Un effleurement
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Gaara frôle les doigts d'un jeune homme au lycée, il le rencontre ensuite chez Neji son meilleur ami et fait connaissance. / POW Gaara, UA, OOC, Yaoi et Hétéro. ShinoGaa, NejiNaru, SasuIno, GaaSasu, e.t.c...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, GaaHina, GaaSasuIno, ShinoGaaHina, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu),

_**Note pour les couples :** Le sens de Seme/Uke ne compte pas dans les couples donnés. Il y a parfois vice et versa. Certains couples sont donnés à titres d'idées et ne sont pas encore certains certains._

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur ) _]** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas !** Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

_Note : (j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de couac dans les âges et dates car j'ai fait des modification récentes dans mes chapitres. Je suis au 23 moi là. )_

**Un effleurement. 01 **

Je viens d'effleurer ses doigts. Mon cœur s'est arrêté un bref instant.

Mais je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange. Je n'ai rien relevé sur ce changement imperceptible à l'œil. Je le remercie pour le crayon qu'il vient de me donner et me remets à mon exercice. Mon plume vient de me lâcher et j'avais besoin de quoi écrire. C'est pour ça que je lui ai adressé la parole ; ce garçon a qui je n'ai jamais parlé.

Après tout, … Neji est à l'autre bout de la classe je ne pouvais décemment pas l'appeler et lui parler d'ici !

-Gaara ! Venez corriger l'exercice s'il vous plaît.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix du professeur. Je me lève et vais au tableau ; j'obéis sans rien dire. Je suis très peu bavard et assez invisible aux yeux des autres. Je ne me fais remarquer que par mon allure que je dois à ma famille. Ses cheveux rouges sombres, ce tatouage au front que l'on m'a fait étant petit ayant pour image le symbole de l'amour, ces yeux si clairs que j'essaie de cacher sous des tonnes de maquillage noir qu'entour mes yeux et ce teint pâle.

… ce visage qui ne sourit jamais de peur que l'on s'attache à moi.

Je ne veux tout simplement pas déranger les gens.

Et pourtant j'ai un ami. J'ai Neji. Il m'a pris sous son aile comme il dit. Je ne parierai rien sur le fait que la moitié des élèves de ma classe connaissent mon nom. Je m'étonne même parfois que le professeur le connaisse. Ce doit sûrement être à force de faire l'appel.

Le cours se termine rapidement.

Shino, le garçon qui m'a prêté son crayon, se retourne et me demande si j'en ai encore besoin. Je lève les yeux et le regarde. Je reste silencieux durant un léger instant, et lui tends son crayon ; je n'en ai plus besoin. Il sourit ; amusé ; et le reprend avant de se retourner.

Je me lève et range mes affaires. Je sors de la salle et longe le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment. Neji me rejoint rapidement.

-Hey ! T'aurais pu m'attendre !

-Excuses-moi.

-Tu viens toujours chez moi ce soir ?

J'acquiesce. Neji m'a invité à passer la soirée chez lui. Nous sommes censés préparer un exposé oral.

Nous sommes mercredi 10 septembre et il est midi douze. Je salue Neji en m'assurant que l'heure dont nous avons convenu est toujours la même puis le laisse partir prendre son bus. Je vois sa cousine courir après lui et le rejoindre. Ils habitent ensemble ; je la verrai donc ce soir. Neji est orphelin et habite chez son oncle avec ses deux cousines. L'une d'elle, Hinata qui vient tout juste de le rejoindre, sort avec le garçon qui m'a prêté son crayon tout à l'heure : Shino. Je les ai vus un jour il doit y avoir maintenant deux mois ; ils s'embrassaient prêt des casiers.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant la voiture de ma sœur s'approcher dans la rue. Je m'avance sur le trottoir, et attends qu'elle ralentisse pour faire un pas de plus. Elle s'arrête ; je monte dans la voiture et referme la portière. Elle me sourit.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour.

-Ca a été ta matinée ? Moi elle était gé-ni-al !

Je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas la peine elle parle toujours pour nous deux.

-J'ai appris que je pouvais partir à l'étranger le mois prochain pour mon stage. Tu sais ! Le stage de danse orientale que je voulais faire !

Je n'acquiesce pas non plus ; elle n'attend très certainement pas de réponse.

-Mais du coup, tu seras tout seul avec Kankûro. Ca ira tous les deux ? Je vais lui en parler. Je pense qu'il pourra faire un effort pour venir te chercher après les cours. Mais il faudra que tu attendes un peu plus.

Petit blanc. Temari s'arrête à un feu rouge et me regarde. Sa voix se radoucit.

-Tu vas toujours chez ton ami ce soir, hein ? Tu ne t'es pas défilé ?

Je ferme les yeux en pinçant très légèrement mes lèvres, et réponds.

-J'y vais toujours.

-Tu lui as demandé le plan pour que je t'emmène ?

-J'irai en bus ; je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. Tu… et ça va aller ?

Je hoche la tête. Elle m'observe, et sursaute en entendant des klaxons derrière elle ; le feu est vert.

Nous arrivons chez nous ; il s'agit d'une petite maison un peu écartées du centre. Il y a le bus, mais on m'interdit de le prendre régulièrement. Je me fais donc accompagner et raccompagner en voiture par ma sœur tous les jours. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ; les gens ne me regardent pas comme ça.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Je ne vais pas saluer mon frère nous ne nous entendons pas vraiment bien. Disons qu'on parle le moins possible tous les deux. Temari fait la conversation ; ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

Notre mère nous a quitté à ma naissance ; mon père est toujours en déplacement. Il est commerciale.

Je range mes affaires tranquillement. J'ai le temps avant de repartir. Brusquement, Temari frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. Je sais que c'est elle car Kankûro ne viendrait jamais me parler sans y être fortement obligé.

Mon frère, Kankûro, est le type basique de l'homme ; grand, fort, brun, un peu macho et aimant beaucoup les femmes. Il a 18 ans depuis peu et fait soirée sur soirée mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Temari, elle, ressemble beaucoup à ma mère d'après les photos que j'en ai vu. Elle n'est pas forcément très grande, mais elle est très belle, blonde avec des yeux malicieux, très bavarde comme beaucoup de fille. Elle a 21 ans et fait des études de danses. C'est pour ça son stage le mois prochain.

-Tu veux manger ?

-Non. Merci.

-Tu … penses à prendre tes médicaments, ok ?

-Oui.

Elle me le dit tous les jours depuis que je suis tout petit et que je les prends sans qu'on me les donne. Temari reste un peu sur place ; regarde ma chambre.

-C'est toujours si désolé ici.

Je n'aime pas la décoration superflue. Les murs dans ma chambre sont nus ; il y a les meubles indispensable à une chambre c'est à dire une armoire, un lit, un bureau et c'est tout. J'ai une chambre assez grande donc ça fait très vide mais je n'y peux rien.

-Tu n'oublieras pas tes médicaments, hein ! Pour chez ton ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hm. Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

-Neji Hyuga.

-Tu dors chez lui ?

-Tu as déjà tout demandé Temari.

Je me permets une pique.

-Tu te fais vieille ?

Elle sourit, et me pousse plus que légèrement de la main ce qui n'a rien comme effet. Elle ne veut pas me faire de mal ; elle n'a jamais voulu m'en faire et est en vérité plus que protectrice avec moi.

Elle va me parler un peu de son stage de danse qu'elle a trouvé. Elle va tenter de me parler de Kankûro et de comment on pourrait s'en sortir sans qu'il y ait un mort avant qu'elle ne revienne mais je ne vais pas vraiment écouter. Il y a encore un mois avant qu'elle ne parte ; elle aura bien le temps de me le dire et me le redire.

Elle me laisse après m'avoir redemandé si je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir manger. Je fais mes devoirs pour la fin de semaine très sérieusement et prépare mon sac de cours pour demain ainsi qu'un autre pour ma visite chez Neji. Et puis je m'allonge sur mon lit et attends patiemment ; je me repasse les cours de ce matin dans la tête. Et puis brusquement le visage de mon voisin de devant me vient à l'esprit. Shino. C'est un garçon de mon âge ; 16 ans. Il est brun avec des yeux émeraudes qu'il cache souvent derrière de petites lunettes rondes.

Il est très apprécié des filles même s'il sort avec la cousine de Neji. Cette dernière est une classe en dessous de la nôtre.

Je me demande pourquoi il m'a prêté son crayon. Il aurait pu me dire non. … non je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'assez gentil. C'est juste pour ça. J'en avais besoin il me l'a donné.

Je ne vais plus y penser. Je passe l'après-midi dans ma chambre, et pars un peu avant le dîner car Neji m'a demandé de manger chez lui.

Je prends le bus. Je relis la note que Neji m'a donné pour me diriger une fois descendu à l'arrêt. C'est très clair et précis donc je ne me perds pas.

J'arrive à l'endroit. C'est une grande maison avec un jardin avant. Il y a quelques arbres dedans ; je ne vois pas parce-que la vue est impossible. Il y a un mur haut en pierre qui doit entourer la maison. Je repère la sonnette et appuie dessus ; attendant.

-Oui ?

Je me racle la gorge. Je ne connais pas cette voix.

-Je suis l'ami de Neji. Gaara.

-Je vous ouvre. Allez tout droit dans les allées.

-Bien. Merci.

La grille s'ouvre. Je pénètre le jardin avant et fais comme on m'a dit. C'est assez grand. Plutôt même. J'aperçoit quelques parterre d'azalée le long de l'allée que je longe.

Je lève les yeux en entendant une porte s'ouvrir un peu plus loin. Je vois la lumière à l'intérieur et la silhouette de Neji. Je fais encore quelques pas, et arrive à l'entrée. Neji m'invite à l'intérieur.

-Bonsoir.

-Salut Gaara. Viens. Je vais te présenter.

Je suis Neji sans rien dire. Il me fait passer dans un immense salon. Je me fige un instant en voyant plusieurs personnes me regarder. Il y a Hinata que j'ai déjà vu ainsi que Shino.

Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là.

Neji me présente son oncle et sa cousine Hanabi. C'est le portrait craché de sa sœur aînée en petit modèle. J'apprends qu'elle a 13ans.

L'oncle de Neji s'appelle Hiashi ; il est veuf. Il me sert la main et me demande de me mettre à l'aise. J'acquiesce en le remerciant de m'héberger pour la nuit.

Et puis soudain, je me retourne en entendant un grand bruit. Je cherche du regard ; ça vient du couloir. Neji soupire, et va voir en pressant le pas. Je l'entends râler après quelqu'un.

-Tu peux pas faire gaffe quand tu descends les escaliers non !!?

-Mais j'ai juste voulu sauter les deux dernières marches ! Je me suis mal reçu c'est tout !

-.. tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non, non. T'inquiètes pas.

Je ne connais pas cette voix. C'est celle d'un jeune homme ; sûrement de notre âge. Neji revient dans le salon accompagné de l'étranger. Il n'est très certainement pas de la famille. C'est un jeune garçon pas très grand de taille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

-Gaara, je te présente Naruto.

Il s'avance vers moi tout sourire et me tend la main.

-Salut !

Je lui serre la main ; il a une forte poigne ; très franche.

-Neji t'as jamais parlé de moi je suppose ?!

-… Non…

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji pour m'assurer que je ne me trompe pas. Il prend la parole.

-Naruto est un ami d'enfance. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce-qu'il faut le connaître pour se rendre compte.

Je regarde alors un peu mieux Naruto qui a lâché ma main. Une moue boudeuse est sur son visage alors qu'il s'approche un peu plus de Neji qui se recule d'un pas comme pour se protéger j'ai l'impression.

Hiashi coupe court à tout ça ; il nous propose de passer à table. Je trouve ma place entre Neji et Hanabi. Je suis en face d'Hinata qui est à côté de Shino qui lui est en face d'Hanabi. Naruto est face à Neji. L'oncle de se dernier est en bout de table et fait le service.

En plein milieu de table, alors qu'Hinata explique à Shino qu'il faut qu'il l'aide pour une matière en particulier, Neji sursaute à côté de moi et se met à rougir. Je le regarde ; un peu étonné. Je lui demande.

-Que se passe t'il ? Ca ne va pas Neji ?

-Si si !!

Je me retourne alors vers mon assiette sans voir qu'il lance un mauvais regard à Naruto qui sourit très fièrement.

Le repas fini, Neji me propose de monter dans sa chambre et de me faire un peu visiter en y allant. J'accepte. Je prends mon sac d'affaire dans l'entrée ; Naruto a pris celui de cours sans que je ne le lui demande. Il passe devant. Neji prend la parole en me montrant le chemin.

-On dort à trois dans ma chambre. Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir sur un matelas par terre ?

Je fais « non » de tête.

-Ok. Naruto dort avec moi mais n'y vois pas de truc louche, hein.

-Je ne juge pas.

-… hm.

Il me regarde avec un peu plus d'attention. Mais il ne dit rien. Je découvre quelques pièces ; la salle de bain, les toilettes, les chambres fermées de ses cousines ainsi que celle de leur père. La chambre d'ami que Shino va utiliser ; puis celle de Neji. Elles sont toutes à l'étage.

J'entre dans la chambre de Neji. Il y a un lit vraiment très grand ; Naruto est assis dessus en tailleur et nous attendait. Je reste un peu coi devant la grandeur de la pièce. Puis je vois un matelas deux places au sol un peu plus loin.

-Je t'ai mis à l'écart parce-que Naruto parle toujours avant de dormir et en dormant alors... pour ne pas te déranger trop.

J'acquiesce.

Je m'avance un peu et vais poser mon sac à côté du matelas. Je regarde la chambre. C'est grand et à peu près bien rangé. Les meubles sont en bois sombre et il y a un peu de décoration. Des posters ; sûrement de stars. Ce sont surtout des hommes mais je n'y fais pas attention. Ce qui attire plus le regard c'est le lit immense de Neji. Moi qui ai un lit une place assez vieux, je ne sais pas si j'oserai m'asseoir sur celui-ci. Il doit être confortable. C'est un lit à baldaquin mais il n'y a pas de voilage ; juste les quatre colonnes sculptées à chaque coin.

-Vous allez bosser maintenant ?

Neji regarde Naruto et lui répond qu'aujourd'hui on doit surtout choisir le sujet de notre exposé.

-C'est sur quoi ? Enfin comme matière.

-C'est en Français. Sur les fêtes traditionnelles françaises.

-Aaah ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir !!

Je hausse un sourcil très légèrement. Naruto serait français ? Il remarque mon regard fixé sur lui, et répond à la question que je ne lui ai pourtant pas posé.

-Je suis Français.

Je fais un petit sourire poli. Naruto reprend la parole et demande à Neji.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour trouver un sujet ou pour faire le travail !?

-Les deux. Enfin… si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Gaara.

Je fais un « non » de tête. Je vais m'accroupir devant mon sac d'affaire, et prends mes médicament à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. J'en ai apporté une pour ne pas déranger à en demander. Je prends mes comprimés pendant que Naruto et Neji parlent un peu dans leur coin. Mais je me fais interrompre.

-Tu prends des médicaments !?

Je lève la tête, et avale l'eau et le comprimés que j'ai dans la bouche. J'essuie mes lèvre et hoche la tête. Naruto est debout devant moi et me regarde.

-Tu as quoi ? T'es malade ?

J'acquiesce. Neji se rapproche de nous et prend Naruto par le bras en lui demandant de me laisser tranquille. Il ne rajoute rien. Je range ma bouteille et mes médicaments, et me relève ; un peu gêné mais je ne le montre pas. Je change de discussion.

-U... une fête alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de mardi gras ?

Le visage de Naruto s'illumine. Il sautille et prend les mains de Neji entre les siennes.

-Oh oui oh oui !!! J'adore cette fête !! Je vous apprendrai à faire des crêpes et puis vous pourrez vous déguiser pour illustrer la fête !!

Mon cœur à un léger arrêt. Pourquoi ai-je parlé !? Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Neji accepte en faisant Naruto le lâcher. Il me regarde et me dit qu'il est d'accord avec moi. Je ne peux plus revenir sur mes paroles.

On va encore un peu en parler. Naruto a tenu la discussion pendant deux heures. J'en ai un peu mal au crâne car il est très démonstratif dans sa joie et bouge dans tous les sens en parlant fort.

Heureusement, maintenant il s'est calmé. Nous sommes couchés. Je suis allongé sur le dos sur mon matelas attitré et Neji et Naruto sur le leur.

Et puis alors que je commence à m'endormir, j'entends vaguement au loin la voix de Naruto.

-Neji… ?

-Hm… ?

-Il sait pour toi ?

-Non.

-Ok.

-… hm.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Non.

Je m'endors rapidement. Je ne vais pas me rappeler de ce que mes oreilles ont entendu. Je ne vais pas entendre non plus Naruto étouffer un gémissement quelques minutes après.

Je me réveille avant eux le lendemain matin. Le réveil de Neji n'a pas encore sonné. Je reste allongé ; je fixe le plafond. Et puis je me décide à m'asseoir ; à tendre le bras vers mon sac d'affaire et à prendre mes médicaments. Je m'étire, et me lève silencieusement. Je prends mes vêtements et vais vers la sortie de la chambre. Je m'arrête un instant à côté du lit de Neji pas loin de la porte. J'écarquille les yeux ; Naruto tient Neji dans ses bras ; ce dernier est de dos à lui.

Je détourne mon regard et sors de la chambre. Je passe dans la salle de bain. En en sortant, je croise Shino qui avait l'air d'attendre son tour. Il me sourit.

-Salut.

-… bonjour.

Il est en sous-vêtement. Je le regarde en passant à côté de lui. Il m'interroge.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Merci.

Je retourne dans la chambre. J'ouvre la porte et passe tout droit vers « mon » matelas sans voir la panique de Neji qui se faisait doucement câliner par Naruto.

Je range mes affaires de toilettes, et sursaute en entendant du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne, et vois Naruto enfiler un sous-vêtement alors que Neji s'étire ; lui il porte quelque chose au moins. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être gêné. Peut-être n'avait il pas remarqué Naruto collé nu dans son dos. Je prends mes sacs, et attends que Neji revienne de la salle de bain pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée avec lui. Shino est attablé et parle avec Hiashi qui lit vaguement le journal. Je m'assieds à côté de Neji qui me demande ce que je mange. Je réponds puis attends un peu avant de voir ce que j'ai demandé déposé devant moi. Naruto arrive peu après nous ; tout sourire. Il hurle un « BONJOUR » et vient s'asseoir en face de Neji qui lui a déjà installé sa table.

Je me demande dans quel lycée est Naruto. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne vient pas du nôtre. Je me demande comment ils se sont connus avec Neji. Rien ne m'a été dit hier.

Personnellement, Neji s'est lié à moi par point commun. Il n'a plus ses parents et moi je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce soit mon père qui nous éduque.

Le petit déjeuner fini, Neji regarde sa montre et se lève en me disant de l'attendre pendant qu'il va chercher ses affaires. Naruto l'accompagne.

Je vais dans l'entrée avec mes affaires. Shino me rejoint. Il me sourit comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il allait dans la salle de bain.

-Alors tu es un ami de Neji ?

J'acquiesce. Il continue.

-Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Et tu sais pour Neji et Naruto ?

De nouveau le même mouvement.

-Ca ne t'a pas déranger de dormir dans la même pièce ?

Je lève la tête vers lui ; étonné.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrai être gêné.

-Ben c'est

Il se fait interrompre par Neji qui arrive.

-C'est bon ! On peut y aller.

Je le regarde. Il a l'air pressé.

-Naruto ne vient pas ?

-Non mon oncle l'amènera en cours après Hinata. Il commence un peu plus tard et puis son école est un peu loin.

Il me contourne, et ouvre la porte. Je le suis jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Je m'en rends compte maintenant ; le quartier à l'air assez riche.

Nous allons au bus à trois. Neji est entre moi et Shino et parle un peu de sa cousine avec ce dernier. J'écoute tranquillement.

Le lendemain ; vendredi midi lorsque nous serons à la cafétéria ; Neji va me demander, en s'excusant pour son mauvais timing, si je voudrai bien venir chez lui pour le week-end.

-Je vais voir avec ma sœur. C'est pour l'exposé ?

-Oui. Je… enfin Naruto peut ce week-end et comme il ne connaît pas chez toi je me suis dit que c'était mieux de rester chez moi. Tu ne le connais pas vraiment donc l'inviter dans ta maison ça aurait fait peut-être un peu trop.

- Je l'appellerai ce midi pour prendre la température.

Je pense qu'elle voudra bien. Elle est très heureuse quand je suis invité ou que je lui dis avoir parler avec quelqu'un. Elle pense que je ne suis pas sociable. Je ne dis pas le contraire.

-Ok. Naruto vient ce soir mais tu peux venir à partir de demain.

Il me regarde ; il attend une réponse de ma part pour reprendre son repas. Je le remarque et lui répond donc.

-Oui. Si tu veux. C'est ton ami d'enfance je peux bien vous laisser du temps tous les deux.

-M… merci.

-Tu ne dois pas le voir souvent après tout.

-Oui c'est pas évident. Je le vois le week-end surtout. Mais parfois il ne peux pas venir alors … ccc… c'est frustrant.

Il reprend son repas. Sûrement a t'il réalisé que ce qu'il vient de dire peut porter à confusion mais comme je sais qu'il m'a dit que c'était juste un ami d'enfance je ne le relève pas.

En sortant de la cafétéria, je prends mon téléphone portable et appelle Temari en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas en cours.

-Allô ? Gaara ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Y'a un problème ?

Elle a l'air affolé alors je me presse pour lui répondre.

-Je voudrais savoir si je peux sortir ce week-end.

-Ce week-end ? Où ça?

-Neji.

-Pour votre exposé?

-Oui.

Neji me regarde. Il a l'air amusé. Je raccroche après avoir eu un accord et regarde Neji qui pouffe de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es aussi succinct avec ta sœur qu'avec tout le monde. Je t'avais toujours imaginé bien plus bavard chez toi.

-Non.

-Je vois ça.

Je remets mon portable dans ma poche et accompagne Neji jusqu'à notre salle de cours.

-Shino sera là aussi ce week-end. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Ils sont un peu en train de… enfin ils ont une période de froid avec ma cousine alors ils essaient de trouver ce qui ne va pas et… ils se voient un peu plus.

Je hoche la tête. Mais c'est tout de même étrange. S'ils sont en froid pourquoi passent ils leur temps ensemble ?

Je vais un peu observer Shino durant le reste de la pause ; me poser quelques questions sur lui. Je les poserai peut-être à Neji un peu plus tard… je ne sais pas. Ou à n'importe qui d'autre en fait. Il est très populaire et assez connu parmi les premières. Ce type doit être tout le contraire de moi.

Il me regarde brusquement sans que je ne l'y ai invité. Il me sourit, et retourne à la discussion qu'il mène avec un groupe de garçon de la classe.

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil on dirait !

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers Neji qui me sourit. Je le questionne.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Shino !

Je me tiens un peu plus droit en glissant une main sur sa table.

-Il est avec ta cousine. Et je m'imagine mal être son type. Tout comme lui n'est pas le mien.

-Ah !? Tu as un type ?

Je me racle un peu la gorge ; touché.

-Non.

Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. C'est surtout ça. Comme je ne suis pas proche des gens, je ne me fais pas d'idées quand a une petite amie ou tout autre chose. C'est déjà un miracle pour moi d'avoir un « ami ». Neji rit mais va devoir très rapidement arrêter à cause d'une question de ma part.

-Et toi ?

Son amusement se rompt en un hoquet. Il écarquille les yeux, et se calme. Il se penche un peu et s'appuie sur la table.

-Je pensais que Shino avait gaffé là-dessus. Je m'étonnais que tu n'en parle pas.

-Shino ? Non. Il m'a demandé si je savais pour toi et Naruto. Je lui ai dit que oui.

-Tu…

Je le regarde avec un peu plus d'attention. Il semble choqué. Je l'observe un court instant, et me décide à prendre la parole en voyant qu'il ne se sent pas très bien.

-Oui. Vous êtes amis d'enfance ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

Il ouvre la bouche et souffle un « Ah ! » avant de sourire en soupirant. Il secoue un peu la tête très lentement. J'insiste.

-Quoi. Je devrais savoir quelque chose ?

-Je… non tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir.

Je reste silencieux en le fixant. Il me cache quelque chose. En même temps qui ne cache rien à son entourage. Ca ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Ca ne fait rien Neji. Ne sois pas gêné. Moi aussi je te cache des choses.

-Ah oui… !

Il rit un peu et reprend son sérieux.

-Je t'en parlerai peut-être demain. En réalité ça me pèse que tu ne le saches pas.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord.

Pourquoi veut-il me le dire. Ca paraît gênant vu sa réaction. Il me fait sûrement confiance. J'espère ne pas le décevoir.

Soudain, il relève son visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux pour parler.

-Gaara je. … Naruto n'est pas mon ami d'enfance.

Je hausse un sourcil d'un air absent. Neji continue tout bas.

-C'est mon petit ami.

En entendant ces mots ; en les mettant ensemble je ne trouve rien d'autre à comprendre que ce que cela veut dire. Et j'ai une réaction automatique ; une mauvaise réaction automatique.

Je retire ma main de la table et fais glisser ma chaise en arrière pour m'éloigner.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

«-Shino, Gaara voudrait partager la chambre d'ami avec toi. Il ne veut pas dormir dans ma chambre.

Shino me jète un coup d'œil et répond.

-Et il va dormir où ? Avec moi ?

-Sûr un matelas par terre. Je pense pas que tu veuilles lui donner ta place.

-Non en effet."

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre d'Un effleurement ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! J'avance très vite dans cette fic donc je pense que ce sera finalement elle que je continuerai à vous poster après Frères II. Je sais que Mon petit ami homophobe et Un monde immense sont attendus ne vous inquiétez pas. Pareil pour POW Sasuke. Je crois que je vais valser entre les quatre en fait. :x. Nous verrons bien. Pour le moment je voulais vous donner un aperçu d'Un effleurement et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires à ce sujet (des reivews quoi. huhu ) **

Densetsu : Je suis dedans moi ?

Nana : Ben oui, si j'ai mis ton nom là haut dans le disclaimer pour dire que tu m'appartiens, c'est que tu es là !

Densetsu : Et... je vais être veuf comme dans la plupart de tes fics ou pas ?

Nana : Tu verras bien ça ! n.n.

Densetsu : Et Gaara, il va rester froid et tout et tout ?

Nana : Ah ça, non. Je crois même que mes chers lecteurs retrouveront un peu de mon Naruto dans Gaara au fur et à mesure, ... je m'en excuse d'ailleurs à l'avance. Sa personnalité va vite changer.

Densetsu : Et mon Naruto ? Il va avoir une vie heureuse ou pas ?

Nana : Tu verras bien !

Itachi : Et moi ... ?

Nana : #sourit mais ne dit rien#


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, GaaHina, GaaSasuIno, ShinoGaaHina, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu),

_**Note pour les couples :**__ Le sens de Seme/Uke ne compte pas dans les couples donnés. Il y a parfois vice et versa. Certains couples sont donnés à titres d'idées et ne sont pas encore certains certains._

**Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Alizée (la fleur ) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 02**

Neji continue tout bas.

-C'est mon petit ami.

En entendant ces mots ; en les mettant ensemble je ne trouve rien d'autre à comprendre que ce que cela veut dire. Et j'ai une réaction automatique ; une mauvaise réaction automatique.

Je retire ma main de la table et fais glisser ma chaise en arrière pour m'éloigner. Neji se redresse et me dévisage.

-Tu...

Je me lève de ma chaise et vais à ma place sans rien dire. Je ne vais pas regarder Neji durant les cours suivant. Comme je ne participe à aucun club, je ne reste pas après les deux heures de cours et n'ai pas à lui parler plus.

Son annonce m'a pris la tête. Et surtout ma réaction. Pourquoi ai-je réagit comme ça ? Maintenant, … je fais comment pour lui parler à nouveau ? Est-ce que je vais toujours chez lui demain ?

Et si jamais il avait mal pris mon geste de tout à l'heure ?

Je soupire. Quelle question… bien sûr qu'il l'a mal pris. Quand on avoue quelque chose de gênant comme ça à quelqu'un, … si ce dernier recule et s'éloigne c'est normal qu'on le prenne mal.

Comment je vais faire pour m'excuser. Lui m'a bien prit comme je suis alors bon… ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des vues sur moi ! Je ne suis absolument pas du même type que Naruto et puis Neji doit bien se douter que je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

Je devrais lui envoyer un texto tout à l'heure lorsqu'il sortira de natation… qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui mettre je ne suis pas très démonstratif moi je… je ne suis pas habitué.

Temari arrive avec la voiture. Je monte dedans et elle remarque tout de suite que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude.

-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne dis rien. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Elle commence à vouloir me taquiner avec un sourire.

-T'es amoureux ? … ? Hm ?

-Temari.

-Oui ?

Elle est toute heureuse. Je ne le remarque pas mais elle est toute heureuse ; pour moi ; pour elle à qui je m'apprête à parler.

-Temari il faut que tu m'expliques comment on s'excuse à un garçon.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Un garçon ?

-Oui.

-Tu… qui ça ?

-C'est Neji. J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible et j'aurai pas du. Il faut que je m'excuse mais je sais absolument pas comment et j'ai pas envie de le perdre c'est mon seul vrai ami et je…

-Ola ola ! Doucement ! Calmes-toi ! Ne t'affoles pas comme ça !

Elle a arrêté la voiture. Je n'ai jamais parlé autant depuis vraiment longtemps et elle n'y est pas habituée. Moi non plus pour tout avouer. Ma tête me tourne un peu.

Je soupire et m'écroule sur le siège passager. Je regarde le plafond de la voiture et déclare.

-Il est gay.

-Quoi !?

-Neji. Il est gay. Il me l'a annoncé et… et je me suis reculé. Je ne lui ai plus parlé de l'après-midi.

-Il t'a dit ça parce-que… tu lui plais ?

-Non. Il me l'a juste dit par rapport à quelqu'un qu'il me présenté comme son ami d'enfance. Il m'a avoué que c'est son petit ami.

Je souffle ; comme exténué. Elle me regarde et prend la parole.

-Bon… écoute… T'as qu'à lui envoyer que tu es désolé pour ta réaction et qu'il reste malgré tout ton ami !

Je ne réponds pas. Est-ce que ça va vraiment suffire de lui envoyer ça ? Je ne sais pas. C'était quand même cruel de réagir comme ça et… juste un « excuse-moi » ça fait peu.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Je descends de voiture sans rien dire. Temari m'interroge avant de rentrer.

-Gaara, … tu es gay, toi ?

J'écarquille les yeux et la dévisage.

-Quoi !? Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Elle me regarde avec un peu plus d'attention et décide d'ajouter quelque chose avant de se taire et d'entrer.

-Si jamais tu l'es, ne le dis surtout pas à Kankûro.

-Temari ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! Arrêtes !

J'essaie d'insister un peu mais je vais me taire en voyant mon frère aîné dans le salon. Je vais tout droit dans ma chambre en tripotant mon téléphone portable.

Ce ne serait pas bête au final de lui envoyer juste un texto. Neji saurait que je m'en veux et voilà. Je pose mon sac au pied de mon bureau, et m'assieds sur la chaise en regardant mon portable. Et puis je me décide à envoyer à Neji ce que Temari m'a dit.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, je reçois une réponse.

#C pa grav. On se voit tjrs demain ?#

J'inspire profondément et souffle de soulagement en lui envoyant une réponse affirmative. Mon cœur est un peu plus léger. Je sors même de ma chambre pour aller dire à Temari que Neji m'a pardonné pour ce que j'ai fait et que je vais toujours chez lui demain.

Lendemain qui arrive assez vite. Je suis dans le bus en direction de la maison de l'oncle de Neji. Je suis en train de me demander comment je vais faire pour lui parler. Déjà que je parle peu mais là en plus je vais me sentir gêné par ce que j'ai fait hier, et puis par le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Je peux lui parler comme avant ?

J'arrive sur place. C'est la voix de Naruto qui m'accueille à la grille de la maison. J'entre et le vois courir vers moi à l'extérieur de la maison. Je m'arrête un instant. Il me sourit et s'arrête à deux pas de moi.

-Salut.

-Bonjour.

-Neji m'a dit que tu savais pour nous deux.

J'acquiesce. Naruto sourit, et s'approche un peu plus puis me fait la bise. Je n'ai pas réagi. Il m'a fait la bise là !? C'est aux filles qu'on fait ça ! C'est à peine si Neji me sert la main à l'habitude. Naruto continue.

-Il était mal hier. Il m'a appelé avant son club.

Je hoche à nouveau la tête. Il garde son sourire mais c'est très étrange… ça ne va pas bien avec ce qu'il dit.

-Si tu lui fais du mal encore une fois comme ça tu t'en souviendra. Ok ?

J'attends un peu, et acquiesce encore une fois.

-Bien ! Alors on peut y aller.

Il pose une main derrière mon épaule et m'emmène avec lui à l'intérieur. Neji m'y accueille en râlant à Naruto qu'il aurait pu le prévenir que j'étais arrivé.

-J'avais des trucs à lui dire.

-Quoi comme truc ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Alors tu aurais dû me prévenir.

-Ex-cuse-moi !

Neji reçoit un baiser sur la joue de la part de Naruto. J'écarquille les yeux et les détourne en me demandant pourquoi ils font ça devant moi. Neji se racle la gorge et me propose d'aller poser mes affaires. Alors je prends la parole.

-Neji je peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami ?

Il s'immobilise et se retourne. Il était déjà en train de partir vers les escaliers.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

-Il... y'a Shino dedans.

-Je préfèrerai y dormir s'il te plaît. Vous… vous deux avez sûrement des choses à faire seul à seul en pleine nuit.

Naruto sourit fièrement ; Neji rougit un peu et se grattant le crâne.

-Shino n'est pas très… enfin bon viens, on va voir avec lui.

Je resserre l'anse de mon sac et lui emboîte le pas. Naruto me regarde par-dessus son épaule de temps en temps. J'ai l'impression que je l'amuse. On s'arrête dans le couloir de l'étage. Neji frappe à la porte de ce que je me souviens être la chambre de sa cousine et entre. Naruto et moi restons sur le palier et regardons d'où nous sommes. Shino est assis sur le lit d'Hinata tout comme cette dernière ; ils devaient sûrement être en train de parler.

-Shino, Gaara voudrait partager la chambre d'ami avec toi. Il ne veut pas dormir dans ma chambre.

Shino me jète un coup d'œil et répond.

-Et il va dormir où ? Avec moi ?

-Sûr un matelas par terre. Je pense pas que tu veuilles lui donner ta place.

-Non en effet.

Il me regarde encore une fois, et accepte en soupirant. Neji referme la porte ; le matelas est bougé et nous allons nous installer dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée pour commencer notre exposé.

Naruto va aider pour toutes les traductions ; c'est bien pratique. En milieu d'après-midi, alors que nous faisons une pause, je vois Naruto envoyer textos sur textos en riant doucement. Je me penche vers Neji qui est à côté de moi sur le canapé du salon, et demande.

-A qui il parle ?

-Sûrement à Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui. C'est un ami à lui qui est dans son école.

-Il est dans quel école ?

Neji tourne son visage vers moi ; étonné.

-Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui !

-Je sais.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il sourit.

-Naruto est dans une école spéciale pour les étrangers. C'est un peu à l'écart en campagne.

-Tu l'as connu comment ?

-C'était mon voisin dans l'avion lorsque je suis aller en France il y a deux ans.

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien ; je dois paraître choqué car il ajoute ses excuses pour ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je lui réponds que ce n'est rien ; que maintenant je le sais.

Je connais Neji depuis le collège. C'est le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu et il me parle habituellement de tout ; moi je parle peu mais je sais qu'il sait tout sur moi.

Naruto interpelle Neji de loin.

-Neji !! Sasuke demande si on veut sortir ce soir !

-Où et avec qui ?

-En boîte hétéro avec lui et Ino.

Neji grimace. Naruto sourit et se concentre de nouveau sur son portable. Je demande.

-C'est la boîte ou Ino qui te fait grimacer ?

Il sourit en me regardant.

-Les deux. Tu es drôlement curieux aujourd'hui !

Je dévie mon regard de son visage. Je cherche mes mots, et réponds.

-C'est juste que ça m'intrigue.

-Quoi ?

-Ton homosexualité.

J'ai au moins la franchise de le dire. Neji s'assied un peu plus au fond du canapé.

-Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas.

-…

-Vraiment pas.

J'attends un peu, et me tourne finalement vers lui.

-Ta famille le sais ?

-Oui.

-Et à l'école ?

-Personne sauf toi, Shino et Hinata. Et les homos qui m'ont repérés.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Il y a d'autres homos à l'école !?

Il sourit ; amusé ; et acquiesce tout doucement en haussant les sourcils pour laisser paraître un « Oh que oui ! ». Je recule un peu ; abasourdi. Il y en a tant que ça ? J'avale ma salive et continue mes questions. Je n'aurai jamais parlé autant qu'aujourd'hui.

-Et tu en connais d'autre sinon ?

-Oui. J'ai des amis homos.

-Ils… ils sont comment ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils soient ? Des garçons qui en aiment d'autres et voilà.

Je reste silencieux et puis continue en voyant que Naruto s'est décidé à appeler. Je baisse un peu le ton pour qu'il ne nous entende pas.

-Et tu… l'es depuis longtemps ? Naruto c'est… c'est ton premier ?

-Non. J'ai eu quelques petites histoires avant lui. Mais rien de sérieux.

-C… ça veut dire que c'est sérieux avec lui ?

-Ben ça fait deux ans que j'ai eu le coup de foudre et un peu plus d'un an et demi qu'on est ensemble.

-Oui. C'est vrai.

Petit blanc. Ca veut dire qu'il avait 14 ans quand ils se sont rencontrés tous les deux. C'était les vacances avant notre troisième.

-Gaara, je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Je le regarde ; interloqué ; et acquiesce. Il se redresse un peu et me demande.

-Toi, … tu te places où ?

-Comment ça ?

-Hé… téro ou homo ?

-J'suis hétéro !!

Il a sursauté ; je l'ai dit assez fort et très vite ; comme paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sursaute à mon tour avec Neji. Naruto a fini de téléphoner et nous regarde l'un et l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler comme ça que tu es hétéro ?

-N… Neji m'a demandé.

Naruto regarde alors Neji ; lequel semble mal à l'aise de se faire dévisager ainsi.

-Je demandais juste Naruto.

J'ai l'impression qu'un silence étrange s'installe. Je les regarde tour à tour et me demande ce qui se passe. Mais je ne dis rien. On va reprendre un peu notre exposé.

En fin de journée, Naruto va commencer à parler de déguisements et heureusement pour moi, il est interrompu par le portable de Neji. Neji qui sort du salon pour répondre ; Naruto vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il reste d'abord silencieux, et me regarde pour me questionner.

-T'es vraiment hétéro ou tu penses juste l'être ?

Je le regarde.

-Pardon ?

-T'es vraiment hétéro ou tu penses juste l'être ?

-M

-J'ai pas envie de me battre pour Neji. Alors si tu t'intéresses à lui tu oublies tout de suite. C'est **Mon** petit ami. Alors si t'es homo je te prierai de chercher ailleurs.

-Je suis pas du tout intéressé, Neji c'est… c'est mon meilleur ami ! C'est tout !

Il me jauge du regard ; et puis se lève en me répondant qu'il espère bien. Neji revient dans le salon et nous annonce qu'un certain Kiba et qu'un Shikamaru vont venir pour la soirée. Naruto sourit.

-Ca t'arrange bien quand ton oncle s'en va pour le week-end !

-Un peu oui.

L'oncle de Neji est parti avec Hanabi pour le week-end. Neji m'a dit qu'Hinata ne devait pas être là normalement mais que comme Shino voulait la voir elle était restée. De toute façon c'est pas comme s'ils nous dérangeaient tous les deux. Ils sont depuis ce matin dans la chambre d'Hinata. Ils n'en sont sortis que pour déjeuner.

Du coup, nous arrêtons de travailler sur notre exposé. On débarrasse nos affaires.

On monte à l'étage. Je ralentis dans le couloir en entendant crier dans la chambre d'Hinata. Neji et Naruto continuent leur chemin tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre de Neji. Moi je me suis arrêté. Naruto ressort de la chambre et me scrute.

-Gaara ? Tu viens !?

-Il… faudrait peut-être voir ce qui se passe… ? Ils se hurlent dessus là-dedans.

-Laisses-les. Ca arrive tout le temps.

-Mais… il ne la frappe pas au moins ?

-Non. T'inquiète pas.

Je reprends alors ma marche. Je regarde la porte de la chambre en passant à côté et sursaute lorsque Hinata sort en pleurs. Je la regarde descendre les escaliers en sanglotant, et sursaute de nouveau. Shino est sorti en soupirant. Il ne m'adresse aucun coup d'œil et prend calmement le même chemin que sa petite amie en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne dis rien ; je vais dans la chambre de Neji. Je recule d'un pas une fois passé la porte ; je baisse les yeux. Neji et Naruto se tiennent enlacés et je crois bien qu'ils s'embrassent. Je me racle la gorge, et attends d'entendre Neji et Naruto bouger pour entrer plus en avant.

Les amis de Neji ne vont finalement pas venir ; un empêchement de dernière minute apparemment. Nous allons dîner à cinq. Hinata et Shino ne vont pas lâcher un mot et ; une fois couché dans la même pièce que ce dernier ; je vais me sentir très mal à l'aise durant une ou deux heures avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Shino soupire brusquement et râle à haute voix.

-Putain ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble ! Je la travaille au corps comme un dingue mais elle ne veut toujours pas coucher !

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait lâcher ça comme ça. Une bombe vient d'exploser dans la pièce. Alors c'est pour ça ces engueulades ? Je ne bouge pas. Je reste les yeux rivés vers le plafond en me disant que peut-être il croira que je dors.

Mais non. Il a du sentir mon malaise par rapport à son annonce et se redresse sur le lit comme pour me regarder.

-T'as déjà eu une petite amie ?

Je ne réponds pas.

Pourquoi ne me laisse t'il pas tranquille !? Il a d'autres amis ! Il en a pleins au lycée ; qu'il leur demande à eux !

-Moi j'en ai marre là. J'arrive à saturation. Elle n'a qu'à écarter les jambes c'est pas si dur merde !

Il soupire de nouveau ; très fort ; et se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. J'attends un peu voir s'il parle encore, et puis me décide.

-Peut-être… qu'elle se trouve trop jeune.

-Mais non … Je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir ! …

-Elle a 15 ans, non ?

-Et après. On s'aime alors elle pourrait faire un effort.

S'il l'aimait il pourrait attendre.

Mais je ne le lui dis pas. Après tout ça ne me concerne pas vraiment.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Et puis mon cœur s'arrête un instant alors que nous entendons des gémissements provenant de la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Des râles et quelques cris étouffés.

… heureusement que je les ai laissés seuls finalement.

-Eux ils n'ont pas attendu leur 15 ans.

Je rougis. Shino continue.

-Ils le font à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble.

Shino se rassied sur son lit.

-Je les entends tous les week-end quand je viens ici ! Tu te rends compte la frustration que c'est !?

Oui. Je m'en rends compte je le vis en ce moment même. Je ne dis rien. Shino se rallonge et bouge pour faire du bruit. Et puis il se lève finalement et sort de la chambre. Quelques minutes passent ; j'écoute le silence revenu. Je cherche quelque chose d'invisible dans le noir de la chambre ; sûrement le son de Shino qui revient. Mais autre chose parvient à mes oreilles ; une chasse d'eau et une porte puis des pas dans les escaliers.

Je me tourne sur le côté ; dos vers la porte d'entrée. Je fouille dans mon sac d'affaire juste à côté du matelas et y prends un paquet de mouchoirs. Puis je glisse ma main vers mon bas ventre pour me soulager en silence.

Shino va revenir un peu après ça. Il me propose un soda qu'il est aller chercher dans la cuisine. Je me doute que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il a fait mais je ne dis rien. Je refuse juste et essaie de m'endormir avant qu'il ne parle trop.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuné, je vais être très gêné de voir un Naruto jouant les parfaitement détendus par la bonne nuit qu'il a eu. Neji joue l'innocent lui ; comme s'il ne savait pas que dans sa propre maison tout le monde entend tout. Et puis je vais regarder Shino tenter un baiser sur la joue d'une Hinata fébrile à cause de leurs cris de la veille.

… et aussi sûrement de l'impatience de Shino.

La matinée va se passer sans heurt ni surprise ; l'exposé. Heureusement, Naruto a l'air de vouloir mettre les déguisements de côté pour le moment. Peut-être Neji a t'il senti que je ne voulais pas faire ça et lui en a parlé.

Je vais rentrer chez moi en fin d'après-midi. Temari m'attendra à la maison ; elle doit me parler et je le remarque dés que j'arrive car elle me tourne autour et me demande tout et n'importe quoi sur mon week-end. Moi, fatigué et agacé je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je m'immobilise brusquement une fois au pied des escaliers et me tourne vers elle.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle recule un peu son visage et grimace.

-Papa est là.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Q.

-Il est dans sa chambre.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et ajoute qu'il veut me voir. Je dirige alors mon regard vers le haut des escaliers. Mon père est là haut et m'attend. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? C'est rare qu'il demande à me parler ; c'est déjà assez rare qu'il soit là.

Je sens déjà mon cœur battre un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Mon père me considère comme le responsable de la mort de ma mère ; il ne m'a jamais aimé. Du moins c'est comme ça que je vois notre relation. Il me donne ce dont j'ai besoin via Temari et m'ignore le plus possible. On ne se parle quasiment jamais ; c'est à peine si je le regarde et si lui m'adresse un regard. Il ne m'a jamais sourit, n'a jamais été là pour mes anniversaires, ne s'est jamais soucié de mes notes.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Temari pose une main sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas bougé ; je regarde toujours en direction de l'étage ; je me questionne en essayant de ne pas paniquer ; de ne pas m'énerver pour cette attente qu'il m'a imposé. Il veut me parler ? Aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Après 16 ans de silence il a enfin compris qu'il a deux fils et que l'un d'eux lui est inconnu depuis sa naissance ?

Ma seule famille s'est Temari et maintenant il veut s'y intégrer ? Il peut toujours courir il n'y arrivera pas.

Je me retourne en resserrant mon sac d'affaire dans ma main. Temari me regarde faire sans savoir quoi dire pendant un instant mais essaie de me retenir alors qu'elle comprend que je repars.

-Gaara !! Gaara qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

-Je ne veux pas le voir. S'il veut me parler qu'il se bouge lui-même. Il n'a pas à me demander.

-Gaa

Je fais volte face une fois mes chaussures ré-enfilées à la va-vite. Ma colère sort toute seule.

-JE NE LUI PERMETS PAS DE JOUER COMME CA AVEC MOI !! IL DEVAIT SE PRE-OCCUPER DE MOI BIEN AVANT !! J'AI SEIZE ANS ET JE PEUX ME DEBROUILLER SANS L

Brusquement, une voix rauque qui se veut plus forte que la mienne m'interrompt.

-GAARA !

Je sursaute, et regarde vers les escaliers. Mon père est à l'étage ; il me regarde droit dans les yeux et vient de m'appeler.

-Monte. Nous devons parler.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne m'intéresse plus vraiment à toi.

-Plus… « vraiment » ? "

**Et voilà le second chapitre ! n.n. Bon alors, il est un peu tranquillou, et le prochain chapitre est assez court alors je ne tarderai pas à le mettre (on va dire, ... jeudi soir (demain) au plus tôt, sinon vendredi. Sachant que dimanche je vous mets le dernier de Frères II, vous aurez le chpaitre 4 d'Un Effleurement disons mardi prochain. (si je suis là. lol) Vala valà pour les prévisions de potage. héhé. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! Ca commencera à bouger à partir de la fin du troisième. Sur ce, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Les premiers m'ont fait très plaisirs et j'espère que vous ne vous lasser pas de mes histoires. Encore merci pour vox comm's et aussi de continuer à me suivre dans mes fics !**

Densetsu : Bon alors. Le père de Gaara, il n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien d'après son fils.

Nana : En effet.

Densetsu : #regarde Nana, et tente# Et moi ...? Je suis un bon père ?

Nana : #regarde Densetsu de manière choquée# Tu crois que je pourrai faire de toi un mauvais père !!?

Densetsu : Ben... t'as pas l'air de vouloir être tendre avec moi dans Mon petit ami homophobe.

Nana : ... #silence gêné# Euh.. oui mais, ... je... c'est le début dans cette fic-là ! Et puis, là on en est dans une autre !

Densetsu : Donc je serai un bon papa ?

Itachi : Autant que moi dans Frères II ! n.n.

Naruto : C'EST MOI LEUR PERE !!!

Nana, Densetsu et Itachi : #sursautent en coeur# Mais d'où il sort, lui !?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, GaaHina, GaaSasuIno, ShinoGaaHina, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu),

**Disclamair :** les persos sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Alizée (la fleur ) **] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 03**

Brusquement, une voix rauque qui se veut plus forte que la mienne m'interrompt.

-GAARA !

Je sursaute, et regarde vers les escaliers. Mon père est à l'étage ; il me regarde droit dans les yeux et vient de m'appeler.

-Monte. Nous devons parler.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue en le fixant ; en le défiant du regard de me faire monter.

Autant je peux être calme et invisible en général, autant lui me fait automatiquement sortir de mes gongs. Mon énergie toute entière est consacrée à l'ignorer en temps normal. Et maintenant qu'il veut me parler je hurle.

Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié avec lui.

Temari me demande tout bas de monter ; de ne pas m'énerver de rester calme. Je baisse la tête, lâche mon sac et lui adresse un coup d'œil avant d'obéir à mon père et de monter à l'étage pour le voir et discuter. Kankûro est dans le salon et me regarde passer dans le couloir sans rien dire. Il a entendu les cris mais ne s'est pas bouger de son cher et tendre canapé. Je vais finir par croire qu'il y est collé et n'ose pas le dire de peur qu'on se moque de lui. Il est sur ce canapé à longueur de journée. Quand je pars le matin et quand je rentre le soir jusqu'à ce que je me couche.

Je monte donc et entre dans la chambre de mon père. Il referme derrière moi. Il me regarde de la tête au pied, et me demande de m'asseoir. Je reste debout ; tant qu'à être là autant faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il veut. Il se contient je le sais bien ; mais moi aussi et j'ai envie de le pousser à bout juste pour lui faire du mal.

Il inspire, et soupire silencieusement. Il me contourne et prend quelque chose sur le bureau pour me le tendre.

-Tiens.

Je jète un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil. C'est une carte bancaire. Je lève alors les yeux vers les siens et l'interroge du regard ; lui fais comprendre que je ne comprends pas. Alors il m'explique.

-Temari va partir un mois en stage. Peut-être un peu plus, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester un peu sur place pour se reposer. Elle s'occupe de vous deux enfin… de toi surtout et je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile. Kankûro est bien trop occupé avec ses études pour avoir le temps de se soucier de toi.

Quelles études ? Kankûro n'est allé en cours qu'une semaine en début d'année. Il passe la journée à inviter ses « potes » et à regarder la télé ou jouer à sa console ou en réseau.

Je ne dis rien. Il continue après que j'aie pris la carte bancaire.

-Je te ferai un versement chaques semaines.

Parce-qu'il croit qu'il va penser à moi toutes les semaines ? Heureusement que j'ai quelques économies sur mon compte car je sais déjà qu'il ne le fera qu'une seule et unique fois.

-Tâches de ne pas tout dépenser en sucrerie ou autres achats inutiles.

Pour qui me prend-il ? Un gamin de six ans ? Je n'ai jamais aimé les sucreries en plus. Enfin… ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était un jour soucié de mes goûts.

-Le code est 04 – 92.

C'est le mois et l'année de mon anniversaire. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas à ça qu'il a pensé en demandant ce code. C'était pour me rappeler que j'ai tuer à ma mère. Qu'elle est décédée en me mettant au monde.

Comme si le fait de le savoir ne suffisait pas à me sentir coupable d'être en vie.

Un léger blanc s'installe. Mais j'attends. Je sais qu'il a autre chose à me dire et qu'il essaie de trouver les bons mots.

-Temari m'a dit que tu avais un ami homosexuel ?

Je ne réponds pas. En quoi ça le concerne mes amis ? Il croit peut-être qu'il va choisir qui je fréquente ?

-C'est chez lui que tu étais tout le week-end ?

J'inspire en regardant ailleurs ; fatigué par son interrogatoire qui n'a pas lieu d'être au vu des années qu'il a passé à m'ignorer.

-Gaara je refuse que l'un de mes enfants soit homosexuel. Tu entends ?

Je n'ai même pas envie de lui dire que je ne le suis pas. Juste pour voir ce qu'il va faire. Il me jetterait dehors si je l'étais ? Après m'avoir ignoré tout ce temps ; après ne m'avoir qu'à peine considéré comme une personne il n'aurait aucun mal à me mettre à la rue. Ca lui faciliterait la vie j'en suis sûr et certain.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-J'aimerai sortir.

Il attend, et soupire en me disant que je peux. Je sors donc de la chambre. Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée et remonte avec mes sacs laissés à l'entrée. Temari sort du salon et me regarde de façon un peu gênée.

Je lui adresse pour la première fois de toute ma vie un regard assassin. Je la blesse et je le sais. Son regard le montre. Elle essaie de m'arrêter au pied des escaliers mais je l'interromps avant qu'elle parle.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit pour Neji !? En quoi mes amis le concerne !?

-Gaara, excuse-moi, je

-J'ai aucune envie de t'excuser. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je monte dans ma chambre et y reste jusqu'au lendemain.

Il est 7h00 et nous sommes lundi matin. Je pars de chez moi. Je fais puérilement la tête à Temari et ne la préviens pas que je prends le bus. Elle me voit partir en se levant ; elle aura compris au moins. Je m'en veux d'agir ainsi avec elle mais elle n'avait pas à dire ça à notre père. Non ; elle n'avait vraiment pas le droit.

J'arrive au lycée et y trouve Neji devant la grille qui n'est pas encore ouverte. Je n'étais jamais arrivé si tôt ; je dois dire que je suis étonné qu'il soit déjà là mais apparemment c'est tous les jours comme ça.

Je lui serre la main et m'assieds par terre. Il se penche un peu en avant et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils avant de me demander.

-Tu te sens bien Gaara ? Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Mon père était là hier.

-Ah.

Il se redresse ; il sait ce que c'est et aussi qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poser de question. Je me sens fatigué. De mettre énervé hier, de me soucier de ce que je suis en train de faire à Temari, de mon père qui ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je lui en veux d'être comme il est.

Et puis tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ; ce week-end chez Neji ; … ce n'est pas fait pour me calmer.

-Je suis désolé pour ce week-end.

Je hausse les sourcils et relève la tête pour regarder Neji. Il me jète un coup d'œil, ouvre la bouche et prend la parole après avoir bafouillé quelques lettres.

-Naruto voulait vraiment faire l'amour et je…

-Ne t'excuse pas pour ça.

-Je sais qu'on entend tout dans la maison mais quand il commence je n'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

-C'est normal Neji. T'excuse pas.

-… hm. Merci.

Je regarde autour de nous et me relève.

-Hinata n'est pas là ?

-Elle est malade.

-Elle va bien ?

-Non. Elle est malade.

Il sourit ; amusé. Il me dit que ce n'est pas bien grave. Que Shino a un peu trop exagéré et qu'elle en est troublée et un peu plus secouée que d'habitude. Je reste silencieux ; je cherche le fautif des yeux. Neji m'éclaire.

-Il va arriver tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesce.

La grille va s'ouvrir un peu après. Nous entrons et nous rendons dans notre salle de classe. Nous sommes les premiers.

Je m'assieds à ma place ; lui vient s'installer sur la table de Shino devant moi.

-Je peux te poser une question Neji.

-Tu peux.

Je pose mon sac et en sort ma trousse et mon cahier de mathématique. Puis je m'immobilise, et lève mes yeux vers ceux de mon ami.

-Pourquoi Naruto a autant peur que je sois comme vous ?

-Comme nous ?

-Oui. Homo je veux dire.

-J'avais compris.

Il gigote un peu, et s'assieds sur la chaise de Shino. Il croise ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise, et appuie son visage sur ses avant-bras.

-Sûrement parce-que par le passé je lui avais avoué que tu m'avais tapé dans l'œil.

Je sens mon ventre se torde et mon cœur battre un peu plus fort.

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne m'intéresse plus vraiment à toi.

-Plus… « vraiment » ?

Il se redresse et se tient droit en souriant légèrement.

-Non je veux dire par là que je suis très bien avec Naruto.

-Mais…

-Je t'ai parlé la première fois c'est parce-que je te trouvais …

Il inspire en haussant les épaules doucement ; en regardant un peu en l'air. Et puis il lâche le dernier mot en me regardant dans les yeux.

-... intriguant.

J'ai l'horreur de sentir mes joues chauffer un peu. Je me racle la gorge et regarde sur le côté par les fenêtres de la salle.

-Je suis pas homo.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-…

Sa voix se fait plus calme ; plus rassurante.

-J'aime Naruto Gaara. Ne te fais pas de souci je ne te regarde plus comme ça.

Je hoche la tête en restant le regard perdu à l'extérieur des murs du bâtiment. Alors je l'attirai par le passé ? J'aurai été homo, j'aurai déjà vécu plusieurs choses. J'aurai su ce que c'est que d'être aimé ? …

Ma gorge se serre. Je repense aux mots de mon père ; à Temari qui m'a un peu trahi sans le vouloir. A mon frère qui ne se souci jamais de moi. A ma mère partie avant même que je ne puisse poser des yeux enfantins sur elle. Avant même que je ne puisse l'appeler d'un cri de nouveau né.

Neji penche un peu la tête sur le côté et prononce mon prénom d'un air inquiet mais je ne l'entends pas. Je suis perdu dans ma peine.

Je sursaute en sentant sa main prendre mon avant-bras posé sur ma table. Il m'interroge.

-Ca va ?

-O... oui.

-J'ai eu l'impression que t'allais pleurer.

-Non.

Shino arrive soudain accompagné de plusieurs de ses amis. Ils sont en train de parler fort. Shino nous salut de loin. Je réponds par un hochement de tête ; Neji se lève et va le voir un instant avant de revenir. Shino s'est installé autour d'une table avec d'autres garçons. Quelques autres vont arriver petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la classe soit au complet et que le cours commence.

En plein milieu du français, Shino se retourne et me demande.

-Naruto, il vous aide bien pour votre exposé ?

Je suis d'abord comme un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi répondre ou plutôt à me demander si c'est bien à moi qu'il parle. Il sourit ; comme amusé par ma surprise non dissimulée.

-Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle Gaara.

-Je. Oui.

-Vous faites votre exposé sur quoi ?

-Mardi gras.

-Aaah. Ok.

Il hoche la tête d'un air un peu absent. Il s'apprête à me poser une autre question mais se fait interrompre par le professeur qui lui n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait de parler aussi librement dans son cours.

A la pause de midi, alors que je suis à la placce devant elle de Neji pour déjeuner, mes oreilles vont entendre une discussion qu'il n'aurait pas fallu. Shino et ses amis sont en train de parler « baisers » et je crois comprendre que Shino est le seul à dire qu'il serait prêt à prouver à ses amis que ce n'est rien d'embrasser un garçon. Je tourne alors mon visage vers lui. Je sais qu'il ne fera pas attention à moi donc je me le permets ; comme pour mieux entendre.

Il est en train d'expliquer sa façon de voir les choses ; comme quoi un baisers ne veut rien dire s'il n'y a pas de sentiments donc de faire ça avec un garçon ce n'est pas si grave. Tous se moquent de lui et lui demandent d'arrêter de dire des choses aussi idiotes ; qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ça ; qu'il dit ça pour se rendre intéressant.

Mais Shino insiste. Et chose que je ne pensais pas possible, il regarde dans ma direction et m'appelle. Ses amis s'écartent. Je sursaute en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Neji, en face de moi, se concentre sur Shino à son tour. Lequel s'est levé et vient vers nous suivi de ses amis.

-Toi Gaara. T'es hétéro, hein !?

J'hésite, et acquiesce. Pourquoi m'inclut-il dans la discussion ?

-Ca te ferait quoi d'embrasser un garçon.

Neji arrondit ses yeux et dévisage Shino. Je réponds doucement ; mes yeux turquoises plongés dans ceux de Shino.

-Rien.

Quelques contestations provenant des amis de Shino se font entendre. Des paris commencent à apparaître. Shino ne les regarde pas ; il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je ne le vois pas, mais Neji nous regarde tour à tour sans bouger ; s'inquiète.

Et puis Shino demande.

-On s'embrasse alors ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Gaara. Un baiser ; pas un bisou."

**Voillà pour le chapitre 03 ! L'histoire commence pour de bon ! n.n. J'espère que ça vous plaît ! (héhé) Merci encore pour vos commentaire ! Le prochain post sera celui de Frères II dimanche qui vient. (30.08.09). Je posterai le chapitre 04 d'Un effleurement mardi ou mercredi prochain. En attendant, laissez-moi une review ! #petit clin d'oeil# Je m'en délecte toujours autant ! Merci encore de m'en mettre d'ailleurs !**

Densetsu : J'arrive quand, moi ? #en serait presque à taper du pied par terre#

Nana : Tu verras bien !

Densetsu : Mais je peux rien dire, là ! C'est Gaara, pas Naruto !

Nana : Tu veux donner ta démission pour les fins de chapitre peut-être ?

Densetsu : Ah non ! Je suis trop bien avec toi ! #sourit à Nana#

Nana : Fais gaffe, t'es pas veuf dans cette histoire !

Densetsu : Yahouuu !! Une info !! Une info !!

Nana : AAA !! Tu m'as euuu !!! GRAAA !! #lève le poing et se met à courir après Densetsu tout content#


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair :** les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !!** **:p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 04**

Et puis Shino demande.

-On s'embrasse alors ?

Je déglutis. Que vient-il de me demander ?

M'embrasser ? Moi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre de ses amis ?

Neji s'apprête à dire quelque chose alors que Shino s'approche dans un profond silence.

Ou alors peut-être est-ce moi qui n'entends plus rien que le mouvement des vêtements de Shino se mouvoir. Mes yeux grands ouverts voient le visage de Shino s'approcher ; ses yeux se clore et sa bouche s'entrouvrir.

Je ne bouge pas. Les lèvres de Shino se posent sur les miennes un instant ; puis il recule juste un peu en souriant légèrement.

-Gaara. Un baiser ; pas un bisou.

Je cligne des paupières. J'entends des amis de Shino rire doucement en disant qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un simple piou. Mais Shino ne bouge pas ; il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur accélère ; mes poings se serrent sans que je ne sache pourquoi et ma gorge fait de même très légèrement.

Je me lève. Alors que Neji nous demande d'arrêter ; alors que je n'entends pas sa demande prononcée d'une voix anxieuse ; je lève mes mains et les pose sur les joues de Shino puis l'embrasse langoureusement.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et s'entrouvrent ; ma langue glisse dans sa bouche et rejoint sa propre langue. Ma bouche s'ouvre encore un peu plus alors que mon visage se penche légèrement sur le côté. Shino participe au baiser ; sa langue caresse la mienne.

Puis je romps le baiser. Un silence de mort s'ensuit. J'avale ma salive en regardant Shino dans les yeux. Ce dernier sourit, et tourne son visage vers ses amis.

-Vous voyez ! C'est rien du tout !

Il se met à rire, frappe mon épaule d'un air amicale, et s'en retourne à sa place avec ses amis encore un peu sous le choc mais épatés.

Je me rassieds sous le regard de Neji.

-Gaara, … ça va ?

Je baisse la tête en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Je me rassieds correctement face à la table et reprends mon sandwich acheté à la cafétéria.

Je viens de donner mon premier baiser à un garçon qui voulait juste montrer que ce n'est rien d'embrasser.

Mais je sens en moi-même que non ; ce n'était pas rien. C'était tout sauf rien.

Un haut le cœur me prend. Neji se fige en le remarquant. Un second haut le cœur me secoue ; je plaque une main sur ma bouche et essaie de ne plus bouger. Des frissons s'emparent de mon corps et remontent le long de ma nuque. Ma gorge se serre et je sens de l'humidité monter dans mes yeux. Je les ferme et inspire profondément. Je retire ma main de ma bouche, inspire encore une fois, et me détends.

Neji me dévisage ; toujours inquiet. Alors je le rassure.

-Ca va. C'est bon t'inquiète pas.

-Ne te retiens pas si tu veux vomir.

-Non. Ca va je t'assure.

Je prends une grande bouchée de mon sandwich en ignorant le regard de Neji dirigé d'abord vers moi puis plus longuement vers Shino.

Mon dieu je viens d'embrasser un garçon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ca fait de moi un homo ? Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment apprécié. Ca n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour m'en faire une idée. Je tourne juste un peu ma tête ; je le regarde du coin de l'œil. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il rit et discute avec ses amis sans se soucier de moi.

Pourquoi m'a t'il demandé à moi ? Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis pourquoi être allé jusqu'au bout de son idée ? Il aurait pu y perdre quelques amis s'ils avaient mal interprété. Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?

Et puis pourquoi avoir insister pour un baiser approfondit ?!

Je finis mon sandwich très rapidement ; comme pour essayer de m'enlever la sensation de sa langue dans ma bouche ; de ses lèvres posées sur les miennes et s'y frottant.

-Tu veux prendre l'air ?

J'accepte d'un mouvement de tête. C'est Neji qui vient de me demander ça. Je me lève et le précède jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Arrivée dehors, je m'assieds rapidement sur un banc sans attendre que Neji me rejoigne. Nous sommes un peu à l'écart et c'est tant mieux ; il y a moins de monde donc moins de bruit. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Neji me rattrape. Il ralentit en arrivant prêt de moi. Il soupire discrètement et vient s'asseoir.

-Ca va ? T'es un peu pâle quand même.

-Je suis fatigué. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-T'as pris tes médicaments ?

Je hoche la tête.

Un court silence s'installe avant que Neji n'explose.

-Putain mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !? Pourquoi t'as accepté !!? Tu pouvais pas lui dire que c'était glauque de faire ça ?

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça Neji.

-Maintenant il va en profiter ! Je suis sûr qu'il va t'en demander plus !

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien ; interloqué.

-« plus » ?

-Shino est un frustré. Y'a qu'à voir avec Hinata !

-Mais … il est hétéro, non ?

-Ca l'a pas empêché de t'embrasser.

-C… c'est rien un baiser. Il l'a dit lui-même.

Neji me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Du style c'est rien du tout mais t'as quand même faillit vomir !

-C'est… le sandwich.

-T'arriveras jamais à me faire croire ça.

-…

Il soupire encore et s'affale sur le banc et positionnant ses bras le long du dossier. Moi je suis penché en avant ; mes coudes appuyés sur mes cuisses et ma tête baissée.

-Mon père m'a dit qu'il refusait qu'un de ses enfants soit homosexuel.

Neji ne dit rien ; mais je sais qu'il écoute. Il me regarde alors que je reprends la parole.

-Je pense que j'ai voulu voir si j'étais capable de l'être.

-Juste parce-que ton père ne veut pas ?

J'acquiesce. Et je rajoute.

-Le pire c'est que je crois que j'ai aimé ça.

-C'est ton premier baiser. Tu peux pas vraiment savoir.

-…

Et pourtant j'en ai vraiment l'impression. Ce doux contact qui devient un peu plus empressé ; cette passion dans la façon de s'embrasser. Sa langue qui jouait avec la mienne, …

-C'était bon Neji.

Il ne répond pas. Il se penche comme moi et me regarde un peu plus sérieusement.

-Tu te crois gay à cause d'un baiser ?

Je hausse une épaule. Il propose.

-Tu veux savoir si tu l'es ?

Je redresse mon visage et le regarde. J'attends de voir qu'il me dise où il veut en venir et il le sait.

-Ce week-end je vais chez Naruto. On va aller en boîte mixte.

Je l'interromps par un petite question.

-« mixte » ?

-Pour gay et hétéro à la fois.

-…

-T'auras qu'à voir sur place si tu veux.

-Je… ne pense pas être fait pour cette ambiance.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé. Tu verras bien.

-…

Neji se relève et me dit d'en faire de même ; que les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre.

Je vais réfléchir à la proposition de Neji tout l'après-midi. Temari va venir me chercher après ma dernière heure de cours. Je vais lui pardonner et le lui montrer en montant dans la voiture. Elle m'a sourit, et a fait comme si rien ne c'était passé c'est à dire qu'elle m'a raconté sa journée.

Un peu après le dîner, je vais frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle me dit d'entrer ; j'entre. Je referme derrière moi et reste un peu sur place.

Les murs de la chambre de Temari sont entièrement recouverts de posters liés à la danse. Elle en fait depuis toute petite. Je l'ai toujours vu danser d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

J'arrête mon observation et m'approche de son lit où elle est assise et fait quelques étirements.

-Oui, je… Mais avant j'aimerai que tu me promettes de ne pas en parler à papa.

Lequel est semble t'il repartit dans la journée ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Temari s'arrête dans ses mouvements et s'installe en tailleur. Elle m'intime de m'asseoir par un geste de main.

-C'est promis.

Je m'assieds au bord du lit ; je ne la regarde plus mais je sais qu'elle attend et qu'elle sera attentive au moindre mot qui va sortir de ma bouche. J'ouvre cette dernière et prends la parole.

-Neji m'a invité à sortir en boîte ce week-end. On… on irait chez son copain. Est-ce.. que je peux y aller ?

-En boîte ?

-Et chez son copain.

-Non mais… en boîte gay ?

-Mixte.

-« Mixte » !?

-Oui, ça veut dire pour gay et hétéro.

-Non mais je sais ce que c'est qu'une boîte mixte Gaara mais… Tu as seize ans !

Je lui jète un coup d'œil et chuchote que ça n'a pas l'air de déranger puisque apparemment Neji a du y aller quelques fois déjà. Temari reste silencieuse en me scrutant.

Elle étend ses jambes de chaque côté du lit et fait la moue.

-Bon, … tu me laisses réfléchir ?

-J'ai très envie d'y aller Temari. C… ça va me sociabiliser.

Je me racle la gorge ; pas certain que ce que je viens de dire est une bonne raison étant donné que c'est de moi qu'elle vient.

-Pourquoi tu veux y aller Gaara… ? Pour de vrai ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui dire ? Est-ce qu'elle le gardera vraiment pour elle ?

-Temari.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait que je vais continuer et je le fais.

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire à papa ?

Elle s'approche de moi ; elle s'assied juste à côté de moi et pose une main sur mon genou gauche.

-C'est promis. Je ne dirai rien.

-J'ai embrassé un garçon aujourd'hui.

Sa main à un sursaut. Je ne la regarde pas ; je fixe le sol pour continuer.

-Je suis troublé Temari et je voudrais savoir où j'en suis et… et d'aller là-bas ça va m'aider à… à voir ! … ?

Enfin j'espère.

Temari me demande.

-Tu comptes essayer tout en une soirée ?!

-N… non, je sais pas ! Temari s'il te plaît c'est important !

Je la supplie du regard. Je ne lui demande normalement jamais rien pourquoi n'accepte t'elle pas !? Elle me regarde juste en cherchant une réponse.

Sa main se resserre sur mon genou.

-Je veux l'adresse et le numéro de portable de Neji et de son copain. C'est moi qui t'amène et qui te ramène chez eux. Je veux savoir qui va vous conduire en boîte et qui vous ramènera. Je veux la certitude que celui qui conduira ne boira pas.

-C'est promis.

-Et je veux tout savoir sur ce qui c'est passé une fois que tu sera rentré. Tu me raconteras tout sans rien me cacher.

-D… d'accord.

-Promets-le moi !

-C'est promis.

Un instant de flottement passe puis elle me prend dans ses bras avant d'ajouter quelque chose.

-C'est pas grave si tu découvre que t'es homo Gaara. Moi je serai toujours ta grande sœur quoiqu'il arrive ; ok ?

-Hm. Ok.

Elle me resserre dans ses bras, et me lâche doucement. Je la remercie, et la laisse tranquille. Je vais me coucher. Je vais repenser à ce midi ; à ce baiser échangé avec Shino. Je vais trop y penser. Je ne vais pas réussir à dormir correctement et le lendemain c'est Temari qui va me tirer du lit pour que je me lève et ailles en cours.

Je vais droit vers la salle de classe. J'ai tellement été pressé par Temari que je suis en avance sur l'heure à laquelle j'arrive d'habitude. Mais Neji est déjà là. Je le salue et m'assied devant lui.

-Je viens ce week-end. Temari m'emmènera.

-Ok.

Neji sourit. Il doit être heureux pour moi. J'ajoute qu'il me faut le numéro de portable de Naruto pour Temari et aussi que je lui ai donné le sien ; et puis toutes les autres choses demandées par Temari. J'ai fait rire Neji à faire le listing de ma sœur.

Après les heures cours et avant celles de club, alors que Temari apparaît au bout de la rue en voiture, j'entends Neji m'appeler de loin. Je me retourne et le voit courir vers moi. J'attends un peu ; Temari est à ma hauteur avec la voiture. Je la regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour lui montrer que je sais qu'elle est là. Elle baisse la vitre du côté passager et se penche pour me parler.

-Tu montes pas ?

-Attends, Neji arrive.

Son attention se tourne alors vers ce dernier qui arrive enfin. Je l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Neji ?

Il reprend son souffle, et inspire profondément en me tendant un papier.

-Le numéro de Naruto. T'as oublié de le prendre tout à l'heure. Je lui ai envoyé un texto pour le prévenir.

-Oh. Merci.

Je prends la papier, et fais volte face pour le donner à Temari.

-Tiens. Le numéro du petit ami de Neji.

Elle me remercie sans quitter Neji des yeux. Il la salut, et s'excuse de partir si vite en évoquant le club. Il nous laisse. Je monte dans la voiture en regardant Temari entrer le numéro de Naruto dans son portable. Une fois fait, elle me le tend en me remerciant puis se concentre sur la route.

Un silence pesant s'installe. C'est très inhabituel avec elle en temps normal ; je sais donc que quelque chose cloche. Je lui jète un coup d'œil ; l'observe. Elle doit sentir mon regard sur elle car elle reste bien fixée sur la route. Alors je demande.

-Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas Temari ?

-Gaara on m'a proposé de déménager après mon stage.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis avec quelques depuis un petit bout de temps. Et il m'a proposé de venir habiter avec lui à mon retour de stage.

Elle est avec quelqu'un !? Elle si bavarde, elle l'a gardé pour elle et me l'a caché !? Comment a t'elle pu… nous le cacher comme ça alors que c'est sérieux au point qu'ils emménagent ensemble ?

Une question ; ou plutôt un mot ; s'échappe de mes lèvres.

-Qui ?!

Elle me jète un coup d'œil.

-Il s'appelle Itachi. Il a 25 ans et il est très gentil.

Je tourne doucement mon visage vers ma vitre.

-Tu as… un petit ami.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse Gaara. Je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi.

Je la regarde de nouveau ; les yeux écarquillés.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans votre relation ?

-Si je pars tu vas te retrouver seul avec Kankûro. Et papa pour le peu qu'il est à la maison.

Mon cœur se serre.

Temari. Pourquoi tu es toujours si gentille avec moi ? Tellement que tu serais prête à mettre ta propre vie de côté.

Elle continue.

-On ne serait pas très loin ; il veut surveiller un peu la vie de son petit frère. Et moi j'aimerai bien aussi pouvoir continuer à être là pour toi parce-que je sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que tu parles vraiment de tout et avec Kankûro et papa qui… qui ne te montrent pas vraiment d'affection, … j'ai peur de te laisser tout seul à la maison.

-Tu y as vraiment déjà beaucoup réfléchis.

-Oui. J'y ai déjà réfléchis. Mais maintenant moi j'aimerai savoir ce que toi tu en penses. Est-ce que tu crois que tu arriverais à te débrouiller sans moi à la maison ? Sachant que Kankûro ne fera rien pour te faciliter la vie.

-Toi. Tu es vraiment bien avec cet Itachi ?

-… Oui. Vraiment très bien.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

-Ca fait 2 ans passés. Pour mes dix huit ans.

Je reste silencieux. Et puis je romps ce même silence.

-Ca ne me dérange pas que tu déménages Temari. Tu dois faire ta vie ; je ne t'aurai pas toujours prêt de moi.

Elle me regarde en vérifiant la route avant de tourner pour se garer dans notre allée.

-Tu es sûr ? Itachi comprend notre situation tu sais. Il ne

Je l'interromps.

-C'est bon Temari. Et puis j'ai de nouveaux amis !

Je lui souris légèrement pour la rassurer. Elle arrête la voiture et laisse tomber ses bras sur ses cuisses.

-Réfléchis un peu plus. Si tu veux, … on voit comment ça se passe ici pendant que je serai en stage, et on décidera après… ?

-En fait tu me mets juste au courant. Tu as déjà décidé.

Elle me fixe de son regard embêté par la situation. Je lui souris et demande.

-Tu nous le présenteras quand ?

-Avant de partir.

-Tu as une photo ?

-Ah non ! Je les garde pour moi mes photos.

Elle s'évince en descendant de voiture. Je ris discrètement avant de l'imiter.

Je ne vais pas l'embêter plus avec son petit ami. Je ne vais rien lui demander car je ne sais pas vraiment si Kankûro est au courant ; ce qui d'ailleurs me paraît plus qu'improbable ; et comme elle a fait exprès de rester toute la soirée dans le salon, je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la bouche un seul instant.

Nous sommes mercredi. Cet après-midi je vais de nouveau chez Neji. Nous allons fignoler notre exposé que nous présenterons demain. On s'y est prit un peu tard pour le faire mais grâce à Naruto nous avons un bon contenu. Seulement, aujourd'hui Neji m'a convaincu de trouver un déguisement ; que ce serait plus amusant pour les élèves et le professeur de nous voir mettre en pratique la fête. Nous devons aussi faire des crêpes mais pour ça, Neji m'a dit avoir l'aide d'Hinata qui est très bonne cuisinière.

Nous ne sommes donc que nous trois. Ni Shino ni Naruto ne sont présents. Hanabi est paraît-il au cinéma avec quelques amies, et Hiashi travaille.

Je fais donc un peu plus connaissance avec Hinata. Elle est douce et très gentille. Posée, attentionnée, serviable.

Le lendemain, l'exposé s'est à peu près bien passé. Neji avait bien compris que moi et les déguisements font l'infinie puissance mille et ne m'a pas forcé à porter quelque chose de trop extravagant. Le professeur a aimé et nous a félicités pour notre Français. J'ai été soulagé de retrouver mes propres vêtements une fois fini.

Nous sommes vendredi, Neji m'a dit que Naruto était content pour nous et qu'il espérait bien avoir un petit cadeau comme récompense. Il a sourit en le disant alors je pense qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Alors avant de retourner chez moi prendre des affaires pour le week-end, je demande à Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir à Naruto ?

Neji qui me regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as dit que Naruto t'avait demandé à avoir une petite récompense. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir ?

Il sourit, et pouffe de rire. Je ne comprends pas ; il se calme et me regarde d'un air amusé.

-T'inquiète pas. Je m'en charge de ça !

-… je peux participer, non ? C'est nous deux qui avons fait cet exposé.

-Oui mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment lui offrir ce genre de récompense Gaara.

Je reste silencieux en le regardant. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Neji perd son sourire. Il fait un geste de tête en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux ; espérant sûrement qu'il n'aura pas à m'expliquer mais je ne vois pas alors il y est forcé.

-On parle de sexe là Gaara !

-Aaahh !

Je me recule d'un pas ; gêné.

-Ok. Bon... a… alors à tout à l'heure. Temari m'emmène.

-D'accord. Appelles si vous ne trouvez pas.

-Oui. On a un GPS de toute façon.

-Ok.

Je m'en vais sans le saluer ; pressé de me sortir de la tête ce qu'il vient de me dire. Temari est déjà là lorsque j'arrive à la grille. Je dois rougir car elle me demande si je vais bien.

-Oui. Ca va. On peut y aller.

Une ou deux minutes passent avant que Temari ne prenne la parole.

-Kankûro est chez des amis pour le week-end. On est rien que tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête. Elle me jète un coup d'œil, et sourit en m'annonçant.

-Je peux appeler Itachi si tu veux faire sa connaissance.

J'écarquille les yeux, et la dévisage.

-Je pensais que tu voulais attendre pour nous le présenter ?

-A Kankûro et papa. Toi ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu as peur de la réaction de papa ?

-…

Elle hausse une épaule, et chuchote un léger « un peu ». Je regarde la route et déclare.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Du moment que tu n'es pas lesbienne il louera sûrement le seigneur.

Ma phrase provoque un énorme blanc que je n'avais pas prévu. Nous arrivons à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Temari vérifie que Kankûro n'est plus là pour me parler.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?

J'acquiesce.

-On part vers 19h. Tu manges ici avant ou pas ?

-Non. Naruto a dit à Neji qu'il préparait un repas pour tout le monde.

-Les amis qu'ils y aura là-bas. … Ils sont tous gay ?

-Non. Je sais qu'il y a au moins un couple d'hétéro.

-Ok.

Ca doit la rassurer un peu. Enfin c'est ce que je me dis.

Brusquement, le portable de Temari se fait entendre. Je sors du salon et monte à l'étage pour préparer mes affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari frappe à ma porte et entre après avoir eu mon accord. Elle me dévisage en tenant son portable. Je m'arrête dans mon rangement d'affaires, et la regarde.

-Temari ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre**** : **

« Un coup de chaud me prend en voyant qui nous ouvre. C'est un homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu profond ; assez grand et…

-Bonsoir. Vous devez être Temari et Gaara ? Entrez !

… d'une voix à faire fondre n'importe quel glaçon sur une banquise. »

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !! n.n. Héhé. Je suis très contente de voir que la fic vous plaît pour le moment. J'espère que ça continuera ! J'ai constater quelques petits temps d'adaptation pour le POV Gaara et le Shino de cette fic chez certaines personnes. J'espère qu'elles s'y habitueront. Voilà pour le chapitre 04 ! Je posterai le 05 vendredi je pense. En attendant, les reviews sont les bienvenues !! D'avance merci ! **

Densetsu : Haha ! C'est moi le beau blond grand et à la voix à faire fondre n'importe quel glaçon sur une banquise ?

Nana : Je sais pas, ... c'est peut-être Deidara ! héhé.

Densetsu : èé. #fait une moue boudeuse et crois les bras sur son torse# Mais non. C'est moi. Deidara n'a pas les yeux bleus.

Itachi : Ca existe les lentilles de couleur!

Nana : Tout à fait ! #sourit; satisfaite de l'aide apporté par Itachi#

Densetsu : #boude# Ben alors ma voix doit faire fondre toute une banquise ! Et voilà !

Nana : Tout à fa.. hein ? O.o


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair **: les persos sont pas à moi. (**à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 05**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari frappe à ma porte et entre après avoir eu mon accord. Elle me dévisage en tenant son portable. Je m'arrête dans mon rangement d'affaires, et la regarde.

-Temari ?

-Tu… tu connais un Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Je hausse les sourcils et réfléchis quelques instants.

-C'est le meilleur ami de Naruto je crois. Je ne le connais que de nom. Mais il sera là ce soir.

Elle ajoute très vite ; presque au moment où je fini me phrase.

-C'est le petit frère d'Itachi.

Je ne bouge pas. Elle continue.

-Il vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il amenait son petit frère chez son ami pour le week-end et que si j'étais libre je pouvais l'y rejoindre pour passer le week-end avec lui. Il m'a donné l'adresse et… c'était la même que celle que tu m'as donné !

Je sourirai si j'osai. C'est amusant. Le monde est drôlement petit.

-Tu es toute seule pour le week-end. Autant le passer avec lui, non ?

-… oui. C'est sûr…

Elle rougit doucement. Je souris ; ma sœur est la seule personne à pouvoir m'attendrir au point que je souris sereinement.

Elle commence à repartir lorsque brusquement.

-Ah !! GAARA !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu as de quoi te protéger ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Pardon ?

Elle disparaît dans le couloir. Je reste immobile, et puis me décide à m'approcher de la porte. A peine y suis-je que Temari me fait sursauter et me tend quelque chose.

-Tiens. Des préservatifs.

Je recule d'un pas et la dévisage.

-J'en veux pas !

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en avoir besoin, mais au moins si jamais… il se passe quelque chose tu auras de quoi te protéger.

-J'ai aucun besoin de préservatif ! Je sors juste comme ça je veux pas coucher !!

-Gaara. S'il te plaît.

Elle insiste. Elle tend un peu plus le bras en me regardant très sérieusement et en ajoutant.

-Pour rassurer ta vieille sœur.

Je regarde les préservatifs, et les prends en détournant mon visage ; mal à l'aise. Je chuchote un « merci » et lui tourne le dos ; gêné.

-De rien.

-…

-Ils ont le goût d'abricot si jamais tu veux expéri

Je me retourne et hurle son prénom ; plus que gêné. Elle sursaute en souriant d'un air amusé et me tire la langue avant de me laisser. Je regarde les préservatifs, et soupire en les rangeant dans mon sac pour le week-end. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis où je les mettais. Je voulais surtout les cacher ; les mettre hors de ma vue.

Je ne vais quand même pas m'en servir dés ce week-end ! Je sais que la réputation des homos n'est pas très glorieuse auprès des gens communs, mais ça ne m'oblige pas à coucher dés que je me comprends homosexuel !

ET PUIS JE SUIS PAS HOMO !!

…

Enfin je n'en sais rien.

Je m'étale sur mon lit et prends mon oreiller entre mes bras. Cette nuit j'ai repensé au baiser échangé avec Shino. J'ai repensé aux gémissements entendus de l'autre côté du couloir de ce week-end. J'ai imaginé que c'était moi et Shino qui faisions ces bruits. Lorsque je m'en suis rappelé ce matin et que j'en ai vu la conséquence en me changeant, j'ai eu si peur que je n'en ai pas parlé à Neji.

Et puis aussi parce-que je crois qu'il n'aime pas vraiment Shino.

Et si jamais j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Shino ?

… non. C'est n'importe quoi. Pas pour un simple baiser.

Mes doigts ont soudain un sursaut. Comme pour me rappeler cet effleurement la semaine dernière. Me revient alors ces frissons qui m'ont un peu parcouru ; mon cœur qui s'était étrangement serré sans que j'y prête attention.

Et puis ce baiser qui m'obsède. Pourquoi m'a t'il embrassé alors qu'il est avec Hinata. Pourquoi moi alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de la classe. Et pourquoi pas Neji ? Il sait très bien qu'il cache son homosexualité. Il aurait dit être hétéro ! Il n'avait qu'à l'embrasser lui au lieu de me troubler autant !

Je repense encore à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et ce sourire lorsqu'il s'est reculé pour me dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'un bisou.

J'ai mal au ventre.

Si Shino était là ce soir ; … sans Hinata. ; … je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ferai ; dans quel état je serai. Peut-être voudrai-je lui demander un autre baiser. Peut-être le prendrai-je de force.

J'ai envie d'être avec lui.

Je ferme les yeux et étouffe une plainte dans mon oreiller. Je crois que j'ai vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter.

Le début de soirée arrive vite. Je suis resté trop longtemps sur mon lit mais comme j'avais déjà tout préparé je suis prêt à l'heure. Je sors de ma chambre et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'arrête automatiquement en voyant Temari. Elle me lance un regard assassin.

-Aucun commentaire !

Elle s'est habillée pour l'occasion. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle a un copain et qu'elle va le voir je le devinerai sans aucune difficulté ! Elle très rarement en jupe, elle porte une longue robe rouge un peu moulante et des talons. Je m'approche d'elle, prend sa main et la fait doucement tourner sur elle-même. Elle rougit et soupire.

-Oui bon ! Il m'emmène dans un restaurant chic ! J'allais pas m'habiller comme un sac à patate !!!

-Tu es… magnifique !

Son agacement se transforme rapidement. Un sourire prend place sur son visage ; lequel se penche alors qu'elle me remercie de façon flattée et assez fière. Je prends son sac posé à côté du meuble de chaussure avec le mien, et sors à sa suite. Elle referme derrière nous et m'emmène donc chez Naruto.

Nous arrivons un peu en avance. Je descends, et contourne la voiture pour ouvrir à Temari qui n'a pas l'air de bouger.

-Tu viens !? Tu ne vas pas rester dans la voiture quand même !

-Si ! Je vais attendre qu'Itachi arrive et je partirai une fois qu'il sera là !

-Dis pas de bêtises. Tu vas geler ; il fait pas chaud et t'es en robe.

Temari grimace ; elle sait qu'elle va devoir affronter les yeux des autres à l'intérieur. Mais frileuse, elle décide de prendre son courage à deux mains. Pendant qu'elle s'extirpe de la voiture et renfile ses chaussures à talons, je prends mon sac dans le coffre en lui laissant le sien.

Elle agrippe ma main en rougissant. Je souris ; amusé.

-T'es pas habitué aux talons ?

-Tais-toi c'est la honte si je me plante.

-Tu es danseuse et tu ne sais pas marcher sur la pointe des pieds ?

-Si mais c'est pas la même chose avec des talons. T'auras qu'à essayer si tu veux ! Tu verras ce que ça fait.

Je ris et l'emmène avec moi à la porte d'entrée.

Il s'agit là d'une maison de campagne de style européen ; nous sommes à l'extérieur de la ville et la demeure jouit d'un grand terrain très bien entretenue pour ce que j'en vois. Je sonne et attends. Je jète un coup d'œil à Temari qui se cache un peu derrière moi. Nous entendons un peu de bruit derrière la porte, puis la clé tourner.

Un coup de chaud me prend en voyant qui nous ouvre. C'est un homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu profond ; assez grand et…

-Bonsoir. Vous devez être Temari et Gaara ? Entrez !

… d'une voix à faire fondre n'importe quel glaçon sur une banquise.

J'en reste coi comme un idiot. Temari me pousse pour me faire réagir. Je sursaute, et entre en le remerciant sans le regarder ; mal à l'aise d'avoir flashé sur ce qui doit être le frère aîné de Naruto.

Je suis prêt à devenir gay si jamais lui l'est !

Je l'entends complimenter Temari. Laquelle bafouille quelques remerciements gênés.

-Je suis Densetsu. Le père de Naruto.

Mon cœur s'arrête ; je fais volte face et le dévisage sans m'en rendre compte ; sous le choc.

Son père !?!!

Un père qui me regarde en se demandant ce qui se passe pour que je le regarde de cette manière.

Je réalise et me dirige tout droit dans le couloir jusqu'à voir l'entrée du salon. A peine j'entre que j'entends la voix d'un garçon qui m'est inconnu.

-Ah !

Je lève les yeux alors que Densetsu et Temari arrivent derrière moi et entrent eux aussi.

-Naruto je crois que Gaara aussi est tombé amoureux de ton père !

Je rougis de plus belle et dévisage celui qui vient de parler avant de regarder Naruto et de m'apprêter à nier les faits. Mais Neji que je n'avais pas vu me rassure en me tapant l'épaule et en me souriant.

-T'inquiètes pas. C'est arrivé à tout le monde.

Je reste muet ; trop mal à l'aise. Neji me serre la main, et vient faire la bise à Temari. Naruto se lève du canapé et vient imiter Neji. Puis on me présente le garçon qui a fait l'annonce à l'instant. Il s'agit de Shikamaru. Il est un peu plus grand que moi et a un visage assez fin ; il porte des cheveux mi-longs ramenés en queue de cheval sur le haut de son crâne.

Densetsu m'a rassuré lui aussi avec toute la gentillesse du monde. Il prend la situation assez bien et en rit même. Il doit être habitué peut-être.

Temari d'abord un peu perdu et mal à l'aise dans sa robe la rendant magnifique et du coup attrayante aux yeux de même des homos, elle se fait sauver par la maman de Naruto qui nous est présentée directement avant que je ne puise me dire qu'il s'agit de sa sœur aînée comme j'ai fait pour son père en pensant qu'il était son frère. C'est une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et d'une splendeur égalant celle de Densetsu. Je reste coi devant cette famille de top modèle.

Mais c'est quoi ça !!? Ne me dites pas que tous les Français sont comme ça !

On me propose un café que je refuse poliment. Temari accepte, elle. Elle est emmenée à son grand soulagement par Satsuki ; la mère de Naruto ; dans la cuisine. Cette dernière a du remarquer la gêne de ma sœur quant au fait d'être ici dans cette tenue.

Naruto me demande.

-Tu dors dans une chambre avec Shikamaru et Kiba. Ca te dérange pas ?

-C… Non.

J'allais demander s'il s'agit d'un couple d'homo, mais Shikamaru présent je ne sais pas vraiment comment il aurait pris le fait qu'on le pense homo s'il jamais il ne l'est pas. Alors j'accepte de dormir dans la même pièce que lui et que Kiba qui apparemment n'est pas encore arrivé. Naruto m'emmène et me fait en même temps visiter la maison. C'est une maison à un étage avec combles aménagés pour la chambre de Naruto. J'apprends par la même occasion qu'il est fils unique.

Nous redescendons ; au milieu des escaliers, j'entends que des personnes viennent d'arriver. J'aperçois un garçon de peut-être un tout petit peu plus que mon âge accompagné par un jeune homme. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux énormément. Naruto m'informe sans le vouloir en appelant son meilleur ami.

-Sasuke !!

Lequel se tourne vers nous qui arrivons au pied des escaliers. Je salue le dit Sasuke d'un mouvement de tête et devine que l'autre ne peut être qu'Itachi. Il me sourit et s'avance vers moi en me tendant la main.

-Content de te voir enfin ! Je suis Itachi.

Je serre sa main et lui dis « de même » en me demandant comment il a pu me reconnaître juste en me voyant.

… Temari a du lui montrer des photos.

Naruto est déjà parti dans le salon en emportant Sasuke avec lui. Je suis le mouvement en essayant de discerner quelques mots dans la conversation que mènent Densetsu et Itachi. Mais je ne suis pas dans le sujet et je dois avouer que je regarde plutôt qu'écoute. Je suis derrière eux et je me sens honteux en y pensant mais je les observe tous les deux sans en perdre une seule miette.

Je vais rapidement m'asseoir en me rendant compte que le petit ami de ma sœur m'attire. Je décide de ne plus regarder personne.

Itachi est parti dans la cuisine pour voir Temari et saluer Satsuki. Je suis installé sur un bout du canapé un peu à l'écart de tout le monde. Je me sens mal. Je m'accoude au canapé tout à droite.

Neji me rejoint. Il s'assied juste à côté de moi et me demande si je vais bien. Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête en l'appuyant doucement sur ma main droite et chuchote.

-Neji je suis vraiment gay.

Il ne dit rien. Il me regarde avec un peu plus d'attention. Il essaie de poser une main sur mon genou gauche mais je fais un mouvement vif pour qu'il la retire à peine m'a t'elle frôlée.

Il m'interroge encore.

-Ca va aller ?

-Je sais pas. J'en sais rien du tout Neji.

-…

Il tourne son visage vers les autres, et me dit de venir un peu dehors avec lui.

Là, une fois passé une grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, j'aperçois un autre garçon au téléphone et jouant en même temps à lancer un frisbee à un énorme chien blanc.

Je plisse un peu les yeux, et demande de qui il s'agit. Neji me répond que c'est Kiba et son chien. Qu'il est au téléphone avec sa mère depuis une demi-heure maintenant.

-Tout le monde est là alors ?

-Non. Il manque Ino mais elle nous rejoindra demain en boîte.

-Ino c'est…

-Le petite amie de Sasuke.

Je hoche doucement la tête pour montrer que je comprends. Un silence s'ensuit mais il ne dure pas. Neji ne tient pas longtemps avant de parler à nouveau.

-Alors tu crois vraiment que t'es gay ?

Je hausse une épaule et lui dis que je ne pense pas être hétéro après avoir analysé dans les moindre détails le père de Naruto en imaginant des trucs pas très net. Et puis aussi avoir failli faire de même avec le petit ami de ma sœur.

Neji s'étonne.

-Itachi !?

-Hm.

Il sourit et me dit que j'ai au moins du bon goût avant d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une preuve.

Je le regarde ; interloqué. Je ne serais pas homo alors ? Neji continue.

-N'importe quel hétéro serait prêt à changer d'orientation pour Densetsu. Et Itachi c'est la même chose je pense.

-Alors… tu veux dire qu'en fait je suis hétéro ?

-J'en sais rien.

-…

Je baisse la tête et serre les points. J'ai besoin de lui dire ce à quoi j'ai rêvé la nuit dernière ; ce que ça m'a fait. Ce à quoi j'ai réfléchis tout l'après-midi. J'ai besoin de lui parler de mon attirance envers Shino. C'est mon ami, il ne le prendra pas mal ni ne me jugera même s'il n'aime pas Shino, non ?

Je redresse mon visage ; prêt à tout lui dire ; quand je me fais bousculer par le chien de Kiba. Je tombe en avant et me fait rattraper par les bras de Neji.

-Akamaru !! Fais gaffe !

Kiba nous rejoint en s'excusant. Il m'est en même temps présenté officiellement mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Je crois que mon cœur a eu une réaction un peu trop forte lorsque je suis tombé dans les bras de Neji. Mon ventre s'est réchauffé d'un coup et ma joue gauche a frissonné lorsque les cheveux de Neji l'ont caressée dans le mouvement.

Ma tête me tourne. Je m'écarte d'un ou deux pas de Kiba et Neji qui le remarquent et me demandent si je me sens bien. Je dois être pâle ou alors complètement rouge.

Pourquoi me provoquent-ils tous des réactions aussi fortes ? Alors que je côtoie Neji depuis des années, il suffit que je me demande si je suis hétéro ou non pour être troublé à son contact !?

Mes jambes lâchent. J'essaie de ne pas tomber mais m'assieds dans l'herbe. Akamaru vient automatiquement vers moi et renifle mon visage mais je ne bouge pas.

Kiba le retient et Neji s'accroupit.

-Hey !?… Gaara ! Ca va ?

J'inspire profondément en sentant ma gorge se serrer. Je ne veux pas pleurer ; je ne veux pas ; je ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas une si grande catastrophe ! C'est juste un penchant. Peut-être même s'arrêtera t'il d'ici quelques temps !

Mes mains agrippent de l'herbe et la resserrent. Je dois grimacer.

Non il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. Neji l'est bien lui et il vit une fabuleuse histoire d'amour qui dure depuis déjà presque deux ans. Et puis Naruto aussi ; et sa famille est magnifique. On ne peut pas être que rejeté. Les bonnes personnes nous acceptent quand on est homosexuel, sinon elles ne valent rien.

Non ce n'est rien d'être homo. Tous ces préjugés qu'on entend sont forcément sur-exagérés, faux et totalement malsains. J'aurai beau être attiré par des hommes j'en reste quand même un moi-même.

Des larmes s'amoncellent sous mes paupières fermées. Je ne veux pas pleurer. S'il vous plaît ; je me donne déjà assez en spectacle comme ça. Je suis venu pour savoir quels étaient mes penchants sexuels, ça y est, je les sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Ce n'est pas grave ; ce n'est pas anormal.

Un sanglot s'échappe de ma bouche. Neji s'agenouille à côté de moi et pose doucement une main sur mon épaule. Il chuchote mon prénom et demande à Kiba de nous laisser un peu seuls.

Je viens de plaquer une main sur ma bouche et renifle en essuyant mes yeux de l'autre. Je ne veux pas pleurer ! Je fais tout pour. Je me rasure intérieurement ; cherche n'importe quelle idée qui puisse me rassurer quant à ce qui va se passer ensuite.

J'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux ; me redresse et me tiens bien droit sur mes jambes pliées au sol sur elles-même. Puis je souffle doucement. La main de Neji passe et repasse dans mon dos ; m'aide un peu à me reprendre. Je vais faire ce petit manège deux-trois fois avant de réussir à me calmer à peu près.

La main de Neji se pose dans mes cheveux ; je rouvre les yeux et le regarde.

-Merci.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui. Ca va. Je suis calmé.

-Il ne faut pas paniquer comme ça Gaara. Tu m'a fais peur.

-Excuse-moi.

-Si tu veux parler, je suis là ; ok ?

-Oui. Merci.

Léger silence. Neji m'observe ; ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il retire sa main de mes cheveux et s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur l'herbe. J'inspire de nouveau à fond, et soupire. Mais je ne dis rien.

Il faut que je me fasse une raison. Je suis homosexuel et pas juste parce-que mon père ne le veut pas. Je me rends compte maintenant que je le sais ; les hommes m'intriguent bien plus que les femmes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ces dernières contrairement à la gente masculine. Mais jamais je ne me serai douté que cela cachait cette tendance.

-Neji.

-Hm ?

-Shino. Il est hétéro ou bi ?

-Tu t'intéresses à lui ? Tu sais qu'il est avec ma cousine ?

-Oui. Je sais.

-Il est hétéro.

Mon visage doit prendre une teinte embêtée car Neji ajoute en se relevant que c'est le lot des homos de s'intéresser aux hétéros.

Je devrais donc me faire une raison pour ça aussi.

Je passe mes deux mains sur mon visage et me relève. J'essuie l'herbe restée sur mon pantalon, et suit Neji à l'intérieur. En passant la baie vitrée je donne une caresse à Akamaru qui ne m'a pas quitté du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Il reste dehors.

Itachi va un peu me parler avant de « me voler ma sœur » pour le week-end. Temari m'a dit de faire attention à moi. Je lui ai dis juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte que j'étais sûr et certain d'être homosexuel. Elle m'a regardé, m'a sourit de façon un peu triste, m'a donné un baiser sur la joue et m'a chuchoté que je restais son frère comme elle me l'avait promis et qu'elle le garderait pour elle. Je l'ai remercié et l'ai laissé partir.

Je retourne dans le salon, et sursaute en entendant Satsuki juste derrière moi annoncer que le dîner est prêt. A table, je crois que j'ai amusé tout le monde à bafouiller lorsque Densetsu m'adressait la parole. Neji s'est flatté lui-même d'avoir su conquérir le modèle réduit de Densetsu. Je pense que Naruto l'a bien prit même si ça peut prêter à confusion. Il a renchérit en disant qu'il serait bien plus beau que son père dans le futur.

J'ai eu l'horreur de réaliser mon envie qu'il rompt avec Neji pour se mettre avec moi. Je m'en suis voulu jusqu'au dessert de l'avoir pensé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé. Naruto a tenu la discussion avec Sasuke. Kiba a dit quelque mots lui aussi. Shikamaru s'est tût autant que moi je le pouvais quand on ne me demandait pas des choses sur moi.

Au sortir de table, Neji propose d'aller au « Kanter ». Nous nous apprêtons très rapidement. Je suis le mouvement sans vraiment savoir où l'on va atterrir. Je les regarde ; essaie de trouver un indice mais rien. C'est Shikamaru qui prend le volant. Il a 18 ans et conduit très bien d'après tout le monde. On s'entasse derrière son mini-van. Kiba est allé à l'avant avec Shikamaru. Naruto installé dans les bras de Neji, Sasuke entame la discussion avec moi.

-Alors c'est toi le petit frère de Temari ?

-… oui.

Il l'a connaît ?

Il sourit et comprend ce à quoi je pense.

-Elle vient souvent à la maison. Ca fait un moment que je la connais.

-D… d'accord.

-J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas de t'avoir caché tout ça. Elle était assez mal de le faire.

J'acquiesce. Il continue.

-En tout cas ils sont vraiment bien ensemble.

-Hm.

J'ai vu. Temari est rayonnante au bras d'Itachi. Et il a l'air d'être un petit ami attentionné.

Un bon quart d'heure après, nous arrivons en ville puis à destination. Je constate que le « Kanter » n'est autre qu'un bar. Je crois aussi remarquer une certaine réticence à y entrer de la part de Kiba mais c'est peut-être mon imagination. Shikamaru va s'installer à une table du fond. Sasuke et Naruto vont au bar et appelle un certain « Iruka ». Neji me dit de suivre et m'emmène m'asseoir avec Shikamaru et Kiba qui s'assied en face de ce dernier.

Et puis d'un coup, j'entends un cri trop suraigu pour être naturel. Un « Kyaaaa !! » en bonne et dû forme qui me pétrifie.

Dois-je regarder de qui provient ce hurlement de bonheur ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Tu… t'as couché avec lui ?

-Si je te le dis. Tout le monde se l'est fait. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Alala ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! n.n. J'espère vraiment que ça continuera ! Et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas quand vous verrez la « vraie » nature de Shino. Alalla !! lol. Bon. Je me tais sinon vous allez me poser encore plus de questions. :p. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour ce chapitre ! Vous l'avez aimé ? Si oui pourquoi ?!! Et ce que vous avez préféré ! (j'exclue pas ceux qui n'aime pas, hein. Mais que ce soit alors constructif comme commentaires. Pas juste de la méchanceté gratuite. Merci ! :p ) Enfin bon. Vous vous doutez que je préfère les reviews qui aiment après tout ! hihi. Merci encore !**

Nana : Tu sais quoi Densetsu !?

Densetsu : Non, quoi ?

Nana : On m'a dit que Deidara a les yeux bleus. J'étais persuadé que non !

Densetsu : On s'en fiche de toute façon maintenant ! Haha ! C'était moi le beau gosse à la voix suave et envoûtante !

Nana : Euh… oui enfin... c'était pas tout à fait ça qui était dit. n.n'…

Densetsu : Et en plus je ne suis pas veuf !! J'ai encore mon ange à mes côté !

Nana : Et oui ! T'as vu ! Je suis gentille, hein !

Densetsu : #voit le gros sourire de Nana et commence à avoir peur# Ca… ça va durer, hein ?


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 06**

Et puis d'un coup, j'entends un cri trop suraigu pour être naturel. Un « Kyaaaa !! » en bonne et dû forme qui me pétrifie.

Dois-je regarder de qui provient ce hurlement de bonheur ? Je me tourne un peu ; sûrement trop curieux. Je sursaute en me reculant un peu en voyant un jeune garçon habillé de façon plus qu'efféminé ; la bouche en cœur et les mains jointes sous son visage ; me scrutant de trop près. Il sautille et parle d'une voix beaucoup trop aîgu.

-Vous avez amenés quelqu'UUUNNN !!!

Neji sourit et lui demande de se calmer. Il nous présente l'un à l'autre.

-Gaara, voici Lee. Lee, c'est Gaara : mon meilleur ami.

Je jète un coup d'œil inquiet à Neji alors que Lee approche encore un peu plus son visage du mien. Neji continue en essayant de me rassurer.

-C'est impressionnant comme ça, mais Lee est très gentil. Il travaille ici t'inquiète pas.

Lee qui sautille toujours. Il se redresse enfin ; me laissant respirer.

-L'homo nouveau est a-rri-VEEEE !!!!

Il part vers le bar en marchant de façon étrange. Il relève ses pieds le plus haut possible en arrière à chaque pas réalisé.

Et puis…

-C'est… une jupe de soubrette, ça ?

Neji pouffe de rire et me dit que oui. Que Lee aime se déguiser et porter des vêtements de tous les styles ; masculins comme féminins.

-…

-Au moins, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre pour les prochaines fois !

-Si je survie à celle-ci.

Kiba soupire brusquement que Lee n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne comprend rien à la vie. Neji tourne son visage vers le sien en perdant son sourire. En le voyant, je comprends qu'il y a une histoire derrière tout ça. Mais je ne demande pas. Au vu du silence qui s'ensuit et de la tête de Kiba, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que de vouloir des explications.

-Gaara ! !

Naruto m'appelle. Il a l'air de vouloir me présenter à l'homme derrière le comptoir ; Iruka je pense puisque c'est lui qu'il a appelé. Je me lève et vais vers eux. Je m'accoude au comptoir et me fait présenter à Iruka donc. Il s'agit d'un des deux patrons. Je demande.

-Vous êtes patron avec un ami ?

Il sourit. Il a l'air d'un homme doux et gentil. Je m'amuse à remarquer qu'il a la même coupe de cheveux que Shikamaru. Et me demande aussi d'où vient cette cicatrice qui traverse horizontalement son visage d'une joue à l'autre en passant sur son nez.

-Avec un ami c'est peut-être un peu trop léger.

Naruto me raconte alors qu'Iruka est son parrain ; qu'il tient ce bar avec son amant : Kakashi. Qu'ils sont ensemble depuis leur adolescence ce qui remonte à déjà une petite vingtaine d'année.

Une voix se fait alors entendre.

-Qui essaie de dévoiler mon âge, là ?

Je regarde en direction de l'arrivant. C'est un homme assez grand ; un peu plus qu'Iruka. Il s'appelle Kakashi. Des cheveux gris en bataille font pâle couleur à côté de ses yeux verrons ; l'un rouge l'autre bleu. Lui aussi porte une cicatrice ; une verticale passant sur son œil gauche.

Aurait-elle une relation avec celle d'Iruka ? J'aimerai demander leur histoire ; ils m'intriguent tous les deux. Deux hommes qui vivent ensemble depuis si longtemps en couple. C'est beau ; je ne pensais pas ça possible. Je me sens étrangement bien. Ils vont discuter un peu et nous servir. Iruka va me retenir un peu au bar ; me poser quelques questions. Puis je retournerai à la table d'où je venais. Lee va essayer de se joindre à nous mais Kakashi va l'obliger à s'occuper d'autres clients et à faire des tâches plus ou moins importantes.

Lee est… assez particulier je dois dire. Sa voix aigu, ses petites façons de se tenir. Et puis je pense qu'il doit porter une perruque parce-que la coupe au bol c'est tout sauf à la mode en ce moment. Je vais un peu l'observer s'occuper des clients ; servir ; souhaiter la bienvenue ; faire exprès de tomber et rire trop fort.

Kakashi vient soudain nous voir. Il s'appuie d'une main à la table et demande.

-Alors ? Vous prévoyez quoi pour la soirée ?

Neji répond qu'on n'a pas spécialement quelque chose de prévu ; que demain nous irons en boîte après être sûrement repassé par-ici mais que sinon c'était un peu au bon vouloir d'une idée venue comme ça.

Kakashi me jète un coup d'œil, et regarde Kiba qui semble s'intéresser aux passants à l'extérieur.

-Ca va Kiba ?

L'interpellé se tourne, et force un sourire. Kakashi vérifie que Lee soit assez loin pour ne pas entendre et propose de donner sa soirée à ce dernier demain si l'on veut passer. Kiba le remercie en lui disant que ce n'est pas la peine. Qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste là plutôt que de sortir. Un blanc s'ensuit. Lequel est rompu par Naruto qui tend son verre d'alcool à Kakashi.

-J'peux en avoir un autre !!?

Kakashi sourit en hochant la tête ; il prend le verre et part un instant. Neji regarde son petit ami qui a déjà les joues un peu rosées.

-Tu vas encore être bourrée trop vite toi !

-Mais non ! Je bois pas d'alcool !! Tu sais bien qu'on a pas l'âge !!

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…

C'est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas. Et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Kakashi ou Iruka de nous en servir. Ils ont pourtant l'air sérieux quand on les voit comme ça.

Ce que Neji a dit à Naruto se réalise très vite. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Naruto a un bras passé derrière mes épaules et me livre des secrets sur ses nuits avec Neji. Lequel n'est pas là sinon il l'arrêterait. Kiba est sorti un peu dans la rue pour fumer et Neji l'a accompagner. Il ne fume pas lui-même, mais je pense que Kiba ne se sent pas bien à cause de Lee.

Je regarde Naruto, et me dis que je ne pourrais rien tirer de lui alors je demande à Sasuke.

-Kiba, … il est homo ?

Shikamaru retire soudain sa tête de ses bras croisés. Je pensais qu'il dormait mais non. C'est lui qui me répond.

-Il est à moi.

Je le regarde ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ah.

Ca à le mérite d'être clair au moins.

Sasuke sourit et prend part à l'a discussion.

-Shikamaru dit ça pour que tu ne fasses pas de mal à Kiba si jamais tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Il n'est pas à lui on l'a tous essayé sauf lui justement.

Mon cœur s'arrête un bref instant. Naruto se met à rire en ajoutant qu'il est un très bon coup. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il parle de Neji ou de Kiba qui est le centre de la discussion et pour tout dire je n'y prête pas attention.

Je me penche un peu et appuie mes bras croisés sur la table pour montrer à Sasuke que je suis intéressé par le sujet.

-Com… comment ça tout le monde ? Tu es hétéro toi, non ?

-Oui mais quand t'es bourré tu sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais.

-Tu… t'as couché avec lui ?

-Si je te le dis. Tout le monde se l'est fait. Kiba a de l'énergie et se fiche complètement de qui le saute.

Shikamaru soupire le prénom de Sasuke d'un air agacé. Ce dernier lui jète un coup d'œil mais ne fait pas attention à cette sorte de mise en garde. Il me propose même.

-Si tu veux, je t'arrange ça !

-N… non. C'est pas ça. Je me demandais juste s'il avait eu une histoire avec Lee ou… quelque chose comme ça.

Sasuke tique ; Shikamaru aussi et Naruto arrête étrangement de pouffer de rire comme un idiot. C'est presque s'il dé-saoule.

Shikamaru se tourne de face à moi et me demande de ne pas en parler ; de ne rien demander. Qu'on me le dira un jour mais pas aujourd'hui. Que c'est long et compliqué et que Kiba et Lee n'étant pas loin c'est impossible.

Je dois donc patienter et me contenter de ce que je viens d'apprendre. J'observe un peu Shikamaru. Il dit que Kiba est à lui mais ils ne sont pas ensemble alors ? Enfin… ils n'ont jamais couché en tout cas.

La question est trop tentante pour que je ne la pose pas.

-Shika, ... enfin… Si je peux t'appeler comme ça.

-Oui tu peux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es en couple avec Kiba ou pas alors ?

Sasuke se met à pouffer de rire. Je l'interroge d'un regard. Il prend la parole.

-T'as pas compris ? Kiba il n'a personne. Shika l'aime mais il ne veut pas être avec lui.

-Quoi ? C'est Shika qui ne veut pas ou Kiba ?

Shikamaru reprend sa pose endormie ; je comprends par là qu'il ne veut pas répondre à ça. Sasuke m'explique donc.

-Shika a peur de blesser Kiba encore plus qu'il ne l'a été. Alors il refuse d'être avec Kiba. Donc lui, ben il va et vient entre diverses personnes.

Sasuke hausse les épaules en concluant que Kiba est juste un coup facile que tout le monde connaît. Je jète un coup d'œil à la tête de Shikamaru perdue entre ses bras ; mal à l'aise. C'est peut-être un peu déplacé de parler comme ça de la personne qu'il aime en sa présence.

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant Naruto hurler.

-UN AUTRE VERRE !!!

Mais Neji qui revient avec Kiba prend le dit verre des mains de Kakashi qui apporte la demande.

-Non, non. Il a assez bu comme ça Kakashi. Merci.

Kiba se rassied ; Neji rapporte le verre à Iruka en disputant un peu Kakashi de laisser Naruto boire autant même si c'est du bien dilué. Naruto va donc se retrouver avec un diabolo pêche devant son nez.

-Maaaiiis… Nejiiiii !!… C'est pas ce que j'ai demandééééé !!

-Tant pis. C'est ça où rien. J'ai pas envie d'expliquer encore à Densetsu pourquoi tu prends l'arrosoir pour la douche.

Naruto se met à rire. Sasuke aussi.

… ça s'est vraiment passé ?

Nous allons rester encore un peu. Kiba est parti tout à l'heure mais je ne le vois plus dehors. Je le cherche des yeux et Neji comprends pourquoi.

-Il nous rejoint tout à l'heure.

-Où il est allé ?

Sasuke répond.

-Sur les hallages.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Vous avez pas peur qu'il saute à l'eau ?

Naruto ; encore un peu éméché, prend son tour de parole.

-Aaaahh, … il va pas vraiment sauter de la flotte, non.

-Qu…

Neji m'explique ; pour couper court à tous ces mystères ; que les hallages c'est le coin où on peut trouver facilement les homos qui veulent coucher. Je me tiens un peu plus droit, et n'ajoute rien. Je comprends à quel point Sasuke avait raison en me disant que Kiba était facile.

Il y va comme ça et voilà ?

Lee refait son apparition ; se collant à mon goût un peu trop à moi qui suis en bout de banquette.

-Vous voulez autre choooose ? Hmmm ?

Il me fait un sourire et un clin d'œil. Je dévie automatiquement mon visage à son opposé.

Shikamaru répond que non pour nous. Lee et lui échange un long regard. Je les observe tour à tour. Lee a perdu son sourire mielleux ; il en a un forcé et un peu grimaçant.

-Tu as laissé partir Kiba Shika ?

Je cligne mes paupières et dévisage Lee. Sa voix n'est plus du tout aigu pour le coup ! C'est bien celle d'un jeune homme ! Une voix tout à fait masculine voir même agréable !

Shikamaru répond par une autre question.

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-En rien je constate juste que tu n'est toujours pa

Neji l'interrompt.

-Lee. Arrêtes. S'il te plaît. Shikamaru fait ce qu'il veut.

L'ambiance est de plus en plus tendue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire. En fait, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais rien, et je suis même carrément transparent.

Lee inspire en se pinçant les lèvres, et reprend son air mielleux en serrant son plateau contre son torse.

-Merci d'être venuuuu !!! Je vous apporte la noooote !!

Il s'éloigne. Neji, Sasuke et Naruto observent Shikamaru du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Puis il se lève soudain et nous force moi et Naruto à nous lever pour qu'il puisse sortir.

Naruto se rassied ; moi aussi. Je demande.

-On peut le laisser tout seul ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas. Shika c'est le plus sérieux. Il est juste énervé c'est tout.

-Contre Lee ?

-Contre lui.

C'est Naruto qui vient de me répondre. Il regarde son diabolo pêche et en boit quelque gorgée. Là, il a complètement dé-saoulé.

Il va vraiment falloir que je connaisse toute l'histoire sinon je sens que je serai capable de gaffer même si je parle peu.

… et encore. Depuis quelque jours je trouve que ma langue s'est beaucoup déliée.

Lee nous amène l'addition. Sasuke paie et nous sortons dans la rue. Il va falloir attendre un peu malgré tout que Kiba revienne. Naruto est un peu resté à l'intérieur pour parler avec Iruka.

Une fois Kiba revenu, je vais apercevoir Lee le regarder depuis l'intérieur du bar. Il ne m'a pas vu, mais moi si ; son regard semblait comme un peu perdu ; plein de regrets.

Pendant que Kiba raconte son tour sur les hallages, nous nous dirigeons vers le van de Shikamaru pour rentrer. Kiba reprend la place de devant à côté de Shikamaru. Naruto s'étale complètement à l'arrière avec nous qui nous asseyons un peu plus correctement.

Nous rentrons chez Naruto. Un peu avant que Sasuke propose de regarder un DVD, Neji me fait réaliser que je suis dés maintenant entouré d'amis ; que je fais parti de leur petite troupe. Que je ne suis plus que son meilleur ami ; que je suis aussi l'ami de plusieurs personnes. J'ai alors regardé tout ces « amis » qui s'affairaient autour du chien de Kiba dans le jardin éclairé par des lanternes au sol.

C'est vrai. Je suis entouré. Quant au fait qu'ils soient mes amis, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je me dis que je peux m'en faire de réels ; pas juste être l'invité meilleur ami d'un seul. Déjà, je vais devoir m'entendre avec Sasuke puisque c'est le petit frère du petit ami de ma sœur et que nous sommes donc appelés à nous voir un peu plus souvent. Naruto aussi ; c'est le petite ami de Neji. Je vais devoir tout faire pour m'entendre avec lui même si de son côté il va peut-être être un peu méfiant envers moi.

Kiba et Shikamaru eux, … je me dit qu'ils sont très sympas et pas énervant. Ils sont extraverti et m'ont très vite mis à l'aise ce qui va beaucoup jouer dans notre entente.

C'est vraiment vrai. Je vais me faire de réels amis. Pas juste un seul. Je souris en y pensant et c'est à ce moment là que j'entends Sasuke proposer un DVD. Tout le monde accepte d'un commun accord et s'installe dans la partie salon. Naruto pousse la table basse sur le côté. Sasuke s'installe au coin du canapé. Shikamaru sur le fauteuil à droite du canapé et Kiba celui de gauche ; prêt de la table basse que décor maintenant Naruto de coupelle de cacahuètes, petits salées et autres apéritifs ainsi que quelques verres. Neji s'assied par terre en s'adossant au canapé. Moi je m'assieds au bout de celui-ci côté opposé à Sasuke. Je range un peu mes jambes pour que Naruto puisse s'installer entre moi et Sasuke, mais ce dernier une fois qu'il aura lancé le film viendra se lover contre le torse de Neji en étendant ses jambes sur le sol.

Sasuke fait brusquement une remarque.

-Je pense pas que vous soyez d'accord mais ça manque sévère de filles ici.

Naruto rit doucement ; Neji lève son regard vers Sasuke en tournant son visage, et lui dit que s'il veut on peut appeler les parents de Naruto ; que sa mère fera présence juste pour lui. Sasuke refuse poliment. Je ne dis rien mais je suis amusé.

Les parents de Naruto se sont couchés lorsque nous sommes arrivés ; histoire de nous laisser tranquille. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

Je vais un peu observer Naruto et Neji durant le film. Ils sont placés de façon à ce que je puisse observer sans me faire remarquer. Naruto tripotait l'une des mains de Neji posée au milieu de son ventre. L'autre tirait par moment sur le col du T-shirt de Naruto pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres dans le cou de ce dernier. Je voyais un coin de sourire sur le visage de Naruto. J'ai essayé de ne rien imaginer sur ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois couchés. J'ai très vite détourné les yeux lorsque des idées étranges et très inhabituelles se sont invitées dans ma tête. J'ai regardé le film, et puis ai jeté sans le vouloir un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui me souriait d'un air amusé. Il a du me voir observer nos meilleurs amis respectifs. Je n'arrive pas a détourner les yeux. Sasuke ; sans me quitter du regard ; fait un léger coup de tête en direction de Kiba pas très loin de lui bien concentré sur le film passant. Je ne comprends d'abord pas et puis j'ai l'illumination lorsque Sasuke réalise un petit déhanchement dans le vide. Je rougis automatiquement et me mets à fixer l'écran ; le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je le sens cogner en moi ; mes oreilles doivent être brûlantes. Quelque minutes passent avant que ; intrigué ; je tourne doucement mes yeux vers Kiba qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je le regarde un peu mieux ; son visage très masculin ; ces deux triangles rouges inversés sur ses joues ; ses yeux étranges ; … sa bouche ; … ses mains.

Une image de lui caressant mon corps s'installe dans mon esprit. Un hoquet m'échappe sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Heureusement, personne n'a l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Pas même Sasuke qui ne fait plus attention à moi.

Je me lève du canapé sans pouvoir sortir cette image de ma tête. J'attire de ce fait l'attention de tout le monde. Neji m'interroge.

-Gaara ? Tu vas te coucher ?

-O… oui. Excusez-moi je suis crevé.

Neji me dit bonne nuit ; suivi des autres qui l'imitent. Je leur réponds de même et vais jusqu'aux toilettes puis dans la chambre. Je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir très rapidement. Shikamaru et Kiba vont venir se coucher. Ils doivent partager le lit deux places ; j'ai pris le petit matelas par terre prêt de la porte. Ils le contournent tous les deux en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit car je joue les endormis.

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux en les sentant prêt de leur lit. Kiba est de mon côté ; Shikamaru de l'autre. Ils se déshabillent et se couche. J'ouvre un peu pus les yeux ; me ré-habitue à la pénombre. J'essaie d'écouter s'ils parlent.

Puis j'entends Shikamaru chuchoter.

-Kiba.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es protégé tout à l'heure ?

-Combien de fois va falloir que je te le dise !? Je le fais tout le temps.

-… hm. Bonne nuit.

Kiba ne répond pas. J'écoute encore un peu, et manque de sursauter en voyant la main de Kiba déposer quelque chose par terre. Mon cœur manque de lâcher lorsque je réalise qu'il s'agit de son boxer. Je lève les yeux vers le lit ; choqué. J'entends des mouvements de draps, et puis soudain la voix de Shikamaru.

-Putain !! Non ! Kiba !! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

-J'en ai envie… Shika… fais pas ta Sainte… ! Tout le monde sait que tu me veux alors prends-moi… !!

J'entends un son de lèvres, et puis un claquement un peu plus brusque qui me fait sursauter. Et enfin la voix de Shikamaru à nouveau.

-Couches avec Gaara si tu veux mais je t'interdis de me toucher !

Je me lève automatiquement ; paniqué ; et sors de la chambre sans plus rien écouter ni regarder. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée au pas de course ; m'éloigne le plus possible de ce qui vient d'être dit. Je serai un peu pus habillé, je sortirai dans le jardin je crois.

Je commence à tourner en rond dans le salon ; les mains plaquées de part et d'autre de mon crâne. Kiba coucher avec moi !? Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! J'en ai aucune envie ! Et puis pourquoi Shikamaru a dit ça s'il est si attaché que ça à Kiba !? Pourquoi le jeter dans mes bras !? J'aurai pu accepter !!

Je m'assieds sur le canapé.

Je reste immobile et repense le plus calmement possible à ce qui vient de se passer quand la lumière s'allume brusquement ; me faisant me retourner pour regarder qui arrive. C'est le père de Naruto.

-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me lève ; mal à l'aise.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je… je n'arrivai pas très bien à m'endormir.

-Densetsu. Pas de monsieur.

-…

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Je refuse poliment d'un geste de tête. J'essaie de me convaincre que je ne rougis pas. Il porte juste un bas de pyjama un peu large. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard alors qu'il va vers la cuisine puis revient un instant après pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Je me rassieds sur le canapé.

-Alors ! Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Quelque chose qui t'embête ?

Juste le fait qu'on ai proposé contre ma volonté à quelqu'un de coucher avec moi. Ca devrait suffire. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment le lui dire ; ça c'est fait sous son toit. Je hausse donc une épaule en répondant un « non… pas vraiment ».

-C'est le matelas par terre ? Naruto m'a dit que tu avais dormi comme ça chez Neji, mais tu n'avais peut-être pas vraiment dormi là-bas non plus.

-Je… oui. Peut-être.

Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il continue.

-Va dormir avec Sasuke dans ce cas. Il a un grand lit puisque Ino arrive demain, mais là il y a encore une place.

Je rougis et bafouille.

-Je… je suis homo et je… je pense pas qu... qu'il veuille de moi dans … dans son lit... je…

Je commence à paniquer. Pourquoi je lui dis ça moi !?

Densetsu sourit ; amusé je pense ; et me dit qu'il n'y a pas de souci. Que Sasuke est ouvert d'esprit et que personnellement il ne pense pas que je puisse lui sauter dessus comme ça vu la gêne que j'ai à parler de ma simple orientation sexuelle. Je rougis de plus belle ; de plus en plus gêné.

Il se lève en finissant son verre.

-Montes. C'est la chambre au fond à gauche. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne le dérangera pas. Il a déjà dormi avec Naruto en sachant qu'il est homosexuel.

-… d… d'accord.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je me lève, et fais le plus grand effort du jour et m'obligeant à ne pas le regarder retourner vers la cuisine. Je remonte à l'étage et vais dans la chambre indiquée. J'ouvre timidement ; un peu mal à l'aise de déranger comme ça quelqu'un que je connais depuis seulement quelques heures.

-S… Sasuke ? Tu dors ?

J'entre. Sasuke s'assied dans son lit et me regarde.

-Gaara ?

-Kiba et Shikamaru … me font flipper. … et Densetsu m'a dit que je pouvais venir dormir avec toi pour ce soir. C… ça te dérange pas ?

Je retiens une grimace. Sasuke soupire, et rejette la couette au pied du lit pour me faire comprendre que je peux venir. Je le remercie à voix basse et m'approche du lit alors qu'il s'écarte vers le bord opposé afin de me laisser un peu de place. Je me glisse sous la couette et m'en recouvre en m'allongeant sur le dos ; un peu crispé.

-Gaara ?

Je sursaute.

-Hein !? Oui ?

-T'es amoureux de Neji ?

-Quoi !? Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

-Je demandais juste. Naruto se force avec toi il a vraiment peur de perdre Neji. Alors je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas le lui prendre.

-…

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

«Je cligne des paupières en retenant un « pardon !? » énervé. Naruto voudrait-il tester ma patience ou quoi ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise pour le moment ! J'espère que ça continuera ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus court que d'habitude, je préviens. Je vous ferai donc sûrement une fleur en postant le 08 samedi même si je pense aussi mettre le 18 de POW Sasuke ce jour-là s'il est fini. Pour le moment le chapitre 07 sera posté jeudi. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre-ci, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! **

Itachi : Regarde Nana très intensivement, mais ne dit rien pour le moment.#

Nana : #remarque le regard d'Itachi posé sur elle, et demande# Qu... quoi ? Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !?

Itachi : #renifle d'un air dédaigneux, et tourne un peu la tête# Non, .. rien.

Nana : Mais si ! Dis-moi !

Itachi : #regarde Nana en fronçant les sourcils# Je peux savoir pourquoi Gaara vient dormir avec Sasuke !!? Il pouvait pas se calmer et retourner sur son matelas, non !?

Nana : O.o... Hein ? C'est juste ça ?

Itachi : Gaara va lui sauter dessus ! J'en suis sûr !!

Nana : #hausse les épaules en se tournant de dos à Itachi d'un air boudeur# C'est pas ma faute à moi ça ! Plains-toi à Densetsu ! C'est lui qui l'y a envoyé !

Itachi : #choqué# IL VA VRAIMENT LUI SAUTER DESSUS !!!?

Nana : Hein ? Mais non ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je parlais de l'envoyer dormir avec Sasuke, moi !

Densetsu : #tapote l'épaule d'Itachi ; trop soulagé qu'on ne parle pas des expériences de son fils pour une fois# T'inquiète pas Itachi ! Sasuke semble savoir ce que c'est ! Il l'a fait avec Kiba !

Nana : Voiiilà ! Ecoute Densetsu !

Densetsu : #écarquille les yeux# Alors c'est vrai !? Il va lui sauter dessus !!?

Nana : èé. Mais j'ai jamais dit çaaa !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair :** les persos sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _]** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 07 **

-T'es amoureux de Neji ?

-Quoi !? Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

-Je demandais juste. Naruto se force avec toi il a vraiment peur de perdre Neji. Alors je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas le lui prendre.

-…

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je vais finalement m'endormir assez rapidement ; épuisé. Je me réveille en dernier le lendemain ; vers 11h30. Lorsque je réalise l'heure, je me lève et me presse pour aller me laver, m'habiller et rejoindre tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée. Ils auraient du me réveiller ! Je passe pour quoi maintenant !?

Je ralentis en entrant dans le salon. La table côté salle à manger porte encore le petit déjeuné. Neji est attablé et Kiba débarrasse sa table. Je reste un peu figé comme un idiot et sursaute alors que Shikamaru pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Je le regarde se diriger vers la table. J'aperçois Neji ; la bouche pleine ; me saluer et me montrer une place pour que je m'installe.

Finalement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mis du temps à me lever. Durant la journée, Shikamaru et Kiba ne vont pas parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Ce sera comme hier ; tout à fait naturel entre eux. Sasuke ne va pas non plus relever le fait que j'ai dormi avec lui. Je ne sais même pas si Neji et Naruto sont au courant.

J'aimerai pourtant en parler à Neji. Je me sens de plus en plus perdu dans cet univers ; dans ces façons d'agir ; de faire. Je voudrai faire le point mais entouré de tout ce monde cela m'est impossible.

J'ai eu peur ; avant de m'endormir ; de me coller à Sasuke durant mon sommeil ; de faire promener mes mains là où il n'aurait surtout pas fallu. Ou de rêver à des choses comme moi et Shino comme la dernière fois.

La soirée arrive rapidement ; la nuit. Nous sommes en partance pour aller en boîte lorsque Sasuke m'arrête dans le couloir et me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?

J'hésite, et hoche la tête doucement.

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue !? Je m'habille tout le temps comme ça quand je sors !

Sasuke appelle par-dessus son épaule.

-Neji ! On a un gros problème !

Arrivent alors Neji et Naruto. Shikamaru et Kiba étant dehors en train de jouer avec Akamaru pour le premier et fumer pour le second.

Naruto demande en s'approchant de nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sasuke tend une main vers moi.

-Regarde-toi même !

Je me sens un peu à côté de la plaque et je dois réellement y être. Je réalise en voyant Neji grimacer sans retenue.

-Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?

Je rétorque ; agacé que lui aussi me dise ça.

-On m'a pas dit que c'était soirée déguisée !

Naruto soupire discrètement. Il demande à Sasuke d'aller prévenir Shika et Kiba qu'il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant de partir. Il me prend ensuite par le poignet et me dit de le suivre. Neji nous emboîte le pas en me demandant qu'elle taille je fais.

Je réponds ; par rassuré.

Naruto me fait monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me lâche une fois sur le palier. Je reste comme cloué au sol. C'est une chambre immense qui doit sûrement faire la taille de l'étage. J'avance de quelques pas, et constate un coin salle de bain un peu séparé du reste par une cloison en mi-teinte. Il y a un immense lit et ce que j'aurai pu prendre pour un placard s'avère être un dressing.

Il pourrait vivre ici sans jamais descendre ! J'en suis à chercher un coin cuisine que ; heureusement pour mon cœur ; je ne trouve pas.

J'entends Neji demander à Naruto « rien de trop extravagant ».

-Mais non ! T'inquiète pas ! Je vais pas le transformer en grande folle !

J'écarquille les yeux en fixant l'entrée du dressing. Neji est appuyé au chambranle. Je m'approche d'eux et m'arrête à la droite de Neji qui me jète un coup d'œil. Il me sourit et s'excuse. Je lui demande.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aurai du te dire que tu pouvais pas rentrer en boîte avec des habits pareils. J'y ai pas pensé.

-C'est pas grave. Naruto va remédier à ça !

Naruto qui revient avec quelques vêtements. Il me tend un pantalon et un haut.

-Tiens ! Essaie ça !

Je les prends en retenant une grimace.

-C'est de la résille ?

-C'est le haut. Vas-y essaies !

Je m'exécute en me demandant ce qu'il m'aurait donné si Neji avait demandé de l'extravagant. Je vais quand même pas sortir comme ça !?

-Le mets pas par-dessus ton T-shirt !!! Enlèves tout imbécile !!

-Doucement Naruto. T'énerves pas comme ça c'est pas sa faute !

Je continue de me taire. Je les écoute de loin en me changeant et m'arrête en entendant une exclamation s'échapper de la gorge de Naruto. C'était … presque outré j'ai l'impression. Je lâche mon pantalon que je viens d'enlever à la suite de mon T-shirt, et jète un coup d'œil à Naruto pour savoir ce qui se passe. Il me fixe sans bouger. Je le regarde lui puis Neji et demande.

-Qu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est pas possible d'être foutu comme ça et de s'habiller comme un sac comme tu le fais !!!

Je cligne des paupières en retenant un « pardon !? » énervé. Naruto voudrait-il tester ma patience ou quoi ?

Et soudain je réalise le compliment qu'il vient de me faire. Je me regarde en écartant un peu les bras, et le fixe.

-Quoi ? Je suis pas si fameux que ça !

Naruto plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et regarde Neji du coin de l'œil ; Neji qui d'ailleurs sourit fièrement avant de préciser qu'il n'a que des goût de luxe. Naruto le frappe d'une main.

-Je comprends pourquoi il t'a tapé dans l'œil ! Gaara ! Les filles doivent être à fond sur toi dans ton lycée, non ?!

-N… non. Je sais pas…

D'abord énervé puis agréablement surpris par le compliment, je me sens soudain gêné. Je me presse donc pour enfiler ce qu'il m'a donné. Le haut noir en résille et le jean blanc moulant.

J'ai un peu de mal à bouger dedans, mais j'arrive au moins à respirer.

C'est après avoir répondu à ces deux questions cruciales que Naruto m'autorise à lui emprunter ses vêtements. Je jète un coup d'œil au grand miroir.

… en effet, … je ne suis pas si mal que ça là-dedans. Je tourne un peu sur moi-même pour me regarde sous tous les angles, et me fais interpeller par Neji qui s'apprête à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour suivre Naruto.

-Allez Cendrillon. Faut y aller sinon Shika ne va plus vouloir conduire.

Je quitte le miroir un peu à regret et suis Neji après avoir éteins la lumière. Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte d'entrée de la maison, je m'arrête en voyant tout le monde prêt à me voir et même plutôt déjà en train de m'analyser. Neji sourit, Naruto est toujours sous le choc et presque dégoûté, Shikamaru n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, Sasuke semble amusé et je le vois même chuchoter quelque chose à Naruto qui se renfrogne encore plus, et Kiba me dévisage de la tête au pied. Je vais le garder un peu à l'œil. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il vienne dans mon lit cette nuit comme il l'a fait pour Shikamaru hier. Je suis peut-être attirant, mais je ne veux pas attirer n'importe qui.

Et le souhait que j'aurai fait si jamais on me l'avait demandé va se réaliser. Rendu en boîte, déjà un petit peu éméché à cause de ; je crois ; Kiba qui a du me donner un verre d'alcool pour me faire tourner la tête, je vais entrapercevoir Shino.

Mon cœur a eu un sursaut.

J'essaie de me calmer ; je ne bouge plus ; je cherche des yeux ; je tourne sur moi-même et regarde partout.

Shino est là !? Comment ça se fait ? Il n'est pas avec Hinata ce week-end ? Je suis sûr et certain que cette dernière n'a pas le droit d'aller en boîte avec le père qu'elle a.

Alors, ... il serait venu tout seul ?

Je sens mon corps frissonner. Et brusquement, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tourne ; espérant voir Shino, mais il s'agit de Kiba qui me hurle dans les oreilles.

-Tu veux un autre verre ?

-Kiba ! Tu

Je prends ses bras dans mes mains ; un sourire naît sur son visage. Un sourire qui disparaît automatiquement lorsque je demande avec une voix aussi forte que la sienne.

-Tu connais Shino !? Le petit ami d'Hinata, la cousine de Neji !?

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma question mais reprend son air gentil très vite. Il me fait le lâcher et me tend un verre.

-Tiens. Bois ça. Pourquoi tu veux voir Shino ?

Je lui redonne le verre et m'éloigne de lui sans cérémonie. Je cherche.

Je trouve Neji avant Shino et lui demande où est Hinata ce soir.

-Hinata !? A la maison !?

-J'ai vu Shino !!

-T'as du rêver !!

Je ne peux pas continuer la discussion ; Naruto se frotte avec un peu plus d'insistance à Neji pour lui faire remarquer qu'il est là et qu'il voudrait bien que Neji s'occupe de lui. Je les laisse seuls, et continue d'avancer ; de chercher des yeux jusqu'à trouver.

Je m'immobilise. Il est bien là ; c'est Shino. Il est en train de danser bassin contre bassin avec une fille que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils se sourient l'un et l'autre.

Il aurait l'intention de tromper Hinata ?

Je serre mes poings ; décidé.

S'il veut la tromper ce sera avec moi et personne d'autre. Je m'approche d'eux d'un pas décidé, et constate une légère ressemblance entre eux. Je ralentis mon pas ; intrigué.

La fille me voit, et semble dire quelque chose à Shino dans son oreille. C'est un peu la seule façon de se parler ici ; s'hurler dans les oreilles. Shino se retourne brusquement, et écarquille les yeux en me voyant. Je reste immobile ; je n'arrive plus à bouger. Il sourit ; il est heureux de me voir ici.

Il s'approche de moi après avoir dit quelque chose à la fille.

-Gaara !!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!?

Je reprends conscience. Je bafouille un peu, et finis par lui crier que je suis venu avec Neji et quelques-uns de ses amis. Shino cherche des yeux derrière moi en disant « OK ». Il se remet à danser sans s'écarter. Je le regarde, et prends mon courage à deux mains. Je me colle à lui et essaie de faire quelques pas ressemblant à comment ils dansent tous.

J'essaie de ne pas me sentir gêné ; de ne pas m'enfuir comme un idiot lorsque Shino s'étonne de ma proximité. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ; je suis trop gêné par ma témérité. Je me demande combien de temps il va me laisser me coller ainsi à lui ; danser si proche l'un de l'autre. Je manque un sursaut alors qu'il se rapproche encore et pose ses mains sur mon bassin pour me guider un peu dans les mouvements. J'écarquille les yeux, et redresse mon visage vers le sien ; il me sourit. Je dévie un peu mon regard ; trop étonné pour y croire ; sous le choc.

J'aperçois Neji un peu plus loin nous observant. Je baisse les yeux. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Shino ; qu'il ne veut pas me voir avec lui. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est par lui et seulement lui que je suis attiré en ce moment. Je vendrai père et mère pour l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus à mes côtés.

… enfin. Vous comprenez l'expression.

Je prends le rythme ; m'enhardis un peu dans mes mouvements de bassins. Je frissonne ; ma tête me tourne. Les mains de Shino se retirent de mon bassin. C'est à ce moment que je me dis que j'en ai trop fait ; que je n'aurai pas du me laisser un peu trop aller.

Je m'excuse à voix basse même s'il ne m'entend pas. Je suis tellement déçu que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Les yeux baissés, je m'écarte de lui et me retourne pour aller m'asseoir sur une banquette. Je ne vois pas Shino ne pas me quitter des yeux en se demandant ce qui me prend ; en se demandant ce qu'il a fait pour que je m'éloigne comme ça.

Mon cœur bat beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Et puis l'alcool que Kiba m'a donnée n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin à peu près plus calme qu'en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Neji me rejoint assez rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit !!? T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour sur Shino !!?

-De toute façon c'est foutu. J'en ai trop fait.

-Gaara !

-Laisse-moi un peu s'il te plaît. Je sais que…

Je soupire et lui demande de me laisser. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains ; effondré. Pourquoi me suis-je autant laissé aller ! Ca aurait pu continuer encore un peu ! Pourquoi me suis-je déhanché comme ça sur cette satané musique !? Pourquoi me suis-je laissé porter par le rythme !!

Pourquoi a t'il enlevé ses mains !

Et puis Kiba revient à l'attaque avec un autre verre. Il m'en pose un devant moi. Je soupire et manque de lui hurler de me laisser tranquille. A la place, je retourne d'où je viens et vais me défouler. Je dois sûrement bouger n'importe comment mais je m'en fous au point où j'en suis.

Quelques minutes passent avant que des mains se posent de chaque côté de mon bassin. Je sursaute et me retourne ; c'est encore Shino. Il me sourit, et se colle à moi pour danser. D'abord sous le choc, je n'arrive pas à faire quoique ce soit.

Je me remets finalement assez rapidement et recommence à bouger ; les mains de Shino m'enserrant le bassin ; me le tenant fermement. Il a du comprendre pourquoi je me suis écarté.

Et puis soudain, j'entends sa voix dans mon oreille.

-C'était ma sœur !

J'ouvre la bouche et le dévisage ; étonné. Sa sœur ? C'était donc ça cette ressemblance ? Il va me compléter par un « chaperon » pour m'expliquer ce qu'il fait ici. Je comprends mieux sa présence.

Une autre musique commence à la suite de l'autre ; Shino me fait me retourner et se colle dans mon dos en tenant toujours mon bassin. Mais ses mains vont se promener un peu plus. Mon corps se réchauffent ; je le réalise et me retourne comme tout à l'heure ; espérant ainsi calmer ce qui allait finir par se voir.

Shino m'excite.

Le manège continue encore un peu jusqu'à ce que la main droite de Shino quitte mon bassin et se pose sous ma mâchoire pour la redresser. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Ou plutôt je ne veux pas réagir. Je vois son visage se pencher vers le mien et ses yeux se fermer. Je l'imite et reçois un tendre baiser beaucoup trop bref à mon goût. Je glisse mes mains dans son cou et le retiens contre moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche ; empressé.

Je me colle à lui et le laisse sentir mon excitation grandissante. Sa main gauche se plaque dans mon dos alors que la droite est descendue un peu pour se retrouver dans mon cou.

Je sens sa peau contre la mienne.

Le rêve de la nuit dernière me revient en mémoire.

Mais tout s'arrête. Shino s'écarte et reste immobile le regard tourné vers le côté. Un regard que je suis du mien pour voir la sœur de Shino totalement pétrifiée. Elle nous a vu.

Sans un mot, Shino s'écarte et s'en va ; me laissant seul au beau milieu de la piste.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Ma nuque est encore parcourue de frissons lorsque je repense à sa main posée à cet endroit."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Bon alors. Le chapitre 08 je vous le mets samedi en même temps, j'espère, que le chapitre 18 de POW Sasuke (faut encore que je le finisse). En attendant, j'attends vos reviews !! Vous m'en mettez, s'il vous plaît !? Elles me boostent et me font plus que plaisir ! Donc voilà. Encore merci pour ceux qui m'en ont mis, et merci d'avance pour celles à venir ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus !**

Densetsu : Je voulais dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, mais j'ai oublié.

Nana : Ah ben c'est malin !

Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Nana# C'est l'âge, ça.

Densetsu : #qui a entendu# C'est pas vrai !

Nana : Non, c'est juste que ben... t'es tête en l'air ! Naruto doit bien tenir de quelqu'un, hein ! n.n'

Densetsu : Voilà ! Ecoute Nana Itachi !! Elle a tout à fait rai... son... #se tourne vers Nana# Hein ?!


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (**à part Densetsu et Satsuki** !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 08**

Sans un mot, Shino s'écarte et s'en va ; me laissant seul au beau milieu de la piste.

Il s'éloigne de moi qui reste comme un idiot le voyant rejoindre sa sœur pour s'écarter de moi. Je la vois lui hurler quelque chose ; lui demander sûrement ce que tout ça signifie. Mon cœur se serre ; pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'elle nous interrompe ?

J'étais si bien dans ses bras ; perdu dans ses baisers.

Et si nous n'avions pas été interrompu, comment cela ce serait-il passé par la suite ? Et si nous avions été seuls, sans personne autour, … est-ce qu'il aurait fait plus… ?

Je me retourne et sursaute en remarquant Neji non loin de moi ; me dévisageant d'un air mauvais tout en dansant avec Naruto. Je baisse la tête et me frotte un peu le bras gauche de ma main droite. Je traverse la piste de danse et retourne m'asseoir.

De tout le reste du week-end, Neji ne m'a pas vraiment parlé. Kiba n'a eu de cesse de vouloir m'allumer mais ça n'a rien donné. J'étais complètement ailleurs ; dans la lune ; … dans cet instant trop bref avec Shino. Je n'ai même pas retenu la tête d'Ino la copine de Sasuke.

Je suis de retour chez moi ; dans ma chambre. Je suis en train de me demander comme tout va se passer demain. Hinata est au lycée avec nous, mais elle n'est pas dans notre classe. … Et puis Shino est mon voisin de devant en cours. Il est sur la table juste devant la mienne.

Comment je vais devoir me comporter avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il voudra me parler ? Peut-être qu'il était trop saoul, qu'il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait et qu'il a déjà tout oublié.

…

Moi j'en suis encore loin. Tout oublié, … c'est impossible. Ma nuque est encore parcourue de frissons lorsque je repense à sa main posée à cet endroit.

Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Si seulement je pouvais le demander à Neji, … il a de l'expérience dans ce domaine lui. Plus que moi. … moi je n'en ai pas du tout à vrai dire. Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive… ?

Je sursaute soudain en entendant qu'on frappe à ma porte. Ce doit être Temari ; elle est la seule avec moi pour le moment dans la maison. Je redoute qu'elle me demande ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai promis de tout lui raconter mais je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de le lui dire.

Pourtant je vais devoir le faire un jour ou l'autre. Moi qui comptais pour une fois sur Kankûro. Pensant qu'il allait arriver avant que Temari ne me demande de tout lui dire. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui faire confiance ou me baser sur lui.

Temari entre.

-Gaara, ... ? Tu m'as pas entendu frapper ?

Si, mais je ne voulais pas que tu entres. C'est ce que je pense mais je ne le lui dis pas. Je lui souris, et fais un non de tête en lui disant d'entrer. Elle laisse la porte ouverte et vient vers moi puis elle s'assoit sur le lit.

-Alors. Raconte-moi tout. Tu n'as rien dit dans la voiture ; tu as l'air en pleine réflexion.

Je hausse une épaule. J'inspire, et lui demande.

-Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de te raconter Temari. Je… je voudrai…

Elle me coupe la parole de façon nette et claire.

-Tu m'as promis Gaara.

Je grimace et mordille ma lèvre inférieure ; mal à l'aise. Je soupire, et lui raconte à peu près tout. Le bar, Lee qui m'a fait très étrange, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke et Naruto qui m'a habillé pour aller en boîte, … mais je ne lui dis rien sur Shino ; pensant peut-être qu'elle ne me posera aucune question.

-Et tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un ? Tu ne t'es intéressé à personne ?

Léger blanc.

J'arrive toujours à lui dissimuler quelques petites choses lorsqu'elle ne me pose pas de question, mais quand elle le fait je n'arrive pas à mentir.

-S'il te plaît, ne me pose pas de questions…

-Pardon ?

Elle hausse la voix très légèrement mais je sais que si je lui réponds que je ne veux pas répondre à ça, elle va savoir que je lui cache quelque chose et surtout que je ne lui ai pas tout dit comme je lui avais promis.

Alors je suis obligé de répondre en lui racontant.

-J'ai embrassé quelqu'un.

-Un garçon ?

J'acquiesce et ajoute.

-C'est celui que j'ai embrassé au lycée. …

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Elle ne dit rien alors j'en profite pour étoffer l'information.

-C'est le petit ami d'Hinata ; la cousine de Neji.

Je déglutis et lève mes yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. J'ouvre la bouche, sens ma mâchoire trembler un peu, et continue.

-Et Neji ne me parle quasiment plus Temari, … mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Shino, … il… et je ne sais même pas comment je vais devoir me comporter demain, il est dans ma classe, … et je ne peux pas en parler à Neji parce-que… p…

-Calme-toi Gaara. Calme-toi, ça va aller.

J'inspire à fond et passe une main sur mon visage en grimaçant. J'ai mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à tout ça ; à me retourner la situation dans la tête dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables.

Elle me propose.

-On peut en parler si tu veux, je

-Temari je ne peux pas en parler avec toi. Et même si je le voulais, si je n'étais pas gêné de devoir le faire, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider. Tu es normale toi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Ma voix est dure mais sûre d'elle. Temari me dévisage.

-Gaara ! Tu es normal ! Tu es… juste un peu à côté de la moyenne des gens mais

-N'essaie pas de me rassurer Temari. Je ne suis pas normal et c'est comme ça. Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

-…

Elle baisse les yeux, et pose sa main sur la mienne tout près d'elle sur le lit.

-Bon. Et Neji alors. Tu pourrais lui parler !?

-Shino est le petit ami de sa cousine. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Surtout qu'il n'aime pas du tout Shino. Il en dit toujours du mal.

-Et les autres qui étaient avec vous ? Sasuke !? Il est très gentil !

-Il est hétéro.

Temari ouvre la bouche, et chuchote un « ah oui, c'est vrai ». Elle cherche encore une solution mais je décide de la rassurer.

-Ca va aller Temari. Je vais appeler Neji finalement. Je verrai avec lui.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-… hm…

Elle se lève en même temps que moi ; je la re-dirige vers la porte de ma chambre en priant pour qu'elle ne me pose pas d'autres questions et n'insiste pas plus ; je veux qu'elle sorte ; qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Heureusement pour moi, Kankûro arrive. Temari doit descendre pour l'accueillir et puis aussi pour préparer à manger. Je m'en veux de la laisser comme ça, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. Je ferme la porte derrière elle, et retourne m'étendre sur mon lit. Je pousse un soupire et cache mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je passe mes mains autour de ce dernier. Je sens mon portable que j'avais caché dessous. Je ne voulais pas être tenter d'appeler Neji ; mais je le suis de plus en plus malgré ce que j'ai dit à Temari. Surtout maintenant que j'ai mon portable en main.

Je m'assieds en gardant mon potable dans ma main droite. Et puis je vais choisir le numéro de Neji dans le répertoire. Je colle mon téléphone à mon oreille et attends.

Il décroche.

-Allô ?

-Neji ?

-Oui. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je commence à tripoter le drap de mon lit.

-Tu m'as vu embrasser Shino ?

Il soupire ; mon ventre se noue. Il me répond.

-Oui et alors ?

-J'aurai voulu… en parler un peu.

-Gaara j'ai aucune envie de parler de ça, et puis je ne peux pas en parler ! J'habite chez mon oncle je te le rappelle pas !

C'est vrai. Il y a sûrement Hinata tout près ; et ce n'est pas insonorisé chez lui. Chez moi non plus d'ailleurs mais ça aurait pu pour lui. Ils ont l'air d'une famille riche vu leur maison.

Il soupire de nouveau ; ennuyé.

-Ecoute Gaara, … si tu veux, … demandes à Temari de t'amener plus tôt demain, et on en parlera à ce moment-là ? Je peux vraiment pas là, ... et puis je ne devrai même pas ! C'est le petit ami de ma cousine ! Pour quoi je passe moi si…

Il soupire encore ; agacé. Je comprends où il veut en venir. Je l'interroge.

-Je peux te poser juste une question. … ?

-… vas-y.

-Comment je vais devoir me comporter avec lui demain.

-Tu veux sortir avec lui ?

-Il est hétéro.

-Alors tu as ta réponse.

Blanc.

Je ne veux pas de cette réponse.

Pourtant je vais devoir m'en contenter car Temari m'appelle du rez-de-chaussée pour venir l'aider à mettre la table. Je laisse Neji en m'excusant pour ce que je fais à sa cousine et pour ce que je deviens. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me dire que c'est idiot de s'excuser pour ça.

La soirée passe.

Le lendemain, lundi, Temari et moi nous levons en retard et j'arrive dans la salle de classe tout aussi en retard ; le prof me demande de m'asseoir rapidement au lieu de déranger tout le monde.

Je m'excuse pour l'heure, et vais à ma place. J'essaie au passage de voir si Shino me regarde ; m'observe ; … mais rien. Il ne fait même pas attention à moi. Je suis tellement obnubilé par sa personne que je ne vois pas Neji me suivre des yeux. Je m'assieds à ma table et prends silencieusement mes affaires.

A peine le temps de me concentrer sur le cours, que je reçois un petit mot. Je regarde autour de moi ; intrigué. J'aperçois une fille me sourire en rougissant un peu. Je prends le mot doucement sans la quitter des yeux, et fixe le papier en constatant qu'il est scotché pour qu'on ne l'ouvre pas avant qu'il arrive à son destinataire. Je l'ouvre délicatement et lis sans me faire voir.

#Rejoins-moi aux toilettes du troisième étage à la pause#

J'écarquille les yeux, et dévisage la fille. Elle ne me regarde plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par « rejoins-moi dans les toilettes !? » Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire !? Je… qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

Je suis pas… je suis homo moi !? Pourquoi veut-elle que je vienne !?

Mon cœur s'affole. J'essaie d'attirer le regard de Neji ; de l'appeler à l'aide ; ... mais il ne me voit pas.

-Gaara, si vous pouviez écouter.

Je sursaute, et regarde droit devant moi. J'aperçois le sourire en coin de Shino qui m'a jeté un coup d'œil. J'ouvre la bouche, mais ne peux rien dire. Nous sommes en cours.

Mon regard tombe sur le petit mot que j'ai encore entre les mains.

Je devrais, … peut-être lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressé.

Non. Non, je ne vais pas y aller tout simplement.

Le cours se termine ; celui d'après aussi. La pause arrive. Je reste à ma place. J'aimerai parler à Neji, ou… ou même j'espérai que Shino se retourne et m'adresse la parole. Mais il est sorti de la salle.

Ca m'a démoralisé ; je n'ai plus du tout eu envie de me lever ou tout autre chose demandant un quelconque déplacement.

La pause se termine ; le cours commence.

De nouveau, un mot atterrit sur mon cahier. Je lève les yeux et vois de nouveau la fille me regarder en souriant. J'ouvre le mot.

#Pourquoi t'es pas venu !? Je t'ai attendu tout le long de la pause !#

Je grimace, et redresse mon regard pour regarder la fille mais son visage est tournée vers la tableau. Je fixe le mot, et retiens une grimace. Je me ronge un ongle discrètement, regarde autour de moi.

-Si vous pouviez suivre Gaara, nous pourrions avancer durant le cours.

-… e… excusez-moi monsieur.

Je fais mine de me concentrer et, enfin, lorsqu'il a le dos tourné, je déchire un petit bout de papier pour répondre.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et écris.

#Je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles#

Je le plie, et le fais passer. Je le suis des yeux ; attends de voir la réaction de la fille dont j'ignore le nom. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose.

Le mot passe de main en main et, brusquement, mon cœur se serre.

La fille a pris le mot mais continue de le faire passer. Je redresse mon visage, mon corps. Où est-il passé ? Où va t'il ? A… A qui ai-je avoué que je… Qui va le lire ?

J'essaie de suivre les mouvements, mais le professeur me demande de nouveau de me concentrer. J'ai perdu le mot des yeux.

Je sens mon cœur accélérer. Entre les mains de qui est-il tombé ? J'essaie de jeter un coup d'œil à Neji ; mais il n'a pas l'air concerné par l'histoire.

Je suis en train de chercher quand soudain Shino se retourne vers moi ; sourcils froncés ; et me chuchote d'un air plus qu'agacé et énervé.

-Parce-que tu trouves que je ressemble à une fille peut-être !?

-Qu… quoi ?

-Je t'ai attendu aux chiottes ! T'aurais du m'dire si tu n'voulais pas !

-Mais… hein ? C'est toi qui a écris le mot ?

-Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre !? Neji ?

-Je savais pas ! T'as pas signé, y'avait rien pour que je puisse savoir de qui il venait ! Je serai venu si j'avais su que c'était… toi.

Je réalise ce que je viens de dire ; je baisse un peu les yeux et triture mon plume entre mes doigts. Shino écarquille doucement les yeux.

-Tu… tu serais venu ? C'est vrai ?

Je hausse une épaule et passe une main sur ma nuque. Le prof s'y met.

-Shino, Gaara, concentrez-vous s'il v

Shino se retourne et l'interrompt sans prêter attention à ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Monsieur ! Gaara ne se sent pas bien du tout !! Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Il se lève et attrape mon poignet pour me tirer par le bras. J'espère ne pas rougir. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention aux regards de tous les autres qui nous regardent ; et encore moins de Neji qui ; lui ; sait déjà ce qui va se passer entre moi et Shino à peine la porte de la salle de classe sera fermée.

Porte fermée très rapidement. Je ne dis rien ; je n'ose pas non plus regarder Shino. Il tient toujours mon poignet. Je le laisse me guider. Je ne sais pas vraiment où on va mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie car elle se trouve dans la direction opposée à celle vers laquelle il m'emmène. Nous arrivons aux escaliers. Je crois deviner qu'il nous emmène dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

Je me sens frissonner intérieurement. Que va t'il se passer une fois que nous y serons ? Je sens sa main se serrer de plus en plus autour de mon poignet ; et ses pas accélérer petit à petit.

Nous ne montons finalement pas au troisième étage. Nous nous arrêtons au second. Shino fait à peine un pas avant d'ouvrir une porte. Laquelle se trouve être celle du débarras pour les agents du ménage qui ne sont là que le matin très tôt et le soir après les cours. J'entre à sa suite. Il me lâche, ferme la porte, la bloque avec ; je crois ; un carton, et se tourne vers moi.

L'endroit est assez étroit et le matériel entreposé encombrant ; le corps de Shino frôle presque le mien. J'ai la chaire de poule. Je frissonne déjà rien qu'à sentir son regard sur moi ; il observe mon visage sans rien dire.

Et puis… d'un coup, … il m'enlace en me poussant un peu en arrière et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je pousse un gémissement, et réponds à son étreinte en essayant de me mettre le dos un peu plus correctement. J'ai l'impression qu'un bidon de je ne sais quel produit détergeant ou autre me broie le milieu du dos. Il y a aussi un balai qui s'appuie sur moi ; prêt à tomber.

Shino arrête un instant de m'embrasser ; juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle en gémissant. Ses mains me touchent partout ; mon dos, mes cuisses, mes fesses, …

Je ferme les yeux en essayant de retenir une érection grandissante. Mais les mains de Shino m'en empêchent. Il me pelote sans retenue. Mes mains à moi sont plaquées dans son dos ; j'essaie de m'y agripper pour rester debout.

Je l'entends chuchoter à mon oreille que je suis vraiment bon entre deux baisers. Ca me ferait rougir de plus belle si c'était possible. Je rejète ma tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

-E… hhh… Shino… Shino, … tu as déjà quelqu'un… S... Shin…

Ses lèvres parcourent mon cou ; sa langue glisse sur ma peau. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mon corps ; il parle de lui-même et je sais que Shino le sens contre lui. L'une de ses mains me quitte et se glisse entre nous. Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas me faire entendre mais j'ai très envie de gémir un peu plus fort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique, mais le dos de sa main frotte contre ma braguette et c'est vraiment bon.

Il pousse un râle. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et vois son visage emprunt d'un plaisir sans nom. Je referme les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement.

J'ai compris ce qu'il fait ; il se caresse ; il a ouvert sa braguette. Je prends un instant de pause, et passe à mon tour ma main entre nous deux. Je prends son entrejambe et la caresse ; je réalise des mouvements de pompe dessus. Shino, d'abord surpris, décide de faire de même. Il ouvre mon pantalon et plonge sa main dans mon sous-vêtement. Mes jambes manquent de lâcher. Shino me dit d'attendre un instant, et nous autorise à nous asseoir au sol ; à genou. Je me cambre tout comme lui pour que nos bassin puissent se toucher. Nous nous collons l'un à l'autre et essayant de nous déhancher ; la main de Shino sur moi, la mienne sur lui, … ça va de plus en plus vite. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir de plaisir.

Je me penche brusquement ; je colle ma bouche à l'épaule de Shino pour étouffer un râle trop fort pour ne pas se faire entendre. Je jouis. Lui aussi. Je sens son souffle ; son râle ; se perdre sur mon oreille droite.

Je suis essoufflé. Shino aussi. Je m'affale au sol. M'appuie à je ne sais pas quel produit ménager. Le balai de tout à l'heure est tombé.

Shino me regarde ; reprend son souffle en souriant. Il est appuyé au carton bloquant la porte. Une minute passe et puis il se relève ; se rhabille correctement et pousse le carton.

Il prend la poignée de porte. Je me relève très vite, et attrape son avant-bras.

-Shino !

Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Je ne peux pas me retenir ; il faut que je lui demande ; que j'en ai le cœur net. Je n'arriverai à rien si je ne lui demande pas maintenant.

J'avale ma salive, resserre ma main sur lui, et lui demande.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il sourit ; comme amusé.

Et il me répond de la pire manière qui soit.

-Non ! Je suis hétéro moi. J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Ma main le lâche au ralenti ; je ne sais plus quoi dire. Shino ouvre grand la porte, sort, et me dit simplement « merci au fait » en refermant derrière lui.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Une ou deux minutes passent jusqu'à ce que j'ose demander.

-Neji, tu crois qu'il voudra encore le faire avec moi après ce que je lui ai demandé ?»

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le chapitre 09 sera posté dimanche prochain (le 20). C'est cette fic qui va prendre la suite de Frères II. Il faudra patienter un peu plus dorénavant entre les chapitres. J'espère que vous la suivrez avec autant d'envie et d'impatience, et surtout de plaisir que pour Frères II. (sinon plus, pourquoi pas. :p ) Je vous dis à demain pour le dernier chapitre de Frères II, et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews que vous m'envoyez ! Elles me font très plaisir et me font avancer plus vite ! n.n Merci encore et à très bientôt ! J'attends vos commentaires pour ce chapitre avec toujours autant d'impatience !**

Densetsu : O.o....

Nana : Densetsu ?

Densetsu : Nana !!! On m'a pas vu !

Nana : Hein? Mais c'est normal ! On est avec Gaara !

Densetsu : Mais on m'a pas vu !

Nana : Mais on te vois, là !

Densetsu : Encore heureux !! èè !

Nana : #lève les yeux au ciel#

Itachi : Moi non plus on m'a p

Nana : #lance un regard assassin à Itachi#

Itachi : En même temps... je suis en sécurité au moins.

Nana : #sourit ; satisfaite# Voilà !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 09.**

J'avale ma salive, resserre ma main sur lui, et lui demande.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il sourit ; comme amusé.

Et il me répond de la pire manière qui soit.

-Non ! Je suis hétéro moi. J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Ma main le lâche au ralenti ; je ne sais plus quoi dire. Shino ouvre grand la porte, sort, et me dit simplement « merci au fait » en refermant derrière lui.

Je reste immobile un long moment ; le regard fixé sur la porte fermée devant moi. Shino est parti ; il m'a dit « merci » et est reparti. Je cligne des paupières, et réalise que je suis toujours déshabillé. Je remets mes vêtements en place et sors dans le couloir ; je referme calmement la porte en essayant de réaliser ; de croire surtout ; à ce qui vient de se passer.

Je lui ai juste servi de défouloir ? C'était juste du cul ? Parce-qu'Hinata est une Saint Nitouche, Shino ce serait servi de moi ?

Je marche quelques instant le long du couloir, et sens ma tête me tourner. C'est le retour de ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas le droit de me dépenser ; pas le droit au sport ; … j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont lâcher.

J'aurai du faire plus attention ; prévoir.

Je vais à l'infirmerie avec le plus de prudence possible dans les escaliers pour ne pas y tomber. Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, je me fais accueillir par notre infirmière ; la seule pour tout l'établissement de la maternelle au lycée. Elle se balade selon les ensembles maternelle-primaire, collège ou lycée. Les trois sont séparés mais la plupart du temps les élèves qui sont ici y sont depuis la maternelle ou au moins le primaire.

-Gaara ?

Elle se lève. Elle me connaît ; je viens assez souvent. Je lui fait un signe de main, et prends la chaise devant son bureau.

-Shizune s'il te plaît, … comme d'habitude…

Shizune est une femme assez banal ; les cheveux coupés un peu au carré, noir, assez petite et de faible carrure, elle est pourtant généreuse et prend son métier à cœur.

Elle m'aide à me relever et m'emmène m'allonger dans une pièce à part. Je me sens faiblir à mesure que j'essaie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Mon cœur se serre alors que je réalise petit à petit que je ne suis qu'un objet à ses yeux.

… pourtant… ça a été tellement bon que je me laisserai faire à nouveau. Même en sachant qu'il ne se sert de moi que ... comme ça, … je le laisserai faire encore et encore. M'emmener dans ce petit cagibi et m'embrasser avec fougue et passion ; me caresser et me toucher comme il l'a fait.

C'était tellement… excitant et… agréable. Bon. Il n'y a que ce mot qui me vienne. C'était bon.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi Gaara ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu es blanc comme un linge.

-Non. Ca va aller. Merci. Juste… me reposer un peu.

Léger blanc. Shizune me regarde et déclare finalement qu'elle veut prendre ma tension pour être sûr que ça va aller. Mais elle ne le fera pas car je jouerai les endormis lorsqu'elle reviendra.

A midi, Neji vient me voir avec mes affaires. Shizune nous laisse tranquille ; je m'assieds sur le lit, et Neji sur celui juste à côté. Il me regarde ; inspire à fond, et m'interroge.

-Ca a été jusqu'où ?

-On s'est masturbé l'un l'autre.

-Ici ?

-Dans le débarras du second étage.

-…

Je baisse la tête, et souris malgré moi en ajoutant.

-Il m'a dit « merci ». Et aussi, … quand je lui ai demandé, qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi. Qu'il est hétéro et qu'il a déjà quelqu'un.

Neji ne dit rien. Il doit se dire que je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça ; que ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Une ou deux minutes passent jusqu'à ce que j'ose demander.

-Neji, tu crois qu'il voudra encore le faire avec moi après ce que je lui ai demandé ?

-Qu… quoi !?

Neji me dévisage mais je ne le regarde pas de face ; je me sens honteux mais j'ai tellement envie de revivre ça avec Shino, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question.

-Gaara !! T'as vu où tu as atterri après ce que vous avez fait !? Imagines qu'il en veuille encore plus et qu'il

Je lève la tête ; le regard sûrement rempli d'espoir ; et le coupe dans ses paroles.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra coucher avec moi ?!

Neji ; qui s'était levé un instant en s'énervant ; se rassied sans me quitter des yeux ; choqué. Moi j'attends une réponse ; les yeux et la bouche ouverts, prêt à hurler de joie ; à demander re-confirmation d'un air empressé si jamais il me dit que oui Shino voudra. Neji n'en revient d'ailleurs pas lorsqu'il le réalise. Il m'interroge.

-Tu veux coucher avec lui après ce qu'il t'a dit !? Il te traite comme un objet !!

Je baisse à nouveau mon visage et fixe mes mains jointes ; je n'écoute plus. Je sais bien qu'il me traite comme un objet mais pourtant, … je suis un objet précieux au moins.

-Il s'intéresse à moi. Peu m'importe comment du moment que ce soit le cas.

-Et si Hinata se met à vouloir coucher elle aussi ? Comment tu vas faire ? Lui n'aura plus besoin de toi !

Je grimace ; je ne veux pas y penser. Hinata est une petite godiche ; point. Elle ne voudra jamais faire quoique ce soit avec une brute comme Shino. Il n'est pas assez doux et attentionné.

-Tu… pourrais … la dégoûter ?!

-Pardon ?

J'avale ma salive, et me lève. Je prends mon sac au sol et lui dis de laisser tomber ; que je verrai moi-même comment ça se passera à ce moment là.

Je ne vais pas manger ; je vais attendre à ma place en faisant l'endormi, avachi sur ma table. Neji n'a pas cherché à me parler. Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut de penser comme ça. Moi qui il y a à peine trois semaines ne parlais jamais ; restais dans mon coin et ne lui demandais rien, … me voilà à courir après le petit ami de sa cousine ; à me cacher avec ce dernier dans les cagibis pour qu'on se caresse.

A chercher juste un signe d'intérêt de sa part pour moi.

La sonnerie de reprise ne va pas tarder. J'ouvre un œil et regarde l'entrée de la salle de classe. J'attends de voir Shino apparaître. … peut-être… qu'il va me regarder. Puisque je fais semblant de dormir, … il va peut-être oser.

Son regard va effectivement croiser le mien lorsqu'il entrera. Mon cœur s'est un peu serré lorsque je l'ai vu me sourire. Je me redresse doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de moi ; je ne le quitte pas des yeux et je constate avec plaisir qu'il essaie lui aussi de me regarder le plus possible.

Je vais devoir trahir Neji dans l'après-midi. En cours de physique, le professeur va nous demander de former des groupes de trois pour un exposé. J'ai levé la main et ai proposé Shino, moi et Neji. Ils n'ont rien dit l'un comme l'autre ; peut-être sous le choc de me voir prendre la parole avec autant d'empressement.

Juste à la fin du cours, Shino s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'il pouvait venir chez moi pour l'exposé. Je lui ai dit « quand tu veux » en rougissant. Neji ; lui ; a attendu que le professeur sorte pour venir me demander ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça.

Shino s'étonne.

-Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas faire l'exposé avec lui ?

Neji réponds en retenant un soupir agacé.

-J'ai jamais dit ça. Mais il n'est vraiment pas du tout discret quant à son attirance !

Le teint de Shino devient livide ; il dévisage Neji.

-Tu…

J'essaie de rattraper le tout.

-Neji on s'en fiche tous que tu trompes Naruto avec moi. Personne ne le connaît ici.

Neji se redresse automatiquement en hurlant.

-PARDON !!?

Je me lève à mon tour en positionnant mon index devant ma bouche et en lui faisant un large « chhhhhuut ! » et ce alors que Shino nous dévisage tour à tour sans y croire.

Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose pour qu'il ne se doute pas de ce que Neji sait par rapport à lui et moi ! Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ! Je l'implore du regard ; lui fais comprendre qu'il faut qu'il se taise. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir Shino mais il faut que Neji m'aide ou ; au moins ; ne me mette pas de bâton dans les roues. Shino ne doit pas se sentir menacer ; il ne doit pas se douter que Neji sait ce que nous avons fait tous les deux tout à l'heure.

Nous allons convenir d'un rendez-vous chez moi mercredi après-midi. Je les invite même à manger. J'espère que Temari voudra bien et que Kankûro ne sera pas là. J'ai envie de tenter autre chose avec Shino. Neji pourrait peut-être nous laisser seul à un moment et… et j'en profiterai pour essayer d'embrasser Shino ou… de poser ma main sur lui ; lui faire comprendre qu'il peut rester dormir ou…

Je me sens frissonner en y pensant.

Je ferme les yeux en croisant mes bras sur la table et en cachant mon visage à l'intérieur. Nous sommes en plein cours de français mais le professeur est assez arrangeant avec les élèves.

Je me permets donc de me positionner ainsi. Je suis penché en avant ; je croise les jambes en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que nous pourrions faire moi et Shino la prochaine fois que nous serons seuls.

Est-ce qu'il a aimé lui au moins ? Peut-être n'ai je pas été assez bon. Il m'a dit merci, … c'est encourageant, non ?

Seulement, … il refuse de sortir avec moi. C'est peut-être parce-que je suis trop médiocre pour lui ?

Et la maison qui n'est pas insonorisé chez moi. … si Kankûro est là je ne pourrai pas… On ne devra pas faire de bruit. … Temari, ce n'est pas dérangeant elle sait ce que c'est et puis comme je vais le lui présenter en tant que Shino, elle saura ce qu'il en est donc…

Je fronce les sourcils en fermant plus fort mes yeux.

Mais à quoi je pense !? On se donne rendez-vous pour un exposé, pas pour autre chose ! Il ne se passera certainement plus rien avant… avant ma mort. Il ne se passera plus jamais rien. C'était le seul et unique instant où j'aurai pu le toucher comme ça. … ou j'aurai pu… c'était trop court. Je ne m'en souviens déjà presque plus.

Je me redresse brusquement et lève la main en prenant la parole.

-Monsieur, … je ne me sens pas très bien, .. e… est-ce que Shino peut m'emmener à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ?

Jiraya, notre professeur de Français, se retourne en haussant un sourcil. Il était tourné vers le tableau et écrivait quelque chose. Il prend la parole.

-Vous avez des délégués pour ça.

-Je… c'est vrai. …

Je baisse un peu les yeux ; mal à l'aise. J'aperçois alors Shino la tête tournée vers moi ; un peu étonné. Je rougis ; je me demande s'il sait ce que je voulais en demandant ça.

Je me rassieds correctement alors que le délégué s'est levé. Je croise mes bras sur la table et reprends ma position de tout à l'heure sous le regard étonné de toute la classe.

Jiraya demande.

-Gaara ? Tu ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie à l'instant ?

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment si le délégué s'est rassis sans rien dire ou si Jiraya lui a demandé ou autre, … je m'en fiche.

J'ai envie d'être seul à nouveau avec Shino.

Je sursaute brusquement ; manquant de tomber en arrière avec ma chaise. Jiraya m'adresse un mauvais regard ; il est agacé par mes interventions dans son cours.

-Gaara. Je crois qu'un tour dans la cours te ferait le plus grand bien.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en répondant ; je cache par la même le bout de papier qui m'a fait sursauter. Quelqu'un me l'a envoyé sur le bureau et je l'ai reçu sur la main droite.

-Je ne peux pas faire de sport monsieur. Excusez-moi. Je vais rester tranquille.

-Si tu ne peux pas faire de sport alors tu vas aller voir notre responsable des élèves.

Le délégué se relève ; ennuyé. Je le suis dans les couloirs. Je marche un peu plus lentement pour être en arrière et lire le mot que j'ai reçu.

#On recommence avant les heures de clubs ?#

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est signé Shino.

Mon cœur s'affole. Je relève la tête en regardant autour de moi. Puis j'ai la bonne idée de regarder ma montre. Je m'immobilise en constatant que la fin du cours de Jiraya est dans moins de dix minutes. Et c'est le dernier cours de la journée ; les heures de clubs commencent juste après.

Mais si je vais voir le conseiller, j'en ai pour au moins une demi-heure.

Je déglutis en cherchant une solution. Le délégué se tourne et me demande d'accélérer. Je le regarde ; m'interroge sur la meilleur chose à faire, et trouve.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber à terre.

En moins de cinq minutes, je me retrouve à l'infirmerie. Le délégué s'en va ; je sens la main de Shizune sur l'intérieur de mon poignet.

Je feins un réveil comateux. J'ouvre les yeux en gémissant légèrement d'une voix rauque. Je pousse une plainte, et m'assieds sur le lit sous le regard étonné de Shizune.

Je grimace, et demande.

-Il m'est arrivé quoi ?

Shizune reste silencieuse, et me lâche en soupirant.

-Tu as fait semblant de t'évanouir on dirait.

Blanc. Elle se lève et me tourne le dos en me demandant de ne plus lui refaire une peur pareille ; qu'elle ne me pensait pas comme ça. Elle sort de la pièce. Je reste un instant sans bouger, puis me lève finalement et sors à mon tour. Je vais m'excuser auprès de Shizune en lui expliquant ; même si c'est faux ; que le conseiller des élèves me fait peur et que je ne voulait pas qu'il appelle Temari ou pire mon père.

Elle me pardonne et me laisse partir. J'attends que la sonnerie retentisse et que Jiraya sorte de notre classe et disparaisse dans les escaliers pour sortir de ma cachette et me précipiter vers la salle de classe où je suis sûr de retrouver Shino.

J'y entre après avoir pousser deux ou trois personnes, et cherche Shino du regard en remarquant qu'il n'est plus à sa place. Je ne le vois pas alors je cours prendre mes affaires, et sors de la salle pour me précipiter au second étage. Mais je vais me faire bloquer par un agent de maintenance.

Shino ne peut pas être ici si les gens faisant le ménage sont présents. Je monte au troisième étage et vais voir aux toilettes, mais Shino n'y est pas non plus.

Je redescends à notre étage et cherche Neji du regard. Je le vois à l'autre bout du couloir et l'appelle. Il se retourne, et m'attend en me voyant courir vers lui.

J'ai mal au cœur ; j'ai trop bouger trop vite.

Je me penche en avant une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, et lui demande d'une voix essoufflée.

-Tu… hh... tu as le…

Je tousse un peu, me redresse et m'appuie d'une main au mur sous le regard inquiet de Neji.

-Ca va Gaara ?

J'acquiesce, inspire à fond, et lui demande.

-Le… le numéro de Shi… hh… de Shino, … tu l'as ?

-Le numéro de Shino ?

-Son… portable.

-Pourquoi tu le veux maintenant ? Tu n'avais qu'à lui demander avant !

J'agrippe son poignet. Je le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il me lance un regard plus qu'agacé.

-S'il te plaît. Il m'attend je ne sais pas où. Il faut que je le tr

Il m'interrompt.

-Il t'attend pour quoi ? Encore te prendre pour un objet !? Je ne veux pas t'aider à t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un comme ça !

Il fait un geste brusque et se délivre de mon emprise qui de toute façon n'était pas bien forte.

Je ne vais pas trouver Shino avant les heures de clubs ; j'aurai eu beau aller partout et à tous les étages, j'ai été contraint d'abandonner en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur le stade en train de courir en athlétisme.

Je me suis senti nul en le voyant. Je me suis accroupi en baissant la tête et en retenant de douloureuses larmes. Tout ça juste parce-que j'avais raté une occasion d'être seul avec lui.

Peut-être qu'il s'est joué de moi et qu'il n'avait finalement aucune intention de me retrouver pour recommencer ce que nous avions fait ce matin.

Pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi vivement, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai cherché partout alors qu'il se moque que de moi et de mes envies.

Si ça se trouve, il m'a vu tenir Neji par le bras tout à l'heure et a pensé qu'on se disputait par rapport à lui ; alors il a décidé de tout arrêter et de ne pas venir.

Je descends dans la cours et passe la grille. Temari est déjà là. Elle me dit avoir tourné autour du quartier cinq fois avant de se décider à se garer pour m'attendre.

-Temari, …

-Oui ? Quoi ?

Elle est un peu étonnée. Normalement dans la voiture, c'est elle qui parle.

-J'ai invité deux personnes à la maison mercredi après-midi pour un exposé en physique.

Elle me jète un coup d'œil surpris.

-Toi ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr que ce ne sont pas eux qui se sont imposés ?

Je ne tiens plus ; il faut que je le lui dise.

-Il s'agit de Neji et Shino.

-Sh... Shino, ... ? C'est…

-Oui.

-Mais je pensais qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec Neji? Et qu'il était avec sa cousine ?

-Oui.

-Alors. Comment peuvent-ils tous les deux faire équipe avec toi ?

-Je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de rétorquer.

Blanc. Temari est abasourdie. Je me sens rougir un peu. Et puis elle éclate brusquement de rire. J'arrondis mes yeux et la dévisage.

-Temari !?

-C'est trop drôle !

-Qu… en quoi est-ce que …

-T'aurais jamais fait ça avant ! C'est adorable !

Elle se reprend en me voyant comme un idiot à la fixer. Elle continue de sourire ; je sais qu'elle a envie de pouffer de rire mais elle ne le fait pas.

-Bon. Mercredi ? C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Si tu veux.

-Tu sais... si Kankûro sera là ?

-Je pense qu'il sera là oui. Mais vous n'aurez qu'à vous enfermer dans ta chambre ! Il ne vous embêtera pas.

-Hm.

Je réalise que lorsqu'elle a parler de nous enfermer dans ma chambre, j'ai espérer que Neji aurait un empêchement. Je me fais honte à penser comme ça. Neji est mon meilleur ami je ne peux pas l'écarter de ma vie comme ça pour … un garçon me faisant de l'effet.

-Temari. …

-Hm ?

-…

-Il y a quelque chose ?

J'inspire, soupire, et lui demande de laisser tomber ; que ce n'est rien. Elle me jète un coup d'œil, mais m'accorde de ne pas faire attention. Nous arrivons à la maison.

J'entre, et sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le prends et regarde qui m'appelle. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant des numéros et non un nom. Je réponds en montant les premières marches de l'escalier.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ?

Je me fige ; c'est la voix de Shino.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'accélère d'un coup. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et manque d'ailleurs de tomber en le faisant. Je balance mon sac à l'intérieur de ma chambre, referme la porte en la claquant sans le vouloir, et m'assieds sur mon lit ; le cœur battant la chamade.

-Shino !? C… comment…

Il m'interrompt pour m'expliquer.

-Neji m'a dit que tu voulais avoir mon numéro et il m'a passé le tien. Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-N… non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Il rit doucement. Je souris ; heureux et fier de le faire rire. Je ne me dis pas qu'il peut se moquer de moi ; je me dis simplement que je le rends heureux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure ; ne croyant toujours pas à ce qui se passe en ce moment.

J'ai Shino au téléphone. Et c'est lui qui m'a appelé.

-Alors ?

Je me fige. Quoi « alors ? ». Je lui demande.

-Quoi « alors ? »

-Pourquoi tu voulais mon numéro ? T'avais quelque chose à me dire, non ?

-Ah. J… bah non en fait c'était juste pour te retrouver tout à l'heure. Je t'ai cherché et…

-Ah. Ok.

-… hm.

-Tu arrives à quelle heure demain matin ?

Je me tiens bien droit. Les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je… je peux arriver plus tôt si tu veux ! J'peux être là avant tout le monde !

Si Temari veut bien mais je ne le lui dis pas. J'inventerai quelque chose par rapport aux cours pour qu'elle m'amène plus tôt.

-Ca te dit qu'on remette ça ?

-Tu… voudrais encore ?

-C'était super bon.

Je me retiens pour ne pas exploser de joie.

Il a aimé.

-T'es vraiment doué tu sais Gaara.

-M… merci.

-Tu dois le faire souvent avec Neji pour être si bon que ça.

Je retiens un hoquet ; mal à l'aise.

Je force un sourire même s'il ne le voit pas et répond.

-O… oui. Assez souvent en fait.

-Je ne le pensais pas capable d'être infidèle.

-… ben… c'est comme ça. …

Je me sens gêné. Je n'aime pas mentir ; surtout que c'est sur Neji que j'invente. Je l'utilise.

Je devrai dire la vérité à Shino. Mais il parle le premier.

-T'as peut-être des trucs à m'apprendre alors, non ?

J'ouvre la bouche ; étonné.

Qu'est-ce…

J'oublie tout de suite ce que j'ai pensé.

-Si… Si tu veux, oui. Je pourrai t'apprendre quelques petites choses.

Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches sur internet.

L'ordinateur est dans le salon. … il y a Kankûro dans le salon ; … tout le temps.

Shino me fait sortir de mes idées.

-On se retrouve demain alors ? Vers 7h30 ça te va ? On pourra… être tranquille un moment.

-Oui. A ... alors à demain.

-Salut.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort. Je raccroche et regarde mon portable. Je vais retrouver Shino demain matin. Je vais revivre ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le chapitre suivant : **

« -Gaara. On se fait du bien mais on fait pas l'amour. Ok ? Alors n'essaie pas de me toucher ailleurs. Je ne suis pas gay."

**Et voilà ça y est ! C'est la nouvelle fic du dimanche ! n.n. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Peut-être autant que Frères pourquoi pas ! Enfin que vous l'aimerez et me suivrez dessus. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour celles que vous m'avez déjà envoyer et à la semaine prochaine !**

Densetsu : Ah ben bravo ! Gaara devient un dévergondé !

Nana : Ben c'est de son âge !

Densetsu : QU ... !! Mon fils a son âge !! Et ce n'est pas un dévergondé !!!

Itachi : ... hum...

Nana : #regarde Itachi de coin et hausse les épaules l'air de dire "on ne changera jamais Densetsu"#

Itachi : #répond à Nana par un sourire entendu#

Densetsu : Mon fils est PUR et

Nana et Itachi : #interrompent Densetsu# Oui, oui.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (**à part Densetsu et Satsuki !!** Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 10.**

Mon cœur bat tellement fort. Je raccroche et regarde mon portable. Je vais retrouver Shino demain matin. Je vais revivre ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée. J'espère que Temari voudra bien se lever plus tôt et surtout pourra se lever plus tôt.

-Temari !!!

J'entre dans le salon et me fais dévisager par mes deux aînés. Ma voix chantante et empressée ne doit pas très bien passer par rapport à comment j'agis en temps normal. Je les regarde tour à tour, et me fais interroger par Temari.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me racle la gorge et réponds.

-Euh… en fait je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'emmener pour 7h30 demain matin. On doit voir des trucs pour l'exposé et …

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire mercredi quand ils seront là ?

Kankûro intervient.

-Qui sera là mercredi ?

Temari lui explique donc que j'ai invité deux personnes pour faire une exposé. Avant qu'il ne râle sur ce que j'ai fait sans le lui demander, Temari lui ordonne de ne pas faire de commentaire ; qu'il ne peut rien dire vu le nombre de ses propres amis qui viennent ici toutes les semaines.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et attend ma réponse. Je grimace et lui demande à nouveau en ajoutant que c'est important pour moi de le faire demain.

Je ne pense pas au fait que Shino puisse me demander tous les matins de venir si tôt. Pour le moment je veux surtout refaire ce que j'ai fais ce matin ; et ce avec Shino et personne d'autre. S'il m'avait demandé de venir chez lui ce soir pour faire notre exposé, pour le commencer sans Neji, … j'y serai aller avec ou sans la permission de Temari. A pied s'il l'avait fallu.

Temari a accepté à condition que je la réveille car elle sait très bien qu'elle est du style à éteindre son réveil si jamais il sonne trop tôt.

J'ai accepté.

La soirée est passée ; la nuit aussi avec une lenteur inhumaine pour moi. J'ai à peine dormi mais je me réveille avant l'heure et vais bouger Temari sous sa couette. Elle se lève ; je file dans la salle de bain ; mange à peine, prends mes médicaments plus des vitamines que je refuse normalement de prendre parce-que je n'aime pas vraiment prendre des trucs comme ça, et booste Temari.

Lorsqu'elle me déposera, le lycée ne sera pas encore ouvert. Mais Shino est là.

Nous sommes les deux seuls présents pour le moment.

J'en déduis qu'il a très envie lui aussi.

Je m'approche de lui après avoir vérifié que Temari est partie et qu'elle est déjà loin.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Il me tend la main et serre la mienne. J'aurai préféré qu'il m'embrasse mais nous sommes dehors et quelqu'un pourrait arriver.

Les grilles s'ouvrent moins d'une ou deux minutes après mon arrivée.

Alors, … un peu gêné, … Shino et moi montons jusqu'au troisième étage, et nous nous enfermons dans une toilette. Le débarras du second étage va bientôt être ouvert et occupé par les agents d'entretiens.

Shino nous a enfermé dans cette toute petite pièce comportant un WC. Heureusement, ce n'est pas une cabine mais quelque chose de complètement fermé. Je rougis. Je m'avance ; m'approche de lui en lui demandant si je peux commencer. Il sourit et s'approche de moi à son tour ; se colle à moi et pose une main sur ma hanche droite. Des frissons apparaissent à ce même endroit de mon corps et se propagent un peu autour. Je ne tiens plus ; je redresse mon visage et embrasse Shino à pleine bouche. Il participe ; sa langue plonge dans ma bouche. Un peu trop mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime trop ça ; je ressens son envie. Il nous fait tourner sur nous même et va s'asseoir sur le siège fermé des toilettes. Je m'assieds sur lui ; il agrippe mes cuisses et me fait me resserrer contre lui.

Tout ça sans arrêter de s'embrasser.

Je fais des mouvements de déhanchements sur lui ; je gémis en essayant de ne pas être maladroit dans mes baisers. J'ai envie de lui ; j'ai envie qu'il me touche.

Ses mains déboutonnent déjà mon jean. Moi, les miennes tirent sur son pull et son T-shirt. Je veux toucher un peu plus ; caresser et griffer sa peau ; sentir mes doigts glisser sur lui.

Mais il prend mes mains et les fait toucher son entrejambe très vite libérée après la mienne. Je la caresse un peu, et essaie de remonter mes mains sur lui. Mais il m'arrête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens après m'avoir dit d'attendre un instant.

Il m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-H… hein ?

Ma tête me tourne. Pourquoi m'a t'il arrêté ?

-Gaara. On se fait du bien mais on fait pas l'amour. Ok ? Alors n'essaie pas de me toucher ailleurs. Je ne suis pas gay.

Mon cœur se serre. Je réalise qu'il n'a pas envie de moi de la même façon. Je me sens mal mais je n'en dis rien. Je me re-concentre sur son entrejambe ; je la fixe en le masturbant de plus en plus vite. Il s'y met aussi.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux ; il ne veut pas de moi comme ça. Il veut juste un jouet sexuel.

Bien sûr, … ça … ça me fait plaisir et ça ne peut que me faire du bien à mon âge d'avoir un partenaire pour ça, … mais j'aurai aimé plus.

Je suis en train d'y penser quand brusquement, Shino m'agrippe et me serre fort contre lui. Il me soulève après avoir poser ses mains sous mes fesses, et me bloque entre lui et le mur. Puis il se déhanche vite et fort contre moi. Nos membres se frottent. J'entends Shino contenir des râles ou peut-être même ces cris de plaisirs.

Il tend soudain le bras et prend un peu de papier toilette pour ne pas se libérer sur nos vêtements. Il me repose à terre et nous caresse en même temps tous les deux. Je garde les mains le long de mon corps et le regarde faire ; je suis essoufflé ; j'aime ça. J'ai envie de l'embrasser ; de le toucher ; de le sentir … peut-être … en moi !?

Il pousse un râle en se libérant ; moi je débande mais il ne le remarque pas. Il s'est laissé tomber contre moi et reprend son souffle la tête appuyée sur mon épaule.

-…hh… T'es super bon. ... h… hhh…

Je déglutis en regardant droit devant moi. Je me sens mal.

Des mots débordent de ma bouche ; des mots sur un ton plus que dur.

-Shino si tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose il va falloir que tu me laisses te toucher un peu plus.

Il est essoufflé ; il me dit que je pourrai faire comme je veux la prochaine fois. Mais je sais qu'il le dit seulement parce-qu'il vient de jouir.

On va attendre un peu sans rien se dire. On va même se faire peur en entendant du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Et puis on va recommencer une autre fois avant de se rendre dans notre salle de classe. Je suis parti avant Shino ; je l'ai laissé attendre un peu pour que nous n'arrivions pas en même temps.

Il reste quelques minutes avant le début des cours ; Neji est là alors je vais le voir.

-Salut.

-Bonjour.

-…

Je gigote un peu ; me gratte le crâne, et lui demande.

-C'est bon pour demain ? Tu peux venir ?

-Oui. Tu as vu avec ta sœur ?

-Oui. Elle veut bien.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Je lui jète un coup d'œil ; et décide de mentir.

-Je viens d'arriver.

-J'ai vu Naruto hier soir. Il m'a demandé si tu voulais venir avec nous chez lui ce week-end. Il y aura Sasuke aussi, on compte retrouver Shikamaru au Kanter.

-… je verrai avec Temari.

-Ok. On sait pas encore si on va en boîte après.

-D'accord.

Léger blanc. Puis Neji se penche un peu par dessus la table et chuchote.

-Gaara si on y va et que tu viens ; fais-moi le plaisir de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Shino. S'il te plaît. Je peux même t'en présenter d'autres... dans le lycée !

Je rougis, me tiens droit, et lui dit finalement « non merci » en me levant et surtout en m'éloignant. Je me sens coupable de ne pas lui dire ce qui se passe avec Shino. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait qu'il m'a appelé hier soir.

Et je m'en veux aussi de ce que je raconte sur nous deux à Shino. De mon mensonge sur le fait qu'on aurait une liaison Neji et moi. Et ce malgré Naruto.

J'espère que ça ne dégénèrera pas.

Le cours commence et passe. Le second à son tour.

J'ai eu envie d'envoyer un mot à Shino pour lui demander si pendant la pause… il voudrait encore une fois.

On pense tant que ça au sexe une fois qu'on est lancé ?

Je me pose vraiment la question.

Pendant le cours suivant la pause, j'ai regardé un peu autour de moi. Les élèves. Filles et garçons. J'en ai repéré certains que j'aimerai aussi peut-être… essayer.

Mais c'est par-dessus tout Shino que je veux.

Le lendemain matin, Temari n'a pas voulu m'emmener tôt. J'ai pris le bus sans les prévenir et, un peu avant que le cours ne commence et après avoir fait un tour aux toilettes avec Shino, j'ai reçu un appel. Temari m'a hurlé dessus d'être parti comme ça.

Je lui ai rétorqué sèchement que si elle n'en avait rien à faire de mes études moi pas. Et j'ai raccroché.

Je ne me reconnais plus.

Les cours défilent. Au dernier, Shino m'a demandé sur papier si Neji restait aussi longtemps que lui. Je lui ai promis que non. Il m'a alors répondu qu'il faudrait que je vienne chez lui un jour à mon tour.

J'aurai voulu hurler de joie lorsque je l'ai lu.

Une joie suivie de bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable.

Que va t'on faire lorsque j'aurai réussi à faire partir Neji ? On s'allongera ? Il s'assoira au bord de mon lit et je me mettrai sur lui comme lorsque nous sommes aux toilettes ? Si c'est ça, je pourrai peut-être le poussé un arrière et m'allonger sur lui. J'en profiterai pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Il ne pourra pas beaucoup se débattre.

Est-ce qu'il pense à ça au moins lorsqu'il me demande si Neji reste aussi longtemps que lui ?

…

Oui.

Il ne peut pas penser à autre chose. Surtout qu'ensuite il m'a dit vouloir me faire venir chez lui à mon tour.

Est-ce qu'il accepterait d'aller jusqu'au bout avec moi plutôt que de se caresser contre moi ? Est-ce qu'il accepterai de me toucher comme il meurt d'envie de toucher Hinata ?

Je n'ai peut-être pas de formes féminines, mais j'ai un corps moi aussi. Un corps bien fait aux vues de ce qui s'est passé ce week-end chez Naruto lorsque je me suis changé.

Quand j'y pense, … c'est dans ces même habits qui ont fait réagir les amis de Neji et Naruto que Shino a réagi. Je devrai peut-être refaire un peu ma garde-robe. Acheter des vêtements plus… plus provoquant. Je suis toujours en jean et pull. Je n'ai pas vraiment de style.

Ce serait peut-être le moment de m'en crée un. D'appartenir à un groupe ; de me classer quelque part.

J'ai envie de recevoir de Shino ce que Naruto a reçu de Neji mercredi dernier. Et aussi ce week-end très certainement. Je les ai bien entendu. Ca avait l'air plus que bon. Plus encore que lorsque Shino me touche le matin.

Je voudrai savoir ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses cris de plaisir. Ce que ça fait de se perdre ; de se mélanger à l'autre.

Est-ce que c'est possible si Shino ne m'aime pas ?

… est-ce que moi je l'aime. … ?

Qu'est-ce que je risque de toute façon si je lui demande. Il ne m'aime pas. Il se sert de moi alors au pire, il s'éloignera de moi un petit temps ; pas beaucoup. Je suis son seul défouloir puisque Hinata ne veut pas. Je suis le seul à bien vouloir et à me taire.

Peut-être même qu'il voudrait bien. Il faudrait que je le chauffe suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien me refuser.

Comment je peux faire ça ? Je n'ai jamais chauffer quelqu'un. Il faudrait que je sache comment on fait. Moi je n'ai qu'à penser à Shino pour avoir envie. Mais lui comment le faire avoir envie ?

Je pourrai apprendre ça en boîte. Il faudrait que je persuade Neji de m'y emmener. Ou alors que je vois avec Temari pour sortir de temps en temps le soir.

… j'ai 16 ans. Je pourrai avoir un scooter aussi. Ca permettrai à Temari de ne pas avoir à m'emmener tous les jours en cours. Je ne prendrai pas le bus, donc ce serait une bonne chose. Il faudrait que je parle ave elle. Que je m'excuse platement pour ce matin ; pour ce que je lui ai dit et le fait de lui avoir crié dessus aussi sèchement. Je pourrai essayer de… de lui montrer que je suis mal de devoir être comme ça dépendant de quelqu'un pour bouger quelque part. Je pourrai jouer sur la corde sensible, et puis aussi lui montrer les bons points pour elle. Elle n'aurai pas à se lever à pas d'heure les matins où elle n'a pas cours. Elle pourrait dormir plus longtemps et n'aurait pas à faire des allées-retour à chaque fois que je me fais inviter quelque part. Elle pourrait même rester dormir chez son petit ami de temps en temps.

C'est en pensant à ça que je réalise une chose. Elle va partir. Donc j'ai encore plus de chance pour convaincre soit elle soit mon père d'avoir un scooter. Le vélo demande trop d'effort ils ne voudraient l'un comme l'autre pas. Enfin au moins Temari.

Shino m'envoie un autre mot par-dessus son épaule. Je le lis, et écarquille les yeux en rougissant sûrement énormément. C'est un dessin. Il y a lui et moi je crois. Sauf que j'ai un corps de femme. On a l'air de…

J'étouffe mal un gémissement et me penche sur ma table ; mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi me fait-il ça ?! C'est tout sauf drôle ! Je parviens à me calmer même si j'y mets du temps. Je regarde encore un fois le mot.

…

Il dessine bien en plus. Je plie le mot et le cache précieusement à la fin de mon cahier de mathématique. Il ne faut pas que je l'y oublie sinon lui ou moi aurions peut-être des ennuis.

Le cours fini. Je range mes affaires en faisant bien attention à ce que le dessin de Shino ne soit pas abîmé ni perdu. Une fois le cahier dans mon sac je vérifie qu'il est toujours bien dedans.

Shino attend ; Neji nous rejoint et demande.

-On y va ?

J'acquiesce. Temari doit déjà être en train de nous attendre à l'entrée du lycée. Nous nous y rendons. Je monte à l'avant ; laissant à Neji le « plaisir » d'être à côté de Shino. Mais ce dernier me demande.

-Tu ne t'assieds pas à côté de Neji Gaara ?

-Quoi ?

Je le regarde ; étonné par sa question. Neji ; déjà assis ; nous regarde l'un et l'autre tour à tour.

Shino pense que j'ai une aventure avec Neji c'est vrai. Je me racle la gorge et lui demande.

-Ca ne te dérange pas d'aller devant ?

-Non. Ta sœur ne mord pas ?

-Non.

Je souris. J'aurai préféré que Neji y aille. Je présente Shino à Temari. Neji aussi un peu plus formellement que la dernière fois. Elle ne va rien dire sur notre échange téléphonique de ce matin. Je l'en remercie d'ailleurs intérieurement. L'idée qu'elle attende qu'on soit seul ce soir ne me traverse pas la tête.

Elle va beaucoup parler avec Shino ; lui poser des questions.

Pas à Neji. Mais je sais pourquoi. C'est parce-qu'elle sait que c'est Shino qui m'attire.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Temari nous apprend que Kankûro n'est pas là et qu'il n'arrivera que plus tard ce soir. Nous pouvons donc nous installer dans le salon. Je monte mes affaires de cours dans ma chambre et redescends avec ma physique.

Neji est assez doué dans cette matière et moi et Shino nous débrouillions plutôt bien aussi. C'est donc assez facilement commencé.

Un peu après avoir débuté, Shino est aller aux toilettes. J'en profite pour demander à Neji.

-Neji ?

-Hm ?

-Tu… tu pourrais faire semblant d'avoir un appel ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour… partir un peu plus tôt.

Il hausse un sourcil et me dévisage sans rien dire. Je vérifie que Temari n'est pas dans les parages, et complète.

-Tu pourrais inventer une excuse comme quoi on aurait besoin de toi chez toi, et… demander à Temari de te ramener ?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Ben… ça me permettrai d'être un peu seul avec Shino si…

-Je me répète : pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Je grimace ; mal à l'aise.

-Pour ton meilleur ami … ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de participer à ça Gaara.

-Mais pourquoi !!? Je te demande pas de me couvrir !! Juste d

Shino revient. Je suis forcé de me taire. Je me tourne vers mon livre de physique ; déçu. Je ne vois pas le regard de Neji posé sur moi. Il est ennuyé pour moi.

Mon cœur me fait souffrir. Mon ventre aussi.

Comment je peux faire pour être seul avec Shino !? Déjà qu'il est réticent pour faire autre chose que se masturber avec moi, … au moins si Neji et Temari partaient, on serait seuls. On pourrait… on n'aurait pas à se retenir et ça… pourrait nous donner envie d'un peu plus ou…

Quand je pense à son dessin… si j'étais une fille, ce serait plus facile.

… mais peut-être aussi que je n'y penserai pas autant et que je n'aurai peut-être même pas envie de le faire. Je réagirai sûrement comme Hinata.

Shino vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. On continue.

Trois heures plus tard, Neji sursaute. Je le fixe. Il se lève et prend son portable dans sa poche. J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux en le voyant sortir du salon.

Il a fait exprès ou il a vraiment reçu un appel ?

Une fois Neji un peu plus loin, Shino me parle tout bas.

-Ta chambre est à l'étage ?

Je tourne mon visage vers lui d'un geste brusque. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il demande.

-Hein ? Oui.

-Tu me la montreras avant qu'on reparte ?

-Ou… oui. Si tu veux.

Neji revient. Il soupire après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Il ferme les yeux, et demande.

-Gaara s'il te plaît est-ce que ta sœur pourrait me ramener chez moi?

Neji ! Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir !

Je me lève en disant que je vais demander.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari et Neji nous laissent seuls moi et Shino.

Lequel m'a rejoint dans l'entrée alors que ma sœur et Neji partaient.

Nous sommes seuls ; ça y est. Je me retourne vers lui et lui demande.

-Je… te montre ma chambre ?

Il hoche la tête en me souriant. Je le contourne et passe devant. Il me suit à l'étage. J'entre dans ma chambre ; il me suit. Il a un petit moment d'hésitation ; comme s'il pensait que je me moquais de lui.

Ma chambre c'est juste le minimum ; il n'y a rien de superflue. Absolument rien.

Je me racle la gorge et prends la parole.

-Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

Il entre un peu plus. Je m'assieds au bord de mon lit. Il s'approche de moi. Et ce jusqu'à être juste devant moi. J'écarte les jambes et le fait venir entre. Il est toujours debout. Je me tiens droit et lève la tête. Shino se penche et m'embrasse en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

C'est un baiser très tendre. Comme en boîte pour notre premier. … enfin notre second. Ce n'est pas empressé comme au lycée. Je me plais à croire que c'est parce-qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi plutôt que de l'envie brutale et juste ça.

J'ouvre grand ma bouche et la referme sur ses lèvres ; sur sa langue. Je pousse un gémissements. Je pose mes mains sur le lit de part et d'autre de mon bassin, et recule un peu. Shino s'installe à genou au bord ; et puis il suit le mouvement lorsque je m'étends sur le dos. Il s'allonge sur moi. Je sens le poids de son corps sur le mien.

Une de ses jambes est entre les miennes ; sa hanche appuie sur mon entre-jambe ; bouge un peu. Je fais quelques mouvements de déhanchements en continuant d'embrasser Shino. Il fait des vas et viens lui aussi. J'écarte un peu plus mes jambes en gémissant encore. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il peut me prendre s'il le veut. Que je n'attends que ça depuis qu'il … depuis que je me sens attiré par lui.

Il se redresse soudain et tire sur mon bras. Il quitte le lit et se tient debout au bord. Je suis assis ; je libère mon membre déjà dressé et durci par l'excitation. Prêt à subir son envie avec plaisir. Il fait de même, mais quelque chose ne se passe pas comme je m'y attendais. Il pose sa main derrière ma tête, et fais approcher mon visage de son entrejambe. Laquelle vient me toucher les lèvres, et la joue alors que je dévie ma tête sur le côté en grimaçant.

Il s'immobilise et m'interroge ; déjà un peu essoufflé ou plutôt enfiévré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe… !?

Je voudrais reculer, mais il tient ma tête fermement et essaie de me faire-faire ce qu'il veut. Je plaque mes mains de chaque côté de son membre et repousse le corps de Shino du mieux que je peux.

-Je veux pas, … pas ça. Arrêtes.

-Mais si allez ! … Tu vas voir, ... ça va te plaire… !

-Non, arrêtes !

Sa main resserre mes cheveux et agrippe un peu plus l'arrière de mon crâne.

-Ouvre la bouche ! … Allez, … Gaara… laisses-toi faire, t'adores ça… !

Je suis sur le point d'accepter à cause de la peur qu'il ne veuille plus rien faire si jamais je refuse, mais nous nous faisons interrompre pour mon plus grand soulagement.

La porte d'entrée en bas. Il y a quelqu'un.

Shino se retourne et se rhabille plus que vite. Moi, j'inspire à fond et me rhabille à mon tour. Puis je descends derrière Shino au rez-de-chaussée.

Je le présente à Kankûro. Nous débarrassons nos affaires du salon car il s'y installe. Puis Shino va me demander si on peut remettre la suite de l'exposé à ce week-end. J'accepte, et le laisse partir.

Puis je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour le reste de l'après-midi.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«La discussion entre sur un autre terrain que je ne connais pas plus que le premier mais qui m'intéresse aussi. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe entre Kiba et Lee. Et aussi Shikamaru.

Il y a quelque chose et je le sais. Mais quoi ?"

**Voilà pour la petite surprise. Je vous ai mis ce chapitre car je n'aimais pas trop la fin de 09 donc je me suis dit que vous ne vous plaindriez pas d'en avoir deux d'un coup ! :p. (en espérant que ça ne vous ai pas empêcher de poster une review aussi sur le 9 malgré le fait que j'aie postée la suite en même temps.) J'espère qu'il vous auront plus et j'attends vos reviews. Merci encore pour toutes celles que vous m'envoyez d'ailleurs. Je ne vous remercierai sûrement jamais assez !**

**La semaine prochaine, vous aurez le chapitre 11 qui promet des révélations sur le passé de plusieurs personnes ! :p. Je vous dis donc bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !! **

Densetsu : Yerf... :s.. Pauvre Gaara.

Itachi : Oui.

Nana : Il l'a bien cherché !

Densetsu : #se tourne ; choqué ; vers Nana# Quoi !? Mais non ! Il est amoureux !

Itachi : Oui mais quand même, Nana a raison après tout. Il devrait quand même se douter de ce que veut Shino !

Densetsu : Il s'en doute! Mais il pensait pas à ... à CA !

Nana : C'est que tu t'inquiète pour lui dis-donc !! : ]

Densetsu : B... ben oui ! ... Ca pourrait être Naruto à sa place après tout !

Itachi : #explose de rire# Naruto il a pas peur de faire ça ! Neji doit y avoir le droit toutes les semaines !

Densetsu : O.O...

Nana : #remarque le teint brusquement livide de Densetsu# D... Densetsu ? ... #tapote son épaule# Densetsu !? .. ou... Ouhouu !?


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair : **les persos sont pas à moi.** (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : **_**Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) **_**] ****qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 11.**

Shino va me demander si on peut remettre la suite de l'exposé à ce week-end. J'accepte, et le laisse partir.

Puis je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour le reste de l'après-midi.

En début de soirée, Neji m'appelle.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Ca va ?

-Hm.

-Ca a été avec lui ?

-… h… hm.

Je me sens mal. J'ai eu peur de ce qu'il allait me faire faire ; et de ce qu'il pouvait me faire si jamais je refusais plus. Il me tenait tellement fort.

-T… T'as couché ?

-On a été interrompu. Par Kankûro.

-Oh.

Il est soulagé. J'en suis sûr.

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

-T'as déjà… sucé Naruto ?

Blanc. J'entends un léger bruit chez lui ; et puis sa voix un peu choquée.

-Pardon !?

-Sucer. Tu l'as déjà fait ?

-P… pou… pourquoi tu me demandes ça !!?

-Shino a voulu que je le fasse.

-Qu…

-Il… je voulais pas au début, … mais… il me tenait fermement et il… avait l'air de pouvoir être brutal alors… j'ai failli mais Kankûro est arrivé. C… C'est la première fois que j'étais soulagé qu'il arrive à la maison.

-Tu as eu peur ?

Je dois bien l'avouer. Oui. J'ai eu peur.

-Oui. Il… il m'a fait peur.

-Alors maintenant tu sais ce que vit Hinata à chaque fois qu'il vient.

-Pourquoi elle ne le quitte pas ?

-Toi tu vas arrêter avec lui ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… parce-que… je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça.

-Et bien Hinata c'est pareil elle ne peut pas l'expliquer.

Blanc. Je m'allonge sur le dos sur mon lit.

-Je vais aux toilettes avec lui le matin depuis hier.

-Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-… je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'ai caché beaucoup moi aussi pendant longtemps.

Léger blanc.

Et puis je lâche le morceau.

-J'ai envie qu'il me fasse l'amour.

-Je sais.

-Ca fait comment… ?

-De quoi comment ?

Je me redresse.

-Non. Laisses. C'est pas grave je verrai bien.

Il ne doit pas savoir ; j'imagine que c'est lui l'homme dans sa relation avec Naruto.

Je change de sujet.

-Je viendrai ce week-end. J'ai vu avec Temari et elle est d'accord. Seulement, je viendrai avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Par contre il faudra prendre le bus pour aller chez moi d'abord.

-Ok. J'amènerai mes affaires pour le week-end le matin.

-D'accord. On fait ça alors.

Elle a accepté, oui, mais après m'avoir passé un savon sur la manière dont je lui ai parlé ce matin au téléphone. Elle a su attendre qu'on soit en famille et m'a crié dessus. C'est à ce moment là que je lui ai parlé d'un scooter. Elle n'a rien dit.

Ca veut dire qu'elle va y réfléchir et voir avec notre père.

Jeudi matin, je suis arrivé un peu avant l'heure de cours. J'ai reçu un mot de Shino durant le premier cours. Il me demandait ce que j'avais fabriqué pour arriver si tard ; qu'il m'avait attendu. Je n'ai su que m'excuser et me sentir frustré.

J'ai eu peur de me retrouver seul avec lui mais maintenant je me sens bête d'avoir été effrayé. Il a bien du comprendre que je ne voulais pas faire ça !?

Je décide d'envoyer un autre mot.

#Je ne te sucerai pas#

Aussitôt, un autre mot de sa part.

#C'est pas grave. On fait comme d'habitude ! A la pause ? Ca te dit ?#

Je lui envoie une réponse affirmative.

Suivant ce dont nous avons convenu, à la pause, nous sommes montés au troisième étage et nous nous sommes caresser l'un l'autre en nous embrassant. J'ai eu une envie de pousser des gémissements le plus fort possible pour qu'on nous trouve ; pour que Shino soit forcé de voir ce qu'il devient : un homo. Je voudrais qu'il s'en rende compte ; qu'il réalise. Qu'il quitte Hinata et sorte avec moi.

Mais je me suis retenu.

Une fois rentré chez moi et après m'être moi-même auto-persuadé que je n'avais rien à y perdre, j'ai envoyé un texto à Shino pour lui demander s'il voulait faire l'amour avec moi.

Mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse alors que ça fait maintenant quatre heures que je lui ai posé la question et qu'il l'a reçu.

Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le lendemain, je vais au lycée avec mes affaires. J'arrive tôt mais Shino n'est pas là. Il va apparaître dans la classe à l'heure de début de cours. Je l'ai fixé jusqu'à ce que le cours commence et que ; surtout ; le prof me dise de me concentrer un peu.

J'ai eu ma réponse à la pause. Shino s'est levé et est sorti avec des amis dans le couloir sans même m'adresser un regard.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… pourquoi ai-je osé demandé ça à quelqu'un qui se dit hétéro ! …

Je voulais tellement qu'il accepte.

Neji vient me voir ; il s'installe sur la chaise de Shino de côté.

-Tu vas pas aux toilettes ?

-J'irai seul si je le faisais.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je lui ai demandé de faire l'amour. Et apparemment c'est pas faisable.

Je souris d'un air sûrement triste en haussant une épaule. Ma gorge se serre alors que je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

-J'ai tout fichu par terre !

Neji pose une main sur mon avant-bras.

-Y'en a pleins d'autres.

-Mais c'est lui que je veux !

Il resserre sa main sur mon avant-bras. Sûrement parce-que j'ai trop haussé la voix et qu'elle est un peu serrée.

Il veut sûrement que je baisse d'un ton avant qu'on ne se fasse trop remarqué. Personne ne sait qu'il est homosexuel dans le lycée. … enfin je pense. Peut-être les autres homos mais ils se reconnaissent sûrement juste entre eux.

Je redresse mon visage.

-Tu crois que si je lui dis que je veux bien le … lui faire ce que je n'ai pas voulu, il me pardonnera pour… pour ça ?

Il écarquille doucement les yeux ; n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Gaara ! Tu t'entends ?!

Je baisse à nouveau ma tête entre mes mains et je m'aplatis sur ma table en soupirant. Neji se penche un peu vers moi car je l'entends de plus près.

-Gaara !! … Tu serais prêt à faire ça alors que tu ne veux pas ?

Je me redresse d'un geste brusque ; manquant de cogner mon crâne à son menton mais il s'est reculé assez vite.

-De toute façon, ... je le ferai bien un jour, non !? Toi, … toi tu devais être réticent au début mais pourtant je suis sûr que tu le fais souvent maintenant !

Il rougit. Ca veut tout dire. Je soupire discrètement et regarde par la fenêtre. J'aperçois Hinata dans la cours.

-Ta cousine, … elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a entre ses mains.

-Arrêtes Gaara. Tu idéalises Shino. Et puis tu as vu comme il peut être.

-...

-Si tu veux, … si tu veux coucher, … il y a Kiba !

Je ne réponds pas.

C'est vrai il y a Kiba. Il me veut lui au moins. Je n'ai qu'à lui faire un signe et il me prend comme ça.

-Mais … moi je…

-Tu veux Shino je sais.

-Tu n'auras qu'à voir ce week-end. Ils seront là je crois. Enfin j'espère. Kiba n'aime pas aller au Kanter.

-A cause de Lee ?

La discussion entre sur un autre terrain que je ne connais pas plus que le premier mais qui m'intéresse aussi. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe entre Kiba et Lee. Et aussi Shikamaru.

Il y a quelque chose et je le sais. Mais quoi ?

Je n'aurai pas ma réponse ; la première sonnerie retentie. Neji quitte la place qu'il a emprunté en me disant que c'est trop long pour me raconter ici ; qu'il le fera peut-être ce soir avant qu'on parte chez Naruto. Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je comprends, et le laisse retourner à sa place pendant que Shino revient à la sienne ; sans me regarder.

La journée se termine ; je n'ai reçu aucun mot de Shino. Et moi de mon côté je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui en envoyer un pour lui proposer une fellation. Je n'aime pas cette idée même si ça pourrait le rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

Moi et Neji nous en avons déduit que la suite de l'exposé serait remis à plus tard.

J'accompagne Neji en bus jusque chez lui. Nous y retrouvons Hinata qui a fini un peu avant nous, et Hanabi ainsi que Hiashi.

Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de partir. Neji propose de prendre une collation puis de commencer nos cours pour lundi étant donné que nous restons chez Naruto jusque dimanche compris. J'accepte et monte avec lui dans sa chambre.

En pleine Histoire, je sors mon nez de mon livre de cours et jète un coup d'œil à Neji. Il est concentré et ne semble pas prompt à faire autre chose. Je me racle la gorge discrètement mais rien ne se passe. Alors j'insiste un peu. Et puis encore jusqu'à ce que Neji hausse un sourcil et me regarde lui aussi.

-T'as pris froid ?

-Non, je…

Je ferme mon livre d'Histoire et regarde Neji droit dans les yeux.

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe entre Kiba, Lee et Shikamaru.

Il se redresse en lâchant son plume.

-C'est compliqué Gaara. Et puis je…

-Dites-le moi alors si vous ne voulez pas me raconter. Mais n'allez pas me dire que c'est trop long sur le moment où que c'est compliqué !

Il me regarde, et soupire avant de commencer.

-Kiba et Lee sont sortis ensemble il y a un petit moment. Ils étaient vraiment très bien ensemble, … mais Kiba a déconné, il a trompé Lee à une soirée. Seulement, …

Il soupire de nouveau et prend un ton plaintif.

-Gaara j'ai pas envie de te raconter ça pour le moment, … on est en train de faire nos cours là… !

-… Hm. Désolé.

-...

-Je saurai en temps voulu !

-Excuse-moi. Je pense que… De toute façon, ... tu verras quand ça éclatera. Ca arrive souvent entre Shika et Lee.

-Ils ne s'entendent pas, hein…

-Pas vraiment. Ca me gêne pour Kakashi et Iruka quand on est au Kanter et que ça gueule entre eux deux, mais … y'a des moments où ça ne peut que ce passer comme ça.

-Pourquoi Shikamaru… Enfin Sasuke a dit que Shika ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Kiba qu'il n'en avait eu, mais c'est pas plutôt lui qui en a fait à Lee ?

-Lee… s'est vengé.

Je me mords sans m'en rendre compte la lèvre inférieure. Neji continue.

-Tu sais, Lee, … il habite aussi au Kanter. Quand ses parents ont su qu'il était homosexuel à tendance transformiste, ils l'ont mis dehors. On connaissait déjà Kakashi et Iruka et ils lui ont permis de rester sur place. Mais quand Lee sort, ce n'est pas vraiment pour se balader.

-Il va… sur les hallages… ?

-Il se fait payer.

Mon ventre se noue ; mon teint doit prendre une couleur assez pâle d'un coup car Neji me demande si ça va aller. Je m'appuie un peu plus sur le bureau de Neji.

-Il… il se prostitue !? Alors… c'est pour ça que…

Je réalise soudain.

-Mais pourtant, c'est Kiba qui a dit à Kakashi qu'il valait mieux que Lee reste le lendemain de quand on est venu ?! Il… il l'aime … toujours ?

Neji hausse une épaule mais ne répond pas. J'ouvre deux grands yeux ronds.

-Mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a trompé alors ?

-Il n'a aucune excuse. Tu sais, c'est lui qui a rompu. Lee s'est vengé après. Kiba l'a trompé, lui a avoué et a rompu en même temps. Et Lee… est devenu comme il est d'un coup. Il a commencé à se faire payer, à s'habiller et à se comporter comme tu l'as vu, …

-Et si Kiba n'avait pas rompu, … s'il lui avait juste avoué et s'était confondu en excuse… ?

-Personne ne sait. Mais maintenant Lee est comme il est et Kiba couche avec tout ceux qui veulent.

Je baisse un peu les yeux sur le côté. Je réfléchis un peu et déclare.

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec lui. Ce ne serait pas correct pour Lee. Ni pour Kiba lui-même d'ailleurs.

-… hm.

Je ne me rends pas compte ou plutôt ne pense pas ; en le disant ; que Neji comme tous les autres à part Shikamaru ont couché avec Kiba.

En fait c'est surtout que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de Kiba ; moi j'ai envie de Shino et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu sais Gaara, … à un moment, … avec Naruto, … et même Sasuke, … on se relayait …

Il se racle la gorge en me voyant le regarder de nouveau et continue.

-… pour Kiba je veux dire. On avait peur qu'il chope quelque chose. Il était pas vraiment sérieux.

-C… comment ça vous… vous relayiez ?

-Pour coucher.

-Mais

-Mais Naruto et moi on s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'on… n'arrivait pas vraiment à accepter l'un comme l'autre qu'on couche avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et Sasuke, … ben il est hétéro … enfin il a quand même des tendances bi sans qu'il veuille l'avouer mais… de toute façon il se saoule pas tous les soirs.

Il a un rire gêné.

-Shikamaru a gueulé sur Kiba pour qu'il se protège quand il sort. Il n'arrête pas de lui demander s'il le fait toujours.

-Oui, … je… je suis au courant de ça.

Neji inspire profondément et sourit malgré tout en me regardant.

-Voilà ! Maintenant tu sais ce qui s'est passé !

-Oui.

Je me sens gêné. J'ai une question à poser depuis quelques jours mais je n'ose pas. Pourtant, … à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler à Neji, je me dis que je vais la lui poser.

Je me racle la gorge, et bouge un peu sur la chaise pour montrer à Neji que je vais dire quelque chose qui pourrait être gênant.

-Neji, … je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Il me regarde sans rien dire. Ca veut dire « oui » ? Je grimace un peu et me lance.

-Tu viens de me dire que… qu'avant Naruto tu couchais déjà avec Kiba, … et lui aussi… mais tu es sorti avec Naruto tu avais 14 ans et demi voir 15 ans, non ? alors… a… alors quand est-ce qu

-Tu veux savoir quand a été ma première fois ?

J'acquiesce ; mal à l'aise. Il répond en se tournant vers ses cours.

-J'avais 13 ans et demi.

J'écarquille les yeux ; choqué.

-Qu… quoi !? Si jeune ?

Il hausse une épaule sans me regarder.

-Tu l'as fait avec quelqu'un de ton âge ?

Il fait un « non » de tête en gardant son sérieux.

-Alors…

Et puis la bombe de la journée explose. Et c'est Neji qui la lance.

-C'est Kakashi qui m'a dépucelé.

Ma bouche reste grande ouverte ; mes yeux aussi. Neji ne me regarde toujours pas ; il a l'air concentré comme ça mais je suis sûr qu'il n'écrit que des mots sans relation entre eux ; que c'est juste pour faire autre chose.

-KAKASHI !!!?

Il relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens pour parler.

-Ne le dis pas à Iruka. Il ne le sait pas. Naruto non plus.

Je reste sans voix ; choqué.

Kakashi serait un pédophile ? Et Iruka qui ne le sait pas, … comment… comment Neji peut-il laisser ça comme ça ?!

Je me lève, prêt à m'approcher de Neji pour lui montrer que je suis là s'il veut en parler, se décharger un peu de ce qu'il a pu vivre, mais je ne trouve pas la force pour faire un pas. Je me rassieds ; toujours aussi choqué.

Neji me regarde un peu, et me demande de ne pas rester avec cet air idiot ; qu'il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait avec Kakashi.

Je cligne des paupières très lentement ; comme pour mieux assimiler ce qu'il a dit.

Je demande.

-Il ne t'a pas forcé !?

Neji paraît étonné voir choqué.

-Forcé !? Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas un violeur !

-Mais… comment… comment tu as pu faire ça avec… un homme d'au moins dix ans ton aîné !?

-Ce n'est pas si atroce que ça.

-Mais c'est un pédophile !

Il lâche son crayon et parle d'un ton sûr et assez dur.

-Arrête. Ce n'est absolument pas un pédophile. On l'a fait et voilà.

-Mais t'avais treize ans !! Tu… devais tout juste pouvoir… le faire seul et pourtant tu. … tu…

-Kakashi est quelqu'un de simple et généreux. Ca se passe comme ça chez les homos parfois. Des plus vieux enseignent aux plus jeunes qui se découvrent quand ils le font tôt. C'est tout.

-Tu vas pas me dire que c'est comme ça pour tout ceux que… tous ceux que j'ai vu chez Naruto !

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Naruto l'a fait avec Kiba la première fois. J'ai été le second. Shikamaru est encore puceau et Kiba a appris avec Lee.

-Et Lee ?

-Je ne veux pas te raconter. Tu lui demanderas toi-même si t'en as vraiment envie.

L'ambiance est très tendue d'un coup. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais le silence de Neji me fait réaliser. Je me retourne vers le bureau et prends mon livre d'Histoire en m'excusant pour ces questions.

Neji soupire que j'ai le droit de poser des questions ; que c'est juste ma réaction qui le rend comme ça.

-Désolé. Ca m'a choqué. Je pensais pas… que tu aurais pu faire ça. … A treize ans on… enfin…

Je soupire et ferme mon livre d'Histoire. Neji me regarde un peu, et propose d'y aller maintenant. J'accepte ; heureux qu'on puisse changer de sujet même si celui-ci me fait me poser encore plus de question que ce que je me posais avant.

Dans le bus pour nous rendre chez Naruto, j'observe Neji en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer.

… il a couché avec Kakashi. Naruto ne le sait pas. Iruka non plus. Neji dit que c'est normal que ça se soit passé comme ça, mais alors pourquoi eux ne le savent pas ? Ce n'est pas si normal tout compte fait. En plus, Kakashi était déjà avec Iruka à ce moment-là puisqu'ils sont ensemble depuis des années. Ils ont pourtant l'air de s'aimer l'un l'autre ; ils forment un beau couple, non ?

-Neji… ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que je peux te poser encore une question ?

-Tout bas alors.

Je mordille le coin de ma lèvre supérieure et me penche vers son oreille pour lui demander.

-S'il était avec Iruka et qu'il l'aime, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a dépucelé ?

Je me recule un peu ; juste de quelques centimètres ; mon visage est presque contre celui de Neji. Lequel me regarde dans les yeux. Il doit se demander s'il me le dit maintenant ou s'il attend. Je le comprends vu comment j'ai crié tout à l'heure en entendant ce qu'il m'a dit. Neji cache son homosexualité autour de chez lui et de l'école. Il ne doit vraiment se lâcher qu'avec Naruto dans le quartier de ce dernier ainsi qu'en boîte.

Il se penche à mon oreille et me répond finalement.

-Il ne voulait pas que je le fasse avec un vieux porc que je ne connaissais pas.

Il se recule et se ré-installe correctement alors que je le dévisage. Il ajoute quelque mots.

-C'est ce qu'il te dira si tu lui demandes. Moi c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Ce qu'il…

-Et tu ne penses pas que c'est juste un excuse pour se faire un jeune ?

-Non. J'en suis même sûr. Iruka ne le sait peut-être pas mais il s'en doute. Ils se sont engueulés en parlant de ça ; j'étais là d'ailleurs. Tu sais, si Iruka n'est pas venu nous parler à notre table quand on est venu c'est parce-que j'y étais. Il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup sous ses airs de gentille petite femme d'intérieur.

Je crois bien qu'en retour Neji ne l'apprécie pas non plus. Je me tais. Je ne lui demanderai plus rien sur le trajet.

Nous arrivons. Naruto m'accueille d'une bise ; chose à laquelle je me dis qu'il va falloir m'habituer ; puis il embrasse Neji avec une gourmandise sans nom sous mes yeux grands ouverts et choqués de voir ça.

Je comprends ce que Neji me disait lorsqu'il s'était excusé la dernière fois tout ça parce-que quand Naruto commence il ne peut pas résister.

Il s'enhardit même je dois dire ! Mes yeux restent fixés sur la main de Neji tripotant la fesse droite de Naruto par-dessus le jean de ce dernier.

Je dois rougir.

Et en attendant, … ? Je fais quoi ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Je me rends compte un peu après qu'en fait, … je ne peux pas juger Neji d'avoir couché avec un homme si vieux que Kakashi. Si Densetsu était homo, … je crois que je pourrai le faire avec lui."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! Merci énormément à celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de review le chapitre 09 ET le chapitre 10 d'ailleurs. Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, que quelques questions ont été éclairés, et que beaucoup d'autres sont apparues. huhuhu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! D'avance merci ! **

Densetsu : Qu... Quoi ?

Nana : Haha ! Densetsu ! T'as un prétendant !

Densetsu : Mais je suis heureux en ménage, moi !! O.O

Itachi : #sourit d'un air moqueur# Ca te dit pas t'expérimenter quelques petites choses ?

Nana : #regarde Itachi# Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de le taquiner, toi ?

Itachi : Pardon ?

Nana : Toi aussi tu as été décoré des yeux par Gaara !

Itachi : Qu... O.o


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs**.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 12.**

Nous arrivons. Naruto m'accueille d'une bise ; chose à laquelle je me dis qu'il va falloir m'habituer ; puis il embrasse Neji avec une gourmandise sans nom sous mes yeux grands ouverts et choqués de voir ça.

Je comprends ce que Neji me disait lorsqu'il c'était excusé la dernière fois tout ça parce-que quand Naruto commence il ne peut pas résister.

Il s'enhardit même je dois dire ! Mes yeux restent fixés sur la main de Neji tripotant la fesse droite de Naruto par-dessus le jean de ce dernier.

Je dois rougir.

Et en attendant, … ? Je fais quoi ?

Je me racle la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'il ne sont pas seuls. Ils se décollent enfin. Les joues de Neji sont un peu rouges. Naruto, lui, paraît tout content. Il nous emmène à l'intérieur en nous expliquant que Sasuke sera un peu en retard à cause de son frère qui a apparemment eu besoin de lui pour quelque chose.

Itachi. … c'est vrai que nous n'en avons pas reparlé avec Temari. Il faudrait que je m'intéresse un peu plus à son histoire. Après tout elle me pose toujours tout un tas de questions maintenant, alors pourquoi je ne le ferai pas de mon côté !?

Nous entrons. Densetsu nous salut avec un sourire de dieu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant lui ; je me sens seul à avoir des bouffées de chaleur lorsque nous sommes en sa présence. J'ai des pensées qu'il ne faudrait pas.

Je me rends compte un peu après qu'en fait, … je ne peux pas juger Neji d'avoir couché avec un homme si vieux que Kakashi. Si Densetsu était homo, … je crois que je pourrai le faire avec lui.

Non en fait j'en suis sûr. Je l'allumerai comme pas possible si je savais comment faire et m'enfermerai dans une pièce avec lui, et puis je

-Gaara ?

-Hein ?

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées. Je commençais à imaginer Densetsu me déshabillant et m'embrassant.

Naruto me regarde d'un air étrange.

-Ca va… ? T'as l'air… un peu… rouge … !

Neji sourit ; amusé. Je me secoue la tête et leur dis que je vais bien mais que j'aimerai boire quelque chose de très frais si c'est possible.

Naruto m'apporte un soda tout droit sorti du frigo. Il s'est servi en même temps et en a prit un pour Neji.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé. Neji sur le fauteuil à gauche, et Naruto sur lui. Je les regarde parler un instant entre eux ; ils chuchotent.

Peut-être n'aurai-je pas du venir…

Si je n'avais pas été là, … ils seraient sûrement en train de faire autre chose.

Je me demande si Neji aussi dit à Naruto qu'il est bon. Tout comme Shino le fait avec moi. Est-ce que ça se passe comme moi et Shino entre eux lorsqu'ils sont seuls ?

-Dites, … est… est-ce que…

Il me regardent tous les deux. Je rougis.

-Shino me dit souvent que je suis bon quand on se caresse, … ça… vous arrive à vous de vous parler pendant que vous le faites ?

Naruto écarquille les yeux ; Neji ferme les siens en soupirant mon nom. Je m'excuse directement pour ma question mais ce que va dire Naruto me fait comprendre que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils font tous les deux cette tête.

-Tu couches avec Shino !!?

Neji demande à Naruto de se calmer. Je réponds.

-Non, … non il veut pas … mais on se caresse… l'un l'autre. … de temps en temps… enfin … on le fait plus maintenant que je lui ai demandé s'il voulait faire l'amour avec moi… je…

Naruto émet un son choqué mêlé d'étonnement.

-Shino faire l'amour !? Cette brute !? Ce mec est incapable d'avoir des sentiments, comment veux-tu qu'il te fasse l'amour ? Il veut du cul lui, pas autre chose !

Je ne réponds pas ; je me sens juste mal.

Si Shino veut du cul moi je veux bien le lui donner… seulement il …

-Je suis curieux… de savoir comment ça se passe. …

Je rougis en le leur disant. Naruto me regarde de bas en haut, et parle dédaigneusement.

-T'as qu'à coucher avec Kiba, tu sauras ! Il a pas arrêter de me demander ci et ça sur toi cette semaine.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Il est dans ton école ?

-Oui.

-Mais… il a pourtant l'air d'être Japonais ! … ? Non ?

-Il l'est. Seulement il a passé quelques temps à l'étranger et voilà.

-… Et Shika, … il est quoi lui ?

-Il est pas de mon école. Il est à l'université lui.

-Quoi !!?

-C'est un surdoué. Un génie. Il fait des études de sciences.

-…

-Et Ino est américaine, mais je pense pas qu'elle elle t'intéresse !

Je hausse une épaule. Je ne me souviens qu'à peine d'elle. La dernière fois, Shino prenait toutes mes pensées.

Neji inspire profondément, et annonce.

-Oui et Sasuke est un british !

Naruto sourit en hochant la tête.

Quel panel d'étrangers il y a autour de moi. Enfin… moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Et puis je réalise.

-Alors Itachi aussi !?

Neji acquiesce.

Ma sœur sort avec un Anglais ? … Est-ce qu'elle compte le dire à notre père ?

Deux heures passent avant que Satsuki n'apparaisse ; rentrant de son travail. J'apprends qu'elle est infirmière à l'hôpital de la ville. Je n'ose pas demander le métier de Densetsu de peur qu'il vienne me l'expliquer lui-même. Je crois que Naruto et Neji l'ont compris car ils sourient en me voyant rougir. Naruto soupire d'ailleurs qu'il se demande quand est-ce que tous ses amis homos arrêterons de flasher sur son père.

Neji répond d'une voix plus que tendre qu'ils le feront lorsqu'il sera plus beau que lui.

-Hey !!! Dis-moi que tu me trouves moche aussi !!

-Mais non idiot. Pour les autres. Pour moi tu es le plus beau de tous.

Je détourne les yeux alors que Neji embrasse Naruto pour se faire pardonner. Un Naruto gourmand car il en redemande.

C'est Satsuki qui les interrompt.

-Mais vous allez arrêtez oui !! Pas dans mon salon !! Naruto ! Vous avez un invité ! Tiens-toi un peu !

-M'maannn !! Il m'embrasse juste, on se roule pas par terre !

Elle rit ; amusée. Moi je n'ose pas sourire je suis un peu trop gêné et je ne sais pas trop comment ma réaction pourrait être prise. Satsuki me jète un coup d'œil.

-Il faut les reprendre si ça te gêne Gaara ! Sinon Naruto n'arrêtera pas et Neji se laisse tout le temps faire si on ne leur demande pas d'arrêter !

-…

Je rougis ; Neji aussi. Elle continue.

-Un jour on les a surpris dans la piscine, c'est pour te dire !

-M'MAANN !!

Naruto s'est levé et pousse ; gentiment ; sa mère vers le couloir en lui râlant dessus qu'elle n'a pas à raconter à ses invités tous ce qu'il fait avec son petit ami.

Lequel petit ami ne me regarde soudain plus ; gêné.

Je souris.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une piscine ici !

Neji se racle la gorge, et répond.

-Elle est plus au fond derrière la haie du jardin. … Y'a un portail.

Je ris doucement ; je me le permets car il n'y a que Neji.

Naruto revient ; pas très heureux et râlant sûrement intérieurement sur sa mère. Je le regarde et souris en le voyant s'asseoir sur les jambes de Neji en l'enlaçant et ; surtout ; en se plaignant d'un air boudeur.

-Nejiiii… ! Elle est méchante avec moiiii … !!

-C'est parce-que tu ne sais pas te tenir.

Naruto relève la tête et fronce les sourcils en fixant Neji.

-Tu fais rien pour m'apprendre !

Nous sursautons de concert en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée. Naruto se lève et sort de nouveau du salon pour aller voir.

Puis il revient peu de temps après avec Sasuke ; lequel nous fait la bise à moi et Neji ce qui m'interpelle. Je le questionne.

-Mais… tu nous sers pas la main ? T'es hétéro, non ?

Il me regarde de bas en haut en se raclant la gorge. Naruto s'appuie brusquement sur lui en passant un bras sur son épaule ; tout sourire.

-Il est hétéro, il est hétéro… c'est ce qu'il dit ! Il a des tendances bi surtout !!

Je rougis.

Ce qui veut dire… que j'ai dormi avec un bi ?

Sasuke grimace et repousse le bras de Naruto en râlant.

-Arrête, je regarde, c'est tout. Je trouve l'idée qu'un mec me touche répugnante !

-Ben pourtant c'est pas ce que nous a dit Kiba, hein !

-J'ai toujours été bourré avec lui. Arrêtes maintenant.

Naruto se tait, mais il sourit malgré tout.

… Alors Sasuke est bi. Enfin il en a les tendances même s'il dit que ça le répugne.

Je me demande s'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre lui et Naruto. Peut-être avant que Neji ne sorte avec ce dernier !?

Sasuke vient s'asseoir sur le canapé en croisant ses jambes tout comme ses bras. Je crois bien… qu'il boude. Ca me ferait presque sourire ; c'est amusant.

Nous allons manger un peu plus tard en compagnie des parents de Naruto. Puis Densetsu va nous emmener au Kanter. Nous sommes censés y retrouver Shikamaru qui fera le chemin du retour. Mais il n'est pas encore là quand nous arrivons et à vrai dire, il va téléphoner à Naruto pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourra pas passer la soirée avec nous. Qu'il s'excuse et qu'il nous demande si pour demain ça ira. Qu'il ira chercher Kiba comme c'était prévu au début pour ce soir. Obligé d'accepter de toute façon, nous allons donc passer la soirée à quatre.

Le lendemain soir, samedi, Densetsu nous fait refaire le même chemin.

Naruto va au comptoir saluer Iruka qui nous accueille d'un sourire. Je le regarde, et fait aller mon regard jusqu'à Neji pour voir sa réaction. Il reste tout à fait courtois et répond au sourire d'Iruka. Nous nous installons au fond du bar comme la dernière fois ; ce doit être la table habituelle je pense. … enfin si on peut en avoir une habituelle...

-Et Ino ? Elle vient pas ce soir ?

-Non. Elle révise ce week-end. Elle veut passer des concours tu sais bien.

Je regarde Sasuke et Neji discuter tranquillement sans se soucier de moi qui me fait vite accoster par le serveur : Lee.

Tenue du jour : le cowboy.

Bon… c'est toujours mieux que la soubrette de la dernière fois. Et puis il a sa voix normale. Enfin je pense que c'est celle-ci.

-Ah… je prends une pause !

Et il s'installe à côté de moi en me poussant du bassin. Il me sourit, et pose sa main gauche sur ma droite.

-Bonsoir. On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps la dernière fois pour se connaître !

-… hm.

Naruto se penche par-dessus la table vers nous après être venu s'installer à côté de Neji cette fois ; Sasuke est à côté de moi.

-Le touche pas Lee. C'est la proie de Sasuke !

Sasuke qui ne réagit pas ; trop concentré sur sa discussion avec Neji. Lee écarquille les yeux et se penche à son tour par-dessus la table pour regarder Sasuke ; étonné. Et puis il chuchote à Naruto.

-Alors ça y est !? Il se l'est avoué ?

-Pas totalement mais ça va pas tarder.

Naruto lui fait un grand sourire. Lee me regarde ; amusé.

-Tu as réussi à le faire changer d'avis !? … Tu n'es pas un garçon ordinaire, toi ! …

Il pose un baiser sur ma joue ; ce qui me fait automatiquement hoqueter et m'écarter le plus loin possible ; poussant Sasuke contre la vitre.

-Hey !!

Lee se lève, et se penche vers moi avec un sourire mielleux.

-Viens me voir quand tu en auras fini avec lui ! Il est inexpérimenté, moi je pourrai t'apprendre pleins de choses !

D'un geste vif mais précis, il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Je me crispe complètement. Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter un instant. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sous le choc.

Il m'a embrassé !!!

Lee se redresse, reprend le plateau de service qu'il venait de poser sur la table, prend notre commande –Naruto a commandé pour moi mais je ne sais pas encore quoi- et s'en va de son côté pour aller chercher nos boissons.

Neji et Sasuke se sont intéressés à moi depuis que j'ai poussé Sasuke. Et ils me regardent d'un air inquiet. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que les lèvres de Lee ont touché les miennes. Naruto m'interpelle.

-Gaara ! Remets-toi ! C'était qu'un baiser !

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Sasuke, derrière moi, rit doucement et bouge un peu. Je ne comprends ce qu'il fait que lorsque ses propres lèvres se posent dans mon cou.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers lui, et puis je grimace et prends mon crâne d'une main. Neji réagit directement.

-Gaara ! Ca va ?!

-H… hm. Oui. C'est bon. Ca m'a choqué ; … c'est tout.

Un blanc passe autour de la table. Je ferme les yeux et reste immobile face à la table quelques instants. Instants durant lesquels Neji explique à Naruto et Sasuke que je n'ai pas une très bonne santé. Que les surprises me sont proscrites et l'épuisement très mauvais pour moi.

Je rouvre les yeux. Je vois Naruto étonné et presque pris de pitié pour moi ; ce que je déteste voir chez quelqu'un. Sasuke m'interroge.

-Ca vient de quoi ?

-Je sais pas. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit.

-… hm. Bah… excuse-moi, … pour le baiser.

Il montre mon cou du doigt. Je pose ma main là où il m'a embrassé et lui dis que ce n'est rien ; que ce n'est pas bien grave.

Qu'il est même… assez tendre quand il embrasse.

J'ai rougis en le disant ; et Sasuke aussi en l'entendant.

Neji et Naruto nous regardent avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont comme deux gourmands qui attendent tranquillement que ce qui doit se passer se passe.

Sasuke et moi le constatons. Il demande.

-Quoi ?

Naruto hausse les épaules ; Neji parle d'un air aussi gourmand que le sourire qui orne son visage.

-On attend.

-Et quoi ?

Naruto répond.

-Bah que vous vous embrassiez !

Je rougis et m'insurge mais pas autant que Sasuke qui réagit au quart de tour.

-Je vais pas l'embrasser !! J'suis hétéro Naruto !! J'en ai marre de tes insinuations !!

Sasuke m'oblige à me lever et sort dans la rue sous le regard étonné de Kakashi qui venait nous saluer. Sasuke disparaît à l'entrée et Kakashi vient s'appuyer à la table.

-Bonsoir les jeunes !

-Salut Kakashi !!

C'est Naruto qui vient de parler. Neji sourit et l'imite ; moi, … je regarde ce dernier et l'arrivant à tour de rôle tout doucement. Et je me fais remarquer par Kakashi.

-Quelque chose qui ne va pas Gaara ?

-N… non, non.

Neji me regarde sans rien dire ; mais je sais à quoi il pense. Il aimerait que j'arrête de dévisager l'homme qui l'a dépucelé.

Quand je pense à ce qu'ils ont fait alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Je ne me souviens même pas avoir vu Neji différent des autres jours à l'époque. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis des années c'est certain, … mais je le connaissais un peu quand même.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Iruka au bar. Il parle avec des clients ; tout à fait tranquillement.

Kakashi me surveille du coin de l'œil et racontant à Naruto une petite anecdote sur Iruka je crois. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ; j'essaie de voir quelque chose ; … un petit truc ; dans le comportement de Neji ou de Kakashi ou même d'Iruka par moment.

Naruto ne se doute vraiment de rien ; il est décontracté, … il… il parle amicalement avec Kakashi.

Je décide de me lever ; je me sens trop oppressé avec eux qui cachent ci et ça entre eux. Neji devrait être franc avec Naruto au moins. Il devrait lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Après tout, … après tout c'était avant lui ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il craint ?

Je sors de mes pensées une fois dehors en voyant Sasuke me regarder, et m'excuse.

-Ah… tu… tu es là, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Je…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses. T'as le droit de venir prendre l'air !

-… hm.

Je me poste à côté de lui devant l'entrée du bar. Il est accroupit ; moi debout. Je gigote un peu, et lui demande.

-Sasuke, … t'as connu Neji par Naruto ?

-Oui.

-… hm.

Donc je me doute qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé entre Neji et Kakashi. Je le regarde et l'interroge.

-D… dis, … Iruka, … c'est le parrain de Naruto mais… mais pourtant, il est Japonais !?

-Oui.

-Il habitait en France avant ? Avec Kakashi ?

Sasuke se lève.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-… savoir. Je suis très curieux en ce moment.

-…

Il me regarde de haut en bas, et puis m'explique.

-Densetsu et Iruka sont amis. Iruka a séjourné en France avec ses parents et Densetsu l'a aidé à apprendre le français. C'est un peu comme du baby-sitting mais pour des cours. Quand Iruka et ses parents sont repartis au Japon, Densetsu et lui ont gardé contact. Ce sont de très bons amis. Et quand Naruto est né, Densetsu lui a demandé d'être son parrain.

-Mais il était au Japon à ce moment-là, non ? Il a été en France juste pour son baptême !?

-Oui.

-Et… il n'a pas eu de souci du fait qu'il soit homosexuel ?

-Il ne le savait pas. Densetsu je veux dire.

-Iruka … lui a dit après ?

-Juste avant. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Le prêtre aurait refusé qu'il soit son parrain si lui l'avait su. Enfin je pense qu'il y aurait eu quelques problèmes.

Je reste silencieux un instant. Sasuke me demande.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-… pas vraiment… mais c'est déjà ça.

Il hausse un sourcil et m'interroge du regard. Je souris et lui demande de ne pas faire attention.

Puis une question sort d'elle même sans que j'y ai réfléchi.

-Sasuke, tu t'es fait dépucelé quand ?

-Quoi !!?

Il me regarde ; choqué. Je rougis, et m'excuse. Je lui demande pardon et lui dis que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de demander. Et puis je rentre dans le bar et rejoins Naruto et Neji que … je crois, je dérange. Ils s'embrassaient. Je ne les regarde pas pendant un moment, et puis je suis obligé de faire mine d'être décontracté car Sasuke revient à son tour. Je me colle à la vitre ; en face de Neji.

Sasuke est mal à l'aise d'être à côté de moi. Il gigote, semble un peu désorienté.

Naruto nous regarde; les yeux aussi grands que deux calots.

-Vous… vous…

Il lève son index et le fait aller de moi à Sasuke et vice versa plusieurs fois. Je le regarde ; intrigué. Il fini sa phrase.

-C'est pas vrai vous vous êtes embrassés !? C'est pour ça qu

-NON ! Mais arrêteq un peu Naruto !

C'est Sasuke qui a réagit au quart de tour. Moi j'ai sursauté, et j'explique juste à Naruto que j'ai posé une question très indiscrète et hors de propos à Sasuke. Lequel se calme en rougissant ; il n'ose même pas me regarder.

Neji m'interroge.

-C'était quoi la question ?

Je ne réponds pas alors il questionne Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche, bafouille quelques mots, et craque juste au moment où j'allais dire à Neji que ça ne le regarde pas.

-Il m'a demandé depuis quand je suis plus puceau.

Naruto écarquille de nouveau les yeux et me dévisage.

-Hein !? Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça !? Hey mais… c'est vrai ça ! Sasuke ! Tu m'as jamais dit quand est-ce que tu l'avais fait pour la première fois !

Sasuke rougit et ne nous regarde plus. Je crois qu'il cherche quelqu'un qu'il connaît des yeux pour l'appeler histoire de changer de sujet. Naruto se penche un peu plus sur la table.

-Tu l'as fait quand ? C'était avec Ino ou une autre ? Peut-être que c'était Kiba le premier, non ? Comme moi !?

Sasuke rougit de plus en plus et se cale au fond du fauteuil sans rien dire. Neji, resté silencieux quelques instants pour ; je crois ; voir la réaction de Sasuke, pense avoir compris.

-C'est pas vrai… ! T'es encore puceau Sasuke ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochaine chapitre :**

«Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds alors que je le fixe. Il me propose.

-Tu veux le faire avec Kiba ?"

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis sur mon profil que je posterai peut-être mercredi et de ne pas l'avoir fait. Donc pour ceux qui avait vu, je m'excuse sincèrement de leur avoir fait une fausse joie si c'est le cas bien évidemment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et qu'il vous aura donné envie de me mettre un petite ou moins petites reviews ! Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir et je me délecte toujours autant de les lire. Merci encore et à dimanche prochain au plus tard ! **

Densetsu : Nana !!! #court vers Nana et la prend dans ses bras# MERCIII !!

Nana : Hein ? Quoi ?

Itachi : #explique devant l'incompréhension de Nana# Il est heureux d'être encore vivant dans Frères 3.

Nana : Ah ! C'est ça ? #sourit et tapote tranquillement les dos de Densetsu# Je vais pas te faire mourir quand même ! Faut que tu profites un peu de tes petits enfants !

Densetsu : Aaah ! Parlons-en de mes petits-enfants !! èé

Nana : Non.

Densetsu : Hein ? O.ô ?

Nana : Non, tu n'en parles pas. Il va falloir attendre avant que je poste Frères 3. Donc on n'en parle plus. èé.

Densetsu : Mais… !

Itachi : #Chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# N'insistes pas. Tu pourras toujours ré-essayer dans le prochain dialogue de fin de chapitre !

Densetsu : Hm ! Ok !

Nana : Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez dans votre coin ? èé

Itachi et Densetsu : #tout sourire# Riennn !!


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. (**à part Densetsu et Satsuki !!** Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 13.**

Naruto se penche un peu plus sur la table.

-Tu l'as fait quand ? C'était avec Ino ou une autre ? Peut-être que c'était Kiba le premier, non ? Comme moi !?

Il rougit de plus en plus et se cale au fond du fauteuil sans rien dire. Neji, resté silencieux quelques instants pour ; je crois ; voir la réaction de Sasuke, pense avoir compris.

-C'est pas vrai… ! T'es encore puceau Sasuke ?

Ce dernier a jeté un très bref coup d'œil vers Neji en se reculant encore plus sur son siège ; en s'enfonçant presque dans le rembourrage du dossier. Naruto reste sans voix ; moi je me sens tout d'un coup moins seul à ne pas encore tout avoir expérimenté. Je sais que Shikamaru aussi est vierge mais… je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Peut-être même que Neji le pense mais qu'en fait, Shika l'a déjà fait.

Naruto insiste sans se rendre compte de la gêne que peut éprouver Sasuke.

-T'es puceau !? Mais tu dors tout le temps avec Ino ! T'arrêtes pas de dire que tu veux être seul avec elle dans une chambre quand vous venez dormir ! T'es pas vierge, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

-Naruto, … calme-toi.

Neji a posé une main sur l'avant bras de Naruto qui se recule sur son siège ; décontenancé. Il fixe Sasuke qui n'a toujours pas tourné sa tête vers nous.

Mais il daigne enfin parler.

-Et après ? … Si je veux rester vierge, … j'ai le droit !

Je vois le visage de Naruto sembler montrer que tout un monde en lui s'effondre.

Il renchérit ; la voix un peu lointaine.

-Mais pourtant… toutes ces positions que tu m'as expliqué, et… et tous ces trucs que… enfin… c'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas être vierge c'est pas normal !

-J'ai que 17 ans Naruto.

-Ben justement ! Tu devrais… avoir envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! Moi et Neji, … on arrête pas quand on est seul !

-J'ai pas envie de m'expliquer. Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça.

Pourtant, moi je ne le fais pas. Je prends la parole ; intrigué.

-Mais pourtant, tu l'as fait avec Kiba, non ?

Sasuke se renfrogne. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'air de vouloir aborder le sujet Kiba. Je continue sur ma lancée sans y faire attention.

-C'est toi-même qui l'a dit, tout le monde sauf Shikamaru a couché avec Kiba. Tu faisais le fier à dire que c'était le coup facile. Que tu étais bourré mais que tu l

-Je me suis jamais fait Kiba. Ca a toujours été un mensonge. J'ai paniqué quand… alors il a arrêté. Il m'a promis qu'il dirait rien alors … j'ai pas voulu passer pour une lavette.

Naruto est sous le choc. Neji aussi je pense mais il ne le montre pas. Il demande juste.

-« Une lavette » ?

-Vous êtes tous passés par là vous, … vous n'avez même pas eu peur d'avoir mal je suis sûr. Mais moi j'ai fini en pleurs quand il s'est approché avec sa queue énorme ! Je voulais pas de ça dans mon cul. Et je le veux toujours pas !

Naruto, brusquement remis du choc, étouffe un rire. Il pouffe d'un coup et plaque une main sur sa bouche ce qui vexe très naturellement Sasuke qui se lève en nous disant que nous ne sommes que des idiots. Il ressort de nouveau du bar sous le rire de Naruto.

Neji reprend la parole d'une voix calme et posée.

-Naruto, … tu devrais aller t'excuser si tu veux le garder comme un ami.

-Mais il est pas énorme du tout Kiba !! H… HAHAHA ! !!!

-C'est pas la question Naruto. Tu viens de blesser Sasuke. Et c'est quelqu'un de fier alors vas t'excuser.

Je me sens mal. C'est moi qui aie mis toute cette pagaille. Juste à cause d'une question.

Naruto se calme, et se lève après avoir donné un baiser à Neji sur la joue de ce dernier.

-Je vais le voir.

Il nous laisse.

Un petit blanc s'installe. Et puis Neji m'interroge.

-Ca te travail à ce point ?

Je hausse une épaule.

-Tu veux savoir si t'es dans la norme ?

-… je sais pas. … je suis curieux, c'est tout. …

-C'est parce-que je t'ai raconté pour moi ? Tu te demandes si tu n'es pas trop vieux ?

-Non. … non, … non je suis encore jeune !

-… Je… je le suis, hein ?

Il soupire en me répondant.

-Mais bien sur que oui. Il ne faut pas te questionner comme ça Gaara. On est prêt ou on l'est pas !

-Mais je SUIS prêt ! … je… je demande … que ça… enfin… p… par Shino. Depuis que je… depuis qu'on a commencé j'ai envie de plus !

-T'as l'air hyper frustré et sur les nerfs. …

-Je le suis Neji. Et puis Shino m'a même pas répondu, il… il m'a juste ignoré. …

Brusquement.

-Bonsoir !

Je lève les yeux et vois Shikamaru et Kiba. J'ouvre la bouche ; un peu mal à l'aise.

-S… salut.

Je me demande s'ils ont tout entendu. Naruto et Sasuke suivent derrière. Le premier des deux demande d'un coup.

-Et toi Shikamaru ? Tu vas nous dire que t'es pas vierge !?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Shikamaru dévisage Naruto qui lui explique ce qui vient de se passer. Sasuke est là ; … Naruto n'a aucun tact ; je m'en rends compte.

Et puis la réponse de Shikamaru.

-Bien sûr que non, je suis pas vierge ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Neji dévisage notre aîné. Shikamaru a 18 ans c'est vrai. Naruto le prend par les épaules en l'interrogeant alors que Sasuke se rassied à côté de moi et Kiba à côté de Neji.

-Quoi !!? Mais… alors… Pourquoi tu couches pas avec Kiba !!?

-Je l'ai déjà dit pourquoi.

Kiba qui n'a pas réagi du tout à ce qui se passe. Il s'est installé près de la fenêtre et regarde déjà dehors.

Naruto, lui, continue ; assez choqué.

-Mais je pensais que c'était juste parce-que t'avais les chocottes ! C'est pas une excuse ce que tu dis !

Shikamaru fronce les sourcils et se dégage de l'emprise de Naruto. Kakashi vient nous voir et nous amène nos verres. Il en amène en plus un pour Shikamaru et Kiba. Le premier des deux ayant juste une limonade car il conduit.

Alors que c'est le seul majeur…

Naruto s'assied à côté de Neji, et Shikamaru à côté de moi. Je me retrouve collé contre Sasuke. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Tout le monde sait qu'il est puceau par ma faute. Et apparemment il n'aime pas le fait qu'on sache ça de lui.

Je lui jète un coup d'œil et chuchote.

-Je… j'suis désolé.

Il hausse les sourcils et me regarde. Il sourit finalement.

-Non. T'inquiète pas. C… C'est pas plus mal après tout. Ca enlève un poids. Et puis ça s'est bien passé finalement.

-Hm. Mais je tenais quand même à m'excuser. Ca nous regarde pas après tout, et puis moi encore moins que les autres parce-que je suis nouveau dans… dans votre groupe.

J'ajoute tout bas « si tant est que j'en fasse parti » ce qui fait réagir Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que tu en fais parti. Sinon on n'aurait pas demandé à Neji de te faire revenir.

Je le fixe ; étonné. Ce sont eux qui m'ont demandé ?

Je souris malgré moi en regardant mon verre.

Lee nous aura laissé tranquille ce soir. Kakashi est revenu à un moment mais nous a vite laissé tranquille en me voyant ne pas arrêter de le regarder. Je ne sais pas s'il a deviné que Neji m'a raconté pour eux ; j'ai un peu peur de l'avoir trahi à force de fixer Kakashi.

Nous sommes rentré chez Naruto. Kiba est resté étrangement tranquille. Il n'est pas allé sur les hallages, n'a pas beaucoup parlé, …

Je me demande si je ne me suis pas fait une mauvaise idée de lui.

Naruto, un peu pompette, est en train de se trémousser dans le salon de sa maison. Il vient de mettre la musique à fond.

… Son père et sa mère ne sont pas encore rentrés alors il doit sûrement en profiter.

Je m'amuse à la voir bouger dans tous les sens en essayant de dérider Neji qui me regarde assez mal à l'aise de temps en temps.

Il ne doit pas avoir envie que je le vois sous un autre jour. Il a peut-être peur de ma réaction.

Et puis brusquement, Naruto retire son pull puis son T-shirt et hurle d'un coup.

-PISCINE !!!

J'écarquille les yeux et rougis à n'en plus finir en le voyant se déshabiller ; de dos heureusement ; et courir dehors jusqu'au fond du jardin que je ne vois pas à cause de la pénombre. Kiba, bien éméché lui aussi tout comme Sasuke, suivent d'un pas un peu plus calme et surtout, … eux sont encore un peu habillés.

J'aperçois une lumière au fond du jardin.

Et puis la musique s'arrête. Je regarde : Neji vient d'éteindre la musique et Shikamaru derrière lui tient une bière dans sa main et enlève son pull.

-Vous…. vous y allez aussi ?

-Ben oui !

Shikamaru se met en boxer et sort dehors ; bouteille à la main.

Moi qui le pensais sérieux.

Neji me regarde ; un peu gêné.

-D… Désolé, … pour Naruto. J'espère que ça te choque pas trop.

Si ça me choque !

Moi je vais aller me coucher ; les laissant de leur côté. Je partage le lit d'une chambre d'ami avec Sasuke. Mais ce dernier ne va arriver que plus tard dans la nuit. Je ne vais même pas l'entendre se coucher ; je serai déjà en train de dormir.

Je ne sais pas si l'alcool ne me fait rien, mais moi je n'étais pas assez saoul pour aller faire ça. Je me demande si quelqu'un s'est noyé. … ça peut être dangereux après tout, … et puis Kiba qui a suivi Naruto comme ça, … alors que ce dernier était complètement nu, …. Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose.

Est-ce… est-ce qu'il ont fait quelque chose à plusieurs ?

Je rougis en y pensant. Je viens à peine de me réveiller ; il est presque 9h du matin. Tout le monde doit encore dormir.

Je me demande si je me lève maintenant ou non. Sasuke est toujours dans mon dos ; il dort tranquillement.

Enfin, … pas si tranquillement que ça. Il bouge un peu.

Et soudain, son bras gauche passe par-dessus mon corps. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter. J'écarquille les yeux en le sentant se serrer contre moi. Je sens son entrejambe contre mes fesses ; c'est… c'est normal, il… il ne pense à rien c'est juste une érection matinale, hein… ? Il ne va rien faire !?

Il gigote encore. Je rougis de plus en plus. C… ça me fait de l'effet. J'avale ma salive et ferme les yeux pour essayer de me calmer.

Heureusement, Sasuke me lâche et retourne de son côté. Puis il se réveille en baillant et en s'étirant. Je me lève sans le regarder et sors de la chambre après avoir pris quelques affaires pour m'habiller après avoir pris une douche. Je ne croise ; à mon plus grand bonheur ; personne dans le couloir.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et dis bonjour à la mère de Naruto qui est en train de déjeuner tranquillement.

-Bonjour Gaara ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Merci.

-On m'a dit que tu étais parti te coucher tôt hier ? Tu n'étais pas avec les garçons dans le jardin ?

-… o… oui. J'étais un peu fatigué.

-Ils sont épuisants, hein !

-… un peu.

Je souris poliment.

-Naruto était encore complètement nu ! Mon fils va finir nudiste !!

Elle se met à rire en le disant. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'en parler avec elle.

Je suis sauvé par Sasuke et Kiba qui descendent. Shikamaru va suivre peu de temps après. Neji et Naruto, eux, n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller de si tôt. … ou peut-être qu'ils sont réveiller mais qu'ils veulent un peu profiter tous les deux… d'un moment tranquille.

Ils ne vont finalement pas traîner. Alors que Densetsu et Satsuki viennent de partir pour la journée, Naruto descend le premier. Neji suit ; complètement échevelé et un sourire assez bête pendu au visage. Je rougis en devinant ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Neji s'assied à la table pour petit déjeuner. Moi, Sasuke et Kiba avons déjà fini. Shikamaru termine. Naruto passe derrière Neji et remet quelques-uns de ses cheveux en place en souriant.

-T'es complètement décoiffé trésor !

Je rougis. « Trésor » ? Neji aurait… un petit nom ?

Certes, c'est attendrissant, mais je n'imaginais même pas.

Il répond en souriant.

-A qui la faute ?

-C'est pas moi qui aie commencé cette fois !

Sasuke se racle la gorge et décide de les laisser discuter de leur côté sans s'occuper d'eux. Il m'interroge.

-J'ai pas trop bouger cette nuit ? Ino me dit tout le temps que j'arrête pas de bouger.

-N… non. Non, t'as dormi comme une souche. … enfin… j'ai rien senti.

Enfin c'est ce que je dis. Il m'interroge encore.

-Et la dernière fois ?

-Non, non. T'inquiètes pas comme ça. I… i il s'est rien passé.

Kiba me demande.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Gaara ? Tu rougis !

-J'ai rien Kiba. Lâche-moi.

Un blanc prend toute la pièce. Même Neji et Naruto assis de côté et Shikamaru encore un peu endormi me dévisagent ; sous le choc. Je les regarde, et m'excuse vaguement à Kiba qui me dit que ce n'est rien. Mais qui le dit malgré tout d'un air un peu étonné.

-Ca va pas Gaara ?

C'est Neji qui m'a posé la question. Je lui jète un coup d'œil et gigote avant de dévier mon regard et de me lever en lui demandant si je peux lui parler dehors.

Naruto n'a pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir mais il le fait malgré tout après un baiser de Neji déposer sur sa joue.

J'ouvre la baie vitrée, et fait quelque pas à l'extérieur. Akamaru s'est levé au milieu du jardin et attend de voir si on vient vers lui. Neji me rejoint, ferme la baie vitrée, et se positionne à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gaara ? Pourquoi t'as répondu comme ça à Kiba ? Je t'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça !

-Je… Je crois que je suis vraiment frustré Neji. J'ai de plus en plus envie de le faire avec quelqu'un et… et plus ça va, plus je crois que je me fous complètement d'avec qui.

Je n'ose pas le regarder ; je suis mal à l'aise de devoir l'avouer mais je le fais quand même.

-Sasuke s'est collé dans mon dos dans son sommeil. Il bandait. C… ça m'a fait beaucoup d'effet.

J'avale ma salive et expire d'un souffle tremblant.

-Je suis à fleur de peau Neji. Et Kiba qui se fout de moi jute parce-que je rougis ça m'a mis… hors de moi…

-… t'inquiète pas, … Kiba le prendra pas mal, c'est p

Je le coupe.

-Mais je m'en fous moi qu'il le prenne mal ou pas Neji ! Ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te faire comprendre c'est que ça me fait peur d'être aussi réactif juste parce-que je suis frustré ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît ! Je peux pas rester comme ça !

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds alors que je le fixe. Il me propose.

-Tu veux le faire avec Kiba ?

Je baisse la tête.

-Je… je peux pas faire ça… j'viens de lui gueuler dessus…

-J… j'ai…

-Y'a personne d'autre ici qui sera apte à le faire comme ça sur demande Gaara. Moi je suis avec Naruto, Shikamaru tu ne l'intéresses pas, et Sasuke refuse de faire quoique ce soit avec un mec.

Un petit temps passe. Je rougis de plus en plus. Je regarde ; en essayant de ne pas me faire voir ; Kiba par la baie vitrée. Il semble rire de quelque chose avec les autres.

-On est chez Naruto. C… c'est pas… c'est pas faisable ici.

-Tu veux le faire ?

-Tu… tu crois vraiment que Kiba serait d'accord ?

Je redresse légèrement mon regard et interroge Neji des yeux. Il me scrute un instant, et puis me demande d'attendre un peu. Il retourne à l'intérieur. Je le suis des yeux et le vois parler un peu avec Kiba qui l'écoute. Et puis, ils viennent tous les deux. Kiba passe le premier. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passe pour le moment. Neji ferme derrière lui après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à Naruto qui me dévisage à présent.

Je ne les regarde pas. Je fais tout pour. Neji pousse gentiment Kiba vers moi en l'accompagnant. Je fixe le sol.

Neji prend la parole.

-Kiba, Gaara s'excuse encore pour tout de suite.

-Oh ! C'est que ça !

Kiba s'avance vers moi et me tape l'épaule d'un air amical en s'adressant à moi.

-T'inquiètes pas ! On me gueule dessus tous les jours ! T'as rien fait c'était quasiment une phrase pour moi ça !

Léger blanc. Kiba me sourit mais je ne le regarde pas.

Il demande à Neji.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait sortir dehors par ce froid ?

Akamaru arrive. Il lèche la main de Kiba qui lui caresse ensuite la tête en souriant. Neji essaie d'attirer mon regard et de me faire comprendre qu'il serait bon que je parle. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire moi !?

« Au fait Kiba !? Tu veux coucher avec moi ? Là, maintenant !? »

Je rougis en imaginant la suite s'il me dit que oui. J'imagine même un peu trop. Je me penche un peu et mets mes mains dans mes poches. Je jète un coup d'œil à Kiba qui ne s'occupe presque plus de nous ; il est concentré à dire bonjour à son chien qui ne cesse de lui demander des caresses.

Et puis je regarde Neji qui lui me fixe avec deux grands yeux ronds. Il a du comprendre ce qui se passe entre mes jambes et dans ma tête.

Devant moi, il y a l'homo le plus facile de la ville et il ne fait pas attention à moi. Mais je sais que si je lui demande, d'après tout le monde, il voudra bien le faire avec moi. Alors j'imagine ce qui se passera pour moi dans quelques minutes. Je serai emmener à l'étage, dans une chambre, la main de Kiba tenant la mienne et me guidant jusqu'au lit.

Je m'accroupis ; je ne tiens plus. Il faut que je me calme. J'adresse un regard larmoyant à Neji. Je me sens mal d'être comme ça mais il faut que je le fasse. Je vais perdre la tête.

Il me demande.

-Gaara, tu veux quand même pas que je demande pour toi ?

J'ouvre la bouche, et me mords la lèvre inférieure en regardant le sol.

Kiba se rappelle soudain qu'il n'y a pas que son chien dans le jardin. Il demande.

-De quoi ?

Blanc. Il continue.

-Tu veux me demander quelque chose Gaara ?

Je ne bouge pas. Je sens Akamaru renifler mon front à sa hauteur. Je suis toujours accroupis jambes serrées. Encore un peu et je me mets à genou pour me pencher en avant.

Je ne réponds pas à Kiba alors Neji répond pour moi.

-Gaara veut coucher Kiba. Et il n'y a que toi qui puisse vouloir. C'est pour ça que j

-Ah.

Je n'ose plus les regarder l'un comme l'autre. Je me sens honteux. Moi qui avais dit hier à Neji que je ne pourrai ni ne voulais coucher avec lui aux vues de ce qu'il a vécu par le passé, aux vues de… du mal qu'il se fait à lui même en couchant avec tous ces gens, …

Je sens brusquement une main sur mon genou. C'est celle de Kiba qui vient d'écarter Akamaru de moi.

-C'est bon Gaara. Paniques pas comme ça.

J'ouvre la bouche ; mal à l'aise ; et prononce quelques mots.

-Ce sera ma première fois Kiba.

-Je sais. T'inquiètes pas.

Il demande ensuite à Neji s'il veut bien demander à Naruto quelle chambre nous pouvons prendre. Neji acquiesce sans rien dire, et retourne à l'intérieur. Je lève enfin les yeux et regarde le visage de Kiba. Je me sens calmé. Je me détends.

Je vais coucher avec lui. Dans quelques instants, je vais le suivre à l'intérieur et pour faire ce que je rêve de faire avec Shino.

Kiba me sourit et me demande.

-Tu veux être actif ou passif ?

-P… q… quoi ?

Il rit doucement ; sa main est toujours sur mon genou. Il m'explique.

-Je te prends ou tu me prends ?

-C… comme… tu veux.

-Je préfère être actif. Celui qui prend.

J'hésite, et hoche la tête. Puis nous nous levons. Kiba prend ma main, comme je l'imaginais il y a à peine trois minutes, et me conduit à l'intérieur. Naruto lui dit quelque chose ; sûrement quelle chambre nous pouvons prendre.

Heureusement que ses parents sont partis pour la journée tout à l'heure.

Je n'écoute ni ne regarde personne. Je suis juste Kiba qui me tient toujours la main.

Après avoir monté les escaliers, il me fait entrer dans une chambre ; celle dans laquelle il a dormi avec Shikamaru. Je fixe le sol depuis le jardin et daigne enfin lever les yeux.

Kiba est juste devant moi ; il me sourit d'un air tendre.

-Tu es sûr ? Ca va ?

Je le fixe et acquiesce.

Je ne le pensais pas comme ça ; je l'aurai imaginer à sauter sur moi. En fait, je pensais qu'on faisais comme ça ; qu'on se sautait dessus quoi qu'il arrive.

Avec Shino, … c'est comme ça d'habitude. On se prend dans nos bas et on s'embrasse férocement et on

-Tu veux t'y prendre comment ? Je prends toutes les choses en mains ?

Je sors de mes pensées. Je rougis en essayant de soutenir son regard. Puis je parle doucement.

-T… complètement ? J… je voudrais… participer un peu.

-Je te guide alors ?

-H… hm.

Je tremble un peu.

Mon Dieu pourquoi ai-je demandé à coucher déjà ?

-T'inquiètes pas Gaara. J'ai dépucelé beaucoup de fois. Ca se passera bien. Je te ferai pas de mal.

-… hm… j… j'espère !

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je sursaute brusquement alors que Kiba s'approche de moi et pose une main sur ma hanche. Une question affolée m'échappe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Il se fige, et me répond en souriant.

-Ben on va pas le faire habillé !

-J…j'préfère… me déshabiller tout seul.

-Ah. Ok.

Il s'écarte et se déshabille de son côté pendant que je retire mon T-shirt, mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. Je rougis en le regardant de nouveau ; il est vraiment, complètement, totalement nu. Je pose mon portable tombé de la poche de mon jean sur la table de chevet, et m'allonge sur le lit. Kiba vérifie que la porte est bien fermée, et me rejoint sur le lit. Je me sens crispé et presque obligé.

Mais c'est moi qui ai demandé, je ne peux décemment plus lui dire d'arrêter.

Je reste donc allongé à le regarder s'approcher de moi à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il se penche sur moi, et m'embrasse en s'allongeant de tout son long sur mon corps. Je participe au baiser.

Tant qu'à avoir sa première fois, autant y prendre du plaisir et y participer pleinement.

Le baiser rompu, Kiba sourit de nouveau en s'adressant à moi.

-Tu penses garder ton boxer tout du long ?

-Hei… n… non, non je

Il glisse sa main sous mon boxer. Je ferme les yeux et gémis légèrement en serrant un peu mes cuisses mais Kiba est bien installé entre. Il se redresse soudain. Je pensais qu'il abandonnait, que j'étais beaucoup trop médiocre pour mériter qu'il veuille continuer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il me retire le dernier vêtement qu'il me reste et se rallonge sur moi. Ses mains glissent le long de mes jambes en les remontant sur ses épaules. Il embrasse un peu ma peau.

Je dois dire que c'est agréable.

Je pousse un râle.

Puis je me crispe soudain en ouvrant grand mes yeux et en sentant un des doigts de Kiba commencer à entrer en moi. Il a du mettre quelque chose dessus car ça glisse étonnement plus que cela ne devrait. Il me sourit en chuchotant.

-Ca va ?

Je force un sourire moi-même.

-C… ça fait un peu mal.

-C'est de la gêne. T'inquiètes pas Gaara ; tout se passera bien.

Il m'embrasse encore. Je l'enlace ; prêt à aller plus loin ; … à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui.

Tout ça quand brusquement mon portable se met à vibrer. Alors que Kiba retire son index de mon corps et s'installe un peu mieux y faire entrer quelque chose que j'imagine bien plus épais et long, j'entrouvre mes paupières et aperçois un prénom sur l'écran de mon portable tourné vers le lit.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je me redresse d'un coup et pousse Kiba en tendant mon bras pour attraper mon portable.

C'est Shino !

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« … tout ces préparatifs pour ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on me prépare pour une expédition d'où l'on ne revient pas souvent. »

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop frtustrez de la fin ! :p. Comme je suis souffrante j'ai profité d'être à la maison pour vour le poster.(oui, oui, je retourne me coucher, je sais. lol.) Sur ce je ne tarde pas et vous laisse jusqu'à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 14 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant et qu'en patientant, vous penserez à bien vouloir poster quelques reviews ! D'avance merci !**

Densetsu : Ah ! Shino les a interrompu !! Mes yeux sont saufs !!

Nana : Oui ! T'as vu si je suis gentille avec toi ces derniers temps ! ? n.n.

Densetsu : Oh oui merci Nana ! #prend Nana dans ses bras#

Nana : #profite des bras de Densetsu# Et oui hein ! héhé.

Itachi : #regarde Densetsu# Dis-moi Densetsu, ... tu ne voulais pas parler de quelque chose depuis dimanche dernier ?

Densetsu : Hein ? Quoi ?

Itachi : Ben de Aki par exempl...

Nana : #interrompt Itachi# Non ! Chut ! Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini on remballe tout je retourne me coucher !

Densetsu : AAHH !! NANA ! TU M'AS PIEGE !!

Nana : #déjà partie#


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi.(**à part Densetsu et Satsuki **!! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 14.**

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je me redresse d'un coup et pousse Kiba en tendant mon bras pour attraper mon portable.

C'est Shino !

Je me lève et renfile mon boxer en répondant.

-Allô !? Sh… Shino !?

-Ouais. ... salut.

Sa voix est un peu gênée et éteinte mais il me parle ce qui suffit à faire battre mon cœur à tout rompre.

Il m'a appelé. Il m'a appelé, il me pardonne pour ma question !

J'aperçois Kiba qui cherche à savoir ce qui se passe. Je lui tourne le dos, et je sors finalement de la chambre. Je descends jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée histoire de m'éloigner le plus possible de Kiba qui s'apprêtait à coucher avec moi sur ma demande.

-A… Attends un peu s'il te plaît Shino, … je…

Je réalise tout le monde en bas lorsque j'y suis. Je les regarde sans rien dire, ne rougis même pas de ma tenue déshabillée, et sors dans le jardin en fermant derrière moi la baie-vitrée. Je m'éloigne ; pieds nus ; vers le fond du jardin.

Shino m'interroge.

-Je… te dérange pas ?

-Non !! Non, bien sûr que non ! A… attends encore un peu s'il te plaît, … j'suis avec du monde et je ne veux pas qu'ils m'écoutent, … je

-Ok.

Je passe le petit portail au fond, et tombe sur la piscine. Je regarde derrière moi pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne qui suit, et m'assieds au bord en plongeant mes pieds dans l'eau assez froide. Je prends enfin la parole.

-Je t'écoute.

-… b… ben en fait, … j… j'ai reçu ton texto, … jeudi soir… Tu sais, celui où… où tu me demandes si je voudrais te faire l'amour, …

-O... oui, je suis désolé, je sais pas bien ce qui m'a pris je

-Je suis pas gay Gaara.

-Je sais, … excuse-moi. Je me suis fait des idées, je te demanderai plus rien.

Il y a un léger blanc. Je me suis habitué à la température de l'eau et fais quelques mouvements avec mes pieds dedans.

-En fait Gaara, … je me suis dit, … qu'on pourrait essayé, si tu veux.

J'écarquille les yeux en m'immobilisant net.

-Q… quoi ?

-Pas faire l'amour ! … Je t'aime pas comme ça, … mais coucher, … on pourrait, … non ? On est pas obligé d'être tous les deux gays, c'est juste… histoire de se faire du bien, non ?

-O… oui ! Oui ! Oui, bien sûr !!

-Alors, … ça te dirai de… venir chez moi ? Pas tout de suite mais… dans la journée, … de dormir chez moi. … si ça te dit. …

Il se racle la gorge. Il est gêné. Moi j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort que ma tête me tourne un peu. Il veut que je dorme avec lui. Il veut passer une nuit avec moi. Il… il m'invite même chez lui pour le faire. Il va me présenter à sa famille ? Comment, … comment tout ça va se passer si j'y vais ?

Mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas y réfléchir. Je veux juste répondre.

-Oui ! Je… euh je… tu … si tu me dis comment venir, je viens tout de suite !!

Il va m'expliquer quelle ligne de bus prendre ; où m'arrêter. Il me demande de l'attendre à l'arrêt ; de l'appeler quand j'y serai. Et puis il me laisse. Je me relève ; prêt à affronter le regard de Neji, les questions de Kiba et sa frustration, … tout.

Je vais voir Shino et il va … on va faire l'amour.

Lui dit « coucher », mais moi je vais faire l'amour. J'en suis sûr et certain.

Mon corps est parcouru de frissons.

Il faut que je rassemble mes affaires, que je prenne le bus pour me rendre dans le centre, et là il faut que je trouve la ligne C et descendre à l'arrêt que Shino m'a donné.

Je ne sais pas si je préviens Temari, … je devrais peut-être lui dire que je dors chez Naruto, que je passerai prendre mes affaires de cours demain matin, ou…

Je me lève et passe la petite grille. Mes pieds sont trempés mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Je retourne à l'intérieur ; je m'immobilise en voyant Kiba me dévisager dans l'entrée du salon. Je gigote doucement.

-Excuse-moi, … j'ai paniqué. Je… excuse-moi.

-… c'était qui au téléphone ?

J'avale doucement ma salive et regarde Neji et Naruto juste à côté. Sasuke et Shikamaru ne sont pas là pour le moment.

-Un ami. Je vais devoir y aller. Je reste pas.

Je me tourne vers Neji.

-Neji, … est-ce que… tu pourrais m'accompagner jusqu'au bus s'il te plaît ? Je suis pas sûr de retrouver le chemin.

-Faudrait déjà que tu te rhabilles, tu crois pas ?

J'aperçois Naruto adresser un regard à Neji. Il n'a pas très envie que ce dernier s'absente mais va devoir accepter. Je remonte dans la chambre sous le regard de Kiba. Kiba qui me suit d'ailleurs à l'étage pour m'interroger pendant que je me rhabille.

-J'ai été trop brusque ?

Je lui jète un coup d'œil étonné.

-Non, … non pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, … une impression.

-C'était très bien. … c'est juste que… que je veux le faire avec quelqu'un de bien précis. J'étais pas très à l'aise.

-J'ai vu.

-Je suis sûr que, … ça se serait super bien passé si on l'avait fait tous les deux.

Il acquiesce. Je le contourne et sors de la pièce pour aller chercher mes affaires dans l'autre chambre. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée où Neji m'attend. Nous partons. Je salue tout le monde.

Une fois un peu à l'écart de la maison, Neji me demande.

-C'était Shino ?

Je hoche la tête et explique d'une voix tremblante d'excitation.

-Il veut coucher avec moi.

-Tu vas chez lui ?

-Oui. Il m'a invité à… dormir chez lui.

Un sourire incontrôlable me prend. Je tourne mon visage vers Neji. Un visage qui doit sûrement être rayonnant.

-Je vais lui faire l'amour Neji. Je vais faire l'amour avec Shino !

Il me regarde de bas en haut, s'arrête, et me demande finalement.

-Tu peux m'attendre juste un instant ?

-Hein ?

-J'ai oublié un truc.

-… si tu veux.

Il repart d'abord doucement, puis se met finalement à presser le pas. J'attends quelques minutes avant de le voir revenir avec un petit sac plastique.

Il s'arrête prêt de moi et me tend le sac.

-Tiens. C'est… pour toi. Avec Shino.

Je le fixe ; surpris ; et regarde dans le sac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Y'a des préservatifs, d… du lubrifiant,

Je redresse mon visage ; les yeux grands ouverts. Il continue.

-Ce sera plus simple et moins douloureux.

Je me sens mal ; l'appréhension revient.

-Ca fait très mal ? Tu l'as déjà fait dans… en étant le passif ?

-Le « passif » ?

-Oui. Kiba m'a dit ce que c'était que passif et actif.

Un léger silence s'ensuit. Neji me regarde sans rien dire et moi je n'ose pas lui reposer la question.

… c'est un peu personnel.

Mais il répond à sa manière de toute façon.

-Shino est une brute. Alors tu auras peut-être mal, oui.

-… c… c'est pas une brute. Il… est juste… un peu maladroit.

Je ne suis moi-même pas convaincu. Shino n'est pas un tendre c'est certain, … mais il a envie de moi ; de mon corps.

Et moi je veux le lui donner.

Alors que j'ai mal ou non, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai partagé sa première fois et la mienne avec lui.

Neji prend de nouveau la parole.

-Il y a aussi de quoi te préparer. C'est… c'est… parce-que je suis sûr que Shino ne voudra pas mettre ses doigts.

Je rougis et referme le sac d'un geste vif. Je me rappelle les doigts de Kiba en moi ; cette sensation d'un corps étranger dans mon corps.

… je m'imagine déjà en train de hurler de plaisir alors que Shino commencera à me prendre.

Je range le sac plastique dans mon propre sac d'affaires en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

… tout ces préparatifs pour ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on me prépare pour une expédition d'où l'on ne revient pas souvent.

Nous reprenons notre chemin. Neji reste silencieux pendant un moment. Alors au bout de quelques minutes pesantes, je lui demande.

-Tu m'en veux ? … par rapport à ta cousine.

-Au début je t'en voulais, mais maintenant, je me dis que si Shino peut trouver du … du cul ailleurs, … au moins Hinata sera un peu mieux.

-… Je suis le défouloir de Shino.

-Oui.

-… hm.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Tu le comprends bien qu'il ne t'aimera jamais ?

J'acquiesce. Mais je ne veux pas y croire.

Je suis sûr au fond de moi qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. Il a beau me traiter durement, me dire qu'il n'est pas gay, qu'il veut juste coucher pour pouvoir faire ça, … il a quand même envie de me toucher, de m'embrasser et de me parler.

J'en suis sûr et certain.

Nous arrivons à l'arrêt de bus. Neji me demande si je sais quel chemin prendre, les arrêts. Je réponds que oui d'une voix tremblante.

J'ai un peu peur je crois. Plus je m'approche, plus le rythme de mon cœur accélère.

Je lève la tête et regarde Neji droit dans les yeux.

-Tu le fais souvent avec Naruto ?

Il écarquille les yeux, et sourit en hochant la tête sereinement. Je continue.

-Alors ça veut dire que c'est agréable en fait, hein ?

Il rit doucement et hoche la tête. La mienne me tourne.

-Ca va Gaara ?

Je ris à mon tour en me tenant un peu le crâne.

-J'ai peur de m'évanouir avant d'arriver, …

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non. Non s'il me voit arriver avec toi, il va se poser des questions. Et puis on est censé être ensemble tous les deux pour lui.

Blanc. Je ne le regarde plus. Je viens de réaliser ce que je viens de dire et surtout que je n'aurai pas du lui rappeler ça.

-T'as intérêt à ce que Naruto ne l'apprenne pas. Il serait capable de le prendre au sérieux.

-Tu pourrais le prévenir à l'avance alors.

-Il ne voudra plus te voir s'il apprend ça.

-Au moins, votre couple ne risquera rien.

-Dis pas de bêtises. Fais juste en sorte que Shino ne le dise pas autour de lui et sache se taire.

Mon bus arrive. Je m'avance sur le côté du trottoir pour prévenir de loin le chauffeur qu'il doit s'arrêter. Neji m'interroge.

-Ca va aller alors ? T'es sûr ?

-Oui. Merci. Et… et merci pour le sac, enfin tes petits cadeaux.

-De rien. Fais attention quand même. Le laisse pas te forcer à faire des trucs que tu ne veux pas.

-Hm.

Il me prend dans ses bras alors que le bus s'arrête.

-Shino est un sale con Gaara. Alors fais attention.

Il me lâche et me pousse dans le bus. Je ne dis rien. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce que le bus démarre et vais m'asseoir.

Un peu après, je descends puis marche un peu. J'ai Shino dans la tête. Son visage, ses sourires, ses mains, ses lèvres. Son corps qui va s'entrelacer, se mélanger au mien, …

Je suis tellement pensif que je passe devant l'arrêt du second bus deux fois de suite.

Mais je vais finalement redescendre sur terre en manquant de bousculer un passant. J'attends le bus, et le prends.

Juste avant l'arrêt où je dois descendre, j'appelle Shino et le préviens que j'arrive dans les cinq minutes. Il me dit alors qu'il vient m'attendre à l'arrêt.

Je n'ai jamais été chez lui ; je me demande comment c'est.

Une maison ? Un appartement ? Une grande bâtisse comme chez l'oncle de Neji ?

Je crois, en plus, que Shino a quelques sœurs.

Je rougis en pensant qu'il ne faudra pas que l'on fasse trop de bruit. Je me sens un peu déçu ; j'aurai tellement aimé me laisser aller pour de bon ; ne pas me retenir.

Un sourire incontrôlable me prend alors que je repense au fait que j'aurai finalement ma première fois avec lui. J'espère que tout ce passera bien.

L'arrêt arrive. Je descends. Shino est effectivement là. Il m'attend tranquillement les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Il me regarde ; un peu gêné ; et prend la parole.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Moi je suis tout sourire. J'aimerai l'embrasser. Je m'approche même ; prêt à le faire ; mais il se recule et se retourne en me demandant de le suivre. Je ne me démonte pas et obéis.

Shino freine un peu son pas pour être à ma hauteur. Il me jète un coup d'œil. Ses joues son rouges je l'ai remarqué mais je ne dis rien. Je me contente de sourire intérieurement en essayant d'oublier la peur qui envahit mon corps au fur et à mesure.

-Il n'y a personne à la maison. C'est pour ça que, … que je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui.

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux en le regardant ; étonné.

Il n'y a personne ? Ca veut dire que ça aussi on le fera en cachette de tout le monde ? Sa famille non plus ne doit pas savoir ?

… je pensais être présenté. Au moins, …. Au moins comme étant un ami. Il y aurait ensuite eu assez de non-dit et de quiproquos pour que notre relation soit ; au moins ; doutée.

Mais d'un autre côté, je pourrai crier de plaisir, gémir et tout ce qui s'ensuit.

Je rougis à mon tour en resserrant mon sac d'affaires.

Nous arrivons très vite à la maison de Shino. Elle se trouvait tout au bout de la rue. Il s'agit d'une grande maison avec deux étages. J'interroge Shino.

-Vous êtes nombreux ?

-J'ai quatre petites sœurs et une aînée. Plus mes parents.

-Tu es… le seul garçon ? Sans compter ton père je veux dire.

-Oui.

Shino me fait passer le portail ; nous traversons la cours avant. C'est une toute petite cours mais j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir un jardin de l'autre côté. Les maisons sont collées les unes aux autres dans cette rue.

Shino me jète un coup d'œil en tournant la clé dans la serrure et chuchote.

-Ne dis à personne que tu es venu.

Mon cœur s'est comme figé lorsque j'ai entendu cette phrase. Je me suis senti mal.

Mais je suis malgré tout rentré. Je fais quelques pas dans l'entrée et me déchausse après avoir poser mes affaires au sol pendant que Shino ferme la porte. Je me redresse une fois mes chaussures mises sur le côté, et me trouve nez à nez avec Shino presque collé à moi. Je ne bouge plus ; je reste le regard plongé dans celui de Shino. Il déglutit en cherchant ses mots.

Et puis il les trouve ; comme un incantation qu'il ne cesse de répéter depuis qu'on a commencé tous les deux.

-Je suis pas gay Gaara.

« Menteur » ai-je envie de lui dire.

Mais je ne le fais pas non plus. Je réponds autre chose.

-Je sais.

Et puis je ne trouve pas la force de me retenir plus longtemps. Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou et embrasse ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça depuis qu'il m'a vu ; depuis qu'il m'a appelé ; depuis que je lui ai demandé par texto s'il voulait me faire l'amour.

Je pousse un gémissement en le plaquant contre le mur et en me frottant à son corps.

Je ne veux plus attendre. S'il vous plaît, faites-le moi me déshabiller et me prendre comme ça dans l'entrée. Je veux le sentir me désirer.

Il participe au baiser ; il pose même ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin très calmement en faisant s'enlacer sa langue à la mienne.

Et puis d'un coup, ses bras passent complètement autour de ma taille et me serre très fort. Shino me pousse brutalement à son tour de l'autre côté du couloir contre le mur. Ses mains prennent mes cuisses et les relèvent de chaque côté de son corps. Puis un déhanchement vif de son bassin me fait rompre le baiser et pousser un râle.

Nous savons tous les deux ce dont nous avons envie en ce moment.

Nous avons envie l'un de l'autre. Comme jamais je crois.

Shino réalise un second déhanché contre moi qui resserre mon emprise autour de son cou.

Mon cœur bat trop vite ; je me sens partir. Ma tête me tourne. J'ai trop pensé, j'ai trop réfléchis, s'il continue je vais m'évanouir et tout sera fichu, … Il faut que je me calme avant que nous commencions, que nous le fassions plus calmement.

Mais comment lui dire, comment le repousser alors que ses lèvres embrassent mon cou avec tellement d'envie et que ses mains me tiennent si fort !?

Je pousse un autre râle de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai plus de force. Faites qu'il ne me repose pas par terre ; qu'il reste à me tenir comme ça sinon je m'écroulerai.

Mais Shino me lâche d'une main. Je manque de basculer sur le côté. Je me tiens fermement à lui pour ne pas tomber. Je gémis sans le vouloir ; une plainte un peu perdue m'échappe. Alors Shino arrête tout et me regarde.

-Gaara ? Ca va ?

Je glisse ; je n'ai plus de force. Shino me rattrape sans que je le lui demande. Je dois être blanc comme un linge. Je le fixe sans rien dire. Je me sens nul ; je dois même avoir les larmes aux yeux. Alors que l'une d'elles glisse sur ma joue, Shino me soulève de terre et me porte dans ses bras sur le canapé du salon.

Je viens de tout gâcher. Je veux mourir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi en ce moment ?

-Gaara !?

Je me sens perdu. Qu'est-ce que je fais là à vouloir faire l'amour alors que le seul fait de me masturber seul ou avec lui manque à chaque fois de me faire m'évanouir d'épuisement ?

-Hey ! Gaara ? Ca va ?

Je sursaute en sentant brusquement sa main se poser sur ma joue. Je me recroqueville comme je peux sur le canapé et m'excuse à voix basse. Il répond.

-Non, non c'est moi. Je suis désolé j'avais pas pensé à… à ça. On aurait dû aller s'allonger avant, je… excuse-moi.

-Remets-toi. On… on ira dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage. Il veut toujours le faire ? Je n'aurai rien gâcher ?

Il me regarde ; pas sûr. Il me demande.

-Tu te sens la force, hein ? Tu… tu vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas !?

Je fais un « non » de la tête pour lui dire que pour rien au monde je ne voudrai plus le faire. Et puis je me redresse doucement en posant une main sur sa joue droite puis je l'embrasse très tendrement.

Je l'aime comme un fou.

J'aime Shino.

Ca y est, je l'ai dit. Je ne le veux pas seulement, je ne suis pas juste attiré, je l'aime.

Si seulement j'osais lui dire, … est-ce qu'il me dirait la même chose ?

Mon baiser devient plus empressé. Mais mon corps ne va pas toujours au mieux alors je dois interrompre mon envie et essayer de la calmer pour me remettre correctement.

Nous ferons l'amour un peu plus tard. C'est juste remis à tout à l'heure. Il faut que je reprenne.

Une demi-heure passe. Shino a préféré s'éloigner pour que nous ne soyons pas tenter avant que je sois… au mieux de ma forme.

Je me lève ; l'appréhension revient, mais je vais le trouver. Je le cherche quelques instants et appelle finalement.

-Shino ?!

-Là-haut ! Je t'ai monté ton sac !

Je passe dans le couloir et monte au premier étage. Il m'appelle à son tour en me disant que c'est au second ; alors je prends de nouveau des escaliers. Je tombe sur un couloir aux coloris clairs et … un peu rosés.

Je me sens mal pour Shino d'un coup. Entouré de filles, je comprends qu'il ait cette personnalité. Il veut marquer sa masculinité dans cet entourage.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il refuse d'être gay ?

Je sursaute en le voyant apparaît au fond du couloir.

-Viens, c'est là.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Il… il m'a dit qu'il m'aime. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon alors je tiens à m'excuser pour le fait de ne pas avoir posté dimanche dernier, aussi pour celui d'avoir inquiété certaines personnes qui sont aller voir sur mon profil et y ont appris que j'étais souffrante. Je vais un peu mieux rassurez-vous. (sinon je n'aurai pas pu poster de toute façon. ) Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte au prochain ! Je tiens aussi à dire que je posterai le chapitre 20 de POW Sasuke soit mercredi soit samedi prochain (plutôt samedi je pense) Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, bon dimanche et n'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire/reviews ! Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir ! #petit clin d'œil# **

Densetsu : Nanaaaa… ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Poourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit à un lemon ?

Nana : #écarquille les yeux et se met à rougir brusquement# P… pardon !?

Itachi : #éclate de rire#

Densetsu : …


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [** note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur**) **_**] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 15.**

Je passe dans le couloir et monte au premier étage. Il m'appelle à son tour en me disant que c'est au second ; alors je prends de nouveau des escaliers. Je tombe sur un couloir aux coloris clairs et … un peu rosés.

Je me sens mal pour Shino d'un coup. Entouré de filles, je comprends qu'il ait cette personnalité. Il veut marquer sa masculinité dans cet entourage.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il refuse d'être gay ?

Je sursaute en le voyant apparaître au fond du couloir.

-Viens, c'est là.

-Oui. J'arrive.

Je presse un peu le pas pour ne pas reculer. Je le rejoins dans sa chambre. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est pas très grand mais je ne peux rien dire car je pense que c'est surtout du aux affaires traînant ça et là. Des vêtements, des magazines, parfois même des livres de cours jonchent le sol en divers endroits. Il y a un bureau près de la fenêtre sur le mur à droite de l'entrée ; avec un ordinateur. J'imagine qu'il peut aller sur internet quand bon lui semble d'ici. Une armoire prend presque toute la place à gauche de la porte. Il y a aussi un grand lit deux places au fond de la chambre sur la gauche. Plus une bibliothèque juste au pied de ce dernier et longeant le mur du fond.

-Excuse pour le bazar, … je range pas très souvent.

-C'est rien. T'es un garçon, c'est normal.

Je vois avec plaisir qu'il n'y a aucun poster de filles nues sur les murs. Je ne me dis pas que c'est tout simplement parce-qu'il a des petites sœurs qui doivent souvent venir dans sa chambre qu'il n'y en a pas.

Il s'avance un peu plus près de sont lit. Il devait être en train de ranger quand je l'ai appelé. Il enlève quelques vêtements de sur sa couette, et m'invite à m'asseoir.

Je le rejoins donc sur son lit. Je m'assieds au bord et cherche mon sac d'affaires des yeux. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans.

Je sens déjà mon cœur commencer à s'emballer de plus en plus.

J'aperçois mon sac et me lève pour aller le prendre mais Shino attrape ma main pour m'en empêcher. Il me demande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et montre mon sac du doigt.

-Y'a… quelques petites choses pour nous aider dedans.

-A… Ah. Ok.

Il me lâche en se raclant la gorge d'un air gêné, et me regarde aller chercher le sac plastique dans mon propre sac. Je sors le tout au pied du lit, et laisse retomber le sac au sol ; un peu mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

-D… des préservatifs, du lubrifiant, et… de quoi me préparer, … si jamais… tu ne veux pas… mettre tes doigts.

Je rougis et ose à peine le regarder. Il m'interroge.

-Tu es malade ? Enfin… t'as une MST ?

-Non ! Non mais, … je …

Je sais pas trop en fait. Shino regarde ce que je viens d'étaler sur le lit, tend le bras et tripote un peu le tout avant de déclarer.

-Range tout. On a besoin de rien.

Je rougis de plus belle. Alors ça veut dire qu'il va mettre ses doigts ? Ca ne le dérange pas de… le faire ?

Trop content pour réaliser qu'il ne veut ni des préservatifs ni du lubrifiant, j'obéis et retourne m'asseoir près de lui. Il m'embrasse après m'avoir sourit.

Ca y est. Ca commence.

Il m'allonge sur le lit en faisant glisser ses mains sur mes vêtements. Je fais de même très tendrement ; enfin du mieux que je puisse faire. J'essaie de me rappeler un peu ce que Kiba m'a fait. C'était très bon alors si je peux procurer les mêmes sensations à Shino, … autant le faire.

Je gémis soudain ; la main gauche de Shino s'est glissée sous mon pull et mon T-shirt. Il caresse mon dos pendant quelques instants, et rompt les baisers que nous partageons pour se redresser et demander.

-On se déshabille ? Ca… ça va pour les préliminaires ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il a préparé sa check-list dans sa tête ou quoi ?

Je souris malgré tout ; autant ne rien dire. J'acquiesce, et me redresse moi aussi. Il se lève et se déshabille très rapidement. Je l'imite un peu plus calmement en essayant de le regarder le plus possible.

Son corps est entièrement nu. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. J'ai un peu de mal a retirer mon boxer, mais je le fait quand même. Je me rallonge sur le dos en couvrant mon entrejambe d'un air gêné, et attends qu'il s'étende sur moi. Mais il se fige en me voyant et semble désorienté.

Il bafouille un peu.

-G... Gaara ? … qu... m... je... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me sens mal. Je lui réponds en haussant une épaule que je l'attends juste.

-Mais… faut te retourner !

-Ah tu… tu veux le faire dans ce sens ?

Je pensais qu'il allait mettre mes genoux sur ses épaules comme Kiba l'a fait. Je me retourne, me mets à quatre pattes et sens Shino s'installer à genou derrière moi entre mes jambes écartées.

J'attends, et retiens soudain un cri de douleur en sentant un doigt entrer en moi d'un geste brusque. Je ressers le drap entre mes mains. Shino retire son doigt. J'inspire doucement en restant discret. Je suis crispé. Je ne le sens pas bien du tout. Shino bouge un peu derrière moi. Je sens ses cuisses toucher les miennes puis sa main caresser un peu mon membre.

-Fais-le Gaara, je pourrai pas le faire en même temps.

J'obéis. Je me caresse moi-même.

Et je manque à nouveau de hurler mais beaucoup plus fort. Je faillis broyer mon entrejambe alors que Shino est entré en moi en forçant le passage.

J'ai débandé automatiquement et mordu un oreiller en fermant les yeux.

Il me fait mal, il me fait mal ilmefaitmalilmefaitmal !!

-Ah… Shino… Shin... tu

-Oooohhh.... c'est super... oahhh... Ah... Gaara, ... je t'aime, t'es trop bon ! B… bouge plus, … c'est super !

Il s'enhardit de plus en plus ; il bouge de plus en plus vite et pousse des râles de plaisirs. Je ne dis plus rien. Je suis sous le choc.

Il… il m'a dit qu'il m'aime.

Je souris sans pouvoir me contrôler ; je ferme les yeux et recommence à me caresser tout seul en me répétant les mots qu'il vient de me dire.

Il m'aime.

Il me fait l'amour. Il ne couche pas. Il me fait l'amour. Il m'aime.

Je gémis. J'ai totalement oublié la douleur.

Ma tête me tourne ; c'est bon ; ça me fait mal, mais c'est bon aussi parce-que, … parce-que c'est lui. Et qu'il m'aime.

Il accélère très nettement au bout d'un moment. J'ai du mal à respirer, je me sens déjà partir. Je crie parce-qu'il me fait mal mais il doit penser que c'est du plaisir, je ne sais pas très bien.

Je ne sais plus rien du tout. Je n'ai que la déclaration de Shino en tête.

Mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais. Je suis en sueur, je suis fatigué, mon corps tremble tout seul.

Je sens brusquement la chaleur du plaisir de Shino s'écouler en moi. Je l'imite et tourne de l'œil.

Je me suis évanouie.

Lorsque je me réveille, Shino est à côté de moi ; allongé. Il me regarde bouger et me sourit.

-T'es réveillé ?

-Hein… ?

-Tu t'es effondré. Tu t'es endormi d'un coup.

Je ne dis rien. Autant qu'il ne s'imagine pas que je vais m'évanouir à chaque fois. Je suis un peu déçu mais je n'en dis rien non plus. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de ce que j'ai ressentit en me libérant.

C'était bon, non ?

Shino se penche sur moi et m'embrasse avant de me demander si je veux recommencer. Je m'apprête à accepter mais mon portable se fait entendre. Shino se pousse et me laisse aller répondre.

Je suis encore complètement nu.

C'est Temari.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Où tu es ?

J'ouvre la bouche lentement en réalisant que je ne l'ai pas appelée pour la prévenir.

Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant.

-Euh je… chez un ami.

-Tu devais être chez Naruto. Et j'y suis là ! Je suis venu te chercher !

-E… excuse-moi, j'ai complètement oublié, je voulais t'appeler pour te dire que je rentrerai demain matin, je prendrai mes affaires et je

-Non ! Gaara ! Je t'ai autorisé à sortir chez Naruto avec Neji ! C'est tout ! Je veux savoir où tu es ! Tu rentres à la maison !

-Je…

Je jète un coup d'œil à Shino qui s'est assis sur le lit. Je soupire.

-Ok…je rentre…

-J'viens te chercher. Tu es où ?

-Non, c'est pas la peine. J… je suis pas loin, je vais prendre le bus.

Elle reste silencieuse. Je sens bien que je vais me faire hurler dessus dès que je serai rentré. Je ne vais pas avoir le droit de sortir pendant un moment.

Je raccroche après lui avoir rapidement dis au revoir et à tout de suite. Je me tourne vers Shino qui a tout entendu et me demande.

-On le fait encore une fois avant que tu t'en ailles ?

-Non, je… il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Elle va minuter mon arriver je le sens.

Il est déçu. Mais je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je vais m'évanouir et prendre du coup mon temps pour me réveiller.

Je m'approche de lui et m'assieds sur ses jambes par dessus le draps. Il me questionne.

-On se rejoint demain au lycée ?

-Tôt ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Je l'embrasse ; il partage le baiser. Je sursaute en le sentant tripoter mes fesses et commencer à se déhancher un peu sous moi. Je gémis en suçotant ses lèvres. J'ai très envie de recommencer. Enfin, … j'ai envie de l'entendre me dire encore une fois qu'il m'aime. J'ai encore la douleur de son entrée qui me fait mal, mais le plaisir et le choc que j'ai eu en l'entendant me dire qu'il m'aime à tout éclipsé d'un coup sur le moment.

En fait, on va s'embrasser encore un petit moment ; on va se tripoter, se caresser. Mais j'ai senti que j'allais trop loin pour mon corps. Alors j'ai ralentis la cadence et arrêté.

On a convenu avec Shino de se retrouver tôt demain matin.

Je rentre chez moi avec toutes mes affaires. J'ai… un peu de mal à marcher correctement.

J'ai mal aux fesses. Aussi au ventre ; j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retourné les entrailles.

Je rentre chez moi. Temari est là pour m'accueillir. Elle ne doit pas être arrivée depuis longtemps je pense. Elle est dans l'entrée et vient de se retourner alors que j'entrais dans la maison. Ses bras sont croisés sous sa poitrine et son visage ne laisse pas voir une seule once de patience.

-Bonjour Temari.

-Chez qui tu étais ?

-… j'ai pas envie de te le dire Temari.

-Je sais chez qui tu étais.

-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes.

-Parce-que tu aurais du me dire que tu allais chez lui ! Me prévenir ! M'appeler ! C'est pas si dur de passer un coup de fil !!

Elle hausse la voix. Ses bras se sont tendus de chaque côté de son corps et elle s'est un peu penchée dans ma direction.

J'ai dépassé les limites.

Je ne la regarde pas, et m'excuse juste.

-C'est trop facile.

-Alors punis-moi. Joue ton rôle jusqu'au bout puisque tu te plais tant à jouer les mamans !

Je m'énerve seul. Temari me dévisage. Je continue.

-Tu es ma sœur Temari ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux !

-TANT QUE PAPA N'EST PAS LA JE SU

-MAIS PAPA N'EST JAMAIS LA !! VIS TA VIE MERDE !! J'EN AI MARRE DE DEVOIR RENDRE DES COMPTES A TOUT LE MONDE TOUT LE TEMPS !! JE SUIS JUSTE SORTI ! J'AI SEIZE ANS PUTAIN ! TU ME FAIS CHIER A TOUJOURS ETRE DERRIERE MOI !! JE SUIS ASSEZ GRAND POUR ALLER EN COURS SEUL ! ASSEZ GRAND POUR SAVOIR CE QUI EST BIEN OU PAS !! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !! JE VEUX RESPIRER SANS ASSISTANCE !

Je m'arrête de parler en constatant des larmes sur ses joues. Je l'ai blessée. Mais je suis trop énervé et étourdi d'avoir hurlé comme ça après ce que j'ai vécu tout à l'heure pour vouloir m'excuser ou parler plus. Je profite qu'elle soit mal par rapport à ce que je viens de lui dire pour la contourner ; et même la pousser sans le vouloir. Je monte dans ma chambre où je m'écroule sur mon lit pour me calmer un peu.

Je tends le bras jusqu'à ma table de chevet et prends un cachet pour m'aider. Et je reste allongé un moment. Temari s'est enfermée dans sa chambre toute la soirée. Kankûro a commandé une pizza pour nous deux sans rien me demander. Il n'a même pas pensé que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour la mettre dans cet état.

Le lendemain matin, lundi, Temari ne s'est pas levée ; je ne l'ai pas réveillée. Je suis parti en bus. Je m'y étais préparé j'arrive donc en avance comme prévu. J'ai pris une boîte de cachet avec moi, et des vitamines ce matin. Plus un café ce que je n'avais jamais fait par le passé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai du car mon cœur… bat fort par moment. Trop d'ailleurs.

Shino est là. Il m'accueille par un sourire ce qui me fait oublier mes remords envers Temari.

Je me suis trop énervé sur elle hier. Mais en même temps, …elle est beaucoup trop protectrice après tout ! Elle veut toujours savoir où je suis et avec qui, ce que j'y fais, … elle m'emmène et me ramène en cours tous les jours, … je ne suis plus un gamin ! J'ai besoin d'indépendance !

Quand je pense à Neji, Naruto, … et les autres.

Shino lui, il était seul chez lui, … moi jamais on ne m'aurait laissé seul comme ça à la maison toute une journée.

-Bonjour Gaara.

Je souris, et me crispe de la tête aux pieds en écarquillant les yeux alors que Shino dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

Mon cœur a manqué de s'arrêter. Je n'ai pas su quoi dire pendant une bonne demi-minute.

La grille du lycée s'ouvre. Shino et moi nous rendons aux toilettes du troisième étage assez rapidement. Il m'a prit par la main une fois dans le bâtiment principal et a accéléré le pas. Il nous enferme dans les toilettes, et se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser avec fougue. Il me débarrasse de mon sac qui tombe par terre, et défait sa ceinture et sa braguette avant de faire de même de mon côté et de commencer la descente de mon jean et mon boxer.

Il me dit de me retourner ; ce que je fais après un bref baiser. Et puis il me plaque contre le mur en entrant en moi. Je hurle sans pouvoir me retenir.

Ca me fait toujours aussi mal. Il n'est vraiment pas tendre quand il fait ça. Il est empressé, brutal, …

Mais il m'aime. Il me l'a dit.

Cette fois, il me caresse lui-même. Moi mes mains sont plaquées contre le mur. L'une d'entre elles se ferme en poing et se fait très rapidement mordre par mes dents. J'essaie de ne pas crier ; de ne pas faire de bruit.

Mais brusquement, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer d'un coup. J'en ai trop fait ce matin je n'aurai pas du prendre toutes ces vitamines et ce café, je n'aurai pas du.

Je murmure en me sentant partir.

-Shin… Shin… j… ça … va p

Shino accélère lui aussi. Il pousse un râle suivi d'un autre plus fort mais contenu dans mon cou ; ses lèvres plaquées à ma peau.

Essoufflé, encore dans le plaisir, il ne m'écoute ni ne me regarde pas. Il se rhabille en souriant et en me disant une énième fois que je suis bon ; que je suis fait pour ça.

Je ne bouge plus. Si je bouge, je m'écroule. J'ai mal au cœur ; j'ai mal à la tête. Je n'ai même pas joui. Je me sens mal mais Shino ne le voit vraiment pas. Il tourne le bouton de serrure de la porte et me dit partir devant le premier. Il me demande d'attendre un peu avant de descendre en classe et s'en va comme il l'a dit. Il referme derrière lui.

-Sh… Shino, …

J'essaie de l'appeler ; je me sens mal. Je ne me suis même pas encore rhabillé.

Je ferme les yeux, et essaie de bouger mes jambes. Je me penche en glissant le long du mur, attrape mon boxer et mon pantalon pour les remonter en même temps, mais je ne tiens plus. J'essaie de rappeler Shino au travers de la porte, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je tombe à terre.

Et cette fois, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je vois Neji et sens comme une brûlure sur ma joue. On a dû me gifler. Je suis encore dans les toilettes.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce que …

Il me regarde sans rien dire ; il est surtout soulagé. Je regarde autour de nous en m'asseyant. Je suis toujours dans le cabinet ; la porte est ouverte mais pas celle de l'ensemble des toilettes heureusement. Je suis rhabillé, je rougis en me demandant qui…

Je demande.

-Où est Shino ?

-En cours.

-Comment…

-… je t'ai trouvé ?

-… oui.

Petit silence. Neji inspire profondément, et m'explique.

-Shino est parti voir ce que tu fabriquais parce-que tu mettais du temps apparemment. Il est revenu très rapidement complètement affolé pour me dire où tu étais et ce que vous aviez fait. De toute façon j'aurai deviné en te voyant. Je t'ai rhabillé et je

Je l'interromps.

-« Tu » ? Et Shino ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il est remonté avec moi ? Il est resté en cours !

Silence. Neji me regarde de bas en haut ; il est à genou sur le sol à ma gauche. Je sens qu'il a quelque chose à dire mais qu'il se retient depuis que je me suis réveillé ; peut-être même avant.

Mais finalement il craque.

-Pourquoi t'en as pas utiliser !?

Je lève les yeux et le regarde.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai pas donné de capotes pour qu'elles restent dans l'emballage Gaara !

-Des…

-C'est moi qui t'aie rhabillé ! J'ai bien vu que ça te coulait sur les cuisses ! Pourquoi t'en as pas utilisées !? Tu veux choper quelque chose ou quoi ? Tu trouves pas que t'as déjà assez de problème de santé comme ça !?

-T… t'énerves pas Neji ! C… Je risque rien, il était puceau, je

-Et après !? Et puis même ! Déjà que c'était n'importe quoi que vous vous branliez comme ça dans les chiottes, maintenant tu couches !!!?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-J'ai pas d'explications à te donner Neji ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Si tu ne veux pas avoir à me donner d'explications ou à me devoir quelque chose, essaies de ne pas faire de trucs aussi débiles que de t'envoyer en l'air avec ce con ici la prochaine fois. Je n'aurai pas été là, il t'aurait laissé là jusqu'à ce qu'on t'y retrouve !

Je baisse la tête en serrant la mâchoire. Je ne veux pas y croire. Shino ne m'aurait pas laissé comme ça. Je suis même certain qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

-Je ne te dois absolument rien Neji. C… c'est mon affaire ce que je fais avec Shino et où je le fais, … Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait hier. B… bientôt, … bientôt il laissera tomber Hinata et on se mettra en couple.

Il soupire. Je ne bouge pas. Je sais très bien que c'est faux. Qu'il a beau eu me dire m'aimer, il ne laissera jamais tomber Hinata.

Neji se relève et me demande de me presser ; que le cours commence dans très peu de temps. Je me relève, titube, et me fais rattraper par les bras de Neji. Il m'interroge.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller ? J'aurai peut-être du t'emmener voir Shizune, non ?

-Surtout pas, … si Shino apprend que je suis allé à l'infirmerie, il ne voudra plus jamais me toucher ici. Je… je vais aller. T'inquiète pas.

En vérité j'ai même une peur bleue qu'il me dise qu'on arrête là. Que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer puisqu'à chaque fois on risque de se faire découvrir tout ça parce-que je suis trop faible pour supporter.

Neji m'autorise une minute puis m'aide à retourner en cours. Une fois rendu au bas des escaliers dans notre couloir, il me lâche sur ma demande et me surveille jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en classe. Par chance, le professeur n'est pas encore là.

Par malchance, Shino ne m'adresse aucun regard et semble même très agacé.

Une boule se loge au creux de mon ventre. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez mal à cet endroit en ce moment, …

Je m'assieds à ma place en retenant une plainte.

Shino n'y va vraiment pas en douceur. Heureusement qu'hier soir nous avons mangé une pizza, Kankûro était devant la télé et ne m'a prêté aucune attention. Je suis resté debout pour manger.

Je reçois directement un message de la part de Shino.

#Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ça n'allait pas ? J'aurai pas été si pressé !#

Je prends lentement un bout de papier et un crayon puis réponds ; mal à l'aise.

#Excuse-moi. Je pensais pouvoir tenir.#

Aucune réponse.

Durant le cours, je lui envoie un autre mot.

#On recommence à la pause ? Tu es bon.#

J'ai un peu hésité dans la seconde partie, mais je l'ai mise. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait l'encourager.

Mais le mot que je reçois en réponse m'enlève tout espoir.

#N'espère plus refaire ça avec moi ! C'est hors de question !#

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Il… est mignon, … Sasuke je veux dire.

Neji me regarde du coin de l'œil en avalant ce qu'il a dans la bouche et sourit.

-Oui. C'est vrai qu'il a de quoi se défendre. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! J'ai constaté que vous vous inquiétez pour certains de ma santé. Il ne faut pas ! Je suis une force de la nature ça ira. n.n (oh une dose de review ou deux pour mon moral ne me fera pas de mal, hein. #petit clin d'œil.# J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous avez déjà hâte à dimanche prochain ! Merci encore de me suivre depuis tout ce temps pour certain, de commencer pour d'autres ! J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires !**

Itachi : Dis donc ! Il lui parle mal à Temari Gaara là ! èé.

Nana : Ah euh. Oui. Un peu.

Itachi : Beaucoup même !

Densetsu : #sourit d'un air moqueur et amusé# Ouuuhh !! Itachi le chevalier de Damoiselle Temari !

Itachi : #rougit# Oui bon. Je suis son petit ami là ! Faut bien que je la défende !

Densetsu : Huhuhuhuhu !! C'est mignon !!!


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [** note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur**) **_**] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 16.**

#N'espère plus refaire ça avec moi ! C'est hors de question !#

Mon cœur se serre ; ma gorge aussi. J'ai une envie incontrôlable de pleurer.

J'ai tout gâcher !

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de prendre tous ces trucs ce matin !!? J'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Je grimace ; mal.

Shino me laisserait tomber ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça ! Il… il veut juste dire qu'ici, au lycée, ça va plus être à faire ! Mais on continuera de se toucher et, … et peut-être même sûrement qu'il continuera à m'inviter chez lui ?

-Vous vous sentez bien Gaara ?

Je lève les yeux vers notre professeur. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je les essuies rapidement en lui disant que oui et aussi en m'excusant. J'aperçois Shino me jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je dévie mon regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je dois déjà être assez misérable pour lui comme ça.

A la pause de 10h, je vais aller le voir dans le couloir ; l'interrompre dans une discussion avec certains de ses amis. Je l'emmène à l'écart, et m'apprête à lui demander quelque chose mais il m'arrête tout de suite.

-C'est pas la peine d'insister Gaara.

-On peut quand même le faire ailleurs, non ?

Il s'énerve, mais retient son agacement entre ses dents ; il chuchote en m'éloignant un peu des autres.

-Putain mais tu te rends pas compte de ce que je risque ?! Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre t'avais trouvé, tôt ou tard ça se serait su que c'est moi qui étais monté avec toi ! J'ai aucune envie qu'on dise de moi que je suis un tafiole ! Je suis pas gay Gaara ! Arrêtes ! C'était bien, mais il faut arrêter maintenant ! Et puis c'est dangereux pour ta santé.

Je le regarde ; un peu étonné et pensant très certainement comprendre.

En fait, il s'inquiète pour moi ?

Alors j'insiste.

-Mais non !! Non ! Shino, je… c'est parce-que j'ai pris trop de café et de vitamines ce matin et je

Il m'interrompt.

-Arrêtes. Arrêtes tout de suite. C'est fini on ne fera plus rien.

Il se retourne et commence à s'écarter, mais je le retiens par le poignet et lui dis très vite.

-Je te sucerai !

Il s'immobilise, et se retourne. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi !?

Il regarde derrière lui pour voir si personne n'écoute ni n'a entendu. Je resserre ma main sur son poignet en chuchotant.

-Je te sucerai Shino, tu… le voulais vraiment ça, non ? Je le ferai, s'il te plaît je veux pas arrêter. C'est bien nous deux, non ? Et puis tu es plus tranquille avec Hinata depuis que tu peux te défouler avec moi !? Ca se passe mieux entre vous deux !

Il ne dit rien. Il me fait le lâcher et retourne avec ses amis. Moi j'inspire profondément, et souffle tout ce que je peux.

… j'aurai essayé.

De toute façon, c'est une brute. Il faut que je me fasse une raison.

Je retourne dans la salle de cours. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place et ne plus en bouger.

… j'ai mal aux fesses.

Neji me rejoint et me questionne.

-Alors ?

-Alors rien. Il…

J'inspire encore et soupire en demandant à Neji de me laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il accepte. Les cours suivant passent. Je n'écoute pas. Je me sens mal. Je n'arrête pas de me remémorer ce matin ; de me dire que si je n'avais pas bouger pour essayer de me rhabiller, je ne serai pas tomber. J'aurai pu tenir jusqu'à ce que Shino revienne et là j'aurai pu lui demander un peu d'aide. Il aurait compris. Il ne se serait pas passé tout ça. Il aurait vu qu'il faut être un peu plus calme ou… enfin… tout ne serait pas fini à l'heure qu'il est.

Je sursaute en recevant un papier. J'écarquille les yeux, et dévisage la nuque de Shino. C'est lui qui vient de m'envoyer ce mot. Je le lis en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

#t'es sûr que ça ira ?#

Je lui réponds rapidement.

#Certain !#

#Tu veux vraiment me sucer ?#

Instant de pause. Je déglutis et prends mon courage à deux mains. Si je réponds que non il va refuser de continuer, non ? Après tout, … c'est parce-que je le lui ai proposé qu'il m'a ré-écris.

#Oui. J'adorerai ça.#

Ca ne doit pas être si horrible.

#A midi au troisième étage ?#

Je réponds par l'affirmative. Je jète ensuite un coup d'œil à Neji. Je ne me sens pas très bien ; un peu honteux.

Et puis je me demande si je fais bien. Pour le première fois, je me questionne sur les intentions de Shino.

Mais non, … il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est juste qu'il a peur de ce que les gens peuvent dire, …

A midi, l'heure fatidique arrive. Je me sens anxieux. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ça.

Shino se lève en même temps que moi et me regarde de manière soucieuse. Enfin je crois. Il me demande.

-Tu es sûr ? On peut le faire plus tard, chez toi ou… chez moi.

Je grimace, mal à l'aise, et réponds.

-Tu veux bien ? Tu es sûr ? C… ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. T'inquiète pas. Repose-toi. Tu as déjà eu assez ce matin.

-… h… hm.

J'ai bien envie de dire « merci », mais ce serait peut-être un peu trop.

Il va aller déjeuner avec des amis à lui. Moi, Neji me rejoint. Il s'assied sur la chaise de Shino et me regarde silencieusement en installant sa table : sandwichs, bouteille d'eau, pomme.

Je chuchote.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Neji. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, … c'est normal que tu aies réagi comme ça. Je…

-Laisse.

-Non, c'est important. Tu es mon meilleur ami. J'avais pas à te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé.

-… hm.

Je reste silencieux mais pas Neji qui craque finalement.

-Moi pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'en as pas utilisé. Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ici alors que vous vous êtes vu hier. Quoi, Temari vous a interrompu avant que vous ne le fassiez ? Je crois savoir que non vu comment tu marches et gigotes sur ta chaise !

Je rougis.

-Ca se voit tant que ça…

-C'est parce-que je connais.

-C'était bien au moins ?

-J'en sais rien. Je me suis évanouie. Il a cru que je m'étais endormi. Je ne m'en rappelle plus. A part, … qu'il m'a fait super mal en me prenant.

-Je t'avais donné de quoi faire pourtant.

-Je sais mais, … il m'a dit qu'on aurait pas besoin de tous ces trucs, j'ai… je crois que j'ai été tellement heureux de comprendre qu'il acceptait de mettre ses doigts que j'ai oublié qu'il ne voulait de rien d'autre.

-Et il les a vraiment mis ?

-Il en a enfoncer un. … très brutalement.

Neji soupire. Je rougis de plus en plus et prends sa bouteille d'eau pour la tripoter un peu. Je n'ose plus le regarder. Il est expérimenté lui après tout. Moi je … je ne suis pas grand chose de mon côté par rapport à lui.

Il se penche un peu sur la table et se met à chuchoter.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, la première fois que j'ai pris Naruto j'ai été le pire de tous. J'ai été si brutal qu'il n'a pas osé s'asseoir correctement pendant une semaine.

J'écarquille les yeux ; étonné. Neji sourit calmement et hausse une épaule. Des mots m'échappent.

-Mais t'es une brute !?

Il se met à rire mais ne répond pas pour autant. Il commence juste son sandwich. Je suis intrigué.

C'est juste une brute ou c'était parce-qu'il ne savait pas très bien ? Ou alors, …il est imposant. Je me rappelle du rire de Naruto lorsque Sasuke avait parlé de Kiba. Naruto s'était moqué en disant que Kiba n'était pas du tout énorme.

… Neji le serait ?

Je rougis de plus belle. Kiba a une très bonne taille. Presque comme…

… si Neji est plus… il doit vraiment…

Je me racle la gorge et gigote. Puis je prends la parole.

-Neji, …

-Hm ?

-Je lui ai dit que je le sucerai.

Neji me dévisage et en oublie de mâcher ce qu'il a dans la bouche.

-Goi ?

-Il voulait tout arrêter, alors j'ai… je lui ai dit ça. On aurait pu, là, maintenant. Mais il m'a dit que si je me sentais pas assez bien, on pouvait attendre une prochaine fois. Il a quand même du avoir peur pour moi tout à l'heure, non ?

Silence. Neji mâche et avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche. Il passe le revers de sa main sur sa bouche, se racle la gorge, me regarde et demande.

-Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu avais l'air dégoûté par ça pourtant.

-Je le suis. Mais je ne voulais pas arrêter. Alors si ça peut le faire continuer de vouloir avec moi, …

Je hausse une épaule. Neji m'observe. Mais il ne dit rien. Je commence moi aussi à manger en gardant le silence.

Et puis il rompt finalement ce dernier.

-Sasuke nous a un peu parler de toi hier. Il n'y a pas cru quand on lui a expliqué ce que tu étais allé faire avec Kiba. Il avait l'air choqué.

-Hm.

Neji me jète un coup d'œil et poursuit.

-Déçu ; aussi.

Je tique. Neji sourit mais je ne le remarque pas. Je suis trop intrigué par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-« Déçu » ? Comment ça ?

Il hausse une épaule en cachant mal un sourire satisfait.

-Je sais pas, … peut-être qu'en fait il n'est pas si insensible à ton charme !

-Mon charme ? J'ai du charme moi ? Et puis Sasuke est dégoûté par l'idée qu'un homme puisse le toucher, c'est pas

Il m'interrompt.

-On l'est tous jusqu'au moment où on y goûte, tu sais !

Je rougis.

Moi en ce moment, je n'ai pas très envie qu'on me touche si c'est pour avoir mal pendant une semaine. Même si c'est Shino et qu'il me désire et tout le reste, … il y a des moments où je le hais de m'avoir fait aussi mal. Enfin surtout le fait que ça dure autant après.

Et puis je n'en ai toujours pas vraiment profité de ça. Je m'évanouie quasiment en même temps, … je me rappelle un peu d'hier dans sa chambre, … mais ce n'était pas vraiment du à ce qu'il me faisait que j'ai pu jouir. C'est surtout parce-qu'il m'a dit m'aimer. Et que j'y ai repensé en me caressant alors que lui me faisant de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait et s'enfonçait.

Je décide de penser à autre chose.

… alors, … Sasuke aurait un petit penchant pour moi ?

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji qui s'est re-concentré sur son sandwich. Puis je parle tout bas ; presque pas assez pour qu'il m'entende.

-Il… est mignon, … Sasuke je veux dire.

Neji me regarde du coin de l'œil en avalant ce qu'il a dans la bouche et sourit.

-Oui. C'est vrai qu'il a de quoi se défendre.

Je ne dis rien alors il continue.

-Et au moins, il n'est pas aussi brutal que Shino. Enfin il a l'air un peu plus respectueux d'autrui.

Je ne relève pas l'insulte envers Shino. Je suis habitué maintenant venant de Neji. Il poursuit.

-Ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui plutôt que comme Shino.

Je gigote un peu et regarde vers le couloir en répondant.

-C… C'est pas dit que Sasuke s'intéresse vraiment à moi Neji. Il a juste été choqué. Il n'est même peut-être pas déçu.

-Hm… je sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose.

-Y'a juste que son frère est le petit ami de ma sœur. T'as l'air de l'oublier.

-Et après ?

-Et après il peut très bien juste s'intéresser à moi comme quelqu'un de curieux de connaître la famille de laquelle il va se rapprocher si jamais il y a alliance.

Il se met à rire et à se moquer de moi.

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ton esprit pouvait être tordu Gaara !

-C'est pas moi qui suis tordu. C'est plutôt toi qui est trop imaginatif.

La discussion va changer rapidement car il va y avoir un peu plus de monde à revenir dans notre classe. Comme Neji et moi sommes des homosexuels incognito le sujet de conversation s'est de lui même dirigé vers autre chose de plus courant.

Enfin de moins dangereux surtout.

-Je me suis engueulé avec ma sœur hier.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Je lui ai hurlé qu'elle me collait trop, que ce n'était pas ma mère… Tu sais, elle m'a appelé quand elle est venu me chercher chez Naruto. Je suis rentré à la maison, … enfin… on s'est crié dessus quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre toute la soirée. Et je suis venu en bus ce matin.

Silence. Neji mâche consciencieusement le dernier morceau de son sandwich en me regardant. Je crois qu'il est en pleine réflexion.

Il finit, avale une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille que j'ai laissée sur la table depuis un moment, et déclare.

-Elle te reparlera ce soir ! Elle est trop gentille pour te laisser tomber même après lui avoir crié dessus.

-… je sais pas.

-Vu comme tu me la décris d'habitude et ce que j'en ai vu quand je suis venu chez toi, … je pense que ça va se tasser au fur et à mesure.

-… hm. On verra bien.

La pause se termine un peu plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé reparler de Shino ni de Sasuke.

Ca m'intrigue un peu que ce dernier soit, peut-être, attiré par moi. Ca m'étonne beaucoup.

Shino, … Shino lui je pense que c'est surtout parce-que je lui donne ce dont il a envie qu'il est comme ça avec moi. Même si je me voile la face je sais bien au fond de moi qu'il ne veut que du cul.

… même quand il m'a dit m'aimer, … il a juste dit « je t'aime, t'es trop bon » sous le coup du plaisir.

Sasuke, … ce serait une bonne idée de… d'essayer, … Au moins j'aurai peut-être une meilleur image de ce que peut être un couple.

Oui mais lui il a Ino aussi. C'est comme Shino qui a Hinata.

Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter avec Shino.

Une idée va me traverser l'esprit en sortant du lycée après les dernières heures de cours.

Si Shino est avec Hinata et Sasuke avec Ino, … moi je peux bien être avec les deux en même temps aussi, non ? L'un : Shino : pour le plaisir, …et l'autre : Sasuke : pour être en couple ?

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant un klaxon. Je me retourne dans la rue que je longe pour aller aux bus, et plisse les yeux pour être certain de ce que je vois.

C'est Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke. Il est au volant d'une voiture et me fait signe de monter alors qu'il arrive à ma hauteur. Il ouvre la portière côté passager.

-Montes ! Je te ramène chez toi.

-Je… peux prendre le bus, je

-Dis pas de bêtises. Temari m'a demandé de passer te prendre en allant chez vous.

J'hésite un peu, et monte finalement. Ca pourra peut-être permettre un début de réconciliation avec Temari.

Après une ou deux minutes, il se décide à parler.

-Ton père est chez toi. Temari veut me présenter.

Je lui jète un coup d'œil et demande.

-Elle ne devait pas le faire à son retour de stage normalement ?

-Si. Mais apparemment l'un de ses deux petits frères,...

Il marque une légère pose et me regarde avant de poursuivre.

-... lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle dans ses pattes. Et donc elle m'a dit vouloir venir s'installer avec moi plus rapidement.

-Quoi c… ce soir ? Aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Silence. Et puis de nouveau ses mots.

-Tu lui as fait du mal à ta sœur.

Je baisse les yeux en répondant.

-Je sais. Je m'en veux.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas excusé alors ?

-J'étais pas… en état hier.

Il me regarde un bref instant avant de me demander.

-Et maintenant ?

-Oui je… je vais m'excuser. Je comptais le faire de toute façon.

Je lève les yeux, et les écarquille en constatant quelque chose.

-C'est pas le chemin de la maison !

-Non. Je dois d'abord passer prendre Sasuke avant.

-Il est invité aussi ?!

Mon cœur accélère alors qu'Itachi répond à ma question.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser à la maison seul en ce moment.

-Vous avez pas de parents !?

Itachi me jète un coup d'œil étonné.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon frère Gaara ?

Je rougis.

-S… si mais… c'est pas la question ! Il… enfin, … c'est toi que ma sœur veut présenter, pas toute la famille !

Il sourit ; amusé je crois.

-Il m'a dit la même chose quand je l'ai appelé pour lui dire où nous allions ce soir.

Je ne réponds rien.

Il… il aurait réagi comme ça parce-qu'il allait me voir ? Il est gêné par ma présence parce-qu'il serait attiré par moi ?

Je regarde par la vitre pendant quelques instants et baisse finalement les yeux sur mes genoux pour poser une question.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il est avec Ino ton frère ?

-Ino ? Un petit moment oui. Pas beaucoup mais pour lui ça fait un certain temps.

Je lève les yeux et le regarde.

-Combien ?

Il hausse un sourcil et m'interroge sans répondre.

-Tu t'intéresses à mon frère Gaara ?

Je rougis de nouveau et sens des frissons glisser sur mes avant-bras et dans ma nuque.

-Non ! Je… Je me posais juste la question !

Il sourit ; je ne le vois pas tout de suite mais il sourit vraiment.

Et puis il me répond. Pas comme je le pensais, mais il répond.

-Ca ne se passe pas très bien entre eux en ce moment.

J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux ; curieux.

Mais je vais ravaler cette curiosité qui montrerait que je ne suis pas indifférent quant à l'idée de peut-être franchir une étape avec Sasuke.

Lequel va vite être présent dans la voiture à nos côtés. Il s'est assit derrière Itachi et depuis qu'il est là j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi. Ma nuque me brûle comme quand on a l'étrange sensation que quelqu'un nous observe alors que, pourtant, il ne devrait y avoir personne.

En l'occurrence cette fois il y a Sasuke.

Sasuke dont nous avons trop parlé avec Neji ce midi. Maintenant, à cause de mon meilleur ami sûrement un peu trop imaginatif, je me fais tout un tas d'idées et de films.

Et la soirée à venir ne va rien arranger.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**" **Je ferme les yeux ; lui aussi. Nos lèvres se frôlent presque et brusquement quelqu'un frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Nous nous sommes rapidement écartés l'un de l'autre. "

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Bon je me répète je le sais bien mais je suis toujours aussi contente d'en recevoir et c'est très agréable aussi de retrouver des "anciens" qui me lisaient avant et qui ne postaient plus depuis un moment alors merci beaucoup à ceux-là lorsqu'ils font de petites apparitions. Merci beaucoup aux réguliers aussi qui me donnent toujours pleins d'idées sans le savoir ! Et merci pour vos hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues qui me font souvent bien rire ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour ce chapitre et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour Pow Sasuke samedi, et Un Effleurement dimanche. **

Densetsu : Ouhouuuu !! On dirait que Gaara tombe sous le charme de ton petit frère Itachi !

Itachi : Le charme de notre famille est irrésistible ! #balance ses mèches de cheveux en un mouvement de tête à la l'Oréal#

Densetsu : #grimace en le voyant faire et s'écarte# Euh... oui.. :s... tu dois avoir raison, ... t... très certainement.

Nana : Moi je dirai plutôt que c'est le charme de Neji qui est irrésistible !

Densetsu : #regarde Nana d'un air tout triste# Q.Q....

Nana : Enfin celui de Densetsu aussi bien sûr ! C'est... c'est hors classement pour toi, Densetsu !

Densetsu : #sourit comme un idiot tout fier# Héhé... merci ! Je sais !


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair : **les persos sont pas à moi.** (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] ****qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** _Merci._

**Un effleurement. 17.**

En l'occurrence cette fois il y a Sasuke.

Sasuke dont nous avons trop parler avec Neji ce midi. Maintenant, à cause de mon meilleur ami sûrement un peu trop imaginatif, je me fais tout un tas d'idées et de films.

Et la soirée à venir ne va rien arranger.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Depuis que Sasuke est monté en voiture tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai à peine écouté la conversation qu'il a mené avec Itachi. Et je me suis aussi rendu compte qu'Itachi n'avait rien répondu quand j'ai parlé de leurs parents. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il n'en avait pas d'un air choqué tout ça parce-que Sasuke venait.

Je me suis trop emporté je m'en rends bien compte maintenant. J'aurai du être plus calme et juste hocher la tête lorsqu'il m'a dit que son frère venait aussi.

Et puis même si leur parents n'étaient pas chez eux, Sasuke peut bien se garder tout seul, non ? Il a 17 ans je crois !

Mais bon. Passons. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire après tout. Je vais pouvoir essayer de savoir ce qu'il en est.

Nous arrivons chez moi. J'aperçois la voiture de mon père pour rajouter à ma « bonne humeur ». Je sors de la voiture, et croise le regard de Sasuke en me redressant. Je rougis et dévie automatiquement mon visage.

Je crois que ce que m'a dit Neji me monte à la tête.

Et puis j'ai du mal à marcher en plus ! Je l'ai vu, Sasuke m'a dévisagé avec deux yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'il m'a vu faire quelques pas. Il va falloir que je prenne sur moi pour faire en sorte de marcher comme d'habitude devant mon père. Ou alors trouver une excuse, … mais ça va être difficile de lui inventer un « je suis tomber dans les escaliers » sans avoir de bleus sur les bras ou le visage, … je marque très facilement.

-Ca va Gaara ?

Je retiens un sursaut et adresse un regard à Sasuke qui s'est rapproché de moi. Je bafouille, et lui réponds que oui ; je vais très bien.

Et puis je reste silencieux sans oser le regarder plus.

Il est beau de près comme de loin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me trouver ?

… enfin. S'il me trouve vraiment quelque chose et que Neji ne s'est pas trompé.

Nous entrons. Itachi se fait accueillir à voix basse par Temari. Ils s'échangent un petit baiser discret pour ne pas nous gêner Sasuke et moi ; nous : petits frères.

Itachi lui demande si tout va bien. C'est la première fois que je vois Temari aussi tendue alors ; comme pour lui faire comprendre que je m'excuse et que je suis avec elle ; je pose une main sur son épaule et lui parle doucement.

-T'inquiète pas. Ca va bien se passer. C'est papa, pas Gengis Khan roi des Huns.

Elle sourit pour me répondre et me lance un regard reconnaissant. Puis elle lâche la main d'Itachi et me prend dans ses bras en chuchotant un « merci ».

Elle me lâche, salut Sasuke, et emmène Itachi à l'étage pour aller voir mon père. Reste moi et Sasuke.

Je gigote un peu sur place, et passe dans le salon avant de m'arrêter à l'entrée.

Kankûro est là. Je fais demi-tour et manque de bousculer Sasuke qui me suivait. Je me racle la gorge, le présente rapidement à Kankûro sans vraiment savoir si ce dernier nous a ne serait-ce qu'entendu rentrer, et propose ma chambre à Sasuke.

Il accepte après que je lui ai dit que mon frère aîné n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui on a envie de rester pendant longtemps.

Nous montons donc à l'étage. Je ralentis devant la chambre de mon père pour essayer d'entendre à travers la porte. Mais je n'arrive pas à cerner quoique ce soit.

Nous tournons dans ma chambre. Je ferme derrière nous d'abord sans arrière pensée et puis, une fois la poignée lâchée, je me dis que je suis seul avec lui et dans ma chambre. Qu'il pourrait peut-être bien se passer quelque chose. … ?

Shino, … je suis désolé mais, … si Sasuke est tenté par une petite aventure, … ou plus pourquoi pas, … un… un truc à long terme, … je crois bien que je voudrais voir ce que ça fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne refuse pas de se dire gay et qui ; enfin ça à l'air ; est plus tendre que toi.

-Alors ? Tu couches avec Shino ?

Je fais volte face et dévisage Sasuke le cœur battant.

-Qu… quoi !?

-C'est Neji qui nous l'a dit hier.

-Neji !?

-Enfin non, c'est plutôt Naruto.

Mais c'est pas possible !! C'est un secret, il faut que ça reste secret et cet imbécile de blond le répète à qui veut l'entendre !!?

Je m'avance d'un pas vers Sasuke.

-Ne le dis à personne ! Shino sort avec la cousine de Neji, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache ! Ni d'autre ! Sh… Shino n'est pas homo il

-Du calme Gaara ! C'était juste histoire de parler !

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et me ronge un ongle en cherchant comment être sûr pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke fait un tour rapide de ma chambre du regard et s'assied sur mon lit.

-Tu dois pas souvent être dans ta chambre, c'est pas très personnalisé.

-J'y suis autant que je peux. C'est ma personnalité qui n'a rien de fameux, c'est tout.

-Ah.

Je suis froid. Moi qui pensais que je pourrai peut-être le séduire ou, … ou essayer quelque chose, je suis froid et je lui réponds sèchement.

Je suis paniqué pour Shino. S'il apprend que ça se sait, il va vouloir tout arrêter !

-Tu as vraiment couché avec lui ?

Je lui jète un coup d'œil en sortant de mes pensées. J'arrête de ronger mon ongle de pouce et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui répondre.

-Oui. Hier. C'est chez lui que j'ai été. Mais s'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Il faut que ça reste secret.

-T'en fais pas. Les secrets ça me connaît.

Il me sourit. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il est un peu penché en arrière sur le lit ; les bras tendus derrière son dos.

Un léger flottement passe jusqu'à ce que Sasuke perde son sourire je ne sais pas pourquoi et se redresse en se raclant la gorge.

-Et tu vas rester avec lui alors ?

-Ben je

-Parce-que, quand Naruto s'est mis à en parler, Neji a corrigé beaucoup de choses et… en fait, … apparemment j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas tout rose avec Shino. Que… que c'est un peu … juste un ballon d'hormones.

-… hm.

Il me regarde alors que j'acquiesce lentement. J'ouvre la bouche, et parle doucement le cœur battant.

-Ben je… sais pas vraiment… c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive tout ça et je… je pense que, … si quelqu'un… s'intéressait à moi, …

Je me racle la gorge à mon tour et lui lance un très bref regard de côté. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

Est-ce qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire ?

Est-ce qu'il va vraiment croire que je pourrai laisser tomber Shino pour lui ? Est-ce que j'ai été assez bon acteur pour le lui faire croire ?

Un blanc s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que moi je demande.

-Toi, il… paraît qu'avec Ino c'est pas vraiment ça ?

Il écarquille les yeux et me fixe.

-Qui te l'a dit ?!

-Ton frère quand… quand on est venu te chercher.

-Ah. Ok.

Il inspire profondément, et hausse les épaules en se repositionnant comme tout à l'heure ; les bras tendus en arrière sur le lit. Il continue.

-Ben je dois dire que c'est pas tout rose c'est sûr. Elle aurait envie d'un peu plus quand moi je n'en ai pas du tout le besoin. Et puis quand moi j'ai envie de la voir, elle elle ne peut ou ne veut pas à cause de ses concours et du reste.

-… ça doit être embêtant.

-Ouais. Un peu. En fait, ça fait quelque temps qu'on se bouffe un peu le nez donc… comme on se voit de moins en moins en plus, … en fait maintenant quand on se voit ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé que ben on trouve des sujets de discussions et… voilà.

-Comme tu me le dis, vous ressemblez plus à des amis.

-Oui. C'est un peu ça.

-Pourquoi vous restez ensemble alors ?

Il me regarde un instant. Il hausse encore une épaule et parle doucement.

-Peut-être par peur de se retrouver tout seul.

Je l'observe. Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire plus mais je le fais quand même.

-Si tu n'es pas seul à un moment, tu ne pourras jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne dit rien. Je crois qu'il se dit « c'est vrai ». J'ai l'impression de le lire dans ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Des yeux qui se rapprochent. En fait, je crois que je me penche vers lui sans m'en rendre compte et que lui se redresse un peu.

Je ferme les yeux ; lui aussi. Nos lèvres se frôlent presque et brusquement quelqu'un frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Nous nous sommes rapidement écartés l'un de l'autre.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!! On a faillit s'embrasser là ?

C'est mon père qui vient d'ouvrir.

-Gaara, prépares le dîner. Ta sœur a de la compagnie.

Il jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke, réalise un hochement de tête accompagné d'un bonjour, et ressort sans fermer la porte.

Un énorme blanc s'installe. Je n'ose pas regarder Sasuke.

Comment on peut se sortir de cette affaire ? Mon père a faillit nous surprendre en train de nous embrasser alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble et, … et tout un tas d'autres chose qui me viennent en tête et qui m'empêchent d'entendre Sasuke me parler.

Je sursaute en sentant sa main sur mon épaule. Un hoquet m'échappe alors que je me tourne vers lui. Il prend la parole.

-Tu dois aller faire le dîner, non ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Euh nn… non, … ça va aller. Tu…

Je m'écarte de lui en lui demandant de fermer la porte une fois qu'il sera sorti. Et je m'enfuis jusqu'à la cuisine où je sais que je ne craindrai plus rien.

Seulement, rendu au pied des escaliers, le trop plein d'émotions de la journée refait surface et m'oblige à m'arrêter. Je m'appuie contre le mur du couloir et gémis sans pouvoir me retenir en me tenant la tête d'une main et la poitrine de l'autre. Je ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

Arrive Kankûro qui a du m'entendre.

-Hey ! Ca va ?

-Oui. Laisse-moi tranquille. Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser que j'aille bien ou pas…

Il garde le silence mais reste à m'observer jusqu'à ce que je passe dans la cuisine après avoir traversé le salon sous son regard analytique.

Je déteste qu'il me regarde comme ça ; à ne pas savoir quoi faire et à rester les bras ballants comme un idiot avec son regard de phoque ayant trouvé une souris et ne sachant pas quoi faire avec.

Je ne vais pas mourir non plus ! J'ai juste eu une faiblesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari rentre dans la cuisine alors que je vide un paquet de spaghettis dans l'eau bouillante.

-Gaara ? Ca va ? Kankûro m'a dit que tu as fait un malaise ?!

-Ca va Temari. T'inquiète pas. Va t'occuper de ton petit ami. Il doit être complètement paumé avec papa.

Je la rassure en la voyant rester là.

-Ca va je te dis.

-Bon.

-Hm.

-Tu sais où est Sasuke sinon ?

J'ouvre grands mes yeux et me concentre sur elle.

-Sasuke ? Il n'est pas redescendu ?

-Il est à l'étage ?

-Je … lui ai montré ma chambre. Tout à l'heure. Je pensais qu'il était redescendu !

Elle me regarde en fronçant très légèrement un sourcil.

-Tu lui as « montré » ta chambre… ?

Moi se sont les deux qui prennent une position énervée.

-Oui. « Montré ». Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! C'est le petit frère de ton petit ami ! Et il est hétéro !

Je rajoute un « et moi aussi » un peu plus fort au cas où il y aurait eu mon père ou mon frère dans le salon.

Elle s'excuse et me laisse tranquille.

Sasuke est redescendu deux minutes plus tard. Je le sais car il vient directement me voir.

-Elle a l'air bizarre ta famille.

-A qui le dis-tu !

-Ton père rentre souvent comme ça dans ta chambre sans attendre que tu lui dises qu'il peut ?

-Il ne vient jamais dans ma chambre normalement. Il ne me parle pas sauf en cas de nécessité vitale.

Il sourit d'un air amusé. Mais moi je ne plaisante pas et je le lui fais comprendre par un regard. Il reprend son sérieux en l'accompagnant d'un « oh ».

-Ils n'ont pas l'air au courant pour tes tendances.

-Et ton frère non plus des tiennes à ce que j'ai vu.

Il hausse une épaule en répondant. Il s'installe sur le lave-vaisselle.

-Il se doute de quelque chose je pense.

Je souris d'un air malicieux. Je l'ai touché.

-Alors ça veut vraiment dire que tu es tendancieux ?

Il se crispe d'un coup, rougit, et murmure que j'ai du le remarquer tout à l'heure dans ma chambre. Qu'il n'essaie pas d'embrasser les gens qui ne l'attirent pas.

Pour le coup, j'ai totalement oublié Shino. J'en ai presque lâché la spatule pour remuer les spaghettis.

Je lève les yeux vers Sasuke ; étonné. Enfin pas étonné qu'il soit attiré ou, .. si peut-être un peu c'est surtout… en fait c'est surtout le fait qu'il vienne de le dire.

Je baisse la tête sur la casserole et parle tout bas.

-Ah… ah oui alors je t'attire.

-Non c'est pas… vraiment ça. Je… enfin un peu mais … c'est…

Je relève doucement mon visage pour le regarder. Il est gêné. Il vient d'avouer et il le sait. Il avale sa salive sans me quitter des yeux.

Et puis Kankûro apparaît dans la cuisine et râle qu'on lui a demandé de mettre la table et que ce n'est pas un travail d'homme que de faire ça. Sasuke est rapidement descendu du lave-vaisselle et a proposé son aide à Kankûro qui au final n'aura rien fait.

Ils sont repartis après le dîner. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et me suis directement couché pour ne pas avoir à croiser mon père dans la maison ou à avoir à lui parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre se rapprochant de lui ou de Kankûro.

Le lendemain quand je me lève, mon père est déjà repartit. Temari est debout et attend de savoir si je veux qu'elle m'emmène au lycée ou non. Il est déjà tard ; je n'ai pas pensé à avancer mon réveil pour voir Shino ce matin.

En fait, j'avais Sasuke à l'esprit. Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais. Enfin pas pour le moment en tout cas.

J'accepte donc qu'elle m'emmène. Seulement nous arrivons juste avant que les cours ne reprennent. Je me suis donc excusé à Shino durant la première heure de cours en espérant q'il me pardonne. Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il sortait en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il est malade.

A la pause, Shino étant rentré chez lui, Neji vient s'asseoir et sa place et me sourit.

-Alors ? Il semblerait que tu aies vu Sasuke hier soir ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

Il sourit de plus belle ; tout heureux.

-Sasuke a appelé Naruto hier soir. Et Naruto était avec moi. Alors je suis au courant !

Je retiens un soupir. Neji a reprit cet air qu'il avait avec Naruto au Kanter ce week-end quand ils attendaient tous les deux que Sasuke et moi nous nous embrassions.

-Alors… ? Vous avez manqué de vous embrasser à plusieurs reprises ?

Je rougis et me rassemble un peu sur ma chaise et ma table. Je parle aussi bas que Neji mais pas pour la même raison.

-J… juste une fois.

-Une fois ? Sasuke avait l'air de dire plus !

Je pensais qu'il avait voulu m'embrasser juste dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas imaginer qu'il veuille encore après le repas que nous avons eu. Mon père et mon frère ne donnent pas envie de revenir ni de s'approcher de la famille même ne serait-ce qu'en étant le petit ami ou juste une aventure d'un des enfants.

-Je sais pas si Temari acceptera que je sorte avant un moment avec ce qui s'est passé dimanche Neji.

Petit silence. Et puis sa proposition.

-On a qu'à dire qu'on fait notre exposé. On en a toujours un a faire en physique-chimie je sais pas si tu sais ! Tu peux venir chez moi ! Naruto viendra et, … il amènera Sasuke avec lui !

-Ca va déranger tout le monde. Et puis si Shino est là, je vais pas pouvoir.

-Alors on ira chez Naruto. Tu n'auras qu'à dire à ta sœur qu'avec Hinata et Hanabi dans le coin c'est pas pratique pour bosser chez moi. On le sait vu qu'on l'a déjà fait pour le français.

-… hm.

-Demain après-midi. Ca te dit ? Sasuke sera libre et Naruto aussi. Et puis ses parents disent tous les temps qu'ils préfèrent quand y'a du monde chez eux.

-Je sais pas, … j'ai Shino tu sais et

Il lâche un gros et profond « rhoooo » en s'aplatissant sur ma table.

-Arrête avec ce type !! Sasuke est mille fois mieux Gaara !!

J'écarquille les yeux et regarde autour de nous.

Quelques personnes nous ont repérés et Neji s'en rend compte un peu trop tard. Nous nous faisons dévisager.

Je trouve la solution.

-Neji, c'est pas une bonne idée de rôle ce Sasuke ! Je peux pas le jouer comme ça !!

Neji rentre dans le jeu et les quelques têtes qui nous dévisageaient retournent à leur occupation.

La sonnerie de fin de pause retentit et les cours reprennent.

Je me demande si tout le monde à cru à une pièce de théâtre. Je regarde un peu autour de moi ; personne n'a l'air de nous regarder moi ou Neji.

Au soir, Temari m'a laissé faire comme je voulais pour le lendemain. Je crois qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais lui dire dimanche. Je ne voulais pas lui crier dessus, mais ce que je lui ai dit je l'avais sur le cœur depuis un moment.

Je suis heureux que ça se passe comme ça. J'espère aussi qu'elle ne m'en veut pas.

Peut-être même qu'elle se sent soulagée.

Le lendemain donc, après être passé à la maison à midi pour déposer mes affaires de cours, je repars chez Neji en bus. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre là-bas.

Shino est malade alors je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Hier on n'a rien fait non plus, … je suis un peu à fleur de peau.

…. Surtout si on pense que je sais que Sasuke a une attirance pour moi, qu'avant hier soir il aurait voulu m'embrasser plus d'une fois, …

Mais j'ai peur d'agir avec Sasuke comme Shino agit avec moi. … Juste pour m'en servir de défouloir. J'ai l'impression que mes hormones se décuplent au fur et à mesure et ce n'est pas très bon.

J'ai peur de faire un faux pas ou de me précipiter dans des bras qu'il ne faudrait pas. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Sasuke. Moi, … j'aime Shino.

… Du moins je pense.

J'arrive chez Neji. C'est Hinata qui m'ouvre la porte. Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Gaara ?

Je sursaute. J'ai eu une sorte de flash bizarre où je la giflais.

-Bonjour Hinata.

-Tu viens voir Neji ?

-Oui. On doit aller voir Naruto cet après-midi.

Elle s'écarte et me laisse entrer. Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je le sens un peu trop présent et me retourne une fois dans l'entrée. Je l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hinata ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

Elle manque de sursauter en réalisant qu'elle me dévisage depuis tout à l'heure. Elle secoue sa tête d'un air négatif. J'insiste.

-Dis-moi, … je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose !

Elle hésite, et lâche finalement en rougissant.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu … étais avec Neji ?

Mon cœur manque de lâcher. Je la prends par les épaules.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? Shino !?

-O… oui mais

-Ne le répète pas Hinata ! C'est complètement faux en plus !

-Qu

Soudain, Neji apparaît. Il me voit tenant sa cousine et fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va vous deux ?

Je lâche Hinata en regardant Neji et lui dis que oui. Qu'Hinata a manqué de tomber et que je l'ai rattrapé. La pauvre est trop choquée pour nier.

Je rejoins Neji et lui fais la bise. Il regarde encore un peu Hinata et me conduit dans sa chambre après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien.

La porte de sa chambre fermée, il déclare.

-Sasuke est déjà chez Naruto. Ils nous attendent. On y va maintenant ? Tu es prêt ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu, …

Alors nous partons. Nous reprenons le bus.

Sur le chemin, je reçois un texto de Shino. Lequel me demande si demain on se rejoint tôt. Il est guéri et mon corps lui manque.

… « mon corps ». Pas moi mais mon corps.

Je retiens un soupir un peu déçu et lui réponds que oui.

Oui je suis déçu mais je devais m'y attendre. J'ouvre petit à petit les yeux sur cette relation. Ce n'est que physique… et encore. En fait Shino veut de la chaire pour se satisfaire. Il a bien compris que je suis sous son charme ; que je l'aime même peut-être. Mais même si je le sais, même si je me doute bien qu'il ne se sert que de moi pour son plaisir sans avoir de remord à pouvoir me faire mal, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre d'arrêter.

Un autre texto de la part de Shino fait vibrer mon portable. Je le lis à l'écart du regard de Neji.

#Tu devrais t'entraîner avec Neji pour sucer si tu l'as jamais fait ! Va falloir être bon demain si tu veux continuer avec moi !#

C'est accompagné de deux smiley. Un qui tire la langue et l'autre qui fait un clin d'œil amusé.

Mon cœur se serre de tristesse. Je ferme le clapet de mon portable et jète un coup d'œil à Neji ; désemparé.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Il se racle ensuite la gorge pour rappeler à nos deux amis que nous sommes présents et dehors. Naruto rompt le baiser et, bien que Neji lui en donne encore quelques légers dans le cou, nous parle d'un ton amusé.

-Oh ça va ! Faites pareil de toute façon vous êtes là pour ça ! »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours plaisirs ! Je fais court en remerciements aujourd'hui, excusez-moi. J'espère même avoir eu le courage de répondre à toutes les reviews. Si ce n'est pas le cas je le ferai dans le courant de la semaine et je vous présente toutes mes excuses. (Là, ... je suis Out. )**

Densetsu : Itachi...? Nana t'as dit si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

Itachi : Non ! Pourquoi ça ?

Densetsu : Elle n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme... :s

Itachi : #sourit, et chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu#

Densetsu : #s'éccarte et dévisage Itachi après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Nana# Tu crois ? O.o ?


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair : **les persos sont pas à moi.** (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : **_**Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) **_**] ****qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 18.**

Un autre texto de la part de Shino fait vibrer mon portable. Je le lis à l'écart du regard de Neji.

#Tu devrais t'entraîner avec Neji pour sucer si tu l'as jamais fait ! Va falloir être bon demain si tu veux continuer avec moi !#

C'est accompagné de deux smileys. Un qui tire la langue et l'autre qui fait un clin d'œil amusé.

Mon cœur se serre de tristesse. Je ferme le clapet de mon portable, et jète un coup d'œil à Neji ; désemparé.

M'« entraîner ». C'est bien joli mais sur quoi.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler à Neji, mais je ne trouve pas la force. Si je ne le cachais pas, un triste et impuissant sourire se dessinerait sur mes lèvres et quelques larmes couleraient sur mes joues.

-Ca va Gaara ?

Je redresse mon visage et regarde Neji de face. Je force un sourire en secouant mon portable.

-C… c'était Shino. On… on… on s'est donné rendez-vous demain. Tôt.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête. Je fixe mon portable en ouvrant et fermant le clapet alors que Neji retient sûrement un soupir.

-Neji…

-Quoi ?

-Comment on fait pour …

Je me redresse et me tiens droit pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Neji.

-… une fellation.

Je m'écarte doucement alors qu'il ferme les yeux en soupirant par le nez. Sa mâchoire est serrée et ses poings sûrement aussi même si je ne les vois pas. Il inspire à fond et répond à haute voix.

-J'ai aucune envie de t'aider pour lui Gaara.

Je m'en doutais.

… mais j'aurai essayé.

Peu de temps après ça, nous arrivons à l'arrêt de bus. J'aperçois un large sourire sur le visage de Neji et regarde dans la même direction que lui. Naruto et Sasuke sont là à nous attendre.

Neji descend le premier du bus et se fait directement enlacer par un Naruto gourmand de baisers. Je reste un peu plus en arrière et salue Sasuke d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire. Il me répond d'un « salut » un peu timide je crois.

Au même moment Naruto lâche un large râle de plaisir au travers de son baiser partagé avec Neji. Je rougis et jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui fait de même en se mordant le coin des lèvres.

Il se racle ensuite la gorge pour rappeler à nos deux amis que nous sommes présents et dehors. Naruto rompt le baiser bien que Neji lui en donne encore quelques légers dans le cou, et nous parle d'un ton amusé.

-Oh ça va ! Faites pareil de toute façon vous êtes là pour ça !

Je dois rougir de plus belle. Sasuke me jète un autre coup d'œil alors que Naruto reprend un énième baiser avec un Neji nous ayant totalement oubliés.

Je manque de m'étouffer tout seul en voyant Sasuke s'approcher d'un air maladroit. Je me recule vivement alors qu'il est encore loin, et demande à y aller ; qu'on ne va pas rester dans la rue indéfiniment. Naruto et Neji sont donc obligés de se décoller l'un l'autre. Je ne l'ai pas vu car j'étais devant eux, mais Naruto a haussé une épaule en lançant un regard embêté à Sasuke qui a forcé un sourire pour le rassurer.

J'ai Shino dans la tête et ce ne serait pas juste pour Sasuke de profiter de lui à ce moment. Non disons plutôt qu'en fait j'ai tout simplement Shino et ce qu'il m'a dit dans la tête et que je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre personne me complique encore plus la vie.

Je me sens nul. Comment je vais faire demain. Je n'ai jamais fait ça et lui, il s'attend déjà à quelque chose de grandiose. Il pense que je vais m'entraîner tout l'après-midi avec Neji.

Je grimace ; toujours devant eux ce qui fait qu'ils ne me voient pas. J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Je ne veux pas que Shino me laisse tomber. Je dois trouver un moyen d'être bon pour lui. Mais je ne sais même pas comment on fait. J'ai peur de le mordre sans le vouloir, de m'étouffer ou de, … de je ne sais pas quoi mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Nous arrivons chez Naruto dans les dix minutes suivantes. Ses parents ne sont pas là. Nous avons la maison pour nous quatre.

Dans le salon, Naruto prend la main de Neji et déclare.

-Bon bah on est désolé mais on s'est pas vu depuis un moment alors on… s'absente juste … un petit moment. Dans ma chambre. Faites ce que vous voulez. On … on revient pas avant un moment.

Il ne se sont pas vus hier par hasard… ?

Naruto emmène Neji avec lui. Nous les entendons monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto dans les combles aménagés.

Et voilà. De nouveau, moi et Sasuke. Lequel me propose de monter à l'étage dans la chambre d'ami. Je le dévisage.

-Pourquoi ça !?

Il sursauterait presque. Je m'assieds sur le canapé pour lui montrer que je ne veux pas bouger. Il s'approche un peu en restant debout et parle de nouveau ; mal à l'aise.

-Gaara je… je suis désolé, j'ai pas du très bien interpréter mais… … j'ai cru comprendre avant-hier que tu n'étais pas contre l'idée que nous deux… enfin…

Il fait des moulinets avec ses mains et termine par un « tu vois » ?

Je le regarde en silence et soupire en baissant la tête.

-Je sais, … t'as bien interprété Sasuke mais je…

-Alors, …

Il s'assied juste à côté de moi ; tout prêt. Je crois qu'il attend que je redresse de nouveau la tête. Je le fais, mais lui pose une question.

-Sasuke tu veux bien que je te suce ?

Il écarquille les yeux et pâlit à vu d'œil avant de rougir d'un coup. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment alors je prends ça pour un oui.

Je me lève, et m'agenouille devant lui pour écarter ses jambes. Il me regarde sans bouger plus que ce que je lui intime par geste. Je m'avance sur mes genoux et prends son bassin entre mes mains. Il se penche en arrière jusqu'à être dos contre le dossier du canapé. Je déboutonne son pantalon en bafouillant que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Il ne répond pas.

Il bande déjà.

Je me penche un peu et pose mes lèvres sur le bout de son membre. Il se crispe un peu et retiens un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Je lève les yeux vers lui sans bouger ma tête, et ouvre un peu la bouche en l'enfonçant dedans. Sasuke inspire profondément sans me quitter des yeux et se cambre un peu en appuyant le haut de son dos contre le haut du dossier du canapé. Ses mains agrippent l'assise.

J'essaie de faire attention à mes dents pour qu'elles ne le mordent pas ni ne raclent sa peau. Je n'ai pas fait attention mais je crois que Sasuke est un peu plus fin mais un peu plus long aussi.

J'essaie très rapidement d'aller jusqu'au fond, et le fait ressortir. Sasuke souffle un râle en ouvrant grand sa bouche. Ses yeux sont dirigés vers le plafond maintenant et sa tête rejetée en arrière.

Je dois… être un peu doué, non ? Sinon il m'aurait arrêté ?

J'espère que Shino aimera de son côté. Alors que je recommence à le prendre en bouche, je sens les mains de Sasuke se poser de chaque côté de ma tête. Très doucement, il commence à m'aider à cadencer les mouvements que je fais. Il se déhanche lui aussi un peu en retenant des gémissements et des râles.

Le jeu continue encore quelques instants.

Je ferme les yeux et m'aide un peu de mes mains. Je laisse mes lèvres et ma langue sur le bout de son membre ; je joue avec le fruit de l'extrémité pendant que mes mains s'occupent du reste.

Sasuke lâche soudain ma tête.

-Gaara… !! … Gaara je vais jouir !!

Automatiquement, je me recule et m'écarte. Je vois sous mes yeux grands ouverts la semence de Sasuke s'expulser de son corps et atterrir un peu plus loin alors que Sasuke contient un râle la bouche fermée mais les joues gonflées.

Son corps se re-détend peu à peu ; il reprend son souffle en gardant les yeux fermés.

Je parle.

-Excuse-moi. C'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on commence une relation normalement. Enfin… j… je pense.

Il sourit et me répond.

-Ouais. C'est sûr que… hh... que c'est pas comme ça que je l'imaginais. Hf.. hhfhh..

Je rougis en le voyant me regarder dans les yeux. Je dévie mon regard. Je me sens encore plus mal que tout à l'heure.

J'ai profité de lui pour me faire une idée de demain. Pour savoir.

Je l'ai utilisé.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke.

-C'est pas grave.

C'est parce-qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Il pense certainement que c'est juste parce-que j'avais envie de lui.

Je ne bouge plus. Il se rhabille et descend du canapé pour être à ma hauteur. Il me regarde, me voit complètement ailleurs, et décide sûrement d'attendre un peu avant de m'embrasser. Mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. L'idée que je viens de toucher de mes lèvres son entrejambe doit lui avoir traversée l'esprit je pense. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a décidé d'attendre.

Il va dans la cuisine en me demandant quelque chose mais je n'écoute pas. Je me lève et déclare vouloir rentrer chez moi.

Je ne peux pas rester avec ce qui vient de se passer. Ce serait tout sauf correct. Je reprends mon sac d'affaire et vais dans l'entrée sous le regard étonné et dubitatif de Sasuke et ses questions. Je m'excuse encore et m'en vais.

Je rentre chez moi en me remémorant ce que j'ai fait à Sasuke. J'en ai le ventre retourné.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire ça ? Alors que j'avais une chance d'avoir une relation à peu près normale, je la gâche en… en faisant ça !

Je rougis en repensant à sa façon de se tenir avec moi. Il ne me forçait pas avec ses mains ; c'était moi qui dirigeait le tout ; il ne voulait pas me forcer.

… il… il m'a même prévenu qu'il allait jouir. Il m'a laissé le choix entre avaler ou non. Il a retiré ses mains de ma tête pour me laisser me reculer.

Je sais déjà que Shino ne se comportera pas comme ça demain matin.

Et j'ai raison. Le lendemain quand j'arrive au lycée à l'heure convenue avec Shino, ce dernier m'accueille avec un grand sourire et me demande en premier lieu si je me suis bien amusé hier avec Neji. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je lui prends la main et l'emmène à l'intérieur alors que les grilles s'ouvrent.

Il sourit d'un air enjoué et me demande si je suis pressé.

Je le regarde ; surpris.

Il croit vraiment que je fais ça de gaieté de cœur ?

Nous nous enfermons dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Je demande avant même de commencer s'il est bien guéri et si tout va bien. Il hoche la tête, m'embrasse et m'interroge à son tour.

-Et toi ? Ca va ? Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, hein !?

Un doute me vient. Je le regarde ; un peu soucieux.

-On… fait pas l'am.. enfin on couche pas là !?

-Non. Tu me suces, et je te suce.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je dois rougir. Mes yeux se sont grands ouverts.

-Quoi !? Tu… tu vas le faire aussi ?

-Ben c'est donnant-donnant, non ? Tu veux pas que je le fasse ?

Il se recule et s'assied sur le siège baissé des toilettes en ouvrant sa braguette. Je m'approche de lui ; encore un peu sous le choc. Je réponds en me mettant à genou entre ses jambes.

-S… si, si… si tu veux, … je veux bien.

Je dois être rouge tomate.

Il se caresse jusqu'à être gorgé de sang et bien droit, puis alors que je m'apprête à lui demander s'il veut vraiment me le faire en retour, sa main se positionne derrière ma tête et me fait venir autour de lui d'un geste sec, vif, mais aussi bien placé. Ma bouche se retrouve être pleine. J'ai faillit m'étouffer. Je respire par le nez en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Il m'a fait peur. Je plaque mes mains de chaque côté de son entrejambe et commence des vas et viens avec ma bouche. La main de Shino tient fermement mes cheveux. L'autre rejoint sa sœur très rapidement. Je ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Il me fait mal.

Sa voix commence à doucement produire des sons de plaisirs qu'il tente de faire discret. Je ne contrôle rien. Ses mains tiennent ma tête et la font bouger comme bon leur semble ; le bassin de Shino se déhanche sans se soucier de ma gorge malmenée et du fait que je doive me forcer à rester bouche grande ouverte pour que mes dents ne lui fassent pas mal.

Soudain, la main droite de Shino se poste sous ma mâchoire inférieure et la maintient ; son pouce se pose au coin de mes lèvres pour qu'elles restent plaquées contre son membre gonflé de plaisir.

Il commence à se crisper par moment. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. J'ouvre les yeux, essaie de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas avaler, mais sa main gauche derrière ma tête et sa droite tenant ma mâchoire m'obligent à rester dans la même position.

Il me fait accélérer très brutalement et pousse une sorte de grognement en se libérant en moi. Ses mains relâchent leur emprise. Je me relève automatiquement en m'écartant d'un geste rapide et tousse tout ce que je peux.

J'ai avalé ; j'en ai encore dans la gorge. Je tousse, essaie d'inspirer mais l'odeur, le goût, c'est ignoble.

Je titube et essaie de me maintenir debout même si je suis penché en avant.

Je réalise que je vais vomir.

Je fais alors très vite. Je me rue sur Shino et le pousse du siège des WC malgré sa raillerie sur le fait que je sois brute dans mes gestes. Je relève le siège et vomis avec aussi peu de grâce et d'élégance qu'il sied à cette action.

Shino grimace en me voyant, se relève, et me dit ; sans faire attention au fait que je l'écoute ou non ; que je lui ai coupé l'envie d'en faire plus pour aujourd'hui. Il sort et me laisse aussi seul que lundi matin.

Une fois finis de vomir, je me laisse tomber à genou sur le sol et m'appuie à la cuvette de WC. Je ferme les yeux en reprenant mon souffle ; je calme mon cœur. J'essaie de ne pas penser au sang qui doit affluer dans mes tempes tambourinant mon crâne ; à ma gorge en feu d'avoir fait ça puis vomis, …

Shino. Je t'aime mais si tu pouvais ne serait-ce qu'être un peu moins égoïste et égocentrique, … ça se passerait mieux pour moi comme pour toi. Nous pourrions faire plus et sûrement mieux. Je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable. Je peux agir moi aussi et ce serait plus agréable si tu me laissais parfois faire ; tu le verrais.

Je sors de là et me passe le visage sous l'eau avant de laver ma bouche. Je passe au distributeur et prends une confiserie histoire de m'enlever le goût de ce que j'ai pu vomir et aussi de ce que j'ai put avaler juste avant. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir encore dans la bouche.

Lorsque Neji arrive, il est encore un peu tôt par rapport à l'heure à laquelle il arrive d'habitude. Shino est dehors avec quelques-uns de ses amis. Il m'a timidement demandé si j'allais mieux tout à l'heure ; je lui ai répondu sèchement que oui et de me laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

Il m'a promit qu'il me rendrait ce que j'ai fait.

Je m'en suis totalement fichu sur le coup mais maintenant je crois bien que j'ai hâte de savoir ce que ça fait.

-Alors ? T'as réussi ?

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Neji qui s'installe devant moi. Il semble ennuyé et presque blasé. Je l'interroge.

-De quoi ?

-Sucer Shino. C'est bien pour t'entraîner que tu l'as fait à Sasuke hier, non ? Il nous a dit que tu étais parti précipitamment juste après.

Je regarde autour de nous. Il n'y a pas encore grand monde et personne n'est à côté de nous. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji et gigote ; mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis excusé à Sasuke. Je… je pensais vraiment pas pouvoir lui faire ça. Je me suis pas contrôlé.

-Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi tu avais fait ça.

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage ; choqué.

-Quoi !?

-Il devait bien avoir une explication, non ? Il s'imaginait déjà tout un tas de choses ! Tu voulais lui inventer quelque chose ? Quoi tu voulais lui inventer un bobard !? C'est beaucoup mieux qu'il sache la vérité ! Au moins maintenant tu pourras t'excuser réellement et il saura pourquoi !

Silence. Je n'ai pas pu l'interrompre pendant qu'il me criait presque dessus. Oui presque. Il est resté silencieux même si on sentait dans son ton qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il était aux portes de la furie.

Il prend un instant pour se calmer un brin et me re-demande.

-Alors ! Dis-moi ! Ca valait le coup de blesser Sasuke ?

Je baisse la tête puis l'appuie sur ma main droite. Je suis accoudé à la table.

-Vu ta réaction on dirait que non.

Je hausse une épaule sans rien dire. Je murmure qu'il m'a promit de me le faire demain. Pour toute réponse Neji a soupiré et s'est levé pour retourner à sa place.

Le lendemain, Shino n'est pas venu en cours. Il a sûrement dû faire une rechute.

Le week-end s'annonce. Nous sommes vendredi soir. Itachi ne devrait pas tarder à venir prendre Temari. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il vient avec Sasuke avant de nous déposer, ce dernier et moi, chez Naruto.

J'aurai l'occasion de vraiment m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Et puis aussi de m'expliquer. Maintenant qu'il sait que je lui ai fait ça pour me faire la main ou juste une idée pour le lendemain avec Shino, … il ne doit plus rien attendre en ce qui concerne une quelconque relation ou histoire entre nous deux.

… j'aurai bien aimé essayer pourtant.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. Je ne l'aurai pas fait, ça n'aurait rien changé. Shino a tout dirigé, … je n'ai même pas pu faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il avait juste besoin d'un trou assez mou, humide et…

Un haut le cœur me prend quand j'y repense.

-Gaara !?

Je me retourne. Je suis dans ma chambre mais la porte est ouverte. Temari est à l'entrée. Je l'interroge du regard pour lui montrer que j'attends de savoir ce qu'elle veut.

-Tu veux d'autres préservatifs ?

Je rougis et me retourne en refusant. Elle fait quelques pas dans ma direction et me demande tout bas.

-Tu t'en sers au moins, hein ?

-Je sais ce que je fais Temari. Laisse-moi. Et puis je sais très bien où en trouver.

Elle reste silencieuse, et s'en va.

Je soupire et m'assieds sur le bord de mon lit.

-Non je le fais pas…

Mais je me dis aussi que je ne risque rien de toute façon.

-GAARA !! ITACHI ET SASUKE SONT LA !!

Je me lève et descends après avoir pris mon sac pour le week-end. Itachi est dans l'entrée. Sasuke aussi. Je finis de descendre les escaliers ; me sentant déjà mal à l'aise. Je sers la main d'Itachi, et m'apprête à faire la bise à Sasuke –mon père et mon frère ne sont pas là- mais il me tend sa main pour que je la lui serre. Un hoquet m'échappe. Et puis je réalise que Sasuke m'a dit que son frère ne connaissait pas ses tendances. Je lui serre donc la main.

Et puis nous partons.

Je suis à l'arrière à côté de Sasuke. Je n'ose pas parler ; juste un « promis » lâché pour Temari qui m'a demandé de ne pas refaire comme la semaine dernière.

Nous arrivons enfin chez Naruto. « Enfin » parce-que j'ai hâte de pouvoir parler tranquillement à Sasuke. De pouvoir m'excuser, m'expliquer, lui dire que j'aimerai bien ; malgré ce que j'ai fait mercredi ; pouvoir essayer quelque chose avec lui.

Densetsu nous ouvre. J'entends le rire de Neji qui doit venir du salon. Il est déjà arrivé. Je crois qu'il venait ici juste après les cours.

-Bonsoir ! Entrez !

-Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps Densetsu.

Itachi fait entrer Temari la première, puis moi et Sasuke avant d'entrer en dernier. Il serre la main de Densetsu qui a fait de même avec moi et Sasuke.

J'ai eu la main complètement molle. J'étais sous le choc je pense. De le toucher et d'être aussi proche je veux dire.

Je me suis ensuite senti mal en voyant Sasuke observer ma façon d'être. J'ai du rougir.

Itachi et Temari vont prendre un café. Je vais poliment refuser lorsque Densetsu va m'en proposer. J'ai déjà vu ce que ça me fait d'en prendre et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revivre ça.

Je vais saluer Naruto dans le salon à la suite de Sasuke. J'aperçois Kiba et Shikamaru. Ils sont là aussi. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

… avec ce qui s'est passé avec Kiba le week-end dernier, Sasuke que j'ai sucé hier et que je sais attiré par moi, … je dois être au centre des conversations quand je ne suis pas là.

C'est peut-être aussi un peu égocentrique de penser comme ça.

Heureusement, et je les en remercie d'être comme ça, Shikamaru et Kiba vont détendre l'atmosphère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir très mal jugé Kiba dés le début. Il a l'air de quelqu'un de très ouvert qui ne se soucie pas des erreurs qu'on a pu commettre. Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas pour dimanche dernier et il me l'a bien fait comprendre. J'ai même cru comprendre une allusion de sa part à un futur idyllique entre moi et Sasuke lorsque ce dernier ne pouvait pas entendre.

Temari et Itachi enfin partis, je demande à Sasuke de bien vouloir me suivre dans le jardin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je sais très bien que tout sera rapporté par la suite de mon côte à Neji et du sien à Naruto qui se fera un plaisir de raconter tout ça à tout le monde si jamais ça se passe bien, mais pour le moment je préfère que ça reste entre moi et Sasuke. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça je n'ai pas envie de le faire en publique.

Il accepte et sort avec moi dans le jardin où Akamaru ; que j'avais oublié ; nous accueille. Après quelques caresses, il daigne nous laisser tranquille et aller voir plus loin.

Je me racle la gorge après m'être un peu éloigné de la maison. Sasuke a suivit. Je me tourne vers lui, prêt à m'excuser et à tout faire pour qu'il pardonne mes actions de la semaine, mais il parle avant moi.

-T'inquiète pas Gaara. J'ai compris. Neji m'a expliqué.

Blanc. Je le dévisage avec deux yeux grands ouverts. Il sourit et hausse une épaule en me disant qu'il aurait aimé mais que ce n'est pas grave si je suis amoureux d'un autre.

Un autre blanc s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que je réagisse alors qu'il retournait d'un pas un peu hésitant vers la maison.

-MAIS NON !!

Il s'immobilise, et tourne sur lui-même. Il me regarde sans comprendre.

-Hein ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée nous deux tout compte fait. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Je suis désolée d'avoir eu un retard pour les réponses à celles du chapitre 16. Là, je suis à jour ! n.n. Bon.** Aussi pour répondre à un anonyme qui m'a demandé déjà deux fois pourquoi la fic s'appelle Un Effleurement, je lui dirai d'aller lire les premiers mots de la fic ! **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! La suite dimanche prochain normalement ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'attends les prochaines impatiemment ! n.n**

Itachi : Dis Nana !

Nana : Hum?

Itachi : Une idée m'est venue durant le chapitre.

Nana : Et c'est quoi cette idée?

Itachi : Ca te dirai pas de faire une fic avec un Densetsu/Itachi ?

Nana et Densetsu : O.O !!!?


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair : **les persos sont pas à moi.** (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. [ note : **_**Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) **_**] ****qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 19.**

Il sourit et hausse une épaule en me disant qu'il aurait aimé mais que ce n'est pas grave si je suis amoureux d'un autre.

Un autre blanc s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que je réagisse alors qu'il retourne d'un pas un peu hésitant vers la maison.

-MAIS NON !!

Il s'immobilise, et tourne sur lui-même. Il me regarde sans comprendre.

-Hein ?

-C'est pas ça Sasuke ! Je …

Je m'approche de lui et essaie de trouver mes mots.

-C… c'est pas du tout ça, ... t… tu me plais beaucoup en fait et, … a… avec Shino, ... c… je sais que c'est sans espoir, … je vais finir par arrêter ! C'est obligé ! Ca se passe très mal avec lui mais j'ai… je crois que…

Je soupire en regardant le sol et en trépignant presque. Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Je ne sais pas très bien comment m'exprimer. Et puis en plus avec ce qui s'est passé mercredi, … ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Brusquement, je sens Sasuke prendre ma main. J'écarquille les yeux en hoquetant, et redresse mon visage. Il me sourit, et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Il est allez si vite, je n'ai rien vu venir !

Et pourtant, il est en train de m'embrasser en ce moment même.

Mes yeux grands ouverts se referment juste un peu, puis complètement juste avant que Sasuke ne rompt le baiser. Je rouvre mes paupières à peine fermées et vois un sourire radieux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit Gaara.

Silence. Je reste sans voix.

Il est tellement tendre et…

Il se penche à nouveau et m'embrasse encore une fois ; très tendrement. Je ferme les yeux et réponds au baiser cette fois-ci. J'enlace Sasuke très lentement. Mes mains grandes ouvertes se glissent dans son dos alors que les siennes se perdent dans mes cheveux.

-SI VOUS RENTRIEZ VOUS PRENDRIEZ PAS FROID !!

Sasuke rompt le baiser, mais reste dans mes bras et ne retire pas vraiment ses mains. Il les pose juste sur mes épaules. Moi si habitué à me cacher, là je n'aurai pas à le faire ? Sasuke accepte de… de se montrer avec moi ?

Je me sens rougir.

Je m'interroge. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez moi qui fasse qu'il accepte de se montrer en ma compagnie ?

Je ne comprends pas très bien.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant sa voix alors qu'il me prend par la main.

-Tu viens ?

J'acquiesce et le suis jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Neji m'envoie un clin d'œil quand nous rentrons par la porte vitrée. J'aperçois un énorme sourire sur le visage de Naruto et un assez amusé sur celui de Kiba. Shikamaru, lui, semble complètement ailleurs.

-On va au Kanter ce soir ?

C'est Naruto qui a posé la question. Je sursaute en sentant le bras de Sasuke glisser dans mon dos et sa main gauche se poser sur ma hanche gauche alors qu'il répond.

-Je m'en fiche du moment que je sois avec Gaara.

Je n'ose plus regarder personne.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être comme ça. Sasuke à l'air … d'un amoureux.

Je le regarde, et ouvre la bouche.

-Je ne t'aime pas Sasuke.

Un silence s'installe dans le salon. Je sais que ça ne se dit pas, encore moins devant autrui, et je sais bien que je mets tout le monde mal à l'aise, mais il fallait que je le dise. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de films. Je veux juste essayer, voir, mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Il est mignon, gentil et attirant, mais je ne l'aime pas.

Il sourit et répond.

-Je sais !

Il me donne un baiser au coin des lèvres et me lâche pour s'approcher de Shikamaru.

-Alors ? T'es d'attaque pour nous conduire ?

Je ne le comprends pas.

Alors que je viens de lui dire ça il me donne un baiser et continue de sourire.

Shino m'aurait fait ça, … j'aurai voulu hurler ou…

Mais pas lui.

Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas non plus. Il veut juste essayer, comme moi. Juste comme ça. Pour voir s'il est bien avec un garçon.

Shikamaru nous emmène au Kanter. Là-bas, Naruto a vite fait de raconter à Iruka comment Sasuke m'a embrassé tout à l'heure dans son jardin.

… et comment j'étais d'accord.

De toute façon, il n'aurait rien dit de notre nouveau « couple », tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte car Sasuke a fait très clairement comprendre à Lee de ne pas s'approcher de moi ni de me regarder ou me toucher avec trop de sous-entendu.

J'ai l'impression d'être une chasse-gardée. Un gibier de choix. Mais je n'en dis rien.

Ou presque.

En effet au retour du bar, étant assez pompette, Naruto se lance dans son effeuillage et hurle « PISCINE » comme la dernière fois. Tout le monde suit sauf moi et Sasuke qui m'attend. Il me lance un regard interrogatif.

-Tu viens pas Gaara ?

J'en profite d'être seul avec lui pour lui dire.

-Sasuke j'ai pas envie d'être la fille.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-D… Dans notre couple. Enfin si on en forme bien un. Je veux pas être… la fille. L'élément faible quoi.

-Qui a dit que tu étais la fille ?

Ca ne le dérange pas de jouer le rôle de…

Il m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

-On est tous les deux des mecs Gaara ! Y'a aucune fille dans notre couple ! Et oui, on forme bien un couple.

Je ne dis rien. Je suis assez étonné. Il m'interroge.

-… J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Je marque un temps de pause, et lui réponds.

-Tu agis comme si j'étais une damoiselle en détresse et je… n'aime pas ça. Je sais me défendre Sasuke.

Blanc. Il répond ; mal à l'aise.

-Je sais, je

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée nous deux tout compte fait.

Il se fige en me dévisageant. Il me demande.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-R… rien c'est, … je sais pas ça fait bizarre d'être avec toi ! Tu es… attentionné et…doux et…

Je soupire en m'asseyant sur le canapé et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

-Je suis pas habitué à ça Sasuke. Normalement on doit s'aimer avant que…

-Bien sûr que non !

Je le regarde ; un peu étonné.

Il ne m'aime pas alors ?

Il s'assied à côté de moi et pose une main sur mon genou.

-Toi, tu as besoin de connaître un peu… quelqu'un d'autre que Shino. Parce-que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est pas vraiment au fait des mœurs actuelles pour une relation.

Il continue.

-Et moi, moi je… je crois que j'ai besoin de savoir vraiment si je suis hétéro ou gay ou…

-Bi.

-Hm.

-Et tu m'attires assez pour que j'aie envie d'essayer avec toi.

-Toi aussi tu es attirant Sasuke mais…

-Mais tu es amoureux de Shino.

Silence. Puis sa voix.

-Gaara. Regarde-moi.

Je lève les yeux et le fixe. Il sourit, pose une main sur ma joue gauche puis m'embrasse avec douceur. Le baiser terminé, il pose encore une ou deux fois ses lèvres un peu mouillées sur les miennes avant de me chuchoter.

-Il t'embrasse comme ça Shino ? Il te parle comme moi je le fais ?

Je lui demande d'arrêter avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix mais il continue.

-Est-ce qu'il demande aux autres de ne pas s'approcher de toi tout ça parce-qu'il serait jaloux ? Est-ce que moi je t'ai demandé si tu allais me sucer ce soir ?

-Sa

-Gaara je ne veux pas te forcer à être avec moi si tu ne veux vraiment pas, mais réfléchis. On pourrait vivre quelque chose de bien tous les deux, non ?

Je le regarde. Je suis encore tout prêt de lui. Nos lèvres se frôlent presque. J'observe un peu son visage avant de lui demander.

-En fait tu sais déjà que tu es gay, hein ?

-Je suis pas hétéro c'est sûr. Mais je sais pas si je suis bi ou pas. Ino est encore ma petite amie.

Je recule.

-Gaara !

-Je pensais que tu avais rompu.

-Je ne vais pas rompre alors que je ne sais même pas si demain je serai encore avec toi ! Je sais même pas si je suis avec toi en ce moment, on… on s'embrasse mais t'arrête pas depuis mercredi de me faire tourner chèvre !

C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas le nier.

-Et puis toi tu es bien avec Shino ! Au moins, comme ça on est tous les deux aussi salaud l'un que l'autre !

C'est pas vraiment une vraie relation alors. C'est pas si sérieux que ça à l'air.

Je prends la parole.

-… d'accord. Alors. Alors j'arrêterai de changer d'avis tout le temps. On… va essayer.

Il se lève en lâchant un « bien » satisfait. Il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main.

-On va nager ?

Je me lève à mon tour, lui prends la main et hoche la tête en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Naruto est partit complètement nu. Que Kiba l'a sûrement imité arrivé à la piscine et que Neji doit être en proie à une frustration grandissante à voir son petit ami dans sa tenue d'Adam.

… peut-être même qu'ils ont commencé à faire des trucs dans l'eau.

Je traverse le jardin avec Sasuke. Nous passons le petit portail et tombons sur une bataille d'eau. Naruto a enfilé un caleçon de bain et arrose Sasuke à peine arrive t'il.

Je me dépêche de m'éloigner et me met en boxer en essayant de me rassurer en me disant que je suis loin d'être le seul dans cette tenue. En fait, il n'y a que Naruto qui a une tenue pour la piscine.

Je m'approche de celle-ci, me mouille la nuque et constate que l'eau est plus que froide. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'habituer. Naruto me pousse dedans tête la première. Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que Neji me récupère et hurle à Naruto que je ne sais pas nager. Notre hôte se trouve soudain bête. Il hausse finalement les épaules en disant que ce n'est pas bien grave puisque je suis sauvé.

Je lui pardonne. Il est saoul.

Neji s'excuse pour lui et m'aide à aller jusqu'où j'ai pied. Sasuke m'y rejoint.

-C'est vrai ? Tu sais pas nager?

-Je… je fais le chien … J'ai pas le droit de faire du sport, ça me fatigue trop vite. Alors j'ai jamais vraiment appris.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai.

Il rougit soudain. Je l'interroge du regard, mais il ne me dit rien ; il s'éloigne juste.

Je sursaute brusquement en étant arrosé par une grosse vague de flotte. Naruto a voulut faire une bombe très certainement. Il reparaît un peu plus loin dans la piscine près de l'endroit où l'eau devient plus profonde. Je suis le seul à le regarder faire. Enfin… avec Neji vers qui Naruto se dirige un air gourmand peint en plein sur le visage. Il fait quelques brasses et vient goulûment embrasser Neji qui se laisse faire et qui participe même. Je me sens réchauffer l'eau environnante. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Naruto plonger ses mains sous l'eau puis Neji sursauter un bref instant après.

Qu… qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Je regarde autour de moi ; personne ne semble se soucier de ma personne comme de celle de Neji et Naruto. Sasuke discute avec Kiba pendant que Shikamaru s'endort sur une chaise longue. … en pleine nuit.

Bref. Je m'assure encore une fois que personne ne me voit le faire, prend une grande inspiration, et plonge la tête sous l'eau après avoir pincé mon nez.

J'hésite, … et j'ouvre les yeux.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que j'ouvre la bouche pour inspirer d'un air choqué. Sauf que… le truc, … c'est que je suis sous l'eau. J'en avale sans le vouloir et me sens étouffer. Je remonte à la surface et m'appuie sur le bord en toussant tout ce que je peux, en suffoquant à cause de l'eau dans mes poumons.

Ils étaient en train de…

Naruto tenait leur membres l'un contre l'autre et, …

Et Naruto est ENORME !!!

-GAARA !

-Gaara !!

Tout le monde accoure. Même Neji et Naruto qui semblent avoir dessaoulé. Sasuke est sorti de la piscine et tape un peu sur mon dos. Je suis presque à plat ventre sur le bord ; mes jambes trempent encore dans l'eau.

Sasuke m'aide à sortir de la piscine en totalité, et me relève doucement pendant que je reprends mon souffle. Je tremble un peu. J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer. Sasuke passe un de mes bras derrière ses épaules et pose l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche opposée. Puis il parle aux autres d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Je vais l'aider à monter. … Je reviens.

Il m'emmène. Je m'excuse à voix basse lorsque nous entrons dans le maison. Sasuke me demande.

-De quoi ?

-De… hhh… Je vous créé toujours des ennuis, je…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, c'aurait été moi ou un autre, … on n'est pas si calme que tu le crois. Et Naruto bourré ne s'arrête que quand y'a quelque chose de grave qui se passe ou qu'il va se coucher avec Neji.

Je reste silencieux.

… Neji et lui doivent m'en vouloir. Ils ont été interrompu à cause de moi.

Nous montons les escaliers. Sasuke s'est posté derrière et moi et surveille que je ne tombe pas. Je m'appuie au mur et monte les marches une par une.

Quand j'arrive à la chambre, il me donne une serviette éponge prise au passage dans la salle de bain et me dit de me sécher et de me changer ; qu'il revient vite. Je lui obéis et me couche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sasuke revient comme il l'a dit. Il me jète un coup d'œil et me demande si je vais mieux. Je fais un léger mouvement affirmatif de tête. Je suis emmitouflé dans la couette.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu.

Il se change rapidement et vient s'allonger dans mon dos. Je me retourne, et l'enlace. Ca a du l'étonner un peu car il a sursauté mais moi j'ai froid et j'ai envie de tendresse en ce moment. Depuis un quart d'heure je repense à Naruto et Neji. Ils sont beaux ensemble. Ils s'aiment et ils sont vraiment bien l'un avec l'autre. J'ai envie d'un peu de ça moi aussi. Et je sais que ce n'est pas avec Shino que je l'aurai.

Sasuke gigote un peu, rougit mais je ne le vois pas, et demande autre chose.

-Je… je peux me tourner ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il explique.

-De dos. A… à toi. Tu… que tu m'enlaces comme…

-D'accord.

Je m'écarte juste un peu le temps qu'il se positionne. Il se met de dos et me jète un bref et timide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de me dire « c'est bon tu… peux venir ». Je me colle contre son dos et passe un bras par-dessus son corps. Je dépose même un baiser au creux de son cou et lui chuchote bonne nuit à l'oreille.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend d'être aussi… comme ça. Mais ça me vient naturellement.

Je l'entends soudain bafouiller après quelques minutes de silence.

-Tu… tu veux pas faire l'amour, hein ? Je… Jjj… Je suis pas encore tout à fait près à ça moi je…

-Non. T'inquiètes pas.

Je sens de la chair de poule sur son avant-bras. Il est tendu aussi. Je glisse ma main sur la sienne et enlace mes doigts aux siens pour le calmer ; essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne l'obligerai à rien.

Il se détend et va finir par s'endormir un peu avant moi. Le lendemain, je vais me réveiller avec Sasuke toujours dans mes bras mais il se sera retourné durant la nuit. Je rougis en réalisant ma façon d'agir avec lui hier soir. Et puis aussi en sentant son souffle se perdre contre mon torse.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois difficilement l'heure : 7h48. Il est encore tôt. La dernière fois je crois bien que Naruto et Neji se sont réveillés ou du moins sont sorti de leur chambre après 10h.

Je sursaute légèrement en me remettant en position alors que Sasuke fronce les sourcils en inspirant profondément et en se resserrant contre moi. Il a -je ne sais pas comment c'en est arrivé là- une jambe entre les miennes qui bouge et me procure … un peu de plaisir non voulu. J'écarte un peu mon bassin en sentant mon corps se réchauffer un peu trop mais Sasuke se colle de plus belle contre moi en me serrant contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me concentrer.

Mais Sasuke est torse nu tout comme moi et sa peau se frotte à la mienne et son corps est complètement …

HHh… complètement beau et chaud et n'attendant que de se faire prendre !!

Je rouvre mes paupières et les referme après avoir pris le visage de Sasuke entre mes mains et l'avoir embrassé. Il se crispe alors en se réveillant et me repousse tandis que je glissais ma seconde main dans son dos en le poussant presque dessus.

Il me pousse de toutes ses forces et s'écarte avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Je vais me confondre en excuse jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en présence d'autrui. C'est à dire jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ai attrapé des vêtements et ses affaires de toilettes puis ouvert la porte.

Densetsu était en train de traverser le couloir pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Sasuke referme derrière lui et me laisse seul. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le lit ; accablé de remords quant à ce que je viens de faire.

J'ai les hormones en ébullition.

La porte se rouvre. Je prends automatiquement la parole sans attendre de voir qui arrive ; pensant tout simplement que Sasuke aurait oublié quelque chose ou reviendrait parce-que quelqu'un serait déjà dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke j'ai pas réfléchis je sais que tu veux rester vier… ge. Neji ?

Je fronce les sourcils et me tais en observant Neji rentrer sans bruit dans la chambre avec un sourire amusé pendu aux lèvres.

Sûrement à cause de ce que je viens de dire.

Une fois la porte fermée, il vient s'asseoir en tailleur en face de moi sur le lit.

-Alors !? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il hausse les épaules et les rabaisse comme un idiot tout heureux de ce qu'on va lui raconter. Je soupire.

-T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Il est pas prêt à faire l'amour de toute façon. Je… je l'ai même un peu trop embrassé et il a paniqué. J'ai réussi qu'à m'excuser pour l'instant.

-Gaara. Y'a pas que le cul dans le vie !

-Je sais.

-Bon alors.

Il reprend son sourire de bienheureux et me repose la question.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Je rougis, et ne peux empêcher à un sourire de naître sur mon visage.

-Oui je… j'ai dormi en le tenant dans mes bras contre moi. Il… était de dos mais c'est lui qui a voulu et j

-Sasuke est un passif !?

Je m'étonne.

-Quoi ?

-C… C'est souvent le… enfin non tu me diras je…

Il s'arrête et réfléchit tout seul dans sa tête.

Quoi « je » ? Qu'est-ce qu' « il » ? Hey ! Je veux savoir moi !

Et puis d'un coup il tourne à nouveau sa tête vers moi et me demande.

-Toi tu te verrais plus actif ou passif par rapport à Sasuke ? Avec la façon dont ça se passe depuis lundi, ou… ou même juste hier si tu veux !

J'ai pas spécialement envie de répondre à cette question. Neji est l'actif dans son couple c'est sûr et certain … et d'être le passif… ça connote un peu le fait qu'on soit la fille…

Mais je réponds malgré tout.

-Ben avec Shino je suis le passif alors je… je pense que… je le resterai de toute façon… !

Silence. Neji inspire profondément, et soupire mon nom d'un air décidé en me prenant par les épaules. Il s'est redressé sur ses genoux ; j'ai les yeux droit dans les siens.

-Oublie tout ce qui se passe avec Shino quand tu es avec Sasuke. Tu vas voir ça ne pourra qu'être mieux ! Et puis Shino ne sait absolument RIEN des relations homosexuelles !

Je rougis.

C'est sûr que s'il le savait et que ça ressemblait à ce qu'il m'a fait, je serais redevenu hétéro sur le champs !

… enfin si j'avais pu.

Neji lâche mes épaules, et insiste.

-Alors. Tu penses que tu serais plus quoi ?

-… je sais pas… pas trop. J'ai jamais été actif et… puis… Sasuke a l'air de vouloir me défendre comme une princesse même s'il dit le contraire alors…

Je hausse une épaule.

-Mais je lui ai dit que je voulais pas être la fille.

-Il t'a répondu quoi ?

-Qu'il y avait pas de fille parmi nous. Qu'on est deux garçons.

-Il a bien raison. Tu sais si tu es passif une fois ou dix ou mille, ce n'est pas pour autant que lui le sera plus ou moins !

Je rougis et lui demande.

-Toi c'est, … c'est qui le passif entre toi et Naruto ?

Il a un mouvement de recul avec sa tête. Il écarquille les yeux et rougit. Je baisse les yeux en soupirant.

-C'est sûrement Naruto de toute façon.

-Ca n'a pas de réelle importance qui est le passif ou l'actif. C'est juste que ça m'a étonné de la part de Sasuke qu'il agisse comme tu l'as dit je…

Il change de sujet rapidement ; évinçant encore une fois ma question sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

-Ce soir on va en boîte.

Je grimace.

-J'ai pas vraiment de fringues pour…

-C'est pour ça. Naruto et moi ont a eu l'idée ; et tout le monde est d'accord ; d'aller faire du shopping pour toi !

Il sourit. Je me tiens un peu plus droit. Je n'aime pas particulièrement faire les magasins.

-Euh je…

-Pas de discussions. Il te faut des tenues plus… moins…

-Moins comme les miennes.

Il hoche la tête ; l'air heureux que j'aie compris.

De toute façon, je me l'étais moi-même dis qu'il fallait que je fasse quelques chose. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir une armée de conseillers pour le faire. Et puis j'ai la carte bancaire que mon père ma donnée.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"-Neji Neji Nejiii !! Ca fait si longteeemmmpps !! JUStement j'avais besoin de tOI !

Il est très maniéré. Et parle comme… enfin…

Ce serait ça qu'on appelle péjorativement une grande folle ?"

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Je suis toujours aussi contente d'en avoir ! Merci aux anonymes qui continuent de m'en mettre, aussi. n.n. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Sasuke et Gaara entre enfin dans une "relation" de couple ! Est-ce que ça va durer !? Est-ce que ça va devenir plus sérieux !! Réponses dans les chapitres à venir ! En attendant, pensez à reviewez ! D'avance merci ! #petit clin d'oeil#**

Itachi : Mon petit frère sort avec un garçon. Ca y est. ùù

Densetsu : Tu as l'air déçu !

Itachi : Non mais... ça veut surtout dire que je vais bientôt l'apprendre.

Densetsu : #se rappelle comment Itachi l'apprend# Ah. Oui.

Nana : #sourit# Huhuhu !!


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 20.**

De toute façon, je me l'étais moi-même dis qu'il fallait que je fasse quelques chose. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir une armée de conseillers pour le faire. Et puis j'ai la carte bancaire que mon père m'a donnée.

Nous allons donc attendre que tout le monde se réveille. Il était presque onze heure donc nous avons attendu que l'heure de midi soit passée.

En ce moment, tout le monde se trouve dans la chambre de Naruto. Il est treize heure et je suis en train de jouer les poupées à habiller et déshabiller. Naruto a pensé ; avec Kiba ; qu'il était bon de voir quel type de vêtements m'allaient avant d'aller faire du shopping. Histoire de se donner une idée.

Alors je fais des allées et venues entre le fond du dressing de Naruto pour me changer, et l'entrée pour montrer les différentes tenues à tous les autres. Quelques-unes ont fait effet je crois. Je vu Sasuke rougir plusieurs fois ; j'ai fait de même en le voyant. Kiba a poussé des grognements étranges à d'autres moment et s'est reçu des regards assassins de la part de Sasuke pour ça.

-Gaara !!?

Je suis au fond ; j'essaie d'enfiler un jean un peu trop serré je crois.

-J'arrive ! Attendez !

J'ai du mal à l'enfiler.

Je dois mettre un peu trop de temps car au bout d'un moment, Sasuke arrive d'un pas timide.

-Gaara ? Tout va bien ?

Je rougis et essaie de terminer de monter le jean de Naruto, mais je manque de tomber. Sasuke accoure et me rattrape. Je tombe dans ses bras ; les mains sur ses hanches. Il m'aide à me redresser. Je souris d'un air gêné en m'excusant. Il me demande.

-T'as du mal à l'enfilé ?

-Je crois que je vais lui demander de m'en donner un autre, celui-là est trop petit je crois.

-Attends. Je vais t'aider.

Il prend le haut du jean et le remonte doucement par petits a-coups. Il est presque contre moi ; je dois sûrement rougir autant que lui. Je lève les yeux et les plonge dans les siens.

Il chuchote.

-Tu bandes Gaara. Je peux pas le remonter complètement.

Ma gorge et mon cœur se serrent. Il me murmure très doucement d'essayer de me calmer alors que moi je lui réponds que je suis désolé mais que je n'y arrive pas.

Un instant de flottement passe ; je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-Sasuke je me suis pas masturbé et je n'ai pas été touché depuis jeudi matin, … je…

-Alors fais-le.

-Je peux pas je… je suis pas chez moi !

Il sourit. Je crois que je l'amuse un peu. Il me demande.

-T'as voulu coucher avec moi ce matin mais tu peux pas te masturber ?

-J… je fais du bruit quand… je fais ça. Alors que quand on est deux je peux plaquée ma bouche contre, ou…

-Je comprends.

Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard pourtant je me sens plus qu'honteux ; je n'arrive vraiment pas à me calmer. Je suis contre lui maintenant, je me suis doucement laisser tomber contre son corps. Ses mains tiennent toujours le jean que je dois enfiler. Sa tête se penche un peu.

Je suis plus petit que lui.

Il ferme les yeux et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes l'espace d'un bref instant. Puis un autre et un autre et brusquement

-Ah merde ! Je vous dérangeais vraiment en fait !

Je sursaute et me retourne ; Sasuke me cache un peu même si de toute façon Naruto m'a déjà vu en boxer. Disons surtout que ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil d'être en boxer et en train de s'habiller coincé dans un jean.

J'ai débandé dans la panique. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à finir de mettre le pantalon. Pendant ce temps, Naruto bafouille quelques excuses à Sasuke. Je me rapproche d'eux et prends la main de Sasuke dans la mienne en n'osant pas regarder Naruto.

Lequel a une réaction violente en me voyant dans ses vêtements.

-Gaara !! Il te va super bien celui-là !!

J'ai sursauté à l'entente de mon prénom et le dévisage ; mal à l'aise. Il me demande de me tourner ; je fais un tour sur moi-même, et me fais embarquer par Naruto qui m'a fait lâcher la main de Sasuke.

-Regardez tout le monde !!

Naruto me tire par la bras et me fait tourner devant tout le monde. Sasuke a suivit calmement. Il me sourit discrètement pendant que Naruto reprend la parole.

-Ca lui va mieux qu'à moi !! C'est dégueulasse !

Neji lui dit d'un air amusé qu'il n'a qu'à me donner le tout. Naruto s'insurge et déclare qu'il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Puis il se tourne vers moi et me demande de remettre mes vêtements. J'obéis. J'ai senti qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir mon corps et d'être aussi bien dans ses vêtements.

… s'il savait à quel point j'ai eu du mal à rentrer dedans, il se moquerait plutôt que m'en voudrait !

Je prends Sasuke par la main et l'emmène avec moi dans le fond du dressing. J'entends Neji et Kiba siffler comme des idiots en me voyant le faire. Ils pensent sûrement qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais non. En fait, j'ai surtout besoin de lui pour me retirer le jean de Naruto.

Arrivé au fond, Sasuke, qui a compris, déboutonne le vêtement concerné en me souriant. Je rougis déjà en essayant de calmer des idées malvenues très peu catholiques.

-Tu vas pas t'exciter parce-que je t'enlève un jean, hein ?

-Parles pas, j'ai déjà des trucs pas nets en tête !

Il rit doucement. Il me demande si je suis prêt, et s'agenouille. Je retiens mon souffle, et hoche la tête. Il tire d'un coup sec sur le jean, et emporte à mon grand malheur mon boxer avec. Je plaque mes mains sur mon entrejambe en voulant reculer, mais je me prends les pieds dans les vêtements et tombe à terre ; me rattrapant comme je peux. Sasuke a les yeux grands ouverts. Il est immobile sur ses genoux, les mains un peu en avant ; levées et ouvertes ; la bouche ouverte tout comme ses yeux écarquillés.

-Oh-mon-Dieu. Tu es

Je l'interromps par un hoquet. Je réagis de nouveau au quart de tour et cache mon entrejambe en rougissant encore plus si c'est possible.

-Ca va ? On a enten… OH PARDON !!

C'est Neji qui est venu cette fois. Il a vite fait demi-tour en nous voyant moi allongé quasiment nu et Sasuke à genou juste devant moi alors que mes cuisses sont écartées.

On entend quelques voix d'ici. Ils se demandent tous pourquoi Neji revient presque en courant et surtout pourquoi ses joues sont teintées d'un pourpre très prononcé.

Je sursaute de nouveau alors que Sasuke remonte lentement mon boxer comme il peut en essayant de ne pas regarder. Je prends la suite ; gêné et très mal à l'aise. Je me rhabille. Sasuke m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'éloigner un peu. Je lui ai dit que oui ; que s'il n'avait pas demandé, je l'en aurait prié.

C'est pas possible d'être aussi peu doué. On commence à peine et regardez les situations dans lesquelles nous nous mettons !!

Je ressors du dressing en rougissant. Je les regarde les uns après les autres alors qu'ils poussent comme des idiots Sasuke par l'épaule en riant et en lui lançant des regards complices. Ce alors que Sasuke essaie de leur expliquer qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je décide de couper court à tout ça.

-On y va ?

D'une façon qui laisse en suspens ce qui s'est passé, mais au moins le sujet est clos.

Pour faire le shopping voulu, Shikamaru nous emmène dans la grande ville la plus proche. C'est à une heure de route. L'endroit où nous habitons est grand c'est certain, mais pas comme une grande ville ; les boutiques sont restreintes et apparemment j'ai cru comprendre que là où nous allons il s'agit d'un magasin « spécialisé » pour les homosexuels.

J'ai de plus en plus peur.

Je suis assis à l'arrière dans le mini-van de Shikamaru. C'est toujours Kiba qui est à l'avant avec lui. Mais là, je suis blottit contre Sasuke qui me tient contre lui.

Hier en allant et en revenant du Kanter, j'étais trop gêné et pas assez sûr de moi pour le faire. Mais là, … de toute façon avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ce matin, tout à l'heure, … au point où j'en suis je peux bien me permettre ça. Et puis Sasuke en a l'air heureux.

Neji nous regarde alors que Naruto murmure quelques mots de temps en temps. Mais je ne les entends pas. Nous sommes ballottés comme des billes dans les poches d'un écolier. Si la police arrêtait le véhicule et ouvrait la porte arrière, je ne sais pas bien ce que risquerait Shikamaru mais je ne pense pas qu'on nous laisserait repartir en l'état.

J'ai les fesses en compote lorsque nous arrivons. Je les frotte un peu en me cambrant et grimace. Puis je fais quelques pas pour me dégourdir les jambes avant que Sasuke n'attrape ma main et ne vienne poser un baiser sur ma joue. Je lui souris et me laisse conduire jusqu'au magasin.

J'ai faillis avoir un attaque en voyant la devanture. D'un côté, c'était des choses assez classes et rassurant pour moi, je me disais que ça n'allait pas être trop extravagant, mais de l'autre, à droit de la porte du magasin, il y avait collants, chaussures compensées, perruques, et tout plein d'autres choses de ce style.

Je regarde Neji ; l'appelle à l'aide du regard. Il me sourit et pose une main sur mon épaule pour me montrer qu'il est là et que tout se passera bien.

Le premier à entrer est Naruto suivit de Kiba puis Shikamaru. Je suis juste derrière Neji qui entre à la suite de ce dernier. Et je sursaute d'un coup en entendant un cri aux accents Lee-esque. C'est la même chose ; une grand cri aigu juste lorsque Neji a pénétré le magasin.

-NEJIIII !!!!

Un homme ; je crois ; cours vers mon meilleur ami et le prend dans ses bras. Naruto hurle qu'on ne touche pas à son petit ami, et l'homme recule sans vraiment prêter attention à Naruto.

-Neji Neji Nejiii !! Ca fait si longteeemmmpps !! JUStement j'avais besoin de tOI !

Il est très maniéré. Et parle comme… enfin…

Ce serait ça qu'on appelle péjorativement une grande folle ?

Mais Neji lui sourit poliment et demande.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

L'homme baisse d'un coup les bras et perd son sourire pour montrer une fatigue chronique s'abattant sur lui d'un coup.

-Il faut que je refasse mon catalogue.

Ses yeux se posent brusquement sur moi, puis finalement derrière moi.

-SASUKEEE !!!

Je sursaute de nouveau et m'écarte ou plutôt me fait pousser. J'écarquille les yeux en constatant que Sasuke était sur le point de s'enfuir en courant lorsque l'homme lui a attrapé le poignet pour le retenir.

Neji rit légèrement et soupire ; je l'interroge.

-Qui c'est !? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut ?

-C'est le gérant du magasin. Mais traites-le comme une femme surtout. Ne dis pas « il » en face de lui ni « monsieur ».

-Mais… c'est… un homme, non ?

-Il économise pour se faire opérer.

-Se faire opérer ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour devenir une femme tiens !

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter. Où suis-je !!? Pourquoi m'a t'on emmené ici !!?

Je regarde derrière moi et fixe le gérant. J'apprends quelques minutes après qu'il… hum... qu'elle ait enfin lâché Sasuke qu'… elle s'appelle Hayate d'origine mais que tout le monde l'appelle «Tata Yata».

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise du tout dans cet endroit.

Naruto fait rapidement vaguement le tour de ce qui peut nous intéresser, et prend plusieurs affaires à me faire essayer. Heureusement, ce sont des jeans et des hauts à peu près normaux. Il y a quelques couleurs et tissus étranges mais ce ne sont pas des perruques, guêpières ou autres chaussures à talons.

Kiba m'emmène au fond de la boutique pour atteindre l'unique cabine d'essayage perdue entre des boa aux couleurs bonbons et des sacs tout aussi colorés. Shikamaru m'apporte les premières sélections de Naruto, Neji et Sasuke. Ce dernier nous rejoint dans ce petit coin de la boutique pour voir ce que donne les essayages.

C... c'est mon petit ami après tout, … il a raison de vouloir voir s'il aime ou non lui aussi.

Alors que j'ai déjà mis de côté deux jeans et trois ou quatre hauts pas chers, j'entends brusquement des rires derrière le rideau de la cabine. Je me rhabille vite, intrigué, et sort la tête pour voir. Je souris ; amusé. Kiba est en train d'essayer des perruques et prend des pauses en faisant la moue.

Il amuse la galerie en gros.

Tout ça quand « Tata Yata » arrive les bras chargés de vêtements. J'écarquille les yeux en priant qu'il n'amène pas tout ça pour moi. Il pose tout par terre, se tourne vers Neji et Sasuke, et lève les bras en hurlant.

-ESSAYAGE !!!

Il fait volte face, m'attrape par l'épaule et me fais sortir de la cabine un peu brutalement. Je crois même qu'il m'a griffé avec ses faux ongles.

-Pardon jeune homme, on a des choses à faire ici.

Neji l'interrompt.

-Euh… Tata Yata, je n'ai pas très envie de faire ça maintenant, et… et à vrai dire on est venu pour refaire la garde-robe de Gaara, pas pour se faire de l'argent.

Je regarde Sasuke qui s'est un peu écarté. Je lui chuchote.

-Ca va ?

Il force un sourire en reculant de nouveau d'un pas alors que Tata Yata trépigne sur place en disant d'un air boudeur à Neji que son catalogue va vite devenir obsolète s'il ne le remet pas à jour.

Neji insiste calmement, mais va devoir rendre les armes lorsque le gérant ou plutôt la gérante lui a rappelé qu'il avait encore l'ancien catalogue et qu'il pouvait l'envoyer à sa famille.

J'ai tiqué. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dedans.

Neji se tourne dans ma direction mais c'est pour Sasuke qui est derrière.

-Sasuke, … tu veux essayer de lui faire entendre raison ?

Sasuke regarde Neji en ; j'ai l'impression ; croisant ses bras sur son corps comme pour se protéger. Il me jète un bref coup d'œil, et parle d'une voix un peu serrée.

-Je vais quand même pas faire ça devant Gaara ! C…

Je demande enfin.

-De quoi vous parlez tous ?

Neji et Sasuke me regardent sans rien dire.

Je vais vite le savoir. Pour se faire un peu d'argent par le passé, Neji et Sasuke ont accepté de faire des photos pour le catalogue de la boutique d'Hayate –je préfère l'appelé comme ça dans ma tête. C'est déjà assez dur de prononcer Tata Yata à haute voix-. Et ce catalogue ne recense pas seulement les vêtements que moi je viens acheter mais tous ceux du magasin.

En gros, ils se sont transformés. Et depuis la première fois, ils doivent le refaire tous les six mois ; piégés par Hayate qui les menacent gentiment à chaque fois de tout dire à leur famille.

Sasuke ne sait plus où se mettre alors qu'Hayate lui tend un corset noir et rouge sang ainsi que des bas et tout ce qui va avec.

Il est mal de devoir faire des essayages de ce type devant moi.

Alors, pour le rassurer, j'entre dans la toute petite cabine et lui demande.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à l'enfiler ?

-N… non c'est… déjà assez embarrassant comme ça…

Il soupire et grimace ; un peu perdu.

-Je pensais pas que t'allais savoir ça, … Yata est tout le temps comme ça mais je pensais qu'elle allait se retenir puisqu'on est venu avec quelqu'un je

-T'inquiète pas. Et puis Naruto m'a dit que c'est bien payé alors si t'avais besoin d'argent je peux comprendre.

-T'en fais pas. Moi non plus je fais pas tout le temps des choses très nets.

Il rougit. Je lui re-demande.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

A l'extérieur de la cabine, nous entendons des importuns.

-Laisses-toi faire Sasuke !

-Profites !

-Vous voulez que je vous rejoIIIIgne !!?

C'était Hayate en dernier. Sasuke a automatiquement hurlé un « NON » énervé. Je souris et l'embrasse après qu'il ait accepté mon aide. Lorsque nous sortons de la cabine, je manque de tomber à terre ; mes jambes ont failli lâcher.

Neji, mon meilleur ami que je croyais si bien connaître, est en collant noir à motifs, corset bleu nuit et porte un ruban dans ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Il est en train d'attendre que Tata Yata –il faut que je me fasse à ce nom- finisse de lacer les chaussures compensées et montantes qu'il a aux pieds. Des chaussures qui remontent jusqu'aux cuisses.

Neji a un sursaut comme s'il se rendait compte qu'on l'observe, et tourne son visage vers moi. Il rougit, et hausse une épaule en forçant un sourire.

-J'y peux rien, faut que ça passe c'est tout.

-T'as des jambes encore plus longues que les mannequins des magazines de ma sœur Neji !

-Mais non idiot. Ce sont les chaussures.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de laçage du second pied réalisé par un Naruto voulant à tout prix essayer, Neji se lève. Il doit faire au moins … 20 centimètres de plus que d'habitude !?

Ce sont des échasses !!?

Tata Yata lui tend soudain un boa bleu et une perruque.

-Tiens ! Essaie ça !

Tout ça quand Sasuke sort de la cabine ; complètement rouge. Et je ne parle pas seulement des vêtements. Il échange un regard avec moi. J'ai envie de l'embrasser pour le rassurer. Il a l'air totalement perdu le pauvre. Il doit se demander si je vais rester avec lui après avoir vu ça. Je lui prends juste la main ; pudique devant les autres.

Et puis soudain, Tata Yata se poste juste devant moi et m'observe un petit moment avant de demander.

-Tu es le petit ami de Sasuke ?

-Euh je… oui.

Je resserre ma main sur celle de Sasuke. Tata Yata sourit.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée splendide !

J'avale ma salive.

Qu'est-ce que c'est cette idée au juste ?

Elle se retourne vers Naruto et l'interroge.

-Naruto !! Tu es photogénique n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ?

-Les photos mon coco !! Les photos ! Tu passes bien dessus avec ta tête !?

Naruto rougit en cherchant quelque chose d'invisible des yeux : de l'aide.

-Ou… oui mais j'ai pas envie de m'habiller comme Neji moi !

-MAIS Non mais non ! Toi et GaarA vous n'êtes pas assez beaux pour ça !

Naruto a failli hurler. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'il n'est pas beau ou que quelqu'un d'autre soit plus joli ou élégant que lui.

Il y a un instant de flottement pendant lequel je vois la main de Neji serrer l'épaule de Naruto comme pour le calmer.

Tata Yata inspire, et lâche enfin un semblant d'explication.

-Il me faut des HOMMes mon chéri !! J'ai envie d'innover cette année !

Dois-je comprendre par-là que Sasuke et Neji ne sont pas des hommes pour Tata Yata ? Il ou plutôt elle pense peut-être que ces deux là vous rejoindre la troupe des grandes folles Yata un jour ou l'autre ?

Déjà Sasuke ne se disait ni bi ni homo il y a encore quelques jours, …

Tata Yata va nous faire promettre de revenir le week-end prochain pour deux jours de shooting. Naruto et moi allons poser avec Sasuke et Neji en tenue plus masculines. C'est déjà ça. Des tenues comme je suis venue en chercher.

Pour la peine, Tata Yata m'a laissé choisir dix articles gratuitement. Naruto s'est insurgé en disant qu'il devait aussi y avoir le droit. Tata Yata lui en a laissé deux.

Alors après avoir fait le chemin du retour en compagnie d'un Naruto boudeur, nous rentrons chez lui. Sasuke n'a quasiment pas lâché ma main de tout le trajet. Il est 19h30 passé de quelques minutes ; nous arrivons pour le dîner. C'est Satsuki qui nous accueille en nous disant de nous dépêcher d'aller poser toutes nos affaires et de nous laver les mains pour passer à table.

Le repas passe sagement ; calmement. Naruto raconte à son père la journée en oubliant quelques détails pour le bien de sa relation avec Neji. Le repas terminé, Densetsu nous dit emmener « sa belle » au cinéma. Que nous avons la maison pour nous ce soir. Il y a encore quelques heures à attendre avant de partir en boîte.

Je décide d'aller m'allonger un peu ; je me sens fatigué par toutes les péripéties de la journée et s'ils veulent que je tienne en boîte, il va me falloir un peu de repos. Je le leur dis, et sors du salon.

Avant d'atteindre les escaliers, Sasuke m'arrête.

-Gaara !?

Il attrape ma main et attend que je me retourne pour me demander timidement.

-Un baiser ?

Je ne comprends pas.

-Hein ?

Il m'explique en rougissant un peu.

-Avant de dormir.

-Ah !

Je souris ; bête. Je hoche la tête en rougissant à mon tour et accepte un tendre baiser de Sasuke. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il est attentionné et à peur de me perdre. Ca me fait du bien de ne pas être juste un jouet. D'avoir le droit de dire ce qui me passe par la tête sans avoir peur de la réaction de l'autre. D'avoir le droit de dire « non » sans que cela ne veuille dire que tout est fini.

Je redemande un baiser qu'il me donne, puis monte à l'étage pour me rendre dans la chambre.

Ma tête me tourne un peu. Le fait d'avoir embrassé Sasuke comme ça, d'en avoir redemandé, m'a mis des idées peu chastes dans la cervelle. J'ai une imagination trop fertile.

Moins de cinq minutes après que je me sois un peu dévêtu et allongé sur le lit, la porte s'ouvre. Je suis torse nu ; j'ai chaud je ne me suis donc pas mis sous les draps.

Je tourne la tête en direction de l'entrée et vois le visage de Sasuke ainsi que ses joues devenues rosées je ne sais pas encore très bien pourquoi.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil brièvement, passe la porte et referme. Puis il se tourne vers moi d'un air penaud, et me demande.

-Un… un câlin ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Ils sont déjà partis. On est que tous les deux.»

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je poste le chapitre en avance par rapport à ce qui était prévu. J'ai envie d'avancer un peu plus vite. huhu. Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, si ? Non. Je pense pas. Je crois que je vais poster deux chapitres par semaine jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, en fait. Enfin nous verrons bien. Cette semaine j'avais envie. Pour celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore reviewé le chapitre 19, il peuvent toujours le faire, hein. Je répondrai aux reviews aussi. :p. #perd pas le Nord# J'attends vos commentaires avec imaptience ! Merci encore et à dimanche pour la suite ! **

Densetsu : Hayate !? O.o

Itachi : Ouah. ... je... ne le pensais pas comme ça !

Nana : Et ouais ! Ca surprend, hein ! Haha ! Moi j'adore son surnom ! n.n Je suis contente de l'avoir trouvé ! Héhé.

Densetsu : Euh... oui je... Oui.

Itachi : ... Hm.

Nana : Quoi !? C'est mignon "Tata Yata", non ?


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair :** les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 21. **

Sasuke me regarde du coin de l'œil brièvement, passe la porte et referme. Puis il se tourne vers moi d'un air penaud, et me demande.

-Un… un câlin ?

Il rougit de plus en plus en tripotant ses mains. Je l'interroge.

-Tu disais pas que tu n'étais pas prêt ?

Il se gratte le crâne et s'avance d'un pas.

-J'ai pas dit… enfin… un câlin, juste.

Je me pousse sur le côté du lit. Il s'approche, et vient à quatre pattes s'allonger contre moi. J'ai un bras tendu sur le côté ; Sasuke blottit sa tête contre mon épaule et me lance un regard timide.

-On s'embrasse ?

Je souris. Pour une fois, je suis un peu plus expérimenté que l'autre. Je me tourne vers lui et prend doucement le bas de sa mâchoire pour diriger son visage vers le mien. Je l'embrasse ; il participe au baiser. Il se tourne aussi et colle son corps au mien. Sa main gauche se plaque dans mon dos, et mon bassin fait un léger mouvement contre le sien. Il rompt le baiser. Je m'excuse automatiquement.

-J'suis désolé ! Excuse-moi !

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a fait ça. Il s'élance et s'allonge sur moi en me faisant tourner sur le dos. Il m'embrasse avec gourmandise. Il pousse un râle au travers du baiser et resserre ses cuisses de chaque côté de mes jambes. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir ; je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et me déhanche sous lui en gémissant entre deux baisers. Il pose sa main droite sur mon torse et se redresse en se déhanchant sur moi.

-HHhh… Gaara… G… Ca me … hhh…fait peur… hh... nn… Je suis pas... Haaa... pas prêt… je…

Il a beau dire ça il fait de sacrés mouvements sur moi !

Je me redresse et l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour le faire taire. Je prends sa taille dans mes bras, le soulève et le fais basculer sur le côté. Je m'allonge sur lui entre ses jambes écartées. Je l'embrasse encore et encore alors que ses mains agrippent la couette sous nos deux corps entremêlés. Je sens ses jambes bouger un peu ; son pied droit glisse sur mon mollet gauche. Ca me fait des frissons dans le corps. Je pousse un soupir d'aise en me déhanchant encore un peu. Sasuke gémit lui.

J'essaie de m'arrêter pour ne pas lui forcer la main, mais j'ai du mal. Je ralentis juste, et quand je m'arrête ce n'est que pour dix petites secondes. Je repars de plus belle pour un ou deux déhanchements juste après ; faisant pousser des gémissements un peu plus fort à Sasuke.

Je crois avoir perçu du bruit dans les escaliers et le couloir.

Ils nous écouteraient dehors ?

J'inspire comme je peux et fais doucement glisser ma main droite entre nos deux bassins. Je déboutonne mon jean. J'ai senti Sasuke bouger légèrement et ai relevé mon visage pour le regarder. Il reste silencieux. Je descends ma braguette très lentement, et repose ma main sur la couette.

C'est au tour de Sasuke. Je ne veux pas le forcer, j'ai très envie de faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que de se caresser, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être forcé alors je ne veux pas le lui faire subir. J'attends sa réaction.

Une réaction qui ne tarde pas. Ses deux mains viennent doucement dans la même direction que celle de la mienne tout à l'heure. Il déboutonne son propre jean alors que je rentre un peu le ventre en me soulevant. Il descend sa braguette et baisse un peu son pantalon en gigotant. Je me rallonge légèrement ; sa main gauche plonge dans mon boxer ce qui me fait sursauter. Il relève un peu la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en commençant à me caresser.

Je redresse un petit peu mon bassin, et penche mon visage pour pouvoir embrasser Sasuke un peu plus profondément. Et je faufile moi-même ma main ; la droite ; dans son sous-vêtement. Il se crispe un instant en manquant de mordre ma lèvre.

On ne s'embrasse bientôt plus. Je suis tendu au-dessus de lui ; je respire fort et lui aussi. Il est essoufflé. Il pousse des gémissements bizarres un peu contenus. Moi je n'y arrive pas ; je fais du bruit je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Je pousse des râles et des soupirs.

Mais ma tête commence à me tourner. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va imploser ; mon sang arrive dans mon cerveau mais n'a pas l'air de vouloir redescendre. Pourtant, je sens bien que mon entrejambe en est gorgée.

Sasuke gigote de plus en plus sous moi. Sa respiration se fait difficile. Sa voix devient un peu plus aigue.

-Ga… Gaara !! Gaara !!! GAARA JE VAIS JOUIR !!! JE VAAaaaaahhhh ... h...

Je sens au même moment une substance reconnaissable entre toutes s'écouler dans ma main. Il doit ressentir la même chose dans la sienne. Je pousse un cri rauque dans son cou ; j'y ai plaqué ma bouche. Je bouge encore un peu et, alors qu'il retire sa main sur le côté, m'étends complètement sur lui en reprenant mon souffle. Je laisse ma tête dans son cou ; je suis essoufflé.

-Sasuke, … maintenant, … hhh… j… hhh… je vais me reposer, … un peu… hhh…

C'était si bon.

Mes paupières fermées se font plus douces sur mes yeux ; je m'endors.

… ou m'évanouie je ne sais pas très bien. En tout cas, lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Sasuke est allongé contre moi. Il a les yeux grands ouverts et semble me regarder. Je l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te regardais juste dormir. J'attendais que tu reprennes conscience.

-Tu… quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment beau quand tu dors, tu le savais ?

Je rougis.

-Merci.

Je ferme les yeux en le voyant rapprocher son visage. Il m'embrasse. Il pose sa main sur ma hanche et la glisse dans mon dos sans oser la descendre sur mes fesses. Mais je l'ai senti hésiter. Je rapproche mon corps du sien en discernant une envie d'encore dans le comportement de Sasuke. Moi aussi j'ai très envie de recommencer, seulement je ne veux pas m'évanouir de nouveau. Alors je vais devoir faire autrement ; tant pis pour moi.

Au moins, lui aura du plaisir !

Je déboutonne son jean. Il a du se rhabiller d'ailleurs je le suis aussi. Je le pousse sur le dos en le chevauchant, et descends mes baisers dans son cou en commençant à le caresser.

Ca m'excite.

Cependant je décide de penser à lui. Je descends de plus en plus en caressant son corps toujours torse nu. Je sors son membre déjà turgescent de son boxer, et… et je lui fais une gâterie.

Sasuke n'a pas réussi à retenir des râles et des cris.

… Ils ont du nous entendre dans la maison.

P… plus que tout à l'heure.

Il doit se sentir mal à l'aise. Plus que moi en tout cas. Je sais que j'ai fait du bruit moi aussi tout à l'heure, mais je crois quand même que j'en ai fait moins ; je plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne ou sur sa peau quand je sentais qu'un cri arrivait.

Une fois fini, il reste allongé les bras grands ouverts et les yeux fixés au plafond. Moi je me sens un peu perdu car je suis excité à m'en faire mal mais j'ai peur de faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et si je m'évanouie encore, ils vont devoir attendre que je reprenne conscience pour aller en boîte.

Et je ne veux pas déranger.

J'essaie donc de me calmer ; de penser à des choses désagréables.

Seulement sous mes yeux n'est offert que le corps de Sasuke à demi-nu et respirant encore de façon un peu essoufflée.

Ses yeux bougent brusquement et se plongent dans les miens. Il est vraiment beau.

-Tu te hhh… calme pas ?

-J… j'y arrive pas.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Si … si je jouis je… vais encore m'évanouir et… on pourra pas aller en boîte si je traîne trop.

Sasuke se redresse ; s'assied. Il pose une main sur mon entrejambe par-dessus mon jean, et la bouge un peu. Je pousse un gémissement en fermant les yeux sourcils froncés.

Puis j'entends sa voix qui se veut sensuel.

-Ils sont déjà partis. On est que tous les deux.

J'ouvre mes paupières, étonné, et me fais embrasser sans que je m'y sois attendu par Sasuke. Il me pousse sur le dos en gardant sa main sur moi. Il descend ma braguette, et plonge sa main à l'intérieur pour que le tissu qui le sépare de moi soit plus facile à bouger. Je pousse plusieurs râles en me cambrant de temps en temps ; en me déhanchant. Sasuke se redresse à genou entre mes jambes ; je rougis en le voyant attraper le haut de mon jean après en avoir défait le bouton. Il tire dessus, et me le retire. Mon corps est com-plè-te-ment brûlant et excité. Le moindre frôlement m'arrache un gémissement ; le moindre mouvement me fait frémir.

-Sasuke je…

Il prend soudain mon boxer alors que je ne m'y attends pas, et me le retire aussi. Mon membre gonflé se dresse à notre vue ; fier et

-Tu es quand même impressionnant pour ton âge Gaara.

-J… le dis pas aux autres, … s'il te plaît.

-Tu complexes ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Il se penche et donne un baiser sur le bout de mon membre. Je ferme les yeux et retiens un fort gémissement. Je dois couiner.

J'ouvre la bouche et les yeux en grands. Mon cœur s'emballe mais je ne veux pas le lui dire alors j'essaie de faire durer comme je peux pour pouvoir reprendre un peu mes esprit et une tension un peu moins élevée.

-Sasuke ! Tu aimes les abricots ?

-Hein ?

Il se tient droit en me dévisageant. Je rougis.

-D… dans mes affaires, … y'a des préservatifs goût abricot. … si tu veux.

-T'as des capotes ?

-…

J'acquiesce et lui explique que c'est ma sœur qui m'a donné celles dont je parle. Que j'en ai aussi d'autres offertes par Neji plus tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre quelqu'un ou se faire prendre.

Il se calme doucement en pensant à quelque chose. Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et se tient encore un peu plus droit.

-On… On aurait peut-être du en utiliser avant, non ? Tout à l'heure…

-Bah… moi j'ai rien et… je pense pas que tu aies quelque chose vu que… tu es vierge.

-Hm.

-Tu veux en utiliser à partir de maintenant ?

-J… j'aimerai bien. Ouais.

-Ok. Si tu veux.

Au moins, … ça m'a fait débander. Je suis calmé. Je me lève et pars en direction de mon sac quand brusquement, la porte s'ouvre. Je m'immobilise et ouvre grands mes yeux sur Naruto qui écarquille les siens en le rivant sur mon entrejambe. Neji arrive derrière lui, me vois et réagis automatiquement en lâchant un « Oh Merde ! » et en emportant Naruto avec lui pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

Mes jambes lâchent. Sasuke me rattrape in-extremis avant que mon corps ne tombe entièrement par terre.

-Gaara !

-Tu… tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient partis !

-Excuse-moi j'avais trop envie de recommencer, je pensais pas que Naruto irait nous chercher ici.

J'agrippe le haut de sa manche en le dévisageant.

-Tu m'a menti ?

-E… Excuse-moi ! J'suis désolé ! Je pensais juste te faire une petite blague, ou… je pensais pas qu'il allait rentrer comme ça cet imbécile !

Je me tais. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me reprendre. Je suis juste choqué, Naruto m'a vu nu ce n'est pas grand chose ! Et puis, … et puis Naruto est pire que moi niveau taille ! C'est pas comme s'il pouvait me dire que je suis monstrueux !

-G... Gaara ? Tu es conscient ?

Je rouvre les yeux et soupire ma réponse.

-Oui, je suis en train de me reprendre Sasuke.

-D… D'accord. J… je peux te lâcher ? Je voudrais aller l'engueuler.

-Avec plaisir.

Il sourit mais c'est parce-que moi aussi sinon je ne pense pas qu'il aurait oser. Il m'aide à m'asseoir correctement sur le sol, me donne le drap pour que je me couvre jusqu'à pouvoir aller chercher moi-même mes affaires, et sort de la chambre.

Je l'entends crier au travers de la porte ; il hurle sur Naruto sans retenue. Ca me remet un peu d'aplomb. Je me relève doucement, et m'habille pour aller en boîte. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils sont venus nous chercher.

Enfin je pense.

J'attends un peu, et sors de la chambre.

Naruto me voit ; Neji est entre lui et Sasuke et lance un regard noir à celui-ci. Il doit protéger Naruto des cris de son meilleur ami. Naruto qui d'ailleurs, s'approche de moi en tripotant ses mains de façon nerveuse. Il baisse les yeux et parle d'une voix désolée.

-Je m'excuse pour… le fait que j'aie pas frapper avant d'entrer…

-Hm.

Il rougit et se retourne vers Sasuke.

-V… Voilà je… me suis excusé.

Il est gêné.

Sasuke me regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bon ; alors il laisse.

Neji coupe court à tout ça.

-Bon euh… On venait vous chercher pour y aller. Shikamaru est déjà en train d'attendre dehors avec Kiba.

-Ok.

Naruto descend le premier. Je les suis tous ; j'attrape au passage la main tendue de Sasuke qui m'attendait. Il m'arrête en haut des escaliers et m'embrasse tendrement avant de repartir.

Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui.

Je vais passer tout le temps que nous serons en boîte avec lui. A le coller, l'embrasser, à me dandiner contre lui.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment on allume.

Parce-que ça marche et que Sasuke à l'air de très apprécier. Il se colle dans mon dos en se déhanchant sur la musique ; en gardant ses mains de chaque côtés de mon bassin. Je sens ses lèvres par moment dans mon cou. Et parfois même ses dents et sa langue.

Alors que je me cambre en me penchant un peu pour faire un large déhanchement contre lui, j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Shino un peu plus loin sur la piste. Je me redresse d'un coup et m'immobilise sans pouvoir détourner les yeux.

-Sh… Shino … ?

Mon ventre se noue. Je sursaute en sentant les mains de Sasuke se glisser sur mon ventre et sa bouche venir très certainement vouloir me dire ou demander quelque chose. Mais je m'écarte en me retournant. Sasuke se fige ; mains levées.

-Gaara ?

-Je… toilettes. … tu m'attends ?

-J'vais nous chercher un verre. Tu me rejoins ?

-Ok.

Je m'éloigne rapidement. Je jète quelques coups d'œil à Shino sans remarquer qu'il m'a vu et qu'il va me suivre. Une fois dans les toilettes, j'inspire profondément et m'appuie à deux mains sur un lavabo.

La porte s'ouvre.

C'est Shino.

Je me redresse, et me retourne alors qu'il s'approche de moi en souriant.

-Salut… ! Ca va ?

-Shino !? Et… Et toi ? T'étais pas en cours hier… je…

-Je sais. En fait, …tu m'en veux pas ? J'ai un peu peur de te sucer alors…

Il se colle à moi et déboutonne déjà nos jeans.

-… tu veux bien attendre un peu ?

-Ou… oui ! Bien sûr tu … n'es pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit !

-C'est bien.

Il m'embrasse. Il caresse mon entrejambe contre la sienne, puis rompt le baiser et me fait me retourner. Je suis tellement sous le choc et dans la peur qu'on nous trouve que je ne réalise pas vraiment tout.

Tellement pas que lorsqu'il s'enfonce en moi je sursaute en hoquetant.

Et puis je ferme les yeux et décide de ne faire aucun bruit. Mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment très bien. Shino tient mon bassin avec fermeté ; c'est lui qui bouge et qui me fait bouger. Je n'ai rien à faire comme d'habitude avec lui. Il dirige tout ; il pousse des grognements et me gratifie de quelques « Oooooh t'es bon ».

Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, j'y prends aussi mon plaisir. Enfin un peu. Je gémis moi aussi.

Alors que Shino accélère en me tenant un peu plus fort à m'en faire des bleus, la porte s'ouvre sur un visiteur que je connais.

C'est Kiba.

Mon cœur s'arrête alors qu'il nous voit et referme la porte très rapidement. Shino jouit en moi au même moment et se retire. Je me rhabille très rapidement ; paniqué.

A peine la braguette de mon jean fermée et le bouton boutonné, je sors des toilettes pour courir après Kiba. Je l'agrippe par le bras juste avant qu'il n'arrive près de Sasuke assit sur une banquette.

-KIBA !!

Il fait volte-face et me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il me voit … d'une autre manière. Je me sens comme quelqu'un de mauvais en le voyant me regarder.

Mais je lui demande quand même.

-Ne lui dis pas.

Je resserre ma main sur son avant-bras. Il regarde Sasuke par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier nous a vu. Je lâche doucement Kiba en le voyant être dévisagé par mon petit ami. Je le contourne et le devance. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke et l'embrasse pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras sans se soucier de Kiba. Je passe ma main sous son T-shirt et la remonte un peu en continuant de l'embrasser. Je le chauffe comme dit si bien Neji qui me demande si j'ai fini en arrivant près de nous.

Naruto s'assied de l'autre côté de Sasuke. Je retire ma main en rougissant mais je me sens mal par ce qui vient de se passer. Je me cale donc le dos contre le dossier de la banquette ; le bras de Sasuke derrière mes épaules.

Neji demande.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Shikamaru ? Je l'ai perdu de vue.

-Je crois qu'il est dehors. Il a pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure.

Je hausse un sourcil et penche mon visage pour regarder Naruto qui vient de parler. Sasuke poursuit.

-Je les ai entendu se disputer avec Kiba tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils criaient, mais je sais qu'ils se criaient dessus l'un et l'autre.

J'aperçois Shino de loin ; je rougis, et me resserre sur moi-même ; mal à l'aise. Il m'a vu et m'a lancé un léger sourire satisfait. Enfin je crois. Peut-être… était-ce à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me voile la face plutôt qu'autre chose.

En tout cas… je ne pensais pas… qu'il me désirait à ce point. A peine m'a t'il vu, qu'il m'a suivit pour me prendre. Il m'a embrassé, m'a enlacé, et m'a prit. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de me voir.

… il doit vraiment aimer me prendre.

Un peu plus tard, Shikamaru va venir nous chercher et nous demander combien de temps encore nous comptons rester. Ce qui veut dire qu'il veut partir. Etant donné le fait qu'il paraisse assez mal, nous décidons de lui dire qu'on peut rentrer.

On va un peu chercher Kiba puis le trouver en train de chauffer un garçon sûrement rencontrer là comme ça. Il va aller faire un tour aux toilettes quelques minutes puis nous rejoindre sur le parking où nous l'attendrons avec Shikamaru.

Une fois rentré, après s'être délecté sur le chemin du retour des baisers de Sasuke à l'arrière du van de Shikamaru, je me couche près de mon « petit ami ».

J'ai quelques bleus au bassin par la faute de Shino. Je marque facilement et rapidement. Mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air de les avoir remarquées. Je m'allonge de mon côté du lit. Je me sens mal en pensant à ce qui s'est passé avec Shino.

Et surtout au fait que si c'était à refaire, je ne changerai rien. Je suis bien avec Sasuke mais Shino c'est… il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir.

-Sasuke… ?

-… hm ?

Je me tourne et le regarde. Il est allongé sur le dos. Il regarde le plafond puis tourne un beau visage souriant vers le mien. Un sourire qui va disparaître alors que je déclare.

-J'ai couché avec Shino en boîte. Il m'a pris dans les toilettes.

Il inspire en remettant un peu sa tête correctement sur son oreiller. Sans me quitter des yeux. Puis il chuchote.

-Je sais.

Mon cœur à un sursaut ; je hoquète.

-Tu…

Et je demande.

-C'est Kiba ? … qui te l'a dit ?

-Non. J'avais déjà vu Shino avant toi. Il te dévorait des yeux et attendait que tu le vois.

-Je… Je suis désolé je… Je pensais pas qu'il allait faire ça… et…

-Ne t'en fais pas Gaara. Moi je suis toujours avec Ino après tout.

Ca me fout un coup au cœur qu'il me le rappelle.

-Ah… oui. C'est vrai. Oui je…

Ses bras glissent autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui.

-Ne t'en veux pas.

-… hm.

Il pose un baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Je me resserre contre lui ; mal.

Alors il le savait même avant que ça ne se passe ? Et il ne m'a pas retenu ?

… Il ne m'aime pas comme je le pensais. Il doit juste profiter tout comme Shino.

Je vais donc me calmer ; me dire que c'est juste une histoire comme ça. Qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attache plus que je ne devrais. J'ai déjà assez de Shino pour ça après tout.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Sasuke dormait déjà, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de pleurer mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis senti seul d'un coup. Je sais que je suis entouré, mais j'ai vraiment eu le sentiment d'être seul.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Je claque la porte rageusement en pensant à cette blondasse trop plantureuse pour être normale. Elle me fais vomir avec ses moues et … et ses mains qui pelotent Sasuke sans vergogne ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Pour celles et ceux qui arrivent juste depuis dimanche dernier, ils ont du voir que j'ai posté deux chapitres ! En fait, jusqu'aux vacances de décembre je pense mettre un chapitre le dimanche, mais aussi un autre le mercredi. Donc bonne lecture en avance ! N'oubliez pas de reviwer ! n.n. Merci d'avance et à mercredi j'espère ! **

Densetsu : Nanaaa… ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Itachi te boude ?

Nana : #jète un coup d'œil à Itachi qui boude effectivement dans son coin# Oui.

Densetsu : #s'approche de Nana et chuchote à son oreille# Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Nana : #répond an chuchotant elle aussi# Rien. C'est pas dans cette fic.


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair :** les persos sont pas à moi.** (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _]** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 22.**

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Sasuke est déjà debout ; il se change. Je ne bouge pas ; je le regarde faire. Je rougis en le regardant changer de boxer.

-Sasuke !

Il s'immobilise et se retourne ; complètement nu. Je rougis et me met à bafouiller. Son prénom m'avait déjà échappé mais…

-B… bo… bonjour… Bonjour Sasuke.

-S… Salut. …

Il couvre son entrejambe avec ses mains en gigotant ; toujours debout.

On est bloqué ; l'un comme l'autre.

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?

Sasuke se racle la gorge en rougissant.

-Euh je… tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi ? … je… je m'habillais… là.

Il avale sa salive ; il est mal à l'aise. De le voir nu comme ça, … ça me donne envie de lui. Je rougis très certainement.

Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, je lui demande.

-Un… un câlin ? … avant ?

Il hésite un instant et hausse une épaule en rougissant encore un peu plus. Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus fort alors qu'il s'approche du lit. Je me tortille dedans et enlève tout ce qu'il me reste de vêtements. On… On est complètement nu l'un et l'autre. Il s'étend à côté de moi. Je reste bloqué. Il me regarde et sourit d'un air stressé.

-Un… un p'tit câlin, hein ? Juste comme hier !?

-Ou… oui !

Un blanc s'installe. Il fixe le plafond et moi aussi. Je sens que plus on va attendre, plus on va être bloqué. Alors je me lève. Sasuke m'interroge.

-Gaara ?

-Je prends les capotes.

-Ah… ou… oui. On en met ?

Je me retourne en me cachant ce que pudeur veut.

-Ben… je… tu veux pas ?

-Tu me pénètres pas, non ?

-Non mais… on va se frotter, … je… sais pas trop… si on … si on s'éjacule dessus l'un et l'autre ç

-Ok. On les met…

Il a rougit d'un coup quand j'ai prononcé « éjacule ». Je vais donc à mon sac et sors ce dont nous avons besoin. Mais nous allons être interrompu. Moins de dix secondes après que je l'ai rejoins sous le drap, quelqu'un va frapper à la porte de manière plus qu'empressée. On va nous appeler. Et surtout…

-INO ARRIVE DANS CINQ MINUTES !!

Sasuke se lève d'un bond et me demande de me rhabiller. J'obéis. Je ne veux pas faire de vagues. Je me presse et sors avant lui ; un peu frustré. Je descends et m'installe à table pour commencer à prendre mon petit déjeuner histoire de faire quelque chose quand Ino sera là.

C'est Neji qui nous a prévenu. Naruto et en train de manger avec Kiba. J'apprends que Shikamaru est parti. Kiba est resté très silencieux quand Naruto me l'a dit. Il doit se passer quelque chose mais je ne préfère pas encore demander pourquoi. Densetsu nous souhaite le bonjour et part très rapidement. Cette fois, je ne me retiens pas je demande.

-Ton père travaille le dimanche Naruto ?

-Ben cette semaine, oui.

-Ca dépend des semaines ?

-Il travaille au tribunal.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Il est avocat ? Ton père est avocat ?

-Non. Il est juge.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Neji sourit en s'asseyant. Il a entendu.

-Ca donne à réfléchir, hein ? Alors que son fils boit, sort en boîte, fume même parfois ! Tout ça alors qu'il n'a que seize ans… !

Naruto grimace et tire la langue à Neji très brièvement.

-Oui bah je tiens de ma maman pour ça un point c'est tout !

Je hausse un sourcil. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander que Naruto me raconte.

-C'était une… … enfin tu vois bien, non ? Elle était pas très soucieuse de… la légalité.

Il se racle la gorge. Neji sourit, et mime de lui-même comme s'il fumait, et avait la tête qui tournait avec un gros sourire sur le visage. J'écarquille les yeux mais ne dis rien.

J'ai compris.

C'est lorsque je commence à me faire une seconde tartine de confiture qu'Ino fait son apparition dans la cuisine via la baie vitrée ouverte.

-BONJOUUUR !!

Sasuke arrive au même moment par le couloir. Il s'immobilise en voyant Ino entrer. Elle fait la bise à Naruto, Kiba, moi, et vient enlacer Sasuke encore debout et juste à côté de moi. Neji nous rejoint à son tour et dit bonjour à Ino.

Cette Ino… c'est… c'est quelque chose. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Elle est collante, possessive, elle…

Elle ne lâche pas Sasuke ! Un peu avant midi, elle va se décréter cuisinière avec Satsuki et… et elle va apparaître à l'entrée de la cuisine en appelant Sasuke. Lui va venir la voir et goûter une… une sauce sur une cuillère en bois, et Ino va embrasser Sasuke avec une gourmandise sans nom pour soi-disant partager la saveur. C'était d'un écœurement, … je… j'ai failli en vomir ! Elle ne pouvait pas goûter sur la cuillère qu'elle tendait, non ? Elle avait besoin d'embrasser Sasuke pour faire ça ? Je n'ai quasiment rien mangé de ce qu'elle m'a servi.

-Tu n'as pas faim Gaara ?

Je sursaute et adresse un regard à Satsuki la mère de Naruto. Elle a bien remarqué que je ne touchais pas à ma viande. Je gigote un peu et réponds.

-L… La sauce… à un goût bizarre. … Excusez-moi.

Ino me fusille du regard mais moi je lui envoie un sourire mal à l'aise en haussant une épaule.

-Désolé Ino, … ta cuisine est un … un peu trop relevée pour moi.

En fait, je la trouve surtout très fade. Les autres me dévisagent ; étonnés. Naruto me demande.

-"Relevée" !? Elle a pas de goût !

Je retiens un sourire amusé. Ino assassine Naruto du regard maintenant. Elle se tourne vers Sasuke, et lui demande.

-Comment tu l'as trouvée, toi ?

Sasuke gigote ; mal à l'aise. Il tend le bras et se resserre de cette mixture infâme. Il me lance un petit regard ennuyé en le faisant. Ca me fait du bien.

Et puis Satsuki rajoute quelque chose après avoir goûté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans Ino ? C'est vrai qu'elle est étrange cette sauce !?

Ino se lève, prend la saucière des mains de Sasuke et part dans la cuisine pour tout jeter ; vexée.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Neji va m'avouer, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, qu'il aura rajouté quelque chose dedans sans savoir ce que c'était.

Il a sourit en me demandant « Tu n'as même pas vu que j'étais le seul à ne pas en avoir pris !? »

Nous sommes maintenant en fin d'après-midi. J'attends Temari qui doit venir me chercher. Seulement, ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça va se passer. Sasuke, qui attend son frère avec Ino, m'appelle du jardin.

Je les rejoins. Je ralentis d'ailleurs en voyant Ino accrochée au bras de Sasuke. Je me rapproche et demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sasuke me répond.

-Mon frère vient me chercher tout à l'heure et il vient de me dire qu'il te ramène. Ta sœur lui aurait demandé.

-Ah.

Mon regard glisse sur Ino qui se trémousse en se frottant contre Sasuke. Je grimace.

…

Et…

Elle vient, elle aussi ?

Je me racle la gorge. Sasuke me regarde mais pas Ino alors je fais un geste de tête vers cette dernière en lançant un regard mi-dégoûté mi-interrogatif à Sasuke. Sasuke qui grimace en hochant la tête.

Ce qui veut dire qu'elle nous accompagne.

… que je ne pourrai pas… dire convenablement au revoir à Sasuke. Pas comme… pas comme à un petit ami.

… en même temps, … avec Itachi, … je n'aurai pas pu. Autant qu'Ino soit là, ça nous fera plus de raison de nous retenir.

Un peu moins d'une demi-heure après, Itachi arrive. Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde puis montons en voiture. Je prends le siège du passager à l'avant. Ino veut être tout près de « son Sasuke ». Je vais les regarder sur le chemin du retour. Avec le rétroviseur. Je vais serrer mon jean à m'en faire mal au niveau de mes cuisses en voyant qu'Ino se penche sur le côté pour se blottir du mieux qu'elle peut contre Sasuke.

Je déteste cette fille. Et pourquoi Sasuke ne dit rien, lui !? Il pourrait au moins savoir se tenir en présence d'autrui !

-Nous y voilà.

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées. Itachi se gare sur le bord de la route et se tourne vers moi.

-Temari m'a demandé de juste te déposer. Désolé si je ne rentre pas. Je crois que vous avez du monde chez vous.

- « Du monde » ?

Je reste silencieux en le regardant. Ma gorge se serre légèrement.

-Me dis pas que c'est mon père ! … ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-…

J'inspire profondément, et soupire.

-Bon ben… salut.

-Salut. Bonne soirée.

-Salut Gaara !

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Sasuke me sourit en levant la main pour me saluer. Je hoche la tête en souriant. Ino aussi me dit au revoir, mais je fais mine ; puérilement ; de ne pas avoir entendu. Je rentre chez moi.

Je claque la porte rageusement en pensant à cette blondasse trop plantureuse pour être normale. Elle me fais vomir avec ses moues et … et ses mains qui pelotent Sasuke sans vergogne !

-Gaara ?

Je lève les yeux. Temari est dans l'entrée du salon. Elle me regarde ; étonnée sûrement parce-que je viens de claquer la porte.

Et puis je remarque quelque chose.

-Vous les blondes ce que vous pouvez être **chiantes** !!

Elle aussi elle est comme cette Ino ! Bien faite, douce, je suis sûr qu'elle tripote le corps d'Itachi sans hésiter ! Ma sœur fait partie des leurs !

Temari écarquille les yeux et laisse un « pardon … ? » sortir de sa bouche alors que je lui passe devant pour monter dans ma chambre. Je balance mon sac à côté de mon bureau, soupire, et prends mon portable qui vient de vibrer dans ma poche.

C'est un texto de Sasuke.

#Dsl pour Ino. On poura svoir 7 semN ?#

Je reste interdit quelques minutes.

Il n'a qu'à aller voir Ino ! Elle avait l'air tellement au petit soin avec lui qu'il a du apprécier ! Il ne lui a même pas demandé d'être un peu correct devant les autres !

Mon cœur se serre.

Je ne peux rien lui dire, … moi je suis bien avec Shino…

Je lui réponds qu'on verra bien. Que je ne suis pas contre.

Et puis je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Je n'ai aucune envie de descendre. J'ai vu mon père dans le salon en passant. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là … Il ne devrait pas tarder à repartir.

Je regarde mon portable dans ma main ; le regard un peu vide.

J'aimerai connaître le vaudou pour pourrir la vie de cette Ino. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? C'est une fille mais vu ce qui s'est passé depuis vendredi soir, …. Sasuke n'est pas contre les garçons. Ce n'est donc pas physique. … je ne suis pas assez câlin ? Il avait l'air pourtant gêné quand on se collait trop longtemps tous les deux.

…

C'est parce-que c'est une blonde ? C'est …

C'est peut-être la couleur… de ses cheveux … ? Sasuke aurait un penchant pour les blondes ?

… quand on y réfléchi, Naruto c'est son meilleur ami et il est blond, … et Temari est la petite amie de son frère et elle est blonde. … Je… je devrai me faire du souci ?

…

Un éclat de rire.

C'est ça que j'ai entendu à l'arrivée de Neji ce matin en cours.

Nous sommes lundi en salle de classe, je suis bien en avance mais Shino n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi et ce n'est pas tout à fait mon souci premier sur le moment.

-Neji…

-G… ahahah… Gaaraaa !! ? Qu... hhh... hahaha...

Il se tient le ventre en s'approchant de moi. Nous sommes les premiers arrivés.

-Qu'est-ce que… hh ahah… qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec … a… avec tes cheveux !!?

Je rougis un peu. J'ai pris l'ancienne teinture blond platine de Temari. Elle avait essayé pour voir.

… et… et ben je me suis fais une couleur.

-Ca se voit, non ?

-M… mais …

Il manque de souffle. Neji se tord en arrière ; bouche grande ouverte.

-Oh… ohh.. o mon Dieu… oo... ohohoo… j'ai pu d'souffle !! J'ai pu… j…

-Te moque pas Neji. S'il te plaît. ... je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

Je soupire et m'accoude à la table en appuyant ma tête à ma main.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, … c'était un coup de tête, je… c'est cette Ino là, … je

Neji ne rit soudain plus. Son amusement s'est étouffé en un hoquet. Il écarquille les yeux en se tenant un peu plus droit.

-Quoi ? Ino ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mais c'est Sasuke. J'ai pensé que… comme y'a Ino, … il préférait les blondes alors… je me suis teinté les cheveux. C'est débile je sais, mais sur le moment j'ai trouvé ça plus qu'intelligent !

-Ah oui en effet c'est complètement débile…

-Oui mais, …

Je soupire.

-Ino m'a vraiment saoulée à être… comme ça avec Sasuke.

-Ben c'est sa petite amie tu sais.

-Oui mais il est aussi à moi et j

-« A toi » ?

-… oui ! Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? On est ensemble lui et moi alors je

-Et tu crois que lui il n'a rien pensé de son côté quand t'es allé faire un tour avec Shino samedi soir ?

Je rougis un peu.

-T'es au courant … ?

-Oui je le suis. Kiba l'a dit à tout le monde.

Je baisse les yeux. Neji continue.

-Si tu rompais avec Shino, tu pourrais demander à Sasuke de faire pareil de son côté !

-Il accepterait pas.

-Tu lui as demandé ?

-Je veux pas arrêter avec Shino.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-…

Je hausse une épaule. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais celui dont nous parlons entre. Je me lève en murmurant.

-Shino !

Il me voit, s'immobilise, et regarde Neji qui le salut. Je jète un coup d'œil à ce dernier, et m'engage dans l'allée des tables.

-Euh Neji je… te laisse cinq minutes, j'ai… j'vais au p'tit coin.

-Vas, vas…

Je rejoins Shino en lui prétextant ; pour qu'il ait une excuse pour ne pas entrer ; qu'un prof croisé tout à l'heure veut le voir. Je referme la porte en sortant, et enlace Shino. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir.

Je l'embrasse avec envie. Le baiser rompu, il se recule un peu et prend un bout d'une mèche de mes cheveux entre deux doigts.

-Blond ?

-Ah euh… oui je… j'ai eu envie de changer.

-C'est pas si mal.

-Ah… ah oui ?

-Non en fait, j'aime pas du tout.

-… Ca va pas rester… c'est une coloration qui dure pas…

Il rit doucement. Je le prends par la main, et l'emmène au troisième étage. J'ai envie de me sentir désirer. Et après ce qui s'est passé avec cette Ino hier, j'ai l'impression que Sasuke n'en a rien à faire de moi alors… au moins, j'ai Shino. Il va me caresser, me faire jouir, et se délecter d'une gâterie de ma part.

J'ai avalé. Puis j'ai ravalé un peu de vomi voulant remonter le fond de ma gorge.

En retournant dans notre salle de classe, je me suis acheté un soda pour … enfin pour avoir l'impression d'avoir autre chose dans la bouche. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de classe, Neji est retourné à sa place ; Shino est à la sienne devant la mienne. Il parle avec un de ses amis debout à côté de sa table.

Je souris. Je me sens léger et… désiré. Peut-être même aimé. En passant à côté de lui, Shino a eu un sourire et m'a très brièvement regardé. Ce sourire je l'ai pris pour moi. J'aurai voulu prendre sa main au même instant. Mais je me suis retenu. J'aurai voulu lui caresser le bras ou même l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Mais j'ai du me retenir. Ca gâcherait tout entre nous si quelqu'un découvrait.

Et ça, … parce-qu'il est avec Hinata.

Et puis il se refoule en tant qu'homo.

Si seulement il n'avait plus Hinata comme petit amie, il pourrait mieux réfléchir à ce qui se passe dans sa tête et surtout au niveau de son bas ventre lorsqu'il me voit.

Je me demande s'il fait ça avec d'autres garçons dans le lycée.

Ou peut-être même en boîte.

Et puis je réalise aussi qu'on ne s'est jamais protégé tous les deux. Il faudrait peut-être… peut-être qu'on en parle. … mais… est-ce qu'il voudrait, lui ?

Je lui envoie un mot durant la première heure. Je lui demande s'il ne voudrait pas essayer avec un préservatif. Je reçois rapidement sa réponse.

#Pour quoi faire ? C'est moins bien avec ! Non ?#

Je vérifie que le prof ne nous regarde pas, et réponds à mon tour sur un petit morceau de papier.

#Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais comme moi je le fais avec d'autres, j'ai pas envie que tu attrapes quelque chose#

J'ai vu que, lorsqu'il a lu le mot, il s'est crispé durant un instant. Il m'en renvoie un autre.

#Tu le fais pas qu'avec Neji ?#

#Non.#

Je l'entends se racler la gorge. Ca doit faire deux minutes qu'il a reçu ma réponse. Il ne doit pas savoir quoi mettre.

… peut-être même qu'il a peur de continuer ? Je n'aurai peut-être pas du le lui dire, j'aurai peut-être du lui expliquer d'une autre manière, présenter les faits un peu plus doucement ou…

Je sursaute. Une boule de papier vient d'arriver sur ma table. Je la déplie et lis.

#Ben donne-moi l'exclusivité !#

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -… il a peut-être compris que tu n'es pas prête, et voilà !?

Elle garde un instant sans rien dire à me fixer ; les yeux grands ouverts. Et puis elle parle vite pour elle avant de me redemander.

-Non ça c'est pas possible. Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a parlé de personne ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente de voir que vous preniez bien le fait que je poste deux chapitres par semaine. (le contraire m'aurait, en même temps, un peu étonné.) J'espère que vous avez appréciés celui-ci et que vous penserez à le reviewer !! Encore merci à et samedi pour POW Sasuke, puis dimanche pour la suite de Un Effleurement ! **

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : #un gros sourire aux lèvres# Ouiiiii ??

Densetsu : Euh… Quelque chose de bien t'est arrivé ?

Nana : #sautille et hoche la tête en retenant un rire débile#

Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille et Densetsu #Elle va avoir un violoncelle mais ne le dis pas à haute v

Densetsu : #interrompt Itachi# Aaaahh ! Tu vas avoir un violonceeellle !!

Nana : OUIII !!! YOUHOUUUU !! #danse n'importe comment dans tous les sens et sautillant de plus en plus#

Itachi : #soupire et montre Nana de la main à Densetsu avant de laisser retomber son bras d'un air penaud et impuissant# Et voilà tu nous l'as faite rechuter…

#haha ! Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. XD. Désolée à celles et ceux qui ont du voir s'exprimer ma joie dans les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre. n.n#


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi**. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _]** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 23.**

Je sursaute. Une boule de papier vient d'arriver sur ma table. Je la déplie et lis.

#Ben donne-moi l'exclusivité !#

Mon cœur se stoppe net.

Il… il me … demande … d'être un couple… régulier avec lui ? Il veut qu'on…

Non. Attends Gaara. Lui, il est avec Hinata. Il veut l'exclusivité de mon côté. Pas du sien. Il ne me donnera jamais l'exclusivité ! On ne sera jamais un vrai couple, c'est pas possible et je devrais le savoir.

Je gigote un peu, froisse le papier, et réfléchis en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je suis bien avec Sasuke, … il y a Ino c'est vrai mais… mais on est quand même bien quand on est que tous les deux. Et puis au moins, je peux me permettre de refuser certaines choses. Même si… en fait, … je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Je pourrai tout simplement me protéger avec Sasuke, et pas avec Shino.

Oui mais… est-ce que lui ne le fait vraiment qu'avec moi ?

J'ai un petit instant de flottement avant de me décider. Je défroisse la boule de papier et écris de l'autre côté.

#Tu ne le fais vraiment qu'avec moi, toi ?#

Je lui envoie. Il se redresse doucement sur son siège et me regarde par-dessus son épaule ; les yeux grands ouverts. Je le fixe sans sourciller. Je lui montre que je suis sérieux dans ma question.

Je risque ma santé après tout ! J'ai beau… avoir une attirance très prononcée, … des sentiments, … je ne vais quand même pas… enfin…

Je sursaute alors qu'il chuchote.

-Bien sur que oui !

Mon cœur se serre. Shino a l'air choqué que je lui demande ça. Mon regard se baisse ; mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment con de lui avoir demandé.

Shino se retourne vers sa table. Il ne m'enverra plus de mot de la journée.

A midi, je suis sorti prendre un peu l'air avec Neji. Nous sommes dehors. Il s'est un peu éloigné pour répondre à un appel. Je pense que c'est Naruto car il s'est beaucoup éloigné. Je le vois de là où je suis mais je dois être le seul. Il regarde autour de lui de temps en temps. Sûrement pour être certain qu'on ne l'entende pas.

-Gaara ?

Je sursaute, et pose une main sur mon cœur en me calmant. C'est Hinata. Elle me sourit et demande.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je me pousse un peu pour lui laisser la place en hochant la tête. Elle s'assied en me remerciant puis poursuit.

-J'ai … j'ai cru comprendre que tu es un ami de Shino ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Shino ?

-Oui. I… Il me parle de toi, parfois.

Je sens comme une chaleur naître dans le haut de mon ventre.

Shino parle de moi ?

Je souris.

-En bien j'espère !

Elle rit doucement de sa petite voix et me confirme que oui, Shino parle de moi en bien.

Elle reste silencieuse pendant un temps. Je n'ose pas la regarder. J'attends qu'elle se décide. Elle n'est quand même pas venue juste pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, non ?

Je me racle la gorge, et me lance.

-Et euh… tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui !

Elle se tourne vers moi ; souriante. Elle pose ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, et inspire profondément avant de prendre la parole.

-Je … je voulais savoir si, … Shino… ! … t'avais parlé d'une autre fille.

Elle a perdu son sourire. Elle est mal à l'aise.

Je fronce un sourcil et lui demande.

-Pardon ?

-Tu vois, … il… avant il était très pressé pour… faire quelque chose. … Tu vois … ?

J'acquiesce. Ca doit lui coûter de m'en parler ; elle est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle poursuit.

-Et depuis un certain temps, il est complètement décontracté et… plus du tout pressant avec moi.

-… il a peut-être compris que tu n'es pas prête, et voilà !?

Elle garde un instant sans rien dire à me fixer ; les yeux grands ouverts. Et puis elle parle vite pour elle avant de me redemander.

-Non ça c'est pas possible. Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a parlé de personne ?

-Ben… non ! Mais tu sais, … je traîne pas tant que ça avec lui, hein ! Il… il a d'autres amis !

-Oui mais, … toi je… je sais que… t'es pas comme les autres.

Je me redresse un peu plus droit sur le banc.

-Comment ça pas comme les autres ?

-Tu es moins… moins macho !

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par-là ?

Elle rougit. Je lui demande alors qu'elle baisse la tête.

-Ben tu sais bien, … Shino m'a dit… pour toi et Neji.

J'inspire d'un coup, elle m'interrompt avant même que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot.

-Je dirai rien je te le promets !! Je sais que tu m'as dit que c'était faux mais… C'est promis je me tairai ! Je sais garder les secrets Gaara ne t'énerve pas !!

Je lance un coup d'œil à Neji. Il est toujours au téléphone.

-N'en parle pas à Neji. Sinon, il va hurler.

Elle hoche la tête et me promet. Un petit moment passe avant qu'elle ne continue sur son sujet premier.

-Comme tu es homo, je me suis dit que… les potins, … tu les connaissais. Alors… peut-être que Shino … t'aurait dit ou que tu aurais entendu…

-Il m'a jamais parlé de qui que ce soit d'autre que toi. Fille comme garçon.

-Oui enfin les garçons… c'est pas mon affaires ses amis tu sais !

…

Je ne dis rien. Je hausse une épaule, c'est tout.

-Ben non. Pas de filles. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de se satisfaire tout seul !

Elle rougit de nouveau en se tournant correctement sur le banc.

-Ou… oui. Peut-être.

Je souris ; attendris. Je pourrai réagir de la même façon à sa place. Mais là je suis dans l'autre rôle alors…

Elle se lève.

-Bon et bien… je… merci. De m'avoir répondu.

-De rien Hinata.

-… hm.

Elle s'en va. Au même moment, Neji me rejoint. Il me demande ce que me voulait sa cousine ; je lui explique. Le tout sans lui dire qu'elle croit qu'on entretient lui et moi une relation.

Peut-être qu'il le sait déjà. Ou qu'il s'en doute.

-Au fait Gaara !

-Hein ?

Neji me sourit et me demande.

-Samedi tu viens bien ? Pour le shooting. Tu vas pas nous abandonner, hein ?

-J'en n'ai pas encore parlé à Temari mais… je pense qu'elle me laissera venir. Elle a l'air de s'habituer à mes sorties.

Neji se met à rire un peu.

-Elle est marrante.

-Ah oui. …

-Oui.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je le dis. Mais en fait, c'est pour autre chose que je te parle de samedi.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto vendredi. Il le fête avec ses parents, mais samedi soir, on lui fête entre amis chez Sasuke. Naruto ne le sait pas, c'est une surprise.

-Ch… Chez Sasuke ?

-Oui. Tu viens ?

-Ou… oui. Si je peux venir avec vous ce week-end, je ... suivrai chez Sasuke.

Je rougis en le disant.

Alors je vais aller chez Sasuke ? Je vais voir où il vit ? Je me demande comment ça va se passer. Et puis… une question me vient à l'esprit ?

-Ino sera là ?

Neji grimace.

-J'en sais rien ça.

-… hm. D'accord.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave Neji.

Je me lève, lui souris pour le rassurer, et lui propose de remonter pour les cours qui ne vont pas tarder à reprendre.

Temari vient me chercher à la fin de ma journée. Elle me sourit en m'ouvrant la porte alors que j'arrive à la grille. Je monte en voiture.

-Salut.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Je hausse une épaule. Un petit instant passe avant que Temari ne reprenne.

-J'ai à te parler.

Je lui jète un coup d'œil.

-Me parler ?

-Oui. De mon départ.

Je me tiens un peu plus droit en me tournant vers elle.

-C'est quand exactement ?

-La semaine prochaine. Mardi matin j'ai mon avion très tôt alors je partirai lundi soir avec Itachi. Il m'emmènera.

Je ne dis rien. Elle continue.

-Hier papa m'a dit t'avoir mis 70 mille yens sur ton compte.

-… ok.

Elle sourit en me disant qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment rendu compte de la valeur de l'argent. Je ne réponds pas. Mon père, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerai.

70 mille quand même… je ne rechigne pas à les utiliser. Je sais que je vais devoir faire les courses pour deux, mais… il me restera amplement assez pour quelques petites choses par-ci par-là.

Je pourrai même acheter un cadeau pour Naruto ce week-end.

-Temari ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux aller chez Naruto ce week-end ? Enfin… j'irai peut-être chez Neji à partir de vendredi soir, et… samedi on voudrait fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto ch

Elle m'interrompt.

-Chez Sasuke oui je sais. Tu peux y aller.

J'écarquille les yeux ; étonné.

-Tu sais ? C… comment ça se fait ?

-Itachi me l'a dit. C'est chez eux que ça se fait après tout !

-a… Ah. Oui.

Ne me dites pas qu'elle est invitée ?

-On va se faire un petit week-end en amoureux avec Itachi si tu ne restes pas à la maison ! Kankurô peut bien rester tout seul !

Elle sourit ; toute heureuse. Moi aussi. Je suis un peu attendrit même si je trouve qu'elle exagère un peu.

-J'aurai pu me garder seul aussi tu sais.

-Oui. Excuse-moi.

-Hm.

Nous arrivons.

A la maison, à peine rentré, je reçois un appel sur mon portable. Je me presse pour retirer ma seconde chaussure et réponds en voyant le prénom sur l'écran de mon portable.

-Allô ? Sasuke ?

Temari tique juste derrière moi. Mais je ne me rends pas compte que j'ai prononcé le prénom de Sasuke. Ce dernier prend la parole.

-Salut. Ca va ?

-Euh… aa… attends, j'monte dans ma chambre.

Je range rapidement mes chaussures et mon manteau, prends mon sac de cours et monte les marches deux à deux. Puis je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je pose mon sac par terre et m'assieds sur mon lit.

-Oui ça va, et toi ?

Je suis un peu essoufflé.

-Ca va. Je…

Il se racle la gorge et me demande.

-Je voulais savoir si ça te disais de participer à l'anniversaire de Naruto avec nous. … C'est samedi soir et ça se passe chez moi et je

-Je sais. Neji m'a déjà demandé.

-Ah ! Et alors… ? Tu veux bien ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Ma sœur veut bien en plus.

-Oui, Itachi m'a dit qu'ils allaient passer un week-end en amoureux si jamais tu venais.

Petit silence gêné. Mais je ne tiens pas longtemps avant de demander.

-Ino sera là ?

-... J 'ai du l'inviter je suis désolé. Mais je ne sais pas si elle va venir. Elle a des concours à préparer, ses révisions et tout un tas de trucs alors… je sais pas trop.

-Ok.

-Tu… tu viendras quand même si elle vient, hein ?

Je souris en m'allongeant sur le côté.

-Oui. Oui bien sûr que je viendrai. Je pourrai au moins te voir.

Je l'entends inspirer ou… ou soupirer enfin quelque chose ; un son ; de soulagement.

Je souris.

-Tu avais peur que je ne veuille pas venir ?

-Ben… un peu en fait.

-Non. J'ai envie de te voir.

-Tu… Tu fais quelque chose mercredi après-midi ?

-Je sais pas encore. Il faudrait qu'on avance un exposé en physique-chimie avec Neji et Shino.

Blanc. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué.

Sasuke prend la parole mais il n'est plus du tout enjoué.

-Ah oui. Shino.

-… désolé.

-Tu fais un exposé avec lui ?

-Euh oui. Sur la thermoluminescence.

-La quoi ?

Je ris doucement, et lui explique. Il écoute attentivement. J'aimerai parler un peu plus, mais Temari frappe à ma porte.

-Euh Sasuke, je dois te laisser. Ma sœur veut me parler j'ai l'impression.

-O… Ok.

-Je te rappelle dans la soirée ?

-Si tu veux.

-Ok.

-Gaara !

-Hein ?

-Tu… tu lui as rien dit à Temari, hein ? Pour nous deux je veux dire.

-Non. Je pense pas que tu veuilles étant donné qu'elle sort avec ton frère.

-Oui. Merci.

-De rien. Fait pareil avec ton frère pour moi.

-Ok. Bah… à tout à l'heure alors !?

-Ouais.

-B… Bisous !

Il raccroche avant que je n'aie pu lui répondre. Ca me fait sourire un peu ; c'est mignon. C'est pas avec Shino que je vais avoir un bisou en fin de conversation !

-Entre Temari !!

Elle m'a entendu. Elle entre.

-Je dérangeais pas une conversation importante ?

Je hausse une épaule.

-Je le rappellerai de toute façon.

Elle ferme derrière elle, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi au bord du lit pour parler.

-Tu sais, Itachi c'est le frère de Sasuke.

-… oui.

Sujet délicat : Sasuke. Il faut que je fasse attention à ce que je dis.

-En fait, … Itachi se demande si Sasuke va bien en ce moment. Il… il évite de lui parler et … Itachi m'a dit que Sasuke est tendu avec lui.

Léger blanc. Temari me regarde ; un peu gênée. Je lui réponds.

-En somme vous voulez une balance.

-Non !! Non bien sûr que non Gaara ! Je ne veux pas que tu dises quoique ce soit si tu penses qu'il… enfin Itachi s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais, il n'a que son frère, il aimerait que Sasuke se sente le mieux possible avec lui et s'il ne lui parle pas, …

-Sasuke a 17 ans. Comment veux-tu qu'il lui raconte tout ? Moi non plus je ne te dis pas tout, je suis parfois très gêné avec toi, mais c'est pas pour autant que tout va mal dans ma vie.

Elle a les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu… tu es gêné pour me parler de certaines choses ?

-Oui.

-Mais… pourquoi ça ? Je suis ta sœur ! Tu me dis tout normalement !

-Depuis quelques semaines y'a beaucoup de changements et je ne te dis pas forcément tout. Mais il ne faut pas te sentir mal. Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste que… que ben je grandis alors j'ai des secrets. C'est tout. Comme toi tu m'as si longtemps caché pour Itachi et toi.

Sa voix se serre un peu.

-Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?! C'est pour ça que

Je l'interromps.

-Temari ne t'inquiète pas s'il y avait quelque chose de grave ou de très important tu serais la première au courant ! Mais j'ai une vie et c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir un jardin secret ! Je… c'est pareil entre Kankûro et toi, non ?

-Mais je

-Temari de toute façon, ça ne change rien ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle est oppressante lorsqu'elle ne veut pas comprendre. Je me recule un peu ; m'écarte d'elle sur mon lit ; mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'as pas de problème, hein ? Tout va bien pour toi ?

-Oui ! Temari ! Arrête !

Elle doit voir que je ne me sens pas à l'aise ; qu'elle insiste trop. Elle reste silencieuse, et me re-demande.

-Alors… pour Sasuke, … il va bien… ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait mal. Et puis, tu sais Sasuke c'est une connaissance comme ça c'est p

-Tu viens de l'avoir au téléphone. En privé par ta volonté.

-… je crois pas qu'il aille mal.

Je dévie les yeux. Temari ne dit plus rien et s'en va. La soirée passe. Le lendemain, j'ai demandé à Neji et Shino quand est-ce qu'on continuait notre exposé. On a convenu du lendemain ; mercredi donc ; chez Neji durant l'après-midi.

J'ai prévenu Sasuke le soir. Qu'il n'espère pas me voir trop longtemps. Je suis au téléphone avec lui et je viens de le lui dire.

-Je peux venir ? J'ai… j'en ai parlé à mon frère, … de ton exposé et… on a des bouquins sur ton sujet. Je pourrai vous les amener et… et on se verrait un peu.

-… Sasuke je… va y avoir Shino et…

-Mais de toute façon tu pourras rien faire avec lui, .. il… il y aura Neji et puis Hinata alors… comme ça, … tu pourras … m… me présenter comme … ton petit ami ?!

Mon cœur se serre et bat un peu plus fort un instant. Je manque de glisser du bord de mon lit où je me trouve et de tomber par terre.

« ton petit ami »… ? Je… j'en aurai un ? Vraiment ? Ca y est ?

Ma gorge se serre sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Tu veux… tu veux être mon petit ami ? Pour de vrai ?

-D… demain ! P… pour me présenter ! Je… je sais que tu as Shino aussi et… et moi j'ai Ino et on… enfin…

Je grimace ; mal.

Quel abruti je fais. A m'emballer comme ça alors qu'en fait, c'est juste une présentation. Ca ne veut rien dire. Je me sens mal d'un coup ; mon cœur ne veut pas se desserre.

-S… Sasuke, demande à Neji si ça ne le dérange pas et… si tu veux. Je vais te laisser, je me sens pas très bien j'ai

-Tu veux pas que je vienne.

-Si ! Si j'ai très envie de te voir !

-Non, je t'embête je suis désolé.

Je soupire ; ennuyé et mal.

-Sasuke arrête, je me sens pas bien, s'il te plaît, demande à Neji et fais moi la surprise si tu veux demain, je dois raccroché j…je me sens pas bien du tout je…

Mon cœur me fait mal. Ma gorge est tellement serrée que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je me laisse glisser par terre.

-J'te laisse.

-D… d'accord. Ca va ?

-Non, j'viens d'te l'dire. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je raccroche ; mon portable m'échappe des mains.

-Gaara !!?

Je crois que je viens de recevoir une gifle. Je frotte ma joue en gémissant de douleur et ouvre les yeux.

C'est Temari.

-Tu t'es évanoui. Ca va ?

Elle m'aide à remonter sur le lit.

-C'est Sasuke qui a appelé. Il était affolé. Il disait que tu te trouvais mal.

Je soupire.

-C'est passé. Ca va mieux t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Oui, oui. C'est bon.

-Comment Sasuke a su que tu étais mal ?

-J'étais au téléphone avec lui…

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Temari me demande.

-V… Vous faisiez des trucs ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

Elle soupire sans discrétion et se laisse tomber assise sur le lit.

-Gaara je sais que tu fatigues pendant l'effort et j'ai l'impression avec Itachi que vous nous cachés quelque chose toi et Sasuke. Tu… tu l'as au téléphone tous les soirs ! Vous vous voyez tous les week-ends ! Qu

-Temari je couche avec Shino. Pas Sasuke.

Blanc. Je ne rouvre pas les yeux. Temari soupire un peu plus calmement, se lève, puis j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Temari est sortie.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Et tout le monde va me regarder. Ca aura vite fait le tour « Gaara est gay ». Et oui et après ? Vous croyez être mieux que moi peut-être ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a de moins en moins. Lol. Peut-être est-ce du au fait que je poste deux chapitre par semaine. Vous avec moins le temps. XD. En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux qui continuent de m'en mettre ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'aide à avancer. Je vous dis à … bn mercredi ! :p. Si tout vas bien. Pour la suite ! En attendant, continuez à m'envoyer des reviews Et merci encore ! **

Densetsu : #complètement affolé# Itachi !! Itachi !!

Itachi : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Densetsu ?

Densetsu : Caches-moi !

Itachi : #hausse un sourcil# Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait une bêtise et tu as peur que Nana te trouve ?

Nana : #arrivant depuis le couloir# Itachiii !!?

Itachi : #sursaute alors que Densetsu se cache dans son dos en se collant à lui –rougit même un peu- #

Nana : Itachii !? # rentre dans la pièce et vois Densetsu caché derrière un Itachi un peu rouge# Ah ben. Je vois que vous vous entraînez !

Itachi : Hein ?

Nana : #sourit mais ne dit rien#

# silence … #


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair :** les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** _[ note : Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) ]_ **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 24.**

-Temari je couche avec Shino. Pas Sasuke.

Blanc. Je ne rouvre pas les yeux. J'entends Temari soupirer un peu plus calmement, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Elle est sortie.

Sasuke m'a envoyé un texto en fin de soirée pour me dire qu'il viendrait demain et qu'il était désolé s'il m'avait dérangé ou dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû tout à l'heure. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Ca m'a agacé je crois. Le fait qu'il s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. C'est moi qui aie mal compris après tout. Il n'a rien fait lui. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se confonde en excuses !?

S'il a tellement peur de me faire du mal, il devrait commencer par quitter Ino.

Le lendemain matin, Shino a refusé de me prendre dans les toilettes. Je voulais ! Je l'ai chauffé ! J'y étais presque quand il a senti que je perdais un peu mes forces. Il a tout arrêté et m'a dit ne plus avoir envie.

Et il est parti dans notre salle de classe.

Sans rien faire.

Je l'ai suivi quelques minutes après lui ; énervé ; frustré. J'ai manqué de crier après un des amis de Shino qui s'appuyait sur ma table. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Non, j'ai juste reculer ma table et il a failli tomber tout seul comme un idiot qu'il est.

J'ai joué l'innocent et me suis excusé, mais ça m'a fait du bien sur le coup.

Arrive Neji. Il vient me saluer et me demander.

-Sasuke t'a mis au courant pour cet après-midi ?

-Oui.

Il s'installe à la place de mon voisin qui n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux ?

Je ne le remarque pas, mais Shino semble un peu moins concentré dans la conversation qu'il mène avec ses amis. Il nous écoute de loin sans se faire voir.

-Non.

Neji soupire et me demande.

-Gaara, … Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. C'est pas mon meilleur ami mais je le connais un peu. Surtout que Naruto m'a rappelé après parce-qu'il venait d'avoir Sasuke !

-On ne s'est pas disputé, Neji ! C'est juste qu'il m'agace en ce moment. Il… il s'excuse pour un rien alors qu'il n'a rien fait !

-Il croit que tu lui en veux à cause d'Ino !

-Mais j'en ai RIEN A FAIRE QU'IL COUCHE AVEC CETTE BLONDASSE !!

Neji écarquille les yeux et regarde discrètement autour de lui. Tous les élèves présents nous regardent. J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte ; moi : l'invisible. Neji inspire doucement et souffle sans faire de bruit ou presque avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il ne couche pas avec Ino il est vierge.

-Je crois pas, non.

J'en ai rien à faire que tout le monde écoute ; je sais très bien qu'ils le font sans en avoir l'air maintenant qu'il y a une blonde et une coucherie comme sujet de conversation. Ils l'ont tous entendu.

-C'est pas parce-que je l'ai pas pris qu'il est encore vierge. Je peux t'assurer qu'il sait très bien se déhancher !

Neji est de plus en plus gêné. Il regarde autour de nous du coin des yeux et sait aussi bien que moi que tout le monde vient d'entendre et que si la conversation continue, ils comprendront tous autant qu'ils sont que Neji est aussi homo que moi.

Il se lève donc en soupirant d'un air énervé et retourne à sa place sans rien ajouter.

Pour couronner le tout, Shino ne va pas me parler de la matinée ni me demander quoique ce soit pour la pause de midi.

Et tout le monde va me regarder. Ca aura vite fait le tour « Gaara est gay ». Et oui et après ? Vous croyez être mieux que moi peut-être ?

Je rentre en bus après les cours. Toute la matinée me remonte à la tête et je me rends compte à quel point je peux être pathétique dans ce que je fais ou dit. Je m'en veux d'être comme ça. Mais j'en veux par-dessus tout à Shino qui m'utilise et qui juste après me dit que je ne suis pas assez en forme pour faire quoique ce soit. S'il veut m'utiliser qu'il m'utilise sans faire mine d'être inquiet pour moi ! S'il a peur qu'on le découvre, il n'avait qu'à ne pas commencer !

J'ai la chair de poule ; je sens des frissons remonter dans ma nuque.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça avec moi !? Il veut coucher, il veut se faire du bien alors pourquoi il n'a pas voulu ? Alors que j'étais prêt à le supplier pour me prendre ! J'en avais besoin ! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de la journée ? Il croit que ça passe pour normal auprès des autres alors qu'il s'était mis à me parler depuis quelques semaines !?

Ma gorge se serre. Je regarde dehors ; j'ai encore le temps pour arriver à mon arrêt.

Il devrait réfléchir un peu ! S'il ne veut pas qu'on le soupçonne d'être gay ou d'entretenir des relations bizarre avec un gay, il n'aurait pas dû m'ignorer comme il l'a fait toute la journée ! Et puis Neji qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de nous après ça ! Il pense qu'il est passé inaperçu à s'inquiéter comme ça pour lui ? Il a peur de quoi ? Qu'on le traite comme un lépreux ? C'est pas comme si c'était contagieux ! Et puis on n'est pas les seuls !

Et puis Sasuke…

Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier un peu.

Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ? Si attentionné, si tendre, … Pourquoi tu me dis de te présenter comme un petit ami si de l'autre côté tu sors devant Ino ? A quoi ça va me servir à moi sinon à me faire encore plus de mal ? Alors que tu t'excuses et t'excuses encore tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de me faire mal d'une autre manière alors que ce qui me fait le plus de mal c'est que tu sortes avec cette fille ?

Je renifle et essuie mes yeux. Je suis au bord des larmes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi … !?

Je cligne des paupières en reniflant encore une ou deux fois. Je regarde mes compagnons de bus. Une petite fille me regarde de loin ; elle tient la main de sa maman car il n'y a plus de places assises. Moi-même je suis debout. Je lui souris et détourne mon regard en sentant mon cœur se serrer en pensant au sourire de Sasuke lorsqu'il me voit et qu'il me parle.

Il ne sourit pas comme ça à Ino ! Alors pourquoi reste t'il avec elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aime pas moi seulement ?!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient aujourd'hui chez Neji pour se présenter en tant que mon petit ami si c'est pour, samedi, jouer l'amoureux transi d'un caniche sur-maquillé ?

Je hoquète soudain en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'est un sms de Sasuke.

#Salut. On est chez toi avec mon frère pour déjeuner ce midi. Temari nous a invités. A tout de suite !#

Il est à la maison ? Il veut m'achever ? Je ne vais même pas pouvoir profiter de sa présence à cause de celle de Temari, Itachi, et encore pire : Kankûro !

J'arrive à mon arrêt et descends du bus en écarquillant les yeux. Sasuke m'attend ; il sourit.

-Bonjour Gaara.

-Sasuke ? T'es venu là tout seul ?

-Oui. Ta sœur m'a expliqué.

Il attrape l'une de mes mains, et me demande tout bas en s'approche de moi.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Ma maison est encore à quelques minutes de marche. Je ne connais personne dans le quartier alors j'accepte malgré tout ce que je viens de penser de lui dans le bus.

J'attends un langoureux baiser, un peu en manque depuis quelques jours, mais ne reçois qu'un simple bisou sur la joue. Je resserre un peu ma main dans la sienne mais ne dis rien. Seulement lui me demande.

-Gaara ? Ca ne va pas ?

Je me tais toujours. Je reste les yeux baissés et ne vois pas qu'il sourit en regardant mes cheveux.

-Tu es blond maintenant ? C'est mignon. Je te préfère en roux, mais…

Ma gorge se serre. Je le regarde dans les yeux et l'interromps d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu veux bien rompre avec Ino ?

Mes lèvres tremblent. Sasuke ouvre doucement deux grands yeux. Je serre sa main comme jamais je n'ai serré aucune main. C'est n'est pas fort à lui faire mal, mais c'est… c'est comme si j'avais peur qu'il la lâche.

J'inspire doucement ; mon souffle tremble et je dois dire que l'envie de pleurer n'est pas loin.

-Sasuke je veux un petit ami. Un vrai petit ami. S… s'il te plaît, p... pourquoi tu restes avec elle? C'est moi que tu aimes, non ? Je… je suis gentil, je… et je suis un très bon amant j'en suis sûr ! Deviens mon petit ami ! Je serai attentionné, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je

Il m'interrompt.

-Romps avec Shino. A ce moment là, je ferai pareil avec Ino.

Je ferme la bouche en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je renifle mais ne pleure pas. Je lâche sa main moi-même et prends la direction de la maison. Il me rattrape et marche à côté de moi en me regardant mais je ne soutiens pas son regard ; j'ai les yeux baissés sur le trottoir. Je me sens mal.

J'aimerai bien pouvoir arrêter avec Shino et essayer de mener une relation normale avec Sasuke, mais l'idée de tout stopper avec Shino me pétrifie. Shino c'est… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Je vais reprendre la main de Sasuke en marchant et m'excuser à mi-voix sans le regarder. Il ne va rien dire mais je vais sentir son pouce caresser un peu ma peau. Nous allons nous lâcher l'un l'autre une fois dans ma rue.

Arrivé à la maison, je salue Itachi. Je fais la bise à Temari qui me demande si tout est allé dans le bus. Je lui réponds que oui, et déclare monter mes affaires de cours dans ma chambre. Sasuke m'accompagne ; prétextant préférer ne pas rester avec deux tourtereaux dans la même pièce. Ca a faire sourire Temari, mais j'ai bien vu qu'Itachi nous regardait d'une autre manière.

Kankûro n'est pas encore là.

Je monte dans ma chambre ; Sasuke sur mes pas. J'entre, et me retourne en lâchant mon sac. Sasuke ferme la porte derrière lui et se fait enlacer à la taille par mes soins. Je lui demande.

-Embrasse-moi. Et correctement cette fois.

Il sourit, et obéit. Il pose ses mains dans mon cou et m'embrasse passionnément de façon très tendre. Je le resserre un peu plus contre la porte en me collant à lui. Un gémissement m'échappe alors que je force le passage sous ses vêtements et remonte ma main gauche dans son dos. Il sursaute ; j'ai les mains gelées. Je le coince encore un peu et prends ses poignets pour les écarter et les plaquer à leur tour contre la porte. Je me déhanche contre Sasuke en gémissant dans nos baisers ; je positionne l'une de mes cuisses contre son entrejambe et l'y frotte.

J'ai envie de lui. Mes lèvres vont dans son cou ; je lèche allègrement sa peau en me déhanchant. J'ai une envie incontrôlable. Ma tête me tourne. Mes bras tremblent.

-G… Gaara, … nnn… non, … o… aaa… on n'est pas seuls, … Gaara…

Je me sens brusquement mal. Mon cœur bat trop fort. Je pousse une plainte en m'écartant un peu ; je pose ma main gauche au niveau de mon cœur et y agrippe mon pull en me tordant de douleur. Sasuke pose ses mains sur mes épaules en se penchant lui aussi pour être à ma hauteur.

-Gaara !!? Gaara ! Ca va ?

Je recule de quelques pas en essayant de le repousser sans y arriver. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit en gémissant de nouveau de douleur. Mon cœur me fait mal.

Pris de panique, Sasuke sort de la chambre. J'aimerai le retenir car je sais qu'il va chercher Temari, mais je n'en ai pas la force.

Temari arrive ; Sasuke sur ses pas suivi d'Itachi.

Je me donne en spectacle et je déteste être la créature étrange sous le regard des autres. Temari s'agenouille devant moi qui suis toujours assis.

-Gaara ? C'est ton cœur ? Tu veux ton médicament ?

Je fais non de la tête en grimaçant. Je lui demande par contre de les faire sortir. Temari se retourne ; Itachi ne dit rien et sort sans qu'on le lui redemande. Mais Sasuke reste. Il s'approche même.

-Gaara, j'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Sasuke, … s'il te plaît, va t'en...

Temari me coupe la parole et se lève pour faire face à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Je redresse mon visage en grimaçant.

-Temari, … non. Arrête, il n'a rien fait, …

J'ai peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose ; peur que tout soit fichu à cause de moi et qu'on arrête avec Sasuke parce-qu'il aurait trop peur ; tout comme Shino ; qu'on découvre pour lui. Mon cœur essaie de battre plus vite et me fait de plus en plus mal. J'étouffe un léger cri et me tords sur le côté ; je m'allonge en respirant fort et lentement alors que Temari se retourne vers moi et que Sasuke s'approche plus. Je m'allonge sur le dos et fixe le plafond. Temari sort de la chambre un instant. Sasuke en profite pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit et prendre ma main dans les sienne.

-Gaara, je

-T'as rien fait Sasuke. C'est moi. T… T'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

Il me regarde, mais ne dit rien. Pourtant je sais que je dois lui faire pitié. Les pas de Temari remontant l'escalier l'alertent. Il se lève et lâche ma main en s'écartant du lit. Temari entre avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

-Tiens, prends-le Gaara. S'il te plaît.

Je m'assieds comme je peux et obéis. Puis Temari demande à Sasuke de me laisser ; que j'ai juste besoin d'être au calme un petit quart d'heure. Elle sort elle aussi en me disant d'appeler si j'ai besoin. Elle laisse la porte entrouverte.

Je ne l'ai pas vu ni entendu, mais Kankûro est venu voir une fois arrivé. Il n'a pas fait de bruit, n'a rien dit, il s'est juste assuré de mon état.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke entre dans la chambre.

-Gaara ?

J'ouvre les yeux et lui souris.

-Désolé Sasuke. T'as du avoir peur.

-C'est rien. Ca va mieux ?

-Oui.

-T… Ta sœur, … elle m'a demandé de venir voir si tu voulais manger avec nous. Si t'as faim et que… tu peux te lever.

-Oui. Je viens.

Je me lève doucement et suis Sasuke jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il est mal à l'aise je le vois bien.

Après déjeuner, Sasuke et moi partons de notre côté. Itachi nous a rattrapé dans la rue juste avant que je ne prenne la main de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait oublié les livres qui justifient sa venue chez Neji.

-Ah. Merci.

-De rien, tête en l'air.

-Bon après-midi !

-A toi aussi. Tu me rejoins chez Gaara, ok ? Je te reprendrai là-bas ce soir.

-Ok. A ce soir !

-A c'soir !

Il nous laisse en repartant sur ses pas. Sasuke reprend sa marche avec moi et me sourit en se traitant d'imbécile en secouant les livres. Je lui souris aussi, vérifie qu'Itachi n'est plus derrière nous, et prends la main libre de Sasuke en lui donnant juste après un baiser dans le cou. Il rougit un peu et me chuchote « merci ». Ce qui me fait rire intérieurement.

Pourquoi tu me remercies espèce d'idiot ?

Nous allons attendre le bus puis monter dedans. Je vais m'asseoir dans le fond après avoir repéré deux places libres. Sasuke me suit et s'assied à côté de moi. Il prend ma main et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je prends alors sa main qui tient ma seconde, et pose cette dernière sur sa cuisse sans rougir.

Il gigote un peu, et chuchote.

-T… ton cœur, … il va bien ?

Je lève les yeux, lui souris et lui dis que ça va mieux. Il s'humidifie un peu les lèvres d'un air hésitant, et se penche finalement pour m'embrasser. Je garde un œil ouvert pour voir si personne ne nous regarde et, constatant que non, j'approfondis notre baiser avec envie.

Mon Dieu. Je vais finir par le violer chez Neji. Ma main posée sur sa cuisse remonte en glissant vers l'intérieur de sa jambe. Sasuke sursaute en hoquetant ; rompant notre baiser par la même occasion. Je suis un peu dans le flou. Mon cœur recommence à battre un peu plus vite. Je me racle la gorge et me rassieds correctement en gardant mes mains pour moi.

-Désolé.

-Gaara, … t'as pris le médicament que ta sœur t'a donné tout à l'heure ? A… Avec toi je veux dire. … au cas où.

J'acquiesce.

Et puis rien.

Nous arrivons enfin chez Neji. Notre gêne va bientôt s'envoler grâce à un nouveau sujet de conversation. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais car il faut que je présente Sasuke.

Avant de sonner donc, je lui redemande.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-T… Tu es mon petit ami, alors ? Je te présente comme ça ?

Il rougit en me regardant. Il avale sa salive et répond.

-Pour aujourd'hui, … si tu veux bien.

-C'est parce-qu'il y a Shino, hein ?

Il hésite ; réfléchissant sûrement à la meilleure réponse à donner ; et répond.

-Oui. C'est parce-qu'il y a Shino.

-Alors pourquoi moi tu ne me présentes pas comme ton petit ami devant Ino, hein ?

-Tu le sais pourquoi. C'est pas du tout le même cas de figure nous deux.

Je retiens un soupir et sonne. Neji répond par l'interphone.

-Oui ?

-C'est Gaara et Sasuke.

-Ah ! Je vous ouvre !!

La grille s'ouvre. Sasuke la pousse et me fait signe d'entrer en souriant. Je lui passe devant. Il laisse le tout se refermer tout seul et me rattrape dans l'allée pour me prendre par la main. Neji ouvre la porte d'entrée et nous attend tout sourire. Puis Shino apparaît juste derrière pour nous voir. Je l'aperçois écarquiller les yeux et rapidement se reprendre alors que Neji lui dit quelque chose.

Nous arrivons prêt d'eux. Neji me fait la bise et Shino me serre la main. Puis je lui présente Sasuke.

-Shino, c'est Sasuke. Mon petit ami. Sasuke, voilà Shino. Il est dans notre classe.

Shino s'avance un peu et serre la main de Sasuke.

-Salut. Je sors avec la cousine de Neji ; accessoirement.

Sasuke sourit poliment en répondant « ok ». Puis une fois la main de Shino lâchée, Sasuke passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me resserrer contre lui. Ca n'a pas l'air de perturber Shino. Peut-être qu'il se retient pour ne pas frapper Sasuke. Nous entrons. Neji et Shino ont l'air d'avoir déjà un peu commencé. Sasuke leur montre les bouquins pendant que je reste en retrait. Ils s'installent tous les trois autour de la table du salon alors que moi je reste à l'entrée, dans l'embrasure de la porte, à les regarder comme un idiot.

Neji réalise et se tourne vers moi alors que Sasuke cherche une page en particulier dans un des livres qu'il a amené. Neji me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Gaara ?

Je cligne des paupières et le regarde.

-Hein ?

-Restes pas planté là !

-Oui, je viens. Pardon.

Neji me sourit sereinement ; sûrement pour me calmer. Sasuke demande alors que je m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Hinata n'est pas là ?

Neji répond que non ; que ses deux cousines sont allées au cinéma. Et aussi que son oncle travaille cet après-midi.

Shino prend le livre que Sasuke lui tend et lui demande d'un air entendu.

-Alors Sasuke ? Tu fais quoi, toi ?

Sasuke hausse un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

-T'es pas dans notre lycée, tu es dans lequel ?

-Konoha.

-T'es étranger ?

-Je suis anglais.

Shino écarquille un instant les yeux d'admiration et tourne un instant son regard vers le mien.

-Je savais pas que tu aimais les étrangers Gaara !

Je ne réponds pas ; mal à l'aise. Sasuke répond pour moi.

-Et si !

Et m'embrasse au coin de l'œil. Je souris malgré moi ; amusé par sa gaîté. Je le regarde me sourire et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant d'ajouter.

-Et oui. Je l'aime Sasuke.

Je tourne mon regard vers celui de Shino sans voir le trouble que je viens de semer dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

-Mais pas seulement parce-qu'il est étranger. Il est doux et attentionné avec moi, lui.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre** :

« -N'y crois pas. C'est n'importe quoi Sasuke. Shino ment. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !

Sasuke retire sa main de sous la mienne sans y croire. C'est à lui de nous regarder tour à tour.

-Avec Neji… ? Mais… Neji !? Et Naruto !? »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Je m'excuse pour celles et ceux qui attendaient un chapitre mercredi dernier, mais j'ai dû préparer un CC et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps pour poster. Je le dis pour les anonymes et ou encore ceux qui n'ont pas reviewer car j'avais mis les autres aux courant dans mes réponses aux reviews. Mercredi prochain par contre j'aurai le temps donc vous aurez le chapitre 25 ce jour-là ! En patientant, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Encore merci et à la mercredi prochain ! **

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Tu sais que tu as semé le trouble dan pas mal d'esprit avec le dialogue de fin de chapitre du précédent chapitre ?

Nana : Ah oui ? #tout sourire#

Densetsu : ... Oui.

Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Elle a l'air heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Densetsu : #répondant à Itachi de la même manière# Oui j'en ai bien l'impression.

Itachi : On fait quoi du coup?

Densetsu : Laisse. On verra bien ce qu'elle nous prépare.

Itachi : #écarquille les yeux et rougis en dévisageant Densetsu# Ca... ça te dérangerai pas de... avec moi ?

Densetsu : #écarquille lui aussi les yeux mais pas pour les même raisons# Ca me dérangerait pas de quoi ?

Itachi : #soupire# T'as rien compris alors...

Densetsu : #sourit et donne un léger coup de coude dans le bras d'Itachi# Mais si ! J'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi ça me dérangerait après tout ! T'es plutôt charmant et Nana n'est pas assez folle pour faire de toi un mauvais amant !

Itachi : #rougit de plus belle#

Nana : #qui a tout entendu# Huhuhuhu... Alors ... ? Ca va vous deux ? Vous avez l'air de vous plaire de plus en plus dites donc !


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

**Disclamair :** les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** _[ note : Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) ]_** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 25.**

-Et oui. Je l'aime Sasuke.

Je tourne mon regard vers celui de Shino sans voir le trouble que je viens de semer dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

-Mais pas seulement parce-qu'il est étranger. Il est doux et attentionné avec moi, lui.

Un léger blanc s'installe sans que je ne le remarque. Sasuke est troublé, Shino aussi mais je ne le vois pas vraiment non plus. Neji prend la parole après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Bon euh, … on s'y met ? Si on continue à papoter comme ça on va rien faire au final.

J'accepte, et sors mes affaires pour commencer. Sasuke se remue un peu, laisse son premier livre à Shino ; qui se re-concentre dessus sans vraiment y arriver mais il est le seul à le savoir ; puis prend son second.

Deux heures vont passer. Hinata et Hanabi reviennent du cinéma. Shino se lève lorsque Hinata entre dans le salon, et va l'embrasser sans voir la gêne de cette dernière de se faire embrasser devant du monde. Hanabi nous salut de loin et monte dans sa chambre.

Hinata entre plus en avant dans le salon et nous salut à son tour avant de nous demander.

-Vous avez bu quelque chose ? Neji vous a proposé à manger ?

Sasuke lève les yeux et sourit.

-Ah je veux bien un thé préparé par toi Hinata ! Il paraît qu'il est vraiment délicieux !

Elle rougit un peu et accepte de nous en préparer. Elle nous demande à moi, Neji et Shino s'ils en veulent. Nous acceptons. Elle nous demande si on veut bien attendre un peu plus pour qu'elle prépare quelques biscuits avec.

Acceptation totale et unanime.

Hinata est fine cuisinière à ce qu'il semblerait.

On va donc un peu continuer en attendant. Shino se lève brusquement et va dans la cuisine en me jetant un coup d'œil. Moins d'une minute, et nous entendons du bruit puis la voix d'Hinata qui essaie de se faire discrète.

-Shino ! Arrêtes, arr… NON !

Neji se retourne pour regarder en direction de la cuisine. Il s'apprête à se lever lorsque Shino revient dans le salon. Il s'assied. Neji se lève et va voir sa cousine. Sasuke me regarde ; étonné. Peut-être même choqué. Shino se replonge dans son livre sans rien dire. Neji revient et s'assied en soupirant. Il lance un regard agacé à Shino qui ne le voit pas.

Sasuke murmure ; inquiet.

-Eeel…Elle va bien ?

Neji acquiesce. Shino intervient.

-Ca va … ! Je l'ai pas violenté non plus ! … j'voulais juste l'embrasser ! Elle pourrait se laisser faire un peu !

Silence. Sasuke me jète un coup d'œil toujours choqué. Il doit se demander si Shino est comme ça avec moi. Alors il prend la parole.

-Tu… devrais peut-être te faire moins pressant, non ?

Shino explose ; sans se soucier qu'Hinata peut entendre en étant dans la pièce juste à côté.

-PUTAIN MAIS CA VA MERDE ! J'suis avec elle depuis presque 7 mois maintenant ! J'peux quand même la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser !! NON ? C'est trop demander ?!

Il nous regarde tour à tour ; énervé. Sasuke ouvre la bouche tout doucement. Shino demande.

-QUOI ?

-Je… voudrais pas te donner de leçon, mais euh… si tu étais un peu plus calme, elle serait aussi plus calme… !

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-Je dis ça, … c'est pour pas que tu te retrouves seul, je… et puis Hinata à l'air de quelqu'un de bien alors… enfin…

-« Pour pas que je me retrouve tout seul » ?

Shino émet un rire amusé. Il me regarde, et puis jète un coup d'œil à Neji avant de reprendre en fixant Sasuke.

-Tu crois peut-être que toi tu n'as pas de souci à te faire ?

Sasuke demande calmement en haussant les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Tu crois que Gaara est tout blanc ?

J'écarquille doucement les yeux. Shino ? …

Il… Il irait avouer notre relation entre lui et moi pour… alors qu'Hinata est juste à côté et nous entend ?

Personne n'intervient alors Shino poursuit en faisant un geste de tête de moi à Neji.

-Il se tape Neji ! Et c'est pas le seul qu'il se fait !

Sasuke se crispe d'un coup et dévisage Neji, puis moi, puis Neji.

-Neji … ?!!

Neji voudrait parler mais je l'interromps en prenant la main de Sasuke ; attirant par la même son regard sur moi.

-N'y crois pas. C'est n'importe quoi Sasuke. Shino ment. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !

Sasuke retire sa main de sous la mienne sans y croire. C'est à lui de nous regarder tour à tour.

-Avec Neji… ? Mais… Neji !? Et Naruto !?

-Le thé est prêt !

Hinata nous a interrompus. Le sujet ne va heureusement pas être remis sur la table. En partant le soir, je prends la main de Sasuke et l'emmène vite fait dehors. Une fois dans la rue, je prends la parole car je sais qu'il y pense encore.

-Tout est faux Sasuke. Sur moi et Neji. C'est un malentendu qui a commencé au lycée. Je… j'ai du inventer à Shino que je couchais aussi avec Neji.

-Je sais.

-Hein ?

Je le dévisage. Il sourit en me regardant.

-Je l'ai deviné. Neji n'est pas comme ça. Il aime Naruto comme personne n'a jamais aimé personne.

-Tu… l'as su tout de suite ?

-Oui.

Je m'arrête de marcher ; abasourdi. Il s'immobilise alors que ma main le lâche, et me sourit après s'être retourné.

-Tu vas avaler une mouche tout à l'heure, tu vas pas t'en rendre compte !

-Tu es un bon acteur !?

-Merci !

Il reprend ma main et me tire le bras. Le bus arrive et nous ne sommes pas encore à l'arrêt. Je presse le pas sans pour autant courir. Sasuke retient le bus jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à leur hauteur ; il m'avait lâché la main pour pouvoir arrêter le chauffeur. Je monte, remercie ce dernier, et suis Sasuke jusqu'à deux places assises côte à côte.

Je reste de mon côté ; autant ne pas me mettre encore dans une situation pas possible. Sasuke gigote un peu et me regarde de temps en temps. Il a l'air mal à l'aise alors je lui demande.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

-N… non.

Il rougit. Je le regarde encore un peu. Je me demande ce qu'il a. Il a beau dire qu'il n'y a rien, je vois bien que si. Je voudrai lui demander mais le vibreur de mon portable me fait sursauter. Je regarde ; c'est un sms de Shino.

#Dsl pour tout à l'heure. SasK m'a énRvé. On se voi 2m1 to ?#

Je jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il est en train de regarder par la fenêtre alors j'en profite pour répondre ; un peu mal à l'aise de le faire avec Sasuke juste à côté.

#Ok. T1kiet pour Sas', il y a pa cru#

-Gaara ?

Je sursaute en fermant le clapet de mon portable.

-Hein ?

Sasuke sourit ; amusé ; et me demande.

-C… ça te ferait quoi, … si je te disais que je romps avec Ino ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon cœur s'est serré brusquement mais sous le coup de la surprise je n'ai pas senti le mal que ça m'a fait.

-Quoi … ?

Il me regarde en avalant sa salive. Ses mains sont posées sur son jean et son torse est bien droit. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Il ouvre la bouche, et prend la parole.

-A… après… ce que tu as dit je…

-Ce que j'ai dit ?

Il sourit malgré lui et hausse une épaule en fixant ses genoux.

-Tu sais bien ! … tu… que tu m'aimes.

Sa voix est devenue un murmure sur la fin de sa phrase. J'ai mal entendu alors je lui demande.

-Quoi ?

-T'as dit… que tu m'aimes.

Il rougit. Moi je me redresse en me sentant soudain mal pour lui.

-S… Sasuke ! Ce…

-M… je crois que… moi aussi je

Je l'interromps sans écouter.

-C'était parce-que Shino était là que je l'ai dit Sasuke !

Il relève la tête et me dévisage en hoquetant. Ses yeux sont de nouveau plongés dans les miens mais plus pour la même raison. Avant même que je dise quoique ce soit, il tourne sa tête en forçant un sourire.

-Ah ! Oui !? … Je… J'avais… J'ai dû mal interpréter alors ! Excuse-moi, je…

Nous arrivons à notre arrêt. Je me lève en essayant de regarder Sasuke ; en faisant attention à son visage ou à ses mains. Il est mal et c'est de ma faute. Je me sens nul sur le coup.

Nous descendons. Je prends sa main et commence à marcher sans rien dire. Et puis je craque finalement. Je m'arrête, le stoppe par la même occasion en ne lâchant pas sa main, et parle.

-Ecoute Sasuke je suis désolé si je t'ai fait une fausse joie, je tiens beaucoup à toi, je… j'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est sûr ! Je… Y'a qu'à voir comment Ino m'énerve mais je

-Tu es jaloux d'elle ?

-Hein ?

Blanc. Puis ma réponse.

-N… non ! J'ai jamais dit ça mais… Sasuke, je… c'est compliqué, c'est…

Je soupire en lâchant sa main. Il la reprend doucement et parle calmement.

-C'est rien. C'est rien Gaara. T'inquiètes pas.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke.

-Ca va. Y'a pas de mal.

Je suis les yeux baissés. Sasuke prend mon menton et relève mon visage vers le sien en chuchotant.

-Hey ! T'inquiètes pas. Gaara ?

Je suis vraiment bête. Il doit être au plus mal maintenant et puis moi qui...

Il continue.

-Moi, … moi je

Brusquement, la voix d'Itachi.

-Salut vous deux ?

Sasuke me lâche d'un coup alors que je me retourne vers la voiture d'Itachi. Il sourit.

-Je vous dérange ?

Sasuke répond que non, qu'il m'enlevait une poussière d'un œil. Itachi ne dit rien mais on voit bien tous les deux qu'il ne nous croit pas. Il prend la parole.

-J'étais en route pour venir vous chercher chez Neji. On se demandait ce que vous fabriquiez avec l'heure qui défilait.

Je m'excuse pour le retard. C'est vrai que ça fait deux heures qu'on aurait du rentrer. Itachi répond.

-C'est rien. J'ai essayé d'appeler Sasuke mais je tombais tout le temps sur le répondeur. Temari, elle, n'a pas voulu te déranger.

Sasuke sort son portable de sa poche et le rallume. Il sourit maladroitement et explique que c'était pour ne pas être dérangé par Ino toutes les cinq minutes.

On monte en voiture. Itachi nous ramène même si c'est au bout de la rue. Il se gare. On descend. Sasuke me suit à l'intérieur de la maison. Je dis bonsoir à Temari et monte dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires. Sasuke me suit. Après tout, depuis que je connais Naruto, on est ami lui et moi ! Enfin aux yeux des autres.

Je me demande si Itachi va parler à Temari de… de comment on se tenait Sasuke et moi lorsqu'il est arrivé.

Je ferme la porte une fois Sasuke passer l'entrée de ma chambre.

-Sasuke… je.

Je me sens mal. Pas mal dans le sens de ma santé, de mon cœur, … ou de mon crâne. Je me sens mal… par rapport à ce que j'ai fait. Sasuke m'interrompt en m'enlaçant. Je me crispe un instant et accepte un baiser d'une tendresse folle. Je glisse mes mains derrière sa nuque en répondant au baiser. Je me sens rougir et frémir alors que sa main gauche se pose sur ma fesse droite. Je romps un instant le baiser et gémis avant de l'embrasser encore. Sa main droite rejoins la gauche sur mes fesses et presse mon bassin contre le sien. Je m'excite à le sentir être comme ça avec moi. Et lui aussi je le sens contre moi. Sa main droite glisse sur ma cuisse et la relève. Il avance de quelques pas après l'avoir lâchée et nous fait basculer en arrière sur le lit.

Il a envie de moi. Il a vraiment envie de moi. Je le sens et le ressens.

Lui sur moi, j'écarte mes jambes et fais quelques déhanchements en retenant un gémissement.

Il ne faut pas qu'on fasse de bruit. Temari ou Itachi, … ou pire, Kankûro, pourraient nous entendre.

Je réalise. Je me crispe et repousse Sasuke qui obéit à mes mains le poussant. Il se relève, un peu troublé, et s'excuse d'une voix enfiévrée. Je réponds.

-Non, c'est rien. Je… j'ai envie mais… ma sœur, mon frère et le tien sont là alors je…

Il inspire doucement pour ce calmer mais ne tient pas. Il m'enlace en se penchant alors que je m'étais assis et m'embrasse en me poussant encore en arrière. Il se met à cheval sur moi en gémissant.

-Sasuke… ! N… Non !

Je le repousse. Il s'écarte sur le côté de mon lit ; s'assied au bord en essayant de se contenir. Je m'assieds et me lève pour qu'il n'ait pas de nouveau l'envie de m'allonger sous lui.

Ce que j'aimerai être seul avec lui en ce moment dans cette maison !

Il va dîner chez nous avec son frère ; puis repartir en fin de soirée. Je lui ai serré la main dans l'entrée. Itachi nous a regardé mais n'a rien dit. Une fois leur voiture hors de notre vue, Temari se tourne vers moi, jète un coup d'œil à Kankûro qui s'est installé devant la télé, et ne dit finalement rien. Elle monte dans sa chambre en nous disant bonne nuit. Je ne reste pas longtemps en bas moi non plus.

Seulement j'aurai peut-être dû. Je n'ai pas bien réfléchi. Temari m'attend à la porte de ma chambre ; les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Je m'arrête un instant et soupire en allant dans ma chambre sans en fermer la porte. Je sais qu'elle veut me parler.

-Je t'écoute.

Je m'assieds au bord de mon lit. Je tapote à ma droite sur le matelas pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fait avant de demander.

-Gaara je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe exactement avec Sasuke s'il te plaît.

Je le savais. Elle continue.

-Itachi m'a dit que vous étiez sur le point de vous embrasser quand il vous a trouvés tout à l'heure.

J'inspire profondément et soupire.

-Il m'enlevait une poussière que j'avais dans l'œil.

-Gaara. S'il te plaît, j'ai passé l'âge de croire à de pareilles excuses.

Petit silence. Et puis ma réponse.

-J'avais pas envie que tu le saches parce-que je suis sûr que tu vas encore t'inquiéter, … je… j'ai fait un petit malaise et Sasuke m'a rattrapé. C'est tout.

-Un malaise ? Comment ça un malaise ?

-T'inquiètes pas !

Elle y croit. C'est déjà ça. Je continue.

-Ca doit être le bus et la fatigue due à tout ce qu'on a fait pour l'exposé, … j'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce midi, et voilà tout ! C'est rien ! Je te promets. T'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr ?! Tu me mens pas, hein ? Ca va ?

-Oui. Ca va très bien.

-… bon.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, me dit bonne nuit, et se retire en fermant la porte derrière elle. J'envoie rapidement un texto à Sasuke pour lui expliquer l'affaire. Juste histoire qu'il ne gaffe pas devant son frère ; que ce qu'on dise soit cohérent.

Il m'envoie une réponse brève pour me dire qu'il a compris. Et puis il me souhaite bonne nuit et me dit « à samedi » pour la soirée avec Naruto.

Je réalise que j'ai complètement oublié de demander ce que je pourrai offrir à ce dernier pour ses dix sept ans.

J'ai tôt fait de demander à Neji le lendemain. Après avoir fait une gâterie à Shino dans les toilettes, sans en avoir une en retour mais de toute façon je ne l'attendais pas, je redescends dans notre classe quelque minutes après mon… partenaire de jeu. Je me dirige vers la table de mon meilleur ami. Je m'assieds sur la chaise de son voisin qui n'est pas encore arrivé, et n'attends pas pour demander.

-Neji ! Qu'est-ce que je peux offrir à Naruto pour son anniversaire ?

-Bonjour Gaara ! Oui, moi aussi ça va bien !

Je soupire la bouche fermée et souris en le fixant. Il me rend mon sourire et me répond.

-J'en sais rien du tout. Ca dépend si tu veux lui faire un cadeau personnel, ou impersonnel.

-Ben… je le connais peu, mais je

-Donc un peu des deux quoi.

Je grimace. Lui non ; il sourit même de plus belle en me proposant à voix très basse après s'être penché en avant.

-On a besoin de lubrifiant.

-C'EST TROP PERSONNEL !!!

J'ai rougit en me redressant. Neji se met à rire aux éclats. Il se calme vite et donne quelques exemples.

-Je sais pas moi ! Tu lui achète une connerie toute bête ! Tu sais, lui du moment qu'il fait la fête et… hum. Enfin il sera content !

-La fête et… ?

Il me regarde ; pensant que je vais comprendre alors qu'il me fixe en moulinant des mains.

-Ben tu sais…

-… euh… non…

Il se penche, et chuchote une fois que je l'ai imité.

-Et une bonne nuit.

-AH !!

Je me redresse. Je me racle la gorge ; Neji change de sujet.

-Il est à la recherche d'un livre sur un artiste français si ça te dit de chercher.

… pas vraiment…

Je soupire, et me lève en voyant le propriétaire de la place où je me trouve arriver. Je vais à ma place et n'en bouge plus de la matinée. J'ai un peu réfléchi à ce que je pouvais acheter à Naruto, mais rien ne m'est venu à l'esprit.

Le soir chez moi, j'appelle Sasuke en m'affalant sur mon lit.

-Allôôô … ? Portable de Sasuke Uchiwa BONsoir !!!

Un petit rire débile : je reconnais Ino. Je me racle la gorge, et demande.

-Tu peux me passer Sasuke ?

-Ouiiii, de la part de qui ?

Je soupire.

-Je peux avoir Sasuke ?!

Je patiente, entends un « tiens » froid de la part d'Ino de loin, puis la douce voix de Sasuke.

-Allô ?

-Sasuke ? C'est Gaara !

-Ah euh... S... Salut. Ca va ?

Il est gêné. Je suis sûr qu'il fait des aller-retour du regard entre Ino et un point fixe dans la pièce où il se trouve. Il m'interroge.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je voulais savoir si t'as pas une idée pour le cadeau de Naruto. Je sais pas quoi lui offrir.

-Ah !? Euh… ben si tu veux, …

Il se racle la gorge avant de continuer.

-Excuse-moi mais je peux te rappeler dans une heure ? J'ai du monde là tu vois et je

-Ok.

-… J'suis désolé hein je

-Laisse. Salut.

Je raccroche. Il a du monde et alors ? C'est surtout Ino qu'il a ! Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire à part me donner une idée ! Pourquoi j'attendrai une heure de plus ?! Il ne m'appellera même pas j'en suis sûr ! Trop occupé avec l'autre !

Je pousse un râle énervé et attrape mon pull sur mon bureau. Je l'enfile, prend mon porte-monnaie, et dit à Temari en descendant les escaliers que je vais à la supérette du coin.

Nous avons la chance d'en avoir une, je trouverai bien quelque chose !

Un peu moins d'une heure après, alors que je rentre chez moi avec le rose aux joues, mon portable vibre.

C'est Sasuke.

Mais je ne réponds pas. Je lui en veux.

Il va me rappeler toutes les dix minutes pendant une demi-heure avant d'appeler sur le fixe de chez moi. Je suis rentré ; je suis dans ma chambre quand Temari m'appelle du rez-de-chaussée. Je descends.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

Elle me tends le combiné.

-Sasuke. Pour toi. Il n'arrive pas à t'avoir sur ton portable.

Je soupire. J'avance de quelques pas vers elle et prends le téléphone en remarquant le regard de Kankûro posé sur moi. Je me retourne histoire qu'il ait mon dos face à ses yeux. J'ai aucune envie de le voir me regarder. Temari repart dans la cuisine ; elle est en train de faire à manger.

-Allô ?

-Gaara !? Ca va ? J'arrivai pas à t'avoir !

-Je sais.

-T… Ton portable est déchargé ?

-Tu veux quoi ?

Léger blanc.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Je… je sais pas. En fait, … je me demande si je vais pas arrêter avec lui, »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Haha ! Vous avez vu !! J'ai posté avant la fin de la journée !! (applaudissez-moi, j'étais pas du tout motivée, je voulais aller dormir tout de suite en arrivant chez moi ! XD.) Bon et bien pour moi ce sont les vacances de fin d'année. Je vais continuer à poster deux fois par semaine au moins jusqu'à Noël. Après, nous verrons. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû et que la preview vous fait vous poser pleins pleins de questions !! (héhéhé ! ) Bon et bien à dimanche !! Et merci d'avance pour les reviews à venir ! (merci aux nouveaux anonymes, et à celles et ceux qui continuent de poster malgré l'absence forcée de réponse. Et aussi à Dadoune qui s'est enfin décidé à se faire un compte pour que je puisse lui répondre. n.n. ET A TOUS CELLES ET CEUX QUI ME POSTENT REGULIEREMENT UNE REVIEW !! **

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

Nana : Je révise mes partiels ! èé.

Densetsu : #écarquille les yeux.# Hein !?

Nana : ... ? Ben quoi ? O.o

Densetsu : Euh... non. Rien.


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 26.**

-Allô ?

-Gaara !? Ca va ? J'arrivai pas à t'avoir !

-Je sais.

-T… Ton portable est déchargé ?

-Tu veux quoi ?

Léger blanc.

Et puis la voix mal assurée de Sasuke.

-C'était pour le cadeau de Naruto. Si tu veux, on lui offre le cadeau que j'ai prévu à deux… ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Je me sens brusquement comme le plus idiot de tous. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de rappeler plus tard ! C'est parce-qu'Ino entendait et il ne pouvait pas me proposer ça alors qu'elle était là !

Et ça veut dire qu'il ne lui a pas proposé à elle, alors qu'à moi oui.

Un sourire incontrôlable me prend.

-Ou… Oui ! C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

-Oui !

A sa voix, il semble aller un peu mieux. Moi je ris de soulagement. Puis je lui demande.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi que t'as pris ?

-Ah euh… en fait, ça fait un moment qu'il cherchait un livre et je l'ai trouvé sur internet. Alors je lui ai pris. Il est déjà arrivé et tout.

-… un livre ?

-Oui. Un livre. Ca t'étonne ?

-Bah… je pensais pas vraiment Naruto comme ça. Mais s'il le cherchait depuis longtemps, .. et puis c'est de toute façon mieux que ce que je lui ai pris.

-T'as pris quoi ?

-Je… te le dirai plus tard.

Je peux quand même pas le dire alors que Kankûro est juste derrière moi et qu'il entend tout ce que je dis.

-Sasuke, je vais te laisser, je peux pas trop te parler pour tout à l'heure.

-Excuse-moi, c'était parce-qu'Ino était là, je

-Je sais. T'inquiète pas.

-Bon alors je te laisse ?

-Oui. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne nuit.

Je raccroche. Je reste la main posée sur le combiné ; pensant à son « bisous » si mignon de la dernière fois. Je souris, et monte dans ma chambre. Je referme derrière moi et prends mon portable pour lui envoyer un sms.

#Bonne nuit Sasuke. Bisous !#

J'ai comme une chaleur dans la poitrine. Et puis mon sourire disparaît brusquement en réalisant qu'il s'était peut-être juste débarrassé d'Ino quelque minutes seulement, qu'elle va peut-être voir mon texto !

-Oh merde !!

Je regarde mon portable, l'ouvre en regardant s'il a reçu et je constate que oui. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'affoler plus que j'en reçois un en retour.

#Bisous ! Fais de beaux rêves !#

Je soupire de soulagement. C'est bon.

Le lendemain, vendredi, nous passons notre exposé si bien préparé grâce au livre de Sasuke et le réussissons avec le « bravo » de notre professeur.

Au soir, je passe chez moi avec Neji et repars chez lui pour partir tôt le lendemain. On a… le shooting à faire. J'avais complètement oublié et là, je me sens de plus en plus stressé. Je suis dans la chambre de Neji. Je dors là étant donné que Naruto est chez lui à fêter son anniversaire en famille avec ses parents. Shino n'est pas là, mais Hanabi a invité une amie et c'était prévu depuis longtemps alors cette dernière profite de la chambre d'ami.

Ca ne me dérange après tout pas puisque Naruto n'est pas là. Neji ne risque pas de faire des trucs tout seul. Enfin… enfin je me comprends.

-Shino m'a pris ce matin.

Neji se redresse d'un coup. Je suis allongé par terre sur le matelas qu'on m'a attitré pour la nuit. Neji était en train de plier son pull qui vient d'enlever. Il est un peu maniaque.

-Quoi ?

-Dans les toilettes. Il m'a pris. Ca s'est bien passé. Je ne me suis pas évanoui.

Neji s'approche de moi. J'ai les yeux fixés au plafond, mais je le vois venir tout prêt jusqu'à s'arrêter à côté du matelas. Il me fixe.

-Et c'était bien ?

-… hm.

Je hausse une épaule. J'explique ensuite.

-Il est très frustré à cause d'Hinata alors dés qu'il peut, il s'excite d'un coup et fonce tout droit vers ce qu'il veut. Enfin… je veux dire qu'il… est très rapide et brusque.

-Ca doit te changer d'avec Sasuke alors.

-… je l'ai pas encore vraiment fait avec lui.

-Ben ne soit pas comme Shino si jamais tu le fais en actif avec Sasuke.

Il repart vers son lit.

-Non… j'y compte pas. Shino n'est vraiment pas doué.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

-Je… je sais pas. En fait, … je me demande si je vais pas arrêter avec lui, j

-C'est vrai ?!!

Pour le coup, Neji est revenu tout prêt. Il me dévisage ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-C'est vrai Gaara ?

Je m'assieds en soupirant.

-J'en sais rien… C… C'est parce-que… Sasuke m'a dit qu'il … enfin il m'a demandé ce que ça me ferait s'il me disait qu'il rompait avec Ino et je

-Il va rompre avec elle ? Ca y est ?

Neji s'est agenouillé devant moi et pose une main sur mon genou droit en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je réponds que je n'en sais rien mais que s'il se lance, je pourrai peut-être… moi de mon côté, … tout arrêter avec Shino. Mais je préfère rajouter quelques mots malgré tout.

-Mais j'en suis vraiment pas sûr ! Je… j'y réfléchi en ce moment… Quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais mercredi, … il s'est emballé et… ça a mis des choses en perspectives…

-Comme avoir un vrai petit ami ?

-… oui.

-Seulement tu l'as dit parce-que Shino était là, hein ?

-Oui.

Il soupire et s'assied en tailleur. Il me regarde un peu sans rien dire.

-Je sais Neji.

Il ne dit rien alors je continue.

-Je lui ai dit à Sasuke ! Je lui ai dit que c'était parce-qu'il y avait Shino ! Et… il s'est senti mal ! Il a fait mine mais, … mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était mal d'y avoir cru. Il était prêt à rompre avec Ino… et je lui ai dit ça…

Toujours pas de réponse. Je demande.

-Il ne va pas rompre, hein ?

Ma gorge se serre.

-J'ai tout gâché, hein ? Il va jamais rompre avec elle maintenant que je lui ai dit ça ?!

-Gaara, … c'est…

-Pourquoi ça doit tout le temps être compliqué comme ça ?! En plus, c'est qu'une gourde cette fille ! J… Je suis sur que c'est juste à cause de son physique qu'il est avec elle ! C.... cette blondasse totalement ... t…

-Gaara … ?

Je fais des gestes de bras en médisant sur Ino sans m'arrêter. Je dis du mal d'elle, demande ce qu'elle peut avoir plus que moi pour que Sasuke s'interroge entre elle et moi. J'en viens à pleurer et à en avoir la gorge étranglée.

-Pourquoi… p… pourquoi il voit pas que je suis mieux qu'elle ?

Je sanglote en grimaçant. J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal au ventre, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je dois avoir une tête affreuse. Neji me regarde ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Gaara ! … ? Tu es jaloux !?

-J'veux pas qu'il continue a… aa… avec elle !! J'veux l'avoir pour moi !!

Ma voix s'étrangle. Je renifle en essuyant mes larmes avec toute la longueur de mon avant-bras que je passe sur mes yeux. Neji s'approche un peu plus, monte sur le bord du matelas et tend les bras pour me faire venir contre lui. Il enlace mon cou et me serre contre son torse alors que je sanglote comme un idiot d'amoureux que je suis.

-Je l'aime, merde ! …J… Je l'aime Neji ! P… Pourquoi il a pas compris !?

-Tu lui as dit le contraire Gaara. Il n'a pas voulu insister ! C'est tout !

Je renifle encore un peu ; je ravale mes larmes ; j'essaie de ne plus pleurer car je déteste ça. Je préfère être exécrable plutôt que de pleurer mais parfois, comme là, c'est trop insoutenable.

Je me calme, essuie de nouveau mes yeux, et me redresse alors que Neji me lâche en me demandant.

-Ca va ?

-Désolé. …

-C'est rien. Ca m'arrive aussi quand on se dispute avec Naruto.

-Tu te disputes avec lui ?

Il sourit doucement.

-C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Ce serait pas normal sinon.

-… Hm.

-Ca t'arrivera aussi, avec Sasuke.

-Oui enfin… si ça venait à durer entre lui et moi.

-Vous êtes bien ensemble. Je vois pas pourquoi ça ne durerait pas.

-Parce-que c'est… j'ai jamais été en couple Neji, ça peut pas marcher dés le premier coup, non ?

Il hausse les épaules sans détourner son regard et me dit que c'est déjà arrivé alors pourquoi pas moi !? J'aimerai bien le croire ; je suis bien avec Sasuke, … mais je ne vais quand même pas envisager ma vie avec lui.

Ca ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est ensemble, on ne va pas déjà prévoir une vie à deux quand même.

Je redresse la tête et demande à Neji en le regardant.

-Toi tu, … tu l'imagines avec Naruto ta vie plus tard ?

Un grand sourire se montre sur son visage.

-Evidemment ! Je conçois pas ma vie sans lui !

Un léger sur le mien. Je fronce soudain les sourcils en me demandant quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne tarde pas à transmettre à Neji.

-Tu lui a pris quoi pour son anniversaire ?

Il écarquille les yeux en ouvrant un peu la bouche, comme pris sur le fait, et rougis en souriant d'un air gêné.

-C'est entre lui et moi ça… Je… tiens pas particulièrement à te le dire.

Il rit de façon un peu bête, et se lève ; signe que la discussion est close.

Le lendemain matin, Neji me réveille presque à l'aube pour que nous nous préparions rapidement. Shikamaru doit venir nous prendre après être aller chercher Sasuke et Naruto. Normalement, Sasuke a déjà tout préparer pour ce soir chez lui ; il devait le faire hier. Neji m'a dit qu'il avait du se faire porter pâle à son école histoire d'avoir la journée.

Ca doit être une grosse fête alors qu'ils prévoient.

-Mais euh… on sera beaucoup ?

-Non. Juste nous. Toi, moi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru. Ah ! Peut-être Sakura et Tenten aussi !

-Et ce sont … ?

-Des amies lesbiennes.

-Lesb… pour de vrai ?

Il sourit en me regardant alors qu'il enfile un T-shirt. Je rougis en réalisant pour la première fois de ma vie que le corps de Neji ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je me reprends rapidement en pensant que je suis à Sasuke ; que je n'ai pas à m'imaginer des choses avec d'autres personnes que lui.

-En fait,

Neji attrape un élastique, et entreprend de se faire une queue haute en continuant de parler avec l'élastique dans la bouche.

-Elles vont sûrement venir seulement si Ino ne vient pas.

-Elles ne s'entendent pas ?

-Sakura et Ino se détestent. Mais comme Ino est la petite am…

Il s'arrête en se retournant vers moi alors que j'ai écarquillé un peu les yeux en l'entendant s'apprêter à dire ce qu'il… ce qu'il allait dire.

-Sakura est rapidement devenue la meilleur amie de Naruto lorsqu'il est arrivé au Japon. Mais comme ça se fait chez Sasuke, Ino sera peut-être là.

-Cette Sakura, … elle est dans son école ?

-Oui.

-Elle est quoi elle… Française aussi ?

-Sakura ? Non, elle est Canadienne.

-Hein !!?

Il sourit ; amusé.

-Ses parents son Français eux.

-Ah. … Ok.

-Je sais, c'est compliqué.

-Ben ça en fait des nationalités !

-Tenten est Chinoise, elle.

-C'est déjà un peu plus proche de nous.

Il sourit d'un air amusé. J'attrape mes médicaments dans mon sac et les avale avec un peu d'eau puis me tourne vers Neji qui m'attend pour sortir de la chambre afin d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner avant que Shikamaru n'arrive.

Il ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder. Sasuke et Naruto sont avec lui. Ce dernier n'attend pas d'être seul avec Neji pour venir l'embrasser goulûment. Neji n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

On est dans l'entrée. Shikamaru dans l'embrasure de la porte grande ouverte. Je me tourne vers Sasuke en me disant que ce serait peut-être mieux de ne pas regarder nos meilleurs amis respectifs en plein échange de preuve d'amour. Je souris maladroitement.

-Salut.

-Bonjour Gaara.

Sasuke fait un pas vers moi et hésite. Shikamaru soupire sans discrétion derrière nous et retourne à son van. Sasuke prend ma main, et bafouille.

-Euh… je…

Il se racle la gorge, et se penche doucement sur moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres puis se redresser.

On ne sait jamais vraiment comment se dire bonjour je l'ai remarqué. Ca rend mal à l'aise. Surtout quand y'a du monde et que deux des personnes les plus proches de nous s'aspirent la salive sans se soucier qu'on les entende ou non.

Je leur jète un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Ils ne se sont toujours pas arrêtés.

J'aimerai bien… f… faire pareil… avec Sasuke. Sans me dire qu'on me regarde. Je jète un coup d'œil à ce dernier, gigote nerveusement en sautillant presque d'impatience, et me jète finalement sur lui. J'enlace son cou pour qu'il se penche vers moi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Un râle sonore et un peu rauque remonte dans sa gorge alors qu'il me serre contre lui.

On ne le voit pas, mais Naruto a rompu son baiser avec Neji et a échangé un sourire avec lui en murmurant un « ah ben tout de même ! » en nous regardant d'un air amusé.

Je partage un baiser plus que passionné avec Sasuke. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mercredi, j'ai envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes durant des heures. Je ne veux plus le lâcher et il a l'air d'être d'accord avec moi.

-Euh…

Sasuke, qui avait remonté ses deux mains sur mes joues et mes oreilles pour bien tenir ma tête afin que je ne romps pas nos baisers, vient d'en glisser une dans mon dos sous mes vêtements en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Et Naruto n'a pas l'air de bien savoir si le fait de nous avoir donné l'idée ou plutôt l'exemple d'un baiser approfondis était une bonne chose.

Il doit se demander comment ils vont nous arrêter maintenant qu'on les a tous oubliés.

Dire que la porte est grande ouverte. Et moi je m'excite à n'en plus finir de sentir Sasuke me désirer comme il le fait. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer un peu dans mon dos ; enfin plutôt ses doigts qui se crispent un peu en voulant agripper ma peau. Un gémissement m'échappe. Gémissement suivi d'un large et très fort raclement de gorge de la part de Naruto ; puis d'un toussotement de celle de Neji.

Ils doivent penser, alors que Sasuke part embrasser mon cou, qu'il est en train de se calmer, mais en fait il mordille ma peau à m'en faire gémir.

-… hhhh … Sasuke, fais-moi l'amour… !!

Tout de suite, la réaction de Naruto.

-Euh oui ben là ça va trop loin, hein !

Il s'approche de nous et nous sépare. Sasuke s'écarte très peu et se penche en s'appuyant au mur. Moi je m'accroupis.

Nous sommes deux idiots plus qu'excités l'un comme l'autre.

Naruto recule un peu. Neji reste sur place et pouffe de rire avant de déclarer.

-Ah vraiment on vous refera pas vous !

Sasuke demande.

-Neji, … je peux t'emprunter tes toilettes s'il te plaît ?

-Vas-y.

Je ferme les yeux ; honteux et frustré à la fois. Naruto me passe devant pour sortir. Neji suit en tapotant mon épaule.

-T'auras qu'à y aller après lui.

-… h… hm.

Je rougis de honte sans oser lever les yeux pour le regarder. Je me demande comment va se passer le shooting. En même temps, je ne devrais pas trop avoir de difficultés à rester calme après tout. Sasuke sera dans des tenues pour la plupart affreuses.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais ! Bien évidemment, il fallait que les choses se compliquent !

En fin de matinée, Tata-Yata va nous avouer m'avoir trouvé vraiment « mignon comme tout ». Elle a donc décidé que Sasuke s'habillerait en homme tout comme moi pour la suite des photos ; que de toute façon, les affaires de délurés ; mais ça c'est un de mes mots ; ne lui vont pas – « plus » pour Tata-Yata- et puis comme cette dernière a dit il n'y en avait pas tellement et Neji est là pour les présenter.

Alors comme Sasuke s'habille en homme pour l'après-midi et que moi je suis « mignon », ce sera moi qui devra jouer le rôle du « passif » sur les photos.

Il n'y en a qu'un qui s'amuse comme un fou c'est Naruto.

Bon au moins, … après tout c'est son anniversaire qu'on fête aujourd'hui donc…

-Gaara… !

Je me retourne. On s'apprête à reprendre et Sasuke vient de m'appeler pour me montrer sa tenue. Je le regarde de la tête au pied en ouvrant un peu la bouche ; abasourdi.

-Tu… Tu es vraiment…

-Ca me va ?

Il est en costume sombre avec une chemise blanche un peu ouverte. J'avale ma salive en me sentant rougir. J'acquiesce histoire de lui répondre alors il sourit en soupirant de soulagement. Il vient vers moi qui suis dans à peu près la même tenue sauf que mon costume est gris et ma chemise noire.

Et aussi que j'ai une cravate rouge…

-AlleZZZ !! VENEZ VENEZ !!

Tata-Yata a loué les services d'un photographe ainsi qu'une salle pour faire les photos ; un studio. Neji et Naruto viennent de finir des clichés et c'est à notre tour.

Sauf que… Sauf que j'ai vraiment envie de sauter sur Sasuke. Mon visage doit être d'un rouge prononcé sous la tonne de fond de teint que la maquilleuse du photographe m'a mis !! Autant que mes cheveux qui ont enfin retrouvés leur couleur naturel à force de shampoing.

-Bon allez ! Tenez vous l'un prêt de l'autre ! Sasuke, mets-toi de dos ! Il fau

Je ne les écoute plus. Je suis debout, face à l'objectif, Sasuke le torse contre le mien, me serrant d'un bras contre lui ; ses jambes écartées et l'une d'elle placés au milieu des miennes, sa main droite est sur ma fesse gauche. Je retiens un son bizarrement aigu dans ma gorge. Je n'ose pas regarder Sasuke, ni l'objectif ou à peine juste pour voir si le photographe remarque à quel point je me sens chauffer de l'intérieur.

-Sasuke ! Regarde l'objectif !! Un regard sombre, allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Je sursaute brusquement d'un coup. J'ai senti quelque chose vouloir bouger au niveau de son bas-ventre. Je le dévisage avec deux grands yeux ronds ; étonné.

Il s'excite, lui aussi ?

-Gaara ! Concentre-toi un peu !!

-Rhoo !! Gaara !!

Je me fais soudain pousser, sans l'avoir vu venir, par Naruto qui prend ma place pour me montrer. Il se plaque contre Sasuke en me regardant, et tourne la tête vers son meilleur ami en reculant automatiquement.

Sasuke à les lèvres un peu entrouvertes ; il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et respire anormalement. C'est très discret, mais aussi un peu trop étouffé.

Tata-Yata intervient soudain.

-OLALAAA !! MES ENFANTS MES ENFANTS !! Il faut arrêter là !! J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins de trois heures il faut que je me PREPAAARE !!

Je la regarde ; elle fait la bise au photographe, nous remercie très vite et s'en va sans rien nous dire d'autre. Naruto va voir les dernière photos pendant que Neji se change. Moi, je m'approche de Sasuke qui a très peu bouger. Ses yeux sont fermés maintenant. Il doit se concentrer pour se calmer. Moi, je le suis. Naruto m'a surpris tout à l'heure et j'ai un peu paniqué quand il s'est collé à m.. à Sasuke.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

-Je vais pas tenir Gaara, je…

-Hein ?

Je prends sa main et, brusquement, je parle d'un ton affolé.

-ITACHI !!?

Sasuke écarquille les yeux et se retourne pour regarder dans la direction où je regarde. Je souris.

-Y'a personne Sasuke.

Il soupire et se laisse tomber par terre. Je ris un peu et me penche vers lui. J'embrasse sa tempe et lui chuchote qu'il va mieux, là.

L'épisode passé, nous rangeons les affaires encore en tas ou éparpillés un peu partout, et les mettons à l'arrière du van de Shikamaru qui est revenu. Il était parti chercher Kiba pour la soirée. Ils ont dû passer l'après-midi ensemble. Shikamaru doit ramener les vêtements et accessoires à Tata-Yata lundi matin ; il n'a pas cours à ce moment-là et a convenu avec elle qu'il les lui ramènerai s'il n'y avait pas le temps en soirée.

Sur le chemin nous menant chez Sasuke je devine que Naruto ne s'attend pas à se retrouver chez son meilleur ami ce soir. Il pense que nous rentrons chez lui. Il va être surpris car, à ce que j'ai compris, Itachi habite encore plus loin que lui. Je suis calé contre Sasuke. Ce dernier à un bras dans mon dos ; sa main droite posée sur la droite de mon bassin me caresse un peu par moment. Je ne m'en plains pas ; j'aime assez pour tout dire. C'est un peu embarrassant par moment car je sens des frissons d'envie me parcourir, mais le chaos provoqué par la mauvaise suspension du van de Shikamaru empêche toute autre chose. Naruto et Neji sont de leur côté comme à l'habitude. On parle d'un peu de tout.

Et puis soudain, j'entends Sasuke chuchoter tout bas à mon oreille.

-Je t'aime.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

_Note : J'ai envie de poster le chapitre 1 de Frères 3 maintenant. ... que fais-je ? Ca va gâcher un peu le nouvel an si je le mets maintenant, non ?_ _:s_

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"J'aurai pas du venir."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Merci aux anonymes qui continuent de me poster des reviews malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de réponses, merci aux habituels qui restent fidèles et qui me postent une review à chaque chapitres ! Merci à ceux qui font une apparition de temps en temps et merci aux nouveaux qui se lancent dans les reviews !! A mercredi prochain pour la suite !! n.n**

Densetsu : C'était ça le shooting ?

Nana : Je sais... il est pas top.. je voulais le changer ou faire un autre truc mais je suis plus du tout dans ce moment et du coup je l'ai laissé comme ça. ùù

Itachi : Ah.

Nana : Et puis si je l'avais changé, rien ne dit que vous auriez ces mots en fin de chapitre ! èé.

Itachi : Oh.

Densetsu : Oui donc c'est mieux.

Nana : Oui ! n.n

Itachi : #hausse les épaules# Si vous le dites.

Nana : Quoi ? T'es pas content pour ton frère ?!!

Itachi : Ben vu ce que va lui répondre Gaara... #grimace#

Densetsu : Il lui répond quoi au fait ? Je me souviens plus.

Itachi : Ben il lui dit "M

Nana : VOUS LE SAUREZ MERCREDI ET VOILA !! èé.


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un _

_gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews (si ce n'est une ou deux personnes ) je suis désolée je vais essayer de le faire durant la journée ou tout du moins avant Noël j'espère. En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! Mes excuses pour les perturbations entraînées !

**Un effleurement. 27.**

Et puis soudain, j'entends Sasuke chuchoter tout bas à mon oreille.

-Je t'aime.

Je hoquète, et tourne mon visage vers le sien resté un peu penché. Il ferme les yeux en inspirant doucement et pose son front contre le mien.

-Je t'aime Gaara.

Mes yeux grands ouverts n'arrivent pas à réaliser je crois. J'ouvre un peu la bouche mais n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji et Naruto qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Quelques baffouillements sortent de ma bouche, et puis une réponse.

-Euh... j… je… Merci !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se plongent dans les miens. Je me sens mal à l'aise. J'aurai du répondre que moi aussi, non ? C'était ce qu'il devait attendre… ? Je me sens mal d'un coup. Sasuke se redresse et ne me regarde plus ; il fixe un point au loin droit devant lui. Je l'observe sans bruit et pose ma tempe sur son épaule avant de prendre sa main gauche posée sur sa cuisse.

Un peu après, nous arrivons. Je me crispe en entendant, après la portière de Shikamaru à l'avant, une voix stridente crier qu'on est enfin arrivé. Sasuke descend sur terre et se lève. Il sort dehors et contourne le van. J'entends sa voix.

-Ino !? T'es venue ?

Je me recroqueville.

J'aurai pas dû venir.

Neji et Naruto se lèvent à leur tour et descendent. Neji me demande.

-Gaara ! Viens !

Je me lève à contre cœur. Je ne veux pas la voir. A peine je descends du van que je les vois en train de s'embrasser. Enfin… si je regardais mieux je verrai que c'est surtout elle qui l'embrasse. Je verrai aussi Sasuke s'écarter lorsqu'elle voudra le prendre par la main ; et puis son regard vers moi. Son beau regard si sombre dans lequel j'ai du mal à discerner les choses.

Je ne le regarde plus. Je ne veux pas.

Et puis Naruto demande enfin.

-Mais… euh… on fait quoi, là ?

Kiba sourit, Neji prend la main de Naruto, et Sasuke répond.

-Ben viens voir ! Tu verras bien !

Naruto à un sourire en coin ; il sait ce qui l'attend ; j'en suis sûr. Il doit bien deviner. Je lève enfin les yeux et vois une maison assez modeste ; un peu plus petite que celle où j'habite. C'est une maison de plein pied avec une petite cours à l'avant. On ne voit pas d'ici s'il y a un jardin derrière. Sasuke me jète un coup d'œil ennuyé et nous fait entrer ; décidant de ne rien dire puisque la soirée est à Naruto et qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher.

C'est pour ça que moi non plus je ne dis rien.

A l'intérieur, nous sursautons presque tous en entendant un « BAM » sourd lorsque Sasuke allume la lumière. Une boule de cotillons vient d'exploser au-dessus de la tête du garçon du jour. Naruto se retrouve couvert de petits morceaux de papier ou de coton. Une banderole « Joyeux anniversaire » est accrochée dans l'embrasure d'une grande double porte ouverte menant certainement sur ce qui doit être le salon.

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino et moi souhaitons bon anniversaire à Naruto à tour de rôle. Puis Neji à son tour avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le baiser rompu, Naruto se précipite dans le salon à droite de l'entrée. Sasuke le rattrape en lui disant que c'est pour plus tard et le fait retraverser le couloir en sens inverse pour aller sur notre gauche dans la direction de la cuisine et la salle à manger qui sont contiguës.

Il le laisse là avec tout le monde pour qu'ils s'installent tous pour le dîner qui, en fait, attend juste d'être réchauffé ; Ino l'a préparé j'ai l'impression. Je ne sais pas si je vais beaucoup manger. Sasuke attrape mon bras et me demande si je veux visiter vite fait en attendant que tout soit prêt. Je suis le seul à ne pas connaître encore. J'accepte ; trop heureux d'être un peu seul avec lui.

Il me montre la cuisine et la salle à manger où nous nous trouvons ; à gauche de l'entrée donc. Le salon de l'autre côté du couloir de l'entrée : à droite. Puis viennent les toilettes, la salle de bain en fasse qui est à côté de la cuisine, puis encore à côté un peu plus loin sa chambre.

-Voilà. Celle de mon frère est plus grande et c'est ben… la pièce qui reste, en face.

J'entre de quelques pas dans sa chambre en regardant.

C'est une petite chambre ; un peu plus petite que la mienne j'ai l'impression. C'est peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle soit pleine de bibliothèques remplies de livres en tout genre. Il y a un tableau accroché au-dessus du lit et de la commode.

-Tu… t'as un lit une place ?

-Oui. Comme toi je crois, non ?

-… oui.

Je regarde le lit en rougissant un peu. Je pensais que… mais non, de toute façon, … il y a Ino. Et puis quelque chose vient soulager un peu mon esprit. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je demande.

-Tu ne dors pas avec Ino alors quand elle est là ?

-… si on… on prend le canapé dans le salon.

Il se racle la gorge.

-Ce soir, on va faire comme ça vu qu'elle est là. Tu prendras mon lit si tu veux, et Shika et Kiba ont des matelas gonflables dans le van de prévu.

-O… Ok.

-Je suis désolé, je… j'aurai voulu dormir avec toi cette nuit et… enfin…

-Moi aussi.

« Si tu es tellement désolé tu n'as qu'à rompre ! » ai-je envie de lui dire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Moi non plus je ne suis pas tout blanc. J'ai encore Shino.

Je baisse de nouveau les yeux sur son lit en pensant à… à ce qu'on pourrait y faire si seulement nous étions seuls.

J'ai envie de lui …

Je sens soudain ses mains glisser de chaque côté de ma taille et passer sur mon ventre ; se rejoindre là et me serrer contre son torse. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et chuchote.

-Je vais rompre avec elle Gaara.

-… quand ?

-Pas tout de suite. C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto. Je ne veux pas gâcher le week-end.

Pour moi il est déjà gâché. Juste par sa présence il est gâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle ne pouvait pas se plonger dans ses révisions ?!

-Gaara je… Je suis désolé. Tu peux patienter encore un peu ?

-Je suis obligé de toute façon … !

Il m'embrasse encore un peu dans le cou ; je penche ma tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux ; je pose mes mains sur les siennes et les fais glisser ça et là sur mon torse et mon ventre. Je pousse un râle discret en sentant ses dents mordiller mon cou avant que ses lèvres ne le suçotent. Il recommence plusieurs fois. Je m'appuie beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas tomber à terre ; mes jambes tremblent un peu.

Je me retourne et enlace son cou. Je l'embrasse tendrement avec une pointe de gourmandise. Le baiser rompu, je le regarde dans les yeux et parle tout bas.

-Je vais arrêter avec Shino… pour… pour qu'on soit de … ensembles. … Pour de vrai.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il me regarde, passe deux ou trois doigts dans mes cheveux au niveau de ma tempe gauche, puis m'embrasse en me resserrant contre lui.

Des pas dans le couloir nous obligent à nous arrêter. Ino nous rejoint, sourit et attrape la main de Sasuke en lui disant que tout est prêt et que nous n'attendons plus que nous. Je les suis ; m'imaginant planter un couteau dans le dos d'un certaine blonde se trouvant comme par hasard devant moi.

Nous nous installons à table. Au cours du dîner, je vois les plats préférés de Naruto défiler. Je fais mine d'apprécier même si j'aimerai faire croire que non. En fait, … Ino est bonne cuisinière si personne ne met quelque chose dans ses préparations en plus.

Naruto se régale en tout cas. Il très heureux de la surprise et se réjouit déjà de la suite. Neji lui a donné un indice sur le cadeau qu'il allait recevoir de sa part. Naruto ne cesse de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Des choses qui font rougir Neji. Je devine quelle sorte de « cadeau » Naruto va recevoir. Pourtant je sais qu'il y aura autre chose car hier soir Neji s'est relevé pour mettre un paquet emballé dans son sac ; il avait faillit l'oublier.

Je me souviens brusquement de quelque chose. Je dévisage Sasuke et essaie de trouver mes mots mais je ne peux pas parler car il y a Ino.

Comment on va faire pour le cadeau de Naruto ? Je devais lui offrir en commun avec Sasuke ! Ca va faire étrange auprès d'Ino si jamais … elle le sait, non ? Ca aurait du être avec elle qu'il … aurait du partager le cadeau !?

Je sens une boule s'installer dans mon ventre. Je devrais… peut-être faire semblant d'aller aux toilettes et… je ne sais pas, appeler Sasuke de là-bas en prétextant qu'il n'y ait plus de papier ? … Je pourrai lui demander.

Je soupire sans me faire remarquer. Puis je sursaute en entendant la chanson « Joyeux Anniversaire » habituelle dans ces situations. Neji amène le gâteau illuminé de bougies. Je remarque enfin qu'on a éteint la cuisine pour que ça rende mieux. Naruto est tout sourire et s'écarte un peu pour ne pas se faire brûler. Neji lui pose le gâteau devant les yeux, se penche et lui donne un petit baiser.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon ange !

Je hausse un sourcil. « mon ange » ? Je regarde Naruto et sourit sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

C'est mignon. Alors Naruto serait son ange ? C'est vraiment adorable. J'aurai plus vu Naruto comme étant un diablotin, mais j'imagine bien qu'il n'allait pas le surnommer comme ça.

Naruto fait maintenant face à son gâteau. Il doit réfléchir à son vœu.

Je me rappelle amèrement du mien tous les ans jusqu'à mes dix ans. Je souhaitais qu'on me ramène ma maman. J'ai arrêté de faire des souhaits après ça.

Les bougies soufflées, les parts coupées et mangées, Naruto se fait entraîner dans le salon puis offrir ses cadeaux. Sasuke va lui offrir le livre qu'il cherchait tant. Naruto n'en a pas cru ses yeux ; Neji non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai vu Sasuke chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Ino vient d'offrir un parfum à Naruto. Je suis le dernier. Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

-Et toi ? Tu lui offres rien ?

Naruto intervient alors que je commence à franchement me sentir mal.

-Il me l'a déjà offert Ino !

Ino se tourne vers lui.

-Ah bon ? C'était quoi ?

-Un… un truc. Qui m'a beaucoup plut.

Un léger blanc s'installe. Je devine maintenant que ce que Sasuke chuchotait à l'oreille de Naruto c'était que j'avais pris le cadeau avec lui.

Sasuke me regarde ; mal à l'aise. Il se racle la gorge et demande à Ino de me laisser tranquille.

La suite de la soirée s'est faite arrosée avec de la musique. Moi j'étais sur le canapé ; je n'ai pas bu. Je ne voulais pas. Et puis, c'est pas très bon avec les médicaments.

J'ai regardé Sasuke et Ino qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre tout du long. Je suis vite allé me coucher ; complètement à bout. J'ai même envoyé un texto à Shino qui m'en a renvoyé un autre en me disant qu'il venait tout juste de finir de penser très fort à mon corps. Ca m'a fait plus de mal que de bien mais… ça m'a fait oublié Sasuke et Ino.

Shikamaru et Kiba sont venus gonfler leur matelas et se coucher bien plus tard ; je ne les ai qu'à peine entendu. Je me suis vite rendormi.

Et puis je me suis réveillé. Il doit être quatre heure du matin. Ca ne doit pas faire longtemps que le calme est enfin revenu dans la maison. Je m'assieds sur le lit de Sasuke et regarde autour de moi. Shikamaru dort à point fermé. Kiba est juste à côté de lui ; tout prêt même. Il a peut-être tenté quelque chose avant de se faire éjecter comme d'habitude.

Je me lève sans faire de bruit et sors de la chambre. Je fais un tour aux toilettes et m'immobilise dans le couloir. J'ai entendu un peu de bruit venant du salon. Je tends l'oreille. Je sursaute en entendant un râle assez fort provenir de la chambre en face de celle de Sasuke.

Ca doit être Neji et Naruto. Je rougis et me retourne de nouveau vers le salon.

Je suis sûr que ça venait de là-bas tout à l'heure. Je fais quelques pas dans la direction de l'endroit où dorment normalement Sasuke et Ino. Je m'arrête tout prêt en entendant comme des bruits de baisers. J'ai mal au ventre. J'ai une boule qui donne l'impression que mes entrailles se tordent toutes seules les une avec les autres. Mon cœur accélère. J'avance encore un peu.

J'entends soudain le rire d'Ino. Un rire amusé.

Je recule d'un pas.

Sasuke, … ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir, hein ?

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et inspire profondément. Je suis en boxer, là, en plein milieu du couloir, à douter de Sasuke.

Alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il me l'a dit si courageusement. Alors que moi j'ai juste répondu « merci ».

Un bruit de drap suivi du son d'un baiser me fait m'approcher un peu plus. Je passe la tête dans le salon et ouvre un peu plus les yeux en voyant Ino tenir Sasuke dans ses bras ; allongée à côté de lui et… et l'embrassant. Je n'arrive plus à bouger ; ma main droite tient fermement l'embrasure de l'entrée du salon ; mon visage est rivé sur celui que je pensais m'aimer et sa petite amie.

Tout ça quand soudain, une porte s'ouvre dans le couloir. Je sursaute, me tourne, et recule dans le salon pour ne pas me faire voir de l'arrivant. Seulement je me fais remarquer par Sasuke et Ino.

-Gaara ?

Je fais volte face ; sentant mon cœur accélérer un peu trop. Ma gorge se serre alors que je vois Sasuke s'asseoir ; torse nu ; sûrement juste en boxer ; et le drap glisser un peu sur le corps d'Ino habillée juste de sous-vêtements.

-Je…

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je…

J'inspire profondément et m'en vais dans le couloir pour me recoucher sans rien dire. Sasuke ne me poursuit même pas. Je passe à côté de Neji qui s'était levé sûrement pour aller boire quelque chose ou faire un tour aux toilettes. Je l'entends prononcer mon nom. Il me suit du regard. Je prends la poignée de la porte de la chambre, l'ouvre, et me crispe en réalisant qu'on vient de m'attraper le bras. Je ferme les yeux sans bouger. Je suis sûr que c'est Sasuke ; je ne veux pas lui parler ni le voir pour le moment. Pas là, s'il vous plaît !

-Gaara ?

Un hoquet m'échappe. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. C'est Neji qui vient de chuchoter mon prénom. Il me tient en me regardant et me demande.

-Ca va ?

Je le fixe, et hoche légèrement la tête. Je me calme d'un coup. Sasuke ne m'a pas suivi. C'est très certainement parce-qu'il y a Ino. C'est vrai, ça aurait paru un peu louche qu'il me suive alors que je ne dois à peine qu'être son ami.

Neji m'interroge tout bas.

-C'est Ino, c'est ça ?

Je regarde à droite puis à gauche sans bouger la tête. Je cherche la meilleure réponse à lui donner. Pourtant je sais très bien que dire non serait mentir et surtout qu'il le sait. Neji l'a bien vu hier à quel point cette fille me dérange. Je bafouille un peu, la gorge serrée, et lui donne une réponse.

-Neji… t… Naruto t'attend, le… le fais pas patienter il…

Il me lâche ; ennuyé.

-Gaara, comprends Sasuke aussi ! Tu es avec Shino, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu

Je l'interromps.

-Bonne nuit Neji.

Je fais vite pour rentrer dans la chambre et surtout refermer derrière moi. Je retourne me coucher ; l'image d'Ino et Sasuke s'embrassant pratiquement nus imprimée sur mes rétines.

Je ne vais pas me rendormir ; impossible. Je vais attendre d'entendre du bruit dans la maison ; quelqu'un qui se lèverait ; pour faire mine de me réveiller. Et ce moment je vais l'attendre longtemps. Jusqu'à 9h30. Ca m'a un peu surpris mais en fait c'est parce-que Shikamaru avait mis son portable à sonner. Il se réveille, baragouine je ne sais pas quoi, et se lève en baillant. Je me tourne sur le dos et le regarde. Kiba suit rapidement mais lui est très bien réveillé. Il ne doit pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

Je décide d'attendre qu'ils passent tous les deux chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain pour y aller. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de voir Sasuke et Ino. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé, malgré ma nuit passée à y réfléchir, comment je vais me comporter avec eux.

La porte se rouvre. Ce doit être Shikamaru qui vient reposer ses affaires de toilettes dans son sac. Je me suis tourné de dos tout à l'heure une fois seul. Mais un poids sur le lit me fait me retourner d'un coup. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter un instant. C'est Sasuke.

-Bonjour Gaara.

-S… Salut… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu es tout seul dans ma chambre, et Ino est en train de dormir.

Je ne réponds rien. Il continue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Je… non je … je me suis juste levé et… j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis venu voir juste… comme ça. Je voulais pas… vous déranger.

Si. J'ai même bien fait.

-On n'a rien fait Gaara.

-Je… j'aurai rien dit !

Il sourit et me dit que je suis un menteur. Je détourne un peu mon regard.

-Je la déteste.

-J'ai deviné.

Je ne répnod pas. Je ne le regarde même pas. Il reprend donc la parole.

-Je vais bientôt rompre Gaara.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de … de faire des trucs avec elle quand je suis là, ce serait déjà bien. Moi je fais rien avec Shino quand t'es là !

-C'est lui qui le veut aussi.

Peut-être… mais je ne le ferai pas pour autant. Sasuke m'interroge.

-T'as pris tes médicaments ?

-Pas encore.

-… je… je peux t'embrasser quand même ?

Je me redresse un peu sur mes coudes en lui répondant « bien sûr ». Alors il m'embrasse en passant sa main sur ma taille puis dans mon dos. J'enlace son cou en profitant du baiser. Je me redresse un peu mieux mais Sasuke me pousse finalement pour que je m'allonge. Il s'étend sur moi ; ses jambes s'entrelacent aux miennes. Je plie un peu celle qui se trouve entre les siennes ; il se crispe un léger instant en hoquetant mais n'arrête pour autant pas de m'embrasser. Ses mains se frayent un chemin sur mon corps alors que les miennes glissent dans son dos sans oser trop descendre.

Je suis dans la chambre de Sasuke, sur son lit, et il est avec moi et m'embrasse en me caressant.

Mais mon bien être soudain ne va pas durer. Des bruits de pas, des voix, vont nous obliger à nous arrêter. Il se redresse en rougissant avant de trop s'exciter même s'il l'était déjà un peu beaucoup, et sourit maladroitement.

-On n'est pas seuls, on …

-Je sais. Vas-y. Je te rejoins.

-Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Ok ?

-Hm.

Il se lève et s'en va. Je vais rester un petit moment juste le temps de me soulager. En m'habillant, je vais réaliser ce que je viens de faire dans le lit de Sasuke. Je rougis en me sentant frissonner.

Je l'ai fait dans son lit…

Je sors de la chambre en essayant de m'enlever de la tête ce que je viens de faire sans m'en rendre compte. Je vais dans la cuisine. Shikamaru est là avec Neji et Kiba. Sasuke arrive derrière moi accompagné d'Ino qui le tien par la main et qui m'interpelle.

-Bonjour Gaara !!

-… Ouais.

Ino fronce les sourcils et me demande.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as avec moi ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi ?

Sasuke grimace en regardant sa petite amie et en lui demandant tout bas de ne pas m'embêter. Elle continue cependant sans faire attention à ce que vient de lui dire Sasuke. Elle le contourne et se poste juste devant moi ; les mains sur les hanches.

-T'as un problème ou quoi ?

J'inspire calmement. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un couteau juste à côté de moi et m'imagine déjà en train de la planter.

-Réponds !! Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'embête ?!

Ma voix se fait dur entre mes dents.

-Si tu pouvais disparaître ça m'arrangerait …

Je crois que quelqu'un à laisser tomber quelque chose derrière moi. Personne ne devait s'attendre à ce que je réponde. Sasuke chuchote mon prénom ; abasourdi.

Ino ne se démonte pas.

-Pardon !? Et pourquoi ça s'il te plaît ? Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi je te signale ! Tu crois que tu vas faire ta loi peut-être ?

Derrière elle, Sasuke essaie de calmer le jeu comme il peut. Mais rien n'y fait. Je crois bien que derrière moi, Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru nous regardent en ce demandant comment tout ça va se terminer.

Naruto arrive par derrière Sasuke alors que je lâche l'info.

-SASUKE EST A MOI !! T'AS PAS ENCORE VU QU'IL M'AIME !!? IL M'AIME MOI !! PAS TOI ESPECE DE

Je me reçois une violente gifle en bonne et due forme de la part d'Ino qui me répond de la même manière.

-POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS !! TOI « ESPECE DE » ! J'AI VU QUE TU N'ARRETES PAS DE LE REGARDER !! MAIS TU REVES OUI !! Y'A DEJA PLEINS DE TAPETTES DANS TON GENRE QUI LUI ONT TOURNEES AUTOUR C'EST PAS POUR AUTANT QU'IL VA CHANGER DE BORD !!

Les larmes me montent aux yeux ; ma voix s'étrangle mais je continue d'hurler.

-JE T'EMMERDE !! C'EST MOI QU'IL AIME !!! ET JE L'AIME AUSSI ALORS DEGAGE !!! ON VEUT PLUS DE TOI ICI !!

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochaine chapitre :**

« Mon cœur s'affole. J'ai soudain peur. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Elle m'ont fait très plaisir !! Comme d'habitude en fait (hihi). Et je suis aussi très contente que le premier chapitre du troisième volet de Frères vous plaise ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews. Je m'en excuse je compte le faire très rapidement enfin du moins essayer. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'en poster pour ce chapitre. :p. Sur ce à Noël pour le prochain chapitre ! (et les chapitre 2 d'Un monde immense et de Mon petit ami homophobe ! n.n ) Merci encore !**

Densetsu : Ouah ! Ca, c'est de la déclaration !

Itachi : Ah bon ? Tu trouves toi ?

Nana : #tique devant la mauvaise humeur d'Itachi# Ben qu'est-ce que t'as mon Tachinounet ?

Itachi : #pique un phare# Ri... Rien !

Densetsu : #se penche à l'oreille de Nana pour chuchoter# Je crois qu'il est jaloux de Neji.

Nana : #écarquille les yeux# Quoi encore !? #se tourne vers Itachi# Mais 'Tachi t'as pas encore digéré !!?

Itachi : #croise les bras et tourne le dos à Nana pour bouder#

Nana : ... ahhh... :s ... boude paaas... !

Densetsu : Haha ! Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui fait le gamin !

Itachi : #se renfrogne encore plus#


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 28.**_ (Joyeux Noël 2009 à toutes et à tous !! n.n) _

Les larmes me montent aux yeux ; ma voix s'étrangle mais je continue d'hurler.

-JE T'EMMERDE !! C'EST MOI QU'IL AIME !!! ET JE L'AIME AUSSI ALORS DEGAGE !!! ON VEUT PLUS DE TOI ICI !!

Ino est prête à me répondre quand Sasuke l'interrompt d'une voix étonnée.

-Gaara … !

Je tourne mon regard vers lui et grimace.

-Sasuke !! Dis-lui ! J'en peux plus ! Je t'aime ! Je veux qu'on soit un vrai couple ! Je veux pas qu'on se cache tout le temps ! Je vais arrêter avec Shino moi aussi ! Je te promets !! De... Demain ! Je lui dirais ! S'il te plaît !

Ino prend la parole.

-Sasuke tu peux me dire ce qui se passe exactement s'il te plaît ?

Sasuke se tourne vers Ino, me regarde encore un fois, et fais volte-face à nouveau. Il prend la main d'Ino et lui demande de le suivre un peu dehors. Ils s'écartent et sortent de la cuisine. Naruto entre ; sans voix. Il me regarde en passant à côté de moi. Je baisse les yeux. Je me demande ce qui va se passer.

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke est parti lui dire ? Il va rompre ou il va lui inventer quelque chose pour la rassurer ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ?

Je m'assieds et sursaute en même temps que tous les autres alors qu'on entend la voix d'Ino de loin. Elle est en train de crier mais ils sont trop loin pour qu'on les comprennent. Apparemment il y a un jardin de l'autre côté de la maison. Ils y sont allés.

Shikamaru se lève et allume la radio en la mettant assez fort pour que nous n'entendions rien. Ca ne nous concerne pas vraiment.

Enfin si. … Moi, … moi je me sens concerné. Mais de toute façon je ne veux pas les écouter. Je saurai ce qui se sera passé tout à l'heure quand ils reviendront.

Et ça ne dure pas longtemps. Après dix minutes d'un silence insoutenable si l'on oublie la radio et les bruits provoqués par le petit déjeuner, des pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Ino passe sans s'arrêter. Sasuke entre dans la cuisine.

-Shikamaru, est-ce que tu pourrais raccompagner Ino maintenant s'il te plaît.

Shikamaru se lève en acquiesçant. Moi je regarde Sasuke qui me jète un coup d'œil avant de sourire.

-Ca va. T'inquiète pas.

-Tu…

-Oui. Je lui ai expliqué et j'ai rompu.

J'avale ma salive sans le quitter des yeux. Shikamaru passe devant lui ; Sasuke s'en va lui aussi pendant un instant.

Neji m'interroge.

-Tu vas vraiment arrêter avec Shino ? C'était pas juste sous le coup de la colère ?

-Non c'était pas juste comme ça. Je vais vraiment arrêter.

J'inspire profondément et finis ma tranche de pain à la confiture. Naruto, qui s'est assit en face de moi juste à côté de Neji, me demande avec un sourire de bien prendre soin de son meilleur ami. Je le dévisage ; étonnée. Je ne dis rien mais sens mon cœur se serrer un peu.

Est-ce que je vais être capable de bien prendre soin de lui ? Je n'ai jamais été en couple, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça doit se passer, … Il y a des choses à faire impérativement ? Ou… des choses à dire ou…

Je me sens un peu perdu d'un coup. Moi qui le suis déjà lorsque l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un ou deux jours avec Sasuke et qui panique à me demander comment je peux lui dire bonjour, … ça deviendrait encore plus compliqué maintenant ?

Je lâche mon couteau en entendant le van de Shikamaru démarrer dehors et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Sasuke revient dans la cuisine. Je ramasse mon couteau qui vient d'étaler de la confiture sur la table, et sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort tout en restant un peu serré.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Je vais être complètement perdu maintenant et tout foutre en l'air ! Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je veuille l'avoir pour moi tout seul ?!

Sasuke profite que Kiba se lève pour s'installer à côté de moi.

Il me jète quelques coups d'œil alors que moi j'essaie de ne pas le regarder justement. Je me sens soudain assez mal je dois l'admettre. Comment je dois réagir ? Il attend quelque chose de moi ? Moi, je … devrais attendre quelque chose ?

Ca y est ? On est ensemble pour de bon ? On forme un vrai couple ?

Sasuke me fait sursauter.

-Tu … tu vas rompre avec Shino demain ?

Je le dévisage ; les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke me sourit. Il est là juste à côté de moi et rien que pour moi. Il veut passer du temps avec moi et m'aimer.

Mon cœur s'affole. J'ai soudain peur.

Le noir total.

Puis un plafond. La douceur des draps autour de moi ; d'un oreiller sous ma tête.

Le visage de Sasuke un peu penché sur moi.

-Gaara ?

J'ouvre les yeux un peu plus grands. Sasuke me regarde. Je m'assieds. Nous sommes dans sa chambre ; juste nous deux. Elle est rangée, les matelas gonflables ne sont plus là. Tout est silencieux dehors.

Sasuke me demande.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je me suis encore évanoui ?

-Oui. Tout à l'heure. Ca fait au moins deux heures. J'ai failli finir par appeler ta sœur.

-Non … le fais surtout pas. Je vais bien. … ç… ça va.

Je m'assieds en me tenant le crâne. Ma tête me tourne un peu. Sasuke me dit que Shikamaru est revenu puis reparti avec Kiba. Et que le père de Naruto est venu le prendre lui et Neji il y a à peine un quart d'heure. Que je peux me reposer si je veux. Ou sinon qu'il peut me raccompagner chez moi en bus mais que ça prendrait un peu de temps.

-Je vais rester un peu avec toi Sasuke.

-T'es sûr, hein ? Je veux pas te forcer, … c'est…

-Imbécile. J'ai pas fait tout ce raffut tout à l'heure pour partir une fois que je peux t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

Je resserre un peu mon crâne entre mes mains, ferme les yeux histoire de me remettre correctement la tête en place, et me redresse en inspirant. J'ouvre les yeux et souris à Sasuke. Lui aussi. Il me demande en prenant mes mains posées sur mes cuisses par-dessus le drap.

-Tu as paniqué tout à l'heure ?

-Un… un peu.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-N…

Je soupire et lui explique.

-Naruto m'a dit de prendre bien soin de toi et j'ai eu peur de pas savoir. C'est la première fois que je vais vraiment être en couple avec quelqu'un et je sais pas vraiment comment me comporter alors je… Voilà.

Sasuke sourit d'un air attendri et vient appuyer sa tête à la mienne pour chuchoter.

-Restes comme tu es. C'est parfait.

-Hm.

Et il m'embrasse. D'abord un peu surpris parce-que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je prends plaisir à partager son baiser. Je l'enlace et lui me serre contre lui. Je ne veux soudain plus le lâcher. Je prends sa main droite de ma gauche, soulève mon pull et mon T-shirt, et mets sa main dessous en gémissant d'envie. Sa main remonte d'elle-même sur mon corps puis passe dans mon dos. Il me pousse ; s'allonge sur moi en remontant mes vêtements pour me caresser. Il continue de m'embrasser ; de faire jouer sa langue à la mienne en commençant à faire quelques légers déhanchements sur moi. Je le débarrasse rapidement de sa chemise.

Je me dis d'ailleurs en passant qu'elle est vraiment pratique cette chemise. Il n'a pas besoin de cesser ses baisers pour l'enlever. Je plaque mes mains sur son torse et les fait repartir dans son dos en gémissant alors que ses lèvres partent explorer mon cou. Ses déhanchement s'arrêtent soudain. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de ne pas arrêter. Je comprends en sentant ses mains sur mon bassin déboutonner mon jean et descendre ma braguette.

Sasuke se redresse ; la respiration déjà un peu enraillée ; et tire sur mon pantalon pour me le retirer. Je me déshabille en gardant mon boxer. Je le laisse faire de même pendant que je vais prendre du lubrifiant dans mon sac et un préservatif. Lorsque je me retourne, Sasuke est assis au bord du lit : complètement nu. Je déglutis et parle d'une voix un peu bizarre que je ne me connaissais pas.

-On le fait ?

Il hoche la tête et s'allonge sur le dos. Je demande.

-Je… te prends? Ok ? Tu veux bien ?

Même mouvement de sa part. Je retourne vers le lit. Je retire mon boxer tout doucement puis m'allonge sur lui. J'étends mes jambes entre les siennes écartées et un peu pliées. Il m'enlace en acceptant un baiser de ma part.

Il faut que j'assure. Ne surtout pas faire comme Shino m'a fait. Il faut que je le prépare correctement, que je l'embrasse, que je le caresse, ne pas perdre le fil et ne pas me laisser aller à l'égoïsme en le prenant sans me soucier de lui.

Nos corps se meuvent en accord l'un à l'autre. Ses jambes se relèvent un peu parfois. Ses cuisses caressent mon bassin ; ses mains mon dos et mes bras et puis parfois mes fesses en m'aidant à me déhancher avec un peu plus de douceur contre lui.

Ma respiration est lente et difficile mais je ne pense pas à avoir peur de m'évanouir. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. J'en suis convaincu.

Je l'embrasse encore un peu, puis me redresse lentement pour me mettre à genou. Je dépose quelques baisers ça et là sur sa peau. Je prends le lubrifiant et en mets sur mes doigts. Sasuke me regarde faire ; sûrement un peu anxieux. Je lui souris et m'installe correctement entre ses jambes. J'enfile le préservatif et je caresse ses fesses avant d'y introduire un doigt. Sasuke gémis en se crispant un peu.

Qu'est-ce que m'avait dit Kiba déjà ?

-C… Ca te fait mal ?

Sasuke grimace un sourire mal à l'aise.

-Un… un peu…

-C… C'est… C'est de la gêne. T… T'inquiète pas Sasuke. … tt… to… tout se passera bien.

Enfin c'est ce que j'espère. Je suis de moins en moins sûr de moi. J'enfonce mon doigt un peu plus loin et le retire pour en mettre deux après les avoir re-lubrifiés. J'arrache sans le vouloir un gémissements à Sasuke. Un gémissement que j'espère ne pas être de douleur. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés. Son corps est un peu crispé.

-D… Essaie de te détendre Sasuke. Ca va aller.

Il gémit encore.

Je regarde de nouveau ma main en partie en lui pour quelques doigts.

Est-ce que… j'en rajoute un autre ?

Il y en a déjà deux je le sais, et ils vont et viennent un peu en lui, mais moi je suis assez massif et… je ne veux pas lui faire mal une fois vraiment en lui. J'avale ma salive et prends mon courage à deux mains. J'entre un troisième doigt et les enfoncent tous le plus profondément possible. Sasuke se cambre en poussant un cri. Je retire tout de suite mes doigts et recule un peu.

-D… Désolé !

Je lui ai fait mal ou c'était un cri de plaisir ?

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour imaginer qu'il n'a pas mal. Moi, Shino me fait tout le temps souffrir ! Ma gorge se serre alors que je m'interroge sur le bien fondé de la relation sexuelle entre hommes. Où est-ce que Sasuke peut trouver son plaisir ? Comment je peux lui faire du bien en entrant en lui comme ça ?

Je grimace en m'excusant encore ; les yeux baissés sur le côté et n'osant plus regarder Sasuke. Je me recule encore un peu ; rendu presque à tomber en arrière au pied du lit.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui bouge lascivement en gémissant les yeux fermés.

Un coup de chaud plus fort que ce que je ressens depuis tout à l'heure me prend. Mon corps entier se réchauffe au-delà de ce que j'ai déjà pu sentir. Je me rapproche et prends les jambes de Sasuke. Puis je les mets sur mes épaules et me penche un peu en soulevant son bassin afin de mieux entrer en lui.

Je manque de m'évanouir en le faisant. Je pousse un râle d'une voix méconnaissable en faisant rouler mes yeux sous mes paupières. Je ne suis pas entièrement entré mais je me déhanche déjà un peu en tenant le bassin de Sasuke surélevé. Sasuke qui se tord en agrippant le drap-housse. Je le vois bien. Je dois lui faire mal mais c'est trop bon pour que j'arrête.

Je suis vraiment horrible. Sasuke gémit de douleur sous moi mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Je me penche brusquement et entre en lui jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de rein rapide. Puis je m'immobilise en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas crier de plaisir alors que lui a mal. J'attends un instant et souffle rapidement. J'embrasse la joue de Sasuke qui a la tête tournée, et chuchote d'une voix un peu étranglée.

-Excuse-moi… !

Je suis immobile. Sasuke gémit encore et encore sous moi. Son corps est chaud. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa bouche est un peu ouverte pour me faire entendre ses tourments.

Mais brusquement, je sens ses mains se poser sur mes bras et les caresser de bas en haut. Puis sa voix se fait entendre.

-T'arrête paaass….. ! Hhhhh…. Hh t'arrêtes pas… hhh…

Il essaie de bouger un peu. Je sens son bassin vouloir entrer en mouvement dans mes mains qui le tiennent. Comme je suis penché sur lui, Sasuke en profite pour faire glisser un peu ses mains dans mon dos puis m'embrasser.

Il … aimerait ?

J'ouvre en grands mes yeux alors qu'il rompt le baiser. Et puis je bouge un peu. Je recommence à me déhancher un peu plus fort. Sasuke ferme brutalement les yeux en grimaçant et en gémissant. Je me crispe en sentant ses doigts vouloir me griffer le dos.

Sa respiration est saccadée ; sa gorge produit des sons étranges.

Il aime vraiment ça !? Je lui procure du plaisir ? Pour de vrai ?

-Continue… Gaara… hhh… hhh t'arrêtes pas !! …

Sans vraiment y croire, sans le quitter des yeux, je me déhanche.

Sasuke aime vraiment ça. Je suis bien forcé de le réaliser !

Et ce fait provoque en moi une sorte de réaction en chaîne. Mon cœur s'accélère, mes mains enserrent plus sauvagement les fesses de Sasuke et mon bassin, tout mon corps, bouge de plus en plus vite. Je ne me retiens plus. Il aime ça, moi aussi, alors je ne me retiens pas.

J'en viens même à pousser moi aussi des cris. J'agrippe la tête de lit d'une main au bout d'un moment. Le corps de Sasuke est bien calé avec le mien. Je continue de maintenir malgré tout son bassin d'une main pour ne pas nous faire mal. Sasuke fini par se masturber en même temps. Le souffle nous manque à l'un comme à l'autre. Je sens mon cœur battre trop fort dans ma poitrine. Ma tête ma tourne comme jamais mais je ne veux pas m'évanouir. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout ! Je veux pouvoir l'embrasser après l'amour ! Je veux me sentir me calmer et me retirer sans m'écrouler sur lui les yeux fermés ; complètement évanoui.

-aaaAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Je me sens trembler de partout. Je manque de tourner de l'œil alors que Sasuke crie d'à peu près la même manière que moi. Je suis en train de jouir. Je m'écroule sur Sasuke ; à bout de force. Le… la semence de Sasuke se colle à mon ventre et mon torse.

-… o... hoohoh… Gaara… ou… ouAH !

Je souris. Je tourne mon visage et embrasse la joue de Sasuke.

Et puis je m'évanoui.

Lorsque je me réveille, Sasuke n'est plus là. Je cherche du regard un peu autour de moi dans la chambre mais ne le vois pas. Je me lève, enfile mon boxer et mon jean, me gratte le crâne et sors de la chambre.

J'appelle.

-SASUKE ?? !

Je regarde dans la salle de bain puis vais voir dans le salon. Je me fige de la tête au pied en voyant Sasuke mais aussi Itachi et Temari. Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Ils m'ont tous vu.

Sasuke rougit ; gêné.

-Gaara, ils… ils nous ont entendus. … Tout à l'heure.

J'ouvre la bouche et me sentant comme tomber arrière.

Ils nous ont entendus ? Comment ça ils nous ont entendus ?

-Je suis évanoui depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Ca fait un quart d'heure.

Temari me regarde sans rien dire. Itachi de même. Il est sur un fauteuil face au canapé et aussi à l'entrée du salon. Il me fixe ; le regard un peu sombre.

-Je… je prendrai soin de Sasuke. C'est promis. On… on s'aime tous les deux.

Temari hausse les sourcils ; étonnée. Moi dire ça, ... Je ne lui en veux pas d'être si sous le choc. Sasuke se lève, me rejoint, prend ma main dans la sienne et se tourne vers Itachi.

-Itachi, je suis bisexuel. Et je te présente Gaara, mon petit ami.

Itachi inspire profondément, ferme les yeux, et soupire. Sasuke resserre ma main dans la sienne. Son frère prend la parole.

-Tu crois que je m'en suis pas rendu compte tout à l'heure ?

-D… Je…

Itachi se lève.

-Temari, Gaara, je vous ramène ? Il commence à se faire un peu tard.

Je gigote un peu et retourne dans la chambre après que Temari ait accepté puis m'ait demandé d'aller me rhabiller correctement.

Sasuke me suit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referme la porte et prend la parole.

-Je suis désolé Gaara. Je pensais pas qu'ils allaient venir ici.

Je le regarde ; un peu surpris par ses excuses.

-C'est pas ta faute Sasuke ! Faut pas t'excuser !

-… hm…

-Toi, … ça va aller avec ton frère ?

-Ouais. … Il va digérer. T'inquiète pas.

-Ok.

J'enfile mon T-shirt, mon pull, range le lubrifiant tomber par terre, et rougit en me redressant. Je dévisage Sasuke. Il le remarque et me demande.

-Quoi ?

-C… Tu m'as … la capote, … c'est toi qui…

-Oh ! Euh... oui. D… Je devais pas ?

-Non c'est pas… enfin...

Je me racle la gorge et décide de ne pas en parler finalement.

-Gaara, … ?

-Quoi ?

-T… t'as aimé, …le faire avec moi ?

Je me redresse en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule. Je souris.

-Oui.

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure en souriant d'un air fier et très heureux. Je lui demande à mon tour.

-Et toi ?

Il ouvre en grand les yeux et hoche la tête lentement mais de manière très assurée. Je l'interroge encore.

-Je t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non. Ca a été.

-Alors… un peu quand même.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est de la gêne.

-… hm.

Ca veut dire qu'on peut ne pas avoir mal alors ?

Je me demande si Shino pourrait ne pas me faire mal un jour.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Itachi et Sasuke, … ils n'ont plus leurs parents ? »

**JOYEUX NOEL !!! n.n. Hihi. Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'y répondre. (enfin en tout cas au moment où je relis le chapitre (il est 14h et nous sommes le jeudi 24 décembre 2009).) J'ai encore un dessert pour... arf je veux même pas dire le chiffre. XD. A préparer pour demain donc je ne pense finalement pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews en attente pour le moment. Je suis vraiment navrée. J'espère que ça ne va pas vous empêcher d'en poster, car ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !! Je pense que je pourrai répondre avant dimanche ! Croisez les doigts ! (moi je ne le fait pas parce-que ça ne marche jamais quand c'est moi qui le fait. lol.) Quoiqu'il en soit encore merci pour vos reviews ! De prendre le temps d'en écrire malgré les fêtes et tout ce que cela implique ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et une bonne lectures sur les autres chapitres que j'ai posté cette nuit ! HOHOHO !! JOYEUX NOEL !!**

Densetsu : Nana !!?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Je vais avoir quoi comme cadeau de Noël ?

Nana : #hausse un sourcil et dévisage Densetsu# Parce-que tu crois que tu vas en avoir avec le comportement que tu as eu cette année !?

Densetsu : ... ? Mais... j'ai été sage !!

Nana : ... ah bon .... ?

Densetsu : Q.Q... J'ai été sage !!!

Nana : Ben tu verras bien si le Père Noël trouve que tu as été sage ! Moi, je ne te dirai rien !! LALALAA !!!

Itachi : ... "Moi, je ne te dirai rien !! LALALA !!!" On la croirait parler à ses lecteurs...

Nana : #fronce les sourcils et dévisage Itachi# Quoi encore !? Tu crois peut-être que tu as été sage, toi, cette année !!? A geindre à tous les chapitres de fin de Frères II tout ça parce-que tu avais perdu Naruto par ta faute !!?

Itachi : O.O… mais… Nana … !

Nana : Et en plus tu as osé bouder à la fin du chapitre précédent juste parce-que tu es jaloux de Neji ! Ben moi je peux te dire que Naruto il est très jaloux de toi dans Un monde immense quand je lui dis ce qui va se passer ! Pourtant ben il me boude pas !

Densetsu : #tournicote son doigt sur le sol après s'être accroupi et chuchote d'un air boudeur# Oui mais il est pas mal lotis pour autant, lui, dans Un monde immense…

Nana : #se tourne vers Densetsu# HEIN !!?

Densetsu : #se redresse, tout sourire# Rien ! Je suis sage comme une image et je ne me plains même pas !! #gros sourire#


	29. Chapter 29

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. **[ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Note :** _Merci énormément pour vos reviews !! Toutes fics confondues, je n'ai répondu à quasiment personne. J'ai un bon nombre de reviews en attente. Je m'excuse, je vais prendre un retard pas possible mais je ne répondrai pas avant le 16-17 janvier, après mes examens. Et je ne pense pas poster non plus d'ici là. _

**Un effleurement. 29.**

Je me demande si Shino pourrait ne pas me faire mal un jour.

Je me secoue la tête. Pourquoi je pense à lui. J'ai dit que j'allais arrêter. J'enlace la taille de Sasuke et me colle à lui en souriant.

-Un baiser ?

Il répond à mon sourire par un autre et me murmure « même deux » en se penchant un peu sur moi. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes ; je pousse un doux râle de bien être au travers du baiser. Je souris intérieurement en sentant ses mains peloter mes fesses.

Je romps le baiser, et lui demande.

-Tu viens aussi pour nous ramener, hein ?

-Oui. A côté de toi à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Ok.

-Au fait. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais… t'es vraiment mieux avec tes cheveux au naturel.

Je souris malgré moi en baissant la tête ; mal à l'aise.

-Je l'avais fait parce-que je pensais que tu avais un faible pour la couleur.

-Non. Pas du tout.

Je hoche la tête. Sasuke m'embrasse encore une fois et me demande si j'ai rassemblé toutes mes affaires. Je lui dis que oui puis le suis jusqu'à l'entrée où Itachi et Temari nous attendent.

Une fois qu'Itachi et Sasuke nous auront déposés et qu'ils seront repartis de leur côté, je vais monter voir Temari à l'étage. J'entre dans sa chambre avec sa permission et lui demande.

-Temari, … tu ne m'en veux pas de sortir avec lui ?

Elle me regardede manière étonnée et me demande.

-Non ! Pourquoi ?

-Non je… En fait j'avais un peu peur que tu m'en veuilles. Du fait que ce soit le frère de ton petit ami.

-Pas du tout.

Elle me sourit et tapote à côté d'elle sur le matelas en s'asseyant au bord.

-Viens t'asseoir, on va un peu parler.

-J'ai rien de spécial à dire, c'est pas…

En fait, si, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander depuis un moment. Je n'ose pas le faire avec Sasuke. Mais elle, elle doit savoir. Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, et me lance.

-Temari, en fait, … j'aurai voulu savoir quelque chose.

-Oui bien sûr qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Itachi et Sasuke, … ils n'ont plus leur parents ?

Temari ouvre deux grands yeux ronds, et les baisse un peu.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire tu sais.

-Ils sont morts ?

-Pas tout à fait. Tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec Sasuke. Ou Itachi si tu peux.

Je ne réponds rien.

Pourquoi Itachi ? Il sait plus de chose ? Sasuke ne connaîtrait pas ses parents ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans leur famille ?

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Kankûro va rentrer. Je suis dans ma chambre à me demander si j'appelle ou non Sasuke. Lui ne l'a pas fait. J'ai peur de déranger. Peut-être qu'il parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec son frère.

Je me décide et lui envoie un texto juste comme ça. Et puis pour voir s'il va me répondre. S'il me répond, ça voudra dire qu'il n'est pas occupé, non ?

Bon allez. Je lui écris.

#Salu ! Ca va ? Just1 ti Cc.#

Je regarde mon texto avant de l'envoyer et soupire.

-C'est nul.

Je l'efface.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui envoyer ?

#Je peu t'apler ?#

C'est plus direct au moins. Je devrai peut-être plutôt le biper. Oui mais s'il n'entend pas ?

J'envoie le texto. Je vois qu'il l'a reçu en accusé de réception, et attends encore un peu.

… un peu beaucoup…

Il doit être occupé.

Je sursaute brusquement avant de reposer mon portable sur mon bureau. Il vibre. C'est un appel de Sasuke. Je colle mon portable à mon oreille en allant m'allonger sur mon lit à plat ventre.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Tu voulais m'appeler ?

-Oui. Ca va ?

-Oui !

Je me tourne sur le dos. Un léger blanc s'installe. Sasuke se lance.

-Euh... tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Ca a été avec ton frère ?

-Ouais. … Il digère petit à petit. Il m'imaginait hétéro vu que je traîne avec des gays mais que je sortais avec une fille, …

-Oui. C'est sûr.

-Mais ça ira.

-Hm. Ok.

-Et toi ? Ta sœur ?

-Oh bah elle était déjà au courant. J'avais surtout peur qu'elle dise quelque chose parce-que c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Il rit un peu. J'inspire doucement, et me lance.

-Sasuke, j'aimerai te poser une question qui… en fait je crois bien qu'elle est délicate.

-Je t'écoute… ?

-… Toi et ton frère, vous habitez tous les deux ensemble ?

-Euh… oui. Mais tu l'a vu ça !

-Vous n'avez plus de parents ?

Blanc. Et puis la voix de Sasuke.

-Ah.

Je n'ose pas répondre à ce "ah". Je me sens soudain plus que mal à l'aise d'avoir poser la question. Sasuke reprends.

-C'était ça.

-T'es pas obligé de répondre.

-Je suis sous la tutelle de mon frère.

-O… ok.

-Ma mère est morte.

Je me tais. J'attends de voir s'il va dire ou non quelque chose pour son père.

-Et voilà. Y'a rien de bien

Je l'interromps

-Ton père aussi est mort ?

-Je veux pas parler de ce type.

J'écarquille les yeux.

J'ai provoqué un malaise entre nous je crois. Je souris pour moi ; pas très bien, et force un rire.

-Ah ! Ah ben... c... ça fera un point commun alors entre toi et moi ! J'ai aucune envie de parler du mien non plus !

-Hm. D'accord. Alors on fera comme ça.

Sa voix est plus froide que tout à l'heure.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke si j'ai

-Non. T'inquiètes pas. Tu peux pas savoir c'est tout.

-… hm.

-J'ai surtout pas envie d'en parler au téléphone tu vois. Déjà sans ça j'ai pas vraiment le désir de

-C'est bon. Je comprends Sasuke. T'en fais pas.

-Ok.

On va encore un peu parler. Il va, au bout d'un moment, me demander si je prévois toujours de rompre toutes relations avec Shino demain.

-Oui ! Je te l'ai dit, je vais le faire !

-Ok.

-Tu doutes ?

-Ben… Naruto a voulu me faire comprendre tout à l'heure au téléphone de pas trop… de… de pas trop te faire confiance en fait.

Je m'assieds d'un coup sur mon lit.

-QUOI !!? Mais pourquoi !?

-Ben je sais pas. D'après lui, tu rompras jamais avec Shino.

-Et comment il peut le savoir d'abord !?

-Ben je…

-Et tu le crois plus que moi en plus !?

-N… non !

Une exclamation sort de ma bouche. J'y crois pas ! Il le croit plus que moi !

Et il devine à quoi je pense car il essaie de se justifier.

-Gaara je le connais depuis longtemps ! Il a souvent de bonnes intuitions et je… Et puis il doit sûrement le tenir de Neji ! Je

-De Neji !?

-Et écoutes de toute façon tu vas le prouver à tout le monde demain que tu peux laisser tomber Shino ! Alors on en parle plus. Je te fais confiance.

Je soupire ; agacé je dois bien l'admette. Mais d'un autre côté je peux très bien imaginer pourquoi ils pensent tous ça. Après le comportement que Shino ne cesse d'avoir avec moi, et moi qui ne lui ai toujours rien dis ni reproché, …

… mais j'aurai bien aimé que Sasuke me croit.

Je me tourne sur mon lit en regardant mon portable après avoir dit bonne soirée à Sasuke. Je pense à lui. C'est vrai que Naruto est son meilleur ami et qu'il le connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi mais… quand même.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive en cours à l'heure normale. Temari m'a emmené. Elle part dans la journée avec Itachi alors on a un peu traîner pour parler dans la voiture rien que tous les deux. Je lui ai dit au revoir en descendant et suis monté dans ma salle de classe.

Shino est là et j'ai remarqué qu'il m'a presque assassiné des yeux lorsque je suis allé dire bonjour à Neji.

Il devait très certainement m'attendre pour faire un tour au troisième étage. Je salue Neji en souriant, et m'assieds sur la chaise de son voisin qui n'est pas encore là. Et je réalise que Neji arbore un énorme sourire en m'observant.

Je regarde un peu sur le côté, et soupire.

-Bon je suppose que t'es au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier vu ton sourire…

-Oui !!

Il sautillerait presque sur sa chaise. Il se penche un peu en se mettant face à l'allée, et se rapproche de moi avec sa chaise.

-Alors ? C'était comment ? D'après Naruto, Sasuke a vraiment beaucoup aimé !

Je rougis.

-Oui euh je… c'était moi l'actif et on… ben …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de finalement sourire sûrement d'un air bête.

-C'était génial… ! J'avais jamais ressentit ça. L'autre à côté c'est une brute !!

L'« autre » c'est Shino. Je ne prononce pas son prénom car on pourrait nous entendre. Autant ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis ou de rumeur puisqu'on va rompre dans quelques heures. Je compte lui parler à la pause de midi. J'ai déjà préparé ce que j'allais lui dire et comment j'allais lui répondre s'il me disait quelque chose.

-Je… J'ai…

Je chuchote en me penchant pour être encore plus prêt de Neji.

-Je crois que j'ai vraiment jouis. Pour de vrai je veux dire.

Le sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-Ben c'est super ! Alors tu vas vraiment arrêter avec lui ?

Il fait un discret mouvement de tête vers Shino. Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule ; il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux mais ne nous entend heureusement pas.

-Oui. Ce midi.

Neji pousse alors un gros soupir de soulagement.

-Enfin !

Il se redresse en continuant de sourire. Puis il se penche encore un peu, et me demande.

-Et… d'après ce que m'a dit Naruto, … vous vous seriez fait surprendre ?

Je rougis de nouveau mais de gêne. Je baisse un peu les yeux ; mal à l'aise.

-Oui… son frère et ma sœur nous ont entendu... Je me suis évanouie juste après alors je sais pas trop mais apparemment ils venaient d'arriver quand on… enfin… je crois qu'on a beaucoup crié et assez fort je… hum…

Neji pouffe de rire. Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

-Te moque pas ! Je suis sûr que tu t'es déjà fait surprendre par ton oncle !

-Non. Jamais !

-Ben Densetsu ou Satsuki alors… !

Un sourire naît sur mon visage alors que Neji hoquète et arrête tout de suite de rire en rougissant. Je le savais de toute façon. Satsuki me l'a bien fait comprendre et Neji était présent à ce moment-là.

La discussion devient soudain plus sérieuse. Neji m'annonce quelque chose qui me surprend.

-Naruto m'a dit que Sasuke s'est disputé avec Itachi.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein ? Mais il m'avait dit que non !

-Ben c

Neji se fait brusquement interrompre par Shino qui s'est rapproché de nous.

-Gaara. Je peux te parler ?

Je lève les yeux vers Shino ; un peu étonné.

-Euh… oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pas là. Viens.

-Euh Shino je

-Dépêches, le prof va pas tarder.

J'obéis. J'échange un coup d'œil avec Neji en sortant de la salle. Shino m'emmène un peu plus loin dans le couloir. A mon grand soulagement, il ne monte pas les escaliers mais reste au pied des marches.

-T'as eu un problème pour te lever ce matin ? Je t'ai attendu !

-En fait Shino, … euh je voulais te parler d'un truc.

Moi qui avait tout préparé, je ne me sens plus si sûr de moi que ça… Il me questionne ; direct.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

J'inspire et gonfle mes joues avant de souffler. Puis je lui réponds.

-J'arrête tout. Avec toi. C'est fini je… je suis avec Sasuke et c'est solide alors je … j'arrête.

Léger blanc. Et puis la voix de Shino.

-Ah.

-Voilà. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu si tôt ce matin.

-… Mais… c'est parce-que Sasuke est jaloux ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Il est jaloux ? Il te veut fidèle ?

-Non ! Enfin si enfin je sais pas ! Mais c'est moi qui veux arrêter Shino ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est malsain ce qu'on vit tous les deux !!

-Mais non c'est pas malsain … On se fait du bien, c'est tout…

Il soupire. Moi pas.

-Ben moi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me faire beaucoup plus de bien que toi tu ne le fais. Tu n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à mon bien-être à moi et je

-Mais c'est parce-que t'es homo, ça !!… Tu t'imagines pleins de trucs alors que moi c'est que pour le cul, c'est tout !

-Justement ! Moi je suis homo ! J'ai besoin d'un petit ami ! De quelque chose de sérieux ! Alors j'arrête. J'en ai marre de toi ! De ta libido et de tes hormones ! T'es bon qu'à planté ta tante pour te faire plaisir ! En plus t'es vraiment nul pour ça !

Shino m'interrompt ; agacé.

-AAAh ! Bon ! Ca va ! T'es qu'un PD après tout ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Et de toute façon, Hinata m'a dit qu'elle allait bientôt bien vouloir. Alors je m'en fous. J'ai plus que quelques jours à attendre j'en suis sûr.

Mon cœur s'arrête sur cette nouvelle. Je dévisage Shino et demande d'une voix un peu serrée.

-Quoi ?

-T'as très bien entendu. Elle a du remarquer que je suis plus calme. Elle doit se demander si je vais pas voir un peu ailleurs. Elle veut que j'arrête j'en suis sûr. Alors elle va enfin se forcer pour moi !

Il affiche un sourire satisfait en déclarant.

-C'est pas plus mal après tout !

-Mais c'est pas possible !

-Et bien si. Et puis ça nous arrange tous les deux comme ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disait vouloir arrêter !?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je le plante là et retourne dans la salle de classe sans rien dire. Je n'adresse aucun regard à Neji et vais m'asseoir à ma table.

Comment ça peut être vrai ? Hinata qui se décide comme ça ? Juste quand moi je veux arrêter ?! Non. C'est impossible. Il veut juste me rendre jaloux, c'est ça, hein ?

Shino revient en classe lui aussi. Le prof arrive juste après lui et commence le cours. Je ne vais pas du tout suivre. Tellement pas que je vais me faire remarquer à un moment alors que le prof m'interrogera. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

A la pause de midi, après avoir mangé avec Neji, nous sortons tous les deux prendre l'air. Il a vu que je ne suis pas bien. Je me suis énervé intérieurement toute la matinée. Après moi, après Shino, après Hinata.

-T'as dit à Shino que t'arrêtais ?

-Oui.

-Et… pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Je bouge nerveusement sur le banc en me frottant les mains. J'inspire en me redressant et lui réponds clairement.

-Parce-qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'en foutait parce-que Hinata va bientôt le laisser faire ce qu'il veut avec elle.

-Qu… Hein !?

Il s'étouffe presque dans son étonnement. Moi, j'aperçois Hinata un peu plus loin dans la cours. Elle est toute seule. Je me lève en disant à Neji que je le rejoins dans pas longtemps dans notre classe. Je fais bien attention au fait qu'il rentre dans le bâtiment, et vais voir Hinata.

Je la fais sursauter.

-Hinata ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et sourit.

-Ah ! Gaara ! Bonjour ! Ca va ?

-Oui. Et toi ? On… on peut parler un peu ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr !

-On… va s'asseoir ?

Elle acquiesce en souriant. Je l'emmène un peu à l'écart dans le fond de la cours et nous fait asseoir sur un banc. Je suis nerveux. Je suis en colère après elle et elle ne le voit même pas. Je commence à la détester presque autant qu'Ino.

Je force un sourire et lui demande.

-Alors comme ça tu vas te lancer avec Shino ?

Elle hoquète en écarquillant les yeux et me dévisage.

-Co… com… comment tu le sais ?

-C'est Shino qui me l'a dit.

-Ah… ah bon ?

-Oui. Il a vraiment très hâte !

Hinata rougit sans oser me regarder. Je renchéris.

-Alors ça veut dire que t'as plus peur de lui ?

-… Pourquoi… tu me demandes ça ?

Elle a encore peur. Je hausse une épaule en retenant un sourire triomphant pour avoir trouvé quelque chose à exploiter.

-Ben juste pour savoir ! Après tout, Shino n'a pas vraiment l'air tendre alors… je me demandais juste. Ca me fait bizarre de te voir toi : une fille si douce et attentionné, avec un type comme Shino qui… enfin il est un peu brute, non ?

-… o... oui. C'est vrai.

-Ca te fait pas peur ? Tu vas avoir mal, non ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que chez les filles ça fait vraiment mal ! Alors en plus avec lui, … ça va être douloureux, non ?

-Je… je sais pas Gaara. Et je veux pas en parler.

Elle voudrait se lever, mais je la retiens en agrippant son poignet.

-Shino il est quand même pas vraiment très tendre, non ? T'as pas peur ? Tu veux que je te montre comment il va s'y prendre ? Je sais déjà ce qu'il va te faire ! C'est un brutal !

Hinata essaie de me faire lâcher son poignet mais je la retiens. Je prends son épaule gauche avec ma main libre et approche Hinata de moi.

-Arrêtes de bouger !!

-Gaara !! ARRETES !!

J'essaie de l'embrasser, mais elle se débat. Je dois lui faire peur mais c'est ce qui est voulu.

Tout ça quand brusquement, elle me gifle et réussi à se lever. Je me remets rapidement de la surprise et me lève à mon tour ; assassinant presque Hinata du regard.

-Tu hurles et tu as peur pour ça ? Et pourtant tu vas le faire avec Shino ?!

Je grimace de dégoût en la regardant de haut et bas.

-T'as juste peur qu'il s'en fasse une autre alors tu vas te vendre pour lui faire plaisir !

Elle ne dit rien. Je lui cracherai presque au visage.

-T'es qu'une pute tout compte fait.

Et je la laisse là ; retournant dans ma salle de classe sans me retourner. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir pitié d'elle. Moi qui voulais faire du mal à Shino, lui montrer ou lui faire comprendre qu'il allait me perdre et surtout me regretter, cette idiote d'Hinata a trouvé le moment opportun pour lui dire qu'elle le laisserait faire !

Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter à moi s'ils couchent ensemble ! Alors que Shino aurait enfin pu comprendre !

J'entre dans notre classe. Sans m'en rendre compte, je vais m'installer à la place devant celle de Neji ; la chaise tourner face à lui. Je me laisse tomber d'un air rageur et croise les bras en retenant mon pied de pousser la table.

Neji m'observe ; un peu inquiet de me voir dans une colère qui ne m'est absolument pas habituel.

Il se risque.

-Caa… va bien, Gaara ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et daigne le regarder de face. J'inspire brutalement, me lève, vais vers le tableau noir et prends une craie pour écrire avec d'énormes caractères pour bien remplir le tableau. Puis je retourne à ma place sous le regard choqué des élèves présents.

Shino n'est pas encore là mais lorsqu'il arrive il voit qu'on le dévisage. Il regarde autour de lui, et s'immobilise en voyant le tableau.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Mon père est là et il m'attend. »

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews !! Toutes fics confondues, je n'ai répondu à quasiment personne. J'ai un bon nombre de reviews en attente. Je m'excuse, je vais prendre un retard pas possible mais je ne répondrai pas avant le 16-17 janvier, après mes examens. Et je ne pense pas poster non plus d'ici là. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous aurez hâte de recevoir le prochain ! n.n. En attendant ce dernier, et aussi en attendant toutes mes réponses (encore navrée, mais j'ai les partiels à préparer) les reviews sont bienvenues !!! n.n. Encore merci !!**

Densetsu : Il a écrit quoi ?

Nana : Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! :p

Densetsu : Oui. C'est vrai. Mais je pensais aux lecteurs qui vont devoir attendre le 17 janvier au plus tôt pour avoir la réponse, c'est pour ça.

Nana : Comme c'est gentiiiil !

Densetsu : n.n. Et oui ! C'est moi ! HAHAHA !!

Itachi : #murmure# Et en attendant, les lecteurs n'en savent pas plus...

Nana et Densetsu : #se tourne vers Itachi# Hm ??

Itachi : Rien, rien.


	30. Chapter 30

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 30. **

J'inspire brutalement, me lève, vais vers le tableau noir et prends une craie pour écrire avec d'énormes caractères pour bien remplir le tableau. Puis je retourne à ma place sous le regard choqué des élèves présents.

Shino n'est pas encore là, mais lorsqu'il arrive il voit qu'on le dévisage. Il regarde autour de lui, et s'immobilise en voyant le tableau.

#Shino défonce le cul d'un homo depuis plus de deux semaines#

Il ne se tourne malheureusement pas vers moi. J'aurai aimé voir son visage choqué, outré, désemparé, … mais sa réaction est la meilleure qu'il puisse avoir pour lui dans cette situation. Il garde son calme, va vers le tableau et efface ce que j'y ai marqué. Tout ça dans un silence de mort. Une fois qu'il repose l'éponge, il va à sa place avec dignité sans se démonter malgré les chuchotements qui commencent enfin autour de nous.

Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Neji n'a pas perdu une miette de la scène qui s'est jouée. Il doit être choqué par mon comportement et aussi se demander ce qui me prends d'agir comme ça alors que tout aurait pu se finir bien plus proprement.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre un peu. Je sais déjà qu'au moins, au plus tard demain soir, Hinata sera au courant. Et Shino aussi le sait. Je me demande comment il va pouvoir se défendre. Tout le monde sait que moi je suis homo. Et moi qui aie écrit ce mot, notre rapprochement entre lui et moi depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, surtout le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé sur SA demande devant ses amis, … ça ne va pas l'aider du tout. Et c'est tant mieux.

Le prof arrive rapidement ; s'étonnant que les élèves ne soient pas déjà tous à leur place mais ne demandant pas pourquoi. Il ordonne à tout le monde de se calmer et de s'installer, et commence le cours.

Je vais sentir des regards posés sur moi pendant tout le reste des cours de l'après-midi. Je ne m'en suis pas senti gêné. J'étais plutôt satisfait à vrai dire. Shino a dû se sentir encore plus observé que moi et c'est tant mieux.

Les heures de clubs commençant, je sors rapidement pour ne pas avoir à tomber sur Shino car je sais que je risque peut-être quelques chose si jamais je me retrouve seul avec lui. Je me presse donc pour aller prendre mon bus sachant très bien que ce n'est pas Kankûro qui va se déplacer pour moi.

Mais quelque chose va me surprendre une fois rendu à la grille.

Mais pas vraiment me surprendre avec plaisir.

Mon père est là et il m'attend. Il m'a vu. J'inspire profondément et monte en voiture.

-Bonjour Gaara.

-Bonjour.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je pose mon sac de cours à mes pieds et regarde tout de suite par la vitre.

-Tu devrais être de bonne humeur Gaara.

Je ne réponds pas.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas d'un scooter !

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage mon père qui sourit en démarrant la voiture. Il fait mine de ne pas avoir vu mon visage plus qu'étonné. Il s'engage dans la rue et prend la parole.

-On va aller l'acheter. Je t'ai pris rendez-vous ce week-end pour que tu te familiarises avec la conduite. Tu n'as pas besoin de permis, mais c'est quand même mieux.

Je reste sans voix.

Depuis quand accepte t'il mes demandes si facilement ?

-Ta sœur m'a convaincu. Il faudra que tu la remercies.

Un « oui » encore étonné et assez lointain réussi à se faire entendre de ma part.

Nous allons donc aller m'acheter un scooter. Lequel sera mis de côté pour moi jusqu'à ce week-end où mon père à prévu de venir le chercher avec moi avant d'aller au « stage de conduite ». Je me suis senti un peu perdu. Il était attentionné et agréable avec moi. Mais je me suis convaincu que c'était parce-qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous. Il m'a acheté un casque. Je me suis dis en moi-même qu'il me faudrait venir en chercher un second.

Pour Sasuke.

Si samedi, … si samedi après que j'aie fait le cours de conduite mon père partait, j'irai chez Sasuke. J'irai le chercher et je lui proposerai peut-être une fin de week-end en amoureux quelque part… ? Ce… ce serait bien, non ?

Quand je pense que j'aurai pu y aller ce soir si mon père avait emmené le scooter chez nous au lieu de le laisser en magasin.

En plus, … Sasuke est seul ce soir. Itachi est parti avec Temari quand j'y pense. On aurait pu passer la nuit ensemble ; seuls chez lui. On aurait pu… on… Je m'en serai alors fiché d'arriver en retard demain matin ! Voir même de sécher la matinée pour la passer avec Sasuke.

Je suis dans ma chambre. Le dîner va bientôt être servi et je meurs de faim. Je me suis fait quelques plaisirs solitaires en essayant de ne pas faire de bruits ; en mordant mon oreiller. J'avais coincé la porte de ma chambre avec ma chaise de bureau. Je ne me suis pas évanouie. Je crois que je supporte de mieux en mieux … l'effort physique. J'ai repensé à dimanche avec Sasuke. A quel point ça avait été bon.

Shino m'est totalement sorti de la tête depuis la sortie des cours. L'histoire du scooter, et puis mon imagination trop fertile si seulement j'avais pu le conduire dès ce soir, … Tout ça m'a mené jusqu'à maintenant où je repense à la journée en attendant l'heure de dîner. Mon père fait la cuisine. C'est assez rare. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois où il l'a faite mais je me fiche que ce soit réussi ou non. J'ai trop faim pour m'en soucier. L… L'effort m'épuise et me donne faim. C'est peut-être le contre-coup du fait que je ne m'évanouisse pas. Mais bon personnellement je préfère avoir faim que m'évanouir.

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant mon portable vibrer sur ma table de chevet. Je tourne la tête, tends le bras et attrape mon portable. C'est Neji. Je réponds.

-Allô ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ?

Je hausse les sourcils et demande.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-D'Hinata !!

… oh. Merde.

-ESPECE DE CONNARD !! Elle était en pleurs en me racontant !! Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre !! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça !!? Tu peux pas l'oublier, Shino, merde !

Je retiens un soupire et lui réponds.

-J'essayais de la protéger Neji !

-LA PROTEGER !! EN LA TRAITANT DE PUTAIN !!? Et tu imagines maintenant ce qu'elle va penser d'elle-même quand elle saura pour Shino !!? Ca va faire le tour de l'école en moins de deux jours !

Ce serait pas plus mal pour elle…

-Ecoute Neji, ... je suis désolé mais … Si elle pense que Shino va se calmer une fois qu'elle se laissera faire, elle a tout faux ! Faudrait lui faire comprendre aussi ! Et puis Shino est une véritable brute ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle tombe dans le même piège que moi, c'est tout !

-Dis surtout que t'es vexé qu'il se foute totalement que tu le laisses tomber ! Et puis tu penses à Sasuke ! Imagines s'il apprend pour Hinata ! Si jamais je lui disais ! Hein !? Moi aussi je pourrai très bien le prévenir de ce que tu fabriques dans son dos !

-J'T'INTERDIS D'FAIRE CA !!!

-ALORS CALME-TOI UN PEU !!! SHINO ET TOI C'EST FINI MAINTENANT ALORS LAISSES-LES FAIRE CE QU'ILS VEULENT !! CA NE TE REGARDE PLUS !

Je m'apprête à répondre mais Neji raccroche. Je regarde mon portable : choqué, et le jète au pied de mon lit : énervé. Et puis soudain, … complètement paniqué. Il faut que je parle à Sasuke avant Neji ! Que je lui explique !!

Je reprends mon portable au pied du lit et cherche le numéro de Sasuke. Mais mon père m'interrompt en frappant à la porte et en l'ouvrant.

-Gaara. A table. Laisse un peu ton portable cinq minutes.

-P…

Il referme. Je le rattrape dans le couloir.

-PAPA !!

Il se retourne en haut des escaliers. Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Puisqu'il paraît un peu plus apte à m'autoriser certaines choses, … je préfèrerai voir Sasuke de visu et lui expliquer tout autrement que par téléphone.

-On... on vient de m'appeler. Un ami a de gros problème et il… enfin… est-ce que tu pourrai m'emmener chez lui, … s'il te plaît.

-Non. Descends manger.

-Papa !! C'EST IMPORTANT !!

Je le rejoins rapidement en bas des escaliers. Je manque de tomber et sens mon cœur battre plus fort à cause de la peur. Je manque de m'écrouler et mon père le voit.

-Gaara !

Il me rattrape par les épaules. J'en profite pour lui montrer un visage assez mal et lui parler d'une voix suppliante.

-Papa, s'il te plaît c'est très important, … je dormirai chez lui, il ne va pas bien du tout c'est un ami important, c…

-Je refuse que tu ailles voir cet ami gay Gaara. Alors c'est non !

-Mais c'est pas lui ! Il est hétéro celui que je vais voir ! Il a une petite amie ! Une blonde super bien faite !

Bon… il était encore avec elle hier !

Mon père hésite. Il me regarde. Je joue les souffrant mais pas trop qu'il n'aille pas me dire que je ne suis pas en état d'y aller. Je me redresse et me tiens debout. J'inspire et lui redemande encore d'une voix suppliante.

Il me regarde, hésite encore, et me demande.

-Bon où est-ce qu'il habite ton ami ?

-D… en périphérie, mais pas très loin ! Je pourrai prendre le bus pour aller en cours demain !

S'il vous plait ! Qu'il accepte ! Et puis je réalise quelque chose qui va beaucoup m'aider.

-Mais de toute façon tu le connais ! C'est Sasuke Uchiwa ! Le petit frère d'Itachi !

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ! Il… Il est tout seul ce soir parce-qu'Itachi n'est pas là, alors… s'il te plaît, c'est devenu un très bon ami à moi ! Est-ce que tu veux bien m'emmener ! C'est un garçon bien et sérieux ! J'ai fait tous mes devoirs, j'ai plus rien à faire !

Finalement, après quelques autres supplications, il va accepter. Je lui dis alors ne pas manger ici. Je monte directement à l'étage et prends mon portable pour appeler Sasuke.

-Allô ?

-Sasuke !? C'est Gaara !

Sa voix devient un peu plus enjouée.

-Gaara !? Qu... Ca va ?

-Oui ! Je viens chez toi !

-Hein ?

-Mon père a accepté, me dis pas que tu veux pas ! J… j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je veux pas le faire au téléphone.

-Bah euh… s… si tu veux, je… Bien sûr !

-Je peux … euh je peux te demander un service jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-Ne réponds à personne d'autre que moi jusqu'à ce que je sois chez toi et qu'on ait parlé.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'ai fait un truc… pas cool et… voilà. Mais je veux pas t'en parler là.

-Ah. Bah… ouais. Si tu veux.

-Merci.

-Et... tu passes la nuit ici ? A… a... avec moi ?

Je me sens rougir en répondant.

-Si tu veux bien. Je repartirai demain en bus ?

-O... Ok. Je… D'accord. J'ai pas encore mangé et euh je

-Moi non plus.

-D'accord. Alors je t'attends ?

-Oui. Je te laisse. Faut que je prépare quelques trucs.

-Tu… Tu pourras amener d… des préservatifs et… et tout ?

Je souris ; attendri.

-Oui. Bien sûr.

-Si… si tu restes toute la nuit, … on pourra le faire plusieurs fois alors emmène en… un peu b

-Oui. T'inquiètes pas Sasuke. J'ai une réserve.

Temari m'en a redonné hier soir. Et j'ai toujours ceux de Neji.

Mais d'un autre côté j'ai un peu peur que Sasuke ne veuille même plus que je reste chez lui après lui avoir raconté ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui au lycée.

Je sursaute brusquement en raccrochant. Mon père vient d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte de ma chambre.

-Gaara. Presses-toi un peu.

-Euh oui !!

Je range mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et rassemble mes affaires. Je fais bien attention en écoutant mon père repartir ; histoire d'être sûr qu'il descend bien les escaliers ; avant de sortir les préservatifs de ma commode ainsi que le lubrifiant pour les ranger dans mon sac avec des vêtements. Je prépare mon sac de cours pour demain matin, vérifie que j'ai assez d'argent pour le bus demain matin, et descends rejoindre mon père qui attend près de la porte ouverte de l'entrée.

Mon père m'emmène donc. Je reste silencieux dans la voiture. Je me sens tendu, anxieux, mais j'ai hâte d'arriver et d'être enfin seul avec Sasuke. Et ça pour toute la soirée et la nuit. Je me demande si je ne vais pas lui faire l'amour au moins une ou deux fois avant de parler sérieusement de ce qui a pu se passer aujourd'hui.

Ce… ce ne serait pas vraiment correct je crois. Mais la réaction qu'il peut avoir me fait peur.

-Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

J'écarquille les yeux en manquant de sursauter.

-E… euh oui. Oui, oui.

Je crois. Si. Si je l'ai ai vu dans le fond de mon sac tout à l'heure en y mettant ma trousse de toilette pour demain matin. Nous arrivons un peu plus tard. Mon père me dit à ma grande surprise de faire attention à moi et aussi qu'il part demain dans la journée donc que l'on ne se verra pas avant ce week-end.

Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je descends, prends mon sac de cours et d'affaire, lui fait un léger salut de la main, vérifie qu'il part bien, et m'avance vers la maison de Sasuke. Ce dernier ouvre la porte ; il a du entendre la voiture arriver et repartir. Il me sourit de là où il est et attend que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Je lui souris en m'approchant.

-Salut.

-Bonsoir. Viens, rentres !

Il me laisse passer et referme derrière nous. Je pose mes sacs, me déchausse et me tourne vers lui qui attend que j'avance un peu pour pouvoir passer dans le couloir. Je souris ; un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches et m'embrasse tendrement. Je le laisse mener le baiser avec délectation et suis prêt à craquer ; à ne rien lui dire avant d'avoir fait l'amour une ou… peut-être, deux fois.

Mais il coupe court à mes espérances. Il rompt le baiser, prend ma main droite et me dit que le dîner est prêt ; qu'on pourra parler en mangeant. Je lui demande juste si je peux aller poser mes affaires dans sa chambre. Il s'immobilise alors et me dévisage en rougissant. Je l'interroge.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Euh c'est… parce-que mon lit… est petit alors… j'avais pensé, … dormir sur le canapé. J'ai… tout préparé.

Il est un peu mal à l'aise et a les joues rosées. Je souris et me rends alors dans le salon pour y poser mes affaires. Le canapé est déjà déplié et préparer pour… la nuit. J'ai bien envie de m'y jeter en emportant Sasuke avec moi. Mais je me retiens. Lorsque je me retourne, je vois Sasuke regarder le lit en rougissant. Et puis me jeter un coup d'œil et sursauter en remarquant que je l'observe.

Je parle d'une voix basse un peu rieuse.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Il gigote et se retourne en me répondant qu'il ne voit pas de quoi je parle. Je le suis en souriant. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait à quelque chose d'aussi peu net que ce à quoi moi je pensais.

Je le suis dans la cuisine et m'assieds à la petite table pour deux. Il y a une salle à manger, je crois, pour quand ils reçoivent un peu plus de personnes. Sasuke nous sert, s'assoit en face de moi, et me demande.

-Alors ? T'avais quoi à me dire ?

-Ah euh… ben…

J'inspire à fond en reposant la fourchette que je venais de prendre. Mon ventre gargouille par intermittence depuis presque deux heures ; j'étais déjà parti en mode « remplissage de panse ».

Je me lance.

-J'ai arrêté avec Shino aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillent doucement. C'est à peine s'il respire. Je le regarde timidement dans les yeux ; sachant très bien que le magnifique sourire qui vient de prendre place sur son visage ne va pas durer lorsque je vais compléter.

Mais je complète quand même. Autant être sincère.

-Et j'ai violenté Hinata.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Hein ?

-En voulant l'embrasser.

Je baisse les yeux et les ferme finalement. Je soupire et lui explique.

-Shino m'a dit qu'il s'en foutait que j'arrête avec lui. Tout ça parce-qu'Hinata lui a dit qu'elle allait bientôt être prête à le faire avec lui. Alors il s'en fout complètement que j'arrête ou pas avec lui. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à attendre. Ca… ça m'a vexé.

Il ne dit rien. Alors je poursuis.

-Je me suis énervé, je… je suis allé voir Hinata et… je sais plus très bien comment les choses se sont passées, pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là mais… mais voilà je l'ai violenté et insulté. Tout ça parce-que… parce-que j'ai été vexé et que… ça m'énerve. … que Shino se fiche totalement de moi comme ça.

Je ne relève pas les yeux. Sasuke ne bouge pas, ne dis rien, ne fait rien, …

-Je suis désolé Sasuke. Je… voulais te le dire.

Un long silence s'installe dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, je me risque à regarder Sasuke.

Ses yeux sont baissés sur son assiette. Je me risque à m'excuser de nouveau, mais il soupire pour toute réponse.

-T'aurais pas du me le dire Gaara …

-Ben… si… si je l'avais pas fait, … Neji aurait fini par s'en charger alors je

Sasuke m'interrompt en se levant. Il me demande de le laisser seul et un peu tranquille. De manger et de faire ce que je veux après mais de le laisser tranquille.

Et moi, comme un idiot, … j'obéis.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Il me dévisage en grimaçant de colère.

-TU VEUX JUSTE UN CUL !! T'ES COMME SHINO FINALEMENT ! »

_Note : Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews en retard pour le moment. Il m'en reste 32 sur la centaine que j'avais en retard ce matin. Pardonnez-moi si je fais une pause. Je continuerai les réponses dans la semaine à venir. Encore navrée pour les désagréments._

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Malgré mes retards à cause de mes partiels, je suis très heureuse de continuer à recevoir vos nombreuses reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous l'attendiez impatiemment ! La suite dimanche prochain ! J'attends vos reviews avec hâte !**

Densetsu : Ouhh...

Nana : Ca fait mal, ça, non ?

Itachi : #pas content# T'as fini de faire sans cesse du mal à mon petit frère ! èé.

Nana : Euh... je sais pas... tu...

Densetsu : #interrompt Nana pour l'aider# Pense que pendant ce temps tu es épargné Itachi !

Itachi : C'est mon petit frère !!

Densetsu et Nara : o.o... :3 #émus par tant d'amour fraternel#


	31. Chapter 31

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 31.**

-T'aurais pas dû me le dire Gaara …

-Ben… si… si je l'avais pas fait, … Neji aurait fini par s'en charger alors je

Sasuke m'interrompt en se levant. Il me demande de le laisser seul et un peu tranquille. De manger et de faire ce que je veux après mais de le laisser tranquille.

Et moi comme un idiot, … j'obéis.

Il a dû partir dans sa chambre où dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison…

Je vais finir mon assiette, en reprendre même un peu malgré le fait que ce si délicieux repas garde un goût amer dans ma bouche. J… J'ai faim alors … comme Sasuke m'a demandé de le laisser tranquille, … je reste dans la cuisine et je mange. Mon regard fini par tomber de nouveau sur son assiette. Elle est froide maintenant. Ma gorge se serre et je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps en même temps que des larmes monter dans mes yeux.

Je renifle et tends le bras vers l'assiette de Sasuke. Je la prends et me lève pour la mettre au froid après l'avoir couverte n'importe comment avec du film plastique. C'est tout ce qui reste de la soirée avant que ça ne dérape ; je ne veux pas la jeter.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit ? C'est vrai, il a raison, jamais je n'aurai dû lui dire !

-Et… et maintenant ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je me retourne ; les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke se tient debout dans la salle à manger juste à côté de l'entrée de la cuisine. Il me regarde. Il vient de parler d'une voix plus que serrée. Il me redemande.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Je… Moi j'ai rompu avec Ino, je me suis engueulé avec mon frère, … tout ça pour pouvoir être avec toi ! Et toi tu…

Sa voix s'étrangle. J'accoure vers lui ; me disant que j'ai la permission de lui parler maintenant qu'il est venu de lui-même. Je m'approche de lui et lève mes mains pour prendre au moins les siennes ou tenir ses épaules, … mais il se recule en cachant un peu son visage grimaçant.

-S… Sasuke… ! Je veux rester avec toi, moi ! A ton avis pourquoi j'ai demandé à mon père pour venir ici ? Je voulais te l'apprendre avant que tu ne sois blessé en l'apprenant d'un autre ! J…

Je devrai lui redire que je l'aime, mais j'ai l'impression que ça produira l'effet inverse de celui voulu alors je me retiens. J'essaie de trouver d'autres mots pour le convaincre de mes sentiments.

-Je tiens à toi Sasuke ! S… S'il te plaît, ... laisse-moi une autre chance, je ferai plus le con. J'ai débloqué avec Hinata, a… avec Shino aussi je m'en rends bien compte ! Mais s'il te plaît je ne veux pas te perdre toi.

Sasuke renifle un peu, et me demande.

-Tu l'aimes, … hein ?

Et la preuve d'imbécillité suprême : je ne réponds pas à cette question. Sasuke continue sur un ton de reproche.

-En fait, tu viens juste ici pour te faire pardonner avant que ça ne dérape encore plus. Parce-que tu sais que Shino va t'en vouloir pour Hinata, ... et du coup, … du coup il ne voudra vraiment plus rien faire avec toi !

Il me dévisage en grimaçant de colère.

-TU VEUX JUSTE UN CUL !! T'ES COMME SHINO FINALEMENT !

-ARRETE !! ARRETE C'EST FAUX !!!

Ma gorge se serre. Je me rapproche encore de Sasuke et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

-Sasuke j'en ai fini avec Shino ! Je… Je lui ai même attiré de gros ennuis ! Et c'était volontaire ! Je te le dis, je voulais arrêter avec Shino ! Et c'est fait, ça y est ! Qu'il m'ait dit ou non pour Hinata, c'était déjà fini. J… Je veux pas juste d'un cul, sinon j'aurai jamais essayé avec toi ! Je t'aurai jamais demandé de rompre avec Ino ! Sasuke moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à aimer et qui m'aime en retour ! Quand bien même on ferait pas l'amour, je… je resterai quand même avec toi ! Même sans personne à côté pour me déf

Il m'interrompt.

-Ah oui ? Alors très bien. On va bien voir combien de temps tu vas tenir sans me tromper. « quand bien même on ne ferait pas l'amour » tu dis ?! Alors on va plus le faire. Tu devras attendre que ce soit moi qui craque. Et je te préviens moi j'ai pas aimé du tout ce que tu m'as fait dimanche après midi. J'en ai encore mal et j'ai aucune envie de le refaire !

Je lâche son visage en retenant un soupir. Il a compris un peu de travers, ce n'est pas là où je voulais en arriver, … il m'en veut toujours et n'a pas confiance, … mais au moins, … on reste ensemble.

Je m'écarte de lui, lui dis que son assiette est dans le frigo, et le laisse seul pour aller dans le salon. Je m'y change pour me coucher. Je sais déjà qu'il ne va pas vouloir traîner ce soir ; qu'on ne va pas rester debout ni se regarder un film en amoureux ou… ou faire l'amour.

Mais s'il faut ça pour qu'il comprenne, je veux bien attendre.

… j'ai pas un si forte libido après tout ! Et puis je me suis calmé chez moi tout à l'heure alors…

Je gigote après m'être glisser dans les draps du canapé. J'ai une boule dans le ventre. J'ai envie de Sasuke. J'ai envie de le refaire… !!

Je m'immobilise et me tourne sur le côté en fixant un point au loin dans le salon.

Sasuke m'a dit avoir eu mal. Qu'il n'a pas du tout aimé. … C'est vrai ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il vient de l'inventer pour me faire du mal ? Pour me dévaloriser ?

Ou alors il s'était forcé à dire que c'était bon, il s'était forcé à gémir de plaisir et… Quand j'y pense, j'avais raison tout compte fait. C'était bien de la douleur pendant que moi je manquais de m'évanouir toutes les secondes à cause de ce plaisir sans nom.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers l'entrée en entendant du bruit. Sasuke me regarde du couloir. Il est mal à l'aise. Il s'avance, et me demande.

-… on dort ensemble quand même … ?

J'aimerai bien.

Je réponds en haussant une épaule.

-Je veux pas te forcer, je…

Je me pousse sur un côté du matelas ; histoire qu'il voit que je lui laisse toute la place qu'il veut s'il me rejoint. Il s'avance un peu.

-Je voulais regarder un film ce soir et j'ai pas la télé dans ma chambre, … ça te dérange pas que je le regarde ? On… je verrai à la fin si je suis trop crevé ou pas pour bouger jusque ma chambre… ?

Il a envie de rester en fait. Je hoche la tête ; trop heureux pour dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Sasuke entre donc, va chercher la télécommande de la télévision, allume cette dernière, et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi qui me redresse un peu histoire de ne pas paraître fainéant à rester allongé. Je jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke ; mal à l'aise. Et puis je sursaute en constatant qu'il se blottit contre moi pour regarder la télévision. Je me crispe un peu ; ne sachant pas très bien ce que j'ai le droit de faire, … et puis je me détends après l'avoir enlacé de côté contre moi ; la main posée sur son épaule droite ; la mienne supportant sa tête. Après quelques pubs, le film commence.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander.

-Sasuke… ?

-Hm... ?

Il est concentré sur la télé. … C'est peut-être pas vraiment le bon moment.

-Est-c…

Mais ça m'obnubile trop pour que j'attende.

-Je t'ai vraiment fait mal ? Tu… T'as vraiment pas aimé ?

Silence. Je le sens gigoter un peu contre moi.

-Non je… j'ai adoré ça. J… j'avais très hâte que tu recommences.

-C'est vrai, hein ? Tu as aimé pour de vrai !?

-Oui.

-Je veux pas te faire de mal alors si tu n'as pas aimé ou qu

-Gaara.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et me le dit très nettement.

- J'ai vraiment aimé.

-… Ok.

Puis il se re-concentre sur le film.

Pour quelques minutes à peine.

Ses lèvres se donnent rendez-vous dans mon cou sans que je ne m'y attendent. Il a un peu relevé son visage et m'embrasse par endroit. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un léger râle de satisfaction. Sasuke se resserre contre moi ; sa jambe droite s'installe même un peu sur la mienne en passant par-dessus sa gauche. Sa main droite vient se poser sur mon ventre et m'y caresser un peu. Moi qui m'étais changé pour la nuit, je ne suis qu'en boxer et… et la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne, de sa main qui me caresse, du poids de sa jambe sur la mienne malgré le drap qui les sépare, … ça… ça me donne envie.

Oh et puis sa bouche là !!

-Un… un peu plus bas, … hh… hhha… je… Sasuke… !

Il obéit à ma demande et descend un peu plus bas dans mon cou ; juste à sa naissance. Je me tiens soudain bien droit en hoquetant.

-Là ! Oui… oui là c'est… hhnnn…

Je fronce les sourcils de plaisir alors que Sasuke insiste de plus en plus avec ses lèvres. Il me mordille même un peu par moment. Sa main s'est arrêtée entre mon nombril et mon bas ventre mais sa jambe bouge un peu de bas en haut. Son bassin un peu tourné me fait sentir un début d'excitation. Un début d'excitation que j'ai moi aussi du mal à cacher. Je me tourne vers Sasuke ; ne résistant plus. Je l'embrasse langoureusement après avoir relevé son visage vers le mien, et le pousse sur le dos. Ses deux mains se plaquent dans mon dos et un gémissement lui échappe. Nos baisers deviennent empressés, puis un peu plus calme alors que je me déhanche sur lui lentement. Je recule un peu mon visage du sien et le regarde dans les yeux en m'immobilisant. Il demande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu… tu m'as dit qu'on le ferait pas alors je m'arrête.

Je m'apprête à m'écarter, mais Sasuke me retient en plaquant un peu plus fort ses mains dans mon dos. Il prend la parole en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-J'ai dit jusqu'à ce que je craque.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrasse langoureusement en nous faisant rouler. Je me retrouve sur le dos ; lui sur moi. Il se redresse alors que je pose mes mains sur son jean au niveau de ses fesses. Il me demande.

-Tu as amené ce qu'il fallait ?

-Dans mon sac.

Sasuke se retire de sur mon corps et s'accroupit à côté du canapé pour ouvrir mon sac. Je m'étends sur le ventre pour faire passer ma tête par-dessus le bord du lit. Je tends le bras et fouille au fond du sac en voyant Sasuke ne pas vraiment oser. J'en ressors préservatifs et lubrifiant, et me rallonge comme lorsque Sasuke s'est écarté de moi tout à l'heure en les mettant à côté de nous. Il se ré-installe à cheval sur mon corps et se penche pour m'embrasser. Mes mains retrouvent les fesses rebondies de Sasuke. Je les tripote puis perds patience ; ce jean m'embête. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur le devant de son corps et déboutonne son jean puis descends sa braguette. Je plonge mes mains dessous et les fais retourner sur les fesses de Sasuke pour les tripoter. Je dois un peu déformer le tissu de son boxer parce-que je m'amuse à poser juste le bout de mon index gauche sur son intimité par moment.

Je me redresse brusquement ; obligeant Sasuke à s'asseoir. Je baisse mon boxer pour laisser mon entrejambe à l'air libre ; je la frotte un peu contre le boxer complètement difforme de Sasuke. Lui aussi est excité.

Mon souffle plus qu'hésitant, je tourne un instant mon regard vers les préservatifs que j'ai sorti. Je tends un bras, en prends un avant de baisser le boxer de Sasuke sur le devant. Il me regarde ouvrir l'emballage du préservatif, en sortir ce dernier et commencer à le lui enfiler. Il me demande ; un peu pris de panique.

-Qu… qu'est-c… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!?

Je lui enfile le préservatif, souris, et pousse Sasuke sur le dos en m'asseyant un peu mieux. Je m'installe à genou entre ses jambes écartées et lui explique à mi-mot.

-C'est un parfum abricot.

Je me penche et débute de légères sucions. Sasuke se crispe un très court instant avant de pousser un râle de plaisir qui montre le chemin à ceux qui vont suivre.

Pendant ce temps, le film continue sans nous. Après avoir fait une gâterie je crois grandement appréciée à Sasuke, je l'ai pris. Je ne me suis pas évanouie et nous avons recommencé assez vite.

Je l'aurai pris trois fois cette nuit. J'espère qu'il arrivera à se lever demain matin. Même s'il dit qu'il n'a pas mal, … ça doit quand même être gênant. Shino m'a pris plusieurs fois, mais une par une et j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à marcher. Bien sûr c'est une brute mais… quand même.

En plus, … on a arrêté parce-que je n'avais plus de préservatifs et que Sasuke n'a pas trouvé ceux de son frère. … en imaginant qu'il en utilise.

Alors nous nous sommes couchés et endormis très rapidement. Tellement qu'on a pas pensé à mettre un portable à sonner pour le lendemain matin.

Heureusement : on va se faire réveiller de bonne heure. Malheureusement : par le frère de Sasuke. Je sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je ne réalise pas qu'elle est claquée et qu'Itachi fait un peu trop de bruit pour paraître normal. Je panique automatiquement en réalisant qu'il va nous voir. On est dans le salon !!

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui se trouve blottit contre moi, et le secoue de toute mes forces en chuchotant un peu fort son prénom. Enfin d'abord, je nous ai couvert parce-que les draps ont un peu glissé du canapé durant la nuit.

Sasuke ouvre un œil et me sourit avant de m'embrasser sans m'écouter. Le baiser rompu, j'essaie de me cacher comme je peux sous le drap en entendant un raclement de gorge assez rauque.

C'est Itachi.

Sasuke regarde par-dessus mon corps ; c'est lui le plus éloigné de l'entrée du salon.

-Itachi !?

-Bonjour. Gaara, j'aimerai que tu rentres chez toi s'il te plaît. Ou que tu ailles en cours ou ailleurs je n'en ai rien à faire. Sasuke, je t'avais dit de n'inviter personne. Tu comprends plus le Japonais ou quoi ?

J'écarquille les yeux sous le drap ; soudainement mal. C'est moi qui suis venu sans vraiment lui demander son avis ; pas lui qui m'a invité. De nouveau : la voix d'Itachi.

-Gaara. Presse-toi. Je t'emmène à ton lycée ou chez toi si tu veux mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Je dois revenir et emmener Sasuke après.

-Tu peux nous emmener en même temps, non ?

C'est Sasuke qui vient de demander. Je ressors timidement la tête des draps, mais ne regarde pas Itachi. Je ne vois donc pas le regard plus que noir qu'il lance à son petit frère en répondant.

-Sasuke tu ferais mieux de ne pas discuter. Va plutôt vous préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Gaara passe dans la salle de bain. Tu te prépareras quand on sera parti. Et habillez-vous un peu !

Sasuke sursaute alors qu'Itachi hausse le ton en fin de phrase alors qu'on commençait tous les deux à bouger pour essayer de trouver nos boxer ou tout autre vêtement au pied du canapé. Itachi part dans le couloir ; sûrement dans sa chambre pour nous laisser le temps de… de faire ce qu'il y a à faire. Je me lève, enfile quelque chose et prends mon sac pour aller dans la salle de bain. Sasuke contourne le canapé en grimaçant.

-Excuse-moi pour… pour Itachi.

-C'est rien. Mais tu aurais du me dire que tu n'avais pas le droit d'avoir du monde ! Je ne serai pas venu !

Il hausse une épaule en souriant.

-Ben de toute façon, … j'avais très envie de te voir et puis je regrette pas.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me dit d'aller dans la salle de bain ; qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner.

Je passe dans le couloir, et sursaute en entendant la voix d'Itachi.

-Gaara !

Je lève les yeux et le vois au bout du couloir à l'entrée de sa chambre. Je reste sur place ; ne sachant pas très bien que faire. Itachi continue.

-Ta sœur est bien partie. Elle va bien.

-D… D'accord. Merci.

Il commence à retourner dans sa chambre lorsque je l'interpelle. Il me jète un coup d'œil et m'écoute.

-Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui… m'a invité. Je lui ai un peu forcé la main pour venir. J'avais… j'avais des choses importantes à lui dire et ça ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre ni… ni être dit au téléphone.

Il me regarde, me dit de me presser, et retourne dans sa chambre en fermant derrière lui. Après être passé dans la salle de bain et avoir pris un petit déjeuner assez silencieux avec Sasuke à cause d'Itachi juste à côté dans la salle à manger, ce dernier m'emmène au lycée. J'arrive très en avance. Je suis soulagé en ne voyant pas Shino. Neji arrive deux minutes après moi. Il me regarde de loin et doit se demander s'il vient me parler ou non. Alors je m'approche de moi-même et lui dis bonjour en tendant ma main vers lui. Il la sert ; pas convaincu.

-Salut.

-J'ai tout avoué à Sasuke.

Autant que les choses soient claires. J'ajoute que je vais m'excuser à Hinata. Neji me regarde sans rien dire, puis demande finalement.

-Et il a réagit comment Sasuke ?

-Il a voulu rester seul un moment et il e

Neji m'interrompt.

-« Rester seul » ? Comment ça ? Il a raccroché ?

-Non. J 'allais pas lui dire ça au téléphone ! Je suis allez chez lui. J'ai dû supplier mon père mais il a bien voulu m'emmener au final.

-T'as demandé quelque chose à ton père !?

-Mais c'était important ! Et puis j'étais mort de trouille qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Ce qui veut dire par moi.

-… oui.

Neji sourirait s'il n'y avait pas eu l'histoire d'Hinata hier. Je poursuis.

-Il est revenu quelques minutes après et m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire ce que… on… On s'est dit les choses clairement et… ben en fait, je sais pas comment mais c'est passé. … On… On s'est comme qui dirait réconcilié sur l'oreiller.

Neji écarquille légèrement les yeux.

-T'as passé la nuit chez lui ?

-Ben… oui !

Je rougis en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Ce que ça a pu être bon cette nuit. La voix de Neji me fait rougir encore plus pendant un instant.

-D'après ta tête ça aura été de merveilleuses réconciliations ! Vous avez continué jusqu'au matin ou quoi ?

Mais j'inspire et le regarde pour répondre d'un soupir.

-Plus de capote ! … donc non. Et puis ce matin, c'est son frère qui nous a réveillé en revenant. Il a sûrement dû reprendre la route après le départ de Temari.

-… ça a été avec lui ?

-Il a un peu crié sur Sasuke. Il n'avait pas le droit d'inviter qui que ce soit apparemment. Mais je lui ai dit que c'était moi qui était venu à cause de quelque chose d'important, … et puis je me dis qu'il va devoir se forcer si notre relation ne lui plaît pas ! Parce-que s'il compte me séparer de Sasuke je vais être un vrai légume et Temari n'aimera pas ça.

Neji sourit enfin.

-Je vois que t'as réfléchis à tout !

-Non. C'est juste de la logique.

La grille s'ouvre. Neji et moi entrons. Il y a quelques élèves sortant de la voiture de leur parents qui suivent. Mais personne de notre classe. Classe dans laquelle nous montons. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place, suivit par Neji qui s'installe sur la chaise de Shino.

Je lui demande.

-Hinata, elle vient aujourd'hui ?

-Pas ce matin.

-… et cet après-midi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle … tu l'as énormément choquée. Mon oncle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a et c'est pour ça qu'elle va devoir se forcer un peu mais...

-J'irai m'excuser tout de suite si je la voie.

-Je sais pas vraiment si ça lui fera plus de bien que de mal…

-Ben peut-être du mal avant en me voyant arriver, … mais après, … je pense qu'elle ira mieux.

-… Hm

-… non ?

Je grimace en le regardant. Il s'apprête à me répondre quand un prof nous surprend et me demande.

-Gaara. Le directeur principal veut te voir. Va l'attendre à son bureau.

Je me tiens bien droit sur ma chaise et demande à voix un peu basse mais assez forte malgré tout pour qu'il entende.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-A ton avis ? Tu pensais ta si belle écriture à la craie invisible ? Dépêches-toi maintenant. Je ne me répèterai pas.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji qui ne dit rien. Je me lève et sort de la salle. Neji est retourné à sa place pendant que je partais dans le couloir. Je me rends dans le bâtiments de l'administration et monte au premier étage pour attendre ; un peu stressé ; devant la porte du bureau du principal.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Soudain, Shino avoue.

-C'est Neji. Hyûga Neji. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Bon alors cette semaine malgré le peu d'heure de cours que j'ai eu, je n'ai quasiment répondu à personne sur les reviews en retard. Je suis vraiment désolée. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes il me reste une petite cinquantaine de reviews (ben oui y'a eu les nouvelles sur Frères 3 depuis mercredi) Je fais tout mon possible pour réduire mon retard je vous assure. En attendant mes réponses, j'espère que vous continuez à lire et à apprécier mes chapitres ! Merci encore et à dimanche prochain ! (que ça ne vous empêche pas d'en mettre, des reviews, hein. Ca me booste justement pour y répondre d'en recevoir. Lol. #petit clin d'œil#) **

Densetsu : Gaara va avoir des ennuis !

Nana : Apparemment.

Itachi : #regarde la preview# Je sais pas… peut-être qu'un autre va prendre à sa place.

Densetsu : Tu crois que Gaara laisserait faire ça ?

Itachi : #fixe Densetsu sans rien dire mais en laissant comprendre sa réponse#

Nana : #se racle la gorge# Oui ben vous verrez bien ! Hahaha ! Moi je retourne à mon boulot sur la cathédrale de Florence ! Faut que je le finisse ! èé.


	32. Chapter 32

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 32.**

Je me rends dans le bâtiment de l'administration et monte au premier étage pour attendre ; un peu stressé ; devant la porte du bureau du principal.

A peine dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent, j'entends enfin des pas au bout du couloir. Je tourne mon visage et aperçois le proviseur marcher lentement ; plongé dans ce qui semble être un dossier. Et il a l'air un peu contrarié.

J'espère que ce qu'il lit ne me concerne pas.

Je n'ai jamais eu affaire au proviseur mais… il paraît qu'il n'est pas très tendre avec les élèves. Je manque de sursauter en le voyant lever les yeux vers moi. Il me sourit de là où il est, et referme le dossier qu'il lisait. Il arrive à ma hauteur.

-Bonjour Gaara.

-… Bonjour Monsieur. …

Je le regarde de bas en haut alors qu'il est de dos à moi en train d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Il n'est pas très grand et assez vieux. Je me demande quel âge il a et s'il a vraiment le droit d'encore exercer le métier. Il a l'air inoffensif comme ça.

Il entre et me dit de le suivre. J'obéis ; je sens mon cœur paniquer. Je sursaute soudain en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte alors même que je viens de la fermer. Je m'écarte sur le côté pendant que le directeur dit d'entrer à l'arrivant. C'est un professeur.

-Sarutobi-sensei, vous avez un appel important sur la ligne trois.

-Bien. Merci.

Le professeur nous quitte aussi rapidement qu'il est entré. Sarutobi me sourit en me montrant un fauteuil devant son bureau. Je m'installe et lui demande timidement.

-Vous ne répondez pas ?

-Si c'est important, ça rappellera. Pour le moment je suis occupé avec un élève.

Il me sourit. C'est un sourire de vieille personne qui se veut bienveillant. Ca me rend plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

-Alors… ? Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour… ce que j'ai écrit au tableau hier midi… ?

-Bien. Je vois que tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait, au moins.

-…

Il ouvre le dossier qu'il a amené avec lui et le lit durant quelques minutes avant de relever la tête.

-Puis-je savoir si ce que tu as écrit est vrai ?

J'écarquille doucement les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Ce que tu as écrit est très grave ! Et je sais d'après ton dossier que tu n'es pas un élève qui s'attire des ennuis sans raison.

-…

Il continue devant mon silence.

-Si ça ne peux pas être réglé entre nous Gaara, je devrais appeler tes parents.

Je me crispe d'un coup.

-Je… je préfère que ce soit réglé sans mon père monsieur.

-Bien. Alors réponds !

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-Est-ce que tu connais la personne qui partage ses moments intimes avec Shino ?

-…

Je rougis en baissant un peu les yeux. J'acquiesce ; sachant très bien qu'il va me demander qui est cette personne. Je redresse un peu mon visage, et le voit appuyer sur un bouton de son téléphone.

-S'il vous plaît faites venir Shino Aburame. Merci.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en sentant mon estomac se nouer et mon cœur accélérer.

-P… pourquoi ? Vous… je devrais peut-être sortir alors, n… non ?

-Non tu peux rester.

« Peux » ? Ca veut dire que j'ai le choix, non ?

-Je… euh monsieur je préfèrerai sortir.

-Moi pas. Je veux confronter vos versions à tous les deux.

Je déglutis ; de plus en plus mal à l'aise et affolé. J'évite le regard du directeur tout en voulant le fixer pour lui montrer à quel point je ne veux pas affronter Shino.

-E… écoutez, … je… j'ai menti, tout est faux, alors… on annule tout, d'accord ?

-Aaah... Si tout est faux, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes ! C'est très grave d'accuser comme ça ! Surtout pour une pareille chose !

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux.

-C'est vrai ou non ?

-… c… c'est vrai. … cependant… monsieur c'est moi qui…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Un professeur amène Shino ; lequel semble un peu surpris de me voir ici. Il dévie son regard en fronçant ses sourcils, et entre dans le bureau. Sarutobi lui demande de s'installer sur le fauteuil voisin au mien. Shino obéit après lui avoir dit « bonjour ». Il ne m'adresse plus aucun regard. Je me sens mal.

La discussion commence par Sarutobi qui débute de la même manière avec Shino qu'il l'a fait avec moi.

-Bien Shino. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

-Parce-qu'on m'accuse d'avoir « défoncer le cul d'un homo » ?

Je ne relève pas la tête, mais si j'en avais le courage je le dévisagerai d'un air choqué. Il parle d'une façon crue et agacée à notre directeur principal. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai marqué sur le tableau noir, mais il pourrait utiliser d'autres mots que ceux-ci pour parler à haute voix.

-C'est bien ça. Tu as quelque chose à dire dessus ?

-Juste qu'il n'était absolument pas contre. Et qu'on ne l'a vraiment fait qu'une fois ici. C'est tout.

Instant de silence. Je ne le vois pas mais le directeur fixe Shino ; sûrement est-il surpris par la franchise de ce dernier. Il finit par prononcer un mot.

-Bien ! Puis-je maintenant savoir qui est cette personne ? Shino tu dois bien deviner que ce genre de comportement dans l'établissement ne va pas rester impuni, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence. Il continue.

-Donc ! Shino vas-tu me dire qui est le jeune homme ou vais-je devoir le demander à Gaara alors qu'il ne devrait rien avoir à faire avec tout ça ?

Je garde la tête baissée mais je sens le regard de Shino sur moi. Je serre mon jean au niveau de mes genoux en retenant une grimace. Le directeur poursuit de nouveau ; insistant.

-Shino, je dois prévenir les parents du jeune garçon. Et je vais aussi prévenir les tiens. Vous allez être renvoyé durant quelques jours. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on en parle encore le mois prochain alors dis-moi son nom tout de suite.

Léger silence. Je commence à lever les yeux ; mal. Si mon père l'apprend, … il va me mettre dehors. Je ne vais plus avoir de toit.

Sasuke voudrait-il m'héberger ? Ou Neji ? Je vais finir comme Lee si jamais tout se passe mal. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je sens des larmes monter dans mes yeux alors que la sentence approche. Le directeur n'a t'il donc aucune considération pour ses élèves ? Il ne réfléchit pas ou quoi ?! Les parents n'acceptent pas forcément l'homosexualité de leur enfants !

Soudain, Shino avoue.

-C'est Neji. Hyûga Neji

Je lève automatiquement la tête et le dévisage ; sous le choc.

« Neji » ?! P… pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me protège t'il ? Alors que…

-Bien !

Sarutobi rappuie sur le bouton de son téléphone, et demande à ce que l'on fasse venir Neji. Puis il se tourne vers moi en souriant, et me dit calmement que je peux sortir. Je le regarde, toujours sous le choc, regarde Shino qui lui fixe un point devant lui sans faire attention à moi, et me lève en tremblant légèrement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

C'est horrible mais je ne pense même pas aux ennuis que j'apporte à Neji. Je devrais avouer mais je suis pétrifié. Mon père ne doit pas le savoir. Il ne doit pas je risquerai de finir à la rue. Neji, … Neji son oncle le sait déjà, … alors… il craint moins que moi, non ? Il ne m'en voudra pas et comprendra, hein ?

En sortant dans le couloir, en le longeant, je vais finir par voir et croiser Neji. J'échange un long regard avec lui. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, et moi je l'implore muettement. J'espère qu'il ne dira rien, qu'il comprendra tout ce qui se passe, qu'il se laissera faire punir à ma place. … je me dégoûte de penser ça mais… Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Je retourne en classe sans me retourner après avoir croisé Neji ; mal. Une fois dans la salle de classe, je ne peux me retenir, je lui envoie un texto pour lui demander s'il a compris pourquoi j'ai laissé faire ça. Je lui demande de ne pas m'en vouloir, de m'appeler ce soir, et s'il veut bien rester mon ami. Et surtout je m'excuse.

Puis j'en envoie un autre à Sasuke juste pour lui dire que je pense à lui. J'ai besoin qu'on me réconforte mais il est trop loin de moi. Je me sens nul de faire ça à Neji et j'ai besoin qu'on me dise qu'on comprend pourquoi je le fais.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas étranger ? Je pourrai être dans son école, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Shino et tout ça ne se serait pas passé.

Shino et Neji vont revenir prendre leur affaires durant le cours. Je vais sentir un poids se retirer des mes épaules en voyant Neji me sourire d'un air amusé. Il doit se dire que c'est la seul manière pour lui de me rassurer, non ?

Je soupire intérieurement. Ce que je m'en veux.

Les cours de la matinée finissent. J'ai mangé seul à midi. Puis juste avant que les cours ne recommencent, j'aperçois Hinata en bas dans la cours. Je me lève automatiquement, et me presse pour la rejoindre à l'extérieur avant qu'elle n'y soit plus. Mon cœur m'importe peu même s'il me fait souffrir. J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée et vois Hinata entrer dans le hall. Elle n'a pas l'air bien mais tant pis.

-HINATA !!!

Elle sursaute, cherche des yeux et me voit. Elle dévie automatiquement son regard et presse le pas pour s'éloigner mais je la rattrape. J'agrippe son bras et la fait se tourner vers moi. Puis je n'attends pas et m'excuse directement. Je me penche en avant, très bas, et parle clairement.

-Je suis désolé !!

Elle ne bouge plus. Je me redresse, me répète encore une fois, et me crispe en l'entendant me parler.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Shino fréquentait un garçon ?

-Qu… Comment ?

-Je t'ai demandé si Shino avait quelqu'un ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Tu le savais puisque c'est toi qui a écrit ça sur votre tableau !

-… e… je… Hinata, je venais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit et fait, j'ai

-TU DEVRAIS T'EXCUSER POUR CE QUE TU N'AS **PAS** DIT !!

Elle clôt la discussion en me donnant une gifle en bonne et due forme puis en repartant de son côté. Je reste un peu bloqué sur place puis finis enfin par bouger en me redirigeant vers ma salle de classe en massant ma joue endolorie.

Je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche avant. C'est un appel de Sasuke. Il ne reste que cinq minutes avant la reprise mais je réponds malgré tout ; trop heureux qu'il m'appelle.

-Allô ?

-Coucou !! Je te dérange pas ?

-Non, je vais reprendre dans pas longtemps par contre.

Je reste dans le couloir quasiment désert et m'adosse au mur près d'une des grandes fenêtres. Je demande.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui ! Mais et toi ? T'es en manque de tendresse pour m'envoyer un texto en plein cours ?

-… un peu.

-Itachi n'a pas été trop dur avec toi en t'emmenant ce matin ?

-Non, non.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Non. Non c'est moi qui suis un nul.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je… j'attire des ennuis à Neji. Tu sais, ce que j'ai fait hier. Par rapport à Shino, je te l'ai raconté, ... ce que j'ai écrit sur le tableau.

-Oui.

Sa voix se fait plus sombre. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler mais moi je ne peux pas le garder pour moi.

-Shino et moi on a été demandé par le directeur, … et Shino a dit que c'était Neji qui… avec qui il… faisait des trucs. Et je l'ai laissé dire. Ils se sont fait virer. Je sais pas combien de temps. Et je m'en veux pour Neji.

Silence. Puis la voix de Sasuke qui se veut rassurante.

-Neji va comprendre Gaara ! T'inquiètes pas ! Avec le père que tu as, même moi j'aurai compris en trente secondes !

-… hm.

-J'aurai fait pareil pour toi.

J'ai la gorge un peu serrée.

-Il m'a sourit en partant.

-C'était pour te rassurer. Ne t'en veux pas je suis sûr qu'il a compris pourquoi tu as laissé faire ça.

J'entends soudain un bip provenant de mon portable. Je l'écarte de mon oreille et vois un double appel provenant de Neji. Je me presse donc et demande à Sasuke.

-Sasuke j'ai Neji qui m'appelle ! Je te rappelle ce soir ?

-Ok. A ce soir !

-A ce soir ! Je t'aime !

Je raccroche et réponds à Neji. Et puis je réalise que j'ai dit « je t'aime » très naturellement sans y réfléchir à Sasuke. Je reste sans voix un instant. C'est Neji qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Allô ? Gaara ?

-Ah eu… je… Oui ! Neji ! Je suis désolé j'ai

-J't'appelle juste pour te dire de pas t'en vouloir même si c'est gonflé.

-C'est vrai ? Tu m'en veux vraiment pas ?

-Non, non. Et puis ça va me faire un petit mois de vacance !

-Un… UN mois !!?

-Non, non. Panique pas c'est qu'une semaine.

-Je suis désolé ! Je… hh…

Je soupire ; embêté par la tournure que prennent les choses. Si seulement j'avais pu réfléchir au lieu de m'énerver comme ça et d'écrire sur ce satané tableau ! Si seulement ils ne laissaient pas les craies à la portée des élèves !!

-Neji, je vais te prendre les cours, je te les apporterai tous les soirs et je te donnerai les trucs à faire, d'accord ? Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué à cause de mon père et j'ai rien osé dire, je suis désolé !

-Oui ben je t'appelais justement pour que tu te calmes par rapport à ça. T'inquiètes pas ça va me laisser du temps à moi ! Et puis je savais très bien que t'allais pas me laisser dans la merde à ne pas avoir les cours.

-Oui mais… ça va être noté dans ton dossier et…

-T'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais déjà où je veux aller et je serai pris.

-…

Je soupire de nouveau. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur pour y finir adossé et accroupi par terre. Neji termine sur une voix chantante.

-Et puis je pourrai voir Naruto plus souvent avec mes nouveaux horaires !!

Il veut me faire sourire pour me calmer. C'est idiot, … c'est moi qui lui attire des problèmes et c'est lui qui me réconforte.

La sonnerie retentit ; coupant court à notre discussion. Neji me dit d'aller en cours et de prendre sérieusement tout en note. Je lui certifie que je ferai de mon mieux et que je lui apporterai le tout en sortant de cours tout à l'heure. Il accepte et me salut.

Comme promis, une fois le cours fini, comme je sais très bien que de toute façon je ne revois pas mon père avant samedi et que ce n'est pas Kankûro qui va s'amuser à se déplacer pour moi, je prends le bus pour me rendre chez Neji. Une fois là-bas, je sonne à la grille de l'entrée ; mais pas de réponse. Je sonne à nouveau et finis par m'impatienter. Alors que je prends mon portable pour appeler Neji et lui demander où il est, j'entends sa voix un peu essoufflée à l'interphone.

-Oui ?

-Neji ? C'est moi, Gaara. Je t'apporte les cours de la journée que t'as loupé.

-Ah eu... d... déjà ?

-J'ai pas de club tu sais bien.

-Ah oui merde, je

-Je dérange ?

-Non ! Non, non ! Euh entres ! Je t'ouvre !

La grille s'ouvre ; je la passe et la laisse se refermer toute seule. Elle est tellement lourde qu'il suffit de la pousser un peu pour qu'elle se ré-enclenche. Je remonte la petite allée, vois Neji ouvrir la porte sans attendre que je sois à sa hauteur, puis écarquille un instant les yeux en pensant avoir vu mon meilleur ami se reculer de l'entrée à cause d'une semi-nudité.

Me dites pas qu'il est avec Naruto quand même ? Ce dernier devrait être en cours !?

Je presse un peu le pas et arrive à l'entrée. Je referme derrière moi et appelle Neji qui n'est plus là.

-Neji !!?

-J'suis à l'étage !! J'arrive installes-toi !

Je ne dis rien et tourne dans le salon. Je m'y immobilise en constatant la présence de Naruto. Il est en boxer et semble essuyer la table basse. Je me sens un peu rougir en le regardant faire. Il est quand même beau, … c'est vrai.

-… bonjour…

Naruto se retourne et me sourit.

-Salut Gaara ! T'as faillit nous interrompre !

-Ah … désolé. …

-Non c'est pas grave. On a fini ! Je voulais pas m'arrêter.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Moi de mon côté j'essaie de me persuader que c'est d'un café qu'il parle et pas d'autre chose même si je sais bien que ce n'est pas du sucre qu'il essuyait à l'instant.

Neji apparaît derrière moi, essoufflé. Il a dû courir dans tout les sens pour tout remettre en ordre et se rhabiller très certainement. Il me sourit, souffle un peu, et tourne son regard vers Naruto en lui demandant s'il peut aller se rhabiller un peu. Naruto s'avance vers nous, donne l'éponge et le torchon qu'il tenait à Neji, et répond.

-Oui mon trésor !!

Il lui donne un baiser sur la joue et monte à l'étage. Neji me regarde ; un peu mal à l'aise ; et décide de couper court à ce mauvais scénario.

-Euh tu m'as apporté les cours alors ? On a des choses à faire ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai besoin de certains trucs pour demain alors si tu pouvais tout recopier maintenant, je peux t'aider si tu veux. J'ai le temps on ne m'attend pas à la maison de toute façon.

-Ok ! Oui, je… euh je remonte pour prendre de quoi tout réécrire et j'arrive !

-Ok.

-In… Installe-toi !

Il tend son bras vers le canapé et la table basse, puis le redirige vers l'entrée de la salle à manger en souriant d'un air mal à l'aise avant d'ajouter que ce serait peut-être mieux sur la table de la pièce en question.

J'acquiesce, et vais dans la salle à manger.

En m'installant, je vais sursauter en entendant du bruit à l'étage. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, et m'assieds en décidant de ne pas y faire attention. Je vais devoir attendre deux à trois minutes avant de voir Neji arriver suivi d'un Naruto aux airs boudeur. Ce dernier soupire et s'installe à la gauche de Neji qui s'assied en face de moi. Naruto s'accoude à la table en faisant une moue plus qu'ennuyée et appuie sa tête sur l'une de ses mains avant de parler.

-J'étais pas venu pour ça, moi ! … je suis allé chez le médecin pour avoir toute la semaine avec toi … ! J'viens pas faire tes d'voirs… !

Je comprends maintenant. Neji a dû prévenir Naruto de son renvoie, et ce dernier a fait le malade pour aller voir le médecin et ainsi avoir quelques jours pour les passer avec Neji. Je lui jète un coup d'œil. Il le remarque et m'adresse quelques mots.

-T'as de la chance qu'il soit si gentil mon Neji ! Moi je l'aurai pas fait pour toi ce qu'il a fait !

Je ne préfère pas répondre ; je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça pour ce que je lui fais subir à Neji ! Neji qui répond d'ailleurs pour moi.

-Arrête Naruto. Gaara m'a beaucoup aidé à sa manière par le passé. Et puis il risquait bien plus que moi. Et puis c'est pas vrai tu l'aurais fait à ma place. T'aurais réagit de la même manière.

Naruto inspire profondément, et soupire le plus fort qu'il puisse avant de s'écrouler sur la table.

-Je veux un câliiinnnn !!! Nejiiii !!

Il frappe légèrement la table de ses poings en gardant son visage contre le bois et gesticule sur sa chaise. Je suis un peu étonné par son attitude, mais apparemment c'est souvent puisque Neji n'y prête même pas attention. Il a déjà commencé à recopier un cours.

-Si tu veux en avoir un autre plus vite mon ange, tu n'as qu'à m'aider à recopier les cours !

Naruto redresse son visage en fronçant ses sourcils et en fixant Neji qui ne le regarde même pas. Moi je préfère me concentrer sur le cours que je recopie quand je vois les yeux de Naruto se tourner vers les miens. Je me racle la gorge et essaie de retrouver la ligne que j'avais interrompu à leur arrivée.

-Bon ! … Ben donnez-moi un cahier à recopier alors ! Il faut que j'écrive quoi ?

Neji sourit, et tend un classeur à Naruto qui le prend et l'ouvre avant de s'exclamer.

-MAIS C'EST DE L'HISTOIRE !!

-C'est très bien. T'es nul dans cette matière. Tu vas pouvoir apprendre un peu !

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire de l'histoire du Japon moi !! … Pffff… Nejiii !! Donne-moi des maths ou du français je sais pas mais pas de l'Histoiiiire !!

-Y'a plus que ça. Moi j'ai pris un cours et Gaara un autre. J'ai rien manqué d'autre d'urgent à recopier.

Naruto va encore gesticuler et se plaindre pendant deux minutes avant de se lancer devant l'inactivité de Neji par rapport à son caprice. Ce sera vite fini et je repartirai rapidement pour les laisser tranquille. Naruto a fini en dernier mais lorsqu'il a fermé mon classeur et que je l'ai rangé dans mon sac de cours, lui s'est jeté sur Neji pour l'enlacer et lui dire d'une voix boudeuse qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il voulait alors que maintenant il voulait un câlin.

J'ai donc préféré les laisser rapidement seuls.

Je suis dans le bus pour aller chez moi. Je pense à Sasuke. J'ai envie de le voir.

… après ce que j'ai vu et compris chez Neji, … ça me donne moi-même des idées.

… si seulement je pouvais voir Sasuke autant que je le veux, … je serai peut-être plus calme de ce côté là. La moindre chose m'y fait penser, je m'excite même parfois tout seul à la simple vu d'un objet quelconque que je transforme en objet de jeu pour… enfin…

Je soupire en fermant les yeux en essayant de me calmer. Je pose mon front contre la vitre pour me rafraîchir un peu la tête.

Je finis par arriver chez moi. Kankûro n'est pas là. Je fais le tour de la maison, et m'assure que la porte d'entrée est bien fermée. Puis je monte dans ma chambre et me dévêts complètement avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. J'ai fermé les rideaux même si nous n'avons aucun vis-à-vis. Je m'allonge sur le dos et commence à me caresser un peu partout pour très rapidement concentrer mes mains sur mon entrejambe et ce qu'il l'accompagne. Je me tortille un peu en essayant d'imaginer Sasuke me prendre et essaie tant bien que mal de remplacer son entrejambe par un de mes doigts. Je gémis pour m'exciter un peu plus.

J'ai envie de le sentir en moi.

Perdant patience durant une deuxième tentative à me pénétrer tout seul, je m'assieds sur mon lit et cherche des yeux dans ma chambre sans trouver ce qui pourrait faire effet. Je me lève, trotte un peu dans ma chambre, ouvre les tiroirs de mon bureau à la recherche de quelques chose d'assez long et épais, mais rien. Je jète un coup d'œil dans la rue en regardant sur le côté des rideaux fermés, et ne vois pas Kankûro arriver. Je décide donc de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour voir. Je regarde dans le salon, puis vais voir dans la cuisine, … je cherche un peu dans les tiroirs, prends une louche avec une poignée ronde et un peu longue, mais continue de chercher pour voir s'il y aurait mieux. Je ne vois pas défiler les minutes lorsque soudain, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Je me redresse d'un bon en me figeant sur place.

Et j'entends la voix de Kankûro.

-GAARA !!? T'ES LA ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« -Quoi !? Mais… pourquoi ? C'est … Il t'a mis dehors ?

Un sanglot l'empêche de répondre alors je continue avec mes questions.

-Tu es où ?

-B… d… dev… devant chez toi … ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! J'ai plus du tout de retard !! (sauf une review de NanaNara mais elle est pour Frères 3. (je ne t'oublie pas NanaNara :). ) J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir moins de reviews sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous lisez toujours et que mes derniers retards n'ont pas joué en ma défaveur. :x. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû et que vous êtes impatient de connaître la suite (huhu comment donc va réagir Kankûro... tuluuluuu ! hihi). Dans le prochain chapitre, nous en apprendrons un peu plus sur Sasuke ! A la semaine prochaine donc ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !**

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : #le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux dans le vague#

Densetsu : #s'approche# Nana ...? #se tourne vers Itachi# Elle est amoureuse ou quoi ? A se mettre dans cet état ?

Itachi : Mais non. Elle a enfin eu son tatouage hier, et en plus elle va faire un voyage très attendu à Pâques.

Densetsu : Un voyage ? O.o

Nana : #rigole toute seule#

Densetsu : #recul d'un pas# Bon euh... je... vais... dans le jardin.

Nana : HIhihihihi !!! #sautille toute seule en frappant dans ses mains#


	33. Chapter 33

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans et demi alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 33.**

Je ne vois pas défiler les minutes lorsque soudain, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Je me redresse d'un bon en me figeant sur place, et entends la voix de Kankûro.

-GAARA !!? T'ES LA ?

Je m'affole d'un coup, comprenant que je risque gros s'il me trouve là complètement nu tenant une louche à la main. Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique !!? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me contenter de

-Gaara ??

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher. Je remets la louche dans le tiroir et le ferme brutalement en me coinçant au passage un doigt. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de douleur, et me cache sous la petite table de la cuisine ; accroupi ; pour qu'il ne me trouve pas.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je vois soudain les pieds de mon frère apparaître dans la cuisine.

-Gaara ?

Je me resserre un peu plus sur moi-même, mais pousse une chaise sans le vouloir en le faisant. Je ferme les yeux en me recroquevillant ; sachant très bien que tout est finit dès maintenant.

-Gaara ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? A poil en plus !?

Il s'est penché. Sa voix est trop proche pour qu'il soit toujours debout. J'ouvre très légèrement les yeux mais ne le regarde pas même si je le vois de côté. Il a un genou à terre et sa main droite doit être posée sur le dessus de la table ; la gauche est au sol. Il est penché et me regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds. Il m'interroge.

-Il se passe quelque chose ? T'as ramené une fille ?

Je fais un « non » de tête. Et puis je me maudis intérieurement de l'avoir fait. Si j'avais répondu que oui, il m'aurait laissé tranquille et serait peut-être même parti une ou deux heures pour me laisser seul avec « la fille ».

-Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Je tourne la tête vers le mur ; je ne veux pas lui répondre.

-Tu perds la tête ou quoi ? A te balader à poil dans la maison ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il perd patience.

-Putain mais cause ! Dis quelque-chose !

Ma gorge se serre alors que je lui demande de me laisser tranquille.

Ce que je peux m'en vouloir d'être comme ça !

Brusquement, sans que je ne m'y attende, Kankûro agrippe mon bras droit et me tire de sous la table alors que je fais tout pour y rester. Il me relève et essaie de m'obliger à le regarder. Je suis complètement nu.

-Tu veux que j'aille le raconter à papa ou quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sous la table complètement à poil !?! Dis-le-moi sinon je sais pas si j'me retiendrai d't'en coller une !!

-Je cherchais quelque chose.

-Quelque chose ? Quoi quelque chose ? Et pourquoi à poil ?

Je hausse la voix ; énervé contre lui mais aussi contre moi-même qui ne saurai me défendre contre cette brute si jamais il venait à me frapper.

-TU T'ES JAMAIS BRANLE PEUT-ETRE !!

Il me lâche automatiquement et recule d'un pas. Je murmure plus calmement que je cherchais quelque chose pour me faire un peu plus plaisir. Que je ne pensais pas qu'il rentrerait si tôt.

Silence.

Je ne bouge pas et lui non plus.

Puis il inspire et soupire en se grattant le crâne tout en regardant sur le côté.

Et j'entends sa voix.

-Bon euh… S'cuz… t… t'es tellement fragile physiquement que j'te pensais pas capable de faire … des trucs pareils.

Je bouge un peu ma main ; j'ai mal à l'index que j'ai coincé dans le tiroir. Il est même un peu violet et Kankûro le remarque.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Je me le suis coincé dans un tiroir en paniquant quand t'es arrivé. …

Il se racle la gorge, et sort de la cuisine sans rien ajouter. J'attends un peu, et remonte dans ma chambre pour m'y rhabiller après avoir pris une poche de glaçons pour mon doigt.

Une fois à l'étage, je ferme la porte derrière moi et sursaute en entendant la sonnerie de mon portable. Je vais rapidement près de mon bureau et réponds.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Ca va ? Ca fait trois fois que j'essaie de t'appeler !

-Oui… Ca va. J'étais pas près du téléphone excuse-moi.

C'est Sasuke. Je m'assieds au bord de mon lit ; toujours complètement nu.

-T'as vu Neji alors ? Ca s'est bien passé ce midi ?

-Oui, il… Il me pardonne. Il va avoir une semaine avec Naruto comme ça, … je vais pas le plaindre.

-Oui. Je sais. Naruto m'a dit.

Petit blanc. Je crois que je suis assez froid à cause de ce qui vient de se passer et ça provoque chez Sasuke un certain malaise. Il m'interroge.

-Je te dérangeais pas ?

-Je…

Je soupire et lui raconte après avoir bloqué mon portable entre mon oreille et mon épaule pour serrer mon index avec la poche de glaçons.

Je finis et grimace en sentant mon sang battre dans mes veines au fur et à mesure qu'il y passe.

-S… Sasuke je crois que je vais te laisser, faut que je me rhabille et que je demande un truc à mon frère.

-S… Si tu veux, … ça va aller ?

-Ouais, j'ai juste … enfin ça va aller t'inquiète pas. Je te rappelle plus tard ce soir, ok ?

-D'accord. Si ça se passe mal avec ton frère, viens à la maison, hein !

-Ca va aller Sasuke.

-Ok.

Il n'a pas l'air très bien. Je m'en rends compte : ce n'est pas forcément moi et la façon dont je lui ai parlé, c'est autre chose. Je laisse mon doigt et la poche de glaçons sur mes genoux puis finalement à côté de moi, et je prends mon portable de ma main libre. Je fronce mes sourcils et lui demande sérieusement.

-Sasuke … ?! Toi, ça va ?

-Ou… oui ! Je vais bien moi ! Je t'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles, pas…

-Sasuke, tu es sûr ? Itachi, … ça se passe bien avec lui ? Tu es sûr, hein ?

-H… hm ! Oui !

Sa voix n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. La mienne devient un peu plus dure et sûr d'elle.

-Sasuke. S'il y a quelque chose il faut me le dire, hein !

-Ou… Oui je… j... hhh…

-Ton frère t'a dit quelque chose ?

Un sanglot lui échappe. Je me redresse complètement et écarquille les yeux. Je murmure ; étonné.

-Sasuke… !!

Il renifle ; j'insiste.

-Sasuke mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu… qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

-Gaara s'il te plaît aide-moi ! Il… il me parle à peine ! Il m'évite ! J'en peux plus j'ai plus que lui je veux pas… je…

Il sanglote, il pleure, il ne va vraiment pas bien.

-Je veux pas le perdre !!! Gaara c'est le seul qu'il me reste dans ma famille !! S… S'il te plaît !

-S… Sasuke qu'est-ce... je veux bien t'aider mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Sasuke calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ca va aller ! Ca va s'arranger ! Tu veux que j'appelle ma sœur pour qu'elle parle à ton frère ? Tu veux… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement, je me tourne et vois Kankûro. Il se fige en me voyant encore nu, et me demande.

-Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Et puis rhabilles-toi !!

J'ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve rien à dire. Il me demande.

-C'est qui au téléphone ?

Je bafouille un peu, et réponds.

-M… Ma copine ! Elle… est pas en super forme alors… j'essaie de la calmer.

-… rh… rhabille-toi, … tu vas prendre froid à te les geler comme ça !

Il ressort en fermant la porte. Je me re-concentre sur Sasuke qui essaie de se calmer au téléphone.

-E… Ecoutes Sasuke, est-ce que t'en as parlé à ton frère ? Dis-moi, c'est parce-que tu es bisexuel qu'il agit comme ça avec toi ? Parce-que tu es avec moi ?

-J'en sais rien !! Je sais p… je sais pas G…

Ses sanglots deviennent plus forts.

-Tu veux que je lui parle ? Tu veux me le passer ?

-N… non !! Non je veux pas ! Il va être pire !

-Tu veux venir ici ce soir ?

Je ne pense même pas à la réaction de Kankûro. Ni à l'horrible idée qu'il faudrait se retenir l'un l'autre à cause de ce dernier.

-Je… je peux pas Gaara, … j… y'a plus de bus et je vais pas demander ça à Itachi ! Il m'évite !

-… q'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Tu… tu voudrais vraiment, … tu voudrais bien appeler ta sœur ? P… pour qu'elle lui parle ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Oui ! Sasuke je suis désolé je m'étais rendu compte de rien, j'ai parlé que de moi je suis désolé !

-Hm. C'est pas grave Gaara. C… Tu vas m'aider, hein ?

-Oui. C'est promis. Je raccroche, ok ? Je vais appeler Temari. Je vais lui parler. Je te rappelle juste après, ok. ?

-Hm. O… Ok.

-Je t'aime. Je te laisse. Je t'aime ! Ok ? Je te laisse pas tomber !

-M… Merci.

Je raccroche. Je décide de renfiler mon boxer suivit d'un jean très rapidement ; manquant de retourner mon index endolori, et appelle tout de suite Temari.

-Allô ?

-Temari ? Je te réveille pas, hein ?

-Non. C'est le matin mais je suis déjà debout. Par contre j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Ca se passe pas bien avec Kankûro ?

-Si, si. Ca va avec lui. Je t'appelle par rapport à Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui, y'a des problème avec Itachi. Et Sasuke ne sait plus du tout où il en est. Itachi l'évite, lui parle quasiment plus, c… enfin ça va pas bien. Tu… Tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Ben… parler avec Itachi ! Lui… je sais pas ! Faire quelque chose pour que ça marche mieux entre lui et Sasuke !

-Parce-que tu crois que je peux faire quelque chose ? Gaara, tu connais rien à leur relation ! Et puis Itachi c'est pas le genre de per

-Temari ! S'il te plaît !! Essaies au moins !

-Bon... je l'appellerai ce soir. J'ai pas le temps là !

-Tu promets ?

-Oui. Je promets.

-Merci.

-Et je vais bien au fait !

-Oh ! Oui. Désolé. Ca se passe bien ?

-J'ai pas encore commencé. J'y vais là. Et je suis crevée parce-que je viens juste d'arriver.

-Oh. E… Excuse-moi, je…

-C'est pas grave.

Je ne réponds pas. Je grimace juste même si elle ne me voit pas. Elle me demande.

-Ca va avec Sasuke ?

-Hm. Oui.

-Bon. Je te laisse. J'appellerai Itachi ce soir. Enfin demain matin au Japon.

-Hm. Merci. Je vais prévenir Sasuke.

-Ok ! Bisous !

-Bisous.

Je raccroche, et rappelle Sasuke.

-Gaara ?

-C'est moi. J'ai appelé Temari. Elle peut pas parler à Itachi tout de suite, elle l'appellera demain matin, … avec le décalage horaire, là elle vient d'arriver et elle va devoir commencer tout de suite, et … j'ai pas pu la presser plus, je suis désolé. Ca va aller avec lui ce soir ?

-Merci.

-Tu… tu devrais peut-être essayer d'en parler avec lui ce soir, non ? Juste essayer !? Avant que Temari n'y mette du sien, tu crois pas ?

-H... Hm. Je… je sais pas si j'y arriverai ! J'suis déjà assez paumé comme ça ! Je… je vais pas y arriver !

« Paumé » ?

-C… Pourquoi ça « paumé » ? T'es paumé avec moi ? Ca va pas ?

-Mais non mais… je… J'ai toujours eu… peur et… j'ai toujours été dégoûté par… et pourtant avec toi ça passe tout seul alors c'est… ça me fait bizarre ! Et… et…

Il s'embrouille dans son discours. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Je fais les cents pas en l'écoutant chercher ce qu'il veut dire, ce qu'il veut exprimer, … tout ça même si je vois à peu près où il veut en venir. Je finis par m'arrêter et par prendre la parole.

-Bon Sasuke, demain c'est mercredi. Tu veux qu'on se voit l'après-midi ? On se rejoint dans le centre on pourra parler de tout ça ? Ok ? Tu veux bien ? Je… Je peux pas trop en parler là, y'a mon frère dans la maison et… j'ai peur qu'il entende si jamais je parle trop fort, je… tu m'excuses ?

-Oui.

-On se voit demain ?

-Oui. D'accord.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Gaara.

-Calme-toi, dors un peu.

-Hm. A demain !

-A demain.

Je raccroche. Je soupire et mets mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean histoire d'être sûr de l'avoir sur moi si jamais Sasuke me rappelle ou même quelqu'un d'autre. J'enfile un T-shirt, et sors de ma chambre pour aller préparer le dîner qui ; je le sais ; ne sera pas fait par Kankûro.

Ce dernier est dans le salon ; il tourne la tête de la télé où il est déjà scotché et me demande.

-Ton doigt ? Ca va ?

-Oui.

Je ramène la poche de glace en même temps. En fait, j'ai toujours mal mais je veux parler le moins possible. Je l'informe quand même en mettant la table.

-J'suis dehors demain après-midi. Je pense pas manger ici le midi.

Il se retourne pour de bon sur le canapé et me regarde par-dessus le dossier en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Tu sors ? Tu vas où ?

-Je vois un ami dans le centre. On va se balader.

-… T'as qu'à l'amener là, non ?

-Non. Et puis tu vas avoir tes propres potes ici.

-… hmm… Ok.

Comme si j'avais besoin de son autorisation.

Je fais à dîner, mange à table alors que Kankûro reste sur le canapé, et vais me coucher. Environ une heure après m'être allongé dans mon lit et alors que je commence enfin à somnoler, je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer au bord de mon lit. Je tends le bras et réponds en voyant qu'il s'agit d'un appel de Sasuke.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Je te réveille pas ?

Il a une petit voix. Je resserre un peu ma couette autour de mon corps pour me réchauffer, et réponds.

-Non, je dormais pas tout à fait.

-Je… je peux venir dormir chez toi ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Je… je suis parti de chez moi, je…

Sa voix tremble. Je m'assieds sur mon lit. Mon cœur s'affole.

-Quoi !? Mais… pourquoi ? C'est … Il t'a mis dehors ?

Un sanglot l'empêche de répondre alors je continue avec mes questions.

-Tu es où ?

-B… d… dev… devant chez toi … !

Sa voix s'étrangle. Je me lève de mon lit, et regarde par la fenêtre. Sasuke est juste devant chez moi ; dans la rue au bord du trottoir. Il se frotte les yeux de sa main libre et est secoué de sanglots que j'entends dans mon oreille. Sa voix montre son état ; il est vraiment perdu.

-Je… j'suis désolé !! G… J… juste cette nuit.. ? Je… Y'a… pl… y'a plus de bus pour aller chez Naruto ou… Neji et… je

Il renfile et sanglote encore. Je réagis enfin.

-Je viens t'ouvrir. T'excuses pas.

Je lâche le rideau que je tenais un peu écarté, et sors de ma chambre. Kankûro est encore dans le salon mais je ne peux tout de même pas refuser à Sasuke de l'héberger !

J'entends, en passant dans le salon, le fixe sonner. Je passe dans le salon et vois Kankûro tendre le bras pour répondre. Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je vais ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sasuke est sur le pas de la porte. Il a raccroché son téléphone portable, mais le tient toujours et le tripote comme pour pouvoir se calmer. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se plongent dans les miens alors que son visage grimace de douleur.

-Sa

Kankurô apparaît derrière moi.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

Il se remet vite de son étonnement, et parle dans le combiné sans fil.

-Oui. Il est là.

Puis il repart dans le salon. Je devine que c'est Itachi au bout du téléphone. Je prends la main de Sasuke et pose un baiser sur sa joue ; profitant de ce que Kankûro ne nous voit pas. Je chuchote.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il renifle encore en serrant ma main dans la sienne et répond.

-J'suis parti de chez moi, je veux plus le voir ! Je veux plus le voir !! hh… hh…

Je le regarde de bas en haut et le fait entrer. Je lui prends son manteau et lui demande de retirer ses chaussures alors que je referme la porte d'entrée. Je range son manteau, et vais voir dans le salon en réalisant qu'Itachi pourrait informer Kankûro pour moi et Sasuke. Mais on dirait qu'il ne l'a pas fait car Kankûro est de nouveau devant la télé ; le téléphone est raccroché. Je demande.

-C'était Itachi ?

-Oui. Il voulait savoir si son p'tit frère était venu là.

Sasuke se poste derrière moi. Kankûro tourne la tête vers nous et lui parle.

-Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il viendra te chercher à ta sortie des cours demain.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui acquiesce, et demande à Kankûro.

-Je… je le fais dormir où ?

-C'est ton pote. Débrouille-toi.

Au moins, il ne m'embêtera pas pour ci ou ça. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Je regarde Sasuke et fais un mouvement de tête vers l'étage pour lui dire que nous montons. Il me suit de près sans rien dire. Je le regarde un peu par-dessus mon épaule en montant et me tourne vers lui une fois à l'étage. Je chuchote.

-Tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ? Je peux pas … enfin on peut pas vraiment dormir ensemble à cause de mon frère mais si tu veux… j'ai deux matelas, je peux en mettre un par terre… ?

Il hoche la tête et prend ma main. Je l'emmène donc dans ma chambre et installe ce qu'il faut.

A peine ai-je le temps d'aller chercher une couverture qu'en arrivant dans ma chambre mon portable se met à vibrer sur mon lit. Je remarque en allant répondre que celui de Sasuke aussi est en train de signaler un appel. Il répond ; je déduis donc que ce n'est pas son frère. Moi je réponds au mien. C'est Neji.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Sasuke est avec toi ?

-Euh oui.

Neji soupire de soulagement. Je jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui parle bien plus doucement et calmement que moi ; je l'entends dire « Je suis chez Gaara Naruto. ». Je souris ; presque amusé ou attendrit.

Nos meilleur amis respectifs s'inquiètent.

Neji poursuit.

-Naruto m'a appelé pour savoir si je savais pas où il était. J'ai pensé à toi. Son frère a appelé chez lui pour demander ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je sors de la chambre ; laissant Sasuke discuter avec Naruto et moi pouvoir parler avec Neji. Je referme derrière moi puis je m'adosse au mur du couloir et chuchote.

-Je sais pas trop. Ce que je sais c'est que ça va pas entre eux en ce moment et que Sasuke est parti de chez lui. Et que maintenant il est là. Il m'a pas encore expliqué.

-Tu vas prévenir Itachi ?

-Il a déjà appelé ici. Sur le fixe. C'est Kankûro qui a répondu. Sasuke arrivait au même moment.

-Ok.

-Neji, tu le connais un peu Itachi ?

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-Alors tu sais pas vraiment s'il est homophobe… ?

-Je pense pas qu'il le soit puisqu'il s'entend très bien avec Naruto ou moi, enfin… c'est peut-être parce-que ça touche son frère.

-Hm. … Je sais même pas si c'est lui qui l'a mis dehors ou si c'est Sasuke qui est parti de lui-même, …

-Sasuke va retourner chez lui ?

-Ben demain Itachi a dit qu'il irait le chercher à la fin des cours donc ils devront parler, …

-Ok. Bon. Je vais appeler Naruto pour le tenir au courant.

-Pas la peine, il est avec Sasuke au téléphone là.

Neji laisse échapper une exclamation amusée et me dit « ok ». Puis il me laisse. Je referme mon portable et ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre.

-Sasuke ?

-C'est bon. Merci. J'ai terminé.

J'entre et referme derrière moi. Sasuke est installé sur le matelas par terre. Il a même prit le temps de le faire. Je le regarde se lever et se déshabiller. Je me sens rougir ou plutôt me réchauffer de l'intérieur.

-B… bon alors. … Bonne nuit !

Je détourne mon regard pour ne pas avoir envie de lui sauter dessus et contourne son matelas au milieu duquel il se tient debout. Il me suit des yeux ; sûrement étonné. Puis alors que je m'allonge dans mon lit, il me fait sursauter en demandant.

-Tu m'embrasses pas ?

Je me fige juste un instant et me relève en me raclant la gorge. Je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en me sentant trembler. Puis je sens Sasuke demander un approfondissement du dit-baiser. Je manque de gémir. Ne pouvant refuser, je l'enlace même en oubliant Kankûro.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -C'est le père de Naruto qui a jugé le mien au tribunal. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis très contente de voir que vous continuez de me lire avec plaisir ! Et vos hypothèses sont très amusantes et parfois même nourrissantes pour mes propres idées ! Héhé. Mercredi prochain je poste normalement le chapitre 03 de Mon petit ami homophobe. (pour ceux qui le lise) D'ici là ou plutôt d'ici dimanche et même après en fait, j'attends impatiemment vos reviews pour connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre et vos hypothèses pour la suite ! Merci encore !**

Densetsu : Nana !

Nana : Oui ?

Densetsu : J'ai une question à poser sur Un monde immense. èé

Nana : ... ? Hein ?

Densetsu : Quand est-ce que je réapparaîtrai !?

Nana : HEIN?!!

Itachi : #interrompt Densetsu# Te plains pas Densetsu, toi au moins tu es apparu. oi apparemment je suis porté disparu voir mort !

Densetsu : ... mais oui mais.. #soupire et abandonne l'idée pour le moment.#

Nana : De toute façon en ce moment je suis sur Mon petit ami homophobe et Frères 3 alors vous savez...


	34. Chapter 34

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, ( peut-être GaaSaku, GaaHina )

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _]** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 34. **

-Tu m'embrasses pas ?

Je me fige juste un instant et me relève en me raclant la gorge. Je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en me sentant trembler. Puis je sens Sasuke demander un approfondissement du dit-baiser. Je manque de gémir. Ne pouvant refuser, je l'enlace même en oubliant Kankûro.

Je le resserre contre moi en continuant de l'embrasser encore et encore. Je glisse une main sous son boxer puis mon index un peu entre ses fesses. Sasuke se crispe un instant ; il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Mais il se détend très rapidement. Mes lèvres glissent sur ses joues puis vont se nicher au creux de son cou. Mon cœur s'emballe ; je le sens taper contre ma poitrine. Mais je ne fais rien pour le calmer. Je plie mes genoux et emporte Sasuke avec moi pour qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas par terre. Je suis déjà essoufflé et ma tête me tourne bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je sais que c'est très mauvais signe mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

J'ai une envie folle de lui. Je retire très rapidement mon boxer sans quitter Sasuke des yeux. Il fait de même et s'allonge sur le dos. Il tend ensuite ses bras alors que je me penche sur lui. Il m'enlace et m'embrasse. Je positionne mon bras droit à côté de sa tête un peu au-dessus, et le gauche le long de ses côtes sur le matelas. Je me déhanche déjà un peu contre lui.

Seulement, la douleur dans mon cœur devient beaucoup trop forte. Je me crispe par à-coups et essaie de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe dans mon corps.

Mais Sasuke l'a remarqué tout comme mon visage que j'essaie de tourner sur le côté pour qu'il ne le voit pas.

-Gaara ? Ca va pas ?

-Si, … une seconde je…

Je grimace soudain en arque mon dos en plaquant une main sur mon cœur en essayant d'étouffer une plainte. Sasuke s'assied et me prend par les épaules alors que je me recroqueville en avant sur le matelas entre ses jambes.

-T… ton médicament ? Où il est ?!

-Ca va je te dis, ça va !

Je me redresse ; pas mieux mais … j'ai trop envie. Je pose ma main gauche qui se trouvait au niveau de mon cœur sur la joue de Sasuke. Je m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, mais je me tords de douleur à nouveau en ouvrant la bouche pour pousser un cri qui s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Sasuke se lève pour de bon et cherche le médicament que je prends dans ces cas-là sur ma table de nuit ou dans le tiroir. Mais il ne l'y trouve pas et c'est normal. Le médicament se trouve dans la salle de bain.

Je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil se diriger vers la sortie après avoir remis son boxer. J'attrape de justesse sa cheville et le supplie.

-Pas Kankûro !

Il se tourne vers moi et se penche un peu.

-Ton médicament ! Où est ton médicament !

-L… La salle de bain, … d… dans la tr… ousse noire.

Je le lâche. Il me recouvre d'un drap et sort en refermant derrière lui pendant que je me rassemble ; que je me recroqueville sur moi-même le plus fort et le plus serré possible. Sasuke revient rapidement mais pas avec juste un médicament. Il amène carrément la trousse. Il s'agenouille à côté de moi.

-Gaara ! Je sais pas lequel c'est ! Y'en a pleins là-dedans !!

Je tends le bras et fouille rapidement avant de sortir la bonne boîte et d'essayer de l'ouvrir alors que mon cœur bat plus lentement mais aussi bien plus fort. J'en lâche la boîte. Sasuke la prend et l'ouvre puis me donne un comprimé. Il me regarde ensuite en fermant très doucement la boîte. Il grimace et demande.

-Et… maintenant … ? Ca va aller ?

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux en essayant de me détendre. Puis je sens Sasuke s'allonger devant moi et me serrer contre lui. J'étends un peu mes jambes et me serre contre lui.

Un moment passe. Je suis calmé mais je reste encore un peu contre lui. De toute façon, j'entendrai les pas de Kankûro dans les escaliers lorsqu'il montera.

J'ai passé mon bras droit par-dessus le corps de Sasuke qui me tient enlacé contre lui.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ? Parle pas trop, ça va pas te faire de bien.

-Sasuke tu es parti ou il t'a mis dehors ?

-… je… je suis parti.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai… voulu parler un peu avec lui de… de ce qui se passait. Du fait qu'il m'évitait et…

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Oui.

Je reste silencieux. Il continue.

-Bêtement en plus. Je me suis énervé parce-qu'il… il a fait mine de pas comprendre, de pas voir de quoi je parlais alors qu'il…

Je le resserre contre moi alors qu'il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase.

-Vous finirez la discussion demain !

-Hm.

Un petit moment passe dans le silence jusqu'à ce que je m'écarte en me redressant. Sasuke me regarde ; surpris ; et me demande.

-Gaara ?

-Je vais aller dans mon lit. J'ai pas envie que mon frère nous surprenne.

-Ok.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et vais dans mon propre lit avant d'éteindre la lumière ; laissant Sasuke sur son matelas. C'est d'ailleurs en parfait timing car moins d'une minute après, je vais entendre la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir juste un peu. Kankûro doit sûrement vérifier où j'ai mis Sasuke. La porte se referme. Moins de deux minutes, et Sasuke me demande en chuchotant.

-Tu me rejoins pas maintenant qu'il est passé ?

Je souris d'où je suis même si je sais qu'il ne me voit pas. Je réponds.

-Non, non. Je vais vouloir plus et je crois que ce soir c'est pas une très bonne idée.

-… Gaara ?

-Hm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

-Je sais pas. On n'a pas vraiment trouvé. Mon cœur accélère en se serrant dans certaines situations.

-Mais… Pourquoi tu prendrais pas le médicament de tout à l'heure tout le temps ? Ca pourrait te calmer à l'avance, non ?

-Je ressemblerai à un légume. C'est pas bon de prendre ça quand mon cœur va bien.

-… hm…

-Je suis désolé. Moi aussi j'ai très envie.

-Non c'est pas vraiment que ça ! Je me demandais juste. Ca me fout les jetons j'ai pas envie de tu meurs comme ça d'un coup.

-J'en ai pas l'intention tu sais !

-J'espère bien !

Petit blanc. Je me tourne au bord du lit et essaie de discerner Sasuke dans le noir.

-Sasuke… ? Est-ce que je peux… tu poser une question indiscrète ?

-Oui !

-T'es pas obligé de répondre même si

-Vas-y Gaara !

-… bon.

Il attend. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose de lui demander mais je me lance malgré tout.

-Elle… est morte de quoi ta mère ?

Blanc. Un blanc un peu long alors je m'étends sur le dos en me disant qu'il ne me répondra plus. Mais sa voix brise soudain le silence installé.

-Elle est tombée.

Je tourne ma tête en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est tombé. Elle… Sa tête a frappé le coin d'un meuble qu'il y avait dans le couloir d… hhhh… de l'étage et

Il s'interrompt d'un coup. Je m'assieds sur mon lit.

-Sasuke ?

-Ca va. Ca va s'est juste que… j'ai toujours du mal à en parler je revois ce qui s'est passé !

Sa voix s'étrangle. Je me lève et m'agenouille sur son matelas à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas lui marcher dessus. Je cherche un peu à tâtons et prends ses épaules puis son visage entre mes mains. Il s'est assis lui aussi.

-Sasuke ! Sasuke ç…

-Ca va je t'assure. Ca va Gaara. T'inquiète pas.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé c'est

-Mais non tu as le droit. Et puis je … je t'ai même pas tout dit tu sais j

Sa gorge doit être plus que serrée et pourtant il essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit ; de chuchoter.

-Ca fait longtemps Gaara. Je vais bien t'inquiète pas.

-Même si ça fait longtemps c'est pas une raison. Moi je l'ai pas connue ma mère alors j'imagine pas ce que ça doit être de l'avoir perdu après avoir vécu avec.

Sasuke renifle et passe une main sur son visage ; mal à l'aise.

-Il l'a poussé. Il l'a frappée tellement fort qu…

Je m'immobilise des pieds à la tête ; la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke laisse retomber sa main en soupirant avant de grimacer de douleur. Moi je réagis enfin et demande.

-Qu… quoi !? Qui ça ? Quelqu'un… quelqu'un l'a frappée ? Sasuke je comprends rien ! C… Calme-toi d'abord. Ca fait rien si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça ne me dérange pas !

Il renifle de nouveau et se laisse enlacer par mes soins. Je le serre contre moi en faisant aller ma main de bas en haut dans son dos tout doucement. Je lui dis de se calmer mais en fait c'est moi qui suis le plus sous le choc j'ai l'impression.

Sa mère aurait été tuée ?

-On était au Japon depuis pas très longtemps.

Je sursaute. La voix de Sasuke est redevenue douce et posée. Son corps est détendu voir presque abandonné sur le mien qui le sert contre moi. Je ne dis rien ; j'écoute.

-Maman n'arrivait pas à apprendre la langue. C'était trop dur pour elle et elle n'était pas bien. Seulement, … seulement mon père avait un bon travail ici et même s'il avait déjà une petite fortune, il ne voulait pas repartir en Angleterre. Tous les deux, ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier.

Sasuke… !

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Il était au milieu de tout ça. Lui et son frère ont du endurer les cris de leur parents… moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je peux essayer d'imaginer. Et je n'aime pas ça.

-Un jour, ma mère a voulu le retenir alors qu'il partait à une réunion. Elle en avait assez. Elle m'avait dit la veille que si jamais je voulais retourner en Angleterre, je pourrai bientôt. Avec elle.

Je ferme un isntant les yeux en le resserrant contre moi. Il poursuit.

-Elle… elle voulait divorcer. Je l'ai compris plus tard. Elle allait divorcer. P… Peut-être même que mon père le savait, je… Elle voulait juste lui parler, elle a voulu le retenir en haut des escaliers et lui il l'a frappée ! J… Je venais de sortir de ma chambre et je l'ai vu, j'ai entendu la gifle, j… Sa tête a cognée le meuble qui était juste à côté de ma porte dans le couloir, …

Il renifle. Je le serre un peu plus et lui chuchote que j'ai compris ; que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer que j'ai compris. Les doigts de Sasuke se tordent dans mon dos comme pour l'agripper.

-Il aurait pas été si pressé, … il l'aurait écoutée, … elle ne serait pas morte ! Si seulement il n'était pas si brutal ! J… Juste lui crier après, ça n'aurait pas été grave ! J...

-Chuuu... ça va Sasuke. Arrêtes. J'ai compris. J'ai compris.

Quelques minutes passent. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Je me tiens bien droit en serrant Sasuke contre moi ; l'oreille tendue. Sasuke ne fait aucun bruit mais il semble complètement amorphe. Il ne pleure pas, ne retient pas de sanglot ni ne grimace, il est juste là dans mes bras à vouloir sentir que je suis là.

Un moment passe. Je n'entends plus rien dans le couloir mais j'ai la certitude que Kankûro n'est pas retourné dans sa chambre. J'ai même la mauvaise impression qu'il écoute à la porte de la chambre.

Sasuke chuchote à nouveau ; manquant de me faire sursauter.

-C'est le père de Naruto qui a jugé le mien au tribunal. Mon père a plaidé coupable pour… pour ça. Il est en prison. Ca fait un peu plus de 9 ans.

-… hm.

-Mon frère a été émancipé et c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi depuis ce moment-là.

-Hm.

-J'ai connu Naruto comme ça.

-hm.

-Itachi voudrait que j'aille le voir de temps en temps.

-… hm.

Il parle de son père.

-Lui y va une fois par semaine.

Il continue. Je ne prends plus la peine d'émettre un petit son pour qu'il comprenne que je l'écoute.

-Moi, … moi je n'ai jamais été le voir.

J'inspire doucement et resserre Sasuke dans mes bras sans rien dire.

-Je suis le fils d'un assassin Gaara.

-Non. Non dis pas ça. Il n'a pas fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas ce qui est arrivé Sasuke.

-Si. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il voulait s'en débarrasser.

-Arrêtes. Je ne veux même pas y croire. Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça Sasuke.

-Tu n'y étais pas.

Je ne peux rien dire. Non je n'y étais pas. C'est juste que je ne veux pas croire à ça. Quand je vois mon propre père lorsqu'il évoque ma mère, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'un homme veuille se débarrasser de sa femme de cette manière.

Il n'a pas put le faire exprès ni être heureux du résultat.

Je vais garder Sasuke dans mes bras encore un long moment. Il ne va plus parler ; moi non plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je vais attendre qu'il s'endorme dans mes bras pour l'allonger sur le matelas et le recouvrir. Puis j'irai moi-même dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille assez tôt mais pas autant que Sasuke apparemment. Il est serré tout contre moi et au bord de mon lit. Et il n'a de cesse d'embrasser mon cou. Il me sourit alors que j'ouvre les yeux.

-Bonjour Gaara.

-… 'jour….

Je sursaute en réalisant. Il me calme avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit.

-Ton frère dort encore. Il est tôt.

-O… Ok.

Il me sourit tendrement, et poursuit ses baisers dans mon cou. Il a l'air d'aller bien ; ou alors il se force pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas reparler de ce dont nous avons discuté hier soir.

Je reste immobile sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Encore un peu sous le choc de ce que j'ai appris voir énormément sous le choc en fait. Mais je décide de ne pas en parler.

Je retiens un sursaut alors que les dents de Sasuke mordillent un peu mon cou avant que ses lèvres ne le suçotent à nouveau. Et je demande, comme une sorte de faveur.

-M… me fais pas de suçons, hein !

Sasuke se recule et hausse un sourcil.

-Ah bon ?

-Ben. Oui. Ca coule de source j'ai pas envie qu'on les voit et qu…

Je le vois alors un air mal à l'aise sur son visage. Je l'interroge ; pas très rassuré.

-Quoi ?

-Excuse-moi, je…

Je me lève sans le quitter des yeux, et vais ouvrir la porte pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Là, j'ai l'horreur de voir trois suçons dans mon cou. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je n'ai ni hurlé ni crié ni rien dit. J'ai pris une douche, et ai mis un col roulé pour la journée.

… je crois que je vais y être abonné pendant une bonne semaine voir plus vu à quel point je peux marquer.

Kankûro n'est toujours pas réveillé. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée avec Sasuke et lui propose un petit-déjeuné. Il accepte un café. Moi, je n'en prends pas. Je m'assieds en face de lui avec un chocolat au lait et des tartines de pain beurrées.

Après ça et quelques baisers, Sasuke va me demander s'il peut prendre le bus avec moi. Qu'il en changera une fois à mon lycée pour aller au sien. Qu'il a de toute façon le temps puisqu'il commence plus tard que moi aujourd'hui. J'accepte. Nous prenons donc le bus. Il me tient par la main. Ca me fait bizarre mais du bien aussi en même temps. Une fois assis l'un à côté de l'autre, je vais appuyer ma tête sur son épaule. Sasuke sursaute.

-Gaara ?

Je redresse ma tête et l'interroge du regard. Il me dévisage en rougissant et sourit.

-Non. Rien. Je… réinstalle-toi.

Il se rassied correctement et attends que je me remette comme à l'instant mais quelqu'un a attiré mon regard. Un quelqu'un qui s'approche de nous.

-Salut vous deux !

Je me tiens bien droit et regarde sur la droite en répondant.

-Salut Shino.

-Tu vas en cours Gaara ?

J'acquiesce. Shino s'adresse ensuite à Sasuke.

-T'es loin de ton lycée, toi !

-J'ai passé la nuit chez Gaara. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? T'as été renvoyé !

-Oui et alors ? J'ai le droit de sortir de chez moi ! Je suis pas malade.

Shino me jète un coup d'œil et me demande.

-Gaara. Ca va toi ?

-… oui.

-Ok.

Il se retourne. Je l'interpelle.

-Shino !

Il tourne juste un peu et me regarde en s'agrippant aux poignées accrochées au plafond du bus.

-Hm ?

-… Merci. Pour hier.

Il sourit, et nous laisse en allant à l'avant du bus. Sasuke prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre très fort. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et souris en le voyant assassiner Shino du regard. Je demande.

-Jaloux ?

-Oui.

-Tu es possessif ?

Sasuke écarquille les yeux et les plonge dans les miens pour répondre.

-Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

-Si.

Il sourit et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me demander d'arrêter de me moquer de lui.

Un peu plus tard, nous arrivons au lycée. Je salue Shino de la tête et de loin avant de descendre ; lui semble aller plus loin. Sasuke me suit en gardant ma main dans la sienne. A quelques pas de la grille du lycée encore fermée, Sasuke sursaute et prend son portable dans sa poche. Il l'ouvre et le referme. Je le regarde faire ; un peu étonné. Mais je devine rapidement.

-C'est ton frère ?

-… je ne veux pas lui répondre. Pas encore.

-Temari a dû l'appeler.

-… hm.

-Tu… Tu devrais ré-essayer. Peut-être que c'est un malentendu !

-Je verrai ce soir.

-… ça va pas le calmer que tu ne lui répondes pas alors qu'il t'appelle…

-Gaara. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je voudrais dire quelqe chose mais me retiens en l'entendant reprendre la parole.

-Il … il a dit des trucs qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Je reste silencieux. Sasuke est en train de fixer son portable d'un air absent. Je pose ma main libre sur son bras en me tournant de face à lui.

-Excuse-moi. Je m'inquiète. C'est tout.

-T'excuse pas. C'est moi qui suis venu squatter chez toi.

Il se penche, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-J'ai super bien dormi d'ailleurs. Merci pour le matelas.

-Ben j'allais pas te faire attendre que Kankûro se bouge du canapé hein…

Il me donne un autre baiser et rit doucement en chuchotant qu'il ne se lasse pas de m'embrasser. J'enlace son cou en lui répondant que moi non plus. Et puis je réalise.

-Mais alors ! Si ton frère vient te chercher après tes cours, on se voit pas cet après-midi ?

-Ben… non. On va pas pouvoir.

-Il reste un petit quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Tu veux parler un peu ?

-Parler ?

-Tu m'as dit être paumé hier soir. Que ça allait trop vite par rapport à ce que tu pensais avant moi.

-… hm.

Il me ressert contre lui et plonge son visage dans mon cou. Il descend un peu mon col roulé d'une main avant de replacer cette dernière sur ma hanche, et commence à embrasser ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et souris.

-… Sasuke… tu veux changer de discussion là ?

-Hmmm… j'ai pas envie de discuter.

-Oui mais il faudrait parce-que tu m'as quand même fait peur hier soir à me dire ça au téléphone tu sais. Si tu as… hh... mmmm…

Je ferme les yeux en me sentant fondre. Les lèvres et la langue de Sasuke sont magiques. J'avale ma salive en retenant un gémissement et finis ma phrase.

-Si tu as des doutes ou … mhhhh ou des questions ou quoique ce soit, … il faut me le dire et qu'on en parle… !

Il arrête ses baisers et se redresse pour plonger son regard dans le mien. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement. Il m'a un peu trop chauffé pour que je reste calme. Je me resserre contre lui mais il interrompt mon envie de l'embrasser en prenant la parole.

-C'est juste que je me demande où tout ça s'arrêtera. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de limite quand ça te concerne et… ça me fait un peu peur.

Il voit que je ne comprends pas tout à fait alors il complète.

-Avec Ino, je savais où j'en étais, ce que je voulais faire et ne pas faire. Mais avec toi, … je crois que j'accepterai tout ce que tu pourrais me demander et ça me fait un peu peur.

-Tu crois que je vais te demander de faire des trucs dangereux ou dégradant ?

-N… non enfin…

Il baisse les yeux en murmurant « je sais pas ». Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher son front du mien et essaie de le rassurer.

-Je ne te ferai rien de dégradant et j'ai aucune envie de te perdre alors je ne te demanderai pas quelque chose de dangereux. Tu es mon seul et unique petit ami et je t'aime.

Il hoche la tête. Je l'enlace de nouveau et l'embrasse tendrement et assez longuement. Un râle m'échappe alors que Sasuke rompt le baiser.

C'est son portable qui va nous interrompre. On l'appelle et ce ne doit pas être son frère puisqu'il répond.

-Allô ? Naruto ?

Ah. Voilà. C'est Naruto. Sasuke s'éloigne un peu et discute quelques minutes avec son meilleur ami. Puis il revient et prend l'une de mes mains.

-Je vais y aller Gaara. Naruto savait à quelle heure vous commencez par Neji et il s'est dit que je serai seul alors il va au lycée maintenant. Il est déjà en route.

-Ah ! D… Ok. ... Mais... il est en arrêt maladie, non ?

-Oui, mais il va attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on commence. Il va sûrement rejoindre Neji après.

-… Ok.

-Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

-Non, non. T'inquiète pas.

-Je t'appelle cet après-midi.

-Tu me promets, hein ! Tu me tiens au courant pour ton frère. T'hésites pas à appeler si y'a un problème ou quelque chose.

Il acquiesce en enlaçant ma taille. Je pose mes mains sur le haut de ses bras et accepte un baiser qu'il me donne très tendrement.

Un raclement de gorge nous arrête.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Et pourtant je l'aime !! Il a beau être un monstre de libido, il a beau être menteur, tricheur, brutal et moqueur, il… »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Désolée pour ce petit contre temps. je tiens à prévenir que pour demain (17.02.10) le post du chapitre à venir de Frères 3 n'est pas sûr. J'ai changé les dates sur ma page profil. Dimanche prochain, je ferai en sorte que vous ayez au moins la suite d'Un Effleurement ! (je serai en vacannnces !! houhouuu !! hihi) Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez pleiinns de choses à me dire ! N'hésitez pas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Itachi me boude...

Nana : O.O ? Pourquoi ça ?

Densetsu : Je pense que c'est parce-que tu m'as fait faire enfermer son père dans la fic... :s

Nana : Ben fallait bien ! Homicide involontaire !

Itachi : PAPA N'ES PAS UN ASSASSIN !! T.T... !! #cours en pleurant#

Densetsu : Aahhh !! Non !! Itachi !! #court pour le rattraper#

Nana : O.O... mais c'est qu'une fic voyons !


	35. Chapter 35

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée _]** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 35.**

Sasuke acquiesce en enlaçant ma taille. Je pose mes mains sur le haut de ses bras et accepte un baiser qu'il me donne très tendrement.

Un raclement de gorge nous arrête.

Je romps mon baiser avec Sasuke, et tourne la tête tout doucement.

-Hinata ?

-Neji m'a tout raconté.

-… a… ah.

J'avale difficilement ma salive en repensant à la gifle à laquelle j'ai eu le droit hier. Je pris pour ne pas en avoir une seconde aujourd'hui. Je lâche Sasuke et remarque un bus au bout de la rue. Un bus qu'il doit prendre.

-Sasuke, tu vas devoir y aller.

Je fais un mouvement de tête vers le véhicule. Sasuke y jète un coup d'œil et acquiesce. Il se tourne vers moi, m'embrasse, et se met à courir pour ne pas le manquer.

De son côté, Hinata s'approche de moi. Je me racle la gorge et force un sourire.

-Bonjour Hinata.

-… bonjour.

Elle est calme ; c'est déjà ça. Elle se positionne à ma droite et fixe un point par terre ; les mains jointes sur le devant de son corps. Une minute passe avant qu'elle ne brise le silence environnant.

-Je ne vais pas rompre avec Shino. Je te préviens.

Je la regarde et réponds.

-Ca ne me concerne plus. Moi j'ai arrêté.

Elle hoche la tête et n'ajoute rien pendant un moment. Puis une question arrive à mes oreilles.

-Vous l'avez beaucoup fait ?

-… autant que possible.

-Tu… m'as dit qu'il était brutal. C'était de ça en fait que tu parlais ?

-Oui.

-Il… l'est vraiment ?

-Oui. Beaucoup.

-Et très égoïste. Il ne s'occupe que de lui. Il en aura rien à faire que tu aimes ou pas.

J'aperçois ses doigts trembler un peu. Je retiens un soupir ennuyé.

-Je suis désolé Hinata. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'empêcher de le faire ou quoique ce soit d'autre, … mais Shino n'est vraiment pas un bon amant. C'est plus … un animal qu'autre chose.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais rien n'en sort. Elle hoche la tête et presse le pas pour entrer dans le lycée alors que la grille s'ouvre. Mais je lui cours après et la rattrape même. J'agrippe son poignet et la fait s'arrêter pour lui parler.

-Hinata je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait !

Elle me lance un regard noir mais aussi très humide. Elle a envie de pleurer. Je me corrige.

-Non en fait, … si c'était à refaire je le referai. Mais toi là-dedans je n'y pensais pas du tout ! Et Shino est

-Shino est un salaud je le sais !

Elle s'écarte d'un pas en tirant sur son bras pour que je la lâche. Ce que je fais ; étonné par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle continue ; quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues et la voix un peu étranglée.

-Et pourtant je l'aime !! Il a beau être un monstre de libido, il a beau être menteur, tricheur, brutal et moqueur, il…

Je la dévisage ; presque choqué de tant d'amour et d'espoir.

-Quand il aime il le fait complètement. Shino est quelqu'un avec un cœur énorme et ça ne le dérangera pas de s'attirer des ennuis pour la personne qu'il aime ! C'est peut-être trop dur pour toi de l'imaginer comme ça, mais moi je sais comment il est !

En fait, elle essaie de se convaincre que c'est une bonne chose de rester avec Shino, non ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'en va en courant. De mon côté je soupire et me rends dans ma salle de classe. Là, je reçois un appel de Temari. Je décroche sans me soucier qu'on m'entende puisque personne n'est encore là ; je suis le premier.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour Gaara ! Il n'est pas trop tôt au Japon ? Ca va ?

-Non c'est pas trop tôt. Je suis au lycée mais très en avance. Ca va et toi ?

-Bien. Je viens d'avoir Itachi.

-Ok et… ça s'est bien passé ?

-Il m'a dit que Sasuke était chez nous cette nuit ?

-Oui. Kankûro n'a rien dit et Sasuke n'était vraiment pas bien alors je l'ai fait dormir là. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre endroit. Itachi a dit qu'il irait le chercher après ses cours aujourd'hui.

-Sasuke t'a raconté pour hier soir ?

-Il m'a dit qu'Itachi avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

-Ben justement. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Il ne voit pas du tout pourquoi Sasuke s'est énervé comme ça. Il n'est ni plus ni moins présent que d'habitude pour lui. Alors il ne comprend pas vraiment.

-Ah.

-Oui.

Je me racle la gorge, et me lance sur un autre sujet qui me tourne dans la tête depuis cette nuit.

-Sasuke m'a dit pour ses parents. Il m'a raconté.

Blanc.

-Temari ?

-Euh oui !

-Ca va ?

-Oui ! C'est juste que je suis étonnée qu'il t'ait mis au courant comme ça si vite ! Il… il n'en parle jamais. Je crois même qu'Ino n'a jamais rien su !

-Ah ! Ne me parle pas de celle-là s'il te plaît ! J'ai aucune envie de me rappeler de cette pauvre fille !

Temari rit doucement ; sûrement amusée par ma réaction violente.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très jaloux dis-donc !

-Oui bah… hein !

Je m'assieds en râlant intérieurement. Je balance tranquillement mon sac de cours sur ma table et fouille dedans d'une main pour en sortir ma trousse, le cahier et le livre de cours concerné pour le premier cours.

-Temari ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce… est-ce que… Itachi t'a amené voir son père depuis que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Je l'ai vu deux fois. Itachi ne voulait pas m'emmener, mais j'ai insisté pour le rencontrer.

-Il… Comment il est ?

-Ben… je sais pas, c'est…

-Il regrette ce qu'il a fait, hein ?

-Gaara, … On n'a pas parlé de ça. Itachi m'a présenté comme on présente sa petite amie !

-Vous y êtes allés deux fois !

-Ils n'en n'ont pas parlé. En tout cas pas en ma présence. Ca fait presque 10 ans tu sais qu'il est enfermé.

-Oui je sais. Sasuke m'a dit.

-Tu sais pour combien de temps il en a encore ?

-Il doit sortir au début de l'année prochaine normalement. Pour bonne conduite.

-… Sasuke le sait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que non. Je crois qu'Itachi a peur de le lui dire.

-Com… Comment ça va se passer pour eux ? Itachi sera avec toi, mais et Sasuke ?

-Itachi et moi on va chercher un appartement ou une maison mais en attendant on restera chez lui.

Elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Je garde ma déception pour moi et l'écoute continuer.

-Sasuke, lui, veut son chez lui. On lui a déjà trouvé un appartement en ville. Itachi lui a dit d'attendre que je revienne pour aller s'y installer.

-Mais… il a 17 ans ? Non ?

Je sursaute en entendant la porte de la classe s'ouvrir. Des élèves arrivent. Temari me répond.

-Il va en avoir 18 en janvier.

-Ah… ah bon.

Je ne le savais pas. Je me racle la gorge et parle tout bas pour éviter de me faire entendre par les autres.

-Bon Temari, y'a du monde qui est arrivé alors…

-D'accord. Je te laisse tranquille.

-Hm.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle plus tard ?

-Non. Non ça va. Je t'appellerai, moi. Je ferai gaffe au décalage horaire.

-Ok !! Merci !! Bon bah bonne journée !

-Et toi bonne nuit.

-Bisous !

-Oui.

Je raccroche, elle aussi.

Je vais attendre tranquillement. … Endormi sur ma table. Je ne vais pas voir la matinée défiler. En fait, … j'ai vraiment dormi. Je me suis assoupi et c'est le dernier prof de la matinée qui va me réveiller en fin de cours. Je sursaute et grimace de ce fait à cause de mon cœur. J'entends la question du professeur.

-Vous vous sentez bien Gaara ?

Sur le moment, non pas vraiment.

-Non. Non monsieur.

-Bien. Va à l'infirmerie au lieu de dormir en cours.

-… oui… excusez-moi…

Je me lève mollement, et me fait accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie par le délégué. Là, je vais dormir toute l'heure de midi puis repartir chez moi. Et puis je vais dormir une bonne partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à sentir les vibrations de mon portable dans la poche de mon jean.

-…h ... hmm…

Je fronce les sourcils ; agacé de me faire sortir d'un fabuleux rêve. Rêve qui doit sûrement être fabuleux à cause justement du vibreur de mon portable.

-Allô… ?

-Gaara ? Je te dérange pas ?

-Je dormais Neji…

-Oh. S'cuze moi.

-C'est pas grave… je suis juste un peu fatigué… j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

-Ah… ?

Il parle d'un air coquin. Mais je le calme vite.

-T'emballes pas Neji. J'ai fait un crise on a rien fait. C'est juste qu'on a parlé de truc pas très joyeux.

-Oh.

-Hm.

-Bon. Moi je t'appelais pour savoir si tu pensais venir me donner les cours du jour aujourd'hui où si j'allai avoir le tout en même temps ? En fait, je viens de réaliser que je suis viré une semaine, et que ça mène aux vacances qui commencent mercredi prochain.

Je me suis redressé sur mon lit en ouvrant grand ma bouche.

-Je… euh Neji je suis désolé j'ai… dormi toute la matinée.

-T'as pas été en cours ?

-S… si, … mais j'ai dormi… j'ai… j'ai bavé sur un cahier toute la matinée.

Neji pouffe de rire en essayant de se contenir. Je soupire.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave. T'inquiètes pas. Je les aurai par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ouais.

Je me racle la gorge en me rallongeant sur le dos. Neji va rapidement me laisser pour aller aider Hanabi à faire ses devoirs.

La journée se termine sans que Sasuke ne m'ait appelé. Il est 18h30 et je me demande comment ça s'est passé. Et je me demande aussi surtout si je l'appelle ou pas moi-même. Peut-être qu'il a peur de me déranger ? Mais peut-être pas aussi. Peut-être qu'il est encore en train de parler avec son frère.

Je soupire sans discrétion et me parle à haute voix.

-Allez Gaara bouge-toi un peu ! Tu sauras pas si t'appelles pas !

Je vérifie que Kankûro est bien dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée, referme la porte de ma chambre, et sélectionne le numéro de téléphone de Sasuke dans le répertoire de mon portable.

Ca sonne. Et ça décroche.

-Allô ?

-Sasuke ?

-Bonsoir Gaara.

-Je te dérange pas ?

-Non, non ! Je sors de ma douche. J'allais t'appeler.

-Ah ! Ok.

J'ai pas été assez patient. Je me sens bête maintenant. Je demande histoire de ne pas rester aussi gêné que je le suis.

-Tu veux me rappeler plus tard ?

-Non, non ! Je vais te mettre en haut parleur et me sécher et puis je m'habillerai en même temps !

-Tu… tu es sûr ?

Je m'assieds sur mon lit en me sentant trembler un peu des jambes. J'imagine trop ce qu'il me dit et ça me fait frissonner d'envie.

-Oui, oui !

-… alors…

Je me racle la gorge et me tiens un peu mieux sur mon lit avant de continuer.

-Tu as parlé avec ton frère ?

-Oui.

-Qu… comment ça s'est passé ?

-C'était pas vraiment par rapport à nous qu'il était un peu distant ces derniers jours.

-A… Ah ? Ben c'est une bonne chose, non ?

-… oui.

Ca ne semble pourtant pas l'être vu sa voix. Je tente la question.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

-Je… c'est pas grand chose. Le plus important c'est que ce n'était pas dû à nous deux !

-Oui.

J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus derrière tout ça.

-D... Dis Gaara ?

-Hein ? Oui ?

-Tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Itachi veut bien. Tu veux venir ? Il est pas encore très tard ! Tu pourrais venir manger ici ? On t'emmènerai au lycée demain !?

Je souris malgré moi. Je fonds presque sur place.

-Je vais voir avec Kankûro. Je te rappelles dans cinq minutes.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui. A tout de suite.

Je me lève et sors de ma chambre pour descendre au salon. Je me demande comment je vais le faire accepter. Pour moi, il va refuser net pour ne pas avoir la responsabilité si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose. Ou même refuser juste parce-que ça m'embêtera.

J'entre dans le salon et me racle la gorge. Kankûro est au téléphone devant la télé. Il me jète un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et demande un instant à la personne à qui il parle pour m'interroger.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je me racle la gorge et me lance.

-Euh… je viens d'être invité chez un ami pour la nuit. J… J'irai en cours demain en bus et... je mangerai chez lui ce soir. J… Je peux y aller ?

Il me regarde en prenant l'air d'y réfléchir, et hausse une épaule en se retournant.

-Tu fais comme tu veux t'as quasiment 17 ans !

J'ai presque un mouvement de recul à cause du choc de sa réponse. Il vient d'accepter, là ?

-Je… je peux y aller ?

Il se retourne, les yeux ronds et grands ouverts.

-T'es encore là ?!

Je recule d'un pas, et monte les escaliers presque quatre à quatre de peur qu'il ne me dise qu'il plaisantait. Je rassemble quelques affaires, prends mon sac de cours, et m'immobilise.

Je n'ai plus de préservatif et il ne semble pas y en avoir chez Sasuke.

… c… comment je fais ? Je passe par le centre pour trouver un distributeur ou une pharmacie ? Je vais voir dans la chambre de Temari s'il y en a ? Je… demande à Kankûro ?

La dernière solution est exclue dès qu'elle est pensée. Je sors dans le couloir, tends l'oreille, puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je fouille un peu mais ne trouve rien. Alors je fais demi-tour et vais voir dans la chambre de Temari.

Je sursaute brusquement au pied du lit de Temari en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je réponds en chuchotant et en retournant dans le couloir.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Tu viens alors ?

-Oui mais… j… enfin… y'a… hum… un petit problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai plus de préservatifs et je sais pas où en trouver.

Je rougis. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quelque chose ce soir. … Je me sens un peu comme celui qui impose sa volonté. Si Sasuke ne veut pas alors que je lui ai dit ça, … il va se forcer.

-Ah ! T'inquiète pas ! On en a parlé un peu de… de ça aussi avec Itachi. Il m'en a donné.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je grimace de douleur mais me reprends très rapidement.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Oui euh… il… enfin. Je te raconterais ? Tu arrives bientôt ?

-Je pars de suite. A tout à l'heure !

-Ok. Bisous !

-B… bisous.

Je l'ai chuchoté pour ne pas me faire entendre. Je retourne dans ma chambre, prends mes sacs laissés là pour faire mes recherches, et descends enfiler chaussures et manteau.

-J'Y VAIS !!

Aucune réponse ou plutôt je n'y fais pas attention. Je vais prendre le bus, et m'obliger à faire demi-tour en réalisant que je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments. Si je fais une crise et que je ne les ai pas avec moi je suis très mal barré. Je retourne donc sur mes pas et retourne chez moi. Là, je trouve la maison vide. Kankûro n'est pas là. Heureusement que j'ai des clés !! Je monte à l'étage, vais dans la salle de bain et prends la trousse noire comme ça j'aurai tout sous la main. Puis je retourne prendre le bus en refermant à clés derrière moi.

J'arrive chez Sasuke un peu plus tard. Il est venu me chercher à l'arrêt de bus. Lorsque j'en descends, il tend sa main et m'amène à lui pour m'embrasser. Je me complais dans le baiser puis lui dis bonsoir en m'écartant un peu.

-Bonsoir Gaara. On y va ? Donnes un sac. T'es chargé comme un mulet.

-Oui. Tiens.

Je lui donne mon sac d'affaires ; le moins lourd. J'allais quand même pas lui donner celui de cours. Il garde ma main dans la sienne et nous emmène jusque chez lui.

Je me sens vraiment bien ; presque sur un nuage. Nous arrivons chez lui. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue juste avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et me chuchote.

-Mon frère est là mais ne t'inquiètes pas.

J'acquiesce, et entre devant Sasuke. Je me déchausse et donne mon manteau à Sasuke avant d'entrer plus en avant un peu poussé par ce dernier.

-Le dîner est presque prêt. T'as pas mangé, hein ?

-Non.

-T'aimes les œufs ?

-Euh oui.

-Tant mieux.

Il me sourit de façon radieuse. Je me sens frémir. Mon rêve de tout à l'heure me revient en tête. Un rêve plein de luxure partagée avec Sasuke. Je le retiens par le poignet alors qu'il veut s'éloigner. Il s'immobilise et se tourne vers moi.

-Gaara ?

-On… On peut aller dans ta chambre une minute ?

-Tu vas pas dire bonsoir à Itachi avant ? Qu'il sache que tu es là ?

-Ah euh. Oui. Désolé.

Je baisse la tête ; honteux par mon impolitesse. Je me rends dans la cuisine, salue Itachi qui me souhaite le bonsoir, et retourne voir Sasuke dans le salon.

-Voilà. C'est fait.

Il sourit d'un air amusé, et m'emmène dans sa chambre en prévenant Itachi qu'on arrive bientôt à table. J'entre le premier suivi par Sasuke qui referme derrière nous. Je me tourne doucement en me demandant si me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue serait une bonne chose. Enfin surtout s'il accepterait. Je me sens rougir. Encore plus lorsqu'en me tournant j'ai vu un paquet de préservatifs sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Un son bizarre m'échappe. Sasuke s'approche de moi, m'enlace et m'embrasse pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bien sûr il l'a fait lorsque je suis arrivé au bus, mais là, ses mains jouent les curieuses en même temps et ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde de coller son corps au mien un peu plus fort pour me faire sentir à quel point lui aussi peut-être excité à l'idée que je sois avec lui jusqu'à demain.

Le baiser rompu, je vois les joues de Sasuke rouges comme jamais elles ne l'ont été. Il ouvre la bouche en me laissant m'écarter un peu, et tente de dire quelque chose je crois. Je l'interroge en essayant de capturer son regard qui m'évite.

-Sasuke ? Tu

Il m'interrompt.

-Gaara.

Je sursaute presque. Son ton est net et claire du moins il essaie de l'être. Ca à l'air sérieux alors j'attends qu'il se lance. Sa mâchoire bouge, ses lèvres tremblent presque, il se mord la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux sur le côté, ...

Je perds patience ; trop curieux. Je demande doucement.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre**** : **

«Il sursaute et tourne son visage vers le mien. Je lui souris.

-T'avais si peur que je refuse pour mettre autant de temps à me demander ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! C'est toujours aussi plaisant d'en recevoir et de voir ce qui vous amuse et vous fait vous poser des questions dans les chapitres !! Merci à ceux qui décortiquent dans tous les sens et qui font pleins d'hypothèses, à ceux qui me disent aimer, réagir et se poser des questions, bref merci à vous chers lecteurs et revieweurs ! n.n. Mercredi prochain, je poste la suite d'Un monde immense ! J'ai mis mon profil à jour sur le site et y explique comment vont désormais fonctionner les publications ! (pour ceux que ça intéresse. :p ) Quoiqu'il en soit encore merci pour vos reviews ! Surtout continuez ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ! n.n. A très bientôt j'espère !**

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : J'ai peur.

Nana : De quoi ?

Densetsu : #prend les mains de Nana dans les siennes et déclare# Que tu m'oublies. èé

Nana : #dévisage Densetsu en se mettant à rougir# Que je t'oublie ?

Densetsu : #lâche les mains de Nana en trépignant comme un enfant# T.T... Pourquoi Minato a un rôle plus important que moi dans Un monde immense !!

Nana : O.O... #pouffe de rire et éclate finalement# A c'est que ça !! Mais faut pas avoir peur voyons !!! Tu resteras toujours mon Densetsu à moi ! n.n. Faut pas t'inquiéter ni avoir peur ! Tu y auras ton rôle ! Un super rôle très important ! n.n

Densetsu : Q.Q... C'est vrai ?

Nana : Mais oui. n.n.

Densetsu : #sourit, satisfait, et fait un bisou à Nana (_oui, je me serre en passage ! Et alors ? :p_)# D'accord.


	36. Chapter 36

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. **[ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _]** qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.

**Un effleurement. 36.**

-Gaara.

Je sursaute presque. Son ton est net et clair du moins il essaie de l'être. Ca a l'air sérieux alors j'attends qu'il se lance. Sa mâchoire bouge, ses lèvres tremblent presque. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux sur le côté.

Je perds patience ; trop curieux. Je demande doucement.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sens ses doigts agripper les poches de mon jean et les triturer un peu. J'y jète un coup d'œil, et redresse mon visage pour voir celui soucieux de Sasuke. Je pose ma main gauche sur sa joue droite et l'interroge de nouveau.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Il acquiesce une fois et ouvre la bouche.

-T… te demander… en fait.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

Il me jète un rapide coup d'œil et se racle la gorge en essayant de prendre un air détaché. Il hausse une épaule en se tournant un peu après m'avoir lâché, et se lance.

-Ben… je… je voulais savoir si… si tu…

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge en baissant la tête. Il se tourne complètement de dos. Je l'imagine très facilement se mordre la lèvre en tripotant ses doigts. Je fais un pas vers lui et m'arrête en l'entendant reprendre la parole tout bas.

Trop bas.

-Quoi ?

-N… non rien.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et le fais se retourner avant qu'il ne ressorte de la chambre.

-Mais non dis-moi ! J'ai pas entendu.

-N… non j

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre un peu ; juste assez pour qu'Itachi nous parle de vive voix.

-Euh… le dîner est prêt. Vous êtes présentables ?

J'ai l'impression que Sasuke se dit être sauvé. Il se retourne vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand pour répondre à Itachi.

-Oui ! Oui on est prêt. On arrive.

Il passe dans le couloir en contournant son frère ; lequel me regarde en me montrant son incompréhension sur la façon d'agir de Sasuke. Je hausse une épaule pour lui montrer que je ne comprends pas moi non plus, et les suis tous les deux.

Le dîner se passe. Je demande un peu l'air de rien à Itachi ce qu'il cherche comme maison ou appartement avec Temari. Mais j'apprends surtout comment est celui que Sasuke aura. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés lorsque nous en avons parlé alors le sujet n'a pas été trop approfondi.

Ce qui est approfondi en ce moment c'est un tendre baiser entre moi et Sasuke. Ca fait un petit quart d'heure que nous avons fini de manger, et je suis sur le canapé du salon avec Sasuke. Itachi s'est absenté un moment pour répondre à un appel qui je crois est de Temari. Alors Sasuke et moi profitons d'être tous les deux pour nous embrasser. Et je dois dire qu'on en profite vraiment grandement. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke combat l'envie de me pousser sur le dos et de s'allonger sur moi pour me caresser un peu en continuant de m'embrasser. Ses mains tentent de le faire par moment, mais arrêtent à peine dix secondes après avoir exercé une pression sur mes épaules. Je sens que je vais finir par perdre patience et le pousser moi-même.

Alors qu'il se lance enfin avec mon aide parce-que je me laisse surtout tomber en arrière, Itachi revient. Il entre dans le salon ; obligeant Sasuke à se redresser et même à se lever sous la panique. Je me rassieds correctement ; je n'étais pas encore tout à fait allonger.

Itachi se racle la gorge et nous regarde tour à tour pour demander.

-Vous dormez ici ou…

Sasuke l'interrompt calmement en lui répondant qu'on dort ici. Il interroge ensuite son grand frère à savoir s'il va regarder quelque chose à la télévision avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Itachi me jète un coup d'œil, et hausse une épaule.

-Si… si vous n'êtes pas trop pressés de vous coucher, … enfin je peux lire dans ma chambre c'est pas un problème.

Je me sens rougir. Je viens tout juste de réaliser qu'il sait très bien ce qu'on aimerait faire et qu'il va sûrement nous entendre. C… C'est le grand-frère de Sasuke. Ca me met mal à l'aise de… savoir qu'il va nous entendre. Je sais qu'il sait forcément ce que c'est mais…

Je baisse les yeux en me sentant rougir alors que son regard se pose sur moi. Sasuke me demande.

-Gaara… ? Tu… tu es fatigué ?

-N… non. C'est bon si vous … voulez regarder un truc.

Silence. Itachi insiste, mais se laisse convaincre de regarder quelque chose. Il doit se sentir mal de se rendre compte qu'on est pas forcément fatigué mais qu'on aimerait être seuls moi et Sasuke.

Je me lève du canapé et sors du salon en leur disant aller chercher mes affaires dans la chambre de Sasuke. Lequel Sasuke me suit pendant qu'Itachi fait mine de s'intéresser au journal télé. J'entre en premier dans la chambre et me dirige vers mon sac au pied du lit. Sasuke, lui, s'assied au bord du matelas et prend la boîte de préservatifs que j'avais déjà vu tout à l'heure. Il la fixe, et me jète un coup d'œil en sentant que je ne bouge plus. Je suis en train de l'observer. Il se tient un peu plus droit en inspirant profondément et en resserrant la boîte.

-G… Gaara… , je peux te poser une question ?

Je lâche mon sac et hoche la tête. Sasuke baisse la sienne pour regarder la boîte de préservatifs qu'il tient toujours, et se lève. Il fait quelques pas, revient près du lit, se gratte le crâne, … mais n'y arrive toujours pas.

Alors je demande pour lui.

-Tu veux savoir si je veux bien que tu me prennes, c'est ça ?

Il s'immobilise des pieds à la tête. J'ai vu juste. Je n'étais pas très certain de ce qu'il voulait mais l'idée m'avait traversé la tête et m'était apparue comme une évidence lorsqu'il tentait de me pousser sur le dos sans réussir tout à l'heure dans le salon. Je vois ses joues rougir et même ses oreilles. Il fixe la boîte en répondant ; il la serre à presque l'en déformer.

-Je suis allé les choisir avec Itachi tout à l'heure. … Je… je voulais pas me tromper. … Pour que tu aies le moins mal possible et, j… Jjj… j'ai aussi acheté du lubrifiant.

Je souris ; attendri par sa timidité. C'est vraiment tout le contraire de Shino. Il ne bouge pas et s'oblige à me demander.

-Tu… voudras bien ? Je pourrai essayer ?

-Sas

Il m'interrompt ou alors il ne m'a peut-être pas entendu tellement il doit être anxieux à l'idée que je refuse.

-J'ai fait des recherches. S… Sur internet. P… Pour savoir. … Pour savoir comment faire. Et puis j'ai demandé à Naruto et… j… tu me l'as déjà fait alors… et…

Il souffle doucement ; ses mains commencent à trembler. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main droite sur les siennes tenant la boîte complètement déformée maintenant.

-Bien sûr que tu pourras Sasuke.

Il sursaute et tourne son visage vers le mien. Je lui souris.

-T'avais si peur que je refuse pour mettre autant de temps à me demander ?

Il baisse les yeux et hausse une épaule en desserrant enfin la boîte malmenée par ses soins. Je la lui prends des mains et la laisse tomber au bord du lit. Puis j'enlace le cou de Sasuke et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Il me resserre contre lui en poussant un gémissement. Le baiser devient un peu plus enflammé. Sasuke a vraiment envie de moi je le sens. Il est excité et ses mains tremblent un peu en cherchant à se faufiler sous mon col roulé dans mon dos. Un râle fais vibrer notre baiser une fois l'entreprise réussie. Il me pousse de côté pour que je m'allonge en travers de son lit.

Lit minuscule je tiens à le rappeler. Sasuke se redresse pour me laisser m'allonger correctement sans avoir les bords dans le dos ou sous la nuque. Une fois bien installé, je regarde Sasuke enlever le haut et déboutonner son jean avant de venir s'étendre sur mon corps. Ses mains glissent à nouveau sous mon col roulé et ses lèvres viennent se presser contre les miennes.

On en a complètement oublié la porte encore ouverte.

Sasuke murmure entre deux baisers.

-Gaara, … Gaara je peux plus attendre, … on le fait... ? Hein… ? Je tiens plus je peux pas attendre… !

Pour réponse, je plie un peu mes jambes en les écartant bien plus et je gémis. Sasuke à donc son accord. Il se redresse ; déjà à bout de souffle ; et baisse son boxer. Je me retourne en déboutonnant mon jean et en le baissant assez pour que Sasuke puisse me prendre.

Je le sens s'activer dans mon dos. Je l'entends défaire l'emballage de la boîte de préservatifs avec l'empressement qui sied à l'instant. Je le sens gigoter, et puis manque de sursauter en sentant un doigt lubrifié essayer d'entrer en moi malgré des tremblements assez vifs. J'entends sa respiration par moment presque coupée.

Ca y est, son doigt est en moi et gigote. Un second le rejoint rapidement alors qu'un grognement échappe à Sasuke. Moi j'ai commencé à doucement caresser mon entrejambe. Sasuke retire ses doigts, et me fait sursauter et écarquiller les yeux lorsque je sens sa langue au même endroit.

Il est en train de… de me lécher là !!?

Un hoquet surpris m'échappe alors que le bout de sa langue entre en moi. Je me sens un peu choqué par le geste. C'est… enfin c'est pas très… je… Je sursaute de nouveau en sentant sa main droite passer entre mes jambes et caresser mes bourses puis mon entrejambe qu'il me fait lâcher. J'ai l'impression de tourner ; je ne sais pas comment mon cœur bat mais … c…

Un son de plaisir m'échappe ; un long râle alors que Sasuke remet trois doigts lubrifiés en moi et que sa langue passe sur mes fesses puis que ses dents m'y mordent un peu. J'agrippe la couette en poussant un autre râle précédé d'un gémissement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être doué pour ce qu'il fait… !

Il se redresse enfin ; je suis pressé de le sentir en moi. Je gémis en ouvrant juste un peu les yeux ; m'imaginant déjà la sensation de son entrejambe en moi ; de son corps se mélangeant au mien.

Mais je déchante rapidement.

Je sursaute et hoquète à nouveau mais pas de la même manière qu'à l'instant lorsqu'il… enfin. Non. Là, c'est parce-que je viens de sentir une substance facilement reconnaissable atterrir sur mes fesses. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule ; choqué et étonné. Je vois Sasuke tenir un préservatif en main, et fixer mes fesses de manière aussi choquée que moi je le regarde.

Il vient de jouir.

Je reste sans voix. Sasuke ne bouge plus pendant un instant, et essaie de vite oublier ce qui vient de ce passer. Il lâche le préservatif et se rhabille sans me regarder. Je ne vois pas ses yeux cachés par ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs, mais je vois sa bouche grimacer de douleur ou surtout de honte. Je me tourne un peu et chuchote son prénom mais la seule chose que ça provoque c'est Sasuke qui se lève du lit en finissant de boutonner son jean et qui sort de la chambre en courant.

Je reste là sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Je regarde le lubrifiant à côté de moi, la boîte de préservatifs ouverte, et le préservatif sorti d'un emballage et qui n'aura finalement pas été utilisé. Je me rhabille en essayant de faire abstraction de la substance sur mes fesses qui va très certainement me gêner jusqu'à ce que je prenne une douche. Je cache la boîte, l'emballage et le lubrifiant sous le drap, et sors de la chambre. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon mais Sasuke n'y est pas. Je regarde derrière moi dans le couloir, et aperçois de la lumière dans l'interstice sous la porte des toilettes.

Je retiens un soupir et m'approche de la petite pièce. Je frappe à la porte. La seule réponse c'est une chasse d'eau. Je ne bouge pas, et essaie finalement d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est fermée.

… j'aurai essayé…

-S… Sasuke…

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je recule d'un pas en lâchant la poignée. Je vais dans la chambre, prends mes deux sacs, vais déposer celui de mes cours dans le salon puis repars avec l'autre après avoir demandé à Itachi si je peux leur emprunter la salle de bain. Je vais prendre une douche en essayant de ne pas trop la faire traîner même si j'aimerai pouvoir y rester une heure le temps que Sasuke se calme. Mais je n'arrive pas à tenir plus de dix minutes. Ca ferait moyen d'utiliser toute leur eau…

J'enfile un pantalon lâche ainsi qu'un T-shirt sans manche assez moulant, et retourne dans le salon où Itachi est installé devant un film. Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, j'ai vu que Sasuke était toujours aux toilettes.

Mais je n'ai rien cherché à faire.

Je m'assieds à côté d'Itachi sur le canapé. Il me jète un coup d'œil et me demande.

-Sasuke ne vient pas ?

Je sursaute, le fixe, et bafouille avant de trouver quelques mots à dire.

-Il est aux toilettes.

-Je sais je l'ai entendu y aller ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure !

Je hausse une épaule pour faire mine que je ne sais pas. Il m'interroge encore.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je lève mes pieds et les installe au bord du canapé. Je serre mes genoux dans mes bras ; me rassemble. Itachi m'observe le faire, attend un peu, et soupire en se levant. J'écoute. Il va dans le couloir et frappe à la porte de ce qui doit sûrement être les toilettes. Je l'entends d'ici.

-Sasuke ? Tu as un problème ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Seulement Sasuke je ne l'entends pas.

-Sasuke ?

… vraiment pas.

-Sasuke !!?

Itachi frappe un peu plus fort à la porte. Je fronce un sourcil et regarde en direction du couloir.

Quelque chose cloche. Itachi fait un peu plus de bruit avec la porte en demandant à Sasuke de répondre. Je me lève doucement, et presse le pas pour aller dans le couloir. Itachi m'aperçoit. Je me rapproche et frappe aussi à la porte ; un peu tendu.

-Sasuke ?

Je crois entendre un sanglot. Je prends la poignée dans ma main, et demande.

-Tu m'ouvres ? S'il te plaît. Itachi n'est plus là.

Je lance un regard à Itachi. Il comprend et s'éloigne. J'attends un peu, et entends le verrou. Je resserre la poignée dans ma main et chuchote très bas pour demander à Itachi s'il peut retourner dans le salon ou juste sortir du couloir. Il me regarde, tourne ses yeux vers la porte des toilettes, et me laisse m'occuper de Sasuke sans rien dire. Il retourne dans le salon. J'attends un instant et ouvre la porte. Et là je vois Sasuke assis sur les WC fermés ; tenant ses genoux dans ses bras comme moi tout à l'heure sur le canapé.

Son regard croise le mien ; des yeux rouges et humides. Je lâche la poignée et soupire avant de prendre la parole tout doucement.

-Sasuke pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est pas grave ce qui s'est passé ! Ca peut arriver !

Je me rapproche de lui. Il renifle et essuie le coin de son œil droit en reposant ses pieds au sol. Il reste tête baissée et s'excuse d'avoir tout gâché.

-Rien n'a été gâché Sasuke ! On a le temps !

Ses lèvres tremblent.

-M… mais oui mais… je… je voulais bien faire, j… toi tu arrives très bien c'est…

Il soupire et grimace de nouveau.

-Je me sens nul Gaara !

Je m'agenouille et pose une de mes mains sur ses joues un peu humides.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas Sasuke ! J'étais déjà dans un état pas possible alors que tu ne m'avais même pas encore pris ! Tu as été très doué ! C'est pas parce-que tu as jouis plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait fallu, que pour moi ça n'a pas été bon !

Petit silence. Je soupire discrètement et lui chuchote qu'il n'a pas à s'en vouloir pour ce qui c'est passé. Puis je le prends dans mes bras en me redressant sur mes genoux. Il se penche et répond à l'étreinte.

-Ca m'arrivera sûrement aussi Sasuke. Faut pas te focaliser dessus. Essaies plutôt de te rappeler comment moi j'ai gémis quand tu me préparais. C'était fabuleux. Shino me faisait toujours mal mais toi tu as su me faire du bien ; tu as été très doué.

-… h… hm.

Je m'écarte un peu, et lui souris tendrement. Il essaie de me rendre ce sourire mais il est toujours un peu mal. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres puis un peu plus fort. Sasuke sursaute brusquement. Je me relève alors qu'il prend son portable dans sa poche. Il vient de recevoir un message. Je l'observe le lire, et le vois sourire d'un air attendrit et peut-être aussi amusé. Il me tend son portable.

-Regarde. Mon frère s'inquiète.

Je jète un coup d'œil à l'écran.

#Ca va ?#

Je souris à mon tour. Sasuke prend ma main, et nous emmène dans le salon pour regarder le film avec Itachi.

Une scène de transport me fait brusquement penser à quelque chose ; je tourne la tête vers Sasuke qui essayait de trouver le courage pour refermer son bras, posé sur le haut du dossier du canapé, sur mes épaules.

-Sasuke ! Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

Il sursaute et retire son bras d'un geste brusque en voyant son frère s'intéresser à la discussion. Il bafouille et me répond.

-Euh j… je sais pas… je … je vais sûrement être avec Naruto, … je sais pas trop…

-Je vais avoir un scooter ! Tu…

Je rougis et jète un coup d'œil à Itachi mais ne perds pas le Nord. Je demande.

-Tu voudrais faire un petit tour avec moi ? On irait te chercher un casque et puis… on… se ferait un week-end en amoureux…

Je me racle la gorge en sentant le regard d'Itachi sur moi. Je remarque Sasuke regarder son frère par-dessus mon épaule comme pour demander la permission.

-Je… moi je… j'aimerai bien, … c…

Itachi l'interrompt.

-Sasuke. Tu m'as promis pour samedi.

Je relève la tête en écarquillant les yeux et regarde Itachi.

-A partir de la fin d'après-midi ! J… moi j'ai un cours de conduite pour me faire au scooter, vous… vous pouvez faire ce que vous avez prévu dans la journée et… je viendrais prendre Sasuke en fin d'après-midi ?

Itachi inspire profondément et soupire doucement en analysant très certainement un peu la situation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu samedi mais j'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps. Je ne sais moi-même même pas si mon cours est le matin ou l'après-midi. Je crois que c'est l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce que mon père pouvait me dire quand il me l'a annoncé. J'étais trop sous le choc de ce qui se passait pour y faire attention.

Itachi prend la parole.

-Bon. Sasuke, … qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : On va à la prison samedi en fin de matinée, on mange dans le centre et on ira te chercher un casque en début d'après-midi. Comme ça tu pourras te préparer pour ta fin de week-end avec Gaara ?

J'ai à peine écouter la seconde partie de sa proposition.

… Ils vont… à la prison ?

Je comprends maintenant ce que Sasuke me disait lorsqu'il expliquait que la façon d'agir d'Itachi avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec nous deux. C'était par rapport à leur père ! Temari m'a dit penser que Sasuke ne savait pas encore que son père allait bientôt sortir, … ce serait ça ? Itachi avait peur de lui dire et ne savait pas très bien comment faire alors il était distant ? Et là, … il lui aurait dit ?

Sasuke gigote et accepte finalement avant de me jeter un coup d'œil mal à l'aise. Je lui souris et prends sa main. Puis je change de sujet.

-Je vais nous préparer un bon petit week-end. Tu verras.

-Hm.

Avec l'argent que mon père m'a mis sur la carte qu'il m'a donné, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de prévoir quelque chose de bien.

Il se re-concentre sur le film ; Itachi aussi. Moi je fais mine mais en réalité je suis en train de me demander où je pourrai emmener Sasuke. En scooter, on va pas aller bien loin, …

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant la main de Sasuke se poser sur mon épaule droite après qu'il ait remis son bras derrière mes épaules. Je lui jète un coup d'œil surpris. Il a les yeux fixés sur le film, mais je sais très bien qu'il voit que je le regarde. Il se racle la gorge en me lançant un petit regard.

-Tu… Gaara, tu… tu peux agir comme d'habitude si tu veux, hein. C… ça dérange pas pour Itachi, t… tu peux te blottir contre moi. S... Sss… Sois pas timide.

Il rougit. J'écarquille les yeux en haussant mes sourcils et ouvre la bouche ; choqué.

-Sasuke, c'est toi qui te blottit contre moi normalement !

Il se redresse bien droit en retirant son bras et hausse la voix en s'insurgeant.

-B… Bien sûr que non !!

Ma tête à un mouvement de recul. Je remarque que Sasuke ne me regarde pas moi, mais derrière moi ; soit Itachi. Il insiste en plus.

-Je… j'suis pas la fille !

-Hein ? Quoi !?

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai peur de comprendre. Je pointe Itachi du pouce même si je suis presque de dos à lui puisque tourné vers Sasuke.

-C'est parce-qu'il y a ton frère que tu dis ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? C'est tout le temps toi le passif qui

Je m'arrête dans mes paroles en réalisant. Sasuke grimace ; il se mord presque la lèvre inférieure. Je vois son menton trembler un peu. Il me jète un coup d'œil, et regarde de nouveau derrière moi. Il me chuchote que je suis un nul d'une voix étranglée, et se lève pour sortir du salon. Je me redresse sur le canapé et me mets à genoux sur l'assise en me tournant vers le dossier.

-Sasuke ! Sa…

Je soupire et m'assieds à genoux sans me retourner. J'entends la voix d'Itachi.

-T'as pas encore tout à fait compris comment il fonctionne…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Et bien et bien... je voulais vous mettre quelque chose, ... mais c'est assez loin dans le chapitre 37, donc... J'ai décidé de ne rien mettre. Juste quelques petites choses, nous allons avoir une fin de soirée un peu mouvementée entre Gaara et Sasuke, ... puis nous allons retrouver quelqu'un un peu laissé de côté !! n.n. A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas vos si délicieuses reviews ! (anonymes comme logger ! n.n. Merci pour celles postées auparavant et pour celles à venir ! Je ne m'en lassez absooooollument pas ! Hihi.

Densestu : Ouille.

Itachi : #soupire# C'est pas vrai... ùù...

Nana : Ben quoi ? O.O

Itachi : Gaara est... il est... idiot. ùù Il a rien compris à mon frère. ... #soupire encore.#

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Itachi# Si tu était toi-même un peu plus clair avec Ssuke, il ne mentirait pas sur sa situation et ne s'en sentirait pas gêné !

Nana : #sauvée# Tout à fait !

Itachi : O.o.. Qu... Hein !!? MAIS C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !!!


	37. Chapter 37

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. **[ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.

**Un effleurement. 37.**

Je m'arrête dans mes paroles en réalisant.

Sasuke grimace ; il se mord presque la lèvre inférieure. Je vois son menton trembler un peu. Il me jète un coup d'œil et regarde de nouveau derrière moi. Il me chuchote que je suis un nul d'une voix étranglée, et se lève pour sortir du salon. Je me redresse sur le canapé et me mets à genou sur l'assise en me tournant vers le dossier.

-Sasuke ! Sa…

Je soupire, et m'assieds à genou sans me retourner. J'entends la voix d'Itachi.

-T'as pas encore tout à fait compris comment il fonctionne…

-… c'est pas la peine de me le dire pour que je le réalise…

-Et tu vas le laisser comme ça ?

Je me tourne pour le regarder, et lui demande.

-Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

-Tu devrais déjà être en train de t'excuser au lieu de me demander … !

J'inspire doucement, et me lève pour contourner le canapé et me rendre dans la chambre de Sasuke. Lequel n'attend pas que je parle pour le faire.

-T'aurais pas pu faire semblant !? J'veux pas passer pour faible devant Itachi ! C'est mon frère !! Tu peux pas comprendre ça sans qu'on te le dise !?

-Sasuke ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pas… enfin je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ! Et puis on est tous les deux des mecs ! Qu'est-ce que tu débloques à dire que c'est pas toi la fille !!? Moi non plus je suis pas la fille ! C'est même toi qui me l'avais dit chez Naruto !

-C'EST MON FRERE !! Tu comprends pas quoi là-dedans !!? Hein ! Il est hétéro ! Il peut pas comprendre ! Et je veux pas qu'il pense que son petit frère est devenue une petite sœur !

-Mais qui t'a dit qu'il pensait comme ça !? Et puis même en étant le passif, tu restes un homme Sasuke ! T'es très masculin sur toi, merde ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Il soupire en se tournant de dos et me râle que je ne comprendrai décidément jamais. Je me rapproche de lui ; un peu mal à l'aise.

-Sasuke, … je suis désolé si j'ai… si j'ai pas fait ce que tu aurais voulu mais… enfin je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Même Itachi a…

Je soupire.

-Sasuke, ton frère a très bien compris pourquoi tu as dit ça ! T'étais pas du tout à l'aise c'était gros comme une maison que tu faisais exprès !

-C'est pas vrai. … J'étais naturel.

-…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Autant il peut être adorable, autant il peut être aussi tête de mule. Je l'interroge.

-Bon qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? Si j'ai même pas le droit de m'excuser, je dois faire quoi pour me faire pardonner ? Tu veux retourner devant la télé et que je me blottisse contre toi et que je joue le jeu du passif tout timide efféminé ?

-…

Il ne répond pas. Je le prends pour un « oui ». Je me rapproche donc de lui et le prends par la main en parlant doucement.

-Viens. Je vais faire comme tu veux.

-N… non, … ! Je te demande pas ça Gaara ! Mais… je…

-Sasuke t'es juste chamboulé depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pas bien grave !

-Arrête !! J'suis pas chamboulé !! J…

Il soupire et s'assied sur son lit pour terminer sa phrase.

-J'suis fatigué. …

Je n'y crois pas, mais je joue le jeu. Je lui demande.

-… tu veux te coucher ?

-… h… hm.

-J'vais demander à Itachi.

-…

Je sors de la chambre, et vais demander à Itachi s'il est très concentré sur le film, mais en fait et c'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal, le film en question se finit. Itachi se lève en éteignant la télé et m'aperçoit à l'entrée du salon.

-Gaara ? Alors ? Sasuke va ?

-Oui mais… il est un peu fatigué.

-Je vous laisse le canapé. Bonne nuit !

-Merci. Bonne nuit.

Il part de son côté ; je le suis juste le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke. Pièce où il s'arrête juste un instant pour souhaiter la bonne nuit à son petit frère. Sasuke répond mollement et le laisse partir. Je jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui se lève du lit, et l'observe se rapprocher de moi puis me contourner. Je le suis jusqu'au salon après avoir pris les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sous les draps. Je les cache dans mon dos en allant dans le salon et les pose de mon côté du canapé. Lequel vient tout juste d'être déplié par les bons soins de Sasuke qui se presse d'installer les draps et de se mettre en boxer pour se coucher. Je le regarde un peu faire et l'imite. Je m'allonge, lui jète un coup d'œil, et me rapproche de lui.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke.

-Bonne nuit.

Il se tourne vers moi, me donne un baiser, et le rompt rapidement pour se rallonger de dos à moi.

C… ça me choque un peu. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

-Sasuke ?

-J'ai un peu sommeil Gaara.

-… ah. Ok. B… Je peux te prendre dans mes bras au moins ?

Il hoche la tête. Je le blottis dans mes bras et pose un baiser sur son épaule.

…

Et puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

-T'as pris tes médicaments Gaara ?

-Hein ?

Je le lâche ; il se tourne sur le dos et me demande à nouveau si j'ai pris ou non mes médicaments. Je reste silencieux, et me lève pour faire ce que j'ai oublié. Puis je me recouche et reprends Sasuke dans mes bras. Il gigote, m'oblige sans le dire à le lâcher, et s'excuse en prétextant qu'il a chaud.

Alors je m'écarte ; assez mal.

-Désolé.

Je me tourne de dos à lui pour ne pas avoir envie de le reprendre dans mes bras. Quelques minutes passent avant que je ne le sente bouger dans mon dos. Son bras gauche se pose en travers de mon corps ; son torse se colle à mon dos. Je ne bouge pas. Il gigote un peu, et chuchote.

-Tu dors ?

-N… non.

-J… j'ai froid. … un peu.

Je lui jète un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. La lumière est éteinte mais il y a quand même de quoi nous voir l'un et l'autre.

Je demande.

-Tu veux aller chercher une autre couverture ?

Sasuke se crispe en me dévisageant. Il baisse les yeux, s'excuse, et s'écarte. Je me retourne vers lui.

-Te recules pas si tu as froid !

Silence. Sasuke se rapproche à nouveau et m'enlace. Je fais de même et le serre contre moi. Je passe un peu ma main dans son dos comme pour le réchauffer. Puis j'entends sa voix.

-Je peux essayer de te prendre encore une fois ?

Je m'immobilise, et comprends tout son cirque. Je souris.

-Imbécile. Faut le dire au lieu de t'inventer des excuses pour me prendre dans tes bras !

-Je savais pas si t'allais bien vouloir après que je t'ai repoussé.

-Tu m'as pas repoussé ! Tu avais chaud !

Il sourit et se laisse embrasser par mes soins. Sa main gauche se faufile déjà sous mon boxer après avoir glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sasuke me dénude complètement et me fait tourner sur le dos.

Un hoquet lui échappe brusquement. Je cherche ce qui a provoqué cela, et comprends en voyant son regard être posé à côté du canapé ; par terre. Je rougis en constatant qu'il a remarqué les préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Je ne dis rien. Il se penche en tendant le bras et prend le tout. Il les pose à côté de nous sur les draps et prends un préservatif pour le mettre. Il ouvre ensuite le tube de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses doigts et glisse ces derniers en moi. Je gémis en fermant les yeux et me cambre un peu.

Sasuke ne s'éternise pas à me préparer mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ; il doit vraiment avoir peur de jouir trop vite comme tout à l'heure. Je relève mes jambes moi-même et les cale sur les épaules de Sasuke qui se penche en soulevant mon bassin. Il s'enfonce en moi lentement en griffant mes fesses. Il tremble ; j'ouvre un peu les yeux et vois son visage comme bloqué et complètement rouge. J'étends mes bras sur le matelas le long de mon corps un peu surélevé, puis tente quelques mouvements maladroits pour intimer à Sasuke qu'il faudrait qu'il le fasse de son côté.

Seulement il n'est pas d'accord. Il baisse la tête d'un geste brusque en parlant vite les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés.

-Bouge pas !!

Je m'immobilise donc et le dévisage.

-Quoi ?!

Ses bras tremblent. Je sens ses doigts serrer un peu plus fort mes fesses ; il me fait un peu mal mais je ne le dis pas. J'essaie de lui parler gentiment.

-S… Sasuke… ! Fais quelques chose ! Je vais débander !

-J'vais jouir !!

-Qu…

Hein !?!!

Il essaie malgré tout. Il se retire un peu, et entre doucement en moi. Un son bizarre lui échappe et ses mains me serrent encore plus. Je vais avoir des bleus de dingue !! Je me dépêche pour me caresser ; j'essaie de faire abstraction du mal qu'il peut me faire avec ses mains. Il débute un autre déhanchement, et explose en voulant s'enfoncer de nouveau en moi. Moi je tente de faire mine de ne pas l'avoir encore remarqué et voudrais bien moi aussi jouir en me caressant, tant pis si ça ne vient pas de lui, mais ses mains me font beaucoup trop mal. Je grimace de douleur en débandant alors qu'il me lâche et qu'il s'écarte un peu. Mes jambes retombent sur le canapé.

Sasuke passe une main sur son visage, et soupire en la reposant sur le matelas du canapé. Je prends rapidement la parole.

-C'est pas grave Sasuke ! On va ré-essayer ! C… C'était super bon !

-Arrêtes. J'ai fait n'importe quoi.

-… excuse-moi. …

Il retire son préservatif et se lève. Je le suis du regard sans rien dire. Il revient quelques instants après et se rallonge près de moi avant de demander.

-Tu veux me prendre ?

-N… non ! Non c'était très bien Sasuke ! J'en ai eu assez, ça va.

Il insiste du regard. Il s'y prend finalement d'une autre manière.

-J'aimerai bien que tu me prennes Gaara.

-Je… euh

J'étais près à lui sauter dessus, assez frustré par la soirée, mais je me contiens. Je souris et continue ma phrase.

-Je récupère un peu avant, … d'accord ?

-Tu veux pas me faire l'amour ?

-Si ! Si mais… euh c'était tellement bon tout à l'heure que je suis un peu épuisé, at… attends quelques minutes et ça ira. Ok ?

-…

Il me regarde sans rien dire et baisse les yeux. Moi je lui pose une question ; pas très à l'aise.

-C… Tu crois que c'est parce-que tu me prends que ça fait ça ? Tu t'excites trop ?

-… sûrement…

Il gigote sans vraiment savoir où se mettre. Je décide de couper court à sa gêne, et l'enlace en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il se laisse faire puis prend part à notre échange de baisers, de caresses, de plaisir et d'amour.

Ca va très bien se passer. Peut-être un peu trop vu le lieu, … on a fait du bruit. D… Deux fois en plus.

Le lendemain matin, le portable de Sasuke sonne à l'heure où il faut. Il a dû mettre son réveil. Je le serre un peu plus dans mes bras et débute quelques baisers sur sa peau sans avoir encore ouvert les yeux.

-Bonjour Gaara.

-… hmm… T'as assez chaud maintenant ?

Il rit doucement et m'assure que oui. Et puis après un temps de réflexion il se corrige.

-Quoique … j'ai encore un peu froid je crois. Il faudrait peut-être que tu me réchauffes.

Il se tourne et m'enlace. Il était de dos. Il m'embrasse et se frotte à moi. Je partage le baiser et prends sa cuisse pour la caler sur ma hanche. Ce avant de glisser ma main vers ses fesses pour les tripoter doucement par-dessus son boxer. On s'est rhabillé un minimum après avoir fait l'amour cette nuit. Juste histoire de ne pas être complètement nus si jamais Itachi se réveillait avant nous ce matin. Je me déhanche un peu contre lui en l'embrassant de plus en plus explicitement.

Je finis par le pousser et par baisser mon boxer en cherchant la boîte de préservatifs sous mon oreiller. C'est là qu'elle a atterri. Sasuke gémit et me demande de me presser.

De plus en plus.

Seulement du bruit dans le couloir nous fait sursauter. Une porte qui claque très certainement volontairement pour faire savoir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls debout. Ca nous calme automatiquement. Je me lève en remontant mon boxer et prends mon sac d'affaire pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Ce en étant en proie à une frustration sans nom. C'est à peine si je dis bonjour à Itachi en le croisant dans le couloir.

La matinée passe ; Itachi m'a emmené en cours ce matin. A midi, je mange seul. Je reçois un texto de Neji me disant de ne pas prendre la peine de venir lui donner les cours ce soir ; qu'il est chez Naruto pour le reste de la semaine.

… Je me demande si je n'aurai pas mieux fait d'être renvoyé. J'aurai pu faire pareil avec Sasuke.

… enfin… Lui n'aurait peut-être pas fait comme Naruto.

Les cours de l'après-midi passent puis les clubs commencent. Moi je rentre chez moi. Je prends d'ailleurs mon temps. J'aimerai bien traîner un peu mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire alors…

Je monte dans le bus direction la maison ; pas du tout pressé de rejoindre mon frère. Ce serait bien que Sasuke m'invite à nouveau chez lui ce soir.

Seulement cela ne va pas se faire. La semaine va se terminer comme ça ; les cours défilant, moi essayant de bien tout prendre en note pour un Neji s'amusant avec son petit ami durant son renvoie, et sans voir Sasuke.

Nous sommes vendredi ; en milieu d'après-midi. Je sors du lycée en priant pour que mon père ne soit à la maison que demain pour mon cours de conduite et non dès ce soir. Je prends mon bus pour rentrer à contre-cœur.

-Salut !

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées, et vois Shino me sourire et s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le bus. Il vient de monter ; à un arrêt du lycée. Je le regarde sans rien dire, étonné. Il m'interroge.

-La place était prise ?

Je détourne mon regard en répondant.

-Non.

Petit silence. Il poursuit.

-Ca va ?

-Ca va.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu prenais les cours pour Neji ?

-Oui.

-Ca te dérangerait de me les donner aussi ?

J'inspire et le regarde en soupirant ma réponse.

-T'as pas des amis ?

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens pendant un instant.

-Tu as une belle écriture.

Je manque un sursaut mais cligne un peu des paupières ; surpris. Il poursuit.

-Je dois aller chercher deux de mes petites sœurs à leur école. C… ça te dirait de venir chez moi pour la fin d'après-midi ? J… juste le temps que je prenne tes cours ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher une réflexion sarcastique.

-Quoi !? Hinata ne veut finalement pas coucher alors t'as besoin de moi ?

Blanc. Shino soupire discrètement et baisse la tête. Il murmure quelques mots qui serrent mon cœur.

-Je voulais juste qu'on reste amis.

Il se lève, et sort du bus à l'arrêt. Moi j'ai redressé mon visage et l'ai fixé. Puis je bouge sans m'en rendre compte. Je me lève à mon tour et me presse pour descendre au même arrêt avant que le bus ne reparte. Je rattrape Shino.

-Shino !! Shino attends !!

Il s'arrête et se retourne en m'entendant. Je le rejoins rapidement.

-Excuse-moi. Je… Je suis désolé si je te juge mal mais…

-Mais j'ai tout fait pour que tu me juges mal.

-…

-C'est ma faute je le sais Gaara. Seulement j'aimerai réparer.

Je mets mon sac de cours sur mon épaule en cherchant quoi dire. Shino continue.

-… Enfin s'il n'est pas trop tard.

-… hm.

Il m'interroge.

-Tu veux bien me donner une autre chance ? On restera juste amis. Je ne chercherai pas à te toucher ou à coucher avec toi. Je sais que tu es avec Sasuke maintenant.

J'hésite, et accepte. Il me re-propose de venir chez lui une fois ses petites sœurs prises à leur école. J'accepte aussi. Je le suis en silence puis sursaute en entendant une question de sa part.

-Hinata va bien ?

J'écarquille les yeux et le regarde.

-Hein ?

-Elle… Elle a dû apprendre ce qui se passe. Elle ne répond plus à mes appels ou mes textos.

-Je… je suis désolé. Oui elle a appris. Elle m'en a même parlé. Elle sait aussi que c'est moi et pas Neji avec qui… tu faisais des trucs.

-Ok.

-…

-…

Après un silence pensant et gêné pour moi, je tente de le rassurer.

-Mais elle ne va pas te quitter, hein ! Elle me l'a dit ! Elle t'aime même si tu es comme tu es ! Elle doit sûrement vouloir digérer en ce moment ou… te punir un peu.

Il hoche la tête et me remercie. Je me tais.

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais il a l'air changé. Je le regarde un peu du coin de l'œil en silence ; cherchant ce qui a bien pu changer.

Peut-être que… parce-que j'ai vu ses pires facettes, je le vois maintenant sous un jour nouveau. Ou alors son renvoi et tout ce qui s'est passé récemment lui a un peu ouvert les yeux sur sa façon d'être envers les autres.

Il brise à nouveau le silence.

-Mes parents ont appris eux aussi.

Un hoquet m'échappe. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander que Shino me répond.

-Ils ne l'ont pas mal pris. … Que je couche avec un garçon. Bien sûr, ils m'ont engueulé pare-que je l'ai fait au lycée mais… sinon… ça s'est bien passé.

-… t… tant mieux.

-Oui.

Il sourit doucement et me regarde en continuant de marcher.

-Ca… m'a aidé à ne plus me voiler la face. A mieux prendre le fait que je sois bisexuel.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Je change de cahier ; faisant un peu de bruit. Lorsque je pose le suivant sur la table, je remarque le regard de Shino posé fixement sur moi. Je ralentis mes mouvements, et m'immobilise finalement.

-Qu… quoi ?

-J'ai été une brute avec toi. "

**Merci pour vos reviews !! n.n Je suis contente que vous continuez de lire, d'apprécier et de reviewer ! Merci aux quelques anonymes qui le font aussi malgré que je ne leur réponde plus (ça m'énerve, d'ailleurs... ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous attendez déjà le prochain avec une impatience sans nom !! Hihi. Et aussi que vous allez me bombarder de commentaires ! Je les attends ! Merci encore ! **

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Tu... tu vas bien ? #repense à la veille et à la fin de chapitre de Frères 3 chap 7# Tout... tout va pour le mieux, hein ? Tu vas pas te remettre à chanter ?

Nana : Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je chante faux ?

Densetsu : Ah ! Non ! Pas du tout. C'est juste que quand tu le faisais, ... y'avait des coquelicots qui poussaient autour de toi et tu te mettais à courir en même temps alors la maison est devenue vraiment... inquiétante.

Nana : #gros sourire banane#

Itachi : #arrive et, sans réaliser que Nana est là, s'adresse à Densetsu# Alors Densetsu ? Elle s'est calmé à propos de son voyage ?

Nana : #repars en transe et se met à courir dans un champ de coquelicot en chantant#

Densetsu : ... c'était le cas, ... avant que tu n'en parles... ùù...

Itachi : Oh. Pardon. :x


	38. Chapter 38

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un __gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.

_Note : « Oni-chan » veut dire Grand-frère. _

**Un effleurement. 38.**

Shino brise à nouveau le silence.

-Mes parents ont appris eux aussi.

Un hoquet m'échappe. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander que Shino me répond.

-Ils ne l'ont pas mal pris. … que je couche avec un garçon. Bien sûr, ils m'ont engueulé parce-que je l'ai fait au lycée mais… sinon… ça s'est bien passé.

-… t… tant mieux.

-Oui.

Il sourit doucement et me regarde en continuant de marcher.

-Ca… m'a aidé à ne plus me voiler la face. A mieux prendre le fait que je sois bisexuel.

Si je ne le dévisageais pas déjà, je le ferai. Ma bouche est ouverte et je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot, mais ce qu'il vient d'avouer me fait un choc.

Lui ? Avouer ça comme ça ?! Alors qu'il n'avait de cesse de me dire ne pas être gay !?

D'accord, bi ce n'est pas gay, mais ça s'en approche !

-B… bisexuel ?

Il baisse un peu les yeux en répondant.

-… ben ouais.

-Mais

Il m'interrompt.

-Gaara.

Il s'arrête et se tourne de face à moi. Il lève doucement ses yeux et les plonge dans les miens.

-Merci pour… ces moments. Et pardon.

-P…

-Je sais que j'ai été un nul. Je veux m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je suis un con fini, une brute, un… tu peux me traiter de tous les noms si tu veux. Même me frapper si ça peut te faire du bien.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien n'en sort. Je dévisage Shino ; choqué par la transformation. C… Ce n'est pas possible un tel changement en si peu de temps !?

Shino attend en plus !

Je lui demande.

-Tu crois vraiment que je veux te frapper ?!

Il sursaute légèrement et me regarde ; étonné.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Pourquoi je le ferai ? Tu m'as protégé chez le proviseur !

-… peut-être mais ça n'efface pas tout ce que j'ai fait avant ça.

-S… sois pas idiot. Rien que le fait que tu veuilles te laisser insulter et frapper ça suffit.

-…

Je continue devant son silence.

-Bon euh… Viens. Tes sœurs vont finir par t'attendre.

Je reprends la marche, et m'arrête avant de me retourner pour lui demander où se trouve exactement l'école. Il sourit et me rattrape pour me montrer le chemin. Nous allons chercher ses deux plus petites sœurs puis aller chez lui. Je reste un peu à l'écart le temps qu'il les fasse goûter et qu'il leur demande d'aller faire leur devoir chacune dans leur chambre. Elles sont en primaire et ont des leçons à apprendre en plus d'exercices à faire.

-Gaara !

-Hein ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Shino. Il pointe les étages du pouce.

-On sera plus tranquille dans ma chambre. J'ai une autre de mes sœurs qui ne va pas tarder et elle ramène toujours des amies à elle. Ca piaille dans tous les sens c'est pas supportable pour des oreilles humaines.

Je souris ; amusé ; et le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise en y entrant. Shino me suit de loin ; il est allé vérifier si ses deux petites sœurs présentes se sont mises à leurs devoirs.

La chambre de Shino n'a pas changé ; toujours aussi peu rangée, toujours la même décoration, … en y pensant, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je lui avait rendu visite. Tout juste trois semaines.

Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est ici que je l'ai fait la première fois. Surtout le fait que je ne sois plus avec Shino maintenant. … enfin… je n'ai jamais vraiment été avec lui mais bon…

-Excuse-moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne. Shino vient d'entrer et tente de faire de la place autour d'une table basse. Je hausse un sourcil en la voyant. Elle était cachée sous une pile de vêtements la dernière fois. Shino reprend la parole en tassant ses vêtements, magazines et objets divers dans le bas de son armoire.

-C'est le bordel, désolé. Je pensais pas avoir de la visite, …

-… c'est pas grave.

-Vas-y ! Installe-toi !

-Merci.

Je pose mon sac à terre, et m'installe en tailleur à côté de la table basse. Je sors mes cahiers pour commencer à les recopier, mais Shino m'interrompt.

-Tu veux… un thé ? Ou quelque chose à manger ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui ; un peu étonné je dois dire. Il a l'air tendu et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois l'être à ce point.

-Tu vas bien Shino ?

-Hein ? Oui !

-…

Il prend la direction de la porte en déclarant.

-J'vais faire du thé.

Il sort. Moi j'ouvre le premier cahier de cours de la journée, prends quelques feuilles vierges, et commence à écrire. Le stylo manque de valser par terre lorsque j'entends des cris du genre groupies en folie. Je tends l'oreille, et pense deviner que la sœur dont parlait Shino vient d'arriver. Je reprends mon recopiage. Quelques minutes passent avant que Shino ne revienne armé d'un plateau avec du thé et quelques biscuits.

-Excuse-ma sœur. Je pense que tu l'as entendue arriver avec ses amies. …

-Oui.

-Je crois qu'elles vont venir jouer les indiscrètes.

-… a… ah.

-Oui.

-Elles… savent qui je suis ?

-Oui.

Il soupire et me donne une sous-tasse et une tasse.

-Du sucre ?

-Euh oui merci.

Je ne devrais pas en prendre, c'est assez mauvais pour mon cœur, … mais je n'en dis rien et me force. Je me dis qu'en mangeant des biscuits à côté, ça fera moins effet dynamite. Shino me prend un cahier et commence lui aussi à recopier dans le calme.

Quand soudain,

-ONII-CHAN !!?

Je lève les yeux et regarde la porte de la chambre. Shino soupire et se lève pour aller voir. Je souris ; presque attendri. C'est une des petites sœurs qui vient de l'appeler. Shino sorti, un hoquet m'échappe alors que je vois une tête de jeune fille tenter de regarder dans la chambre. Elle se retire rapidement en constatant que je l'ai vu, et j'entends des gloussements un peu idiots.

… je sais qui c'est.

Il y a comme des chuchotements, puis un raclement de gorge qui me fait relever le nez de la copie que je fais.

-Bonjour !

Une fille qui a un air de ressemblance avec Shino ; donc sûrement sa sœur ; entre dans la chambre d'un pas. Je lui réponds en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

-Bonjour.

Elle est assez jolie. Elle doit être un peu plus jeune que celle que j'ai vu en boîte lorsque j'y avais croisé Shino la première fois. … celle qui nous avait vu nous embrasser.

J'en déduis que ça y est, j'ai vu les quatre plus petites sœurs de Shino.

Elle s'approche de moi et s'assied à genoux à côté de la table.

-Le thé est bon ?

-… oui. Merci. …

Je la regarde un peu mieux. Elle est vraiment jolie. Je remarque trois autres têtes essayant de se faire discrètes à la porte. On est épié.

-Tu sors avec mon frère ?

De nouveau des gloussements dans le couloir. La jeune sœur, elle, essaie de se contenir mais son sourire est bien trop grand pour paraître normal. Je réponds.

-Non.

-Ah bon ? Vous avez rompu alors ?

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui.

Elle se bloque un instant et fronce ses sourcils.

-C'est bien Gaara ton prénom ?

-Oui.

-… bah. … t'as pas couché avec mon frère ?

J'inspire profondément et soupire avant de répondre en la fixant.

-En quoi la vie sexuelle de ton frère te concerne au juste ? Tu crois pas qu'il est déjà assez mal à l'aise d'être en dehors de la norme pour en plus en rajouter à mettre ton nez dans sa vie ?!

Elle sourit et parle d'un air un peu doucereux et mystérieux.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez fait quelque chose, … il l'a dit à nos parents. C'est pour ça qu'il a été renvoyé !

-S'il a été renvoyé et pas moi, je crois pas que je sois celui dont tu parles… !

-C'est parce-qu'il a accusé un autre à ta pl

Brusquement, Shino nous interrompt sur un ton net et assez dur.

-Shiori. Dégages.

La demoiselle retient un soupire agacé, et se lève. Elle sort sans rien ajouter et referme la porte en la claquant alors que Shino s'assied. Il regarde la porte, soupire, et se relève pour aller l'ouvrir. Je l'observe faire et lui demande.

-Elle est jeune pour parler de sexe, non ?

-Elle a 14 ans. Ca la travaille. Elle croit tout savoir et se prend pour plus grande qu'elle ne l'est. C'est tout.

-…

Il soupire de nouveau.

-Ignore-la juste. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour elle de toute façon.

Il a l'air épuisé rien que de parler d'elle. Je décide de changer de sujet avec le sourire.

-Alors tu es quelle sorte de « Oni-chan » ?

Il écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant et sourit malgré lui en tournant un peu la tête.

-Comme un autre.

-Elle voulait quoi ta petite sœur ?

-Elle a du mal avec les multiplications. Elle a un peu de retard à l'école.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Ma famille t'intéresse ?

Je hausse une épaule en écrivant une phrase ; je sens que l'on va mettre beaucoup de temps à tout recopier si on parle comme ça. Mais je réponds malgré tout par l'affirmative.

-Je suis juste curieux.

-Ma sœur aînée s'appelle Shoko, elle a 19ans. Ensuite moi, puis Shizko que tu as déjà vu en boîte et qui a 15 ans, la pimbêche de 14 ans qui se croit tout permis,

Il montre le couloir du doigt en le disant ; ça me fait sourire et rire légèrement. Il poursuit.

-Shinobu qui a 9 ans, et Shina qui en a 6.

Je ne sais retenir mon sourire amusé. Je hoche la tête en essayant de me concentrer sur la feuille devant moi qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se remplir d'encre. Shino me demande à son tour.

-Et toi ? Tu as juste une sœur et un frère ?

-Oui. Ils ont 20 et 18 ans.

-Et toi 16.

-Bientôt 17. S'il te plaît !

Nous échangeons un rire. Shino fait mine d'être blessé au cœur alors que je lui rappelles que je suis son aîné.

-Touché !

Je souris de plus belle et ajoute un « et oui ! » amusé. Je me remets à ma copie. Shino se concentre de son côté. Un blanc s'installe. Un quart d'heure passe. Je change de cahier ; faisant un peu de bruit. Lorsque je pose le suivant sur la table, je remarque le regard de Shino posé fixement sur moi. Je ralentis mes mouvements, et m'immobilise finalement.

-Qu… quoi ?

-J'ai été une brute avec toi.

Une boule prend soudain place dans mon ventre. Je force un sourire même si je suis assez mal à l'aise.

-M… mais non ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C… ça a toujours été très bon.

-Ne mens pas Gaara. J'ai été un vrai égoïste.

-…

Il continue alors que j'essaie de dévier mon regarde sans y arriver.

-Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai procuré du plaisir au moins une fois.

Je baisse les yeux sur le cahier, tente de l'ouvrir, mais Shino m'en empêche en posant sa main droite sur la mienne. Je redresse mon visage et plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Shino.

Et je le vois s'approcher ; se redresser un peu et se pencher par-dessus la table sans me quitter des yeux. Ses paupières se ferment doucement. Je déglutis en priant pour que quelqu'un nous empêche de

-ONIIII-CHAAANN !!

Shino s'immobilise et rouvre ses yeux. On se fixe sans bouger. Je mets fin à la scène en prenant la parole ; forçant par la même un sourire.

-Ta petite sœur.

Il chuchote une excuse et se lève pour sortir de la pièce. Je souffle bizarrement en sentant une chaleur bien connue se propager dans mon corps. Les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient accélérés ont du mal à se calmer.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Alors il jouait la comédie depuis tout à l'heure pour mieux pouvoir me piéger ? Et moi qui ne bougeais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de ne pas reculer !? Je n'ai même pas eu une pensée pour Sasuke et pour ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire !

Ca ne va pas. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Je cherche une solution du regard. Puis je décide de tout ranger rapidement. Je reprends cahiers, trousse, les range dans mon sac, et me lève alors que Shino revient dans la chambre.

-Gaara !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euh j… j'ai oublié que… j'avais un truc urgent à faire et… je te ferai des photocopies, d'accord ? De toute façon je pensais faire pareil pour Neji, alors j

-C'est à cause de ce qu

-Non non ! J… J'ai un truc à faire je te dis ! Je dois y aller.

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard, et le contourne. Je me presse un peu dans les escaliers et manque d'ailleurs d'y tomber entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Je me raccroche à la rampe, et fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Shino lorsqu'il a crié mon nom au moment où j'allais m'étaler.

Seulement, je vais devoir m'arrêter. La porte d'entrée est fermée à clé et cette dernière n'est pas dans la serrure. Je reste prostré face à la sortie, et entends les pas de Shino se rapprocher derrière moi. Je m'écarte un peu, tête baissée. Shino prend ses clés dans sa poche sans rien dire, mais ne tient pas longtemps.

-Gaara je

-S'il te plaît. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-…

Il ouvre la porte, et me propose de m'accompagner jusqu'au bus. Je serre l'anse de mon sac, et hausse une épaule pour lui dire que ça ne me dérange pas. Il se tourne alors et crie pour se faire entendre.

-SHIORI !! OCCUPES-TOI DES P'TITES JE SORS DEUX MINUTES !!!

-OOKKK !!!

Il me donne ensuite mes chaussures ; me faisant réaliser que j'allais sortir en chaussettes. Puis il enfile les siennes pendant que je fais de même.

Nous sortons en silence. L'arrêt de bus n'est heureusement pas loin mais j'ai l'impression que la rue est interminable. Et comme je le pensais, Shino profite du chemin pour me parler.

-Ecoutes Gaara je suis désolé, je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, … j'ai… Je sais que tu es avec Sasuke. Et puis moi j'ai Hinata, je

-Shino. Oublies. Moi je ferai pareil.

-…

Nous arrivons enfin à l'arrêt de bus. Je pensais qu'il allait m'y laisser, mais il attend avec moi. Il me jète un coup d'œil et essaie de nouveau.

-Gaara je ne veux pas quitter Hinata. Je veux rester avec elle encore longtemps elle est parfaite, … mais…

Je le regarde ; ses yeux croisent les miens alors qu'il termine sa phrase.

-… tu me manques.

Mon cœur se serre en voyant son visage perdu ; comme s'il venait d'être abandonné et qu'il cherchait à retrouver ce qu'il a perdu.

Le bus arrive. Je détourne mon regard et monte dedans sans rien dire ; une boule dans le ventre et le cœur serré. Je rentre chez moi ; Kankûro est à la maison ; devant la télé avec trois de ses « potes ». Je ne me fais pas remarquer et monte rapidement dans ma chambre.

Je prends mon portable et appelle tout de suite Sasuke. Et puis je raccroche avant qu'il ne réponde en me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois que je lui ai avoué quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

… je ne devrais donc pas lui dire que Shino a voulu m'embrasser, … non ?

Je sursaute ; mon téléphone vibre. C'est Sasuke. Je réponds sans réfléchir.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Je… non je…

Je me racle la gorge et m'installe à genoux sur mon lit.

-Si mais… ça va pas te plaire.

-… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je… hum. Je suis aller chez Shino tout à l'heure. Je rentre de chez lui là.

Il ne dit rien, mais j'ai l'impression de déjà voir son visage commencer à être plus qu'énervé et agacé.

-Il s'est rien passé, hein ! En fait, … je l'ai croisé dans le bus en voulant rentrer, et il m'a un peu parlé et m'a demandé si je pouvais lui passer mes cours, … comme je dois aussi les prêter à Neji, … enfin. On est allé chercher deux de ses petites sœurs, et on est allé chez lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles s'il ne s'est rien passé ?

-… tu veux savoir, hein ?

Il soupire.

-Tu as commencé Gaara.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je termine. Alors je termine.

-Il a voulut m'embrasser.

-Qu

Je panique et finis rapidement.

-Je lui manque et il a changé Sasuke ! Et puis on s'est pas embrassé de toute façon !! Sa sœur l'a appelé !

-Quoi !? « Sa sœur l'a appelé » !!? Parce-que si elle l'avait pas fait tu l'aurais laissé t'embrasser !?

-Non ! J'ai jamais dit ça !

Il hausse brusquement le ton.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles !!? Tu veux me rendre jaloux !!? C'est ça !?

-Mais non !! J'ai juste … Ca m'a fait bizarre Sasuke ! Il… alors je voulais t'en parler ! C'est tout !

-Tu parles avec ton petit ami de comment te trouble encore ton ex ? Tu trouves ça correct, toi !?

Je soupire et ferme les yeux en grimaçant. Il ne comprend pas et ça me peine car il pense que je lui raconte ça juste pour lui faire du mal.

-C'est pas ça Sasuke, …

-Tu voulais te persuader que tu es mieux avec moi en m'appelant ? Tu doutes encore entre lui et moi ?

-…

Je rouvre les yeux. Ma tête est baissée et mon regard est rivé sur la couette.

C'est vrai, … pourquoi je l'ai appelé sinon pour sentir que je suis mieux avec lui. Pourquoi ai-je voulu lui en parler ? Si j'étais sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui par rapport à Shino, … je n'aurai pas eu le besoin de l'appeler, non ?

Sasuke s'inquiète brusquement au bout du fil. Sa voix se fait plus soucieuse et moins énervée.

-Gaara ?

-Je suis là Sasuke. …

-Qu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu réponds plus ?

-Je me pose des questions.

-Quoi !?

Silence.

Je crois que j'ai choqué Sasuke par ma réponse. Il m'interroge.

-Tu… te poses des questions !? C… Comment ça ? Sur nous deux tu veux dire ? Tu penses encore à Shino !?

Je tripote la couette d'une main ; mal à l'aise de devoir me l'avouer. Shino m'a troublé aujourd'hui ; il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Je ne réponds donc pas à Sasuke. Lequel le fait pour moi.

Il raccroche.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Comment je dois le prendre moi ? C'est déjà fini nous deux ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Alala !! Je suis super contente d'en recevoir en ce moment. J'en ai vraiment bien besoin ! Donc merci à vous qui m'en mettez ! Et merci d'avance pour celles et ceux qui m'en mettront pour ce chapitre et les autres à venir ! n.n J'espère que ce chpaitre vous a plut et que vous vous faites pleins d'idées à partager avec moua ! Haha ! **

Densetsu : #chuchote et se penche à l'oreille d'Itachi# Itachi, Nana est encore en transe !

Itachi : Non, non. C'est parce-qu'elle a fini tout son travail pour le week-end. Son gros exposé, et son rendu. Elle y a passé la journée alors elle s'imginae déjà devant Okami demain. (on est samedi soir à l'heure où j'écirs ses lignes. :p Pour infos.)

Densetsu : Oooh... D'accord. #tout contente# Donc ça ira si on parle du voyage à haute voix ! #gros sourire#

Nana : #se redresse et sourit comme une gamine avec deux grands yeux illuminés# JE VAIS PARTIR EN VOYAGE !!! #repart dans sa trance qui devient maintenant habituelle#


	39. Chapter 39

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p**. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.

**Un effleurement. 39.**

Je tripote la couette d'une main ; mal à l'aise de devoir me l'avouer. Shino m'a troublé aujourd'hui ; il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Je ne réponds donc pas à Sasuke. Lequel le fait pour moi.

Il raccroche.

Le temps que je réalise, il a déjà dû balancer son portable et sortir de sa chambre chez lui. Je me mets brusquement à l'appeler.

-Sasuke ?

Aucune réponse. J'écarte mon portable et en regarde l'écran, Sasuke a vraiment raccroché !? Je le rappelle mais il ne répond pas. Je vais essayer deux fois, attendre un peu, et ré-essayer à nouveau.

Soupir intérieur. … qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Il est énervé et je ne peux même pas le joindre !

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer un texto lorsque je reçois un autre appel ; de Neji cette fois. J'hésite à répondre pendant un instant ; me disant que ça y est il est courant par Naruto qui l'a su par Sasuke. Puis je me trouve bête de ne pas vouloir lui répondre. C'est mon meilleur ami, il pourra peut-être m'aider !

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Je te dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Euh on se prévoit un petit week-end, là. Naruto a envie d'aller camper. Va comprendre… bref. Tu veux venir avec Sasuke ? On partirait demain en milieu d'après-midi.

-Je… euh j'ai un cours de conduite demain. Et puis Sasuke doit aller voir son père normalement. On… on a déjà prévu de faire quelque chose tous les deux.

… enfin s'il veut toujours.

Neji répond ; étonné.

-Ah bon ? Ben… pourtant, il vient d'accepter ! Naruto l'a appelé y'a deux minutes !

-QUOI ?!

C'est pas vrai ?! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !

-Ben oui il… en fait, on y est allé déjà l'année dernière et l'année d'avant, c'est le dernier week-end où le camping est ouvert alors ils font des tarifs pour les jeunes, donc je crois bien que Naruto le prend comme une sorte de tradition maintenant. Comme tu sais pour moi, et puis qu'en plus tu es avec Sasuke, on s'est dit que ce serait pas plus mal de t'inviter aussi cette année.

Ma gorge est serrée ; je n'ai quasiment pas écouté ce que Neji vient de me dire.

Sasuke a accepté, … il a accepté alors qu'on avait déjà prévu autre chose !

Comment je dois le prendre moi ? C'est déjà fini nous deux ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'accepte en me disant que Sasuke pensait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et que ça nous permettrait de nous voir, … ? Ou je refuse parce-que ça coule de source que tout est fini ?

-Gaara ? Ca va ?

-N… Neji, … je dois te dire quelque chose, faut que tu m'aides.

-Hein ?

Je lui raconte donc ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. De ma sortie du lycée jusqu'à tout à l'heure lorsque Sasuke m'a raccroché au nez.

Neji soupire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allé lui raconté franchement…

-… je sais… je m'en rends compte. Mais je préfère être honnête !

-Mais y'a différentes façons d'être honnête Gaara ! Tu pouvais très bien pas le mettre au courant ! T'aurais pas non plus menti !

-Je sais plus très bien Neji. Sh… Shino… a changé et

-Tu l'oublies Shino ! Tu comprends !? Il est avec Hinata ! Et toi tu as Sasuke ! MERDE ! Tu fais chier avec Shino !

Je ne réponds pas ; je me sens mal. Et puis finalement.

-M… Mais Neji, … ! Shino a changé ! Il m'a dit que je lui manquais et…

-Et alors ! Parce-qu'il te dit ça tu vas lui sauter dans les bras ?! Tu penses à Sasuke ?! J'aurai réagi pareil si tu avais fait ça !

J'entends la voix de Naruto un peu plus étouffée ; sûrement à cause de la distance par rapport au téléphone ; qui demande ce qui se passe. Je suis recroquevillé sur mon lit ; assez mal. Je suis bien avec Sasuke ! On est bien ensemble, on … on s'aime ! …

Moi qui pensais avoir fait une croix sur Shino, … plus la journée avance et moins j'arrive à oublier ce qui a failli se passer.

-J'pourrai peut-être essayer de m'expliquer avec Sasuke … ?

-Expliquer quoi ?

-… ben… je sais pas trop… que… que même si Shino me tro

-Si tu veux prononcer le prénom de Shino vaut mieux pas parler Gaara. Essaies plutôt de te faire oublier par rapport à ça.

Seulement j'aimerai vraiment faire le point. Et si je ne le fais pas avec Sasuke, … je le ferai avec Shino et c'est beaucoup plus dangereux je le sais très bien.

-Tu n'as aucune chance avec Shino Gaara ! Tu l'as même dit toi-même, il t'a certifié vouloir rester avec Hinata encore longtemps !

… longtemps mais pas pour toujours…

Neji continue.

-Gaara, … tu l'auras jamais pour toi Shino, … vous êtes bien avec Sasuke ! Tout le monde dit que vous êtes parfait ensemble ! Et puis, Sasuke a beaucoup changé en peu de temps, tu as un bon effet sur lui. Et lui aussi sur toi en plus. Ecoute, … je vais demander à Naruto de lui parler par rapport à aujourd'hui.

-… tu crois qu'il voudra ?

-Bien sûr. Je sais comment le convaincre de toute façon.

-Hm... je... Ok.

-Tu viens alors ce week-end ? Faites la paix avec Sasuke. Vous vous faites du mal pour rien là.

Non ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est pour Shino.

-… d'accord. Mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure est ma conduite.

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu sauras. On avisera à ce moment-là.

-… Ok.

Léger blanc. Je brise le silence.

-Bon ben… bonne soi

Mais il me coupe.

-Gaara !?

-Hein ?

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça Shino ? Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à te le sortir de la tête ?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Je pensais l'avoir fait…

Il soupire, et me dit à demain. Je réponds de la même façon et le laisse à sa soirée chez Naruto. Et puis je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et ferme les yeux.

Je manque à Shino. Il a voulu m'embrasser. Il m'a demandé pardon, il m'a dit merci, … il…

Je soupire en rouvrant les yeux et reprends mon portable correctement. J'envoie un texto à Shino.

#Keske tu aten de moi ?#

Je lui envoie vraiment. Et puis j'attends. C'est lorsque je commence à m'endormir ; fatigué par la journée ; que je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma main. C'est une réponse de Shino.

#Je me sui pa controlé, jsui dsl ! Jveu just kon soi ami !#

Je n'y crois pas.

… Ou peut-être que je ne veux pas y croire. …

Je soupire et laisse mon portable sur mon lit. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée dans l'intention de me faire à manger. Mais lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, Kankûro m'interpelle.

-Gaara ! J't'ai commandé une pizza. Prends-là nous on aime pas celle-ci.

Je le regarde en m'approchant de la table. Je soulève le couvercle de la boîte de pizza avec un léger doute, et constate une quatre fromages à pâte fine. Je lève les yeux vers Kankûro qui me regarde.

-C'est ce que tu prends d'habitude, non ?

C'est amis ne font pas attention à moi ; ils sont rivés sur la télé en train de faire une partie de jeu vidéo. Je réponds.

-Euh oui mais… elle est toute entière pour moi ?

-Oui ! T'auras qu'à en laisser pour demain si tu peux pas tout bouffer. J'ai des trucs à faire ce soir. Je sais pas si je rentre demain.

-Je suis avec p'pa demain. Pour la conduite.

-Ouais. Bref. Voilà. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant que t'as à bouffer. Monte-la dans ta chambre.

J'obéis. Autant ne pas l'énerver alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on se supporte. Je me prépare donc à rester cloîtré dans ma chambre toute la soirée ; une boîte de pizza posée sur mon bureau, une part en main en train d'être mangée alors que je révise vaguement les cours. Je me couche un peu plus tard après avoir tourné en rond dans ma chambre un bon moment et être redescendu mettre le reste de pizza au froid.

Je me réveille assez tôt le samedi matin. Kankûro n'est plus là. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu sortir avec ses amis hier soir. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je me suis endormi ou évanoui, … je me suis fait du bien en solitaire.

Je me réveille donc d'abord mollement, et frôle la crise cardiaque alors que l'on frappe à ma porte et que mon père ouvre cette dernière.

-Gaara. Debout. Le petit déjeuner est sur la table.

Il repart sans fermer. Je regarde vers le couloir en me sentant un peu stressé. Je gigote sous mes draps et enfile mon boxer laissé dessous. J'ai dû m'évanouir ; sinon je serai habillé. Je surveille les pas de mon père de l'oreille en me sentant paniquer à l'idée qu'il ait pu voir ce qui aurait été plus que gênant pour moi. Je me sens bête de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Je passe très vite dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain, puis descends dans la salle à manger une fois habillé. Mon père est dans le salon ; je lui dis juste « bonjour » histoire de ne pas commencer la journée trop mal.

… après tout, … je vais avoir un scooter et un cours de conduite parce-qu'il a accepté, … je ne vais pas l'ignorer même si lui le fait de son côté.

-Déjà ? Je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps à te réveiller !

Je reste silencieux. Il vient se servir à table et continue sur sa lancée.

-Tu as encore un peu de temps donc ne mange pas trop vite.

-… b… bien.

-Tu sais où est ton frère ?

-Non… enfin… sûrement chez un ami. Il est partit hier soir.

Ca me fait bizarre d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Aussi banale soit-elle.

-Tu devrais essayer de sortir un peu avec lui et ses amis. Ca te ferait du bien.

-… oui.

Non. Absolument pas. Tout sauf ça. J'ajoute quelques choses avec un sourire nerveux.

-Tu sais, … j'ai des amis !

-Des amis homosexuels que je refuse que tu vois.

-N… non, … pas forcément eux ! Je…

Il lève les yeux et me fixe. J'ai comme une pointe dans le cœur d'un coup. Mais je continue malgré tout.

-La preuve, cet après-midi après la conduite, j'ai prévu d'aller dans un camping avec eux. … pour le reste du week-end.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Un malaise me prend dans ma tête. Mon père m'observe un peu trop ; comme s'il allait me le refuser. Je continue sur ma lancée en me levant pour aller prendre un pot de gelée de mûres.

-Il y aura même Sasuke !

-Sasuke ? Le frère du petit ami de ta sœur ?

-Ou… Oui.

-… hm. Bien.

Le petit-déjeuner passe calmement. Il ne me parle pas trop excepté du programme du jour mais je le connais déjà. Il accepte au passage que je parte après le cours de conduite afin de rejoindre les autres au camping. Lui partira de son côté apparemment … pour son travail, … mais je ne m'y intéresse pas.

Ce cours de conduite va être long à arriver. Mais une fois sur le scooter, tout a été assez vite. Je ne faisais plus attention à mon père. Disons surtout que je me concentrais dans un premier temps à ne pas tomber et à faire attention à ce que me disait le moniteur. Puis quand tout allait parfaitement je m'imaginais déjà avec Sasuke me tenant fermement à la taille.

Mon père est donc parti de son côté en me demandant de ne pas atterrir à l'hôpital dans le week-end à cause de l'engin. Je suis sur le parking de l'auto-école. J'ai mon portable collé à mon oreille et j'attends que Neji réponde à mon appel. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.

-Allô ?

-Neji ? C'est Gaara.

-Salut. T'as fini?

-Oui. J'suis dans le centre là.

-On n'est pas encore parti de chez Naruto. Tu sauras retrouver le chemin ?

-Oui. Je pense.

-On t'attend alors ?

-Ok. A tout de suite.

-Tout' !

C'était assez succin. Il avait l'air de vouloir faire court.

… peut-être était-il encore seul avec Naruto et … je les ai dérangés.

Ou alors Sasuke était dans les parages et ils ne l'ont pas mis au courant que je viens aussi. Neji et Naruto n'ont pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison et Neji n'a pas voulu trop s'éterniser pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Sasuke…

Je soupire intérieurement. Ca ne sert à rien de se faire des films. J'y vais et je verrai ! Point !

Lorsque j'arrive chez Naruto, je suis d'abord passé chez moi pour prendre mes affaires et m'assurer que je n'avais rien oublier. J'ai pris les préservatifs qu'il me reste au cas où même si je me doute que Sasuke ne voudra pas s'en servir. Et quand bien même il voudrait par miracle, … je ne sais pas vraiment si on osera étant donné qu'on va dans un camping… c'est pas…

J'arrive donc. Shikamaru est déjà là ; sa camionnette est garé devant la maison. J'aperçois Kiba en m'arrêtant. Il joue avec Akamaru. Je suis en train de me demander s'il vient aussi avec nous au camping.

... C'est autorisé les animaux là-bas ? J'ai pas envie qu'un énorme chien comme Akamaru démonte la tente en pleine nuit moi !

J'enlève mon casque en descendant de mon scooter, et me fait accueillir en premier par Akamaru suivi de Kiba qui le retient un peu. Je caresse la tête d'Akamaru et fait la bise à Kiba.

-Salut Gaara.

-Salut. Je suis le dernier arrivé?

-Non. Il reste encore Sasuke.

Mon ventre se noue. Je demande.

-Il vient, hein ? Il... il a pas annulé?

-Non non. Il a appelé Naruto tout à l'heure en disant qu'il allait être un peu en retard.

-Ok.

Je retiens un soupir soulagé. Sasuke vient toujours. C'est déjà ça. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire mais au moins je sais que je pourrai lui parler un peu ou tout du moins essayer. J'aimerai qu'il comprenne un peu ce qui est arrivé avec Shino. Tout en restant certain que c'est lui que j'aime et pas Shino justement. Enfin... oui. Disons que j'aimerai qu'il pense ça au moins.

Kiba m'accompagne à l'intérieur pour dire bonjour aux autres. Je commence par Shikamaru qui est dans l'entrée prêt à aller fumer. Kiba le suit en me laissant me diriger vers le salon. Je tourne là et m'arrête en apercevant Neji et Naruto s'embrasser. Je détourne mon regard et me racle la gorge. Naruto prend la parole.

-Ah ! T'es déjà là Gaara?

-Oui je... j'ai fais assez vite. Je suis passé chez moi pourtant.

-Je pensais que Sasuke arriverait avant toi en fait.

-Hm... ouais.

Je m'avance un peu plus et lui fais la bise. Neji est juste derrière lui et l'imite en me disant bonjour.

-Salut.

Petit blanc. Je me racle la gorge et demande.

-Neji est-ce que je peux te parler un peu seul à seul.

Naruto me regarde un peu plus sérieusement et jette un coup d'œil pas très heureux à Neji. Lequel accepte malgré tout et me suit dans le jardin après avoir échangé un autre baiser avec Naruto qui du coup reste seul.

Je m'arrête au milieu du jardin. Neji me rejoint et demande.

-Tu veux parler de Sasuke?

J'acquiesce et parle doucement.

-Je sais pas encore comment ça va se passer quand je vais le voir. J'ai toujours pas réussi à l'avoir depuis hier.

-Naruto et lui ont parlé au moins deux heures hier soir.

-Ah... ah oui ?

-Oui. Naruto m'a dit que Sasuke est un peu perdu parce qu'il t'en veut énormément, mais d'un autre côté lui aussi il s'en veut de t'avoir raccroché au nez comme ça hier.

-Donc... donc en fait, il a peur que je l'engueule?

-Oui. Sûrement. Mais il ne sait pas non plus si lui il doit t'engueuler ou pas. Après tout t'as vu ce que tu lui as dit ! ? C'est normal quand même. Moi j'aurai pas été si tendre que ça.

-Tu crois que si je m'excuse, ... ça va le faire?

Il hausse une épaule. Je continue.

-Je vais m'excuser et lui dire que c'est lui que j'aime et pas Shino. Ca... ca devrait aller.

-Tu verras bien.

-Oui.

-Mais tu sais, ... si c'est juste pour ça que tu voulais parler, t'aurais très bien put le faire devant Naruto!

Je grimace et lui avoue ne pas être très à l'aise en présence de ce dernier. Que je me sens de trop lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les trois.

-Il faut pas. Je pense qu'il t'apprécierait plus si tu ne faisais pas de cachotteries comme ça. Pareil pour Shikamaru et Kiba. Ils s'en fichent bien sûr eux deux, que tu me parles plus à moi. Ils comprennent. Mais Naruto n'est pas comme ça donc voilà. Je voulais juste te le dire.

-Hm.

Je hoche la tête et instaure un moment de silence.

Je voudrais lui demander autre chose mais je n'ose pas vraiment. C'est assez gênant et puis c'est Sasuke que ça concerne avant tout. Neji ne devrait pas être mis au courant mais je me sens un peu paumé par ce qui est arrivé alors... après avoir rougi un long moment, j'interroge mon meilleur ami.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète Neji?

-Bien sûr !

-Est-ce... est-ce que... quand Naruto te prend, ... enfin quand il a commencé, ... hm…

Je me racle la gorge. Neji ne dit rien ; il me regarde en attendant d'entendre ma question. J'inspire profondément et demande.

-Est-ce que ça lui est arrivé de jouir un peu trop vite ?

Neji écarquille les yeux. Il me demande.

-T'as un problème avec le temps que tu mets ?

-N... non pas... pas moi.

Blanc.

Je poursuis.

-Sasuke a voulu me prendre la dernière fois que je suis allé chez lui. Et .... et la première fois il a joui avant même d'avoir pu me prendre, et la seconde il... a pas été très long non plus... si... tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh.

-Je ne te demande pas que... enfin... comme tu es l'actif toi aussi dans ton couple, comment je dois réagir ? Je me sens super gêné. J'ai pas su quoi lui dire à part que ça m'arriverait sûrement à moi aussi mais... je pense pas l'avoir convaincu. Il était très mal et on n'en a pas reparlé après.

-Tu crois qu'il ne va plus vouloir essayer?

-Ben je sais pas. Il doit être très mal d'avoir été si rapide...

J'ai les yeux un peu baissés.

Neji gigote doucement, ... et il finit par prononcer quelques mots.

-Gaara faut que je t'avoue un truc.

Je relève la tête et le regarde alors qu'il rougit en poursuivant.

-En fait, ... je crois que tu te fais une idée fausse de notre couple à moi et Naruto.

Je l'interroge du regard. Il continue.

-Toi tu... tu me vois comme l'actif, c'est ça ?

Je fais aller mon regard de droite à gauche puis répond d'un "ben... oui!" avec deux grands yeux ouverts. Neji répond.

-Ben je ne suis pas l'actif dans notre couple.

J'écarquille encore plus les yeux et le dévisage. Il termine.

-Et on n'a jamais vraiment eu de problème de câlin. Je suis désolé, je vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

-T'es pas l'actif du couple !?

Il sourit ; amusé que je sois aussi choqué.

-Non. je suis le passif. Je préfère même si ça ne me dérange pas d'être actif.

Je me sens rougir en imaginant Neji totalement passif dans les bras de Naruto.

... c... c'est assez... érotique et... excitant, ... en fait.

Peut-être un peu trop parce-que Neji remarque que je rougis beaucoup en ayant les yeux dans le vide. Il me pointe du doigt en me faisant sursauter.

-Je t'interdis d'imaginer une seconde de plus !

Je cligne des yeux et me racle la gorge avant de m'excuser d'y avoir pensé. Neji parle doucement mais je décèle une pointe de possessivité dans sa voix.

-T'as pas intérêt à trop regarder Naruto toi...

Je lui avoue alors d'une voix timide.

-C... C'est pas Naruto en fait qui... me faisait rougir.

Il hoquète et me fixe en rougissant.

Et là, on est comme deux idiots à ne plus oser parler ou bouger.

C'est Naruto qui va nous sortir de ce moment assez gênant en nous appelant.

-TRESOR !!! TU RENTRES ?!! GAARA ! SASUKE EST ARRIVE !

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Un question m'échappe soudain.

-Shikamaru, tu es célibataire ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore et toujours ! Héhé.. Ben oui, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci, c'est répétitif, mais je le pense vraiment. J'attends toujours impatiemment d'en recevoir une dans ma boîte mail, héhé. Donc ne vous gênez pas ! n.n Dimanche prochain, on en apprendra un tout petit peu plus sur Shikamaru (comme on le voit dans le "dans le prochain chapitre". :p). **

Densetsu : Nana.... ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : Naruto a du souci à se faire ?

Nana : Hein ?

Densetsu : Oui. Neji avait l'air troublé par ce qu'à dit Gaara... J'ai pas envie que mon fils souffre, moi !

Nana : Haaa... ben... héhé... Tu verras ça plus tard !

Densetsu : #fais des yeux de chiens battus à Nana en sachant qu'il est le seul à pouvoir la faire craquer#

Nana : .... b... bon je... #tape du pied en trépignant# Mais t'es pas drôôleeee !

Densetsu : #sourit ; sait qu'il a gagné et qu'il va savoir.#


	40. Chapter 40

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. **[ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.

**Un effleurement. 40.**

C'est Naruto qui va nous sortir de ce moment assez gênant en nous appelant.

-TRESOR !!! TU RENTRES ?!! GAARA ! SASUKE EST ARRIVE !

Neji rejoint rapidement Naruto sans m'adresser un regard. Je ne sais pas très bien si ses joues rouges lorsqu'il est parti étaient dues à ce que je viens de lui « avouer » ou alors le fait que Naruto l'ait appelé par son petit nom alors que j'étais là. Je l'ai déjà entendu mais il ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte.

Je le suis doucement ; voir au ralenti. J'ai un peu mal au ventre. Je ne sais toujours pas très bien ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Sasuke.

Sasuke qui se trouve être rapidement devant moi. Nous sommes dans le salon ; Neji vient de lui serrer la main avant de s'écarter pour aller rejoindre Naruto sur le canapé. Sasuke est en face de moi, et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je force un sourire et me mets à bafouiller.

-B… Salut. Sasuke.

-Salut.

Neji se lève soudain en tenant la main de Naruto. Il l'emmène dans le couloir puis dehors. J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Sasuke gigote et voudrait prendre la parole mais je le fais avant lui.

-Excuse-moi. Pour hier. Ce qui s'est passé.

-Hm. Je m'excuse aussi de… t'avoir raccroché au nez.

-C'est rien je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Petit blanc. Sasuke a doucement hoché la tête en la baissant. Il inspire lentement et me demande finalement.

-Et… pour Shino alors ?

-Je suis désolé j'ai… j'ai été surpris. Je pensais pas que…

-Pourquoi tu l'as suivi chez lui ?

-Je voulais juste… c'était…

Mon cœur se fait lourd.

-Sasuke je… Je suis avec toi. Pas Shino. Si sa sœur ne l'avait pas appelé, … oui il m'aurait embrassé. Mais je suis sûr et certain que je l'aurai alors repoussé.

-Et pourquoi pas avant ?

Je prends les mains de Sasuke en inspirant profondément avant de répondre.

-Parce-qu'il m'a paru énormément changé et que j'étais… un peu sous le choc. Il m'a dit des choses sur lui que je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait se rendre compte. Et… j'ai été un peu touché… en un sens … par sa façon d'être hier.

Je le sens se crisper un peu. Je sais qu'il est blessé par ce que je dis. Qu'il m'en veut et qu'il est jaloux de Shino pour les sentiments qu'il me reste encore pour lui.

Ses mains se resserrent un instant dans les miennes avant qu'il ne prononce quelques mots.

-Tu l'aimes, hein.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais je suis avec toi.

-Si tu veux retourner vers lui romps avec moi alors.

Je lève les yeux vers les siens et lui demande doucement.

-Tu ne te battrais pas pour moi ?

Il me regarde en silence. Puis sa voix s'étrangle.

-A quoi ça peut servir si tu ne m'aimes pas !

Il grimace. Son menton tremble légèrement et il détourne son regard sur le côté en baissant son visage. Un visage que je prends entre mes mains en me rapprochant de lui.

-Je t'aime Sasuke ! Je t'aime vraiment ! Sinon je ne me serais pas fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit et toute la matinée par rapport à hier ! Je ne m'en serais pas voulu ! Je… Je t'aime tu m'entends ?

-M… mais oui mais…

-Ecoutes. Shino c'est du passé. C'est avec toi que je suis. Je l'aurai repoussé si jamais il avait voulu quelque chose ! Je suis avec toi ! C'est de toi que je veux recevoir des baisers !

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux s'humidifient. J'aperçois même une larme déborder de son œil et la sens sécher sur l'un de mes doigts. Il renifle et m'oblige à lâcher son visage d'une main pour essuyer sa joue gauche avant de parler.

-J'ai… j'ai eu peur que… que tu aies envie qu'il te prenne parc… parce-que moi j'y arrive pas et… et puis il est… Et tu l'aimes encore je le sais ! Al… alors il

-D'abord, il ne m'a jamais pris correctement. Il m'a toujours fait mal. J'ai jamais éprouvé de plaisir avec lui Sasuke. Jamais. Et je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime toi. C'est pas pareil. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas totalement oublié je suis d'accord.

Avant que je ne puisse continuer, Sasuke s'écarte pour de bon en sanglotant. Il se retourne et va près du canapé. Je fais quelque pas pour lui faire à nouveau face. Je soupire et l'implore.

-Sasuke arrête de pleurer s'il te plait je… Crois-moi il ne se serait rien passé ! J'aurai pas pu faire quoique ce soit après… après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Il m'a peut-être touché hier quand je suis allé le voir, mais ça n'enlève en rien tout ce qu'il m'a fait avant ça ! Il est loin de pouvoir encore m'avoir !

Sasuke tente de se reprendre mais cela ne semble pas facile pour lui. Je soupire à nouveau et le prends dans mes bras en priant pour qu'il ne me repousse pas. Il ne le fait heureusement pas. Il me prend même lui aussi dans ses bras. Je le resserre contre moi en fermant les yeux et en lui disant encore une fois que je l'aime lui et pas un autre.

J'ai retenu ce que m'a dit Neji.

Je ne dis donc pas à Sasuke que même si je ne crois plus vraiment aimer Shino, je suis malgré tout troublé par son changement. J'ai du mal à y croire même si j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir le faire.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Sasuke. Je suis désolé.

Je fais aller ma main de bas en haut dans son dos. Sasuke se calme finalement.

Je remarque soudain un casque sur le canapé. Un casque qui n'est pas le mien. J'écarquille les yeux et demande.

-Il est à toi le casque Sasuke ?

Il me lâche doucement en se retournant. Il essuie de nouveau son visage, renifle, et répond.

-Oui. Mon frère a voulu aller en acheter un tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas parce-que… je ne savais pas comment… enfin. … Au final j'en ai un. … si… Si tu veux bien de moi sur ton scooter.

Je souris et lui certifie que je veux de lui sur mon scooter. Je m'imagine déjà dessus avec lui me tenant serré à la taille.

D'ailleurs, il est en train de l'enlacer, ma taille. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens en semblant attendre quelque chose. Je le regarde ; un peu étonné. Je lui demande.

-Qu… Quoi ?

Il rougit et me répond tout bas de façon un peu timide.

-On ne s'est pas embrassé.

Je souris. Je glisse mes mains sur sa nuque et l'oblige à se pencher. Nos lèvres se touchent et un langoureux baiser s'ensuit. Un baiser qui devient petit à petit de plus en plus fougueux et passionné. Sasuke me resserre contre lui en poussant un gémissement.

Il a envie de moi. Ses mains descendent brusquement sur mes fesses et les agrippent en me faisant me coller à lui. Je me cambre légèrement en le faisant se pencher un peu plus pour continuer de l'embrasser.

Seulement, il se penche plus que ce que je ne pensais. Je tombe en arrière, soutenue par l'une de ses mains remontée dans mon dos. Mes fesses touchent bientôt l'assise du canapé. Sasuke m'allonge et s'étend sur moi en me caressant.

Je crois que je vais devenir un adepte des réconciliations sur l'oreiller comme on dit.

Seulement, on n'est pas dans un lit et ma tête n'est absolument pas contre un oreiller. C'est le canapé du salon des parents de Naruto ; pas une chambre. Et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Sasuke. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, … sauf que nous ne sommes bientôt plus seuls. Alors que Sasuke a ses mains sous mes vêtements et moi en train de glisser les miennes sous les siens, Kiba explose de rire juste au-dessus de ma tête à côté du canapé. Il est accompagné de Neji, Shikamaru et Naruto. Ce dernier donne un coup sur le crâne de Sasuke en s'énervant.

-Heyy !!! C'est pas votre canapé !!

Sasuke se pousse et s'assied à genoux en rougissant. Moi je m'assieds correctement en me raclant la gorge alors que je me rhabille correctement. Sasuke s'excuse. Shikamaru demande à Kiba de se calmer. Ce dernier est toujours en train de rire. Il nous pointe du doigt entre deux éclats de rire et demande à Naruto pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant que ça. Et pour toute réponse il reçoit un regard assassin.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke en voulant lui sourire. Mais au final je souris surtout de le voir un peu désorienté et sûrement frustré. Je lui demande.

-Ta tête. Ca va ?

Il sursaute en clignant des yeux, et se frotte l'arrière du crâne en répondant.

-Oui. Oui ça va. J'aurai peut-être une bosse mais pas grand-chose.

Naruto nous râle dessus ; de façon pour lui à s'excuser je pense ; que si on ne s'était pas allongé comme ça il n'aurait pas frappé Sasuke. Neji le taquine en lui disant qu'eux l'ont déjà utilisé. Sasuke et moi nous levons directement en entendant ses paroles.

Shikamaru sourit de façon assez amusée. Ca doit être une des premières fois où je le vois sourire pour de vrai. C'est assez… étrange en y pensant. Il demande finalement.

-Bon et si on y allait ? Le temps de s'installer on n'aura plus beaucoup de temps avant la nuit.

Nous donnons tous plus ou moins de concert notre accord. Je donne à Shikamaru mon sac d'affaire pour qu'il le mette dans son van avec le reste des affaires, et jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui prend son casque. Je lui demande.

-T'es sûr hein ? Je conduis pas depuis longtemps.

Il me sourit et me dit avoir confiance. Ce qui ne me rassure pas pour autant. Je suis très heureux et touché qu'il veuille monter derrière moi, mais s'il nous arrive quelque chose ce sera entièrement de ma faute.

Les autres dehors en premiers, je profite d'être à nouveau seul en compagnie de Sasuke pour échanger un tendre baiser avec lui. Je le romps en sentant la main gauche de Sasuke se glisser dangereusement vers ma fesse droite.

-Attends… Pas maintenant Sasuke. Ce serait avec plaisir mais s'ils reviennent, on est bon pour le seau d'eau froide. Ce soir ? D'accord ?

-On partage la tente Gaara.

Je hoquète en écarquillant les yeux.

-N… non ! C'est pas vrai !?

Non c'est pas possible !? On va pas… alors que… Non ! Quand même pas !?

Sasuke se met soudain à rire.

-Fais pas cette tête !

-On partage pas une tente quand même !?

-C'est une grande avec des parties séparées Gaara. Il y a une grande à quatre, et une à deux. Shikamaru et Kiba prennent la plus petite. Nous on sera avec Neji et Naruto.

-P… Pourquoi on prend pas celle à deux ?

-Parce qu'elle est à Kiba et que lui et Shikamaru fument. Nous, on a une tente non fumeur !

-Mais on… on va être séparé de Neji et Naruto, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Mais je sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée tu sais. On fait du bruit tous les deux.

Je rougis. Mon ventre est un peu noué. C'est sûr qu'on fait du bruit. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir eu de réaction de la part d'Itachi la dernière fois. Sasuke me prend par les mains et me propose d'attendre de voir comment on sera ce soir. Il m'embrasse encore un peu puis se force à s'arrêter avant de déraper dans mon cou en me resserrant un peu trop.

-On va dehors ?

-Oui. Le frais ça va nous faire du bien.

Il s'amuse de ma réponse. Il prend ma main et m'emmène rejoindre les autres. Nous prenons la route. Je suis le van de Shikamaru le plus prudemment possible. Sasuke n'a pas ses mains autour de ma taille. Il s'accroche à l'arrière du scooter comme ça se fait aussi. Je suis un peu déçu. J'aurai aimé qu'il se tienne contre moi.

… D'un autre côté, au moins je suis plus concentré sur la route.

Mais ça ne vas pas durer très longtemps pour mon plus grand bonheur au final. Nous devons nous arrêter à un feu rouge. Heureusement, je suis un peu décalé sur le côté et vois ce qui se passe devant le mini-van de Shikamaru. Nous nous arrêtons donc. Et là, je sursaute en sentant les bras de Sasuke se glisser autour de ma taille et son bassin se rapprocher un peu du mien. Il s'installe correctement et resserre ses bras autour de mon corps. Je me sens rougir. Il est complètement contre moi. Mais je dois essayer de ne pas trop penser à ça. Le feu est vert. Nous poursuivons notre route. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivons au camping bien à l'écart de la ville. Déjà Naruto n'habite pas du tout dans le centre, alors là… Moi qui ne suis jamais vraiment sorti de la ville depuis que nous y habitons, ça fait assez étrange d'être là.

J'ai failli paniquer en voyant qu'il fallait rouler sur des graviers plus ou moins gros pour entrer dans le camping et longer l'allée pour arriver à notre emplacement. Mais ça a été. J'ai gardé mon sang froid ; au moins pour Sasuke.

Je m'arrête, et cale mon scooter correctement. J'espère qu'Akamaru ne va pas trop s'en approcher aujourd'hui et demain. Akamaru qui est d'ailleurs en train de sortir de l'arrière du mini-van en compagnie de Naruto et Neji. Kiba accueille Akamaru qui court un peu comme un fou sûrement à cause de la route qu'il a fait et puis de la place du camping, et Shikamaru prend déjà les choses en mains pour superviser les opérations de montage de tente. J'ai retirer mon casque et m'approche de mes amis avec Sasuke sur mes pas.

Une chose magnifique, c'est Sasuke qui a amené la tente pour nous quatre et c'est une grande qu'on a qu'à balancer pour qu'elle s'installe. Il n'y a ensuite plus qu'à mettre les piquets. De plus, Neji me connaissant, il me dit directement que ce n'est pas la peine de les aider ; que c'est mauvais pour mon cœur. Il savait que si on ne me le disait pas je me serai forcé.

Kiba et Shikamaru ont été plus vite, mais c'est le même type de tente qu'ils ont et en plus petite ce qui joue un peu sur ça. On est de corvée pour ce soir du coup. Naruto et Neji vont faire à manger, et moi et Sasuke ont fera la vaisselle. Shikamaru et Kiba n'auront rien à faire ; eux.

Une fois les tentes fixées, les tapis de sol mis et les sacs de couchages installés, Shikamaru va déclarer aller à la loge pour payer notre emplacement pour la fin du week-end.

Il me propose de l'accompagner pour me faire visiter en même temps le camping.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition. Je reste un peu coi et me fais finalement pousser par Neji pour m'approcher de Shikamaru.

-Vas-y. Nous on termine en attendant.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji par-dessus mon épaule et suis Shikamaru. Je reste un peu silencieux en marchant à côté de lui, puis me décide à prononcer quelques mots.

-Alors tu… vas dormir avec Kiba ?

Shikamaru me regarde du coin de l'œil et sourit en demandant.

-Tu es tendu ?

-Hein ?

-Je dors toujours avec Kiba et tu me demandes ça comme si c'était une grande nouvelle. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire donc tu es tendu.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me demande pourquoi il dit ça. Ca me rend encore plus nerveux. Il aurait très bien pu répondre simplement.

Il rompt le silence en me désignant l'endroit où se trouve les sanitaires. On est assez à l'écart en fait. Je regarde derrière nous pour essayer de voir notre emplacement, mais en vain.

Shikamaru prend la parole de nouveau.

-On a des lampes. T'inquiètes pas. Vous serez pas dans le noir pour faire la vaisselle.

-D… D'accord.

-T'as peur du noir ?

-Non. Pas spécialement.

-Tu seras avec Sasuke de toute façon donc ça ira.

-Oui.

Je souris malgré moi en y pensant. C'est vrai. Je serai avec Sasuke.

Un question m'échappe soudain.

-Shikamaru, tu es célibataire ?

Shikamaru écarquille les yeux et me dévisage. Il sourit de manière peut-être un peu épatée et étonnée.

-Pourquoi ça ? Sasuke ne te suffit pas ?

Je rougis et réponds automatiquement.

-Non c'est… c'est pas ça c'est… Je suis très bien avec Sasuke !! Non je demandais juste quelque chose pour parler un peu. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup et on n'a jamais vraiment parlé. C'est pareil avec Kiba j'aimerai bien le connaître aussi.

Léger blanc. Rompu par Shikamaru.

-Je suis célibataire.

-Et… t'es gay ou bisexuel ?

Il hausse une épaule et m'avoue ne pas très bien savoir lui-même. Qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille mais que c'est peut-être parce-qu'il n'en a jamais pris le temps.

-« Le temps » ?

-Les filles te bouffent ton temps.

Je souris ; amusé.

-Oui. Peut-être. Donc tu as déjà été avec des garçons ? … B… beaucoup ?

-Un seul. Quelques heures.

Je manque de m'arrêter.

-Ah… Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-C… c'était pas Kiba, hein ?

-Non.

Je ne dis rien. Il continue.

-C'était Lee.

Pour le coup, cette fois je m'arrête complètement. Je le fixe sans bouger alors que lui il continue de marcher. Il finit par s'arrêter et par se retourner.

-Tu pourras le dire aux autres si tu veux. Ils ne le savent pas.

-P… pourquoi tu me le dis à moi alors ?

Il hausse encore une épaule doucement ; comme pour prendre le temps de répondre.

-Personne n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Et puis… je me dis que si Kiba le savait ça pourrait nous faire bouger un peu. Lui comme moi.

-Il est pas au courant !?

-Non.

Mais pourquoi il me dit ça à moi !? J'ai aucune envie de faire passer le mot ! Je ne suis pas une commère ! Je ne suis pas Naruto, je ne rapporte par les potins à tout le monde !

Et puis… est-ce qu'il veut vraiment que je fasse circuler l'information ? Comment on fait ça en plus !?

-Tu veux que je leur dise ou pas ?

-C'est comme tu veux. Je ne t'oblige pas.

-Mais… ça va blesser Kiba, non ?

-Oui. C'est même sûr même s'il ne le montrera pas.

-Il était encore avec Lee quand…

-Non. C'était juste après que Kiba l'ait trompé.

-Mais c'est de Kiba que… p… pourquoi avec Lee !?

Il soupire en répondant.

-Gaara j'ai aucune envie de me justifier devant toi. Dis-le leur ou pas je m'en fiche.

Il poursuit sa marche. Je me force à me taire et le suis silencieusement. Nous arrivons à la loge. Shikamaru entre le premier.

-Bonjour.

Un jeune garçon qui doit avoir notre âge se tient derrière un comptoir en bois. Il sourit à Shikamaru de façon posé, puis semble tout heureux de me voir derrière Shikamaru. Il demander à ce dernier en me pointant du doigt.

-C'est le petit ami de Sasuke ?

Je m'immobilise un bref instant pendant que Shikamaru répond que oui. Puis il nous présente.

-Gaara, voici Sai. Sai, voici Gaara.

Il soupire ensuite et demande à payer l'emplacement plus l'acompte pour avoir les clés de la piscine.

Je m'approche un peu et interroge Sai timidement.

-C… comment tu me connais ?

-C'est Kiba qui m'a parlé de toi.

Il me sourit de façon enjouée.

Shikamaru m'explique pendant que Sai encaisse l'argent et cherche les clés de la piscine.

-Sai est ce qui s'approche le plus d'un petit ami pour Kiba. Ils se voient souvent.

-J'suis un de ses réguliers plutôt. J'suis pas un petit ami.

C'est Sai qui a interrompu Shikamaru. Il lui donne les clé en le questionnant.

-Il est là ce week-end ?

-Oui mais il partage sa tente avec moi donc si tu pouvais retenir l'envie de te glisser dans son duvet.

Sai rit doucement avant d'ajouter mielleusement qu'il a tout comme Shikamaru un moyen de transport.

-Ah bon ? Ca y est t'as une voiture ?

Sai hoche la tête. Je suis la discussion sans trop me faire remarquer. J'écoute seulement.

Sai va finalement nous raccompagner jusqu'à nos tentes. Lorsque Kiba a vu Sai, il a sourit de toutes ses dents et s'est approché rapidement de nous. Ils ne se disent rien. Ils s'embrassent d'abord. Je rougis en les voyant faire et continue mon chemin jusqu'à être près des tentes avec Shikamaru. Je comprends pourquoi Kiba a accouru vers nous. Il voulait être à l'écart pour embrasser Sai.

… Enfin je pense.

Shikamaru annonce que Sai est là à Neji et Naruto. Moi, je cherche Sasuke des yeux. Je rentre dans la grande tente à sa recherche et le trouve étendu sur son duvet à côté du mien.

Je lui souris en m'agenouillant.

-Salut Sasuke !

-Salut.

-T'es fatigué ?

-Un peu.

Je me penche à quatre pattes et l'embrasse tendrement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Sai est là.

-Ah !? T'as fait sa connaissance ?

-Oui. Il a l'air gentil.

-Ouais. Il est pas méchant.

Je m'étends finalement contre Sasuke. Il avait un bras tendu sur le côté, je m'en sers comme oreiller. Je me blottis contre son corps. Sasuke fixe un point sur la toile de tente. Je le regarde sans rien dire ni bouger.

C'est lui qui va rompre le silence instauré pendant quelques minutes.

-Je suis allé à la prison ce matin avec mon frère.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« A l'extérieur, je suis certain qu'on nous entend. Peut-être même qu'on nous écoute. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Bon alors j'espère que les "infos" sur Shika ne vous ont pas déçu, .. j'ai l'impression que vous vous attendiez à bien plus, en fait. Ahem... Et nous avons eu l'arrivée de Sai !! Héhé. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ! Merci encore et à dimanche prochain ! **

Itachi : Nana. Dis-moi que ça s'est bien passé à la prison.

Nana : Ca c'est bien passé à la prison.

Itachi : #regarde Nana dans les yeux# Dis-le moi sans mentir.

Nana : Ah ben non ce serait pas drôle parce-que les lecteurs sauront si c'est vrai ou pas si tu dis ça avant ! èé

Itachi : #soupire#

Densetsu : #se penche innocemment sur l'ordinateur de Nana pour aller lire la suite#


	41. Chapter 41

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)** Merci.

**Un effleurement. 41. **

Je m'étends finalement contre Sasuke. Il avait un bras tendu sur le côté, je m'en sers comme oreiller. Je me blottis contre son corps. Sasuke fixe un point sur la toile de tente. Je le regarde sans rien dire ni bouger.

C'est lui qui va rompre le silence instauré pendant quelques minutes.

-Je suis allé à la prison ce matin avec mon frère.

Je reste silencieux. J'attends qu'il continue et il le sait.

-Je l'ai vu.

-Ton père ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez parlé ?

-Non. Je… Quand il est entré dans la salle où on pouvait lui parler je … je me suis levé et je suis sorti.

Silence.

Sasuke se tourne contre moi et m'enlace doucement en chuchotant.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Sasuke.

Il me resserre contre lui en engouffrant sa tête dans mon cou et en inspirant profondément. Je pose ma main droite dans son dos. Sasuke se colle complètement à mon corps en m'enlaçant très fort. Je ferme les yeux en sentant son corps pris de tressautement. Je discerne un sanglot étouffé contre moi de la part de Sasuke. Je lui chuchote doucement que tout va bien ; que je suis là. Il va pleurer quelques minutes en restant contre moi puis s'excuser à voix-basse en écartant son visage.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse après lui avoir dit que ce n'était rien. Il hoche la tête en baissant les yeux une fois le baiser rompu. Et puis il redresse son visage et m'embrasse à son tour.

A peine s'écarte t'il qu'il me donne un second baiser du bout des lèvres, puis un troisième suivit d'un quatrième.

Le cinquième est un peu plus passionné. C'est moi qui le lui donne. Et je le fais en étendant Sasuke sur le dos et en m'allongeant sur lui. Je glisse ma main droite sous son pull et son T-shirt. Sasuke gémit, écarte ses jambes, et se déhanche légèrement sous moi. J'ai la chair de poule.

A l'extérieur, je suis certain qu'on nous entend. Peut-être même qu'on nous écoute.

Les mains de Sasuke déboutonnent mon jean sans que je ne m'en rende compte. A vrai dire, je vais le réaliser une fois celles-ci posées sur mes fesses alors qu'il aura écarté mon jean et mon boxer pour avoir la place de faufiler ses doigts sur l'endroit voulu. Je pousse un grognement mal contenu. Je me redresse légèrement et libère l'entrejambe de Sasuke.

Je ne fais même pas attention au fait que notre partie de la tente soit ouverte et que la tente elle-même est ouverte. Il y a l'entrée, une grande partie intérieure et de chaque côté de cette dernière : notre partie à moi et Sasuke à droite en entrant, et celle de Neji et Naruto à gauche.

Quoiqu'il en soit en ce moment j'enfile un préservatif après avoir préparé Sasuke. Ce dernier se mord le poing pour étouffer ses gémissements et ses cris. Mais il ne va bientôt plus pouvoir. J'entre en lui en relevant son bassin et en me penchant. Ses mains agrippent mes épaules et un cri de sa part déchire le silence installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

On ne va pas faire ça très silencieusement.

Mais seul Sasuke va devoir affronter le regard des autres en sortant de la tente. Moi, je me suis évanouie sur la toute fin. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il y a beaucoup moins de lumière dehors. Juste une source de chaleur au sortir de la tente qui se trouve être le feu que Naruto et Kiba sont en train de faire grossir avec du papier journal. Sai est encore là. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois Neji et Sasuke préparer ce qui va nous servir de dîner : chips, alcool, et jus.

… A moins que le jus ne serve à couper l'alcool.

Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi ils parlaient de vaisselle. Je comprends en voyant Shikamaru s'accroupir devant le feu, à côté de Kiba, muni de paquet de chipolatas. J'aperçois ensuite Sai arriver armé d'une lampe torche et de ce qui semble être un autre paquet de viande.

-Réveillé ?

Je sursaute et me tourne légèrement. Sasuke est tout près de moi. Il me sourit et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Ils n'ont rien entendu. Ils sont partis voir la piscine quand ils ont compris qu'on allait pas s'arrêter.

Je rougis et acquiesce pour lui montrer que je vois ce dont il parle. Il reprend la parole ; à voix haute cette fois.

-Naruto et Neji feront la vaisselle en fait. On a échangé.

-Ah ? O… Ok.

-Ca te dérange pas ?

-Non, non. Et puis j'ai l'impression que pour la bouffe de toute façon tout le monde va faire un peu comme il veut alors finalement on aura rien à faire.

-Tu as tout compris.

Il sourit fièrement.

J'ai compris, mais ce que je ne cerne pas c'est pourquoi ils ont demandé à échanger si c'est pour se retrouver avec une corvée à faire. Je regarde Naruto discrètement. Il est en train d'installer une table et des chaises avec Sai qui a donné son paquet de chipo à Shiakamru. Il ne fait pas encore nuit, mais il a malgré tout amené sa lampe torche. Peut-être pour pouvoir s'éclairer en repartant sans nous en prendre une des notre…

-Pardon !

Je me pousse en sursautant pour laisser passer Neji afin qu'il installe une grille au-dessus du feu. Sasuke s'approche de ce dernier, et installe les saucisses en demandant qui prend quoi : chipo nature, chipo avec épices, ou merguez.

Il interroge d'abord Sai puis Shikamaru, Kiba, il semble installer deux chipo pour lui ou peut-être Naruto je ne sais pas. Neji l'informe de ce qu'il prend sans attendre qu'on lui pose la question et, brusquement, Sasuke tourne son visage vers le mien pour me demander.

-Sweety, tu prends quoi ?

J'écarquille les yeux et me sens rougir comme pas possible alors que Sasuke doit sûrement se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de prononcer comme mot en début de phrase. Naruto se positionne entre nous deux ; moi debout et Sasuke accroupi devant la grille sur le feu. Naruto nous regarde tour à tour avec deux yeux bien écarquillés, et claque des doigts devant mon visage.

-Gaara. Je crois que c'est à toi qu'il parle, là.

J'ai sursauté. Je cligne des paupières, me racle la gorge, et réponds en me sentant frémir à la pensé de mon petit nom.

En fait, … au fait que j'en ai désormais un.

-D… deux chipos. … S'il te plaît. Natures.

Je me sens ensuite paniquer de l'intérieur en me rendant compte que je ne peux pas lui rendre ce petit surnom si tendre ; que je n'en ai pas à lui donner. Une demi-heure plus tard et rendu à ma troisième chipo, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à Sasuke tendant un paquet de chips ouvert à Shikamaru. Je me sens bizarre. J'ai la mauvaise impression d'être un peu en retrait par rapport à lui quant à l'avancer de notre relation.

Ce petit nom c'est… et moi qui n'en ai pas à lui donner, je me sens idiot et en retard. Je baisse les yeux sur la chipo dans mon assiette. J'en perdrai presque mon appétit.

-Gaara ? Ca va pas ?

Je tourne mon visage vers Neji en sortant de mes sombres pensées. Je hausse une épaule en forçant un sourire qui se fait tout de même un peu malheureux. Neji me demande plus discrètement.

-Tu ne te plais pas ? Tu n'aimes pas le camping ?

-Non c'est… c'est pas ça Neji.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur mon assiette. Neji approche légèrement son visage du mien et me demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke ?

Je hoche la tête. Il continue ses questions.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, je…

-Ben quoi alors ?

-J'ai pas de petit nom pour lui je… je me sens bête.

Neji se redresse en poussant une exclamation amusé et en souriant.

-C'est que ça !?

Je le dévisage ; choqué. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me dit d'un air amusé que ce n'est pas si grave. Que ça viendra tout seul le moment venu. Je le regarde un peu plus calmement et lui demande.

-Toi tu… vous vous appelez comme ça depuis longtemps ?

-Comme ça ?

-Ben oui m… mon ange et … trésor.

Il rougit d'abord, puis sourit finalement très tendrement en s'accoudant à son genou. Il laisse reposer son menton sur sa main droite en me répondant.

-Oui ça fait un petit moment maintenant.

-Vous vous êtes appelés comme ça d'un coup ? C'est normal que Sasuke ait laissé échappé ça comme ça ? Comment… comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

-Naruto a commencé le premier sans que je m'en rende bien compte en fait. Je pensais qu'il s'amusait pour m'embêter en présence de mon oncle.

-Ah oui.

Je l'imagine bien faire ça pour ça. Neji poursuit.

-Et puis ça s'est installé comme mon petit nom au fur et à mesure.

-Et toi ?

-Moi j'ai mis du temps. J'ai beaucoup changé. Je ne trouvais jamais celui qui lui allait parfaitement.

Neji se redresse en souriant.

-Je crois bien qu'il a eu le droit à tout.

Je me sens rougir un peu ; imaginant Neji chuchoter les différents petits noms à l'oreille de Naruto. Mon ventre se noue d'un coup alors que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas Naruto que j'imagine avec Neji mais moi. Je tourne automatiquement mon regard vers mon assiette encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'imaginer des trucs pareils.

-Donc tu vois ! Il ne faut pas t'en faire.

Je me sens rougir un peu plus alors que Neji a encore rapproché son visage en posant sa main sur mon genou. Je gigote en hochant la tête et en le remerciant. Il me dit que ce n'est rien et se lève de la chaise sur laquelle Sasuke revient s'asseoir ; c'était sa place.

-Tu veux une autre chipo ?

-Non. Merci.

-T'as plus faim ?

Je force un sourire et lui dis vouloir garder de la place pour les marshmallows grillés. Il sourit et pose un baiser sur ma joue en s'amusant de ma gourmandise. Je vais quand même finir ma chipo et manger quelques marshmallows fondus et légèrement grillés au feu.

Trois ou peut-être quatre petites heures après avoir vraiment fini le repas, nous commençons à bouger un peu plus que pour continuer à terminer le paquet de marshmallows qu'il reste –ou pour faire tout et n'importe quoi qui attira l'attention pour Naruto-. Ce dernier et Neji débutent un semblant de rassemblement de vaisselles en se regardant du coin de l'œil de façon un peu coquine. Sai et Kiba vont s'éclipser. Je sens que Shikamaru aura la tente de Kiba pour lui cette nuit. Kiba a laissé Akamaru. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises en l'absence de son maître.

Neji et Naruto prennent congés pour aller faire la vaisselle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sursaute en sentant la main de Sasuke prendre la mienne. Il me sourit, et me demande.

-On va se coucher ?

-Ah… merdeee…

Nous tournons soudain tous les deux nos regards vers Shikamaru. Il soupire et annonce.

-Ils ont laissé le sac poubelle…

Ils devaient allez le mettre aux ordures en même temps normalement. Je prends la parole en m'approchant de Shikamaru.

-Donnes. Je vais allez le jeter.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tiens. T'auras besoin de lumière.

Il me tend la lampe torche. Je la prends et me retourne pour me rendre vers l'allée centrale du camping. Je m'immobilise en voyant Sasuke me dévisager. Je lève un peu ma main tenant le lien de la poubelle, et souris.

-Je reviens. Vas te coucher si tu veux. J'te rejoins.

Sasuke force un sourire tout comme je viens de le faire et hoche la tête en se dirigeant vers la tente. Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil en y entrant, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Je rejoins donc l'allée centrale du camping, et commence à marcher en faisant attention où je pose les pieds. Je remercie je ne sais qui pour cette lampe torche qui me sert à avancer avec un tant soi peu de lumière.

Au bout de deux minutes, je m'arrête en réalisant quelque chose.

Shikamaru ne m'a pas montré, lorsque nous sommes allés à la loge, où se trouvait l'endroit où l'on met les ordures.

Je regarde autour de moi en dirigeant la lampe dans tous les sens partout où vont mes yeux. J'aperçois les sanitaires un peu plus loin. Neji et Naruto sont censés y être. Je presse un peu le pas, et le ralentis en entendant des bruits étranges.

Enfin… pas si étranges que ça quand on se rappelle des regards qu'ils s'échangeaient en rassemblant la vaisselles à faire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont échangés avec moi et Sasuke. Là, ils sont supposés ne pas être dérangé et, surtout, assez loin de notre emplacements pour pouvoir se laisser aller sans déranger.

Je me sens tressaillir. Mes cheveux s'hérissent un peu sur ma nuque alors que des frissons la parcourent. Je devrais reculer et les laisser tranquille. Retourner aux tentes et attendre qu'ils reviennent pour qu'ils emmènes les ordures, voir demander à Shikamaru de finalement le faire ou tout simplement le laisser là jusqu'à demain matin, …

Mais je m'approche.

Je m'écarte un peu sur le côté pour ne pas être vu. J'ai éteins la lampe torche et ne me dirige qu'à la lueur de la lumière du bâtiment des sanitaires. Plus j'approche et plus j'entends des gémissements provenant il me semble de la même personne. Et je crois que c'est de Neji.

Mon ventre se réchauffe. Je souffle doucement en collant mon dos au mur à côté de l'entrée. Je ferme mes yeux, et inspire doucement. Puis je me tourne sur le côté et jète un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Je me sens rougir. Ma gorge s'assèche subitement et j'essaie d'avaler ma salive en sentant mon bas-ventre comme brûler de l'intérieur. Neji est assis au bord d'un grand lavabo ; Naruto le tient enlacé contre lui. Il est debout, les jambes de Neji de chaque côté de son corps. Il a l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt et le pull de Neji. Lesquels vêtements sont remontés sur son torse. Naruto embrasse le torse de Neji et caresse sa peau. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mon regard est rivé sur Neji que j'entends gémir doucement. Neji dont… le corps est tendu. Ses bras sont autour du cou de Naruto. Sa main droite est posée dans le dos de ce dernier, la gauche entremêlée à ses cheveux blonds. J'aperçois la main droite de Naruto glisser sur la peau blanche de Neji et se donner rendez-vous avec la gauche sur le pantalon de mon meilleur ami. Naruto se redresse un peu et embrasse Neji dans le cou ; l'y mordille même.

Puis il déboutonne le pantalon de Neji et en ouvre la braguette. Je déglutis de nouveau en faisant un très petit pas comme pour m'approcher. J'ai une envie… une envie irrésistible de…

Je veux toucher Neji moi aussi. Je veux le caresser, l'embrasser, je veux qu'il gémisse sous mes baisers.

Je me sens soudain trembler. Mes jambes se font moins fortes et ma tête me tourne alors que je réalise ce à quoi je pense. Je recule d'un pas et grimace en me sentant à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je me penche légèrement en avant en me tournant de dos à la scène qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Je pose une main au mur en faisant un ou deux malheureux pas, et donne sans le vouloir un coup de pied dans le sac poubelle qui fait du bruit en tombant sur le côté. Je m'immobilise et fixe le sac avec deux yeux écarquillés et affolés.

Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis trop à l'étroit, je ne peux vraiment pas bouger. C'est impossible.

Brusquement.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

C'est la voix de Naruto. J'entends Neji lui gémir d'une voix enfiévrée de ne pas s'en faire et de continuer. Une voix tellement sensuelle que je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'ai vu. Je m'accroupis ; tombe même finalement à genoux et penché en avant.

J'entends des pas venir vers moi puis la voix de Naruto à nouveau.

-Gaara ?

Je ne dis rien. Je suis de dos à lui. J'inspire doucement en restant recroquevillé.

-Gaara ! C… ça va ?

Neji arrive à son tour et contourne Naruto pour s'agenouiller devant moi après avoir poussé le sac poubelle.

-Gaara !? C'est ton cœur ?

J'hésite, et hoche doucement la tête sans oser relever mes yeux. Je continue un peu la mascarade et me redresse doucement sans pouvoir soutenir le regard de Neji ni celui de Naruto. Le fait d'être surpris là à les espionner m'a calmé, mais il me fallait bien une excuse pour être là sans m'être annoncé.

Naruto ramasse la lampe torche que j'avais lâché et me demande.

-La pile a lâchée ?

Neji regarde Naruto en m'aidant à me relever, et trouve une excuse pour moi.

-Il a dû l'éteindre vu qu'on a de la lumière ici.

Neji me jète un coup d'œil. Il doit remarquer que je ne l'ai ni regardé lui, ni regardé Naruto depuis qu'ils m'ont trouvé. Il m'interroge.

-Tu nous as vu ? C'est pour ça ton cœur ?

-N… non je…

-Tu nous as entendu ?

J'acquiesce, et ajoute que je voulais m'en aller sans les déranger mais que je n'ai pas pu faire plus de deux pas. Neji s'excuse à mi-voix et se tait jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à nos tente. Puis il va repartir rejoindre Naruto. J'entre dans notre tente, et vais m'allonger sur mon duvet sans faire de bruit. Sasuke est là. Il me regarde m'installer sans rien dire, et demande finalement.

-Ca va Gaara ?

-Oui. Je… j'ai fait une petite crise mais ça va aller.

Blanc. Je lui tourne le dos en plus. Je m'en veux de plus en plus d'être un pareil petit ami. Je n'ai pas de petit nom pour lui, je regarde un peu trop Neji, … et en plus je crois que Naruto m'énerve de plus en plus à être aussi proche de Neji.

Soudain, la voix de Sasuke rompt le silence.

-Gaara je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne sur le dos afin de le regarder. Il est allongé sur le côté droit et face à mon corps. Je le regarde et demande.

-De quoi tu parles Sasuke ?

-Le…

Il rougit en baissant les yeux, et termine sa phrase.

-Le « Sweety ». Ca m'a échappé, … je le dirai plus. Je m'excuse.

-Pourquoi tu veux arrêter ?

Il ouvre grand ses yeux et me dévisage.

-Ca t'a pas dérangé ?

-Non ! J'adore ça moi !

Il rougit un peu plus sans me quitter des yeux. Un sourire incontrôlable prend doucement place sur son visage. Il rit doucement, et m'interroge pour être certain.

-T'es sûr ? Tu… tu me dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !

Il s'assied en continuant de me regarder.

-Bah alors… pourquoi tu as l'air mal depuis tout à l'heure ? On a tous vu que tu te forces ! Enfin moi et Neji en tout cas !

-Ca va Sasuke. C'est rien. Je t'assure.

Il soupire doucement, et se blottit contre moi. Je passe mon bras droit sur lui et le serre un instant avant de lui avouer en chuchotant.

-C'est juste que je me suis senti mal de pas avoir de petit nom à te donner moi aussi.

Il écarquille les yeux et me regarde de manière étonnée.

-C'est pour ça ?

-Je me sens à la traîne par rapport à toi à propos de nous deux. Alors je me suis senti mal. Mais ça va. J'ai un peu parlé à Neji. Ca va mieux je te promets.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

Je lui souris, et l'embrasse deux fois du bout des lèvres. Il va finir par s'installer dans son duvet et par rougir en m'avouant avoir failli aller acheter un deux places avec son frère. Je m'en amuse en me faufilant moi aussi dans mon duvet, et réponds à Sasuke que je n'aurai pas été contre. On va un peu s'embrasser et se caresser, mais Sasuke va nous arrêté en évoquant ma crise de tout à l'heure. Il se tourne de dos à moi pour ne pas être de nouveau tenté. Je fais pareil. Je fixe la toile de tente refermée juste à côté de moi. Je remarque qu'elle n'est d'ailleurs pas très bien fermée. Je vois la partie principale à travers la moustiquaire sur le bas de la fermeture. Et la partie de Naruto et Neji un peu plus loin. Ils ne sont pas encore revenus.

Je me sens à nouveau rougir en me demandant s'ils ont repris ce que j'ai interrompu.

J'ai rapidement ma réponse. Neji et Naruto reviennent un peu plus tard en silence. Sasuke dort déjà. Il est dos au mien.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Ca fait peur quand même !

J'ouvre mes yeux et écoute. C'est Naruto qui vient de parler. Je les entends bouger de l'autre côté. Je bouge un peu et m'approche de l'endroit où la toile n'est pas bien refermée. Ca ne se remarque pas tant qu'on est pas les yeux piles devant. Neji se tourne vers Naruto et lui murmure de faire attention avec la lampe. Naruto se penche et passe dans la partie qui leur est réservée. Il pose la lampe au sol et étouffe un peu la lumière avec son pull qu'il enlève. Puis il fait volte face à quatre pattes et fait un grand sourire à Neji qui se trouve toujours dans la partie centrale de la tente. Neji se penche et s'agenouille à son tour pour embrasser Naruto. Je vois les bras de ce dernier se glisser autour de la taille de Neji et se faufiler ensuite sous les vêtements de ce dernier. Puis j'entends la voix amusée de Neji.

-Tu es en forme !

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Tu peux pas attendre demain soir ?

-Non.

Naruto prend soudain Neji un peu plus fort à la taille, et le fait tomber sur le côté et en arrière. Le corps de Neji est en travers de l'ouverte entre la « pièce » principale et leur partie. Il rit doucement avant de prononcer quelques mots tout bas.

-On va déranger tout le monde Naruto.

-Mais non. Ils dorment tous.

Naruto s'étend sur Neji en l'embrassant. Neji qui ne se débat finalement pas, en fait. Il n'est pas du tout contre. Naruto fini très bientôt torse nu et jean ouvert. Neji est allé poser ses mains sur les fesses de Naruto par-dessous son boxer. Il le fait se presser à lui un peu plus fort de temps en temps. J'ai l'impression de brûler tout seul dans mon duvet. Naruto est ; bien que je l'apprécie de moins en moins ; vraiment bien fait. On imagine déjà lorsqu'il est en vêtements mais sans rien, … c'est encore autre chose.

Il se redresse brusquement et se débarrasse de tous ses vêtements pendant que Neji retire le haut. Je le regarde sans bouger. J'ai même peur de respirer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'arrêtent cette fois-ci. Je veux voir jusqu'au bout. Alors que Naruto aide Neji a retirer son pantalon suivi de son jean et que moi je me sens à l'étroit dans mon boxer à la seule vision de la scène qui se passe de l'autre côté de la tente, Sasuke me fait sursauter. Il s'est tourné dans son sommeil et a passé un bras par-dessus mon corps. Mon cœur accélère d'un coup, puis décélère finalement. Je ferme les yeux un court instant pour m'assurer de ne pas trop bouger ou faire de bruit. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke se réveille. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait voir que j'espionne Neji et Naruto.

Je rouvre mes paupières en entendant un très léger gémissement. Mes oreilles doivent être colorées d'un beau rouge prononcé.

Et ce n'est pas prêt d'être fini.

Ils sont complètement nus tous les deux ; allongés l'un sur l'autre. Naruto caresse le corps presque abandonné de Neji qui ne sait déjà plus comment retenir ses gémissements. Ils sont en travers de leur duvet maintenant. Les pieds de Neji dépassent dans la « pièce » centrale mais ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger. Naruto est à genou entre les cuisses de Neji. Il embrasse son corps ci et là et de plus en plus bas. J'écarquille doucement les yeux en sentant mon boxer se déformé sur mon excitation alors que Naruto vient de prendre le membre de Neji en main et qu'il en suçote le bout. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je glisse ma main gauche dans mon duvet en faisant attention au bras de Sasuke passer par-dessus. Je fais très attention à ne pas le réveiller, mais ne peux résister à baisser mon boxer pour en délivrer mon entrejambe devenue douloureusement tendue. Mon corps entier doit être brûlant. Je sens des frissons d'envie me parcourir de toute part en voyant Naruto commencer à préparer Neji et surtout… Neji en train de se cambrer en ouvrant la bouche d'où un léger gémissement s'échappe. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses bras écartés et ses mains cherchant à s'accrocher à n'importe quoi, le torse de Neji est entièrement offert à ma vue.

Je sursaute et jète un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule en sentant Sasuke se resserrer contre moi.

Brusquement, Neji écarte plus ses jambes et Naruto se redresse un peu. Naruto plaque sa main droite sur la bouche de Neji alors que la gauche surélève le bassin de ce dernier. Je vois Neji fermer brutalement les yeux et discerne un cri de sa part étouffé par la main de Naruto. Naruto qui retire ensuite sa main pour embrasser Neji tendrement. Les yeux de celui-ci s'ouvrent lentement. Naruto se redresse à nouveau et débute quelques lents déhanchements pendant que Neji bouge lascivement sa tête. Sa mâchoire s'ouvre et se referme lentement au gré des mouvements de Naruto dans son corps.

Moi, de mon côté, j'ai aussi commencé à bouger. Très lentement, sans réveiller Sasuke, je caresse mon entrejambe sans quitter Neji et son corps des yeux ; sans perdre une seul miette des sons qu'il laisse échapper. Mon cœur d'abord assez calme s'accélère petit à petit. Mes lèvres sont fermement scellées pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mon corps et tendu et complètement crispé excepté mon avant bras-droit.

Mais je finis par bientôt ne plus très bien pouvoir rester silencieux. Quelques légers râles s'échappent de mes lèvres et formes des sons étouffés certes mais malgré tout des sons. Neji et Naruto ne les entendent heureusement pas ; perdus qu'ils sont dans leur luxure. Naruto a accéléré et le corps de Neji ne semblent plus répondre à son propriétaire qui me paraît de plus en plus désirable au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Je finis par fermer les yeux et seulement écouter la voix de Neji en faisant abstraction des râles poussés par Naruto. Je m'imagine prenant Neji, le tenant contre moi, mon corps se mélangeant au sien et sa voix me montrer à quel point il aime ça. Je me tourne légèrement sur le ventre ou plutôt sur mes genoux et mon front. J'accélère et accélère encore jusqu'à mordre mon duvet pour ne pas me trahir en me libérant. J'entends Neji et Naruto faire un peu plus de bruit d'un coup, et sens mon corps se relâcher alors qu'un silence s'instaure. J'ai pousser un râle assez fort contre le tissu de mon duvet. Il n'a pas dû passer inaperçu.

Il semble y avoir un long silence seulement rompu par les souffles irréguliers de Naruto et Neji. Moi je me force à être un semblant silencieux. Je tourne mon visage pour ne pas rester le nez dans le duvet, … juste histoire de mieux respirer. Et je me crispe complètement en voyant le regard choqué de Neji regarder dans ma direction. Il m'a vu. Je me précipite pour fermer correctement la toile. Je tend le bras, ouvre la moustiquaire et referme la toile de tente d'un geste brusque en essayant d'oublier le regard de Neji posé sur moi. Je me tourne comme pour m'en éloigner, et sursaute en hoquetant en voyant Sasuke bien réveillé et me dévisageant.

Mon cœur se serre. Je sens ma mâchoire trembler alors que j'essaie de trouver quoi dire. Il… il m'aurait vu, … regarder Neji ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

" -PUTAIN MAIS QUEL CON !! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! TU VEUX LE TUER OU QUOI !!?"

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! Alors alors... le week-end se passe, ... va t'il se terminer aussi bien qu'il semble avoir commencé ?? Tindindinnn !! La suite la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos hypothèses et/ou vos questions par reviews ! Merci enccore et à très bientôt ! **

Nana : C'eeesssttt dans onze jours ! Lalalaa !!

Densetsu : Eeet oui !! #gros sourire#

Nana : #tique et perd le sien# Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, toi ?

Densetsu : Ben nous aussi on vient chez Sehaltiel ! :o Il faut qu'on suive pour les dialogue de fin de chapitre, voyons !

Nana : Ah mais non mais je les ferai avec Seha ! C'est pas grave, ça ! Restez là sagement avec 'Tachi, reposez-vous ! Vous dites tout le temps que je vous torture, vous allez être tranquille comme ça !

Densetsu : Q.Q... mais... mais je... je veux venir, moi ! #se tourne vers Itachi# Itachi... ! Elle dit qu'on va pas venir !!

Itachi : Ben en même temps tu t'emportes vite Densetsu... Elle n'a jamais pris trois billets. Elle a juste pris l'allée retour pour elle. Pas pour nous !

Densetsu : Mais... Q.Q...

Nana : T'inquiète pas Densetsu ! Tu seras avec moi ! n.n. Dans mon coeur !!

Densetsu : -o.o- ... Ah... ah oui ?

Nana : Oui !

Densetsu : #sourit d'un air bête#

Itachi : #retient un soupir en se disant que c'est vraiment trop facile.#


	42. Chapter 42

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. **[ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 42. **

Mon cœur se serre. Je sens ma mâchoire trembler alors que j'ouvre la bouche en essayant de trouver quoi dire. Il… il m'aurait vu… regarder Neji ?

-Tu voulais faire l'amour ?

-Hein ?

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens sans le vouloir. Sa question m'a surpris. Il reprend la parole.

-Si tu pensais pouvoir et que… que tu voulais, … fallait me le dire ! Ou même… j'aurai pu te caresser !

Il croit que je me faisais juste du bien comme ça ? Il n'a pas vu que j'avais les yeux rivés sur mon meilleur ami ?

Je réponds finalement.

-Désolé, … je pensais que tu dormais déjà.

-Tu m'as réveillé.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave. Mais t'aurais pu me réveiller avant pour… enfin tu vois.

Je hoche la tête en sentant mon ventre se nouer. Je me rapproche de Sasuke et lui demande s'il veut bien me prendre dans ses bras pour dormir cette nuit. Il sourit et accepte. D'abord un peu tendus l'un comme l'autre peut-être et même sûrement pas pour la même raison, nous nous sommes endormis jusqu'au lendemain. Je me réveille ; Sasuke n'est plus avec moi. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu sortir ni refermer derrière lui. Je bouge un peu, m'assieds, prends mes médicaments, et me rappelle du regard de Neji posé sur moi cette nuit. Mon ventre se fait automatiquement lourd et noué.

Comment va t'il m'adresser la parole quand je serai en face de lui … ? Est-ce qu'il a deviné pourquoi je le regardais ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vu en proie à un plaisir sans nom à cause de lui ? Je me sens mal.

Je me rallonge et me recroqueville dans mon duvet. Je me sens bête et comme un traître. Je suis avec Sasuke, mais je regarde mon meilleur ami avec envie. Alors que ce dernier doit me faire confiance, je le regarde et pense à lui en me caressant. Et Sasuke qui n'a pas compris, … qui m'a donné un petit nom hier soir pour la première fois, …

Je me doute bien qu'on puisse fantasmer sur d'autre personnes, sur un acteur, sur quelqu'un comme ça, … mais sur son meilleur ami qu'on voit tous les jours ?

Est-ce que j'ai le droit sans trahir et Sasuke et Neji ?

J'ai l'impression de leur mentir en le faisant.

Mais si je leur dis…

Je sursaute soudain en entendant la fermeture s'ouvrir dans mon dos. J'aperçois Sasuke à travers la moustiquaire. Il me sourit et ouvre aussi cette dernière en parlant doucement.

-Je venais te réveiller.

Il s'agenouille à côté de mon duvet et se penche légèrement pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres alors que je me tiens appuyé sur mes coudes.

-Bonjour, Swee-ty !

Il rougit un peu mais son sourire est très présent. Je lui réponds d'un bonjour assez calme pour ne pas être trop bizarre. Enfin je pense.

-Ca va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. Q… Quelle heure il est ?

-Il est 10h passé. On va à la piscine, là. Tu te lèves ? Tu veux manger avant peut-être.

-Je mangerai sur place. Je vais pas nager de toute façon. J'emmènerai un bout de brioche.

-Ok.

Il entre un peu plus et referme derrière lui. Il passe par-dessus mon duvet à quatre pattes ; me faisant rougir par la même occasion. Il s'assieds en tailleur devant son sac et me regarde en s'immobilisant.

-Je vais… me changer. Mettre mon maillot de bain… tu… tu peux rester si tu veux.

Ses rougissements vont jusqu'à ses oreilles. J'avale ma salive en le regardant retirer son T-shirt. Il avait dû s'habiller quand je dormais. Je me sens soudain me réchauffer de l'intérieur en le voyant commencer à défaire sa ceinture. Je me bouge brusquement en prenant la parole.

-Je vais sortir.

-O… ok.

Il soupire de soulagement. J'enfile rapidement un jean et prends un col roulé pour le mettre une fois à l'extérieur. Je sors et le laisse se préparer de son côté. Je vais dehors pour pouvoir me redresser correctement et ainsi enfiler mon col roulé sans avoir à me contorsionner dans tous les sens.

Je me fige d'un coup en voyant Neji un peu plus loin me regarder de manière très sombre et énervée. Puis il semble comme sursauter, et se tourne. Je dévie mon regard en formant correctement mon col. Je retourne dans la tente et cherche la brioche que j'avais vu hier soir. Je la trouve, et m'en coupe un bout histoire de manger même si je n'ai pas vraiment très faim.

Sasuke sort de notre partie ; habillé. Je le regarde en rangeant la brioche. Il me sourit et va à l'extérieur en me disant qu'on attend plus que moi. Je le suis donc dehors et salue vaguement tout le monde excepté Neji qui est parti le premier.

… il devait sûrement vouloir m'éviter…

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la piscine que je n'ai pas encore vu, j'aperçois Shikamaru me regarder un peu plus que d'habitude. Je ralentis mon pas pour être à sa hauteur en pensant qu'il veut me demander quelque chose ou me parler, mais rien. Il me passe devant en regardant droit devant lui.

Il m'a évité voir dédaigner, là, non ? Je le regarde s'éloigner, et sursaute alors qu'il s'arrête en laissant les autres continuer leur chemin. Sasuke parle avec Kiba donc il n'a pas vu que je ne suis plus non plus. Shikamaru se retourne et me rejoint rapidement ; un peu énervé semble t'il.

Il m'en voudrait parce-que je n'ai pas abordé le sujet « Lee » ?

Shikamaru arrive à ma hauteur et se plante juste devant moi. Il inspire profondément, et déclare comme une bombe :

-Arrêtes tout de suite avec Naruto.

Un mouvement de recule prend mon visage. J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage.

-Q… quoi ?

-Neji m'a dit que tu les as regardés cette nuit. Il t'en veut énormément. Arrêtes tout de suite. C'est très mauvais de tomber amoureux du petit ami de son meilleur ami Gaara. J'en ai fais les frais et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas bon du tout.

-Hein ? Mais

-Alors arrêtes de regarder Naruto. Sinon tu perdras Neji. Et peut-être aussi Naruto alors arrêtes tout de suite.

Je cligne des yeux ; abasourdi. Shikamaru bouge légèrement, et s'en retourne en direction de la piscine. Je me remets du choc en me rassurant un peu. Neji pense que j'ai regardé Naruto. Je préfère ça au fait qu'il ait pu deviner que je puisse le regarder lui. Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Que de toute façon, il n'a qu'à me regarder me comporter avec Naruto pour le voir : je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça.

… non. Ca ferait moyen de dire ça alors qu'il est son petit ami.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit sur le moment je suis un peu rassuré.

Et d'un autre côté angoissé. Si Neji se persuade tout seul que je regarde Naruto, … comment ça va se passer ? Il est vraiment têtu lorsqu'il a quelque chose en tête. Et puis si jamais il en parle à Naruto qui en parle à Sasuke, … je vais finir par perdre ce dernier. Et j'ai envie de tout sauf de ça.

La peur me prends soudain au ventre. Je relève mon visage légèrement baissé, et me mets à courir pour rejoindre Shikamaru déjà loin devant. Je ralentis près de lui, et marche à ses côtés.

Peut-être qu'à lui je peux en parler ?

-Shika… ?

Il me jète un coup d'œil interrogatif. Je le regarde brièvement, et continue.

-Non rien.

Je ne le connais pas assez. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir. Il a l'air mature et l'est sûrement énormément, mais il est bien plus proche des autres que de moi. Si jamais il le disait aux autres je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai faire. Si Naruto apprends que j'ai regardé Neji je… ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Et Sasuke dans tout ça… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Arrêtes de le regarder. C'est tout.

Je lève les yeux et regarde Shikamaru ; un peu étonné. Il parle de Naruto je le sais, mais ça peut aussi s'avérer être un bon conseil par rapport à Neji.

Oui mais Neji est mon meilleur ami.

Nous arrivons dans un petit sous-bois. Après une allée, j'aperçois un bâtiment parcouru de grande baies vitrée. Et dedans : la piscine. Et d'ailleurs Naruto qui y fait la bombe comme ; j'ai l'impression ; à sa grande habitude. Sasuke y est déjà lui aussi. Il m'aperçoit en compagnie de Shikamaru à travers les vitres et me fais un signe de la main avec un sourire radieux. Sourire que je lui rends en même temps que son salut.

Je suis Shikamaru jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il faut passer sur le côté. Ca ressemble à une grande serre en y regardant de plus près. Sauf que dedans c'est une piscine et non des plantes.

Je vais remonter mon jean jusqu'aux genoux et faire trempette sur un bord de la piscine pas tout à fait mouillé. Je regarde Kiba tirer Shikamaru par le bras pour le faire tomber dans la piscine, Naruto se préparer à faire une autre bombe, et Neji faire des lignes de croal ou de brasse. Et puis je vais soudain sursauter en entendant Sasuke me parler.

-Tu n'as même pas pris de maillot de bain ?

Je lève les yeux sur le côté. Sasuke est en maillot de bain, penché en avant ses mains sur ses genoux ; jambes tendues, … complètement trempé. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et un peu plaqué sur son visage en quelques endroits. Je déglutis et fais un non de tête. Il sourit et demande.

-Tu rougis, là, ou c'est moi ?

-Tu t'es vu aussi ?

Il rit doucement et se glisse dans l'eau juste à côté de moi. J'observe son corps entrer petit à petit ; ses mains sur le bords, ses bras se pliant au fur et à mesure que son corps descend dans la piscine. Puis une fois immergé jusqu'aux épaules, Sasuke se tourne vers moi et sourit en venant tout près. Je n'ai pas le temps de me reculer qu'il me prend dans ses bras ; me trempant complètement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Et voilà. T'es presque aussi mouillé que moi. Tu te déshabilles et tu me rejoins ?

Je souris ; amusé et épaté. Il n'avait jamais agis de cette manière mais c'est mignon après tout. Et puis brusquement, il m'enlace complètement et me serre contre lui avant de m'emporter dans l'eau complètement habillé. Je pousse un léger cri surpris et paniqué alors que Sasuke me tient fermement contre lui. Il a du pousser sur ses pieds au bord parce-que nous sommes emporté vers le milieu de la piscine. Et je n'ai absolument pas pied. Mon cœur accélère à cause de la panique. Je ne sais pas si Sasuke le sens contre sa poitrine, mais il me dit quelque chose qui me calme.

-Je te tiens Gaara.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens en oubliant presque où je suis. Seulement que je me trouve dans ses bras et voilà tout.

-Bas un peu des jambes.

Je lâche un « hein ? » peu rassuré. Ca y est, je panique à nouveau. Quel idiot ! Il pense qu'il va m'apprendre à nager !? Il va me tuer, oui !

-Sasuke j'ai pas le droit de faire de sport. Je ne dois pas m'épuiser.

-Tu t'es rendu compte ou pas que tu t'évanouis de moins en moins quand on faire l'amour Gaara ? C'est peut-être aussi parce-que ton cœur n'est pas habitué à force de ne pas faire d'effort, qu'il est mal ; non ?

-Sasuke arrête tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Ramène-moi au bord.

Seulement, l'élan perdu, je suis de plus en plus lourd ; surtout habillé. Et les bras de Sasuke fatiguent. Je me sens m'enfoncer dans l'eau tout comme Sasuke qui lâche un « Merde ! » un peu affolé ce qui ne me rassure pas le moins du monde. Je commence à battre des pieds dans l'eau en voulant avancer. Je sens en même temps Sasuke tenter de me soulever hors de l'eau tandis que je m'enfonce de plus en plus. Je panique totalement et Sasuke aussi ce qui nous fait nous faire remarquer si ; en fait ; ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il m'aura vraiment tué !

Alors que Sasuke me lâche pour plonger et me reprendre de plus bas pour me remonter, je me sens couler puis me faire agripper fortement à la taille par des bras qui ne sont pas de Sasuke.

C'est Neji.

Il me ramène rapidement au bord et se tourne vers Sasuke pour lui hurler dessus.

-PUTAIN MAIS QUEL CON !! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! TU VEUX LE TUER OU QUOI !!?

Sasuke se trouve impuissant à ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Moi je crache l'eau que j'ai avalée en toussant. Kiba est venu tout près. Shikamaru aussi. Il me tape dans le dos alors que Kiba me demande calmement de respirer normalement.

Et pendant ce temps Neji insulte Sasuke de tout ce qu'il peut. Naruto vient évidemment défendre son meilleur ami mais rien n'y fait. Neji ne se calme pas.

En fait, je crois qu'il passe ses nerfs sur Sasuke. Alors que c'est contre moi qu'il est énervé.

Ma respiration à peu près reprise, tiré sur le bord de la piscine pour m'y asseoir, j'interpelle Neji et lui demande d'arrêter. Je lui dis que Sasuke pensait sûrement m'aider en faisant ça.

Neji se retourne alors dans l'eau et me lance un regard noir en parlant sèchement.

-Et toi ne nous regarde plus **jamais** faire l'amour. Jette encore **une** seule fois un coup d'œil à Naruto comme tu l'as fait cette nuit, et ce ne sera pas te sauver que je ferai.

Blanc. Neji insiste du regard. Tout le monde le dévisage excepté Sasuke et Naruto qui me fixent moi. Neji fait quelques brasses et sort de la piscine par le côté opposé au mien puis il va à l'extérieur. Je le vois passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et les retirer d'un air rageur comme il le fait lorsqu'il est très énervé. La plupart du temps contre lui-même d'ailleurs.

-Tu… tu les regardais ?

Je sors de mes pensées et dirige mon regard vers Sasuke qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

-C'est pas vrai tu… tu regardais Naruto ?

Je crois voir un air perdu sur son visage. Il le tourne d'ailleurs vers Naruto en ouvrant doucement la bouche, et grimace de douleur en s'éloignant à la nage de son meilleur ami pour ensuite sortir à son tour de la piscine et du bâtiment.

Derrière moi, Shikamaru soupire. Kiba lui jète un coup d'œil mais je ne le vois pas.

Et Naruto ? Il me dévisage toujours. Je crois même qu'il rougit à un moment avant de s'en aller à son tour sûrement pour rejoindre Neji et lui parler.

Moi je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

Je vais voir Neji ? Ou rassurer Sasuke en premier ?

… je ne saurai même pas quoi leur dire.

Kiba tapote sur mon épaule et prend la parole.

-Viens. Faut te sécher. Shika va aller parler à Sasuke.

Shikamaru qui rétorque automatiquement.

-Pardon !?

Kiba prononce très doucement un « s'il te plaît » en regardant Shikamaru. Je me lève, retire mon pull trempé, et leur dis que je vais le faire moi-même.

Seulement je ne bouge pas pour autant.

Shikamaru soupire et me dit d'aller d'abord me sécher. Qu'il va déjà voir Sasuke pour lui parler un peu. Puis il s'éloigne. Kiba l'observe, puis il se tourne vers moi une fois Shikamaru assez loin. Il m'interroge.

-Tu regardais vraiment Naruto ?

Je l'examine un instant puis lui demande.

-Tu ne diras rien ? A personne ?

Il réalise un mouvement négatif de tête. Alors je réponds à sa question en baissant les yeux devant moi.

-Je regardais Neji. Pas Naruto.

Un silence pesant s'installe un court moment. Kiba inspire profondément mais ne dit rien à part de le suivre pour retourner aux tentes et m'y sécher. J'obéis silencieusement. Je vais apercevoir Neji et Naruto un peu plus loin sur le chemin après la piscine. Ils se sont éloignés sûrement pour que personne ne les croise. Enfin ça doit surtout être Neji qui est parti par là-bas.

En arrivant aux tentes, j'aperçois Sasuke me remarquer et partir en direction des sanitaires ; suivit par Shikamaru qui nous a lancé une grimace pour nous faire comprendre que ce n'est vraiment pas facile.

Je me sèche rapidement et me change. Je sors de la tente et adresse un coup d'œil peu rassuré à Kiba qui comprend et me sourit en me promettant ne rien dire.

… je ne sais plus si c'était une bonne chose. Quand il m'avait surpris avec Shino en boîte, Sasuke m'a dit que ça avait fait le tour du groupe même si lui le savait déjà.

Je ne me sens plus du tout à l'aise. Je ne l'étais déjà quasiment pas mais là…

Je me rends aux sanitaires. Shikamaru me remarque le premier. Il fait aller son regard de moi à Sasuke qui réalise à son tour ma présence. Shikamaru se retire et nous laisse seul. Je m'approche de Sasuke et prends tout de suite la parole.

-Sasuke je regardais pas Naruto, je … je les ai juste surpris parce-que… la toile était mal fermée et ça m'a… réchauffé un peu et j'ai continué à les regarder mais c'était vraiment pas ce que Neji croit ou…

Je n'aime pas mentir. Je lui dois la vérité c'est mon petit ami, … je ne devrais pas lui mentir. Je me sens mal à devoir faire ça.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu te caressais cette nuit ? Ils t'ont excité ?

-… oui. Mais c'était pas Naruto ni… enfin Sasuke, quand tu vois deux personnes faire l'amour comme… comme ils le faisaient tu… ça m'a …

-T'es pas amoureux de Naruto, hein ?

-Non pas du tout. Il est trop énergique pour moi.

Sasuke sourit légèrement et me fait remarquer que ce que je viens de dire n'est pas forcément un compliment pour lui. Je m'excuse et me rapproche. Je prends ses mains et lui dis que je l'aime et que je n'ai aucune envie de Naruto. Que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est un accident et rien d'autre.

Un grand soulagement m'envahit lorsqu'il hoche la tête et s'appuie sur moi pour que je l'enlace.

-Tu m'as fait peur Gaara.

-Je suis désolé. C'était pas voulu du tout. I… Ils étaient sous mon nez à gémir comme ça je… j'ai pas résisté, c'était…

-Hm. Je comprends.

Je souffle un « merci » en le resserrant un peu plus contre moi.

-Mais la prochaine fois si ça arrive réveille-moi. Que j'en profite.

Je souris. Il l'a dit d'une petite voix boudeuse alors je me le permets.

-Promis. Tu vas voir ils sont super chaud.

-Imbécile. Je te parle de profiter de tes réchauffements à toi. Pas de la vue. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble.

Je tique, hausse une sourcil et interroge Sasuke du regard. Il comprend et me dit les avoir déjà vu faire l'amour à deux reprises. Lors d'un soirée l'année dernière, et durant les vacances d'été cette année. Et il ajoute qu'il me comprend lorsque je dis que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de me calmer comme ça.

-Tu l'avais fait aussi ?

Il hausse une épaule en rougissant.

-Oui mais… ça m'a… pas… forcément fait du bien parce-que je n'aimais pas l'idée de… d'un homme pouvant. … me faire ça.

-Hm.

Il s'appuie à nouveau sur moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Il soupire et reste immobile un léger instant avant que je ne prenne la parole.

-Sasuke il faudrait que j'aille parler à Neji.

-Encore un peu. S'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

Je le garde donc encore quelques minutes dans mes bras. Il se recule finalement de lui-même et me pousse en me disant d'y aller avant que ça ne soit trop dur. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et reprends le chemin des tentes puis de la piscine et enfin, de Neji et Naruto. Lesquels m'aperçoivent et s'arrêtent rapidement de parler.

Je me rapproche d'eux ; un peu mal à l'aise. Je regarde une milli-seconde Naruto, et tourne mes yeux vers Neji. Je grimace, inspire, et fais encore un pas pour être un peu plus près avant de parler.

-Neji, t'as mal compris.

Il ne répond pas. Alors j'insiste.

-La toile était mal fermée, j… je ne regardais pas Naruto en particulier ! J'ai… enfin vous êtes vraiment… t… très beau et je…

Comment dire ça sans m'attirer les foudres soit de l'un soit de l'autre. C'était bien plus facile avec Sasuke.

-Enfin je me suis réchauffer quoi ! Vous voyez deux mecs se tripoter et même plus vou

Neji m'interrompt ne me criant presque dessus.

-Je ferme la toile de tente mal fermée et j'y pense plus !! Je m'amuse pas à les épier !

Je retiens un soupire. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire pour le calmer ?

Neji se retourne de face à moi en écartant les bras ; excédé.

-En plus tu… tu t'es branlé Gaara ! En nous regardant !! Je… Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu…

Naruto prend la main de Neji doucement et parle un peu pour essayer de le calmer.

-Neji c'est notre faute aussi. On aurait pas dû le faire alors qu'ils étaient à côté. Rappelle-toi cet été, Sasuke le sait pas mais nous on sait très bien qu'il avait fait pareil alors qu'on faisait des trucs à côté de lui.

Neji regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier resserre sa main sur celle de Neji. Mon cœur se serre un peu en le voyant. J'aimerai… pouvoir le faire moi aussi. Neji prend soudain la parole.

-Naruto ça me … ça me gêne qu'il… m'ait regardé… alors que j'étais passif.

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Neji qui ne m'a pas vu. Naruto répond.

-Mais mon amour t'es quasiment toujours passif ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il te voit en actif ?!

-Je sais mais… ça me gêne. Alors je suis énervé. Je voulais pas que Gaara me voit comme ça.

Je me sens rougir et frémir. Neji est gêné et mal à l'aise à cause de moi. Parce-qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer dans une position comme ça devant moi. Je réagis sans le vouloir. Je prends la parole en m'approchant de nouveau de lui.

-Il ne faut pas !

Ils me regardent tous les deux. Je continue sans me rendre compte que je rougis sûrement.

-Il ne faut pas Neji tu… tu étais très beau !

Je ne le remarque pas mais Naruto fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il resserre sa main encore une fois sur celle de Neji qui me dévisage toujours mais de manière surprise maintenant. J'ai vu la main de Naruto alors j'en rajoute encore ; énervé contre ce dernier et voulant lui faire du mal.

-Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami que tu sois actif ou passif, ou… ou homo ou hétéro Neji. Et… Et tu es toujours … vraiment magnifique. Quel… quelque soit … ce que tu peux être en train de faire.

Naruto voudrait s'avancer vers moi et me dire ce qu'il pense de mes paroles mais Neji le retiens et s'avance de lui-même sans lâcher la main de Naruto.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus Gaara.

Je hoche la tête et lui réponds que c'était tout à fait normal. Je m'excuse à mon tour de les avoir regardé. Et je lui ce au passage que ce n'est absolument pas Naruto que je regardais. Neji accepte de me croire. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Naruto vouloir prendre la parole ; peut-être voudrait-il savoir si je regardais plutôt Neji. Car je n'en ai pas parlé sous cet angle. Mais Neji l'en empêche en nous proposant de retourner prêt des tentes pour tout ranger. Ce que j'accepte rapidement pour retirer à Naruto toute occasion de relancer le sujet désormais clos.

La journée se termine sans que nous n'en reparlions. En partant de chez Naruto, j'ai remmené Sasuke chez lui. Nous venons d'y arriver. Sasuke m'invite à entrer un instant. J'accepte et le suis en laissant mon scooter à côté de la voiture d'Itachi dans l'allée. Sasuke me prend par la main en tenant nos affaires rassemblées dans un sac dans l'autre. Comme Itachi l'avait emmené en voiture il n'y avait eu aucun problème pour prendre ses affaires, mais sur le scooter pour le ramener là… On a du laisser quelques petites choses chez Naruto.

J'entre devant Sasuke qui me pousse pour me faire comprendre de passer avant lui. Je retire mes chaussures, attends que Sasuke fasse de même, et me fais emmener par ses soins dans le salon. Itachi est là.

-On est rentré Nii-san.

-Bonjour. Bon week-end ?

-Oui !

Sasuke tient ma main. Il se tourne vers moi et me demande.

-Sweety tu veux quelque chose à boire avant de repartir ?

Je pique un phare monstre et regarde en direction d'Itachi qui s'amuse à l'entente de mon petit nom. Sasuke ne semble pas être gêné, lui. Il m'interroge du regard. Il attend ma réponse. Je bafouille un léger « un coca » et le laisse aller dans la cuisine. J'aimerai bien le suivre mais comme il va revenir ça ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Itachi me regarde en souriant.

-Détends-toi Gaara.

-Je… Sasuke m'appelle comme ça depuis hier soir, c'est…

-Je me moquerai pas t'inquiètes pas. Moi aussi j'ai mon petit nom.

Je tique, et demande.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Ta sœur à le sien aussi.

Je ne demande pas, mais suis curieux de le savoir. Itachi change de discussion. Enfin à peu près.

-Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

Sasuke revient sur cette question. Il s'arrête à côté de moi, et me tend ma boisson en souriant pour déclarer.

-C'est une bonne idée !! Tu veux bien ?

Je grimace ; mal à l'aise.

-Je… j'ai cours demain, … et j'ai pas vraiment de vêtements de rechange.

-Je t'en prête ! J'ai des vêtements à Naruto je crois. Et puis tu pourras repartir un peu plus tôt et passer chez toi ! Tu as ton scooter après tout ! Et puis si tu veux pas conduire Itachi pourra toujours faire le chemin !

En fond sonore, on peut entendre Itachi dire « Oui… et puis je vais vous faire votre petit déj' et vous le servir au lit aussi … ! » d'un air amusé.

Sasuke hoche la tête en souriant. Il sait tout comme moi qu'Itachi est d'accord même s'il fait mine de râler un peu. De toute façon je ne peux ou plutôt ne veux pas faire autrement : j'accepte. Par chance, il semblait n'y avoir personne à la maison lorsque j'ai appelé. J'ai donc juste laissé un message sur le répondeur.

Un peu avant le dîner, Sasuke et moi nous enfermons dans la chambre de ce dernier. Je suis allongé sous lui sur son lit. Il est à cheval sur moi et m'embrasse, m'embrasse et m'embrasse encore. Mes mains sont sous ses vêtements sur son dos. Les siennes viennent tout juste de quitter mes joues pour aller déboutonner son jean et le mien. Une fois nos braguette descendues, Sasuke s'étend sur moi et se déhanche doucement en gémissant. Je plaque mes mains sur ses fesses par-dessus son jean. Puis l'une d'elle remonte finalement de nouveau dans son dos. J'aime sentir sa peau sous mes doigts ; elle est vraiment douce et… et ça me fait vraiment du bien.

Puis, à un moment, je roule des yeux sous mes paupières et émets un râle alors que les lèvres de Sasuke descendent dans mon cou et que sa main se glisse sous mon boxer.

Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je sens sa main partir plus loin en arrière puis son index vouloir se faufiler entre mes fesses. Je me crispe d'un coup et écarquille les yeux.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Il compte m'inviter chez lui ? Chez lui dans son chez lui à lui ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! Je suis contente j'ai répondu à toutes, aujourd'hui ! (enfin pour celles du chapitre précédent je veux dire. lol.) J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Je posterai le prochain dimanche prochain si j'y arrive de chez Sehaltiel (oouuuh mon doux Seha ! ^^ #allez lire sa fic elle est vraiment géniale même si peu mise à jour #lance un regard de biais entendu à Seha#) sinon ce sera le dimanche d'après ! (ça compte aussi pour Un monde immense mercredi de la semaine prochaine ) Voilà voilà ! En attendant, j'espère avoir pleins de commentaires sur ce chapitre ! Merci encore de me lire et de me reviewer ! A très bientôt ! **

Densetsu : #boude#

Itachi : #soupir mais ne dit rien#

Nana : Oh ça va ! Tu le disais toi-même Itachi tu vas avoir une semaine tranquille sans moi ! A quoi ça servirait que vous veniez aussi tu m'aurais sur le dos !?

Itachi : Oui mais je vais devoir supporter les plaintes interminables et les gérémiades de Densetsu...

Nana : #se tourne vers Densetsu# Non mais t'as quel âge pour agir comme ça !?

Densetsu : TOP SECRET ! èé

Nana : ... tshhh...


	43. Chapter 43

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki !! Nanana !! :p. **[ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 43.**

Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je sens sa main partir plus loin en arrière puis son index vouloir se faufiler entre mes fesses. Je me crispe d'un coup et écarquille les yeux.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

-… hhh … mn ??

-Tu veux me prendre ?

Il s'immobilise. Il se redresse sur un bras et retire sa main de sous mon boxer.

-Ex… Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris c'était pas

Je m'appuie sur un coude en levant ma main libre.

-T'excuse pas ! Je demandais juste ! Tu peux essayer si tu veux ! Ca m'a juste surpris ! T… T'excuses pas j'en ai envie ! Que ce soit toi ou moi l'actif, hein !

-Non je…

Il fait aller ses yeux dans tous les sens excepté pour me regarder. Il est mal à l'aise et commence à paniquer. Il s'excuse en se reculant à genoux.

J'ai tout gâché.

Sasuke se lève du lit en reboutonnant son pantalon et sort de la chambre en appelant son frère assez fort pour que je ne le poursuive pas pour en parler. Je soupire, ferme les yeux, et me laisse retomber sur le lit.

J'ai vraiment tout gâché.

Je me rhabille après m'être traité intérieurement de tous les noms, et rejoins Sasuke et Itachi dans la salle à manger. Sasuke est en train de mettre la table. Il garde les yeux baissés et je vois ses mains trembler un peu. Je vais lui prendre les couverts des mains et lui demander pardon. Puis de s'asseoir et de se calmer. Il accepte et me remercie même.

En plein milieu du repas, Itachi demande soudain ; interrompant la discussion en cours :

-Sasuke tu veux aller au lycée de Gaara demain avec lui ?

Sasuke écarquille les yeux et dévisage son frère.

-Hein ?

Itachi hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Ben oui. Tu es en vacances, toi. Lui a encore trois jours de cours c'est ça ?

Il m'interroge du regard au passage. Je hoche la tête ; incrédule. Il poursuit.

-J'ai entendu dire que les élèves étrangers peuvent venir pour quelques jours pour voir s'ils pourraient s'intégrer. Ca n'engage à rien et puis ça te ferait sortir Sasuke, non ?

Sasuke reste sans voix. Il me regarde un long instant, et demande à son frère.

-Mais… il faut pas prévenir avant ou…

-On ira voir la direction directement ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu pourrais même aller chez Gaara au soir, non ?

Je prends automatiquement la parole en grimaçant.

-Euh… ça je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de venir chez moi au soir… euh… Y'aura peut-être mon père, et sûrement Kankûro alors je… enfin voilà quoi. Temari a dû t'expliquer…

Je me racle la gorge au passage pour leur montrer que ce n'est pas du tout évident d'inviter Sasuke à la maison. Lequel demande à son frère d'un air un peu étonné.

-Tu veux m'éloigner de la maison ?

Itachi hausse les sourcils en ouvrant grands ses yeux.

-Non ! Pas forcément !

-Tu dois t'absenter et tu ne veux pas que je reste seul ?

Touché. Ce doit être ça car Itachi lâche ses couverts tout doucement et se redresse en se raclant la gorge. Sasuke demande.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais voir Temari. Je prends l'avion demain.

-Qu

Sasuke n'a même pas le temps de finir son mot qu'Itachi lui explique que ça vient tout juste de se décider et qu'il a déjà réservé son billet. Que ça ne lui plaît pas de savoir Sasuke tout seul chez lui pour plusieurs jours, alors qu'il s'était dit qu'il aurait put aller chez moi ou chez Naruto. Il ajoute au passage que le père de celui-ci est déjà d'accord pour l'accueillir si jamais je ne peux pas le prendre.

En gros, tout s'est décidé sans Sasuke. Sasuke qui ne semble pas d'accord et qui propose autre chose.

-Et Gaara ne pourrait pas plutôt rester ici avec moi ?

Je hoquète sans m'en rendre compte et tourne mon visage toujours aussi étonné vers Sasuke qui continue.

-Après tout j'aurai mon appartement dans pas longtemps alors je peux bien rester à la maison seul ou avec Gaara ! Je compte l'inviter très souvent chez moi quand je serai en appartement !

Une boule se forme dans mon ventre à cette annonce.

Il compte m'inviter chez lui ? Chez lui dans son chez lui à lui ?

Ca ressemblerait beaucoup à … à un vrai couple, ça, non ?

Enfin pas que nous n'en soyons pas déjà un mais… ce serait encore une étape au-dessus. C'est comme si …

Non.

Je ne vais pas m'installer chez lui non plus. Ce seront juste des visites comme ça.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes idées que je n'entends plus autour de moi. Je sursaute au bout d'un moment et regarde Sasuke qui vient de poser sa main sur la mienne. Il me sourit en déclarant.

-Voilà ! C'est décidé comme ça ! Demain après-midi tu reviens ici après tes cours ! Tu as ton scooter faut bien qu'il te serve à quelque chose !

-Euh je… oui. …

Je reviens, … ici ? Je vais passer mes jours de vacances ici avec Sasuke ? Je ne dis pas non évidemment mais… il me faut un espace à moi !

Le repas terminé, je n'ai toujours rien dit et Sasuke comme Itachi l'ont remarqué. C'est ce dernier qui vient me parler pendant que Sasuke s'est absenté pour aller au petit coin.

-Ca ne va pas Gaara ?

-Hein ?

Je le questionne du regard. Il sourit et continue.

-Si tu ne veux pas venir ici demain soir ou à d'autres moments il faut le dire à Sasuke, hein ! Il ne le prendra pas forcément mal !

-Non je… J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner.

-Tu te forces ?

-Non. J'ai très envie de rester avec lui.

Itachi m'observe sans rien dire de plus. Sasuke revient et s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé du salon. Il passe un bras derrière mes épaules et m'embrasse sur la joue. Il se tourne ensuite vers Itachi et lui dit qu'il peut lancer le film s'il veut. Itachi démarre donc le Dvd. Deux heures après, je suis toujours dans les bras de Sasuke, toujours sur le canapé, mais ce dernier a été déplié et surtout Itachi n'est plus là. Il est parti se coucher.

Alors bien sûr, on en profite avec Sasuke. On s'embrasse, on se caresse. J'attends impatiemment que Sasuke re-faufile ses doigts dans mon boxer et recommence à vouloir me prendre. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il soit actif ce soir. Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire si c'est moi.

Seulement, au bout de quelques longues et très agréables minutes, Sasuke me demande de me presser un peu ; qu'il n'en peut déjà plus. Alors moi, tout en continuant de l'embrasser ci et là et de le caresser, je lui murmure que je veux qu'il me prenne. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se recule en me poussant sur le côté du lit. Il me dévisage et reste sans voix. Alors j'insiste mais il ne répond pas comme je voudrais.

-J'ai pas envie moi.

Blanc.

Cependant je ne veux vraiment pas céder.

-Sasuke j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. Maintenant, là, tout de suite.

-Moi j'ai pas envie.

-Pourquoi ça !? P… Pourquoi alors que tout à l'heure tu étais prêt à le faire !? Je suis désolé d'avoir coupé ton élan ! Mais j'ai très envie que tu y arrives !! Ca me manque cette sensation Sasuke ! Je veux être passif moi aussi ! J'ai pas envie d'être actif tout le temps ! Encore moins ce soir après ce que tu as commencé à faire tout à l'heure !

-Mais à quoi ça sert je vais jouir avant d'avoir commencé Gaara !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais !! Tu peux pas savoir à l'avance !! Essaies au moins !

Sasuke soupire et me répond que je ne peux pas comprendre. Puis il se retourne de dos à moi en se couvrant avec le drap. Je soupire à mon tour mais pas de la même manière.

C'est débile cette réaction.

Je soupire encore une fois et, excédé, je me tourne aussi de dos à lui en tirant bien sur la couverture. J'ai dû tirer Sasuke en même temps parce qu'il a failli me l'arracher des mains juste après en en reprenant pour lui.

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence avant que Sasuke ne prenne la parole.

-Tu dors ?

-Comment veux-tu que je dormes !?

Silence. Puis de nouveau, sa voix.

-J'ai peur de pas y arriver Gaara. Tu pourrais comprendre, non ?

-Je comprends Sasuke. Mais si t'arrêtes pas de te bloquer juste parce-que t'as pas réussi correctement la dernière fois, jamais tu te lanceras ! … Et moi j'ai envie d'être passif aussi un peu !

-Tu m'en voudrais si je ne le faisais pas ?

-… n… non enfin. … Je serai très frustré. Et puis toi tu dois bien te demander comme ça fait d'aller jusqu'au bout correctement, non ?!

-… oui mais… j'ai pas envie de… de rater encore.

Je tourne sur le dos en levant les mains au ciel ; agacé.

-Mais Sasuke t'as rien raté ! Arrêtes de penser ça ! Bon ; t'as été vite. Et après ? Tu peux très bien penser que c'est moi qui aie été lent, non !?

Sasuke me jète un coup d'œil timide par-dessus son épaule.

-Oh !? Tu crois que…

C'est pas vrai. Je l'aurai convaincu ?! Juste à dire ça je l'aurai convaincu !?

Sasuke m'observe alors que je n'ose plus bouger d'un millimètre tellement j'aimerai qu'il me croit que ce n'est rien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à deux reprises. Il se tourne sur le dos, et puis finalement vers moi sans me quitter des yeux. Il rougit mais je ne le vois pas à cause de la pénombre.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais être plus rapide pour que je me sente moins mal ?

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage.

- « Plus rapide » !?

Faudrait déjà que je tienne droit ! La dernière fois c'était une vraie catastrophe tellement il me faisait mal. Je hausse une épaule et bredouille une réponse.

-Euh je… Oui enfin… tu me prépares comme la première fois alors… Quand on était… sur ton lit.

Je me sens déjà m'excité en y repensant. Ce que ça avait pu être bon à ce moment là entre lui et moi. J'avais vraiment peur de jouir avant lui.

Sasuke se racle la gorge en m'observant et s'approche doucement en chuchotant un « …alors je… ». Il m'enlace doucement et m'embrasse tendrement en caressant mon corps assez maladroitement pour commencer. Il va heureusement s'enhardir au fil des secondes et devenir de plus en plus … plaisant.

Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment **très **plaisant.

Tellement que le lendemain je ne m'étonne pas de voir Itachi des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'a pas dû réussir à dormir à cause de nous. On ne l'a fait qu'une fois, mais la voix de Sasuke faisant résonner des « Oh my God » un peu tremblant dans la maison toutes les dix secondes a dû choquer Itachi pour au moins une semaine. Ca m'a fait bizarre de l'entendre parler anglais sur le coup. Mais maintenant je m'en amuse en y repensant. Sa voix était assez grave ; plutôt sensuel. Et sur la fin ses mots se sont accélérés presque autant que ses déhanchements. J'étais à quatre pattes ; lui derrière moi. J'aimerai bien être face à lui la prochaine fois. Je n'ai toujours été que de dos en faisant la passif. Lui il a eu le droit à quelques variantes en l'étant.

Je suis au lycée. Je viens d'arriver. Sasuke et Itachi sont venus eux aussi. Ils se sont dirigés vers le bureau de Sarutobi en compagnie de la dame de l'accueil. Sasuke veut finalement faire les trois jours avec moi jusqu'à mes vacances. Je ne suis pas contre. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que je suis homo ici. D'ailleurs je m'étonne un peu de ne pas encore avoir eu de remarques désobligeantes.

A croire que les mentalités évoluent vraiment. Quand je pense à la première réaction que j'ai eu lorsque Neji m'a annoncé qu'il avait « un » petit ami et non pas « une ».

Un quart d'heure passe. Apparemment Sasuke ne va pas pouvoir rester avec moi jusqu'aux vacances. Il serait déjà arrivé sinon. Je suis un peu déçu mais je me dis que je serai avec lui soir et matin, au moins. Après réflexion, c'est bien mieux que d'être en tête à tête avec Kankuro. J'ai un peu peur de me sentir étouffer mais je lui en parlerai si ça se vérifie.

Alors que la première heure finie, j'aperçois un haut de tête aux cheveux noirs aussi sombres que ceux de Sasuke par les petites vitres qui longent le haut des murs des classes. Je me redresse sur ma chaise en ouvrant un peu plus grand les yeux. Je me lève doucement et me penche sur ma table pour voir par la porte de la salle tandis que le prof de la première heure sort. Celui de la seconde arrive, et un sourire naît sur mon visage. Sasuke est là. Il me jette un coup d'œil. Je remarque un sourire en coin de sa part.

Cependant, … il reste discret.

La professeur se racle la gorge pour montrer qu'il va parler. Normalement il n'en a pas vraiment besoin mais comme Sasuke est là, tout le monde chuchote. Le silence fait, le prof prend la parole.

-Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa ; votre nouveau camarade jusqu'aux vacances.

Il se tourne vers Sasuke et lui demande de se présenter lui-même. Sasuke écarquille les yeux, et se tourne finalement vers la classe pour se présenter de nouveau et ajouter qu'il est Anglais et qu'il espère ne pas déranger durant ces trois jours à venir. Le prof regarde ensuite les places, et montre à Sasuke celle de Neji en lui disant qu'il y a justement des absents jusqu'à la rentré prochaine. Je le maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir proposé la place de Shino juste devant moi.

… Dire que Sasuke va être à l'autre bout de la classe alors que je suis là…

Je serre mes poings en voyant Sasuke se faire accoster tout bas par une fille puis une autre, et puis un garçon.

Il est à moi ne vous approchez pas ! J'ai envie de le hurler à travers tout le lycée.

Et puis pourquoi il ne leur demande pas de se taire, lui !? Et le prof qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

J'inspire profondément, et me racle bruyamment la gorge pour faire comprendre à tous qu'ils me saoulent profondément. Le prof me demande si je me sens bien. Je lui réponds que oui ; que j'avais juste du mal à me concentrer avec tout le bruit autour de moi.

J'entends un « ah ben ça y est l'homo s'y met ». Je fronce un sourcil et regarde autour de moi. Je vois au passage Sasuke écarquiller les yeux et chercher lui aussi quelques instants avant de fixer sa table et de sortir un cahier et une trousse de son sac.

Il a l'air tendu.

A l'heure de la pause, je vais me diriger vers lui. Il va le voir, sursauter, et sourire à quelqu'un lui parlant avant que je ne puisse attendre sa rangée. Il se lève, et sort sans moi en compagnie d'une fille qui, je crois, vient de lui proposer d'aller lui montrer où sont les distributeurs. Je reste coi.

J'entends des rires derrière moi. Des rires moqueurs que je n'apprécie pas.

Je sors dans le couloir, et me dirige vers le coin des distributeurs de notre étage. Sasuke y est. Il est souriant et parle avec deux filles qui sont bien trop proches de lui à mon goût. Je m'arrête brusquement. Sasuke vient de croiser mon regard et de détourner le sien. Je le vois resserrer un peu plus une cannette entre ses mains. Il doit venir de l'acheter mais ce n'est sur le moment pas mon problème. Il n'est pas bien ; ça se voit.

Je m'approche un peu plus. J'arrive au distributeur et tente de sourire à Sasuke. Il me répond par un salut de tête avant de s'éloigner de moi en suivant les deux filles. Je tourne doucement sur moi-même en le dévisageant.

Il m'ignore, là ?! Je rêve pas il… il m'ignore ?

Je retourne dans la classe et m'arrête à l'entrée pour dévisager Sasuke qui ne m'a pas encore vu. Il ne doit rester que trois minutes de pause lorsqu'il me remarque. Il se redresse un peu, et semble s'excuser aux personnes autour de lui. C'est « le nouveau » après tout. Tout le monde s'intéresse à lui. Surtout qu'il est vraiment très beau et qu'il ne reste que trois jours. Il doit en intéresser pas mal.

Il se lève de sa chaise et vient vers moi. Alors qu'il me contourne, je l'entends me chuchoter « toilettes ». Je réalise ce qu'il fait et sors en même temps que lui. Personne n'y fait attention de toute façon. Je dépasse Sasuke dans le couloir et monte au dernier étage ; Sasuke sur mes pas.

Je me presse un peu en pensant à la sonnerie qui va bientôt se faire entendre. Arrivé aux toilettes, je me poste juste devant la porte. C'est en bout de couloir et il n'y a personne. Sasuke arrive sur mes pas et n'attend pas que je prenne la parole pour le faire de son côté.

-Je suis désolé Gaara j'ai eu peur avec ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, c

-Oui. Je viens d'y penser dans les escaliers.

Blanc. Il s'approche un peu de moi après avoir regarder tout autour de nous.

-Tu as des ennuis, ici ? Ils savent depuis longtemps que tu es homo ?

-Oui ça fait un petit moment… je trouvais ça bizarre aussi qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de réflexions du genre que t'as entendu.

Il soupire doucement en baissant les yeux.

-Ca te fait vraiment peur Sasuke ?

-Oui.

Moi qui pensais qu'avec lui je n'aurai pas de mal au lycée ou avec les gens autour de moi. Enfin à part ma famille bien sûr. Je poursuis.

-Donc on va jouer les étrangers pendant trois jours si je comprends bien ?

Il répond en haussant simplement une épaule. La sonnerie nous fait sursauter. Je dis à Sasuke de partir le premier ; que je le suis. Il descend une marche d'escalier, et s'arrête en se retournant. Il prend quelque chose dans sa poche et me tend un trousseau de clé.

-Tiens. Moi je vais devoir faire un club pour voir aujourd'hui.

-Un club ? Mais… tu rentres après moi alors ?

-Oui. Je te donne les clés. C'est la ronde pour la porte d'entrée. Tu sauras retrouver le chemin, hein ?

-Ou… oui mais. … ça te dérange pas que … enfin je peux passer chez moi ou aller en ville en attendant !

-Non, non. T'inquiète pas ça me gêne pas.

Je prends la clé doucement. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise.

J'ai la clé de chez Sasuke.

J'ai pas intérêt à la perdre.

-La perds pas c'est la seul que j'ai.

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Sasuke. Il sourit, remonte d'une marche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes un bref instant avant de descendre. J'attends un peu et arrive en classe pour la seconde sonnerie. J'ai toujours les clés de Sasuke dans les mains. Je vais m'asseoir à ma table et prendre mon portable pour attacher la clé au strap. Je la regarde d'un air pensif, et sursaute alors que le prof qui vient d'arriver en même temps que moi fait claquer des feuilles sur son bureau.

-Interro !

Des soupirs et de légères réclamations se font entendre jusqu'à ce qu'une fille se lève pour prendre la parole.

-Monsieur, excusez-moi mais on a un nouveau pour trois jours. Un étranger.

Elle montre Sasuke en minaudant comme une idiote et ajoute que ce ne serait pas très agréable pour ce dernier que de faire un devoir sur une matière qu'il n'a peut-être jamais étudié.

Seulement, le prof ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et va même donner une feuille d'interrogation à Sasuke en lui disant d'essayer malgré tout.

Moi j'ai souris ; satisfait. L'idiote s'est trouvée bien bête devant Sasuke et ça me fait plaisir.

L'heure passe. Alors qu'il ne reste qu'à peine dix minutes avant la fin et ayant déjà fini, je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui semble avoir complètement séché. Il a le nez en l'air et regarde pensivement droit devant lui. Le professeur passe dans les rangs pour prendre les premières copies finies. Il prend celle de Sasuke et se met à chuchoter pour discuter avec lui en se penchant sur sa table et en lui montrant quelque chose sur la feuille.

J'espère qu'il ne lui râle pas dessus de ne rien avoir rempli.

Le cours se termine. Sasuke ne m'a pas adressé un regard. Je me sens délaissé. Je comprends pourquoi il agit comme ça mais… mais ça m'attriste. S'il restait pour de bon je pourrai comprendre mais là ce n'est que pour trois jours. Il ne reverra plus jamais les élèves de cette classe ou même du lycée alors pourquoi veut-il se cacher ?

Surtout qu'il m'a déjà embrassé à la grille de l'école un matin. Il ne s'était pas gêné à ce moment-là. Il me dévorait tout seul sans que je ne le demande !

La dernier cours de la matinée passe. Arrive l'heure du déjeuné. Bien évidemment Sasuke ne s'approche pas de moi ; il est directement invité par une groupe de filles accompagnées de deux garçons pour manger avec eux. Ils vont à la cafète avec lui. Moi qui d'habitude me contente d'un sandwich pris au distributeur ou d'un déjeuné déjà prêt, … aujourd'hui j'ai envie de manger un peu plus. Je me lève mine de rien, et suis le groupe dans lequel se trouve Sasuke sans me faire remarquer. Je passe dans la file juste derrière lui. Il me sourit poliment comme à un inconnu mais je le prends comme une petite attention juste pour moi. Je lui réponds donc par un sourire moi aussi. Ils se servent : l'entrée, le plat, le dessert. Je le regarde partir avec les autres. Je ne peux pas suivre ; je ne les connais pas. Je m'installe à une table pas trop loin. Sasuke est entouré de deux filles toujours aussi collantes que tout à l'heure. Je les regarde ; les surveille ; en mangeant.

Tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, j'avale de travers et écarquille les yeux en sentant un poivron se coincer dans ma gorge. Ma respiration se bloque. J'essaie d'inspirer, d''expirer, mais rien.

Je m'étouffe !! Je m'étouffe !!

Je commence à faire du bruit en voulant recracher, avaler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les élèves autour me regardent sans bouger ; en se demandant ce qui se passe. Je rive alors mon regard affolé sur Sasuke en me sentant manquer d'air.

Sasuke qui reste les yeux écarquillés sans bouger.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Sasuke se recule doucement, et se fige en réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire. Il regarde autour de lui, et s'enfuit en courant de la cafétéria."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Bn alors, tout comme pour le Frères 3 de mercredi, et encore plus justifiable aujourd'hui, je n'ai répondu à personne pour les reviews. JE SUIS CHEZ SEHA !!! #court dans un champ de coquelicot un gros sourire aux lèvres# Donc voilà. Je prends le temps pour vous poster un chapitre (tout comme pour un monde immense mercredi normalement), mais je répondrai à toutes vos reviews lorsque je rentrerai chez moi jeudi prochain ! (le 25.) Enfin, .. à partir de vendredi 26. n.n. Voilà voilà !! En attendant, je serai très heureuse à mon retour de voir tout un tas de reviews de votre part, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com' !! Merci ! **

Nana : #décroche à son portable qui sonne# Allô ?

Densetsu : #au bout du fil# NANA !! Nana !? Ca va ?

Nana : Ouiii !!! Je suis bien arrivé Densetsu. Je pense à toi. n.n

Densetsu : Ouuuuhh ! Merci !! Et Sehaltiel ? Il est comment ?

Nana : #se tourne vers Seha# Seha ! Viens voir ! #lui tend le téléphone qu'il prend# C'est Densetsu ! n.n

Seha : Allô ?

Densetsu : AAAHH !!! Seha !! #se tourne vers Itachi derrière lui# Itachi !! ITACHI !! C'est SEHA !!! SEHA !!!

Seha : #éloigne le téléphone parce que Densetsu vient de lui déchirer les tympans# Oui, c'est moi, Densetsu. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas content : pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu, toi ? On s'éclate comme des fous, ici !

Densetsu : B... ben oui mais... c'est Nana !! ... pfff... J'avais fait ma valise et tout, ... mais elle n'a pas voulu que je vienne... #tournicote le fil du téléphone fixe de chez Nana autour de son index en faisant la moue#

Seha : Ah bon ? Itachi est passé cet après-midi ! Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Ouuh, le vilain !

Densetsu : #se tourne automatiquement vers Itachi# TRAITRE !!! èé

Itachi : ... ? Hein ? #ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il risque#

_A suivre dans Un monde immense chapitre 05... ou pas. (si on y pense) _

Petite note : C'est bien Sehaltiel qui écrivait son dialogue. n.n


	44. Chapter 44

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki !! **Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans et demi passés alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 44.**

Je m'installe à une table pas trop loin. Sasuke est entouré de deux filles toujours aussi collantes que tout à l'heure. Je les regarde ; les surveille ; en mangeant.

Tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, j'avale de travers et écarquille les yeux en sentant un poivron se coincer dans ma gorge. Ma respiration se bloque. J'essaie d'inspirer, d''expirer, mais rien.

Je m'étouffe ! Je m'étouffe !!!

Je commence à faire du bruit en voulant recracher, avaler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les élèves autour me regardent sans bouger en se demandant ce qui se passe. Je rive alors mon regard affolé sur Sasuke en me sentant manquer d'air.

Sasuke qui reste les yeux écarquillés sans bouger. Je le vois murmurer mon prénom. Je lis la peur dans son regard tout comme il doit lire la mienne dans le mien.

Il ne va quand même pas me laisser comme ça sans rien faire !?

Il se lève enfin alors que quelqu'un crie à l'aide pour moi. Tout est allé très vite mais j'ai eu l'impression que des heures sont passées. Sasuke se rue vers moi pour m'aider. Je ne sais pas où il les a appris, mais il semble connaître les gestes à faire comme on les voit dans les films. Il me fait recracher ce qui coinçait devant tout le monde et me tourne ensuite vers lui en posant sa main sur ma joue et en me demandant.

-Gaara ! Gaara ça va ?

Je reprends mon souffle en hochant la tête mais il ne semble pas le voir. Il insiste devant tout le monde en gardant mon visage dans ses mains.

-Ca va ? Re… respire !

-C… ça va Sasuke... ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais… M… merci d… de m'avoir donné un coup de main.

Il soupire d'un air perdu et fatigué et me prend dans ses bras en me demandant de ne plus jamais lui refaire ça. Et puis il m'embrasse d'un coup devant tout le monde. J'écarquille les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dévisagés par tout le monde ; élèves mais aussi ceux qui servent les repas derrière les comptoirs.

Sasuke se recule doucement, et se fige en réalisant ce qu'il vient de faire. Il regarde autour de lui, et s'enfuit en courant de la cafétéria. Le groupe d'élèves avec qui il est venu me regardent sans bouger. Ils doivent être sous le choc. Je me lève, débarrasse mon plateau, vais vers le groupe, prends le plateau de Sasuke, le débarrasse, et sors dans la cours à la recherche de Sasuke. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas l'y trouver. Je vais devoir faire le tour du lycée pour finalement abandonner et envoyer un texto à Sasuke.

#Tu es où ?#

Je reçois rapidement une réponse.

#Devant ton lycée#

Je soupire et m'insulte intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je l'y rejoins. Je ralentis mon pas en le voyant à la grille.

-Sasuke…

Il se tourne vers moi et force un sourire.

-Je vais t'attendre là… t'as plus que deux heures de cours cet après-midi, hein ?

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai pas très envie d'y retourner.

Blanc. Sasuke baisse les yeux. Il est mal à l'aise. Je lui souris et lui dis de rentrer directement en bus. Que je le rejoindrai. Je lui redonne ses clés. Il les accepte en soupirant presque de soulagement, m'embrasse, et part peu avant la sonnerie de reprise.

Je vais me poser la question durant les cours de l'après-midi : se serait-il passé quelque chose dans sa vie par le passé pour qu'il ait si peur comme ça ?

Je me le demande tellement que deux heures plus tard avant de mettre mon casque pour le rejoindre chez lui, j'appelle Neji.

-Aaallô ?

-Neji ? Je te dérange pas ?

-Non, non. J'suis avec mon aaannnge !

Je retiens une grimace. Neji doit avoir Naruto tout près de lui pour parler comme ça. Je me racle la gorge en reprenant.

-Bon euh je sais pas si vous savez, mais Sasuke devait passer les trois derniers jours avant les vacances au lycée.

-Euh oui. Il a envoyé un texto à Naruto ce matin.

-Y'a eu des p'tits problèmes et du coup Sasuke est rentré chez lui, il va p

-Oui on sait aussi.

Silence. Je poursuis.

-Ah.

-Oui et ? Tu dois avoir une question, non ?

-Y'aurait déjà eu des histoires avec des homophobes dans votre groupe ?

-Euh ben avec Kiba y'en a de temps en temps, oui.

Je sens dans la voix de Neji qu'il semble gêné alors je demande.

-Y'a autre chose ?

Neji se racle la gorge et parle un peu plus doucement.

-Naruto s'est déjà fait tabasser. … eeuhh… aa… à son école. On… on pense que c'est pour ça que Sasuke a toujours refusé de dire que… ben que les hommes pouvaient l'intéresser.

-Il était là ?

-Oui il… était là. Mais il n'a rien fait.

-Hein !?

-Ben c'est un truc par rapport à son passé et… enfin… voilà. J'pense pas que ce soit à moi de le dire Gaara.

J'imagine facilement les liens que ça peut avoir mais de là à ne pas avoir aidé Naruto, son meilleur ami, alors qu'il se faisait taper dessus c'est…

-Tu devrais peut-être pas lui en parler et laisser passer Gaara.

-Hm.

-Si tu veux, … je verrai si je peux t'en parler mais demandes pas à Sasuke enfin… c'est toi qui vois ça dépend de pleins de choses.

-Ok. Bon. Je te laisse.

-D'accord.

-A plus tard !

-A plus ! T'as le bonjour de Naruto aussi.

-Ok.

Je raccroche. J'aurai peut-être dû lui dire que je disais aussi bonjour à Naruto. Je soupire, range mon portable et mets mon casque avant de m'installer sur mon scooter et de rejoindre Sasuke chez lui.

Ce dernier m'accueille. Il m'a entendu arriver et me garer car, quand j'enlève mon casque, il est à la porte de sa maison et me sourit. Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais je me dis que c'est encore par rapport à ce midi. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le palier puis me fait entrer en fermant derrière moi.

Je laisse mon sac de cours à côté de moi et accepte un second baiser de Sasuke en m'appuyant à la porte. Il rompt ensuite le baiser et me regarde en me gardant dans ses bras. Il me demande.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problème cet après-midi ?

-Non.

-On t'as pas… fait de réflexion ou… ou parlé de moi ?

-On me parle pas vraiment au lycée Sasuke.

-Ah ?

-Et oui. J'ai que Neji comme ami. Et il n'est pas là en ce moment.

-Ah non ça c'est sûr. Il passe ses journées dans le lit de Naruto en compagnie de ce dernier depuis qu'il a été viré.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Puis je me décide à parler. Ca me tourne trop dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne serai jamais à l'aise si je ne le fais pas maintenant.

-Je sais. Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je l'ai appelé pour lui demander quelque chose.

-Tu lui as demandé quoi ?

-Si… Tu t'énerves pas ?

Il hausse un sourcil et s'écarte doucement en se demandant ce que je lui prépare. Je me lance.

-Je lui ai demandé si y'avait une raison pour que tu paniques autant à cause de … enfin si y'avait déjà eu des histoires d'homophobes.

Il sourit et s'exclame ; déjà plus mal à l'aise et presque paniqué.

-Y'en a tout le temps avec Kiba ! C… Les hallages c'est… c'est enfin… y'a des casseurs de PD là-bas parfois et… enfin plus trop maintenant mais je …

-Il m'a dit ça, oui.

Sasuke déglutit. Il me lâche pour de bon et se rend dans la salle à manger en me demandant si je veux un café. Je refuse évidemment mais ne lui rappelle pas que ce n'est pas très bon pour moi. Je le suis. Je m'assieds sur une chaise à la table alors qu'il part dans la cuisine en me disant s'en faire chauffer malgré tout pour lui. J'attends qu'il revienne.

Je me pose la question : Dois-je attendre comme me l'a dit Neji, ou est-ce que je demande tout de suite des explications ? Je réfléchis quelques instants, et me lance doucement en le voyant arriver avec un café à la main.

-Euh Sasuke …. ?

-Gaara je veux pas en parler. Neji a dû te le dire, non ? C'est pas un sujet que j'apprécie.

-Je me pose juste des questions.

-Y'a pas de question à se poser.

Silence. Je le regarde commencer son café en essayant de ne pas voir à quel point j'aimerai avoir une réponse. Il s'est assis en face de moi. Il resserre son mug de café entre ses mains et prend la parole plus calmement.

-Ecoute depuis que… depuis que c'est arrivé avec ma maman, … le moindre geste de violence me pétrifie. Je… Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Et… un jour j'ai… assisté à un passage à tabac et je n'ai rien réussi à faire. Alors. … Alors maintenant je préfère éviter de me retrouver dans des situations qui pourraient être dangereuses ou qui pourraient dégénérer. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit Gaara mais si jamais on venait à te… à te faire du mal dans ton école ou ailleurs, … je n'arriverai pas à te protéger. Alors je préfère ne pas être là tout simplement.

-C'était Naruto le passage à tabac ? A ton école ?

Il attend un peu et puis hoche la tête avant de m'avouer y penser tous les jours sans savoir comment faire pour se faire pardonner. Je demande.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il t'en veut ?

-Il m'a appelé au secours Gaara. J'étais juste à côté de lui. A deux pas. J'ai vu son regard qui m'implorait de venir l'aider.

-Sas

Il m'interrompt.

-Mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Il se lève en terminant sa phrase sans me regarder et retourne dans la cuisine. Il n'a pas fini son café. Il doit surtout vouloir s'éloigner pour clore la discussion. Je décide donc de ne pas insister. J'ai ma réponse même si elle n'est pas vraiment développée. En même temps, … que pourrait-on développer.

Je me rends compte que le tout en revient à la mère de Sasuke et à la façon dont elle est décédée. Je m'en veux de ne pas arrêter de lui demander de choses en rapport à ça mais je ne suis pas censé savoir. Si on doit rester ensemble un petit moment, … autant que je sache les choses qui dérangent dès le début.

Je me redresse en voyant Sasuke revenir sans son mug. Il me jette un coup d'œil et me demande à voix basse.

-Tu veux… venir s… sur le canapé ?

Je me lève et vais prendre sa main tendue pour le suivre jusqu'au salon. Je m'arrête en voyant le canapé déplié. Sasuke est obligé de s'immobiliser lui aussi parce-que je tiens sa main. Il remarque mon regard posé sur le canapé et m'explique timidement.

-Je pensais… me faire pardonner pour… ce midi. … en te faisant un câlin en… en actif comme… tu m'as dit cette nuit aimer être passif de temps en temps et…

Il rougit et baisse les yeux alors que je le dévisage ; étonné voir choqué. Je lâche sa main, soupire, et lui dis avoir besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Il me laisse partir. Je sors donc et me dirige vers mon scooter. Et puis je m'arrête avant d'enfiler mon casque. Je soupire et m'assieds juste sur la selle.

J'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi, je suis bien mieux ici avec Sasuke.

Je baisse la tête et fixe le sol quelques minutes. Je ne me redresse pas en entendant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Sasuke s'ouvrir. Ni avec le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier. Il s'approche de moi et s'assied par terre juste à côté de mes pieds ; de dos à moi.

-Excuse-moi Gaara.

-T'as pas à te faire pardonner Sasuke.

-J'en ai pourtant l'impression. Je fais tout de travers.

-Non. Pas du tout Sasuke.

-Je te propose une partie de jambes en l'air alors que je viens de te raconter comment j'ai abandonné Naruto, … et ce week-end j'ai failli rompre parce-que je pensais que tu matais quelqu'un d'autre que moi avec envie ! Et puis je t'ai abandonné ce midi à ton lycée.

J'inspire profondément, et rétorque calmement.

-Ce week-end c'est moi qui aie commencé à mater comme tu dis. J'aurai très bien put fermer la toile de tente correctement ou faire du bruit pour qu'ils devinent qu'ils dérangeaient. Ce midi, … c… je t'en veux pas. Chacun a… a des trucs comme ça. Je pouvais pas savoir. Et puis le câlin ben je… suis pas contre ! C'est juste que c'était pas vraiment le moment. Et puis ton excuse est nulle.

-Je sais. Mais je pensais pas que t'irais pas me demander des trucs comme ça tout à l'heure et je pensais aussi que t'aurais autant envie que moi. … Je croyais… que t'aimais ça.

-J'aime ça Sasuke c'est pas la question. Mais avoues que c'est déstabilisant d'entendre dire que son petit ami ne bougera pas si jamais on a un problème !

Je vois ses épaules se resserrer et sa tête se baisser un peu plus.

Un silence pesant prend place. A part le bruit des graviers avec lesquels Sasuke joue pour ; sûrement ; faire quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il me demande.

-Tu vas vouloir rompre ?

J'écarquille les yeux et fixe sa nuque.

-J'ai pas dis ça Sasuke ! Je t'aime et je suis très bien avec toi ! J'ai pas envie de rompre ! Juste que… si y'a des trucs comme ça, … dont tu es gêné ou dont tu n'as pas envie de parler parce-que ça te rend mal ou que ça t'énerve, … tant qu'on y est maintenant autant que tu le fasses comme ça ce sera passé.

Blanc. Je tourne un peu mon regard vers les mains de Sasuke qui se tordent l'une l'autre. Je devine alors et demande.

-Y'a d'autres choses ?

-… non.

-Tu es sûr ?

-… J'ai peur de vivre seul. Je déteste ta sœur de… de m'enlever mon frère.

De nouveau un léger silence.

Puis je descends de mon scooter et m'accroupis juste à côté de Sasuke. Je soupire et le pousse d'un mouvement d'épaule.

-Dis-moi. Ca te dit que je reste avec toi demain ?

-Tu dois aller en cours demain. Et mercredi aussi. On aura le temps de se voir durant les vacances.

-Tu veux pas que je reste avec toi ? Et si j'ai des ennuis au lycée ? Tu voudrais pas que je reste ?

-Dis pas de bêtises. Ca va me faire peur à chaque fois que tu seras en cours maintenant. Pas la peine que t'en rajoute.

Je souris malgré moi. J'inspire profondément, me lève, et lui tends la main en prenant la parole.

-Viens. On va se faire un petit câlin.

Il me prend la main et me suit à l'intérieur.

En fin de soirée, je reçois un appel de Temari.

-Allô ?

-Coucou Gaara ! Je te dérange pas ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis avec Sasuke. On se prépare à dîner là.

-Et moi je suis avec Itachi et on vient de finir de prendre notre petit-déjeuner !!

Je souris.

-Bonne digestion alors.

-Bon appétit à toi.

-Donc Itachi est bien arrivé ?

-Oui ! Sasuke n'a pas reçu son texto ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke et réponds ne pas être au courant. Il m'interroge du regard. Je lui demande donc et ai ma réponse rapidement.

-Il a pas pris le temps de regarder.

-Ah Ben bien ! Bravo le petit frère !

Je souris ; amusé.

-Je lui dirai.

-Hm. Ah ! Itachi me demande comment c'est passé la première journée de Sasuke.

-Euh bien. Enfin il ne va pas y retourner mais… bien.

-Ca lui a pas plu d'être avec toi ?

-C'est pas ça. Mais laisse. Je vais devoir te laisser le repas est prêt.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de la journée à vrai dire. Et puis Temari doit avoir envie d'être un peu avec Itachi après tout.

Le lendemain, je suis parti avant que Sasuke ne se réveille. Je lui ai laissé un mot et ai fermé derrière moi en espérant qu'il ne veuille pas sortir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Heureusement pour moi, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lorsque je suis rentré en début d'après-midi. Les vacances sont finalement arrivées. Hier soir, mercredi, Kankurô m'a appelé en me demandant où j'étais et si je comptais rentrer un jour. Je lui ai répondu être chez un ami non homo ; au cas où mon père demanderait ; et que je pensais repasser vite fait à la maison vendredi pour prendre d'autres affaires.

Nous sommes jeudi matin. C'est le premier vrai jour des vacances et je me réveille avec Sasuke dans mes bras. Je le regarde silencieusement en souriant. Il dort encore. Je lève mon bras tout doucement et arrange un peu ses cheveux qui retombent sur son visage. Et puis je l'observe sans rien faire.

Il m'a pris hier soir. Il est un peu moins mal du fait d'aller vraiment rapidement. Il s'est persuadé que c'est moi qui met du temps. Pourtant ce que j'aimerai qu'il aille moins vite. Je soupire discrètement en y pensant et entends soudain le vibreur de mon portable sur la table de nuit. Je me tourne sur le dos et tends mon bras libre pour répondre en chuchotant. C'est Neji.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? Je te réveille ?

-Moi non mais Sasuke dort encore et j'ai le bras pris.

Il rit un peu et continue.

-Je voulais savoir si on pouvait se voir pour que je te prenne les cours.

-Oui euh… Ben je pensais repasser chez moi demain matin pour prendre quelques affaires. Si tu veux on se retrouve dans le centre vers 11h pour faire des photocopies ?

-Ok. Ca marche. Bon alors à demain !

-Ouais. A demain.

-Tu vas avoir pleiiiinnns de choses à me dire.

Ajoute t'il d'un air coquin sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'écarquille les yeux, l'entends me saluer de nouveau, et raccrocher. Plein de choses à dire ? Qu'entend-il par là ? Sûrement les cours ; je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai lui dire en dehors de ça. Je repose mon portable et reprends Sasuke dans mes bras pour le serrer un peu plus. Et puis je réalise que c'est peut-être de lui que Neji parle. Sasuke a dû mettre Naruto au courant du fait qu'il me prenne maintenant. … Neji le sait sûrement de là. Qu'importe de toute façon. Il l'aurait su par moi tôt ou tard. Je referme mes yeux et love Sasuke contre moi. Et puis je me rendors.

La journée passe tranquillement. La soirée aussi. Sasuke et moi profitons de nos jours tranquilles. Il ne sait pas tout à fait quand est-ce qu'Itachi revient mais ça ne doit pas être dans trop longtemps. Après tout Temari est en stage alors des jours de congés elle n'a pas dû en avoir tant que ça.

Nous arrivons à vendredi. Mon portable me réveille à cause de la sonnerie que j'avais mise. Sasuke ouvre un instant les yeux et marmonne dans son mi-sommeil.

-Sweety… Ton réveil…

-Je sais.

J'inspire profondément, éteins la sonnerie, et soupire sans retenue en engouffrant mon visage dans le cou de Sasuke qui bougonne des choses incompréhensibles alors que je commence à l'y embrasser en faufilant mes mains sur ses fesses. Il râle encore en fronçant les sourcils ; ce qui veut dire qu'il veut dormir. Je souris et le laisse tranquille. Je me lève, passe dans la salle de bain, m'habille, prends rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, et laisse un petit mot à Sasuke pour lui dire que je serai sûrement de retour pour le déjeuner. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser chez moi de toute façon. J'emporte mon sac de cours et prends le bus. J'arrive à la maison vers 9h. Je me demande si Kankûro dort encore. Ca ne me faciliterait que d'autant plus les choses. Seulement, à peine j'enlève mes chaussures que je sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je me retourne et aperçois mon frère aîné entrer avec deux yeux grands ouverts. … Dont l'un est amoché.

-Tu daignes rentrer un peu ? Ca y est ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à l'œil ?!

Il me passe à côté en soupirant que ça ne me regarde pas. Je le suis du regard ; bouche bée. Il a l'œil droit complètement violet et un peu gonflé. Et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention mais sa mâchoire inférieure à un grand bleu qui lui prend le bas du visage. Je le poursuis dans les escaliers en continuant mes questions.

-Tu t'es battu ?

-T'aurais pas des trucs à faire au lieu de m'emmerder ?

Il se tourne sur le pas de sa porte en l'ouvrant, et me dit aller dormir. De faire attention à moi et d'appeler si jamais je ne rentre que dans quelques jours au lieu d'attendre qu'il appelle lui-même. Et puis il entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière lui.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"-Et Naruto ? Ca va vous deux ? Je…

-Toujours avec lui !

C'est à mon tour de perdre mon sourire. La réponse était trop directe pour être honnête."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je dois en avoir encore 2 ancienne à NanaNara toujours en attente (pardon NanaNara !! T.T ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu bien qu'il soit, à mon goût en tout cas, bien moins palpitant que ceux de d'habitude. Et pourtant !! Haha ! Y'a quelques indices par-ci par-là sur certaines choses... Mais je ne dirai rien de plus ! En attendant dimanche prochain et la suite du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ! #clin d'oeil# Merci d'avance ! **

_(petite suite délire des dialogues de fins de chapitres d'Un Effleurement chap 43 et d'Un monde immense chap 5 réalisés avec Seha. n.n)_

Nana : #de retour chez elle après un délicieux séjour chez Sehaltiel.# BONJOUR Densetsu !! Bonjour Itachi !! Ca va ?

Densetsu : #tout gêné# Euh je... oui, ...

Itachi : #tout aussi gêné# Oui, oui...

Nana : #marque un temps de pause et demande# Ca va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Itachi : Absolument rien !

Densetsu : Rien de rien ! Tout comme 'Tachi l'a dit !

Nana : O.o... Hein ? Comment tu as appelé Itachi, Densetsu ?

Densetsu : I... Itachi ??! #rougit# Ben.. p... par son prénom voyons !!


	45. Chapter 45

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki !**! Nanana !! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

_Note aux revieweurs anonymes : Bon alors j'ai décidé de reprendre les réponses aux anonymes, mais je vais le faire sur ma page profil du site, chapitre par chapitre. (tout est expliqué sur mon profil. ) Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse donc aller voir pour ceux que ça intéresse ! _

**Un effleurement. 45.**

Je le poursuis dans les escaliers en continuant mes questions.

-Tu t'es battu ?

-T'aurais pas des trucs à faire au lieu de m'emmerder ?

Il se tourne sur le pas de sa porte en l'ouvrant, et me dit aller dormir. De faire attention à moi et d'appeler si jamais je ne rentre que dans quelques jours au lieu d'attendre qu'il appelle lui-même. Et puis il entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. J'en reste coi quelques secondes, et fronce les sourcils en faisant volte-face.

Très bien ! Ca m'arrange ! Au moins je n'aurai pas à subir un interrogatoire en bonne et dû forme ! Si ça t'embête pas de savoir où je vais et ce que je fais avec qui, ça m'enchante !! Espèce d'imbécile qui préfère se battre avec le premier buisson qui bouge plutôt que de s'inquiéter un peu pour son frère ! Qui est sous la responsabilité de qui, là, déjà ? Je suis même en train de me demander s'il n'est pas juste rentré pour faire mine d'être à la maison. Avec personne pour lui faire à bouffer, il doit sûrement squatter chez ses « amis » aussi associaux que lui ou alors commander une pizza par jour voir deux. Je prends mon sac de cours et le rempli avec ceux passés que Neji n'a pas encore. Puis je rassemble quelques affaires pour plusieurs jours. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, et fais demi-tour en voulant sortir. Je vais dans le salon et prends un post-it à côté du téléphone pour écrire un mot à Kankûro. Je l'informe ne pas rentrer avant plusieurs jours donc de ne pas spécialement m'attendre. Et ça même si je sais qu'il ne le ferait même pas si on le lui demandait. Je le colle ensuite au beau milieu de l'écran de la télé. Je sais que, là, il le verra.

Et puis je repars. Je reprends mon scooter après avoir mis mon sac d'affaires dans la selle et en gardant mon sac de cours à mes pieds. Juste avant de partir, j'envoie un texto à Neji pour lui dire que je serai sûrement très en avance ; que je pars déjà de chez moi. Il est 10h. Je vais sûrement commencer à faire les photocopies sans lui. Tant pis. Je remets mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau, enfile mon casque et démarre pour me rendre au centre commerciale où nous avons convenu de nous retrouver.

Arrivé là, je me gare en cherchant un peu autour de moi sans vraiment avoir l'espoir de trouver mon meilleur ami. Même s'il était là, ce serait un miracle de le voir sur cet immense parking. Je prends mon sac de cours avec moi, m'assure que la selle ne peut pas être ouverte, et attache mon casque à la roue avec un antivol. Comme ça je n'ai pas à le trimballer avec moi. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable et m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir senti vibrer ; j'ai un message de Neji. Il me dit me rejoindre rapidement ; qu'il était déjà prêt à partir. C'est donc parfait. Il est peut-être même déjà sur place ! Je presse le pas, heureux de pouvoir le voir seul à seul sans Naruto. Puis j'ai un léger instant d'hésitation en entrant dans le centre commercial. Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée de voir Neji seul à seul. Ca… ça va être la première fois depuis… ce week-end. Je me sens tressaillir et peut-être même que je rougis sur l'instant. Je revois Neji… dans le bras de Naruto en train de… Je pousse un vif souffle et me secoue la tête pour me faire sortir ces idées de mes pensées. En plus, … c… enfin c'est très bien avec Sasuke mais… je suis frustré par ces dernières nuits. Je le laisse me prendre pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, qu'il n'hésite plus, je lui dis être totalement satisfait et ne demande pas d'être actif, … mais je suis en réalité sur les nerfs.

-GAARA !

Je sursaute et me retourne pour chercher du regard. C'était la voix de Neji. Je reste sur place pour qu'il me rejoigne en le cherchant toujours des yeux. Je souris en le remarquant approcher à pas rapides vers moi. Il me sourit et me fait la bise. Je lui demande.

-Salut. Tu viens d'arriver ?

-Oui. Je t'ai vu sur le parking mais de trop loin. J'ai dû prendre le bus je pensais arriver avant toi mais non.

-J'ai pas été retenu très longtemps chez moi en fait.

-Tu t'es engueulé avec ton frère ?

-Non. Il est rentré en même temps que moi et est parti s'enfermé dans sa chambre pour dormir.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Il…

Je me racle la gorge et l'informe.

-Il avait le visage amoché. Il a dû se battre. Je sais pas de quand ça date vu que j'étais tout le temps chez Sasuke depuis ce week-end.

Je commence à marcher en remettant correctement la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule. Neji se met à sourire d'un air bête de son côté.

-Ouiiii ! J'ai entendu ça !!

Il hoche la tête de façon significative pour me laisser sous-entendre qu'il sait ce qui se passe. Je force donc un sourire pour garder une mine réjouis. Mais je ne trompe pas Neji. Il me connait trop bien. Il perd son sourire et m'interroge alors que nous tournons dans la galerie pour nous diriger vers le coin photocopieuse.

-Gaara ? Quoi ça va pas ?

-Si c'est… je vais bien. C'est toujours très bien je…

Je soupire doucement en me disant que de toute façon, … il n'y a qu'avec Neji que je peux vraiment en parler.

-Neji tu… tu souris parce-que t'as appris que Sasuke est actif, c'est ça ?

-Oui. C'est… c'est ça que…

-Il est toujours aussi rapide Neji.

Nous arrivons aux photocopieuses. Je vais vers le fond et pose mon sac à terre. Je m'accroupis et sors le premier cahier qui vient. Je me redresse en cherchant mon portemonnaie. Neji me dévisage. Il est, au minimum, étonné.

-Il est précoce ?

-N… non je… enfin j'en sais rien, il… Il arrive à entrer d… j'ai à peine voir… j'ai pas le temps d'en profiter.

Je plaque mon cahier un peu brutalement sur la vitre de la photocopieuse, la referme et appuie sur le bouton pour lancer l'impression en ajoutant.

-Je sais pas quoi faire Neji. Je veux pas le blâmer, me plaindre ou… je fais tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise avec ça, … je me suis dis qu'il continuerait sûrement d'essayer d'être un peu moins rapide mais il fait plus aucun effort et moi pendant ce temps je…

Je soupire sans terminer ma phrase. Neji me regarde sans bouger, puis réagit enfin. Il cligne des paupières et me voit remettre une pièce dans la photocopieuse.

-Attends Gaara… j'ai une carte. Et puis c'est pour moi ces feuilles en plus.

-Hm.

Un petit temps d'assimilation s'en suit. Mais moi je ne tiens pas plus longtemps.

-Je l'ai persuadé sans le vouloir que c'est moi qui suis long à la détente. Il a pas encore réalisé mais ça m'arrive même de pas avoir le temps de jouir et de redescendre avant d'avoir pu tellement il est rapide.

Neji me regarde d'un air grave sans rien dire. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et ajoute quelque chose d'un air tristement bête et sûrement nerveux.

-Faut croire que j'arriverai jamais à être correctement passif ! Sh… Shino c'était horrible tellement il me faisait mal, et Sasuke je ressens rien du tout ! Il est super pour les préliminaire mais après ça, … c'est du n'importe quoi.

Je grimace. Je me sens mal. Je pose ma main droite sur mon visage et la retire en me reprenant comme je le peux sous le regard impuissant mais embêté pour moi de Neji. Il m'interroge.

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Y'a rien à faire.

-Je… non je peux pas en parler à Naruto il est pas assez subtil du tout pour en parler avec Sasuke…

Je souris malgré moi. Non, c'est sûr que Naruto n'est pas du tout subtil. Cependant je profite de l'occasion pour changer de sujet même si celui-ci ne me plaît pas plus que ça.

-Et Naruto ? Ca va vous deux ? Je…

-Toujours avec lui !

C'est à mon tour de perdre mon sourire. La réponse était trop directe pour être honnête. Neji répond toujours rapidement mais là, … le sourire, le geste de sa tête relevée vers moi, … son regard, … Je l'interroge encore.

-Ca va pas ? Qu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien… une petite dispute avant de partir. T'en fais pas.

-A… avant de partir ? Je vous ai dérangés ?

Neji sourit d'un air mal à l'aise en se tournant de face à moi.

-En fait Gaara, … je crois que tu déranges Naruto depuis que je lui ai parlé de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais bien, … j'ai… j'avais voulu sortir avec toi.

Blanc.

Je… je ne sais pas si je palis ou si je rougis. C'était pas forcément le sujet à placer, ça. Pourtant Neji continue dessus.

-Et comme ce week-end, … tu nous as regardé, … et que je t'ai très rapidement pardonné en sachant que tu n'avais pas pu regardé Naruto, … lui il s'est mis dans la tête que c'était moi que tu regardais et que je l'avais deviné et que… que j'en étais flatté et même… qu'il était en danger.

-Et ce serait le cas ?

-Hein ?

Je déglutis en réalisant ce que j'ai demandé. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le refaire en explicitant même un peu plus.

-Si… si je t'avais regardé, si je te disais que… que c'est toi qui… m'a mis dans cet état ? Qu… que depuis quelques temps quand je te regarde c'est… pas tout à fait comme mon meilleur ami, … ?

Les paupières de Neji s'ouvrent de plus en plus très lentement pendant que je termine sur une question.

-Naruto serait en danger ?

-Qu… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Mais je ne garde pas la même idée longtemps.

-Non je… Rien.

C'est totalement idiot. Neji semble vouloir insister. Je le vois dans son regard : il cherche à savoir à être sûr. Mais il n'ose pas demander une fois de plus. Il va rester silencieux dix bonnes minutes avant de déclarer doucement.

-J'aime Naruto Gaara. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

-J'ai rien fait Neji.

-Si tout ne va pas bien avec Sasuke il ne faut pas se retrancher sur un autre qui … qui pourrait …

Je lui jette un léger regard du coin de l'œil sans me faire voir alors qu'il poursuit.

-Si tu as un problème avec Sasuke il faut le régler. C'est tout. Tu vas pas tout faire rater à chaque petits problèmes quand même.

-J'y pensais déjà un peu avant même qu'il ait demandé à me prendre Neji. J'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Naruto. Je suis désolé de te dire ça et je sais que… que c'est carrément trop tard et de toute façon j'aime aussi Sasuke mais… mais je m'en suis rendu compte si je ne porte pas Naruto dans mon cœur c'est tout simplement parce-que c'est ton petit ami.

Il soupire et s'écarte.

-T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Gaara.

Il fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je le laisse faire. Il doit avoir besoin d'accuser le coup ou de… de digérer l'information de… je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je le laisse faire. Je continue de photocopier. J'attaque la dernière matière. Lorsque Neji entend que je referme mon sac, il se retourne et s'approche. Je lui tends sa carte en m'excusant. Il répond calmement.

-C'est rien. Je suis irrésistible et voilà tout.

Je souris ; amusé malgré moi. Neji reprend la parole.

-C'est très gentil enfin… Merci Gaara. Mais je suis très bien avec Naruto.

-Je le suis aussi avec Sasuke Neji. Y'a… y'a un cafouillage en ce moment mais ça ira mieux rapidement. Faut juste que je prenne la peine de lui parler, … même si je lui fais mal sur le coup.

Neji hoche la tête en émettant un son d'accord avec ce que je viens de dire.

Tout ça quand brusquement, nous entendons une autre voix que nous connaissons tous les deux.

-Gaara !

Je lève mon visage alors que j'étais en train de chercher mes clés de scooter dans la poche extérieur de mon sac et aperçois Shino en même temps que Neji. Shino lui adresse un regard et nous rejoint.

-Salut.

Il me tend la main. Je la lui serre en regardant Neji demander.

-Pourquoi t'es pas chez moi, toi ? T'es pas censé faire attention à Hinata ?

-Naruto m'a dit qu'il le faisait. Je… je voulais demander à Gaara s'il peut me photocopier aussi ses cours.

Je resserre la bandoulière de mon sac en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Je réponds.

-Je viens de finir de le faire pour Neji, Shino … j'ai pas de monnaie pour tout je…

Neji rajoute qu'il doit, en plus, partir. Mais Shino ne se laisse pas démonter.

-C'est pas grave ! J'ai une carte. Ca prendra pas longtemps Gaara. Je te retiendrai pas. Neji tu peux y aller si t'es pressé. T'en fais pas de toute façon. Il se passera rien on est en plein centre commercial.

-Je crois savoir que t'apprécie les toilettes aussi, non ? Y'en a ici !

Je l'interromps. Je pose une main sur son épaule afin qu'il arrête avant d'envenimer la chose.

-Neji. C'est bon. Vas-y. Shino, … donne ta carte. On va pas y passer la journée.

Shino sourit presque soulagé.

-Merci.

Il prend son portefeuille sous le regard analytique de Neji, et me tend sa carte de photocopieuse.

-Tiens Gaara.

J'évite de croiser son visage de mon regard. Son… son sourire est vraiment radieux. Neji reste encore sur place, et soupire en s'approchant de moi.

-Bon. Je vous laisse alors.

Il me fait la bise et sert la main de Shino en lui demandant de rentrer vite pour Hinata. Shino hoche la tête et lui assure être rentré rapidement. Neji s'en va. Reste moi et Shino qui se retourne vers moi en continuant de sourire. Je reste de marbre et me concentre sur la photocopieuse et les cours. Je demande.

-Tu n'en as récupéré aucun ?

-Non. Juste les quelques feuilles quand t'étais venu chez moi.

-Ok.

Un léger blanc gêné s'installe. Shino inspire doucement sans me quitter des yeux puis, … il finit pas se lancer comme je m'y attendais.

-Je suis désolé de… d'avoir voulu t'embrasser. Vraiment. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit Shino.

-Hm.

Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour m'empêcher de le regarder.

-Il paraît que… que c'est pas trop ça avec Sasuke ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-J'ai… entendu des bruits, … sur votre week-end au camping. Il paraît que t'as regardé Naruto et Neji faire des trucs.

-Ca se peut.

-Tu vas continuer longtemps à être si froid comme ça avec moi ?

Je hausse doucement mes sourcils en tournant mon visage de côté vers lui ; surpris.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne me suis pas assez excusé ? J'ai… j'ai pas fait assez pour me faire pardonner ?

Il sourit nerveusement. Il cherche à comprendre le pourquoi de mon comportement si distant avec lui.

-Ecoute je… j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on… qu'on puisse passer notre reste d'années scolaires en bons termes, là. On est dans la même classe et on le sera sûrement jusqu'au diplôme alors… on peut essayer d'être ami, non ?

Durant sa tirade que je crois à moitié par peur d'être déçu si jamais je le faisais complètement, j'ai baissé la tête vers mes cours. Je réponds d'un air un peu lointain et que je veux détaché.

-On peut aussi s'ignorer, non ?

-Quoi ?

Sa voix s'est perdue dans ce mot. Je l'ai entendu. Je relève mes yeux vers les siens et prends un coup au cœur en discernant dans son regard que je viens de briser quelque chose en lui.

-Sh… Shino ?

-Tu me détestes tant que ça !?

-Et toi !? Et toi Shino ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais avec moi !? De comment tu m'as utilisé alors que moi j'étais prêt à tout pour toi ?! Je t'aimais ! Tu réalises un peu ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

Il baisse un peu les yeux en avalant sa salive. De mon côté je me tais et tourne rageusement les pages de mon cahier pour continuer d'en faire des copies pour cet imbécile qui ne comprend décidément rien à rien.

Surtout qu'il insiste en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper alors ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?

-Que tu arrêtes de vouloir faire ami-ami. C'est impossible pour moi.

-Pourquoi ça !?

-Parce-que. Je… j'ai Sasuke.

-Mais Sasuke c'est ton petit ami Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que ça a voir av

Je l'interromps d'un regard franc plongé dans le sien. Il se tait et m'écoute lui expliquer à mi-mots.

-Il y a que je ne peux pas te considérer comme un ami. C'est tout. Si tu te montres aimable avec moi, … je sais pas ce que…

-Gaara… !

-C'est trop tôt pour moi. C'est tout.

Il prend soudain ma main et demande sans se rendre compte.

-Sors avec moi !

Je sursaute et recule de deux pas en retirant ma main des siennes. Je le dévisage ; totalement figé. Ma main, qu'il tenait à l'instant, est encore légèrement levée dans le vide. Shino contourne l'angle de la photocopieuse et se rapproche à nouveau de moi en insistant.

-Si tu peux pas me considérer comme un ami, a… alors un petit ami, ça t'irait, non ?

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et… Et Hinata ?

-Je lui dirai ! Je lui dirai, ça… Je vais arranger ça ! C'est pas grave Hinata, je…

-Tu m'aimes plus qu'elle ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu

-Non je… A trois ?

Le geste part tout seul : je gifle violemment Shino. J'attrape mon sac de cours au pied de la photocopieuse, et m'en vais en courant sans récupérer mon cahier toujours dedans.

Non mais quel idiot ! Quel imbécile !! Quel… Quel…

QUEL CON !!

-GAARA !!! ATTENDS !!

Il me court après en plus !! Je me retourne et accélère mes pas en le voyant me rattraper rapidement. Seulement il est bien meilleur que moi pour ça. Je sens même mon cœur faire ce qu'il ne devrait pas. Je m'arrête sans pouvoir faire autrement sinon de m'évanouir. Je m'appuie au mur tout prêt des portes menant à l'extérieur du centre commercial.

J'y étais presque.

Shino me rattrape et pose une main sur mon épaule droite.

-Gaara…

Il me tend mon cahier. Je regarde ce dernier mais ne le prends pas. Je détourne mon regard vers le mur en prenant la parole.

-Ne sois pas comme ça Shino.

-Gaara je…

-S'il te plaît. Arrêtes.

Il ne dit plus rien. Il pose mon cahier par terre devant moi, s'excuse, et part de son côté. Je le regarde sortir. Je soupire et ferme les yeux en me glissant par terre. Je me force, après quelques minutes, à me reprendre rapidement et à me relever après avoir pris mon cahier. J'ai vu un vigile qui s'approchait en me regardant. Je sors donc et rejoins mon scooter sans faire attention à qui s'en trouve tout prêt. Je ne le remarque que lorsque je lève les yeux après avoir pris mes clés.

C'est Shino. Il m'a attendu.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

"-Si tu savais combien Shino parle de toi depuis quelques jours ! Un vrai moulin !

Shino se racle la gorge et demande à sa mère, avec un sourire un peu gêné, de ne pas dire d'idioties."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Je suis toute fière de moi, là, parce-que j'ai rattrapé toutes celles en retard pour NanaNara (héhé.) Et puis aussi parce-que j'ai bien avancé sur POW Sasuke. (pour ceux qui lise la fic, j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 28 alors vous aurez de la lecture pendant quelques temps vu que je poste tous les quinze jours). Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que la preview vous donne envie de lire la suite lorsqu'elle arrivera ! A très bientôt et merci encore pour vos reviews postées et à venir ! **

Densetsu : Nana. Je crois qu'Itachi te boude.

Nana : Il devrait pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Densetsu : Ben c'est par rapport à Shino je pense... #grimace#

Nana : Rhoo.. mais non ! Et puis s'il me boude pour ça, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec toi quand y'... #s'arrête et regarde réalise# Enfin voilà, quoi. Il a pas vraiment de raison de m'en vouloir.

Densetsu : ... T'as failli dire quelque chose sur moi, là, non ? C'est quoi que tu prévois au juste ?

Nana : Rien, rien. Bon. Viens. On va faire des muffins au chocolat pour qu'Itachi arrête de bouder.

Densetsu : #oublie tout et suit Nana avec des étoiles dans les yeux# Des muffins aux chocolats ... !!!


	46. Chapter 46

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, GaaNeji, GaaNaru, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, …Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki ! **Nanana ! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

Petite note : Vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 45 d'Un Effleurement. Je m'en excuse, je suis en pleines révisions. Je prends juste le temps de vous poster ce chapitre (quand même. :p ). Je répondrai aux reviews à partir de mardi soir ! Merci pour votre compréhension et désolée pour les désagréments.

**Un effleurement. 46.**

Je sors donc et rejoins mon scooter sans faire attention à qui s'en trouve tout près. Je ne le remarque que lorsque je lève les yeux après avoir pris mes clés.

C'est Shino. Il m'a attendu. Je m'approche sans retenir un soupir assez bruyant afin qu'il comprenne que je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'en prendre compte.

-Ca va ? Ton cœur, … désolé de t'avoir fait courir je pensais pas que… que t'allais réagir comme ça.

-Oh oui, tu pensais sûrement que j'allais te tomber dans les bras et te demander de me faire l'amour là sur place.

-Sois pas bête… Je m'attendais pas à ça.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi alors ?

-Que… que tu veuilles y réfléchir, … peut-être un peu.

-Alors que tu resterais avec Hinata ? Je suis très flatté Shino mais moi j'ai déjà Sasuke et on s'aime tous les deux. Merci mais je refuse.

-Tu veux même pas en parler ?

-Non.

-Je te dis que je t'aime et tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Non tu ne m'aimes pas. Et tu ne me le dis pas tu me demandes de sortir avec toi.

-Je t'aime.

Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. Ils ont l'air sincères. Il a l'air sincère. Est-ce … est-ce que je peux le croire au moins ? De toute façon je suis avec Sasuke. Je ne peux pas répondre à ces avances. Même si… même si…

-Si c'était Neji qui te le demandait, tu dirais oui, hein ?

-Neji aime Naruto.

-Et toi Sasuke. Et pourtant tu voudrais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… Alors pourquoi pas avec moi ? On… on a vécu des trucs tous les deux, non ?

-Tu m'as utilisé comme défouloir. Tout simplement.

-Je disais ça parce-que je voulais pas m'avouer être bisexuel Gaara.

-Je sais. Et c'est ça ton tort dans l'histoire.

-Je m'excuse Gaara.

-Tu es avec Hinata.

Je prends mon casque et m'apprête à le mettre mais Shino m'arrête en appuyant sa main dessus.

-Gaara. On… on peut en parler, non ? Même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus tu… pourrais au moins… essayer, non ?

-Mais de quoi Shino ! Hein ? On a couché ensemble, t'as pris ton pied et pas moi, et… et voilà ! Je suis avec Sasuke, tu es avec Hinata, elle va bientôt te laisser faire ce que tu veux d'elle alors t'as plus besoin de moi, non ?

Il soupire et lâche mon casque en le poussant vers moi.

-T'es nul Gaara.

-Moi ! MOI JE SUIS NUL !

Il ne rajoute rien et me tourne le dos pour s'éloigner. Je le regarde faire en bouillonnant sur place. Puis tout redescend d'un coup : ma colère, ma frustration, mon dégoût ou tout autre chose mêlée à la haine envers lui. J'enfile mon casque rapidement alors que Shino se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Je démarre et le rattrape avant qu'il ne parte de son côté. Je m'arrête à l'arrêt, ouvre mon casque et demande à Shino.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi … ? J'ai… j'ai le temps si… tu veux toujours un peu parler.

Il reste coi. Je réalise.

-Ah p… pardon tu rentres sûrement chez Hina

Il m'interrompt.

-Non ! Non tu peux me ramener chez moi si tu veux. Mes parents sont là. Je vais te présenter si tu veux.

-J'ai pas dit que je sortais avec toi Shino.

-Je sais. T'inquiète pas. C'est juste pour te montrer qu'il n'y a pas d'arnaque si tu as peur qu'il se passe quelque chose.

J'acquiesce légèrement, attends, et lui montre la place libre derrière moi.

-Tu montes ?

-Ok.

Il monte et moi je le ramène chez lui. Ses bras serrent ma taille. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré mais le chemin est rapidement fait avec son aide un peu tendue lorsqu'il me montrait parfois où tourner. Nous arrivons chez lui. Il descend du scooter. Je retire mon casque en souriant et le taquine sans m'en rendre compte.

-T'as pas à l'aise là-dessus ?

-Non c'est… c'est pas le scooter…

-Mais oui bien sûr. Je te crois.

-Non Gaara c'est pas ça c'est… C'est la première fois que je te tiens comme ça dans mes bras depuis… Ca m'a fait un peu bizarre. C'est tout.

Je le vois rougir sans oser me regarder. Il se racle la gorge et tend sa main droite vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

-Viens. On va pas rester dehors.

Je le suis en me taisant. J'aurai peut-être pas dû venir. C'était même sûrement un mauvaise idée. J'aurai pas dû venir. Arrivé près de la porte d'entrée, je m'arrête un instant.

-Shino je…

-Hm ?

Il se tourne vers moi en mettant les clés dans la serrure. Je continue.

-C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout tu sais, … C'est les vacances, toute ta famille doit être là en plus, … et je suis celui qui t'as fait renvoyer alors…

-T'inquiète pas. Viens. Rentres.

Il ouvre. Je lui obéis. Il s'annonce après m'avoir demandé de me déchausser et de pris mon manteau.

-M'MANN ! J'SUIS LA !

Il tourne dans le salon en me demandant de le suivre.

-J'ai amené quelqu'un.

J'ai failli m'arrêter en voyant sa mère. Elle… est magnifique ! Je sais maintenant d'où viennent ces yeux d'un vert si profond qu'à Shino maintenant ! Des yeux qui d'ailleurs me fixent.

-Gaara, je te présente ma maman.

Laquelle s'approche de moi en souriant.

-Tu es Gaara ?

Sa voix est douce et posée. C'est une assez grande femme aux cheveux longs et noirs. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la sœur de Shino que j'ai vu en boîte avec lui ; Shizko si je me souviens bien. Je réponds à la main tendue de sa mère.

-Bonjour.

-Chii. Appelle-moi Chii. Pas de madame.

Je hoche doucement la tête.

-Si tu savais combien Shino parle de toi depuis quelques jours ! Un vrai moulin !

Shino se racle la gorge et demande à sa mère, avec un sourire un peu gêné, de ne pas dire d'idioties. Je l'observe sans y croire. Pourtant, … je ne pense pas qu'elle mentirait. Ca ne lui servirait à rien.

-Tiens ! Une nouvelle tête !

Je me retourne et aperçois ce qui doit être le père de Shino. Il se présente sous le prénom de Shibi et me demande, comme Chii, de l'appeler ainsi. Shino me présente à mon tour. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Shino doit vraiment beaucoup parler de moi.

-Ahh ! Tu nous l'amènes enfin ce jeune homme !

Je ne sais pas si je rougis mais si je ne suis pas en train de le faire, je m'étonne moi-même. Qu'est-ce que peut bien raconter Shino sur moi pour que je sois si intéressant à rencontrer ?

-Tu restes pour déjeuner n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh n

Shino répond pour moi avant que je ne puisse le faire.

-Oui ! Il a déjà accepté. On… on a des cours à recopier pour moi. J'ai pas pu tout photocopier alors on va… on va commencer ?

Il se tourne vers moi qui suis tellement sous le choc que je n'ose dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu viens Gaara ? On va s'installer dans ma chambre on sera plus tranquille en attendant le repas.

Et de nouveau, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Le père de Shino me donne une large tape dans le dos en me poussant vers son fils.

-Allez-y pendant que les filles se tiennent encore à peu près tranquilles dans leur chambre ! Ne te gênes pas, Gaara.

Je me tais et suis donc le mouvement voulu. Je reprends mon sac de cours dans l'entrée et, en montant les escaliers, informe Shino que j'aimerai appeler Sasuke pour le prévenir.

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! T'auras qu'à le faire là-haut. Je te laisserai tranquille quelques minutes.

-Merci.

-Tu vas lui dire que t'es ici ?

-… je… je pense pas, non.

-Il ne m'apprécie pas, hein.

-Disons qu'il n'aime pas me savoir en ta compagnie et je le comprends très bien. Il traînerait avec son ex je ne serai sûrement pas très vivable.

Il sourit et se retourne pour monter au deuxième étage. J'aperçois, en haut des marches, sa plus jeune sœur : Shina. Je lui adresse un sourire qui la fait fuir. J'écarquille les yeux ; surpris. En passant devant sa chambre, je la vois qui me regarde un peu caché derrière sa porte. Elle me fait un signe de main timide que je lui rends en essayant un nouveau sourire que cette fois-ci elle me rend. Puis je la voix sortir en trombe de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers en s'accrochant à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber tellement elle semble vouloir aller vite. Shino s'arrête devant sa propre chambre et me montre l'intérieur de la main.

-T'as qu'à appeler maintenant, je nous monte du thé ? On a encore un peu de temps avant le déjeuner.

-Ok. Merci.

-De rien. Merci de… bien vouloir être là.

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire et le laisse fermer derrière moi. Je regarde la chambre. C'est complètement rangé. Je soupire en posant mon sac sur la table basse et m'assieds en tailleur avant de prendre mon portable. J'appelle Sasuke. J'aimerai bien, … tomber sur le répondeur. Peut-être qu'il dort encore. Ce serait bien. J'aurai moins de mal à paraître convaincant s'il n'est pas au bout du fil.

J'entends brusquement que ça décroche.

#Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Sasuke Uchiwa. Je ne suis pas disponi…#

Super ! Je me racle la gorge et attends le bip, prêt à dire ce qu'il faut pour ne pas l'alarmer.

Seulement…

-Allô ?

Je me crispe en ouvrant grand mes yeux. Il a répondu. Com… comment il a fait ça ? On est pas sensé avoir le répondeur et point final ?

-Ah euh… Sasuke ? C'est Gaara.

-Oui. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je te dérange pas ?

-Non. Je me réveille tranquillement en me demandant ce que je vais nous faire à manger ce midi…

-Ouais c'est… pour ça que je t'appelle.

Je me racle la gorge. Il comprend tout de suite.

-Tu vas pas pouvoir rentrer ?

-Non mon… mon frère à l'air de s'être battu et… ben je suis allé faire les photocopies pour Neji, … et on a croisé Shino et je lui ai aussi fait ses photocopies mais… mon frère m'a appelé pour que je repasse à la maison et je sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre alors voilà. Je… Je crois que je reviendrai que dans l'après-midi.

-… ok.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non, non. Je vais me rendormir alors… Ca passera plus vite.

Je souris ; attendri.

-Bon ben je te dis fais de beaux rêves ?

-Oui. Des rêves remplis de Gaara… !

-Idiot.

Je ris un peu. Il semble se complaire dans son idée avant d'y être. Quoiqu'il en soit j'écourte un peu la discussion et le laisse en m'efforçant de ne pas le brusquer. Puis je raccroche. J'attends quelques minutes en m'interrogeant : est-ce que Shino a vraiment prévu de recopier les cours ? Je préfèrerai encore le revoir à un autre moment dans le centre pour photocopier. Y'en a vraiment trop sinon…

Après quelques minutes, je sursaute et lève les yeux pour regarder la porte s'ouvrir. Shino est accompagné d'une jeune fille qui doit être son aînée car c'est la seule que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Elle porte un plateau.

-Bonjour ! Je ne fais que passer. J'aide juste l'incapable à apporter le thé.

Je souris poliment en prononçant un timide « bonjour » alors que Shino accuse sa sœur d'être autant incapable que lui lorsqu'elle amène ses propres amies. Qu'il peut bien lui aussi se servir d'elle comme esclave. Elle me fait un clin d'œil en posant le plateau, et nous laisse en refermant la porte derrière elle. Shino s'assied en face de moi.

-C'était Shoko.

-J'avais deviné.

-C'est vrai que c'est la seule qui tu n'avais pas encore vu.

-Oui.

Je souris poliment de nouveau. Shino m'observe un léger instant, et se racle la gorge en tendant la main vers les tasses.

-Euh je te serre ! Mais prends des biscuits si tu veux, hein ! Te gênes pas !

-Merci.

Je m'exécute. Il est tendu je trouve.

-Shino tu veux vraiment recopier mes cours ou je suis venu parce-que tu voulais discuter de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ?

-Je veux discuter.

-Ok.

-Et puis ça me donnera une excuse pour qu'on puisse se revoir, les cours !

Et ça me fait bêtement sourire et répondre d'un « oui » enjoué. Il repose la théière et se racle la gorge en se tenant bien droit. Puis il sourit à nouveau et s'excuse en déclarant ne pas très bien savoir quoi dire.

-Shino pourquoi tu veux sortir avec moi alors que tu as Hinata ?

Il m'observe en cherchant quoi répondre. Je pose une autre question devant son mutisme.

-Et… et tes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit en sachant que tu couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que t'as une petite amie ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire, tout à l'heure, quand je vais repartir ? Tout ça en sachant ce qu'on a put faire alors que tu es avec elle ? Et puis Hinata tu y penses ? Tu dis que tu vas lui parler mais tu crois qu'elle va accepter sagement ? Elle est peut-être un peu naïve mais elle n'est pas si bête !

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas bête Gaara. Seulement je… je n'arrive pas à… à oublier ce qu'on a pu faire tous les deux et je… je regrette de ne pas avoir pris ça au sérieux. Si tu me donnais une seconde chance, … Si tu me donnais une seconde chance je sais que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir ou te faire mal.

-Tu devrais déjà réfléchir à ton manque de modestie Shino. Tu es trop confiant.

-Je ne le suis pas du tout. Ca me fout les jetons mais je n'arrête pas de… de penser à toi alors si le moindre mot peut te convaincre au moins j'aurai essayé.

-Je suis avec Sasuke.

-T'arrêtes pas de le dire pourtant tu es toujours là.

Je me tais. Je le regarde juste d'un air sombre. Oui je suis là, et après ? C'est pas toi qui le voulais, ça ? Dis quelque chose de censé alors ! Espèce d'idiot.

J'inspire profondément et reprends ma tasse de thé pour en boire quelques gorgées sous le regard de Shino qui reste silencieux. Je repose violemment ma tasse et craque.

-MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Il sursaute et ne prend qu'à peine le temps de réfléchir avant de se pencher par-dessus la table, de prendre mon visage à deux mains, et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il se bouge.

Enfin.

Je réalise à quoi je pense et rouvre mes paupières avant de repousser Shino en me levant. Il tombe par terre sur les fesses. En même temps, … il n'est pas tomber de haut. Je m'apprête à lui hurler dessus quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement et que le visage de la mère de Shino nous apparaît un peu étonné.

-Tout va bien les garçons ? J'ai entendu crier.

Je me sens rougir. Shino répond.

-Ouu… oui m'man. T'inquiète pas. T… tout va bien.

Elle nous regarde encore un peu, et nous laisse en refermant la porte. Je me rassies en soupirant. Shino se réinstalle correctement lui aussi. Il prend la parole.

-Désolé je… pensais que tu voulais que je le fasse.

Je ne réponds pas. Il continue.

-Moi je… j'en avais envie depuis… plusieurs jours Gaara.

Je grimace. J'ai mal au cœur. Je me sens honteux. Et ça tout simplement parce-que je regrette maintenant de l'avoir repoussé. Que j'aimerai qu'il m'embrasse encore. Je serre ma tasse entre mes doigts tellement fort que mes articulation blanchisses.

Je ne peux pas continuer avec Sasuke. Ce n'est pas correct. Je rêve de Neji, j'aime Shino peut-être encore plus qu'auparavant, ...

Je me lève brusquement ; faisant sursauter Shino qui lève les yeux pour me regarder.

-Gaara ?

-Je dois rentrer.

-Qu… mais on va bientôt déjeuner ! R… restes ! Je … je ne le referai plus !

-Shino je… je dois vraiment rentrer. Excuse-moi.

Je ramasse mes affaires en me persuadant intérieurement de ne pas informer Shino sur mon intention de rompre. Si je le faisais, je suis sûr qu'il arriverait à me faire rester et accepter de sortir avec lui quand bien même il resterait avec Hinata.

Je reprends donc mon sac est vais m'excuser à ses parents. Puis Shino me ramène à mon scooter dehors sans réellement comprendre pourquoi je fais ça.

Il est toujours fixé sur mon baiser.

-G… Gaara ! Je m'excuse j'ai pas réfléchi c'…c'est depuis mon renvoie je… je pense à pleins de choses et je… j'arrête pas de … penser à toi et de…

Il soupire en haussant les épaules et déclare.

-J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser depuis… que… je pense à toi tout le temps Gaara…

-Shino s'il te plaît… P… Penses à Hinata.

-Mais je

-J'y vais.

Je mets mon casque et démarre mon scooter. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shino et me sens vraiment mal de le voir complètement perdu.

Je m'en vais rapidement avant de le regretter et de changer d'avis.

J'ai failli me prendre une voiture à un carrefour. Je réfléchis. Je m'en veux. Je vais devoir faire du mal à Sasuke. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça avec lui. Vraiment pas.

… n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrive chez lui. Je m'arrête dans l'allée et retire mon casque avant de regarder la maison de mon futur ex-petit ami.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Léger blanc. Neji se rassie. Je lui demande.

-Tu crois que si je romps, … Naruto va tenter sa chance ? »

**Question super méga importante : **Bonjour bonjour ! Alors. J'ai une question à vous poser. D'abord, je vous explique les faits. n.n. Comme vous le savez je poste Un Effleurement tous les dimanches, et vous en êtes maintenant au chapitre 46. De l'autre côté je poste Frères 3 tous les quinze jours le mercredi et vous en êtes au chapitre 14. Personnellement, j'en suis au chapitre 50 pour Un Effleurement, et 46 pour Frères 3. Je me posais donc la question à savoir si ça vous dérangerait que j'intervertisse leur parution. Frères 3 serait posté tous les dimanche, et Un Effleurement tous les 15 jours le mercredi en intermittence avec Un monde immense et Mon petit ami homophobe. Je pourrai ainsi ne pas avoir à couper ou interrompre temporairement la parution d'Un Effleurement car en ce moment je ne suis pas du tout sur cette fic (je suis justement sur Frères 3) et à l'allure où ça va vous allez bientôt me rattraper. Comme Frères 3 est bien avancé, ça ne poserait donc pas de problème pour moi d'en poster un chapitre toutes les semaines. Bien sûr, si la majorité des réponses me demande de rester comme je le fais maintenant, je vous suivrai, hein. Mais je préviens s'il arrive que vous me rattrapiez et que je n'ai pas de chapitre à vous poster sur Un Effleurement un dimanche je vous mettrai Frères 3 le temps d'écrire Un Effleurement. (et je peux aussi très bien me refaire une marge de chapitre avant que vous me rattrapiez. Lol. Mais ça je peux pas savoir pour le moment.) DONC VOILA !_ Je reformule donc ma question : _Est-ce que ça dérangerait que j'intervertisse les parutions de Frères 3 et Un Effleurement ? Merci de répondre dans vos reviews ou par MP.

Densetsu : Mettre Frères 3 le dimanche et Un Effleurement le mercredi tous les 15 jours ? O.o…

Itachi : … mmm.. ce serait pas mal.. !

Densetsu : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

Itachi : Ben, … réfléchis ! Dans Un Effleurement toi comme moi nous avons des rôles encore plus éloigner que tertiaire ! On nous verrait plus dans Frères 3.

Densetsu : … oui mais je suis pas spécialement pressé de voir ma mort, moi.

Itachi : Qui te dis que tu vas mourir ?

Densetsu : … t'as vu ce qu'elle me fait ? Je suis malade ! Et puis si tu savais ce que tu es en train de faire là où elle en est rendu, franchement… je sais pas si tu voudrais vraiment qu'elle fasse paraître Frères 3 toutes les semaines…

Itachi : #choqué# Qu… qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de moi ?

Nana : #inspire profondément et prend la parole sans faire attention à la panique d'Itachi# De toute façon ce n'est pas à vous de décider ! C'est à moi de le faire selon les avis des lecteurs ! èé.


	47. Chapter 47

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki ! **Nanana ! :p. [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le manga ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 47.**

J'arrive chez Sasuke. Je m'arrête dans l'allée et retire mon casque avant de regarder la maison de mon futur ex-petit ami.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant d'ailleurs celui-ci sortir de chez lui. Il s'approche de moi et je crois voir sur son visage une pointe d'embêtement. Je l'interroge.

-Sasuke ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Gaara je suis désolé de te demander ça mais tu peux rentrer chez toi s'il te plaît ?

-Hein !

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

-Naruto est venu et… ils se sont disputés avec Neji et ben… enfin je voudrais pouvoir être seul avec lui pour parler et tout… Enfin c'est pour lui, toi tu ne me dérangerais pas, hein !

-Ils se sont disputés ? Mais… Pourtant j

-S'il te plaît.

Je soupire discrètement. Je lui demande avant de remettre mon casque.

-Tu m'appelles quand je peux revenir ce soir ?

-Gaara je pense pas qu'il s'en aille d'ici demain. … excuse-moi.

-… o… ok.

J'en ai complètement oublié ce pourquoi je suis revenu si vite. J'échange un rapide baiser avec Sasuke est m'en vais de mon côté. Je rentre à la maison. C'est en arrivant que je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je réponds après avoir rapidement retiré mon casque.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? C… c'est Neji.

-Ah ! Salut ! Tu... euh ça va ?

-… ouais.

-Arrêtes de mentir. Tu t'es disputé avec Naruto.

-T'es au courant…

-Sasuke m'a dit de rentrer chez moi parce-que Naruto était chez lui.

Je m'étonne en entendant un rire impuissant de sa part.

-Neji ?

Il murmure « comme si j'étais le seul… ». Ce que je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas tout à fait.

-Tu veux que je vienne te voir Neji ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

-Ben j'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer voir mon frère, moi !

-Ok. Je t'attends.

-J'arrive.

Je raccroche et renfile mon casque pour me rendre chez Neji. Une fois là-bas, je sonne à l'interphone de l'entrée.

-Oui ?

-C'est Gaara.

C'est Neji. Il m'ouvre. Je gare mon scooter tout près de la porte d'entrée en haut de l'allée, et pose juste mon casque dessus. Je doute qu'on vienne me le prendre ici… Je me retourne et souris en voyant Neji m'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et m'attendre. Il n'a pas l'air très bien mais il fait tout pour faire mine du contraire. Je m'approche de lui et lui refais la bise.

-Salut.

-Hm. Entres, restes pas dehors.

-Merci.

Je m'exécute et retire mes chaussures. Je ne cache pas mon malaise en remarquant un peu de rouge sur la joue de Neji. Il le voit et pose sa main sur cette même joue. Il sourit doucement et m'explique.

-Les gifles de Naruto laissent des marques… je sais.

-Il t'a giflé ?

-Ben on ne se dispute pas souvent mais quand on le fait, on le fait pas dans la tendresse.

-Tu… tu l'as aussi frappé ?

Il hausse une épaule avant de hocher la tête tout doucement.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Il m'a fait une crise de jalousie que je n'ai pas aimée.

-Une crise de jalousie ?

Je me sens rougir.

-A… à cause de ce que je t'ai dit au magasin ?

-T'es fou ? Jamais j'irai lui raconter ça !

Il avance dans la maison. Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la ferme d'ailleurs avant de continuer à parler. J'ai vu Hinata et Hanabi dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elles doivent parler entre elles sûrement.

-Je m'inquiétais parce-que je t'ai laissé avec Shino. Et je m'inquiétais trop au goût de Naruto. En plus c'est lui qui a envoyé Shino te voir et… je n'ai pas apprécié du tout.

Neji s'assied sur son lit en soupirant.

-Naruto est trop contradictoire et je… enfin …

Je m'installe à côté de lui alors qu'il vient de prendre son visage à deux mains en se penchant en avant. Je pose ma main droite dans son dos et lui demande.

-Raconte-moi tout si tu veux.

-Il me gueule dessus à chaque fois que je parle de toi parce qu'il est jaloux et qu'il croit que je voudrais sortir avec toi et que je n'attends qu'à ce que tu rompes avec Sasuke, mais il veut te faire rompre avec lui ! Et quand je lui dis que ta relation avec Shino ne le regarde pas, lui me dit que de toute façon je n'attends qu'à ce que tu romps avec Sasuke alors que Shino peut bien m'aider !

Je ne comprends pas tout très bien. Sa voix s'étrangle soudain.

-Mais je sais que maintenant que Sasuke s'accepte bi, Naruto veut sortir avec lui !

Mon cœur s'arrête ou tout comme. Mon visage se tend et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je reste d'abord coi, et réussit à prononcer un mot après quelques secondes de choc.

-Pardon ?

Les doigts de Neji se resserrent sur son crâne dans ses cheveux. Je me penche en tentant d'éloigner sa main de son visage en prenant son poignet.

-Neji ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Naruto ne peut pas vouloir sortir avec Sasuke ! C'est… Enfin Sasuke s'est son meilleur ami !

Neji appuie ses mains sur ses yeux et se redresse doucement en inspirant lentement. Moi j'insiste.

-Il est amoureux de Sasuke ?

Neji hoche la tête sans rien dire ; le regard bas et presque voilé par l'impuissance.

-Tu sais, avec Naruto on s'entend, … on s'aime, … mais au début je… je l'aurai laissé tombé pour toi si jamais tu m'avais avoué vouloir essayer. Et lui… lui il l'aurait fait pour Sasuke. Sauf que… ben ça doit toujours être le cas de son côté !

-Toi ce… ce serait pas le cas.

-Non. Désolé Gaara mais plus du tout.

Je retiens un soupire. Je me demande si, si Naruto rompait, … Neji voudrait de moi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Je tortille discrètement mes doigts les uns dans les autres, et me risque à demander quelque chose.

-Vous vous êtes juste disputé, hein ? Tu… euh vous êtes toujours ensemble, là ?

-Bien sûr que oui. C'est une dispute. Elle… était balèze mais ça va vite se remettre. Tant que tu es avec Sasuke, je crains rien.

Je grimace.

-Neji, … Je vais rompre avec Sasuke.

Il se crispe et se tourne vers moi d'un geste vif.

-Quoi !

-Oui. Je… quand je suis retourné chez lui c'était pour ça. Je suis allé chez Shino après que tu sois parti. Il s'est rien passé enfin si mais… En fait Shino m'a embrassé. Je l'ai repoussé et je suis parti. J'ai réfléchi… et… je me suis rendu compte que je suis pas du tout correct avec Sasuke. Alors je préfère rompre.

-Tu te rends compte que Shino a Hinata ?

-Non mais… enfin oui je le sais. J'ai pas dit que je vais sortir avec lui. Et ça même si… même s'il me l'a demandé. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte que quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai réalisé que je n'attendais que ça depuis que je l'avais vu. Et puis…

-Et puis ?

-Et puis au camping je ne regardais pas Naruto d'accord, … mais je te regardais toi.

Je rougis en poursuivant.

-Quand Sasuke me pr

Je m'interromps tout seul en croisant le regard de Neji. Il rougit lui aussi il me dévisage.

-Tu me matais ?

-Je… oui.

Je baisse un peu les yeux.

-J'ai pas réussi à détourner mon regard. Même dans les sanitaires, ... je vous regardais, … enfin… toi.

Je me sens me réchauffer tout seul en me le rappelant. Ce qu'il pouvait être … être… J'aurai eu envie de le prendre sur l'instant. Je frissonne. Mes cheveux se hérissent doucement à la base de ma nuque et je resserre discrètement mes jambes.

-Je suis désolé de… Enfin je m'excuse Neji. Au camping j'étais encore très bien avec Sasuke tu sais. C'est juste que, comme ça, là, … à ce moment-là… tu me faisais vraiment envie. Et je pense… souvent à toi maintenant. Je dis pas que je suis amoureux mais…

Je me gratte la joue et hausse une épaule sans terminer ma phrase. Je hausse juste une épaule d'un air impuissant. Un silence passe puis Neji se racle la gorge avant de me remercier simplement. Je l'interroge.

-J'suis toujours ton meilleur ami … ?

Il sourit et m'assure que, oui, c'est toujours le cas.

-J'suis désolé j'suis une hormone sur pattes je… en plus avec Sasuke qui n'arrive à rien avec moi depuis presque une semaine, ça… me travaille tu vois et… enfin voilà. R… rien que là j'ai envie de t'embrasser comme un fou et je… sais pas comment je me retiens.

Il se lève. Je baisse les yeux et murmure une excuse.

-Non t'excuse pas. C'est un sacré compliment après tout.

-H… hm.

J'inspire profondément et souffle sans me faire remarquer. Je gigote doucement en me reculant sur le lit. J'ai… dans la tête… je me fais un film pas possible où Neji se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser et je… je me laisse tomber en arrière et nous fais rouler pour ensuite le prendre avec passion.

Je penche un peu ma tête en couvrant mon visage d'une main.

-Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ?

-Hein ?

Je sursaute et redresse mon regard. Mon visage doit être vraiment d'un rouge bien marqué. Neji n'en prend pas compte et se répète en étoffant un peu.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Sasuke que tu voulais rompre ? S'il t'a dit de repartir, tu… tu n'avais qu'à… enfin lui dire que tu ne reviendrais pas !

-J'ai pas osé… je sais pas trop comment le lui dire sans lui faire de mal.

-T'y arriveras pas.

-… je me doute bien…

Je soupire. Neji se rassie à côté de moi.

-Tu devrais le faire le plus vite possible si tu es si sûr. Tu le feras souffrir encore plus si tu attends trop.

-Je sais…

Léger blanc. Je demande.

-Tu crois que si je romps, … Naruto va tenter sa chance ?

Aucune réponse. Je m'excuse, attends, et demande encore autre chose.

-Tu veux que je reste avec Sasuke p

Il m'interrompt.

-C'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu as à faire Gaara.

-J'ai pas envie de te voir triste parce-que tu pourrais perdre Naruto, Neji. … Alors si rester avec Sasuke peut t'aider, je…

-Tu te cherches une excuse pour rester avec Sasuke, là, Gaara.

Je hausse une épaule en prenant la parole.

-Ben même si c'est pas fameux en ce moment et que… je pense un peu à toi comme il faudrait pas, … en fait je me sens coupable alors je me dis que j'ai pas trop le droit d'être avec lui. C'est vrai; vu l'effet que tu m'as fait au camping je… je pensais pas vraiment ça possible… Et puis Shino qui change d'un coup et me dit qu'il veut sortir avec moi, je… je sais plus trop quoi faire par rapport à Sasuke.

Neji retient un soupir je le sais. Mais nous allons tout l'un deux, d'un commun accord silencieux, décider de parler d'autres chose. Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, je reçois un appel de Sasuke.

-Allô ?

-Gaara ? T'es où ?

-Je suis chez Neji.

-Ah ben ça tombe bien. Ecoutes euh on a un peu parlé avec Naruto, … il va à peu près mieux enfin il va s'excuser pour la baffe et tout et… euh Neji t'as raconté au moins ?

Je souris. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a peut-être gaffé.

-Oui. Il m'a raconté.

-Bon. O... ok. Tant mieux.

-Oui.

-Euh oui sinon en fait Naruto a reçu un appel de Sakura et elle nous propose une soirée chez elle. On irait au Kanter avant je pense… enfin ça vous dit ? Tu peux demander à Neji ?

-Oui. Je demande.

Je retourne dans le salon que je venais de quitter et demande donc à Neji. Neji qui se leve d'un bon en m'entendant dire que Naruto va s'excuser et qu'il est calmé. La réponse pour la soirée est donc logiquement un « oui » très net. Je transmets à Sasuke et lui dis venir avec Neji chez lui. Qu'on va prendre mon scooter. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas une légère grimace de la part de Neji qui n'est pas rassuré dans le fait de monter dessus. Seulement moi je n'en sais rien et il ne me le dira pas. Quasiment une heure plus tard, nous arrivons chez Sasuke. Je me fais embrasser par ses bons soins dans l'entrée et jette un coup d'œil à Neji qui passe directement dans le salon. Sasuke le remarque et veut me rassurer.

-Ca va aller pour eux Gaara. Naruto s'en veut.

-… hm.

Mais moi j'aimerai qu'ils arrêtent. Naruto fait trop de mal à Neji. Mon meilleur ami se torture l'esprit à cause de lui et je n'aime pas ça. Si Naruto aime Sasuke, qu'il me le prenne mais qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Neji.

J'écarquille les yeux en sortant de mes pensées. Sasuke m'embrasse dans le cou en tripotant mes fesses.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte à cette nuit.

Il se redresse en me montrant un sourire coquin que je ne sais lui rendre. Il s'en étonne d'ailleurs et me demande.

-Sweety ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va pas ?

-Sasuke. Il va falloir qu'on parle quand… quand on aura le temps. Ok ?

-Parler de quoi ?

-… d… de nous.

-On a un problème ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Plus tard. D'accord ? C'est pas trop le moment pour l'instant.

Il me regarde sans rien dire et me donne son accord. Mais il est déjà bien plus tendu qu'il ne devrait l'être en temps normal. Enfin… en même temps c'est compréhensible. Si je me retrouvais à sa place, je serai sûrement dans le même état. Nous passons dans le salon. La première chose que je vois c'est que Neji tient la main de Naruto et qu'un sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres même s'il est très léger. Naruto, lui, n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Sasuke coupe court au malaise en prenant la parole.

-J'ai appelé Shika et Kiba tout à l'heure. Ils vont passer nous prendre. On va aller chez Naruto avant de partir ce soir.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ok.

Blanc. Je décide de le couper à mon tour. Je pose une question que j'ai dans le crâne depuis quelques temps.

-Euhh… elles sont sympa Sakura et Tenten ? Enfin j'imagine que Tenten sera là aussi ?

Naruto force un sourire en répondant.

-Oui. Elles vivent ensemble. C'est le père de Tenten qui leur paie leur appartement. Elles sont toutes seules au Japon.

-Ah. O… ok.

-Et oui, elles sont sympa. Mais fais attention à ce qu'elles ne t'enferment pas dans leur chambre.

Je tique.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Sasuke me répond en prenant ma main.

-Elles se sont mises en tête d'avoir un bébé récemment. Alors du moment que tu es mignon et pas trop idiot, elles te font boire et … tu imagines la suite.

-Oh. D… D'accord alors faudra pas qu'on boit trop si je comprends bien…

-Shikamaru sera là donc pas de souci. Il conduit. On peut boire tranquillement il nous empêchera de faire des conneries. Et puis, … t'es homo. Tu vas pas t'exciter sur une fille quand même, hein ?

-Oui mais toi tu es bi et j'ai pas envie d'être beau-père.

Je dis ça sans penser au fait que je veuille de toute façon rompre. Sasuke a rougi et moi comme un idiot je souris et le taquine sur ce propos. Un peu plus tard chez Naruto, Shikamaru va vite arrivé accompagné de Kiba et Akamaru. Après une petite demi-heure à défouler ce dernier, nous partons en direction du Kanter. Sasuke et moi sur mon scooter. Je vois, en arrivant, que Naruto à l'air tendu et que Neji n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette. C'est bien ce que je pensais ; ils se forçaient l'un comme l'autre jusqu'ici. A peine entré dans le bar, Naruto va directement au comptoir en laissant Neji derrière lui. Iruka nous accueille.

-Bonsoir ! Ca faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu dis-donc !

Il regarde Naruto en lui lançant un sourire amusé.

-Mon filleul oublierai-t-il son parrain ?

Naruto qui lui tire la langue après lui avoir rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à lui demander de venir. Iruka en rit doucement.

-Je ne pense pas que Densetsu apprécie énormément que tu viennes souvent ici, tu sais.

-Oh ben… ! Il a épousé maman malgré le fait qu'elle fasse pire !

-Oui mais tu es son fils, toi !

Ils s'échangent un sourire.

J'aimerai bien avoir pareil relation avec un adulte. Ce n'est pas avec mon père que j'échangerai un jour un sourire… Mon regard tombe sur Sasuke. Lui aussi il a quelque chose comme ça. Il a son frère. Bien sûr j'ai Temari mais c'est une fille, … ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Je me crispe soudain en me sentant observé de près. Je grimace légèrement en regardant sur ma droite et vois, comme je m'y attendais, le visage de Lee. Enfin… je m'y attendais peut-être mais je sursaute malgré tout.

-Bonsoiiiiiir toi !

Il me fait un large sourire et m'enlace à la taille. Je m'écarte automatiquement en le repoussant. Derrière moi, dans le fond du bar, j'entends Sasuke râler après Lee de me lâcher immédiatement sous peine de se recevoir des coups. Lee s'écarte donc tout sourire les mains levées.

-Désolé, désolé ! Héhéhé !

Shikamaru entre accompagné de Kiba. Le premier passe à côté de Lee sans même faire attention à lui. C'est même presque s'il lui rentre dedans. Kiba, lui, lui jette un coup d'œil sans se faire remarquer. Je les suis en esquissant un sourire mal à l'aise à Lee qui s'amuse de me voir un peu gêné. Je me demande s'il comprend bien la situation parfois… S'il s'en rend compte.

Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées…

Je vais donc m'asseoir. Sasuke m'a gardé ma place à côté de lui. En face de moi se trouve Kiba. A sa droite, Shikamaru puis Neji contre la fenêtre. Naruto arrive accompagné d'Iruka. Il s'installe à côté de moi en regardant Neji sans rien dire.

Est-ce que Neji aurait fait exprès de… de se mettre là-bas pour ne pas être près de Naruto ?

… Je ne comprends décidément plus rien…

Je sursaute en sentant la main de Sasuke sur ma cuisse. J'ai même le droit à un baiser sur la joue qui me fait tout de suite sortir de mes idées. Il chuchote à mon oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sweety ? T'as l'air vraiment dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure !

Je souris et le rassure en lui disant que je dois juste être un peu fatigué ; rien de plus. Pendant ce temps Iruka nous a servi nos verres et a entamé une discussion avec Shikamaru sur les études de ce derniers. Il semblerait, je crois, qu'il va changer d'orientation à son second semestre. Lee va nous laisser tranquille ce soir. Et Naruto va boire non seulement ses verres plus nombreux que d'habitudes, mais aussi les miens… Je ne me plains pas mais résultats il est très joyeux et en fait profiter tout le monde.

Puis soudain, alors que je ne m'y attends absolument pas, une voix féminine se fait entendre.

-Tu vois Tenten ! Je savais bien qu'ils seraient venus ici avant de venir !

Kiba et Shikamaru se retournent. Naruto se lève en faisant un signe aux deux demoiselles arrivant.

-Les filles ! Venez !

Il se jette presque sur celle qui a parlé et la prend dans ses bras.

-SakurAAA !

J'écarquille les yeux. Alors ce sont elles chez qui ont va ensuite ? Sakura et Tenten ? Je les regarde un peu mieux sans rien dire. Tenten vient s'asseoir à côté de moi à la place de Naruto. Elle fait vraiment fille. J'avais… bêtement toujours dans l'idée que les lesbiennes sont des garçons manqués mais en fait, … apparemment pas… C'est une jeune femme brune assez mince elle dégage quelque chose d'assez sympathique. Je sursaute en la voyant se tourner vers moi en souriant.

-Ahh ! Alors c'est toi qui a ouvert les yeux à Sasuke ! Gaara, c'est ça ?

-Ah ! Euh… Oui. Tu es Tenten ?

Elle hoche la tête, et tend sa main droite vers Sakura.

-Et elle c'est Sakura, ma petite amie.

Je jette un coup d'œil à cette dernière. Naruto est en train de lui faire un câlin. Elle aussi, elle fait vraiment fille. Peut-être même plus que Tenten… Peut-être que c'est dû à la couleur rose de ses cheveux… En tout cas, elles ont toutes les deux de belles formes féminines et elles semblent se comporter comme telle.

Naruto lâche enfin Sakura. Il pousse Kiba pour qu'ils se resserrent en face de nous, et invite Sakura à s'asseoir en face de lui. C'est à ce moment là que je sens Sasuke me prendre à la taille et m'attirer vers lui.

-Viens sur mes genoux ! Elles auront plus de place.

-Hein !

A peine ai-je le temps de demander que je me retrouve sur les jambes de Sasuke et qu'il me fait passer mon bras gauche derrière ses épaules.

-Et voilà !

Sakura se met à rire en nous regardant. Elle prend la parole.

-C'est Naruto et Neji qui font ça d'habitude ! Haha !

Naruto et Neji qui ne se sont pas adressés ne serait-ce qu'un regard de la soirée depuis que nous sommes partis de chez Naruto. Et même rien qu'à voir l'absence de réponse de la part d'un des deux à la remarque de Sakura, … on voit qu'ils ne sont pas au mieux.

-BONSOIIIIIR LES FIIILLLES !

Ca, c'est Lee qui vient juste de se montrer. Il fait la bise à Tenten et Sakura, et semble vouloir s'installer en bout de table en s'y appuyant ; les bras tendus et penché en avant.

-Aloooors ? Vous nous racontées quoi ? Toujours pas enceinte ?

Shikamaru regarde par la fenêtre. Kiba, lui, regarde Tenten juste devant lui sans rien dire. J'ai même l'impression qu'il fait tout pour ne pas écouter. Tenten répond la première.

-Me regarde pas Lee ! C'est Sakura qui va s'en occuper de ça !

Lee regarde alors automatiquement Sakura un sourire au coin des lèvres. Celle-ci répond par la négative en haussant les épaules, et me lance un petit regard juste après. Regard que Sasuke voit. Il me resserre à la taille en râlant tout de suite.

-Hors de question que tu le touches ! Et de toute façon les filles ne l'intéressent pas !

-Aahh… ? Pourtant, il n'arrête pas de regarder mon décolleté depuis tout à l'heure !

Je hoquète et me mets à rougir en entendant cette réponse. Je ne pensais pas qu'on le remarquerait. J'en suis moi-même étonné en fait. Ca ne passe malheureusement pas inaperçu. Neji sort enfin de ces pensées et me dévisage. Et Sasuke, lui, me pousse sur le côté pour me regarder de face.

-C'est pas vrai tu mates les filles aussi !

-Hein ? N… non je… enfin j'ai pas… j'ai pas fait attention !

Shikamaru sourit en me regardant et prend la parole d'un air presque amusé.

-Tu te réalises bi que maintenant ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

Parce qu'il le savait pour moi, peut-être !

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -ACTION OU VERITE !

Shikamaru soupire. Neji sourit en regardant son petit ami déjà plus que saoule. Enfin si ça peut exister… Sakura répond aux attentes de Naruto.

-Oh oui ! Avec la bouteille et les gages !»

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'en ai eu tout pleins pour le dernier chapitre et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! (peut-être devrai-je poser une question à chaque chapitre ? lol.) Bref. Encore et toujorus merci et à très bientôt pour la suite ! **

Itachi : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Itachi : Mon frère va bientôt être célibataire ?

Nana : Ben tu verras bien !

Itachi : #regarde autour de lui# Au fait, il est où Densetsu ?

Nana : Il me boude à cause de la preview à la fin du chapitre 6 d'Un monde immense.

Itachi : Oh.

Nana : Oui.

Itachi : ... on va faire des muffins ?

Nana : Ca marche que pour toi, ça.

Itachi : ... Ben ... je peux te bouder si tu veux ! Mais ça irait plus vite d'en faire maintenant !


	48. Chapter 48

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki ! Nanana ! :p.** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur) _] **qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) **Merci.

Note aux reviewers : Bonjour bonjour ! Alors je n'ai pas répondu à la plupart dfes reviews, mais il y a une raison ! Je dois passer des rattrapages et il faut que je me remette à mes révisions ua plus vite (bonjour le carnage... ùù) Donc je vais vous poster les chapitres normalement cette semaine mais sûrement sans répondre aux reviews pour le moment. La semaine prochaine je ne sais pas si je posterai mercredi donc les publications de ce jour-là seront sûrement décalées. Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les reviews auront une réponse seulement ce sera à partir du 23. Je les mets en attente jusque là tout en essayant de prendre le temps de vous poster les chapitres normalement. Merci pour votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

**Un Effleurement. 48.**

Shikamaru sourit en me regardant et prend la parole d'un air presque amusé.

-Tu te réalises bi que maintenant ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

Parce qu'il le savait pour moi, peut-être !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! J'avais jamais regardé personne avant Shino ! Sasuke ça s'est fait tout seul et N… C'est tout !

Je me suis admirablement rattrapé pour ne pas parler de Neji, mais en risquant un coup d'œil vers celui-ci, je comprends qu'il l'a remarqué et qu'il le sait. J'allais parler de lui. Mais je m'en fiche après tout s'il l'a perçu. Il sait que c'est lui que je regardais, il sait ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Je le regarde donc dans les yeux sans ciller très franchement. Mais il m'étonne en baissant son regard de façon un peu perdue et presque blessée.

Qu'est-ce que…

-Bon et si on y allait ?

Tenten nous fait sortir de nos idées. Sakura poursuit.

-C'est vrai ! Tout est prêt à l'appart' ! Ca vous dit d'y aller maintenant ? Et puis Lee dérange Shika et Kiba, donc bon… ça sert à rien de rester ici !

Elle a dit ça en pointant Lee du doigt. Et c'est la première fois que je le vois lancer un regard assassin à quelqu'un. Il la regarde de façon plus que noir et je vois presque les éclairs voulant la foudroyer sortir de ses yeux. Shikamaru se lève en prenant la parole.

-J'suis tout à fait d'accord.

Kiba se lève à son tour et demande à Naruto de s'écarter pour pouvoir sortir. Ce dernier obéit et attrape en même temps la main de Sakura qui contourne Lee. On m'avait dit qu'ils étaient proches tous les deux, mais je m'étonne de voir Naruto comme ça avec quelqu'un. Même Sasuke qui est son meilleur ami, il n'en est pas si proche.

… mais c'est peut-être à cause de ce que m'a dit Neji. Le fait que Naruto serait en vérité amoureux de Sasuke. Il ne veut pas trop s'approcher de lui ouvertement.

Tenten se lève à son tour et fait la bise à Lee en le saluant. Puis ce dernier m'en donne une sans ma permission alors que je passe à côté de lui. Il manque d'ailleurs de se prendre un coup par Sasuke. Je m'immobilise avant de sortir du bar et attends que Neji soit à ma hauteur pour demander.

-Neji ! Ca va aller ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

-Je vais bien Gaara. T'en fais pas.

-… hm. Ok.

-Plus important, … tu regardais vraiment Sakura de cette manière ?

Je rougis en écarquillant les yeux.

-B… ben… j'en sais rien. Elle est plutôt bien faite mais de là à dire que… enfin j'en sais rien.

Je soupire. Il se rapproche de moi et parle tout bas à mon oreille.

-Gaara tu devrais arrêter de sortir avec Sasuke.

-Je sais… Je… j'ai les hormones en feu… C'est à croire que je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge…

-Tu restes avec lui juste pour coucher ?

-Non… bien sûr que non vu ce que ça donne de toute façon… non je sais juste pas comment faire. C'est jamais le bon moment…

-Je comprends, … Naruto est dans le même état.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Qu… hein ?

-… oui. On va bientôt rompre. Il essaie de trouver le bon moment je le vois bien… Pendant ce temps moi je tente de faire durer le plus mais… je sais bien que d'ici à la rentrée, … je serai célibataire.

Sa voix s'est étranglée. Il grimace doucement en essayant de garder constance. Sasuke va d'ailleurs l'obliger à le faire en nous appelant et en nous demandant ce qu'on attend pour les rejoindre. Neji me passe devant. Il salue Iruka et Kakashi au passage. Je l'imite en regardant un peu mieux ce dernier. Il a l'air d'avoir remarqué que Neji n'est pas dans son état habituel.

… en même temps, … ça n'a dû échapper à personne… C'est juste qu'il semble plus préoccupé qu'il ne devrait.

Quand je pense que… c'est cet homme avec qui Neji a pour la premier fois couché… J'en ai presque mal au ventre.

Je les rattrape et apprends au passage que Sakura veut monter derrière moi sur le scooter et qu'elle a déjà enfilé le casque de Sasuke. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et me demande si elle s'installe avant ou après moi. Je ne réponds pas. Je prends mon casque, l'enfile, et monte. Elle s'assied derrière moi et enlace ma taille. Je gigote d'ailleurs parce-que ses mains sont posées un peu trop bas à mon goût. Elle comprend et les remonte en riant légèrement. Je n'ai pas encore démarré alors j'ai entendu. Nous partons. Je suis Shikamaru. J'ai vu que cette fois-ci c'est Tenten qui se trouve à l'avant avec lui. J'espère que ça va à l'arrière… Que Neji ne va pas plus mal…

Nous arrivons très rapidement chez Tenten et Sakura. Il s'agit d'un immense appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble plutôt bien entretenu. Nous sommes tous passés dans l'ascenseur ensemble. A huit personnes. Et nous avions de la place. L'entrée débouche sur un très grand salon. Sur la droite, un large couloir menant très certainement aux chambres. A gauche au fond, une cuisine à l'américaine avec un bar la séparant du salon.

-On vous serre quelque chose ?

C'est Sakura qui l'a demandé pendant que Tenten récupère les manteaux en nous demandant de retirer nos chaussures. Je la regarde ; étonné. C'est bien son père qui paie le loyer, ici ? Il doit être riche pour offrir ce luxe à sa fille !

-Tenten ? C'est ton père qui vous paie le loyer c'est ça ?

Shikamaru tique sur la question et me regarde. Ce n'est pas le seul mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Ils sont presque tous à me dévisager. Tenten répond calmement.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-C'est immense ! Dans quoi est-ce qu'il tr

Je me fais brusquement couper la parole. Kiba s'est approché de moi et a plaqué une main sur ma bouche en m'interrompant.

-LALALaa ! Il a rien demandé ! On veut pas savoir ! Hé… héhéhé !

Il se tourne vers moi en tendant mon manteau à Tenten qui ne fait plus attention à nous. Il me chuchote quelques mots d'un air affolé.

-Gaara ne demande plus jamais ce que tu allais demander ! Tenten est Chinoise ! A ton avis pour gagner autant il fait quoi son père ?

C'est bien ce que je me demande… ! Kiba appuie sur l'une de ses narines et tort un peu son nez en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

… qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? Il a le nez bouché ou quoi ?

Il retire doucement sa main de ma bouche et s'écarte. Je préfère me taire sur ce coup-ci. De toute façon je saurai bien un jour. Et puis ça ne me regarde pas après tout.

Sasuke prend ma main et m'emmène plus en avant dans le salon avec lui. Il y a un grand canapé d'angle ainsi qu'un autre plus « petit » dirai-je. Le tout entoure une table basse que Tenten remonte légèrement en hauteur pour que l'on puisse se servir sans se pencher j'ai l'impression. Sakura vient y poser des bouteilles d'alcool accompagnées de verre.

-Naruto tu es interdit de boisson pendant un quart d'heure ! Punition !

-HeEIINN ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Kiba m'a dit que t'as failli vomir dans le van de Shikamaru. Ca t'apprendra.

-Maaaiiis ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il roule vite !

-Ni la mienne si tu ne sais pas t'arrêter ! Tu pourrais te surveiller tout seul ! Neji t'arrête tout le temps normalement !

Nous entendons alors Neji s'excuser à voix basse de ne pas l'avoir fait ce soir. Il est automatiquement excuser par Tenten qui le rassure en lui disant que ce n'est pas non plus à lui de le faire tout le temps. Il s'assied sur le canapé simple. Naruto vient s'asseoir à côté de lui en le regardant. Shikamaru vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Kiba semble vouloir rester par terre en face de nous. Tenten s'installe dans l'angle et Sakura continue de faire quelques allés-retours pour nous amener boissons et apéritifs. Nous allons parler pendant deux bonnes heures avant que Kiba et Tenten se mettent en tête de se battre l'un l'autre sur un jeu vidéo.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que j'ai vu le mur du fond s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une énorme installation télévisuelle et home cinéma avec enceinte et tout ce qui va avec. De plus je crois bien que Tenten à plus de trois ou quatre console de jeux.

… Je souris en me disant que mon frère se croirait au paradis ici.

Peu de temps après, Sakura va se plaindre d'être délaissée en se laissant tomber à genoux derrière Tenten sur le sol et en l'enlaçant. Je rougis en les voyant s'embrasser goulûment. Je détourne mon regard. Naruto nous fait soudain sursauter en brandissant une bouteille vide. Il s'est très rapidement remis à boire une fois le quart d'heure d'abstinence passé.

-ACTION OU VERITE !

Shikamaru soupire. Neji sourit en regardant son petit ami déjà plus que saoule. Enfin si ça peut exister… Sakura répond aux attentes de Naruto.

-Oh oui ! Avec la bouteille et les gages !

… Hein ?

Sasuke se lève à son tour tout comme Kiba. Tenten éteint la console. Je crois que… qu'on est vraiment parti pour un action ou vérité.

Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire une bouteille et des gages là-dedans…

Neji m'interroge.

-Tu sais y jouer Gaara ?

-Euh… je crois.

Ils se mettent en cercle par terre en plein milieu du salon. Sasuke m'a gardé une place à côté de lui. Je m'installe donc à sa droite. A la mienne se trouve Shikamaru, suivit de Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Naruto, puis Kiba. Je suis en face de Neji qui m'explique.

-On fait tourner la bouteille. La personne qui est désignée choisie une action ou une vérité et c'est celle qui a lancé la bouteille qui dit ce qu'elle doit faire. Si tu n'acceptes pas, tu as un gage. Tu lances la bouteille pour savoir qui te le donne. Mais tu n'y as le droit qu'une seule fois.

-O… ok.

Shikamaru prend la parole en voyant Tenten et Sakura s'échanger un regard complice.

-Interdiction de demander à quelqu'un de coucher avec un autre.

-J'suis d'accord.

C'est Sasuke qui a répondu. Je l'imite, Neji aussi. Naruto aussi dans l'élan mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait bien compris de quoi on parle. Tenten me tend la bouteille.

-Tiens Gaara. Commence.

-D… d'accord.

Je prends la bouteille, et la fais tourner. Ca tombe sur Naruto. Il répond avant que je ne lui demande.

-ACTION !

Je regarde tout le monde tour à tour. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui faire faire…

Mon regard tombe sur Neji.

-B… bien euh… em… embrasse Neji.

Sakura se met à me râler dessus que je suis tout sauf original. Je m'excuse en rougissant. Naruto le fait malgré tout. Il se tourne tout sourire vers Neji qui, j'ai l'impression, prend ce baiser comme le dernier qu'il aura. Il en profite, le fait durer, … et ça alors que tout le monde les regarde.

J'aimerai bien, … être à la place de Naruto… Je… je me demande si quelqu'un oserait me demander à moi ou même pourquoi pas à Neji… qu'on s'embrasse tous les deux.

Vu comme Naruto est bourré, … il ne s'interposerait même pas.

Naruto qui d'ailleurs se met à lancer la bouteille. Elle tombe sur Kiba.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Euh… action.

-Tu fais un suçon à Shika !

J'écarquille les yeux en rougissant. Kiba se lève et passe devant Sasuke et moi. Il s'agenouille devant Shikamaru, qui se redresse légèrement, et se penche pour lui faire le dit suçon. Après ça, la bouteille va tourner pendant quelques tours sans moi pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il n'y a que des actions de faites et toutes un peu comme les premières. Et je suis en train de me demander s'il ne prennent pas vérité parce qu'ils savent que les questions peuvent être très dérangeantes…

-Action ou Vérité ?

Je sursaute et regarde Tenten. C'est elle qui m'a posé cette question.

-Hein ?

-Action ou Vérité ? C'est tombé sur toi Gaara !

-Ah ! … euh... a… action.

Autant continuer sur la lancée...

-Alors pendant 5 minutes vous allez vous enfermer dans le placard avec Sakura.

-Hein ? C… C'est permis ?

-Vous n'êtes pas tenu de faire quoi que ce soit !

Je vois déjà Sakura ouvrir un petit placard dans le mur près de l'entrée. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke en espérant qu'il s'interpose là-dedans. Mais il ne fait rien. Absolument rien. Il m'interroge même du regard en se demandant ce que j'attends pour y aller.

Je me lève donc et rejoins Sakura, mal à l'aise. Elle me demande.

-T'es claustrophobe Gaara ?

-Quoi ? Non.

Elle sourit.

-Alors on y va !

Parce-que je l'aurai été, on m'aurait donné autre chose à faire ?

Je me gifle intérieurement pour ma bêtise, et entre le premier.

… il est vraiment petit ce placard.

Et en plus ce qu'on m'a dit sur Sakura et Tenten ne me calme pas. Sakura entre à son tour. Il y a comme une petite marche pour y aller. Tentent regarde sa montre, et nous enferme.

Puis il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Sakura chuchote après quelques instants.

-On nous entend pas. T'inquiètes pas.

-Hein ?

Sa voix devient un peu plus claire.

-Tu m'observais beaucoup au bar, tu sais !

Je la sens se rapprocher de moi et se coller à mon corps. Je ne peux même pas reculer en plus ! Je sens sa poitrine se coller contre mon torse et s'y presser. Heureusement qu'il fait noir sinon elle verrait que je rougis. Sa cuisse droite se positionne entre mes jambes.

-S… Sakura ! Arrêtes je… je suis avec Sasuke !

-Rhooo… tout le monde à part lui sait que tu vas rompre ! C'est Naruto qui me l'a dit. Profites !

Elle prend mon poignet et colle ma main sur l'un de ses seins. Je me crispe complètement. C… ça m'excite !

Son corps bouge. Je crois qu'elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds.

-Laisse-toi aller !

Je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres. J'inspire profondément d'un coup, et pousse de toutes mes forces les portes du placard qui s'ouvre sous mon poids. Je tombe par terre en criant.

-J'ACCEPTE LE GAGE !

La marche m'a fait en plus tomber de haut. Sasuke se lève.

-Gaara ? Ca va ?

Je m'assieds et me relève en lui assurant que oui. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sakura sans rien dire. Elle me fait un clin d'œil en allant s'asseoir avant moi. Je rejoins tout le monde. Sakura me tend la bouteille.

-Tiens. Il faut désigner celui ou celle qui te dit ton gage.

-Hm.

Je lui prends la bouteille et la fait tourner. Je soupire de soulagement en la voyant s'arrêter sur Shikamaru. Il me demande.

-Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité.

Je préfère encore ça … tout sauf retourner dans ce placard.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis que tu pouvais dire à Kiba au camping.

Le temps s'arrête dans ma tête. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Shikamaru me fixe droit dans les yeux. Kiba se tient un peu plus droit. Il nous regarde tour à tour et se penche en avant.

-Y'a un truc que je sais pas ? Si c'est que tu m'aimes je le sais Shika !

-Non. C'est à propos de Lee.

Blanc. Je suis un peu ailleurs. En fait je me demande pourquoi Shikamaru tient tant à ce que Kiba le sache. Shikamaru qui reprend la parole.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser Gaara.

Je sors de mes pensées sur cette phrase. Je me racle la gorge, et fais mon gage.

-Lee et Shikamaru ont couché ensemble très peu de temps après votre rupture Kiba.

Personne n'ose rien dire. C'est Kiba qui va rompre ce silence en premier.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Lee et Shikamaru ont c

Il m'interrompt. Je pensais bêtement qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

-T'as couché avec Lee ? Mais… Alors il te l'a dit ?

Tout le monde tourne son regard vers Kiba. Même Shikamaru qui lui demande.

-Dis quoi ?

Kiba écarquille les yeux.

-Il… t'as couché avec lui sans savoir ? Pourquoi t'as couché avec lui !

Sasuke se racle la gorge en prenant la bouteille. Il la tend à Shikamaru.

-Euh… Shika… c'est ton tour… on va pas parler de ça maintenant… vous n'aurez qu'à en discuter une fois seuls…

Shikamaru prend la bouteille et la fait tourner. Elle tombe sur Naruto qui n'attend pas.

-ACTION !

-Embrasse Neji.

-EnCoOORE ! Pff… Demandez-moi d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est tout le temps lui !

Il râle en se penchant vers Neji qui vient tout juste d'écarquiller les yeux en l'entendant. J'imagine le mal que ça peut lui faire… Ce que j'aimerai mettre mon poing dans la figure de Naruto ! Quel idiot ! Il ne mérite vraiment pas Neji !

Lequel se fait très brièvement embrasser par Naruto qui n'attend pas pour faire tourner la bouteille. Elle tombe sur Sakura qui demande une vérité. Naruto lui demande.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus que Tenten ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Ah…

Sakura tourne à son tour. Ca retombe sur Naruto qui n'attend toujours pas.

-ACTIONNN ! SAUF EMBRASSER NEJI ! Héhéhé… !

Neji qui je ne sais comment doit retenir ses larmes de voir son petit ami certes saoule mais ne mentant très certainement pas du fait qu'il le soit.

-Embrasses Sasuke.

-OUIII !

Naruto lève les bras en signe de victoire. Neji baisse son visage en fermant les yeux. J'ai l'horrible impression de le voir essuyer quelques larmes voulant rouler sur ses joues mais personne n'y fait attention car Sasuke rétorque automatiquement.

-Quoi ? NON ! Ca va pas ! Je veux pas moi !

-Oohh… ! C'est qu'un baiser Sasuke !

Naruto s'approche déjà de lui à quatre pattes. Sasuke me demande d'intervenir mais je ne l'entends qu'à peine. Je dévisage Neji dont les épaules tremblent. Je suis obliger de détourner mon regard en me faisant cogner par Sasuke poussé par Naruto. Ils tombent tous les deux à terre ; Sasuke étalé sur mes jambes et Naruto sur lui l'enlaçant. Il l'embrasse de force alors que Sasuke essaie de pousser ses épaules. Je les regardent sans savoir quoi faire exactement. Puis Naruto se redresse et essuie ses lèvres. Sasuke le repousse violemment et le fait tomber sur le dos en arrière. Il me crie même dessus.

-POURQUOI T'AS RIEN FAIT ?

Je le dévisage ; choqué. Sakura répond pour moi.

-T'as rien fait quand il a dû s'enfermer avec moi Sasuke !

Naruto prend la bouteille et la fait tourner. Elle tombe sur Neji. Lequel garde la tête baissée en répondant à Naruto qui vient de lui poser la question habituelle.

-Action.

Il a une voix toute faible.

-Embrasses Gaara !

Neji inspire doucement et reprend la parole alors que moi je me sens rougir à l'idée qu'il m'embrasse.

-Je prends un gage.

Je cligne des paupières. J'ai comme un instant de flottement. Puis je regarde sur le côté en espérant ne pas trop paraître blessé. La bouteille me tombe dessus. Neji me demande une action. J'aimerai… lui demander de m'embrasser. Mais je ne peux décemment pas le faire. Je ne le regarde pas et lui demande d'aller pleurer un bon coup dans la chambre au lieu de nous imposer sa demi-présence. Je l'ai fait sur un ton dur mais au moins il fait effet même s'il fait du mal. Neji craque. Un sanglot lui échappe. Il se lève très rapidement et se retire du salon en prenant la direction de l'entrée avant de tourner à sa gauche vers les chambres. Etonnamment, Naruto s'inquiète.

-Neji… ?

Il m'adresse un regard en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Je lui rends ce mauvais regard en lui répondant d'un ton plus que sec.

-Je lui ai dit d'aller se soulager un peu ! Tu vois pas que tu lui fais du mal, non ?

Je prends la bouteille et la fait tourner. Elle atterrit sur Kiba qui me demande une action. Dans l'élan, je lui parle d'un ton sec à lui aussi. Un ton qui n'autorise aucune objection.

-Explique toi avec Shikamaru maintenant ! J'en ai marre de ce jeu.

Je me lève et décide de rejoindre Neji dans la chambre. Je les laisse tranquille. Seulement Naruto va me pousser en me rattrapant dans l'entrée. Il m'ordonne de ne pas m'approcher de Neji et va le rejoindre lui-même. Je retourne donc dans le salon où l'ambiance n'est plus au beau fixe depuis de longues minutes même si tout le monde faisait semblant.

Sasuke s'est levé et aide Sakura à ranger les bouteilles et les restes d'apéritifs pendant que Tenten essaie de trouver quoi faire. Shikamaru et Kiba, eux, vont sur le balcon que je remarque par la même occasion.

Et moi, curieux, je m'approche du dit balcon pour écouter ce qu'ils vont se dire. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a pu exactement se passer. Je m'assieds donc sur la banquette du canapé la plus proche du balcon et tends l'oreille.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -C'est depuis que vous avez couché ensemble, non, qu'il est devenu comme ça ?

-Hm. … en fait, … maintenant que je sais ce que tu viens de me dire, … je me demande si c'est pas de ma faute… Moi si j'ai couché avec lui c'était vraiment comme ça, … enfin… y'avait pas de sentiment à part l'envie qu'il aille mieux ou… enfin y'avait pas d'amour. Sauf que lui si ce que tu me dis est vrai, … »

**Et voilà ! Bon je le répète, je répondrai à toutes les reviews à partir du 23 juin après mes rattrapages donc ne vous gênez pas pour m'en mettre, elles ne seront pas sans réponses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû et que vous vous posez tout plein de questions sur plusieurs sujets. Héhé. Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Pourquoi mon fils passe pour un nul, ici?

Nana : Tu trouves qu'il passe pour un nul ?

Densetsu : #choqué par la question# Oui !

Nana : Ah bon.

Densetsu : Qu... ! #trop choqué pour répondre#


	49. Chapter 49

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki **! Nanana ! :p. [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors **ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms **! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 49.**

Shikamaru et Kiba vont sur le balcon que je remarque par la même occasion.

Et moi, curieux, je m'approche du dit balcon pour écouter ce qu'ils vont se dire. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a pu exactement se passer. Je m'assieds donc sur la banquette du canapé la plus proche du balcon et tends l'oreille.

Kiba prend le premier la parole après avoir allumé une cigarette. Il s'adosse à la rambarde du balcon et demande.

-Alors t'as couché avec Lee sans rien savoir ?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

-Il ne ressent rien pour moi. On était meilleurs amis c'est tout.

-T'as tout faux.

-Je crois pas, non. Et de toute façon j'en n'ai rien à faire je ne peux plus le voir en peinture.

-Pourtant ça t'aiderait à comprendre pourquoi il est sorti avec moi.

-Il est juste tomber amoureux. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi tout le temps avant qu'il ne te demande d'être son petit ami. Même après d'ailleurs… C'était Kiba a fait ça, Kiba a dit ça, Kiba est merveilleux… tout le temps.

Silence. Je tourne légèrement mon visage pour leur jeter un coup d'œil. Shikamaru s'est appuyé lui aussi à la rambarde et fume en silence. Kiba tourne son regard vers lui. Je me retourne de nouveau et continue à écouter. Kiba prend la parole.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'étais son type ? T'as pas trouvé ça bizarre qu'il sorte avec moi alors que tout ceux avec qui il était sorti avant étaient bien plus grand, plus mince, moins voyou, plus calme, … ?

-Tu es très bien. Moi je t'aime alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas les même goûts que toi.

-T'es en train de me dire qu'il ne t'aimait pas, là, peut-être ? Excuse-moi j'ai peut-être un QI super élevé comme vous aimez me le rappeler mais je te suis pas du tout.

-S'il est sorti avec moi c'est pour que toi tu ne le fasses pas Shika ! Enfin réfléchis un peu merde ! Et puis à ton avis pourquoi je l'ai trompé, moi ?

-Parce-que tu ne sais pas être fidèle. Et c'est bien pour ça que je refuse de sortir ou de coucher avec toi quand bien même je t'aime.

-T'es un idiot. C'est tout. Je ne **veux** pas être fidèle. Vu comme il m'a détruit j'ai aucune envie de me refaire avoir.

-Il « t'a détruit » ? Kiba c'est toi qui l'a trompé en premier !

Je sursaute en entendant Kiba.

-PUTAIN MAIS TU PIGES PAS, NON ! IL T'AIME ! IL T'AIMAIT AVANT MEME QUE TU LE CONNAISSES !

Blanc. Kiba reprend après une courte pause.

-S'il t'a abordé la première fois c'est parce qu'il était déjà amoureux de toi ! Il n'a pas osé te le dire parce qu'il ne savait pas si tu étais homo ou pas ! Il ne voulait pas te perdre alors il a préféré jouer les meilleurs amis, Shika ! Sauf qu'un jour il a compris que tu me regardais, je suis même sûr que tu as dû lui dire que t'avais des vues sur quelqu'un, que c'était un garçon !

-Et après ? Il se serait forcé à se poing juste pour que je n'arrive pas à mes fins ?

-Tu sais très bien que c'est quelqu'un d'entier. Il ne fait rien à moitié. Il voulait te faire du mal en même temps. A te parler tout le temps de moi. Il voulait que tu sois mal pour ensuite te consoler. Sauf que c'est le contraire qui s'est produit… A se forcer comme ça, … c'est lui qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas te voir réagir. Et un jour il a craqué et m'a tout dit. … Sauf que moi je l'aimais. Et je l'ai très mal pris. … C'est pour ça que je l'ai trompé, que c'est parti en sucette et qu'on en est là aujourd'hui.

Alors c'est ça qui c'est passé…

Kiba pose une dernière question.

-Pourquoi tu as couché avec Lee s'il ne t'a pas avoué qu'il t'aimait ?

-S'il l'avait fait je ne sais même pas si je l'aurai fait. J'ai couché avec lui parce qu'il m'a fait pitié. Il était mal d'avoir rompu avec toi. Il croit qu'il m'a forcé à le faire mais j'avais envie d'essayer de toute façon… je l'ai pris comme un truc entre amis… Et puis ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de t'oublier. C'est ça que je me suis dit.

-T'es un crétin fini en fait.

-Il faut croire, … oui.

Shikamaru soupire. Kiba ne dit plus rien. Je sursaute en voyant Sasuke passer devant moi et s'installer à côté de moi. Shikamaru reprend la parole ; permettant à Sasuke de deviner que je les écoute depuis tout à l'heure puisqu'il entend lui aussi.

-Mais alors, … si Lee m'aime, … c'est finalement lui qui t'a fait le plus de mal ?

Kiba répond.

-Ben de toute façon je crois que t'avais déjà un peu deviné qui était le plus touché de nous deux sinon tu ne serais pas comme ça avec lui. Quand bien même tu dises m'aimer, … t'es quelqu'un d'assez droit pour ne pas défendre celui qui est en tort.

-… Ce que je ne supporte pas chez Lee c'est son dramatisme. Il en a trop fait. Et de plus il t'a fait du mal même sans que je sache le reste. A se prostituer comme ça, … à devenir tel qu'il est maintenant… c'est pas le Lee que j'avais pour meilleur ami.

-C'est depuis que vous avez couché ensemble, non, qu'il est devenu comme ça ?

-Hm. … en fait, … maintenant que je sais ce que tu viens de me dire, … je me demande si c'est pas de ma faute… Moi si j'ai couché avec lui c'était vraiment comme ça, … enfin… y'avait pas de sentiment à part l'envie qu'il aille mieux ou… enfin y'avait pas d'amour. Sauf que lui si ce que tu me dis est vrai, …

Kiba l'interrompt.

-Et c'est vrai.

Shikamaru reprend.

-… lui il pensait peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'on se mettait ensemble.

-C'est un romantique.

-C'était.

-Non. Il l'est toujours.

Blanc. Sasuke pose sa tête sur mon épaule et chuchote.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble ?

Je hausse un sourcil en m'interrogeant sur ce qu'il me demande. Déjà il faudrait que je sache de qui il parle. Shika et Lee, ou Shika et Kiba ? Je réponds en chuchotant moi aussi.

-J'en sais rien.

Il me donne un baiser sur la mâchoire ; sûrement la flemme de se redresser assez pour m'en faire un sur la joue.

-On devrait peut-être y aller. On va plus rien faire de la soirée maintenant… faudrait que Neji se repose un peu et puis Kiba et Shika seront mieux pour parler ailleurs que sur le balcon.

-Oui. Je vais chercher Naruto et Neji.

Je me lève et laisse Sasuke prévenir Shikamaru et Kiba. La soirée se poursuit. Naruto est vraiment bien éméché. Neji ne semble pas du tout dans son assiette. Je reste près de lui au cas où il voudrait parler. Sasuke ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe mais je lui ai expliqué vaguement ne pas trop vouloir m'éloigner de Neji étant donné que ça ne va pas très fort avec Naruto.

Shikamaru est devant avec Kiba. Il conduit comme d'habitude Kiba avec lui. Comme j'ai bu moi aussi, on a mis mon scooter à l'arrière du van avec nous.

Pour une fois, Naruto n'est donc pas dans son coin avec Neji. C'est moi qui suis avec ce dernier. Je lui jette quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. Son regard est fixé sur Naruto en face de nous de l'autre côté de mon scooter. La tête de ce dernier est posée sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Il lui tient même la main. Sasuke a l'air un peu gêné par la situation et semble déjà chercher comment il va m'expliquer ce rapprochement soudain avec Naruto. Mais personnellement je m'en fiche. J'en suis en fait jaloux car Neji n'accepterait pas que je lui tienne la main comme ça. Ni que je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Soudain, la voix de Naruto qui parle d'un air lointain sans vraiment faire attention au contexte et encore moins à la présence de Neji ou à la mienne.

-Dis Sasuke, … tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Sasuke se crispe et écarquille les yeux en tournant son visage d'un geste très vif. Mais je n'y prête que peu d'attention. Je regarde Neji pour voir sa propre réaction mais rien. Il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ne cille même pas.

C'est presque s'il attendait d'entendre cette question.

Naruto s'exclame en riant doucement.

-J'suis complètement bourré ! Excusez-moi, j'dis n'importe quoi !

Sasuke se détend en souriant mais il reste tout de même gêné.

Nous nous arrêtons. Neji se lève le premier et sort dès que Shikamaru nous ouvre la porte arrière.

-Je dois ramener Kiba chez lui en urgence. Naruto ! Tu peux ouvrir le jardin pour qu'on récupère Akamaru s'il te plaît ?

Naruto rit pour toute réponse. Sasuke se lève et dit à Shikamaru le faire. Moi je dois malheureusement aider Naruto à se lever et à sortir du fourgon. Je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place. Et encore moins lorsque je vois les lèvres de Naruto trembler et ses yeux s'humidifier.

Sa bouche s'ouvre doucement et quelques mots qui doivent être horrible à prononcer pour lui en sortent.

-Il t'aime vraiment, hein ? J… j'ai jamais eu aucune chance, hein ?

Il me force à le lâcher et essaie d'accélérer son pas pour s'éloigner de moi. Je ralentis de mon côté et reste finalement sur place.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aimer plus que comme semblaient s'aimer Naruto et Neji. Ils avaient l'air de former un si beau couple !

-Gaara !

Je sursaute et tourne mon visage sur le côté. Kiba est tout près et me sourit mais c'est forcé. Je sens mon cœur se serrer légèrement. Il m'interroge.

-Alors euh… tu savais ?

-… o… oui. Depuis le camping. Je… je suis désolé, Shika m'avait dit que… que ce serait bien que tu le saches mais je pouvais quand même pas le dire, donc bon… je…

-Non. T'inquiète pas. C'est pas grave. Je… pendant que Shika n'est pas là, en fait, … j'aurai voulu savoir si tu savais d'autres trucs qui n'auraient pas été dit pendant la soirée.

-Non. Rien. Je savais juste qu'il avait… Ben passé une nuit avec Lee. C'est tout.

Kiba voudrait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il se fait interrompre par Akamaru suivit de loin par Shikamaru. Je me rapproche de Kiba et chuchote pour que Shikamaru ne nous entende pas.

-Tu devrais parler directement avec lui même si c'est dur.

-… hm.

Il acquiesce et me remercie pour le conseil avant de m'en donner un autre.

-Et toi tu devrais être un peu plus clair avec Sasuke. Vraiment.

-… oui je… je sais. Je compte le faire. Bientôt, … j'attends de trouver le bon moment en fait.

-Y'en a pas vraiment pour faire un truc pareil. Il aura mal quoiqu'il arrive.

C'est à mon tour de forcer un sourire. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps sur mon visage. Kiba me salue, Akamaru a le droit à une caresse, et Shikamaru me dit à son tour au revoir après avoir sorti mon scooter de son van. Ils repartent de leur côté. Je rentre à l'intérieur et ferme à clé derrière moi. Je passe dans le salon et me fige un instant en voyant Naruto se déshabiller. Je fais le tour de la pièce du regard et vois Neji assis voir même prostré sur le canapé juste à côté de moi. Et puis Sasuke se mettre lentement en boxer en regardant Neji. Il doit se demander s'il suit Naruto pour le surveiller dans la piscine, ou s'il reste pour Neji. Je prends la parole en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto qui retire son boxer. J'interpelle Sasuke.

-Sasuke ! Vas avec Naruto, je vais rester là avec Neji.

-O… ok.

Sasuke s'approche de moi et me donne un bref baiser avant de déclarer.

-Je vais surveiller l'homme bourré de la soirée.

Je souris en le corrige.

-De toutes les soirées tu veux dire.

-Sois pas méchant comme ça. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

-Hm. Allez. Vas-y avant qu'il se noie.

-J'y vais.

Je le regarde retirer son jean et partir en boxer dans le jardin. Mais ça ne me fait rien. J'inspire doucement et soupire franchement avant de me tourner vers Neji. Il a une bouteille de bière à la main. Il y a un pack d'ouvert sur la table basse. Je ne me pose pas la question, je sais que c'est Kiba qui nous l'a laissée. Je m'assieds à côté de Neji. Je ne dis rien, je reste juste là pour le moment. Quelques minutes passent jusqu'à ce que je sursaute d'un coup.

Neji vient de laisser tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tourne lentement mon visage vers le sien en écarquillant les yeux. Et puis je me crispe de nouveau en sentant la main gauche de Neji se glisser dans ma main droite et la serrer.

-Neji… ! ?

Ses lèvres se tordent ses yeux s'humidifient. Sa main se resserre encore un peu dans la mienne puis il tourne son visage. Il colle son front à mon épaule et tente de retenir un sanglot. Ses épaules tremblent. Je me détends et pose ma main gauche sur son épaule droite puis je me tourne et le prends dans mes bras en murmurant son prénom. Il lâche la bouteille qu'il tenait et la laisse tomber à même le sol en m'enlaçant lui aussi. Je l'entends murmurer en avoir assez et vouloir oublier.

Mes bras se resserrent brièvement autour de son corps. Puis je le relâche alors qu'il s'écarte en relevant la tête. Il me regarde, et ferme ses paupières en approchant son visage du mien. Il m'embrasse et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je prends même ses joues dans mes mains pour qu'il ne se recule pas. Je participe au baiser et pousse Neji en arrière afin qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé. Je sais bien qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'il fait, ou alors que s'il s'en rend compte, c'est la tristesse et le fait qu'il soit perdu qui parlent, … mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour ne pas en profiter. Uns fois étendu sur lui, mes mains quittent ses joues et se faufilent un chemin sous son sous-pull. Puis elles se rendent ensuite très rapidement bien plus bas sur son jean que je déboutonne. Neji se laisse faire tandis que je descends sa braguette et plonge ma main sous son boxer. Il ferme les yeux et inspire doucement en posant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me redresse, recule légèrement, place la jambe gauche de Neji à ma droite pour qu'elles soient écartées l'une de l'autre, et me penche sur son membre venant de se dresser sous mes caresses. Je sens la main de Neji resserrer mes cheveux tandis que je pose quelques baisers sur son entrejambe. Puis soudain il prend mes épaules et me fait me redresser. Il m'embrasse goulûment, et m'ordonne de me retourner face au dossier du canapé. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant saliver sur deux de ses doigts. Je déglutis en me sentant me réchauffer encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, et obéis en baissant mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je me positionne pendant que Neji se relève et se poste derrière moi. J'agrippe le haut du dossier du canapé, et me crispe un léger instant en sentant les doigts de Neji me pénétrer. Je plaque ma main gauche au mur au-dessus du canapé et étouffe tant bien que mal un râle. La seconde main de Neji s'affaire à caresser mon corps ça et là. Sa bouche embrasse ma nuque et mon cou. Ses dents me mordillent même un peu par endroit. Et je dois dire que c'est très bon.

Tellement bon que je n'entends pas que l'on m'appelle de loin. Neji non plus n'a pas l'air d'entendre.

Pourtant, on nous appelle vraiment.

Mais nous continuons. Neji retire rapidement ces doigts de mes fesses et prend ma taille à deux mains après avoir fait quelques mouvements de pompes sur mon membre.

Je sens son entrejambe contre mon intimité puis entends la voix de Neji.

-Ca va ?

J'avale la salive accumulée dans ma bouche et hoche la tête en esquissant un semblant de son affirmatif baignée dans le plaisir. Puis je me retiens je ne sais comment de me cambrer et arque mon dos en contenant un cri voir un râle de plaisir alors que Neji entre en moi.

C'est… c'est vraiment bon ! Vraiment !

Les ongles de ma main droite plongent dans le cuir du canapé alors que ceux de ma main gauche racle le mur pendant que le haut de mon crâne s'y appuie. Neji se retire doucement puis entre à nouveau. J'ouvre la bouche et essaie de respirer correctement mais c'est vraiment dur. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qui le soit. Neji va et vient doucement en moi en tentant quelques caresses hasardeuses sur mon corps lorsqu'il ne tient pas mon bassin ou mes fesses afin de les écarter un peu plus qu'elles ne le sont. Mes jambes tremblent, mes bras aussi. En fait, … c'est quasiment tout mon corps.

Puis Neji commence à accélérer. Je me redresse légèrement pour que ma tête cesse de cogner le mur. Je colle mon dos au torse de Neji qui est penché en avant. Je crois qu'il a posé un genou au bord du canapé. Puis il se tient soudain droit en prenant le haut de mon épaule droite d'une main, et mon bassin de l'autre. Ses mouvements accélèrent de plus en plus puis ralentissent d'un coup avant d'accélérer encore et ainsi de suite durant, pour moi en tout cas, de trop courts instants. Je prends mon entrejambe de la main droite et la caresse. Je veux venir en même temps que lui je veux que ce soit parfait, c'est Neji, … c'est… c'est la première fois que je prends vraiment du plaisir à être passif.

Cependant le moment où je vais jouir, en même temps que Neji, va être distrait par une impression étrange. Celle que l'on m'appelle de plus en plus fort et d'une voix apeurée ou… ou choquée ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais cela ne dure qu'à peine un dixième de seconde car le plaisir est bien trop fort. Je me détends, Neji aussi. Il se retire et se laisse doucement tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé après s'être rhabillé correctement. Je m'assieds à genoux, puis me redresse pour remonter mon boxer et mon pantalon avant de m'asseoir correctement.

Tout est silencieux autour de nous. Il n'y a que notre souffle à moi et Neji qui fasse un tant soit peu de bruit. Après deux trois minutes pour se reprendre, Neji prend la parole.

-Excuse-moi Gaara je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je m'en doutais. Je savais bien qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Et je le sais d'autant plus maintenant que des larmes s'amoncèlent dans ses yeux. Il se penche en avant en les essuyant. Je le regarde sans savoir quoi faire. Je pose juste une main sur son épaule la plus proche et prends la parole.

-T'inquiètes pas. C'est pas grave Neji. C'est qu'un petit accident de parcours. J'en parlerai pas.

-Ce con m'a dit de le faire ! Ce matin ! C… ce matin il… m'a dit que ça pouvait que me détendre, que je pensais de toute façon qu'à toi, je… je suis désolé ! J'en avais aucune envie Gaara ! J'suis désolé je voulais pas !

Je me rapproche de lui sur le canapé en me penchant à mon tour.

-Hey. Neji ! Ne pleure pas. Ca va. On l'a fait, moi je… j'ai aimé, … on n'en parle plus. Reprends-toi. Ca va aller.

Il renifle en essuyant ses yeux. Je passe ma main dans son dos en essayant de trouver ce qui pourrait le faire aller mieux. Je m'apprête à lui demander très maladroitement s'il veut que j'aille chercher Naruto, mais n'en ai pas la possibilité. Ce dernier entre dans le salon complètement nu et le visage légèrement baissé. Il prend la parole à voix basse.

-G… Gaara… tu devrais aller voir Sasuke.

-Hein ?

Il n'ajoute rien et traverse le salon pour aller dans le couloir et monter à l'étage. Je le suis du regard en me demandant ce qu'il raconte.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la baie vitrée ouverte. Je ne peux pas aller voir Sasuke ! Neji n'est pas en état d'être laissé tout seul, enfin ! J'observe ce dernier en me sentant de plus en plus mal. Et puis je sursaute d'un coup en entendant un hurlement. Neji hoquète et redresse son visage. Je me lève doucement en entendant mon prénom crié du fond du jardin.

C'est Sasuke. Et je crois qu'il pleure en criant ainsi. Neji me pousse dans le dos en parlant.

-Vas voir !

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et obéis. Je presse d'ailleurs le pas une fois dehors. Lorsque j'arrive à la piscine, mes jambes manquent de flancher. Sasuke est allongé sur le côté, au bord, et complètement nu. Je me précipite vers lui et m'agenouille pour prendre ses épaules dans mes mains et le redresser. Il pleure, il me serre contre lui, il m'appelle même si je suis là. Je le sens trembler et me sens moi-même trembler par la peur de comprendre.

-Sa… Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il me crie qu'il veut partir. Qu'il ne veut plus revenir ici. Qu'il ne veut plus jamais le voir de sa vie.

-« Le » ? Tu… tu parles de… de Naruto ?

Ses pleurs redoublent. Je tourne mon visage vers la maison et aperçois une chambre allumée à l'étage. Je remarque celui dont nous parlons nous regarder de là où il se trouve. Je ne peux pas voir son visage ni rien de bien précis, mais sa silhouette à contre-jour de la lumière de la pièce fait qu'il est facile de savoir que c'est lui. Et de toute façon j'imagine mal Neji être monté à l'étage.

Je sens la colère monter. Qu'a t'il osé faire à Sasuke ? Je resserre ce dernier dans mes bras avant de le regarder en l'écartant doucement.

-Sasuke. Ton boxer, où il est ?

-J… je…

Il fait un « non » de tête. Je le garde dans mes bras en regardant autour de nous. J'aperçois le boxer de Sasuke dans la piscine et grimace.

-Il est dans l'eau Sasuke. E… écoute je… tu veux bien, … allez à l'intérieur ? Je vais te ramener chez toi, ok ? Mais il faut que tu t'habilles.

Je l'entends murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

-Je veux pas rentrer dans cette maison.

-… b… bon alors… je vais aller te les chercher, … ok ? Tu… tu vas pouvoir m'attendre ?

Il hésite, et hoche la tête tout doucement. Cependant il ne me lâche pas. Je me lève à peine qu'il en fait autant et qu'il agrippe mon pull en gémissant de peur. Je le regarde par dessus mon épaule. Je lui prends la main et lui propose d'aller jusqu'aux murs de la maison à deux. Que je lui donnerai ses affaires par la baies vitrée. Il acquiesce et me suit.

Nous allons tout de même mettre quelques minutes à remonter le jardin. Arrivée devant la baie vitrée toujours ouverte, Sasuke me lâche la main et me laisse entrer. Je remarque, en le faisant, que le salon est vide. Je récupère lentement les vêtements de Sasuke. Une fois dans mes mains, je me retourne pour aller les donner à Sasuke. Je me fige en entendant la voix de Neji derrière moi.

-Gaara.

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

-Hein ?

-Naruto… il a… il dit qu'il s'excuse même… si ça ne changera rien.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a obligé Sasuke à …

Je resserre les vêtements de ce dernier dans mes mains. Neji continue.

-Il a craqué il… Il est désolé il ne… sait pas très bien ce que…

Je me retourne en lui disant ramener Sasuke chez lui. Je ne veux plus l'écouter. Je passe la baie vitrée et tends à Sasuke ses affaires en le regardant dans les yeux. Il doit savoir ce que m'a dit Neji même s'il n'a peut-être pas entendu.

-Tiens.

Il les prend et se rhabille lentement en essayant de se cacher derrière moi même si on se doute bien tous que Neji l'a déjà vu. Je me retourne ensuite vers ce dernier en prenant la parole.

-Neji je vais raccompagner Sasuke chez lui, … est-ce que ça ira avec N

-Tu pourras repasser ici après ?

-Hein ?

-Je sais que… Sasuke n'a sûrement pas envie de rester seul en ce moment mais… Naruto vient de rompre avec moi alors je voudrais rentrer chez moi… j'ose pas appeler mon oncle.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je t'aime ! Sors avec moi ! Moi je… moi je saurai te rendre heureux ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que vous continuiez de lire cette fic malgré le changement des dates dans les posts. je n'avais vraiment plus assez de marges pour les chapitres. En tout cas vous serez contents d'apprendre que je me suis débloqué dans le chapitre 50 et que je suis rendu au 51, à l'heure qu'il est (07.07.10). Les posts resteront tels quel malgré tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'oublierez pas de me donner vos réactions quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer pour les protagonistes de l'histoire. Encore merci et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : #se jète sur Nana# Nanaaa ! Tu m'avais manqué !

Nana : Toi aussi Densetsu. Je suis contente de voir que la maison tient encore debout.

Itachi : #pense que ce n'est pas grâce à Densetsu# Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! Qu'on allait faire décoller une fusée depuis la cuisine ?


	50. Chapter 50

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki ! **Nanana ! :p. [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. **Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas !** Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

Note : **_Désolée, je répondrai aux reviews restantes dans la fin de semaine. Je ne l'ai pas fait avant de poster le chapitre car NanaNara voulait absolument que je poste la suite. (elle a dit qu'elle en prenait l'entière responsabilité et a éclatée de rire. lol. Non mais, sérieusement je m'excuse vraiment pour ces retards. Merci de continuer à m'en poster malgré tout et bonne lecture. _**

**Un effleurement. 50.**

Je me retourne ensuite vers Neji en prenant la parole.

-Neji je vais raccompagner Sasuke chez lui, … ça ira avec N

-Tu pourras repasser ici après ?

-Hein ?

-Je sais que… Sasuke n'a sûrement pas envie de rester seul en ce moment mais… Naruto vient de rompre avec moi alors je voudrais rentrer chez moi… j'ose pas appeler mon oncle.

Sasuke lui demande d'une voix timide s'il ne pourrait pas appeler Shikamaru. J'ai mal au ventre, là, moi. J'aimerai aider Neji mais je ne peux pas laisser Sasuke tout seul.

Neji se gratte le crâne en se trouvant bête à haute voix. Je lui propose alors.

-Tu veux… qu'on reste en attendant le retour de Shika ?

Sasuke agrippe ma main. Je reprends rapidement la parole pour le rassurer mais toujours en regardant Neji.

-Enfin on restera devant, … c'est hors de question que Sasuke entre.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Je… je vais juste le dire à Naruto.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour rester comme ça. Sa voix tremble légèrement par moment mais rien de plus. Il retourne à l'intérieur et nous laisse faire le tour. Il va nous rejoindre moins de deux minutes après à l'avant de la maison. J'ai appelé Shikamaru pour lui demander de repasser pour faire le chemin. Il va venir avec Kiba afin que ce dernier reste un peu avec Naruto. On n'a pas prévenu ce dernier, mais de toute façon ni Neji ni moi ne voulons lui donner le choix. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable même s'il était saoul mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était pas réellement voulu. Jamais il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Alors on ne veut pas le laisser seul au moins jusqu'à ce que ces parents rentrent. En final Shika et Kiba vont faire demi-tour à peine quelques minutes après être partis.

Shikamaru m'a dit que de toute façon l'urgence à ramener Kiba chez lui c'était pour parler l'un et l'autre ensemble seul à seul. Ils le feront un peu plus tard, c'est tout.

Je surveille Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il a son casque dans ses bras et est assis sur la selle de mon scooter. Il attend. Il tremble encore un peu. Il est en état de choc. Seulement je me sens mal pour Neji aussi. Mais je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur Sasuke alors que c'est le petit ami de Neji qui… enfin l'ex. …

Je soupire discrètement. Je prends la parole en demandant à Sasuke.

-Sasu ! Ca va ? Tu… Tu tiens ?

Il resserre son casque dans ses bras et hoche doucement la tête. Il a l'air de se calmer petit à petit. Je m'en étonne d'ailleurs vu ce qu'il a dû vivre. Naruto l'a… enfin Neji m'a dit qu'il avait abusé de lui donc … ce n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle on se calme comme ça normalement, non ? J'aurai mal compris le terme ? Pourtant Sasuke était nu et totalement choqué, alors...

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Neji parler tout bas.

-Gaara je suis désolé pour ce qu'a fait Naruto.

-Il m'a rien fait à moi Neji.

-… hm.

Je regarde Sasuke de loin et parle tout bas à Neji.

-Il est calme quand même, non ?

-Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tant contre que ça.

Je fais automatiquement volte face pour dévisager Neji.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il hausse les épaules sans répondre. Et puis brusquement, la porte de la maison s'ouvre et Naruto en sort en hurlant.

-JE T'AIME !

Je sursaute et me retourne en me levant. Neji de même. Sasuke, lui, n'a pas bougé et dévisage Naruto qui le regarde de là où il est.

-Je t'aime Sasuke ! Je t'aime depuis que je te connais ! P… J'suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait ! Mais j… Pourquoi tu restes avec Gaara ! DE TOUTE FACON IL VEUT ROMPRE AVEC TOI ! Il… Il couche encore avec Shino ! Et même là il a couché avec Neji ! Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime ! Sors avec moi ! Moi je… moi je saurais te rendre heureux ! Et je m'en fiche que tu sois rapide au lit ! J'en ai rien à faire ! J'irai pas me plaindre tous les jours à Neji ! S… S'il te plaît pardonne-moi mais je… je t'aime et…

Il s'est agenouillé devant la porte d'entrée. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ca me ferait de la peine si je l'appréciais. Le van de Shikamaru fait son apparition. Sasuke prononce juste mon prénom et enfile son casque après s'être assuré que je le regarde. Il n'adresse pas un regard à Naruto qui le supplie du sien. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji, lui fait la bise et lui chuchote l'appeler demain ou peut-être ce soir s'il veut. Qu'il n'a qu'à me biper si besoin. Et puis je prends mon casque devant Sasuke, l'enfile et monte sur mon scooter en regardant Naruto qui n'a toujours pas bouger. Shikamaru descend de son van doucement en se demandant sûrement ce qui se passe. Mais je ne reste pas pour lui expliquer. Et puis Neji est déjà en train de se diriger vers lui. Je démarre, et prends la route pour aller chez Sasuke.

Nous allons mettre un peu plus de temps à y arriver. Déjà parce-que je ne me rappelle plus très bien la route en partant de chez Naruto donc que j'ai bien dû faire des détours sans m'en rendre compte, et de plus parce-que mon esprit est hanté par les mots de Naruto. Le fait que je veuille rompre avec Sasuke.

Je me demande s'il… si Sasuke y croit. Ce serait peut-être plus facile mais… c'est pas du tout le bon moment. Vraiment pas. Je ne peux pas rompre alors qu'il s'est passé tout ça ce soir ! Je sens ses mains ne pas cesser de se serrer l'une l'autre sur mon ventre tout le long du chemin.

Nous arrivons finalement. Sasuke descend et attend que je fasse de même pour me prendre la main et se diriger vers l'entrée. Il referme derrière nous et retire ses chaussures.

-Je… je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Ok.

-Installes-toi… t'as… qu'à faire chauffer un café ou…

-Je vais plutôt installer le canapé. Ok ?

J'ai vu qu'il avait été replié tout à l'heure quand nous sommes venus avec Neji avant le début de la soirée.

-D'accord.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle de bain. Je tourne dans le salon en prenant mon portable dans ma poche. J'appelle Neji.

-Allô ?

-Neji ? C'est Gaara. T'es arrivé chez toi ?

-Oui.

-Ca… ça va ?

-Hm.

Non, il ne va pas. En même temps c'est normal.

-Sasuke est en train de prendre une douche, là. Tu veux parler un peu ?

-De quoi veux-tu parler Gaara ? Y'a… rien de bien spécial à dire. … Naruto l'a fait tout à l'heure de toute façon…

-Oui mais… tu avais peut-être des choses à rajouter ou envie de dire des trucs pas sympa sur Naruto ou… je sais pas.

Moi j'aurai aimé traiter Shino de tous les noms une fois qu'il m'a laissé tomber. Bien qu'en réalité je pense que j'en aurai été au final incapable ou alors que j'aurai rétracté toutes mes paroles. Je l'aime trop pour en dire longtemps du mal…

-J'ai aucune envie de dire du mal de lui Gaara.

Je m'en doute… mais j'aurai essayé.

Neji poursuit.

-Ecoutes. Je vais aller me coucher, là, de toute façon. Donc je vais te laisser.

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai dérangé.

-Non c'est pas ça je… j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul pour… évacuer tu vois, … alors le téléphone c'est pas l'une des meilleures choses pour le faire.

-Ok. Bon tu… tu m'envoies quand même un texto demain ? Je suis désolé si… si y'avait pas Sasuke je serai resté avec toi ou… enfin j'aurai sûrement pas laissé ça comme ça.

-Mais non t'inquiète pas.

-Hm. J'y arriverai pas mais ok quand même.

Je lui arrache un léger rire. C'est déjà ça même si je pense qu'il est un peu forcé. Je vais le laisser raccrocher et partir se coucher d'après ses dires. Moi je vais installer le canapé et me déshabiller pour dormir. Je vais attendre Sasuke un bon moment. Tellement que lorsqu'il va sortir de la salle de bain et s'installer à côté de moi, je serai déjà à moitié endormi. Il va prendre mon bras gauche et le passer par-dessus son corps en se blottissant contre moi. Je crois que je lui ai chuchoté « bonne nuit » avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Le lendemain matin, samedi, Sasuke est toujours dans mes bras lorsque je me réveille. Il ne dort pas. Il regarde au loin dans ma direction.

-Sasuke ?

-Sweety, … c'est vrai que tu veux rompre avec moi ?

Je me crispe automatiquement en m'écartant très légèrement. Ses yeux se dirigent vers les miens dans lesquels ils plongent.

-Naruto n'a pas menti ? Tu… tu as couché avec Neji, aussi ? Pendant qu'il me faisait ça, … toi tu étais avec Neji ? C'est pour ça qu'aucun de vous n'est venu ? Vous ne m'entendiez pas ?

-S… Sasuke, je…

-Naruto m'aime. Pourquoi, … alors qu'il me promet tout ce dont j'ai envie, je veux rester avec toi alors que tu attends de trouver le bon moment pour rompre ?

Je reste silencieux. Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi répondre à ça. Il continue.

-C'est vrai que tu te plains à Neji que je sois trop rapide quand on fait l'amour ? Quand je te prends ?

-… oui. C'est de ça dont… dont je voulais te parler.

-Alors tu ne veux pas vraiment rompre ? C'est juste un petit problème et on va en parler ?

Je soupire doucement et continue de le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau qui frappe de sa hache.

-Non Sasuke. Je veux vraiment rompre. Je sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

Blanc. Je baisse les yeux. Un court instant passe avant que Sasuke ne s'assied et prenne calmement la parole.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Gaara. Maintenant c'est fait, on n'est plus ensemble puisque tu me l'as dit. Prends tes affaires et va t'en s'il te plaît.

Il se lève et me laisse seul dans le salon. Il va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain le temps que je m'en aille. Il a dû attendre d'entendre mon scooter, … sûrement. Je rentre donc à la maison. Je m'y retrouve seul. Kankûro n'est pas là. Je range mes affaires silencieusement en me tournant et retournant dans la tête tout ce qui vient de se passer, puis un peu plus tard en fin de matinée je décide d'envoyer un texto à Neji pour le mettre au courant. Il m'appelle automatiquement. Je réponds.

-Allô ?

-T'es chez toi ?

Sa voix est éteinte. Bien plus que la mienne mais c'est normale. Lui ne voulait pas rompre. Je réponds.

-Oui. Je suis tout seul.

-Tu veux venir ? Je suis chez moi, … et… enfin tu veux ?

-Je veux bien.

-Tu peux prendre des affaires de rechange si tu veux, … tu pourras rester un peu ici si ça t'arrange.

-Ok.

-On… on va un peu ressembler à deux larves mais on fera peut-être moins peine à voir !

Il se force à paraître détendu mais ça s'entend vraiment trop. Je lui assure venir rapidement, et raccroche. Je rassemble des affaires propres pour deux à trois jours, et redescends les escaliers. Je laisse un post-it à mon frère sur la télévision pour lui dire être passé puis reparti, et je me rends chez Neji.

On ne va pas réellement discuter avec lui. Je lui ai raconté comment a été mon réveil et ce qu'il s'y est passé mais c'est tout. On a… vraiment dû ressembler à deux larves. Je ne suis pas touché par ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Mais comme Neji ne faisait rien, ne disait rien et n'était pas bien, je n'ai rien su faire d'autre que d'être présent et voilà tout. Je ne veux pas le forcer à parler et je pense que je ne saurai pas le faire même si je voulais.

En fin de journée, alors que Neji me demande si je veux commander quelque chose pour le dîner plutôt que de le faire faire par Hinata puisque nous ne sommes que tous les trois, cette dernière rougit en prenant la parole.

-Neji, … Shino vient ce soir.

J'écarquille les yeux et la dévisage.

-Hein ?

Elle me regarde et me répète ce qu'elle vient de dire : que Shino vient tout à l'heure. Je tourne mon visage vers Neji en me sentant soudain mal et surtout très anxieux. Moi, Hinata et Shino dans la même maison. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Neji soupire et m'interroge.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

Hinata intervient avant même que je ne puisse répondre.

-Non ! Il peut rester !

Je grimace et essaie de parler mais Hinata renchérit en disant qu'elle ne voit pas du tout pourquoi je devrai partir à cause de la présence de Shino. Moi je le vois mais ce ne serait pas vraiment faire preuve d'intelligence que de lui dire. Ce serait plus cruel qu'autre chose même si elle aurait peut-être réellement besoin de savoir ce que Shino m'a proposé de faire.

Hinata coupe court à la discussion en déclarant qu'elle va donc faire le dîner puisque Shino vient. Je reste assis sur le canapé. Neji aussi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et me décide à parler avant que Shino n'arrive et qu'on ne le puisse plus.

-Ca va Neji ?

Il hoche doucement la tête et force un sourire en me regardant. Mais je sais bien qu'il est forcé. Il le perd rapidement et baisse légèrement les yeux avant de me demander.

-Tu crois… qu'ils sont ensemble ?

-Qui ça ?

-… Naruto et… ton ex.

-Sasuke n'aime pas Naruto.

-Hm.

Il acquiesce et regarde sa main posée à côté de la mienne entre nous.

-On peut pas sortir ensemble Gaara.

Il chuchote et ajoutant quelque chose.

-Tu aimes Shino.

-Je sais. J'ai rien demandé.

-On a couché ensemble.

-Je sais aussi.

Je souris et ajoute que j'étais là ce qui arrache un sourire à Neji. Je continue.

-C'était d'ailleurs vraiment super.

-J'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler Gaara.

-Désolé. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. T'es pas un nul. J'ai pas envie que tu penses ça à cause de ce qui t'arrive. T'es… vraiment super et je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Naruto préfère Sasuke à toi.

-Moi non plus Gaara… à part qu'il est mieux que moi. Et que si : je suis un nul.

-Arrêtes… c'est pas vrai du tout.

-Bien sûr que si.

-T'es intelligent, beau, tu…

-Je suis un nul incapable de garder Naruto.

Il grimace et inspire profondément pour se reprendre. Il s'excuse et passe une main dans ses cheveux en voulant s'écarter et se lever du canapé mais je l'en empêche en attrapant sa main.

-Neji. C'est Naruto qui n'a pas de goût. Je t'assure. Et peut-être même qu'il va vite s'en rendre compte si jamais il… venait à sortir avec Sasuke. Attends de voir ce qui va se passer, ok ?

-J'ai pas envie d'être un prix de consolation Gaara. C'est fini avec Naruto. C'est tout.

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux en entendant ces mots. Il veut vraiment tourner la page, alors ? Je sursaute en entendant une sonnerie. Je lâche Neji qui déclare aller ouvrir à Shino. Je reste sur le canapé. Je regarde en direction de la cuisine où se trouve Hinata. Je m'interroge sur ce à quoi elle peut bien penser.

Moins d'une minute, et j'entends la voix de Shino qui rentre dans le salon.

-Salut.

Je me tourne sur le canapé, et me lève finalement pour le contourner un peu.

-Salut Shino.

Il s'approche, et se penche un peu pour me faire la bise. Je le laisse faire et recule ensuite d'un pas en apercevant Hinata sortir de la cuisine d'un pas timide. Elle prend la parole.

-Bonjour Shino.

-Bonsoir.

Il se dirige vers elle et pose une question à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Elle sourit de façon un peu mal à l'aise et lui répond qu'il n'a pas à demander. Il rit doucement d'un air stressé et lui rétorque qu'il ne veut plus la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'il ne veut plus être comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Je sursaute en réalisant qu'Hinata m'a regardé à ce moment-là. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je détourne mon regard en les voyant s'embrasser tendrement. Ca me tord le ventre. Je me racle la gorge et interpelle Neji qui est resté à l'entrée du salon.

-Neji, … on peut aller dans ta chambre, je voudrais te montrer un truc.

Neji acquiesce et me précède en sortant du salon. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shino en partant vers le couloir. Il me regardait lui aussi. Hinata aussi mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Je ne voyais que les yeux déçus de Shino posés sur moi. Neji savait très bien que je ne voulais rien lui montrer et que je voulais juste m'éloigner de Shino et d'Hinata jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de redescendre pour le dîner. Dîner durant lequel Shino pose une question qui manque de me faire m'étouffer avec ma viande.

-Gaara dort avec moi cette nuit ?

J'ai voulu avaler trop vite et un bout est resté coincé dans ma gorge. Je me mets à tousser quelques instants jusqu'à me reprendre sous les yeux de ce qui peut se rapprocher de mes amis et de Neji qui s'inquiète.

-Ca va Gaara ?

Je hoche la tête. Shino sourit en prenant la parole.

-C'est ma question qui te fait ça, Gaara ?

Je lui demande ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Hinata prend la parole à son tour en regardant Shino.

-Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. Gaara prendrait la chambre d'ami.

Shino sourit et pose sa main sur celle d'Hinata assise à côté de lui. Il lui répond calmement.

-Je peux me contrôler mais pas à ce point Hinata. Je vais te sauter dessus si je dors avec toi.

Hinata rougit en dévisageant Shino. Je crois que je suis le seul à le remarquer. Neji semble ailleurs et joue avec quelques aliments dans son assiette sans faire attention à personne, et Shino se tourne vers moi pour m'interroger.

-Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on dorme ensemble ? Ou alors peut-être que tu préfères avec Neji.

Neji qui redresse son visage en écarquillant les yeux après avoir entendu son prénom. Il nous questionne.

-Vous parler de moi ?

Je lui réponds qu'on ne sait pas vraiment où je vais dormir cette nuit étant donné que Shino est là. Neji écarquille les yeux en les faisant aller de moi à Shino. Il se redresse, et répond en me regardant.

-Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux. Mais je préviens j'ai la flemme de bouger le matelas alors ce sera dans mon lit.

-… o… ok.

Je me racle la gorge et termine mon assiette en essayant de ne pas paraître troublé tout ça parce que je repense à hier soir quand… quand on a couché ensemble Neji et moi. Je sais bien que nous sommes de simples amis mais… c'était vraiment fort. C'était la première fois qu'on me prenait et que j'en ressentais véritablement du plaisir tout le long. Je regarde Neji du coin de l'œil sans me faire remarquer.

Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Après réflexion, je n'aurai pas pu et Neji non plus. Ce qui s'est passé chez Naruto était un accident et nous le savons tous les deux.

Les vacances vont finalement défiler très rapidement. Le lendemain de cette soirée, je suis reparti chez moi. Neji est passé de temps en temps quand mon frère n'était pas là. Sasuke a essayé de m'appeler mais je n'ai jamais répondu. Neji n'a pas de nouvelle de Naruto. Et moi non plus de Shino.

Ca fait un peu plus d'une semaine. Nous sommes lundi matin et je viens d'arriver au lycée. C'est la rentrée. L'exclusion temporaire de Neji et Shino est finie et je vais les retrouver tous les deux. Neji le premier. Je l'aperçois en entrant dans le hall du bâtiment principal. Je le rejoins et le salue. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait la bise en me parlant.

-Salut Gaara. Ca va ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

Il hoche la tête. Il n'est toujours pas remis de sa rupture avec Naruto et je pense que je peux le comprendre même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il peut vivre et ressentir. Après tout ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Je ne me posais pas la question, mais à voir Neji je m'interroge parfois sur l'état de Naruto. C'est lui qui a rompu, mais ils ont vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Hier soir j'ai failli répondre à un appel de Sasuke pour savoir comment ça se passe pour lui. Je me sens coupable pour Sasuke quand je vois Neji. Même si c'était bien plus court, il doit être malgré tout touché, non ? Neji reprend la parole.

-Shino est venu avec moi et Hinata. Il était à la maison hier soir.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je crois qu'il s'apprête à faire des trucs avec elle.

Je hausse une épaule et fais celui qui s'en moque totalement. Mais Neji n'est pas dupe. Il doit bien voir que j'ai dû pâlir et que mon visage est un peu plus fermé. Il décide de changer de discussion.

-Ta sœur revient bientôt ?

-Oui. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines.

-Et elle va déménager alors ?

-Elle ne sait pas trop. Vu ce… vu ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Sasuke et le résultat, … elle hésite à le faire dès maintenant.

-C'est dommage pour elle et Itachi.

-Je sais. J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne cale pas sa vie en fonction de la mienne, mais là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Si je peux aider, dis-le.

De nouveau, je hausse les épaules. Je soupire même. Et puis brusquement, nous entendons la voix d'Hinata.

-Gaara !

Je me retourne et la vois s'approcher de nous. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de moi et me demande si je veux bien venir discuter un peu avec elle avant le début des cours. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji et accepte. Je suis un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'elle me veut. Elle nous emmène dans un coin tranquille de la cour. Elle s'installe sur un banc et attend que je fasse de même pour parler. Je m'assieds, et patiente. Elle inspire profondément et se lance.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre**** : **

«Naruto serait là j'irai lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mon visage ne doit pas transpirer la joie et la gentillesse. Surtout quand Neji termine sa phrase.

-Il m'a dit que Sasuke ne s'était pas tant débattu ce soir-là, qu'il avait sûrement une chance avec lui et qu'il espère que je l'aiderai !"

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde, j'ai mis une note à propos de ça en début de chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, d'ailleurs, et que vous n'oublierez pas de mettre ces commentaires que j'aime tant ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : ... non. Rien.

Nana : #tique et regarde Densetsu# Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Densetsu : Je crois qu'Itachi me boude.

Nana : Ben... c'est pas la première fois !

Densetsu : Ben oui mais... il... et... #soupire# Ecoute on est ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà et je suis perdu je sais pas quoi faire il me fait la tête depuis hier !

Nana : Ah non mais je sais bien que vous êtes ensemble. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte ?

Densetsu : O.O... #la voix un peu serrée# ...hein ?

Nana : #se lève et prend Densetsu par la main# Allez. Viens. On va lui faire des muffins à ton Itachi. Il te boudera plus après.

Densetsu : #hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux de soulagement#


	51. Chapter 51

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu **et aussi et surtout Densetsu et Satsuki **! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais, moi, **je les utilise depuis 5 ans** alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 51.**

Hinata nous emmène dans un coin tranquille de la cour. Elle s'installe sur un banc et attend que je fasse de même pour parler. Je m'assieds, et patiente. Elle inspire profondément et se lance.

-Shino n'arrête pas de parler de toi, Gaara.

Je ne dis rien. Elle continue.

-J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Je n'en peux plus et Shino non plus.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas assez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Tu aimes Shino, non ? Alors sors avec lui.

J'écarquille les yeux et la dévisage en relevant lentement la tête.

-Pardon ?

Elle inspire de nouveau et soupire sans discrétion.

-Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui et recommencer à coucher avec lui. De toute façon il n'a plus d'yeux que pour toi.

-Mais… et toi ?

-Je continuerai d'être sa petite amie. Il ne veut pas se séparer de moi et je ne le veux pas non plus.

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève en prenant la parole.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu crois que je vais le supporter ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. Shino t'aime. Il te veut.

-Et toi tu t'en fiches ?

-Shino… je pense qu'il voudrait qu'on soit ensemble, tous les trois.

Elle lève son regard vers le mien et continue doucement.

-Il paraît que tu es bi, non ?

J'en reste bouche-bée. Elle me propose de sortir en même temps avec elle ?

-Qu… quoi ! T'es en train de me dire qu'on peut sortir ensemble à trois ?

Elle hausse une épaule en parlant d'un ton sec que j'étais loin de m'imaginer chez elle.

-En quoi ça te dérange ? Tu pourras profiter de Shino, et essayer une fille. Je ne te trouve pas laid et tu es gentil. Je pourrai même le faire avec toi pour ma première fois !

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je dois rêver, non ? Hinata comme ça ? C'est pas possible !

Je ne la quitte plus des yeux. Elle se lève et se positionne face à moi en me regardant fixement de façon un peu sévère et presque froide.

-C'est de ta faute si Shino a changé. Peut-être que pour toi il l'a fait en bien, mais je le trouve mou et je déteste ça. Tu comprendras peut-être plus tard pourquoi je restais avec lui quand c'était une brute, mais en tout cas ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de laisser les choses comme ça. Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à ce midi. Ne prends pas la mauvaise décision pour une fois.

J'en reste bouche-bée. Hinata me lance de nouveau un regard froid et se retire. Je reste bloqué sur place quelques instants. En fait, jusqu'à ce que la première sonnerie retentisse dans la cour. Je sursaute et décide de mettre de côté ce qu'il vient de se passer jusqu'à être en salle de classe à ma place. Place à laquelle j'arrive finalement assez rapidement. Je m'assieds et aperçois Shino entrer à son tour en compagnie de deux ou trois de ses amis. Il me regarde un instant du coin de l'œil et tente un sourire auquel je ne réponds pas. Je suis encore sous le choc d'avoir vu une autre personnalité d'Hinata. Je me demande si Shino connait sa petite amie sous cette angle. Il se rapproche et s'assied à sa place devant la mienne. Il se tourne vers moi et pose son avant-bras droit sur ma table en parlant.

-Salut.

Il se redresse un peu et se penche par-dessus la table pour me faire la bise. Je réponds à ce « bonjour » et m'étonne ensuite du geste. Je regarde autour de nous et suis surpris de ne voir aucun de ses amis choqués. Shino comprend et m'explique.

-Ils savent que je suis bi. Après ce qui s'est passé de toute façon, …

-Et… ils le prennent bien ?

-Oui. Pour la plupart. Certains sont gênés mais ça devrait aller.

Je reste silencieux. Quand je pense qu'à moi on m'avait fait des réflexions juste avant les vacances…

-Dis-moi Gaara. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Je sais que Neji venait de temps en temps chez toi mais je n'ai pas osé lui demander comment tu allais.

-J'allais bien.

-Je…

Il se racle la gorge et gigote un peu avant de me demander.

-Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Silence. Shino ne me quitte pas des yeux durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la seconde sonnerie retentisse. Le prof n'est toujours pas là alors Shino reste tourné vers ma table. Il baisse les yeux et s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je l'interromps en prenant la parole.

-Si. Ca m'arrive de penser à toi et de me dire que tu me manques.

-Je crois que j'énerve beaucoup Hinata. J'ai du mal avec elle en ce moment. Je… j'aimerai bien faire des trucs, tu vois. … mais je n'ose plus de peur de la forcer. Alors je ne fais plus rien.

Je ne réponds rien. Je me demande s'il m'a entendu parlé à l'instant. Il poursuit.

-Je me dis que je t'ai fait tellement de mal que… je n'ai pas envie de le faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre, tu vois. Surtout que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime et, … qu'à cause de mon comportement passé, maintenant pour toi ce n'est plus vraiment le cas ou… moins.

De nouveau, un blanc. C'est seulement quand je me décide à dire quelque chose que le professeur arrive et m'en empêche. Je me tais donc et laisse Shino se retourner face à sa table avec un air déçu et un peu perdu malgré-moi peint sur le visage.

J'aimerai qu'il aille bien. J'aimerai lui donner ce dont il a envie. Après tout, moi aussi j'en ai envie je ne peux pas vraiment le cacher. Mais Hinata est là aussi et… je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un couple où il y aurait trois personnes. C… c'est sûr que je pourrai me faire une idée de ce que c'est de sortir avec une fille si jamais Hinata me permettait, … depuis la soirée chez Sakura et Tenten, j'y pense de temps en temps. Mais est-ce que Shino accepterait vraiment que je fasse des trucs avec Hinata ? Et puis Neji dans tout ça. Déjà qu'il n'apprécie pas Shino, … si je me remets avec ce dernier –enfin en considérant que j'ai déjà été avec lui- et qu'en plus j'utilise sa cousine, … notre amitié va plus qu'en pâtir.

Le cours défile et je n'écoute rien. Shino, Hinata et Neji me tournent dans la tête et je ne vois pas comment me sortir de là. L'heure se termine. Shino se retourne automatiquement et m'interpelle.

-Ecoute Gaara, si tu veux que j'arrête de t

Mais je l'interromps en me levant.

-Viens avec moi.

Il hoquète et me regarde sans bouger. Je prends sa main et l'emmène dans le couloir avec moi. Nous n'avons qu'à peine cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que le prof suivant arrive. Nous sortons même avant le premier. J'adresse un coup d'œil à Neji en partant dans le couloir mais il ne l'a pas vu. Il semblait absorbé par son téléphone portable. J'emmène Shino un peu à l'écart des autres dans les cages d'escaliers qui servent le moins. J'arrête mon pas et me tourne vers lui pour parler sans attendre.

-Hinata m'a parlé ce matin.

-Hein ?

-Elle m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de moi, de… que tu voudrais sortir avec moi.

-Tu le sais déjà, ça.

-Elle m'a proposé elle aussi qu'on soit comme qui dirait ensemble tous les trois. Elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Qu'elle serait même prête à faire des trucs avec moi.

Je le vois froncer un peu ses sourcils. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer ça quand lui me l'avait proposé. J'inspire doucement et continue.

-Je sais pas si tu sais mais je suis peut-être bi.

-Tu veux sortir avec elle plutôt que moi ?

-Non. Non, je cherche la solution mais je n'y arrive pas. Hinata est la cousine de Neji et, pour lui, elle vit déjà un enfer avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Shino ne dit rien. Je continue un peu plus bas.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer cette chance non plus.

Shino semble se crisper des pieds à la tête en me dévisageant. Je me racle la gorge en espérant ne pas avoir mauvaise haleine, et m'approche de lui. Je l'embrasse doucement. Shino ne prend que quelques secondes pour réaliser et partager lui aussi le baiser. Il l'approfondit avec envie et pose sa main gauche sur ma joue droite et sa main droite sur ma hanche gauche pour me faire venir un peu plus contre lui. Je l'enlace en me sentant frissonner. Des pas dans les escaliers nous font nous arrêter. Je m'écarte doucement sous le regard de Shino et sens sa main prendre la mienne. Il me dit de me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard au prochain cours et m'emmène à son tour avec lui jusqu'à la salle de classe. Lorsque j'y entre, j'aperçois Neji toujours sur son téléphone mais, je crois, en proie à l'envie de pleurer. J'aimerai lui demander ce qui se passe mais n'en ai ni la possibilité ni le temps. Je vais devoir attendre la pause de midi pour le faire.

Pause de midi qui arrive. Je m'installe à la place de son voisin et approche ma chaise de lui dans l'allée. Je me penche sur sa table, et l'interroge.

-Ca va Neji ? Je t'ai vu avec ton portable tout à l'heure. T'avais vraiment l'air mal.

Il acquiesce sans le cacher et me répond.

-Naruto m'a envoyé un texto.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris. Il poursuit.

-Il me disait qu'il espérait que j'allais bien et qu'il avait réussi à embrasser ton ex hier soir.

Mon ventre se noue. Mais pas parce que Sasuke s'est laissé embrasser par Naruto, non. Ca je n'en ai rien à faire. Je me sens mal parce que Neji est vraiment mal et que je le vois. Il sourit malgré lui et parle d'une voix serrée.

-J'suis content qu'il me donne des nouvelles… !

-Neji, je…

-Il… il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait m'en parler et que…

Il inspire profondément en se forçant pour ne pas pleurer et continue avec la gorge serrée et la voix très basse.

-Qu'il espérait que je ne lui en veuille pas mais qu'il voulait le dire à quelqu'un et que pour lui je suis le plus proche du meilleur ami maintenant que… qu'il a parlé à cœur ouvert avec Sasuke et…

Naruto serait là, j'irai lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mon visage ne doit pas transpirer la joie et la gentillesse. Surtout quand Neji termine sa phrase.

-Il m'a dit que Sasuke ne s'était pas tant débattu ce soir-là, qu'il avait sûrement une chance avec lui et qu'il espère que je l'aiderai !

Je me lève d'un coup et prends le poignet de Neji. Il se lève et comprend ce que je veux faire. Il me suit donc dans les couloir et se laisse guider jusqu'aux toilettes de l'étage où il va pleurer un bon coup enfermé dans un cabinet. Je vais même l'entendre vomir à un moment. Puis il va rester enfermé en silence jusqu'à ce que je m'appuie à côté de la porte du cabinet où il se trouve et que je me mette à lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu Neji ?

Silence. Puis la voix éraillée de Neji.

-Que je serai ravi de l'aider. Et que… que je suis content pour lui.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis déçu, dégoûté ou que sais-je encore. Je soupire et lui demande.

-Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? … Je veux juste rester dans sa vie.

-Tu penses pas que tu vas te détruire à petit feu ?

-Tu t'es vu avec Shino ?

De nouveau, un silence. J'inspire, et me décide.

-Je sors avec lui Neji. Depuis ce matin.

Neji sort de la cabine où il se trouve et me dévisage. Je retiens une grimace en voyant ses yeux rouges et son teint pâle. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il le fait le premier.

-Tu sors avec Shino ? Mais… et Hinata ?

-C'est elle qui m'a demandé la première de me joindre à leur couple.

Il écarquille les yeux. Il est sous le choc et je peux le comprendre. Je lui raconte la discussion de ce matin et peux voir son visage passer de l'étonnement au choqué en passant par la dénégation. Il ne devait pas connaître cette facette de sa cousine.

-Hinata ! Tu es sûr ?

-Tu étais là quand elle est venue me chercher, Neji.

-Mais… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

-Moi non plus. Je me demande si Shino aussi. Il… il n'a pas l'air d'accord pour que je fasse des trucs avec elle.

Blanc. Neji ne dit rien. Je me risque à lui demander.

-Et… et toi ? Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

-De quoi ? Que tu fasses des trucs avec elle ?

J'acquiesce. Il soupire et répond.

-Au point où j'en suis-je m'en fiche complètement. Elle doit bien savoir ce qu'elle fait. Et puis si elle ne le sait pas au moins elle apprendra de son erreur.

-… hm.

Je reste un peu silencieux. Neji soupire et me demande comme une service.

-Mais… s'il te plaît, … soit pas trop dur avec elle.

Je hoche la tête et lui avoue ne pas savoir si je ferai ou non quelque chose avec elle de toute façon. Il ne répond rien. Moi je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire. Neji sort le premier de là. Je le suis et lui propose d'aller prendre quelque chose au distributeur et d'aller manger dehors sur un banc. Il accepte. Nous allons nous chercher de quoi manger et nous nous retrouvons rapidement dehors dans le fond de la cour à deux assis sur un banc. Neji commence son sandwich. Moi non. Je préfère parler.

-Neji, … tu comptes continuer comme ça pour Naruto ?

Il arrête de mâcher, me regarde, et fixe un point droit devant lui en reprenant sa mastication. Je poursuis.

-Tu vas souffrir, non ? En plus, … tu dois sûrement en vouloir à Sasuke de

Il m'interrompt après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche.

-Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ?

Je m'étonne. Il m'explique.

-Il n'a rien fait qui mérite que je le haïsse. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Naruto est tombé amoureux de lui. Il n'a rien fait pour, il n'était pas intéressé.

-… c'est vrai mais… je pensais que tu aurais préféré que je dise ça plutôt que de te dire de détester Naruto.

Il inspire profondément et soupire avant de me demander si on peut ne pas en parler. J'accepte et sursaute tout de suite après en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le prends et regarde le message que je viens de recevoir. C'est Shino.

#Tu es où ? On mange ensemble ?#

Je retiens un sourire. Shino vouloir manger avec moi. C'est le monde à l'envers. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji qui a remarqué un certain malaise de ma part. Il m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien. C'est ma sœur.

Je réponds rapidement. Je ne peux pas laisser Neji tout seul et je ne veux pas lui imposer Shino étant donné que nous sortons approximativement ensemble maintenant.

#Dsl. Jsui avc Neji. Je préfère pas pr le moment.#

Il va me répondre d'un #Ok. Bizs !# qui va me surprendre un peu. Surtout pour le bisou à la fin. Ca me fait bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de vivre pour la première fois une relation amoureuse normale et réciproque. Je sais qu'il y a Hinata, je sais que c'est méchant de penser ça après ce que j'ai vécu avec Sasuke, … mais là il s'agit de Shino et c'est bien lui et pas un autre que j'ai dans la tête depuis le début.

-Gaara ?

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

Je hausse un sourcil de manière étonnée en regardant Neji.

-Chez toi ?

Il hausse une épaule en m'avouant ne pas arrêter de penser à Naruto lorsqu'il est seul. Que quand je suis avec lui au moins, il a des moments agréables. Puis il termine par une question en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Ton père est chez toi ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir ?

-… si, … si je pourrai. Je passerai juste vite fait en scooter pour prendre des affaires.

-Je pourrai venir avec toi ?

Je grimace, mal à l'aise de devoir répondre par la négative.

-T'as pas de casque Neji… je…

-Ah. Oui. C'est sûr.

Il inspire et hausse une épaule en soupirant qu'il n'aura qu'à m'attendre chez lui.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave Gaara.

Je hoche la tête. Neji reprend la parole.

-Hinata ne sera pas là. En fait je crois qu'on sera seul.

-Hinata ? Elle passe la nuit ailleurs ?

-Elle va chez Shino. Elle profite que ses parents ne soient pas là. Et sa petite sœur et chez des amies je crois.

-Ok.

Silence. Je reprends mon sandwich et ai le temps d'en manger presque la moitié avant de trouver le courage pour demander à Neji.

-Et… elle t'a parlé de… de l'idée de faire des trucs avec Shino, ce soir ?

-Ce que je sais c'est que Shino a des capotes dans son sac.

Mon ventre se noue. Je suis pris d'une certaine jalousie. J'aurai aimé qu'il le fasse de nouveau avec moi avant de faire quoique ce soit avec Hinata. Neji termine son sandwich en même temps que moi et prends l'emballage du mien en me disant aller les jeter. Je le laisse y aller et l'attends sur le banc. Une fois seul, je prends mon portable sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et envoie un texto à Shino.

#Tu va coucher avc Hinata c'soir ?#

Il répond directement.

#J'aimerai le rfR avc toi avant#

Je me sens frémir. Voir même peut-être rougir. Les cheveux sur le bas de ma nuque se hérissent alors qu'un frisson remonte mon échine. Mais mon début d'euphorie de le voir d'accord avec moi sans lui en avoir parler s'efface rapidement avec un second texto de sa part.

#J'voudrai réussir à l'fR corectmen pr pa lui fR mal. Com T habitué on pourai s'entraîner, non ?#

Là, c'est mon ventre qui frissonne mais plutôt de dégoût. Je soupire en laissant ma main tenant mon portable retomber sur ma cuisse. Mon regard doit légèrement se voiler.

Il veut juste s'entraîner en fait. Pourtant il avait l'air sincère.

Non. C'est pas possible, il doit avoir peur de paraître un peu trop amoureux et de me faire peur alors il essaie sûrement de… de faire le dur.

-Gaara !

Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers Neji. Il se racle la gorge et m'annonce avoir vu sa cousine et qu'elle va finalement rentrer avec lui ce soir. Il me demande en même temps si ça ne me dérange toujours pas de venir chez lui. Je lui réponds d'un mouvement négatif de tête. Il acquiesce, sourit, et m'avoue être un peu soulagé. Je réponds à son sourire par un autre et me lève du banc en proposant de retourner en classe pour attendre la reprise des cours. Neji accepte. J'ai évité Shino durant cette pause de midi. Et il l'a remarqué car entre la première et seconde sonnerie, il s'installe à sa place et se tourne vers moi.

-J'ai dit un truc qui t'a pas plu dans mes textos ? Tu m'évites.

-J'ai appris que Hinata ne vient plus chez toi ce soir ?

-Je pensais t'inviter à sa place en fait.

Je le coupe avant même qu'il ne me pose la question.

-Je vais chez Neji ce soir.

-… ah.

Il est pris au dépourvu du coup. Je le regarde dans les yeux en reprenant la parole.

-Dommage ! Tu pourras pas t'envoyer en l'air ce soir finalement.

Il écarquille les yeux. Je l'ai choqué je crois. Il baisse un peu la tête en chuchotant.

-Ah. C'est ça.

Je ne réponds rien alors il est obligé de continuer.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai dit un truc de travers. Je voulais pas vraiment dire ça.

-Dire quoi ? Que je vais te servir de cobaye jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses enfin jouir pour de vrai ?

Il soupire discrètement en tapotant ma table avec son index. Il ouvre la bouche, et me demande.

-Tu ne veux plus rien faire avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Pas si c'est juste de l'entraînement. Je pensais bêtement avoir cru comprendre que tu m'aimais dernièrement. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté la proposition d'Hinata.

Il prend soudain ma main sur la table en me regardant dans les yeux pour me répondre.

-Mais c'est vrai espèce d'idiot !

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes teintées. Je fais un geste brusque pour retirer ma main de sous la sienne.

-Désolé mais je crois que tu te trompes d'idiot, là ! J'ai aucune envie d'être encore un jouet pour toi ! Tu…

Je soupire et sursaute en entendant la seconde sonnerie. Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver le courage de prononcer la fin de ma phrase avant que le prof n'arrive. Shino se retourne en silence et les cours de l'après-midi défilent et se terminent. Le dernier cours fini, je me lève en finissant de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Shino quitte sa chaise et se tourne vers moi en essayant de paraître détendu. Il met la anse de son sac sur son épaule, et prends la parole.

-Alors à demain ?

J'acquiesce mais ne dis rien. Et puis j'écarquille brusquement les yeux en sentant sa main se pose sur ma joue gauche et faire tourner mon visage vers le sien. Il m'embrasse tendrement sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis crispé des pieds à la tête et, en plus, tout le monde nous regarde et des acclamations résonnent dans la classe. Je crois même qu'on nous applaudit mais je n'y fais pas attention en voyant Shino s'écarter et en l'entendant me parler doucement.

-J'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi Gaara. Sinon je ne ferai pas subir ça à Hinata. Alors s'il te plaît essaie de les prendre au sérieux même si je fais ou dis des trucs de travers.

Il remet son sac correctement, et me salue d'une main en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Et puis il s'en va comme ça sans rien ajouter en me laissant sous le choc à côté de ma table devant mon sac de cours.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Alors Hinata est finalement encore plus tordue que ne l'était Shino ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! L'histoire avance ! J'espère que vous continuez d'aimer et que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui va pouvoir se passer entre les personnages. Shino reprend de l'importance pour quelques temps. Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Bon alors si je comprends bien, enfin si je calcule bien, la suite tu la posteras de chez Sehaltiel, c'est ça ?

Nana : Euh oui si je peux. Le mercredi 18 août 2010 ! Héhé.

Densetsu : ... nous, on vient pas avec toi, avec Itachi, c'est ça ?

Nana : Vous restez là. En amoureux.

Densetsu : #hoche doucement la tête en regardant autour de lui.# Dis... ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : On peut défoncer le mur qu'il y a entre nos chambres, à Itachi et moi, pendant que t'es pas là ?

Nana : QUOI ? O.o


	52. Chapter 52

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTema, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KakaNeji (rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki (huhu), TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki ! **Nanana ! :p. [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Note aux reviewers : **Je lis toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas fais de réponses aux dernières car je suis chez Sehaltiel pour quinze jours (et que du coup je profite de le voir parce que ce n'est pas tous les jours). Je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez avoir les chapitres durant mon petit séjour mais je répondrai à vos reviews en rentrant chez moi donc à partir du 1er septembre. J'espère que mon absence de réponses durant ce laps de temps ne vous empêchera pas de poster vos commentaires et vos hypothèses par reviews. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension.

**Un effleurement. 52.**

-J'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi Gaara. Sinon je ne ferai pas subir ça à Hinata. Alors s'il te plaît essaie de les prendre au sérieux même si je fais ou dis des trucs de travers.

Il remet son sac correctement et me salue d'une main en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Et puis il s'en va comme ça sans rien ajouter en me laissant sous le choc à côté de ma table devant mon sac de cours.

Je reprends mes esprits en maudissant Shino d'agir comme ça. Il était obligé de faire ça devant tout le monde ! Il croit que je vais changer ma façon d'être avec lui juste parce-que tout le monde sait maintenant qu'il m'aime ?

Je soupire en m'appuyant bras tendus sur ma table.

-Gaara ?

Je me redresse et regarde Neji juste à côté de moi. Il est prêt à partir.

-Hein ?

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Je devrais m'habituer à des trucs comme ça avec lui de toute façon. Vu comme il m'a embrassé la première fois…

C'était en classe aussi. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps quand j'y pense. Il n'y a même pas deux mois. Neji reprend la parole.

-Bon, je… Hinata rentre avec moi. Le chauffeur doit déjà être là. Tu passes chez toi avant, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je t'appelle en partant si tu veux.

Il acquiesce et me salue en me demandant à mi-mots de faire vite. J'arrive chez moi un peu plus tard. Kankûro est là, dans le salon devant la télé. Je ne m'en étonne d'ailleurs pas. Je passe dans le couloir sans lui dire bonjour et monte dans ma chambre refaire mon sac de cours pour demain et prendre des vêtements de rechange. Puis je m'apprête à redescendre. Seulement, Kankûro est monté à l'étage et m'attend en haut des escaliers. Je m'immobilise en le voyant m'observer et l'entends me poser une question.

-Tu comptes aller quelque part ?

-Je vais chez un ami. Il n'est pas très bien alors je passe la nuit chez lui.

-T'aurais pas oublié de demander la permission ?

-Parce-que j'en ai besoin ? Temari rentre dans moins de deux semaines et tu as envie de te conduire en grand frère tyrannique avant son retour ? T'aurais pu t'y prendre avant, tu crois pas ?

Il sourit et me laisse le contourner et le précéder dans les escaliers.

-Je crois savoir que t'as un ami gay. C'est pas chez lui que tu vas au moins ?

Je soupire sans aucune discrétion pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à cette question et qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas à la poser.

-T'es pas PD au moins ?

Je me redresse après avoir pris mes chaussures dans le meuble réservé à cet effet, et plonge mon regard dans celui de mon frère. Un silence s'ensuit jusqu'à ce que je me penche pour enfiler mes baskets. Il reprend la parole.

-Si tu te fais casser la gueule un jour je ne te défendrai pas Gaara.

-Je t'ai rien demandé. Et j'ai pas non plus dit que je l'étais.

Il s'éloigne en répondant que je ne l'ai pas non plus nié. Il passe dans le salon et me laisse partir sans rien ajouter de plus. J'envoie un texto à Neji avant de partir et arrive chez lui un peu plus tard. Je suis énervé après Kankûro. Neji m'accueille.

-Salut. Ca va ?

-Non.

-Qu... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mon frère me saoule.

Il ouvre la bouche pour faire un petit « ah ». Je soupire et lui raconte ce dont Kankûro m'a parlé et ce qu'il m'a demandé avant de me dire qu'il ne me protègerai pas. Je râle ensuite en balançant avec rage mon sac dans la chambre d'ami où nous venons d'entrer.

-De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre.

Je regarde Neji et m'excuse. Il hausse une épaule et me dit que ce n'est rien. Je soupire et m'assieds sur le lit. Neji s'approche et s'installe à côté de moi. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Son visage est un peu rouge et très fatigué. Je remarque son portable dans ses mains. Je prends la parole.

-Naruto t'as encore envoyé un message ?

Il sursaute, me regarde, et baisse les yeux sur son téléphone en le tripotant un peu.

-Oui. Il... Il doit m'en envoyer un autre d'ici quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il doit être en train d'appeler t... ton ex.

Sa voix s'étrangle un peu. Il se racle la gorge et bouge un peu sur le lit comme pour s'installer correctement. Je n'y fais pas attention et continue mes questions.

-Il sort avec ?

Neji hausse une épaule en retenant une grimace. Il est sur le point de pleurer je le sais. Il cache son visage d'une main en répondant alors que ses épaules commencent à trembler.

-Je sais pas... ! Il... il m'a dit qu'ils... se sont embrassés hier. Il veut l'inviter chez lui ce soir, ... je lui ai dit d'essayer. C'est pour ça il... il doit me rappeler pour me dire ce qu'il a répondu.

Le dernier mot s'étrange en un sanglot. Je me tourne et prends Neji dans mes bras en retenant un soupir. Il me laisse faire en essayant de se reprendre comme il peut. Puis soudain son portable se met à vibrer. Neji me repousse doucement et répond après avoir renifler. Sa voix est un peu faible mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour paraitre bien.

-Allô ? Naruto ? Alors ? Il a dit quoi ?

Un léger blanc s'ensuit. J'entends la voix de Naruto au téléphone mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Neji ferme les yeux en se tenant un peu plus droit et inspire profondément par le nez. Il reste un peu silencieux, et répond. Sa voix est un peu plus net.

-C'est pas grave, tu ré-essaieras. Faut pas abandonner. D'accord ?

Petit blanc de nouveau. Il continue.

-Mais non. T'inquiète pas. Et puis si ça se passe mal, ... t'auras toujours mon épaule pour pleurer, hein ! On... on est resté amis après tout.

La « ami » a eu du mal à passer. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Neji prendre la mienne et la serrer brutalement. Il émet un petit son affirmatif pour le téléphone. J'ouvre un peu plus mes yeux en réalisant qu'il pleure en silence. Je réagis sans m'en rendre compte. Je tends le bras et arrache le téléphone des mains de Naruto pour lui hurler dessus.

-T'AS FINI DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL ESPECE DE CON !

Silence au bout de l'onde. Puis je crois entendre le début de mon prénom mais je ne laisse pas à Naruto la satisfaction de le terminer. Pendant ce temps Neji a pris son visage entre ses mains après avoir, en vain, essayer de me reprendre le téléphone des mains. Je me suis levé. Il n'a pas dû avoir la force de se battre pour le reprendre.

-Ecoutes Naruto. J'aimerai que tu laisses Neji tranquille avec tes histoires sentimentales, là. Il va finir par tomber malade à cause de toi ! Débrouilles-toi tout seul avec Sasuke ! T'as voulu rompre alors maintenant VA TE FAIRE !

Et je raccroche. Je soupire et me retourne en entendant Neji sangloter. Je reste comme un idiot, et m'agenouille à côté de lui en posant son portable à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Neji... Neji s'il te plait. Il faut l'oublier.

Sa tête réalise un mouvement négatif. Il me murmure que ça lui est totalement impossible et qu'il a déjà essayé. Il relève doucement sa tête en la lâchant. J'en profite pour me rapprocher face à lui et pour entourer sa taille de mes bras. Il enlace mes épaules et appuie son visage sur le côté du sommet de mon crâne en continuant de sangloter.

Le crise passée, je vais lui faire promettre de ne plus répondre aux messages ni aux appels de Naruto d'ici à ce qu'il puisse en parler sans grimacer de tristesse. Ce qui veut dire pas avant longtemps.

Neji est vraiment mal je ne peux que le constater. Il n'est pas mieux qu'il y a une semaine. Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on s'est allongé sur le lit de la chambre que je vais occuper. Je suis sur le dos à sa droite. A mon grand étonnement Neji s'est tourné vers moi et sa tête repose au creux de mon épaule gauche. J'ai, sans m'en rendre compte, passé un bras dans son dos pour le tenir contre moi. Lui montrer que je suis là. Ses longs cheveux noirs s'étalent sur l'oreiller de son côté. Je les observe en silence puis baisse un peu mon visage vers le sien. Il a le regard dans le vide. Le pouce de sa main gauche, posée sur mon torse, caresse un peu ce dernier par moments. Sa jambe droite est étendue de côté sur le lit et sa gauche un peu pliée par-dessus. Son genou touche le mien. J'inspire doucement et regarde le plafond en soupirant. Je sens la tête de Neji bouger doucement puis revenir à sa place. Il a dû me jeter un coup d'œil.

Soudain, Hinata apparaît à la porte. Elle tient un plateau d'une main et frappe de l'autre. Neji s'assied doucement.

-Tu peux entrer Hinata.

-Je vous ai fait un peu de thé et des biscuits.

Neji la remercie. Hinata approche et pose le plateau sur le lit. Il y a trois tasses de thé. Je comprends par-là qu'elle souhaite rester avec nous. Je m'assieds à mon tour en l'observant silencieusement. Elle parle un peu avec Neji pour lui demander comment il va et comment c'est passé sa journée. Neji répond calmement même si on sait très bien tous les trois par déduction, ou parce qu'on le sait, que sa journée a été atroce. Je remarque qu'Hinata s'est changé en arrivant. Elle ne porte pas les même vêtements que ce matin. Je rougis même en me disant que c'est la première fois que je la vois avec une jupe aussi courte. Elle porte un chemisier blanc au travers duquel on peut un peu voir son soutien-gorge. Je déglutis en détournant mon regard sur mon thé.

Neji aussi l'a remarqué et nous le fait savoir.

-Dis donc Hinata. Tu t'es faite drôlement belle ! Tu prévois d'aller voir Shino finalement ?

-Non. Je reste toujours ici.

-Tu veux allumer Gaara ?

Elle rougit mais fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Neji me jette un coup d'œil. Il sourit en coin mais c'est un peu triste comme sourire. Ca doit lui pincer le cœur de voir ça. Nous sursautons brusquement tous de concert en entendant le portable de Neji vibrer sur le lit. Il le prend. Je n'attends pas pour parler.

-Neji tu m'as promis.

-C'est Kiba.

Il s'excuse et se lève en répondant à l'appel. Il sort de la chambre. Nous l'entendons, Hinata et moi, descendre les escaliers comme pour s'éloigner. Hinata n'attend plus pour parler.

-Et toi Gaara ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle se lève et prend la place que Neji vient de quitter c'est à dire juste à côté de moi. Je réponds que oui en la suivant des yeux. Elle fait attention à ce que ça jupe ne remonte pas trop sur le haut de ses cuisses malgré le fait qu'elle soit si courte. Elle me regarde ensuite et parle doucement.

-Shino m'a dit que tu acceptais notre proposition ?

-Euh oui. Je lui ai di

Elle m'interrompt.

-Ca veut dire que tu as envie d'essayer avec moi ?

Blanc. J'ai du mal à assimiler la chose, en fait. Je fronce mes sourcils en l'interrogeant.

-Hinata, ... tu te sens bien ? Tu es totalement différente depuis ce matin.

Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux. Après un instant, elle soupire sans aucune discrétion de manière plus qu'agacée. Elle se lève et va fermer la porte de la chambre avant de se retourner vers moi et de venir vers le lit en parlant.

-Gaara, s'il te plait, ne répète rien de ce que tu vas entendre.

Elle s'assied. Cette fois, elle ne fait pas attention à sa jupe ni au fait que je puisse quasiment voir sa culotte. Je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare quelque chose.

-J'aime qu'on me force.

Je relève directement les yeux pour la dévisager.

-J'aimais mieux Shino lorsqu'il était brute et pressé. Tu comprends ? Je déteste le voir si mou. Je veux qu'il craque à nouveau et me force, qu'il n'en puisse plus. Et c'est pareil pour toi !

Ma tête a un léger mouvement de recul. Hinata prend mon poignet droit en se rapprochant, et glisse ma main sur son sein gauche sous son chemisier en rougissant un peu. Je sens mon corps frémir automatiquement et brûler de l'intérieur. Je dois rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Hinata continue.

-Tu n'as pas envie ?

J'ouvre doucement la bouche en penchant lentement ma tête sur le côté avec de grands yeux ouverts et rivés sur sa poitrine que je sens sous mes doigts.

-Tu sais, ... Shino ne m'a jamais touché là. Tu es le premier.

Elle se rapproche un peu en lâchant ma main. Je ne la retire pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'Hinata m'embrasse. J'entends comme un « slurp » en sentant sa langue glisser sur la mienne. Je ferme les yeux et partage le baiser en faisant doucement bouger ma main sur son soutien-gorge. Puis je me crispe l'instant d'un soubresaut en sentant sa main gauche se poser entre mes jambes. Je retire ma main de sous son chemisier mais c'est pour mieux le déboutonner. Elle rompt le baiser et s'écarte en prononçant quelques mots un peu aigus et semblant gênés.

-Non, arrêtes !

Je m'immobilise en la dévisageant. Attendez, là. Elle m'allume comme une malade et m'arrête d'un coup comme ça ? Elle est pas bien cette fille !

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je tourne ma tête en même temps qu'Hinata se tourne un peu sur le lit. Neji tient son portable d'une main et la poignée de la porte de l'autre. Il s'est comme figé sur place en nous voyant. Hinata rougit et se rhabille en se levant. Ses mains tremblent. Elle... elle est choquée ?

Neji fronce ses sourcils et m'interroge.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à ma cousine, là ?

J'ouvre ma bouche mais je n'arrive toujours pas à dire quoique ce soit. Hinata se rapproche de Neji en lui disant qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que tout va bien. Elle ne m'adresse aucun regard et sort de la chambre. Neji la suit du regard et entre avant de refermer. Il s'approche du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais, Gaara ?

Je bouge un peu ma mâchoire, et réussi à articuler.

-Ta cousine est une allumeuse ?

Je le voix prêt à s'énerver alors je me lève en continuant. Je lui raconte tout ce qui vient de se passer. En chuchotant, d'ailleurs, pour qu'Hinata ne nous entende pas si jamais elle est à l'étage tout près. Tordue comme elle à l'air d'être, elle serait capable d'être restée derrière la porte pour nous écouter ! Une fois fini, Neji cligne très lentement des yeux en les écarquillant et en haussant ses sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Mais c'est vrai ! Je t'assure ! Elle... elle l'a fait toute seule ! J'ai quasiment rien fait par moi-même ! Ta cousine est une allumeuse !

Il jette un coup d'œil à la porte en réfléchissant. Puis il soupire en venant s'asseoir.

-A vrai dire je m'en doutais.

Je suis encore sous le choc, moi. Je dévisage Neji sans y croire. Alors Hinata est finalement encore plus tordue que ne l'était Shino ! Je comprends pourquoi Shino était comme ça ! Ca fait maintenant huit mois qu'ils sont ensemble si j'ai bien compris ! Je sais qu'Hinata vient de me dire qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi loin que de se faire toucher par Shino, mais... mais c'est une allumeuse alors est-ce que je peux vraiment la croire ? Je comprends vraiment mieux pourquoi Shino était autant sur les nerfs ! Comment il a fait pour se calmer à ce point ?

Je me rassie ou plutôt me laisse tomber au bord du lit. Neji se racle la gorge.

-Bon euh... Gaara, ... en fait Kiba appelait pour me proposer d'aller au Kanter ce soir. Il a besoin de parler un peu par rapport à Shika et il se sent bien plus proche de moi que... que de autres.

Je le regarde un instant et demande.

-Naruto sera là ?

Il répond.

-Non. Si je te dis qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un et qu'il se sent plus proche de moi, c'est qu'il ne veut pas lui en parler à lui.

-Donc je suis pas non plus invité.

-Non. Désolé.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi alors.

Neji me regarde me lever et fait de même en s'excusant. Je lui souris et le rassure en lui disant que ce n'est rien. Je reprends finalement mon sac d'affaires et mon sac de cours puis descends au rez-de-chaussée avec Neji. Je lui propose en même temps de l'emmener au Kanter. Il accepte avec joie.

-Vous ne restez pas ?

Je me retourne en même temps que Neji et remarque Hinata à l'entrée du salon nous regarder nous apprêter à partir. Neji lui explique. Hinata s'efface quelques minutes. Elle revient rapidement alors que Neji ouvrait la porte. Elle s'avance vers lui et lui fais la bise à sa grande surprise avant de se tourner vers moi et de faire de même. Un léger sursaut me prend lorsqu'elle glisse un morceau de papier dans ma main en me disant au revoir. Je sors avec Neji. Une fois dehors, je regarde le petit mot.

#Passe me prendre après.#

J'écarquille les yeux et tourne mon regard vers la maison que je viens de quitter et où se trouve encore Hinata. Elle est sérieuse ? Elle veut que je passe la prendre ? Mais pour aller où ? Elle veut venir chez moi ? Elle compte encore m'allumer pour ensuite m'arrêter ? Je soupire et rejoins Neji près de mon scooter. Il est en train de s'attacher les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils volent dans tous les sens. Il n'a pas de casque mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter. J'espère qu'on ne se fera pas arrêter sur le chemin sinon je vais avoir des problèmes. Je prends le mien sur la selle, et soupire en jetant un coup d'œil à Neji.

-Dis Neji, ...

-Hm ? Quoi ?

Il attend que je m'installe pour le faire de son côté. Je lui tends le mot donné par Hinata.

-Elle vient de me le filer en nous disant au revoir.

Il le prend en me regardant sans comprendre et le lit. Je ferme les yeux et soupire encore une fois. Je l'entends me demander ce que je compte faire mais je ne sais pas moi-même et le lui fais savoir.

-A ton avis, ... tu ferais quoi, toi, à ma place ?

-Je pourrai jamais l'être. Les filles ne m'attirent pas, Gaara.

-Ben imagines que ce soit un couple de mecs, ...

Il sourit malgré lui et m'avoue que si Sasuke lui proposait de passer le prendre pour ensuite aller faire des trucs à trois avec Naruto, il lui foutrait son poing dans la figure. Je le regarde sans rien dire, et le vois soudain grimacer et prendre son visage d'une main en m'avouant que, non, en réalité, il sauterait sur l'occasion. Il inspire doucement et se reprend. Je décide de ne rien faire. Autant ne pas paraître encore plus désolé, ça le ferait se forcer plus encore. Je mets mon casque et monte sur le scooter. Neji s'installe derrière moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je l'emmène au Kanter. Kiba s'y trouve déjà. Neji me propose de rester quelques minutes juste histoire de me détendre et de prendre un verre. Il précise sans alcool. Shika n'est pas là pour me conduire, cette fois. Je demande d'abord à Kiba si ça ne le dérange pas et accepte après avoir eu une réponse négative. Je vais juste prendre un diabolo pêche. Je m'étonne de ne pas entendre Lee hurler à tort et à travers en voulant s'approcher de moi et apprends par Kakashi qu'il est en congé pour trois jours. Kakashi qui observe Neji et qui finit par lui parler.

-J'ai appris que Naruto a rompu ?

Neji s'immobilise, et hoche doucement la tête en forçant un sourire à l'homme. Ce dernier pose sa main sur l'épaule de Neji et se penche doucement pour lui parler.

-Si tu as besoin je suis là. D'accord ?

-Y'a Iruka Kakashi... c'est le parrain de Naruto. Ca me gêne déjà un peu d'être là...

Je me retiens je ne sais comment d'écarter Kakashi de Neji en le voyant passer une main dans ses long cheveux noirs pour replacer quelques mèches derrière son oreille droite.

-Il n'est pas tout le temps là, Neji. Et je peux très bien me déplacer pour parler ailleurs si tu ne veux pas venir ici.

Je les interromps d'un voix assez dure.

-Juste parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Neji me regarde. Kiba aussi. Il est un peu surpris. Kakashi se tourne vers moi sans avoir le temps de parler. Je continue sur le même ton.

-Vous avez une alliance il me semble, non ? Votre couple avec Iruka est très bien comme il est. Laissez Neji tranquille.

Neji qui prononce mon prénom tout bas de manière étonnée. Kakashi se redresse sans rien dire et nous laisse. Neji se penche par-dessus la table pour m'adresser la parole tout bas.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ça va pas !

Je réponds en chuchotant, moi aussi. Mais je le fais à contre-coeur.

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai aucune envie qu'il profite de toi dans ton état !

Kiba nous écoute sans vraiment avoir l'air de comprendre au début. Et puis il semble d'un coup être pris de clairvoyance. Il écarquille les yeux et se rapproche de nous au-dessus de la table. Il chuchote lui aussi.

-C'est pas vrai ? Toi et Kakashi, Neji ? Vous avez fait des trucs ?

Je réponds moi-même sans consulter Neji.

-Ce mec l'a dépuceler alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans et demi !

Kiba ouvre grand la bouche et dévisage Neji sans rien dire. Et Neji, lui, me lance un regard assassin.

-Gaara tu peux dégager si c'est pour balancer ma vie à mes amis.

Ma tête est prise d'un mouvement de recul. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il me dise ça. Moi qui souhaite le protéger et... enfin c'est pour son bien que j'ai fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Et en plus il ne s'excuse même pas ! Je ne finis pas mon verre. Je les salue durement mais c'est surtout pour Neji, prends ma veste et mon casque et sors du bar en lançant un regard noir à Kakashi derrière le comptoir près de l'entrée.

Et une fois sur mon scooter, ma colère redescend. J'enfile mon casque en me traitant d'idiot et démarre. Neji se calmera sûrement. Je m'excuserai et ça passera.

Je roule quelques minutes jusqu'à sortir du centre et m'interroge rendu à un croisement en me rappelant de toute à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je rentre chez moi ou... ou je vais voir Hinata ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Mon frère n'est pas là. Mon père non plus. Nous sommes vraiment seuls tous les deux. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Si vous vous inquiétez de ne pas avoir de réponse je vous renvoie à la note aux reviewers en début de chapitre après le disclaimer. (je précise qu'on est le 18.08.2010). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes déjà impatients de connaître la suite ! A bientôt et merci encore !**

Densetsu : #au téléphone# Allô ? Nana ! T'es bien arrivée ?

Nana : Oui Densetsu. Tu peux être tranquille. Tu veux Seha ?

Densetsu : #se rappelle de la dernière fois où il a parlé à Seha et se met à rougir# Euh... s'il veut, pourquoi pas...

Sehaltiel : #attrape le téléphone et le caresse comme si c'était un cadeau# Allôôôô ? Densetsu ? Comment tu vas ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Itachi et toi avez suivi mes conseils de la dernière fois. C'est bien, je suis fier de vous, les jeunes ! Il faut toujours écouter tonton Seha !

Densetsu : #pense : "les jeunes"...? "tonton Seha"...?# Euh... oui mais... t'es pas mon tonton, et encore moins plus vieux que moi, non ?

Itachi : #à côté de Densetsu# Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Densetsu : Hein ? Rien.. euh... #tend le combiné à Itachi# Tiens, c'est Seha.

Itachi : Allô ?

Sehaltiel : Oh ! Mais c'est mon 'Tachi d'amûr. Tu tombes bien, j'ai une question trèèèès importante pour toi ! Toi qui est médecin (au moins dans Frères), tu dois avoir des connections dans ce milieu. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'organiser un rendez-vous avec Suigetsu ? Je suis très malade, je veux un beau médecin ! =D

Itachi : Je peux te présenter mon père, si tu veux !

Sehaltiel : Ton... père ? Attends, mais c'est un Uchiwa, ça... Tu voudrais que je fasse des galipettes avec un UCHIWA ? Nana' m'oblige déjà assez à supporter ton petit frère adoré. J'en ai déjà marre de le voir tripoter MON Gaara comme ça ! Si c'est comme ça, je boude ! Tiens, Nana' ! #Redonne le téléphone à Nanarusasu#

Nana : Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Seha ? Il a pas l'air content, là...

Itachi : Il me demande si je peux lui donner un rendez-vous avec un beau médecin ! Je lui propose mon père, moi ! On est beau dans la famille !

Nana : #soupire en sachant très bien ce que Seha a dû répondre et en comprenant pourquoi il est parti bouder.# Bon... le truc c'est que les muffins avec lui ça marchera pas aussi bien... je fais quoi, moi ? Je vais lui chercher une pizza ?


	53. Chapter 53

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki ! **Nanana ! :p. [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] **qui sont les parents de Naruto **je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

**Un effleurement. 53.**

Je roule quelques minutes jusqu'à sortir du centre et m'interroge rendu à un croisement en me rappelant de tout à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je rentre chez moi ou... je vais voir Hinata ?

Si elle m'a demandé de passer la prendre, c'est pour aller ailleurs ensuite ? Voir Shino ? Ou alors chez moi peut-être. Elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangerait pas que je sois le premier, aujourd'hui. Je me sens coupable envers Shino en me disant que ça ne me déplairait pas non plus, après tout. Et quand bien même elle fasse sa mijaurée, c'est une allumeuse, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. Je me décide à reprendre le chemin pour aller chez Neji. Une fois là, je sonne à l'interphone devant la grande grille de l'entrée. La voix d'Hinata se faire rapidement entendre.

-Oui ?  
-C'est moi.  
-J'arrive.

Ce qui veut dire qu'elle veut vraiment aller quelque part. J'attends quelques minutes et la vois passer par une petite porte sur le côté du portail. Elle me sourit. Elle a toujours sa jupe très courte et son chemisier. Je retire mon casque et le lui tends.

-Tiens. Je vais pas laisser une fille sans casque.  
-Merci.

Elle le prend mais ne le met pas tout de suite. Je lui demande d'abord où elle voudrait aller. Elle hésite, et m'interroge à son tour.

-Il y a du monde chez toi ?  
-... peut-être mon frère, mais je pense qu'il est plutôt allé chez des amis.  
-Alors chez toi.  
-Tu ne préfères pas aller chez Shino ?  
-Non. Je préfère t'avoir pour moi toute seule pour le moment. On connait chacun Shino de notre côté, il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant d'aller le voir tous les deux en même temps.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. C'est assez logique après tout. Je me laisse donc convaincre et la regarde s'installer derrière moi. J'ai vu sa culotte lorsqu'elle a passé une jambe par dessus la selle pour s'asseoir. Je me retourne et regarde droit devant moi en espérant ne pas trop rougir. Hinata se cale bien contre moi et serre ses bras autour de mon torse. Je sens sa poitrine s'écraser un peu contre mon dos. Et dire que tout à l'heure j'avais ma main droite dessus. Je remue ma tête pour me faire sortir ses pensées de mon crâne, et démarre. Peu de temps après, nous arrivons chez moi. Hinata descend du scooter et me redonne mon casque. Je la guide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la laisse pénétrer ma maison en essayant de ne pas déjà me faire des films sur ce qui pourrait se passer d'ici demain matin.

Je me demande si elle compte dormir ici ou non. Elle se déchausse et déboutonne le premier bouton de son chemisier en me demandant s'il fait chaud chez moi ou si c'est son imagination. Je souris de façon un peu stressée et mal à l'aise, et lui dis qu'il doit peut-être faire un peu chaud. Je retire par la même occasion mon pull. Elle sourit en, sûrement, comprenant que je ne suis pas vraiment contre l'idée de continuer ce que nous avions commencé tout à l'heure et m'interroge.

-Tu me fais visiter ?

Je hoche la tête plusieurs fois, et la guide à l'intérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée puis l'étage en terminant par ma chambre. Mon frère n'est pas là, mon père non plus. Nous sommes vraiment seuls tous les deux. Je referme un peu la porte derrière moi après avoir fait entrer Hinata. Je laisse tout de même un petit entrebâillement pour entendre si jamais Kankûro rentrait. Je me racle la gorge, et prends la parole.

-Euh tu veux peut-être du thé ou ... manger quelque chose ?  
-Non. Merci.

Elle s'assied sur mon lit et croise ses jambes. Je regarde sur le côté en rougissant. Je me racle la gorge, et décide de parler encore un peu.

-Alors euh... ça te dérange pas que je fasse des trucs avec Shino ?  
-Non puisque tu vas aussi en faire avec moi !  
-Ah. Ah oui ?  
-Je vois bien que tu en as déjà envie, d'ailleurs.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui demande de but en blanc.

-Je peux savoir exactement ce que tu entends par le fait d'aimer être forcé ?  
-Tu as bien dû le voir ave Shino, non ? Lorsqu'il s'approche trop ou autre, j'ai peur et je tremble.  
-Oui. Justement. Je comprends rien !  
-J'aime ça, c'est tout.  
-Si je comprends bien tu fantasmes sur un viol, en fait ?  
-C'est pas vraiment un viol puisque je choisis avec qui ça se passe.  
-Alors si je commence à t'embrasser et à te caresser et que tu te débats, je ne dois pas m'arrêter ?

Elle fait un non de tête en souriant un peu pour me faire comprendre que j'ai compris. Je continue mes questions ou plutôt termine.

-Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

Elle ne dit rien. Elle me regarde juste. Je comprends par-là qu'elle attend juste que je me lance. Elle ne va pas dire « oui » puisqu'elle veut avoir en tête qu'elle est forcée. Mais elle ne va pas non plus dire « non » au point où elle en est, vu qu'elle le veut. Seulement je ne me lance pas tout de suite. Je l'interroge encore.

-Mais Hinata pourquoi t'as pas expliqué tout ça à Shino ?  
-Parce-que je pensais qu'il finirait par craquer. Seulement, à cause de toi, il a changé. C'est pour ça que je t'explique.  
-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Elle se met à rire un peu tout doucement. Je l'en giflerai presque. Elle me répond.

-A ton avis si je l'aimais toujours autant je ne me battrai pas plus au lieu d'attendre qu'il me jette pour rester avec toi ?  
-Tu veux juste coucher, maintenant.

Elle ne répond pas et déboutonne son chemisier avant de s'installer à cheval sur mes cuisses. Elle rougit quand même un peu et tremble légèrement. Elle veut paraître sûr mais n'est pas tellement rassurée à l'idée.

Je la regarde, et craque. Tant pis pour elle. Je la prends à la taille et la fais tomber de tout son long sur mon lit. Je m'étends sur elle après lui avoir écarté les jambes et l'embrasse à pleine bouche alors qu'elle commence déjà à gémir des « non », « pas ça », « arrête ». Tant pis pour elle. Je pose ma main droite où elle l'avait elle-même posée il y a de ça plus d'une heure, c'est à dire sur son sein gauche. Elle se crispe et me dit que je lui fais mal. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire puisqu'elle a dit aimer les brutes et les impatients. Je me déhanche même déjà un peu contre elle. Je glisse ma main sur son ventre puis sa hanche gauche où j'ai déjà repéré une petite fermeture sur le côté de sa jupe. Fermeture que je descends. Je tire un peu dessus et prends le haut de sa culotte en me sentant peu à peu me refroidir en l'entendant commencer à me hurler dessus qu'il ne faut pas.

Je trouve qu'elle en fait beaucoup trop et ça commence à me taper sur le système, en fait. J'ai même un peu de mal à rester excité. Je faufile ma main sous ses vêtements et sens une petite toison dans laquelle je glisse mon majeur et mon index. Hinata hurle de plus en plus fort et appelle même à l'aide. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de continuer, moi, là. Je m'apprête à m'arrêter et à me redresser pour lui demander de stopper ses simagrées lorsque mon frère entre en trombe dans ma chambre. Je crois qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il reste sans voix devant la scène. Hinata a arrêté de hurler et de se plaindre et dévisage Kankûro tout comme moi qui me suis redressé à genoux sur mon lit. Et je retrouve l'usage de la parole sans m'en rendre compte ni réfléchir à ce que je dis.

-PUTAIN KANKURO ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il sursaute, et sort dans le couloir. Je tourne mon visage vers Hinata qui attend semblerait-il que je reprenne là où je me suis arrêté, mais je ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle désire. Je m'écarte et me lève.

-Laisse tomber Hinata ça m'excite vraiment pas d'être pris pour un violeur.

Je la laisse sur le lit et sors de ma chambre. Kankûro, toujours dans le couloir, n'attend pas pour m'agresser de questions.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une fille dans ta chambre, bordel ?  
-A ton avis ? Ca se voyait pas ?

Je souris en émettant une hypothèse qui ne lui plaît pas.

-Quoique t'es sûrement puceau vu le cas social que t'es. Tu dois pas savoir ce que c'est en fait.

Il attrape le col de mon T-shirt et me tire à lui.

-Attention Gaara. T'es peut-être mon frère mais je peux te démolir le portrait en moins de deux.  
-Ca me fait très peur.

Il me lâche doucement et fait un geste de tête vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à beugler comme ça si c'est ta copine ? Tu l'as amené de force ou quoi ?  
-Elle aime ça, hurler. C'est tout.

Je tire sur le bas de mon T-shirt pour le retendre correctement. J'explique à Kankûro qu'Hinata aime être forcée et qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Que ce n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie. Qu'elle m'a demandé de le faire juste "histoire de" puisque son petit ami à elle ne semble pas prêt à la forcer. Il s'étonne.

-Elle veut être forcée ?  
-T'as bien entendu.

Il ouvre en grand ses yeux et semble vouloir dévisager Hinata mais il ne fixe que la porte à moitié fermée. Il ne doit pas en revenir. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait ça, lui, tomber sur une fille comme ça. Je soupire et lui dis de la laisser tranquille. Je le contourne et descends au rez-de-chaussée en prenant mon portable. Je sors dans le jardin et appelle Shino. Lequel ne tarde pas à répondre.

-Allô ? Je te manque ?  
-Ta copine est tordue, Shino.

Blanc. Puis sa voix de nouveau.

-Excuse-moi j'ai dû mal entendre, là.  
-Non. T'as très bien entendu. Et je comprends d'ailleurs pourquoi t'étais toujours aussi frustré ! T'as vu comme elle allume !  
-Euh... Gaara. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe exactement ?

Je soupire et m'assieds dans l'herbe. Je commence mon récit depuis ce matin. Je ne raconte évidemment pas tout ce qui s'approche de Neji. Ca ne concerne pas Shino. Rendu au moment où nous sommes rentrés chez moi, j'entends brusquement des cris provenir de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je fais volte face en regardant la maison, et sens mon cœur accélérer ses battements.

-Oh merde !

Je raccroche sans rien dire d'autre et me précipite à l'intérieur en entendant Hinata hurler comme tout à l'heure lorsque j'étais avec elle. Je monte à l'étage en manquant de m'écrouler dans les escaliers, et m'arrête juste devant ma chambre en entendant un gémissement de plaisir. Ma main est juste au-dessus de la poignée de la porte de ma chambre. Je ne bouge plus d'un pouce. Je lève doucement les yeux, et regarde par l'entrebâillement pour constater que mon frère est sur ma soi-disant petite-amie et qu'il se déhanche en elle. Hinata a beau souffler des « non », « c'est pas bien », je vois qu'elle y prend grand plaisir et entends qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir quelques « oui », « continues », et autres « c'est bon » de circonstances pour ces choses-là. Je rougis et réalise que je m'excite un peu en les voyant. Je détourne mon regard et redescends les escaliers. Je suis un peu rassuré même si ce que je sais qu'il se passe à l'étage ne m'enchante pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Shino, moi, maintenant ? « Oh ! Au fait Shino ! Mon frère s'est tapé ta copine ! ». Je me vois mal lui sortir ça. Je reprends mon portable et le rappelle.

-Gaara ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin !  
-Shino, je peux venir chez toi ce soir ?  
-Hein ? Mais... Hinata est pas censée être chez toi, là ?  
-N... non elle... elle est repartie rapidement.

Je regarde en direction de l'étage en entendant encore des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs plus ou moins sonores. J'ai le ventre noué. Quand je pense qu'ils sont en train de faire ça sur mon lit. Shino répond.

-Bon ben... oui, si tu veux. Avec plaisir même. Je suis tout seul alors. Enfin même si y'avait eu ma famille, ça m'aurait pas dérangé, hein.  
-Ok. Bon je pars tout de suite.  
-D'accord ! A tout à l'heure alors !  
-Hm.  
-Gaara !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu... euh tu veux dormir ici ?  
-Oui. S'il te plaît.  
-Tu veux dormir dans une des chambres de mes sœurs ou... ou on peut dormir ensemble ?

Je souris. Je suis un peu amusé par son tact soudain. Je lui réponds qu'il est hors de question que je dorme dans un autre lit que le sien, et raccroche. Je reprends mes affaires laissées dans l'entrée depuis tout à l'heure après avoir laissé un mot à Hinata et Kankûro, et m'en vais. Je passe à la pompe à essence près de chez moi pour faire le plein, et me rends chez Shino. Ce dernier m'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Il sourit en me voyant arriver et se lève des quelques marches à monter pour entrer chez lui. J'arrête mon scooter et enlève mon casque alors que Shino se rapproche de moi. Il n'attends pas un seul instant pour passer son bras autour de ma taille et pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je le laisse faire. Après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je dois dire que j'en ai besoin. Le baiser rompu, Shino me sourit et me propose d'aller à l'intérieur. J'accepte et le suis. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu veux boire un truc ?  
-Non, je voudrais m'allonger un peu en fait.

Il rougit en me dévisageant. Je réalise à quoi il pense et me rattrape automatiquement.

-Non Shino. J'ai eu un mal de cœur tout à l'heure, c'est tout. Je... je suis pas vraiment bien.  
-T'as tes médicaments sur toi ?  
-Oui. T'en fais pas.  
-T'as qu'à t'allonger sur le canapé pour le moment, d'accord ? Pas faire d'exercice pour monter au deuxième.

Je hoche la tête et le remercie. Je vais donc m'étendre sur le canapé sous le regard inquiet de Shino. Il me suit et s'assied au bord en prenant ma main. Il m'interroge encore.

-T'es sûr que tu veux rien ? Ma sœur a fait des biscuits, hier. Ils sont encore bons.

Je souris et le remercie en lui disant que j'ai déjà mangé des biscuits et bu du thé chez Neji tout à l'heure. Il le sait puisque je lui ai raconté pour Hinata. C'est elle qui nous en avait apportés et qui ensuite m'a fait mettre ma main sur son sein. J'observe Shino me regarder sans rien dire et chercher ce dont je pourrai avoir besoin ou envie. Je resserre ma main en me rappelant quelques chose que m'a dit Hinata avant que je ne commence à l'allonger sur mon lit tout à l'heure.

-Shino ?

Il se penche en posant sa main libre sur ma joue.

-Oui ? Quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Je voulais juste savoir si tu aimes vraiment Hinata.  
-Hinata ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Je me pose des questions sur elle.  
-Elle est un peu naïve Gaara. Mais t'inquiète pas ça ira. Ca va marcher nous trois. T'en fais pas je ferai en sorte que ça aille très bien.  
-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait te tromper ?

Il sourit.

-Hinata ? Elle est déjà bien incapable de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle n'a jamais vu alors tu sais... me tromper ! Déjà l'embrasser c'est toute une histoire avec elle,  
-Shino.  
-... alors je la vois mal aborder un mec et lui demander de sortir avec elle.  
-Shino, s'il te plaît.  
-Quoi ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui demande.

-Tu n'as pas cru un seul mot de ce que je t'ai raconté au téléphone, c'est ça ?

Silence. Shino semble analyser mon visage comme pour voir si je suis vraiment sérieux. Il soupire en tournant son regard sur le côté devant le canapé.

-Comment je pourrai croire un truc pareil, Gaara ? Je sais qu'elle... qu'elle ose un peu certaines choses de temps en temps mais de là à dire qu'elle veut être forcée et qu'elle joue, ... c'est un peu trop tiré par les cheveux pour moi.

Je ne dis rien. Je prends sa main posée sur ma joue et l'écarte doucement. Je ne trouve pas le courage de lui dire qu'Hinata est en train de le tromper en ce moment même avec mon frère. Shino se penche vers moi et pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le laisse faire. Je participe même d'ailleurs. Je glisse mes mains dans son dos en l'enlaçant. Il rompt le baiser et me dit que ce n'est pas forcément un bonne idée de vouloir plus sachant que je ne me sens pas très bien.

Pour réponse je m'assieds, passe un main sur sa nuque pour le faire venir à moi, et l'embrasse. Sa bouche s'ouvre et notre baiser se fait langoureux. Je me laisse doucement tomber en arrière en l'emportant avec moi. Shino s'étend sur moi en continuant de m'embrasser. Mes mains retrouvent leur place dans son dos. Je m'excite rapidement. J'attends ça avec une telle impatience que je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre. Je me cambre en poussant un petit gémissement. Shino se crispe légèrement. Il doit sentir mon érection déformant mon pantalon. Je sens bientôt la sienne à mon tour. Il bafouille quelque mots gênés.

-Gaa... Gaara, je... Arrête, je

Mais je me cambre de nouveau. Je prends ses fesses dans mes mains par-dessus son jean et le fais se déhancher un peu contre moi. Puis je m'arrête en le dévisageant alors que je comprends enfin ce qu'il se passe. Il vient tout juste de jouir tout seul. Il rougit en évitant mon regard et s'assied. Je l'imite un peu plus lentement et pause une main sur son épaule, pour lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, mais il fait un mouvement brusque. Je retiens une grimace mal à l'aise en sentant mon ventre se nouer. De plus, égoïstement, je suis en train d'espérer qu'il ne va pas me faire comme Sasuke. Il se lève et s'éloigne quelques minutes avant de revenir à côté du canapé en parlant.

-Excuse-moi Gaara. J'avais super envie de toi et... j'ai pas su tenir.  
-C'est pas grave.

Je retiens un soupir mais je sais bien que Shino doit remarquer à quel point je me sens mal et frustré.

-Gaara, si tu veux, on monte et on le fait. Tu m'excites tellement que je vais pas mettre une heure à rebander !

Je souris malgré moi. Il a le tact, c'est fou. Je me lève et prends sa main en posant une question.

-T'as ce qu'il faut ?  
-J'ai des capotes.  
-Du lubrifiant ?  
-N... non j'ai pas ça. Mais les capotes sont déjà  
-Tu vas bien vouloir mettre tes doigts ?

Il rougit. Il acquiesce doucement. Je rajoute quelque chose.

-Mieux que la fois où on l'a fait Shino. C'était vraiment horrible tu sais.  
-Oui je... tu me guides, ok ? Je... C'est pas très glorieux de dire ça mais je sais que je suis un véritable touriste pour ça et je... enfin je voudrais m'améliorer quoi.

Je souris en lui posant une autre question.

-Tu vas bien vouloir écouter tout ce que je te dis ?  
-Ben me demande pas des trucs trop... **trop**, quoi. Mais oui sinon je ferai tout ce que tu me diras.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et ne tiens pas. J'enlace son cou et me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il se penche et pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille pour me permettre une meilleure stabilité. Il m'embrasse avec de plus en plus de passion et finit par me plaquer au mur. Il se calme finalement très rapidement en rougissant. Je l'ai senti, il est déjà un peu excité. Il prend ma main et m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referme derrière nous et se retourne vers moi qui me recule en souriant. J'ai pris le bas de mon pull et de mon T-shirt et suis en train de les relever sous le regard analytique et très pressé de Shino. Il n'attend pas. Il vient vers moi et me retire mes vêtements avant de m'embrasser alors que je l'enlace. Il défait ensuite sa ceinture et le bouton de son jean. Il descend sa braguette et rompt le baiser pour retirer son pantalon. Il se déshabille en partie en gardant son boxer. Moi je me dénude complètement et m'assieds au bord de son lit avant de remonter dessus et de m'y allonger. Shino ne me quitte pas des yeux en prenant un préservatif dans un tiroir de son bureau. Je constate, en regardant son boxer, qu'il est déjà pas mal excité. Je m'assieds en m'appuyant sur mes bras tendus derrière moi. Je prends la parole alors que Shino s'apprêtait à venir s'étendre sur moi.

-Enlève ton boxer Shino.

Il rougit. Il balance le préservatif à côté de mon mollet gauche, et se déshabille complètement. Il reste un peu penché comme pour tenter de cacher son entrejambe. J'écarte doucement mes jambes et lui dis de venir s'allonger. Il le fait rapidement. Tellement que je fronce les sourcils en poussant une petite plainte.

-Doucement...  
-Désolé.

Il est brûlant. Moi aussi je pense. J'ai vraiment chaud. Shino m'interroge.

-Je te caresse ?

Je hoche la tête en fermant les yeux. Shino commence à me caresser un peu partout au hasard. Je perds patience et prends sa main libre car il s'appuie sur l'autre, et la fais naviguer sur mon corps aux endroits que je sais plus sensibles. Shino m'embrasse dans le cou en se laissant guider. Je sens son érection contre la mienne. Il fait quelques mouvements de bassin de temps en temps et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bien agréable. Je perds patience et remonte sa main jusqu'à ma bouche. Shino s'arrête un instant d'embrasser mon cou et me regarde glisser deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche pour les suçoter et les lécher. Je salive dessus et joue un peu avec de ma langue. Je sens Shino faire quelques mouvements un peu plus insistant de bassin contre moi. Il frissonne. Je le sens de ma seconde main glissant un peu sur sa peau. Il a la chair de poule. Je libère ses doigts et plonge mes yeux dans les siens en prenant la parole.

-Tu peux y aller.  
-Com... comment je fais ?  
-Tu en glisse d'abord un. Doucement.

Il déglutit et prend son courage à deux mains. Ou plutôt à un doigt. J'écarte imperceptiblement mes jambes alors que Shino s'installe assis à genoux entre. Il écarte mes fesses et entre son majeur en moi. Je ferme les yeux et ouvre ma bouche.

-Caresse-moi un peu en même temps.

Il s'exécute. Et il a très bien compris que je parlais de mon entrejambe. Je gémis légèrement et reprends la parole pour lui dire d'en enfoncer un second. Il fait donc rejoindre son index à son majeur. Je pousse un petit gémissement de nouveau en essayant de ne pas bouger même si j'aimerais me cambrer. Shino bouge ses doigts en moi sans que je le lui aie demandé. Il fait quelques allées et venues et termine par en enfoncer un troisième sans attendre ma demande. J'agrippe le drap housse sous moi en ouvrant un peu plus grand ma bouche et en m'appuyant sur mes pieds pour soulever mon corps sans vraiment le faire exprès. Shino arrête tout mouvement et me regarde en demandant.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

Je le traite d'imbécile et lui ordonne de continuer. Puis je finis par lui dire de se retirer, et par me mettre à genoux sur le lit en poussant Shino pour qu'il s'asseye mieux. Je m'installe à cheval sur ses cuisses écartées ou plutôt son bassin, et prends son membre en main pour le faire venir en moi après lui avoir fait enfiler le préservatif qui traînait toujours. J'ai failli l'oublier. En entrant en moi, Shino est pris d'un léger mouvement en avant, puis il se penche en arrière pour s'allonger une fois complètement dans mon corps. Sa tête retombe à l'extérieur du lit au pied de celui-ci. Je prends ses mains et les pose de chaque côté de mon bassin que je commence à déhancher lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement et brusquement au fil des minutes qui passent. Shino m'imite lui aussi. Ses mains me tiennent fermement et je peux voir que son visage est complètement rouge. Il essaye de garder sa bouche fermée. Il contient comme il peut des sons qui je l'espère sont dus au plaisir que je suis en train partager avec lui. Son membre laboure mon corps de l'intérieur. Il soulève mes entrailles et me donne l'impression de toujours vouloir aller plus loin. Il percute un point bien précis en moi, me donnant des décharges de plaisir inimaginables. Un plaisir qui devient bientôt presque insupportable. Je jouis et le sens se crisper au même moment. Ses mains se resserrent comme des folles sur moi. Elles me feraient mal si je pouvais ressentir autre chose que ce plaisir sans nom que je suis en train de vivre.

Une fois fait, Shino lâche mon bassin et laisse retomber ses mains le long de son corps vidé de ses forces. Je reste d'abord immobile puis me soulève pour retirer complètement Shino de mon corps. Puis je m'allonge dans le bon sens du lit entre les jambes écartées de Shino. Les miennes le sont aussi mais un peu pliées. Mes pieds doivent être de chaque côté du bassin de Shino. Lequel est dans l'autre sens en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Je sens soudain sa main gauche se poser sur le bas de ma jambe droite. Il prend la parole.

-J'veux bien le refaire autant de fois que tu veux.

Je souris et me mets à rire en même temps que lui.

Mais brusquement, nous nous arrêtons en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une voix féminine prononcer son prénom.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de mieux, Shino. Alors toi et moi c'est fini."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir ! Je vais continuer à répondre à celles des autres fics demain ou tout de suite je vais voir ça. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! La suite dans quinze jours si tout va bien ! Alors, alors ? A votre avis ? Que va-t-il s'y passer ? :p **

_Densetsu, Itachi, et Nana, bien rentrés chez cette dernière._  
Densetsu : On va le revoir quand, Sehaltiel ?  
Itachi : #regarde Densetsu bizarrement mais ne dit rien#  
Nana : Je sais pas. Vite j'espère mais je ne pense pas.  
Itachi : Vu comme il a apprécier le fait qu'on lui ramène Kiba par le biais de Sasuke... je pense pas que ça le dérange qu'on revienne en tout cas. -chap 32 de Frères3-  
Nana : #remarque le ton agacé d'Itachi# Ben ça va pas Itachi ? Tu t'es pas plu ?  
Densetsu : #jette un coup d'oeil à Itachi et s'approche de Nana pour chuchoter à son oreille# J'ai pas pu le câliner assez, et il est frustrer par ce que tu écris dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu.  
Nana : Oooh... #s'attendrit, s'approche d'Itachi, et le prend dans ses bras comme pour le réconforter -oui, je me sers. :p-#  
Itachi : Hein ?


	54. Chapter 54

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki ! **[note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 54.**

Je sens soudain la main gauche de Shino se poser sur le bas de ma jambe droite. Il prend la parole.

-J'veux bien le refaire autant de fois que tu veux.

Je souris et me mets à rire en même temps que lui.

Mais brusquement, nous nous arrêtons en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une voix féminine prononcer son prénom.

-Shino, on est rentré, Shinobu doit

C'est la sœur aînée de Shino. Elle se fige en nous voyant. J'ai eu le temps de prendre l'oreiller et de couvrir mon entrejambe, mais Shino n'ayant rien sous la main a dû se contenter des siennes en s'asseyant. Sa sœur continue sa phrase en souriant légèrement.

-Shinobu doit couver quelque chose elle n'était pas bien dans la voiture.

Shino bafouille un « d'accord » en rougissant. Moi j'essaie tant bien que mal de paraître détendu. Le frère de Sasuke nous avait déjà surpris mais on ne se fait jamais vraiment à ces choses-là. Shoko, si je me souviens bien de son prénom, s'apprête à ressortir lorsqu'elle ouvre de nouveau un peu plus grand la porte pour la passer et refermer derrière elle.

-Mais dis-donc, Shino, t'as pas une copine normalement ?

Shino rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et m'arrache l'oreiller des mains pour le balancer à sa sœur en lui hurlant de sortir de sa chambre. Ce que cette dernière fait avec le sourire. Moi je reste bloqué à regarder mon entrejambe qui est soudain devenue visible à la jeune femme pendant quelques instants. Shino le remarque et s'excuse. Je me racle la gorge et lui dis que ce n'est rien. Je m'assieds et cherche mon boxer du regard pour m'habiller un peu avant qu'une autre sœur n'arrive. Shino s'habille aussi. Une fois tous les deux prêts, il prend ma main et me demande si je compte toujours rester ici cette nuit. Mon cœur se serre alors que je comprends par-là qu'il doit sûrement vouloir que je rentre chez moi. Il a beau eu me dire que même si sa famille était là ça n'aurait pas dérangé, c'est sûrement autre chose une fois devant la situation. Je force mal un sourire en lui répondant.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, c'est... c'est sûrement mieux. Et puis, ... comme l'a dit ta sœur t'as une petite amie alors... ce serait peut-être pas tellement une bonne chose que je

Il m'interrompt.

-Je veux que tu restes.

Je hoquète et le dévisage. Je dois rougir un peu. Je hoche doucement la tête en souriant pour de vrai. Je suis touché. Il resserre sa main sur la mienne et reprend la parole.

-Viens. Je vais dire à mes parents que tu es là avant que ma sœur le fasse.

Je le suis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où nous tournons dans le salon. Son père est là, au téléphone. Nous attendons qu'il termine. Je crois comprendre qu'il appelle un médecin pour sa fille. Il nous a vu et je crois même qu'il a légèrement sourit en remarquant ma présence et ma main dans celle de Shino. Je l'ai d'ailleurs retirée en repensant à ce que Shoko a dit à l'étage. Comme quoi Shino a une petite amie. Et, pire que tout, Shino n'a même pas cherché à la reprendre, cette main. Son père raccroche et s'approche de moi en tendant sa main.

-Bonsoir Gaara. Tu es en visite ?

Je serre sa main en lui rendant son salut. Shino répond pour moi.

-Il va rester dîner et dormir papa.

Lequel père écarquille un instant les yeux et demande.

-Dormir ? Où ça ?  
-Avec moi. Dans mon lit.  
-Ah ? Euh oui, si...

Il tourne son regard vers le mien et me demande si ça ne me dérange pas. Je réalise un mouvement négatif de tête et reprends moi-même la main de Shino. Son père le remarque et sourit légèrement de façon un peu amusée j'ai l'impression. Il accepte que je reste. Je n'aurai vraiment pas su où aller s'il avait refusé. Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Dire que Kankûro a fait ça sur mon lit. Shino sourit en se tournant vers moi. Sa main se resserre dans la mienne et mon ventre se réchauffe par la même occasion.  
Son père reprend la parole.

-Ta petite sœur est malade, Shino. Le médecin va passer.  
-Ok.

Shino ne rajoute rien et m'emmène avec lui. Nous remontons dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. On a passé la plupart du temps sur son lit à nous embrasser et à se caresser un peu. Je sens que la nuit va être mouvementée.

Et d'ailleurs, elle l'a été. J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait trop de bruit. Je me réveille dans les bras de Shino qui me tient contre lui. Il me resserre contre son torse d'un bras en passant l'autre par-dessus mon corps pour éteindre son réveil. Puis il m'enlace en refermant les yeux.

-Dix minutes de répit...  
-Il va encore sonner ?  
-Hm hm...  
-Tu comptes te rendormir ?  
-Hm hm...

Je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande s'il va se rendormir puisqu'il n'est pas encore réveillé. Je gigote un peu pour être à sa hauteur, et l'embrasse plusieurs fois du bout des lèvres avant de déposer quelques baisers sur ses joues ou dans son cou. Shino gémit doucement et prend le bas de mon visage d'une main pour me faire l'embrasser tendrement. Il participe au baiser. Je sens son corps se réchauffer contre le mien. Sa main droite se glisse sur mon épaule gauche puis dans mon dos alors que je passe mon bras gauche au-dessus de son épaule droite. Sa main s'arrête sur mes fesses. On s'est endormi nu après l'amour. On est donc tout à fait en condition pour le refaire et Shino l'a très bizarrement remarqué. Je sens son index déjà en moi. Je gémis et passe ma jambe gauche par-dessus son bassin. Il me cale contre lui et finit par m'étendre sur le dos en remontant mon autre jambe sur le côté de son corps. Il se déhanche déjà un peu sur moi en continuant de m'embrasser avec gourmandise. Il me demande si j'ai envie. Ce à quoi je réponds par un « toujours avec toi » en me cambrant pour presser mon bassin contre le sien. Il se crispe un peu et me sourit. Il me redonne un baiser en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur moi. J'écarte la couette vers le bas de son dos, voir même le haut de ses fesses. Je caresse sa peau alors qu'il se meuve sur moi. Il me demande à voix basse s'il va chercher un préservatif ou si je veux juste qu'on se caresse. Je voudrais lui dire que je veux le sentir en moi, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Sa mère entre dans la chambre.

-Shino ! Gaara ! Il faut vous lever si vou

Et elle nous remarque enfin. Shino attrape la couette sur ses fesses en parties à vue et la remonte d'un mouvement rapide alors que sa mère sort de la chambre. Puis il se tourne vers moi et s'inquiète en me voyant grimacer. Il se soulève en m'interrogeant.

-Gaara ! Ca va ? C'est ton cœur ?

Je me tourne un peu en lui répondant.

-Ca va passer.  
-C'est à cause de ma mère ?

J'acquiesce. Il continue.

-Mais pourtant ça t'a rien fait hier avec ma sœur !

Je souris malgré moi et lui assure que ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Il s'en étonne d'ailleurs mais je ne lui explique pas. Je me reprends juste. Après quelques instants, je me lève et vais prendre un médicament dans mes affaires. Shino m'observe sans savoir très bien quoi faire.

-S'il te plaît Shino... arrête de me fixer comme ça. Ca me fait penser à quand tu voulais plus après... la fois au lycée.  
-T'inquiète pas. J'ai encore envie. Surtout quand je te vois te balader à poil dans ma chambre.

Je rougis et lui lance un regard assassin avant de finalement sourire. Je me redresse en lâchant mon sac et me rapproche de Shino qui s'est assis au bord de son lit. Je m'assieds sur ses cuisses en enlaçant ses épaules. Je lui chuchote que je l'aime en souriant. Il me répond de la même manière et m'embrasse. Je me sens fondre. Seulement nous allons devoir arrêter. Tout le monde est réveillé et on l'entend très bien à travers la porte et les couloirs de sa maison.

Nous nous apprêtons et descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Sa mère semble un peu absente mais je la comprends. Elle ne devait sûrement pas avoir envie de voir son fils dans cet état, dans cette position, et qui plus est en compagnie d'un homme.

Après avoir mangé, nous prenons le bus avec ses petites sœurs qui vont s'arrêter bien avant nous pour changer de ligne. Beaucoup de personnes sont descendues au même arrêt qu'elles. Nous en profitons donc pour nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre vers le fond. Shino prend ma main dans la sienne et la pose sur sa cuisse en me regardant avec un sourire. Il m'interroge.

-Ca va ?

Je hoche la tête en resserrant ma main dans la sienne. Je me sens vraiment bien. Je ferme les yeux et penche ma tête sur le côté pour l'appuyer à l'épaule de Shino. Je sens un baiser déposer dans mes cheveux de sa part quelques instants après.

Nous arrivons au lycée. Shino a gardé ma main dans la sienne. Nous passons les grilles de l'entrée. J'aperçois Neji mais il ne vient pas me voir. Je resserre ma main dans celle de Shino en observant mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas dû digérer ce que j'ai fait hier je pense. Pourtant je ne m'excuserai pas. Je ne le sens vraiment pas, ce Kakashi. J'osais espérer que Neji ouvre les yeux à son propos.  
Puis soudain, j'entends la voix d'Hinata juste derrière nous.

-Bonjour les garçons !

Je me retourne en même temps que Shino qui vient, de ce fait, de lâcher ma main. J'aimerais reprendre la sienne mais il s'écarte un peu pour avancer vers Hinata sûrement dans le but de lui faire la bise ou de l'embrasser. Mais cette dernière recule d'un pas. Shino se redresse en la dévisageant sans comprendre.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de mieux, Shino. Alors toi et moi c'est fini. Ce n'est pas grave puisque tu as Gaara maintenant, non ?  
-Hein ! Mais ça va pas ?

Hinata me jette un coup d'œil avant de prendre la parole.

-On a changé tes draps, Gaara.

Shino tourne alors automatiquement son regard vers moi en s'interrogeant.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Hinata lui explique avant que je ne puisse dire un mot.

-Hier, Gaara est venu me chercher après avoir emmené Neji au Kanter. On a commencé à faire l'amour tous les deux mais son frère nous a interrompus et Gaara a voulu arrêter. Il est parti seulement il m'a laissé avec son frère qui s'est jeté sur moi. Et même si je lui ai crié que je ne voulais pas, lui au moins il a continué. Et c'était vraiment très bien. Il en a, lui. Donc j'ai décidé de rompre avec toi, Shino. Je serai bien plus satisfaite avec un vrai homme.

Elle n'ajoute rien et reprend sa marche en passant entre moi et Shino. Ce dernier a toujours son regard plongé dans le mien. Je cherche ce que je pourrai dire car je vois bien qu'il va bientôt exploser tout seul, mais je ne trouve pas assez rapidement.

-Tu l'as sauté ? Tu l'as sautée et tu as laissé le tour à ton frère ensuite ?

J'écarquille les yeux et lui réponds.

-Non ! Je l'ai pas sautée ! Elle hurlait dans tous les sens comment veux-tu que ça m'excite ?  
-Ton frère ça a eu bien l'air de lui plaire vu ce qu'elle en dit !  
-J'ai voulu les arrêter ! J'étais au téléphone avec toi quand je l'ai entendue hurler qu'il arrête ! Je suis remonté et je les ai vus en train de le faire et Hinata ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait, elle gémissait des « non », « arrêtes », « continues », « plus vite », « plus loin » ! Et puis tu n'as jamais vu mon frère à ce que je sache ! Je n'aurai eu aucune chance face à lui !

Il s'énerve de plus en plus.

-Ah oui ? Et du coup tu les a laissés tous les deux en venant me voir ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'allais pas les écouter tout du long ! Ils faisaient ça dans ma chambre en plus !

Je me rapproche de lui et prends l'une de ses mains. Seulement il fait un geste brusque pour que je la lâche et s'écarte en répondant d'un ton très dur.

-Pas les laisser comme ça en tout cas.

Il me laisse seul.

Moi qui espérait pouvoir dormir encore chez lui ce soir, je crois que c'est foutu. Je crois même que tout est complètement foutu. Je soupire en fermant les yeux et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de m'accroupir.

Je ne suis pas allé en cours. Je suis retourné chez Shino en priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne. J'ai d'ailleurs été exaucé. J'ai pris mon scooter et suis parti. Tant pis pour mes affaires laissées sur place. Je retourne chez moi. J'espère que pour une fois Kankûro est allé à la Fac. Je pense que oui, histoire de se faire mousser pour avoir enfin couché avec une fille auprès de ses amis aussi cas sociaux que lui. En tout cas je sais maintenant qu'il ne se posera plus de question sur mon homosexualité possible puisqu'il m'a vu avec Hinata.

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Je n'en peux plus. J'espère que Shino va se calmer. Il pourrait quand même voir que ce sera bien plus simple pour nous deux sans Hinata. Et puis vu ce qui a pu se passer hier soir, cette nuit, ce matin, tout à l'heure, je suis sûr et certain qu'il m'aime plus qu'elle. Il faudrait juste qu'il veuille bien l'accepter.  
Et puis Neji, aussi. Il devrait pourtant voir que c'est pour son bien que j'ai agi comme ça. Et de toute façon le dire à Kiba ne changera rien à la donne. Il ne doit pas avoir un passé très glorieux après tout.

Epuisé, je monte dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit pour dormir. La nuit dernière était merveilleuse mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
Je vais rester un long moment perdu dans mes rêves. C'est la sonnette de l'entrée qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant et tourne mon visage pour voir mon réveil. Il est presque 18h. Je me lève d'un bon en me disant que c'est peut-être Shino qui vient s'excuser et me dire que tout n'est pas fini entre nous. Je descends les escaliers en trombe et ouvre la porte le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'avoir Shino chez moi. Mais je me fige net en voyant Sasuke juste derrière à attendre. Je me calme automatiquement et l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je voudrai te parler, s'il te plaît.

J'hésite. Tellement que Sasuke commence à chercher comment me persuader j'ai l'impression. Je m'écarte sur le côté et montre l'intérieur en tendant mon bras gauche.

-Entre.

Il obéit et s'excuse du dérangement. Je referme derrière lui et le vois retirer ses chaussures. Je lui prends son manteau et l'installe sur le porte-manteau avant de lui proposer une boisson. Il me demande automatiquement.

-On peut aller dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ?

J'hésite à nouveau et accepte finalement. Nous montons dans ma chambre. Je referme aussi derrière moi. Sasuke est debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Je prends la parole le premier.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Il se retourne vers moi et hoche la tête.

-Oui. Un peu si tu veux bien.  
-De quoi tu veux parler ?

Il gigote un peu, regarde autour de lui, et me demande si l'on peut s'asseoir. J'accepte et m'installe à côté de lui au bord de mon lit. Puis j'attends. Je décide de ne pas l'interroger. Il faut qu'il trouve tout seul le courage de parler. C'est lui qui est venu après tout.  
Il se décide au bout de quelques instants.

-Tu... tu es avec Shino ?

Je hausse un sourcil et l'interroge du regard. Il n'est quand même pas venu pour ça, non ? Il reprend.

-Je me posais juste la question. Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment à le savoir.

Je reste silencieux. Il se racle la gorge et poursuit.

-J'pense que Neji t'a dit mais... Naruto et moi, ... on s'est embrassé, déjà. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais j

Je l'interromps.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

Il craque et se tourne vers moi en me disant enfin la raison de sa venue.

-Je veux me remettre avec toi Gaara.

Sa gorge s'est un peu serrée mais je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il continue.

-Tu crois que je pourrai avoir encore une chance ? Je... je ferai de mon mieux en actif. Je peux même aller chez un médecin si tu veux. Et si tu veux que je change quoique ce soit chez moi, ça me dérange pas. T'as qu'à le dire. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux Gaara. Moi je... je t'aime encore, tu sais.

Je soupire son prénom. Il voudrait dire quelque chose mais je l'interromps.

-Sasuke, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé, tu sais. Je tiens à toi comme je tiens à Neji.

Sa bouche est restée ouverte mais il n'arrive plus à produire le moindre son. Puis il la referme en souriant malgré lui et baisse un peu son visage. Il parle doucement.

-Tu aimes Shino depuis le début, c'est ça ?  
-Oui.

Ca peut paraître dur mais au moins c'est dit. Il redresse son visage et m'interroge.

-Mais c'était pourtant bien nous deux, non ?  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire Sasuke. Seulement c'est plus fort avec Shino.  
-Tu es avec lui ?

Il m'implore du regard. Je lui réponds donc en me sentant obligé.

-On a... J'ai dormi chez lui cette nuit. On a fait l'amour plusieurs fois. C'était vraiment super et tout mais c'est parti en vrille ce matin au lycée à cause d'Hinata. Donc non, on peut pas vraiment dire que je sois avec lui.  
-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
-Tu as Naruto, Sasuke.  
-Mais non ! Naruto c'est juste... il est fou de moi, j'ai l'impression, alors ça m'a fait du bien mais c'est toi que j'aime.  
-Arr

Il m'interrompt brusquement en prenant mon visage entre deux mains et en m'embrassant. Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de le repousser. Il s'écarte, et se laisse glisser au sol en parlant.

-Je vais te sucer.  
-Qu...

Je le regarde faire. Il écarte mes jambes et défait ma braguette. Je rougis en le voyant faire. Je m'excite même. Je suis un ballon d'hormones, c'est pas possible ! Je suis en train de me dire que Sasuke est meilleur pour ça que Shino. Ce dernier m'en a fait une cette nuit mais il était gêné et maladroit. Sasuke, lui, n'a vraiment aucune honte à le faire et il est très doué !  
Je le laisse commencer sans vraiment le réaliser jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres m'embrasser à l'endroit concerné. Je ferme les yeux en rejetant lentement ma tête en arrière et en ouvrant la bouche. Je pose une main sur la tête de Sasuke en poussant un râle alors qu'il me prend complètement en bouche.

Seulement tout s'arrête lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur mon père. Il n'a même pas le temps de finir de prononcer mon prénom que Sasuke se retourne et que je débande en sentant mon cœur accélérer d'un coup. Mon père écarquille les yeux. Je vois son visage devenir rouge en un instant. Puis, comme prévu, d'un coup, il lève son bras en direction de l'escalier et hurle sur Sasuke.

-DEHORS !

Il continue en s'avançant vers Sasuke mais je pousse ce dernier à se relever rapidement avant qu'il n'arrive à notre hauteur. Je lui dis de se presser, de partir tout de suite, de ne rien dire et de partir, de courir, même. Sasuke s'exécute alors que mon père s'est immobilisé pour me regarder fixement.  
Nous entendons les pas pressés de Sasuke dans le couloir. Puis mon père reprend la parole.

-Toi aussi.

Je me fige de la tête au pied un instant et demande. J'ai mal entendu, non ?

-Quoi ?  
-Toi aussi. DEHORS ! FOUS-MOI LE CAMP D'ICI !

Je sursaute et me précipite à mon tour dans le couloir. Mon père est sur mes pas. J'aimerais me presser, partir, aller chez je ne sais qui, mais en tout cas échapper à mon père seulement, dans la panique, le stress et la peur, mon cœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je m'immobilise juste devant les premières marches des escaliers et me plie en deux en grimaçant. Je m'appuie au mur à ma droite. Je vois Sasuke d'ici. Il est en train d'enfiler ses chaussures. Seulement je ne le vois pas longtemps car mon père agrippe mon pull à mon épaule droite. Il le tire et m'oblige à faire volte face. Il est penché sur moi et tient toujours mon pull en le déformant de sa main gauche. Son regard me fait peur comme jamais je n'ai déjà pu avoir peur.

-Comment peux-tu OSER être de cette espèce ? Tu ne crois pas avoir déjà fait assez de mal dans cette famille ! J'aurai dû te laisser mourir à ton premier malaise !

Ma gorge se serre. Je sens de la colère envers mon père me remonter dans la gorge pour me dire ça. J'aimerais lui vomir dessus mais le sentiment qui surpasse les autres qui se mélangent en moi est la peur. Je sens des larmes couleur sur mes joues. J'aimerais lui demander pardon simplement pour lui échapper et pouvoir partir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne réussis pas à produire le moindre son. Je sursaute brusquement en le sentant me secouer par l'épaule. Je manque de tomber à terre car mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, mais mon père a assez de force pour me maintenir d'une main. Je n'ai malheureusement pas ses muscles. C'est Kankûro qui a hérité de ça.  
Je l'entends me hurler que je suis une honte pour la famille. Puis, sans que je ne m'y attende, ou plutôt pensais-je pouvoir y échapper, sa main droite me gifle avec force. Je sens ma lèvre inférieure s'ouvrir sur le coup et mon corps tomber au sol après avoir percuté et rebondi contre le mur sans que je puisse réagir. Il m'a lâché mais il continue de me hurler dessus. J'ouvre un œil en essayant de me redresser en vain et aperçois Sasuke figé au rez-de-chaussée et regardant la scène. Je me rappelle ce qu'il m'avait dit. La moindre once de violence ou de voix haussée le pétrifie sur place. Il regarde la scène qui se passe ici sans pouvoir bouger.

J'aimerais lui dire de partir mais je n'y arrive pas et n'en aurai de toute façon pas le temps car le pied de mon père fond sur moi et me donne un violent coup dans le ventre m'expulsant tout près des marches. Je suis sur le point de tomber lorsque j'entends, tout comme mon père, Sasuke hurler de toute ses forces en courant vers nous.  
Il monte les marches quatre à quatre et se jette sur mon père qui, dans l'élan, tombe en arrière. Sasuke atterrit sur lui et se met à cheval pour le bloquer. J'essaie de me redresser, de me relever, mais c'est difficile. Lorsque je réussis à plier une jambe pour m'appuyer sur un genou, je réalise que Sasuke tient le col du pull de mon père d'une main et roue son visage de l'autre en l'insultant. Il hurle de ne pas « la » frapper en répétant comme un fou qu'il est un assassin. Il lui interdit de lever la main sur « maman ». Je comprends soudain ce qu'il se passe. Mon cœur se serre alors que j'arrive enfin à me relever. Sasuke vient de revivre ce qu'il a vu lorsque sa mère est décédée. Il vient tout juste de le revivre en voyant mon père me frapper et tout s'est débloqué.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre soudain. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et aperçois Kankûro lever les yeux vers l'étage en entendant les hurlements de Sasuke. Je prends la parole d'une voix malmenée. Ma bouche me fait mal et ma lèvre saigne.

-Kankûro ! Viens m'aider !

Je me tourne ensuite vers Sasuke et mon père et m'approche d'eux. Kankûro me rejoint avant même que je n'aie pu être à leur hauteur et écarte Sasuke de notre père. Lequel ne perd pas son temps pour recommencer à nous crier de sortir de chez lui et de ne plus y mettre un pas. Kankûro me regarde alors en cherchant à comprendre. Je crois même voir une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de demander. Je prends la main de Sasuke et lui ordonne de me suivre alors qu'il est toujours en train de crier et de vouloir donner des coups. Il n'arrive pas à se reprendre. Je vois mon père se relever. Je donne alors une gifle aussi violente que je le peux à Sasuke en criant son nom. Il sursaute et me dévisage. Il semble perdu et ne sait plus ce qui se passe. Je lui prends la main en vérifiant que mon père n'est toujours pas debout, jette un coup d'œil à Kankûro qui est toujours complètement paumé, et emmène Sasuke avec moi.

Nous prenons mon scooter et partons le plus vite possible. J'ai vu mon père à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il avait le bras levé dans notre direction et le poing fermé mais nous étions déjà sur mon scooter et sur la route. Je venais tout juste de quitter l'allée que je n'emprunterai sûrement plus jamais dorénavant.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Allô ? Gaara ? Tu t'es perdu ?  
-Je pense pas. Je crois que je suis devant chez toi mais je sais pas vraiment comment rentrer.  
-Ben t'ouvres le portail !  
-Oui mais... y'a un panneau et... ton chien va pas me sauter dessus ?

Je l'entends rire et me dire qu'il arrive. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Nous entrons dans la seconde grande partie de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si elle sera aussi longue ou non. J'hésite, finalement, alors que c'était prévu depuis un moment que je développe assez ce qui va se passer. Mais je verrais bien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira autant sinon plus ! J'attends impatiemment d'avoir vos réactions quant à ce qu'il se passe ici. Merci encore et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Nana ?  
Nana : Oui ?  
Densetsu : C'est vrai que samedi tu ne mets pas la suite d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu ?  
Nana : Oui. Je mets celle de POW Sasuke.  
Densetsu : Alors ça veut dire que je vais devoir attendre encore pour voir Itachi ?  
Nana : Karin, tu veux dire.  
Densetsu : Mais oui mais c'  
Nana : Et oui, de toute façon tu devras attendre. Et si tu n'es pas sage je mets le chapitre 34 de POW Sasuke la semaine prochaine et te fais encore plus attendre !  
Densetsu : Hein ! Je... Mais je vais être sage ! Je suis toujours très sage !  
Nana : #prend un air lointain# On verra ça cette semaine... #sourit alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas encore fini le chapitre 34 de POW Sasuke.#


	55. Un Effleurement 55

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part **Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu **et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki **! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 55.**

Nous prenons mon scooter et partons le plus vite possible. J'ai vu mon père à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il avait le bras levé dans notre direction et le poing fermé mais nous étions déjà sur mon scooter et sur la route. Je venais tout juste de quitter l'allée que je n'emprunterai sûrement plus jamais dorénavant.

Je commence par ramener Sasuke chez lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais aller après ça mais mieux vaut ne pas en avoir l'air. Je me gare devant sa maison et le laisse descendre le premier. J'enlève juste mon casque pour lui parler et entendre ce qu'il va me répondre. Je cherche quoi dire en réalité. Mon regard tombe sur ses mains. Je fait un mouvement de tête en direction de ces dernières et prends la parole.

-Tu devrais te les laver Sasuke. Tu saignes.  
-Hein ?

Il lève ses mains et les regarde sans comprendre.

-Non c'est... c'est pas le mien enfin... je crois pas.

Il redresse son visage et m'interroge.

-Gaara. Je me pose la question depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Tu t'es rué sur mon père quand il m'a frappé. Tu lui as rendu ses coups.  
-Désolé je... Je crois pas que je m'en sois rendu compte. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.  
-Tu as perdu les pédales. Tu...

Je m'arrête. Je ne préfère pas lui parler de sa mère et du fait qu'il hurlait à son propos. Je cherche quoi dire mais il me coupe.

-Dis, Gaara. C'était bien quand... avant que ton père arrive. Tu voudrais pas... enfin mon frère est pas là en ce moment et... y'a personne à la maison.  
-J'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça Sasuke. Et puis c'était une erreur de te laisser faire. Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi. Naruto t'aime beaucoup plus. Et d'ailleurs si tu pouvais lui dire d'arrêter de poser des questions, de demander des conseils, et de raconter vos aventures à Neji ce serait sympa parce qu'il n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, dans son état normal.

Il perd le peu de sourire qu'il avait et demande.

-Ca te dérange pas que je sorte avec Naruto, alors ?  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche Sasuke.

Il baisse la tête. Je regarde de nouveau ses mains et descends de mon scooter. J'attrape son poignet gauche et le tire jusqu'à sa maison.

-Viens. Faut te laver ça.

Il me suit. Il a un petit sourire en coin. Je l'ai vu lorsqu'il a fermé sa porte. Le sang sur ses mains est déjà séché. Je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré ce que mon père à fait, de m'inquiéter pour celui-ci. J'espère que Sasuke ne l'a pas trop amoché. Je n'ai pas fait attention en partant. J'étais bien trop apeuré et pressé de partir pour ça. Après quelques minutes de nettoyage, Sasuke me propose de prendre un chocolat ou autre chose à boire dans le salon. Je m'écarte poliment de lui en reculant de quelques pas dans le couloir.

-Non, je vais devoir rentrer et puis je  
-Où ça ? Ton père ne veut plus te voir.  
-J'irai chez Neji.  
-Neji t'a gueulé dessus et ne veut plus te parler. Et ne me dis pas Shino vu ce que tu m'as dit par rapport à ce matin.

Je reste alors silencieux devant ses arguments. Il se rapproche et prend mes mains en chuchotant.

-Si tu veux... si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, tu sais.  
-Je sais que t'en as envie Sasuke mais je ne veux pas. Tu es encore amoureux de moi et ça va te donner des espoirs infondés et je vais encore devoir te faire du mal si je reste et que tu retentes quelque chose. C'est fini nous deux alors il faut qu'on arrête. Et si tu ne l'as pas encore compris pour le moment c'est mieux que tu arrêtes de me voir.

Ses mains se sont resserrées autour des miennes. Il m'interroge.

-Tu vas aller où ?  
-Je... je sais pas vraiment. Je pense que je vais quand même aller voir Neji.  
-Il ne voudra pas te laisser entrer, Gaara. Kiba nous a raconté pour hier soir. Et Neji est vraiment remonté.

Blanc. Il m'observe, et me demande.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Kiba pour lui demander ? Il a de la place chez lui si tu n'as pas peur des femmes à caractère fort.  
-Tu connais mal ma sœur, toi.

Il sourit et me dit que si et que c'est justement pour ça qu'il me le propose. J'accepte donc à défaut d'autre chose. Sasuke a l'air heureux. Ce doit être de m'aider, très certainement. Une demi heure plus tard, je suis de nouveau sur mon scooter. Sasuke aurait voulu que je reste plus longtemps mais je préfère partir le plus tôt possible. Il m'a permis de soigner ma lèvre très rapidement et m'a obligé à mettre un peu de glaçon sur ma joue légèrement gonflée. Il m'a ensuite donné un papier explicatif pour aller chez Kiba depuis chez lui. Je crois qu'il habite bien à l'écart de la ville. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il y avait un très grand terrain pour les chiens. J'ai tiqué sur le pluriel mais n'ai rien demandé.

Je me suis arrêté, sur la route, à un distributeur pour vider mon compte et donc prendre l'argent que mon père y a mis durant l'absence de Temari. Je ne m'en étais quasiment pas servi donc j'ai quand même une assez grande somme. Je reprends ensuite ma route après avoir jeté un autre coup d'œil au papier écrit par Sasuke. Il m'a aussi donné le numéro de portable de Kiba au cas où je me perdrai. Mais j'ai réussi à retrouver mon chemin. J'arrive à l'endroit indiqué. Je me demande si je suis bien à la bonne adresse. Je descends de mon scooter devant le portail et retire mon casque. J'aperçois soudain un panneau « attention chien dangereux » qui ne m'enchante guère. Il fait pourtant sombre mais le panneau est si énorme qu'on est obligé de le voir. Je déglutis en me demandant si je ne vais pas tenter chez Neji, finalement. Je prends mon portable et sélectionne le numéro de Kiba. Il répond rapidement.

-Allô ? Gaara ? Tu t'es perdu ?  
-Je pense pas. Je crois que je suis devant chez toi mais je sais pas vraiment comment rentrer.  
-Ben t'ouvres le portail !  
-Oui mais... y'a un panneau et... ton chien va pas me sauter dessus ?

Je l'entends rire et me dire qu'il arrive. Il avait un air amusé dans la voix. Mais je ne dis rien et ne le prends pas mal. Je m'en fiche. Et puis il m'accueille alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'attends quelques instants et aperçois une porte s'ouvrir sur le côté de la maison j'ai l'impression. Il fait vraiment sombre et je pense que les volets sont fermés donc je ne peux pas voir les lumières à l'intérieur. Seulement celles d'où la porte vient de s'ouvrir. J'entends des aboiements de chiens puis des bruits de courses. Je me crispe en croyant discerner une énorme ombre et recule de plusieurs pas en entendant un aboiement grave tout proche. Des lumières extérieures s'allument enfin. Je sursaute de nouveau et pose une main sur mon cœur pour me calmer. L'aboiement grave provient d'un chien juste derrière le portail qui fait les cent « pas » le long sans me quitter des yeux. Kiba arrive au petit pas de course suivi par Akamaru que je connais déjà. Il prend la parole en interpellant, je pense, le chien qui me surveille.

-Kuromaru ! Assis !

L'animal obéit. J'en reste coi, d'ailleurs. Je parle sans m'en rendre compte alors que Kiba ouvre le portail.

-Tu te fais obéir au doigt et à l'œil !  
-C'est le chien de ma mère et le chef de la meute donc il vaut mieux que je me fasse obéir sinon je me ferai bouffer.

Il sourit et se met à rire en me voyant me demander si j'entre ou non. Il ouvre le portail un peu plus grand en demandant à Akamaru de s'asseoir lui aussi. Son chien le fait, puis s'allonge en entendant un grognement de Kuromaru si je me souviens bien. Kiba me fait sursauter en prenant mon scooter en parlant.

-Si tu m'aidais ce serait plus pratique, Gaara.  
-Euh... oui je... oui.

En fait, je vais me poster derrière Kiba en l'aidant moyennement à pousser mon scooter jusqu'à un coin où je constate deux voitures. J'ai remarqué aussi que les deux chiens nous regardent de loin sans bouger. Une fois mon scooter en place, Kiba me demande un instant puis part si rapidement que je n'ose plus bouger pour le rattraper. Je regarde les deux monstres près du portail qui se fait refermer par Kiba. Puis je les vois ensuite bouger sur un mot de Kiba que je n'ai pas entendu. Je sursaute encore une fois en entendant des aboiements venir d'un peu plus loin derrière la maison je crois. Kiba revient près de moi en souriant. Il voudrait parler mais je l'interroge avant.

-Vous avez combien de chiens, ici ?  
-Combien ? Moi j'ai Akamaru, ma mère Kuromaru, et ma sœur a ses trois préférés. Mais sinon on en a d'autres. Je te présenterai la meute demain si tu veux !  
-C'est... pas indispensable, tu sais.

Il sourit et me demande si je n'aime pas les chiens. Je regarde alors Akamaru qui nous attend un peu à l'écart. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas le droit de s'approcher plus que ça des véhicules. Je réponds.

-Plutôt que ne pas les aimer, ... je dirai que les tiens m'intimident ?

Kiba se met à rire et tape mon épaule d'une main en me disant qu'il ne faut pas avoir aussi peur que ça. Il m'emmène ensuite à l'intérieur en me demandant de prendre mes affaires.

-J'en ai pas vraiment en fait.  
-Ah. Ben... suis-moi quand même. Tu vas pas coucher dehors.  
-Je pense pas, non.

Il me fait un clin d'œil en me disant que je me ferai sûrement bouffer par les chiens. Ca ne me rassure pas et il le voit. Il éclate encore de rire et me dit me taquiner. Je force alors un rire mais il est trop crispé pour être normal. Kiba et moi nous rapprochons de la porte ouverte. Les lumières extérieures s'éteignent derrière nous. Je me rapproche donc de Kiba en pensant aux chiens qui doivent se promener sur le terrain ce qui ne me détend pas du tout. J'en suis presque à attraper la manche de Kiba comme pour me protéger même si un bout de tissu ne ferait pas grand chose. Il prend la parole.

-C'est ma chambre, là. On doit passer par l'extérieur pour entrer et sortir. C'est plus pratique pour moi. J'ai une salle de bain aussi. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure vu que t'as aucune affaire.

J'ai laissé mon casque avec le scooter. Kiba ferme la porte et longe le mur juste à côté. En fait je vois assez mal alors je le suis surtout à l'oreille.

-C'est pas très éclairé chez toi, tu sais.  
-On voit très bien dans le noir dans ma famille.

Je me tais. Autant ne rien dire. Il s'arrête soudain et ouvre une autre porte. A peine l'a-t-il fait que j'entends des rires féminins et que je sens les effluves d'un bon repas qui me rappellent que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Kiba me fait entrer en premier. Je cligne légèrement des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière ambiante et entre un peu plus en avant. Je suis présenté à sa famille. Sa sœur Hana et sa mère Tsume. Je ne vois pas le père mais je préfère ne pas demander tout de suite. Je constate que l'entrée donne dans le salon. C'est un grand salon en profondeur avec un coin canapé télé dans le fond. De dos au canapé, le mur est ouvert sur la salle à manger communicante à la cuisine par un bar à l'américaine. La pièce est entourée en grande partie de baies vitrées. Je vois des ombres bouger dehors et un chien passer à quelques mètres de temps en temps. Je surveille quelques instants le temps que Kiba me présente et explique un peu la situation. Du moins je le pensais car en réalité Kiba n'a pas l'air au courant. Il me sort de mes pensées et observations pour m'interroger.

-Mais au fait j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu voulais venir ici, Gaara. T'as envie de retenter de mettre le couvert avec moi ou y'a autre chose ?

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux et tourne mon visage vers celui de Kiba. Il est sérieux en plus ? Je me racle la gorge et explique.

-Je me suis fait renvoyer de chez moi. Mon père m'a mis dehors en me voyant avec Sasuke dans ma chambre.

C'est au tour de Kiba d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais pas pour la raison à laquelle je pensais.

-Sasuke ? Mais il est pas censé sortir avec Naruto, lui ?  
-Il était venu me voir pour parler et ça a commencé à déraper.  
-Et ton père vous a surpris ?

J'acquiesce. Puis je me tourne vers la mère de Kiba et me penche en avant pour m'excuser du dérangement. Je lui promets de trouver rapidement une solution et de ne pas m'installer trop longtemps. Elle me répond que je peux faire comme chez moi et que ma présence ne dérange pas. Je la remercie. Elle va ensuite me demander si j'ai ou non mangé. Après une réponse négative de ma part, nous nous installons tous à table. Hana, la grande sœur de Kiba, a fait des boulettes de viande accompagnées de spaghettis. Et je dois dire que...

-C'est délicieux.

Hana me remercie pour le compliment et me resserre pour la peine. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai faim. La mère de Kiba prend soudain la parole.

-Tu dormiras avec Kiba, cette nuit, Gaara. J'amènerai le futon que nous avons à la laverie demain pour que tu puisses dormir seul.

Je la remercie. Elle continue.

-Par contre ce sera toujours dans la chambre de Kiba.

J'acquiesce et réponds que ça ne me dérange pas. Kiba sourit en l'entendant. Je le regarde sans rien dire. Je me demande ce à quoi il pense. Et puis, en plus, il m'a demandé si je voulais retenter avec lui tout à l'heure mais... et Shika dans tout ça, alors ? Ca ne se fera finalement pas ?

Après le dîner, Hana va dire à Kiba s'occuper des chiens à sa place pour cette fois mais qu'il fasse la vaisselle en échange. Je me joins à lui histoire de faire quelque chose au lieu d'être un total parasite. La mère de Kiba, elle, part de son côté. Je l'ai vu traverser le salon puis partir dans un couloir de l'autre côté à droite de la porte d'entrée. Kiba m'explique.

-C'est leur chambres là-bas. A ma mère et ma sœur. Vaut mieux pas s'en approcher c'est leur territoire.

Je hausse un sourcil et l'entends me murmurer « les femelles » ce que je ne comprends pas tout à fait pour tout dire. Mais je laisse. Nous finissons de faire la vaisselle tous les deux. J'aimerai lui demander pour Shika. Et puis aussi surtout pour Neji, en fait. Savoir à quel point ce dernier peut m'en vouloir. Mais j'ai peur de la réponse. Je cherche le courage pour demander et entendre ainsi ce qu'il en ait. Mais je mets trop de temps car nous finissons plus vite que ce que je pensais. Kiba me sourit, me contourne, et passe dans la partie salle à manger de la pièce pour rouvrir la baie par laquelle est passée Hana. Je le suis calmement sans sortir pour autant, et l'entends appeler son chien. Je crois entendre un aboiement et dois attendre quelques instants avant de voir Akamaru arriver à toute allure. Il se jette quasiment sur Kiba qui s'est accroupi. Je regarde mon « ami » parler à son chien et le caresser affectueusement dans tous les sens. L'animal a en tout cas l'air d'apprécier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le laisse repartir et revient à l'intérieur en me demandant si je veux faire quelque chose en particulier. Je lui réponds que non. Il m'emmène alors dans sa chambre après avoir traversé la salle à manger, le salon, et longé le mur de façade de la maison. Je crois que sa chambre fait un angle avec le corps principal de la demeure. Elle est prolongée en avant sur le côté. C'est sûrement sa salle de bain. Je me dis qu'ils ont dû remplacer un garage et un grand cellier par la chambre et la salle de bain pour que Kiba puisse sortir à son aise. Après tout, vu ce que je sais de lui, il n'est pas du genre à rester toutes les nuits chez lui. J'ai même peut-être eu de la chance qu'il y soit tout particulièrement ce soir. Nous entrons dans sa chambre. Il referme derrière nous et allume. C'est une assez grande pièce. Un mur juste à droite de l'entrée avec une porte donnant, sûrement, sur la salle de bain au bout de celui-ci. Il y a quelques étagères le long ainsi qu'un bureau à côté de la porte de l'autre pièce. Sur la gauche de l'entrée, je peux voir un ensemble télévision et hifi avec des jeux vidéos éparpillés devant le meuble télé. Juste après, il y a une armoire. Et dans le coin au fond à gauche, un lit plus grand que deux places entourés de table de chevet. Il y a une commode sous la fenêtre entre le lit et la porte de la salle de bain.

-Entre un peu plus. Tu vas pas rester là toute la nuit.

Je regarde Kiba me contourner et ranger quelques vêtements traînant par-ci par-là.

-Oui. Merci.

Il reprend la parole.

-J'suis un peu crevé parce que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, en fait. Désolé pour le désordre. Apparemment chez toi c'est hyper propre et y'a rien qui traîne.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je me demande comment il sait ça. Ca vient de Sasuke ou de Neji cette information ? Je ne demande pas. Je lui réponds juste que ça ne me dérange pas et que c'est bien plus le boxon chez Shino. L'information provoque un sourire sur le visage de Kiba.

-Ce Shino... il est pas mal, quand même.

Je l'interroge du regard. Il m'explique.

-Tu te rappelles pas ? Je vous ai vus en boîte.

Mon visage se ferme un peu. Bien sûr que je me souviens. J'ai failli avoir des emmerdes monstres avec Sasuke parce qu'il l'a su. Ça a fait le tour du groupe alors que j'avais demandé à Kiba de ne rien dire à personne.

-Tu as de bons goûts. Il paraît que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Neji, aussi ? En passif en plus ?

Je gigote un peu et fais quelques pas dans la pièce en regardant un peu mieux ce qui s'y trouve et réponds d'un air lointain que, oui, j'ai couché avec Neji et qu'il était bien actif et moi passif. Il n'attend pas pour m'interroger.

-Et c'était bien ? Neji est le passif dans son couple mais je me suis toujours dit qu'il doit être vraiment bon en actif.

Je rougis et souris légèrement sans pouvoir me retenir. Le fait d'y repenser me donne un peu chaud je dois bien l'admettre. Je hoche la tête et déclare que c'était vraiment bon. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Kiba qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux sont dans le vague un peu en l'air et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. C'est amusant de le voir comme ça. Il émet un long « aaaaa » avant de dire qu'il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir essayer avec Neji de cette façon. Je souris un peu plus et lui assure qu'il a manqué quelque chose. Ce à quoi il rétorque que Neji n'est pas non plus le seul mec au monde et que j'en ai eu bien moins que lui. Ca, je ne le démens pas. Puis je repense à quelque chose qui m'avait traversé l'esprit il y a quelques minutes. Je prends donc la parole.

-Mais au fait Kiba, ... je ne t'empêche pas de sortir, là ? Tu ne devais voir personne ?  
-Non, non.

Il se laisse tomber sur son lit en s'y asseyant et continue sa réponse.

-J'essaie de sortir moins pour montrer à Shika' que je peux être sérieux.  
-Alors... ça veut dire que tu aimerais bien sortir avec lui sérieusement ?

Il hausse une épaule et me regarde m'asseoir à côté de lui en répondant.

-Je sais pas trop... enfin pour le « sérieusement ». J'aimerais bien l'essayer, en fait. Mais sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un, ... je sais pas si je suis prêt. J'ai un peu peur de tout gâcher.  
-C'est de ça dont tu voulais parler avec Neji hier soir ?

Il hoche la tête et se laisse tomber en arrière sur le dos. Je l'observe un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. C'est vrai qu'il est assez beau, Kiba. Il est même vraiment bien fait. Il porte un col roulé noir à manche longue relevées jusqu'aux coudes et je peux voir à l'aide de l'effet un peu moulant du vêtement qu'il est assez musclé sans trop exagérer. Et puis, ... je me rappelle aussi m'être déjà attardé sur ses fesses lorsqu'il lui arrivait de marcher devant moi. Je me retourne pour arrêter de l'analyser et me racle la gorge en essayant de penser à autre chose. Kiba m'aide sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu l'as vraiment énervé, Neji, hier.

Je regarde à nouveau Kiba. Je tourne mon visage par-dessus mon épaule et l'interroge d'un sourcil haussé. Il me raconte.

-Quand tu m'as dit pour Kakashi. Neji est vraiment énervé après toi à cause de ça.  
-J'ai vu ça ce matin, oui.  
-C'est vrai qu'il a été dépucelé à treize ans par Kakashi ?

J'acquiesce. Kiba se redresse sur son lit en s'appuyant sur ses bras tendus en arrière. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et me pose une autre question.

-Mais Kakashi il était déjà avec Iruka, non ?  
-Oui. Mais il l'a fait quand même. Quand Neji m'a dit ça j'ai été vraiment choqué et je lui ai dit que Kakashi est un pédophile mais il a tout démenti répondant qu'il l'avait juste aidé à s'accepter et à découvrir ces choses-là. Mais moi je suis sûr et certain qu'il a profité d'un gamin qui ne savait plus quoi faire, voilà tout.  
-C'est quand même glauque cette histoire, non ?

Mon visage fait un léger mouvement affirmatif alors que je pince un peu mes lèvres en repensant à toute l'histoire. Kiba reprend la parole.

-Moi je l'ai fait quasiment aussi tôt que lui mais c'était avec Lee, quoi... Et puis lui il savait déjà très bien ce qu'il faisait.  
-Neji m'a dit que... enfin pour tout le monde sauf pour Lee.  
-Lee est homo depuis qu'il est tout petit. Enfin ... il se déguise en fille, se maquille parfois, et tout. Tu l'as bien vu dans ses manières.  
-Oui.  
-Et donc c'est comme ça depuis qu'il est tout petit. Et il a eu de graves problèmes très tôt à cause de ça. Avec les élèves dans sa classe, ses professeurs, des gens dans la rues, ... Il a vécu des choses que je ne souhaite à personne.  
-Il s'est fait...

Kiba acquiesce et poursuit.

-Le premier ami qu'il a eu c'est Shikamaru. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui. Il a eu peur de le perdre quand il a vu que Shika s'intéressait à moi au collège alors il m'a fait un peu de rentre dedans. Il a pas eu à en faire longtemps d'ailleurs puisque j'avais déjà des vues sur lui.  
-T'as attiré par ce genre de personne ?  
-Oui enfin... Je t'ai dit que Lee aimait s'habiller comme les filles et se maquiller et tout par le passé mais c'était vraiment pas à ce point, hein.  
-Hm.  
-Et puis, ... je suis pas difficile en ce qui concerne les mecs.

Il me regarde en souriant et se rapproche dangereusement de mon visage. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres et m'interroge.

-Tu ne m'arrête pas ?  
-Tu l'as fait tout seul.  
-Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ?  
-Je croyais que tu voulais être sage pour Shikamaru.  
-Sage. Pas Chaste.

Je souris un peu et m'esclaffe légèrement en tournant mon visage sur le côté. Kiba se redresse correctement. Il s'amuse lui-même de ce qu'il a dit. Il reprend la parole très calmement.

-Tu as l'air de bien le prendre.  
-Hein ?

Je me retourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard. Il m'explique.

-Le fait d'avoir été renvoyé de chez toi. Je ne te pensais pas du style à réagir comme tu le fais.

J'ouvre la bouche pour former un « ah » muet et hoche la tête en répondant que je savais très bien comment ça allait se passer une fois mon père au courant. Je le regarde ensuite un peu plus fixement et lui demande à mon tour.

-Et toi ? Ton père ?  
-Je l'ai pas connu.  
-Il est décédé ?  
-Non. Ils nous a laissé tombé à peine quelques mois après ma naissance. On est parti à l'étranger avec ma sœur et ma mère et j'ai grandi en Allemagne.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je me sens assez étonné par le pays d'où il vient. Il continue.

-On est revenu j'entrais en quatrième. J'ai rencontré Lee à ce moment-là. Ils étaient au lycée avec Shika. En seconde.

C'est vrai que Shikamaru a deux ans de plus que nous. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que Lee ait le même âge que ce dernier puisqu'il s'agit de son ancien meilleur ami. Kiba sourit en me disant que Lee avait encore des cheveux longs tressés dans son dos à cette époque et qu'il aimait en jouer. Il passe une main dans les siens et se ré-étend sur son lit sur le dos en soupirant quelques mots.

-Ce qu'il peut bien faire l'amour...

Je retiens une grimace. Lee ne m'attire, mais alors, pas du tout ! Alors m'imaginer faire l'amour avec lui me donne plutôt des frissons de dégoûts qu'autre chose. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kiba et l'interroge de nouveau.

-Il est passif ?  
-Lee ?

Kiba s'étonne de ma question et me contredit rapidement.

-Non ! Il est surtout actif, lui !  
-Ah. Je t'imagines plus actif que passif...  
-Ben maintenant oui mais avec Lee je m'en contrefichais vu comme il me mettait en transe à chaque fois qu'il me touchait.

Je reste silencieux. En réalité j'aimerai qu'on change de sujet, là.  
Il le fait lui-même.

-En fait, ... je sais pas si je dois vraiment sortir avec Shika. J'ai retourné cette histoire dans ma tête un nombre incalculable de fois et puis hier avec Neji ... et on en arrive tout le temps au fait qu'il ne faut pas parce que j'utiliserai plus qu'autre chose Shika. Seulement j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.  
-Alors fais-le.

Il écarquille les yeux et me regarde en tordant un peu son cou. Je hausse une épaule en éclaircissant un peu mes mots.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu passeras ton temps à te demander ce que ça aurait donné si tu l'avais fait. Alors fais-le, essaie.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Et bien... il n'y en a pas. :x. Je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre 56. (il est à peine commencé, en fait. n.n"...) Je vous dis donc à dans quinze jours j'espère ! (si vous êtes toujours là pour lire, et si le chapitre 56 est prêt)

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis ravie d'avoir vu toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre dernier. Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu aussi et je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire si c'est le cas ! n.n Merci encore, d'avance, et à bientôt ! **

Itachi : Bon. Ben j'ai plus rien à faire ici, moi. Mon frère a été totalement jeté. #prend la main de Densetsu et commence à le tirer vers la chambre#  
Densetsu : Hein ? Mais ! 'Tachi ! Je veux lire la suite, moi !  
Itachi : #se retourne vers Densetsu et le regarde de manière étonné# Pourquoi ça ? Tu crois qu'on va revoir Naruto ?  
Densetsu : Mais même sans ça je veux savoir ce qui va se passer ! Tu te poses pas de questions pour Shika !  
Itachi : #observe Densetsu# ... tu sais, c'est pas le Shika d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu, hein. ... t'es pas obligé d'être à ce point dans ton rôle.  
Densetsu : ... mais... je veux savoir la suite... !  
Nana : La suite n'est pas encore écrite, Densetsu. Donc tu peux y aller avec Itachi.  
Itachi : #tout sourire, emmène Densetsu#  
Nana : #emprunte les boule quiès d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu de Densetsu#


	56. Chapter 56

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part **Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki ! **[note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ **Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 56.**

-En fait, ... je sais pas si je dois vraiment sortir avec Shika. J'ai retourné cette histoire dans ma tête un nombre incalculable de fois hier avec Neji. ... et on en arrive tout le temps au fait qu'il ne faut pas parce que j'utiliserai plus qu'autre chose Shika. Seulement j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.  
-Alors fais-le.

Il écarquille les yeux et me regarde en tordant un peu son cou. Je hausse une épaule en éclaircissant un peu mes mots.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu passeras ton temps à te demander ce que ça aurait donné si tu l'avais fait. Alors fais-le, essaie.

Il se tourne de côté en appuyant son visage à sa main après avoir plié son bras. Il m'observe quelques instants et prend la parole.

-Je te trouve drôlement confiant, Gaara.

Je m'étonne.

-Ah oui ?  
-Pour quelqu'un qui s'est promené d'une queue à une autre, oui.

J'aimerai sourire mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Je hausse une épaule.

-T'as peut-être raison, ouais.

Il se redresse en ajoutant quelque chose.

-En même temps, ... t'as eu plutôt bon goût ! Surtout que Neji comme Shino ou Sasuke on l'air plutôt doué pour ça, non ? En fait, j'suis en train de me rendre compte que Sasuke non plus je l'ai jamais eu. Alors que toi, si. Il est bon ?

Je retiens une grimace. J'ai failli lui dire que Sasuke est catastrophique en actif. Il le saurait s'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt pour venir chercher Neji le soir de l'anniversaire de Naruto. Je me rappelle comme ce dernier avait hurlé son amour sur le palier de sa porte. Comme il avait pu m'accuser de raconter que Sasuke va beaucoup trop vite à Neji et de m'en plaindre.  
Je baisse les yeux vers le sol et répond à Kiba.

-Il est super bon. ... dans un sens comme dans un autre c'est... c'est super bon.

Kiba pousse un soupir de frustration en se laissant retomber en arrière sur le lit. Puis il s'insulte de ne pas avoir forcé un peu plus Sasuke quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Je souris en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

-T'as envie d'essayer tout le monde, en fait ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? Si on peut se faire plaisir je vois pas pourquoi on se priverait !

J'hésite, et m'allonge doucement à côté de lui. Je me tourne pour lui faire face alors qu'il fait de même avant de m'interroger.

-T'as envie ?

Je hausse une épaule. Il s'approche donc dans le but de commencer mais je l'interromps avant même qu'il ne débute.

-En fait, ... je crois que j'en ai eu un peu trop aujourd'hui, ... enfin... Shino m'a envoyé valser ce matin, Sasuke est revenu à la charge ce soir et je me retrouve là maintenant...  
-De toute façon on a le temps ! Si ton père t'a viré de chez toi, t'es ici pour un temps, non ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je hausse de nouveau mon épaule en retenant un soupir. Kiba s'excuse en souriant mais continue malgré tout sur sa lancée.

-Tu vas continuer à aller en cours ?  
-Pourquoi je le ferai pas ?  
-Je sais pas. Je demande juste. Ca doit être ton père qui paie tes frais scolaires, non ?  
-Oui. Mais il a déjà payé l'année complète pour ne pas s'embêter. Donc je sais que je vais au moins pouvoir finir celle-ci.  
-T'as pas envie de trouver un travail ?  
-A seize ans ?

Il regarde ailleurs en se tournant sur le dos. Je reste silencieux à l'observer. Il va s'endormir comme ça sans s'en rendre compte. Enfin je pense. Je n'ose du coup plus vraiment bouger. Et puis, finalement, je vais lui enlever quelques vêtements et le recouvrir avec la couverture qui était coincée sous lui. Il doit avoir le sommeil lourd car il n'a même pas réagi lorsque je l'ai soulevé petit à petit en tirant sur la couverture et le drap. Je l'observe un peu alors qu'il se tourne sur le côté en prenant un oreiller dans ses bras. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Je gigote, et me déshabille à mon tour jusqu'à être en boxer. Je me couche de l'autre côté du lit. Je vais mettre du temps à m'endormir. Surtout quand Kiba va venir se coller à moi dans son sommeil en passant son bras droit autour de ma taille. Et puis j'ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée, aussi. Mais la fatigue va finir par me gagner au bout d'un moment. L'histoire avec Shino, mon père, Sasuke, tout ça aura eu raison de mes heures de siestes qui n'auront servies à rien.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, Kiba l'est déjà et me tient contre lui. J'écarquille les yeux et dois très certainement rougir plus que nettement en sentant son érection contre mon entrejambe. Moi aussi je suis un peu excité mais c'est normal après tout... vu notre position.

-Bonjour Kiba.

Il cligne des paupières et me fixe.

-Ah ! T'es réveillé ?  
-Tu l'as déjà remarqué j'ai les yeux grands ouverts.  
-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
-Tu bandes.  
-Oui. Je sais. T'es plutôt mignon.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou non pour le compliment. Ca pourrait l'encourager à faire plus.  
Quand je pense que Shino m'aimait vraiment il y a vingt quatre heure. Il était prêt à me refaire l'amour, on était sur son lit complètement nu. On avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour. Il avait complètement oublié Hinata. Et il a suffit qu'elle rompt pour qu'il me laisse tomber. Tout ça parce que mon frère s'est jeté sur elle.

Et puis Neji qui ne veut plus m'adresser la parole...

Je soupire. Kiba m'interroge.

-Ca va ?  
-Non... j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, là...  
-N'y va pas alors !  
-Il va bien falloir...  
-Tu peux sécher un peu, non ? Si tu veux je reste avec toi aujourd'hui.

Je détourne mon regard déjà baissé sur ma gauche vers le matelas. Kiba me demande si j'ai vraiment envie de voir Shino et Neji aujourd'hui. Question à laquelle je réponds que non, pas vraiment.  
En fait pas du tout, même. Mais je ne veux pas être si catégorique devant lui. Surtout s'il répète tout à Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, ou même Sasuke.

Je vais me décider, cinq minutes après, à rester avec lui pour la journée. Il va donc déclarer vouloir se rendormir. Je vais attendre en silence. Je me demande pourquoi sa sœur ou sa mère ne viennent pas le réveiller. Il sèche peut-être assez souvent et elles n'y font plus attention. Ou alors elles pensent que nous sommes déjà partis. Je vais entendre une voiture à huit heure trente puis une autre une demi-heure plus tard. Il n'y a plus personne. Enfin... excepté les chiens qui font un peu de bruit à l'extérieur de temps en temps. J'en entends aboyer de temps en temps.

A dix heure, le portable de Kiba va le réveiller. Je le vois sortir légèrement la tête de sous la couette et tendre le bras vers sa table de chevet où son portable est en train de vibrer. Il tâtonne et le trouve enfin. J'étais en train de m'interroger sur le fait de le lui attraper ou non. Il répond.

-Allô ?

Il retourne sous la couette au ralentis en répondant.

-Non... j'reste avec Gaara aujourd'hui... ouais... bah dis leur que je m'occupe de l'élevage... Quoi ? Attends, je te le passe.

Un blanc, puis la main de Kiba sortant de la couette en me tendant son portable. Je le prends et le colle à mon oreille.

-Allô ?

Kiba se lève. Je le suis du regard alors qu'il va dans la salle de bain en emportant des vêtements.

-Gaara ? C'est Sasuke. Ca va ? T'es pas allé en cours ?  
-Non. J'avais pas vraiment envie.  
-Neji vient de m'appeler, ... ton frère lui a amené un sac d'affaires à toi ce matin. Il pensait qu'il te les donnerait mais... enfin il veut pas vraiment te voir alors il m'a dit qu'il les déposerait chez moi ce soir. Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone.  
-Ok.

Ma voix s'éteint. Neji sait ce qui s'est passé pour moi et pourtant il ne veut même pas me voir pour me donner mes affaires.  
Je l'ai vraiment énervé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il réagit si violemment alors que je veux juste qu'il ne retombe pas entre les mains de Kakashi.  
Sasuke reprend.

-Il doit penser que t'es chez moi. Je... je lui ai pas dit que tu es chez Kiba. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu voudrais revenir à la maison ?  
-Non. Je vais me débrouiller.  
-Neji m'a aussi... enfin il m'a dit que Sino n'avait pas demandé après toi.

Mon cœur se serre. Sasuke continue.

-Je t'aime plus que lui, tu sais.  
-T'es juste un peu paumé Sasuke.

Il soupire. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée ou plutôt qu'il écoute enfin mes refus. Il reprend.

-Tu pourrais passer en milieu d'après-midi ? Histoire de prendre tes affaires.  
-Oui. Si tu veux.  
-Neji m'a dit qu'il passerait en sortant du lycée, ... 16h ça te va ?  
-Ok.

Il me salue, je fais de même, et raccroche. Je vais ensuite attendre que Kiba sorte de la salle de bain pour m'y rendre. Il m'a prêté quelques vêtements qui me vont apparemment bien puisqu'il m'a sifflé lorsque je suis reparu devant lui.

Du milieu de matinée au début d'après-midi, j'ai tenté d'approcher la meute dont c'est occupée Kiba mais je crois que les chiens n'ont fait que me snober ou ont voulu m'éviter. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les animaux.

Il est maintenant 15h. Je dois partir dans un quart d'heure mais je n'en ai pas très envie. Je me demande si ce sac d'affaires est bien sérieux. Qu'est-ce que Kankûro a bien pu mettre dedans... ?

-Gaara ?  
-Hein ?

Je lève les yeux et remarque Kiba entrer dans le salon. Je suis assis sur le canapé. J'ai préféré m'installer là pour ne pas le déranger avec les chiens. Il s'installe à côté de moi en m'interrogeant.

-T'es pas encore parti ?  
-Je vais pas tarder...

J'ai soupiré ma réponse. Kiba sourit doucement en me faisant remarquer que je n'ai pas vraiment l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver mes affaires. Je hausse une épaule en répondant que je ne m'imagine pas du tout mon frère venant donner un sac à Neji au lycée. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il savait à quoi pouvait ressembler Neji.  
Je me penche sur le côté et laisse retomber ma tête sur l'épaule de Kiba en soupirant de nouveau.

-J'en ai un peu marre, là...  
-« un peu » ? Je sais pas comment tu fais. T'as plus rien à toi.

Silence. Je cherche un peu du regard et prononce enfin un simple mot.

-Mon scooter.

Je le sens être légèrement secouer par un léger rire. Je me redresse en l'observant alors qu'il admet qu'il me reste effectivement mon scooter. Puis il me pose une autre question.

-Et au fait ? Tu restes chez Sasuke ce soir ou tu rentres ? Moi normalement je dois voir Sai. C'est prévu depuis avant les vacances et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'annuler, tu vois.  
-Et Shikamaru ?

Je le dévisage sans réaliser que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Il écarquille ses paupières en me répondant de manière étonnée.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

Je hoquète en haussant mes sourcils, et me mets à sourire en riant légèrement.

-Non, pas vraiment ! Mais je croyais que tu voulais être sérieux ? C'est pas ton « régulier », Sai, normalement ?  
-Oui... je sais, ... mais bon.

Il hausse une épaule en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'il joint en se resserrant dans le canapé.

-J'ai une forte demande normalement et ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai pas couché. Je suis sur les nerfs.  
-C'est pour ça que tu bandais contre moi ce matin ?  
-Je me faisais de sacrés films, oui.

Je souris en coin en lui disant que j'aimerai qu'il me raconte. Il tique sur la chose mais je l'empêche de poursuivre. Je me lève en reprenant la parole.

-Plus tard, par contre. Je vais y aller maintenant.  
-Tu rentres ce soir ou pas alors ?  
-Si... J'aimerai, oui.

Il inspire profondément et déclare donc devoir décommander Sai. Je m'excuse mais il me sourit en rétorquant qu'il sera plus sage de cette manière. Il me remercie en même temps mais je pense que c'est pour me détendre. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à mon scooter et va ouvrir la grille après avoir dit aux trois chiens, qui venaient sur le devant de la maison, de s'asseoir. Je m'en vais en le saluant d'une main en passant sur la route.

J'arrive chez Sasuke un peu plus d'une demi-heure après. Il est seize heure passé. Je me gare et descends de véhicule. J'aperçois Sasuke ouvrir la porte de la maison. Je retire mon casque, le pose sur la selle et attends que Sasuke vienne. Seulement, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Il attend. Je m'avance donc vers l'entrée. Je tends ma main pour la serrer au lieu de lui faire la bise comme il voudrait très certainement. Il la serre, et écoute ma question.

-Neji a déposé mon sac ?  
-Euh non il... il est pas encore arrivé en fait. Il devrait plus trop tarder ! Tu veux rentrer un peu ? Tu vas pas attendre dehors.

Je le suis à l'intérieur. Il me propose à boire. J'accepte et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon. Je patiente et le vois revenir avec deux verres de soda. Il s'assied juste à côté de moi. Je gigote doucement sans m'éloigner trop nettement de lui pour qu'il ne se vexe pas ou ne me fasse pas directement une réflexion sur le geste. Je bois une gorgée de soda et me tourne vers Sasuke pour rompre le silence qui commence à s'installer.

-Neji t'a dit ce qu'il y a dans le sac ?

Il fait un mouvement négatif de la tête puis prend la parole.

-En fait, ton frère s'en fait pour toi, non ? Vu qu'il t'a apporté des affaires.  
-J'en sais trop rien. Ca lui ressemble pas je trouve.

A moins qu'il veuille me remercier à sa façon d'avoir enfin une copine. Quand j'y pense, je lui ai servi Hinata sur un plateau. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les empêcher mais... c'est moi qui l'ai amenée à la maison. Je comprends Shino, au final. Et moi qui ai couru chez lui en laissant Hinata et Kankûro seuls à la maison...

Sasuke me sort soudain de mes pensées.

-J'ai raconté à Itachi ce qui s'est passé hier avec ton père.  
-Ah ? Et... il t'a dit quoi ?  
-Il pense que j'ai débloqué à cause de ma maman.

Je reste silencieux. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il avait insulté mon père d'assassin, qu'il lui avait crier de ne pas « la » toucher. Je me demande si je dois le faire ou non, maintenant. Ca pourrait peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux sur tout ça. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en réfléchissant encore un peu. Je ne vais pas me décider assez vite. Il reprend la parole.

-Il veut m'emmener le voir encore une fois, ce week-end.  
-Ton père ?

Il acquiesce et continue.

-En fait je crois qu'il ne veut plus que j'aie mon appartement à moi. P... Parce que je fais que des conneries depuis qu'on a rompu tous les deux. Je suis plus vraiment moi-même. Alors Itachi pense que je suis pas si mûr que ça. ... Enfin pas assez pour vivre tout seul. Seulement j'ai aucune envie de vivre avec mon père. Je vais déjà me forcer pour le voir alors...

Je l'interromps.

-Tu sais Sasuke, ... quand tu as frappé mon père, tu hurlais qu'il était un assassin. Je crois que ton frère a vu juste. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu hurlais vraiment en lui disant de ne pas _la_ toucher... je pense que tu parlais de ta mère. Tu as sûrement dû revivre ce... ce qui s'est passé.

Il reste silencieux en hochant la tête. Je l'observe quelques instants puis l'entends parler doucement.

-C'était la même façon de gifler. Sa main t'est arrivée dessus d'un coup sans que tu puisses la voir venir, tu as été projeté et tu es tombé au sol. La seule chose que... qui n'était pas pareil c'est... que maman a eu le coin de...

Sa voix s'étrangle. Je n'arrive à comprendre qu'un « sur le chemin » en fin de phrase. Ses épaules tremblent et son visage est grimaçant. Il se retient pour ne pas pleurer. Je vois bien qu'il tente de se reprendre.

-Sasuke... Pleure, si tu veux. C'est pas grave !

Il fait un non de tête en serrant ses lèvres encore plus. Je lui demande pourquoi. Il lève les yeux vers moi puis un sanglot lui échappe. Il se penche en posant ses mains sur son visage et en me répondant qu'il veut être fort pour moi. Qu'il sait que je ne le vois plus que comme un boulet ou un moins que rien incapable de me faire l'amour correctement. Il me jure qu'il fait des efforts et qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me reconquérir sans être trop collant.  
Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas que je le quitte et qu'il ne veut pas de Naruto. Je soupire discrètement et m'approche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il se lève en le sentant et fait quelques pas de dos à moi en reniflant et en essuyant ses yeux. Je le regarde faire en silence mais j'aimerai pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'a pas à se retenir dans un moment pareil. S'il pleure c'est à cause de son père et de sa mère. Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible après ce qu'il a vécu par rapport à ça. Mais je ne dis rien. Il doit déjà le savoir. Il veut juste faire le fort, voilà tout.  
Il va finir par se reprendre totalement et par terminer son verre rapidement pour aller dans la cuisine. Je pense qu'il voulait une excuse potable pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'ai fais mine de ne rien deviner en finissant moi aussi mon verre.

Ca fait maintenant un peu plus d'une demi heure que je suis arrivé et Neji ne donne toujours pas signe de vie. Je me demande si Sasuke n'a pas fait exprès de me faire venir plus tôt histoire d'être un peu seul avec moi. Mais je ne le lui demande pas. Il aurait peut-être le courage de me dire que, oui, il l'a fait exprès. Et ce serait parti pour une autre tentative de « amie-moi, s'il te plait ». Alors j'attends.

-Ton frère n'est pas là Sasuke ?  
-Il est chez un ami à lui.  
-Ah.  
-Il est rentré la semaine dernière. Il m'a dit qu'il veut demander ta sœur en fiançailles alors il n'arrête pas d'aller partout pour que la demande soit « parfaite » comme il dit.

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Sasuke qui s'étonne.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Il veut la demander en fiançailles ! Mais... ils sont super jeunes !  
-Mon frère à 25 ans.  
-Mais ma sœur n'en a que 20 !  
-Et alors ? Elle peut très bien accepter !  
-Ca ne fait que deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble !

Il fronce ses sourcils en me regardant fixement et s'énerve sans s'en rendre compte.

-De toute façon tu te fous de tout le monde, t'en a rien à faire que ta soeur se marie !

Je manque de m'étouffer tout seul.

-T'as dit fiançailles ! Pas mariage !  
-L'un entraîne l'autre, non ?  
-Mais elle peut pas faire ça !

Il inspire profondément et s'apprête à soupirer, je pense, lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Je reste sur place pendant qu'il va ouvrir.

Temari va se marier ? Mais... je ne connais qu'à peine Itachi ! Et elle vient tout juste de le présenter à mon père et à Kankûro !  
... bon. Calme-toi Gaara. Itachi se fait peut-être des idées mais Temari n'est pas si idiote ! Elle n'acceptera jamais !

Je sors soudain de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir mon meilleur ami par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Neji se trouve à l'entrée du salon et porte un gros sac, mon gros sac, en bandoulière sur l'épaule.  
Il soupire brusquement, laisse retomber le sac, et fait demi-tour.

-Je me tire. Salut.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Tindindinn ! Bon comme vous le savez (enfin pour une majorité je pense), je viens tout juste de terminer ce chapitre alors vous n'aurez pas de preview pour le suivant, mais je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir quelques explications et, normalement, un changement de décor très net.

**Merci pour vos ****reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite !** Par contre, **je vais peut-être avoir des soucis pour poster le mercredi à partir de maintenant pour certaines raisons. Je vous tiens rapidement au courant.** **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Dis donc il est vraiment bien énervé le Neji ! :o  
Itachi : Je vais me fiancer ! :o  
Densetsu : #boude aussitôt#  
Itachi : Ah euh... je... enfin c'est... C'est une fic, hein, Densetsu !  
Densetsu : #boude encore plus#  
Nana : Je te signale, Densetsu, que, toi, tu es marié et à un fils ! Et je suis sûr que tu es encore très actif de nuit comme de jour !  
Densetsu : #se met à rougir en tiquant#  
Itachi : #réalise et boude à son tour#  
Nana : #soupire#


	57. Un Effleurement Chapitre 57

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part **Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu **et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki **! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ **Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 57.**

Je sors soudain de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir mon meilleur ami par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Neji se trouve à l'entrée du salon et porte un gros sac, mon gros sac, en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Il soupire brusquement, laisse retomber le sac et fait demi-tour.

-Je me tire. Salut.

Mais Sasuke l'en empêche. Alors que je me lève du canapé pour tenter d'arrêter Neji, Sasuke attrape son poignet en haussant la voix.

-Attends ! Tu peux bien lui parler, non ! Tu trouves pas ça excessif, cette réaction ? De toute façon on savait tous qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Kakashi ! Y'a que Naruto qui ne voit jamais rien !

Je m'approche d'eux sans trop me faire remarquer. Je tente un coup d'œil vers Neji qui vient d'hoqueter sous la surprise. Il interroge Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Comment ça vous...  
-Kakashi ne te regarde pas comme nous, Neji. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec les inquiétudes de Gaara si tu veux savoir !

Neji se détend. Sasuke le lâche doucement en continuant plus calmement.

-Kiba m'a raconté hier soir quand Gaara était parti chez lui. Et on est tous les deux d'accord avec Gaara. Kakashi n'est pas net avec toi. Ca se voit qu'il a envie de toi. Et de toute façon même sans ça se serait bien que tu réalises à quel point Gaara est dans une situation merdique. T'es son meilleur ami, non ?

Neji baisse les yeux puis me jette un coup d'œil sans rien dire. Un instant passe avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Kankûro m'a dit que ton père aller vider ton compte. Il t'a mis de l'argent avec tes vêtements et aussi tes médicaments et ton ordonnance pour les trois mois à venir. Il m'a demandé de te dire de l'appeler si y'a un problème.

J'acquiesce. Un petit blanc prend place jusqu'à ce que Neji continue.

-Il m'a demandé si... si t'es vraiment homo. C'est pas ce mot qu'il a employé mais...  
-Hm. Je vois.  
-Je lui ai dit que Sasuke t'a forcé. Que tu t'intéresses aux filles.  
-Merci. Je pense pas que ça serve à grand chose pour mon père mais... enfin merci.  
-De rien. Mais tu sais je ne te pardonne toujours pas d'avoir raconté pour Kakashi et moi. Je te faisais confiance là-dessus.  
-Je suis désolé. Pour moi c'est justifié.  
-Pas pour moi.

Sasuke s'est un peu reculé sur le côté et nous écoute sagement. J'aimerai qu'il nous laisse seul pour pouvoir parler un peu plus librement avec Neji mais... je ne peux pas lui demander ça alors qu'on est chez lui.

Neji l'interpelle brusquement.

-Sasuke. Tu peux nous laisser tranquille deux minutes ? Je voudrai lui parler seul à seul.

J'écarquille les yeux. Sasuke accepte et nous dit aller dans sa chambre. Neji me contourne en me faisant signe de passer dans le salon. Nous allons nous asseoir sur le canapé. Une fois installés, Neji passe une main dans ses cheveux et commence.

-Shino a eu l'air un peu perdu de ne pas te voir.

Je tourne automatiquement ma tête vers lui en le dévisageant. Il inspire profondément et soupire en reprenant.

-Il ne m'a rien demandé mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à te voir arriver dans la cours.  
-Tu crois qu'il s'en veut pour hier matin ? T'étais pas là mais  
-J'ai compris en regardant d'où j'étais Gaara.

Je prononce un simple « ah » en baissant les yeux. Neji m'observe et m'interroge.

-Tu comptes rester chez Kiba encore longtemps ?

Je redresse mon visage et le regarde. Mon cœur se serre légèrement sous l'émotion. C'est sûr que je préfèrerai aller chez Neji plutôt que de rester chez Kiba.  
Mais Neji me fait vite redescendre.

-Tu sais, quand Lee s'est retrouvé dehors il est allé au Kanter. Si tu veux, tu pourrais y aller. Il va sûrement falloir que tu te prennes en main tout seul, maintenant, non ?

Il rajoute que je pourrai surveiller Kakashi en même temps comme ça. Je crois qu'il veut me prouver qu'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche. Je retiens un soupir énervé ainsi que des mots qui ne plairaient sûrement pas à Neji. Quand je pense que Sasuke et Kiba sont d'accord avec moi et que Neji n'y croit toujours pas. Il n'a même pas l'air de vouloir y réfléchir.  
Mais en même temps, il n'a pas tort. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre au crochet de la famille de Kiba éternellement. Je n'espérai pas rester plus d'une semaine de toute façon. La bonté des gens peut être immense, il ne faut pas en abuser. J'interroge Neji.

-Tu crois qu'il me prendrait ? Mais il loge où, Lee ? Ils vont avoir de la place pour moi ?  
-Il va sûrement t'embaucher comme serveur. Lee loge à l'étage. Il y a une chambre de libre. K... Kakashi l'utilise quand ils se disputent, avec Iruka.

Je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins.  
Alors ils se disputent, tous les deux ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à peine ?

-Sans commentaire Gaara. Y'a des tensions dans tous les couples.  
-Pourquoi tu le protèges comme ça ? Tu l'aimes encore ou quoi ? Tu...

J'écarquille les yeux au ralenti en voyant Neji détourner légèrement son regard sur le côté en rougissant quasi imperceptiblement. Il prend la parole.

-Bien sûr que non je... c'est juste qu'il est important pour moi. Voilà tout.  
-« important » ?  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Gaara. Je fais déjà un effort pour t'adresser la parole. Alors c'est pas le sujet à aborder.

Je me force mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment. Neji me regarde d'un air fatigué et me demande si je souhaite qu'il m'accompagne pour aller voir Kakashi et Iruka. Je me gratte un peu le crâne en y réfléchissant.  
Kiba voulait voir Sai ce soir... Il sort beaucoup après tout et... même s'il veut être sérieux, autant qu'il y arrive seul.

J'accepte donc la proposition de Neji. Sasuke va être mis au courant et prêter à Neji son casque pour le scooter. Neji l'a accepté de mauvaise fois mais il l'a pris. Je réalise qu'il a dû faire un effort immense pour venir ici.

Nous arrivons un peu plus tard au Kanter. Neji passe devant moi pour entrer dans le bar. Il y a déjà un peu de monde. Je tiens mon casque d'une main et maintient mon sac en bandoulière de l'autre. Neji s'avance vers le bar. Je le suis en restant tout de même un peu en retrait.  
Je me demande ce que je suis venu faire ici. Je sais très bien que je n'aurai pas trouver mieux comme logement. Neji, Kiba et même Sasuke auraient bien voulu m'héberger vu les circonstances mais je n'aurai pas pu rester chez eux des mois. Au moins, vu ce qui se passe avec Lee, ici je pourrai rester un certain temps. J'espère seulement que je n'aurai pas à faire le service en tenues bizarres comme Lee le fait.  
Neji salue très rapidement Iruka. Kakashi apparaît et sourit en nous voyant.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Je ne réponds pas. Neji le fait pour moi.

-En fait, on voudrait savoir si la seconde chambre à l'étage est libre.

Kakashi hausse un sourcil et observe Neji un peu plus longuement avant de se tourner vers moi. Je prends enfin la parole.

-Mon père m'a mis dehors... Neji m'a dit qu'on m'accueillerait, ici.

Kakashi se tourne alors de nouveau vers Neji en lui demandant pourquoi il ne me prend pas chez lui. Neji répond qu'il n'est pas chez lui mais chez son oncle et que même s'il pouvait, se serait pour une semaine pas plus. Je baisse les yeux en resserrant mes mains sur la bandoulière de mon sac et interromps Neji avant qu'il ne continue.

-Je peux faire le service si vous voulez. Je peux aider un peu. Et j'ai un peu d'argent, aussi.

Kakashi s'accoude au comptoir en souriant et me répond.

-Garde ton argent. Pour l'aide, ce n'est pas de refus mais seulement le week-end. Tu as école la semaine, non ?

A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si je vais continuer. Mais je n'en dis rien pour le moment. Je verrai bien quand j'irai. Kakashi nous demande un instant et fait quelques pas sur le côté pour demander discrètement son avis à Iruka qui a suivi la discussion de loin. J'échange un regard avec Neji qui me sourit pour me rassurer. Il me chuchote qu'ils ne vont pas refuser. Je force un sourire pour toute réponse. Je ne suis pas très sûr de vouloir qu'ils acceptent.

Et pourtant, moins d'un quart d'heure après, je me retrouve seul dans la seconde chambre d'ami à l'étage du petit bar. Neji est parti et Kakashi vient tout juste de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. La pièce est plutôt spacieuse. Le lit se trouve au fond, il y a une commode et un miroir sur le mur de droite en entrant ainsi qu'un bureau le long du mur de gauche. Kakashi m'a dit de m'installer et de me mettre à l'aise pour le moment mais je ne vois pas trop comment faire. Je sors de la chambre et fais le tour de la salle principale de cet étage des yeux. Il y a une table et un petit coin cuisine ainsi qu'un grand bureau avec ordinateur. Je m'étonne du matériel, d'ailleurs. Je me demande si tout ça appartient à Kakashi ou à Lee. La porte de la chambre de ce dernier est jute à côté de la mienne. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Je l'ai aperçu en train de faire le service tout à l'heure. Je retourne dans ce qui sera donc désormais ma chambre et vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Mon sac est posé par terre juste à côté. Je le regarde et soupire. Je tends le bras et attrape mon sac pour le tirer vers moi et le soulever. Je le balance sur le lit et l'ouvre sans vraiment être convaincu. Je m'étonne de voir vraiment des vêtements m'appartenant. Il y a mes médicaments, mon ordonnance pour les prochains mois, des vêtements comme je viens de le dire, mon chargeur de portable, et quelques affaires de cours qu'il a dû trouver sur mon bureau. En fait, il a pensé à tout au final. Je m'en étonne d'ailleurs sans le cacher. De toute façon il n'y a personne ici. Je suis seul. Je range les quelques vêtements que j'ai dans la commode et pose mes médicaments sur ce même meuble. Je pose enfin mes affaires de cours sur le coin du bureau avec mon téléphone portable que je m'empresse de mettre à charger. Puis je vais m'écrouler sur le lit et passe mon temps et observer la pièce sans bouger.

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant ?

Je n'étais déjà personne avant, mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Je me retourne sur le lit en soupirant. Je fais face au mur du fond de la chambre et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je me sens mal. Ca y est. Kiba qui se posait des questions et qui me disait que je le prenais bien hier, ... et bien maintenant c'est loin d'être le cas. Peut-être fallait-il que je réalise ce qui m'arrive. Chez Kiba je pouvais toujours me dire que j'étais en visite. Mais là je ne peux plus. J'ai une chambre, ... peut-être un job', ... j'habite chez quelqu'un pour de bon et ce n'est pas chez moi.  
Ma gorge se serre et mon ventre se noue.  
J'ai perdu Shino en plus. Et peut-être même Neji. Il me parle encore, mais je sens bien que ce n'est plus de la même manière. J'ai brisé quelque chose sans le vouloir. Et alors que je lui voulais du bien en plus. J'aurai aimé lui parler plus avant qu'il ne parte. Je ne sais même pas s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ou non. J'espère que je pourrai le voir ici maintenant. Je sais qu'il ne me parlera plus au lycée. Je ne sais même pas si je vais continuer d'y aller. Je n'en ai plus envie. A quoi ça va me servir au point où j'en suis, de toute façon ?

J'ai envie d'appeler Shino.  
Seulement il ne me répondra jamais, je le sais bien. A cause de moi il a perdu Hinata. Et puis il n'a pas demandé après moi. Il n'a pas interrogé Neji, ni... Il a peut-être regardé par la fenêtre en cours mais je ne crois absolument pas en l'hypothèse de Neji. Ce n'était pas pour attendre dans l'espoir de me voir apparaître à la grille du lycée. Shino n'est pas comme ça. Ce serait trop beau.

Mon portable se met à vibrer sur le bureau. Je me lève sans motivation et vais voir le message que je viens de recevoir. C'est Kankûro.

#T'as trouvé un pote pour t'héberger ? T'es au chaud ?#

Je sens mon estomac se tordre. Je me sens coupable d'avoir pensé tant de mal de lui. Je lui réponds.

#Je suis hébergé chez des gens responsables. J'ai une chambre à moi et je suis au chaud. Merci pour le sac.#

J'ai hésité à le remercier mais je lui dois bien ça après tout. Je lui envoie ma réponse et repose mon portable sur le bureau en le regardant fixement. J'ai la tête comme complètement vidée.  
Puis, soudain, des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Je grimace et me penche en avant tout doucement. Je cache mon visage entre mes mains et m'accroupis juste devant le bureau. Je me mets à pleurer pour de bon.

Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Brusquement, une voix que je connais arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Alllooors ? On a un nouveau locatai... Gaara ?

C'est Lee. Il a commencé avec une voix enjouée et partant dans les aigus, mais il s'est vite arrêté. Sûrement en me voyant, d'ailleurs. Sa voix est revenue à la normale, du moins je pense, et il s'est approché de moi. Il s'agenouille doucement et pose une main sur mon épaule en reprenant la parole.

-Gaara ! Faut pas pleurer ! Ca va aller, t'en fais pas.

Je renifle en sanglotant. Je voudrais me reprendre rapidement. Je n'ai aucune envie que Lee s'apitoie sur mon sort. Surtout que je vais être son colocataire à partir de maintenant. Alors commencer sur des larmes ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

Il m'aide à me relever et me fait asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Si je n'étais pas dans cet état je pense que je m'étonnerai de sa forcer. Je le pensais bien plus faible. Il ne va rien me dire de particulier. Il doit savoir que rien ne va me consoler pour le moment puisqu'il a vécu la même chose. Il va juste rester près de moi et passer de temps en temps sa main dans mes cheveux ou du haut au bas de mon dos. Je me calme petit à petit et m'excuse. Lee me sourit et m'assure que ce n'est rien du tout. Il va s'asseoir sur mon lit et m'interroge.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es fait renvoyer de chez toi ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Tu veux me raconter ?  
-Pas vraiment, Lee.  
-Je m'en doutais. Mais je préfère demander. Parfois certains ont besoin de le faire.  
-Pas moi. Pas là en tout cas.  
-Ok.

Il se lève et revient à ma hauteur. Il penche la tête, me sourit, et reprend la parole.

-Bon. Si on doit cohabiter va y'avoir quelques règles à mettre en applications, ok ?

Je fronce un sourcil puis le relève. Il m'explique.

-Avant tout, l'ordinateur dans la salle. C'est le mien. Et je fais des séances avec. Alors si tu me vois en train d'en faire une devant, tu me passes pas derrière. Au mieux tu restes dans ta chambre ou tu ressors.

« séance » ?  
Lee poursuit.

-Si tu veux t'en servir, y'a pas de problème. Tu me demandes avant par contre parce que j'ai parfois des rendez-vous. Je vais te faire une session invité si tu veux.

Je réponds d'un « ok » tout bas sans vraiment bien comprendre. Il me parle ensuite de la salle de bain et qu'il me laissera y passer en premier le matin puisque j'ai cours. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je me demande si je vais vraiment continuer. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne quand j'y pense. Juste Kiba ce matin mais c'était juste comme ça.  
Je l'entends ensuite m'interdire d'entrer dans sa chambre sous peine de le sentir passer. Puis il m'explique qu'il me montrera comment faire le service aux heures où le bar est fermé et où lui sera disponible en même temps que moi. Je hoche doucement la tête en essayant de retenir toutes les informations données. Je suis sûr d'en avoir déjà oublié au moins la moitié.  
Il se tourne ensuite puis fait un petit examen de ma chambre avant de prendre la parole en me regardant.

-Tu as fini de t'installer, là ?  
-Hein ? Euh... Oui. J'ai pas grand chose tu sais. Mon frère a fait passer un sac via Neji.

Lee hausse soudain un sourcil en remarquant quelque chose. Je suis son regard et constate que ce sont mes médicaments. Je lui explique.

-J'ai un traitement pour mon cœur. Enfin t'en fais pas. Ca passe, bizarrement, en ce moment. Je supporte de mieux en mieux les moments intenses.  
-Ah donc quand tu te fais Shika ça va ?  
-Pardon ?

J'écarquille les yeux en grand en le dévisageant. Il sourit mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas sincère. Il continue.

-Tu te l'es fait, non ? Je me doute bien que

Je l'interromps.

-Je me suis pas fait Shika. Shika ne couche avec personne ! Tu... tu es le seul qu'il...

Je crois voir de l'étonnement sur le visage de Lee. Puis il rougit et détourne son regard avant de sortir de la chambre après avoir prononcé un simple « ah ». Je l'ai troublé sans le vouloir. Il ne devait pas savoir que Shika n'avait plus eu personne ensuite. Ou alors il ne devait pas y croire. Je me lève et sors de ma chambre d'un pas ou deux. Lee est devant son ordinateur. Il s'y est installé mais il n'a pas l'air de réussir à se concentrer. Je m'approche de lui et m'arrête lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi pour m'interroger.

-J'suis vraiment le seul qu'il a eu ? Il n'a même pas couché avec Kiba pour de vrai ?  
-Ou... ouais.  
-Mais il aime Kiba pourtant, non ?

Je hausse une épaule en approchant d'un pas. J'attrape une petite figurine sur le bureau et commence à la tripoter doucement en me demandant si je dois ou non en dire plus. Je me lance.

-Ils vont peut-être sortir ensemble. Mais en fait Shika doute beaucoup et... voilà.  
-Hm. Je m'en fiche Gaara. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Il se lèvent brusquement en retirant ses vêtements puis il reprend la parole.

-Bon tu restes d'un côté de la pièce ou de l'autre, mais je fais une séance, là. Alors assure-toi de ne pas passer derrière moi ou devant la webcam.

Je me fige net en pensant comprendre ce que sont ces fameuses séances. Je sais qu'il se vend. Il le fait sûrement aussi sur internet. Je retourne dans ma chambre sans rien dire d'autre après avoir reposer la figurine en plastique sur le bureau. Je referme la porte derrière moi et pars m'allonger sous la couette du lit pour entendre le moins possible ce qui va se passer.  
Je vais m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte et me réveiller un peu avant minuit en entendant des chuchotements proches. J'ouvre un œil et tends peu à peu l'oreille en me réveillant un peu mieux. Je me tourne sur le dos en passant une main sur mon visage. Je me remémore le lieu où je me trouve et discerne soudain la voix de Neji. Je m'assieds sur le lit et me lève doucement. Je vais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je cligne des yeux devant la lumière dans la salle principale de l'étage. Je m'y habitue peu à peu et me fais remarquer en y entrant. Neji est avec Kiba. Ils m'aperçoivent. Neji se retourne et s'approche de moi tandis que Kiba se lève du canapé où il était assis. Je cherche des yeux et constate l'absence de Lee. Il doit être en train de faire le service peut-être. Je ne pense pas que Kiba serait monté dans le cas contraire.

-Bonsoir.

Neji prend la parole en premier.

-Salut Gaara.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-J'ai dit à Kiba où tu avais atterri et il m'a dit vouloir occuper sa soirée. Alors je lui ai proposé de venir te voir. Kakashi nous a appris que tu n'a as mangé. Kiba a fait des boulettes si tu veux.  
-Je veux bien, merci.

Kiba me sourit et contourne le canapé pour aller chercher une boîte dans le petit réfrigérateur dans le coin cuisine. Il ouvre la boîte et la met au micro-onde sur le plan de travail au-dessus du réfrigérateur. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller rien qu'en les voyant. Je repense à celles que sa sœur a faites hier au soir. Rien que ça me mettrait en en appétit après un repas de trois heures sans arrêter de manger.  
Je m'installe à table en compagnie de Neji et Kiba amenant les boulettes. Je regarde ce dernier, l'observer un peu, et prends la parole.

-Tu as annulé Sai pour de vrai alors ?

Neji tique et jette un coup d'œil à Kiba qui hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Neji l'interroge à son tour en demandant une ou plusieurs explications qu'il obtient d'ailleurs très facilement. Je m'en étonne un peu mais, quand j'y pense, je me dis que Neji doit être le confident de Kiba. C'est le mieux placé pour garder les choses. Je n'imagine pas Naruto savoir le faire, et puis Neji est plus mature que tous les autres. Excepté Shikamaru peut-être mais tout ce qui se passe dans la tête de Kiba dépend des actions de Shikamaru, ... donc Neji est le tout désigné.

Je profite de la discussion de mes deux amis pour manger quelques boulettes. Mais Kiba finit par se tourner vers moi pour m'adresser la parole.

-Neji m'a dit que ça avait été assez facile de te convaincre de venir ici ? Tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise chez moi ?  
-Si, mais j'allais pas rester des mois. Et puis ici au moins je ne dérange pas vraiment. Enfin pas autant que si j'étais chez quelqu'un et tout...

Il m'a compris. Il hoche la tête en souriant et me dit qu'il comprend. C'est déjà ça au moins. Je continue.

-Je suis arrivé, Kakashi m'a montré la chambre, je me suis installé, Lee est arrivé et ma expliqué les règles de vie, son ordinateur surtout, et puis qu'il m'apprendrait à faire le service. Et pui

Kiba s'est renfermé d'un coup lorsque j'ai prononcé le prénom de Lee mais Neji m'interrompt.

-Son ordinateur ?  
-Oui. Que je... dois éviter de l'utiliser, que je dois demander la permission, ... que je dois pas le déranger quand il est dessus.

Je me racle la gorge. Neji ne me quitte pas des yeux en fronçant ses sourcils alors que Kiba redresse légèrement son visage. Il échange un regard avec Neji et pose une question à haute voix.

-Il le fait aussi sur internet ?

Ils ont tout de suite deviné. J'espère ne pas me mordre les doigts de les avoir laissés le faire.

Puis, après un léger blanc provoqué par mon annonce, Neji prend la parole en changeant de sujet.

-Iruka va appelé ton père, demain.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" puisque j'ai terminé celui-ci aujourd'hui (j'ai repris la fin. :p). Quoiqu'il en soit il devrait y avoir les premiers pas de Gaara dans sa nouvelle "maison" ainsi que quelques petites choses avec Lee.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai eu l'impression que le dernier chapitre vous a bien plus. Et aussi, surtout, que Neji était un beau... hum. Vous avez changé d'avis, ou non ? Tindindinn ! Gaara change de nouveau de décor pour s'installer chez Iruka et Kakashi et a Lee comme nouveau colocataire ! Comment cela va-t-il se passer, tout ça ? Héhé. Il va falloir patienter un peu pour le savoir ! En attendant, merci d'avances pour vos reviews et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Iruka veut appeler le père de Gaara ? O.o... ?  
Nana : On dirait, oui.  
Densetsu : Il compte le convaincre de le reprendre ?  
Itachi : Il n'a peut-être pas confiance en Kakashi !  
Nana : ...  
Densetsu : Ben pourquoi ça ! O.o... ?  
Nana et Itachi : #désespèrent#


	58. Un Effleurement Chapitre 58

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki **! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 58. **_(Joyeux Noël 2010 !)_

Neji prend la parole en changeant de sujet.

-Iruka va appelé ton père, demain.

Je redresse automatiquement mon visage en fixant Neji.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

Kiba répond pour Neji qu'Iruka l'a aussi fait pour Lee et le fait toujours. Je m'étonne.

-Il le fait encore ! Mais... enfin...

Neji me répond que oui. Il ajoute aussi que même si ça ne donne rien voir empire les choses, Iruka continue malgré tout et le fera sûrement aussi pour moi. Je soupire en déclarant que ça ne mènera absolument à rien. Surtout qu'Iruka est lui-même gay. Mon père ne répondra pas. Voir il filtrera l'appel à chaque fois. Je souris en me disant qu'Iruka devra déjà trouver le numéro. Mon père a toujours refusé qu'il soit publique.

Arrive alors soudain Lee. Il se fige net en voyant Kiba. Il me regarde, et nous dit bonne nuit. Kiba se redresse et passe ses mains sous la table pour les frotter à ses cuisses. Il se racle la gorge et déclare qu'il ne va pas rester plus longtemps. Neji échange un regard avec moi et me dit y aller aussi. La soirée a coupé court et ils sont rapidement partis. Lee est ressorti de sa chambre une fois la porte de l'étage fermée derrière mes amis. Il me regarde et demande.

-Tu comptes les inviter souvent à l'étage ?

Je lui réponds qu'ils sont montés seuls avec l'accord de Kakashi. Lee soupire et retourne dans sa chambre en me demandant de ne pas faire de bruit parce qu'il veut dormir. Je ne réponds que par un simple « bonne nuit » très bas. Je vais rester dans la salle commune à ne pas savoir quoi faire, et retourner dans la pièce qui me sert de chambre. Je ne m'y sens pour le moment pas vraiment plus à l'aise que dans la salle commune, mais au moins je sais que cette pièce est à moi pour le moment. J'espère ne pas avoir à rester aussi longtemps que Lee. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'il se plait, ici. Kakashi m'a dit que je n'avais pas de loyer à payer. Juste le service à faire dans le bar. En échange je suis logé. J'ai assez d'argent pour l'essence de mon scooter et m'acheter à manger. Et puis je pense pouvoir avoir quelques repas ici. C'est un bar mais il sert aussi des repas.  
Mon ventre se serre alors que je me dis que je mangerai sûrement des restes, maintenant.  
Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'une vie pareille. Il me faut de l'argent rapidement.

Je vais m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte par dessus les draps du lits et tout habillé. C'est Iruka qui me réveille le lendemain.  
Il ouvre la porte et m'interpelle.

-Gaara ! Debout. Je t'emmène à ton lycée.

Je fronce mes sourcils et ouvre ensuite les yeux en demandant de façon très vaseuse ce qu'il se passe. Iruka me répète qu'il m'emmène au lycée. Je soupire et me rallonge. Seulement il va revenir deux minutes plus tard et me demander si je veux me laver dans la salle de bain ou s'il me réveille à coup de seau d'eau.  
Je lui réponds me lever et aller dans la salle de bain.

Salle de bain où je réalise ne jmais y avoir mis les pieds en y entrant. Il y a bien sûr les affaires habituelles, mais j'y vois en plus des boîtes de préservatifs divers et variés, un énorme tube de lubrifiant, et un godemichet juste à côté d'une poire à lavement. Je n'ose pas trop m'approcher ni pousser quoi que ce soit pour installer ma trousse de toilette. Je préfère encore la mettre par terre et la reprendre en sortant. Et je ne vais pas non plus m'amuser à ouvrir les différents tiroir sous le lavabo.  
Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je remarque Lee attablé en train de manger un croissant. Il me salue d'une main et me tends un sachet provenant, j'ai l'impression, de la boulangerie du coin.

Iruka m'a emmené au lycée et m'a dit venir me chercher à l'heure de la sortie. Je lui ai fait remarquer que j'avais un scooter mais il m'a dit ne pas avoir assez confiance pour me laisser partir il ne sait où toute la journée.  
J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir à le supporter très longtemps.

J'arrive donc en classe. Je cherche des yeux mais ne vois pas Neji. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris vu l'heure qu'il est. A croire qu'Iruka pense que nous commençons à 7h30. Je suis le premier arrivé. Je vais voir les autres entrer petits à petits. Certains plus ou moins surpris de me voir, d'autres s'en fichant totalement et c'est tout ce que je demande.  
Et puis, ... avant Neji, ... Shino. Je me redresse sur ma chaise en le voyant et cherche à croiser son regard mais il l'a dévié en me voyant. Il fait tout pour ne pas me regarder. Mon ventre se tord.  
Qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire là...  
Je baisse la tête alors que Shino se rapproche et pose son sac à côté de sa table. Puis j'écarquille mes yeux en l'entendant poser une question.

-Ca va mieux ?

J'ouvre la bouche en levant les yeux, et reçois une gifle inimaginable en réalisant qu'il parle à un autre que moi. Je tourne vivement mon regard vers les fenêtres en retenant mal une grimace. Je cache mon visage d'une main en faisant semblant de m'appuyer à celle-ci en étant accoudé à la table. Mes lèvres et mon menton tremblent.  
Shino m'a complètement effacer de sa vie.

Je sursaute soudain en sentant un effleurement sur mon bras. Je fait un geste brusque pour m'écarter et m'immobilise net en constatant que Shino s'est assis à sa place et tourné vers moi pour toucher mon bras du dos de son index. Il me regarde dans les yeux et demande doucement.

-Et toi ?

Ma voix se perd un instant mais j'arrive à articuler un mot.

-... m... moi ?  
-Tu n'étais pas là hier. Je... me suis un peu inquiété, alors... Tu vas bien ?

Il remarque l'humidité dans mes yeux et lève son bras droit pour passer son pouce dessous. Mais je me recule vivement et prononce quelques mots sans réfléchir en baissant la tête pour me frotter les yeux.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je l'ai entendu hoqueter, puis il s'est retourné face à sa table en s'excusant.

Neji est ensuite arrivé juste avant le professeur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui adresser la parole. Je ne sais même pas s'il va vraiment vouloir même s'il s'est un peu forcé pour moi ces derniers jours.

Les premiers cours défilent jusqu'à la pause. Shino ne m'a envoyé aucun mot mais c'est normal vu comme je l'ai envoyé balader alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.  
Seulement je sais très bien qu'il va changer encore et encore d'avis si je lui redonne une chance. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour moi de m'enfoncer encore plus dans une relation épuisante, vaine, et sans aucun avenir.  
... même si j'en meurs d'envie.  
Je soupire discrètement et prends un bout de papier pour écrire dessus. Seulement Neji m'en empêche en m'adressant la parole après être venu près de nous.

-Ca va ?

Je me tourne de côté sur ma chaise pour être face à lui et lui réponds en laissant mon bout de feuille.

-Ouais... Iruka m'a forcé à venir.  
-Il va le faire encore un moment avant de voir si tu veux vraiment arrêter.

Je hoche doucement la tête en entendant que c'était la même chose pour Lee. A croire qu'il y a un schéma type. Neji s'assied à la place de mon voisin qui s'est absenté, passe une main dans ses cheveux et reprend la parole.

-Kakashi m'a envoyé un message ce matin. Il m'a demandé de faire attention à ce que Lee ne... ne déteigne pas sur toi.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Par rapport à ce qu'il fait pour gagner de l'argent.

Je me racle la gorge en cherchant un peu du regard, et tombe sur celui de Shino qui nous écoutait et qui a semble-t-il deviné. Il s'invite dans la conversation en se tournant un peu plus vers Neji et moi.

-T'es plus chez toi Gaara ?

Je le regarde silencieusement, et réalise un mouvement négatif de tête. Shino s'accoude à ma table en se rapprochant encore et demande.

-Où tu... où tu habites maintenant ? Chez Neji ?  
-Chez des amis.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas en dire plus. Shino continue.

-Pourquoi t'es plus chez toi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre cette fois. Neji le fait pour moi.

-Viré de chez lui parce qu'homo.

Shino écarquille les yeux en palissant à vu d'œil et me dévisage. Il me demande si c'est vrai. Je soupire et acquiesce. Il m'interroge à nouveau.

-Comment... comment... enfin comment ça c'est passé ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil mal à l'aise. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que mon père m'a vu en train de recevoir une gâterie très appréciée de la part de Sasuke. J'échange un regard avec Neji qui attend sûrement de voir comment je vais réussir à me sortir de cette question. Il ne compte pas m'aider.  
Je réponds donc comme je peux.

-L'homme que j'aime m'a lâché, c'est tout.

Shino me dévisage alors que je me rassieds correctement face à ma table. Le professeur vient d'entrer en même temps que la sonnerie s'est faite entendre. Neji retourne à sa place et Shino se retourne sans rien dire.  
J'espère qu'il s'en veut. Après tout s'il ne m'avait pas fait ça, ... je n'aurais pas laissé faire Sasuke. Je ne l'aurais peut-être même pas laissé entrer chez moi.

Au milieu du cours, je reçois un morceau de papier venant de Shino. J'hésite, et me décide à le lire.

#Je te l'ai jamais demandé mais... alors c'est comme ça que vous avez rompu ? Sasuke t'a lâché ? Je pensais que c'était toi qui avais arrêté.#

Il y a une rature ensuite. J'arrive à lire quelque mots barrés.

#Je croyais que c'était pour te mettre avec moi que tu avais rompu.#

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je plaque mes mains à mon bureau et me lève sans attendre. Je rassemble mes affaires et sors de cours sans écouter le professeur me hurler dessus de me rasseoir.

Non mais quel idiot ! Il pense que celui qui m'a lâché est Sasuke ? Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse un peu cet imbécile ! C'est lui l'homme que j'aime ! Pas Sasuke ! Ca a toujours été lui ! Quand est-ce qu'il va enfin le comprendre ? Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'un imbécile pareil ?  
Sasuke ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne me serai jamais mis dans un tel état, je ne me serai jamais mis dans une telle situation, si ça avait été Sasuke !

Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici.

Et cet incapable d'Iruka qui veut venir me chercher après les cours !  
C'est décidé, je rentre à pied.

Je vais réussir à y arriver en fin de matinée. Epuisé, j'entre dans le Kanter et croise le regard surpris de Kakashi de me voir là. Je crois qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. J'ai traversé le bar et suis passé derrière le comptoir pour monter à l'étage. Je crois que j'ai vu Kakashi prendre son portable en appelant Iruka. Je crois même être passé à côté de ce dernier au pied des escaliers mais j'ai la tête qui tourne tellement d'avoir autant marché que je ne discerne plus grand chose. Je vais dans la pièce qui me sers de chambre, et m'écroule sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux et m'octroie une bonne demi-heure de pause. Je ne me suis pas endormi mais je n'ai pas bouger du lit.

C'est la voix de Lee qui va me faire ouvrir les yeux. Il a toqué à la porte et prend la parole.

-On m'a demandé de venir voir pourquoi t'étais rentré.

Je réponds directement ne plus vouloir mettre les pieds au lycée. Puis je m'assieds alors que Lee entre et vient s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Un imbécile que je ne veux plus voir.  
-Ca va pas suffire à Iruka, ça.  
-Je m'en contrefous d'Iruka.  
-Ben c'est lui qui décide si tu restes ou non, et si tu continues le lycée ou pas.  
-Il aura beau m'emmener j'irai pas. Je n'y mettrai plus jamais les pieds je...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je ne veux pas m'expliquer. Pour moi, c'est comme ça. Point. Et si Iruka veut me forcer à y aller, je n'irai pas quoiqu'il arrive. Il aura beau me faire du chantage à savoir que je n'aurai plus le droit de rester ici, je préfère encore vivre sous les ponts.

Quand je pense que Shino croit dur comme fer que c'est Sasuke qui m'a lâché. S'il savait que c'est moi qui lui ai brisé le cœur tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à me le sortir du crâne.

-Bon écoute Gaara. ... j'aime pas trop écouter les malheurs des gens, ... mes clients racontent assez leur vie comme ça, ...

Il soupire, et me demande malgré tout ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Demande à Neji si tu veux savoir.  
-J'aime bien Neji mais c'est pas non plus ma tasse de thé votre petit groupe, Gaara. Ils me jugent tous sans savoir. Moi je veux m'en sortir et j'ai pas papa-maman pour m'aider. Alors je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai. Et tout ce que j'ai c'est mon corps.  
-On n'a jamais dit de mal de toi, Lee. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. C'est tout.

Il tique et m'interroge.

-« Ils » ? Pas toi ?

Je hausse une épaule et lui réponds ne pas le connaître plus que ça même si ça m'intrigue cette façon de gagner de l'argent. Et j'ajoute que si, d'après lui, il ne peut pas faire autrement, c'est qu'il ne peut pas.  
Mes paroles semblent le surprendre. Il me dévisage, et me questionne.

-Ca t'a traversé l'esprit de faire ça, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne dis rien d'autre ?  
-Non. C'est pas vraiment ça.

Il ne me croit pas. Il renchérit même.

-Je sais ce que je fais, Gaara. Si tu veux faire pareil, n'y va pas comme ça sur un coup de tête. Demande-moi. Tu auras beaucoup moins de mauvaises surprises que j'en ai eues.  
-J'ai pas envie de faire ça, Lee. ... mon père avait mis de l'argent sur mon compte depuis un moment, ... j'ai de l'argent. J'ai tout retiré avant de venir hier. J'ai pas besoin d'argent.  
-... pour le moment. Mais ça va vite venir.  
-... je verrai à ce moment-là.

Il doit se dire, en m'entendant répondre de cette manière, que j'y ai vraiment pensé et que je lui demanderai forcément un jour comment faire exactement. Mais il ne rajoute rien.  
Il va me reposer des questions sur le lycée. J'ai fini par tout lui raconter pour Shino. Du début à la fin. Ca m'a fait du bien sans que je ne m'en rende compte. C'est une personne extérieure qui n'avait pas d'apriori sur Shino dès le début. Il m'a écouté tout du long et a compris pourquoi je ne veux pas y retourner. Ce qu'il n'a pas compris, c'est pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de Shino mais, comme il l'a si bien dit lui-même, on ne peut pas contrôler ces choses-là.

-Tu ne vas plus lui parler du tout maintenant ?  
-Il ne comprend rien de toute façon.  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire directement.  
-Non, je... j'arrête pas de lui montrer à quel point je peux l'aimer, ... Il ne comprend rien, c'est une imbécile. Je peux plus rien pour lui.

Lee ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il a envie de parler.

On va encore un peu discuter. Surtout d'Iruka, en fait. Lee va me dire que ce dernier est une vrai mère-poule et que si on sait comment le prendre, il nous passe tout. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que Lee a réussi à avoir la connexion internet ici-même.

-Et Kakashi ? Comment il est ?

Lee inspire doucement en réfléchissant, et répond.

-Si tu as un véritable problème, c'est à lui qu'il faut en parler. Du genre le lycée, là, ... c'est lui qu'il va falloir aller voir et convaincre. Mais pour cette fois je le ferai pour toi. Il arrivera à faire passer la pilule à Iruka. C'est quelqu'un de sérieux qui sait ce qu'on traverse. Tu sais, ... au début, c'est Iruka qui m'a dit de rester ici. Mais en réalité c'est Kakashi qui s'est occupé de tout. Iruka est un fils de bonne famille. Il est orphelin, mais riche. C'est à lui, tout ça.

Il fait un geste de bras en me montrant tout ce qui nous entoure. Le bar, donc. Puis il continue.

-Mais la personne sérieuse c'est Kakashi. Iruka vit dans sa bulle en pensant que tout ira bien si on le souhaite assez fort. Il ne fait rien de spécial pour faire avancer les choses. Il les empire même assez souvent.  
-... comme le coup de fil aux parents...  
-Oui. Et les courriers si les parents répondent pas. Il pense que c'est mieux de vivre en famille quand on en a une.

S'il n'y avait que Temari, je serais d'accord avec lui.

J'écarquille soudain les yeux.  
TEMARI !  
J'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça ! Elle n'est même pas au courant ! Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Lee, et déclare devoir appeler ma sœur. Il reste d'abord interdit, et m'interroge lorsque je me lève pour prendre mon portable dans mon sac de cours.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît. Elle revient le week-end prochain, et elle ne sait rien de ce qui se passe. Il faut que je le mette au courant. En plus elle sort avec le frère de Sasuke, ... faut que je lui dise que j'ai rompu avec lui d'ailleurs ! Je sais pas si Itachi lui a dit !

Lee semble un peu perdu dans mes explications que je sors à tort et à travers mais il accepte de me laisser et sort de la chambre. J'ai heureusement un forfait avec les appels en international. J'attends un peu, et réalise qu'il doit faire nuit là où se trouve Temari à l'heure qu'il est. Elle répond pourtant et sa voix semble bien réveillée.

-Gaara ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-S.. Salut. Euh... tu as u peu de temps ou pas ?  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je commence par un « plein de chose ». Et puis je lui raconte tout. Elle savait déjà pour me rupture avec Sasuke. Mais pas que notre père m'avait mis dehors. Je l'ai vite rassurée en lui disant avoir trouvé de quoi me loger et que je suis au chaud chez des gens bien. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas intervenir auprès de notre père. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'attire des ennuis puisqu'elle s'entend très bien avec lui. Je n'ai pas parlé du fait des fiançailles avec Itachi. Je ne sais pas s'il lui a déjà demandé ou non et je ne veux de toute façon par savoir, si c'est fait, ce qu'elle a répondu. J'ai de plus en plus peur qu'elle dise oui. Elle pourrait se laisser facilement convaincre. Je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment.

Elle m'a posé d'autres questions pour se rassurer et s'assurer aussi que j'allais bien. Je ne lui ai pas dit avoir quitter le lycée et vouloir arrêter pour de bon. Elle n'a pas dû réaliser l'heure qu'il est ici.

Après deux heures de communication, elle va réaliser que c'est moi qui appelle et me dire de prendre soin de moi et de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Elle m'a promis de venir me voir dès son retour, et m'a dit bonne nuit. J'ai souris et lui ai rendu la chose. Il est 13h46 mais ce n'est pas grave. On m'a laissé tranquille durant l'après-midi et la soirée. J'ai dîné avec Lee devant la petite télé de la salle commune. Puis Lee a déclaré avoir des rendez-vous sur internet pour une bonne partie de la nuit. Je suis donc allé me coucher. Le lendemain, Iruka n'est pas venu me réveiller. C'est Kakashi, vers 11h du matin, qui ouvre ma porte en parlant très fort.

-Debout ! Ca va être l'heure du coup de feu !

J'ouvre grand mes yeux et me recroqueville dans mon lit sans comprendre. Je crois que Kakashi a eu comme un arrêt avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole plus calmement.

-Je parle du service, Gaara. Tu ne vas plus au lycée alors tu vas travailler. Tu vas aider Iruka en cuisine, on ne sert pas que des boissons ici. On fait aussi les repas.

Je sors de sous ma couverture et regarde Kakashi. Il sourit, et reprend la parole.

-Bonjour !

Je réponds un timide « bonjour » à mon tour, puis reçois l'ordre de me lever, de me laver, et de descendre en cuisine.

En réalité, je n'ai pas aidé à cuisiner, je n'ai fait que la plonge, la plonge, et la plonge.

Arrive enfin 14h. Les repas de midi sont tous terminés, et je viens de laver la dernière casserole en prenant une très grande décision : jamais je ne me lancerai dans la restauration après ce que j'ai vécu durant deux heures.

Je vais ensuite aider Lee à nettoyer vaguement le bar du passage des clients, puis remonter à l'étage. Lee me propose d'aller me promener un peu en ville mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Il sort donc seul et me laisse. Je ne vais rien faire de spécial. Juste traîner devant la télévision. J'ai aussi demandé à Lee de me faire un session invité sur son ordinateur avant qu'il ne parte. Il a accepté et me l'a fait, mais je ne l'ai pas utilisée. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'irai faire sur internet en ce moment.

La soirée arrive rapidement et j'ai refais la plonge. Iruka m'a crié dessus en me disant que je n'allais pas assez vite pour les couverts et que les clients étaient obligés d'attendre après leur repas à cause du manque d'assiette.

S'il est si riche il n'a qu'à en acheter plus, des couverts !  
Mais bon. Je n'ai rien dit et ai passé la seconde.

A 21h, Kakashi m'appelle de l'autre côté. J'essuie mes mains et mes avant-bras complètement trempés voir commençant à être fripés par l'eau, et passe côté bar. Je ne cache pas ma surprise de voir Neji, Kiba et Sai attablés. Kakashi pose une main sur mon épaule et me propose de m'arrêter quelques minutes pour aller parler un peu. J'accepte, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin respirer.

Je contourne le comptoir et salue mes amis accompagnés de Sai en m'asseyant à côté de Kiba. Neji est en face de moi, Sai à côté de lui. J'ai failli demander pourquoi Shikamaru n'était pas avec eux mais je ravale rapidement mes mots en réalisant que c'est parce que Sai est là.  
Puis je m'immobilise en voyant des bleus ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir sur le visage de Kiba.

-Qu'... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Kiba ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Haha ! Il n'y en a pas. J'ai boosté comme pas possible pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui à temps, donc vous n'aurez pas de preview cette fois-ci ! Quoiqu'il en soit, normalement, on parlera de Kiba, de Kankûro, et ... nous verrons sinon. #tire la langue en faisant un clin d'oeil#

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et re-Joyeux Noël 2010 pour celles et ceux qui le fêtent ! n.n J'espère que mon cadeau d'un chapitre par fics pour ce jour vous plaît, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la lecture ! Merci encore de me suivre et de partager avec moi, et à bientôt !**

**Note :** Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews. Je m'excuse, mais vous comprendrez je pense que vu que nous sommes en période de fête, je n'ai pas forcément le temps. (j'ai déjà dû passer la 7ième pour terminer les chapitre 36 de POW Sasuke et 58 d'Un Effleurement pour être à l'heure pour le cadeau, donc voilà.) Je répondrai à tout le monde dans le courant de la semaine à venir ! Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension !

Itachi : #en voyant la fin du chapitre# Il s'est battu avec Shikamaru ?  
Densetsu : Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se batte, voyons ? C'est un jeune homme respectable ! Pourquoi irait-il se battre ?  
Nana : Ben oui voyons. Il préfère s'envoyer en l'air, lui !  
Densetsu : #choqué# Il est tombé dans les escaliers en voulant echapper à un petit ami trop collant ?  
Itachi : #soupire# Il a pas de petit ami... **  
**


	59. Un Effleurement Chapitre 59

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part **Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi** Densetsu et Satsuki **! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 59.**

Je contourne le comptoir et salue mes amis accompagnés de Sai en m'asseyant à côté de Kiba. Neji est en face de moi, Sai à côté de lui. J'ai failli demander pourquoi Shikamaru n'était pas avec eux mais je ravale rapidement mes mots en réalisant que c'est parce que Sai est là.

Puis je m'immobilise en voyant des bleus ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir sur le visage de Kiba.

-Qu'... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Kiba ?

Sai fait une moue désapprobatrice en répondant pour Kiba.

-Cet imbécile est allé sur les hallages au lieu de venir me voir.

Je fronce un sourcil, et écarquille les yeux en tournant de nouveau mon regard vers Kiba.

-Les hallages ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais être sérieux pour Shika ?

Je crois que Sai a émit un son bizarre mais je n'y fais pas attention. Kiba soupire et répond doucement en fixant son verre.

-Je voulais pas que Shika l'apprenne, ... alors j'ai préféré y aller au lieu de voir Sai parce que...

Sai l'interrompt.

-Parce que moi je sais très bien que Shika n'est pas pour toi et que je lui aurais dis que tu m'avais vu !

Neji demande à Sai de se calmer et de laisser Kiba m'expliquer. Ce dernier continue.

-Il y a parfois des casseurs de PD là-bas, ... et voilà. C'est tout.

Neji soupire et ajoute en s'accoudant à la table.

-Tu oublies surtout de dire qu'il y en a un qui t'a en ligne de mire depuis un bon moment.  
-Je lui ai démonté la tête la première fois qu'il est venu. Bien sûr qu'il m'a en ligne de mire ! Ce con en a eu pour son matricule ! Il pensait avoir affaire à une tapette et c'est lui qui s'est pissé dessus.

Kiba me lance un sourire assez fier qui ne plaît pas à nos deux amis. Il se reprend donc et leur demande de ne pas tant s'inquiéter en déclarant que ce type ne vient de toute façon quasiment plus. Je l'interroge.

-C'est qui ce type ?  
-Je sais pas. Je veux pas le savoir d'ailleurs. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne peut pas nous supporter, qu'il est de plus en plus baraqué, et qu'hier il ne se serait pas arrêté si les flics n'étaient pas intervenus.

Je grimace en reprenant la parole.

-Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que ton visage...

Sai déclare que ça apprendra à Kiba à ne pas l'appeler lorsqu'il se sent seul. Neji ne dit rien mais je vois au regard qu'il lance à Sai qu'il aimerait que ce dernier se taise un peu. Kiba m'avoue que sa sœur l'a emmené aux urgences en voyant son état ce matin.

-Tu n'as rien de grave ?

Il hausse vaguement une épaule en essayant de me rassurer mais comme ce n'est pas un « non » clair et net, son entreprise n'est pas très réussie. Neji me dit que Kiba à une côte fêlée et essaie de me rassurer là-dessus en me voyant très certainement pâlir. Kiba me dit qu'il doit juste éviter de faire du sport intense pendant un certain moment ainsi que des mouvements trop élancés. Il a des médicaments pour remédier à tout ça. J'aimerai poser une main sur sa cuisse ou son bras en lui disant de faire plus attention, mais avec Sai présent je ne préfère pas. Et puis Kiba pourrait se faire des illusions.  
Neji clos soudain la discussion en en commençant une autre. Il m'interroge.

-Ca va, ici, toi ? Kakashi m'a dit que tu ne revenais vraiment plus au lycée ?  
-Non, je ne viendrai plus.  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Rien de spécial.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter. Ca concerne encore Shino et je sais qu'il me trouve désespérant sur ce sujet. Déjà que je ne dois plus être une personne très appréciée depuis le cas « Kakashi », ... je n'ai pas envie de m'enfoncer encore plus. Mais il a en réalité déjà deviné.

-Shino avait l'air plus choqué que les autres. C'est en rapport avec lui, c'est ça ?

Je ne réponds pas. Ce qui veut dire oui et il le sait. Il soupire. Je prends la parole.

-C'est imbécile m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que la rupture avec Sasuke s'était passée comme ça, ... il m'a dit avoir cru que c'était moi qui l'avait laissé tombé pour pouvoir être avec lui.

Kiba s'étonne en intervenant.

-C'est le cas, non ?

Je soupire un « oui » suivit d'un remerciement pour l'avoir compris. Ce que Shino n'a pas fait, lui. J'aperçois Lee faire le service et réalise que je n'ai le droit qu'à une pause. Je m'excuse auprès de mes amis, et retourne en cuisine même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je vais continuer et finir la soirée à la plonge. Lorsque je termine enfin, je constate que Neji, Kiba et Sai sont toujours là. Je m'approche de leur table. Neji s'endort debout. Il doit sûrement attendre que Sai le remmène. Je les regarde tour à tour, et comprends que Kiba veut me parler. Je l'interroge.

-Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?  
-Oui, ... C'est Sasuke.

Je hausse un sourcil et écoute.

-Il s'est engueulé avec Naruto.

Kiba regarde Neji du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier s'est endormi assis. Kiba continue.

-Je sais pas si ça va servir à quelque chose puisque tu ne vas plus au lycée, mais... Neji espère de plus en plus pouvoir reprendre avec Naruto mais... ça se fera pas. Alors je voulais juste te demander de faire attention à lui. Il fait le fort mais... enfin tu le connais mieux que moi je pense.

J'acquiesce doucement. Il poursuit.

-Pour le moment Sasuke ne veut plus entendre parler de Naruto. Il lui en veut de se ficher complètement de ton sort par rapport au fait d'avoir été mis dehors et tout... donc voilà.

Je peux comprendre ça malgré tout. Naruto n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke et maintenant que ce dernier le sait, il ne lâchera par l'affaire. Alors s'occuper de moi que Sasuke aime toujours, ... ce n'est pas son premier souhait.  
Je m'assieds sans faire de bruit et demande un peu plus d'explications à Kiba.

-Naruto continue d'appeler Neji pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Oui. Et c'est pas une très bonne chose pour Neji si tu veux mon avis.

Je soupire et râle tout bas sur Naruto qui n'est pas là en déclarant lui avoir pourtant hurler au téléphone d'arrêter de faire du mal comme ça à Neji. Je regarde ce dernier. Sa tête commence à dangereusement pencher vers l'épaule de Sai. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Sai qui ne semble pas forcément écouter. Je regarde ensuite Kiba, et me penche à son oreille pour chuchoter.

-Tu crois que Neji préfère Kakashi à Naruto ?

Kiba plonge son regard dans le mien pendant un instant, et semble hésiter à me répondre. Il finit par détourner son visage en répondant.

-Je ne sais pas.

Il y a soudain un grand silence. Je sais qu'il me ment. Il ne veut tout simplement pas me répondre. Je fixe Neji en m'interrogeant silencieusement. Il tombe pour de bon contre Sai et sursaute en touchant son épaule. Il sursaute en ouvrant ses paupières et regarde Sai avant de s'excuser en frottant son visage. Sai propose d'y aller si Kiba et moi avons terminé. Kiba hoche la tête. Je me lève et le laisse passer alors que Sai et Neji me font la bise. Je m'en étonne toujours un peu mais j'apprécie que Neji le fasse. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il soit mal réveillé, mais il me l'a faite. Ils prennent la direction de la sortie, puis Neji revient vers moi pour me demander quelque chose.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ce week-end ?

J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant. Il continue.

-J'ai demandé à Kakashi et Iruka s'ils avaient besoin de toi mais... enfin voilà. Si tu veux venir maintenant, ça pose pas de problème.

Je reste silencieux. Neji pense deviner pourquoi et m'assure qu'Hinata ne sera pas présente. Elle est chez un ami. Je n'ose pas demander si cet ami est mon frère ou non, et accepte. Je préviens Kakashi qui se trouve au bar, et monte rapidement rassembler médicaments et affaires pour les deux jours à venir. Je rejoins Neji à l'entrée du bar et m'arrête un instant pour le regarder.

-M... merci.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire, et me montre la voiture de Sai qui attend un peu plus loin. Nous montons à l'arrière et partons. Ca me fait du bien d'aller chez Neji. Je me demande s'il s'en rend compte ou s'il m'a proposé juste comme ça.

Nous arrivons un peu plus tard. Je descends de voiture avec Neji et remercie Sai. Puis je suis Neji à l'intérieur. Ils est déjà tard alors nous restons silencieux. Enfin moi je fais surtout comme Neji fait. Il me chuchote quelques mots en montant les escaliers.

-Tu dors avec moi.

J'ai automatiquement levé les yeux pour le regarder puis les ai détourner en tombant sur ses fesses. Nous entrons dans sa chambre. Neji me demande si je veux passer dans la salle de bain avant de me coucher. Il est un peu froid mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il est fatigué. J'accepte de passer dans la salle de bain. Je vais essayer de ne pas m'éterniser même si cela fait deux jours que je me presse pour ne pas rester dans l'univers de Lee dans la salle de bain du Kanter. Je retourne en silence dans la chambre de Neji. Il est déjà couché. Il m'attend. Il a laissé une lumière de chevet allumée. Il m'entend refermer la porte et lève les yeux.

-C'est bon ?  
-Oui. Désolé, je sais que tu es fatigué.  
-C'est pas grave. C'est samedi demain, je vais faire grâce mat'.

Il sourit. Moi aussi je dois l'avouer. Je suis amusé et assez rassuré qu'il plaisante encore avec moi de cette façon. Je contourne le lit et m'allonge à côté de lui.

-Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Gaara.

Il éteint la lumière et s'installe un peu mieux sous la couette. J'attends un peu pour voir s'il va parler avant de dormir, mais il se tait. Alors je ferme les yeux en attendant de m'endormir.  
Puis finalement, quelques minutes après, j'entends la voix de Neji.

-Naruto s'est disputé avec Sasuke.

J'ouvre les yeux, et me tourne vers Neji. Il me jette un coup d'œil et refixe le plafond. Il est allongé sur le dos. Il inspire profondément, et reprends la parole.

-A cause de toi.

J'émets un léger son affirmatif et lui avoue que Kiba m'en a un peu parlé pendant qu'il somnolait au Kanter. Neji me jette un coup d'œil et me demande ce que j'ai sais exactement. Je lui réponds donc ce qu'il vient de me dire en étoffant un peu plus sur le « à cause de toi », et en ajoutant que Naruto continue donc de lui envoyer des messages.

-Je lui avais dit que tu étais juste jaloux que je m'entende toujours avec lui. Ce que tu lui a demandé est entré par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre.

Je ne le dis pas mais je pense très fort que de toute façon le crâne de Naruto doit être bien vide alors que d'entrer et sortir d'une oreille à l'autre ne doit pas être difficile chez lui.  
Neji continue.

-Il aime vraiment Sasuke. Beaucoup plus que moi, tu sais. Seulement il l'aime tellement qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde à réfléchir parce qu'il a peur que tout rate.  
-C'est pas comme ça qu'il va l'avoir.

Neji émet un petit son. Il est d'accord avec moi. Cependant je sens chez lui l'envie de me demander quelque chose. J'hésite, et le fais pour lui.

-T'as quelque chose à me demander ?  
-Non je... tu ne voudras pas de toute façon.

Je hausse un sourcil, et insiste.

-Demande toujours ! Si je ne veux pas, je te le dirai. Et puis je voudrais me faire pardonner pour Kakashi, ... je sais que ça ne t'a vraiment pas plu.  
-Non, c'est sûr. ... mais en même temps, ... tu as peut-être raison.

J'écarquille les yeux en regardant dans sa direction. Je le dévisagerai si je savais très exactement où se trouve son visage. Il fait noir alors j'ai seulement quelques doutes. Je me retiens pour ne pas renchérir dessus, et l'écoute reprendre la discussion sur Naruto et Sasuke.

-J'aurai voulu savoir comment faire, justement, avec Sasuke.

Mon ventre se tort en l'entendant. Je prends la parole sans attendre.

-C'est pour Naruto que tu me demandes ça ? Tu veux l'aider ?  
-Il en a besoin Gaara. Il... Il est vraiment mal, il pense qu'il a tout fichu par terre et q

Je l'interromps.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter, à toi ? Tu vas te faire encore plus de mal, Neji !  
-C'est mon problème, ça, Gaara. Et je te rappelle que tu veux te faire pardonner au cas où tu aurais oublié ce que tu viens juste de dire il y a trente secondes.

Je soupire et lui dis m'en rappeler. Puis j'ajoute que je ne sais de toute façon pas comment faire. J'ai juste été ce que je suis avec Sasuke et ça lui a semble-t-il plu, point. Seulement Neji ne me croit pas et il le fait savoir.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas m'aider.

Il bouge à côté de moi et tire un peu sur la couette. Il a dû se mettre de dos. Je reste silencieux pendant un instant, et essaie encore.

-Neji je suis sincère. Je ne sais pas du tout comment aider Naruto ! Il... je ne sais même pas comment il se comporte avec Sasuke ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?  
-Je suis sûr que tu trouverais si on te promettait que Shino sorte avec toi en échange.

Silence. En réalité j'en reste coi. Mon cœur se serre. Je baisse les yeux et m'écarte un peu plus sur le bord du lit. Je me retourne à mon tour et me tais. Je ne pensais pas Neji comme ça.  
Quelques minutes passent sans un bruit puis Neji reprend la parole.

-Excuse-moi, ... c'est sorti tout seul.  
-Tu as changé Neji.  
-Non c'est... c'est à cause de la rupture, je... Je ne réfléchis plus avant de parler, ... Je suis désolé. Je suis fatigué et  
-Laisse. C'est pas grave. Et de toute façon je sais que tu le penses quand même.

Il bouge derrière moi. Je me crispe d'un coup en sentant l'un de ses bras passer par-dessus mon corps et son visage s'appuyer contre mon crâne.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Gaara. Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit s'il te plaît.  
-H... Hm. Tu es pardonné.  
-Merci.

Il se resserre contre moi en passant son bras gauche sous ma tête pour m'enlacer complètement. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts.  
Neji... serait-il en manque pour ... me faire ça ? Il n'agit pas du tout comme ça en temps normal. Il...  
Les mots m'échappent.

-Tu veux coucher ?

Il sursaute automatiquement et se crispe un instant avant de relâcher son étreinte autour de moi. J'en ai trop dit. La couette se soulève et une petite lumière s'allume dans mon dos. Je me tourne et voit Neji s'asseoir en me dévisageant d'un air étonné. Je grimace de façon mal à l'aise et m'excuse avant qu'il ne prenne la parole en premier.

-D... désolé, ... t'agis pas comme ça d'habitude, je pensais que... t'étais peut-être en manque alors...

Je soupire et m'excuse encore. Je baisse les yeux et regarde sur le côté. Puis Neji répond.

-C'est rien. T'en veux pas, ... J'en avais envie.

J'écarquille de nouveau mes yeux et, cette fois, je dévisage Neji. Il reste figé en me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne bouge d'abord pas, puis descends lentement la couette sur mon corps. Je prends le bas de mon T-shirt sans quitter Neji des yeux, et commence à le soulever dans le but de le retirer. Mais Neji m'arrête.

-C'est pas la peine Gaara. On allait faire n'importe quoi. C'est pas une bonne solution.

Je rabaisse mon T-shirt en émettant un son d'accord. Neji se rallonge et éteint la lumière tandis que moi j'essaie de me calmer. Quand j'y pense ça fait quatre jours que je ne me suis pas fait un plaisir. Plus, même, puisque la gâterie de Sasuke s'est terminée en catastrophe.  
Neji me fait sortir de mes pensées en reprenant la parole. Sa voix tremble un peu et n'est pas très certaine.

-Si on le fait, ... ce sera en tant qu'amis, hein ? Rien de plus ? C'est... pour se faire du bien, ok ?

Je resserre mes jambes en fixant la plafond. Je commence à être plus excité qu'il ne le faudrait. Je réponds.

-C'est pas une bonne idée Neji. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu... t'es un super bon amant et... c'était vraiment bon quand on l'a fait mais... ce serait une connerie de recommencer.

Une sacré bonne connerie, d'ailleurs. Ce que ça peut me coûter de refuser de faire ça avec lui !  
Il reprend la parole.

-Ca fait deux semaines que Naruto a rompu.  
Je tourne mon visage dans sa direction. Il continue.

-J'arrive plus à bander depuis.

Mon corps se fige net en l'entendant. J'ai mal compris, c'est ça ?

-Pardon ?

Sa voix s'étrangle.

-J'y arrive plus. Je... j'essaie mais... j'y arrive pas Gaara !  
-A... attends, ... c'est pas possible !

Je m'assieds en continuant de regarder dans sa direction.

-C'est pas normal Neji ! Comment... comment ça se fait ?

Il me répond ne pas savoir avant de renifler. Je grimace en me demandant s'il est en train de pleurer. Je me penche vers lui en cherchant à tâtons tout doucement, et sursaute alors qu'il se tourne apparemment vers moi. Ma paume de main a glissée sur sa joue droite. Elle est humide.

-Neji...  
-Je suis désolé Gaara ! Je... je voulais essayer de voir si j'y arrive avec quelqu'un, je...  
-C'est pas grave, ... si... si tu veux toujours, je peux

Il m'interrompt en me disant que non. Il renifle encore une bonne fois et s'excuse en me disant que ça doit être la rupture et voilà tout. Je lui réponds par un simple « ok » en étant tout de même prêt si jamais il veut continuer d'en parler. Je l'interroge finalement.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité ?

J'attends une réponse qui mets du temps à venir. Neji m'avoue que oui et s'excuse de nouveau. Je devine au son de sa voix qu'il s'est repris. S'ensuit un silence qui va durer un moment. Je commence à m'endormir lorsque je sens soudain la main de Neji toucher mon ventre. Je me crispe en sortant tout de suite de mon état de somnolence. Neji se rapproche de moi en passant sa main droite sous mon T-shirt. Il chuchote.

-C'est juste pour voir, ok ?  
-Ok.

Il se colle à moi en glissant sa main dans mon dos. Je pose ma main gauche sur son bras droit et la remonte jusqu'à son cou puis sa joue pour localiser son visage. Mon index enfin sous son menton, je redresse ce dernier et l'embrasse. D'abord hésitant, je deviens un peu plus confiant en constatant qu'il ne me repousse pas. Je l'embrasse avec plus d'envie et le resserre contre moi en plaçant mon bras gauche autour de son corps. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas d'être autant excité contre lui. Ma main gauche glisse dans son dos puis sous son boxer. Je descends ce dernier en partie. Neji passe sa jambe droite sur mon bassin en continuant de m'embrasser. Je le serre totalement contre moi et l'emporte en me tournant sur le dos. Il se laisse faire et atterrit à cheval sur moi. Il s'arrête brusquement. Il ne bouge plus. Puis il demande.

-Tu veux me prendre ?

Il y a un moment de flottement avant que je réponde.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ?  
-Ben... vu comme t'es excité, ... je vais pas t'arrêter maintenant, non ?  
-Si tu veux plus, c'est pas grave.  
-Je me sens pas vraiment excité. J'ai... j'ai un peu peur de te décevoir si tu veux être passif.

Je m'assieds en le repoussant légèrement. J'inspire profondément et décide de plutôt parler.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -C'est... c'est à quel moment que tu t'es rendu compte que Naruto comptait plus que moi ? »

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 59 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Nous allons faire un petit détour pas prévu dans l'histoire mais qui va, au final, me faciliter beaucoup de choses ! n.n Donc voilà. J'espère que tout va bien et que vous continuez de lire malgré le ralentissement de mes publications. Encore merci pour vos reviews (anonymes comme logger), et à bientôt j'espère ! **

Densetsu : Ohh ! Progrès !  
Nana : Hein ?  
Densetsu : Ben il ne se jette pas sur Neji alors que ce dernier n'allait pas le repousser ! Il y a du progrès, non ?  
Itachi : ... #hésite, et déclare malgré tout# Donc toi tu régresses, avec moi, dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu  
Densetsu : #tique et rougit#  
Nana : #sourit. Amusée.#


	60. Un Effleurement Chapitre 60

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki **! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 60.**

Je m'assieds en le repoussant légèrement. J'inspire profondément et décide de plutôt parler.

-D... depuis quand exactement ça a commencé ?  
-Après la rupture. T'es le dernier à... avoir pu en profiter.

Je me racle la gorge et gigote mes jambes pour lui faire comprendre de se retirer sur le côté. Il comprend et le fait. Je reprends la couette et nous en recouvre en essayant de me calmer. J'attends quelques instants, et lui demande.

-T'as essayé juste tout seul ?  
-Oui.

Il soupire et m'avoue avoir failli demander à Kiba mais qu'il n'a pas réussi à en trouver le courage. J'ajoute que ce n'est en plus pas vraiment le bon moment vu qu'il aimerait être plus sérieux pour pouvoir être avec Shikamaru. Neji rit légèrement en répondant à ça.

-Oui enfin... on l'aurait fait, il serait pas allé sur les hallages et serait en bon état à l'heure qu'il est.  
-C'est vrai. En plus il ne serait pas contre du tout.  
-Ah ?

Je le sens bouger légèrement à côté de moi. Il a dû tourner son visage vers le mien. Je continue en me disant que ça ne fait rien si Neji le sait.

-Oui. Il s'est rendu compte, alors qu'on parlait un peu, qu'en fait j'ai couché avec ceux qu'il n'a pas eu dans le groupe. Du tout ou en étant passif.

J'entends comme un léger son amusé. Je continue.

-Il m'a demandé comment c'était.  
-Tu lui as dit pour Sasuke ?  
-Non. Je lui ai répondu que c'était magique quand il était actif.  
-Et pour moi ?

Je rougis, et lui réponds lui avoir de toute façon dit que c'était vraiment bon avec lui. Il me remercie pour le compliment et me le renvoie.

-Je voulais pas en parler mais c'était très bon aussi pour moi de le faire avec toi. Je suis pas souvent actif parce qu'avec Naruto je préfère être passif mais... actif avec toi c'était vraiment super.

Je souris, et rétorque.

-En passif aussi mais tu ne le sauras jamais !

Il rit doucement en me traitant d'imbécile. Il semble détendu.

-Dis Neji ?  
-Hm ?  
-C'est... c'est à quel moment que tu t'es rendu compte que Naruto comptait plus que moi ?

Il ne répond pas. J'insiste bêtement.

-Tu m'as dit qu'au début, si j'avais voulu sortir avec toi tu aurais laissé tomber Naruto, ... c'est à quel moment qu

Il m'interrompt.

-Je sais pas Gaara. Ca c'est fait comme ça. Je l'ai réalisé il n'y a pas longtemps mais c'était comme ça depuis un moment déjà.  
-« Il n'y a pas longtemps » ?

Il soupire, et m'explique que lorsque Sasuke s'est avoué gay et est sorti avec moi, Naruto est devenu moins pressant avec lui et qu'il regardait de plus en plus Sasuke sans que personne ne le remarque. Mais Neji, lui, l'a vu. Et il a réalisé qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre Naruto, et cela, pour rien au monde.  
Il inspire profondément et souffle en voulant se faire discret mais je l'entends malgré tout. Je décide de changer de sujet.

-Kiba, ... c'est souvent qu'il se fait tabasser ? Même si c'est pas à ce point.  
-Non. Non, c'est pas souvent. C'est la première fois qu'il se fait autant amocher. Normalement il sait mieux se défendre que ça. Mais apparemment ils se sont mis à plusieurs sur lui. Ce mec dont il parle, il a vraiment quelque chose contre lui.  
-C'est vraiment parce qu'il s'en est pris plus que Kiba la première fois ?  
-Apparemment.  
-Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Il s'amuse de ma question et me dit qu'il n'est pas du genre à aller sur les hallages. Je souris en admettant que c'est vrai. Mais il répond malgré tout de façon assez vague.

-C'est un type assez baraqué, grand brun, ... un peu banal si tu veux mon avis. C'est pour ça qu'il vient là pour se défouler ! Il doit être frustré de n'avoir personne, lui !

Neji se met à rire un instant avant de se calmer et de finalement me dire espérer que Kiba ne le croisera plus. Nous allons discuter encore un peu de choses assez banal. Je remercie d'ailleurs intérieurement Neji de ne pas me parler de Shino tout comme je ne le fais pas pour Kakashi. Nous allons ensuite nous endormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, Neji est tout contre moi dans mon dos. Je bouge lentement pour me retourner, et constate qu'il dort toujours. Son visage est beaucoup plus paisible quand il dort en ce moment.  
Seulement son sommeil ne va pas durer longtemps. Mon portable se met à sonner. Je me presse pour aller le prendre dans mon sac mais Neji se réveille. Je réponds en retenant un soupir agacé.

-Allô ?  
-Gaara ? T'es où ? T'es déjà sorti ?

C'est Lee. Je soupire pour de bon, et m'assieds en tailleur par terre.

-Je suis pas rentré plutôt.  
-C'est vrai ? T'es où ?  
-Chez Neji. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ?  
-Ben... je me demandais juste. C'est tout. Tu rentres quand ?  
-Je sais pas. Il m'a proposé de venir pour le week-end alors je pense dimanche soir.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et chuchote le prénom de Lee pour dire à Neji de qui il s'agit. Il soupire, et se rallonge en se couvrant complètement avec la couette. Lee me demande sur un air de reproche de le prévenir quand je fais ça. Je m'en étonne, et m'excuse pour la forme en lui promettant de le faire à l'avenir. Il accepte, et me dit de passer un bon week-end avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.  
Je me relève et emporte mon portable avec moi. Je le pose sur la table de chevet du côté où j'ai dormi, et m'assieds sur le lit en profitant de la couette soulevée par Neji qui m'accueille à côté de lui. Il m'interroge en même temps.

-Il voulait savoir où tu étais ?  
-Oui.

Je n'ajoute rien puis, finalement, demande à Neji si Lee est toujours aussi étrange. Il hausse un sourcil en me demandant un peu plus d'explication. Je m'allonge et lui explique alors que Lee a l'air de vouloir être détaché de tout le monde mais que ces actions et réactions ne sont pas toujours en accord avec ça. Neji semble réfléchir en y pensant. J'attends une réponse mais elle ne vient pas vraiment. Il me dit ne pas savoir en ajoutant ne pas avoir beaucoup fréquenté Lee par le passé. Je décide de changer de sujet, et demande ce qu'il a prévu que nous fassions aujourd'hui.  
Et là, comme réponse, je vois une grimace.

-Ben... en fait, ... Naruto doit passer.

J'ouvre mes yeux en haussant mes sourcils, et lui demande pardon de manière à le faire répéter. Il s'excuse en prenant l'une de mes mains et insiste pour me faire rester.

-Je veux l'aider Gaara ! Tu m'as dit qu

Je me redresse assis sur le lit en l'interrompant. Je m'énerve même assez en le faisant. Ma voix se hausse.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas comment faire ! Tu invites Naruto chez toi ? J'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais comment veux-tu l'oublier en faisant ça ?

Il se redresse à son tour en haussant sa voix lui aussi. Il me hurle dessus qu'il ne veut pas l'oublier. Qu'il veut qu'il se rende compte que Sasuke n'est pas pour lui et que ce n'est pas en ne sortant pas avec ce dernier qu'il y parviendra. J'en reste coi. Quelques mots m'échappent.

-Alors... tu as complètement tiré un trait sur Kakashi ?  
-Quoi ?

Il me dévisage en restant bouche bée. Puis il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se les couvre de ses mains et se laisse retomber sur le dos sur son matelas. Je m'excuse à voix basse en le regardant sans bouger. Neji soupire à nouveau en retirant ses mains de son visage. Il me traite d'idiot et me regarde avant de me demander si je pense réellement ce que je viens de dire. Je grimace légèrement, et hausse une épaule en le fixant de façon un peu hésitante et mal à l'aise. Je renchérit finalement.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était fini avec Naruto, Neji. Et... je t'ai pris au sérieux même si ça m'a étonné.  
-Je t'ai menti parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me dises encore et encore de l'oublier.  
-... excuse-moi.  
-C'est pas grave.

Je me rallonge et glisse ma main droite dans la sienne en m'étendant sur le côté. Je l'interroge.

-Il vient toute la journée ?  
-Cet après-midi. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que tu serais là.  
-Tu as peur qu'il ne vienne pas si tu lui dis ?  
-Un peu.

Je lui demande de ne pas s'en faire en chuchotant. Il acquiesce et soupire. Je le prends dans mes bras sans y réfléchir et le serre contre moi de toute mes forces un bref instant. Son bras droit m'enlace lui aussi. Il chuchote.

-T'es quelqu'un de bien, Gaara. N'en doute jamais.

Je lui chuchote un remerciement avant de lui renvoyer la chose en lui demandant à ce que, lui, ne doute pas non plus de lui. Il se resserre contre moi et murmure un « merci » à son tour. Je souris, et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il s'écarte doucement et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je crois comprendre, et l'interroge.

-Tu veux essayer ?  
-Entre amis, hein ?  
-Entre amis.

Il ferme les yeux, et m'embrasse tendrement. Ses mains glissent sur la peau de mon dos tandis que les miennes s'entremêlent à ses longs cheveux noirs. Je glisse ma jambe gauche entre les siennes et le pousse sur le dos pendant que je fais de même avec ma jambe droite. Neji replie les siennes en les écartant et me laisse m'étendre sur lui et commencer quelques déhanchements.  
Pourvu qu'il y arrive. Je ne pense pas que cela jouerait un rôle sur ma propre excitation mais, et si ça me perturbait tellement que je n'y arrive pas non plus ?

Je glisse ma main gauche entre nous et descends nos boxer respectifs. J'essaie de retirer le mien mais je sais très bien que je ne vais pas y arriver sans me redresser.

Puis Neji me demande soudain, entre deux baisers, d'attendre. Je redresse mon visage et l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je... je suis désolé Gaara mais on... On n'a pas de capote ici. On s'en servait plus depuis un moment avec Naruto, on...

Je bafouille légèrement en cherchant une solution, et me rappelle en avoir dans mon portefeuille. Je le signale à Neji, et me lève pour aller en chercher dans mes affaires. Je reviens ensuite près du lit et m'immobilise un instant en voyant Neji totalement étendu et le regard au loin sur le côté. J'hésite à le faire. J'en ai envie, c'est sûr, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment Neji le prend. Je ne suis qu'un ballon d'hormones depuis quelque temps en ne pense qu'à ça mais... je sais très bien que Neji est loin d'être identique.  
Il a un vrai problème. J'ai l'impression d'en profiter pour mon propre plaisir.  
Neji sursaute soudain et me regarde. Il sourit et s'assied. Je retire mon boxer et m'installe d'abord au bord du lit. Je pose le préservatif juste à côté de Neji, et m'installe ensuite devant lui en tailleur. Je m'approche, puis m'installe à genou entre ses jambes pour commencer à caresser son entrejambe. Neji ferme les yeux et s'adosse à son oreiller remonté sur la tête de lit.  
Seulement, ça n'a pas l'air de venir. J'en aurai presque l'impression qu'il se soit endormi ou plutôt qu'il soit sous morphine. Je me penche et embrasse le bout de son membre après lui avoir retirer son seul vêtement. Neji sursaute et pousse un petit gémissement. J'y vois comme un encouragement, et continue un peu en restant très bref sur les touchés. C'est à peine si je l'effleure. Je me dis que ce sera d'abord plus efficace pour lui faire ressentir quelque chose. Neji gémit de plus en plus et finit par poser une main sur mon crâne en gigotant. Ses jambes s'étendent de par et d'autre du lit, et son bassin commence à bouger de lui-même. Je sens son entrejambe se durcir peu à peu. J'entreprends alors de commencer à la prendre petit à petit en bouche. Un gémissement plus fort s'échappe de la gorge de Neji. Puis quelques mots étranglés.

-M... mon Dieu... j... j'y arrive... !

Il bande. Ca y est.  
Il se laisse glisser sur le dos sur le matelas, et me laisse continuer en gémissant. Il me demande de le prendre.  
Sa voix un peu serrée me fait entendre des mots qui déclenchent chez moi comme un bouton « non retour ».

-Fais-moi jouir...

Ca ne fait ni une ni deux, je prends complètement Neji en bouche et enfonce deux doigts en lui. Je lui arrache par la même un léger cri suivi d'un gémissement. Son pied gauche tape le matelas. Je souris en me redressant, et lui demande.

-Tu déclares forfait, à taper comme ça sur le ring ?  
-La ferme...

Je garde son entrejambe en main pour continuer à la caresser. J'ai peur qu'il ramollisse. Je me penche et embrasse Neji. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et partage un langoureux baiser. Ce n'est pas Shino mais j'aime ça aussi avec Neji. Ce n'est pas la même manière de partager je trouve, mais c'est tout de même assez bon pour en avoir envie.  
J'attrape le préservatif laissé de côté et l'enfile sans attendre avant de préparer un peu mieux Neji à mon arrivée. Je sais qu'il est habitué à plus large que moi, mais je préfère malgré tout.

Puis vient enfin le moment où nos corps se confondent. J'entre en Neji qui pousse alors un râle indescriptible. Je ferme les yeux pour résister à l'envie de jouir rien qu'à la vue de mon meilleur ami dans cet état. Seulement, les yeux fermés, j'imagine maintenant Shino. Ma bouche s'ouvre et je souffle comme une poussée d'envie que je ne peux contenir. Un son étrange m'échappe et mon bassin entre en mouvement de façon bien plus vive. Les jambes de Neji sont coincées au niveau de mes coudes. Je sens son corps se mouvoir sous le mien et avec le mien.  
J'accélère et entends Neji déclarer vouloir jouir.

C'est à ce moment que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et que Neji ne résiste plus. Il jouis, provoquant chez moi le même état en le sentant se contracter tout autour de moi. Je m'écroule sur lui en refermant mes yeux ouvert durant le moment fatidique. Puis je tourne la tête et me crispe de la tête au pied en voyant Naruto comme figé à l'entrée de la pièce. Neji le remarque enfin à son tour et me pousse en prononçant le prénom de son ex-petit ami tout bas. Naruto force un sourire. Il est tendu, nerveux, et stressé. Cela s'entend au son de sa voix. Ses yeux partent sur le côté pour faire semblant de ne pas nous avoir regardé plusieurs longues secondes qui ont dû lui paraître des heures, et ses lèvres forment quelques mots maladroitement prononcés.

-A... j'arrive tôt, j'ai... Bonjour. Ton... Ton oncle m'a dit d'entrer, Neji... il... pensait que tu dormais encore et qu... B... bonjour, c'est... c'est moi, je... j'arrive en avance, ...

Sa bouche et son menton tremblent un peu. Il prend ses mains l'une dans l'autre, et interroge Neji qui s'est assis.

-Alors t'as eu ce que tu voulais avant moi ? ... b... bravo, ... f... félicitation. Je... je suis content pour toi. Je... Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tôt, et... je savais pas que t'étais avec Gaara maintenant, ... S... Sasuke m'a pas dit, je...

Il passe une main sur sa nuque en riant très légèrement de façon nerveuse, et s'excuse encore une nouvelle fois en déclarant repasser plus tard. Puis il prend ses jambes à son cou en repartant en sans inverse. Il a même fermé la porte. Je l'ai vu grimacer de douleur pendant qu'il le faisait. Et Neji aussi, sûrement. Ce dernier n'attend d'ailleurs pas un seul instant pour se lever et enfiler quelque chose. Il s'excuse auprès de moi et n'attend pas de réponse pour courir dans le but de rattraper Naruto.

Et moi, je reste assis sur le lit sans très bien savoir quoi faire.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"-Des problèmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Son père. Apparemment ils veulent le faire sortir plus tôt que prévu. Et Itachi n'arrête pas de vouloir l'emmener le voir avant qu'il ne rentre chez eux. Et puis... y'a aussi par rapport à ta sœur."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je constate que plus personne ne semble savoir qui aime qui, et ça me réjouit (ben oui, c'est pratique pour moi ! n.n) Quoiqu'il en soit, en réalité, ils savent. Seulement ce sont leurs agissements qui sont flous et ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour être heureux. Donc ils se perdent et font n'importe quoi. **  
**Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vous aurez la suite dans quinze jours ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! n.n Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Mon fils ! Tu fais du mal à mon fils !  
Nana : Ton fils fait du mal à mon Neji ! èé  
Itachi : Oui mais pendant ce temps Densetsu ne s'occupe plus de moi ! Alors tu me fais aussi du mal à moi !  
Nana : HUMPF !


	61. Un Effleurement Chapitre 61

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part **Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ **Merci.**

**Un effleurement. 61.**

Naruto passe une main sur sa nuque en riant très légèrement de façon nerveuse, et s'excuse encore une nouvelle fois en déclarant passer plus tard. Puis il prend ses jambes à son cou en repartant en sens inverse. Il a même fermé la porte. Je l'ai vu grimacer de douleur pendant qu'il le faisait. Et Neji aussi, sûrement. Ce dernier n'attend d'ailleurs pas un seul instant pour se lever et enfiler quelque chose. Il s'excuse auprès de moi et n'attend pas de réponse pour courir dans le but de rattraper Naruto.

Et moi, je reste assis sur le lit sans très bien savoir quoi faire.

C'est pourtant pas insonorisé ici. Naruto devait bien se douter de ce qu'il se passait ici avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Neji n'était pas si silencieux que ça !  
Pourquoi il a ouvert alors ? Il voulait qu'on s'arrête avant d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Je me lève et me rhabille complètement avant de sortir. Je croise l'oncle de Neji dans le couloir. Il écarquille les yeux en me dévisageant. Je m'incline et lui souhaite le bonjour avant de presser le pas pour descendre. Une fois au bas des escaliers, j'entends les voix de Neji et Naruto. Ce dernier semble chamboulé.

-Non ! C... c'est pas grave ! Tu... tu fais ce que tu veux ! On est plus ensemble Neji ! Et puis, tu... t'as couché avec lui à... à ... chez moi et... c'était pas grave non plus !

Neji essaie de s'excuser et de lui dire que ça s'est fait comme ça mais qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, mais Naruto le contredit en lui rétorquant qu'il m'a toujours aimé et qu'il voulait depuis longtemps sortir avec moi. Il termine en disant qu'il est très heureux pour nous et qu'il espère avoir ce bonheur avec Sasuke.  
Je décide d'intervenir en espérant que Neji comprenne et que cela puisse ainsi marcher. Ce n'est pas normal que Naruto soit si choqué. J'entre dans le salon où ils se trouvent tous les deux debout à côté du canapé, et prends la parole pour répondre à ce que vient de dire Naruto.

-Merci Naruto. J'espère aussi que tu y arriveras avec Sasuke.

Les yeux de Neji s'ouvrent en grand alors que je m'approche d'eux et attrape la main de Neji en souriant. Je reprends la parole.

-Ne lui cache pas Neji. On est ensemble, et c'est très bien comme ça. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi Naruto t'en voudrait de toute façon. Il a rompu.

Neji semble s'interroger. Un léger mouvement prend soudain sa tête. Il a comme un sursaut et dévisage ensuite Naruto. Sa main resserre la mienne alors que sa bouche se ferme. Il inspire profondément, et déclare.

-Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché Naruto. Je pensais que... que peut-être ça te dérangerait ou autre.

Naruto nous regarde en reniflant, et demande si cela fait longtemps. Neji répond alors que c'est depuis cette fameuse soirée chez lui mais que personne ne le savait. Naruto hoche juste la tête sans rien dire de plus. Je me tourne vers Neji en reprenant.

-Si tu allais t'habiller un peu plus Neji ?  
-Euh.. oui, je... Je reviens.

Il nous laisse. Je regarde Naruto qui a gardé tête baissée. Il ne semble pas très bien. Je l'interroge.

-T'as pas envie de me le reprendre au moins ? Sasuke ça te suffit, non ?

Il acquiesce, et finit par me demander en relevant légèrement son visage.

-Tu prends soin de lui ?  
-Oui.  
-Il... Il le montre pas, mais il est sensible tu sais. Alors... même s'il en a pas l'air, les compliments et... les petits gestes, ... ça fait beaucoup pour lui.  
-Je sais. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi.  
-Hm. C'est vrai. ... pardon.

Il a totalement perdu en assurance. Et je dois dire que même si ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part, je m'en réjouis et aimerais continuer de le torturer ainsi pendant des heures. Je vois bien qu'il est mal d'avoir vu Neji dans les bras d'un autre. De moi, peut-être même.  
Il continue.

-Il... tu le sais peut-être déjà aussi, je sais pas, ... il aime pas du tout être forcé quand on fait l'amour, et... ça peut même aller jusqu'à m'envoyer dans la chambre d'ami si j'insiste trop parfois.  
-Oui enfin ça pouvait. T'es plus avec lui Naruto.  
-Oui. ... c'est vrai.  
-Et puis de toute façon, moi, c'est lui qui m'a demandé, là.  
-Ah oui.  
-Oui. Il aime bien ça que je le prenne. Il m'a dit que je lui faisais beaucoup moins mal que toi même si je suis imposant.

Naruto grimace en relevant ses épaules. Je souris en me disant qu'il pourrait pleurer si je poursuis. Je le fais donc.

-Il a sûrement dû enfin trouver la bonne taille avec moi. Preuve que je suis fait pour lui ! T'inquiète pas pour Sasuke. Il aime bien les trucs imposant. Je lui ai même enfoncer ma main toute entière une fois. Il a adoré ça ! Tu devrais peut-être essayer si t'arrives à sortir avec lui pour de bon.

Un sanglot mal contenu échappe à Naruto. Je fais semblant d'être étonné.

-Naruto ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il s'excuse en gardant son visage hors de vue et me demande de m'excuser auprès de Neji. Il déclare avoir oublié qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire et qu'il doit partir. Je le laisse faire en jouant les compréhensifs, et ferme la porte d'entrée derrière lui en lui souhaitant la bonne journée. Mon cœur est très léger sur le moment et je suis vraiment satisfait.  
Seulement je redescends rapidement de mon petit nuage en voyant Neji arriver dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Il cherche Naruto des yeux. Sa gorge se serre très légèrement. Il m'interroge.

-N... Naruto ? Il... Il est aux toilettes ?

J'ouvre la bouche et retiens une grimace en répondant de façon la plus sincèrement désolée que je puisse faire dans le cas présent.

-Je suis désolé Neji, ... Naruto a oublié avoir eu un truc à faire. Il est parti.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-C'est ce qu'il a dit mais... je sais pas trop. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Ca a dû marcher de lui dire qu'on sort ensemble.  
-Tu crois...

Il s'approche de moi et attrape mes mains en m'interrogeant.

-Tu crois qu'il m'aime encore ?  
-En tout cas ça ne l'a pas laissé indifférent de nous voir coucher ensemble. Ni même juste l'idée qu'on sorte ensemble.  
-Tu vas bien vouloir continuer à lui faire croire ça ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Si tu veux. Je te dois bien ça de toute manière.

Il acquiesce en cherchant un peu du regard. Il doit essayer de mettre un plan en place pour que Naruto nous voit le plus possible. Je propose alors.

-Tu veux qu'on se fasse tous un ciné ce soir ?  
-Hein ?  
-Un ciné.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

-Propose à Naruto comme pour te faire pardonner de ce qu'il a vu en arrivant et par rapport au fait qu'on lui ait caché ça. On peut aussi demander à Kiba et Shikamaru.  
-Et... et Sasuke ?

Je grimace. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je hausse simplement une épaule et lui réponds qu'avec moi présent, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il réfléchit un instant, et m'avoue qu'il aimerait que Sasuke soit là. Ainsi, il pourrait mieux voir de qui Naruto préfère s'occuper. J'accepte donc mais ajoute que je ne sais malgré tout pas si Sasuke voudra venir s'il sait que moi et lui sortons ensemble.

-On ne lui dira pas.

Je sursaute en entendant mon portable hurler que j'ai reçu un texto au travers de la maison. Je rougis, et m'excuse. Neji me suit jusqu'à sa chambre où j'ouvre mon téléphone pour voir qui m'écrit.

C'est Sasuke.

#C'est vrai que tu sors avec Neji ? Mais et Shino alors ?#  
-Merde.

Neji s'approche et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je lui réponds que Naruto a sûrement dû prévenir Sasuke pour nous deux et que ce dernier se pose des questions et me le fait savoir. Je lui montre en même temps mon portable. Neji retient un soupir, et me demande de répondre à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui réponde ?  
-Que... je sais pas, ... et penses à l'inviter au cinéma. Ce soir.  
-D'accord.

Je m'assieds sur son lit pour chercher quoi répondre exactement. Et puis je me dis finalement que de toute façon Sasuke doit être mis devant le fait accompli : je ne suis plus avec lui. J'écris.

#Oui. Ca fait quelques temps. Shino c'est fini et il n'y a pas moyen que ça fonctionne. Neji s'est toujours intéressé à moi et il me comprend. Donc ça c'est fait naturellement. Excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je ne voulais pas te faire trop de mal. Sinon, est-ce que ça te dit qu'on se fasse tous un ciné en groupe ce soir ? Ce serait bien qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble comme avant. C'était bien et ça me manque.#

Je relis, et décide de ne pas mettre de bise à la fin. Ca va déjà lui faire assez mal comme ça. J'envoie et fais lire le message à Neji. Sasuke ne tarde pas à répondre.

#Oui ! C'est une super idée ! Je m'occupe d'amener Naruto. On se retrouve à 21h au ciné. ++#

J'écarquille les yeux. C'était drôlement facile, là. Tellement que ça m'inquiète. Mais je n'en dis pas un mot et transmets juste l'information à Neji qui se réjouit de la soirée à venir. Il me prend même dans ses bras et me remercie.

De mon côté, j'espère seulement que Naruto ne dira rien sur ce qui s'est passé il y a à peine un quart d'heure dans le salon. Mais je pense que non. Il était trop mal pour vouloir en reparler devant Neji. Même si je ne le connais pas énormément, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse faire ça.

Durant la journée, Neji m'a demandé comment ça se passait exactement au Kanter et si tout allait à peu près bien. Je lui ai raconté. Je lui ai aussi dit avoir téléphoné à ma sœur pour tout lui dire afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop choquée ou déboussolée une fois de retour samedi prochain. Comme m'avait promis Neji, je n'ai pas croisé une seule fois Hinata. Je n'ai pas osé demander où elle était exactement. J'avais, je pense, trop peur de savoir qu'elle était chez moi avec Kankûro. Je me demande s'il s'est rendu compte de la personne que c'est. Mais d'un autre côté je n'en ai rien à faire puisque je ne peux pas vraiment considérer Kankûro comme mon frère. C'est plutôt... quelqu'un qui partage mon sang, et... né dans la même famille mais... comme un étranger habitant sous le même toit. Je ne peux m'empêcher en me disant ça qu'il a tout de même amené un sac d'affaires pour moi et prévenu que mon père viderait mon compte afin que je puisse le faire avant lui.  
Hanabi non plus n'était pas là. Partie chez une amie elle aussi pour le week-end. L'oncle de Neji a quitté la maison en milieu d'après-midi en déclarant revenir le lendemain soir. Ce qui veut dire que Neji et moi sommes seuls jusque là.

Ca me fait du bien de n'être qu'avec Neji. Mais c'est aussi à double tranchant car je ne pense plus qu'à ce matin. A ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Nous avons convenu que c'était entre amis, oui, ... mais c'était vraiment bon quand même. Et puis je me demande ce que Neji va m'autoriser à faire au cinéma. Un couple, ça s'embrasse de temps en temps même quand il y a du monde.

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. Nous partons dans moins d'une heure. Neji et moi sommes dans le salon devant une série télévisée et je ne suis pas du tout parce que je me pose mille et une questions. Je prends la parole.

-Neji ?  
-Hein ?  
-Comment... comment on va se comporter au cinéma, exactement ?

Il dirige son regard vers le mien en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Comment » ?  
-Oui. « Comment ». Est-ce que... je dois te prendre la main, t'embrasser un peu ? J'aimerai bien que Sasuke comprenne aussi qu'il n'est plus rien pour moi à part peut-être un ami un peu collant.

Neji sourit et me dit que je ne suis pas très sympa avec Sasuke. Je hausse un sourcil et l'interroge alors de façon assez surprise.

-Ca t'embête ?

Il s'étonne, et perd ensuite son sourire. Il me répond d'un léger « non, pas vraiment. » Puis il soupire en reprenant la parole.

-C'est n'est pas de sa faute si Naruto pense l'aimer, je... je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et puis il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment.

Je tique.

-Des problèmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Son père. Apparemment ils veulent le faire sortir plus tôt que prévu. Et Itachi n'arrête pas de vouloir l'emmener le voir avant qu'il ne rentre chez eux. Et puis... y'a aussi par rapport à ta sœur.  
-Ma...

Je m'interromps tout seul. Il parle des fiançailles, là ?  
Il poursuit.

-Itachi voudrait qu'elle emménage avec lui en appartement. Seulement Sasuke va se retrouver seul avec son père s'ils font ça.  
-Mais il ne devait pas avoir un appart' à lui tout seul à ce moment-là ?  
-Son père sort dans moins de trois semaines Gaara.

Mon ventre se noue alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Neji continue. Il me dit que si son père n'est pas impliqué dans une bagarre ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans la prison où il se trouve, il sortira le 26 novembre. C'est le mercredi dans trois semaines. Nous sommes le samedi 8.  
J'ouvre la bouche, et réussi à prononcer un simple « d'accord » assez troublé. C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être le bon moment et que ça peut jouer sur sa façon d'être en ce moment. Si... Si seulement il me l'avait dit, ... j'aurai peut-être été moins... moins cassant, avec lui. Comment je vais devoir me comporter, alors, ce soir ? Je regarde Neji en grimaçant et reprends la parole.

-C'est peut-être pas trop une bonne idée de s'afficher collé-serré tous les deux ce soir, alors, non ? Sasuke... il m'aime encore tu sais, et... je sais que son père et moi on n'est pas du tout à la même échelle mais c'est pas...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je vois que Neji n'a pas bronché. Il m'écoute mais il semble en même temps absent. Est-ce qu'il se dit que je reviens sur ma parole ? Est-ce qu'il se dit que je ne vais finalement pas l'aider pour Naruto dans le but d'épargner Sasuke ? Ce alors que je lui ai dit que je lui devais quelque chose ?  
Je me reprends.

-Non. T'inquiète pas. On fera ce qu'il faut. Naruto se sent déjà mal alors... Il faut qu'il revienne sur sa décision. T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te laisser tomber sous prétexte que Sasuke n'est pas très bien. C'est toi mon meilleur ami. Lui c'est... c'est juste un ex.

Il reste encore un peu silencieux, et soupire en me disant qu'il comprend que je ne veuille pas être trop démonstratif, et que de toute façon cela paraîtrait un peu louche à Naruto si nous étions fusionnel. Il sait que Neji n'aime pas vraiment ça en présence d'autrui.

-Ok. Alors... on se tient un peu la main, et voilà ?  
-Ben... un baiser à la fin du film, et puis un peu avant quand la lumière sera éteinte si tu veux.  
-C'est pas si je veux, c'est toi qui vois, ... et puis est-ce qu'on va réussir à s'embrasser comme ça sur commande ?

Je frémis en regardant Neji. Il regarde sur sa droite, puis se décide à faire ce que j'attendais. Il ferme les yeux et s'approche de moi. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, puis tendrement et langoureusement. J'enlace sa taille en en redemandant mais Neji se recule.

-Attends, ... c'est pas... On fait semblant Gaara, hein ? Tu l'oublies pas ?  
-Non ! T'en fais pas ! Je... je sais.

J'inspire profondément et souris. J'espère ne pas paraître trop tendu. Neji donne vraiment envie. Il m'interroge.

-T'es en manque ?  
-Ouais. Tu peux dire ça, ouais. Excuse-moi, ... je... suis un ballon d'hormone. J'arrête pas de le penser en ce moment.

Neji sourit de façon mal à l'aise en me regardant. Je m'excuse encore une fois et lui avoue que je sais très bien que j'en profite et que je ne devrais pas.

-T'en fais pas.

Je baisse mes yeux en me sentant franchement mal de tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis ce matin. Je réfléchis après avoir agis depuis que j'ai rencontré Shino. Mes émotions et mes envies l'emportent sur ma raison.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un peu comme Kiba, là, en fait...  
-Mais non. C'est parce que t'as commencé y'a pas si longtemps que ça. T'as envie de le faire tout le temps.  
-Hm...  
-En tout cas, essaie de pas faire comme lui, et ne vas pas sur les hallages !

Je me mets à rire en le regardant, et lui assure ne pas avoir envie de me faire démolir le portrait. Il sourit et reprend la parole en premier.

-C'était bien ce matin, mais on ne recommencera pas.  
-Ok.

Je hausse les épaules en le regardant et admets ma défaite. Et puis je sais très bien, tout comme lui, que nous ne sommes pas vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Nous sommes juste meilleurs amis. Lui, il a Naruto. Et moi Shino même si ce dernier ne s'en est toujours pas réellement rendu compte. Je soupire et me laisse retomber de côté sur le canapé.  
Nous sursautons brusquement de concert en entendant la sonnette du portail de la maison de Neji retentir. Ce dernier se lève et va voir. Deux minutes plus tard, Shikamaru et Kiba entrent dans le salon. Neji leur avait proposé de venir dîner avec nous avant de partir. Je ne cache pas ma surprise, durant le repas, d'apprendre que Kiba a tout dit à Shikamaru à propos de son visage, ses bleues, sa côte fêlée. Le comportement de Shika n'a en rien changé depuis que je le connais vis-à-vis de Kiba. Je me demande s'il est vraiment amoureux de lui.  
Et aussi, le truc en plus depuis leur arrivé chez Neji, c'est que comme Kiba est une vraie commère et qu'il ne sait pas garder un secret, Neji et moi avons déjà dû jouer les amoureux quand ils étaient là. Ca a fait comme une petite sorte d'entraînement en quelque sorte. J'ai eu des gestes plus tendres que ceux d'un ami, et Neji des paroles un peu moins sages envers moi. Et aussi plus douce. Ca m'a fait assez étrange et c'était finalement une bonne chose car je ne sais pas très bien comment j'aurai réagi si ça avait directement au cinéma devant Naruto et Sasuke.

A peine une heure plus tard, nous embarquons dans le fourgon de Shikamaru. Le frère de Sasuke doit passer prendre Naruto et les déposer tous les deux au cinéma.  
Nous arrivons au cinéma. Neji et moi sommes restés silencieux sur le chemin. Kiba était à l'avant avec Shikamaru, comme d'habitude. Neji prend ma main en descendant et ne la lâche pas. Je m'en étonne un peu parce qu'il ne le faisait pas tant que ça avec Naruto, mais il chuchote quelque mots pendant que Shika et Kiba sont à quelques pas devant nous.

-Je veux qu'on soit plus câlin.

Je hausse une sourcil, et demande.

-Tu es sûr ? Il ne va pas trouver ça louche ?  
-Je... s'il dit quelque chose, on aura qu'à dire que je me sens plus à l'aise. Il... il ne l'étais pas assez à mon goût. Alors... si ça peut permettre ça aussi, .. ce sera tant mieux.  
-Tu pourrais lui dire une fois qu'il sera de nouveau avec toi, ça, non ? Tu ne crois pas ?  
-Non.

Il resserre sa main dans la mienne, et s'appuie contre moi en prenant finalement mon bras. Je murmure son prénom en écarquillant les yeux. Il lève les siens devant nous, et m'arrête en faisant de même. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement. Je ferme les yeux et l'enlace en profitant du baiser. Il a sûrement dû voir Sasuke et Naruto un peu plus loin pour faire ça. Alors qu'il semble vouloir s'écarter, je gémis tout bas et pose ma main droite sur le haut de sa joue. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux viennent chatouiller le bout de mes doigts alors que je l'embrasse une seconde fois en le serrant contre moi de mon bras droit. Mon corps frémit tout seul.  
Nous entendons soudain un grand raclement de gorge venir d'assez loin mais réaliser à haut volume sonore. Neji s'écarte et regarde sur le côté en rougissant. Il chuchote.

-T'embrasse vachement bien n'empêche.

Je souris fièrement et le remercie en reprenant sa main et en pressant le pas pour rejoindre Kiba et Shikamaru. Je m'étonne de ne pas voir Sasuke et Naruto et regarde Neji sans lui demander pourquoi ce baiser. Je rougis en me disant qu'il en avait peut-être tout simplement envie.  
Il doit se sentir seul. Je resserre ma main dans celle de Neji en essayant de trouver quelque chose de gentil à lui dire. Mais je ne trouve pas et nous arrivons devant le cinéma où Sasuke et Naruto se trouvent déjà. Ils nous aperçoivent tous les deux. Il se tiennent au moins à deux pas l'un de l'autre et n'ont pas l'air à l'aise. Surtout Sasuke en réalité. Naruto, lui, a l'air déçu.  
Kiba prend la parole en allant faire la bise à ce dernier.

-Désolé, y'a eu des papouilles qui nous ont ralentis sur le chemin.

Naruto force un sourire en hochant la tête, et Sasuke nous dévisage silencieusement moi et Neji. Je me force pour faire la bise à Naruto, et m'approche de Sasuke qui, lui, tend directement sa main.

-Salut.

J'ai comme un mouvement de recule en fixant sa main tendu. Je la prends et la serre pour le saluer.

-'soir.

Il me regarde à peine. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je me sens coupable de faire ça alors qu'il a déjà assez avec son père. Cependant, Neji compte sur moi.  
J'espère que Sasuke sera assez fort pour supporter la soirée à venir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Demain, ma sœur revient. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Héhé. Je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi perdu dans les couples à venir ! Ca ne m'en plait que plus. Il y a quelque contre et quelque pour le retour du NaruNeji, .. et que des contre le retour du ShinoGaa ! XD. (si tant est qu'ils aient déjà été réellement ensemble. ) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos délicieuses reviews ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Itachi : La santé mentale de mon petit frère est en péril.  
Densetsu : Encore ?  
Itachi : Nana n'aime pas mon petit frère. èé  
Densetsu : Mais non voyons ! Il n'y a eu aucune histoire de gommes, ici !  
_#petit clin d'oeil à Frères. Huhu#_


	62. Un Effleurement Chapitre 62

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi Densetsu et Satsuki ! **[note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 5 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 62.**

Sasuke n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je me sens coupable de faire ça alors qu'il a déjà assez avec son père. Cependant, Neji compte sur moi.  
J'espère que Sasuke sera assez fort pour supporter la soirée à venir.

Nous allons laisser à Shikamaru le temps de fumer une cigarette et allons nous décider pour le grand film du moment, soit la première partie du septième et dernier opus de l'histoire d'un jeune garçon apprenant la magie dans un monde où le commun des mortels ignore tout des gens comme lui.  
Dans la salle, nous nous installons dans le fond. Shikamaru passe en premier suivi de Kiba qui s'assiera donc à sa droite. Puis moi, Neji, Naruto et enfin Sasuke. Il ne semble pas du tout à l'aise d'être ici avec nous. Naruto lui a pris la main un peu de force, mais ce dernier n'a l'air de regarder que Neji.  
Neji qui, lui, pose sa main sur la mienne sur l'accoudoir se trouvant entre nous. Je retiens un sursaut et me tourne vers lui en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Il me regarde fixement. Je comprends, souris, et me penche sur le côté pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois tendrement du bout des lèvres. Il me surprend même en demandant soudain approfondissement. Lequel je lui donne avant de m'écarter et de me figer en voyant Naruto nous regarder intensément. Neji remarque mon état et se tourne vers son ex petit ami.

-Naruto ?

L'interpellé redescend sur terre et force un sourire en faisant un mouvement négatif de la tête. Puis il se tourne vers Sasuke et lui demande s'il a vu le dernier volet du film que nous venons voir. Sasuke qui sourit en répondant d'un air faussement amusé et moqueur qu'ils étaient tous ensemble venus le voir. Je resserre la main de Neji en me disant qu'il ne m'avait même pas invité alors que j'ai toujours été son meilleur ami. Mais je sais bien pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne savais pas encore qu'il est homosexuel. Il préférait donc venir au cinéma avec Naruto, son petit ami, que moi. Un semblant de jalousie me prend. Je passe mon bras droit derrière les épaules de Neji et l'amène à moi. Il lève son regard vers le mien et semble vouloir m'interroger sur le geste, mais je l'en empêche en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. D'abord un peu étonné, il se laisse finalement faire avec plaisir et partage le baiser.  
C'est un raclement de gorge derrière nous qui nous interrompt. Je me retourne alors que Neji se penche. Shikamaru nous regarde en parlant.

-Vous pourriez pas attendre qu'ils éteignent les lumières, non ?

Je m'excuse à voix basse en retirant mon bras du corps de Neji. Je reprends cependant sa main. Il la serre en se réinstallant plus correctement sur son fauteuil. Puis il me demande soudain si, moi, j'ai vu le dernier volet de cette histoire. Il paraît affolé. Je souris et hoche la tête pour le rassurer.

-Je t'ai emmené ici alors que je savais même pas si tu l'avais vu…  
-On savait pas ce qu'on allait voir. T'inquiète pas.

Je me penche à son oreille pour chuchoter.

-Je suis venu pour toi de toute façon.

Il me regarde alors que je m'écarte en souriant. Ca l'a touché, je le vois sur son visage. Il s'avance vers moi pendant un bref instant. Juste le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il murmure ensuite un merci à mon oreille.  
Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui a pu se passer mais, durant le film, Neji et moi nous sommes énormément embrasser. Je n'ai plus pensé à Sasuke et je me demande si Neji agit de cette manière à cause de Naruto.  
Non. En réalité, je suis sûr que non. Tout ça parce qu'une fois de retour chez lui, dans sa chambre, nous avons fait l'amour trois fois dans la nuit. A chaque fois que l'on se réveillait et que l'autre ne dormait pas, sans dire un mot, nous nous embrassions avec tendresse et faisions l'amour. Il m'a même pris. Une fois. Et c'était réellement bon. Il est plus confiant que Sasuke, peut-être plus adulte. Et il est plus tendre que Shino. Et je dois dire qu'en ce moment, même si je fais l'insensible, même si je joue à celui qui n'est pas touché par tout ce qui arrive, … j'ai plus que besoin d'amour et de tendresse.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Neji dormait paisiblement tout contre moi. Ca m'a fait encore plus étrange qu'hier. Peut-être à cause de la nuit passée.  
Il se réveille, me sourit, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me dire bonjour. Je réponds la même chose et lui demande s'il a bien dormi. Il prend la parole.

-Un peu remuant par moment, mais la nuit à été très bien.

Je souris sans rien dire. Un moment passe durant lequel je me demande si je dois interroger Neji sur ce qui s'est passé depuis hier entre nous. Je voudrais savoir si… si l'on fait toujours semblant ou non. Je me dis que oui mais tout ce que fait Neji tend vers la négative.  
C'est lorsque je pense avoir trouvé le courage de lui poser la question qu'il m'en empêche en m'interrogeant lui-même.

Tu as vu hier, au ciné ?

Je me fige un instant en réfléchissant et en me remettant de la surprise d'avoir été coupé, et réponds.

-Vu quoi ? Que… que Naruto n'a rien tenté avec Sasuke ?  
-Non. Shikamaru. Il a tenu la main de Kiba un bon moment du film et l'a embrassé sur la joue à un moment. Je crois que Kiba a voulu l'embrassé lui aussi, mais pour de bon, … un brai baiser. Mais Shikamaru s'est reculé.  
-Kiba… je pense pas qu'il soit vraiment sérieux avec Shika. Il ne sait pas lui-même. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait l'« essayer ».  
-Il se cache juste sous des airs.

Je ne rétorque rien. Je m'interroge tout seul en me demandant que croire. Et puis je me demande aussi si je dois être étonné de la nouvelle plutôt que du fait que Neji ne soit pas préoccupé de Naruto ni ne m'en ait rien dit.

Soudain, il me sort de mes questions intérieures en m'en posant une.

-Tu viens au lycée demain ?

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête en pinçant mes lèvres. Il continue ses questions.

-Tu n'as pas envie de voir Shino ?

J'inspire profondément, et réalise le même mouvement pour réponse. Neji m'observe un instant, et vient se resserrer contre moi en m'enlaçant. Je décide de ne pas m'en étonner ouvertement et l'enlace contre moi en le serrant fort l'espace d'un instant.  
Puis je me décide à me lancer.

-Neji, ... est-ce que... est-ce que je peux poser une question stupide ?

Il sourit et me répond que oui, que ce ne sera pas la première fois. Mais je ne pense pas que la question suivant l'amuse autant que la première. Pourtant, je la prononce.

-On fait plus semblant, là, … nous deux.

Il hausse un sourcil étonné. Je grimace en ajoutant un « ou pas ? ». Il détourne son regard et semble y réfléchir. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre ?

-Je sais pas Gaara.

Oui. Il ne sait pas.  
Ou alors c'est à cause de ma question et il ne veut rien répondre pour ne pas me froisser ?  
Je soupire intérieurement. C'est pas clair du tout, tout ça. Neji reprend la parole.

-Y'a même pas quinze jours je t'en voulais à mort Gaara. Et, … je sais qu'on est bien et qu'il s'est passé des choses entre nous de… d'intime, depuis hier, … mais je sais même pas si je t'en veux encore pour Kakashi.  
-… hm. Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé du tout. Je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler de toute façon.  
-Ok.

Il se rapproche et m'embrasse langoureusement. Il est autant en manque d'amour et de tendresse que moi. Nous allons nous lever une demi-heure plus tard. Neji va me demander si je veux les cours de la fin de semaine mais je vais les refuser.  
Il insiste.

-Tu devrais revenir au lycée Gaara .C'est pas bien d'arrêter comme ça. T'as aucun diplôme ni… enfin tu vas quand même pas faire la plonge toute ta vie au Kanter ?  
-J'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça pour le moment Neji. Je veux pas encore y retourner.  
-Laisse-moi au moins te donner les cours que t'as manqués ! Quand tu reviendras, comme ça, tu seras pas en retard.

Je soupire, et accepte en le voyant presque m'implorer du regard. Il va me faire cours pendant le rester de la journée et m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont fait pendant deux jours. Il a eu l'air heureux que l'on ait passé le reste de la journée comme ça. On s'est fait un câlin avant que son oncle ne revienne. Puis je suis reparti en bus au Kanter où Lee semblait m'attendre.  
J'entre à peine dans la pièce commune de l'étage qu'il se jette sur moi pour m'interroger.

-C'est vrai que tu sors avec Neji ?

Un simple « qu » a le temps d'être prononcer de ma part qu'il continue.

-Mais et ce Shino alors ? Tu l'oublies comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

Je fronce mes sourcils et lui pose la question qui m'obnubile depuis qu'il m'a parlé.

-Comment t'es au courant ?  
-Iruka l'a su par Naruto. Il est affolé !  
-Iruka ?  
-Non ! Naruto ! C'est Naruto qui

Je l'interromps, outré.

-Naruto ? Et pourquoi il serait affolé ? C'est lui qui a lâché Neji ! Il n'a qu'à se battre au lieu de poursuivre un mec qui me veut moi et pas un autre !  
-T… t'énerve pas ! … J'ai été surpris quand j'ai su ça… voilà… T'es vraiment avec lui alors ?  
-Oui. Et on est très bien ensemble.  
-Mais… ça fait si longtemps que… Enfin tu me l'avais pas dit quand tu m'as parlé du lycée, de Shino …  
-J'ai pas envie de parler de Shino. Et puis depuis quand je suis avec Neji c'est pas important.  
-Vous avez menti à Naruto en lui disant que c'était depuis la rupture en fait, non ?

Je l'observe sans rien dire. Il finit par sourire en reprenant la parole.

-Je lui dirai pas si c'est ça dont tu as peur. C'est pour moi que je veux savoir.  
-Je suis désolé Lee mais ça te regarde pas vraiment.  
-Donc vous lui avez vraiment menti.

Je ne réponds pas. Je contourne Lee en déclarant avoir besoin d'un bain. Il me laisse faire sans rien dire mais j'ai bien remarqué son sourire satisfait. Il pense sûrement avoir deviné ce que nous faisons avec Neji. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait compris puisque Neji comme moi-même ne savons pas nous-même où nous en sommes.  
Je vais d'ailleurs y penser dans mon bain. Ca ne fait qu'à peine un jour, mais on a l'air plutôt bien ensemble tous les deux. Je me sens un peu, … non. Beaucoup moins passionné qu'avec Shino, .. mais je me sens bien et je n'ai pas peur de tout perdre ou de tomber encore plus bas que je ne le suis déjà. Et puis c'est bon aussi quand on fait l'amour. C'est mieux qu'avec Sasuke pour moi. Je me demande si Neji préfère Naruto à moi. … On l'a quand même fait trois fois cette nuit. Ca.. ça ne doit pas être désagréable, avec moi. Je sais que Sasuke et Shino aiment ça, … mais ils n'ont pas de point de comparaison là-dessus. Alors que Neji, si. Il a couché avec Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba … Je me demande s'il en a eu d'autres. Je ne pense pas. Il me l'aurait dit sinon. Enfin je pense. J'aimerai bien lui demander mais… comment il le prendrait ?  
Il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'est exactement notre situation. Hier matin j'aurais dit des amis qui couchent ensemble, … mais maintenant, … après la soirée, la nuit, la journée qu'on a passée ensemble, … j'ai l'impression qu'on sort vraiment ensemble. Que Neji est mon petit ami. J'ai une boule dans l'estomac à force de me demander si c'est le cas. Je sors du bain, me sèche, m'habille, et passe rapidement dans ma chambre où j'ai balancé mon sac tout à l'heure. Je prends mon portable et remarque un texto de la part de Neji. Il me demande si je suis bien rentré. Je m'en étonne un peu, mais réponds en souriant. Je ne pensais pas Neji comme ça.

#Oui. Je viens de prendre un bain. Je pensais à toi. Passes une bonne soirée !#

Je ressors ensuite et remarque Lee devant l'écran d'ordi. Il retire son pull. Je m'immobilise net sur place et l'interroge.

-T'as une séance ?  
-Non. J'ai chaud. Tu peux passer si tu veux. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?  
-Ouais. … un peu. T'as mangé, toi ?  
-Ca doit faire une heure.

Je hoche la tête et passe derrière lui pour aller me faire à manger. J'ai dîné sans que Lee ne me parle, et suis parti me coucher. J'ai envoyé un texto à Neji pour lui dire bonne nuit. Il m'a répondu de la même façon. Quand je pense qu'on forme un semblant de couple, ça me fait un peu étrange. Neji a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Et là, de faire ça avec lui, … ça me fait bizarre.

Le lendemain matin et pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai fait la plonge au Kanter. Nous avons échangés quelques textos avec Neji mais nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

Nous sommes maintenant vendredi 14 novembre. Demain, ma sœur revient. J'attends son appel ce soir. Elle devrait sûrement me demander à quelle heure elle peut passer me voir demain matin. J'aimerai aller chez Neji pour ce week-end, mais Temari va sûrement vouloir parler avec Kakashi et Iruka, voir où je vis, me faire faire des courses, … Bref j'en ai pour toute la journée. J'ai demandé à Neji ce qu'il faisait dimanche. Il ne m'a pas encore répondu. J'espère qu'il ne veut pas faire marche arrière. J'espère aussi que s'il veut le faire, nous resterons malgré tout amis. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter même si je vois bien qu'il semble toujours aimer Naruto.  
Nous sommes en train de dîner, Lee et moi. Il m'a dit avoir une séance ce soir. J'ai donc prévu de quoi faire dans ma chambre. J'espère que Neji va m'appeler à un moment où je n'aurai pas Temari au téléphone. J'ai envie d'entendre un peu sa voix et de me dire qu'il s'inquiète ou... qu'il veut passer du temps avec moi. Le seul qui a cette envie est Sasuke en ce moment, mais moi pas forcément. Je me fais du souci pour lui par rapport à la sortie de son père, mais je n'ose pas l'appeler ou prendre des nouvelles de peur qu'il y voit quelque chose de plus et se fasse des idées. Peut-être que Neji en aura eu par Naruto...

Je termine rapidement de dîner, et salue Lee qui allume son PC en me demandant si j'ai bien tout ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre. J'acquiesce et referme la porte derrière moi en y allant. Je prends mon portable entre mes mains, et vais m'étaler à plat ventre sur mon lit.  
J'ai envie d'appeler Neji, ... mais si Temari appelle pendant que je suis en pleine discussion, ... ça va pas le faire.

Je décide d'attendre quelques minutes, et réalise que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en sentant mon portable vibrer dans mes mains moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. C'est Temari. Je réponds sans attendre.

-Allô !  
-Bonjour Gaara ! Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non. Pas du tout. Tu es à l'aéroport ?  
-Oui. Mon avion à un peu de retard, on aura plus de temps pour parler.  
-Ok.  
-Itachi vient me chercher demain à mon arrivée. Je t'appellerai à ce moment-là pour te dire ?  
-Tu viens directement ici, donc.  
-Oui. J'ai demandé à Itachi si c'était possible de t'emmener faire des courses, et puis aussi il faudrait que tu prennes rendez-vous chez le médecin pour que tu puisses y aller dans la journée. T'as peut-être plus vraiment de médicaments ? T'as encore de l'argent ?

Je souris et la rassure sur tout ça.

-J'ai mon scooter pour bouger, tu sais !  
-Oui mais je suis sûr que tu ne le fais pas correctement.  
-De toute façon même si je le faisais tu ne m'écouterais pas, donc...  
-Tout à fait. Donc je viens te chercher directement demain avec Itachi.

Je réalise soudain quelque chose. Une chose que je m'empresse de demander.

-Sasuke sera là ?

Silence. Je ne sais pas si elle est choquée par la question ou si c'est autre chose, mais elle ne dit rien pendant un petit moment avant de parler.

-Bah... je pense pas que tu veuilles. Il a dit à Itachi qu'il n'aurait qu'à le déposer chez Naruto.  
-Ok. ... et ça va, lui, avec Naruto ?  
-Oui pourquoi ? C'est son meilleur ami après tout !

Je retiens un léger hoquet. Sasuke n'aurait pas mis son frère au courant ? Je ne vais quasiment rien écouter de ce que va me dire Temari par la suite. Je suis choqué par l'idée qu'Itachi ne sache rien sur ce qui s'est passé entre Sasuke et Naruto.  
Est-ce que... est-ce que je devrai le mettre au courant ? Ou alors c'est Itachi qui n'en a rien dit à Temari ?

La discussion à finalement durée assez peu de temps. Temari à pris son avion arrivé par miracle semble-t-il au vu du ton qu'elle a pris pour me l'annoncer. Je l'ai laissé.  
Et maintenant, je suis en train d'attendre que Neji réponde à mon appel. J'entends la tonalité puis, soudain, la voix de mon meilleur ami.

-Allô ?  
-Salut. Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non. On vient de finir de dîner ici. J'allais passer te voir avec Kiba. Il emprunte la moto de sa sœur ce soir. Je voulais t'appeler pour te prévenir.  
-Ok. Je... je sais pas c... ce que t'as prévu pour après, enfin cette nuit, ...

Je me racle la gorge en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible, et termine en lui disant que Temari viendra me chercher demain dans la matinée avec Itachi dès son retour.  
Seulement ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu avec Neji et, même si je ne sais toujours pas où en est notre situation, j'aurai envie de passer la nuit avec lui maintenant qu'il m'a dit venir me voir. Ou alors, ... juste... un câlin, ... peut-être que Kiba projette d'aller sur les hallages. On aurait la possibilité, Neji et moi, de venir échanger un bon moment dans ma chambre tranquillement.  
Puis je réalise soudain que Lee est en pleine séance et que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il en a. Je préviens Neji tout de suite. Il soupire et me demande si je ne peux pas juste aller demander. Je me sens pâlir d'un coup. Mais je prends malgré tout mon courage à deux mains et vais voir. J'ouvre doucement ma porte, et reste soudain comme bloqué en voyant Lee accoudé au dossier de sa chaise de bureau, de dos à son ordinateur et donc sa caméra, assis sur la chaise à genoux les fesses relevées et faisant des allés et venus avec un vibromasseur en lui. Il pousse des râles et des gémissements mécanique mais... mais quand même assez bien fait. Je reste figé alors que Neji me demande au téléphone si c'est bien Lee qu'il entend gémir ainsi. J'attrape un grand coup de chaud en le regardant. Je sens mon corps frémir et une envie irrésistible monter dans mon bas ventre. Je referme la porte avant de craquer, et parle d'une voix un peu tremblante à Neji.

-Il faut que tu viennes. Ca... ça fait une semaine et...

Blanc. Puis Neji parle calmement mais de façon qui donne l'impression qu'il a été surpris par ce que je viens de dire.

-Si Lee te fait envie, vas-y ! J'en ai rien à faire Gaara !

J'instaure un moment de flottement sans m'en rendre compte. Est-ce qu'il est bien sérieux ? Je lui demande sans croire à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-... m... mais on est ensemble, non ?

De nouveau, plus rien au bout de l'onde. Je reprends la parole.

-C'est pas le cas ? Je... je pensais que... t'as rien dit depuis une semaine alors

Il m'interrompt.

-Je réfléchissais, justement.

Je garde le silence et l'entends soupirer avant de reprendre.

-Ecoute Gaara, ... t'es en feu en ce moment, tout le monde te fait envie alors... moi j'ai pas spécialement envie de ça tu vois. Au... autant que... t'essaies un peu par-ci par-là. En te protégeant, hein !

J'émets un léger son affirmatif. Je me sens blessé mais je sais très bien qu'il a raison et que ça vaut mieux pour notre amitié.  
Je l'interroge.

-Tu viens quand même ou pas ?  
-C'est comme tu veux. Si... si t'as envie de voir ton meilleur ami, il suffit de me le dire.  
-J'ai assez envie, oui. Si tu veux bien. Je me contiendrai pour pas me jeter sur toi !  
-Jettes toi sur Kiba si tu veux. Ca lui évitera les hallages.  
-Il va mieux ?  
-Tu verras tout à l'heure. Bon... je pense que Lee aura fini d'ici quelques temps de toute façon. On arrive tout à l'heure.  
-Ok. T'auras qu'à biper quand Kiba arrive chez toi ! Je te dirai si c'est bon pour Lee.

Il m'accorde ma demande, et me laisse. A peine quelques instants après, Lee frappe à ma porte et ouvre doucement.

-T'es visible ?

Je lui réponds pas l'affirmative. Il entre un peu plus et m'interroge.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? Je t'ai vu ouvrir ta porte tout à l'heure.  
-C'était pour savoir quand tu aurais fini. Neji va passer, ... avec Kiba.

Il se crispe des pieds à la tête d'un coup.

-Ah. Ok.  
-T'as d'autres séances dans la soirée ?  
-Non. Un type voudrait mais il est trop bizarre pour moi.

Je ne demande pas mais je m'interroge sur le type en question. Ca doit être quelque chose pour que Lee refuse. J'observe ce dernier un peu plus sérieusement. C'est n'est pas vraiment un garçon qui me taperait dans l'œil, mais l'image qu'il m'a laissé voir tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était en pleine séance, ... ça échauffe le sang.

-Comment... comment tu fais pour faire ça ?

Il hausse un sourcil en me jetant un coup d'œil curieux. Je ne dis plus rien alors il répond en souriant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux essayer ?  
-Ca te dérange pas que des gens te regardent faire ça alors que... enfin tu ne sais pas qui te regarde après tout ! Et puis... c'est de la prostitution.  
-Oui. Et ça gagne très bien, et j'ai aucun contact avec ses vieux en le faisant par le net, et je suis tranquille au chaud chez moi.

Je reste interdit à le regarder. C'est vrai après tout ce qu'il dit. Et puis il a l'air de ne manquer de rien. Il vit peut-être ici chez Kakashi et Iruka, mais il a quand même tout ce qu'il faut et il l'a apparemment payé lui-même... Et puis ses vêtements qu'il porte, ... ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Kakashi ou Iruka qui lui fournissent l'argent pour les acheter. Et je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas donnés vu les prix que j'ai pu entrapercevoir chez Tata Yata...  
C'est vrai. Ca gagne bien et on est en sécurité chez soi.

Lee m'observe réfléchir et me pose de nouveau sa question.

-Tu veux essayer ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'en a pas parce que le chapitre 63 n'est pas encore commencé ! Vous verrez donc le jour du post ce qui se passera !

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alors je n'ai répondu qu'au anonymes pour le moment comme vous avez pu le constater mais il y a une raison. Je poste aujourd'hui ce chapitre-ci mais aussi un chapitre sur Frères 3 et comme j'ai énormément de choses à faire (et oui j'ai une vie comme tout le monde à côté), je répondrai aux reviews non-ano dans la journée et surtout demain (avec toutes les autres d'ailleurs.) Merci donc non seulement pour vos reviews mais aussi pour votre patience et votre compréhension.**  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite (et la réponse de Gaara à la question de Lee... huhu) En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Il va faire pareil ?  
Itachi : Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour refuser.  
Densetsu : #regarde Itachi de façon choquée# Tu veux dire que Naruto va aussi tomber dedans un jour ou l'autre !  
Nana : #explose de rire en l'entendant#


	63. Un Effleurement Chapitre 63

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu** **et Satsuki** ! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 5 ans et demi** alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 63.**

Lee m'observe réfléchir et me pose de nouveau sa question.

-Tu veux essayer ?

Je force un sourire poli, et réponds.

-Non. Merci. Ca me dit pas vraiment.

Il hausse une épaule et se retourne pour sortir de ma chambre en déclarant que je fais comme je veux. Il a l'air déçu. Je le poursuis dans la partie commune et l'interroge.

-C'est moi ou ça t'embête ?

Il s'assied sur le petit sofa que nous avons, et hausse une épaule en allumant la télévision. Je m'approche et m'assieds à côté de lui sans le quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
-Non, rien... je...

Il inspire profondément et soupire sa réponse.

-J'aurai bien aimé faire un truc à deux, ... tu mets ça comme ça sur le net et les gens regardent quand ils veulent. Ca... ça paie mieux que tout seul. C'est pour ça.

Je reste silencieux à l'observer. Il ajoute quelques mots.

-En plus, ...

Il tourne son regard vers le mien pour terminer.

-T'as pas forcément à montrer ta tête, toi.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je l'avoue, je suis interloqué. Je l'interroge.

-Comment ça ?  
-Ben on s'arrange pour que la vidéo ne montre pas ton visage. On serait pas les seuls à faire ça.

Je reste silencieux. Je réfléchis. Lee, lui, se concentre sur la télé. Je me perds dans mes pensées durant quelques minutes voir même peut-être plus d'un quart d'heure. Et puis soudain, je pose une autre question.

-Tu gagnes beaucoup ? Vraiment ?

Lee a sursauté en m'entendant. Il me dévisage, et répond doucement.

-Euh... oui, je... je te l'ai déjà dit.  
-On... on pourrait en faire une comme ça, ... ? Pour voir ?  
-Va falloir qu'on couche ensemble, hein. Je crois pas être vraiment ton type.

Je n'ose pas lui dire qu'apparemment en ce moment je n'ai pas du tout de type mais plutôt des hormones en surchauffe. Je me racle la gorge et gigote sur le sofa. Je regarde Lee qui ne bouge toujours pas, et me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux, et sens bientôt ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'écarte ensuite avant de revenir et de demander approfondissement. Lee se laisse faire et, même, tomber en arrière le long de l'assise. Je m'étends sur lui mais il me repousse d'une main sur mon épaule.

-Gaara, ... si tu veux faire plus tout de suite, ... je te préviens gratuitement je fais juste l'actif.  
-G... gratuitement ?  
-Si c'est pas directement ou indirectement pour de l'argent.  
-O... ok donc... si on le fait maintenant tu fais l'actif si je comprends bien.

Il acquiesce. J'avale ma salive en me demandant si je suis prêt à le laisser faire l'actif avec moi. Je me prépare à accepter, me sentant déjà m'exciter, quand mon portable se fait entendre dans ma chambre. Je sursaute et me lève. Lee se rassie sur le canapé sans rien dire et reprend son visionnage télévisuel. Je passe rapidement dans ma chambre et réponds.

-Allô ?  
-Gaara ? On peut partir maintenant ?

C'est Neji.

-Oui. Oui vous pouvez. Ok. Vous arrivez dans combien de temps ?  
-Une demi-heure je pense... ?  
-Ok. A tout de suite.

Il émet un son affirmatif et raccroche. Je fais de même et repasse dans la pièce commune. J'informe Lee de l'arrivée de Neji et Kiba, et obtiens automatiquement une question.

-Ils restent en bas au moins ?

Je hausse un sourcil en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ah je... ben je leur demanderai si tu veux.  
-J'ai pas envie de voir Kiba.  
-... Ok. C'est pas un problème pour moi.

Je me racle la gorge, et retourne dans ma chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Neji et Kiba. J'ai un peu d'appréhension sur ce qui pourrait se passer si je venais à retourner sur le sofa. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, je descends au rez-de-chaussée. Le bar n'est pas surpeuplé fort heureusement. Sinon je pense qu'en me voyant Iruka m'aurait embauché pour le service. Je n'attends pas très longtemps avant de voir Kiba et Neji arriver en moto. J'attendais dehors. Je remarque un air qui m'est étranger sur le visage de Kiba. Il ne semble pas aller bien. Je l'interroge alors qu'il s'approche pour me faire la bise.

-Kiba ? Ca va pas ?

Il s'arrête dans son mouvement, et soupire. Il me contourne et rentre à l'intérieur devant Neji qui s'arrête, me fait la bise, et m'explique.

-J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire que t'avais envie de faire des trucs avec Lee... désolé, je... je pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.  
-Il... n'apprécie pas le fait que j'ai envie de le faire avec Lee, ou le fait qu'il sait que Lee voudrait bien ?

Neji hausse un sourcil.

-Vous l'avez fait ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne peut entendre, et réponds en hochant la tête.

-On a failli. T'as interrompu la chose en m'appelant.  
-Pardon.  
-Non c'est pas grave. Et puis, ... enfin c'est pas que ça m'a refroidi mais Lee m'a un peu choqué, ... Il m'a dit que s'il le faisait gratis c'était qu'en actif.

Neji tique et me dévisage en me répétant.

-« gratis » ?  
-Oui. ... sans que ça lui rapporte indirectement ou directement quelque chose. ... C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Il soupire sans discrétion en laissant tomber ses épaules.

-... c'est pas vrai...

Il entre dans le bar avant moi. Je le suis et vais m'asseoir en face de lui et Kiba. Lequel n'attend pas pour prendre la parole.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre Shikamaru.

Neji et moi tiquons automatiquement et dévisageons Kiba. Lequel soupire en regardant à l'extérieur.

-J'en ai vraiment marre... j'ai juste eu le droit à un bisou sur la joue... c'est quoi, ça ? Il a quel âge, bon sang ?

Neji lui répond calmement mais très franchement.

-Tu n'es pas assez sérieux pour lui, Kiba. Sois encore un peu patient.  
-Il devrait savoir qu'en me faisant attendre je vais lui sauter dessus au moindre mouvement d'accord. S'il se laissait un peu faire, j'irai plus doucement.

Silence. Nous apercevons Lee apparaître dans la salle. Kiba l'observe du coin de l'œil, puis m'interroge sans quitter Lee du regard.

-Gaara, vous l'avez fait ?  
-Non. Vous nous avez interrompus.

Neji s'étonne de ma franchise. Mais je préfère l'être avec Kiba. Et puis je le lui dois. Kiba poursuit.

-Vous allez le faire alors ?  
-Sûrement.

Il soupire et retourne à son analyse de la rue. Je l'interroge à mon tour.

-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Non. J'en ai rien à faire.

Lee passe soudain devant notre table. Il m'adresse un sourire, et hausse un sourcil en voyant Neji en face de moi.

-Bah Neji ? Tu te mets pas à côté de ton petit ami ?

J'aimerai demander à Lee de ne pas dire d'imbécilité, ou au moins lui dire de nous laisser tranquille, mais Kiba prend la parole.

-Lee. Comment t'as fait pour mettre Shika dans ton lit ?

Lee tique automatiquement et fronce ses sourcils. Il dévisage Kiba quelques instants puis lui réponds sèchement.

-Je l'aime. C'est tout. J'ai été sincère et il a compris.

Kiba soupire une insulte que je n'entends pas ou plutôt que je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendue. Lee n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre, lui. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Neji a préféré ne rien dire. Je pense qu'il doit se dire que Kiba pourrait partir au quart de tour au moindre mot.  
Je regarde Neji pendant un instant, et finis par l'interroger.

-T'as des nouvelles de Sasuke ou Naruto ?

Neji baisse automatiquement les yeux après les avoir écarquillés. Kiba se tourne vers nous en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il pose une main sur son épaule et répond pour lui.

-Sasuke est chez Naruto pour le week-end.

J'émets un léger « oh » tout bas. Neji gigote et ajoute que Sasuke a bien dit à Naruto qu'il avait besoin d'un ami pour l'écouter et le soutenir par rapport à son père. Kiba murmure juste après qu'il devrait arrêter d'appeler Naruto ou d'échanger des sms avec lui. Neji acquiesce mais ne dit rien. Je prends la parole d'une voix un peu sèche sans m'en rendre compte.

-Tu fais tout le temps celui qui va arrêter mais tu ne le fais pas Neji. Alors arrête de faire mine de nous écouter.

Il ne répond rien. Puis devant le blanc qui s'installe, il m'informe doucement.

-J'ai dit à Naruto ce que... la vérité sur nous deux. Comme quoi on sortait pas vraiment ensemble.  
-... ok.  
-Il ne m'en voulait pas et il m'a dit comprendre.

Je souris malgré moi d'un air mauvais et déclare que Naruto doit se délecter de savoir ça. Kiba émet un petit son d'accord mais Neji ne dit rien. Il reste même les yeux un peu baissés sur la table. Puis une idée me vient soudain. Une idée stupide mais une idée.

-Et si vous essayiez de sortir ensemble, tous les deux ?

Neji écarquille les yeux en se redressant et Kiba me dévisage. J'explique.

-Neji, faut vraiment que tu te changes les idées et... enfin t'as bien vu avec moi qui pense qu'à ça, ... ça marche pas et

Neji m'interrompt.

-Kiba est pareil.  
-Kiba doit apprendre a être sérieux avec une seule personne. Ca pourrait être toi !  
-Et ce sera voué à l'échec parce qu'il veut Shikamaru.

Kiba nous écoute nous lancer des arguments pendant deux à trois minutes encore jusqu'à nous arrêter en prenant la parole.

-Si je voulais apprendre à être sérieux, j'ai Sai pour faire ça. C'est mon régulier et... et je tiens assez à lui pour faire ça avec lui. Je ne veux pas blesser Neji. Il a déjà assez de mal à dormir comme ça. Pas obligé de lui rajouter une petit ami frivole.

Neji lui jette un coup d'œil et le remercie. Je soupire doucement et regarde mon meilleur ami. J'aimerai pourtant vraiment l'aider.  
La soirée va être plus qu'infructueuse. Neji et Kiba vont repartir deux heures après être arrivés, et je vais rapidement aller me coucher. J'ai juste souhaité bonne nuit à Lee encore debout et qui, semble-t-il, se préparait pour une séance. Heureusement pour moi, je me suis endormi avant qu'il ne démarre.

Le lendemain matin, je me fais réveiller par mon téléphone portable. C'est Temari.

-Allô... ?  
-Gaara ! Lève-toi ! J'arrive dans une demi-heure !  
-Hmm... je me lève...  
-A tout de suite !  
-Hm...

Je raccroche, pose mon portable à côté de mon lit, et me rendors sans vraiment bien réaliser ce qu'on m'a demandé.  
Et cela ne manque pas, une demi-heure plus tard, ma soeur me réveille. Je suis d'abord pris d'un léger sursaut, et reviens sur terre en la voyant regarder autour d'elle.

-C'est encore plus impersonnel que ta chambre à la maison, cette pièce !  
-... bon retour.

Elle me fixe en souriant, et me fait entendre en très enjoué « merci ! » avant de se lever de mon lit en déclarant qu'Itachi nous attend dans la voiture.

-Itachi ?  
-Oui.  
-S... Sasuke, il  
-Il est chez Naruto.

Ah. Oui. C'est vrai. Je me racle la gorge et me lève en demandant quelques minutes à Temari. Le temps de me laver sommairement et de m'habiller. Elle accepte et me dit attendre en bas. J'acquiesce et la laisse faire.

Je croise Lee en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en allant dans la salle de bain. Il me salut et semble dire quelque chose sur ma sœur déjà partie, mais je ne comprends pas tout. J'émets juste un léger son d'accord, et vais me réveiller sous une douche rapide. Après m'être habillé et avoir avalé mes médicaments avec un peu du jus de Lee qui s'est faussement outré que je me serve dans son verre, je descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je salue Kakashi et Iruka, et leur souhaite la bonne journée. Puis je retrouve Temari et Itachi dans la voiture de ce dernier. Je me sens mal à l'aise d'être en sa présence. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke, ... j'aurai dû y penser avant de sortir avec lui... Il est le petit frère de mon futur beau frère après tout... il va faire parti de ma belle famille et je ne pourrai pas l'éviter éternellement. Je le salue malgré tout.

-B... bonjour.  
-Bonjour Gaara. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui. Merci.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur et détourne automatiquement mes yeux en le voyant faire de même.

-Sasuke te dit bonjour.  
-Hm... merci. D'accord.

Temari intervient tout de suite en demandant calmement à Itachi de ne pas me parler de Sasuke. Itachi qui lui rétorque qu'il va bien falloir qu'on se reparle à un moment ou à un autre. Puis il se tait quelques instants avant de rajouter que Sasuke est bien plus touché que moi par ce qui a pu se passer. Je m'excuse à voix basse sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Temari me rappelle alors que c'est la faute de Sasuke si j'ai été mis à la porte de la maison. Itachi aimerait intervenir, je le vois, mais je l'interromps avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Non. J'aurai pu refuser ce qu'il a fait. Il... il était instable et j'ai pas su lui faire comprendre clairement que c'était fini. C'est pas sa faute et puis ce serait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Dis pas de mal de Sasuke s'il te plaît. Et puis j'ai pas envie que vous vous embrouilliez à cause de moi, vous deux.

Ils échangent un coup d'œil en silence.

Temari va me redemander comment ça se passe exactement au Kanter. Je vais lui raconter en détail en en oubliant certains sur Lee, évidement. Je repense à hier soir sans le vouloir. Je me demande... s'il va me redemander à faire ou non une vidéo pour essayer, pour voir si je veux vraiment le faire après et... être sur internet.

Une fois au magasin, Itachi va nous laisser un petit moment en déclarant aller voir quelque chose pour le portable de Sasuke. Temari m'emmène par le bras à l'intérieur en tenant le cadis d'une main.

-Gaara. Je voulais pas en parler devant Itachi, mais... ton colocataire, Lee, ... il est correct ?

Je me crispe légèrement et essaie de répondre sans la regarder mais en restant naturel.

-Oui, pourquoi il ne le serait pas ?  
-Kakashi, celui qui t'héberge, ... il m'a dit de te parler un peu de Lee, et... et il m'a d  
-Kakashi n'est pas un homme recommandable. Lee est beaucoup plus correct que lui.  
-Pardon ?

Elle est étonnée. Je réalise que je dis du mal de mon logeur et qu'elle va sûrement paniquer ou me faire aller ailleurs, alors j'essaie de me rattraper.

-Enfin... il... il est souvent après moi, il veut que je reprenne les cours et... je...

Elle sourit en coin.

-Il a raison pour ça. Tu devrais continuer à aller au lycée. Avoir au moins ton diplôme.  
-Je ne veux pas y retourner.  
-Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
-Je ne veux plus voir Shino Temari. Ne m'y force pas je t'en supplie.

Un silence s'ensuit. Puis Temari chuchote qu'elle ne peut de toute façon malheureusement pas me forcer à y retourner. Mais elle ajoute ensuite qu'elle aimerait pourtant plus que tout que je me reprenne en main et que j'oublie mes soucis avec Shino. Que je retourne en cours la tête haute malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner.

Elle ne dit rien. Du moins elle change de sujet alors que nous arrivons dans les rayons qu'il faut.

-Bon. J'ai fait la liste de ce qu'il te faut !

Elle sort un papier de son sac à main en souriant et le brandit comme un trésor. Je souris malgré moi en la reconnaissant bien là. Itachi va nous retrouver au beau milieu des fruits et légumes. Je l'observe un peu, et l'interroge.

-Tu... tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait, ... ? Pour Sasuke ?

Il s'étonne de ma question, et me répond finalement que oui. Je reprends.

-Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il se passe pour lui, ... j'aimerai être un peu sympa avec lui mais... à la moindre gentillesse il s'imagine qu'on va remettre ça et... et moi je ne veux pas, ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose, je...  
-Je sais Gaara. Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Hm. Merci. C'est juste que...

Je jette un coup d'œil à Temari en train de rassembler quelques pommes dans un sac plastique pour moi. Je continue à voix basse.

-... j'ai entendu dire que tu refusais qu'il ait son appartement, et que votre père allait bientôt sortir... alors... je m'inquiète pour lui mais je peux rien lui demander.  
-T'inquiète pas Gaara.  
-Il a bien voulu le revoir ?  
-Non. Je voulais l'emmener cet après-midi, nous y allons avec Temari si on a le temps. Il n'a pas voulu et est allé se réfugier chez Naruto.  
-Oui. ... j'ai entendu. Neji me l'a dit.

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil alors que je baisse un peu mon visage. Puis il me pose une question.

-Il m'a dit que vous aviez fait semblant d'être ensemble, avec Neji. C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. On pensait que ça allait faire réagir Naruto. Mais lui, ... il a l'air de vraiment vouloir sortir avec Sasuke.  
-Sasuke me l'a dit aussi.

J'acquiesce. Je ne pensais pas Sasuke assez perdu pour parler de tout à son frère.  
Temari revient avec un sac de pommes et quelques autres fruits et légumes. Elle sourit, et nous regarde tour à tour avant de demander de quoi nous parlions. Je m'apprête à répondre qu'elle n'a pas à tout savoir, de façon bien sûr taquine, lorsque j'entends une voix que je connais derrière moi.

-Gaara ?

Je sursaute et me retourne en écarquillant les yeux. Et je me fige net sur place en me sentant rougir. C'est la sœur aînée de Shino. Elle sourit en s'approchant de moi, et me fait la bise avant de me demander ce que je fais là en déclarant qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu dans ce magasin. Je bafouille quelques mots avant de pouvoir répondre correctement.

-J'ai déménagé et... enfin.. c'est ma sœur qui m'amène faire un plein de courses ici.

Je lui montre Temari et les présente avant de faire de même avec Itachi en laissant échapper un « son fiancé ». Temari tique, et sourit en donnant un coup de poing à Itachi.

-T'entends ça ? « Fiancé » !  
-Oui. J'ai entendu. T'inquiète pas, ça viendra peut-être un jour ! Il faut que ton idiot de petit ami prenne son courage à deux mains pour te demander !

Itachi sourit en même temps que Temari et l'embrasse au coin de l'œil en se penchant vers elle. Ma sœur s'en amuse et rit bêtement. Mon cœur se serre un peu en voyant la scène. Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la voix de Shoko m'interpeller.

-Shino n'a pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour toi ! Il ne le montre pas aux autres, mais il s'est confié à moi et il se fait beaucoup de souci, tu sais ! Tu pourrais attendre un peu ici ? Je vais le chercher il traîne au rayon vêtements.  
-Qu

J'écarquille de nouveau les yeux en l'entendant. Shino est ici ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« -T'es comme ça avec tous les mecs qui t'accostent ou c'est juste pour moi ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et... Tindinn ! Voilà, vous avez enfin eu la suite. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. Vous n'aurez pas à patienter autant pour le prochain car il est déjà prêt ! Il sera donc posté dans quinze jours, le 25mai 2011. En attendant de voir ce que je vous y réserve et où se situe la preview ci-dessus (mais qui peut bien parler ? Qui est accosté par qui ? Tindin ! Mystère et boule de gomme), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci d'avance à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : Confrontation... !  
Itachi : Oui.  
Nana : Peut-être pas ! Gaara pourrait partir en courant !  
Densetsu : Il a pas des problèmes de coeur ? O.ô  
Nana : Il va mieux, tu l'as bien v... non en fait tu te cachais les yeux, c'est vrai...  
Densetsu : #décide de ne plus rien dire pour ne pas se rappeler des lemons vus, entendus, devinés#


	64. Un Effleurement Chapitre 64

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A pa**rt Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki** ! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 5 ans et demi** alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 64. **

J'écarquille de nouveau les yeux en l'entendant. Shino est ici ? Je prends tout de suite la parole en m'approchant de Shoko.

-Non ! Non je... je ne veux pas le voir. S'il te plaît, ne lui dit pas que je suis là !

Elle s'étonne.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il serait soulagé de te voir au contraire ! Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Elle agrippe soudain mon poignet en prenant son portable de l'autre main. Je me retourne vers Temari sans pouvoir me défaire de l'emprise de la sœur de Shino.

-Temari ! Aide-moi, s'il te plaît !

Elle m'observe, jette un coup d'œil à Shoko, et prend la parole.

-Non. Au moins, si tu le vois, tu pourras mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Donc autant que ce soit fait rapidement. Tu reprendras plus vite les cours.

Mon souffle se fait difficile. Ma gorge se serre et mon ventre se noue de plus en plus.  
Je ne veux pas voir Shino. Je ne suis pas prêt à ça.

-Allô ? Shino ? Tu peux venir au rayon fruits et légumes s'il te plaît ? Oui tout de suite ! ... Ben rhabille-toi et sors de la cabine ! Je t'attends. Dépêches.

J'ai l'impression de trembler de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive encore à tenir debout. Quand je pense que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Shino, c'était à ma dernière heure de cours et qu'il m'avait envoyé ce mot débile où il pensait que Sasuke avait rompu avec moi.  
Cet imbécile n'a toujours pas compris que je l'aime comme un fou.

Quelques minutes vont passer durant lesquelles je vais supplier du regard Temari de m'aider. Mais cette dernière ne va pas bouger quand bien même elle semble peu à peu prise d'hésitation.  
Seulement, elle met trop de temps à se décider.  
Shino arrive.

Il arrive et il me voit.  
Il s'immobilise net en me dévisageant, et s'approche doucement en prenant la parole.

-Gaara... ? Tu... ca va ? Pourquoi tu reviens pas au lycée ?

Je détourne mon visage sur le côté, blessé.

-Si tu peux pas comprendre ça je peux rien pour toi.  
-T'as...

Itachi se racle soudain la gorge, et nous demande à tous s'il ne serait pas mieux d'aller boire un verre dans un café pour que, nous deux, Shino et moi, parlions calmement. Shoko accepte et décide de nous emmener dans un bon café tout prêt d'ici. Temari intervient alors.

-Euh je voudrai quand même vraiment faire les courses de Gaara, avant !

Itachi réagit et ajoute quelques mots.

-Oui ! Moi aussi. On a... on a des choses de prévus cet après-midi alors... voilà. Est-ce que ça dérange si

Je l'interromps. Je craque.

-Vous pouvez les finir tout seuls et les déposer au Kanter ? Je... Temari, tu as le liste et... j'aimerai vraiment parler avec Shino... maintenant.

Tant que j'en ai le courage, ai-je envie de dire. Je jette un coup d'œil timide à Shino.

-Ca t'embête pas ?

Il sourit presque de soulagement en me disant que non, ça ne le dérange pas. Il regarde ensuite sa sœur, et lui demande si elle veut bien le laisser m'emmener tout seul et que, elle, continue les courses de son côté. Shoko accepte et me salue. Puis Temari me demande avant que je ne reparte si je sais comment rentrer au Kanter. Shino intervient en lui disant qu'il me remmènera si je ne sais pas. Je le regarde, et le remercie à voix basse.  
Je prends sa main en me sentant trembler. J'ai cru qu'il allait retirer la sienne mais, au contraire, il la resserre.

Je l'entends inspirer profondément et souffler de la même façon. Je retiens un sourire touché. J'ai dû mal à ne pas rêver tout seul. Est-ce que tout pourrait s'arranger avec lui en une simple discussion ?

Nous sortons par le sans-achat et nous rendons dans un petit café près du centre commercial. Shino me propose une table tranquille à l'intérieur. J'accepte et le suis. Je m'assieds à côté de lui sur une banquette en angle. Il s'installe à ma droite en souriant légèrement. Il se racle la gorge, et se lance.

-Alors euh...t'es plus malade ? Tu vas revenir en cours ?  
-J'étais pas malade, Shino.  
-J'ai cru comprendre que... enfin c'est toi qui me l'a dit, on t'as viré de chez toi, ... tu habites où exactement ? C'est où ce « Kanter » ?  
-C'est un bar gay du centre ville.

Il pâlit doucement. Je baisse un peu les yeux en lui disant que j'aurai aimé trouvé mieux mais que je n'ai pour le moment que ça. Un serveur arrive. Je commande un soda, Shino un café. De nouveau seul, Shino pose doucement sa main sur la mienne sur la banquette entre nous deux. Il se penche un peu vers moi et me demande si on m'oblige à faire des choses dans ce bar. Je souris malgré moi en me disant qu'il se fait des films.  
Je hoche la tête, et le rassure en lui disant que je fais la plonge et parfois le service pour aider celui qui y est normalement préposé.

-D'accord. ... et... tu vas revenir quand au lycée ?

J'hésite, et lui avoue.

-Je veux pas y retourner.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-...

Parce que tu es un idiot, ai-je envie de lui dire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je hausse juste une épaule en lui disant que je n'ai pas envie et que c'est comme ça.

-Tu sais, ... si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai écris et que... que t'as pas envie de parler de Sasuke, ... je peux arrêter !

Je soupire la gorge serrée en essayant d'échapper à son regard qui aimerait attraper le mien. Il voit mon malaise et change de sujet.

-Hinata a rompu pour de bon. Elle est... elle est avec ton frère. Je crois que tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle est vrai.

Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Espère d'idiot.  
Il poursuit à voix plus basse.

-De toute façon j'en ai plus vraiment rien à faire, d'elle.

Je tique et le regarde, étonné.

-Ah... ah oui ?  
-Oui, je...

Il soupire un peu plus nettement et termine sa phrase.

-J'arrête plus que de penser à toi. J'en dors quasiment plus, ... j'en ai parlé à ma soeur et... elle m'a dit que je suis amoureux. Mais pourtant ça me faisait pas ça avec Hinata et je pensais être... enfin avec elle aussi et... enfin si mais... j'arrêtais pas de penser à elle pour faire une seule chose. Toi, ... toi tu me manques mais pas que pour ça. J'arrête pas de me demander si tu vas bien, ce que tu fais, si...

Je le dévisage en me sentant frissonner d'émotion. Il termine.

-Si tu penses à moi.

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il semble me supplier de lui confirmer que je ne pense qu'à lui. Et moi comme un idiot, touché dans ma fierté, je me dis que je me dois de lui faire du mal après ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Non. Je pense pas tout le temps à toi. J'ai même couché avec Neji. Et failli avec le serveur du bar.  
-Oui mais... même en faisant ça, ... ça t'empêche pas de penser à moi de temps en temps, non ? Je te manque pas un peu ?

Si. Enormément, même.

-... Shino, ... je... je t'aime mais... on est très mal parti tous les deux et à chaque fois on s'est planté. Ca finit toujours mal.  
-Alors on peut recommencer du début ? Je suis complètement célibataire, maintenant. Et je m'assume en temps que bi. Toi, tu... t'as personne, hein ?

Je fais un non de tête en lui disant que moi aussi je suis célibataire. Il se tourne un peu plus vers moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? J'ai déconné, je sais, ... mais en même temps, ... Hinata qui me dit ça, devant le lycée en plus et... avec tout ça et tout, ... je... et puis j'arrive jamais à savoir ce que tu penses de moi... t'es tout le temps avec Neji et...  
-J'arrête pas de dire que je t'aime et tu sais pas ce que je pense de toi ?

Je m'énerve sans m'en rendre compte. Mais lui, Shino, il s'en rend compte.

-Désolé, t... t'énerve pas. Je suis pas venu pour qu'on s'engueule.  
-Tu veux jamais qu'on s'engueule et pourtant t'as toujours eu le don de m'emmerder, Shino. J'ai tout le temps envie de te hurler à la figure que tu fais tout de travers.  
-Je suis désolé. Tu... tu n'as qu'à me dire avant que ça ne t'énerve trop !

Silence. Je sens les mains de Shino se faire moins serrée sur les miennes. Il a l'air d'abandonner. J'interviens rapidement avant qu'il ne me lâche.

-Laisse pas tomber si vite, Shino.  
-Hein ?  
-J'ai pas dit non.

Ses mains se resserrent. Le serveur arrive au moment où j'allais dire être d'accord. Il nous donne nos verres, et repart. Shino n'a pas lâché mes mains. Il se fichait complètement que le type nous dévisage. Je me sens rougir en réalisant qu'il veut vraiment faire de son mieux. Avant, il m'aurait lâché automatiquement en voyant quelqu'un d'inconnu, qui peut le juger, s'approcher.  
Quoique... non... il m'a bien embrassé devant notre classe entière.

-Alors... ? Tu veux bien ?  
-Je sais pas trop... j'... j'en ai très envie mais d'un autre côté j'ai peur que tout soit encore complètement détruit pour un truc idiot...  
-Ecoutes, si... si tu veux, on recommence depuis le tout tout début. On se connait pas, et... on...

Il cherche un peu, lâche soudain mes mains en se raclant la gorge, et s'accoude à la table en rougissant un peu.

-Salut ! T... T'es mignon ! Je te connais ?

Je souris malgré moi, amusé par sa bêtise. Je lui réponds en entrant dans son jeu même si mon ton est quelque peu moqueur.

-Je suis ton voisin de derrière en cours, crétin.  
-J'ai plus de voisin depuis quelques jours. C'est bizarre que je t'aie oublié ! Tu t'appelles comment, déjà ?  
-Gaara. Et toi, tu es Shino, imbécile.

Il sourit en coin. Il ne se démonte pas pour autant.

-T'es comme ça avec tous les mecs qui t'accostent ou c'est juste pour moi ?

J'émets un léger rire amusé. Je réponds.

-Oui. Tu dois sûrement avoir un traitement de faveur. Je suis pas si bavard en temps normal.  
-Ca te dirait de prendre un café avec moi ?

Je regarde nos tasses devant nous et les montre en lui rétorquant que nous sommes déjà en train de le faire. Il réalise, perd son sourire un instant, et le retrouve en remontant à l'assaut.

-Café : pris. On peut donc passer à l'étape d'un ciné ? Ca te dit ?  
-Je suis de service ce soir.  
-Ah.

C'est idiot, mais il est amusant. Je me lance finalement à mon tour.

-Tu es libre demain soir ? On pourrait y aller à ce moment-là.

Il semble étonné que je propose. Je pensais qu'il allait accepter directement, mais il semble mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux pas ?  
-Mes parents vont pas vouloir en soirée une veille de cours.

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant d'un air de dire « tu plaisantes, là ? ». Il se racle la gorge et s'apprête à s'excuse quand je le coupe en retenant un soupir un peu ennuyé.

-Dans l'après-midi ?

Son sourire revient automatiquement.

-Oui ! Je suis libre ! Comme l'air !

Je souris. Il réalise, se racle la gorge, et reprend un air détaché.

-Enfin... je peux me libérer, si tu veux vraiment me voir à ce point.  
-Oui. J'ai envie.  
-Ok.

Il sourit de nouveau en me regardant un peu. Nous allons boire mon verre de soda pour moi et sa tasse de café pour lui. Une fois nos boissons terminées, Shino se lève en premier et me demande s'il me raccompagne vraiment. Je hausse une épaule, et lui réponds.

-A l'arrêt de bus ? Rejoins ta sœur, de ton côté. Elle doit t'attendre.  
-Ok.

Il se racle la gorge, paie pour nous deux, et sort le premier. Je le suis sagement. Nous nous rendons à l'arrêt de bus que je dois prendre. Shino s'immobilise juste à côté, et se tourne vers moi en inspirant profondément. Il me regarde un peu, et rougit doucement en prenant la parole.

-Alors... à demain ?  
-Oui. Je t'appellerai pour te dire l'heure.  
-T'as mon numéro ?

Je souris malgré moi et lui assure que je l'ai.

-Bon... alors...  
-A demain.  
-Oui. A demain. Salut Gaara.  
-Salut.

Il me fait un signe de main en s'éloignant. Il devait vouloir m'embrasser mais, puisque nous recommençons depuis le tout début, il s'est sûrement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. D'un côté ça me frustre un peu, mais d'un autre c'est rassurant. Il prend vraiment la chose au sérieux.

J'espère vraiment qu'il m'embrassera demain. De toute façon s'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai. Je ne tiendrai pas deux fois à se voir sans l'embrasser au moins une fois.

Je rentre au Kanter. Là, j'apprends par Iruka que Temari est passée il y a moins d'une heure et qu'elle a déposé et rangé mes courses à l'étage. Il ajoute que Lee a déjà dû passer en vue tout ce qui a été acheté. Je le remercie calmement, et monte à l'étage très rapidement pour aller voir. J'entre dans la pièce commune et me fige en voyant Lee devant la caméra de son ordinateur en train de se caresser en gémissant. Je ferme doucement derrière moi, et m'assieds dos contre la porte sans faire de bruit en attendant qu'il termine.

Seulement ça dure un moment et... moi, là, je suis assez en manque. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, essayer de faire du calcul mental, ... je suis excité à m'en faire mal. Je serre le plus possible mes jambes en me sentant rougir de plus en plus.

-Hey... !

Je sursaute et lève les yeux. Lee me regarde. Il fait un mouvement de tête pour me dire de venir vers lui. Puis il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-Une gâterie, ... ?

Je gigote et gémis sans le vouloir.  
Comment je peux faire ça alors que... que je viens de recommencer avec Shino ?  
Je fais un non de tête sans bouger ou plutôt en me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour oublier ce qu'il se passe juste devant mes yeux.  
Lee reprend sa séance. Moi je me resserre de plus en plus sur moi-même. J'ouvre finalement mon jean en prends mon entrejambe en main pour me caresser. Je vais rapidement jouir. J'ai essayé de rester le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas déranger Lee et sa séance. Laquelle se termine quelques minutes après moi.  
Lee bouge un peu, se rhabille en se levant, et m'interroge.

-Ca va ? Calmé ?  
-... oui...

Je me lève doucement en reprenant la parole.

-Tu pourrais pas mettre ton ordi dans ta chambre pour faire ces trucs ?  
-Non. Je veux pas. Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? T'avais l'air d'en avoir envie pourtant hier soir !  
-Il s'est passé des choses depuis hier soir. J'ai un petit ami.

Lee hausse ses sourcils, et me demande en quoi ça peut déranger.

-Je veux qu'on soit correct l'un envers l'autre. Alors j... Bref on est exclusif un point c'est tout.  
-C'est qui ?  
-... Shino.

J'ai hésité à lui dire mais au moins comme ça il sait. Et puis je pourrai peut-être lui en parler quand... enfin si j'en ai besoin, un peu.

-Shino ? Je croyais que c'était complètement fini ?  
-Ben non. Et je vais reprendre les cours, ... peut-être.

D'ailleurs il faut que je prévienne Iruka et Kakashi, pour ça. Et aussi m'assurer que je ne travaillerai vraiment pas demain après-midi.

-Ta sœur est passée au fait !  
-Oui. Iruka m'a dit. Elle a amené beaucoup de choses ?

Il ouvre grand les yeux en hochant lentement la tête. Je souris un peu et apprends que tout n'est pas rangé. Juste ce qui allait au frais. J'avance donc un peu dans la pièce et voit des sacs de courses sur le canapé et à côté du frigo.

-Y'en a aussi dans ta chambre. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle te verserait de l'argent sur ton compte. C'est sympa !  
-Oui. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se ruiner.

Elle en fait trop. Je ne peux que l'en remercier, mais elle en fait malgré tout trop. Je vais ranger avec l'aide de Lee qui, en échange, me demande de lui faire un bon dîner ce soir. J'ai précisé un « après le service » qu'il a accepté en riant un peu. Il ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement puisqu'il le fait aussi de toute manière. Je pense que je serai de nouveau beaucoup plus à la plonge, mais normalement le samedi j'aide aussi en salle. Et ça ne peut que me faire respirer un peu à ne pas avoir Iruka sur le dos.

Iruka avec qui je suis en train de marchander pour avoir mon après-midi de demain. Il comptait apparemment sur ma présence pour aider à faire le grande ménage de la semaine. Et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir céder.  
Seulement, brusquement, je réalise quelque chose. Je n'attends pas un instant avant de lui proposer.

-Je retourne en cours en échange !

Il tique, s'immobilise, et me regarde. Il m'interroge.

-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Sérieusement. J'y retourne.  
-Pas juste une journée, hein.  
-Non, je... Pour de bon.  
-Alors tu as enfin compris que la plonge on la fait pas toute sa vie ?

Je me tais. Je ne préfère pas répondre à ça. Il m'observe encore un peu, et accepte de me laisser demain après-midi. Je souris d'un coup en ne pouvant me retenir de sautiller une fois sur place, et le remercie. Je remonte à l'étage très rapidement pour demander à Lee de pouvoir utiliser son ordinateur pour voir les films qui passent demain après-midi, et appelle Shino une fois les horaires notés sur un papier.

-Allô ?  
-Salut. C'est Gaara. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Je m'amuse à rester dans son jeu. Et lui aussi apparemment.

-Ah ! Le beau mec du café ?  
-Oui. Tout à fait. Je suis le beau mec du café. Et toi t'es le type qui m'a accosté assez bizarrement à me proposer un café alors qu'on en prenait un.

Il rit de son côté. Moi aussi. Je me racle la gorge en m'installant un peu mieux sur le ventre sur mon lit.

-J'ai les horaires pour demain. C'est bon je suis libre. Tu es toujours ok pour un film ?  
-Oui. J'ai pu me libérer entre le millier de choses que j'avais à faire.

Je ne dis rien même s'il était totalement libre de toute façon.

Nous allons un peu parler des films qu'il y a demain, et tomber d'accord sur l'un d'eux. Shino s'est assuré de l'horaire au moins quatre fois durant la discussion. Il a sûrement peur d'être en retard. Ca me fait plaisir. Il m'a aussi demandé deux fois si c'était bien le cinéma du centre. Ca m'a fait rire.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain.  
J'espère que tout ira bien.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :****  
**« Puis une question me vient soudain. Je la pose.

-Et au lycée ? Ce sera comment ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le retour du ShinoGaara est là ! Héhé. Cela va-t-il durer ? Est-ce que Shino va être un peu plus apprécié par vous, chers lecteurs ? (oui j'ai l'impression que quasi tout le monde le déteste, le pauvre. :x ) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

_(suite du dialogue de fin de chapitre d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu chap 32)__  
_Nana : #qui voit tout le monde arriver au bas de la rue# SEHA ! Seha ! Ils arrivent !  
Sehaltiel : #sort de sa chambre en trombe et regarde par la fenêtre# Bonjour tout le mon... de. #se tourne vers Nana' en constatant qui est là# Tu n'aurais pas oublié malencontreusement de me préciser que Neji venait, par hasard ? C'est un coup en fourbe, ça ! De toute manière, je m'en fiche : je n'ai pas fait à manger pour lui ! Il n'aura qu'à aller quémander chez la petite blonde toute mignonne qui me sert de voisine ! Na... !  
Nana : Non, non, non. Je lui donne ma part, s'il le faut. Il reste des cannellonis dans le frigo, il adore ça. #tire la langue à Sehaltiel et va ouvrir la porte d'entrée à tout le monde# BONJOUR !  
Densetsu : #qui entre en premier, précédent Itachi et Kiba# Bonjour Nana ! Seha ! Comment vas-tu !  
Sehaltiel : #pense : il faut que je pense à jeter ces cannellonis quand Nana' ne regardera pas mais réjouissons-nous d'abord de la venue de mes autres invités# Densetsu ! Nous avons eu quelques rapports houleux, ces derniers temps, mais je suis content de te revoir ! Tiens, mange ça, pour me faire pardonner #fourre des muffins aux myrtilles dans la bouche de Densetsu# Et bonjour Itachi ! Tu sais quoi ? Nana' est fan de toi et elle serait prête à me torturer pour que je débloque ton personnage dans mon nouveau jeu !  
Itachi : #hausse un sourcil en dévisageant Seha.# Ah ?  
Nana : #prend Itachi par le bras et le fais avancer un peu plus pour faire entrer les trois autres# Oui ! Bon, bon ! Allez, rentrez, tout le monde ! Vous n'allez pas rester dans le couloir quand même !  
Naruto : #entre à la suite d'Itachi, devant Neji et Kiba. Fait un petit signe de main à Seha en se pressant pour aller aider Itachi a taper dans le dos de Densetsu qui semble bizarrement s'étrangler avec un muffins#  
Neji : Bonjour ! #tend la main à Sehaltiel#  
Sehaltiel : #se demande si ça vaut le coup d'ignorer Neji, sachant la punition que lui infligera Nana' s'il le fait# Bonjour... Neji. Ecoute, je vais essayer de ne pas être démesurément désagréable avec toi, donc facilite-moi la vie et parle le moins souvent possible #se tourne ensuite vers Kiba# Bonjour, ami des toutous ! Maintenant, j'ai moi aussi un bôôôô toutou mais on a des soucis avec son dressage, alors il faudra que tu me donnes de nouveaux conseils !  
Nana : #aggrippe Neji à son tour en le tirant à l'intérieur et chuchote# T'inquiète pas. En fait il t'aime énormément. Tu sais, c'est comme les homos refoulés. Il garde tout à l'intérieur.  
Kiba : #de son côté avec Seha# Bon. #retire le haut en se souvenant que Seha avait commencé par prendre ses mensuration la dernière fois#  
Sehaltiel : #se dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'on pense ça de lui, pour qu'on ne l'accuse pas au moment où Neji se fera assassiné puis se concentre sur Kiba# Ah ! Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi : tu as de la mémoire, au moins ! #sort le mètre de sa poche gauche, près de la tronçonneuse de la dernière fois et des muffins au chocolat gardés en réserve pour Itachi# Viens, on va s'installer dans un coin tranquille pour que tu puisses me donnes tous les conseils nécessaires #emmène Kiba et est heureux de constater en passant que Densetsu n'est plus trop bleu#


	65. Un Effleurement Chapitre 65

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki** ! [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis presque 6 ans** alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 65.**

J'ai hâte d'être à demain.  
J'espère que tout ira bien.

J'ai ensuite été aider Iruka qui m'avait demandé. J'ai envoyé un texto à Neji à ma pause pour lui demander si tout allait bien pour lui. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'aurai des choses à lui raconter mais qu'il ne serait peut-être pas vraiment ravi. Je lui ai donné l'heure à laquelle je termine en même temps. Peut-être voudra-t-il m'appeler.

Je vais recevoir un appel à deux heures du matin. Je viens tout juste de me coucher et tombais de sommeil mais je sors mon bras de sous la chaleur de la couette pour prendre mon portable. Je réponds d'une voix très molle.

-... allô... ?  
-Gaara ? Je te réveille ?  
-Non. J'allais m'endormir juste là.  
-Désolé.

C'est Neji. Il continue.

-T'avais l'air de vouloir me raconter des trucs, alors... Enfin en fait j'ai eu peur que tu m'annonces que tu te lances à faire les même trucs que Lee.  
-Non. Pas du tout. Je voulais te dire que je vais revenir en cours.  
-Ah bon ? Mais c'est super ! Tu.. tu es sérieux ? Tu reviens quand alors ? Lundi ?  
-Oui. J'ai marchandé mon après-midi de demain pour aller au cinéma avec Shino en échange de retourner en cours, mais de toute façon je comptais déjà revenir.

Blanc. Je suis trop comateux pour réaliser mais Neji m'éclaire sur son silence en reprenant la parole.

-Aller au ciné avec Shino ?  
-Ah. Oui. C'est ça aussi que je voulais te dire surtout. Je vais ressortir avec lui. Il veut reprendre tout depuis le début.

Je souris et ris bêtement en repensant à son manège au café. Je le raconte à Neji en me sentant me réveiller un peu mieux. Je termine.

-Donc voilà. Prochain épisode demain après-midi au cinéma.  
-Ok.

Je tique en discernant un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

-Neji ? ... ça va ?  
-Oui, ça... ça va Gaara.  
-T'as eu des nouvelles de Naruto ?  
-Il m'a envoyé un texto tout à l'heure. Il se sentait mal parce qu'il a essayé de faire dormir Sasuke avec lui. Seulement lui il n'a pas voulu.  
-Tu... tu dois être rassuré, alors, non ?  
-Naruto veut toujours sortir avec Sasuke alors non, ça va pas mieux pour autant. Sasuke est faible et craquera à un moment ou à un autre.

Je l'entends soupirer que ce serait peut-être même mieux qu'il craque maintenant pour que ce soit fait. Je grimace sans savoir quoi dire. Sa voix s'étrangle alors qu'il me dit ne plus en pouvoir. Il ne tient plus et ne sait plus à quoi il est bon sans Naruto. J'écarquille doucement les yeux en me sentant doucement paniquer. Des films plus noirs les uns que les autres défilent dans mon esprits.

-Neji ! Va pas faire de conneries, hein ! C'est qu'un mec !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu... tu me fais peur, là. Penses pas à.. à faire des trucs irréparables, hein ?

Il soupire en me disant qu'il n'a aucune envie de se suicider et qu'il est juste très mal surtout après ce que je viens de lui raconter sur Shino et moi.

-Désolé... je pensais pas te faire de mal...  
-Non, c'est... juste que j'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil avec Naruto mais il ne voudra jamais.  
-... pas pour le moment en tout cas...  
-Je sais même pas si j'aurai encore envie d'essayer de toute façon.

Il a dit ça de façon trop énervée et blessée pour que cela soit vrai. Mais j'émets juste un petit son d'accord pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai entendu.  
Il reprend en soupirant.

-Bon je... je vais te laisser dormir alors...  
-Sauf si t'avais des trucs à me raconter, toi !  
-Non... pas vraiment. On se voit lundi au lycée, hein ?  
-Oui. Je viens.  
-Ok. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Neji.

J'ajoute rapidement que s'il ne va pas bien, il peut appeler même a quatre heures du matin et me réveiller. Ca l'a amusé. Il m'a remercié et m'a dit qu'il préférait dormir.  
Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à retrouver le sommeil. Je me réveille à cause de mon portable. Je viens de recevoir un texto et, comme un idiot, j'ai oublié de le mettre en silencieux. Pourtant, cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça de me faire réveiller en voyant de qui provient le message.  
C'est Shino.

#Bonjour le beau gosse du café ! Bien dormi ? Moi pas vraiment, trop hâte d'être à cet après-midi. A tout l'heure ! Biz.#

Je souris, et lui réponds après m'être installé un peu mieux dans mon lit.

#T'as pas intérêt de t'endormir durant le film en tout cas ! Je te laisse, j'ai des heures à rattraper. Je me rendors.#

Il me répond directement d'un « bonne nuit » et « fais de beaux rêves ».  
Mais en réalité, je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir. Les texto de Shino m'ont bien trop réveillé. Je vais me faire un plaisir en solitaire puis me lever pour passer dans la salle de bain et manger un peu avant de descendre pour voir si Iruka a besoin de mon aide tant que je suis là. Mais il ne me demande rien. Je crois que je l'ai dérangé. Il était dans la salle et est apparu dans la cuisine d'où je l'appelais mais... ses cheveux était détachés et son visage semblait un peu rouge.  
Il devait sûrement être avec Kakashi...

Je m'excuse à voix basse et remonte à l'étage. Je vais traîner devant la télévision un petit moment. Lee va m'accompagner au bout d'une demi-heure. Je le regarde s'installer à côté de moi et l'interroge.

-T'as pas de séances ?  
-Non. Et j'ai pas envie d'allumer l'ordi pour voir si y'a du monde à me vouloir...

Je souris, et me dis qu'il est quand même un peu normal. Seulement, une question va vite me faire ravaler mes mots.

-Du coup au final tu veux pas faire de vidéos avec moi, alors ?  
-Euh... non. T'as bien compris.  
-Même si on voit pas ta tête, et que tu gagnes bien ? On fait 40-60, hein !

Je devine que le 40 est pour moi, mais je reste malgré tout sur mes positions sans rien dire sur son partage assez étrange. Lee fronce soudain ses sourcils, et me demande si mon téléphone ne sonnerait pas. Je tends l'oreille, et me précipite pour aller chercher l'objet en question dans ma chambre. C'est Temari.

-Allô ?  
-GAARA !

J'éloigne brusquement mon téléphone de mon oreille. Elle hurle fort quand elle veut. Mais elle semble enjouée donc je ne m'affole pas. Je recolle mon portable à mon oreille et l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Il m'a demandé en fiançailles !

Je m'assieds. Il vaut mieux. Je reste d'abord sans voix, et demande.

-T'as accepté ?

Sa voix se fait dure en répondant.

-Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !  
-... ok.  
-Gaara ?  
-N... non r... rien. Félicitation !

Je me fais ravi pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Je me sens étrange à l'entente de la nouvelle même si je savais qu'Itachi voulait le faire.

-Merci !

Elle rit un peu. Elle est vraiment contente. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Ca fait du bien d'entendre un peu de bonheur entre ce qui arrive à Neji, à Sasuke, à moi... Bien que je n'aie pas vraiment à me plaindre puisque je vais au cinéma tout à l'heure pour passer un bon moment avec Shino.

Un « tout à l'heure » qui arrive rapidement même si j'ai eu l'impression que ça a pris une éternité. Je viens de sortir de la salle de bain où je me suis soulagé deux fois à l'idée de revoir Shino. J'essaie de me faire rentrer dans la tête qu'il ne faut pas être ne serait-ce sûr d'avoir un baiser. Alors il faut que je me calme. Lee m'observe un peu tourner en rond à faire la checklist de ce que j'ai dans la petite sacoche qui me sert à ranger papiers et clés. Je lui ai pris un préservatif sans lui dire dans la salle de bain même si ce serait mieux, et je le sais, qu'on ne fasse pour le moment rien avec Shino. Il faut... il faut qu'on fasse les choses dans l'ordre.  
Pourtant j'ai très envie de... enfin... d'avoir plus qu'un baiser mais... On a dit qu'on recommençait du début alors...

Il faut que je me calme !

-Ca va Gaara ? Tu comptes partir ou repasser ta sacoche encore une centaine de fois ?  
-Je t'ai pris une capote.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je devais lui dire. J'ai besoin de... de parler, je ne sais pas de quoi ni pourquoi, mais il faut que j'expulse quelque chose quoique ce soit.

-Ah oui.  
-Oui. Je vais pas m'en servir, mais je t'en ai pris une.  
-Pourquoi t'en a pris une si tu vas pas t'en servir alors ?  
-Je sais pas. Je l'ai prise.  
-Bon. Ok. T'y vas alors ?  
-Oui je... oui.

Je regarde encore une fois mon sac, et fais face à Lee en écartant les bras.

-Ca va ? Je suis présentable ? Je... ca va ?  
-Oui. T'es parfait.  
-Ok. Bon. ... j'y vais alors.  
-Ok.  
-Ouais...

Je reste pourtant sur place.

Et si tout allait encore être gâché ? Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore. J'aime Shino mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de recommencer encore et encore si c'est pour que ça loupe à chaque fois ?

-J'y vais, hein ?  
-Hein ?

Lee s'étonne. Il me dévisage. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner pendant un instant. Je soupire, souffle tout ce que je peux, et déclare y aller.  
Et j'y vais effectivement. Je salue Lee et descends. Je salue Kakashi, Iruka, et sors prendre mon scooter pour me rendre au cinéma. Là-bas, j'aperçois Shino en me garant. Il me voit lui aussi et me rejoint à mon scooter. Il sourit et me salue pendant que je retire mon casque.

-Salut.  
-Salut Shino.  
-Ca va ?  
-Oui. Je suis pas en retard ?  
-Non. T'es en avance, tout comme moi.  
-Ok. On... on est beaucoup en avance ?

Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il reste presque une heure avant le début du film. Shino me propose d'aller boire quelque chose dans le café du cinéma en attendant. J'accepte et le suis. Je regarde sa main sur le chemin. J'aimerais la prendre comme hier au magasin. Mais... dans notre petit jeu, enfin notre reprise depuis le début, on en est pas encore là.  
Nous entrons. Je cherche du regard pour me resituer un peu. Même si je suis déjà venu, je ne me rappelle plus avoir vu le café à l'intérieur. Je sursaute soudain en sentant la main de Shino prendre la mienne.

-Viens. C'est par là.  
-Euh.. oui je...

Je me sens rougir. Il a pris ma main.  
En fait, c'est vrai après tout, ... ça doit venir avant de s'embrasser. Enfin... je ne sais pas, ... il n'y a peut-être pas tant d'ordre que ça dans les choses. Après tout, avec Sasuke, j'ai commencé par lui faire une gâterie et après on est sorti officiellement ensemble...  
Je resserre mes doigts autour de ceux de Shino en souriant sans pouvoir me retenir.  
Dire que j'ai pensé à ne pas venir tellement je me sentais stressé.

-Tu veux quoi ?  
-Hein ?

Je sors de mes pensées en m'asseyant. Shino est debout et compte sûrement aller prendre commande. Je bafouille un peu, et lui demande un milkshake. Il acquiesce, et me dit revenir dans un instant. Il me laisse à la petite table que nous avons prise. Je souffle doucement et regarde autour de moi. Il y a un peu de monde. Il faut que j'oublie le fait que Shino veut se cacher et ne pas dire ce qu'il fait avec moi. Ce n'est vraiment plus d'actualité. Ca me fait du bien mais ça fait peur en même temps.  
Il revient en prenant la parole mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je l'interroge en levant mes yeux vers lui. Je me sens un peu paniqué.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici ?

Il s'immobilise en me donnant mon milkshake. Il est étonné.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'inspire doucement en sentant mon venter se nouer. Je lui réponds à voix basse alors qu'il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Y'a du monde, ... ça peut... te gêner.  
-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'assume, Gaara. Et je suis très bien avec toi, là.  
-D'accord.

Je hoche doucement la tête en restant les yeux baissés. Shino pose une main sur mon genou droit et se penche vers moi.

-T'es pas bien ?  
-Non je... j'ai du mal à y croire, c'est tout. On est tous les deux au cinéma, on... boit un truc, ... et on va aller voir un film...  
-En amoureux, en plus.

Il sourit en le disant. Moi je hoquette et le regarde, étonné. Puis je souris en sentant mon ventre se réchauffer. Je me sens rougir. Plus encore quand Shino se penche de nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse au coin de l'œil avant de, restant tout près de moi, chuchoter à mon oreille.

-On est des amoureux, hein ? T'es d'accord ?

Je rougis encore plus et émets un petit son affirmatif en hochant la tête. Je la tourne ensuite légèrement vers Shino, et ferme les yeux alors qu'il fait de même en se rapprochant. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres juste une fois avant de se réinstaller sur sa chaise.  
Puis une question me vient soudain. Je la pose.

-Et au lycée ? Ce sera comment ?

Il s'étonne de nouveau, et répond comme si ça coulait de source.

-Ben on sort ensemble ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux te cacher ?  
-Non mais... je me disais qu'avec tes potes tu voudrais peut-être pas qu'on s'affiche.  
-Ca m'embête pas.

Un petit blanc s'ensuit. Puis il m'interroge à son tour.

-Ca t'embête par rapport à Neji ?  
-Non. Il sait que je... enfin qu'on allait au cinéma aujourd'hui et que je t'aime alors bon... Et puis il n'a pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive avec ce qu'il vit lui.  
-Ouais je... j'ai vu qu'il allait pas vraiment bien.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler de toute façon.  
-Moi non plus. Je suis avec toi et ça faisait longtemps. Je veux profiter.

Je lui souris tout comme il le fait. Un peu plus tard, nous nous rendons dans la salle. Shino me propose de nous installer au fond de la salle. J'accepte et le suis calmement. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je suis seul avec lui, enfin... en dehors des autres spectateurs mais ils sont là pour regarder le film, pas un couple d'homo s'installant tout au fond de la salle. Je m'assieds à la droite de Shino en lui jetant un coup d'œil. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse encore une fois. Mais je ne peux finalement pas attendre. Je fais le geste moi-même. Je me redresse un peu, puis me penche sur ma gauche pour l'embrasser. D'abord avec réserve, du bout des lèvres, puis un peu plus. Ma langue glisse sur ses lèvres puis dans sa bouche où sa propre langue accueille la mienne. Le baiser devient plus gourmand. Shino se tourne et pose sa main gauche sur ma joue droite l'espace d'un instant. Le baiser rompu, il s'écarte juste un peu en reprenant son souffle. Il me regarde. Je vois ses yeux aller et venir ci et là sur mon visage.

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal Gaara. C'est promis. Je ne ferai plus rien de travers.

Je déglutis, et lui réponds à voix basse.

-Même si tu fais des trucs de travers, me laisse pas tomber, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
-Plus jamais. C'est promis.

Je n'ai pas le temps de laisser un « ok » sortir de mes lèvres. Shino m'embrasse à nouveau.

Durant le film, je vais m'appuyer contre lui, contre son épaule. Il tenait ma main de la sienne. Je me suis redressé au bout d'un moment pour ne pas trop le gêner. J'ai senti sa main se resserrer sur la mienne au même moment puis ses lèvres se poser sur ma tempe.

La fin arrive. Le générique. Shino me lâche et s'étire un instant pendant que je l'observe. J'aimerais bien qu'il m'embrasse maintenant que c'est terminé. Il me jette un coup d'œil en relâchant ses bras, et sourit en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser avec tendresse.

Je prends ensuite sa main et nous sortons de la salle. Une fois dehors, je me racle la gorge en enfilant mon manteau, et demande à Shino s'il veut se balader un peu ou faire autre chose.

-Je dois rentrer assez rapidement pour mes petites sœurs.  
-Ah.

Je perds automatiquement mon sourire de bien heureux d'être avec lui.

-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. Mais il me reste un petit peu de temps alors... si tu veux, je te raccompagne au Kanter !

Je grimace en lui répondant que je n'ai pas de second casque pour lui. Il réalise soudain que je suis venu en scooter. Je m'insulte intérieurement en me disant que j'aurai dû venir en bus. Soudain, Shino reprend la parole.

-Ben écoutes, je... On y va quand même, je mets pas de casque, c'est... c'est loin ?

Je hausse un sourcil en le dévisageant, et réponds.

-Non c'est pas... très loin. Pas du tout, même. Mais...

Je réfléchis un peu, et déclare que s'il veut monter avec moi, il prendra mon casque. Il accepte à mi-voix. Il doit être rassuré, l'air de rien. J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas la police, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Mais tout va finalement bien se passer. Le trajet s'est passé sans encombre et nous n'avons croisé personne qu'il n'aurait pas fallu. Je rentre par les cuisines en m'assurant que Shino me suive bien.

-C'est à l'étage.  
-Ok.

Nous arrivons dans la pièce commune. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je suis soulagé en réalisant que Lee est devant la télévision correctement assis à ne rien faire de choquant ou autre. Il se tourne vers nous, et s'étonne de me voir accompagné.

-Tu ramènes des clients à la maison, maintenant ?

Shino hoquette d'un coup. Je fronce mes sourcils en répondant du tac-o-tac.

-C'est Shino ! Et c'est toi le mec qui se vend ! Pas moi !

De nouveau, un hoquet de la part de Shino. Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Lee se lève et vient vers nous en tendant sa main. Il salue Shino en serrant la sienne.

-Je m'appelle Lee. Je suis un peu le colocataire de Gaara, on va dire. Et son supérieur, aussi.

Je ne dis rien. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir ça ne m'embête pas. Et puis il m'aide bien de temps en temps quand je fais n'importe quoi.  
Puis il se tourne vers moi en grimaçant un peu.

-Euh Gaara, ... je sais pas si tu comptes rester longtemps avec ton pote ici, mais moi je me sers de l'ordinateur dans une heure.

J'acquiesce en comprenant qu'il va avoir une séance. Shino ne semble pas comprendre mais je ne veux pas lui expliquer. Je prends sa main, et lui propose de terminer la visite jusqu'à ma chambre. Il sourit en acceptant. Lee demande au passage si nous voulons un thé ou quelque chose à boire. Je refuse poliment. Shino aussi.

Je l'emmène dans ma chambre juste à côté, et referme derrière nous. Je réalise ensuite que les volets sont encore fermés et que nous nous retrouvons dans la pénombre. Puis j'entends un grincement et remarque que Shino a trouvé mon lit. De toute façon nous nous voyons d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, les volets ne sont pas si efficaces que ça. C'est un vieux bâtiment.

-C'est pas grand, mais tu as l'air d'être bien ici.  
-Mieux que chez moi avec un père homophobe.

Je soupire légèrement et le rejoins sur mon lit. Je m'assieds au bord, juste à côté de lui. Un silence prend place. Je suis en train de me demander ce que nous allons faire jusqu'à ce que Shino reparte.  
Il n'y a pas grand chose ici, ... il ne veut ni boire ni manger, ...

Je lève doucement les yeux sur le côté pour le regarder. Il fait de même, et se penche vers moi en fermant les yeux. Je l'imite et le laisse m'embrasser très tendrement.

Puis ses mains entrent dans la partie.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je retiens un soupir agacé. Et puis je réalise qu'on vient tout juste de faire l'amour et qu'on s'engueule déjà. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Même celles et ceux qui préfère le NejiGaa ou tout autre couple excluant Shino, :p. Et puis, ... mais qu'est-ce donc cette preview ! Huhu. Bon. Je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci encore et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : ... Il... va falloir que je ferme les yeux ?  
Nana : Bah vu la preview, je pense que oui, non ?  
Itachi : #sourit d'un air taquin et gourmand.# Si tu veux, je peux t'occuper un peu, Densetsu ! Le temps que Nana relise le passage que tu ne veux pas voir !  
Densetsu : #rougit en comprenant, et gigote légèrement en parlant d'un air absent# Oui... on pourrait faire ça...  
Nana : Oui ben faites moins de bruit que cette nuit, alors.  
Densetsu : Oui mais et si tu bluffes et qu'il n'y a rien ! Je fais comment, moi ?  
Itachi : #choqué et ayant peur de perdre un bon moment# Tu liras plus tard ! #attrape la main de Densetsu# Viens !


	66. Un Effleurement Chapitre 66

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 5 ans et demi** alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Note :** **MERCI A VOUS TOUS ! Nous avons atteint les mille reviews ! Je tenais donc à vous remercier tous ! A celles et ceux qui mettent des reviews occasionnels mais encore plus à celles et ceux qui en mettent régulièrement ! Cela me fait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires et de rire avec vous (et parfois pleurer pour certain(e)s #petit clin d'oeil#. Les personnages sont parfois très frustrants et nous avons souvent envie de les secouer, mais ils font du mieux qu'ils peuvent ! (ben oui les pauvres ! ) J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, et vous remercie encore énormément pour toutes ces reviews ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! **

**Un effleurement. 66.**

Je soupire légèrement et le rejoins sur mon lit. Je m'assieds au bord, juste à côté de lui. Un silence prend place. Je suis en train de me demander ce que nous allons faire jusqu'à ce que Shino reparte.  
Il n'y a pas grand chose ici, ... il ne veut ni boire ni manger, ...

Je lève doucement les yeux sur le côté pour le regarder. Il fait de même, et se penche vers moi en fermant les yeux. Je l'imite et le laisse m'embrasser très tendrement.

Puis ses mains entrent dans la partie.

Nous nous enlaçons lentement en continuant de nous embrasser. Les mains de Shino commencent à être plus précises. Je les sens glisser un peu sous mon pull et mon T-shirt. Je les sens les soulever légèrement par moment. Il veut me les retirer, je le sais. Je romps alors le baiser en cours et m'écarte juste le temps de me mettre torse nu. Je fais valser mes chaussures et m'allonge sur le dos pendant que Shino retire lui aussi ses baskets. Il se met ensuite à genoux sur le lit, retire son pull, et s'étend sur moi en venant m'embrasser. Je m'efforce de déboutonner sa chemise pendant qu'il caresse mon torse par endroits. Je gémis un peu. Je ne fais pas attention à Lee qui doit tout entendre juste à côté. Mon lit grince en plus... c'est vraiment pas discret.  
Je sursaute soudain en sentant Shino pincer mon sein droit. Je hoquette en rougissant, et l'interroge à voix basse.

-Qui c'est qui t'as appris ça ?

Il gigote un peu et m'avoue avoir regarder quelques films pornos sur internet dans sa chambre la nuit. Puis il me demande s'il m'a fait mal. Je lui réponds que non, pas vraiment.

-A... alors je peux recommencer ?  
-Shino, tu... tu veux allez jusqu'où, là ?

Il se met un peu mieux sur moi pour ne pas m'écraser. Il s'appuie sur ses coudes de chaque côté de mon visage et me renvoie ma question. Je frissonne en me le demandant moi-même intérieurement.  
J'ai vraiment envie de lui mais... mais on vient tout juste de recommencer de zéro hier...

Devant mon silence, Shino se redresse et s'assied au bord du lit. Je me rassieds à mon tour en restant dans son dos, les jambes étalées le long du matelas. Shino se retourne soudain et me regarde par-dessus son épaule.

-Je comptais pas le faire juste pour me défouler, hein ! Je... j'avais vraiment envie parce que... parce que c'était toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais !  
-Oui, ... m... moi aussi.  
-T'as envie alors ?  
-On vient tout juste de reprendre Shino, et... je sais pas trop je me dis que ça va peut-être trop vite, ... non ?

Il se retourne de nouveau en émettant un léger « ouais, ... peut-être. ».  
Je regarde son dos. J'ai réussi à défaire sa chemise mais n'ai pas eu le temps de la lui retirer. Je me sens rougir en me disant que je n'aurai aucun mal à le faire, là.  
... ma main gauche se lève sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et se pose sur l'épaule de Shino qui sursaute. Il se retourne et se fige alors que son regard se plonge dans le mien.  
J'avale difficilement ma salive, et glisse la chemise de Shino sur son épaule avant de la tirer le long de son bras. Je bouge un peu sur le lit, lequel fait de nouveau entendre des grincements, et m'agenouille en me tenant bien droit. Je retire à Shino sa chemise. Je me tiens toujours à genoux sur mon lit. Shino s'est retourné en glissant au sol. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je descends mes mains sur mon ventre en le caressant, puis sur mon jean. Shino se rapproche du bord du lit en se redressant sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissent derrière mes cuisses puis remontent sur mes fesses. Je cambre un peu mon dos en défaisant le bouton de mon jean. Shino prend la relève et descend ma braguette. Je ferme les yeux en rejetant ma tête en arrière tandis que les lèvres de Shino embrasse mon entrejambe par dessus mon boxer. Entrejambe qui fait savoir son envie de plus. Je sens la langue de Shino glisser sur le tissu de mon vêtement déformé par le plaisir.  
Ses mains, restées un peu sur mes fesses, se positionnent de chaque côté de mon bassin et entreprennent de descendre mon jean. Je me rassieds et tends mes jambes pour que Shino termine son objectif. Je me rallonge alors qu'il remonte à genoux sur le lit ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes. Il se trouve à cheval sur le bas de mes jambes et penché sur mon boxer avec lequel il joue de sa bouche et ses mains. Je pousse un râle alors que l'une de ces dernières vient caresser très nettement mon membre gonflé de plaisir sous le tissu. Shino se redresse et me regarde de là où il se trouve en faisant quelques mouvements sur mon entrejambe. Puis il me débarrasse enfin de mon boxer. Avant de revenir à son occupation, il déboutonne son propre jean qui devait commencer à le gêner de plus en plus. Il le descend ensuite en emportant son boxer et s'étend un instant sur moi pour se déhancher en m'embrassant.

Il chuchote.

-T'es sûr... ?

J'émets un son de confirmation et lui fais savoir qu'il y a un préservatif dans mon portefeuille. Il m'embrasse encore un peu, caresse nos membres l'un à l'autre en se déhanchant encore une ou deux fois, puis se redresse. Il se déshabille complètement, et me demande où j'ai mis mon portefeuille. Je me redresse sur mes coudes en lui répondant.

-Sur le bureau, d... dans ma sacoche.  
-Ok.

Il semble chercher, et me dit avoir trouver. J'entends quelques bruits, et sursaute alors qu'une chaise racle le sol dans la pièce commune. Shino de même il me semble. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se fasse entendre.

-Les murs sont super fins ici...  
-Oui un... un peu.

J'espère que ça ne va pas l'arrêter pour autant.  
Il revient vers le lit, et y pose un premier genoux avant de faire passer l'autre à l'opposé des miens. Je me rallonge en échangeant un tendre baiser avec lui. Son corps se colle de nouveau au mien. Je constate que le fait que Lee se soit fait entendre ne lui a absolument pas enlevé ses moyens. Il est toujours aussi excité. Sa main droite se crée un chemin sur mes côtes puis mon ventre. J'écarte mes jambes alors qu'il se redresse un peu en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de mes jambes.

-T'as pas de lubrifiant par hasard ?  
-Il est dans la salle de bain et à Lee.  
-... ok. Je fais sans.  
-Dépêche-toi... !

Je ferme les yeux en sentant deux de ses doigts entrer en moi et y bouger un peu. Il a pris mon membre dans sa main gauche et le caresse un peu tout en me préparant.  
Je crois qu'il a vu énormément de film porno, là. L'idée me traverse l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. Un râle m'échappe alors qu'un troisième doigt rejoint les autres. Shino les gigote légèrement, les écarte, puis les retire avant de prendre le préservatif et de l'enfiler. Sa respiration est déjà saccadée. Je peux voir malgré la légère pénombre qu'il tremble un peu. Je me caresse un peu en l'observant enfiler sa protection, et relève mes jambes pour l'aider à les positionner sur ses épaules. Le lit n'arrête pas de grincer et, on le sait très bien tout les deux, ça va continuer encore un peu et peut-être même s'accentuer.

Shino entre lentement en moi sans forcer. Il pousse un râle sans nom alors que son visage se déforme presque par le plaisir. Il est comme essoufflé et ne bouge plus. Il prend la parole à voix basse.

-Hhh.. je... je sais pas si je... vais tenir longtemps, Gaara...

Je lui réponds m'en moquer complètement et lui demande de continuer. Il obéit sagement et se meuve lentement en moi. Il se déhanche. Je le sens aller et venir en moi d'abord lentement avant d'accélérer de plus en plus. Je me fais de moins en moins silencieux même si cela reste à peu près discret. Du moins j'espère. Et si Lee était en train d'enregistrer pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Et s'il avait mis le micro sur son ordi à un de ses client et lui faisait écouter... ?  
Je fronce mes sourcils et secoue mon visage de droite à gauche pour me sortir l'idée de la tête avant de perdre mes moyens.  
Je prends mon entrejambe en main et la caresse un peu plus vigoureusement en demandant à Shino d'être plus sec. Ca va être un désastre si je pense à ce que Lee peut faire à côté.

Le bassin de Shino se fait plus brutal comme je le lui ai demandé. Il entre en moi jusqu'à la garde à chaque fois. J'en oublie totalement Lee et pousse quelques cris lorsque je ne peux plus les contenir.  
Puis Shino accélère très nettement. Seulement, quelque chose me trouble. Il se retire soudain et retire son préservatif avant d'enlever mes jambes de ses épaules. Il s'étend sur le côté à ma gauche, et me tourne vers lui en tirant sur mon bras. Je le dévisage les yeux grands ouverts sans comprendre ce qu'il fait.

-Shino ?

Il colle son bassin au mien en prenant mon entrejambe de sa main déjà prise par la sienne. Il nous caresse l'un l'autre en s'essoufflant et me demande, sans réaliser que je ne cerne plus rien du tout, si je vais bientôt jouir.  
Je décide donc d'oublier mon incompréhension et de me concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. Je joins l'un de mes mains aux siennes. Je crois qu'il veut jouir en même temps que moi. Seulement, il le voit bien, je ne suis plus vraiment dedans.

D'abord Lee qui se fait entendre, qui pourrait faire des choses indécentes à mon insu, puis lui qui se retire juste avant le moment fatidique et qui se met à simplement me caresser, ...

Shino le réalise d'ailleurs. Il me lâche, et s'agenouille de nouveau entre mes jambes. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'en peut plus mais qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se contenir dans le but de jouir en même temps que moi.  
Et puis je crie brusquement un râle en écarquillant mes yeux en le sentant me reprendre de nouveau.  
Il est brûlant !

J'en oublie complètement le reste. Je sens sa chaire, sa peau, à l'intérieur de moi. C'est lui pour de bon et pas autre chose ! J'agrippe ses cheveux alors qu'il se penche d'un geste brusque vers moi pour m'embrasser. Son entrejambe me martèle de l'intérieur. Je pousse gémissements sur gémissements et ne pense plus du tout à Lee ou même aux gens qui pourraient nous entendre dans la rue. Heureusement que le bar n'est pas ouvert le dimanche sinon les clients entendraient, j'en suis sûr.

Je chuchote plaintivement à Shino de continuer encore et encore. Je finis par lui faire savoir vouloir jouir. Il commence alors à s'écarter, sûrement pour se retirer, mais je le retiens et lui demande de le faire en moi.

-J... j'ai pas de capote.. !  
-... j'en ai rien à faire.. !

Et de toute façon c'est trop tard. Il part en me sentant faire de même. Nos deux corps se crispent l'un en l'autre. Je tiens Shino serré contre moi de toute mes forces. Puis mes muscles se relâchant. Ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller tandis que le corps entier de Shino se fait lourd sur le mien. Il se retire en s'excusant à voix basse d'avoir joui en moi, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. On l'a déjà fait sans. Et puis je ne suis vraiment plus à ça près avec ce qui se passe pour moi. Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire en ce moment. Je m'en mordrais peut-être les doigts plus tard, mais je m'en contrefiche.

Je reprends mon souffle en restant sans bouger. Shino se relève, lui. Il doit se dire que c'est plus difficile pour moi en ayant quelqu'un sur moi. Je tourne juste mon visage sur le côté et observe Shino se rhabiller. J'avale le peu de salive que je trouve, et me redresse en l'interrogeant. Je suis encore troublé par ce qu'il a fait.

-Pourquoi tu t'es retiré d'un coup comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?  
-Hein ?

Il se tourne vers moi. J'attrape mon boxer à côté du lit et l'enfile en me répétant. Il reste d'abord silencieux, et me répond de façon un peu gêné.

-Ben je... j'avais l'impression que... ça se faisait.  
-T'as vu ça dans un porno ?  
-... oui, je...  
-Le films sur internet, c'est fait pour le public. Pas pour ceux qui le font.  
-Ah. .. dé... désolé, je... pensais que ça te plairait.  
-Ben t'as dû voir que j'ai préféré la fin !

Je souris et ris même un peu bêtement en me levant. Je titube un peu, à bout de force, et me penche pour prendre mon jean par terre et l'enfiler.

-G... Gaara, euh... tu... Enfin c'est un peu tard pour demander mais... t'as rien, hein ? T'es sûr ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Ben t'as connu quelques mecs et comme... on n'a pas été sérieux nous même au tout début, ... je voulais savoir si tu pensais que... tu pouvais avoir attrapé quelque chose.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose.  
-Ok.

Il n'est malgré tout pas très à l'aise. Il finit par me demander.

-Tu... tu l'as fait avec qui d'autre ? En dehors de moi et... bah de Sasuke et Neji... ?  
-Personne d'autre.  
-C'est vrai ?

Je me vexe en l'entendant si étonné.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Tu me prends pour qui, là ?  
-P... pour personne, ... enfin... pardon. J'ai pas envie de choper un truc.  
-Moi non plus je te signale. C'est pas parce que je suis dans une situation merdique que j'ai envie d'être dans une autre encore plus merdique.  
-Excuse-moi.

Je me tais. Je retiens un soupir agacé. Et puis je réalise qu'on vient tout juste de faire l'amour et qu'on s'engueule déjà. Je m'excuse à mon tour à voix basse et lui assure ne rien avoir. Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Encore, ... si je l'avais fait avec Lee, ... même avec une protection j'aurais eu un peu peur je pense. Je me demande jusqu'où il est allé traîner. Enfin d'un autre côté je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

-On sort toujours ensemble, hein ? T'es... t'es pas trop fâché que je t'aie demandé ça ?

Je m'étonne et le dévisage. Il se tient debout au beau milieu de ma chambre et semble plus que gêné. Je soupire sans retenu et m'approche de lui. J'enlace sa taille, et lui assure que nous sommes encore ensemble.

-Ok. Merci. Je suis con parfois, ... pardonne-moi.  
-Je sais. T'en fais pas je suis habitué avec toi. T'as même cru que je parlais de Sasuke quand je t'ai dit que le type que j'aime m'a lâché.

Il sursaute un peu en hoquetant. J'écarquille les yeux et les relève vers les siens en l'interrogeant sans y croire.

-C'est pas vrai tu penses encore que c'est ça ?  
-... c... c'était qui alors ?  
-Mais toi, espèce d'abruti !

Il ouvre la bouche pour former un « oh » qui ne se fait pas entendre. Puis il s'excuse de nouveau.

-J'suis vraiment con parfois...  
-Au moins tu l'avoues.

Il sourit malgré lui et me demande si je ne pourrais pas être un peu plus gentil avec lui. Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque son portable se fait entendre. Il le prend en me demandant un instant.

-Allô ? Bah bien sûr que c'est fini ça fait presque une heure qu'on est sorti !

Petit blanc. Puis Shino demande soudain l'heure. Je réalise qu'on a dû un peu trop prendre notre temps.

-Oui ! Je... j'arrive ! Mais non, j'ai pas oublié ! Arrête ! J'arrive, je raccroche !

Il referme son portable et cherche son pull des yeux. Je prends la parole.

-Tu dois y aller ?  
-Oui. Je suis en retard, même.  
-Ok.  
-On se voit demain de toute façon ! Tu viens au lycée, hein ?

Je souris et acquiesce pour le rassurer. Puis je m'approche de lui et l'enlace alors qu'il comprend ce que je veux. Il se penche en me resserrant contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement. Puis il chuchote.

-Alors à demain ?  
-Oui. A demain. Tu sais quel bus prendre ?  
-Oui. J'ai vu la ligne que je prends habituellement sur le chemin. Comme ça en plus je pourrai venir te voir souvent, ici !

Je souris de plus belle, l'embrasse de nouveau, et finis de me rhabiller pour l'accompagner à l'arrêt de bus. Il m'a tenu par la main jusqu'à ce que son transport arrive.  
Il m'a embrassé une nouvelle fois, du bout des lèvres, avant de monter.

Et moi, là, je rentre au Kanter avec un sourire de bienheureux peint sur mon visage.

Une fois de retour, juste avant d'ouvrir la pièce commune à l'étage où je sais que Lee attend pour me faire des réflexions et me poser des questions sur les bruits « étranges » qu'il a pu entendre tout à l'heure, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je réponds en entrant. Comme ça au moins, Lee ne va pas m'embêter.

-Allô ?  
-Salut, ... je dérange pas ? T'es plus avec Shino ?

C'est Neji. Je salue rapidement Lee qui semble déçu que je sois au téléphone mais qui abandonne pour le moment, et passe dans ma chambre juste après avoir hoché la tête en entendant mon colocataire me dire s'installer pour une séance.

-Non Neji. Shino vient de repartir en bus. Ca va ?  
-Pas moins qu'hier en tout cas...  
-Hm.

Je suis désemparé devant son état. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Ca s'est bien passé avec Shino ?  
-Super. Génial. Il m'attend demain en bon petit ami qu'il est.  
-J'suis content pour toi.  
-Merci.

Je grimace soudain en me posant une question. Je me racle la gorge, et me lance.

-On a... On a fait l'amour avant qu'il parte, je l'ai amené au Kanter, ... et... on a commencé avec une capote mais... On a eu un petit problème sur la fin...

Autant ne pas lui dire que j'ai demandé à Shino de continuer sans se soucier du fait qu'il l'avait retiré. Je sais que Neji me hurlerait dessus.

-Shino n'est pas très rassuré, du coup... tu crois que... qu'il faut que je lui propose de faire des tests ?  
-Ben si ça dure entre vous il faudra le faire à un moment de toute façon, tu crois pas ?  
-Oui. ... j'suis un peu mal à l'aise parce que franchement il n'était pas du tout rassuré, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'a pris pour quelqu'un qui couche à droite et à gauche comme ça...

Neji ne dit rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense comme Shino. Pourtant quand on y réfléchit il a couché avec plus de monde que moi ! Il n'a rien à dire !  
Je soupire sans retenu, et lui exprime mon sentiment.

-J'ai couché qu'avec toi et Sasuke en dehors de Shino je te signale !  
-Et t'as failli avec Kiba, Lee, Hinata.  
-Failli !  
-Parce que vous avez été interrompu à chaque fois, Gaara. Te fais pas Saint alors que tu penses qu'à ça.

Je me tais. Je suis vexé même si, après tout, Neji a raison. Seulement je ne veux pas me rendre si facilement.

-Oui ben je te signale qu'en rentrant hier soir, Lee était en pleine séance devant son ordi, il m'a proposé une gâterie et je lui ai dit non ! Je me suis calmé tout seul !  
-Encore heureux, tu venais tout juste de te remettre avec Shino !

Je soupire de nouveau. Je n'aime pas son ton.  
Je décide de changer de sujet, agacé.

-Bon. Tu voulais quoi au final ?  
-Te parler de ce qu'à fait Naruto ce week-end. ... Il vient de m'appeler, ... Sasuke vient de repartir chez lui.

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux en me tenant droit. Je traverse ma chambre et m'assieds sur mon lit en ouvrant grand mes oreilles.

-Ils ont fait quelque chose ?  
-Non. N... Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait essayé de tripoter un peu Sasuke mais... lui il n'a pas voulu. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire à Naruto qu'il t'aime toi et qu'il ne veut pas t'oublier.  
-Ah. Oui.  
-Oui.

Blanc. Puis Neji craque. Sa voix se fait un peu cassée et aigu.

-Gaara tu pourrais pas dire à Sasuke d'essayer avec Naruto ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Je... je veux qu'ils le fassent, Naruto... Naruto se rendra compte, comme ça, que Sasuke n'est pas pour lui. Ce mec c'est... c'est pas un mec pour Naruto et... j'en peux plus, je veux le récupérer Gaara !

Je l'entends renifler. Je lui réponds, un peu perdu, que Sasuke ne m'écoutera pas et sera même encouragé dans son délire que je vais retourner vers lui si je l'appelle comme ça. Un sanglot échappe alors à Neji qui me supplie d'essayer.

-Neji... ! Je... Ca marchera pas !  
-Mais comment tu peux savoir si t'essaies pas ! ... Gaara ! S'il te plait ! Je... j'ai plus que toi pour m'aider !

Blanc. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à Sasuke. Surtout qu'il va croire que j'ai envie de l'appeler, si je le fais. Il va penser que je lui manque et que je me suis trouvé une excuse bidon pour lui parler !

-B... bon... Ecoute Neji, je... je vais l'appeler, d'accord ? Calme-toi. Je le fais tout à l'h  
-Tout de suite ?

Je hoquette. Neji me redemande si je peux le faire maintenant. Je soupire en grimaçant. Je n'ai pas envie, moi ! Neji me supplie presque de le faire. Il irait même jusqu'à me dire qu'il fera ce que je veux si je lui en laissait le temps.

-Ok. ... je vais l'appeler. Maintenant.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui Neji. Allez. Calme-toi. Je l'appelle.  
-M... merci. Tu... tu me rappelles juste après pour me dire ce qu'il a dit ?  
-Il va me dire qu'il ne veut pas et qu'il m'aime. Point.

Silence. Je soupire de nouveau et lui promets de le rappeler juste après. Puis je raccroche. Je soupire sans retenue, lève les yeux au ciel en me demandant ce que j'ai pu faire dans une de mes vie passées pour mériter tout ça, et inspire profondément en allant chercher le numéro de Sasuke dans la mémoire de mon portable.

C'est parti.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Blanc. Je grimace. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû parler de Neji. »

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Je fais court ici puisque je vous ai mis un grand p'tit mot en haut du chapitre ! Mais en tout cas, toujours ce merci parce qu'il faut quand même le faire ! Vous vous donnez la peine de prendre du temps pour me faire un commentaire, alors voilà. n.n J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore terminé donc je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez avec le même délai habituel (ben oui, y'a la JE qui arrive, j'ai aussi des tableaux à terminer pour une expo, donc bah... voilà. Moins de temps pour écrire même si j'en trouve quand même ! Et puis je suis sur Frères 3 en ce moment. (oui parce que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre de prêt, pour cette fic là aussi. n.n'...) Quoiqu'il en soit la suite arrivera ! èé En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! **

Densetsu : #pas content# Pourquoi tu fais passer mon fils pour un méchant, comme ça ? èé  
Itachi : #corrige légèrement Densetsu# : Un méchant, ET un idiot.  
Nana : Euh bah... il peut pas avoir le beau rôle dans toutes les fics, quand même !  
Densetsu : Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas !  
Nana : Parce qu'il y a déjà un personnage avec ce profil et deux seraient de trop.  
Densetsu : Bah t'as qu'à virer l'autre ! Non mais c'est quoi, ce favoritisme ! èé  
Itachi : #regarde Densetsu de biais en se demandant s'il est vraiment sérieux et s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit.#  
Nana : #pareil#  
Densetsu : Quoi ? èé  
Itachi : Euh... Densetsu, ... c'est toi, celui qui a toujours un beau rôle dans les fics de Nana'.  
Densetsu : O.O... #réalise, rougit, se racle la gorge et reprend# Oui bon, ... alors... laisse. Continue comme tu veux.  
Nana : #retourne à son texte en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas attendu la permission pour le faire de toute façon.#


	67. Un Effleurement Chapitre 67

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 5 ans et demi** alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 67.**

J'inspire profondément en allant chercher le numéro de Sasuke dans la mémoire de mon portable.

C'est parti.

Je me racla la gorge, sélectionne le numéro de Sasuke, et colle mon portable à mon oreille en m'asseyant un peu plus confortablement. L'attente ne se fait pas longue et j'entends rapidement la voix de mon ex petit ami.

-Allô ? Gaara ?

Il est étonné. Ca ne me surprend pas. Je réponds.

-Oui. Salut. Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu... ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Bon. Comment amener la chose, maintenant ? Je suis vraiment bête de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Le temps que je trouve, lui va s'imaginer plein de choses. Je me lance donc de but en blanc.

-Je voulais te dire que tu devrais essayer avec Naruto.

J'entends un léger hoquet à mon oreille. Puis sa réponse.

-Pardon ? Qu... quoi ?  
-Tu devrais essayer de sortir avec Naruto.  
-Naruto est mon meilleur ami, Gaara ! Et puis si tu m'appelles pour dire des trucs pareil, c'est... c'est pas la peine ! Je t'aime encore, moi !

Je ferme les yeux en retenant un soupir. Je m'y attendais. Je le savais bien, je l'avais dit à Neji !  
Je soupire finalement en me disant que c'est peine perdue mais... d'un autre côté je m'en veux de ne pas essayer plus.

-Et de toute façon je ne voudrais jamais de Naruto comme ça !

Je tique, et rétorque.

-Alors montre-lui que tu n'es pas fait pour lui !  
-Hein ?  
-Naruto n'arrête pas de te chercher Sasuke ! Il n'en démordra pas, il est comme... comme toi avec moi ! Tu n'as qu'à lui montrer que... Enfin sors avec lui et prouve-lui que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble.  
-Mais j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec lui !  
-Mais il le comprend pas, ça ! Et en plus il fait du mal à Neji en n'arrêtant pas de se plaindre à lui !

Blanc. Je grimace. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû parler de Neji. ... Sasuke va comprendre, il n'est pas si bête que ça.  
Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Il s'énerve et hausse la voix.

-OUI BEN T'AS QU'A T'ENVOYER EN L'AIR AVEC LUI ! CA A DU LUI PLAIRE D'APRES CE QUE NARUTO M'A DIT ! CONSOLE-LE J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !

Je reste sans voix, et réagis en réalisant la tonalité dans mon oreille.

-Sasuke ? Sa... Sasuke ?

Il a raccroché ! Il m'a raccroché au nez !  
Je m'énerve à mon tour et lui envoie un texto.

#J'te signale que moi je suis avec Shino de nouveau et que ça va très bien entre nous ! J'ai aucune envie de coucher avec Neji ou qui que ce soit d'autre que Shino ! Alors tu vas arrêter de te faire des films débiles !#

Je lui envoie, et soupire en me laissant tomber sur le côté sur mon lit. Je m'allonge correctement en me tournant sur le dos, et regarde mon portable.  
Il faut que j'appelle Neji pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé, maintenant...  
Je me rassieds, sélectionne le numéro de Neji, et attends en me demandant comment il va prendre tout ça. Au final, il ne va pas répondre. Je lui ai laissé un message lui demandant de me rappeler. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui raconter. Et apparemment, lui n'a pas eu celui de me rappeler.

Nous sommes lundi matin. Aujourd'hui je retourne au lycée et c'est Kakashi qui m'emmène. Iruka doit voir un fournisseur dans la matinée et refaire le tour des réserves pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.  
Mais pour le moment c'est n'est pas vraiment le problème. Non, le problème c'est qu'il faut que je me lève. Et j'en ai tout sauf envie !  
C'est finalement Lee qui va réussir à me sortir du lit en voulant m'y rejoindre. Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain en m'y calmant à la seule idée de revoir Shino, et pars rejoindre Kakashi qui m'attend déjà en bas. Nous prenons la route. Kakashi ne tarde pas à m'interroger.

-Ca va aller la reprise ?

Je m'étonne, et réponds.

-Euh... Oui. Merci.  
-Ca fait quand même plus d'une semaine, tu vas pouvoir rattraper tes cours ?  
-Neji m'en a déjà passé pas mal, ça devrait aller.

A part Temari, personne ne s'inquiétait comme ça pour moi. Enfin, ... d'accord Neji aussi mais c'est un ami, lui. Alors que Kakashi ne me doit rien ni... ni ne devrait se faire du souci comme ça.  
Nous finissons par arriver. Je m'apprête à sortir de voiture lorsqu'il me tend un papier en prenant la parole.

-Tiens, au cas où tu aurais des problèmes pour ton absence.  
-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que...

Je prends le papier plié et l'ouvre pour y trouver un mot d'excuse et les explications de mon absence. Rien de gênant n'y est dit, c'est même... ça ne me desserre en rien, je dirai. Je relève les yeux vers Kakashi qui me sourit.

-Comme ça tu ne craindras rien avec ton administration.  
-M... Merci.  
-De rien. Et si jamais ils trouvent quand même à y redire, donne leur le numéro du bar. On s'en occupera.

J'acquiesce, toujours sous le choc, et le remercie de nouveau avant qu'il ne reprenne la route.  
Je relis le papier, et le replie pour l'emmener au bureau de l'accueil qui gère les absences. Je n'aurai jamais pensé trouver une aide en Kakashi. Pourtant, ... pourtant Lee me l'avait dit. En cas de réel coup dur, c'est Kakashi qui s'en occupe. C'est lui qui sait ce que c'est.  
Heureusement qu'Iruka devait voir son fournisseur. Je ne sais pas s'il y aurait pensé, lui.  
Et comme l'avait dit Kakashi, tout s'est bien passé pour que je retourne en cours. Je crois même le soupçonner à raison d'avoir appelé le lycée la semaine dernière. Mais je ne demande pas, je suis trop heureux de ne pas avoir de remontrance ou autres problèmes. Je monte, rassuré, jusqu'à ma salle de classe. Je m'installe à ma place sans faire attention à la présence de quelqu'un de bien précis. Mais ce quelqu'un m'interpelle rapidement.

-On ne me dit pas bonjour ?  
-Hein ?

Je relève mon regard rivé dans mon sac de cours d'où je sortais mes affaires, et hoquette en me sentant rougir en voyant Shino penché juste devant moi. Il sourit. Je me reprends en entendant quelques chuchotements autour de nous.

-Ah euh... bonjour Shino.  
-Bonjour !

Je me sens rougir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ne... ne me dites pas qu'il attend que je l'embrasse alors que nous ne sommes pas seuls et... et que nous sommes en classe... ?  
Je me racle la gorge et sors le reste de mes affaires avant de m'asseoir à ma place. Shino fait de même en restant tourné vers moi.

-T'as pas eu de problème à l'accueil ? Pour reprendre.  
-Non. Kakashi m'a fait un mot.  
-C'est sympa.

J'acquiesce.  
Shino chuchote brusquement.

-Dis !  
-Hein ?  
-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Je hoquette et regarde les autres autour de nous. Je baisse ensuite mon visage en prenant ma trousse à deux mains.

-N... non. Tu vas avoir des ennuis.  
-C'est à moi de décider si j'ai envie d'en avoir ou non, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne dis rien. Il m'interroge à nouveau.

-Ou alors tu ne veux pas te faire encore remarquer ?

J'hésite, et hoche la tête. J'entends alors un « d'accord » de sa part. Je le regarde timidement et m'excuse d'une voix gênée.  
J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Mais il me rassure en souriant.

-T'en fais pas. Je peux comprendre.

Je redresse mon visage en me sentant soulagé. Puis je remarque l'arrivée de Neji. Je l'observe, depuis ma place, s'installer à la sienne. Il est fatigué. A-t-il au moins dormi ce week-end ? Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, et décide avoir le temps pour le saluer et demander comment il va. Seulement le professeur arrive lorsque je commence à me lever. Je vais devoir attendre.

J'ai longuement regardé le dos de Shino durant la matinée. Je me demandais ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il a voulu m'embrasser devant tout le monde. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois, je le sais bien, ... mais ça n'aurait pas non plus été comme d'habitude. Là, ... là on est ensemble après tout. Pour de vrai je veux dire. Il n'y a personne pour nous en empêcher, personne pour dire des mensonges, ... On s'aime honnêtement.

-Salut.

Je sors de mes pensées et réalise soudain la fin de la matinée. Neji est juste à côté de moi, appuyé sur mon bureau.

-Ah.. ! Salut Neji. Ca va ? T'as... l'air assez fatigué.

Mon voisin se lève et s'en va comme à son habitude. Neji prend donc sa place en soupirant.

-Ca se voit tant que ça... ?  
-... oui.  
-J'ai reçu ton message hier mais... j'ai pas eu le courage de te rappeler. ... J'ai tourné en rond toute la nuit.  
-Hm. ... j'y ai pensé.

Shino se fait brusquement remarquer.

-Il se passe quoi ?

Neji lui jette un coup d'œil assez froid. Shino repose nonchalamment sur ma table, les bras croisés sous sa tête. J'ouvre doucement ma bouche en essayant de trouver ce que je vais pouvoir dire ou faire pour calmer le jeu avant qu'il ne commence d'une mauvaise manière. Seulement, Neji soupire et prend la parole en premier.

-Je suis finalement un réel idiot comme tu l'avais dit, c'est tout.

Shino hausse un sourcil. Moi aussi. Je suis étonné et le fait savoir.

-Pourquoi.. « comme il l'avait dit » ?  
-J'étais au courant de leur accord, c'est tout. Et, pour moi, c'était idiot de faire ça. Sortir ensemble en attendant quelqu'un, ... c'est n'importe quoi. Ca ne peut pas apporter quelque chose de bon.

J'en reste sans voix. Alors... il le savait ?

-Pourquoi je suis pas au courant de ça ?

Neji et Shino s'étonnent à leur tour. Shino interroge Neji, qui va ensuite faire de même.

-Tu lui avais pas dit ?  
-Je pensais que tu l'avais fait ! Tu l'as pas fait ?  
-C'est toi son meilleur ami !  
-Et toi son petit ami !

Je les interromps en leur demandant d'arrêter et leur dis que je n'en veux à personne de ne pas être au courant et que, de toute façon, maintenant c'est fait. Puis je demande finalement à Shino comment il l'a su. J'apprends qu'Hinata le lui a dit. Neji soupire et confirme.

-Comment elle va, d'ailleurs ?

Je retiens un sursaut en entendant Shino demander ça. Neji l'interroge.

-Ton ex ? Elle passe son temps chez Gaara avec son frère.

Mon ventre se noue. Je recule un peu sur ma chaise en grimaçant sans pouvoir me retenir. J'aimerai m'excuser à Shino mais ce dernier n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Il demande.

-Et ton oncle ne dit rien ?  
-Il n'est pas très présent ces derniers temps. Donc il ne sait rien. Même Hanabi en profite pour sortir plus tard le soir avec ses amies.

Je me racle la gorge comme pour arrêter la conversation en cours. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler d'Hinata. Je romps donc le sujet pour en reprendre un autre.

-Sasuke ne veut vraiment pas de Naruto, Neji.

Shino intervient.

-Bah c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour toi, Neji, non ?

Neji soupire. Je suis peut-être le seul à le discerner, mais sa gorge s'est serrée. J'hésite, et raconte à Shino que c'est Neji qui m'a demandé d'intervenir auprès de Sasuke pour qu'il essaie de sortir avec Naruto. J'ai regardé Neji en même temps pour m'assurer que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais ça n'a pas l'air. Je le soupçonne d'être tellement mal et fatigué qu'il se fiche de tout maintenant. Je me redresse en me tenant un peu plus droit en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier. J'ouvre la bouche en me tournant un instant vers Shino.

-Shino, euh... On va aller chercher de quoi manger avec Neji, ... On te ramène quelque chose ?  
-Un pain au curry si tu trouves, je veux bien.  
-Ok.  
-Merci !

Je prends le poignet de Neji dans ma main et le fait se lever pour qu'il me suive. Je vais l'emmener prendre un peu l'air le temps qu'il se reprenne. Mais il est plus qu'épuisé.

-Neji, ... tu crois pas que tu devrais rentrer chez toi ?  
-Y'a rien faire chez moi. Ici au moins je suis occupé.  
-Occupé à penser à Naruto.

Ses lèvres se tordent. Je le prends par les épaules en parlant doucement mais, d'une certaine manière, fermement.

-Il faut que tu dormes Neji. Tu es à bout de nerfs !  
-J'y arrive pas Gaara !

Sa voix se serre de nouveau. Il est au bord des larmes.  
Je le prends par la main.

-Viens. On va à l'infirmerie.

Il se laisse mener. Il n'en peut vraiment plus.  
Je vais parler pour lui à l'infirmière du lycée. Il va avoir un cachet pour dormir et être mis au lit pour se reposer. Elle voulait le renvoyer chez lui après avoir vu sa tension, mais j'ai insisté pour qu'il reste ici et qu'il se repose en sa présence. S'il avait été prié de retourner chez lui, je sais qu'il n'aurait pas pu se reposer et qu'il n'aurait pas pris ce cachet pour dormir.  
J'ai envoyé un texto à Shino pour le prévenir que je restais avec Neji à l'infirmerie. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Je ne pense pas à vrai dire mais... c'est la première fois qu'on se revoit après... après hier et le fait de ressortir ensemble pour de bon, ... officiellement et tout je veux dire alors... j'espère que je ne gâche pas tout à vouloir rester avec Neji. Seulement c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Surtout pas dans cette situation.  
Mon portable se met à vibrer alors que je regarde Neji s'endormir petit à petit.

#T'inquiète pas ! On mangera ensemble demain ! Prends soin de ton meilleur ami, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.#

Je souris, rassuré. Rassuré, oui, mais aussi un peu amusé. Si Neji était encore éveillé, je lui montrerai le message pour lui faire savoir que même Shino s'inquiète pour lui.  
L'infirmière va me proposer d'aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger en entendant mon estomac crier famine. J'ai refusé poliment. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revenait avec un pain de yakisoba. Un pain pour moi. J'ai été surpris et l'ai remercié. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est... comme ce matin avec Kakashi.  
Elle m'a un peu observé alors que je commençais à manger puis elle m'a demandé de bien surveiller le patient. Elle est ensuite partie pour une petite demi-heure. Neji dormait toujours lorsque les cours ont repris. J'ai dû le laisser seul avec l'infirmière.  
J'ai envoyé un texto à Sasuke entre deux cours. Une sorte de... une sorte de demande inespérée. Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible d'amener Naruto aux portes du lycée ce soir après les cours et de me prévenir lorsqu'ils y seraient. Je lui ai dit que je lui ferai une faveur en échange. Hormis le sexe ou un baiser.

J'ai pris correctement les cours pour Neji durant l'après-midi. Elle est, du coup, passée assez rapidement. Une fois la dernière sonnerie retentie, je m'empresse de ranger mes affaires et de prendre le chemin de la sortie de classe. Cependant je suis arrêté par Shino qui attrape mon poignet et me fais me retourner vers lui.

-Tu vas où ?  
-Je dois aller chercher Neji à l'infirmerie. J'ai demandé à Sasuke de ramener Naruto devant le lycée à la fin des cours.

Il fronce légèrement ses sourcils, et déclare fermement qu'il vient avec moi.  
Je réfléchirai un peu, je verrai qu'il est jaloux. Seulement je suis trop préoccupé par Neji. J'accepte donc que Shino m'accompagne et lui demande de se presser. J'ai reçu un message de Sasuke il y a moins de deux minutes. Il est bien venu et avec Naruto comme je lui ai demandé.

Nous descendons à l'infirmerie. Shino me dit m'attendre dans le couloir. J'entre et retrouve Neji qui vient juste de se réveiller.

-Salut.  
-... salut Gaara...  
-Bien dormi ?

Il acquiesce légèrement en se penchant pour enfiler ses chaussures. L'infirmière s'est apparemment absentée. On va devoir attendre qu'elle revienne pour que Neji sorte. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tarder. J'envoie un texto à Sasuke pour lui demander d'attendre un peu.

#On doit faire sortir Neji de l'infirmerie et on arrive.#

-Ca faisait quelques jours que j'avais pas dormi autant. ... Je crois que je vais aller voir mon médecin pour lui demander des somnifères...

Je range mon portable en acquiesçant même si je ne suis pas très rassuré sur le fait qu'il ait ça chez lui à porté de main.

-Ton oncle est là ce soir ?  
-Non. Je vais être tout seul je pense. Hanabi dort chez un amie et Hinata doit être chez toi, sûrement.

Je l'observe un peu, prêt à demander s'il veut que je vienne chez lui histoire qu'il ne soit pas seul, mais il fait la démarche avant moi. Il redresse son visage vers le mien entre le laçage de ses chaussures et m'interroge.

-Tu veux venir ?  
-Ca t'embête pas ?  
-Non. Je veux bien. Je... j'aimerai assez, même.  
-Ok.

Comme ça, au moins, si ça dégénère avec Naruto dehors, je pourrai être là pour Neji s'il en a besoin. Pas que je veuilles que ça se passe mal, ... mais on ne sait jamais. Maintenant qu'on y est presque, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de demander à Sasuke d'amener Naruto. Sur le coup ça paraissait une bonne idée mais j'ai de sacrés doutes maintenant.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui et le regarde un peu. Je montre la porte du doigt en lui disant que Shino nous attend dans le couloir. Il sourit et corrige.

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'attend toi, plutôt, non ?  
-Oui mais... il s'inquiète pour toi aussi, tu sais ! Regarde.

Je lui montre mon portable et, plus particulièrement, le texto de Shino de tout à l'heure. Neji sourit malgré lui.

-Baratineur.  
-Dis pas ça. Il s'inquiète vraiment. En fait je le soupçonne même de tenir un peu à toi ! Enfin... de t'apprécier, je veux dire.  
-Il a un peu changé alors ça se pourrait.  
-« changé » ?

Il s'étonne de me voir surpris. Je souris finalement et lui accorde la chose. Shino a vraiment changé, c'est vrai. Et en bien ce qui est d'autant mieux.

L'infirmière revient enfin. Elle va donner un somnifère à Neji pour ce soir et lui demander de rester chez lui demain s'il ne va pas mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Elle autorise ensuite Neji a sortir et lui dit qu'il n'aura pas à aller à l'accueil demain pour reprendre les cours. Qu'elle s'occupe de ça. Neji le remercie, et nous partons.  
Shino va reprendre ma main directement une fois que je l'aurai rejoins dans le couloir. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à Neji pour m'assurer que ça ne le dérange pas. Mais ça n'a pas l'air.

Nous arrivons dehors. Je cherche un peu du regard, et aperçois Sasuke dont le regard croise le mien. Je remarque aussi qu'il fixe un instant ma main jointe à celle de Shino.

-Naruto... ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Neji à côté de moi. Sa voix s'est resserrée d'un coup. Il est comme figé. Je m'assure qu'il ne bouge vraiment plus, et fais doucement volte face en direction de Sasuke et Naruto dont je réalise enfin la présence. Il est là lui aussi, vraiment.  
Et il est figé des pieds à la tête. Il dévisage Neji. Je devine qu'il doit se demander si c'est vraiment Neji. Ce dernier est tellement pâle et fatigué...

-C'est toi qui...  
-Hein ?

Shino lâche ma main alors que Neji vient de m'adresser la parole. Ce dernier me regarde en retenant une grimace. Sa voix tremble un peu.

-Tu leur as dit de venir ?  
-J'ai pensé... qu'il fallait que Naruto te voit, Neji.

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Naruto, puis à moi.

-Ne pense plus, alors.

Encore un coup d'œil à Naruto, puis il se retourne et se met à presser le pas puis finalement courir pour s'éloigner. Je tends mon bras pour le retenir et m'arrête. Je fais demi-tour et vais chercher Naruto.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Lui dire de lui courir après ? Ou lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je fronce mes sourcils en jetant un regard noir à Sasuke qui le remarque et m'adresse quelques mots.

-J'ai le droit à une faveur je crois.  
-... Oui. Mais tu sais les conditions.  
-Je veux que tu romps avec Shino. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis navrée pour cette attente assez longue ! La suite est déjà prête pour dans quinze jours, en tout cas. Héhé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû. On est en plein virage dans l'histoire ! Virage un peu long parce que j'ai rajouté quelque chose sans m'en rendre compte, mais bon. C'est pas grave ! n.n Quoiqu'il en soit je vous dis à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Je me répète aussi, mais il n'y a pas besoin de donner d'adresse mail ou d'être inscrit sur le site pour laisser un commentaire ! C'est ce que j'appelle les "anonymes" et vous avez votre réponse sur ma page profil à chaque changement de chapitre ! Encore merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, et à très bientôt pour la suite ou dans une autre fic !**

Densetsu : Tu vas encore le faire rompre avec Shino ?  
Nana : Il peut très bien refuser !  
Itachi : Il a donné sa parole.  
Nana : Oui. ... et... ?  
Itachi : #choqué#  
Nana : Rholala ! Mais non, voyons ! Il va... enfin... Je ne dirai rien, sinon ça va faire spoil ! :p Et toc !


	68. Un Effleurement Chapitre 68

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis 6 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 68.**

Je fais demi-tour et vais chercher Naruto.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Lui dire de lui courir après ? Ou lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ?

J'arrive à leur hauteur. Sasuke s'avance vers moi en premier mais je l'empêche de dire quoique ce soit. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Naruto, et lui ordonne.

-Cours-lui après.

Naruto hausse un sourcil en me dévisageant d'un air qui lui est très propre. Un air d'idiot fini qui ne comprend rien à la vie.

-COURS LUI APRES ET METS LES CHOSES AU CLAIR !

Il sursaute, fronce ses sourcils et s'apprête à rétorquer. Seulement Sasuke prend son poignet d'une main et lui demande d'obéir. Il insiste même en lui rappelant l'état de Neji. Naruto hésite, observe un peu Sasuke, me jette un coup d'œil et me contourne en pressant le pas.  
Quelques instants passent dans le silence puis Shino nous rejoint moi et Sasuke. Il prend ma main puis la parole.

-Salut, l'ex.

J'écarquille mes yeux et le dévisage, surpris. Sasuke répond.

-Bonsoir, futur ex.

Là, je fronce mes sourcils en jetant un regard noir à Sasuke qui le remarque et m'adresse quelques mots.

-J'ai le droit à une faveur je crois.  
-... Oui. Mais tu sais les conditions.  
-Je veux que tu romps avec Shino.

Je sens la main de Shino serrer la mienne. Je fixe un petit moment Sasuke, puis me tourne vers Shino.

-Je veux rompre, Shino.  
-H... hein ?

Sa main se fait soudain moins agrippée. Je soupçonne même qu'elle va bientôt me lâcher pour aller s'enfoncer en poing dans le visage de Sasuke en voyant celui de Shino se déformer par la colère. Il se tourne vers Sasuke. Je resserre donc mon emprise sur sa main et reprends la parole.

-Tu veux ressortir avec moi ?

Là, il hoquette en se retournant vers moi.  
Je soupire, et regarde à Sasuke.

-Content ?

Non. Il n'est pas heureux et ça se voit. Je reprends la parole.

-Autre chose, Sasuke. Tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins.

J'entends Shino me soupirer de ne jamais plus jamais lui refaire ça. Un petit sourire en coin s'affiche sur mon visage alors que je lui jette un coup d'œil. Je suis touché qu'il ait eu si peur.

-Alors je veux qu'on redevienne ami et que... et que tu m'accordes une soirée de temps en temps.

Je m'étonne de la demande. Sasuke rougit en le voyant et baisse les yeux sur le côté en fermant ses poings, bras tendus, de chaque côté de son corps. Il est mal à l'aise. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shino qui semble plus détendu. Il me sourit même un peu. J'accepte donc.

-D'accord.

Je tends mon bras vers Sasuke.

-Ami.

Il hésite, et prends ma main pour la serrer. Il me répète doucement et me lâche.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voiture s'arrête juste à notre hauteur et que nous remarquons Kakashi au volant, étonné de voir Sasuke ici.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ? Ton lycée est à l'autre bout de la ville !  
-J'ai amené Naruto de force pour qu'il voit Neji. On a séché les dernières heures de cours.

Petit blanc, puis Kakashi regarde autour de nous en demandant où se trouve les deux concernés. Nous les cherchons automatiquement des yeux. Je fais quelques pas vers là où Neji est parti en prenant doucement la parole à voix haute.

-Ils n'ont pas dû aller très loin.

Je presse un peu mon pas alors que Kakashi suit lentement. Je tourne au coin de la rue et m'arrête net sur place. Neji est accroupi contre le mur d'enceinte de l'école. Il pleure. Naruto est penché sur lui. Shino et Sasuke me rattrapent. Ce dernier me dit à voix basse que Kakashi est parti se trouver une place pour se garer. J'acquiesce et le remercie, et me demande si je dois avancer ou non. De plus, je le remarque enfin, mais Naruto et Neji sont dévisagés par plusieurs élèves du lycée. Quelques élèves que Shino s'empresse de disperser alors que je m'approche de Naruto et Neji. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, et lui demande de se relever. Après quelques instants, Neji essaie de m'obéir mais n'y arrive pas et tombe même en lâchant un sanglot. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Je l'entends murmurer le prénom de son ex-petit-ami alors que j'aide celui-ci à se relever en le soutenant.

-Faut pas rester là Neji.

Il chuchote à mon oreille tandis que ses bras passent autour de mes épaules.

-Fais-le partir. Fais-le partir s'il te plait.  
-Non. Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens vraiment. Il faut que ce soit clair. Et ça, ... même s'il te rejette.

Je grimace en sentant ses mains serrer plus que fortement mes épaules. Mais je ne le lui fais pas remarquer et ne lui en veux pas.  
Naruto, juste à côté, a très certainement entendu ce que nous venons de nous dire. Il est un peu perdu mais je m'en fiche. Je lui en veux d'être responsable de l'état de Neji.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Je sursaute. Kakashi est là. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en gardant Neji dans mes bras. Il est en train de se calmer doucement. Et Kakashi ne sait plus trop quoi faire pendant un instant. Ses yeux sont rivés vers Neji. Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur l'épaule droite de Neji.

-Neji... ça va ?

Je lui lance un regard noir en répondant directement.

-Bien sûr que non il ne va pas ! Vous voyez une once de joie chez lui en ce moment ?

Sa main se retire de l'épaule de Neji tandis que ses yeux se tournent lentement vers les miens. Je resserre Neji contre moi sans changer de comportement envers mon logeur.  
Sasuke prend la parole.

-Kakashi, ... est-ce que tu pourrais nous emmener au kanter tous les quatre s'il te plait ? Neji a besoin de parler avec Naruto et il vient chez moi ce soir...  
-On est cinq, Sasuke. Merci de me compter.

C'est Shino qui vient de parler. Kakashi lui jette un coup d'œil, et demande.

-Tu es... Shino. C'est ça ?

Shino acquiesce et tend sa main à Kakashi qui la serre.

-Je suis le petit ami de Gaara. Je suis passé hier, ... en vitesse.  
-Ah. D'accord. Je comprends mieux le boucan.

Shino se crispe et rougit légèrement en lâchant la main de Kakashi.

-Oui euh... d... désolé.  
-C'est rien. C'était amusant.

Sasuke se racle soudain la gorge, et demande si nous pouvons aller au Kanter. Kakashi fait alors remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de place pour cinq personnes dans sa voiture. Je regarde alors Shino qui fait de même. Il comprend.

-Laissez, je vais rentrer chez moi. De toute façon il faut que j'aille garder mes petites sœurs.

Il s'approche de moi qui aie toujours Neji dans mes bras, m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me demande de lui envoyer un texto ce soir.

-Je l'aurai fait même sans que tu demandes !

Il sourit, me fait savoir qu'il en est ravi, et nous salue tous avant de me contourner Naruto, Neji et moi. Il a demandé à notre désormais ami commun de prendre soin de lui. Neji s'est écarté de moi en passant ses mains sur ses yeux, à peu près calmé, et a hoché la tête en lui affirmant qu'il ferait de son mieux.

Dans la voiture, Neji a demandé à ce que Naruto s'asseye devant. Il ne voulait pas être à l'arrière avec lui et ne voulait pas non plus être observé par lui s'il avait été devant. Il est donc entre moi et Sasuke à l'arrière. En montant, il a pris ma main et a fermé les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'était une façon de se réfugier et de ne pas avoir à subir nos regards observateurs et inquiets, mais il est resté ainsi toute la durée de la route. Je voyais par moment son menton trembler et sentais sa main resserrer la mienne. Mais il a tenu bon.

Nous voilà arrivés au Kanter. J'aperçois Lee en train de préparer les tables pour le services. Il n'est donc pas à l'étage. Je regarde rapidement Neji et Naruto en descendant de voiture, et leur propose d'aller parler seul à seul à l'étage pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Kakashi sourit, comme amusé.

-Tu sais prendre les choses en main quand ça concerne tes amis, Gaara !

Je corrige tout de suite.

-« Mon » ami.

Je lance ensuite un mauvais regard à Naruto qui n'a pas l'air de relever. Il le ferait, ce serait pareil de toute façon.  
Sasuke demande.

-Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?  
-T'as qu'à prendre un verre. Ou aider, si tu veux.

Je prends la main de Neji et le fais entrer après moi. Je salue Iruka au bar, et interpelle Lee.

-Naruto et Neji peuvent emprunter la salle commune à l'étage un petit moment ?

Lee s'étonne, mais accepte. Il regarde les deux cités traverser la salle du bar et passer dans les cuisines pour monter à l'étage. Iruka propose un verre de limonade à Sasuke. Lequel accepte alors que je dépose mes affaires de cours derrière le bar en déclarant aider Lee à préparer la salle. Je ne veux pas vraiment discuter avec Sasuke. Je vais sentir son regard m'observer pendant une bonne demi-heure. Une demi-heure au bout de laquelle Iruka me demande de venir m'asseoir un peu pour tenir compagnie à Sasuke et, aussi, de me reposer après ma journée de cours. Je me fige en plein milieu de la salle, regarde Sasuke, et hoche la tête en me rapprochant. Seulement je contourne le bar et prends mes affaires de cours en déclarant que j'ai des devoirs à faire. Sasuke n'attend pas une minute pour prendre la parole à son tour.

-Je vais t'aider.  
-N... non, ça va aller Sasuke. T'en fais pas.  
-Tu peux quand même accepter l'aide d'un ami, non ?

Je le dévisage alors que je viens tout juste de sortir un cahier de mon sac de cours en m'installant. La voix de Sasuke s'est faite très dure et agacée, d'un coup. Je lui réponds donc mais en restant calme.

-Je te signale qu'un ami ça ne parle pas comme ça, Sasuke. Je veux les faire seul pour me rendre compte si j'ai du retard ou pas avec les absences que j'ai eu. Je te demanderai de l'aide si je suis vraiment paumé, mais là je veux commencer seul.  
-H... Ah. Pardon, ... je pensais que tu voulais m'éviter.

Je ne réponds pas. Oui je veux l'éviter. Mais là j'ai une très bonne excuse alors autant la lui donner.

Iruka me sert un verre de limonade alors que je prends un stylo dans ma trousse. Je le remercie, et soupire en me mettant dans mes cours sous le regard observateur de Sasuke.

Une heure plus tard, soit une heure et demi après être arrivé, Naruto revient dans la salle du bar. Je lève mes yeux de mes cours, et me lève en laissant mon stylo sur un de mes cahiers. Je me suis inventé des exercices supplémentaires à faire pour ne pas avoir à discuter avec Sasuke. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est douté.  
Naruto inspire profondément et demande à Sasuke s'ils peuvent y aller. Je ne laisse pas ce dernier répondre, j'interroge Naruto.

-Et Neji ? Comment il va ?

Naruto me jette un coup d'œil et me répond en regardant Sasuke se lever et enfiler son manteau.

-J'aime Sasuke et je veux sortir avec lui. A ton avis, comment va Neji ?

Je retiens un soupir. Naruto me dit ensuite plus doucement que je ferai bien de monter voir Neji pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. Je hoche la tête, termine un énième verre de limonade, range mes affaires, serre poliment la main de Naruto même si j'aimerai mettre la mienne ailleurs, et me fige en me retrouvant face à Sasuke pour lui dire au revoir. Il fait le premier pas et s'approche de moi pour me faire la bise. Un peu surpris, je suis le mouvement. Je me racle ensuite la gorge, bafouille un peu, et déclare devoir monter. Je les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent. Moi, je vais voir Neji.

Je retrouve mon meilleur ami dans la salle commune de l'étage. Il est assit sur le canapé, silencieux et sans bouger. Je dépose mon sac à l'entrée de la pièce, et rejoins Neji. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Je lui jette un coup d'œil comme pour évaluer son état, et passe mon bras droit autour de ses épaules pour le faire venir contre moi. Il se laisse faire. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien, et l'interroge.

-Vous avez pu parler ?  
-Hm.

Sa voix est fatiguée. Je continue pourtant.

-Et ça a donné quoi ?  
-Il ne veut vraiment plus de moi. Alors je lui ai demandé de m'oublier complètement, même en tant qu'ami.

Je reste silencieux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. J'aimerai lui demander si, lui, va y arriver. Je sais qu'il va me dire qu'il essaiera mais je doute qu'il y réussisse.

-Gaara... ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
-Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se resserre un peu contre moi, et déclare.

-Je veux que tu supprimes le numéro de Naruto de mon téléphone portable et que... que tu le supprimes aussi de mes réseaux, ... sur internet.

Sans aucun tact, je tends le bras.

-Donne-moi ton portable.

Il ne bouge d'abord pas, puis prend finalement son portable dans sa poche pour me le donner avec une très forte hésitation. Je supprime le numéro de Naruto sans aucun remord, et demande ensuite avant de rendre son portable à Neji.

-Tu veux que je supprime aussi vos discussions ? Vos messages.

Il inspire profondément. Il tremble contre moi. Il se redresse et se penche en avant en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Puis j'entends un son affirmatif. Ou alors je le considère comme étant un accord. Je supprime donc les conversations qu'ont pu avoir Neji et Naruto.

-Gaara ?

Il se tourne un peu vers moi. Je le regarde sans bouger et écoute.

-Tu crois que je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

Je crois que je me suis figé un long moment. Je cligne enfin des yeux et hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises plus ou moins mécaniquement.

-Je peux aller dormir maintenant ?  
-... si tu veux, oui.  
-Merci.

Il se tourne vers moi, me fais la bise et se lève pour partir dans ma chambre après avoir fouillé dans son sac et avoir pris le somnifère que lui a donné l'infirmière tout à l'heure. Il s'arrête après avoir ouvert la porte de ma chambre, et se retourne vers moi.

-Tu peux te connecter au net sur mon portable, ... les mots de passe sont enregistrés pour... enfin... si tu peux supprimer Naruto de partout, je...  
-Pas de problème. T'en fais pas. Dors bien.  
-Merci. Te gêne pas à me pousser ou à me réveiller quand tu viendras te coucher.  
-Ok.

Je dormirai plutôt sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas déranger Neji. Il a besoin de sommeil. Je ne ferai que le réveiller en allant dormir avec lui dans un si petit lit. J'attends un peu, m'assure que Neji dort et dort seulement, bien au chaud dans mon lit, et redescends au bar pour aider en salle ou en cuisine. Kakashi m'interroge rapidement après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Iruka qui est occupé.

-Comment va Neji ?

Seulement je n'aime pas cette question.

-Il s'est endormi dans ma chambre. Je lui ai dit que ça ne dérangeait pas qu'il reste ici cette nuit.  
-Ok. Tu as bien fait.

Je hoche la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Je n'aime pas qu'il s'inquiète pour Neji. C'est bien normal, je sais, ... C'est tout à fait normal de s'inquiéter pour lui, ... mais c'est Kakashi et je n'aime pas ça. Il l'a fait avec Neji alors que ce dernier était encore vraiment jeune et... je suis sûr qu'il l'a manipulé pour le faire.

-Tu vas dormir avec lui ou tu prends le canapé ?  
-Je vais prendre le canapé pour pas le réveiller.  
-Ok. Je vais te monter des couvertures supplémentaires alors.

Je commence à hocher la tête, et l'arrête avant qu'il ne monte.

-Non c'est bon !

Il se fige au bas des marches et me dévisage.

-Pardon ?  
-Y'a déjà ce qu'il faut, ... c'est bon, merci. Et puis... Neji a un sommeil fragile alors il ne vaut mieux pas monter pour le moment. Si j'ai trop froid ou que je me rends compte qu'il manque quelque chose, je viendrai demander moi-même. C'est pas la peine de monter.

Il y a comme un moment de flottement, d'un coup. Kakashi retire son pied droit de la première marche, et m'interroge.

-Gaara, ... c'est moi ou tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de Neji ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-N... non ! Bien sûr que non !  
-J'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu me détestes ? Je pensais pourtant t'avoir aidé, ce matin, non ?  
-Oui, mais... Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! Neji est en train de dormir, là. Il vient juste de s'endormir, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille. Il n'est vraiment pas en forme.

Il me regarde des pieds à la tête en retenant un soupir. Ca se voit sur son visage. Il n'est pas convaincu et aimerait que je sois franc. Moi aussi j'aimerai vraiment lui dire ce que je pense de lui et de ce qu'il a fait à Neji. Mais c'est mon logeur et Neji m'en voudrait à vie si je le faisais.  
Kakashi va s'accorder à moi sur le fait que Neji ait besoin de sommeil et qu'il faut le laisser dormir tranquille à l'étage. Il ne va donc pas y monter. Ca m'a soulagé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait s'il y avait été, seul, comme ça. Je crois bien que j'aurai pu le suivre pour surveiller. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je pense que j'en aurai été capable.

La soirée défile. Lee m'a regardé assez souvent mais sans avoir le temps de m'approcher. Il y a eu du monde ce soir.  
L'horaire de fermeture enfin arrivé, je me laisse tomber sur une banquette en soupirant. Je tombe de sommeil. Dire que demain je vais devoir encore me lever aux aurores...  
Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Iruka m'adresser la parole.

-Gaara. Vas te coucher. Tu te lèves tôt demain. Je vais nettoyer avec Lee.  
-... merci. J'y vais.

Je me lève, et m'immobilise un instant pour demander des couvertures pour le canapé. Iruka me dit où elles se trouvent et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je le remercie, salue Lee qui me promet de ne pas faire trop de bruit en allant se coucher, et monte à l'étage.  
Je vais passer dans la salle de bain très rapidement sans faire de bruit puis installer vaguement des draps et couvertures sur le canapé pour m'endormir comme une masse à peine allongé.

Je suis en train de rêver de Shino lorsque, soudain, je sursaute alors qu'on me secoue.

-Gaara ! Gaara !

Je sursaute, ouvre les yeux et dévisage Lee penché sur moi.

-Hein ? Quoi ?  
-Le canapé se déplie, tu sais.  
-Quoi ?

Je soupire et pousse une plainte agacée en lui faisant remarquer que je dormais déjà.

-Ouais ben demain tu te serais plaints comme pas possible d'avoir dormi sur n'importe quoi. Le canapé se déplie, donc autant le déplier.

Je soupire de nouveau et lui demande de me laisser tranquille en me rallongeant. Je me couvre de la couverture en poussant une autre plainte. Quelle idée de me réveiller ! J'étais déjà en plein rêve ! Surtout que c'en était un bien, de rêve !

Lee insiste en tirant sur la couverture lorsque nous entendons une troisième voix.

-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le canapé ?

Je me crispe et sens Lee lâcher la couverture.

-Neji ?

Je la retire de mon visage et jette un coup d'œil à l'entrée de ma chambre. Neji est réveillé. Il se gratte le crâne en fronçant ses sourcils et en grimaçant de façon endormie, et demande.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu dormir dans ton lit ?  
-Je voulais pas te réveiller Neji.  
-Je suis réveillé, vous embêtez pas avec le canapé. Viens dormir.  
-Le lit est minuscule Neji.

Il me soupire que non et qu'on va se serrer. Lee échange un regard avec moi, et attend. A croire qu'il veut vraiment que ce satané canapé soit déplié !  
Je rends les armes et me lève pour suivre Neji dans ma chambre. Je referme derrière moi en souhaitant de nouveau bonne nuit à Lee.

Neji s'installe le premier dans mon lit. Je le regarde se blottir dans la couette bien contre le mur, et me jeter un coup d'œil pour me faire comprendre qu'il attend que je m'allonge moi aussi. Je bouge un peu, et me rappelle que je n'ai pas envoyé de texto à Shino. Je fais demi-tour pour aller chercher mon portable dans le salon.

-Je reviens.

Je sors de la pièce et vais prendre mon portable. Lee est dans la salle de bain. Je vois la lumière filtrer sous la porte.  
Une fois les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je me pose une question.  
Est-ce que je dis à Shino que Neji dort au Kanter avec moi ?  
Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ... mais je sais aussi qu'il le saura très certainement à un moment ou à un autre.  
Seulement je pourrai aussi le lui dire demain, une fois la nuit passée. Comme ça je pourrai le rassurer sur le fait que rien ne ce soit passé et qu'on a juste dormi. Que Neji avait besoin d'une présence.

Je grimace.  
Je n'aime pas ça.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Une fois presque rendu dans la pièce voulue, je regarde par-dessus mon épaule en entendant la voix de Kakashi parler de nouveau.

-Ca va Neji ?

Il entre dans ma chambre. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous n'avez pas encore eu vos réponses à l'heure où j'écris ces-mots mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne sauraient tarder. #débordée# . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite ! Héhé. Gaara va-t-il dire ses quatre vérités à Kakashi ou non ? Et Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Et cette nouvelle amitié avec Sasuke va-t-elle tenir ? Que de questions ! Héhé. La suite .. et bien je ne sais pas quand car je déménage le 29août et que je n'aurai pas internet de suite dans mon nouvel appartement. Je ferai du mieux que je peux pour l'avoir rapidement, mais vous devrez patientez un peu ! Désolée pour les désagréments et merci d'avance pour votre compréhension !**

Densetsu : #lit le paratexte# On déménage ?  
Itachi : Tu sais lire !  
Densetsu : #frappe Itachi en fronçant ses sourcils# Arrêtes de te moquer comme ça !  
Nana : Si vous ne vous calmez pas, vous n'aurez pas votre chambre à vous.  
Densetsu et Itachi : #soudainement sages comme des images#


	69. Un Effleurement Chapitre 69

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans** alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 69.**

Une fois les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je me pose une question.  
Est-ce que je dis à Shino que Neji dort au Kanter avec moi ?  
Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ... mais je sais aussi qu'il le saura très certainement à un moment ou à un autre.  
Seulement je pourrai aussi le lui dire demain, une fois la nuit passée. Comme ça je pourrai le rassurer sur le fait que rien ne ce soit passé et qu'on a juste dormi. Que Neji avait besoin d'une présence.

Je grimace.  
Je n'aime pas ça.

Je soupire et me décide à carrément l'appeler. Tant pis pour l'heure et puis... je ne pense pas qu'il dorme. J'attends un peu, et l'entends répondre. Sa voix est un peu essoufflée et paniquée.

-Allô ? Gaara ? Qu... ça va?  
-Je te dérange ?  
-Euh n... non ! Non, je...

Il se racle la gorge. Je cherche un peu, puis passe finalement.

-Je savais pas trop quoi mettre dans un texto alors... je t'ai appelé.

Il s'en amuse. Mais pas pour longtemps. Surtout lorsque je reprends la parole.

-Ecoutes, je... On est au Kanter, Neji est resté et... On va dormir ensemble, là.  
-... ah. Ok.  
-Voilà. Je me suis demandé si je te le disais mais bah... voilà, quoi. Je préfère que tu sois au courant.  
-Vous allez dormir dans le même lit ? Dans... dans ton petit truc que... enfin où on était hier ?  
-Oui. Il se passera rien, rassure-toi ! Mais je me suis dis que si tu l'apprenais après tu te serais fait pleins de films.

Il émet un petit son affirmatif à l'autre bout de l'onde. Je l'interroge.

-Tu vas pas te faire de films, ... hein ?  
-J'en sais rien. Je verrai bien.  
-Te fais pas de films s'il te plait. Il va rien se passer. On va juste dormir et peut-être parler un peu. C'est tout. Il a pris un somnifère en début de soirée, ... il s'est réveillé à cause de moi et Lee mais... il est encore dans les vapes, il va pas tarder à se rendormir. Et il est à bout de force tu sais.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu essaies de te justifier, Gaara.  
-J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles et que tu te dises que je vais te tromper.

Je sens mon ventre se nouer pour de bon alors que Shino ne me répond pas.

-On sort ensemble, hein, Shino ! Et on est fidèle l'un envers l'autre. D'accord ?  
-Oui. Je sais. J'espère bien, même ! Vas te coucher. Fais de beaux rêves.  
-A demain.  
-A demain Shino.

Je raccroche, lui envoie un texto pour lui dire que je l'aime et que je ne le tromperai pas, et que demain il pourra m'embrasser devant tout le monde en classe. J'ajoute un « bonne nuit » et emporte mon téléphone avec moi dans ma chambre après avoir mis le réveil à sonner demain matin pour les cours.  
Je me détends en voyant Neji déjà rendormi. Je soulève la couette et m'allonge à côté de lui. Mon corps se colle obligatoirement au sien. Il gigote, m'enlace et ne bouge plus une fois bien installé contre moi. Je vais finir par m'endormir à mon tour et, le lendemain, nous nous réveillons en un sursaut à cause de mon portable qui annonce que c'est l'heure. Je regarde Neji sans bouger et prends doucement la parole alors que mon portable se fait toujours entendre.

-Bonjour.  
-... salut. Tu devrais éteindre ton téléphone, là.  
-... ouais.

Je lâche Neji et lui tourne le dos en m'asseyant pour attraper mon réveil. Je me sens un peu troublé parce que je suis excité mais c'est normal. Je me lève et déclare aller dans la salle de bain. Au même moment, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Kakashi.

-Debout les jeunes ! Il faut partir plus tôt pour aller chercher les cours de Neji chez lui ce matin. Dépêchez-vous. Rendez-vous dehors dans une demi-heure. Vous mangerez sur la route.

Neji soupire pendant que je me presse pour contourner Kakashi dans le but de rapidement passer dans la salle de bain. Une fois presque rendu dans la pièce voulue, je regarde par-dessus mon épaule en entendant la voix de Kakashi parler de nouveau.

-Ca va Neji ?

Il entre dans ma chambre. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je lâche mes vêtements par terre, et me précipite dans ma chambre en trouvant, je ne sais comment, une excuse en or.

-Je dois prendre mes médicaments.

Je fouille un peu dans ma chambre en faisant mine de ne plus savoir où ils sont pendant que Neji répond à Kakashi qui s'inquiète ouvertement pour lui. Neji, se sentant sûrement oppressé par l'homme, me demande s'il peut passer dans la salle de bain en premier puisque je semble mettre du temps à trouver ce que je cherche. Je lui accorde la chose et le vois partir d'un pas un peu pressé. Kakashi me jette un coup d'œil sans rien dire, et ressort à son tour. J'entends le bruit de deux portes, puis des pas dans les escaliers qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée.  
Il est redescendu. Je me relève, vais jusqu'au bureau et en ouvre le tiroir pour prendre mes médicaments.  
Ca faisait quelques jours que je ne les avais pas pris quand j'y pense. Je me demande si je pourrai arrêter. Mon cœur ne me fait plus de frayeurs ces temps-ci.

Nous nous préparons rapidement et nous rendons chez Neji qui va se dépêcher pour aller chercher ses affaires de cours. Nous arrivons au lycée un peu en avance ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous installer.  
Shino arrive très peu de temps après nous. Il nous rejoint près de ma place, et s'installe à la sienne en me souriant.

-Salut !  
-Bonjour Shino.

Neji fait un petit mouvement de tête pour le saluer lui aussi. Puis il se lève et part à sa place pendant que, moi, j'attends debout en me disant que Shino va sûrement m'embrasser puisque je lui en ai donné la permission. Seulement il s'assied à sa place, installe son sac de cours à côté de lui après y avoir prit ses affaires, et se tourne vers ma table avant de relever son visage vers le mien d'un air étonné.

-Tu t'assieds pas ?  
-Euh... si, ... si je... m'assieds.

Je joins le geste à la parole sans quitter Shino des yeux. Je suis surpris. Il le remarque d'ailleurs et me le fais savoir.

-Etonné que je ne me jette pas sur toi pour t'embrasser ?

Je hoquette, de plus en plus surpris qu'il soit si perspicace aujourd'hui, et acquiesce doucement. Il se penche avec sa chaise vers ma table et tend le bras vers moi pour se maintenir en équilibre sur sa chaise. Il sourit, et chuchote.

-Tu m'as donné la permission mais je sais que c'était à contrecœur. Tu n'as pas envie devant tout le monde. Je ne te forcerai pas.

Je sens mon bas-ventre frémir. Là, j'ai envie de l'embrasser.  
Et mon envie je l'écoute. Je me lève un peu en me penchant et pose mes mains sur les joues de Shino en l'approchant de moi. Sa chaise manque de le faire tomber. Elle chute seule et provoque un grand bruit dans la salle. Tout le monde nous regarde alors que j'embrasse Shino qui s'est rattrapé comme il pouvait et qui prend plaisir à partager notre baiser. Baiser qui finit par être rompu. Shino semble choqué ou... enfin il reste comme bloqué pendant quelques secondes. Juste le temps pour moi de me rasseoir. Il déglutit, se racle la gorge et attrape sa chaise pour la remettre correctement devant sa table avant de s'y asseoir lui aussi. Son visage est d'un rouge très prononcé. Je souris malgré moi sans pouvoir me retenir. Mais je perds rapidement mon air amusé en voyant Shino regarder sur notre droite, nos voisins et compagnons de classe. Je sens mon ventre se nouer alors que je me dis que, peut-être, lui ne voulait pas et qu'il se donnait juste des airs pour me rassurer. Qu'il ne pensait pas que j'agirai ainsi. Mon corps se tend alors que je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Certains nous regardent. Pas Neji mais ça ne m'étonne pas. J'hésite, et tends le bras par-dessus ma table pour tapoter dans le dos de Shino. Il se retourne, les joues toujours rouges, et m'interroge.

-Hein ? Qu...

Je l'interromps.

-Je suis désolé si... si toi tu ne voulais pas.

Ses sourcils se haussent.

-Hein ? Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

Là, c'est à mon tour d'être pris de court.

-Ah je... je pensais que... peut-être, ... tu n'étais pas tant préparé que ça à...  
-Je t'ai déjà embrassé plusieurs fois devant tout le monde. C'est juste la manière dont tu l'as fait qui m'a surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ça me fait plaisir.

Il sourit. Moi aussi après un petit moment d'assimilation. Je hoche une fois la tête sans le quitter des yeux.  
L'heure de cours finit par commencer. Le prof n'était heureusement pas encore arrivé et n'est pas arrivé lorsque j'étais en train de... de faire ça à Shino.

Les heures défilent jusqu'à la pause de midi. Neji vient s'installer à la place de mon voisin parti comme d'habitude. Il rapproche la table et me donne un panier repas qui me surprend.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Le déjeuner.  
-... d... d'où ça vient ?  
-De Kakashi. Il me les a donnés ce matin avant de partir.

Je fronce automatiquement mes sourcils en regardant la boîte posée devant moi. Shino se retourne, constate que j'ai déjà de quoi manger, et se lève en déclarant aller chercher de quoi faire pour lui à la cafétéria. Il me donne un baiser du bout des lèvres par-dessus ma table, et nous laisse. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji et me retiens pour ne pas m'excuser. Ca le rendrait mal à l'aise et il me certifierait qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser.  
Il prend la parole.

-J'ai pas pris trop de place cette nuit ?  
-Non. T'en fais pas. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.  
-C'est vrai ?

Je le dévisage sans réaliser. Ses yeux se sont plongés dans les miens alors que je tournais ma tête vers la sienne en m'étonnant de sa question. J'hésite, et bafouille.

-B... bien sûr.

Il tourne son regard vers son repas sans rien dire. Je l'observe, et devine.

-Tu veux venir ce soir aussi ?  
-Je sais pas. Bon appétit.

Il commence à manger. Il clôt le sujet à sa manière. Je reprends de mon côté comme je peux. J'ai envie de parler un peu de ce qui lui arrive alors j'essaie.

-En tout cas, non t'as pas pris plein de place cette nuit.  
-J'étais complètement à plat, ... j'ai pas fait gaffe alors j'avais un peu peur de t'avoir dérangé.  
-Non. Je te tenais dans mes bras. ... Sagement.

J'ai ajouté ce dernier mot sans réfléchir. Cela fait sourire Neji. Enfin un peu.

-Excuse-moi.

Et comme prévu, il me dit qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser.  
Shino revient peu de temps après, tout sourire, et prend la parole.

-Je viens d'avoir ma sœur au téléphone. Il y a une fête chez un de ses amis ce soir et elle nous invite. Ca te dit de venir ? Tu dormirais à la maison ! Comme demain y'a que la matinée, ...

Son sourire disparait peu à peu alors que je grimace et jette un coup d'œil à Neji. Shino me demande alors si j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu et si Neji vient au Kanter ce soir. Je m'apprête à répondre mais Neji m'interrompt.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir.

Je l'interroge.

-T'es sûr ?

Il hoche la tête. Shino se retient pour ne pas me reposer la question. Je le regarde, et accepte l'invitation en faisant tout pour ne pas sauter de joie de sortir avec lui ce soir et de nous montrer et... et d'aller chez lui pour la nuit. Je vais passer mon après-midi à rêver à ce soir. J'ai envoyé un texto à Kakashi et Lee durant la pause de midi pour les prévenir.

A la fin des cours, je demande quand même à Neji s'il est sûr pour ce soir. Ce dernier acquiesce et me fait savoir qu'il va passer la soirée avec Shikamaru et qu'ils seront chez lui avec son oncle et ses cousines. Je hoche doucement la tête et me fais pousser par ses soins vers Shino venu nous rejoindre à la sortie du cours. Shino me regarde, sourit, prend ma main, et me demande si nous pouvons y aller. J'acquiesce et salue Neji tout comme Shino. Puis nous partons à deux du lycée.  
Pendant le chemin, c'était bien la première fois que j'étais heureux de devoir être dans un bus plein à craquer. J'étais collé contre le corps de Shino et se dernier me maintenait contre lui d'un bras passé autour de ma taille. Il se tenait grâce à second aux barres fixées au plafond du bus. J'étais vraiment bien et j'aurai aimé que le chemin dur plus longtemps. Nous arrivons à son arrêt. Je descends en premier suivi de Shino puis nous nous rendons jusqu'à chez lui. Je l'interroge.

-Tu ne dois pas aller chercher tes petites sœurs ?  
-Non. Shizko et Shiori vont y aller en sortant du collège.  
-Elles ne sont pas encore là alors ?  
-Non !

Il sourit en reprenant ma main, et continue.

-On est seul pendant encore au moins une ou deux heures... !

Je me sens rougir et frémir. Je comprends tout à fait où il veut en venir et, une fois dans sa maison et la porte d'entrée fermée, je le laisse m'embrasser avec envie et gourmandise. Shino prend la parole d'une voix tremblante d'envie.

-Tu... toi, ça va aller, ton cœur, ... pour le faire maintenant ?

Je gémis un son voulant paraitre affirmatif et je crois bien qu'il l'est ou du moins que Shino le comprend. Il me prend par le poignet et m'emmène au dernier étage pour m'y déshabiller avec empressement. On s'embrasse, on se caresse, puis Shino va me prendre. Un peu après, alors que nous sommes toujours allongés dans son lit, Shino prend la parole tout doucement.

-Gaara... ?  
-Hm ? Quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu penserais si... si je te posais une question un peu... enfin... osée ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Je me redresse sur mon coude gauche en me tournant sur le ventre à côté de Shino, et demande.

-Comment ça « osée » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?  
-Tu vas pas trouver ça bizarre, hein ?

J'hésite, et fais un petit mouvement négatif de tête. Il inspire profondément, me regarde dans les yeux et m'interroge.

-Ca te ferai quoi si... je demandais à être passif ?

Réaction automatique de ma part, je rougis.  
Mais... mais vraiment. Shino le remarque et rougit à son tour un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il poursuit.

-Je... je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, ... c'est toujours moi l'actif enfin... je sais pas si dans les couples comme... comme nous, ... ça se fait de changer de rôle.

Il se racle la gorge. Je l'éclaire en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop à cran. J'ai envie d'essayer maintenant, ... mon bas-ventre est même assez... enfin il commence à se réveiller.

-Non, on... on échange de temps en temps, parfois. Enfin... les couples comme nous. Ca se fait.  
-H... Ah. ... et... t'en penses quoi, toi ? Enfin... des couples qui font ça ?

Je hausse mon épaule gauche en détournant un peu mon regard. Je réponds.

-Bah je l'ai fais dans les deux sens avec Sasuke comme avec Neji tu sais...

Blanc. Je me racle la gorge. Shino reprend la parole.

-Et... avec moi ? Ca te dit ?

J'acquiesce en ouvrant mes lèvres tout en gardant mes dents serrées. J'inspire profondément, et referme ma bouche en le regardant dans les yeux. Shino m'interroge.

-Ils... ont trouvé ça comment, avec toi en actif, Neji et Sasuke ?  
-Très bien. Ils ne s'en sont pas plaint.  
-... hm. D'accord.

Petit blanc de nouveau. Je le regarde un peu du coin des yeux, puis rapproche mon visage du sien pour venir l'embrasser. Seulement Shino a un mouvement de recul. Il prend rapidement la parole.

-Pas maintenant !

Je m'immobilise. Je chuchote.

-Je comptais pas te sauter dessus.  
-... désolé, je...  
-T'en fais pas.

Il acquiesce. Je continue de me pencher, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et souris.

-J'ai hâte d'essayer.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui !

Je hausse mes deux épaules en prenant un air bienheureux sans le vouloir. Shino rougit de plus en plus, lui. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque nous entendons l'un comme l'autre du bruit provenant d'en bas. Sans rien se dire, d'un commun accord très logique, nous sortons du lit et nous rhabillons en hâte avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Les petits sœurs et Shino sont arrivés ainsi que sa mère. Ces dernières me disent bonjour et s'étonnent un peu de ma présence. Shino explique pourquoi je suis ici et s'assure que je puisse dormir là cette nuit. La réponse est affirmative, ce qui me soulage. Par contre la discussion sur le fait que nous sortions un soir de veille de cours se fait un peu plus longue. La mère de Shino n'est pas très d'accord avec ça mais il va réussir à marchander et à la convaincre. Nous allons ensuite remonter dans sa chambre, refermer la porte et nous câliner à peu près gentiment jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa sœur aînée. Heureusement parce que j'avais vraiment envie de refaire l'amour à Shino. Depuis qu'il m'a dit vouloir essayer être passif, ... je n'ai que ça en tête.

-Bonsoir vous deux ! Prêts à sortir ?

Shino se lève du lit. J'y reste assis. Je fais juste un petit mouvement de tête pour saluer Shoko de loin. Elle fait de même en me souriant. Puis elle nous regarde tour à tour des pieds à la tête. Je sens que je vais encore avoir le droit à un rhabillage comme lorsque j'étais sorti en boîte avec Neji et tout le groupe.  
Mais finalement, non. Shôko discute un peu avec Shino, puis nous laisse en déclarant que nous partirons vers 21h avec la voiture de leur père. Une fois seul avec Shino, j'interroge ce dernier.

-Elle ne boit pas, ta sœur ?  
-Bah pas ce soir.

Il sourit en revenant sur le lit en souriant. Il m'embrasse, et me pousse sur le dos. Seulement je l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

-Shino, ... arrête s'il te plait.  
-Hein ?

Il ne cache pas du tout sa surprise. Il est complètement figé. Je lui explique.

-J'ai super envie depuis... que tu m'as dit vouloir être passif.

J'ai chuchote le dernier mot. Je rougis et jette un coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre. Je continue.

-Alors si tu me chauffes comme ça, ... je ne vais pas tenir ou alors être super désagréable quand tu m'arrêteras.

Blanc. Shino s'écarte doucement en laissant un petit « ah » s'échapper de sa gorge. Puis il m'interroge.

-Alors t'as vraiment très hâte...  
-Assez. Surtout... depuis que tu as proposé.

Il sourit maladroitement en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de moi. Je me redresse à mon tour en laissant mes jambes étendues sur le lit. Un nouveau blanc s'installe durant quelques instants. Puis Shino passe sa main dans ses cheveux en forçant une petite toux.

-Gaara... ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Je suis désolé mais... enfin là on va pas pouvoir avec tout le monde dans la maison...  
-Je sais. C'est pas grave, j'attendrai.  
-Tu m'en veux pas trop ?  
-Non. T'en fais pas.

Je souris maladroitement en haussant une épaule. Shino aussi mais sans bouger. Il a la chair de poule, je peux le voir sur ses avant-bras. Il gigote un peu et se penche légèrement en avant. Ses joues rougissent tout comme ses oreilles.

-Shino ?  
-Ca va, ... ça va.

Il baisse son visage en faisant un petit bruit. Ses bras sont tendus jusqu'entre ses jambes toujours pliées en tailleur. Il doit être excité. Et de le voir dans cet état me met dans le même. Je m'approche de lui sur le lit, prends ses épaules et le pousse sur le dos. Shino tombe lourdement sur ses couvertures. Son regard est plongé dans le mien, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses bras pliés de chaque côté du haut de son corps. Je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il bafouille quelques mots.

-G... Gaara, ... on... on peut pas, là, hein. Tu... tu te rappelles qu'il y a du monde, ... dans la maison. Mes sœurs et... et ma mère et puis... mon père va pas tarder maintenant.

Je murmure un « je sais », et me penche sur lui sans pouvoir me retenir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**«Tout comme moi, il a beau savoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls, ... ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger pour m'embrasser plus qu'il ne le faudrait."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Contente que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant. n.n Je suis par contre navrée de vous faire souvent attendre pour avoir la suite (tout comme pour les lecteurs de Frères 3). En ce moment je suis surtout sur POW Sasuke, ce qui explique l'absence de mise à jour régulière pour les fics précédemment cités). Mais j'y pense quand même, donc ne désespérés pas.  
Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! D'avance merci ! **

Itachi : Ils vont le faire alors qu'il y a tout le monde à la maison ?  
Densetsu : Le père n'est as encore là. Lui il sera épargné.  
Itachi : ... oui enfin... y'a quand même du monde.  
Nana : Bah vous verrez bien ! Moi je dirai rien ! n.n


	70. Un Effleurement Chapitre 70

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 5 ans et demi** alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 70.**

Je m'approche de Shino sur le lit, prends ses épaules et le pousse sur le dos. Il tombe lourdement sur ses couvertures. Son regard est plongé dans le mien, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses bras pliés de chaque côté du haut de son corps. Je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il bafouille quelques mots.

-G... Gaara, ... on... on peut pas, là, hein. Tu... tu te rappelles qu'il y a du monde, ... dans la maison. Mes sœurs et... et ma mère et puis... mon père va pas tarder maintenant.

Je murmure un « je sais », et me penche sur lui sans pouvoir me retenir. Je l'embrasse en m'étendant sur son corps. Ses bras se soulèvent et viennent m'enlacer alors que je sens sa langue prendre part au baiser.

Tout comme moi, il a beau savoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls, ... ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger pour m'embrasser plus qu'il ne le faudrait.  
Nous savons très bien qu'il ne faut pas, ... mais est-ce que nous allons pouvoir nous arrêter ? Shino curieux d'apprendre, moi très envieux de lui montrer, ...

Je crois qu'il va falloir que quelqu'un vienne nous interrompre pour nous arrêter.

J'entends Shino émettre un petit hoquet puis gémir alors que je me déhanche sur lui en embrassant son cou et en caressant ses côtes. Je me redresse brusquement et retire le haut de mes vêtements avant de me ré-étendre sur lui alors qu'il m'enlace.  
Il continue de gémir. Je sens son entrejambe se faire plus que dur sous son jean et son boxer. Je ne tiens pas plus longtemps, je déboutonne son pantalon et baisse un peu son boxer pour libérer son membre gonflé de plaisir.  
Shino gigote et me pousse pour se déshabiller complètement. Il reste assis jambes écartées, moi à genoux entre, et prends mon visage à deux mains tout comme je le fais pour m'embrasser avec envie et gourmandise. Il gémit et quémande d'autres baisers que je lui donne. Mes mains descendent peu à peu sur son torse, son ventre, son bas-ventre, puis son entrejambe que je caresse. La bouche de Shino s'ouvre alors qu'il rompt notre baiser en cours et écarte un peu son visage du mien. Plusieurs hoquets s'échappent de sa gorge alors qu'il semble tenter de prendre mes poignets. Mais il n'en a pas vraiment le temps. Il jouit tout seul, me laissant très surpris d'avoir de... sa semence dans mes mains et un peu sur mon propre pantalon. J'en reste sans voix. Enfin du moins je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot compréhensible.

-Qu... j... eh...  
-E... excuse-moi !

Shino, lui, ne semble plus trop où se mettre. Je lève doucement mes yeux vers son visage que je vois être d'un rouge très prononcé. Shino le redresse et me fixe les yeux grands ouverts. Il me demande à nouveau pardon et s'écarte avant de se lever et de se rhabiller en déclarant, très gêné, aller chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer mon jean. Moi j'arrive enfin à redescendre sur terre et à me remettre un peu. Je réalise combien il peut se sentir mal. Je me lève à genoux sur le lit, en descends et essaie d'arrêter Shino mais il est tellement paniqué qu'il ne m'écoute pas et sort de la chambre. Je reste planté là sans bouger, et me laisse tomber assis au bord du lit en soupirant.  
Il a dû trop s'exciter, sûrement. Et puis, ... je me sens rougir, ... je l'ai bien allumé quand même. Ca devait sûrement le travailler depuis quelques temps et il s'est fait des idées et... et sûrement que le fait que je prenne autant d'initiatives l'a fait se mettre dans cet état.  
Quelques instants passent jusqu'à ce que Shino revienne. Il n'est toujours pas à l'aise et semble tendu. Il me tend un gant humide que je prends en le remerciant. Un petit son se fait entendre de sa part. J'essuie mes mains et mon jean comme je peux, et soupire en redressant mon visage vers Shino toujours debout devant moi.

-Je suis désolé Shino, ... je... je pensais pas que tu partirais comme ça d'un coup.

Il acquiesce sans rien dire. Ses joues sont un peu rouges. Je l'interroge.

-Ca va ?  
-... oui, je... me sens assez... ben bête, quoi.

Il sourit maladroitement en détournant son regard du mien. J'hésite, et reprends la parole en souriant pour essayer de le rassurer et de le détendre, surtout.

-Bah de toute façon il fallait mieux ça, ... avec toute ta famille chez toi, ... si ça se trouve ils nous ont déjà un peu entendu...

Là c'est moi qui rougit. Shino s'assied à côté de moi et me jette quelques coups d'œil. Il parle enfin à peu près correctement.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que t'as vraiment hâte et... t'as été arrêté dans ton élan, là. Tu dois être assez frustré.

Je me racle la gorge en me tenant droit, et hoche la tête en souriant de façon impuissante. Je me gratte le crâne de façon gênée. Shino semble hésiter, puis se penche vers moi. Je devine qu'il veut m'embrasser et ferme donc les yeux. Nous partageons un délicieux baiser. Je me tourne un peu plus pour enlacer Shino. Les mains de ce dernier se rendent rapidement sur mon jean ouvert et libère mon entrejambe. Je me crispe un instant alors qu'il me caresse. Il cesse ses baisers, et descends du lit en se mettant à genoux entre mes jambes. Je me sens me réchauffer d'un coup et Shino le remarque facilement. Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche en voulant pousser un grand râle lorsque Shino pose ses lèvres sur mon entrejambe et commence à la lécher. Ma bouche toujours grande ouverte, je prends brutalement le drap sous moi de mes deux mains et commence à me déhancher un peu en gémissant. Je tente de me faire le plus silencieux possible et j'espère y arriver correctement. Shino accélère rapidement et s'aide aussi de ses mains jusqu'à ma libération. Shino avale même. Il grimace ensuite et prends rapidement une bouteille d'eau posée par terre à côté de son lit pour boire. Je l'observe en me rhabillant correctement. Je me sens rougir en pensant au fait qu'il vient de me donner du plaisir sans en attendre en retour...  
Il a vraiment beaucoup changé.

-Shino... ?  
-... hein... ? Me... me demande pas de le refaire tout de suite s'il te plaît, ...

Je souris, un peu amusé malgré moi. Je lui réponds.

-Non, c'était pas ça. Je... je voulais juste te dire que je me rends bien compte que tu as changé et... et que tu l'as peut-être fait un peu pour moi alors... merci.

Il m'a sourit après un temps d'assimilation.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shino et moi montons dans la voiture de son père avec sa sœur au volant. Elle semble un peu amusée de nous emmener. J'espère que ça ne cache rien. Nous allons arriver une demi-heure plus tard. Shino descend et m'attend pour prendre ma main et m'emmener avec lui à la suite de sa sœur qui nous guide jusqu'à une maison. La fête semble déjà avoir commencé. Shoko nous présente à certains de ses amis. Shino en connait déjà. Je me tiens juste à côté de lui, moi. J'ai été en boîte avec Neji, ai fait une soirée chez leurs amies lesbiennes, mais là c'est un peu différent je trouve. Je ne connais pas cette ambiance et ne me sens pas à l'aise. Surtout que la plupart des personnes ne sont pas loin ou ont la vingtaine d'année.  
Au bout d'un moment, alors que Shino me donne un verre à boire, je l'interroge après avoir regardé autour de nous.

-Dis, ... t'es habitué à venir dans ce genre de fête ?  
-Un peu.  
-Et... enfin... on y fait quoi, au juste ?  
-On visite, on parle, on danse, on s'embrasse...

Il colle son corps au mien en souriant, et continue.

-On boit un peu, ... on fume...  
-Ca finit quand même pas en... en partie à plusieurs, hein ?

Son sourire s'agrandit puis il se met à rire. Il se moque de moi en me disant qu'il n'y a en fait rien de tout ça et qu'il s'agit juste d'une soirée entre amis pour s'amuser.

-Je connais pas trop cette ambiance.  
-Bah une soirée entre amis, voilà.  
-Oui enfin on connait personne...  
-Fais connaissance, simplement.

Je hausse une épaule en émettant un léger son d'accord. Shino m'interroge.

-Tu veux visiter un peu ?  
-Tu connais l'endroit ?  
-Je suis déjà venu une fois, oui.

Il prend mon verre que j'ai à peine touché, le pose sur un meuble derrière lui, et m'emmène en me tirant par la main. Nous montons au premier étage. Je regarde derrière moi vers le rez-de-chaussée. Personnes n'a l'air surpris de nous voir monter. Shino tend l'oreille en la collant aux portes fermées.  
Je chuchote.

-Shino ?  
-Ne rentres pas sans vérifier, y'a des pièces de prises.  
-Qu... quoi ?

Shino me regarde en souriant.

-A quoi tu penses, là ?

Je rougis.

-R... rien !

Il rit doucement. Puis il nous fait entrer dans une pièce. Je devine à l'ameublement qu'il s'agit d'une chambre à coucher. Je prends tout de suite la parole.

-Shino. Non.  
-Hein ?

Il se tourne vers moi. Je suis tout à fait direct et net.

-J'ai aucune envie de faire l'amour ici. C'est hors de question.

Il s'étonne un peu en silence. Ses yeux se sont ouverts un peu plus grand et il me dévisage. Moi aussi je le fixe les yeux écarquillés.

-T'avais vraiment l'intention de le faire là ?

Il inspire doucement sans détourner son regard. Il me répond.

-Bah... je... t'as l'air pressé de... de me prendre alors... je me suis dit qu'on... qu'on pouvait, vu... que... le lieu est fait pour ça et... chez... chez moi on pourra pas cette nuit.  
-Je t'ai dit que je pouvais attendre ! Tu nous vois faire ça, là, dans une maison qu'on connait pas ! Que... avec des gens autour et... Qui te dit qu'on n'est pas filmé ?

Son visage se décompose.

-Tu crois ?

Il regarde tout autour de nous en cherchant apparemment une caméra ou quelque chose du genre. Moi je me dis que non, on ne doit sûrement pas nous filmer, mais que ce que Lee fait a dû me monter à la tête.

-Shino ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de penser ça !  
-Je suis désolé, j'ai... je comptais pas le faire quand je t'ai proposé mais... tout à l'heure tu... Tu t'es jeté sur moi alors qu'il y avait du monde dans la maison, je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait pas mais on n'a pas su résister et... je pensais que ça ne t'aurait pas déranger de le faire ici vu ton impatience...

Je rougis sans rien dire. Oui, j'étais impatient. Je le suis, même. Je veux bien l'admettre.

-Je suis pressé, c'est sûr. Je pensais pas que tu demanderais si vite. ... Mais je veux pas le faire n'importe comment n'importe quand et n'importe où. Toi tu t'en fiches peut-être mais... mais moi pas.

Je rougis en me demandant s'il va me prendre pour un romantique ou quelque chose s'en approchant, maintenant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se moquer de moi.  
Mais non. A vrai dire il m'étonne une fois de plus en soupirant de soulagement et en se laissant tomber en arrière dos contre la porte.

-Shino ?  
-J'ai cru que j'allais y passer...  
-Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Je t'ai demandé mais je suis pas non plus si prêt que ça, ... j'avais peur que tu me sautes encore dessus, là.  
-Ah. T'avais pourtant l'air... enfin t'avais l'air... pas contre, ... tout à l'heure chez toi.

Il rougit à son tour et baisse les yeux en m'expliquant pourquoi.

-Ca m'a super excité la manière que tu as eu... de me pousser comme ça sur mon lit. Et puis t'as pris les choses vraiment en main et tout et... voilà.

Il se racle la gorge. Il est gêné.

-Ca m'a agréablement surpris mais maintenant ça me fait un peu peur... En plus j'ai joui super vite alors imagine que ça m'arrive alors que tu commences à peine, ... moi je me serai calmé et je penserai plus qu'au fait que tu... enfin j'ai peur de te sentir encore plus et d'avoir mal.

Il y a énormément réfléchi, dis-donc ! Ca doit le travailler plus que ce que je ne pensais. Enfin, ... « travailler »... dans tous les sens du terme, les bons comme les mauvais.

La soirée est passée, la nuit aussi. Shino et moi n'avons rien fait. Tout le monde dormait mais les murs sont vraiment très fins d'après ce que m'a dit Shino et il ne voulait pas choquer ses petites sœurs ou ses parents. Je l'ai bien compris mais je pense aussi qu'il est très anxieux. Il m'a quand même pris dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Je me suis complu dans la chaleur octroyée. Le lendemain matin, c'est la mère de Shino qui nous réveille. Elle est un peu mal à l'aise on dirait mais assez détendue malgré tout. Shino avait oublié de mettre son réveil à sonner.  
Elle ressort rapidement et nous laisse émerger. Elle a laissé la porte ouverte. Shino me dit bonjour et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de s'asseoir et de tendre un maximum ses bras. Je siffle entre mes dents en entendant craquer ses os. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule gauche, sourit et s'excuse. Je réponds mollement.

-Hm...  
-T'es pas du matin ?  
-... hm...

Là, il rit. Il se penche en se tournant, m'embrasse encore une fois, puis deux, puis trois, ... sur la joue, dans le cou. Je me tourne sur le dos et enlace ses épaules en participant moi aussi aux baisers. Ce jusqu'à ce que la sœur aînée de Shino frappe à la porte, nous rappelant qu'elle est ouverte, en demandant si elle doit aller chercher un seau d'eau froide ou non pour nous calmer. Shino s'écarte, et lui dit simplement bonjour alors qu'elle repart. Il se redresse et me demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

-... un jean propre...  
-Je vais te prêter des vêtements, t'inquiète pas.  
-Hm... je peux avoir dix minutes de plus sous la couette, aussi ?

Il se penche vers moi une nouvelle fois, me donne un baiser sur la joue, et chuchote à mon oreille.

-Je passe dans la salle de bain en premier. Tu peux profiter encore un peu.  
-... d'accord... merci.

Un autre baiser, puis Shino me laisse. Moi je referme mes yeux en souriant, serein, et remonte la couette sur mon visage. Je vais me rendormir. Je suis épuisé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entre dans la salle de bain à la suite de Shino. Je me lave rapidement et enfile ce qu'il m'a donné comme vêtement. C'est un peu trop grand mais je ne perds rien, donc ça va aller. C'est juste pour la matinée de toute façon. Je retrouve mon petit ami au rez-de-chaussée avec ces petites sœurs partant au collège, remercie les parents de m'avoir accueilli et les salue avec les deux plus petites qui n'ont pas école ce matin et qui trainent devant les dessins animés.  
... je serais à leur place, je serai resté sous la couette, moi...

Nous allons prendre le bus. Je m'endors debout appuyé contre Shino qui n'a pas l'air embêté par mon poids contre lui. Plusieurs longues minutes passent jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix murmurer à mon oreille que nous sommes arrivés. J'ouvre mes yeux, et redresse mon visage. Shino sourit en me demandant si je suis si peu habitué à me coucher tard. Je frotte mes paupières en lui répondant.

-Non, ... c'est juste que dormir avec toi c'était stressant, ... en quelque sorte. Alors j'ai pas très bien dormi.  
-« stressant » ?

J'acquiesce. Shino est un peu étonné.

-M.. moi je... je l'étais pas du tout !

Nous descendons du bus alors que je réponds à Shino qu'au moins il a bien dormi. Il prend ma main et m'arrête en me faisant tourner face à lui, dérangeant ceux qui se trouvent derrière nous et qui sont, du coup, obligés de nous contourner.

-Mais... mais pourquoi tu étais stressé ? T... T'avais peur de quelque chose ? J'ai fais... j'ai fais quelque chose ou...

Sa voix diminue et il s'approche de moi pour chuchoter.

-T'étais frustré de... pas pouvoir...

Il rougit. Moi j'écarquille mes yeux et recule d'un pas. Il me prend pour un pervers ou quoi ?  
J'ai vite fait de lui expliquer.

-C'était la première fois qu'on dormait comme ça depuis qu'on est vraiment ensemble correctement, Shino. J'avais rien dans la tête de... d'hormonale. Ca m'a juste fait étrange de me retrouver comme ça. T'as énormément changé depuis que... tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois et depuis que tu m'utilisais.  
-Je t'ai jam

Je l'interromps net.

-Si. Tu m'utilisais. Pour te défouler quand Hinata voulait rien faire.

Il ne répond rien. Je poursuis.

-T'as changé petit à petit et je l'ai vraiment réalisé hier. Alors je.. j'ai eu du mal à dormir en pensant à tout ça.

Je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse mais j'aimerai bien qu'il dise quelque chose quand même. Et pourtant il reste silencieux. Je finis par pousser un râle un peu agacé, et par prendre sa main pour l'emmener avec moi jusqu'aux portes du lycée avant qu'elles ne ferment. On a encore beaucoup de temps mais je ne veux pas rester planté là.  
Je nous fais monter dans notre salle de classe. Il y a déjà trois élèves qui saluent Shino puis moi avec un peu moins d'élan. Je hoche juste la tête pour leur répondre et m'assieds à ma place pendant que Shino prend des nouvelles de ses amis sur leur soirée et qu'il raconte la notre. Enfin sans en dire trop non plus, heureusement. Après un moment durant lequel la salle de classe s'est remplie, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'étonne de ne pas voir Neji arriver.

A peine deux minutes avant que le début des cours ne se fasse, j'envoie un texto à mon meilleur ami toujours absent.

#Tu viens pas aujourd'hui ? Ca va toujours pas mieux ? Tu veux que je passe cet après-midi ? Je m'inquiète.#

Je regarde par la fenêtre à ma gauche d'un air pressé et de plus en plus inquiet. Shino se retourne et remarque mon air soucieux. Il m'interroge.

-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Neji n'est pas là...  
-Vu son état c'est peut-être pas plus mal, non ?  
-J'ai peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire..  
-Il n'est pas suicidaire. Sinon ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux en tournant mon visage vers celui de Shino.

-Ca t'amuse de dire des trucs comme ça ?

Il perd en assurance et s'excuse à voix basse avant de se retourner vers son bureau. Moi je soupire en apercevant le prof entrer dans la salle. La sonnerie de début des cours retentit, ... Neji n'est pas là.

Le cours passe. Je n'ai eu de cesse de regarder mon portable sous ma table pour voir si Neji répondait à mon message mais il ne l'a pas fait. Le deuxième cours passe dans le même ton. A la pause, j'envoie un autre texto à Neji lui demandant de donner au moins signe de vie même s'il ne veut rien dire ou ne pas parler. Ne serait-ce que me biper.  
Il ne doit se passer qu'une minute mais qui dure une éternité pour moi avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je sens mon portable vibrer alors que Shino se tourne vers moi d'un air sérieux. Mais je n'y fais pas attention, j'attends un peu pour voir si ma sonnerie se fait un peu longue, ... assez pour que je puisse avoir l'excuse pour répondre, mais en fait je n'attends pas vraiment, je décroche et colle mon portable à mon oreille.

-Allô ?

Neji raccroche. Je soupire et referme mon portable en le regardant. Shino m'interroge.

-C'était Neji ?  
-Oui. ... je voulais un signe de vie et il me l'a donné...  
-Donc il n'a pas fait de bêtises. Tu devrais être rassuré.

J'émets un léger son d'accord et hausse une épaule. Shino propose une idée.

-Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir cet après-midi ! Non ?  
-Je ne sais même pas s'il est vraiment chez lui.  
-Bah tu le harcèleras pour qu'il réponde au téléphone alors.

Je souris malgré moi.

-Ouais. Je peux faire ça.  
-Evidemment. Heureusement, même.

J'acquiesce. Les cours reprennent. Je vais suivre. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait aux deux premiers. Neji m'a redonné ceux que j'avais manqué, et moi pour une matinée je ne vais pas le faire complètement, ... Je m'en veux vraiment. Je demanderai à Shino s'il peut me confier les siens.

La fin des cours arrivent enfin. J'accompagne Shino jusqu'à son bus pour l'attendre avec lui. On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis ce matin. J'étais trop fatigué en arrivant, et là je m'inquiète pour Neji.

-Ca va aller ?  
-Hein ?

Je redresse mon visage pour regarder le sien. Il me sourit et me répète sa question à savoir si je vais aller bien ou non. Je réponds d'une voix calme.

-Oui. J'appellerai Neji jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.  
-Ok. Tu me diras ce qu'il en est quand t'auras le temps ?  
-Je t'appellerai ce soir si tu veux.

Il me répond d'un « avec plaisir » murmurer à mon oreille.  
Son bus arrive. Il me donne un baiser, puis me dit de faire attention à moi jusqu'à demain. Je hoche la tête et le laisse partir.

Je vais aller de mon côté, d'abord à pied, puis sursauter en entendant mon prénom prononcé par une voix que je connais. Il s'agit de Kakashi. Je regarde autour de moi, et le vois juste à côté de moi en voiture allant au pas.

-Tu montes ?  
-Ah euh je... oui. Merci.

Il est venu me chercher. Je m'installe côté passager, m'attache, et le remercie une nouvelle fois de façon un peu étonnée. Je suis toujours surpris de voir à quel point il peut se soucier de mon sort. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de le détester pour ce qu'il a fait à Neji. Donc c'est toujours assez flou.

C'est en arrivant au Kanter que je sens mon portable vibrer. Je réponds en descendant de voiture une fois Kakashi garé. C'est Neji.

-Allô ? Neji ! Ca va ?

Il pleure. Je regarde Kakashi par-dessus mon épaule et remarque son inquiétude. Je m'éloigne, entre dans le Kanter et monte l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte de celle-ci fermée, je demande.

-Neji, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Gaara... G... Gaara...  
-Quoi ! Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge et arrive jusqu'à mon oreille alors qu'il me répond d'une voix très mal.

-J'suis complètement paumé !  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-J'ai... avec Shika, ... on a...

J'écarquille mes yeux sans oser y croire.

-Neji ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"-Neji, je vais venir. Donne-moi juste le temps d'arriver. Je viens."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez toujours autant. Et aussi de vous voir hurler de frustration avec la fin de mes chapitres ! Huhuhu ! n.n La suite dans ... euh bah dans quinze jours si la suite est terminée. Sinon je ne sais pas quand ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter !**

Densetsu : Mais que deviennent les jeunes...  
Itachi : #hausse un sourcil en regardant Densetsu du coin de l'oeil.# Trésor ?  
Densetsu : #soupire#  
Itachi : #décide de prendre les choses en main.# Bon, viens. On va se faire des muffins.  
Densetsu : #répond d'un air boudeur# C'est toi qui aime les muffins à ce point, ... pas moi.  
Nana : #entre en sautillant# SEHA VIENT A LA MAISON ! Dans moins de deux semaines ! n.n  
Densetsu : Ah bon ? O.O  
Nana : Oui ! #ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de façon sadique et machiavélique en se frottant les mains# Y'en a un qui va écrire... !


	71. Un Effleurement Chapitre 71

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 71. **

Un nouveau sanglot s'échappe de la gorge de Neji et arrive jusqu'à mon oreille alors qu'il me répond d'une voix très mal.

-J'suis complètement paumé !  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-J'ai... avec Shika, ... on a...

J'écarquille mes yeux sans oser y croire.

-Neji ? Quoi... vous... vous avez quoi ?  
-Il est venu chez moi hier soir, et... on a parlé, on a...  
-Il a passé la nuit avec toi ?

Il renifle et émet un son affirmatif. Je reste sans voix. Mais pas très longtemps. Je repose un début de question.

-Vous avez...  
-Non, ... non on... ça a failli et... Je sais plus ce que je fais, ... je...  
-T... tu es où, là ?  
-J'suis chez moi, ... S'il te plait j

Je l'interromps de nouveau.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

Il essaie de bloquer des sanglots entre ses dents. Cça s'entend à la façon dont ils sortent mais cela empêche aussi d'avoir une réponse. Alors je la décide moi-même.

-Neji, je vais venir. Donne-moi juste le temps d'arriver. Je viens.  
-Hhh...h... hm. D'accord.  
-Je... je raccroche. J'arrive, hein !

J'attends voir s'il dit quelque chose, et raccroche avant de me précipiter pour me changer et repartir après avoir prévenu, en traversant le hall du bar, Iruka que je devais aller voir Neji en urgence. Heureusement que Kakashi n'était pas là sinon je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu m'emmener et rester chez Neji pour le voir, discuter, ou que sais-je encore. Enfin je ne veux de toute façon pas le savoir.  
Je prends mon scooter, râle en voyant la jauge d'essence, vais faire le plein et me rends chez Neji le plus rapidement possible.

Je l'aperçois en arrivant chez lui. Il est devant le grand portail de sa maison. Il m'ouvre en grand pour faire entrer mon scooter, et me referme avant de venir vers moi à pas rapide. Je descends de mon scooter et retire mon casque avant de fixer Neji.  
Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire, là, maintenant ?

-Euh ça... ça va ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus grand et me dévisagent. Je soupire et m'excuse en me grattant le crâne. Il hausse une épaule, et me propose d'entrer au chaud. J'acquiesce et le suis calmement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Neji me demande si je veux un café. Moi je ne tiens plus, je lui demande.

-Neji, il s'est passé quoi exactement avec Shika ?

Il se fige et plonge un regard étonné dans le mien. Puis il prend la parole.

-J'allais en venir devant un café.  
-... non, merci. Mon cœur semble aller mieux alors je préfère pas trop prendre de ça.  
-Ah. Oui, ... pardon je... j'ai pas réfléchi.  
-C'est pas grave. Si t'en veux un, toi, fais-toi en un, hein ! Je t'accompagnerai avec un verre d'eau.  
-J'ai de la limonade sinon si tu veux.

J'acquiesce et le remercie. Nous passons dans la cuisine. Je m'installe à la petite table et observe Neji nous servir l'un et l'autre. Il finit par s'asseoir en face de moi. Je me racle la gorge, et relance la discussion.

-Alors ? Il... vous... vous avez fait... quoi ?

Il baisse les yeux sur son café et répond à voix basse.

-Rien de bien grave, ... mais... mais on a faillit faire ce qu'il n'aurait pas fallu.  
-Donc... vous avez pas couché ensemble ?  
-Non. Mais on était sur le point.

J'hésite, et demande éclaircissement.

-Comment ça « sur le point » ?  
-On s'est embrassé, caressé, ... un peu.

Il rougit en tournant la tête sur le côté. Je continue mes questions.

-Il devait dormir ici ? Avec toi ?

Il inspire profondément, grimace et hausse une épaule en hochant la tête. Il me donne même quelques précisions.

-On a fini quasiment nu et super excité. J'étais complètement collé à Shika.  
-Il n'était pas contre, lui, de toute façon, non ?  
-Non, pas vraiment. Il s'est demandé ce qui me prenait pendant à peine trente secondes et puis il a participé.

Sa voix tremble.  
Quand je pense que tout ça c'est à cause de sa rupture avec Naruto...

-Je sais pas ce que je fabrique en ce moment...  
-Tu... t'essaies de remonter la pente ?  
-J'avais même pas vraiment envie enfin... Shika c'est pas du tout mon type, ... c'était... juste parce que je me sentais vraiment seul.

Je grimace, gêné d'être parti avec Shino hier soir.

-Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir au Kanter si tu voulais...  
-T'as une vie, Gaara. Ca marche enfin avec Shino, ... je vais pas me mettre là-dedans.  
-Non, c'est sûr, mais... j'suis ton meilleur ami et puis t'es là pour moi quand ça va pas même quand faut me secouer alors quand je te vois si mal j'ai pas envie de faire autre chose ailleurs...  
-Je t'en veux pas et je comprends très bien.

Je ne réponds pas. Je retiens même un soupir. Lui reprend.

-T'es le seul au courant. ... enfin en dehors de Shika et moi. ...  
-T'inquiète pas, je le dirai à personne si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.  
-Non, ça m'inquiète pas. T'es pas bavard.

J'écarquille soudain les yeux en réalisant.

-Et Kiba ?

Neji baisse les yeux encore un peu plus.

-Je sais. Shika est à lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aimerait.

Je me tais. Et finalement une question m'échappe.

-T'en as parlé avec Shika, ... de Kiba ?  
-Un peu. C'est toujours la même chose. Il sait pas.  
-... Ok.

J'inspire profondément et soupire à peu près discrètement avant de proposer quelque chose à Neji. Quelque chose à laquelle il doit sûrement s'attendre.

-Tu veux venir au Kanter ce soir ? Passer... Passer la nuit avec moi ? Au moins ça dérapera pas comme avec Shika.  
-Tu n'as rien de prévu avec Shino ?  
-Non. Non, on était ensemble hier et puis j'ai dormi chez lui et tout...

Je me racle la gorge et reprends.

-Et puis si je te propose c'est que je préfère ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Un petit silence s'ensuit. Neji semble hésiter un peu. Il termine sa tasse de café, et se lève en déclarant aller chercher son sac. Je comprends par là qu'il espérait vraiment que je lui propose. Je me sens soulagé, en quelque sorte, de constater qu'il accepte mon aide et qu'il l'espérait.  
Nous partons rapidement de chez lui. Je lui ai donné mon casque et ai été rassuré en arrivant au Kanter. Nous n'avons pas été arrêté ni rien. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je demande à Temari ou... ou que je me débrouille pour avoir un second casque. Sasuke à le sien et il ne s'en sert sûrement plus mais je ne vais pas le lui demander... Même si, si ça se trouve, il serait plus qu'heureux que je lui demande quelque chose. C'est même certain.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le bar, Lee est le premier à nous accueillir d'une voix très chantante.

-BONJOUR !

Il se retourne et perd son sourire en voyant qui est là, soit nous.

-Ah ! C'est vous. T'as une de ses têtes Neji !

Je fronce mes sourcils et prends l'interpellé par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'étage. Nous contournons Lee. Je lui lance au passage un regard assez sombre sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Comme si Neji ne se doutait pas à lui tout seul que son visage ne transpire pas le bonheur ultime ! Evidemment qu'il parait mal puisqu'il est mal ! Pas la peine de le lui rappeler !

Une fois à l'étage, Neji me demande s'il peut utiliser la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'accepte. J'en profite au passage pour envoyer un texto à Shino.

#Neji n'était pas bien du tout alors je l'ai ramené au Kanter. Je sais pas si je pourrai t'appeler ce soir. Bisous.#

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

#T'inquiète pas. Bonjour à lui de ma part s'il est en état. Bisous !#

Je repose mon portable sur la table, et m'assieds un instant en regardant vers la salle de bain. Je me demande ce que Neji y fait. Je finis par me lever et par aller toquer à la porte.

-Neji ? Tout va bien ?

C'est une voix un peu paniquée qui arrive à mes oreilles.

-Oui !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je...

Sa voix s'étrangle alors qu'il me répond pleurer comme un idiot. Je soupire discrètement et lui demande de m'ouvrir. Il me répond que la porte n'est pas fermée. J'ouvre donc et retrouve Neji assis au bord de la baignoire. Il a redressé son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je murmure son prénom tout doucement. Il s'excuse directement.

-Je suis désolé Gaara, je... j'ai... ça fait deux jours que... que j'ai plus de lien avec lui et... et... J'en peux plus je veux savoir ce qu'il fait !

Je vais directement m'asseoir à côté de lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Un sanglot plus gros que les autres le fait trembler alors qu'il se tourne pour répondre à mon étreinte. Je vais attendre qu'il se calme un peu en lui disant, lorsqu'il le fera, de ne pas s'excuser. Puis je lui propose.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Sasuke pour demander des nouvelles ? Il me parlera sûrement de Naruto.

Neji renifle en se redressant un peu, et m'implore du regard. Je réponds en devinant qu'il m'en prie.

-D'accord. Bon. ... Viens. Mon portable est dans le salon.

Il se lève en même temps que moi et me suis jusqu'au canapé du salon où je m'assieds. Il m'imite à ma droite et me regarde prendre mon portable. Je choisis le numéro de Sasuke en me demandant si c'est une bonne idée, mais le fais malgré tout.  
Ca décroche très rapidement mais ce n'est pas la voix de Sasuke.

-Pourquoi t'appelles MON petit ami ?

J'écarquille les yeux, et jette un coup d'œil à Neji en ouvrant la bouche sans trouver les mots.  
Je bafouille.

-Euh... qu... quoi ?  
-Quoi ? T'as pas entendu ? Je te demande pourquoi tu appelles Sasuke, mon petit ami !

Neji m'interpelle soudain d'une voix assez douce mais en pleine interrogation.

-Gaara ? Alors ?

Je le fixe. C'est Naruto à l'appareil. Ce n'est pas Sasuke.  
Neji m'interroge à nouveau et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Seulement je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dois lui répondre.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y en a pas ! Le prochain chapitre n'est pas commencé, encore ! Par contre, noramelment nous aurons la réaction de Kiba que certains attendaient. Le reste, je verrai bien et vous aussi ! :p

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent et je m'excuse pour l'absence de GaaShin. Héhé. Il faudra patienter pour l'avoir, ça. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous penserez à me laisser une review en attendant la suite ! Merci d'avance ! A bientôt !**

Sehaltiel : #avale le dernier muffin tout rond en voyant Itachi arriver et manque de s'étouffer# Bonchour Itachi ! Comment ça va ? Je n'avais pas encore eu le plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui !  
Itachi : #choqué# Qu... qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu mangeais, là ? C'était... Des muffins ? J'ai vu un muffin !  
Sehaltiel : #pris au dépourvu# Tu... Tu crois ? Non, je pense que tu as rêvé ! Tu avais bien vu qu'il n'en restait pas, hier soir ! Tu te rends compte ? Si j'avais été en train de manger un muffin, ça aurait voulu dire que je les avais cachés quelque part pour les manger en douce après. #fait une moue# Tu m'en croirais capable ?  
Itachi : #fronce ses sourcils en lançant un regard noir à Sehaltiel# Oui. Complètement et parfaitement capable.  
Sehaltiel : #abdique# Bon, d'accord, je mangeais un muffin... Il en reste, rangé dans une boîte, elle-même dans une autre boîte, rangée sur le meuble dans le salon. Je partage avec toi et en échange, tu ne dis rien à Nana'. ... S'il te plaît ? #tremble à l'idée que sa Nana' puisse lui en vouloir#  
Itachi : #s'en va dans le salon, et hurle en pointant Densetsu du doigt#  
Densetsu : Guoi...? #la bouche pleine, mange le tout dernier muffin#


	72. Un Effleurement Chapitre 72

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 72.**

C'est Naruto à l'appareil. Ce n'est pas Sasuke.  
Neji m'interroge à nouveau et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Seulement je ne sais pas exactement ce que je dois lui répondre. Je reprends plutôt la discussion au téléphone.

-Oui ? Euh je voudrais parler à Sasuke s'il vous plait. De la part de Neji.  
-Neji ?

Ca l'a choqué. L'assurance de Naruto s'envole.

-Il va bien ? Tu... Tu sais pourquoi il m'a supprimer su

Je l'interromps en soupirant.

-C'est assez pressé s'il vous plait.  
-Et pourquoi tu me vous-vois d'abord ?

Je pousse un soupire, et craque.

-Bon Naruto donne-moi Sasuke s'il te plait j'en ai marre, là.

Je réalise seulement lorsque Neji me prend le téléphone des mains.

-Naruto ?

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant doucement. Je n'aurai pas dû parler. Neji reprend la parole tout doucement.

-Tu... ça... ça va ? Je suis désolé, je... Gaara t'a supprimé d'un peu partout dans mon téléphone et... et sur internet alors... je... pouvais pas trop t'

Il s'interrompt, puis reprend.

-Quoi ? P... pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Mon cœur se serre alors que je reste immobile à le regarder. Sa voix s'est mise à trembler un peu.

-Non, je... je lui ai demandé d'appeler pour... pour avoir des nouvelles, tu me manques et j...

Il s'interrompt une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres tremblent.  
Il me tend soudain son portable et me dit de faire ce que je veux. Il se lève et part dans ma chambre très calmement mais c'est parce qu'il est mal. Je colle mon téléphone à mon oreille, et interroge Naruto au téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
-Que c'était une bonne chose qu'il m'efface de sa vie avec le mal que ça lui fait de penser à moi. Et après je lui ai dit que je sors avec Sasuke.  
-C'est vrai ?

Blanc.  
Je réponds moi-même.

-Tu sors pas avec Sasuke.  
-Ca va pas tarder ! Laissez-moi tranquille, merde ! J'fais du mieux que je peux alors avoir Neji qui me colle et qui est mal, ça n'arrange pas du tout les choses !

Je hausse automatiquement la voix alors qu'il commençait à faire de même.

-Tu crois que ça lui fait plaisir, à lui ?  
-On était d'accord quand on s'est mis ensemble ! J'ai bien le droit d'essayer avec Sasuke, non ?  
-Et tu l'aimes pas, peut-être, Neji ? Ca fait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble alors essaie un peu de comprendre !  
-JE COMPRENDS TOUT A FAIT ! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE LUI AI DIT QUE C'EST MIEUX QU'IL M'OUBLIE !

Je soupire.

-Tu fais chier.

Et je raccroche. Je me lève en laissant mon portable sur le canapé, et vais voir Neji dans ma chambre. Il est prostré, assis au bord du lit. Je m'approche et m'assieds à côté de lui. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le fais venir à moi. Il murmure d'une voix serrée en avoir marre.

-Je sais Neji. ... je sais. Je comprends.

Il va de nouveau pleurer un bon moment. Puis m'a dit qu'il oublierait Naruto pour de bon. On était déjà couché à cette heure-là. Je n'ai pas aider au service ou à la plonge de toute la journée. J'ai aidé Neji. Enfin je n'ai pas fait grand chose, j'étais là et c'est tout.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je vais me réveiller en sentant des frissons de chatouilles dans mon dos. J'ouvre grands mes yeux et réalise que Neji, en train de rêver, me caresse comme... comme il caresserait Naruto. Et de plus son entrejambe est tout sauf au repos. Neji murmure le prénom de Naruto en se serrant contre moi. Je me racle doucement la gorge, pas très fort pour que Neji puisse dormir. Je regarde un peu ailleurs en me sentant rougir et frémir. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier après tout... et je ne vais pas le réveiller ! Il dort déjà assez peu comme ça !  
Seulement, ça commence à devenir un peu trop... trop chaud. Neji se cambre contre moi en murmurant encore le prénom de Naruto et glisse ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. J'écarquille brutalement mes yeux et retiens un gémissement alors que les doigts de Neji semblent se complaire à malaxer mes fesses et à essayer d'y pénétrer par-dessus mon boxer. Je ne peux plus faire semblant, je prends les poignets de Neji, les retire et me lève sur le lit très doucement. Je suis contre le mur alors j'enjambe le corps de Neji comme je peux, et sors de la chambre pour aller dormir sur le canapé. Seulement, en sortant de la chambre, je dois rapidement en fermer la porte pour que Neji ne se réveille pas en entendant Lee simuler des gémissements devant son écran ou plutôt sa caméra d'ordinateur. Je soupire discrètement, et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je vais me faire couler une douche histoire de ne pas entendre Lee et de me vider l'esprit. Neji ne s'est heureusement pas levé. Je suis retourner dans ma chambre sans vouloir attendre pour me recoucher. Je ne sais pas trop jusqu'à quand Lee en avait. Le lendemain matin, sans qu'il y ait eu d'autres incidents dans la nuit, j'ouvre les yeux et vois ceux grands ouverts de Neji. Je parle en premier.

-Bonjour.  
-Salut.  
-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
-Non, pas vraiment.

Je m'assieds, obligeant Neji à ne plus m'enlacer comme il le faisait. Je me lève en prenant la parole.

-Faut que je prenne mes médicaments.  
-Tu les prends toujours ?  
-Quand j'y pense. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un problème d'un coup si jamais j'en prends plus du tout.

Il émets un petit son affirmatif en me regardant avaler mes cachets.

-Gaara... ?  
-Hm ?  
-J'ai rien fait cette nuit, hein ?

Je hausse un sourcil et le regarde sans bouger. Je suis debout devant le petit bureau censé me servir à faire mes devoirs.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
-Sh... Shika m'a dit que... qu'avec lui je l'avais tripoté alors... j'ai pas très envie que tu aies eu à... enfin t'es mon meilleur ami alors... t'avoir fait ce que j'ai f

Je l'interromps.

-J'ai rien senti.  
-Hm. Ok. ... Tant mieux alors.

Je souris doucement en lui jetant un coup d'œil, et déclare passer en premier dans la salle de bain.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, lavée et habillé, nous partons en direction du lycée, conduit par Kakashi. J'ai l'impression que Neji se pose encore des questions sur cette nuit. Je décide de lui avouer après être descendu de voiture, au lycée. Kakashi déjà loin, je me racle la gorge et prends la parole.

-En fait, ... t'as été un peu mouvementé, cette nuit, Neji.

Il s'immobilise et tourne son visage vers le mien en me fixant.

-H... Hein ?  
-Mais c'est pas si grave tu sais je me suis levé un peu et puis j'ai fait un tour dans le salon, ... ça m'a pas dérangé et puis... de toute façon, ... on a déjà couché ensemble alors c'est pas comme si je connaissais pas déjà.

Il soupire être désolé. Je lui souris simplement et pose une main dans son dos en lui répétant ce que n'est pas si grave.

-Oui mais je me sens encore plus pathétique à rêver de lui alors que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre...  
-C'est pas comme si j'étais un nouveau petit ami. Là, ça aurait fait moyen.  
-... hm.

Je prends son poignet, et le tire jusqu'aux grilles du lycée.

-Allez. Viens. Faut pas que tu manques encore plus de cours.

Il sourit malgré lui, et me fait savoir que je suis mal placé pour dire ça. Je lui fais juste un clin d'œil pour réponse.

Shino va arriver en retard ce matin. Je vais devoir attendre la pause pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il m'a emmené sur un mi-palier et m'a enlacé puis embrasser avec beaucoup d'envie. Mon corps a été parcouru de frissons et si seulement nous n'avions pas été au lycée, ... je crois que j'aurai aimé qu'il me prenne. Nous revenons ensuite en cours. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji en passant devant lui. Il semble concentré ou... ou alors il est perdu dans ses pensées.  
A midi, il a mangé avec Shino et moi. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Il a juste rassuré Shino qui aurait pu se poser des questions sur la veille. Shino qui a déclaré me faire de toute façon confiance. Neji s'empresse tout de suite pour demander.

-Alors je peux y retourner ce soir ?

Shino tique. Il semble surpris et mal à l'aise. Je réponds à sa place.

-Tu viens quand tu veux Neji. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il acquiesce en souriant légèrement. Il doit être rassuré. Il ne doit vraiment pas vouloir rester seul ou en famille.  
Shino ne va pas tarder à m'en toucher quelques mots. Une fois les cours de la journée terminé, Neji déclare prendre de l'avance pour aller à l'arrêt de bus. Kakashi nous a dit que nous devrions le prendre ce soir. Je reste quelques minutes avec Shino qui regarde Neji s'éloigner et qui soupire, me regarde, et prends la parole.

-Il va venir au bar tous les soirs ou quoi ?

Je pose mes mains sur le haut de son torse en faisant une moue.

-S'il te plait... fais pas la tête. Et puis j'étais avec toi mardi soir.  
-Oui mais j'aimerai bien passer plus de temps avec toi que toi avec lui... !

Je m'étonne de l'entendre avec une voix plaintive. Je souris, et le taquine.

-Tu devrais profiter d'être au calme. Parce que depuis que tu m'as dit vouloir être passif, ...

Je mordille le coin de mes lèvres en regardant Shino et souris de façon très subjective. Shino rougit. Il gigote même un peu ses jambes en se raclant la gorge. Il prend la parole.

-Oui. ... bon je... alors je dois plus que me préparer la prochaine fois que tu viens chez moi ? ... C'est ça ?

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et m'amuse à lui répondre.

-Je le ferai très bien moi-même aussi, te préparer !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, l'embrasse une dernière fois, et le laisse en rejoignant Neji. Je vais lui jeter un coup d'œil après avoir traverser la rue. Je rirai presque si je voulais me faire remarquer. Shino marche un peu bizarrement et son visage est assez rouge. J'ai dû l'exciter un peu plus que ce que je ne pensais.

-Gaara ! Dépêche, le bus arrive !

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées, et regarde Neji qui me fait signe de venir un peu plus vite. J'accélère donc mon pas et arrive à sa hauteur avant le bus. Neji m'interroge.

-Tu l'as chauffé avant de partir pour qu'il marche comme ça ?  
-Le lui dis pas demain s'il te plait. Je pense pas qu'il veuille apprendre qu'il s'est fait griller.

Neji sourit un peu. Mais juste un peu. Il continue pourtant sur le sujet qui doit lui faire du mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir répondre. Je me racle la gorge, vais m'asseoir à une place libre et attends que Neji s'installe à côté de moi avant de répondre.

-On... on a parlé du fait qu'il soit passif, ... et comme il se plaignait un peu de ne pas pouvoir me voir autant que toi tu me vois, ... je lui ai dit d'en profiter parce que... bah la prochaine fois qu'on ira chez lui, ... il va y passer.

Je me racle encore une fois la gorge en déviant mon regard. Je me sens vraiment mal pour mon meilleur ami.

-Ca va Gaara. T'inquiètes pas.  
-Bah si, ... excuse-moi mais quand on voit ton état, ... enfin... pas que... t'aies l'air d'un zombie mais...  
-Mais si.

Je ne réponds rien. C'est vrai qu'il paraît beaucoup moins vivant qu'auparavant, mais on ne peut que comprendre. Et même le plaindre. Je réalise avec horreur que j'ai même pitié de lui.

Nous arrivons un peu plus tard au Kanter. J'entre en premier et tiens la porte à Neji en me retournant sans regarder qui est dans la salle du bar. Mais Neji le voit, lui. Et il s'immobilise net en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite.

-Neji ?

Je regarde à ma droite, et lâche légèrement la porte d'entrée en voyant Kiba regarder dans notre direction et plus particulièrement celle de Neji de façon très sombre. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à ce dernier, et lui demande d'entrer. Il obéit en me regardant brièvement, salue Iruka qui fait de même, et va s'asseoir face à Kiba. Je me joins à eux et interroge notre ami.

-Tu es venu nous voir ?

Il répond de façon très ironique.

-Ooh ! Oui ! Ca me fait toujours un plaisir de venir voir mes amis censés ne pas me trahir, et les attendre en plus avec mon ex qui traine partout et pose des questions plus qu'agaçantes !

J'échange un regard mal à l'aise avec Neji. Ce dernier, lui, a compris la venue de Kiba et le fait savoir.

-Tu es au courant pour ma soirée passée avec Shikamaru.  
-Ta soirée et ta nuit, même ! Vous avez failli coucher ensemble ! Je me tue à essayer de l'avoir, tu m'encourages, mais tu me le prends dès la première occasion !

J'essaie de prendre la parole pour lui demander de se calmer et de ne pas hausser la voix comme il vient de le faire, mais il m'interrompt avant même que je ne puisse prononcer un mot.

-Toi, ça ne te concerne pas. Tu devrais même pas être assis là !  
-J'ai bien le droit de vouloir parler et défendre mon meilleur ami maintenant que je sais ce que tu fous là ! T'es pas sérieux avec Shika et il le sent très bien ! C'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas de toi ! Tu te fais tous les types qui te passent sous la main !

Là, c'est Neji qui me demande de me calmer. Il regarde Kiba quelques instants sans rien dire, puis reprend la parole.

-On n'a rien fait. Ca a dérapé mais on a arrêté. Et puis c'était pas pour Shika que je... que je faisais ça. C'était parce que je me sentais seul et que je voulais Naruto.  
-Shikamaru n'est pas Naruto.  
-Tu me crois bête à ce point ? Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas Naruto !  
-Neji je sais que t'es super touché par ta rupture et que tu fais n'importe quoi. Mais n'empêche que ce serait sympa de ne pas te jeter comme ça sur les... sur les gens qui intéressent d'autres personnes.

Je chuchote.

-Dis plutôt les proies...  
-Gaara !

Neji me rappelle tout de suite à l'ordre. Je suis agacé par Kiba même si ce dernier est, pour moi, un bon ami. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais il voulait bien m'héberger, il voulait bien me dépuceler, il... enfin il est sympa.  
Neji me défend auprès de lui.

-Excuse-le, ... il veut me défendre, j'ai été là pour lui quand il était mal alors... enfin. L'écoute pas.  
-Je sais qu'il fait ça pour ça. Et il doit aussi comprendre que moi je suis comme ça parce que t'as manqué de coucher avec Shika alors que moi j'essaie depuis Xtemps.

Petit blanc. Je retiens un soupir. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps coincé dans ma gorge. Il s'échappe en même temps que quelques mots.

-Oui, ... je sais.

Neji poursuit pour Kiba.

-Il s'est trouvé là à ce moment-là, Gaara était chez Shino et toi, ... je ne sais pas où mais je ne voulais pas que tu viennes parce que... je sais que toi tu ne m'aurais pas arrêté. Shika l'a fait et je l'en remercie.

Kiba râle discrètement en s'accoudant à la table où nous sommes. Il regarde par la fenêtre en semblant se calmer. Iruka nous apporte des verres de limonade. Il s'immobilise lentement en nous regardant tour à tour. Il nous demande finalement.

-Tout va bien ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, puis Neji répond pour nous.

-Oui, ça va. Ca passe calmement.

Iruka acquiesce en observant Kiba, et nous laisse en retournant au comptoir.

Soudain, Kiba inspire profondément et nous demande si nous pouvons monter. Je hoche la tête et me lève en prenant mon verre. Neji et Kiba m'imitent, puis nous prenons la direction de l'étage. En passant par les cuisines, Kakashi me fait savoir que si je prends encore ma soirée je devrai bosser ce week-end. J'accepte de suite à son grand étonnement. Je ne veux juste pas laisser Neji et Kiba seuls là-haut. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent même si, en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne se ferait pas quand bien même je n'y sois pas.  
J'espère juste que Shino ne prévoit rien ce week-end. Je pense que non. Il doit se dire que je le passerai avec Neji.

Uns fois à l'étage, je propose gentiment quelque chose à manger à Kiba en lui faisant savoir qu'il doit y avoir des biscuits ou quelque chose y ressemblant dans un placard. Il refuse. Lui aussi est plus calme.  
Kiba et Neji sont installés sur le canapé. Moi je suis assis à la table et je les regarde de là où je suis en me demandant si je relance ou non la conversation. Mais je ne vais pas me questionner longtemps. Kiba prend la parole.

-Shika m'a dit que... vous n'aviez pas été jusqu'au bout mais que vous vous étiez... un peu chauffé ?

Neji acquiesce. Kiba continue.

-C'était comment ?

Neji écarquille lentement ses yeux et dévisage Kiba en se tournant vers lui.

-Pardon ?  
-T'as pas entendu ?

Kiba rougit. Il est énervé mais je pense que c'est contre lui-même de demander ça. Il baisse les yeux en soupirant.

-Je sais, ... c'est pitoyable mais... j'arrête pas de me dire que... c'est un bon coup. Alors je me renseigne.  
-C... c'était très bien. ... pour ce... qu'on a fait. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en tout cas.

Kiba hoche la tête en émettant un petit son d'accord. Une tête rougissante et baissée, d'ailleurs. Neji déclare brusquement quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-Gaara va être actif avec Shino.

Kiba écarquille les yeux et regarde Neji de manière choquée avant de me dévisager.

-Quoi ? Le mec avec... celui des chiottes en boîte ?

Je retiens mal une moue blasée. Je soupire, et hoche la tête. Kiba se redresse sur le canapé et se penche en avant comme pour mieux communiquer.

-C'est toi qui lui fait du chantage ? Il doit faire ceinture jusqu'à ce qu

Je l'interromps.

-Non ! C'est lui qui m'a demandé ! Il... Il a mis le sujet sur la table et voilà.  
-Pourquoi c'est pas déjà fait si c'est lui qui a proposé ?  
-On le fera quand on sera tranquille.

Mes sourcils sont froncés et je me suis tourné de côté à eux. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça et je le fais savoir. Très maladroitement, mais je le fais savoir.

-De toute façon t'étais venu pour Neji et Shika, non ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous concentrer sur moi !

Kiba perd en intérêt. Neji soupire très discrètement mais je le vois. Il se tourne un peu à l'opposé de Kiba, lui aussi. Ce dernier inspire profondément et se lève en claquant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il nous regarde tour à tour, et nous interroge.

-Faut que je me change les idées, là. Ca vous dit, un tour sur les hallages ?

Neji ouvre grand ses yeux et fixe Kiba qui, lui, me regarde. Je le dévisage, choqué par l'idée qu'il a de me faire venir avec lui alors que, moi, je suis en couple. Kiba comprend et hausse une épaule.

-Bah quoi ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'en a pas ! La suite n'est pas faite du tout... n.n'

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en reviewant ! A bientôt !**

Densetsu : Les hallages ?  
Itachi : Les hallages.  
Densetsu : ... les hallages... o.o...  
_(note : Quel script !)_


	73. Un Effleurement Chapitre 73

Auteur : Nanarusasu  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**FANFICTION SUPPRIMEE :** _Comme certain(e)s auront pu le remarquer, j'ai supprimé ma fanfiction "Frères" (le premier volet). Et ce parce qu'elle est dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. Je crois me souvenir que le site de fanfiction. net n'accepte pas les histoires vendues ni les previews je ne peux donc pas laisser Frères ici ni même un morceau. J'espère que ça n'empêchera pas les lecteurs d'aller découvrir Frères II (le temps qu'elle sera encore ici) et III (que je ne publierai pas et qui restera donc là. n.n) Voilà. Désolée pour les désagréments, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**Un effleurement. 73.**

Kiba nous regarde tour à tour et nous interroge.

-Faut que je me change les idées, là. Ca vous dit un tour sur les hallages ?

Neji ouvre grand ses yeux et fixe Kiba qui, lui, me regarde. Je le dévisage, choqué par l'idée qu'il a de me faire venir avec lui alors que, moi, je suis en couple. Kiba comprend et hausse une épaule.

-Bah quoi ?

Neji soupire.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te suivre là-bas, peut-être ?  
-Je propose. C'est déjà bien, non ?  
-Gaara a Shino pour ça, et moi je viens de dire que j'étais bien content que Shika m'ait arrêté quand ça a commencé à devenir trop intense. C'est pas pour qu'on te suive !

Là, c'est Kiba qui soupire. Il contourne le canapé et nous souhaite la bonne soirée d'un ton très faux en sortant. Nous l'entendons descendre les escaliers. Je ne peux m'empêcher une remarque inquiète à son sujet.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire tabasser…  
-Deux fois de suite ce serait de la malchance. Surtout que même s'il fait mine que tout va bien, il n'est toujours pas remis physiquement.

Je me tourne vers Neji et l'observe un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi Shika lui a dit, à ton avis ?  
-Pour le faire bouger, sûrement. Il a beau ne pas savoir ce qu'il va faire par rapport à Kiba, il aimerait bien que quelque chose se passe. Pas forcément qu'ils couchent ensemble mais que… que Kiba soit un peu plus honnête.  
-C'est ce qu'il essaie pourtant de faire.  
-Non. Il se donne des airs à vouloir le faire mais il refuse toujours. Il a trop souffert avec Lee.

Je ne réponds rien. Je réfléchis juste un peu à la situation. Neji m'explique sous un autre angle.

-Tu n'as qu'à voir avec Sai. Ca se voit qu'ils sont ensemble. Seulement Kiba parle seulement de régulier et joue au chien errant sur les hallages. Il ne veut plus souffrir comme avec Lee. Il ne veut plus se laisser aimer quelqu'un. Pourtant, … il réfléchirait un peu, il serait très bien avec Sai.

J'émets un petit son d'accord. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux. Je l'interroge.

-Shika s'en rend compte, pour Sai ?  
-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'aime pas Kiba. Il voudrait bien essayer avec lui. C'est même certain. Mais seulement quand Kiba voudra bien ouvrir un peu son cœur au lieu de jouer celui qui s'en fout.  
-Pourquoi il l'a embrassé au cinéma ?

Neji inspire profondément et soupire sa réponse.

-Parce que lui aussi en a assez d'attendre de son côté. Même si Kiba était très amoureux de Lee, Shikamaru le regardait quand même et a toujours été attiré.  
-En gros on peut dire « si seulement Lee n'avait pas été là », quoi.  
-Il n'aurait pas été là Shikamaru n'aurait pas eu le cran d'aller vers Kiba. Et Kiba ne se serait pas intéressé à lui après Lee.

Je soupire à mon tour. Ce qu'ils sont compliqués, quand même.  
Je me décide à me lever et à proposer à Neji de descendre au bar. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aidé depuis quelques jours et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse tout rattraper plus tard. Je lui demande s'il veut boire ou manger quelque chose et le force un peu à dire oui.  
Il va venir manger dans la cuisine pendant que je préparerais une avance de couverts pour dans une à deux heures lorsqu'il y a du monde à venir manger et boire. Des heures qui passent rapidement. Neji s'est joint à moi pour se changer les idées et faire quelque chose. Nous avons fait la plonge à deux.  
Une fois le bar plus tranquille, Iruka nous demande d'aller nous coucher Neji et moi. Neji monte en premier, je le suis quelques minutes plus tard. Lee reste jusqu'à la fermeture, lui. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne va plus à l'école. La chose m'intrigue d'ailleurs un peu et je le fais partager à Neji une fois couché tous les deux dans mon lit, l'un contre l'autre.

-Neji, tu sais quel niveau à Lee, scolairement ?  
-Pas énorme.

Je reste un peu silencieux. Mon regard part au loin. Neji m'interpelle en chuchotant.

-Gaara ?  
-Hm… ?  
-A quoi tu penses ?  
-Je me demande ce que Lee va faire. Shikamaru a ses études, Kiba va sûrement continuer l'élevage dans sa famille, … mais et Lee ? Je… Enfin… on parle toujours de Kiba et Shika. Comme quoi Kiba a énormément souffert et qu'il ne s'en remet pas, que Shikamaru est un peu bloqué sur lui sans vouloir se lancer, … mais et Lee, dans tout ça ?  
-Il trouvera toujours comment se débrouiller.  
-A faire quoi ? La prostituée ?

Neji ne dit rien. Je le sens se resserrer un peu contre moi puis l'entends finalement m'interroger.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?  
-Non. Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais aborder la chose.  
-Il n'est pas du style à tourner autour du pot. Tu lui demandes et voilà tout. Il te répondra s'il veut bien, sinon il ne le fera pas. Et ce sera passé.  
-Tu es sûr ?

Il émet un petit son de réflexion et déclare qu'il pense connaitre assez de Lee pour le deviner.

-T'as pas dû le côtoyer longtemps pourtant, non ?  
-Hm… peut-être. Mais si ça te travaille tu devrais lui demander. Il ne le prendra pas mal. Il a vu pire, tu sais.  
-Oui. Je me doute bien…

Un silence prend place. Un silence rompu par Neji au bout de quelques instants pour me demander si nous dormons. Je lui réponds que oui et ferme mes yeux en gigotant un peu dans le lit pour me mettre bien et ne plus bouger. Je vais sentir les doigts de Neji jouer un peu avec mes cheveux sur le dessus de mon visage avant de m'endormir. Mais je ne vais pas y faire attention et plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, c'est Lee qui nous réveille. Dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Il faut que je demande à Neji ce qu'il compte faire ce week-end et que je fasse de même avec Shino ensuite. Je me lève en premier et passe dans la salle de bain avant de sortir Neji du lit. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir vu Kakashi et le fait savoir à Lee qui prend son petit-déjeuner. Il me répond que nos chers logeurs ont pris leur matinée et que Neji et moi devront donc prendre le bus pour nous rendre au lycée. Personnellement, ça m'arrange de ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter du regard de Kakashi sur Neji et, de ce fait, de l'agacement de Neji par rapport à ça.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, nous arrivons au lycée tous les deux et, petit bonus pour moi, en même temps que Shino. Ce dernier nous rejoint, serre la main de Neji et m'embrasse tendrement avant de nous demander si nous avons passé une bonne soirée. Je lui réponds que oui, Neji confirme. Shino lui jette un coup d'œil, et m'interroge sans savoir cacher une grimace.

-Tu… Tu fais quoi, ce week-end ?

J'ouvre la bouche en m'apprêtant à lui répondre ne pas savoir, quand Neji nous parle à tous les deux.

-Ca vous dit de venir chez moi ? Vous auriez la chambre d'ami et… et moi je… serai pas tout seul.

Lui aussi grimace un peu. Je le regarde puis me retourne vers Shino avant de refaire volte-face pour interroger mon meilleur ami.

-Hinata ne sera pas là ?  
-Non. Elle passe le week-end chez nos grands-parents. Mon oncle sera là juste samedi après-midi et il la rejoint là-bas après.

Shino lui demande alors pourquoi, lui, il n'y va pas. Je manque de le lui reprocher mais Neji m'interrompt en s'excusant avant d'expliquer que ses grands-parents n'apprécient pas vraiment son orientation sexuelle. J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage en restant coi. Il me sourit et hausse une épaule de façon un peu mal à l'aise. Je prends la parole, un peu choqué.

-Alors chez toi aussi, on…  
-Tout le monde ne peut pas accepter. Et puis mes grands-parents c'est une autre époque, tu sais. Je suis déjà content que mon oncle ne me reproche pas d'être comme ça.  
-Oui, … c'est sûr.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Shino et l'interroge.

-Ca te dit ?

Il cligne des yeux en me dévisageant. Il doit être surpris que je pense à bien vouloir y aller avec lui. Il soupire en regardant sur le côté et déclare qu'au moins il me verra tout le week-end. Il ajoute qu'il demandera à ses parents mais qu'ils ne devraient pas refuser. Neji sourit discrètement et me dit qu'il enverra un texto à Kakashi. Pas la peine d'ajouter qu'il voudra bien, je suis sûr qu'il ne peut rien refuser à Neji.

Nous entrons dans le lycée. Shino a pris ma main et ne la lâche pas d'un pouce. Nous montons dans notre classe et nous installons à nos place. Neji vient s'asseoir, après avoir posé ses affaires à sa place, à côté de moi comme à son habitude. Il prend son portable et semble envoyer un message. Je l'interroge.

-Kakashi ?  
-Oui. Et puis mon oncle aussi. Histoire qu'il ne s'étonne pas de vous voir en rentrant demain.  
-Où… Où est-ce qu'il va être, d'ici demain ?

Neji lève son regard vers moi. Il semble étonné. Un bref instant passe avant qu'il ne réponde en se reconcentrant sur son téléphone.

-Il doit avoir une aventure.

J'en reste quoi. Je n'imagine pas du tout l'oncle de Neji avec une femme ou alors… je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre.

-C'est vrai ?

Il sourit et hoche la tête en me demandant si c'est si étrange que ça. Je fais un léger mouvement de tête sur le côté en ouvrant la bouche, les yeux toujours ouverts. Shino demande soudain.

-De quoi qui serait étrange ? J'ai pas entendu.

Neji lui répond qu'il s'agit de son oncle qui aurait une aventure. Shino sourit et me jette un coup d'œil.

-T'arrives pas à te l'imaginer ? C'est pourtant un bel homme, non ?

Je fronce mes sourcils. Il veut dire quoi, par là ?  
Neji se met à rire en me faisant remarquer que je n'ai pas non plus à être autant jaloux que je ne le parais. Je le dévisage, choqué. Pas choqué par ce qu'il vient de dire, non, mais par le fait qu'il rit. Depuis hier, je trouve qu'il va vraiment mieux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il se force ou… ou est-ce qu'il s'est miraculeusement fait une soudaine raison ?

Mon voisin arrive en avance aujourd'hui. Neji se lève et le laisse prendre sa place avant de nous dire nous laisser les quelques minutes restantes avant le début du cours, à Shino et moi, pour être tranquille. Nous le regardons aller à sa place, puis Shino se tourne complètement vers moi en souriant.

-On va passer le week-end ensemble !

Il est tout heureux. Je souris un peu, et m'excuse d'avance si je suis un peu trop soucieux pour Neji.

-T'en fais pas. Moi j'aurai les heures de nuit, et lui de jour.

Je rougis un peu et regarde autour de nous. Mon voisin fait mine de rien mais je suis sûr qu'il a entendu. Il est trop crispé sur son livre de cours pour paraitre normal. Rien que le fait qu'il lise son livre de cours n'est pas normal. Je me racle la gorge en tournant mon visage vers Shino, et l'interroge.

-Dis-moi Shino, … est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si j'appelais un peu Sasuke, ces prochains jours ?

Son visage à un mouvement de recul alors qu'il fronce ses sourcils.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'appellerais ?  
-Bah…

Je grimace et lui explique que le père de Sasuke sort de prison mercredi et que, comme il n'a plus vraiment de personnes à qui parler, j'aimerai bien faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Et Naruto alors ?  
-Naruto lui court après, … c'est pas une situation pour parler en toute confiance. Il en profiterait. Je sais ce que c'est, Sasuke fait la même chose quand je veux lui p… parler.

Je soupire en devinant que Shino n'est vraiment pas heureux et encore moins maintenant que je lui ai dit ça. Je soupire et voudrais lui expliquer un peu plus clairement, mais le professeur arrive et nous demande de nous taire. Nous allons avoir le droit à un contrôle surprise sur lequel je ne m'en fais pas : j'aurai une mauvaise note.

La matinée défile. A l'heure du déjeuner, Neji nous propose d'aller manger à la cafétéria pour nous changer un peu. A vrai dire, tout comme lui, je n'y ai pas pensé ce matin et n'ai pas prévu de quoi manger. Shino s'étonne un peu et déclare avoir de quoi faire pour lui, mais il nous suit malgré tout en se disant qu'il mangera juste un peu plus. A mon grand étonnement, il ne va pas revenir sur le sujet Sasuke. Peut-être qu'il attend ce week-end pour le faire. Je regarde Neji qui mange en face de moi. Shino est à ma gauche. Je lui jette un coup d'œil à lui aussi et me sens rougir un peu. Je me demande si… s'il a prévu de me laisser le prendre, ce week-end. Mais en même temps ça me gênerait de faire ça chez Neji et puis… et puis en plus on entend tout, chez lui. Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant d'essayer ça.

L'après-midi défile à son tour. Une fois nos heures de cours terminées, Shino, moi et Neji nous séparons. Neji part chez lui, et Shino et moi allons rapidement chacun chez nous pour prendre des affaires pour le week-end. Kakashi est déjà au courant alors je n'aurai pas à parler beaucoup de ce que je serai en train de faire. Et puis comme c'est Neji qui a demandé, il va être obligé d'avoir accepté.  
J'arrive au Kanter et y entre en regardant autour de moi. Kakashi est au comptoir avec Iruka. Je m'approche du couple de mes logeurs en les saluant, et demande s'ils ont eu le textos de Neji. Kakashi acquiesce et déclare que je peux y aller. Je le remercie simplement et déclare aller à l'étage. Une fois là-haut, je rassemble quelques affaires en tout genre pour le week-end. Vêtements, médicaments, préservatifs, et aussi mon sac de cours refait pour lundi.  
Je salue Lee en le croisant dans les escaliers, et pars reprendre un bus pour aller chez Neji.  
J'arrive chez lui après un petit moment et constate que Shino n'est pas encore arrivé, lui. Neji me propose de boire quelque chose. Je refuse et le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la dépasse et me montre celle réservée aux amis que je partagerai ce week-end avec Shino. Je pose mon sac d'affaire à côté du lit et m'assied au bord de celui-ci. Neji me rejoint en m'interrogeant.

-Tu sais si Shino va bientôt arriver ?

Je lui réponds que non et déclare qu'il va peut-être mettre un peu de temps s'il doit attendre que ses parents ou une des grandes parmi ses sœurs rentrent pour garder les plus petites. J'ajoute ensuite que je peux lui envoyer un texto pour savoir. Neji sourit et décline l'offre en me disant que ce n'est pas la peine.

Shino va se faire attendre. Une heure après mon arrivée, je vais recevoir un texto de sa part me disant de ne pas l'attendre pour le dîner. Il a ensuite ajouté espérer pouvoir venir avant demain matin. Il n'a pas donné plus d'explications alors je suis en train de lui répondre.

#Il se passe quoi pour que tu ne saches pas si tu vas pouvoir venir ou pas ce soir ? Et pourquoi pas avant le dîner ?#

Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

#Mes parents s'étaient prévus une soirée et pensaient que Shoko pourrait garder les petites mais elle avait déjà prévu quelque chose et n'est pas rentrée. Donc sauf s'ils trouvent rapidement une baby-sitter, je dois rester ce soir et peut-être tard, donc je ne pourrai peut-être pas venir avant demain.#

Je soupire, me lève et appelle Neji parti dans la cuisine pour voir ce que nous mangerions ce soir. Il me rejoint dans le salon près du canapé et s'assied pour prendre mon portable alors que je lui tends.

-Shino vient de m'envoyer ça…

Neji lit, acquiesce et m'interroge.

-Pas trop déçu ?  
-Je vais faire avec. Et puis je suis avec toi donc j'ai pas non plus à me plaindre. Je fais pas la plonge au bar.

Il sourit et déclare ne pas savoir s'il doit le prendre comme un compliment ou non. Je m'excuse en m'en amusant malgré tout un peu, et lui certifie qu'il s'agit d'un compliment. J'ajoute ensuite quelques mots maladroit.

-J'pensais juste que ce soir ce serait peut-être le grand soir alors… voilà.  
-Le « grand soir » ?

J'écarquille les yeux en dévisageant Neji, et le questionne.

-Je l'ai dit à haute voix ?  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu vou…

Il s'interrompt tout seul en comprenant très certainement. Il reprend.

-Ah. Oui. C'est vrai, tu… vous prévoyez de le faire dans l'autre sens très bientôt.

Je grimace en répondant.

-Je me suis dit que ça le ferait pas trop ici… On est chez toi et tout, mais…  
-Tu dois être pressé.  
-Chez lui on peut pas avec ses sœurs et ses parents et… Et ça me fait trop bizarre au bar. La dernière fois j'ai eu peur que Lee nous filme ou… ou enregistre.

Neji pouffe de rire en m'entendant dire ça. Je m'outre un peu en insistant et lui assure être vraiment sérieux, mais il continue de s'amuser et de se moquer de mes pensées en riant. Je le regarde faire en me disant que ça fait du bien de pouvoir le voir comme ça. Il reprend son sérieux en me voyant l'observer et me demande ce que je fabrique. Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Bah ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire un peu.

Il ouvre la bouche en formant un « aah » muet et hoche la tête avant de sourire doucement. Il prend ensuite la parole pour revenir au sujet premier.

-Pour ce qui est de prendre Shino ici, … ça me dérange pas. T'en fais pas pour moi. Essaie… essayez juste de ne pas être trop bruyant.  
-Il viendra pas cette nuit de toute façon.  
-Oui mais il y aura aussi demain soir.

J'acquiesce en le regardant. Je me demande s'il se force à dire ça ou non. Il n'a pas l'air mais je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire de mal. Déjà le fait d'avoir mon petit ami ici pour le week-end alors que, lui, il sort d'une rupture plus que difficile… Même s'il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir encore énormément par rapport au début, je suis sûr qu'il garde tout pour lui.

Deux heures plus tard, affamé mais voulant encore attendre des nouvelles de Shino pour manger, je reçois un texto de sa part, le lis, et soupire.

-Il viendra pas manger et sûrement pas dormir…

Neji m'observe quelques instants, et me demande encore une fois si je ne suis pas trop déçu. Je lui dis que si mais que ça passera une fois qu'il sera là. Neji inspire profondément, et propose.

-Bon alors on peut commander à manger ?

Je m'étonne.

-Tu veux commander ?  
-Oui. J'ai la flemme de faire à manger et puis j'ai envie de manger pizza, ce soir.

Je souris, amusé, et accepte.  
Nous allons nous faire une soirée pizza devant une série télé. Neji s'est endormi devant et sa tête repose maintenant sur mon épaule. J'ai pris sa main gauche dans ma main droite et la tien calmement en étant tout à fait détendu et concentré sur la télévision. Pour tout avouer, je commence moi aussi à m'endormir.  
Mes paupières se ferment pour de bon lorsque, soudain, mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Je sursaute, réveillant Neji au passage sans le vouloir, et regarde le message que je viens de recevoir.

-Mon père me dépose. J'arrive dans la demi-heure.

Là, mes paupières s'ouvrent en grand. Je me tourne vers Neji en l'informant. Il acquiesce et se frotte un œil en demandant l'heure qu'il est.

-Presque 23h. Son père doit sûrement l'emmener à cause des bus qui ne passent plus.  
-Hm… Tu pourras lui ouvrir ? Je vais aller me coucher avant d'être trop réveillé.  
-Ok.

Je le regarde se lever et sortir du salon. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, j'éteins la télévision puis vais prendre une douche avant l'arrivée de Shino. Je lui envoie un texto en sortant de la salle de bain pour lui demander de ne pas sonner au portail mais plutôt de me prévenir par message sur mon portable.  
J'attends maintenant dans l'entrée de la maison, impatient. Je me demande si on va le faire et, si on le fait, dans quel sens.

Après un petit quart d'heure à poireauter comme un idiot, je reçois enfin un texto.

#J'suis devant le portail#.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir la grille et ouvre la porte d'entrée pour apercevoir Shino. Quelques lumières automatiques s'allument. Je vois mon petit ami presser le pas en me reconnaissant à l'entrée. Il me rejoint et me salue avant de me donner un baiser du bout des lèvres. Je le fais entrer, lui demande s'il veut boire ou manger quelque chose, et obtiens une réponse négative. Je me racle doucement la gorge, et déclare donc que nous n'avons plus qu'à aller dans la chambre. Shino acquiesce et me suit même s'il connait déjà le chemin. Je l'interroge une fois dans la chambre.

-Tu… tu veux prendre une douche ?  
-Je l'ai fait avant de partir de chez moi. Là j'ai envie de dormir après la soirée infernale que m'ont fait avoir mes sœurs.

J'acquiesce lentement en regardant le lit. Bon alors il veut dormir alors… Alors on va dormir. Je contiens un soupir frustré dans ma gorge. Dire que Neji dort déjà profondément et qu'il ne nous aurait pas entendu…  
Je me déshabille et m'allonge à côté de Shino qui a fait de même. Il m'enlace, m'embrasse, et me dit bonne nuit en fermant les yeux. Je le regarde un peu, et l'interroge en chuchotant.

-T'es venu maintenant juste pour pouvoir dormir avec moi ?

Il hoche la tête en réalisant un mouvement affirmatif de tête avant de prendre la parole.

-Et puis si j'avais attendu demain, je sais que je ne serai pas venu avant midi.  
-Hm. … Ok.

Je me resserre contre lui et ferme les yeux en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'on pourrait faire si seulement il était moins crevé par sa soirée baby-sitting. Seulement c'est plutôt difficile sachant que son corps est en train de réchauffer le mien dans tous les sens du terme. Je chuchote à nouveau.

-Shino ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu penses… tu penses que je pourrai te prendre, demain soir ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Il appréhendait vraiment ? Vu la réaction j'ai plus l'impression qu'il avait hâte."

**FANFICTION SUPPRIMEE :** _Comme certain(e)s auront pu le remarquer, j'ai supprimé ma fanfiction "Frères" (le premier volet). Et ce parce qu'elle est dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. Je crois me souvenir que le site de fanfiction. net n'accepte pas les histoires vendues ni les previews je ne peux donc pas laisser Frères ici ni même un morceau. J'espère que ça n'empêchera pas les lecteurs d'aller découvrir Frères II (le temps qu'elle sera encore ici) et III (que je ne publierai pas et qui restera donc là. n.n) Voilà. Désolée pour les désagréments, et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et voilà ! ENFIN, je vous mets la suite. Je suis vraiment navrée pour cette attente et espère très sincèrement e pas recommencer à vous faire poireauter autant même s'il est vrai que je poste beaucoup sur d'autres histoires en parallèle à celle-ci. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite. Cette dernière devrait être normalement correctement posté le mois prochain. A très bientôt et n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter !**

Densetsu : Petit Shino va devenir grand !  
Nana : O.o... Tu te prends pour maître scarabée, là ?  
Itachi : #explose de rire#


	74. Un Effleurement Chapitre 74

Auteur : Nanarusasu  
Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …  
Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,  
Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** _Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions _Frères_ (le premier volet),_ Amour caché n'est pas vécu, _ainsi qu'_Un pari fou._ Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. La semaine prochain suivra _Mon petit ami homophobe_. Ce sera le dernier avant plusieurs mois. La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de _Frères_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**Un effleurement. 74.**

Je me resserre contre Shino et ferme les yeux en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'on pourrait faire si seulement il était moins crevé par sa soirée baby-sitting. Seulement c'est plutôt difficile sachant que son corps est en train de réchauffer le mien dans tous les sens du terme. Je chuchote à nouveau.

-Shino ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu penses… tu penses que je pourrai te prendre, demain soir ?

Il gigote un peu, resserre ses bras autour de mon corps, et prend la parole tout bas.

-Et Neji ? Tu en fais quoi ?  
-On en a un peu parlé sans que je le veuille, … ça le dérange pas du moment qu'il n'entend pas.  
-Ok.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en redressant mon visage et l'interroge.

-« Ok ? »  
-Ok.

Ca veut dire quoi, son « ok » ? Ok il a compris, ok il est d'accord ?  
Je sursaute soudain en le sentant s'écarter un peu de moi et gigoter sous la couette. Je rougis en comprenant qu'il retire le seul vêtement qui lui restait.

-Sh… Shino ?  
-Tu veux le faire maintenant ?  
-H… Hein ?

Là, je pensais pouvoir lui sauter dessus mais en réalité je me sens intérieurement paniquer. Shino se redresse à ma hauteur et colle son corps au mien en murmurant.

-Tu veux me prendre maintenant ?

J'ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois en me sentant crispé comme jamais. Je bafouille un léger « oui » qui a du mal à sortir, et retire à mon tour mon boxer mais de façon bien plus maladroite. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas comme ça. Il est vraiment prêt, alors ? J'ai du mal à y croire.  
Je lui demande s'il est sûr en relevant doucement mes yeux. Pour réponse, je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue gauche puis ses lèvres venir se coller à ma bouche. J'ouvre cette dernière et accueille la langue de Shino de la mienne. Je m'empresse d'aller chercher sa cuisse droite pour la remonter sur mon bassin et faire basculer Shino sur le dos pour m'étendre sur lui.  
Ca y est, là, je ne réfléchis plus du tout au fait qu'il soit prêt ou pas ou encore à Neji de l'autre côté du couloir. A peine quelques instants après que je me sois étendu sur lui, je sens son corps se crisper petit à petit puis l'entends finalement prendre la parole de façon mal assurée.

-Tu fais quand même doucement, hein !

Je me fige et le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Les volets ne sont pas très bien fermés.

-Hein ?  
-J'ai peut-être l'air sûr de vouloir le faire mais… enfin je veux le faire, … mais j'appréhende un peu alors… sois pas… brute.

Je hoche doucement la tête en lui assurant être le plus tendre possible et lui demande d'essayer de ne pas trop se faire entendre par et pour Neji. Il me répond en souriant de façon un peu mal à l'aise.

-Bah si tu ne me fais pas mal, … ça ira.

Je souris à mon tour mais, moi, je suis amusé.

-Tu pourrais très bien crier de plaisir… !  
-Je ne demande que ça.

Je chuchote en me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Oui mais en silence alors…

J'étends complètement mon corps sur le sien alors que ses jambes s'écartent un peu plus et qu'il se déhanche sous moi très lentement. Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous embrasser pendant un petit moment. C'est juste et surtout histoire qu'il se détende et oublie juste un tout petit peu le fait que je vais le prendre. Mes mains descendent doucement vers son bassin puis ses fesses. Je me redresse en m'agenouillant et salive allègrement sur mes doigts avant de les positionner juste à l'endroit voulu. J'écarte ses fesses de ma seconde main avant de glisser cette dernière sur son entrejambe pour la caresser. Je me penche même pour la suçoter pendant que deux de mes doigts entrent en Shino. Ce dernier émet un râle. Je m'attendais à le sentir se crisper mais… en fait, … il se détend encore plus qu'il ne l'était.  
Il appréhendait vraiment ? Vu la réaction j'ai plus l'impression qu'il avait hâte.  
Comme il ne s'est pas du tout crispé, je me permets d'enfiler en lui un troisième doigt et de gigoter un peu l'ensemble. Shino se cambre et prend son entrejambe en main alors que je me suis redressé. Je me sens rougir en voyant son corps se tordre doucement de plaisir. Il… Il aime vraiment ça. Je soulève alors ses jambes et cale ses genoux sur mes épaules avant de me positionner correctement. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shino qui a déjà l'air en plein ciel, et entre en lui après avoir écarter ses fesses de mes deux mains. Il ferme sa bouche pour contenir ce qui semble être un énorme râle de plaisir. Je sens ses mains agripper le drap autour de lui. Je l'interroge pour savoir si tout va bien et obtiens une réponse affirmative. Je commence donc à me déhancher en lui en essayant de rester silencieux tout comme Shino qui y arrive un peu moins bien que moi. En même temps j'ai déjà été l'actif plusieurs fois alors que lui, c'est la première fois qu'il est passif. Enfin en tout cas, au moins, il aime ça. Il ne pourra pas le nier.  
Je l'entends bientôt me chuchoter qu'il va jouir. J'émets un petit son affirmatif et accélère le mouvement. Je n'ai pas envie de le torturer à rallonger les choses et puis il ne faut pas qu'on fasse trop de bruit. J'aurai tout le temps pour le refaire quand on sera seul l'un avec l'autre. Le lit tape soudain sur le mur mais ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Je me libère rapidement en le sentant faire de même, son corps se crispant par à-coups. Je me retire et laisse ses jambes s'étendre sur le lit de chaque côté de mon corps que je redresse plus ou moins facilement pour m'écarter sur le côté. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'en suis à me demander si je ne vais pas prendre un cachet histoire de le calmer. Cela passe doucement au fil des minutes. Shino a lui aussi repris sa respiration et prend la parole.

-C'est toujours aussi bon ?

Je souris, flatté, et lui réponds.

-Ca devrait l'être encore plus quand on pourra prendre un peu plus notre temps. Je t'ai laisser jouir sans te retenir.  
-Ah… hhh... Ah oui ?  
-Oui.

Il tourne son visage vers le mien en restant sur le dos et m'interroge.

-Et pourquoi tu m'as pas retenu ?  
-Parce que je sentais bien que t'avais du mal à te retenir niveau bruit et que je ne voulais pas te faire râler ou crier après moi.

Il s'amuse de mes paroles et me remercie avant d'ajouter que j'ai raison. Il n'arrivait que très difficilement à se retenir. Je le questionne à mon tour.

-Alors t'as aimé ?  
-Ooooh oui ! Tu me reprends quand tu veux !

Mon cœur se serre sous l'émotion. Je me tourne sur le côté et l'enlace avant de m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, Shino est de dos à moi mais je suis collé à lui. Je me sens rougir et frémir en réalisant mon niveau d'excitation.

-Tu sais que tu bandes, Gaara ?

Je sursaute et bafouille légèrement.

-Shi… Shino ? T'es réveillé.

Il murmure parler en dormant. Je soupire doucement et commence à m'écarter mais il agrippe ma main gauche posée sur sa hanche gauche. Il prend la parole en tournant juste un peu son visage par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu veux me prendre ?  
-H… Hein ?  
-Me prendre. Ca me dit d'essayer cette position.

Je rougis en le dévisageant.

-Tu… Tu veux pas déjà te remettre de cette nuit ? Tu dois avoir mal, là, non ?

Il hausse une épaule en déclarant que ça ne le dérange pas. Je rougis de plus belle et sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine alors que je pense à une chose bien précise.

Shino… Il serait masochiste ?

Je sursaute soudain en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Je me tourne sur le dos en regardant la porte d'entrée de la chambre et m'assieds sur le matelas. Shino reprend la parole.

-Neji doit être réveillé.  
-… oui.

Il s'assied à son tour et me sourit alors que je me tourne vers lui. Il hausse une épaule et déclare que sa deuxième fois sera pour plus tard. Je le regarde sans rien dire en me sentant vraiment troublé. Je me demande si je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'a dit, il y a quelques instants, de travers. Il aimerait avoir mal ? Bon il… il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas mais… il doit bien se dire que… enfin si je l'avais repris là, il aurait été encore plus malmené en n'y étant pas habitué ! Alors ça veut bien dire qu'il… aime bien ça ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est resté tellement de temps avec Hinata. Moi qui le prenait pour un mec super fort, … en fait c'était après tout Hinata qui refusait et refusait et… bah elle le dominait, au final ?  
Mon cœur se serre et mon ventre se noue sous le choc. Je… Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir un Sasuke 2, moi !

-Je crois que je vais rompre.  
-Hein ?

Neji me dévisage. Shino est dans la salle de bain de l'étage et Neji et moi sommes dans la cuisine en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je reprends la parole.

- Shino est un passif hyper maso, en fait !

Neji fronce un sourcil. Je me penche vers lui en chuchotant.

-Il aime par-dessus tout être dominé et… et il aime bien avoir mal.

Mon meilleur ami est en ce moment complètement figé. J'en profite donc pour lui expliqué mon point de vue là-dessus en commençant par son histoire avec Hinata et en terminant par cette nuit. Je soupire enfin en déclarant que je suis tombé sur un second Sasuke. Neji sourit malgré lui et m'interroge.

-Tu crois pas que t'as compris un peu de travers, là ? Il a sûrement dû aimer ce que vous avez fait cette nuit et il a juste voulu recommencer !  
-Non, ce… ça sonnait pas comme ça.  
-Et tu veux tout arrêter juste sur une impression ?

J'inspire profondément et soupire sans aucune discrétion. Je réponds finalement.

-Non, je… Evidemment que non. Après tout ce temps à attendre avant que tout soit enfin clair entre nous je vais pas arrêter comme ça, … c'est juste que… j'ai vraiment eu une mauvaise impression.

Je soupire en déclarant que je verrai bien la suite mais que le comportement de Shino ce matin m'a assez refroidi. Neji sourit en me regardant de façon un peu moqueuse. Je souffle d'un coup et décide de changer de sujet.

-Ton oncle vient toujours cet après-midi ?  
-Normalement. Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

J'acquiesce doucement et l'interroge encore une fois.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-Aucune idée. Je ne voulais juste pas être tout seul, c'est tout.  
-Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Il hausse une épaule sans rien dire. Je reprends la parole.

-J'ai demandé à Shino si ça le dérangerait que j'appelle un peu Sasuke.  
-Sasuke ?  
-Oui. Pour… Pour parler un peu avec lui. A cause de la sortie de son père mercredi qui vient. Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais je me dis qu'il ne peut pas non plus trop en parler à… à d'autres.

Je grimace. J'ai failli prononcer le prénom de Naruto. Au final, Neji le fait pour moi.

-A Naruto, quoi.  
-… hm.  
-C'est gentil de ta part. Pour Sasuke.  
-Oui. Je me demande un peu comment je vais faire en fait. … Et puis Shino n'est pas du tout enchanté.  
-Bah je serai dans sa situation et connaissant la tienne passée, … je serai du même avis.

Je ne dis rien. Je le sais très bien. Moi aussi j'aurai la même réaction. Mais je sais aussi très bien qu'il ne se passera plus rien entre Sasuke et moi.  
Neji me propose soudain quelque chose.

-Tu pourrais demander à ta sœur comment se porte Sasuke, peut-être ? Via son frère tu pourrais savoir si c'est vraiment nécessaire de l'appeler.

J'écarquille mes yeux en fixant Neji et le montre du doigt en réagissant.

-Mais oui ! C'est intelligent, ça !

Neji sourit en bombant le torse et rétorque.

-_Je_ suis intelligent !  
-Oui. Je sais. Merci de l'être pour deux par moment.  
-De rien. C'est fait pour ça les amis.

Je hoche plusieurs fois la tête en le regardant puis en baissant les yeux sur mon verre de jus d'orange. J'en bois une gorgée, avale un peu de ma tartine de pain, puis me lève en déclarant aller envoyer un texto à Temari. Neji me laisse partir.  
Je monte à l'étage et y croise Shino qui sort de la salle de bain, habillé. Il me sourit et m'arrête en m'enlaçant. Il chuchote.

-Re-bonjour… !  
-Salut. Le petit déjeuner est servi. Neji est debout.  
-Ok.  
-Je dois envoyer un texto à ma sœur, là.

Il s'écarte en me regardant et me laisse passer. Seulement il me retient en attrapant ma main et me fait me retourner vers lui. Il m'interroge.

-Gaara. Tout va bien ?

Je force mal un sourire et décide de lui dire.

-Non, je… Y'a un truc. On… On pourra en parler un peu plus tard ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?  
-Non… c'est… C'est pas tout à fait ça. Mais t'inquiète pas ! C'est pas catastrophique, c'est j

Il m'interrompt.

-C'est cette nuit ? T'as pas aimé finalement ? J'ai… J'ai pas été… doué en passif ?

Je me sens rougir en me disant automatiquement qu'il a été tout sauf médiocre.

-Non. Pas du tout. T'as pas à te faire de souci là-dessus c'était génial.  
-Alors quoi ?

Je grimace légèrement en lui répétant que je ne veux pas en parler ici ni maintenant et que je suis pressé. Que je dois envoyer un message à Temari. Il soupire doucement en faisant une petite moue ennuyée et me lâche avant de s'approcher rapidement de moi pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de me laisser. Je le regarde s'éloigner puis reprends mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Je prends mon portable en m'affalant sur le lit et ouvre les messages. Bon… je lui envoie quoi, aussi, moi ? J'inspire profondément, et me lance avec ce qui me vient en premier.

#Coucou ! Je suis chez Neji pour le week-end. Tout va bien de mon côté. Est-ce que je peux te demander comment va Sasuke par rapport à la sortie de prison de son père ? Je m'inquiète un peu et ne sais pas trop si l'appeler serait justifié.#

J'ai pris tout mon temps pour l'écrire correctement. Je suis bien sur ce lit. Je lâche mon portable et m'étire sur la couette avant de relâcher mon corps. J'ai envie de me rendormir. Je m'octroie un petit temps sur cette couette plus que moelleuse, et ferme les yeux.  
Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis sous la couette et je n'ai plus mon pantalon ni mon pull. J'écarquille les yeux et cherche du regard. Lequel tombe sur mon téléphone portable. Je le prends et regarde l'heure avant de soupirer en réalisant que je me suis vraiment rendormi et ce pendant trois heures. Temari ne m'a pas répondu. C'est un peu étonnant mais elle n'a peut-être pas son portable avec elle. Normalement dès qu'elle reçoit un message de ma part elle me répond. Peut-être aussi qu'elle se demande tout comme moi si c'est une bonne idée de ma part que de vouloir appeler Sasuke… Je remonte la couette sous mon nez et me tourne sur le côté en regardant mon portable.  
J'envoie un texto à Shino.

#Vous êtes en bas ? Vous faites quoi ? Je suis au chaud, là. Je viens de me réveiller.#

La réponse arrive rapidement.

#Tu devrais sortir de la couette sinon je vais vite venir t'y rejoindre. L'oncle de Neji arrive bientôt et nous on est en train de se demander si on commande à manger ce midi ou si on fait à manger puisque son oncle vient. Tu descends ou je monte ?#

Je souris et lui réponds descendre. Je m'étire et sors de la couette avant de me rhabiller le plus rapidement possible pour me réchauffer un peu. C'est lorsque je sors de la chambre avec mon portable en main que celui-ci se met à sonner. Je sursaute et regarde de qui provient l'appel en pensant que c'est Shino qui me demande si je me suis rendormi. Mais en fait il s'agit de Temari. Je fais quelques pas en arrière et réponds en fermant la porte.

-Allô ?  
-Gaara ? Je te dérange pas ? Je viens de voir ton texto.  
-Non, tu m'embêtes pas. Je suis chez Neji, là. Y'a Shino aussi.  
-Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, alors. En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour Sasuke. Il n'est pas très souvent là, … ils sont un peu en froid avec Itachi.

Je fronce mes sourcils en demandant.

-En… en « froid » ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Par rapport à leur père. Itachi prépare son retour chez eux et il refuse de laisser Sasuke avoir son appartement. On te l'a dit, on recule le notre pour qu'il voit comment ça se passe. Pour être là aussi.  
-Oui… Tu m'avais dit. Mais alors… Sasuke passe son temps chez Naruto ?

Temari confirme. Elle ajoute ensuite que je peux l'appeler si je veux, que ça pourrait peut-être l'aider de me parler. Je grimace légèrement en répondant.

-Bah oui, je pense aussi. … mais j'ai peur qu'il se fasse encore des idées sur une probable possibilité que je me remette avec lui.  
-Je sais. Je me doute bien. Apparemment il y croit vraiment. Enfin il sait que pour le moment t'en as pas envie, mais il a l'air décidé à te reprendre à Shino ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Je soupire sans discrétion. Temari poursuit.

-Je crois que tu devrais quand même essayer. Et puis Itachi s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui et il se demande ce qu'il va faire mercredi. Il… Il a peur que Sasuke fugue et ne revienne jamais. Il n'arrête pas de se faire des films de plus en plus noir alors… si tu lui parlais et nous transmettais après… ce serait sympa. Itachi arrive à avoir un peu de nouvelles de Sasuke par le père de Naruto mais c'est vraiment pas grand chose.  
-Et Naruto ? Il ne vous dit rien ?  
-Non. Il veut sortir avec Sasuke alors il doit se dire que si jamais il en parle à Itachi, Sasuke va le prendre mal et il aura encore moins de chance avec lui.

Je déclare que c'est complètement idiot et inconscient, mais je me dis que de toute façon Naruto est un idiot et un inconscient. C'est un débile profond, même. Il ne comprend rien à rien.  
Je reprends la parole.

-Bon, je… J'appellerai Sasuke dans l'après-midi. Je vais voir pour me trouver un petit temps pour faire ça. Je t'enverrai un texto ensuite. Ok ?  
-Oui. Merci. Ca va rassurer Itachi.

Je devine qu'elle s'apprête à me dire au revoir mais je l'interromps avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

-T… Temari !  
-Hm ? Quelque chose d'autre ?  
-Oui, je… Je voulais savoir si tu avais dit à papa… ce qui se passe pour moi. Et puis aussi pour tes fiançailles.  
-Oui pour mes fiançailles. Il est ravi même si un peu sur la réserve à cause de Sasuke.  
-Il ne doit pas avoir envie que tu fasses parti de sa famille… Ou plutôt que lui fasse parti de la nôtre.

Elle émet un petit son d'accord. Un léger blanc s'ensuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rompt.

-Kankûro lui a un peu… enfin pas crié dessus mais… Il lui répond de plus en plus quand papa se met à parler de toi en mal.

Je hausse un sourcil, étonné.

-Pardon ?  
-Oui. Ca m'étonne autant que toi. Mais pourtant il le fait.

Je baisse un peu les yeux en me disant que mon frère n'est vraiment pas si mauvais que ce que je pouvais penser par le passé. Dire qu'il me défend… Je prends la parole en souriant malgré moi, comme pour me forcer à ne pas me faire trop d'idées.

-Il doit s'en vouloir de penser m'avoir piqué ma copine !  
-Hein ?

Je hoquette. Elle ne sait pas ? Je demande.

-Tu… Tu sais pas que… enfin pour Hinata ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je sais pas ?  
-Comment il s'est mis avec elle.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'en a pas ! Le chapitre n'est pas assez avancée.

**FANFICTIONS SUPPRIMEES :** _Comme certain(e)s le savent déjà, j'ai supprimé mes fanfictions _Frères_ (le premier volet),_ Amour caché n'est pas vécu, _ainsi qu'_Un pari fou._ Et ce parce qu'elles sont dès à présent en vente sur le site thebookedition. com dans la section littérature, romans gays. La semaine prochain suivra _Mon petit ami homophobe_. Ce sera le dernier avant plusieurs mois. La seule autre histoire qui sera alors supprimées sera le second volet de _Frères_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir vous procurer mes livres sur thebookedition. com !_

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisirs. Vous avez vus? Ca y est ! Le GaaShin à eu lieu ! Héhé. Vous avez aimé ? Je l'espère, en tout cas. Ainsi que tout le reste du chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter en mettant une review ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

Densetsu : Kankûro défend Gaara?  
Itachi : Bah c'est bien, non ?  
Densetsu : Oui mais leur père a dû lui dire ce qu'il a vu, non ? Kankûro croit Gaara toujours hétéro?  
Itachi : Sûrement.  
Itachi et Densetsu : #se tournent vers Nana#  
Nana : Je vous dirai rien ! #sautille et s'en va dans son champs de coquelicots#


	75. Un Effleurement Chapitre 75

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note _Densetsu Légende.- Satsuki Azalée (la fleur)_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 75. **

Dire que Kankûro me défend… Je prends la parole en souriant malgré moi, comme pour me forcer à ne pas me faire trop d'idées.

-Il doit s'en vouloir de penser m'avoir piqué ma copine !  
-Hein ?

Je hoquette. Elle ne sait pas ? Je demande.

-Tu… Tu sais pas que… enfin pour Hinata ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je sais pas ?  
-Comment il s'est mis avec elle.  
-Bah il… Tiens ! Non ! Il nous a pas dit, ça.

Je soupire doucement et lui raconte sommairement. Le plus possible en tout cas. Un silence s'installe ensuite. Je pense qu'elle est un peu choquée même si… même si en fait venant de Kankûro c'était un peu à prévoir enfin… disons que ça ne m'étonne pas même si, apparemment, je me trompe un peu sur certains aspects de sa personne.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je me retourne et aperçois Shino qui semble surpris de me voir au téléphone. Je pose mon index devant ma bouche. Il s'excuse d'un petit mouvement de tête accompagnée d'une grimace, et referme en repartant de son côté. Je reprends la parole au téléphone.

-Temari, je vais devoir te laisser. On m'attend.  
-D'accord. Tu penses à me tenir au courant pour Sasuke, hein !  
-Oui. Promis.  
-Merci.

Elle m'embrasse, puis me laisse raccrocher avant elle. Je m'exécute, range mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et prends le chemin du rez-de-chaussée. Shino m'a entendu sortir de la chambre et m'attend au pied de l'escalier. Il me sourit mais il est un peu tendu. Je devine facilement et le rassure.

-C'était ma sœur.  
-J… J'ai rien demandé !  
-Je pouvais lire sur ton visage que tu pensais que c'était Sasuke.

Il grimace un peu mais ne dit rien. Je prends donc la parole.

-Temari m'a demandé d'appeler Sasuke. Il ne donne plus de nouvelles à son frère et… comme j'y pensais moi-même je vais le faire. Je voulais juste te prévenir.

Il inspire profondément et émet un simple ok en soupirant. Il reprend son chemin jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je le suis puis nous retrouvons Neji dans le salon. Lequel nous aperçoit et m'interroge.

-Ca va ?

J'acquiesce et jette un coup d'œil à Shino qui, lui, n'est pas forcément d'humeur festive. J'explique rapidement à Neji que j'ai dit à Shino que j'appellerai Sasuke pour prendre des nouvelles. Neji ouvre la bouche en souriant légèrement l'air de dire "ah oui, je comprends mieux cette tête. ».  
Et d'ailleurs, cet appel je le passe très rapidement. Après avoir déjeuné en compagnie de l'oncle de Neji, je monte dans la chambre d'ami mon téléphone en main. Une fois seul et la porte de la pièce fermée, je choisis le numéro de Sasuke dans mon portable et colle ce dernier à mon oreille en m'asseyant au bord du lit. J'attends un peu, et entends la voix de Sasuke.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ? Salut. C'est Gaara. Je te dérange pas ?  
-N… Non. Jamais, toi. Mais… pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
-Bah… prendre des nouvelles ! Tu m'as bien demandé à ce qu'on reste amis, non ?  
-… oui… Mais ça m'étonne je… Je pensais que tu voulais plus avoir affaire à moi.

Je gigote, me laisse tomber dos au matelas et soupire doucement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bah… je t'avouerai bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise mais… je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Tu… Ton père sort bientôt et…  
-Si tu m'appelles juste pour ça tu peux raccrocher.  
-Non, je… enfin c'est en partie la raison mais… je me demande aussi si tu vas bien. J'ai appris que tu passes ton temps chez Naruto… Ca va ? Il tente rien ?

Un léger blanc s'ensuit. J'attends, m'apprête à légèrement insister mais il me répond avant que je ne le fasse.

-Je l'ai sucé hier soir. Il s'est énervé et… il m'a dit que c'était pas la peine que je reste chez lui s'il n'avait aucune chance avec moi. … alors je l'ai sucé pour pouvoir rester dormir.

J'en reste sans voix. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et j'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je demande donc sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

-Vraiment ? Tu… Tu l'as vraiment fait ?  
-Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi.  
-Mais… enfin t'aurais… t'aurais dû m'appeler et… Enfin tu comptes continuer comme ça ?

Il m'avoue à voix basse ne pas vraiment savoir. Je reprends la parole en me sentant de plus en pus mal pour lui.

-Si tu sais pas où aller, … viens au Kanter ! Tu… Pourquoi t'y as pas pensé ?  
-Je voulais pas que tu penses que je te colle.

Je grimace un peu. C'est sûr que sans savoir ce que je viens d'apprendre, je l'aurai pensé.

-Excuse-moi Sasuke. C'est juste que pour moi tout est complètement fini entre nous et… tu donnes vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir abandonné.  
-Bah c'est un peu le cas même si j'essaie de te faire comprendre que non.  
-Hm… Je sais.

Un autre blanc prend place entre nous. Je me tourne sur le ventre en cherchant quoi dire. Sasuke m'interroge.

-Tu… Tu fais quoi, là ? T'es où ?  
-Je suis chez Neji. Il nous a demandé à Shino et moi de venir pour passer le week-end.  
-Hm. … ok. Et… il va comment, lui ?  
-Neji ? Un peu mieux mais je me demande parfois s'il ne se force pas un peu trop. Je me demande. Ca ne se voit pas vraiment.  
-Hm.

Je m'excuse soudain doucement. Il me demande de ne pas le faire même s'il comprend que je me sens mal pour lui de dire ça à propos de Neji. En même temps, c'est normal. Neji est mon meilleur ami et lui est mon ex petit ami. Je le questionne à mon tour.

-Et toi ? T'es où ?  
-Bah… Chez Naruto.  
-Ah. Et… Il est là, lui ?  
-N… Non, il… Il est allé faire une course.

Sa voix s'est un peu mise à trembler mais je ne dis rien. J'espère juste que la course en question n'est en rien en rapport à ce que Sasuke a fait cette nuit à Naruto. Je me racle la gorge, me redresse pour m'asseoir et propose.

-Bon écoute, je… Je sais que Shino va piquer une crise de jalousie pas possible mais… Si tu ne veux pas vraiment rester chez Naruto, … tu veux que je demande à Neji si tu peux venir ici ?  
-N… Non. J'ai pas très envie de te voir avec Shino.  
-Ouais. … c'est un peu ce que je me disais que t'allais répondre.

Il hésite un instant alors que je cherche que lui proposer, et l'entends me demander.

-Ce soir, tu… Tu restes chez Neji ou tu retournes au Kanter ?  
-Je reste jusque demain après-midi.  
-D'accord.  
-Mais tu peux aller au Kanter ce soir, tu sais ! Dis-leur que tu peux prendre ma chambre !  
-Non. … je vais rester là. Je… De toute façon Naruto va pas me sauter dessus, il… Je lui ai fait ça cette nuit, … il peut bien me laisser encore dormir chez lui ce soir… !

Il n'a pas l'air très sûr de lui. Je prononce quelques mots.

-Il t'a déjà violé, Sasuke.

Je l'entends inspirer profondément et émettre un petit son affirmatif mais sa voix est de plus en plus serrée. Il rajoute ensuite quelques mots.

-De toute façon, … c'… c'est juste une partie de jambes en l'air ! C'est… c'est pas si grave.  
-Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi, ce soir ! Ton père n'y est pas encore !  
-Il y a mon frère et il va vouloir m'en parler. Je… Je préfère encore laisser Naruto faire ce qu'il veut plutôt que de parler de mon père.  
-Tu peux lui dire de ne pas t'en parler !

Il refuse. Je soupire et propose d'appeler de mon côté pour le lui dire avant que Sasuke ne rentre chez lui. Seulement ce dernier refuse. Il coupe ensuite court à notre discussion en déclarant que Naruto est rentré. Il raccroche rapidement comme s'il était en train de faire quelque chose de mal comme si Naruto lui interdisait de me contacter.  
Je regarde un instant mon téléphone, et me décide à malgré tout appeler Itachi. J'attends un peu, et entends sans vraiment trop de surprise la voix de Temari.

-Allô ! Téléphone d'Itachi Uchiwa !  
-Temari ! C'est moi, Gaara.  
-Gaara ! Pourquoi tu appelles sur ce portable ? T'es en illimité pour moi, non ?  
-Je savais pas trop si t'étais avec Itachi ou pas. Et puis ça va pas être long. J'ai eu Sasuke au téléphone juste à l'instant.

Elle me demande tout de suite de lui raconter. Je m'exécute et précisant que Sasuke se sent vraiment mal mais qu'il ne veut absolument pas parler de son père ou de tout ce qui pourrait être en rapport avec. Et je lui assure qu'il est prêt à tout faire pour ne pas avoir à supporter une telle discussion. Une fois terminé, Temari émet un temps de pause et finit par me demander.

-Tu es sérieux ? Il a fait ça pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui ?  
-Oui. … essaie de… de ne pas en dire un mot. Au moins à Itachi. Si Sasuke apprend que je l'ai répété on peut dire au revoir au fait qu'il se confie un peu à moi et que je puisse vous le dire ensuite.  
-Oui. Je sais. Je vais parler à Itachi par rapport à leur père et on appellera Sasuke ensuite.  
-Vous feriez mieux d'aller le chercher directement sur place. Il ne viendra pas tout seul. Ca m'étonnerait même qu'il décroche.

Elle admet la chose. Je lui propose alors d'appeler de mon côté avant qu'ils n'aillent le chercher.

-Je vais d'abord parler à Itachi. Je te rappelle ensuite ou je t'envoie un texto. D'accord ?  
-Ok.  
-Je raccroche.  
-A tout à l'heure.

Elle me laisse. De mon côté je soupire sans aucune discrétion en refermant mon portable. Sasuke fait vraiment n'importe quoi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là pour ne pas avoir à revoir son père. Enfin… je ne peux pas vraiment me faire d'idée. Je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu. Lui c'est son père qui a tué sa mère devant ses yeux, … Moi j'ai tué la mienne parce que je suis né.

On frappe soudain à la porte. Je me lève, vais ouvrir et vois Shino. Il m'interroge.

-T'as… T'as fini ?  
-Temari doit me rappeler.  
-Temari ? Tu n'appelais pas Sasuke ?  
-Si mais j'ai appelé Temari après. C'est compliqué mais elle doit me rappeler. Et je… je rappellerai sûrement Sasuke ensuite de mon côté.

Il me regarde en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Je soupire en reprenant.

-Il fait des trucs vraiment pas nets. Il faut qu'il arrête et qu'il rentre chez lui.  
-Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
-Des trucs. C'est pas la peine d'en parler.

Il acquiesce doucement en pinçant un peu ses lèvres et regarde la chambre derrière moi. Je l'interroge.

-Neji est en bas ?  
-Non. Il est dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait dormir un peu et est parti se coucher. C'est pour ça, je suis venu. Juste histoire de pas tourner en rond en bas. Je peux entrer ?

Je hausse une épaule et le laisse entrer. Il vas s'asseoir au bord du lit et m'observe venir vers lui. Je laisse mon portable sur le côté du lit et m'assieds à la gauche de Shino. Nos regards plongent l'un dans l'autre. Les joues de Shino se teintent petit à petit de rose puis de rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça. Je souris en répondant.

-Y'a rien de mieux à regarder !

Il se met à rire un peu de son côté et me laisse venir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Un petit baiser, puis deux puis trois, et Shino se penche sur le côté pour ensuite s'allonger sur le lit. Je m'étends sur lui et continue de l'embrasser. Je chuchote entre deux baisers.

-Neji est vraiment parti dormir, hein ?  
-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Très enclin à un câlin, je commence donc à me déhancher très doucement en poursuivant mes baisers. Seulement, mon portable va m'arrêter. Il se met à sonner juste à côté de nous. Je soupire en râlant, et m'écarte du corps de Shino pour prendre mon téléphone. Je réponds.

-Temari ?  
-On va aller le chercher. Est-ce que tu peux l'appeler pour le prévenir s'il te plait ? Le… Le préparer un peu à nous voir arriver.

J'inspire profondément et souffle un ok avant de déclarer qu'elle n'a pas choisi la plus simple des familles. Elle rétorque, un sourire dans la voix, que nous ne sommes pas vraiment mieux lotis de notre côté. Je lui avoue être d'accord et la laisse en déclarant appeler Sasuke. Je remarque au passage le visage de Shino. Il n'est pas très heureux. Je raccroche comme prévu, et appelle Sasuke en jetant un coup d'œil à Shino. Il attend patiemment en sachant très bien ce que je fais. Après quelques instants, j'entends avec surprise la voix de Naruto.

-Pourquoi t'appelles Sasuke ?  
-Parce que c'est un ami et que je veux lui parler. Et ça sans lui demander quoi que ce soit en retour, connard !

J'entends la voix de Sasuke derrière lui puis ils chuchotent. Et enfin, j'entends Sasuke me parler. Il a repris son téléphone.

-Allô ?

Sa voix est tendue. Il reprend.

-Tu… Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Ton frère et ma sœur viennent te chercher.

Il commence à vouloir rétorquer mais je l'en empêche en reprenant rapidement la parole.

-Ni ma sœur ni ton frère ne te parleront de… de ton père. Sasuke, il faut que tu rentre chez toi. T'as pas à te prostituer comme ça juste pour dormir ailleurs, quand même !

Shino écarquille soudain les yeux et tourne son visage vers le mien pour me fixer sans y croire. Je pose mon index sur ma bouche l'espace d'un instant pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire. Il ouvre juste la bouche sous le choc mais aucun son n'en sort et je l'en remercie. De son côté, Sasuke tente de me dire qu'il ne se vend pas et que Naruto est juste à cran mais je parle plus fort et avec beaucoup plus de conviction. Je sais qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il fait et qu'il n'est pas bien chez Naruto. Il faut juste le pousser un peu. Je lui répète et lui assure que le sujet de son père ne sera pas abordé. Que Temari me l'a assuré et que son frère s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour lui pour tenter la moindre approche là-dessus pour le moment.  
Puis soudain, il me dit quelque chose d'autre.

-N… Naruto voudra pas… que je parte. Si je pars maintenant il ne voudra plus jamais me voir.  
-Bah au moins tu seras débarrassé !

Il ne répond rien. Je sais que j'en dit trop et qu'il voit Naruto comme son meilleur ami mais personnellement un meilleur ami qui me ferait ça n'en serait plus un depuis bien longtemps. Je soupire, et demande.

-Tu crois pas que tu gênes peut-être aussi ces parents à toujours être chez eux ? Et puis le fait que tu ne rentres pas chez toi ça ne donne pas l'impression que tu es tout sauf responsable ? Si tu veux avoir ton appart' à toi loin de ton père faudrait peut-être que tu agisses autrement ! Tu crois pas ?

Shino bouge un peu à côté de moi. Il écoute sans en perdre une miette. Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas un conseil à me donner pour persuader Sasuke. Mais je n'en ai finalement pas besoin. Sasuke rend les armes et déclare préparer ses affaires. Je le remercie et lui demande comme une faveur de ne pas non plus s'enfermer dans un mutisme pour le temps qu'il sera chez lui. Il émet un petit son affirmatif et raccroche simplement. Je le fait aussi, et envoie un texto à Temari lui disant que Sasuke accepte mais qu'il ne faudra vraiment pas parler de leur père. Elle me répond rapidement de ne pas m'inquiéter et rajoute qu'elle me revaudra ça. Je souris, laisse mon portable à la tête du lit après avoir tendu le bras, et me tourne vers Shino.

-Alooors ? On en était où ?  
-Tu me demandais si Neji dormait vraiment.

Je passe mon bras gauche de l'autre côté de son corps, et m'installe à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, puis ferme les yeux tandis que je viens l'embrasser très tendrement en m'allongeant sur lui. Ses doigts se glissent déjà sous mes vêtements pour passer dans mon dos. Sa peau est brûlante. Ou peut-être est-ce la mienne ? Entre deux baisers, Shino me demande à vois basse.

-Tu me prends ?

Je me sens rougir et accepte d'un hochement de tête. Je suis un peu troublé qu'il me le demande, surtout en repensant à ce matin, … mais je me dis que, de toute façon, je pourrai lui en parler après. Je me redresse pour défaire mon jean, et vois Shino s'asseoir et baisser son pantalon juste un peu avant de se retourner à quatre pattes. Je l'interroge.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Bah je me mets en position ! J'veux que tu me prennes comme ça. Vas-y comme ça. Te retiens pas.

Ca me refroidit d'un coup. J'ai dû me figer l'espace d'un instant et peut-être même hoqueter parce que Shino me jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se retourne de côté en s'appuyant sur son coude gauche.

-Gaara ? Ca va pas ?  
-Shino… Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle maintenant, en fait.

Il reste interdit l'espace d'un instant, et propose.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas le faire et qu'on parle ensuite ? J'ai… J'ai super envie.

Il mordille le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Il pense sûrement que je vais accepter mais je grimace et demande de but en blanc.

-Shino, t'es maso, non ?

Il perd son sourire et me dévisage. Il a l'air un peu surpris mais surtout choqué par la question. Il hésite, et m'interroge à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te

Je l'interromps pour lui répondre.

-J'ai l'impression que t'aimes avoir mal. Et… Et que t'aimes ça aussi, … être dominé.

Il se racle la gorge en s'asseyant plus confortablement après avoir remonté son jean sur lui. Il répond.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change si j'aime ça ? Enfin… pas être dominé mais avoir mal.  
-Je suis sûr que tu aimes être dominé. Regarde ta relation avec Hinata !

Il fronce légèrement ses sourcils. Je le remarque et me demande automatiquement si je n'en ai pas trop dit. Seulement j'ai commencé alors autant continuer. Je lui explique mon point de vue et ce que j'en pense et, aussi, même si je sais qu'il va tout sauf aimer, je fais le rapprochement avec ce que j'ai vécu avec Sasuke. Quand j'ai attaqué ce point-ci, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne voulait pas écouter. Son visage était fermé et il regardait sur le côté en se contenant.  
Je me tais enfin. Il prend la parole en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Sa voix est dure et impatiente.

-T'as terminé ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu veux que je me défende, c'est ça ?

Je grimace un peu, hausse une épaule et lui dis que non, que j'aimerai juste en parler pour savoir au lieu de me monter tout un mauvais scénario. Il soupire. Il est excédé mais il se retient pour ne pas crier. Puis d'un coup, je remarque qu'il se calme petit à petit. Il baisse la tête en se mettant en tailleur et entremêle ses doigts les uns aux autres. Il n'est plus en colère, il est gêné.

-Shino ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça va changer entre nous si j'aime effectivement ça ?

J'ouvre grand mes yeux. Je n'en reviens pas. Il demande ça comme ça ? Alors il aime vraiment ça ? Je ne me suis pas fait de films ?  
Je lui demande.

-T'aimes ça ? C'est vrai ?

Il hausse de nouveau son épaule. Très maladroitement, il répond.

-Bah… un… un peu. Mais pas forcément tout le temps ! Et puis… juste… Juste quand on est que tous les deux.

Il rougit. Je me rapproche de lui sur le lit et m'assieds à sa gauche en le regardant. Je replie mes jambes et croise mes bras sur mes genoux sans quitter Shino des yeux. Il ajoute quelques mots.

-Je suis pas Sasuke, Gaara.  
-Je sais. Ca m'a juste vraiment fait flipper de te voir d'un coup comme ça. Je m'y attendais pas. Et puis au réveil comme ça tu me dis que ça te dérange pas d'avoir mal, … Excuse-moi mais ça fait bizarre quand même. Moi j'aime pas vraiment ça. Pas du tout, même. T'étais carrément une brute au début.

Il s'excuse et me rappelle qu'il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Il inspire profondément et soupire de nouveau. Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil et sens mon bas ventre se réchauffer alors qu'une idée traverse mon esprit. Je gigote un peu, et le pousse doucement de l'épaule en prenant la parole.

-Si je suis une grosse brute tu vas aimer ? Ca va t'exciter encore plus ?

Il rougit.

-P… Pas une grosse brute. Juste… que t'as pas à te retenir. Ca me déragera pas si t'y vas fort.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Je parle tout bas.

-J'ai hyper envie d'essayer, là.

Il rougit, me regarde du coin de l'œil et étend ses jambes avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je l'enlace et m'allonge à mon tour.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**"Un petit instant silencieux passe, puis je me lance.

-Si Naruto voulait ressortir avec toi maintenant. Après… Après ce qu'il fait subir à Sasuke. Tu voudrais toujours de lui ?

Il ne bouge plus."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai du retard dans les réponses mais j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas pour en mettre sur ce chapitre. n.n J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je pense que vous serez content(e)s d'apprendre que le prochain est quasiment terminé ! Il sera donc normalement bien là dans un mois sans retard. Merci encore pour vos commentaires et à bientôt !**

Densetsu Alors Shino serait "M"...?  
Itachi : #rougit légèrement et regarde Densetsu sans rien dire#  
Densetsu : #jette un coup d'oeil à Itachi et se met à sourire en parlant doucement# Il cache aussi bien son jeu que toi !  
Itachi : #pique un phare monstre#


	76. Un Effleurement Chapitre 76

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 76.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Je parle tout bas.

-J'ai hyper envie d'essayer, là.

Il rougit, me regarde du coin de l'œil et étend ses jambes avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je l'enlace et m'allonge à mon tour. Les baisers se multiplient et se font rapidement rejoindre par quelques caresses bien placées. La main droite de Shino est sur mon jean au niveau de mon entrejambe et caresse cette dernière au travers du tissu. Tissu qui me dérange énormément, d'ailleurs. Je suis beaucoup trop serré là dessous. Je perds patience et redéfait mon vêtement avant de libérer mon entrejambe en regardant Shino et en l'interrogeant.

-T'es sûr que tu veux le faire comme t'as dit ?

Il acquiesce en m'imitant et se met à quatre pattes alors que, moi, je me redresse sur mes genoux. Je me positionne derrière lui et l'entends me dire de ne pas le préparer et d'y aller comme ça. Je reste un peu bloqué par l'information, lui rétorque que je vais lui faire vraiment mal, mais il semble vouloir tenter l'essai. Bon sans je vais vraiment perdre mes moyens s'il continue à agir comme ça. Enfin… pas… pas dans le sens où je n'y arriverai plus, non, dans le sens où je vais perdre la tête et ne plus me contrôler. C'est ce qu'il cherche, je sais, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit, mais de là à vraiment tout faire et ne plus se retenir… Je sens mon corps se réchauffer d'un coup, comme une énorme bouffée de chaleur, alors que je commence à m'enfoncer en lui en forçant le passage. J'ai même l'impression qu'il se crispe par intermittence histoire que je sois un peu plus brutale ou… ou ferme, dans mes mouvements.

-Arrête ça ! … hh… Shino !  
-… continue… c'est bon… hhh

Il gémit en se mouvant. Il gémit d'ailleurs de plus en plus fort. J'obéis à sa demande et continue. Je me fais d'ailleurs un peu moins doux au fur et à mesure. Surtout que j'entends son plaisir donc je sais qu'il aime vraiment ça.  
J'espère que Neji dort profondément. Je ne réfléchis plus vraiment. Je vais même jusqu'à mordre la base de son cou juste dans le creux. Shino lâche un râle sans nom en me sentant le faire. Sa gorge vibre sous mes lèvres. Mes déhanchements se font de plus en plus forts et rapides. Shino mord l'oreiller pour contenir ses cris. Je le mords à nouveau quand vient le moment le plus intense. Je tremble de partout. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me retire et m'écroule à côté de Shino. Je me tourne sur le dos en reprenant mal mon souffle et me rhabille correctement. Shino n'en prend pas la peine de son côté. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa bouche grande ouverte à chercher de l'air pour calmer sa respiration. Il arrive malgré tout à prononcer quelques mots essoufflés.

-Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'adore ça… !

Je souris et le remercie avant de lui renvoyer le compliment. Il reprend la parole.

-J'espère que Neji dormait vraiment.  
-Moi aussi.

Il me sourit tout comme je le fais et bouge légèrement jusqu'à mon visage pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il chuchote que j'aurai le droit de faire exactement pareil cette nuit. Je le taquine en lui demandant pourquoi je ne pourrai pas faire mieux. Il s'en amuse et répond que je pourrai faire comme bon me semble.

-Hmmm ! C'est bien, ça !

Je me mets à rire et l'enlace pour l'embrasser encore.

Nous allons rester un moment allongés l'un face à l'autre. C'est mon portable qui va nous sortir de notre petit nuage ambiant. Je viens de recevoir un texto. Shino m'interroge.

-C'est ta sœur ou ton ex ?  
-C'est Sasuke. Il me dit qu'il est parti de chez Naruto et qu'il a peur. Et aussi qu'il espère qu'il pourra m'appeler dans la soirée si jamais il en a besoin.

Shino soupire sans retenue en rivant son regard vers le plafond. Je grimace et lui dis qu'en ce moment il vaut mieux que je sois là pour Sasuke parce qu'il n'a vraiment plus personne de confiance. Il acquiesce mais c'est surtout parce qu'il est résigné et qu'il sait que je le ferai avec ou sans sa permission. Je lui demande soudain.

-Tu restes là ? Je vais voir si Neji dort vraiment.  
-Ok.

Je me redresse, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me lève pour de bon. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige en direction de celle de Neji. J'entre doucement sans frapper et trouve Neji endormi dans son lit. Je suis rassuré. Il dort. Je m'avance un peu plus et me fige de la tête aux pieds en voyant Neji se tourner en faisant un peu de bruit. Il se réveille et m'aperçoit. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il me dévisage en m'interrogeant.

-Gaara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Ah euh… rien. Je me demandais si tu dormais vraiment. Je t'ai pas réveillé, hein ?  
-Non, non. T'inquiète pas.

Il s'étire un peu, me regarde en silence et me demande.

-Tu as mis les choses au clair avec Shino ?

Je rougis et acquiesce avant de répondre « oui » à voix à peu près haute. Il m'interroge.

-Ca a été ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?  
-Oui. On… Enfin oui.  
-Et alors ? Il est vraiment maso ?

Je me racle la gorge, gigote et réponds doucement.

-Un peu. Enfin il aime bien être dominé quand on est… que tous les deux.

Neji sourit. Je l'observe un peu et décide de changer de sujet.

-Dis-moi Neji. … Est-ce que… Est-ce que Naruto t'a déjà fait du chantage ?

Il pâlit un peu, dévie son regard vers l'oreiller, et me répond.

-Evidemment. Je lui en ai fait aussi. On était ensemble depuis longtemps.  
-N… Non, je… je veux dire… Dis-le-moi si t'as pas envie d'en parler, hein ! Mais… Est-ce qu'il t'avais déjà fait un truc du genre « je viens pas si tu me fais pas une gâterie. ».

Neji hausse un sourcil et me demande.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-J'ai eu ma sœur au téléphone et puis Sasuke.  
-Comment il va ?  
-Il fait n'importe quoi.

Neji demande des explications. J'inspire profondément avant de répondre le plus calmement et clairement possible.

-Il refusait d'aller chez lui à cause de leur père. Il restait chez Naruto. Et… Et à force qu'il y reste, Naruto à perdu patience. Hier il lui a dit que s'il n'avait aucune chance c'était pas la peine de rester.

J'émets un léger blanc, et poursuis. Je sens que Neji s'est crispé au fur et à mesure de mes paroles.

-Alors Sasuke l'a sucé pour pouvoir rester dormir chez lui.

Neji baisse doucement les yeux. Je décide d'en rajouter encore un peu.

-Naruto est même allé chercher des capotes pour ce soir aujourd'hui.  
-Sasuke va le laisser faire ?  
-Itachi et Temari sont allés le chercher. Sasuke a accepté de les suivre à condition qu'Itachi promette de ne pas parler de leur père.

Un long silence s'ensuit. Neji regarde dans le vague après m'avoir jeté quelques coups d'œil. J'aimerai lui redemander si Naruto l'avait déjà fait avec lui mais je n'ose pas. De toute façon il finit par répondre de lui-même.

-Il a changé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre la parole.

-Alors il l'a jamais fait ?

Il réalise un mouvement négatif de tête, inspire profondément et déclare.

-Il a beaucoup changé quand Sasuke s'est mis avec toi. Ca m'étonne presque pas qu'il ait finalement fait ça.  
-Tu le sentais déjà capable de le faire ?  
-Pas quand il était avec moi. Mais avoue que s'il a pu le violer, il peut très bien faire ça.

J'émets un son affirmatif un peu vague en baissant les yeux et ajoute quelques mots.

-C'est quand même dingue que Sasuke reste comme ça.  
-Il ferait sûrement tout pour ne pas avoir à parler de son père ou à le voir.  
-Oui. … enfin de là à se laisser faire comme ça…  
-Il l'a quand même vu tuer sa mère. Même si c'était un accident.

Mon ventre se noue. J'acquiesce sans rien ajouter d'autre. Neji me jette un coup d'œil et me demande si je me sens bien. Je hausse juste une épaule en déclarant à voix basse avoir tuer ma mère. Neji se redresse pour s'asseoir et pose une main sur le haut de mon bras droit.

-C'est l'accouchement qui l'a tué. Pas toi.  
-Ca revient au même. Je n'aurai pas été là elle n'aurait pas subi ça et serait encore là.  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec celle de Sasuke, Gaara.  
-… hm. … je sais.

J'inspire profondément et force un sourire. Mais je dois mal le réaliser car Neji resserre sa main sur le haut de mon bras et me demande de ne pas y penser comme ça.

-Je peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher.  
-Il n'a pas besoin que tu fasses le parallèle avec ta vie. Il le prendrait d'ailleurs sûrement très mal.  
-J'en ai pas dit un mot à Sasuke. Ca m'a juste échappé à l'instant.

Il sourit doucement en retirant sa main.

-Je suis ton meilleur ami. Je suis là pour t'écouter. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup fait ces derniers temps.  
-Tu l'as énormément fait. Arrête.

Il me regarde sans bouger. Moi je m'allonge sur le ventre à côté de lui et tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il hausse un sourcil et m'interroge.

-Shino dort ?  
-Non. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que s'il te trouve là comme ça il ne va pas apprécier.  
-Non. T'inquiète pas. On est en très bons termes.  
-C'est déjà ça.

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête en souriant. Neji me regarde et déclare.

-Tu viens de le refaire avec lui, toi !  
-Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Il ouvre grand ses yeux et hoche la tête sans rien dire. Je rougis doucement et lui explique que Shino me disant qu'il aime être dominé et que je n'ai pas à me retenir, ce n'est pas non plus une bonne chose pour que je ne lui saute pas dessus. J'ajoute ensuite qu'il était, en plus, plus que consentant à l'idée.

-Je m'en doute !

Neji s'amuse de me voir rougir comme ça. Je plonge mon visage entre mes bras croisés et lui demande de ne pas se moquer comme ça.

-Je me moque pas ! Je suis juste observateur et lucide.

Je l'entends rire un peu et le sens bouger. Il s'est tourné sur le dos et regarde maintenant le plafond. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et me réinstalle correctement la tête tournée vers lui. J'hésite un peu et finis par l'interroger.

-Neji ?  
-Hm ?  
-Je peux te poser une question ? Elle ne va pas te faire du bien.  
-Tu peux toujours essayer.

Un petit instant silencieux passe, puis je me lance.

-Si Naruto voulait ressortir avec toi maintenant. Après… Après ce qu'il fait subir à Sasuke. Tu voudrais toujours de lui ?

Il ne bouge plus. Il respire juste en fixant le plafond. Je n'attends bientôt plus de réponse, mais il finit par m'en donner une.

-Je ne sais pas. Là je te dirai bien non mais si ça arrivait pour de vrai, … je serai capable d'accepter. Je l'aime trop pour refuser.

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise et ne sais pas quoi dire pour faire oublier ma question à Neji. Je demande soudain. Je propose juste.

-Et si tu sortais avec Kiba ?

Neji écarquille ses yeux et me dévisage brusquement, plus qu'étonné. Il me demande si je suis sérieux. Je hausse mon épaule droite en déclarant ne pas vraiment savoir, juste proposer comme ça. Neji retourne son visage en direction du plafond et me dit ce qui est toujours dit sur Kiba. Il est trop volage, ce ne serait pas sérieux. Il ajoute ensuite quelque chose.

-Et puis c'est pas mon type.  
-Je trouve qu'il ressemble pas mal à Naruto, côté caractère.  
-Non. Il y a pleins de petite nuances entre les deux. Et ça fait toute la différence.

Il inspire profondément et termine avant que je ne dise autre chose.

-Shika n'est pas non plus mon type et je préfère qu'on ne parle pas de Kakashi.

Mon ventre se noue légèrement. Moi qui n'y pensais même pas, lui me parle de Kakashi. Je chuchote en plongeant mon visage entre mes bras croisés.

-Fallait pas me dire ça… C'est toi qui m'y fait penser…  
-J'avais l'impression que ça criait à propos de lui dans ton cerveau.  
-Non. Pas du tout.

Il bouge un peu mais je ne regarde pas. J'ajoute juste quelques mots.

-… maintenant si…  
-Désolé. C'était tout le contraire de mon intension.  
-Je sais.

Il inspire profondément et s'assied en repoussant la couette. Je le regarde de façon interrogative et l'entends déclarer qu'il faut se lever. Je m'exécute et le précède dans le couloir. Je vais voir dans la chambre d'ami et y trouve Shino tenant mon portable. Une question vient d'elle-même sans que je n'y réfléchisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Il sursaute et réalise que je l'ai vu. Il s'assied lentement en lâchant mon portable et ouvre la bouche tout aussi doucement. Il est en train de chercher ce qu'il va dire mais il ne le fait pas assez vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shino ? Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?  
-N… Non, je… C'est Sasuke, il…  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Je me précipite vers le lit et prends mon portable en paniquant à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui envoyer quelque chose d'horrible de ma part. Je regarde et vois tout de suite un texto qui vient d'arriver.

#Tu prends soin de lui comme il faut ?#

Shino prend la parole le plus calmement possible.

-On a un peu discuter, … j'ai… j'ai pas réfléchi quand il t'a envoyé un texto, j'ai répondu que… bah t'étais pas devant ton portable mais que… que comme tu m'as dit qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de parler je pouvais prendre le relais quelques minutes.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as pas plutôt appelé tout de suite ?  
-J'ai pas voulu. Je… Je voulais parler un peu avec lui pour… peut-être pour mieux comprendre pourquoi t'es sorti avec lui. … je sais pas.

Je soupire et vais voir les autres messages qu'ils se sont envoyés. Sasuke s'inquiète pour moi et se demande si Shino joue ou non avec moi. Je m'assieds au bord du lit. Shino gagne légèrement en assurance.

-Il a commencé à me parler quand je lui ai dit que t'étais pas dispo. … j'ai répondu. T'es pas fâché, hein ?  
-Je m'en serai bien passé mais si ça peut l'aider à comprendre que je suis vraiment avec toi et pour de bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Il sourit et m'interroge, comme piqué d'intérêt.

-Ah oui ? « Pour de bon » ?

Je m'étonne et lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule en répondant.

-Bah oui ! Pourquoi ça le serait pas ? Tu n'y crois pas ?  
-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas l'idée me plait !

Il sourit comme un bienheureux et se penche vers moi pour me donner un doux et bref baiser du bout des lèvres. Il m'interroge.

-Neji ne dort plus, j'ai raison ?  
-Oui. Il est descendu. On a un peu parlé. Tranquillement.  
-Pendant que moi je faisais de même avec ton ex.

J'acquiesce. Shino reprend la parole.

-Il a vraiment l'air paumé.  
-Il l'est.  
-Mais bon. Sympa aussi.  
-Bah je suis quand même sorti avec lui, hein.

Il l'admet en me souriant, hésite très légèrement et me demande s'il peut quand même répondre au dernier texto de Sasuke en pointant mon portable du doigt. Je le lui donne en acceptant mais à condition de lire avant qu'il ne l'envoie. Mais c'est assez court.

#Oui. Très. Il est de retour. On retourne avec Neji. Rentre bien chez toi.#

J'envoie ensuite un « rentre bien » de ma part et demande à Shino de se lever pour que nous rejoignions Neji au rez-de-chaussée en refermant mon portable.

Un peu plus tard, Temari va m'envoyer un texto en me disant que Sasuke est enfin de retour chez lui avec eux. Elle est soulagée et très inquiète pour la suite. Itachi a, certes, promis de ne pas parler de leur père pour le moment, mais le sujet devra revenir d'ici mercredi. En plus j'ai l'intime conviction qu'Itachi voudrait que Sasuke vienne avec lui pour la sortie de prison de leur père. Ca m'étonnerait que tout se passe comme il le souhaite. Sasuke n'a même pas encore parlé à son père, il ne va pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts à la sortie. Je redoute la semaine prochaine. Sasuke va-t-il retourner chez Naruto ? J'espère qu'il écoutera mon conseil de venir au Kanter. Et j'espère aussi que Kakashi et Iruka voudront bien de lui. S'ils refusent je sens que je serai capable de tout leur raconter, et surtout à Iruka, de ce que fait Naruto à Sasuke en échange de la permission de dormir chez lui. Déjà que je me retiens face à Kakashi par rapport à Neji, là je craquerai pour de bon et leur balancerai tout au risque de me faire jeter dehors. Tant pis pour ça ! Et puis je sais que Temari ne me laisserait jamais à la rue.

Nous voilà bientôt en fin de soirée. L'après-midi est rapidement passée. Neji s'est moqué de moi avec Shino. Ce n'était pas méchant alors je n'ai rien dit et puis au moins Neji était heureux. Ca fait du bien de le voir sourire et rire en ce moment. Et puis j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se force moins.  
Nous venons de nous coucher. Shino est dans mon dos, allongé de côté tout comme moi. Ses lèvres se perdent dans mon cou en y déposant plusieurs baisers. Je sens, bien reconnaissable, l'entrejambe de Shino dure et tendue contre mes fesses. Ses mains descendent peu à peu jusqu'au seul vêtement que je porte. Sûrement dans le but de me le retirer. Seulement nous sommes interrompus. Mon portable se met à vibrer. Je reçois un appel. Shino chuchote en posant sa main sur mon entrejambe par-dessus mon boxer.

-Laisse sonner.

Je ferme les yeux en me délectant de ses caresses, seulement mon portable se fait silencieux puis un nouvel appel se fait remarquer. Ca insiste. Je tends mon bras pour regarder d'où provient l'appel, et bouge un peu plus en voyant qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. Je le fais savoir à Shino en m'asseyant et l'entends soupirer. Je lui dis rapidement que j'ai promis à Sasuke de répondre s'il avait besoin. Il me soupire savoir et me laisse répondre.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?  
-Salut. Je te dérange pas ?

Il a une petite voix.

-N… T'inquiète pas pour ça. … je t'avais dit que tu pouvais appeler au besoin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Bah même si mon frère ne me parle pas de mon père, on voit déjà qu'il prépare son arrivée. … et ça me fait pas du bien alors… je voulais juste… parler un peu.  
-Bah… Ok ! Si tu veux ! D… De quoi tu veux parler ?

Shino soupire sans retenue à côté de moi. Je pose mon index sur mes lèvres en lui reprochant sa réaction du regard. Il me fait entendre un nouveau soupir mais moins fort. A l'autre bout de l'onde, Sasuke m'interpelle.

-T… T'es avec Shino ? T'es sûr que je dérange pas ?  
-On vient juste de se coucher, c'est tout. T'en fais pas. Et puis tu as vu, cet après-midi. Il ne te déteste pas vu qu'il t'a parlé un peu.  
-Oui on… t'étais parti alors je… c'était pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que mon frère et ta sœur arrive. J'attendais dehors.

J'écarquille les yeux en me redressant, choqué.

-Quoi ? Dehors ? Pourquoi dehors ?  
-Bah ça n'a pas plu à Naruto donc… j'ai attendu dehors.

Je me contiens vous ne savez pas à quel point ! Sasuke récupère malgré tout un peu de calme en moi.

-Il m'a pas mis dehors ! C'est moi qui y ai été. J'avais pas envie de l'entendre essayer de me faire changer d'avis ou… ou le voir attendre un baiser de ma part.

Sa voix perd en décibels.

-Densetsu arrivait quand je suis parti. Il n'a pas compris et j'ai rien osé dire.  
-Naruto va inventer quelque chose.

Il émet un petit son affirmatif. J'ai mal au ventre de le savoir si mal. Je tente quelque chose.

-Sasuke, … je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais… tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux pour toi comme pour ton frère de… de discuter une fois pour toute de votre père ?

Il soupire et déclare que j'ai raison, qu'il n'a pas envie d'en entendre parler. J'ai peur d'insister. Il serait capable de raccrocher et de ne plus répondre si jamais je l'appelais.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Y'en a pas ! Le chapitre 77 n'est pas encore commencé. Je suis débordée avec mes expositions de cet été donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Quand j'en ai je vous avouerai avancer Amour caché n'est pas vécu pour ma maman qui me tanne pour avoir la suite depuis un sacré bout de temps. J'essaie aussi d'avance Frères 3, qui avance doucement mais sûrement.  
**Quoiqu'il en soit, comme d'habitude j'essaierai de vous mettre un chapitre le mois prochain ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review en attendant ! Merci d'avance et aussi encore et toujours à celles et ceux qui en laissent régulièrement. Je m'excuse pour l'absence de réponse de celles du chap 75, je les ferai ce week-end je pense. Encore navrée pour l'attente et à très bientôt j'espère ! **

Densetsu : Nana...?  
Nana : Oui ?  
Densetsu : Pourquoi je ne surveille pas mieux mon fils, dans cette fanfiction ? Tu as vu comment il agit ?  
Nana : Euh bah... C'est une très bonne question ! Densetsu...?  
Densetsu : Oui ? Quoi ?  
Nana : Comment ça se fait que tu ne surveille pas mieux ton fils, dans cette fanfiction ? èé C'est pas dans tes habitudes !  
Densetsu : #choqué# Mais c'est ce que je viens de te demander !


	77. Un Effleurement Chapitre 77

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), LeeSasu, DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 77. **_( Joyeux Noël 2012 ! )_

-Sasuke, … je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais… tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux pour toi comme pour ton frère de… de discuter une fois pour toute de votre père ?

Il soupire et déclare que j'ai raison, qu'il n'a pas envie d'en entendre parler. J'ai peur d'insister. Il serait capable de raccrocher et de ne plus répondre si jamais je l'appelais.  
Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? Je cherche tellement de temps qu'il reprend la parole de lui-même de façon un peu moins certaine.

-J'ai peur qu'il me dise des choses que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre.

Je fronce un sourcil et demande prudemment.

-De qui tu parles ?  
-Mon frère. Si… Si je lui dis que je veux bien en parler, … si ça se trouve il va s'imaginer que je suis prêt à faire l'impasse sur ce qui s'est passé, que c'est pardonné ou… d'autre trucs. Il le voit très souvent, lui, et… j'ai pas envie qu'il veuille me faire changer d'avis sur lui.  
-Changer d'avis… comment ça ?  
-Essayer de me faire croire qu'il est devenu un homme bien et qu'il ne s'énerve plus pour rien, que… Qu'il ne refrappera plus qui que ce soit.

Je reste silencieux. Il soupire et reprend.

-Et puis j'ai pas envie de m'enfoncer encore plus niveau appartement… J'ai vraiment besoin d'en avoir un. Je ne veux pas être sous le même toit qu'un assassin. Si je me dispute avec Itachi il va être encore moins enclin à cette idée.  
-Il veut pas pour le moment, c'est ça ?  
-Il va devoir changer d'avis s'il veut que son petit frère ne se jette pas dans le fleuve.  
-Dis pas ça s'il te plait… Tu peux trouver d'autres solutions.

Shino, à côté de moi, se lève et sort de la chambre. Je pense qu'il s'est dit que ça allait durer alors il a préféré ne pas rester à m'écouter parler avec mon ex. … ou peut-être que c'est autre chose aussi…  
J'entends Sasuke rire légèrement au téléphone. Mais c'est un rire nerveux impuissant.

-Et quoi ? Je suis pas majeur, … sans sa permission je ne peux rien faire. C'est à son nom que sera mon appartement.  
-Tu…

Je soupire et réponds après un temps d'hésitation.

-Y'aura toujours le Kanter, non ?  
-Si Iruka et Kakashi recueillent tous ceux qui sont paumés et qui ne veulent pas rentrer chez eux, ils ne vont plus avoir de place pour leurs clients, Gaara.

Je souris malgré moi. Je suis un peu amusé par sa réplique. Un blanc s'ensuit puis il reprend la parole assez timidement.

-Gaara… Dis. …  
-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu crois que je pourrais en parler un peu à ta sœur ? Je la connais un peu depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble mais… j'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ça avec elle. Enfin ça se comprend après tout, elle… c'est la petite amie de mon frère et puis… enfin tu vois. Mais là je sais qu'il va falloir. C'est… Il sort mercredi et je ne veux vraiment pas être là pour voir ça.  
-Sasuke, … trois jours ce sera de toute façon trop court pour te trouver un appartement.

J'entends alors ce que je ne voulais pas entendre mais que je savais devoir supporter. Il me dit qu'il ira chez Naruto.

-Viens plutôt au Kanter, Sasuke. Ou ailleurs mais pas chez Naruto s'il te plait. On est tous inquiets pour toi, nous.  
-… je sais pas. … je… j'ai peur de faire un truc qui te plairait pas si je viens.  
-Je te donnerai ma chambre si c'est ça. Moi je demanderai à rester un peu ici chez Neji si t'as peur d'être en ma présence et de demander quelque chose qu'il faudrait pas.

Il ne dit rien. J'ajoute quelques mots.

-Pour ce qui est de Temari tu peux lui parler. Elle est de bon conseil et puis elle ne te jugera pas. Elle pourrait même t'aider je pense. Elle va sûrement essayer de te faire en parler avec Itachi ou de te faire rester mais si elle voit que tu ne veux vraiment pas elle n'insistera pas je pense.  
-Ok. Merci.  
-De rien. C'est pas moi c'est ma sœur.

Il rit un peu. Je reprends.

-Tu me tiens au courant, ok ?  
-Oui. M… Merci, hein.  
-Si tu veux. De rien, alors. Je te laisse.  
-Ok. Salut.  
-Salut.

Je raccroche et souris. Malgré ses bizarreries il arrivent à me faire sourire encore.

Le week-end s'est terminé. Sasuke ne m'a pas envoyé de message ou essayer de me rappeler. Je ne sais pas s'il a parlé à Temari mais je crois que si je n'ai aucune nouvelle ce soir, j'appellerai cette dernière pour savoir ce qu'il en est. J'ai demandé à Neji, en lui expliquant la situation, si jamais je pourrai rester chez lui quelques temps si Sasuke venait au Kanter. Il a tout naturellement accepté. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Iruka ou Kakashi un fois rentré le dimanche.  
Nous sommes lundi matin. Le 24 novembre. Dans un mois c'est Noël et… bien que je sois aussi inquiet pour Sasuke, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas demandé à Shino ce qu'il faisait pour les fêtes et… et si… on pourrait passer Noël en amoureux ou non. J'imagine qu'il va sûrement être avec sa famille mais qui ne tente rien a rien, n'est-ce pas ? J'attends donc patiemment son arrivée, assis à ma place. Neji n'est pas là non plus. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis venu très en avance après avoir appris cette nuit que Lee avait une de ses séances tôt ce matin.  
Une dizaine de minutes après mon arrivée, j'aperçois Shino faire son entrée dans la classe. Il dit bonjour à ses amis déjà présents tout en venant vers sa place juste devant la mienne. Une fois là, il me sourit, se penche par-dessus mon bureau et m'embrasse tendrement pour me dire bonjour avant de m'interroger.

-Ca va, toi ?

Je souris de façon sûrement un peu tendue en lui répondant que oui tout en haussant une épaule. Il reprend.

-Non, ça va pas. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
- Non, je… Je vais bien. C'est juste que je voudrais te poser une question.  
-Ah ? Vu ta tête et tes joues qui rougissent, toi, t'as eu une idée cochonne !

Je hoquette et le dévisage un instant. Je suis surpris et un peu choqué qu'il pense tout de suite à ça. Enfin… en même temps après le week-end que nous avons passé…  
Je réponds.

-Non, je… Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire dans un mois.

Shino hausse un sourcil en me regardant. Puis il me demande.

-Pourquoi ? Tu déménages ? Qu'est-ce qu

Il s'arrête tout seul sûrement, du moins je pense, en comprenant. Et il me le confirme en reprenant.

-Ah. … A Noël.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire et attends une réponse. Il inspire profondément et fait une moue ennuyée.

-Dans ma famille on le passe tous ensemble… Ma petite sœur fait une fixette dessus depuis qu'une de ses maîtresses leur a dit comment on le passait en Europe et en Amérique. C'est une fête familiale, là-bas. Pas celle des amoureux. Quand ma sœur aînée a voulu sortir avec son petit ami l'année dernière mes parents se sont mis du côté de ma petite sœur en disant qu'il y avait la Saint Valentin, pour les amoureux.

Je grimace légèrement en baissant la tête avant de la hocher. Je suis déçu. Je pensais pouvoir passer Noël avec lui au lieu d'être au Kanter avec Lee qui se fera sûrement une soirée séance pour tous les célibataire prêts à payer assez d'argent pour ne pas être « seul » un petit bout de la nuit de Noël…  
Shino me demande sans pour autant être certain de lui.

-Tu veux que je demande à mes parents si tu peux venir ?  
-Je suis pas de ta famille, Shino.  
-C'est sûrement ce qu'ils vont dire chez moi, ouais…

Je hausse une épaule en redressant mon visage tout en forçant très mal un sourire.

-C'est pas grave ! Ils vont sûrement prévoir une soirée Noël ou un truc du genre, au Kanter ! Si ça se trouve ils auront besoin de moi pour le service.

Ma voix est devenue moins claire au fur et à mesure que mes phrases avançaient. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Shino s'est assis à sa place et tourné vers la mienne. Il pose sa main gauche sur ma droite et la serre en déclarant qu'il va essayer de faire en sorte que je puisse venir chez lui pour les fêtes. Je hoche la tête et le remercie. Il se relève pour se pencher vers moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de se rasseoir en m'assurant qu'il fera tout pour que je vienne passer Noël avec lui et qu'il n'a aucune envie de me savoir coincé avec Lee au Kanter. Je souris malgré moi en acquiesçant. Je me sens soulagé. Je sais qu'il fera de son mieux pour moi.

Les cours vont ensuite défiler jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Neji étant arrivé pile à l'heure où cela sonnait ce matin, je ne lui ai pas encore dit bonjour. Il me salue en venant s'installer comme habituellement à la table de mon voisin et fait de même avec Shino qui nous interroge.

-Je vais chercher de quoi manger à la cafèt'. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Neji accepte un pain soba ou un pain au melon. Je fais de même en déclarant prendre n'importe quoi sans épices. Shino sourit, vient m'embrasser du bout des lèvres et s'éclipse. Neji prend rapidement la parole.

-J'ai parlé à mon oncle pour ton idée d'échanger avec Sasuke ta place au Kanter et de venir chez moi. Il veut bien.  
-Ok. Merci.  
-Il m'a aussi dit que si tu ne veux pas passer Noël là-bas le mois prochain il accepte que tu viennes. Je lui ai répondu que tu serais sûrement avec Shino mais il a préféré que je te prévienne.

Je hausse mes épaules en l'informant sur ce que fait la famille de Shino à leur Noël et aussi de ce que ce dernier compte faire pour moi. Neji hoche la tête et m'annonce en souriant que j'ai un plan B au cas où les parents de Shino ne seraient pas d'accord. Il ajoute ensuite que ça l'étonnerait quand même assez vu ma situation. Je hoche une nouvelle fois ma tête en répondant.

-Bah j'espère. Ils ont l'air gentils et ouverts alors… je me dis que j'ai peut-être une chance. Ses sœurs n'ont pas l'air de me détester non plus donc bah… voilà.

Neji confirme, attend un instant et change de sujet.

-Et pour Sasuke ? T'as eu des nouvelles ? Par lui ou par ta sœur, d'ailleurs.  
-Non. J'appellerai ce soir si elle ne le fait pas. Le père de Sasuke sort de prison après-demain alors je voudrais savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Surtout que je n'ai encore rien dit à Iruka et Kakashi.  
-Tu devrais le faire même si Temari ou Sasuke te dit qu'il n'en aura pas besoin.  
-Oui. C'est ce que je me dis. Même si Sasuke décide de rester chez lui ou… autre chose, il pourrait bien finir par venir au Kanter. J'ai surtout peur qu'il retourne chez Naruto.

Les yeux de Neji se voilent soudain alors qu'il baisse la tête en la hochant. Je grimace en voulant m'excuser mais décide plutôt de reprendre en déviant un peu.

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait essayer de parler avec Temari par rapport à son père et Itachi qui prépare son retour.

Il redresse son visage en haussant un sourcil et me demande si je dis vrai. Je réaffirme donc mes mots et hausse une épaule en déclarant que je verrai bien ce soir.

Soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à demander à Neji si Hinata avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec mon frère pour Noël, mon portable se met à vibrer dans mon sac de cours. Je m'étonne et le prends en me demandant de qui il s'agit, et constate un texto de la part de Shino.

#Tu me rejoins aux toilettes du troisième ?#

Je rougis d'un coup et jette un coup d'œil à Neji qui regarde un peu dans le vague. Je me racle la gorge en me levant doucement. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce week-end depuis que je suis retourner au Kanter et un moment… tendresse un peu sauvage avec Shino n'est pas de refus.

-Euh Neji, je… Je reviens. Tu pourras transmettre à Shino s'il revient avant moi ?

Il s'étonne et hoche la tête en souriant simplement. Il n'a pas l'air de se faire d'idée. Je sors au petit pas de course et me freine un peu en réalisant que je cours presque. Je monte au troisième étage et me rends aux toilettes en regardant bien derrière moi pour être sûr que personne ne me voit. En refermant derrière moi, je sens les mains de Shino glisser sur mes hanches puis faire le tour de mon bassin en me resserrant contre lui.

-T'en as mis, du temps !  
-Tu devrais être content que j'aie entendu mon portable vibrer.

Il sourit et m'embrasse alors que je me suis retourné vers lui. Je l'enlace en répondant au baiser et m'adosse à la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Les mains de Shino se trouvent un chemin sous mon pull et mon sous-pull et remontent rapidement dans mon dos. Il finit par me proposer de nous enfermer dans un cabinet par précaution. J'accepte, le précède et l'attends. Puis je chuchote alors qu'il met le verrou de la porte de la cabine.

-On le fait vraiment ou on se fait du bien comme ça ?  
-Comme tu veux.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure en le dévorant des yeux et glisse le bout de mes doigts sur la ceinture de son jean. Il sourit à son tour et se penche pour m'embrasser. Son avant-bras droit s'est posé à la gauche de ma tête contre la paroi du cabinet. Je défais rapidement sa ceinture puis descends la braguette de son pantalon. Je faufile ensuite ma main droite sous son boxer sur son entrejambe. Shino se crispe juste un instant avant de m'embrasser de plus belle en faisant un petit mouvement de bassin. Il chuchote.

-Je crois que juste se caresser ça me suffire, Gaara.

J'émets un son d'accord en suçotant ses lèvres alors que ses mains se sont mises à leur mission. C'est-à-dire me faire du bien pendant que je fais de même. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Les caresses s'accélèrent peu à peu. Shino et moi ne nous embrassons bientôt plus tellement nous sommes concentré sur nos entrejambes.

-Sh… hhhh… Shino… !

Je me crispe d'un coup en me sentant partir. J'ai un peu de mal à continuer pour Shino, d'ailleurs. Il prend tout seul la relève en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je gémis sans le vouloir et reprends mes caresses pour qu'il ne se finisse pas tout seul. Il vient à son tour très assez rapidement. Il se laisse doucement retomber sur moi, me donne un baiser dans le cou et chuchote.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué hier soir, tu sais.

Je souris et lui retourne le compliment en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules en levant mes yeux vers les siens. Nous nous échangeons un tendre baiser, nous rhabillons puis ressortons dans le couloir de l'étage. Shino me laisse passer devant en me disant qu'il suivra quelques minutes après moi. Je redescends au bon étage et entre dans ma salle de classe où attendait patiemment Neji. Il est penché sur la table de mon voisin, la tête reposée entre ses bras croisés sur le bureau. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place en prenant la parole.

-T'as pas vu Shino ?  
-Vu ta tête de bienheureux tu devais être avec lui, non ?

Je me fige net l'espace d'un instant. Je me vends moi-même, là, je le sais. Neji sourit en m'interrogeant.

-C'était bien ?  
-Ou… ouais. Très. Lui en parle pas quand il va arriver. Il croit sûrement qu'on s'est pas fait griller.

Il acquiesce pour me rassurer et s'en amuse un peu. Puis il s'étire en déclarant.

-Ca me manque.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Bah…

Il rougit légèrement et hausse simplement une épaule. Je comprends rapidement que c'est le sexe qui lui manque. Je grimace un sourire maladroit.

-D… Désolé. On te met ça sous le nez en plus…  
-C'est pas grave. Avec le week-end que vous avez eu je peux comprendre que vous ayez envie. Enfin même si dans le lycée vous faites fort.  
-Je sais mais… Chez lui c'est un peu chaud et au Kanter j'ai toujours l'impression que Lee nous écoute ou… nous filme, même.  
-Vous filme !?

Neji pouffe de rire en me disant que je suis parano. Je hausse une épaule en avouant que oui, peut-être, mais je rajoute autre chose.

-En plus on nous entend dans le bar. Kakashi et Iruka me l'ont fait comprendre.  
-Vous les entendez, vous, quand ils font des trucs ?  
-Non.

Ils habitent juste à côté du bar mais pas dedans. Il y a un cour derrière la cuisine qui donne sur leur propre habitation.

Je déclare.

-J'ai jamais mis les pieds chez eux. J'en ai pas très envie, d'ailleurs. T'y a déjà été, toi, non ?

Neji acquiesce. Je l'interroge.

-C'est comment à l'intérieur ?  
-Grand. Et puis… classe, aussi. Et ils ont un lit immense.

Je le fixe sans rien dire. Il réalise ce qu'il vient de faire et se racle la gorge en se redressant doucement.

-Enfin… c… c'est beau. Et bien entretenu.  
-Ca doit être grâce à Iruka, ça.

Neji hoche la tête en souriant maladroitement. Il me remercie muettement de ne rien dire sur la description du lit. Je me demande combien de fois il l'a vu, exactement, ce lit. Combien de fois il a… dormi dedans. Mes mots débordent soudain. Alors que j'avais décidé de ne rien dire, mon cerveau se déconnecte.

-Vous l'avez fait beaucoup, avec Kakashi ?

Neji perd son sourire et semble surpris. Il baisse les yeux et soupire légèrement en regardant sur le côté. Je reprends de façon mal à l'aise mais comme j'ai commencé autant continuer.

-On en n'a pas beaucoup parlé et… tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait dépucelé et voilà mais… vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois ?

Neji inspire profondément comme pour rassembler son courage ou contenir son agacement. Mais il me répond malgré tout.

-Je l'ai pas fait qu'une fois avec lui. Gaara… s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie d'en parler et, franchement, encore moins ici. Si tu tiens absolument à me faire passer un interrogatoire sur ce sujet fais-le mais chez moi dans ma chambre à l'abri des oreilles.  
-… d'accord. Excuse-moi, ça… ça m'a vraiment échappé.  
-Je te crois.

Il sourit pour me rassurer. Arrive alors Shino armé de plusieurs pains.

-Désolé ! Y'avait du monde.

Neji sourit pour de vrai, cette fois. Il aimerait se moquer, ça se voit. Mais il ne dit rien. Shino pose les pains sur ma table et déclare que c'est au choix. Ca m'étonne qu'il ait réussi à avoir tout ça aussi tard après la sonnerie. Peut-être qu'il avait été à la cafèt' avant de me demander de le rejoindre. Il s'installe à sa place après m'avoir embrassé du bout des lèvres. Il a un visage de bienheureux un peu idiot mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est pour beaucoup grâce à moi.

Nous allons manger tranquillement en parlant des cours et de ce week-end puis les heures vont reprendre pour l'après-midi. Une fois la sonnerie de fin de journée retentie, je sors dans le couloir avec Shino qui m'attendait. Il a pris ma main. Neji nous salue rapidement en déclarant devoir se presser pour trouver Hinata avant de partir, et s'en va. Shino m'interroge.

-T'es pressé, toi ?

Je hausse mes sourcils comme si la question me paressait totalement idiote.

-Comme si j'allais être pressé d'être coincé dans un bar avec deux hommes que je n'apprécie pas et un mec qui se fait des séances de strip-tease ou de masturbation devant sa webcam pour gagner un peu d'argent !  
-… o… ouais. Désolé d'avoir demandé.

Je hausse une épaule et appuie un bref instant ma tête sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave. Il me propose alors quelque chose que j'accepte tout de suite, aller chez lui une ou deux heures.

Nous prenons donc le bus ensemble et en direction de sa maison. Nous sommes restés debout sur le trajet. C'était bondé et j'en ai profité pour m'agripper à Shino en l'enlaçant. Lui se tenait à l'une des poignées disponible au plafond du véhicule. J'ai même, à un moment, senti ses lèvres dans mon cou. Ca m'a fait du bien et j'ai failli tourner mon visage pour répondre à ses baisers en en partageant un ou même plusieurs avec lui. Mais bon ce n'est pas trop le lieu même si beaucoup de couples ne s'en font pas pour ça.  
Nous avons fini par descendre et, là, je suis en train de tenir la main de Shino qui me conduit jusque chez lui. Il prend soudain la parole.

-Normalement y'a personne pour le moment. On sera tout seul.  
-Tes sœurs devraient pas tarder, non ?  
-Ouais. … on ne va pas être tranquille très longtemps.

Je souris en le regardant. Il est déçu. Je resserre alors sa main dans la mienne en déclarant.

-Alors faudrait peut-être se presser pour arriver dans ta chambre au lieu de traîner des pieds, non ?

Il s'étonne en me regardant, et sourit à son tour avant de hâter ses pas pour que nous arrivions chez lui. En réalité nous étions déjà devant l'allée.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Nous allons malheureusement devoir nous rhabiller rapidement car la plus grande de ses petites sœurs se fait entendre. »

**Bien avant tout Joyeux Noël ! Merci pour vos review et aussi merci à celles et ceux qui commandent mes livres sur thebookedition. Ca me fait plaisir de voir la demande. n.n  
****J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à reprendre l'histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente occasionnée et j'espère vraiment que vous êtes encore tous là au rendez-vous. Le chapitre suivant sera là dans une semaine pour le Nouvel An ! Il n'est pas encore terminé mais il devrait être prêt le jour J. En attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review !**

Nana : #jette un coup d'œil à Densetsu# Tu vas bien, Densetsu ?  
Densetsu : Oui.  
Nana : Tu ne te prépares pas à crier « Ahhh mes yeux ! » ?  
Densetsu : #gigote# Non. Ca va.  
Nana : C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas fait ! Même dans POW Sasuke alors qu'il y a Naruto !  
Densetsu : #rougit sans répondre#  
Nana : Densetsu ?  
Densetsu : #toujours rien#  
Nana : Pourquoi tu rougis en restant muet, là ?  
Densetsu : Non mais… c'est juste que… #gigote un peu, et avoue# En fait, j'ai peur que si je crie au scandale tu ne fasses plus de lemon entre moi et Itachi dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu.  
Nana : #éclate automatiquement de rire#


	78. Un Effleurement Chapitre 78

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), LeeSasu, DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 6 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 78. **_(Bonne Année 2013 !)_

Shino s'étonne en me regardant, et sourit à son tour avant de hâter ses pas pour que nous arrivions chez lui. En réalité nous étions déjà devant l'allée.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, nous montons rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre et commençons à nous y déshabiller l'un l'autre. Shino prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse en collant son bassin au mien. Il s'écarte ensuite un peu en parlant de façon pressé.

-Faut que je trouve une capote dans mon sac et j'arrive.

Je souris de façon amusée et lui rétorque que son sac n'est pourtant pas loin. Je finis de me déshabiller complètement et m'étends sur son lit avant de me tourner sur le ventre en prenant un oreiller dans mes bras pour le serrer. Je me tords un peu et regarde Shino accroupi devant son sac de cours. Il est déjà complètement nu aussi. Je l'interroge d'où je suis sans bouger.

-Tu veux me prendre ?

Il me répond sans se retourner.

-Avec plaisir ! Mais j'aimerai trouver un capote, avant.  
-Si tu te dépêches pas tes sœurs vont arriver !

Il se met à genoux. Sûrement commençait-il à avoir quelques crampes en restant accroupi ainsi. Je gigote très légèrement, de plus en plus impatient, et prends la parole.

-Tu veux pas… faire sans ? On l'a déjà fait sans de toute façon alors… on… on p

Il se retourne vers moi et me fixe sans rien dire. Il semble peser le pour et le contre. Je tente alors de prendre une pause bien lascive lui donnant encore un peu plus envie. Je n'ai pas à attendre beaucoup. Il se lève rapidement et vient me dominer puis s'étendre sur moi une fois que je me serai tourner sur le côté et un peu sur le dos. Shino m'embrasse à pleine bouche en caressant mon corps partout où ses mains se posent. Son entrejambe se frotte délicieusement contre la mienne alors qu'il se déhanche au-dessus de moi. Sa main droite descend jusqu'à ma cuisse gauche pour la relever un peu contre son bassin. Un gémissement m'échappe suivi de quelques mots.

-Dépêche-toi… !  
-Je sais.

Il se redresse. Je me tourne sur le côté et le sens venir dans mon dos et coller son corps au mien en tripotant mes fesses avant de les écarter plus ou moins quelques instants. J'ai pris mon entrejambe en main et réalise des allées et venues dessus. Je ferme les yeux en sentant l'index de Shino entrer peu à peu en moi et son majeur s'y joindre. Ma gorge se met à créer des sons un peu étranges. Surtout lorsque Shino écarte un peu plus mes fesses puis s'y faufile lentement un chemin. Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque. Puis un baiser s'y attarde ensuite. Un baiser qui se transforme en petit mordillement à la base de mon cou sur la gauche. Il commence à se déhancher en moi. Mon bassin suit le mouvement. La main gauche de Shino s'est posée sur ma fesse gauche et l'agrippe un peu plus fort par moment. J'essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit en contenant mes râles et très mal mes gémissements. Surtout que le souffle chaud de Shino se perd sur la peau de ma nuque, mon cou et mon épaule gauche. Je sens sa tête appuyer à l'arrière de la mienne par moment. Ses mouvements commencent soudain à accélérer. Les miens aussi. Sa main se glisse jusqu'à mon entrejambe juste l'espace d'un instant. Je reprends le relais en arrêtant mes mouvements de bassins. Je me crispe de plus en plus au fur et à mesure. Shino le sent et ralentit un peu mais il ne fait pas longtemps. Ses mouvements redeviennent rapidement vifs et aussi un peu brutaux jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse aller en moi. Je viens juste après en poussant un râle presque en écho à celui de Shino qui s'est perdu dans mon oreille gauche.  
Je déglutis, souffle et me tourne sur le dos en cherchant le regard de Shino. Lequel se plonge dans le mien. Shino sourit, approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse deux trois fois. Je me retourne complètement vers lui et l'enlace en continuant de l'embrasser. Son bras gauche passe autour de ma taille et me resserre contre lui. Sa main droite est posée sur ma joue gauche de manière à ce que je laisse mon visage près du sien pour qu'il puisse continuer de m'embrasser à volonté.

Nous allons malheureusement devoir nous rhabiller rapidement car la plus grande de ses petites sœur se fait entendre. Elle a invité des amies, ça aussi ça s'entend. C'est surtout pour ça que nous avons su qu'elle était là, d'ailleurs. Shino et moi allons malgré tout rester dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Shizko se croit sûrement seule avec ses amies.  
Je chuchote.

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer.  
-T'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite.  
-Je sais. … mais je suis en train de me dire que si Kakashi ou Iruka ne me voient pas arriver bientôt un des deux va m'appeler pour savoir où je suis.  
-Chez ton petit ami !

Il sourit en le disant. Moi aussi en l'entendant, d'ailleurs. Je ris un peu à voix basse et ferme les yeux en le voyant approcher son visage vers le mien pour m'embrasser. Je l'enlace en me tournant sur le dos. Il se rallonge sur moi comme tout à l'heure et commence à se déhancher. Ses lèvres partent dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, avale difficilement ma salive et pose une question.

-Dis, Shino… ? On… On s'en fiche un peu, de ta sœur, non ?  
-Hhh… Hh… ?

Je crois qu'il est d'accord avec moi car il a redressé son bassin en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et déboutonne nos jean l'un après l'autre avant de baisser un peu son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pendant que je fais de même.

Soudain, alors que nous ne faisions plus du tout attention au bruit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur un groupe de filles en train de rire dont la sœur de Shino est à la tête. Elle glousse en leur parlant et en les regardant en ouvrant la porte.

-Vous verrez j'suis sûre qu'il en a un !

Seulement ses amies se sont tues et nous dévisage Shino et moi. Shino qui tente de rapidement se rhabiller et cacher ce que pudeur oblige tout en hurlant sur sa sœur qui à à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui semble choquer ses amies.

-DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE DE LA !

Il n'a pas terminé de hurler que la porte est déjà fermée. Il se lève en terminant de se rhabiller et sort de sa chambre en continuant de hurler. Je remonte moi aussi mes vêtements, ma braguette et boutonne mon jean en me levant. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu et mon cœur bat un peu trop fort que ce qu'il devrait. J'ai brusquement peur de faire un malaise. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je m'appuie au bureau de Shino en passant à côté. Je reste debout mais c'est seulement parce que je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui est pourtant juste devant moi.  
Shino est encore en train de hurler à l'extérieur de la chambre. Quelques instants passent jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne en maugréant tout seul après sa sœur. Puis il me voit. Il s'immobilise en me dévisageant et m'interroge.

-Gaara ? C… Ca va ?

J'émets tout de suite un son négatif en réalisant un mouvement de tête en total accord. Il s'approche doucement et me demande de m'asseoir en tirant la chaise du bureau. Il m'aide à m'installer et demande.

-C'est… le fait d'avoir été surpris ? Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ou… ou tu

Je l'interromps.

-Ca va. Ca se calme. T… Tu peux me passer mon sac ? J'ai des trucs dedans pour que ça aille mieux plus vite.  
-Ok.

Il se précipite à l'entrée de sa chambre où se trouve mon sac et vient me le donner. Je le prends au ralenti puis avale quelques cachets. Shino ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il m'observe toujours et m'interroge encore.

-Ca allait pourtant mieux, ces derniers temps, non ?

Je souris maladroitement en répondant.

-Euh bah… Ouais. Je pensais en tout cas.

Je me racle la gorge, jette un coup d'œil à Shino et ajoute que je ferai peut-être bien d'aller faire un tour chez le médecin.

-Tu l'as pas vu depuis quand ?  
-La rentrée.  
-D'automne ?  
-Non… celle d'avant.

Il soupire que ça fait plusieurs mois. Il s'agenouille devant moi sans me quitter des yeux alors que je souris une nouvelle fois d'un air un peu mal à l'aise. J'ajoute quelques mots histoire d'alléger un peu la chose.

-T'as dû trop m'épuiser ce week-end, sûrement !  
-C'est pas très drôle. Je suis pas nécrophile, moi.  
-Ca fait beaucoup moins de rivaux, alors ! Tant mieux !  
-… Gaara…  
-C'est moi ?

Il me lance un regard un peu agacé. Je hausse une épaule et finis par soupirer en lui promettant que j'irai voir mon médecin dans la semaine. Il sourit, satisfait, et se redresse pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il déclare ensuite aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. J'acquiesce et le laisse aller.

Il revient moins de deux minutes plus tard. Je l'ai entendu crier encore un peu après sa sœur, d'ailleurs. Enfin lui râler après et lui reprocher ses façons de faire. Je crois même avoir discerner une question. Il veut savoir ce qu'elle venait chercher dans sa chambre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas compris la réponse. Je la demande en voyant Shino revenir dans la chambre avec un verre de jus et un autre d'eau.

-Elle voulait quoi, ta sœur ?

Il inspire profondément, soupire et me tends les deux verres.

-Tiens. C'est au choix. Je prendrai l'autre.  
-Merci.

Je prends le verre d'eau, regarde Shino s'asseoir au pied de son lit en me tournant vers lui, et attends. Il reprend la parole.

-Elle voulait montrer un préservatif à ses copines. Et elle pensait que j'en avais ici.

Je hausse un sourcil, souris et déclare que, en même temps, c'aurait été pratique même si nous nous en sommes passés. Shino hoche la tête en répondant.

-Faut que je me fasse un stock et que je le planque pour que ma s… pour que mes sœurs ne viennent pas se servir.  
-Y'a pas qu'elle qui vient comme ça dans ta chambre ?  
-Si seulement !

J'avale mon verre, le pose sur le bureau et me lève pour venir m'installer à côté de Shino sur son lit. Je soupire en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Va falloir que j'y aille, moi…  
-Tu veux pas attendre que mes parents arrivent ?

Je m'étonne, redresse mon visage et lui demande.

-Tes parents ? Pourquoi ?  
-Ils accepteront peut-être plus facilement pour Noël si tu es là aussi quand je demande.  
-Ils vont pas changer d'avis si tu leur demandes déjà maintenant ?

Il hausse ses épaules sans rien dire. Je grimace un peu en reprenant.

-P… Prépare peut-être déjà un peu le terrain, non ? V… Voir ou… je sais pas.  
-T'as pas envie de t'y confronter ?  
-Je crois que la confrontation, comme tu dis, avec ta sœur m'a suffi pour aujourd'hui.

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose de façon amusée mais mon portable se fait entendre dans mon sac de cours. Je m'excuse en me levant et vais répondre.

-Allô ?  
-G… Gaara ?  
-Oui. Ca va ?

C'est Sasuke. Je me tourne vers Shino et le lui chuchote. Il perd tout de suite son sourire de bienheureux d'être avec moi dans sa chambre et prêt à demander à ses parents que je passe Noël avec eux. Il soupire et s'aplatit sur son lit en se tournant de côté. Au bout de l'onde, Sasuke reprend.

-Je… Je voulais savoir… si tu avais un peu parlé à Kakashi d… du fait que je vienne au Kanter.  
-Pas encore. J'attendais tes nouvelles. Finalement…  
-Je veux vraiment pas être sous le même toit que mon père et…

Sa voix s'étrangle petit à petit. Il continue.

-… et Naruto, je… j'ai pas

Je l'interromps tout net.

-Oui. Je vais en parler avec Kakashi en rentrant. D'accord ?  
-T… T'y es pas encore ? Je te dérangeais ? Je pensais que t'avais plus cours à cette heure-ci !  
-Non, je suis chez Shino. J'allais repartir.  
-D'accord. Tu pourras m'appeler, après ?  
-Oui. T'inquiète pas. Je raccroche, ok ?  
-Oui.

Je joins le geste à la parole, range mon portable et jette un coup d'œil à Shino qui m'observe depuis son lit. Il m'interroge.

-Ca y est ? T'as terminé ?  
-Oui. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Sasuke ne veut pas rester chez lui avec son père qui va sortir de prison.

Shino acquiesce. Il se lève, fait mine de s'étirer en venant vers moi et m'enlace en refermant ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il embrasse ma joue et chuchote à mon oreille qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Je souris, écarte mon visage sur le côté et réponds à l'étreinte en l'embrassant tendrement.

Je retourne donc au Kanter. Shino m'a fait manquer un bus pour que je reste un peu plus longtemps avec lui mais il a compris que c'était important pour moi de vite pouvoir parler à Kakashi de Sasuke. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke, manquant de patience et trop mal, finisse par demander à Naruto de pouvoir dormir chez lui-même si c'est contre quelques échanges en nature que ce soit.

J'arrive enfin au Kanter. Il y a un peu de monde. Kakashi est occupé au bar et je ne vois pas Iruka. Je salue mon logeur, m'arrête un instant pour l'observer et sursaute en l'entendant.

-Tout va bien ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
-Quand vous aurez quelques minutes, oui. C… C'est assez pressé.

Il hausse un sourcil et me montre un siège de la main avant de servir quelqu'un. Je vais m'asseoir, pose mon sac à mes pieds juste devant le comptoir, et attends patiemment. Je pianote un peu sur le bois laqué et regarde les clients. Il y a des gens que j'ai déjà vus, des habitués.

Kakashi se rapproche de moi et m'interroge.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je regarde une nouvelle fois autour de moi puis en direction des cuisines, et demande.

-Iruka n'est pas là ?  
-Non. Tu lui voulais quelque chose à lui ?  
-N… Non, je…

Je me racle la gorge, et décide de me lancer.

-Sasuke a quelque soucis chez lui. … S… Son père va sortir de prison mercredi.  
-Après-demain ?

J'acquiesce, et continue.

-Il ne veut pas… être sous le même toit que lui. Alors je lui ai dis que si vous vouliez bien il pourrait prendre ma chambre quelques temps et que… moi, j'aille chez Neji.

Kakashi hausse un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Tu lui as dit ça ?

Je hoche la tête et ajoute que l'oncle de Neji est d'accord pour m'héberger un peu. Kakashi reprend.

-Sasuke peut aller chez Naruto. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait ici.

Je grimace en me tenant un peu plus droit. Kakashi le remarque mais je dois attendre pour parler car quelqu'un lui demande un autre verre. Je prends mon portable dans mon sac en envoie un texto à Sasuke.

#Je pense que je vais être obligé de dire ce que Naruto t'a fait à Kakashi, pour qu'il accepte. Il vient de me dire que tu pouvais très bien aller chez lui.#

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me répondre de me taire avant que j'ai pu reparler avec Kakashi. Je l'observe faire le service et discuter avec un client qu'il semble connaitre. Client qui n'a d'ailleurs vraiment pas l'air vieux. Je me demande si lui aussi il l'a dépucelé quand il était plus jeune. Comme avec Neji. Ils ont l'air proches. Je ne quitte pas Kakashi des yeux. Tellement que le jeune homme avec qui il parle le prévient qu'il est fixé. Kakashi jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et m'aperçois. Je sursaute et détourne mon regard en refaisant face au bar.  
Kakashi revient. J'attends à peine et, lorsqu'il me passe devant pour aller chercher une bouteille de mon côté, je lâche quelques mots tout bas mais pas trop. Il faut bien qu'il les entende après tout.

-Naruto l'a violé.

Kakashi se fige net et baisse son regard vers le mien que je viens juste de lever tout doucement. J'inspire profondément au ralentis et me répète en voyant mon vis-à-vis comme immobile de la tête au pied.

-Il l'a violé et… il profite du fait que Sasuke n'ait nul part où aller. Il lui a fait du chantage plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que je réussisse de faire rentrer Sasuke chez lui.

Kakashi fronce légèrement ses sourcils. Il semble réfléchir et ne me regarde plus. Mais je sais qu'il m'écoute alors je poursuis et termine.

-Seulement il ne restera pas chez lui quand son père reviendra. … Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il laisse Naruto profiter de lui comme ça.

Il me regarde dans les yeux de façon sérieuse. Puis il demande.

-C'est vrai ce que tu me dis là ?

Je hoche la tête sans ciller. Il soupire sans discrétion, et me demande un instant pour aller servir quelqu'un. Je patiente donc en le regardant aller et venir dans le bar. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à mon portable qui ne s'est pas encore fait connaitre. Je me demande si Sasuke a eu mon message.  
Soudain, l'écran s'illlumine et mon téléphone vibre sur le bar. Je le prends et regarde. C'est une réponse de Sasuke. Au final il l'a bien eu.

#D'accord.#

Je hausse un sourcil surpris. « D'accord » ? C'est tout ? Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas être très chaud pour que je raconte ça. Peut-être a-t-il enfin compris ce que Naruto lui faisait. Ou alors il ne voit pas d'autre solution que de le dire pour ne pas le revivre et espérer que Naruto reste son ami. Personnellement je ne comprendrai pas mais Sasuke est attaché à tous ses amis même les pires. Après tout je ne suis pas reluisant face à tout ce que je lui ai fait subir et pourtant il garde toujours en tête l'idée de ressortir avec moi.

Après cinq très longues minutes, Kakashi revient. Il s'accoude au bar devant moi et voit mon portable en demandant.

-Sasuke ?  
-Oui. Je lui ai dit vous avoir raconté pour ce que lui a fait Naruto. … Qu'il ne l'apprenne pas autrement.

Il acquiesce et reprend.

-Je ne vais pas le raconter à Iruka, d'ailleurs, ça. Si tu pouvais garder ta langue sur ce sujet.  
-Oui. J'imagine, oui. Iruka est le parrain de Naruto alors je…

Je gigote en le voyant attendre que je me taise, hausse une épaule et regarde un instant sur le côté avant de rediriger mes yeux vers ceux de Kakashi qui reprend la parole en montrant mon portable d'un geste de la tête.

-Tu peux prévenir Sasuke. Il est le bienvenu ici. Que ce soit sur le canapé à votre étage ou la chambre que tu occupes si tu vas ailleurs.

Je m'apprête à dire merci mais il rajoute quelques mots.

-Ou s'il dort avec toi.

J'écarquille mes yeux et le dévisage.

-Je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Kakashi hausse une épaule et s'en va sans rien dire. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurai ajouté que je ne suis pas comme lui à coucher avec tous ceux qui se sentent seuls ou se découvrent homo. Je garde donc le choc pour moi et reprends mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Sasuke.

#C'est bon. Tu peux venir prendre ma chambre. J'irai chez Neji. Tu viens à partir de mercredi soir ?#

Je prends mon sac en jetant un coup d'œil à Kakashi qui ne semble plus s'occuper de ma présence et être passé à autre chose, et passe à l'arrière du bar pour monter ensuite à l'étage. J'y reçois la réponse de Sasuke. Il me répond que oui et me souhaite une bonne soirée. Il me remercie aussi de l'aider autant. J'ai souris en lisant le texto. Je n'ai pas répondu. Je préfère rester là-dessus.

Par contre, j'envoie un texto à Neji pour lui donner les nouvelles et donc l'informer que je vais venir squatter la chambre d'ami quelques jours. Je ne dis pas « semaines », je ne préfère pas. J'espère que Sasuke va vite pouvoir trouver une solution.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Il n'y en a pas ! Le chapitre n'est pas encore commencé.

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et Bonnes fêtes de fin d''année ! n.n Ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! La suite sera posté début février en espérant qu'elle soit prête à ce moment-là. (elle le devrait, en tout cas) Merci encore de m'avoir suivi cette année. J'espère que vous continuerez en 2013 ! **

**Merci aussi énormément à ceux qui commandent mes livres sur thebookedition. Ils sont allés un peu partout en France, en Belgique, en Suisse, et même outre-Atlantique au Québec et en direction de l'île Saint Martin ! (à côté de Cuba au dessus du Vénézuéla. ****Je connaissais même pas ! xD – oui, je suis nulle en géographie… n.n') Et puis aussi à la Réunion ! (Haha ! Ca m'avait surprise. C'est loin, tout ça !)  
****Bref, voilà. Merci beaucoup pour vos commandes. n.n J'espère que vous en passerez encore plein dans l'année à venir !  
****A très bientôt pour la suite !**

Itachi : Mon petit frère n'est pas épargné, dans cette histoire…  
Densetsu : #hoche la tête#  
Nana : Oui, c'est vrai…  
Itachi : Dis Nana ! Tu ne voudrais pas prendre de bonnes résolution, pour cette nouvelle année ? Genre arrêter d'être méchante avec les personnages de tes histoires ?  
Nana : Non.  
Itachi : o.o…  
Densetsu : #sourit et pouffe de rire# Au moins, c'est direct !


	79. Un Effleurement Chapitre 79

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), LeeSasu, DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis maintenant 7 ans et demi **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 79.**

J'envoie un texto à Neji pour lui donner les nouvelles et donc l'informer que je vais venir squatter la chambre d'ami quelques jours. Je ne dis pas « semaines », je ne préfère pas. J'espère que Sasuke va vite pouvoir trouver une solution. En même temps, je devrais peut-être chercher aussi de mon côté. Je ne vais pas rester ici durant des mois…  
J'envoie aussi un message à Shino après m'être assis sur mon lit. Je lui au passage qu'il me manque déjà et que j'ai hâte de le retrouver demain matin au lycée.

Lendemain qui arrive très vite et qui va me réserver une surprise.  
En effet, à l'heure de pause de midi, alors que Shino et moi partageons de délicieux baisers à l'abri des regard dans le coin des distributeurs après la cohue pour avoir à manger, mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Je sursaute et regarde. Shino, lui, ne semble pas vouloir arrêter ses baisers et m'embrasse dans le cou en attendant.  
C'est un message de Sasuke.

#Est-ce que je peux venir à partir de ce soir, plutôt ? Tu pourras aller chez Neji, toi ? Mon père sort demain mais j'ai peur qu'Itachi m'emmène à la sortie de prison pour nous confronter plutôt que de m'emmener au Kanter avant.#

Je soupire. Shino arrête ses baisers et m'interroge.

-Un souci ?  
-C'est Sasuke. Il veut que j'aille chez Neji ce soir pour venir au Kanter.  
-Mais c'est pas demain que son père sort de prison ?  
-Si. Mais il a peur que son frère l'emmène là-bas avant de le déposer chez Kakashi et Iruka.

Shino émet un petit son d'accord pour dire qu'il a compris. Je soupire, me tourne vers lui, l'embrasse et déclare qu'il faut vite aller retrouver Neji pour lui demander si c'est possible.

Neji qui va, bien évidemment, accepter que je vienne chez lui. Il me dit cependant, et en présence de Shino pour que tout soit clair, que Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata, invite quelqu'un ce soir et que je dormirais donc avec lui. Que j'aurai la chambre d'ami à partir de demain seulement. Je le remercie et jette un petit coup d'œil à Shino pour être sûr qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ou ne se fait pas de mauvaise idée. Mais il n'a pas l'air. Il demande juste, sur un ton un peu taquin, si ça ne va pas gêner que je passe mon temps à échanger des textos avec lui avant de dormir. Neji sourit et répond en faisant un petit mouvement de tête vers moi.

-Je l'enverrai dans le couloir s'il m'agace trop.

Je déclare tout de suite que j'éteindrai mon portable. Je fais ensuite un clin d'œil à Shino, et ajoute qu'il faut que j'envoie un message à Sasuke pour lui dire que c'est bon et que j'espère qu'il ne va pas y aller dans le dos de son frère. Neji prend la parole alors qu'il nous suit Shino et moi jusqu'à nos places. Il s'installe à celle de mon voisin, comme d'habitude.

-Tu devrais aussi prévenir Kakashi. Et puis envoie un truc à ta sœur pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de surprise chez Itachi. Elle doit y être, non ?  
-Je sais pas vraiment.

Shino se penche sur ma table en s'y appuyant les bras croisés et sa tête dessus, et m'interroge pendant que je tape un message pour Sasuke.

-T'as appeler pour prendre rendez-vous chez ton médecin ?

Je me fige net, et lève mon regard vers le sien. Neji s'étonne.

-Ton médecin ? Temari devait pas t'y emmener quand elle est revenu de l'étranger ?

J'inspire doucement en jetant un coup d'œil à Neji et réponds que si. Il me demande tout de suite pourquoi je dois en reprendre un si j'y suis déjà allé.

-J'y ai pas été, j'ai… passé l'après-midi avec Shino.

Shino qui s'étonne. Je termine.

-C'est le week-end où on s'est réconcilié. … Quand on s'est croisé dans le magasin.

Shino soupire.

-T'aurais dû me le dire, que tu devais aller chez ton médecin…  
-Comme si tu m'aurais laissé y aller.

Il émet juste un petit son affirmatif. Il sait tout comme moi qu'il ne m'aurait pas lâcher ce jour-là. Vu comme il a insisté pour pouvoir me parler… Je souris tendrement en me le rappelant. L'imbécile. …Sa façon de faire celui qui me rencontrait pour la première fois, au café, c'était vraiment adorable.

J'envoie enfin mon texto, puis un second pour Temari et finis par grimacer en fixant mon portable. Shino m'interroge.

-Un problème ?

C'est Neji qui répond pour moi.

-Il n'a pas envie d'envoyer de message à Kakashi.

Je grimace de plus belle en le regardant. Le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Je n'aime vraiment pas échanger avec Kakashi. Même un texto. Neji demande soudain.

-Tu veux que je le tape pour toi ?

Je fais mine de rien mais j'ai failli froncer mes sourcils pour lui dire de ne pas parler à cet homme. Mais je me retiens, et je suis assez fier de réussir à ce point, et me lance dans un texto où j'explique que Sasuke n'est pas rassuré alors que, si possible, je demande quand même, il voudrait venir à partir de ce soir. J'ajoute que Neji est tout à fait d'accord pour me loger dès aujourd'hui et qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec son oncle.

-Tu es venu en scooter ce matin ?

J'acquiesce, et entends Neji qui vient de m'interroger me reposer une question.

-Je peux venir au Kanter avec toi, ce soir ? Pour prendre tes affaires et tout ça. On attendra que Sasuke vienne s'installer et on partira après tous les deux.  
-J'ai pas de deuxième casque, Neji.  
-Ah.

Il est déçu, ça se voit. Mais en réalité je n'ai pas envie qu'il croise Kakashi. je sais que ça peut paraître idiot et que Neji n'aimerait pas du tout savoir pourquoi j'ai répondu ça, même si c'est une très bonne raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas vouloir qu'ils se voient, Kakashi et lui.  
Shino propose soudain.

-Vous n'avez qu'à y aller en bus tous les deux et aller chez Neji comme ça ensuite. Ton scooter sera toujours là demain, Gaara !

J'ouvre grands mes yeux en redressant mon visage pour fixer Shino les dents serrées. Non mais quel idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire ?! Neji se réjouit et déclare que tout est donc parfait. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, quoi. Je retiens un soupir ennuyé et agacé mais pas un regard légèrement noir en direction de Shino. Lequel hausse un sourcil sans comprendre pourquoi je le fixe comme ça. Mais je ne dis rien. Neji a l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui tout seul alors j'accepte même si je n'ai pas eu à donner mon avis.

Alors, en fin de journée, je me retrouve dans le bus avec Neji en direction du Kanter. J'observe mon meilleur ami. Il est assis à côté de moi et observe la ville qui défile derrière la vitre du bus. Je gigote un peu, me racle la gorge et me lance.

-Tu m'attendras dehors ?

Il tourne automatiquement sa tête vers la mienne en haussant un sourcil et rétorque.

-Ca va pas !? T'as vu le froid qu'il fait !  
-… ouais. C'est vrai.

Il a raison. On est déjà fin novembre et il ne fait pas vraiment chaud. Et puis je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, dans le kanter. J'espère que Kakashi ne sera pas là… Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte. Neji s'étonne une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu… T'aurais préféré aller chez Shino ?

Je ne réponds pas assez vite. Neji grimace légèrement.

-Gaara, euh… Tu m'inquiètes, là. Je t'empêche pas de voir Shino, tu sais… !

Je réagis enfin. J'émets un son interrogatif et ses mots arrivent enfin à mon cerveau. Je réponds.

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est… C'est juste que… Ca va pas te plaire mais…

Je soupire un nouvelle fois en lui avouant.

-J'avais pas vraiment envie que tu croises Kakashi…

Sa tête à un léger mouvement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent de manière à prononcer un « ah « comme s'il venait de comprendre. Mais il ne dit rien. Il me regarde un peu et finit par soupirer lui aussi sans me quitter des yeux. Et puis, finalement, quelques mots se font entendre de sa part.

-T'es têtu, hein.  
-Désolé…

Il hausse une épaule et sourit tristement en me répondant.

-Bah tu sais… Naruto qui me laisse tomber, toi qui es sur ton nuage rose avec Shino qui a changé en bien et Hinata qui a changé du tout au tout maintenant que je connais son vrai visage, … ça fait du bien aussi de voir que tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour moi.

Je hausse une épaule.

-C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. … T'es mon meilleur ami. Et je sais que je suis têtu, aussi.  
-Je vais avoir le droit à l'interrogatoire sur Kakashi une fois chez moi, hein ? Je le sens venir gros comme une maison.  
-J'aimerai bien si ça t'embête pas.

Il sourit avant de me pousser un peu d'un coup d'épaule en me disant qu'il m'a accordé des questions au lycée à condition d'être chez lui et que ce sera le cas tout à l'heure. J'acquiesce et me lève en voyant que nous arrivons à notre arrêt. Neji me suit. Une fois descendu du bus, je me tourne vers mon ami et lui demande une dernière fois.

-Bon alors tu restes là ? Si t'as compris pourquoi je veux pas tu rentres dans le Kanter.

Il sourit sans rien dire. Ce qui veut, en fait, tout dire. Il me suivra.

Nous allons donc tout les deux là où je suis logé pour récupérer mes affaires. J'ai l'agréable surprise de ne pas voir Kakashi. Iruka tient le bar, lui. Il nous salue Neji et moi très sommairement sans rien demander ni dire. J'espère qu'il est au courant et qu'il ne me demandera rien quand je vais repartir dans quelques minutes.  
Je me dépêche de monter à l'étage. Neji me suit sagement. Lee est dans la salle commune. Il doit sûrement tout juste venir de terminer une séance. Je me sens rougir mais je me reprends rapidement après m'être figé sur le palier. J'entends Neji saluer Lee de façon un peu lointaine en entrant après moi. Lee répond.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Gaara vient chez moi quelques jours. Je l'accompagne pour qu'il prenne ses affaires.

Lee s'étonne en enfilant un pantalon.

-C'était pas demain ?

Je réponds depuis ma chambre où je viens d'entrer que ça a été changé et que Sasuke arrive en soirée. Neji reste un instant dans le salon. Je l'entends discuter avec Lee.

-Tu fais encore ça alors ?  
-Ca se voit.

Je prends mon sac et commence à rassembler mes affaires en écoutant de loin. Lee reprend.

-Ca rapporte bien et je suis au chaud à l'abri des passages à tabac, des viols et des maladies.

Neji émet un son affirmatif pas très certain. Pendant ce temps je prends mes médicaments et mon chargeur de portable. Neji reprends.

-Lee, euh… Sasuke est très instable en ce moment et… Si tu pouvais ne pas lui proposer de participer à ça…  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui après ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Il n'a rien fait. Et… ça m'étonnerait que tu saches vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé.  
-Bah sachant que Kakashi m'a tout raconté quand il m'a expliqué pourquoi j'allais changer de colocataire, si, je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il a passé des heures au téléphone avec Naruto pour savoir si Gaara avait exagéré les choses ou pas et aussi pourquoi Naruto avait fait tout ça.

La voix de Neji se fait un peu plus dur.

-Alors tu sais que Sasuke n'a rien fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirigerai de la colère envers lui.

Lee ne répond pas mais Neji entre dans ma chambre. Son visage est énervé et je peux voir qu'il se contient pour ne pas crier. Ses poings sont fermement serrés. Il s'assied sur mon lit sans rien dire et attend que j'aie fini de tout rassembler. Je l'observe un peu du coin de l'œil en tournant un peu en rond dans ma chambre. Je finis par lui poser une question.

-C… ça va, Neji ?

Sa tête bouge enfin. Il me regarde, comme sorti de ses pensées, et hoche la tête avant de soupirer et de me dire que non.

-C'est Lee qui…  
-Non, c'…

Il soupire encore une fois. Sa gorge se serre légèrement.

-Enfin si mais c'est pas sa faute. Ca… ça m'a re-balancé en tête Naruto et… ce qui s'est passé.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, attends un bref instant et demande.

-Ca va aller ?  
-Oui… C'est bon. Finis ton sac.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux en lui répondant faire très vite. Je me relève et me dépêche. J'ai ferme mon sac d'affaires et fais le tour de la pièce du regard lorsque, soudain, nous entendons une voix connue.

-Gaara est là ?

C'est Kakashi. Je me tourne vers Neji qui vient de relever la tête. Il me regarde en fronçant un peu ses sourcils comme pour me prévenir qu'il ne veut pas que je sois désagréable tout ça parce que Kakashi va sûrement lui parler, s'approcher, poser sa main sur son épaule ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Lee répond que oui et déclare que je suis dans ma chambre avec Neji. Kakashi apparait à ma porte, salue Neji et m'interroge.

-Tu n'as rien dit à Iruka quand tu es arrivé, Gaara ?  
-Non, rien. … Pourquoi ?

Il fait un mouvement négatif de tête en répondant que ce n'est rien. Il soupire ensuite. Neji l'interroge.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Non, c'est… Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il nous observe un instant tous les deux, demande à Neji si je ne vais vraiment pas déranger et obtient une réponse négative. Neji rajoute même quelques mots.

-Ca va me faire du bien de l'avoir près de moi.

Kakashi acquiesce en me jetant un coup d'œil. Il tapote un instant le chambranle de la porte, inspire profondément et déclare nous laisser. Il me dit juste de faire attention à moi et de le tenir au courant. Il nous salue une nouvelle fois, et s'en va. Je ne dis rien mais je pense que Neji le sent, je suis un peu étonné. Kakashi n'a rien dit de spécial et ne s'est pas approché de lui. Peut-être qu'il a vu que je n'aime pas qu'il s'approche trop de mon meilleur ami. Il doit avoir deviné que je suis au courant. Ce n'est pas très dur de s'en rendre compte, de toute façon.  
Neji m'interroge.

-C'est bon ? On y va ?

J'acquiesce et attrape mon sac pendant que Neji prend celui avec mes affaires de cours.

Une fois dans le bus quelques minutes plus tard, Neji me fait une remarque que j'attendais depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu vois ! Ca s'est très bien passé ! Et pourtant Kakashi m'a parlé.  
-Je sais.

Il sourit en me regardant. Je me retiens pour ne pas soupirer. Neji insiste.

-Tu devrais pas faire cette tête ! Tu devrais plutôt être soulagé, non ?  
-Je me demande pourquoi il était aussi sérieux, surtout. Si Iruka a appris quelque chose ou… qu'il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi Sasuke vient chez eux et pas chez Naruto, … j'ai pas très envie qu'il y ait de problème non plus.  
-Sasuke te le dira s'il y a quelque chose. Il a bien vu que tu te fais du souci pour lui malgré son comportement.

J'acquiesce. Neji soupire très bruyamment avant de me demander, comme une requête, d'arrêter de me faire du souci comme ça. Je hausse une épaule sans répondre.

Nous allons arriver chez lui un peu après. Neji m'aide à monter mes sacs dans sa chambre et me demande si je veux boire ou manger quelque chose. J'accepte. Je pense qu'il a dû entendre mon estomac crier famine depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'y a personne chez lui. Nous sommes seuls. Je m'en étonne d'ailleurs un peu.

-Tes cousines ne sont pas encore là ?  
-Hinata doit traîner quelque part avec ton frère. Hanabi devait passer chez son amie avant de rentrer ici. Et je pense que mon oncle risque de travailler tard.

J'acquiesce. Neji se lance en premier.

-Tu veux parler de Kakashi ?

Mes yeux doivent sûrement s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand. Je dévisage mon meilleur ami en face de moi. Il hausse une épaule et me rappelle que nous somme seuls et qu'il sait qu'il y aura le droit. Je me racle la gorge, bois une gorgée de jus d'orange et inspire profondément avant de me lancer.

-Vous l'avez beaucoup fait ? Tu… Tu m'as dit que… vous ne l'avez pas fait qu'une seule fois.  
-J'ai pas compté. Et il m'a jamais forcé.  
-Comment… Comment t'as réussi à faire ça avec un vieux ?  
-Il est pas si vieux que ça. Tu sais, … il n'a pas encore trente ans.

Je ne fais pas attention à son semblant d'excuse par rapport à l'âge de Kakashi. Si je prenais le temps d'y réfléchir je m'étonnerai de savoir qu'il n'a pas la trentaine. Je pensais que c'était plus que le cas. Je pose une autre question.

-Tu savais qu'il était avec Iruka ?

Il acquiesce. Un instant passe puis il reprend.

-Tu sais, … c'était surtout moi le demandeur. … entre nous deux. Même quand… même quand Iruka était au comptoir je… je faisais parfois tout pour faire comprendre à Kakashi que j'en avais envie.

Il rougit en baissant un peu les yeux sur le côté. Il m'avoue quelque chose en chuchotant.

-Un jour je me suis coupé exprès pour qu'il m'emmène chez lui pour me soigner et… une fois là-bas j'ai…

Je me racle la gorge pour l'arrêter. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir tout en détail. J'imagine déjà assez bien. Il reprend.

-Il prenait soin de moi, Gaara. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je ne regrette vraiment pas.  
-T'es toujours attiré ? … Par lui je veux dire. Tu… Si t'avais l'occasion, tu le referais, avec lui ?

Une bonne vingtaine de secondes passent avant qu'il hausse simplement une épaule en m'avouant ne pas savoir. Je souffle discrètement. Je tremble un peu d'énervement même si, tout le monde le verrait s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, Neji ne s'est vraiment pas fait utiliser par Kakashi. Mais moi je n'en démords pas et suis sûr et certain que cet homme est un pédophile même s'il fait croire à ses victimes qu'elles sont consentantes. Il doit être doué pour manipuler les jeunes. C'est forcément ça. Je ne peux définitivement pas croire que Neji ait participé à… ça.  
Je demande autre chose.

-Tu l'as connu comment ?  
-On… Enfin… J'avais essayé de voler de l'alcool dans un magasin et il était là et… il m'a aidé.  
-De l'alcool ? Mais… T'avais treize ans quand… enfin… C'est bien l'âge que t'avais, non ?

Il acquiesce. Il grimace ensuite très légèrement en me jetant un coup d'œil avant de m'expliquer.

-Je voulais oublier ce que j'étais et je pensais que ça allait m'aider…  
-« ce que tu étais » ?

Il hausse une épaule en prononçant le mot « homosexuel ». Il inspire profondément et continue.

-Kakashi a fait comme s'il me connaissait et a acheté la bouteille. Il m'a ensuite emmené au bar et il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais acheter ça. Je… On avait traversé le bar pour aller chez lui et Iruka et j'avais vu des couples gays alors… Je me suis dit que ça le dérangeait pas. Je lui ai expliqué et… il m'a un peu aidé et je suis retourné le voir ensuite. Quelques semaines plus tard on le faisait.

Mon visage doit être rouge de colère, je le sais bien même si je garde toutes mes insultes envers Kakashi pour moi. Neji le remarque et soupire un peu avant de rajouter quelques mots.

-C'est plus courant que ce que tu crois, Gaara. C'est aussi arrivé à Lee même si en fait, lui, il s'est fait utiliser et peut-être même forcé même s'il ne te le dira pas directement.  
-Il se dit peut-être la même chose pour toi et tous ceux qui sont passés dans les bras de Kakashi.

Il me soupire que je ne veux décidément pas comprendre. Je pourrais lui renvoyer ses mots mais je ne dis rien. Je reprends une bouchée du sandwich qu'il m'a fait.

**A suivre !  
****Nanarusasu.**

Dans le prochain chapitre :  
Il n'y en a pas ! Le chapitre n'est pas encore commencé. (du moins il me semble. Moi et ma mémoire...) En ce moment j'écris la suite/le tome 4 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu. Mais je ferai en sorte que le nouveau chapitre d'Un Effl soit là dans un mois ! A bientôt !

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir. n.n Vous l'aurez constaté, je n'ai pas encore répondu à celles envoyées pour le chapitre 78 (et celles de Gayuni qui a rattrapé son retard -je ne t'oublie pas non plus-) Je ferai les réponses d'ici samedi au plus tard (avec celles de POW Sasuke, du coup). Voilà.  
Sinon, pour celles ou ceux que ça intéresse, " Meilleur ami, tome 3 " est sorti et disponible sur thebookedition. com !  
En attendant la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez déjà hâte d'être à dans un mois. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : Neji est vraiment conscient de ce qui s'est passé avec Kakashi ? Il était quand même très jeune, non ?  
Itachi :  Oh ! ... Juste un peu, Trésor.  
Densetsu : En plus avec Kakashi ! ... #fait mine de grimacer#  
Nana : Ne fais pas l'innocent, Densetsu. Tu étais très content avec Kakashi dans Un ou Deux, je te signale.  
Densetsu : #se rue sur Nana pour l'empêcher de parler de ça en présence d'Itachi#  
Itachi : ... #il sait très bien ce qu'il y a dans Un ou deux#


	80. Un Effleurement Chapitre 80

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), LeeSasu, DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 8 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 80.**

Neji me soupire que je ne veux décidément pas comprendre. Je pourrais lui renvoyer ses mots mais je ne dis rien. Je reprends une bouchée du sandwich qu'il m'a fait.

Je ne vais pas en reparler. En tout cas pour le moment. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et puis même si Neji dit ne pas s'être fait utiliser, Kakashi est quand même une mauvaise personne ! C'est un coureur ! Il est avec Iruka et se fait plein d'hommes et de jeunes ! Comment il a pu faire ça avec Neji alors que ce dernier n'avait que 13 ans !? C'est pas normal ! Non, c'est vraiment pas normal. C'est vraiment un pédophile ! Treize ans, quand même ! Seize ou… enfin… Je me secoue le crâne en essayant d'arrêter de me faire des images et entends Neji m'interpeller.

- Hinata et Hanabi sont là.  
- Hein ?

Neji donne un coup de tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre où nous sommes. Je m'approche et regarde. J'aperçois ses deux cousines arriver en même temps. Mon regard se pose un peu plus longtemps sur Hinata. J'espère que tout ira bien durant mon séjour ici, avec elle… Je me demande si elle va me parler de mon frère…

En réalité, elle ne va pas avoir à le faire pour que j'aie des nouvelles de lui. Nous sommes à présent jeudi. Jeudi 27 novembre. Tout se passe bien chez Neji et nous venons de rentrer du lycée tous les deux après y avoir traîné après les cours pour que je puisse être un peu avec Shino. D'ailleurs ce dernier m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas aller chez lui ce week-end.  
Hier, le père de Sasuke est sorti de prison et rentré chez lui. Temari m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire que tout allait bien là-bas. Elle est restée avec Itachi pour qu'il ne soit pas tout seul avec son père, je pense. Sasuke est resté au Kanter même si Itachi est venu pour tenter de le faire venir avec lui. Il devait de toute façon s'attendre à un refus.

- Tu sais que tu devrais écouter ce que t'as dit Shino, Gaara ?

Je soupire sans discrétion. Shino m'a demandé si j'avais été, comme je lui avais promis, chez le médecin en me rappelant que la semaine se terminait bientôt. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller puisque, de toute façon, ça ne changera absolument rien.  
Seulement Neji insiste.

- Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui, je t'entends et t'écoute. Et j'ai pas envie de répondre à ça, c'est tout.  
- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Je vais finir par appeler ta sœur.

Je le regarde automatiquement. Nous sommes dans sa chambre depuis quelques instants et je préparais mon sac de cours pour demain. Il maintient son regard sur moi pour me montrer qu'il est décidé à faire ce qu'il a dit. Je soupire à nouveau mais, cette fois, des mots suivent.

- J'appellerai demain avant le lycée. Je prendrai rendez-vous, si vous y tenez tous tant que ça.

Il sourit et hoche la tête en me disant que oui. J'ajoute quelques mots.

- Ca changera rien, tu sais. J'ai un problème, j'ai un problème. Point.  
- Oui mais il peut te prescrire des trucs pour te soulager un peu, si ça se trouve.  
- J'en ai déjà.  
- Y'a peut-être des nouveautés !

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil alors que le second se plisse. Il hausse une épaule sans rien dire et se penche tout comme moi sur ses cours pour demain.  
Nous allons ensuite faire nos devoirs en nous disputant sur les résultats en maths. On a bien ri en le faisant, d'ailleurs. Quand ce n'était pas l'un qui faisait une erreur de calcul, c'était l'autre. Une fois tout ça terminé, je me sens léger et bien. Neji et moi avons terminé par avoir un fou rire à cause de ses satanés exercices. Au final nous avons tous les deux gardé nos résultats différents chacun en pariant ce que l'un voulait que l'autre avait bon. Je ne suis pas si sûr de moi mais c'était drôle. Et puis si Neji a réussi, je sais qu'il ne me demandera rien d'irréalisable. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas prendre rendez-vous en arrivant au lycée et attendre de voir s'il me demande d'aller chez le médecin si jamais il a les bons résultats. Au moins je saurai à quoi m'attendre. Je souris en y pensant.

- Gaara ?

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Neji qui semble s'interroger sur mon sourire sûrement idiot. Nous sommes en train de préparer le dîner. Son oncle n'est pas encore rentré et Neji se demande d'ailleurs s'il ne va pas découcher. Hinata et Hanabi se tiennent tranquilles dans leur coin, elles. Ca ne me déplait pas plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Moins je croise Hinata, mieux je me porte. Même si, en fait, elle pourrait me donner des nouvelles de mon frère.  
Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'elle pour en avoir.

Alors que nous venons de terminer le repas, qu'Hinata déclare profiter de l'absence de son père pour regarder une film et qu'Hanabi est plus ou moins gentiment expédiée manu militari dans sa chambre pour dormir, Neji reçoit un texto. Il est presque 21h et je vois la tête de Neji se décomposer et ses doigts taper vitesse grand V sur les touches de son téléphone. Je fronce mes sourcils et m'approche un peu de lui en l'interrogeant. Nous sommes dans le couloir des chambres.

- Neji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il lève la tête vers la mienne un instant en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux qu'à l'habitude.

- Hein ?

Et l'abaisse à nouveau pour continuer d'écrire sur son portable à une vitesse folle. J'insiste.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?  
- R… Rien, c'est…

Il se tourne sur le côté alors que je m'approche un peu plus en tentant de voir ce qu'il écrit. Je demande.

- C'est Naruto ? Ou alors Kakashi ?  
- Non.  
- Mais qui alors !? Tu te vois pas, là ! Tu m'inquiètes !  
- C'est Lee.

Je m'immobilise et hausse un sourcil étonné. Pourquoi il panique comme ça pour un texto de Lee ? Ou alors il est énervé parce que ce dernier l'a taquiné sur quelque chose ? Ou alors Naruto est venu voir Sasuke et il se passe quelque chose et Lee l'a dit à Neji ?  
Neji envoie finalement le texto et soupire fortement après avoir inspiré à fond. Je l'interroge encore.

- Alors ? Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe où je t'arrache ton portable des mains ?

Il me regarde un instant et demande sans répondre.

- Tu voudrais bien envoyer un texto à Sasuke ?

Je m'étonne.

- Sasuke ? Pour quoi faire ?

Il soupire en regardant son téléphone encore une fois.

- Lui hurler dessus…  
- Je comprends pas.  
- Il a demandé à Lee de participer à ses trucs sur le net… Pour se faire de l'argent.

Je me fige de la tête au pieds excepté mes yeux qui s'ouvrent en grand. Ma voix se fait alors brusquement entendre sûrement dans la rue entière.

- QUOI ?

Là, je cours tout de suite jusqu'à la chambre de Neji pour y prendre mon téléphone portable et y taper un message aussi vite que Neji il y a quelques instants sur le sien.

# T'arrête tout de suite ton délire de te vendre ! Je t'ai pas laissé ma place au Kanter pour que t'atterrisses là-dedans ! OUBLIE TOUT DE SUITE ! T'APPROCHE PAS DE LEE ! #

Neji entre dans sa chambre et m'interpelle. Je râle tout seul sur Sasuke à haute voix et sur Lee aussi d'avoir proposé ça. Mais Neji m'interrompt tout net.

- Gaara !  
- Hein ?

Je le regarde enfin en arrêtant mon flot d'insultes. Neji reprend.

- Lee n'a absolument pas proposé ça à Sasuke. Et pourtant je t'assure qu'il accepterait si Sasuke n'était pas dans l'état dans lequel il est. Donc n'insulte pas autant Lee s'il te plait. Il est peut-être bizarre mais il sait faire la différence entre un paumé et quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin.  
- Il m'a proposé, à moi.  
- Oui mais toi t'es super mignon et t'étais pas si paumé que ça. C'est ton père qui t'a mis dehors. T'y a été obligé. Sasuke pourrait rentrer chez lui, lui, s'il prenait un peu sur lui.

Je fronce mes sourcils sans bouger et rétorque.

- Son père sort de prison et a tué sa mère sous ses yeux. Comment veux-tu qu'il rentre chez lui !

Neji ne répond rien mais continue de me regarder dans les yeux. Nous nous défions tout les deux du regard, à vrai dire. C'est un message pour Neji qui nous arrête. Il regarde son portable et soupire doucement.

- C'est Lee.

Il lit et m'informe en même temps pour Lee que ce n'est pas la peine de hurler sur Sasuke puisqu'il a refusé la demande de ce dernier. Il dit exactement ce que Neji vient de me dire, en fait. Qu'il m'avait demandé à moi parce que j'avais besoin d'argent et que j'en ai toujours besoin mais que, Sasuke, lui, pourrait rentrer chez lui. Qu'il n'ira donc pas l'inviter dans cet engrenage. Je fais claquer ma langue sur mon palet en souriant malgré moi.

- Oh bah oui ! Moi je suis assez dans les emmerdements pour qu'on m'en rajoute en faisant la pute !  
- Gaara. S'il te plait. Lee n'est pas si méchant que ça même s'il fait n'importe quoi. Et puis au moins il ne t'a pas demandé de l'accompagner sur le trottoir.

Je rétorque tout de suite.

- S'il l'avait encore fait dehors je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait proposé.  
- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

Je ne réponds rien. Je vois bien que Neji est agacé et aussi, même si c'est Sasuke, inquiet pour celui-ci. Mais je m'étonne aussi d'autre chose bien plus que son inquiétude pour Sasuke.

- Je te pensais pas si proche de Lee, Neji. Enfin… T'avais l'air plus indifférent qu'autre chose si c'était pas ennuyé, quand il était là avec nous.  
- C'est pour Kiba et Shikamaru que je suis comme ça avec lui. Et puis il est bizarre au bar. Enfin… je… je trouve ça dérangeant, tous ces déguisements et cosplay.

Je ne réponds pas mais confirme muettement en haussant mes sourcils un bref instant et en ouvrant la bouche en hochant la tête très lentement. Neji rajoute quelques mots.

- Mais il n'a pas eu un passé facile et… il n'est pas méchant. Il se protège à sa façon.

Mon énervement s'est apaisé. Je me sens mal pour Lee, maintenant. Neji rajoute quelques mots pour lui mais je les entends.

- Et puis il m'a aidé, aussi.

Un blanc s'ensuit. Je me sens soudain mal en voyant Neji les yeux dans le vague à sûrement se rappeler des moments durs de son passé où, selon ses dires, Lee l'aurait aidé. Ou alors il l'a aidé avec Naruto et ça lui rappelle Naruto. Je finis par me racler la gorge en essayant de chercher quoi dire mais mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma main, m'aidant à couper court à la discussion « Lee ». Du moins en partie.  
Neji m'interroge.

- C'est Sasuke ?  
- Oui.

Je lis et rapporte en soupirant.

- Il dit qu'il a besoin d'argent pour s'en aller et qu'au moins c'est sécurisant d'être chez soi à faire ça.

Neji acquiesce en répondant.

- Comme ce que nous dit Lee, quoi…  
- Oui. Mais Lee n'a pas de grand frère qui veut l'aider ni un père qui a l'air de s'être repris.

Enfin j'espère parce que ma sœur est chez lui en ce moment, surtout. Je réponds à Sasuke en y pensant.

# T'en as trop dans le crâne pour t'abaisser à ça ! Et t'es toujours au lycée, en plus ! Lee n'a rien à lui, lui ! Arrête de vouloir faire pareil ! Sinon je dis à ton frère de te tirer par la peau du cul jusque chez vous et de t'y enfermer ! #

J'espère qu'il va comprendre, avec ça.

Il ne va pas répondre. Et je vais m'en inquiéter.

Cela fait maintenant deux heures passées que les textos ont été échangés et Neji voit que j'ai la tête ailleurs. Hinata vient d'aller se coucher après avoir regardé un film. L'oncle de Neji a envoyé un message à ce dernier il y a une demi-heure et ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

- Ca va, Gaara ? Tu te fais du souci pour Sasuke ?

Je sors de mes pensées en tournant mon visage vers le sien. Nous sommes sur le canapé du salon devant la télé mise en sourdine. Je souris malgré moi, gêné.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
- Oui.

Je détourne mon regard devant moi en inspirant profondément et soupire que je me demande si je n'en ai pas trop dit ou trop fait dans mon dernier message. Neji l'a déjà lu et tente de me rassurer.

- J'aurai été plus cinglant, moi. Donc ne t'inquiète pas trop. Et puis Sasuke n'est pas idiot même s'il a l'air désespérant.

Là je souris vraiment même si j'aurai aimé m'en passer si seulement Sasuke n'avait pas été, comme le dit Neji, si désespérant.  
Le portable de Neji se met soudain à vibrer. Il regarde et rajoute quelques mots à sa dernière phrase.

- Désespérant et inconscient. On bouge.

Je m'étonne tout de suite et le dévisage alors qu'il se lève du canapé.

- Hein ?  
- Ce con a suivi Kiba sur les halages. Lee vient de me prévenir.  
- « les hal…

Je me lève rapidement à mon tour en comprenant et suis Neji au pas de course jusqu'à l'entrée où il écrit un mot sur un post-it à son oncle. Il insulte en même temps Sasuke à haute voix. J'enfile mes chaussures et tends mon bras vers la porte d'entrée mais m'immobilise en entendant des clés tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre sur l'oncle de Neji qui s'étonne de nous voir en train de nous préparer à sortir.

- Vous allez quelque part ?

Neji sursaute et quitte son mot pour regarder son oncle avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonsoir mon oncle, on doit… On doit sortir quelques minutes, oui.  
- A cette heure-ci ?

Neji ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. Il se demande sûrement comment tourner ça pour convaincre son oncle. Je prends la parole d'un ton assuré et volontaire.

- Un ami qui a de graves problèmes actuellement est en train de faire n'importe quoi. On… On doit aller l'arrêter.

Oui, j'ai perdu de ma confiance en le voyant baisser ses yeux étonnés sur moi alors que je commençais. Je déglutis en tenant malgré tout bon et soutiens son regard. Il redirige son regard vers Neji et demande.

- Qui ?

Je ne vois pas Neji mais, je le regarderai, je le verrai bouche ouverte à se demander quoi répondre. Son oncle reprend.

- Je te préviens si j'apprends qu'il s'agit de Naruto tu n'auras plus de vie en dehors du lycée pendant une bonne année.

J'écarquille mes yeux et le dévisage sans y croire. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Il… Il s'inquiète autant pour Neji ? C'est son neveu, je sais, mais il a quand même l'air plus dur que ça. Ce serait un bon parent ? Je suis tellement mal entouré question adultes que sa réaction m'a donné un coup au cœur. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji et me retourne vers son oncle en me décidant à répondre moi-même à nouveau.

- C'est Sasuke Uchiwa. C… Celui qui a pris ma place au Kanter. Il est sorti et on veut le ramener avant que ça tourne mal.

Son oncle nous jauge un instant, ou plutôt jauge sûrement la situation, et se tourne de côté en prenant la parole.

- Je vous emmène, il n'y a quasiment plus de bus, à cette heure-ci.

Je manque de rester sur place, cloué par sa réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Il demande malgré tout à Neji si ses cousines dorment et obtient une réponse affirmative. Neji change rapidement le mot laissé à l'entrée et termine de se chausser avant de me pousser dehors pendant que son oncle reprend les clés de sa voiture.

Nous montons donc en voiture, Neji devant avec son oncle au volant et moi derrière qui envoie un texto à Sasuke en espérant qu'il rebroussera chemin.

# Ramène Kiba au Kanter ! Vous allez vous faire tabasser ! Tu t'en fous peut-être mais y'a des gens qui tiennent à toi ! #

Mais l'accusé de réception ne va jamais arriver. Il a dû éteindre son portable en devinant que Lee nous préviendrait Neji ou moi et que nous essayerions. Je me retiens je ne sais comment de crier des insultes après mon ex petit ami devant l'oncle de Neji. Et surtout je m'inquiète. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de casseurs de PD, ce soir, sur les halages. Et si on tombait sur eux en allant chercher Sasuke et Kiba ? Ils n'y pensent pas, à ça, ces deux crétins !

Nous arrivons près des halages. L'oncle de Neji déclare se garer dans le coin et que nous continuerons à pieds. Je hoquette en écarquillant les yeux et demande.

- Vous venez ?  
- Evidemment ! Un adulte n'est jamais de trop. Et je veux m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit vraiment pas de Naruto.

Neji lui jette un coup d'œil sans qu'il y prête attention et baisse les yeux. Mon ventre se noue. Je tends mon bras et pose une main sur l'épaule de Neji par-dessus le dossier de son siège. Il sursaute et la regarde un instant avant d'y poser à son tour sa main comme pour me remercier puis il la retire et je fais de même avec la mienne.  
La voiture enfin garée, nous descendons et marchons à pas rapides. J'aimerai courir mais mon cœur bat déjà la chamade. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir être emmené à l'hôpital avant d'avoir cassé la gueule de Sasuke pour ce qu'il fait. Nous arrivons sur les halages seulement nous ralentissons à quelques mètres en entendant des bruits. Je fronce mes sourcils et ouvre doucement de plus en plus grands mes yeux en devinant. L'oncle de Neji prend la parole en s'interrogeant.

- Ce sont des cris et des bruits de coups, que nous entendons ?

Neji réagit le premier et se met à courir. Son oncle le suit puis moi sur leur pas mais ils me distancent. Je prends sur moi et fais de mon mieux pour les rattraper. J'entends des cris qui disent de partir puis Neji hurler.

- SASUKE !

Mes jambes accélèrent automatiquement. Je vois l'oncle de Neji penché voire même agenouillé à côté de quelqu'un recroquevillé sur lui-même assis au sol. C'est Sasuke. Je regarde alentours et vois Neji courir derrière plusieurs types. Il en rattrape même un et l'attrape par le col pour le faire tomber. Je fronce mes sourcils et me penche sur Sasuke qui semble être rassuré par l'oncle de Neji.

- Voilà ! T'es content ?! Tu t'es fait tabassé ! Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ici bon sang !

Il grimace en pleurant à peu près silencieusement la tête entre ses mains alors que je l'insulte. L'oncle de Neji me demande alors de me calmer en me disant que c'est terminé maintenant. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et appelle Neji en lui demandant d'arrêter ce qu'il est en train de faire c'est-à-dire se battre avec un des casseurs de PD. Il finit par se retourner vers moi en m'interrogeant.

- Gaara. Je peux te confier Sasuke ?

J'acquiesce en resserrant le tissu du pull de Sasuke dans le dos de ce dernier. L'homme se lève et rejoint Neji. Et là, le temps s'arrête dans ma tête. Le choc. Je vois l'oncle de Neji frapper d'un coup de poing magistral le type avec qui se battait Neji. Il l'étale en un seul coup de poing. Il a été boxeur par le passé, ou quoi ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! J'en suis tellement sur les fesses que j'en oublie Sasuke. Vous n'allez pas me dire que le tableau ne fait pas étrange !? L'oncle de Neji qui étale d'un seul coup un type qui passe son temps à casser du PD, et Neji à côté qui insulte le dit casseur alors à terre à se plier en deux sous la douleur du coup reçu !

- Gaara…  
- Hein ?

Je sors de mes pensées ou plutôt dévie mon regard de ce qui vient de se passer pour regarder Sasuke qui se tient toujours la tête entre ses mains. Je commence à vouloir l'accuser de tout ce qui se passe mais il prononce un prénom qui m'arrête dans mon envie.

- Kiba.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je rattrape vite Neji et son oncle puis les dépasse tous les deux sans rien dire ni m'arrêter. Je l'aurai fait, j'aurai vu le type, ou plutôt le mec à peine plus âgé que moi, me dévisager en prononçant mon prénom. J'aurai entendu Neji hoqueter en le discernant et l'aurai aussi vu se pencher sur lui pour lui demander s'il me connaît.  
Et j'aurai entendu l'autre lui répondre que je suis le petit frère de Kankûro. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Rhalala j'aurai mis le temps, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolée. Les livres, l'envie d'écrire sur d'autres trucs, … Comme ceux qui me suivent sur FB le savent (il y a un lien sur ma page profil de fanfiction. net), j'écris tout le temps, pourtant ! n.n' Juste que bah… J'écris sur ce qui vient. Mais du coup, le chapitre 81 est déjà prêt ! Vous l'aurez le mois prochain, donc ! n.n Pas d'attente durant des millénaires, cette fois.**  
**Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite ! J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes attendaient de revoir Kankûro, ce sera le cas ! Héhé ! n.n Mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter en laissant une review ! D'avance merci et merci de continuer à me suivre ! A très bientôt !**

- Densetsu : L'oncle de Neji est d'un violent ! #choqué#  
- Itachi : T'es pas très tendre non plus, tu sais, parfois.  
- Nana : Oui mais au moins, là, il a trop la classe, le monsieur ! C'est pas souvent que je lui donne le beau rôle ! Et je trouve que ça lui va bien, pourtant ! Affaire à suivre… Je pourrai me pencher plus souvent sur ce gentil monsieur !  
- Densetsu : « gentil »… Quand on voit le cas pas possible dans Meilleur ami…  
- Itachi : #acquiesce pour montrer qu'il est tout à fait d'accord#  
- Nana : Oui bah… Regardez dans Frères ! Il est pas si méchant que ça, dedans ! Il se laisse juste porter par son frère !  
- Densetsu : Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu là, Nana.  
- Nana : #se résigne, sait très bien qu'elle ne lui a pas souvent donné un rôle de « gentil »#


	81. Un Effleurement Chapitre 81

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, romance, angst (un peu. Juste ce qu'il faut ! XD. ), Pov Gaara, …

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)_: ShinoHinata, NejiNaru, KibaShika, SasuIno, ShinoGaa, ItaTem, KakaIru, GaaLee/LeeGaa, KibaLee, KibaGaa/GaaKiba, GaaSasu, NejiGaa/GaaNeji, KankuHina, KakaNeji(rapporté), LeeSasu, DensetsuSatsuki, TentenSakura, LeeShika (rapporté), KibaSai, NaruSasu, Gaa/Hina/Shino,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **A part** Shoko, Shizko, Shiori, Shina, Shinobu et aussi **Densetsu et Satsuki !** [note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée_] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi **je les utilise depuis plus de 8 ans **alors je n'en changerai pas ! _Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.)_ Merci.

**Un effleurement. 81.**

Je sors de mes pensées ou plutôt dévie mon regard de ce qui vient de se passer pour regarder Sasuke qui se tient toujours la tête entre ses mains. Je commence à vouloir l'accuser de tout ce qui se passe mais il prononce un prénom qui m'arrête dans mon envie.

- Kiba.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand. C'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas encore trouver Kiba. Sasuke continue.

- Ils l'ont emmené plus loin.

J'ouvre la bouche en sentant mon cœur battre la chamade sous la peur. Je relève mon visage vers Neji et son oncle. J'aimerai les appeler, leur dire de continuer sur le halage pour trouver Kiba, mais rien ne sort de ma gorge. Je manque de souffle. Puis soudain, mon corps réagit tout seul sans ma permission. Je lâche Sasuke et me lève d'un bond avant de courir à toute allure. Je rattrape vite Neji et son oncle puis les dépasse tous les deux sans rien dire ni m'arrêter. Je l'aurai fait, j'aurai vu le type, ou plutôt le mec à peine plus âgé que moi, me dévisager en prononçant mon prénom. J'aurai entendu Neji hoqueter en le discernant et l'aurai aussi vu se pencher sur lui pour lui demander s'il me connaît.  
Et j'aurai entendu l'autre lui répondre que je suis le petit frère de Kankûro.

Je ne sais pas combien de mètres j'ai fait, combien de dizaine ou de centaine de mètres, même. Ce foutu halage est long comme un fleuve ! Je crois entendre de temps en temps la voix de Neji m'appeler. Il doit être derrière moi à me suivre en courant lui aussi. Je ne me pensais pas si rapide, pour qu'il n'arrive pas à me rattraper. Je discerne enfin, au bout d'un temps que je ne saurai définir, un attroupement plus loin devant moi. Personne n'a l'air encore par terre mais il y en a un au centre des autres qui bougent autant qu'il peut pour se défendre et rendre des coups. Je reconnais rapidement Kiba. Et ce malgré son visage en grande partie ensanglanté.  
J'appelle.

- KIBA !

Seulement ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire car il s'arrête dans ce qu'il fait et regarde dans ma direction. Il se prend alors un coup de poing dans le ventre puis de genou dans les parties et s'écroule par terre. Je m'arrête net en le voyant. Ce serait dans une autre situation, je m'excuserai. Neji me rattrape en me hurlant dessus de ne pas freiner comme ça mais de foncer dans le tas. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs avec un élan et une assurance pas possible. Je reste coi mais, rapidement, mon énervement sur ce qui est en train de se passer pour Kiba me donne le courage, ou peut-être l'inconscience ?, d'y aller moi aussi. Ceux qui tabassent Kiba réalisent qu'ils vont avoir de nouveaux invités. Certains s'enfuient en disant aux autres de faire de même. Pas très courageux pour des types qui se veulent plus fort que des PDs… Kiba en a malgré tout toujours un à s'acharner sur lui qui est à terre à se prendre des coup de pieds et poings sans faire attention à ce qui se passe autour. J'arrive à leur niveau et lève mon poing en criant comme pour me donner du courage. J'ai à peine le temps de reconnaître le visage de celui qui agresse Kiba que mon poing fond dessus et s'y abat. Mes yeux se sont ouverts en grand. C'est mon frère ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Kiba profite de la surprise de Kankurô pour attraper la jambe de ce dernier et le faire tomber puis lui monter dessus et lui rendre les coups qu'il lui a donnés avant. J'attrape alors tout de suite le tissu de son pull au niveau de ses épaules et tire dessus pour l'éloigner.

- KIBA ! ARRETE ! C'EST MON FRERE !

Kiba se fige toujours à cheval sur Kankurô et se tourne vers moi sourcils froncés à ne pas vouloir y croire.

- Quoi !? Tu te fous de moi !

On aurait pu penser que Kankurô en aurait profité pour rendre les coups et se relever, mais il est comme figé à me dévisager tout comme Kiba. L'un comme l'autre n'en reviennent pas. Neji nous rejoint après avoir fait fuir le reste des complices de Kankurô. Il ralentit en voyant et reconnaissant ce dernier.

- C'est pas vrai ! C'était vraiment toi ?

Je déglutit en dévisageant mon frère qui fait de même vers moi. Kiba bouge enfin. Il le regarde, lui donne un coup très léger, du moins beaucoup plus que ceux donnés avant et reçus, au niveau de son torse, puis il se lève et s'écarte d'un pas sur le côté. Kankurô, sans bouger, m'interroge.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi !?  
- Je viens aider un ami ! Et toi ? Ca t'amuse de casser la gueule des autres !? Comment tu réagirais si on te le faisait juste parce que t'es un connard ?!

Ses sourcils se froncent. Je montre Kiba du doigt en reprenant.

- C'est un super bon ami à moi ! J'ai jamais rien fait à tes potes, que je sache !

Kiba a écarquillé les yeux et m'a dévisagé en m'entendant. Il ne devait peut-être pas s'attendre à ce que je dise ça le concernant. Après tout on se connaît, on se fréquente mais… on ne s'est jamais dit être de bons amis. Enfin… Je ne sais pas.  
J'en rajoute encore.

- Surtout que tes potes à toi ils sont partis en te laissant derrière avec trois PDs bien remontés contre toi ! Bonjour les potes ! Je serai pas là, Kiba et Neji te jetteraient dans le fleuve !

Kiba fait un mouvement de tête en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux pour montrer qu'il est tout à fait d'accord avec ce que je dis. Neji lui lance un regard qui veut dire qu'il n'y croit pas une seule seconde alors Kiba réagit.

- Ouais bah je lui aurai cassé sa belle gueule, en tout cas.

Je hoquette tout de suite et dévisage Kiba.

- Hein ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu… Tu trouves qu'il a une belle gueule ?

Kiba ne répond pas. Il soupire d'un coup très fort et regarde ailleurs. Neji et moi en restons cois quelques instants. Kiba finit par donner un coup de pied dans la cuisse de Kankurô en lui crachant quelques mots à la figure.

- Bon sang ! Lève-toi et tire-toi, merde ! Tu vas pas rester là trois heures !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kankurô puis de nouveau un court à Kiba avant de me pencher vers mon frère bras tendu. Je répète Kiba plus calmement.

- Allez. Lève-toi.

Il écarte ma main d'un geste brusque et se lève seul. Puis il se fige un instant en réalisant qu'il se retrouve face à Neji en ayant voulu m'éviter. Il fronce un peu ses sourcils et demande.

- T'es déjà venu chez moi, toi !

Neji sourit et confirme en déclarant être mon meilleur ami ainsi que, accessoirement, le cousin de sa petite ami. Kankurô me regarde d'un air mauvais ou, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai l'impression, agacé et fatigué.

- Tu peux pas te trouver des copains normaux, non ? T'es un PD entouré de PDs !  
- Des PDs qui ne me laisseraient pas entouré de trois autres mecs en voulant à ma vie.

Kiba acquiesce pour appuyer mes mots mais ne dit rien. Neji prend alors la parole.

- Gaara. Y'a plus vraiment de bus, comme mon oncle a dit. Chez toi c'est pas à côté. Ton frère, il a un moyen de transport ou pas ?

Kiba répond avant moi.

- Ses pieds.

Je sourirais si la situation s'y prêtait. Seulement je réalise quelque chose. J'ouvre grands mes yeux et me retourne pour m'assurer que l'oncle de Neji ne va pas arriver avec Sasuke pour s'assurer que nous sommes encore vivants, et m'adresse à Neji.

- C'est le petit ami de ta cousine ! Si ton oncle apprend ce qu'il faisait là, c'est mort !  
- Alors je veux bien qu'on me ramène.

Je tique et dévisage à nouveau mon frère. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais avoir arrêté de la soirée.

- Quoi ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à Neji est lui adresse quelques mots.

- Désolé mais ta cousine est trop flippante.

Neji sourit simplement. Moi de mon côté ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Hinata, je la déteste cordialement. Je prends la parole.

- Il faut déjà qu'on emmène Sasuke et Kiba à l'hôpital.

Kiba qui rétorque tout de suite.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aller là-bas.  
- Tu ferais mieux, pourtant. Et puis Sasuke en a besoin, lui.

C'est Neji qui l'a dit. Moi, de toute façon, je n'ai aucun poids face à Kiba. Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Je soupire et râle entre mes dents.

- Je vais étriper Kakashi d'avoir laissé Sasuke venir ici.

Pendant ce temps, Kankurô écoute sagement notre discussion. Nous sommes en train de nous demander ce que nous allons faire de lui et aussi ce que nous allons dire à l'oncle de Neji. Oncle qui se fait soudain entendre.

- Neji !

Neji se retourne en même temps que moi. Kiba se tourne juste et Kankurô regarde par-dessus mon épaule sans bouger. Neji s'éloigne de nous pour s'approcher de son oncle. Je crois qu'il lui explique un peu. J'imagine que Sasuke est en sécurité dans la voiture.  
Soudain, Kankurô tapote mon épaule droite. Je fais volte-face et l'interroge du regard. Il montre mon opposé d'un pouce pointé derrière lui.

- Je vais y aller. Je m'en fous de devoir attendre un bus si les autres ne sont plus là.  
- T'es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être aussi aller à l'hôpital par précaution, non ?

Il sourit un peu en coin et montre alors Kiba.

- Navré mais je pense pareil que ton pote, là. J'en ai pas besoin pour si peu.

Kiba le regarde du coin de l'œil sans rien dire. Kankurô ajoute.

- Et puis sinon je prends le bus pour y aller, de toute façon.

J'hésite. Il le voit et tente autre chose même si c'est assez maladroit.

- Allez ! T'en fais pas. J'suis un casseur de PDs, comme vous dites. Tu devrais pas avoir envie de m'aider.  
- T'es aussi mon frère.

Il montre un moue un peu ennuyée mais aussi amusée par mon insistance.

- Même si t'es débile.

Kiba intervient.

- C'est un peu trop doux comme insulte, ça.

Kankurô acquiesce et répond à Kiba en haussant une épaule.

- Ouais mais, comme il dit, je suis son frère… !

Kiba sourit et émet un petit son amusé avant de confirmer. Puis ils ont un geste que je n'aurai jamais attendu de voir entre eux, Kiba tend sa main vers Kankurô qui, fier de son semblant de répartie, répond à la main en la frappant de la sienne avant qu'ils ne les referme chacun en un poing pour se le cogner l'un à l'autre comme de vieux amis de toujours. Je reste figé sur place, complètement coi. Tellement qu'ils le remarquent tous les deux et reprennent leur tête agacée d'être en présence l'un de l'autre. Neji serait avec nous et pas avec son oncle, je pense qu'il se moquerait d'eux. Ils ont l'air malin, là.  
Neji revient finalement. Il se gratte un peu le crâne en grimaçant et déclare.

- Mon oncle veut bien faire une petite entorse et qu'on se serre à quatre à l'arrière.

Kiba soupire.

- … on sait déjà qui va devant…

C'est Kankurô.

Et effectivement, Kankurô est à l'avant de la voiture. Il se sent mal à l'aise, oppressé, mais il est à l'avant de la voiture. Nous sommes en route pour l'hôpital. J'ai vu Neji envoyer un texto tout à l'heure. A Kakashi, je l'ai vu sur son écran de portable. Il le prévenait sûrement. Puis Neji m'adresse quelques mots tout bas à l'oreille.

- Tu devrais peut-être en envoyer un à ta sœur pour qu'elle le dise à Itachi, non ?

Seulement Sasuke l'entend et réagit tout de suite.

- Non !

Nous tournons chacun notre visage vers lui. Neji grimace et déclare.

- Ce serait mieux, pourtant. S'il apprend ça par quelqu'un d'autre, il va tout de suite refuser que tu restes au Kanter. Au moins si tu le tiens au courant il verra que t'es responsable. … enfin un peu, quoi.

Il aurait pu se passer du « un peu ». C'est ce que je suis en train de me dire. Ce serait mieux passé. Sasuke grimace légèrement de façon ennuyée et finit par soupirer en prenant son téléphone portable.

- Je vais lui dire moi-même, alors.

Neji ajoute tout de suite une condition.

- Tu me le montres une fois terminé et je l'envoie.

J'aperçois Kankurô du coin de l'œil. Il a regardé vers nous. Il doit se demander pourquoi nous agissons comme ça avec Sasuke. Puis il l'interroge soudain.

- T'es le petit frère du petit ami de ma sœur, toi ! Non ?

Je réponds pour Sasuke qui lui a jeté un coup d'œil mais qui, ça se voit très bien, ne veut absolument pas lui parler.

- Oui. Et c'est aussi mon ex, par la même occasion.

Kankurô se retourne un peu plus vers moi un bref instant et se rassied correctement en soupirant. L'oncle de Neji lui jette un coup d'œil. Un blanc s'ensuit puis il demande.

- Vous comptez recommencer ?

Kankurô sursaute et le regarde bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Comment ?  
- Je vous demande si vous comptez recommencer.

Kankurô semble choqué. Kiba, Neji et moi le voyons très bien d'où nous sommes. Sasuke est en train de se torturer la tête pour son texto, lui. Alors il ne regarde pas. Neji prend la parole en s'avançant un peu sur la banquette arrière.

- Mon oncle, euh… Même s'il voulait, il ne vous le dirai pas, vous savez.  
- Je pense avoir raison de croire qu'il est assez grand pour répondre, Neji.

Il se rassied au fond en se taisant et échange un regard avec moi. Kankurô, à l'avant, répond enfin.

- J'en sais rien.

Je sens Kiba se crisper à ma gauche. En fait j'ai à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'il s'avance en haussant la voix.

- Ton frère t'a sauvé la vie et toi tu penses à recommencer ?! La prochaine fois je me retiendrai pas même s'il est là ! T'es prévenu !

Kankûro ne répond pas ni ne bouge. A ma droite, de l'autre côté, Sasuke donne son portable à Neji pour qu'il vérifie et envoie le texto à Itachi.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'hôpital. Sasuke est le plus touché alors il va être rapidement pris en charge. Du moins rapidement… pour des urgences un peu surbookées, quoi. Je suis en train d'attendre avec l'oncle de Neji et ce dernier. Kankurô et Kiba viennent d'être emmenés. Je regarde donc l'oncle de Neji en essayant de ne pas être trop voyant mais, apparemment, je ne le fais pas correctement. Il m'interroge.

- Vous voulez dire quelque chose, Gaara ?

Je hoquette, baisse la tête et serre mes genoux dans mes mains avant de, après quelques instants, redresser mon visage vers le sien. J'hésite mais demande finalement.

- Vous… Vous avez fait de la boxe, par le passé ?

J'aperçois un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Neji. Tout comme un plus léger, en coin, sur celles de son oncle. Lequel me demande à son tour.

- Vous aurai-je un peu impressionné ?  
- Euh bah… je… j'ai jamais vraiment vu de combat mais… Oui. P… Pas qu'un peu, même.

Neji se penche en avant. Il est assis à la droite de son oncle et moi à la gauche de ce dernier. Neji m'informe.

- Il en a fait au collège et au lycée. Il a fait gagner ses écoles tous les ans dans toutes les compétitions où il participait.

Son oncle rajoute.

- A l'université aussi, Neji.

Neji sourit juste sans répondre. Son oncle a l'air très fier de son cursus niveau boxe. Je n'imagine pas le cerveau du gars qu'il a frappé. Il a dû être plus que sonné. Je le revoie encore tomber à terre dès le premier coup.

Nous sommes maintenant arrivé depuis très facilement une heure et demi lorsque nous entendons du bruit dans l'entrée. Je fronce mes sourcils en me penchant un peu en pensant reconnaître la voix d'Itachi. Je me lève et m'approche de la vitre donnant sur le couloir. Neji m'interroge. Lui aussi a sûrement reconnu la voix que nous entendons.

- Gaara ? C'est Itachi ?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Neji se lève à son tour et s'approche. Il arrive à ma droite et pose une main sur la vitre en parlant tout bas.

- Oh merde…

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. J'arrive enfin à prononcer quelques mots.

- Neji. … On a un gros problème, là.

Neji acquiesce lentement sans rien dire. Son oncle bouge aussi derrière nous. Je l'entends à la chaise où il était assis qui crisse sur le sol. Il soupire.

- Que se passe-t-il, encore ?

Neji lui adresse un coup d'œil avant de regarder en direction de l'accueil où nous voyons tous Itachi. L'oncle de Neji demande encore autre chose.

- C'est votre sœur, Gaara ?

J'acquiesce. Il reprend.

- C'est elle, le problème ?

Là, je fais un mouvement négatif de tête. C'est Neji qui répond sans quitter des yeux celui que nous regardons tous les deux.

- Le problème, c'est le père de Sasuke.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Je me racle ensuite la gorge et jette un coup d'œil à Kankurô. Lequel nous étonne soudain.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de celui que je frappais ?

Je demande alors que Neji ne cache pas sa surprise. Ses yeux se sont ouverts en grand et ses sourcils haussés.

- Kiba ?  
- Je sais pas, je… Il vient souvent sur les halages. On n'arrête pas de se frapper dessus toutes les semaines. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai été amusée de voir quelques personnes parler de l'oncle de Neji. Héhé. Et aussi de la panique pour ce qui était de Kiba. Vous êtes rassurés, maintenant ? Le chapitre suivant est prêt ! Je suis même en train d'écrire le 87, là. C'est celui pour le Nouvel An 2014. n.n Donc j'ai de l'avance ! Vous aurez de la lecture dans les prochains mois. Je poste toutes les 4 semaines, pour cette fic. C'est comme pour Frères 3. Alors que POW Sasuke II, c'est tous les 15 jours. (j'ai bien plus d'avance sur celle-ci, c'est pour ça.) Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez PLEIN DE CHOSE à me dire dessus. Pour ce faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! D'avance merci et à bientôt !**  
_Pour celles et ceux qui ne suivent pas POW Sasuke II et qui sont intéressés par mes livres, _Amour caché n'est pas vécu, tome 4 est sorti sur thebookedition. com._ Je malmène nos deux tourteraux, dans ce tome là. Espérons que le dernier sera plus gentil ! Mais bon il n'est pas encore très avancé alors il faudra patienter un peu. #petit clin d'oeil#_

- Densetsu : En fait, ils s'entendraient, Kiba et Kanurô, si ce dernier n'était pas à ce point allergique aux homosexuels !  
- Nana' : Oui !  
- Itachi : Et il va changer ?  
- Nana' : Vous verrez bien !  
- Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Il faudra aller lire la suite quand elle dormira ou fera autre chose.  
- Densetsu : #acquiesce en vérifiant que Nana' n'écoute pas#


End file.
